The villains do not have happy endings
by BarbieEliz
Summary: El destino de Regina siempre fue ser la Reina Malvada...Y si Cora, Gold o quiza alguien mas intervino para que ese destino no cambiara, y la maldición fuera lanzada. ¿Y si Regina pudo tener otro final?Y si tuvo un hijo con quien menos se imagina?Que paso para que no lo recuerde? Pasados inconclusos y quiza un futuro incierto...EvilCharming OutlawQueen HookedQueen
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de empezar a leer...La histria sera centrada en Regina Mills/The Evil Queen. En este fic no hay Elsa, Anna, Marian...Cora no fue enviada por Regina al espejo antes de su boda con el Rey, si no...Pocos días antes de lanzar su maldición, y para la historia EvilCharming y alguna cosa mas jugue un poco con las lineas de tiempo, al fin que no se llevan tantos años Regina y David jajajajajaja Ahora si...Lean, disfruten, y si pueden dejen un Review_

* * *

En Storybrooke las cosas no parecían nunca estar en paz, siempre había algo acechando, alguna maldición en este caso, por eso los habitantes del pueblo no dudaban en aprovechar los momentos de paz que tenían con quienes querían, que la Reina de las Nieves hubiera desaparecido por un par de días les había dado una cortas y casi inexplicables vacaciones

La Reina de las Nieves caminaba en círculos dentro de su escondite en el bosque, su cueva cubierta de hielo había sufrido un par de disturbios causados por su dueña al enterarse de un par de condiciones que impedían que pudiera lanzar su hechizo tan pronto como ella lo deseaba

-Si sigues caminando así vas a agrietar el hielo, querida-dijo Rumplestislkin con una voz cargada de ironía al entrar al lugar y observar a Ingrid en ese estado de inquietud

-Que haces aquí, Rumplestilskin?-pregunto Ingrid mirándolo seriamente, el hechicero se limitó a arquear las cejas y dar un par de pasos hacia adelante

-Quería pasar a enterarme de por qué no hemos sido víctimas de tu maldición, este pueblo ya debería tener a todos matándose unos a otros-dijo Rumplestilskin con ironía cruel, Ingrid endureció el gesto, la arrogancia que desprendía Rumpelstilskin le resultaba irritable

-Entonces es eso-dijo Ingrid mirándolo despectiva-Viniste a regodearte-aseguro la Reina de las Nieves con un tono duro, Rumplestilskin sonrió de lado

-Por qué lo haría? Por qué leyendo algunos libros casi extintos…He descubierto que necesitas de cierto tipo de sacrificio?-pregunto Rumplestilskin con un dejo de maldad, Ingrid no se inmuto

-La conseguiré-aseguro la Reina de las Nieves, Rumplestilskin rio

-Lo dudo mucho, en este mundo no hay lo que necesitas-dijo Rumplestilskin arrogante, Ingrid arqueo las cejas y no expreso mucho asombro-No hay una tan poderosa magia traspasada de generación en generación-sentencio el Tenebroso con total seguridad, Ingrid sonrió maliciosamente.

-Me las arreglare para solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente, es solo un pequeño retraso en mis planes-dijo Ingrid como si nada, Rumplestilskin rio divertido y desapareció en una nube de humo, Ingrid se miró al espejo y sonrió con maldad, conseguiría lo que necesitaba.

* * *

En casa de Regina el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de su habitación, la ex Reina Malvada había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, no estaba acostumbrada a la calma, pero sin duda podría acostumbrarse en poco tiempo a dormir sobre el pecho de Robín, quien dormía plácidamente junto a ella, Regina nunca había conocido la felicidad completa, pero estaba segura que si existía, se debía parecer a eso, a pasar la noche entre los brazos del hombre que amaba…La ex Reina Malvada despertó de su sueño poco a poco, todos esos años de Alcaldesa le habían hecho acostumbrarse a levantar a casi primera hora del día. Regina abrió los ojos y se quedó unos segundos observando al hombre que dormía a su lado, como si nada lo perturbara, Regina sonrió levemente, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha y arreglarse para comenzar el día

Regina salió de la ducha ya vestida y arreglada para comenzar el día, encontrándose con Robín sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos y pasándose una mano por su cabello alborotado, la morena no pudo evitar reír ante el aspecto del ladrón, quien al verla enseguida sonrió

-Te advertí que cada vez sería más difícil sacarme de tu casa-se quejó Robín en tono bromista, Regina arqueo las cejas y se acercó a la cama para darle un suave beso en los labios, pero el ladrón la tomo fuerte de la cintura y la jalo hacia él, tumbándola en la cama para risa de ambos

-Aún es temprano, puedes dormir un rato más o darte una ducha mientras bajo a preparar el desayuno para Henry y Roland- sugirió Regina fingiendo desconocer las intenciones de Robín, quien torció el gesto infantilmente, Regina sonrió

-Tengo ideas mejores-dijo Robín con picardía, Regina arqueo las cejas

-Ideas que tendrán que esperar, tengo que llevar a Henry con Emma, y tú tienes que ir a tu campamento-susurro Regina, Robín suspiro derrotado y asintió, beso a Regina pasionalmente para luego dejarla libre, Regina se levantó de la cama y se acomodó un poco la ropa, Robín arqueaba las cejas ante su atuendo

-Sera mejor que me dé una ducha-dijo Robín levantándose de la cama, Regina asintió mientras salía de la habitación y se encaminaba a la de Henry, en cuanto abrió la puerta el rostro de la Reina se tornó en un gesto de confusión al encontrarla vacía, pero al pensar que Roland había pasado la noche con ellos se dirigió a la habitación que había preparado para cuando Robín y Roland se quedaran ahí, en cuanto abrió la puerta Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió al ver a su Henry y Roland tirados en la cama profundamente dormidos, las sabanas estaban desordenadas y la televisión prendida, envoltorios de dulces en el piso

-Parece que ellos también se la pasaron bien anoche-Robín asusto a Regina al pasar sus manos alrededor de su cintura y besar su cuello, riendo al ver a su hijo, Regina asintió-Pero asumo que ellos limpiaran su desastre-murmuro Robín con burla, Regina lo miro con malicia

-A menos que quieras hacerlo tú-siseo Regina cerrando la puerta de nuevo, Robín torció el gesto

-Que ellos se encarguen, deben aprender-dijo Robín librándose de la limpieza, Regina rio levemente y asintió, Robín la estrecho contra el para rozar sus labios y besarla una vez más, podría hacerlo mil veces y siempre quedaría con ganas de más, y no es que Regina se quejara, al contrario, sentirlo a su lado le resultaba demasiado agradable, tener una familia, una nueva vida y una segunda oportunidad era todo lo que había buscado después de años de miseria y dolor, de ver su felicidad destruida y ser consumida por una sed de venganza que termino por consumirla a ella misma, Regina había cambiado y no quería perder lo que tenía, por eso mismo deseaba acabar con la Reina de las Nieves, no permitiría que pusiera en peligro lo que ahora tenía, aunque eso significara volver a ser la temible Reina Malvada y volver cenizas a la Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

En Granys, Snow y David se encontraban en una mesa platicando con Emma y Hook, Snow sostenía en brazos al pequeño Neal, Rumplestilskin y Bella estaban a unas mesas de distancia, mientras Caperucita y la Abuelita discutían sobre algo detrás del mostrador, el ambiente era el usual, pero se vio interrumpido por Leroy que entro corriendo al lugar con gesto de alarma

-La Reina de las Nieves está congelando las calles! En la torre del reloj-dijo Leroy a gritos, todos se levantaron y fijaron su mirada en él, Emma y David de inmediato tomaron posturas protectoras, Snow se aferró más a Neal, mientras que Hook se acercó a Emma protectoramente.

-Tenemos que detenerla-dijo Emma dando un par de pasos adelante para encararla, pero David la sujeto del brazo para detenerla

-Dice que se detendrá hasta que la Reina Malvada aparezca-dijo Leroy agitado, los rostros de todos reflejaron confusión al instante.

* * *

Regina y Robín salieron de la casa sin prisa, la ex Reina Malvada tenia cargado a Roland que aún estaba medio dormido, y Henry iba platicando animadamente con el ladrón, tal parecía que a Henry le encantaban las historias de Robín Hood y sus hombres valientes, y a pesar de que Regina insistía en que esas no eran historias para su hijo, el muchacho y el ladrón ignoraban sus protestas, mientras iban camino a Granys se toparon con el rastro de hielo, mismo que alerto a Regina y Robín que se tensaron, Regina se detuvo en seco al ver el hielo sobre el piso, su sonrisa desapareció en un instante y por instinto estrecho más a Roland, Henry miro a su madre y comprendió, Robín apretó la mano de Henry para tranquilizarlo

-Quédense aquí, regresen a la casa-la voz de Regina se endureció, sonaba segura y firme, Henry asintió, conocía a su madre lo suficiente como para saber cuándo no era bueno desafiarla, Regina bajo a Roland y el niño tomo la mano de Henry, Robín miro a Regina y la tomo del brazo antes de que la Reina entrada a la cafetería

-Voy contigo-dijo Robín sin más, mirando fijamente a Regina, no era pregunta, la mirada de Regina era severa, pero Robín no titubeo, Regina se soltó y no dijo nada, la morena miro a su hijo y a Roland, y para suerte de Robín, Little John apareció corriendo hacia ellos

-Robín, escuchamos que la Reina de las Nieves está en la torre del reloj, pidiendo hablar con la…-el hombre noto el gesto de Robín y decidió cambiar el nombre-Con Regina-Robín se tensó, Regina endureció el gesto y asintió

-Si eso quiere, vamos a ver que quiere esa loca-sentencio Regina dando media vuelta y encaminándose al lugar, Robín la observo alejarse y devolvió su mirada a John

-Lleva a Roland y Henry al campamento, luego los alcanzo-ordeno Robín alerta, Henry torció el gesto, Roland tomo la mano de Little John, Robín tomo el arco que su amigo le tendió

-Yo voy también, es mi mamá!-se opuso Henry, Robín iba a discutir pero conocía lo suficiente a Henry para saber que no se quedaría quiero, ambos corrieron a alcanzar a Regina.

* * *

-_Flashback_

_Cora caminaba por los largos pasillos de su castillo, su rostro era intimidante, su semblante mostraba todo el enojo que sentía, y sus ojos parecían matar como cuchillos afilados, en cuanto los sirvientes la vieron caminar hacia la habitación de Regina, solo pudieron apartarse con una mirada de compasión hacia la hija de Cora, sin duda se avecinaba una nueva discusión entre madre e hija, una pelea que Cora volvería a ganar y que dejaría a Regina en malas condiciones_

_-Se puede saber dónde estabas metida-dijo Cora casi a gritos al abrir las puertas de la habitación de Regina con un simple hechizo, y volviendo a cerrarlas de la misma forma, Regina se sobresaltó y se levantó de su cama casi de un salto, detestaba que su madre usara su magia para intimidarla_

_-Madre-Regina la miro y tuvo que esforzarse por no parecer asustada ante la furia de su madre, Cora se acercó a ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos, Regina le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos_

_-Donde estabas, Regina?-pregunto Cora con voz dura, Regina trago en seco-Se supone que debías estar aquí hace horas-dijo Cora tensando la mandíbula, Regina recordó mentalmente su cita, su madre la había estado martirizando durante días para que no faltara y lo había hecho, y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias_

_-Lo sé, madre, pero…-Regina no pudo continuar hablando, una fuerte y sonora bofetada le doblo la cara, Cora la miraba impasible como siempre, Regina de milagro mantuvo el equilibrio y no cayó sobre la cama-Madre!_

_-No voy a permitir que sigas con tus caprichos de niña insolente, Regina, hace mucho que he estado planeando todo para ti, y no lo vas a echar a perder-grito Cora duramente, Regina no dijo nada, su mano seguía en su mejilla y sus ojos contenían las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no lloraría, no quería darle ese gusto a su madre_

_-No son caprichos!-replico Regina duramente, con la mirada llena de amargura contra su madre-Yo no soy como tú, y nunca lo seré!-grito Regina con todas sus ganas, Cora se tensó aún más, conteniéndose para no golpear a su hija de nuevo, Regina la miro con dureza y salió corriendo de su habitación, prefería pasarse el día en el jardín o en cualquier otro lugar donde no estuviera Cora, no ahora, no después de haber sido golpeada por ella._

-Fin Flashback

* * *

Regina se apresuró a llegar a la torre del reloj, pero a pocos metros antes de su camino se encontró con la familia Charming, Regina no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto, no era que se llevaran tan mal como antes, pero su tranquilidad y sus modos tan inocentes de enfrentar maldiciones la volvían loca, ella prefería acabar con los problemas de raíz, y que mejor que freír a cierta heladera que estaba aterrando a la ciudad

-Debí suponer que la familia Charming estaría aquí-dijo Regina deteniéndose, y fijándose que también estaba Rumplestilskin, Belle se había quedado en la tienda cuidando de Neal-Y claro, también Gold-musito Regina con tono arrogante

-Como te enteraste?-pregunto Emma con confusión, Regina arqueo una ceja

-No lo sé…Quizá el rastro de hielo me dio una pequeña idea-ironizo Regina con malicia, Emma rodo los ojos

-Entonces no sabes?-pregunto David, obteniendo como respuesta un gesto de Regina-La Reina de las Nieves quiere hablar contigo, no sabemos por qué, pero te está buscando-dijo David serio, Regina torció el gesto y asintió

-Bueno, veamos que quiere esa loca-dijo Regina con un gesto que hizo que Blanca y David recordaran a la Reina Malvada, todos se encaminaron a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves, incluido Robín Hood y Henry que los alcanzaron a los pocos segundos

* * *

Enfrente de la torre del reloj de Storybrooke, había un circulo de gente, la Reina de las Nieves estaba mirando al habitual grupo de héroes frente a ella, pero su mirada estaba fija en Regina que parecía sostenerle la mirada, junto a ella estaba Emma, empuñando su arma con seguridad, David al lado de su hija con su espada empuñada mantenía a Henry detrás de él, Rumplestilskin miraba a las Reinas con disimulada curiosidad, Blanca Nieves parecía controlar sus nervios, Hook tenía una espada y estaba a la defensiva, mientras que Robín apuntaba su arco directamente a la Reina de las Nieves, todos a la defensiva, pero la Reina de las Nieves mantenía ese gesto de imparcialidad, de calma que no dejaba ver sus emociones

-Pedí hablar con la Reina Malvada, no con todo el sequito del desastre real-espeto Ingrid sin más, Regina arqueo las cejas y la miro despectivamente

-Y yo pedí que desaparecieras…No siempre se obtiene lo que quieres-ironizo Regina con un gesto de burla, Ingrid arqueo las cejas-Que quieres conmigo?-pregunto Regina con curiosidad, eso la había llevado a ese encuentro, a aceptar hablar con la heladera-Para que me querías hablar?-Regina fue directa, hasta donde sabia Emma era el objetivo principal de la Reina de las Nieves

-Quiero negociar, su Majestad-dijo Ingrid con tranquilidad, Regina arqueo las cejas-No congelare todo Storybrooke, ni desatare una masacre en el pueblo con una sola condición-dijo la Reina de las Nieves como si se tratara de un asunto menor, Regina sonrió con arrogancia

-Me imagino que no vas a pedir un camión de helados último modelo, o pertenecer a este disfuncional grupo-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas con un gesto de pocos amigos, la Reina de las Nieves esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acercó a ella a paso lento

-Cuidado con ella-siseo Robín preparándose para dispararle a Ingrid, quien se limitó a burlarse por lo bajo y acercarse más a la Reina Malvada, Robín se acercó un poco mas

-Alto ahí, ladrón-dijo la Reina de las Nieves alzando su mano, conjurando un muro para mantenerlos del otro lado, Emma trato de acercarse igual pero el campo la retuvo, Regina estaba del otro lado con la Reina de las Nieves, y ellos solo podían mirarlas y escuchar sin poder intervenir, todos parecían frustrados y pensativos para derrumbar aquel muro invisible, pero Rumplestilskin parecía más interesado en la interacción de las dos Reinas del otro lado

-Mamá!-Henry se abrió paso de atrás de David para poder observar a Regina, quien parecía no inmutarse ante la Reina de las Nieves.

-Quiero a tu hijo-dijo Ingrid con una sonrisa de maldad que le helo la sangre a Regina, la Reina Malvada oscureció el gesto y le sostuvo la mirada, de su mano amenazaba con salir una bola de fuego directo a la bruja que tenía enfrente, del otro lado Blanca y David inconscientemente hicieron retroceder a Henry, quien se tensó al escuchar esas palabras

-Primero te derrito antes de que toques a Henry-amenazo Regina intimidante, su mirada era más oscura, no pensaba poner el riesgo a su hijo, Ingrid sonrió aún más

-Perdón, quise decir a tu primogénito, tu heredero, no a Henry-dijo Ingrid como si nada, mirando de reojo al muchacho, Regina trato de ocultar su desconcierto-Él no tiene magia-se explicó la Reina de las Nieves encogiéndose de hombros, Regina no entendía nada, y los que estaban detrás del muro mucho menos

-El hielo te congelo el cerebro?-replico Regina con un gesto de manos y una sonrisa de arrogancia-Henry es mi único hijo-sentencio Regina mirándola fijamente, para después mirar de reojo a Henry que era protegido por Emma y David y no dejaba de mirar a Regina con preocupación

-Eso no quiere decir que no puedas tener más hijos-dijo la Reina de las Nieves paseándose cerca de ella con una irritable calma, Regina medito sus palabras sin aparente efecto en ella, Robín detrás del muro palideció notablemente-Nunca se sabe, querida-dijo Ingrid mirándola con un gesto de astucia dirigiendo una fugaz mirada al abdomen plano de la Reina Malvada, quien capto su indirecta y sonrió de igual manera

-No estoy embarazada, heladera-soltó Regina mordazmente, Ingrid asintió sin mas

-No fue lo que quise decir-dijo la rubia arqueando las cejas, disfrutando el desconcierto de la morena-El destino es caprichoso, su Majestad-se burló la Reina de las Nieves con suma calma, pero Regina sentía que estaba a punto de freírla-Tu lanzaste la maldición oscura…Y tu descendencia es quien puede romperla, no adoras la ironía?-pregunto Ingrid con satisfacción, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió descaradamente

-La salvadora es Emma Swan, ella rompió la maldición oscura, y créeme….No compartimos un porcentaje de los genes idiotas Charming-dijo Regina sin remordimiento

-Error, Regina-dijo Ingrid señalándola con un gesto de victoria, Regina la mato con la mirada, cuanto deseaba volverla cenizas ahí mismo, pero no podía, aun no-Emma no rompió la maldición, al menos no por completo, piénsalo…Nadie puede salir de la ciudad, eso quiere decir que la maldición sigue en pie, ella solo la resquebrajo-dijo la rubia con sutileza, Regina rodo los ojos

-Y según tu…Un hijo mío es quien la romperá?-pregunto Regina con fingida confusión-Tendrás que esperar sentada en tu camión de helados, o mejor aún…en una celda, aunque si lo prefieres con gusto te devuelvo a la urna de la que saliste-soltó Regina amenazante, Ingrid arqueo las cejas

-O solo traer a quien se debe…El destino es caprichoso, Regina, y los secretos son sus favoritos-dijo Ingrid con una mirada escalofriante, Regina no se inmuto, Ingrid deshizo el muro que los separaba pero nadie se acercó, todo permanecían atentos a lo que hacía-Solo piénsalo, Regina…Tu hijo de sangre seria poderoso, tanto que ni el Tenebroso podría acabar con su vida…Me muero por conocer a tu salvación, no dudes que cuidare bien de el-rio Ingrid, Regina la miro furiosa y le lanzo una bola de fuego que se apagó cuando Ingrid desapareció

-Mamá!-Henry fue el primero en correr a ella y casi tumbarla de un abrazo, Regina lo estrecho fuertemente a ella, Robín no tardo en bajar su arco y correr a abrazarla, Henry no la soltó, Regina se sintió como pocas veces, tenía a dos de sus hombres junto a ella

-Estas bien?-pregunto Robín mirándola, Regina asintió, pero las palabras de la Reina de las Nieves la tenían pensativa.

-Qué demonios significo eso?-pregunto Emma con un tono de confusión, todos miraron a Regina quien no supo contestar la pregunta

-Vas a tener otro hijo? Estas embarazada?-pregunto Blanca Nieves casi gritando, imprudente como siempre, pensó Regina rodando los ojos, es que esa mujer no aprendía cuando cerrar la boca? Se preguntó la Reina, notando la mirada de Robín fija en ella

-Qué? No!-sentencio Regina firme, mirando a Robín para que dejara de pensar cosas que no eran-Es algo más…No sé qué planea la loca de los helados, pero lo tengo que saber-dijo Regina de mala gana-Solo quiere jugar conmigo-se quejó Regina, Rumplestilskin al fin hablo

-No, querida-dijo Rumplestilskin acercándose a ellos-Ella dio a entender que tenías descendencia y es quien romperá la maldición-dijo Rumplestilskin como si no lo supieran, pensando para el mismo

-No me digas? Creí que quería que le ayudara a construir una heladería más grande, eso lo dejo claro, Gold-se quejó Regina con ironía, todos parecían meditar la situación para entender mejor

-Tienes un hijo?-pregunto Hook atreviéndose a decir la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, Regina arqueo las cejas gritándole idiota con solo un gesto

-El único hijo que tengo es Henry-dijo Regina abrazando a Henry-Y si tuviera otro lo recordaría, y créeme, pirata, estaría conmigo, yo jamás lo abandonaría-siseo Regina con firmeza, basto para disipar las dudas

-Emma es la Salvadora, no?-pregunto David algo confuso, Rumplestilskin y Regina asintieron algo dudosos, aun no terminaban de encajar las piezas

-Regina, no es posible que hayas tenido un hijo en el pasado?-pregunto Blanca Nieves confusa, Regina estuvo a punto de reducirla a ceniza, pero eso sería traumático para Henry-Ingrid dijo que tendría tus poderes…

-Regina, hay una remota posibilidad de eso?-pregunto Robín tratando de cuidar sus palabras, el gesto de Regina delataba que su paciencia iba bajando

-Creo que si hubiera dado a luz un hijo que heredo mis poderes lo recordaría, o por lo menos alguien de mi pasado, no es algo que se pueda ocultar-dijo Regina frustrada

-Y si no lo recuerdas?-pregunto Emma tratando de ayudar-Con magia se podría hacer que…

-A ver, quieren decir que en algún momento de mi vida quede embarazada, tuve un hijo que posiblemente sea tan poderoso como yo, que estará en algún lugar, y no tengo ni un maldito recuerdo de eso?-pregunto Regina con tono irritado, el tema comenzaba a fastidiarla-Oh claro, ni Blanca, ni Rumplestilskin, ni nadie de mi pasado recuerda algo acerca de ese hijo que puede salvar a Storybrooke-completo Regina alzando la voz, nadie se atrevió a decir algo más, todos parecían tan desconcertados como ella

-Yo no descartaría nada, querida, pudo ser antes de que yo llegara a ser tu maestro-dijo Rumplestilskin con seriedad, Regina arqueo las cejas, definitivamente no lo creía, a Rumplestilskin difícilmente se le escapaba algo

-La Reina de las Nieves estaba demasiado segura, algo sabe que nosotros no-dijo Hook sin mas

-Quizá alguien o algo te hizo perder tus recuerdos, como a mí, o a Elsa…No es que tengas no tengas muchos enemigos dispuestos a algo así-dijo Emma meditando, Regina le lanzo una mirada que podría matar, Rumplestilskin estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que iban a mil por hora

-Es una posibilidad-dijo Rumplestilskin serio, Henry se soltó de Regina y salió corriendo, claramente el tema no era algo que el niño tomara bien, Regina quiso detenerlo

-No quiero hablar más del tema, es imposible, quien haría algo así?-pregunto Regina duramente-Rumplestilskin es el único tan poderoso como para lograrlo y dado que esta tan perdido como nosotros no fue el-dijo la Reina Malvada señalándolo, Rumplestilskin asintió-Así que iré por mi hijo, Henry-dijo Regina firme, siguiendo a Henry y dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

-Flashback

_Regina daba vueltas por su habitación, su mente estaba a mil por hora, su madre la mataría, se dijo Regina mentalmente, no, primero la torturaría hasta asegurarse que se arrepentía hasta la medula, y luego cuando le rogara, la mataría…Y eso si tenía suerte, pensó Regina con cierto temor, la joven se dejó caer en su cama, no podía creerlo, simplemente Cora enloquecería, tantos planes que tenía para ella y ahora no serían cumplidos, estaba decidida…No se lo diría, se escaparía, eso haría, se escaparía antes de que su madre pudiera notarlo, esa misma noche, después de días pensándolo decidió que era lo mejor, y había llegado el día_

_-A ti no te va a pasar nada-murmuro Regina tocando su vientre, llevaba días ocultándole a su madre que estaba embarazada, ella misma no sabía cómo tomarlo, pero estaba segura que no dejaría que su madre le hiciera daño a su hijo, Regina se sobresaltó al escuchar el estruendo que causaron las puertas al abrirse de par y chocar contra las paredes-Esas puertas terminaran cayéndose con tus entradas, madre-dijo Regina aun sin voltear, disimulando sus nervios, la había estado evitando todo lo que podía, se levantó con calma y se giró a mirar a su madre_

_-Eso lo menos que pasara, querida-dijo Cora aun tensa por la rabia, Regina arqueo una ceja_

_-Que sucede?-pregunto Regina con fingida seguridad, Cora se acercó a ella y paso su mano delicadamente por los cabellos negros y largos de su hija, Regina era una de las jóvenes más hermosas del reino, si no es que la más hermosa, y eso Cora lo sabía, por eso tenía puestas en ella todas sus esperanza, la había criado para que fuera reina, para que fuera todo lo que ella no pudo ser, y estaba dispuesta a todo para que eso fuera así_

_-Sucede que eres una niña idiota y malagradecida!-grito Cora estrellando su mano fuertemente contra la mejilla de Regina, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo del golpe, Cora la miro sin inmutarse, Regina se llevó una mano al rostro adolorida, y noto unas gotas de sangre en sus dedos, su labio se había roto, Regina miro a Cora y entendió, su madre se había enterado de todo, por supuesto, nada se le escapaba a ella_

_-Madre…-Regina se levantó del suelo, mirando a su madre fijamente, pero Cora permanecía inmutable, como siempre, ese semblante que destilaba seguridad y maldad-Por favor…_

_-Por favor?-Cora rio ante su hija, Regina sentía su corazón latir más rápido a cada segundo-De verdad pensaste que podrías ocultarme algo como esto?-pregunto Cora intimidante, Regina no contesto, Cora se acercó a ella-No seas tan tonta, hija, hace días que sé que estas embarazada-dijo Cora duramente, escupiendo las palabras con toda la intención de intimidar a su hija_

_-Y por qué te esperaste para venir a golpearme?-pregunto Regina duramente, no quería ser débil, aunque le costara quería encarar a su madre, no pretendía derrumbarse_

_-Para ver si eras capaz de creer que podrías librarte de mí, no pensaras que iba a dejarte marchar tan sencillo, mi amor-dijo Cora con toda la ironía que podía, Regina cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza-Puedes creer que me conoces, Regina, pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz…_

_-No me importa-sentencio Regina tratando de mantenerse firme-No puedes hacer nada, no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi hijo, no le harás nada, madre-dijo Regina con toda la seguridad que tenía, Cora arqueo las cejas y sonrió con malicia_

_-No te hagas ilusiones, querida, ese niño no va a nacer-dijo Cora mirándola desafiante, Regina sintió por primera vez verdadero temor hacia su madre, pudo ver en sus ojos el odio que sentía, el enojo en ella, y Regina sintió frustración, enojo por las palabras de su madre, en un impulso Regina alzo la mano para golpear a su madre, pero Cora levanto la mano y la hizo detenerse al tomarla de la muñeca y apretarla tan fuerte que hizo que Regina torciera el gesto en una mueca de dolor_

_-Serias capaz de lastimar a tu propia sangre?-pregunto Regina conociendo la respuesta, Cora se limitó a mirarla fijamente, y soltó bruscamente a Regina, Cora se giró para irse de la habitación, pero Regina la detuvo-No lo harás, no voy a permitirlo-dijo Regina firme, Cora se detuvo a medio camino y se giró para verla, camino lentamente hacia ella y la miro fríamente_

_-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, niña estúpida-Cora levanto la mano para golpearla de nuevo, Regina cerro los ojos esperando el impacto del golpe, al tiempo que su padre, Henry aparecía en la puerta de la habitación, justo a tiempo para ver a Cora darle una fuerte bofetada a Regina, Henry corrió hacia Regina y la abrazo, protegiéndola de Cora_

_-Cora! No vuelvas a tocarla!-grito Henry furioso con su mujer, Cora no se inmuto, Henry abrazaba a su hija, Regina se refugió en brazos de su padre, Cora negó con la cabeza, Henry tomo el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y vio los ojos humedecidos de su hija, Henry miro a Cora con rabia_

_-Se lo tiene merecido-dijo Cora sin más, Regina la miro con odio-Y tú, Regina, más vale que te hagas una idea de que ese niño no va a nacer, porque no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz, así que no trates de hacer nada-sentencio Cora, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin más, Henry miro a su hija confuso, pero Regina no dijo nada, se limitó a aferrarse más a su padre, y las lágrimas de su hija dejaron huella en la ropa de Henry._

_-Fin Flashback_

* * *

En la mansión Mills, Henry estaba en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, sabia de sobra que había sido injusto con Regina en el pasado, por muy Reina Malvada que había sido, ella había sido la mejor madre con él, lo había cuidado desde pequeño con todo el amor que podía pedir, no hubo cosa que Henry pidiera que Regina no le hubiera dado, y el la había adorado tanto que en el momento que supo que su madre era la Reina Malvada, no pudo evitar que se cayera del pedestal en el que la tenía…Se había decepcionado, se olvidó de todo y se concentró en encontrar a su madre biológica, la Salvadora, como todo niño se había deslumbrado con esa idea, la idea de ser hijo de una princesa, la que salvaría a todos…Henry se había reprochado mucho tiempo el haber hecho sufrir a Regina, haberla tratado como si nunca la hubiera querido, y ahora su relación estaba mejor que nunca, adoraba que su madre se desviviera por él, que lo mimara como cuando aún era un pequeño…Aunque jamás admitiría eso en publico

-Henry!-el grito vino desde la entrada de la casa, Henry se apresuró a correr a su puerta y cerrarla con seguro, no quería hablar con su madre, quizá estaba siendo egoísta, pero ella era su madre, y la idea de compartirla no le era muy agradable, aunque fuera solo una posibilidad, siempre habían sido Regina y el, solo ellos…Quizá ahora sentía lo que Regina sintió cuando el trajo a Emma, Henry se acomodó en su cama, mirando al techo, los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad

-No quiero hablar con nadie, mamá-dijo Henry desde su cama, Regina al otro lado torció el gesto, arqueo una ceja y paso su mano por la perilla de la puerta, quitando el seguro con un simple conjuro, abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo en la cama, Regina se cruzó de brazos, Henry la miro y torció el gesto-Eso es trampa, usar magia no se vale, mamá-se limitó a decir Henry infantilmente, Regina rio levemente y se acercó a el

-Si tuviera las llaves podría hacer lo mismo, así que no es trampa, querido- dijo Regina sentándose en su cama y mirándolo cálidamente, Henry seguía algo frío, Regina le tomo el rostro para que la mirara-Por qué saliste corriendo?-Henry aparto la mirada, Regina lo miro fijamente-Henry, tu eres mi hijo, aunque no lleves mi sangre, yo te he criado desde que eras un bebé, eres mi pequeño príncipe, y eso no cambiaría jamás-aseguro Regina, Henry asintió y se sintió un poco mejor, Regina siempre tenía ese tono de voz tan dulce con su hijo, quizá era el único que la conocía en esa faceta

-Perdón, ma-se excusó el niño, Regina asintió-Es que…Si fuera cierto que tienes un hijo, tu…

-Henry, eso no puede ser posible-dijo Regina seria, Henry la miro expectante-Gold, Blanca, David o alguien del Bosque Encantado lo sabría, y eso no es así-explico Regina con calma, Henry asintió-Y aunque eso fuera cierto, tu siempre serias mi príncipe-sonrió Regina, acercándose para abrazarlo, Henry se dejó acariciar-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero, mamá-susurro Henry, Regina sonrió, cuanto había extrañado esos momentos con Henry, como cuando era un niño pequeño-Perdón por irme y desobedecerte-se excusó Henry inocentemente, Regina asintió

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacerlo, me asegurare de dejarte encerrado para que no te pongas en peligro, jovencito-dijo Regina recobrando la seriedad, Henry torció el gesto, Regina se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso, se dirigía a la puerta pero a voz de su hijo la detuvo

-Ya se lo que sentías cuando traje a Emma-dijo Henry, Regina lo miro confusa al girarse-Siempre fuimos solo tú y yo, y yo cambie eso-dijo el niño serio, Regina no dijo nada-Perdón, pero tú siempre serás mi mamá, porque te quiero-musito Henry con una sonrisa infantil, Regina sintió un calor reconfortante en su pecho, se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

* * *

En la cocina de la mansión Mills, estaban Emma, David, Blanca y Robín platicando sobre lo ocurrido con la Reina de las Nieves, descartando teorías y hablando sobre qué hacer para detenerla

-A todo esto, pasaste la noche aquí?-pregunto Emma a Robín, quien casi se atraganta con el café que estaba bebiendo-Llegaste junto con Henry, ambos seguían a Regina-dijo Emma explicándose, David y Blanca miraron al ladrón esperando la respuesta

-Sí, Roland y yo pasamos la noche aquí-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Emma arqueo una ceja, Blanca sonrió y David rodo los ojos

-Y Henry no dijo nada?-pregunto David con curiosidad, su nieto prácticamente huía cada vez que Emma estaba con Hook, Emma y Blanca miraron a Robín de igual manera

-Se alegró, él y Roland se la pasaron en la habitación viendo películas y comiendo dulces, parece que se llevan bien, además que Henry me hace contarle algunas historias de los Hombres Valientes en el Bosque Encantado-rio Robín divertido, Emma torció el gesto, David asintió y Blanca sonrió aún mas

-Qué curioso, Henry sale huyendo cuando estoy Hook-se quejó Emma arqueando las cejas, Blanca rio por lo bajo y David asintió

-Parece que el niño tiene preferencia-ironizo David riendo, Emma iba a decir algo, pero la voz de Regina bajando las escaleras los interrumpió, los tres se callaron al verla aparecer

-Gracias, Charming-ironizo Regina caminando hacia ellos-Pero no es momento de hablar de si Henry prefiere a un ladrón de ricos o a un pirata manco-siseo Regina mirando a David, quien le devolvió la mirada arqueando las cejas, Robín miro a Regina con un gesto de incredulidad y ella se limitó a mirarlo pícaramente-Mi ladrón-corrigió Regina rodando los ojos, Robín asintió conforme

-Regina tiene razón, tenemos a una bruja de hielo amenazando a Storybrooke, que demonios vamos a hacer?-pregunto Emma, Blanca y David se miraron pensativos, Regina rodo los ojos y Robín se limitó a cruzarse de brazos

* * *

Es un inicio, ya iran conociendo las historias de los ships...Es una historia EvilCharming, HookedQueen, OutlawQueen...Se iran dando cuenta poco a poco, y tendran que descubrir que paso con el hijo de Regina?Nacio?Si nacio...Quien es el padre?Donde esta? Dejen sus comentarios/criticas/observaciones/peticiones o simplemente...comiencen las apuestas sobre lo que sucedera :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Los recuerdos no están en orden, tómenlo como líneas de tiempo distintas...Para no revelar el secreto de la historia no se especifica a quien conocio primero Regina, pero ya iran descubriendo poco a poco…Ahora si, ojala les guste el cap y dejen un review...Para saber si continuar la historia o no :D  
_

* * *

Regina caminaba hacia el bosque, posiblemente caminaba directo a una trampa de la Reina de las Nieves, pero la curiosidad no la había dejado tranquila, no iba a quedarse en su casa, metida en su cama sin hacer nada, aun después de prometerle a Robín que no haría nada estúpido…Lo que iba a hacer no lo era, técnicamente…Cuando tienes magia para protegerte no cuenta como locura, no? Eso se decía Regina mientras caminaba, a quien engañaba, se moría de curiosidad por saber qué información tenia Ingrid que ella no, y correría el riesgo de ese encuentro, después de todo, ella era la Reina Malvada y una heladera loca y obsesionaba con tener una familia no podría con ella

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Regina estaba tumbada en su cama, por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas libres y una tras otra, llevaba un par de días encerrada en su habitación, gracias por supuesto a su madre, Cora la había encerrado bajo la amenaza de que si salía no le temblaría el pulso para lanzarle algún conjuro, y la verdad era que Regina no se había molestado en salir, si lo hacía no tardaría mucho en que Cora le impidiera el paso…La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Regina silencio sus sollozos y sin molestarse en ver quien era tenso el gesto_

_-Vete, madre, no quiero verte-se quejó Regina limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y endureciendo su tono de voz, escucho las puertas cerrarse de nuevo y rodo los ojos, sentía odio de solo ver a Cora, resentimiento por hacerla tan miserable._

_-Regina…-la voz era de Henry, quien miraba a su hija con tristeza, Regina se giró y al ver a su padre no dudo en correr a sus brazos, Henry la estrecho protectoramente, se había lamentado tanto no haberla visitado antes, pero con Cora acechando no era recomendable, se reprochaba ser tan cobarde ante ella._

_-Lo siento, creí que era ella-se explicó Regina con una débil sonrisa, Henry asintió, y tiernamente seco una lagrima de su hija con sus dedos, acariciándola, Regina suspiro_

_-Lo sé-musito Henry, ambos tomaron asiento en la cama, Henry tomo las manos de Regina entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos-Ahora si puedes contarme…_

_-No quiero hablar de eso, papá-se limitó a decir Regina desviando la mirada-Ya no importa_

_-Importa que me vas a hacer abuelo-dijo Henry serio, Regina sintió un golpe en el pecho, aun se estaba acostumbrando a pensar en ella con un hijo, y la posibilidad de que su madre le hiciera daño la aterraba-Tengo derecho de saber quién es el padre…_

_-No importa de quien ese hijo-la voz de Cora retumbo en la habitación al abrir las puertas y entrar como si nada, miro a Regina y Henry con un gesto de frustración-Debí saber que vendrías a consolar a Regina, no eres más que un cobarde-dijo Cora acercándose a ellos, Henry por instinto sujeto la mano de su hija, Regina miraba a su madre con rabia-Y tu vienes conmigo, Regina-Cora tomo la mano de Regina con fuerza y la jalo para levantarla de la cama, Regina se esforzó para no perder el equilibrio, Henry se levantó de inmediato_

_-Que me vas a hacer, madre?-pregunto Regina duramente, mirándola con desafío-Me vas a matar?-pregunto desafiante, Cora torció el gesto y negó la cabeza_

_-No, querida, porque lastimaría a mi hija?-pregunto Cora acariciando el rostro de Regina, quien se tensó ante su tacto-Solo voy a arreglar el desastre que has causado-dijo Cora duramente, tirando de la muñeca de Regina prácticamente la arrastro unos pasos, y bajo la mirada de Henry ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo._

_-Fin Flashback_

* * *

Robín Hood estaba dentro de su tienda en su campamento, dando vueltas sin poder dormir, a su lado estaba Roland, su pequeño hijo que dormía plácidamente, Robín miraba al techo de su tienda, sus pensamientos estaban puestos en Regina, la conocía y sabía que no se quedaría quieta dentro de su casa, Regina Mills era demasiado terca como para quedarse a salvo y seguramente ya estaba en camino a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves, si no la conociera casi se hubiera creído su promesa de no ponerse en peligro

-Regina Mills-se quejó Robín apartando su sabana e incorporándose, Robín suspiro derrotado, esa noche no dormiría, a quien engañaba? Se estaba muriendo por ir hasta la mansión de Regina y asegurarse que estaba ahí, quizá furiosa, pero a salvo, Robín negó con la cabeza y busco a tientas su camisa, la próxima vez que a su Alteza Real se le ocurriera ir a cazar brujas locas y obsesionadas con destruir todo el pueblo, la pegaría a él, la retendría hasta poder esposarla a la cama, y solo para asegurarse que no cometería alguna locura que la pusiera en peligro dejaría su arco apuntándola por si se movía, aunque después tuviera que salir corriendo por su vida, para que Regina no lo volviera cenizas-Solo para asegurarme-se dijo Robín mentalmente, terminando de vestirse y observando a Roland dormido, salió en silencio y después de pedirle a un Little John medio dormido que estuviera pendiente de Roland mientras el volvía, salió a buscar a Regina.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En el bosque encantado, la noche cubría todo, y en alguna parte escondida del bosque se encontraba el campamento de los Hombres Valientes, su líder Robín Hood estaba frente a la fogata, acompañado de su inseparable Little John, quien bebía de una botella de ron, y se sentó al lado de su amigo_

_-Lo estas considerando, no?-pregunto Little John mirando a Robín, quien lo miro y tomo la botella que este le ofrecía, el ladrón se encogió de hombros_

_-Qué cosa? Asaltar el carruaje de la princesa Regina?-pregunto Robín como si hablara del clima, mientras se llevó la botella a los labios y le dio un trago-Es tentador_

_-Es una buena oportunidad, el botin…-Little John fue cortado por Robín, quien asintió_

_-Lo sé, lo sé, seguramente el carruaje estará lleno de joyas, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes-rio Robín dándole la botella de ron, Little John la tomo y asintió-Y si esta la mujer a la que llaman Cora?-pregunto Robín pensativo_

_-No lo estará, ella ira en otro carruaje, nos hemos encargado de estar prevenidos, contra su magia no pensamos enfrentarnos-dijo Little John con un gesto de susto, Robín rio levemente_

_-Entonces…Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Little John-dijo Robín tomando la botella de ron y dando un trago, Little John sonrió de lado y se dispuso a avisarle a los demás hombres del campamento._

_-Fin Flashback_

* * *

Henry estaba en la casa de sus abuelos, Regina lo había mandado a dormir con Emma, con el pretexto de querer llevar las cosas tranquilas con ella y por supuesto Henry no se lo había creído, conocía demasiado bien a su madre y sabía que solo lo quería a salvo con ellos para ir a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves por su cuenta, Henry tomo su mochila que estaba bajo su cama y se la colgó del hombro, con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido bajo las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta

-A dónde vas, Henry?-pregunto David a oscuras, Henry se giró con un gesto de inocencia, David se cruzó de brazos y señalo su mochila, el niño torció el gesto-Deja la mochila y regresa a tu cama, no vas a salir de aquí, muchacho-dijo David acercándose a él y pasando su mano sobre el hombro de su nieto, Henry se negó

-Tengo que ir a buscar a mi mamá, la conozco ella va tras la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Henry, David suspiro y asintió

-Regina no querría que tú salieras a ponerte en peligro, te dejo aquí y aquí te quedas-dijo David seriamente, Henry lo miro suplicante

-Y si le pasa algo?-pregunto Henry, David suspiro frustrado, rodo los ojos y asintió, se arrepentiría seguramente de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero de todas maneras lo haría

-Hagamos algo, tú te quedaras aquí, y yo iré a asegurarme que Regina no cometa alguna locura, te parece?-pregunto David, Henry lo medito unos segundos y termino por asentir de mala gana, David lo observo arrastrar los pies mientras caminaba de nuevo a su cama, y asegurándose de verlo con la pijama puesta y en su cama, rodando los ojos salió de la casa para ir a la mansión de Regina, aunque sabía de sobra que no estaría ahí.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En el gran castillo del rey George, en medio de la gran sala se encontraba Cora hablando con George, ambos parecían discutir algo de intereses para ambos, Cora tomo asiento en la mesa del lugar y el rey George hizo lo mismo_

_-Esas segura de que tu hija aceptara casarse?-pregunto George algo desconfiado, Cora sonrió ampliamente y asintió, estaba segura que lograría que Regina se tragara toda la rabia y terminara sonriéndoles al Rey y al Príncipe James_

_-Por supuesto, ella sabe que es lo mejor-dijo Cora satisfecha, George asintió-Y tu hijo? No tendra alguna queja?-pregunto Cora en el mismo tono, George rio_

_-James no se quejara, ha escuchado lo suficiente de Regina como para saber de su belleza y de lo benéfico que sería este matrimonio para ambas partes-dijo George como si nada, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, James eso pensaba, que su hijo hubiera muerta y David hubiera ocupado su lugar no tenía por qué salir a relucir-Si este compromiso se realiza, tu hija será Reina, y mi reino contaría con tus habilidades en cuanto al oro-dijo George con un tono ambicioso, Cora sonrió suavemente y asintió_

_-El oro acordado sera tuyo, todo está muy claro-dijo Cora sonriendo-Regina estará encantada de casarse con James-dijo Cora complacida, sus ambiciones estaban a muy poco de verse realizadas_

_-Y James estará más que contento, tu hija es la joven más hermosa del reino, y sobre todo esta educada perfectamente para ser reina -dijo George con un semblante severo, Cora arqueo las cejas_

_-Todos ganamos-sonrió complacida Cora, George sonrió de igual manera y estrecharon sus manos, estaba dicho, un matrimonio seria celebrado por todo lo alto y seria el acontecimiento más esperado por los padres de los novios._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

Regina se había adentrado en el bosque, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de hielo que la llevara hasta el escondite de la Reina de las Nieves, hasta que noto unos pequeños copos de nieve en el suelo, la Reina estuvo a punto de acercarse para tomarlos, pero la detuvo un grito

-Regina!-La ex Reina Malvada torció el gesto al escuchar su nombre, "Definitivamente tiene que ser una broma" se dijo Regina mentalmente-Regina!-de nuevo aquel grito, Regina no disimulo su molestia, no, no era una broma, la morena se dio media vuelta para ver a David, quien corría a alcanzarla, la Reina no disimulo su fastidio

-Largo de aquí, Charming, vete a fingir que trabajas en la comisaria-siseo Regina al verlo frente a ella, el príncipe lucia agitado-No quiero idiotas que se entrometan-ataco Regina verbalmente, David la miro matadoramente, Regina se giró para irse pero David se apresuró a tomarla del brazo para retenerla, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad

-No pensaras ir tu sola a ver a la Reina de las Nieves-dijo David, más que pregunta era afirmación, David parecía tenso, Regina clavo su mirada en el agarre de David sobre su brazo, quien noto su mirada y la soltó de inmediato, estaba loco por estar haciendo eso, pero no tenía mucha opción, necesitaban a Regina de su lado, era la madre de su nieto, y claro, el hombre de la familia Charming tenía que impedir que Emma o Blanca hubieran ido a detener a la Reina en lugar de el

-Lo que yo haga es asunto mío, príncipe-dijo Regina duramente, David torció el gesto, en su mente se debatía entre detenerla o dejarla hacer su santa voluntad y regresar a su casa, a su cama a dormir, sin importarle la suerte que corriera la Reina-Puedo defenderme sola, Charming, no hacía falta que me siguieras-siseo Regina firme, David rodo los ojos y conto mentalmente hasta diez, esa era Regina Mills poniendo a prueba su poca paciencia, Regina lo miraba con arrogancia

-No te seguí- aseguro David defendiéndose, Regina arqueo las cejas, David asintió de mala gana-Henry, tu hijo, no estaba tranquilo en la casa, pensaba que saldrías a cometer una locura suicida al venir a encontrarte con la Reina de las Nieves, y veo que no se equivocó-dijo David sin más, Regina disimulo su sonrisa ante la mención de su hijo-Blanca y Emma hubieran discutido por quien debía venir pero…

-Pero tu increíblemente gran ego de príncipe salvador de doncellas en peligro salió a flote-ironizo Regina con un gesto de manos, David la miro matadoramente y Regina le sonrió con más ganas, David torció el gesto-Créeme, no necesito un guardián que me defienda, ya te puedes ir-ataco Regina dando media vuelta y alejándose de David, quien la vio caminar unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, quiso largarse de ahí, dejarla a su suerte y probablemente burlarse de su arrogancia cuando volviera sin éxito, pero algo dentro de él no se lo permitía, se maldijo mentalmente y apretando los puños la siguió

-Henry está preocupado por ti, y prometí llevarte viva con el-dijo David tocando el punto débil de Regina, era un golpe bajo pero con Regina nunca se podía jugar sin ensuciarse un poco, Regina pareció ceder un poco al girarse a mirarlo de mala gana

-Y yo amo a Henry-sentencio Regina con un semblante serio, David asintió-Por eso quiero saber que trama esta psicópata de los helados, para volverla una estatua de hielo y derretirla poco a poco hasta que no pueda tocar a mi hijo-dijo Regina intimidante, David arqueo las cejas, como podía ser tan tierna y al mismo tiempo tan temible al hablar de Henry, se preguntó David sorprendido, Regina noto su gesto y siguió su camino

-Entonces no iras sola-dijo David siguiéndola sin más, Regina apretó los puños, David lo noto y rio para sus adentros, si ya estaba metido en eso, podría divertirse un rato a costillas de la Reina

-Sí, si lo hare-dijo Regina mirándolo amenazante, David no se inmuto

-Henry es mi nieto, me hizo prometer que estarías a salvo-dijo David como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros, Regina rodo los ojos, David rio para sus adentros

-Y lo hiciste, eso le dirás a mi hijo cuando regreses ahora mismo-dijo Regina señalándolo duramente, David sonrió descaradamente y negó con la cabeza

-Su arrogancia es sorprendente, su Majestad-se burló David con un gesto de reverencia, Regina lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo, definitivamente David era un idiota, se dijo la Reina.

-No tanto como lo idiota que eres, Charming-dijo Regina con tono mordaz, David la miro arqueando las cejas, Regina le dio una inocente sonrisa de descaro

-Lo dice la mujer que viene sola al bosque en medio de la noche a perseguir a una bruja loca que podría matarla-dijo David con tono astuto, Regina sonrió más ampliamente

-Lo dice el idiota que sigue a la Reina Malvada al bosque en medio de la noche, sabiendo que si tienta la cuerda ella puede pulverizarlo hasta volverlo cenizas si agota su paciencia-dijo Regina con tono sarcástico pero amenazante, David se tensó un poco y decidió no ceder

-No lo harías-dijo David más para convencerse el mismo que como afirmación, Regina lo noto y sonrió para sí misma

-Apostamos, príncipe?-pregunto Regina con un ademan de su mano como si fuera a provocar una bola de fuego, David negó con la cabeza

-Henry te detiene, si me matas que le dirás?-ataco David en su defensa, Regina arqueo las cejas, en un gesto que David recordó a la Reina Malvada de años pasados, Regina se acercó a él y lo miro desafiante, David no se aparto

-Que la Reina de las Nieves te mato y yo no pude salvarte, yo me defendí con magia, pero tú no pudiste hacer mucho con solo una espadita-dijo Regina con una sonrisa de maldad, David agradeció que la oscuridad no le dejara ver que se había puesto un poco pálido, Regina rio

-No sé qué diablos hago aquí-se quejó David frustrado, Regina se apartó y asintió

-Yo sí, eres un completo y perfecto idiota!-volvió a atacar Regina, David iba a responder pero no pudo hacerlo, para sorpresa de ambos

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso-la voz de la Reina de las Nieves los hizo girarse y toparse con ella, la Reina de las Nieves los miraba con un gesto de tranquilidad, como si los hubiera estado esperando toda la noche, Regina la miro matadoramente y se preparó para lanzarle una bola de fuego, mientras que David empuño su espada contra Ingrid, quien no parecía inmutarse-Pedí hablar con la Reina Malvada, sola-afirmo Ingrid, Regina sonrió con descaro, David inconscientemente se aferró más a su espada

-Guarda eso, David, yo me encargo de derretir a la heladera si no comienza a hablar-dijo Regina conjurando una bola de fuego en su mano, amenazando con lanzársela a la Reina de las Nieves, quien se limitaba a sonreír tranquilamente, su tranquilidad era desesperante-Dime lo que quiero saber, y no quiero trampas-amenazo Regina mirándola furiosa, Ingrid sonrió mas

-El trato era que vinieras sola-dijo la Reina de las Nieves negando con la cabeza-Y por lo que escuche el príncipe se entrometió…

-Son sus genes, no puede evitar ser un idiota, uno que ya se va-dijo Regina mirando a David para que se fuera de ahí, David la miro incrédulo, realmente no podía dejar de insultarlo, se dijo David mentalmente

-Deberías agradecerme que vine a ayudarte-grito David sin dejar de dirigir su espada contra Ingrid

-Gracias por arruinar mis asuntos-dijo Regina con sarcasmo, David sintió deseos de matarla ahí mismo, su paciencia no aguantaba otro momento con la Reina

-Porque eres tan irritante?!-se quejó David duramente, Regina sonrió con malicia

-Y tú porque eres tan estúpido?-contraataco Regina duramente, Ingrid arqueo las cejas al verlos, al parecer con esos dos no hacía falta una maldición para verlos pelear, la Reina de las Nieves sonrió para sus adentros

-Me acaban de dar una idea-musito Ingrid moviendo sus manos, Regina y David se tambalearon al sentir que la tierra bajo sus pies se movía-Quien los viera en el pasado y ahora…-Ingrid hizo un movimiento de manos y en un instante Regina y David fueron rodeados de una nube blanca, siendo elevados del suelo por montones de hielo, que se convirtió en una torre enorme de hielo que los mantendría encerrados a ambos, bajo la mirada satisfecha de la Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

Robín fue directo a casa de Regina con toda la prisa que se podía tener, al llegar no la encontró, la casa estaba vacía, "por supuesto" pensó Robín negando con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo al bosque de nuevo, el ladrón no dejaba de pensar en que algo podría pasarle, tenía un mal presentimiento, la idea de encerrar a Regina y asegurarse de que no saliera bajo amenaza de una flecha le parecía tan buena ahora, la próxima vez lo haría sin dudarlo, prefería correr el riesgo de morir incinerado que correr el riesgo de que algo le pasara a ella

-Es la Reina Malvada…Eso la debería poner a salvo-se dijo Robín mentalmente para calmar sus nervios, sabia de sobra que Regina era poderosa y que sola se defendía bastante bien, pero aun así estaba intranquilo, Robín miro por los alrededores y no vio rastro de Regina ni de la Reina de las Nieves, hasta que un grito de una voz más que conocida lo alerto-Regina!-Robín se giró hacia donde provenía y empezó a correr en esa dirección, hasta que estuvo a un par de metros y pudo ver que se trataba de Regina discutiendo con David, el ladrón suspiro un poco aliviado, prefería una discusión verbal contra el príncipe Charming que un enfrentamiento de hechizos y bolas de fuego entre la Reina Malvada y la Reina de las Nieves…Robín dio un paso más pero la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y perdió el equilibrio, ante sus ojos una torre de hielo tomo forma y sabía perfectamente quienes estaban dentro de ella…

* * *

_-Flashback_

_El día había llegado para los Hombres Valientes, el plan había sido trazado y estaban a pocos minutos de llevarlo a cabo, en cuanto pasara el carruaje real, Robín estaba escondido entre los arboles esperando verlo, el silencio reinaba y estaba con la mirada fija en el camino, en cuanto vio los caballos acercarse se puso alerta._

_Regina estaba dentro del carruaje que habían mandado para ella, su madre había preferido que ella se adelantara con el pretexto de que tenía que esperar a que su padre regresara de viaje, Regina tenía un gesto de fastidio, detestaba tener que acatar esas órdenes, pero no era tan inconsciente como para desafiar las ordenes de Cora, no cuando sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz con su magia_

_-Que está pasando?!-grito Regina al chofer cuando el carruaje se detuvo en seco, y se escuchó un alboroto afuera, pero su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada cuando la puerta de su carroza se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a un hombre encapuchado, tenía toda la pinta de ser un ladrón, Regina iba a gritar pero aquel hombre se apresuró a taparle la boca con ambas manos_

_-Silencio, mi lady-susurro el hombre a escasos milímetros de ella, Regina sintió su corazón detenerse, no era una mujer cobarde, pero si tuviera la magia de su madre podría defenderse mucho mejor, trato de forcejear pero el ladrón la sujeto con más fuerza-Calma, señorita, no le va a pasar nada-esa voz ronca hizo que Regina dejara de moverse, sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, Regina permaneció inmóvil, hasta que noto como el hombre le quitaba con cuidado su collar de diamantes_

_-Los guardias no tardaran en llegar-dijo Regina respirando agitada, el ladrón dejo ver su rostro y le sonrió con descaro, Regina arqueo las cejas, Robín guardo el collar en su bolsillo y asintió_

_-No lo suficientemente rápido-dijo Robín acercándose más a ella, Regina creyó que se atrevería a besarla, pero el ladrón se detuvo a milímetros de sus labios, Regina pudo notar sus ojos clavados en sus rojos labios_

_-Esto no se va a quedar así-se quejó Regina duramente, Robín se acercó más a ella, haciendo que Regina sintiera su respiración en su cuello, con una mano Robín se ocupó de quitarle la pulsera de oro y guardarla en su bolsillo, Regina lo empujo contra el lado contrario, haciéndolo quejarse al golpearse contra la puerta-Lo van a capturar, ladrón-dijo Regina severa, Robín la miro un momento, fijamente, escaneando cada detalle de la mujer y guardándolo en su memoria, era sin duda la mujer más bella que hubiera visto_

_-No lo creo, mi lady-sonrió Robín para sorpresa de Regina, la tomo desprevenida y la sujeto del cabello, tomándola con firmeza la beso, un beso robado que le supo a gloria, con movimientos agiles con la mano libre tomo la peineta de la mujer y dejo caer libres los largos cabellos negros de Regina, aun sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, hasta que Regina pudo empujarlo lejos de ella-Le queda muy bien el cabello suelto-sonrió Robín pícaramente antes de abrir la puerta de la carroza y prácticamente saltar de ella y arrancar a correr, dejando a Regina con el labial corrido, el sabor de sus labios en los suyos y con una gran cantidad de dinero perdido._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

La torre de hielo que conjuro la Reina de las Nieves cobro forma rápidamente, dentro de las cuatro paredes de hielo no había nada, era espaciosa pero vacía, y por supuesto Regina y David no tardaron mucho en comprender que estaban encarcelados, David y Regina se miraron alterados

-Es tu culpa por meterte donde no te llaman, Charming-dijo Regina asomándose a la única ventana que había, David detrás de ella rodo los ojos y apretó los puños

-Es mi culpa-asintió David con frustración-Pero por venir a proteger a la mujer más arrogante que he conocido-grito David señalándola, Regina se giró con los ojos encendidos de furia

-Cuida tu lengua, pastor-siseo Regina amenazante, David le sostuvo la mirada, Regina rodo los ojos y volvió a tratar de ver por la ventana, trato de sacar una mano pero el campo de fuerza la detuvo

-Genial, encerrado con la Reina Malvada-dijo David torciendo el gesto, Regina lo miro furia y de sus manos salió una bola de fuego, David se agacho por instinto, pero la bola de fuego se apagó, no era lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerse

-No colmes mi paciencia, Charming, que puedo volverte cenizas-dijo Regina rodando los ojos y girándose para darle la espalda, David se levantó con cuidado y la miro con un gesto de duda, debía estar soñando, una pesadilla, no podía estar encerrado en aquella fría torre y justamente con la Reina Malvada

* * *

_Flashback_

_El rey George había recibido con una gran sonrisa a la familia Mills, Cora no se esforzó por disimular su agrado ante el compromiso, Henry estaba serio y se limitaba a comportarse formalmente, mientras que Regina estaba forzándose a sonreír y fingir que no deseaba salir corriendo de aquel castillo, había pensado en hacerlo, incluso había mirado la distancia hasta la puerta, pero no llegaría a dar más de tres pasos antes de que Cora la hiciera volar por los aires con magia. Por otro lado, James…más bien, David, haciéndose pasar por su hermano estaba esforzándose por no flaquear, se esforzó por disimular sus nervios y al parecer lo consiguió bastante bien._

_-Regina, él es mi hijo James-dijo George señalando al príncipe, Regina no se esforzó en fingir una sonrisa, se limitó a mirar al hombre rubio y de ojos azules que se le acercaba con un semblante igual que el de ella_

_-Un placer, Regina-fue todo lo que dijo James, sin emoción, sin molestia, un tono seco, Regina lo noto al segundo, supuso que tampoco estaba de acuerdo en casarse con una desconocida, James la miro a los ojos y su expresión cambio, se tornó más amable, le tomo la mano sutilmente y deposito un beso en ella, Regina arqueo una ceja_

_-Igualmente, James- se limitó a decir Regina, una sonrisa forzada y fue todo, James torció el gesto disimuladamente al notarlo, pero no dijo nada, el príncipe recorrió a Regina con de pies a cabeza, tenía que reconocer que era hermosa, se había deslumbrado a primera vista, aunque su gesto de "atrévete a decirme algo" le intimidaba un poco, noto su porte de altanería y dedujo que no sería nada sencillo interactuar con ella, ella estaba educada para ser de la realeza, y el…bueno, él era un pastor que de repente se estaba haciendo pasar por un príncipe, uno que se casaría con esa imponente mujer que tenía delante, y dueña de los ojos más profundos que había visto en su vida._

Fin Flashback

* * *

Era más de media noche cuando unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Emma y a Blanca de su sueño, Robín había decidido que tenía que contarles lo que había pasado, después de todo Emma era la Salvadora y Blanca la esposa de David, tenían que saberlo cuanto antes

-Robín-Emma abrió la puerta adormilada, sorprendida de ver a Robín en su puerta, y con un gesto que no le gustó nada-¿Qué paso ahora?-pregunto Emma con cansancio, dejándolo pasar, Robín entro a la casa y Emma cerró la puerta

-Regina…-Blanca bajo las escaleras y alcanzo a escucharlo, Robín parecía haber corrido larga distancia a juzgar por su respiración agitada

-¿Qué le paso a Regina?-pregunto Blanca preocupándose, Emma agradeció que Henry estuviera bien dormido, Robín asintió

-Regina fue al bosque a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Robín calmando su respiración, Emma y Blanca se miraron al instante-Fui a buscarla para detenerla pero…

-Pero qué?-pregunto Emma impaciente, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

-La Reina de las Nieves apareció y la encerró en una torre de hielo, en el bosque-dijo Robín rápidamente, Emma torció el gesto y Blanca procesaba la información al segundo

-Genial, tanto silencio no podía ser bueno, maldita heladera-se quejó Emma con un gesto de molestia, Blanca la miro reprochándole el lenguaje, Robín no le tomo importancia-Hay que avisarle a David, debe estar en la comisaria…

-Hay algo mas-dijo Robín mirando a ambas mujeres-David estaba con ella en el bosque, fue cuando apareció la Reina de las Nieves y los encerró a ambos-dijo Robín sutilmente, Blanca y Emma se miraron alarmadas, las cosas se podían poner peor

-Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí, ya!-grito Blanca asustada, Emma asintió al igual que Robín.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Cora caminaba a paso firme por los largos pasillos de su casa, no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Henry, su marido se acercó a ella, Cora se detuvo y lo miro sin expresión alguna_

_-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Henry con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal, Cora arqueo una ceja, como si no entendiera su pregunta-¿Dónde está Regina?-pregunto Henry duramente_

_-Lejos de aquí, donde no va a causar problemas-dijo Cora como toda respuesta, siguiendo su camino como si Henry no estuviera_

_-No le harías daño a tu propia hija, Cora-dijo Henry tratando de que no le temblara la voz, Cora se detuvo y giro para mirarlo con una mirada que helo la sangre de su marido-No la lastimes…_

_-Porque la lastimaría? Es mi hija, solo quiero lo mejor para ella-musito Cora con voz suave, sonriendo levemente y retomando su camino hacia su habitación, dejando a Henry solo._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

Dentro de la torre de hielo Regina y David miraban a su alrededor, podían ver su aliento debido al frio, Regina arqueo una ceja y calculo el espacio que tenían, ella no iba a pasar una noche incomoda, tendría que esperar a la mañana para idear otras formas de salir de ahí

-Que haces?-pregunto David al ver a Regina moverse por el espacio que tenían, Regina lo ignoro y con un movimiento de manos pudo conjurar una fogata, David arqueo las cejas-Menos mal

-No pienso morir congelada-se limitó a decir Regina incrementando las llamas del fuego, David no dijo nada, se sentó en el piso y se cruzó de brazos, el calor comenzaba a reconfortarlo, Regina rodo los ojos, como podía estar tan tranquilo?

-Suerte durmiendo en el piso, su Majestad-rio David cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en la pared, Regina arqueo una ceja y rio burlonamente, conjuro de nuevo un humo morado que apareció una cómoda cama delante de ella, casi junto al fuego, David abrió los ojos y arqueo las cejas, se levantó como resorte

-Suerte para ti, Charming, una reina no duerme como los pastores-siseo Regina con arrogancia, David rodo los ojos y se acercó a ella, la cama era amplia, bien podría caber los dos, aunque la idea de dormir al lado de Regina Mills le provocara una ulcera, la idea de dormir en el hielo y morir del frio tampoco le agradaba

-No serias capaz de dejarme en el piso, esto es una torre de hielo-recalco David con sarcasmo, Regina le dio una mirada de burla, David rodo los ojos-Si me dejas morir Henry se pondrá muy triste-dijo David como toda respuesta, escondió una sonrisa al ver como Regina apretaba ambos puños y las llamas del fuego se incrementaban, Regina le borro la discreta sonrisa al golpearlo en la cara con una almohada

-Si te atreves a tocarme, o a acercarte más de lo que debes, Charming, me asegurare de hacer una fogata más grande contigo-amenazo Regina mirándolo seriamente, David trago en seco, no bromeaba, así que asintió de mala gana, esa sería la noche más larga de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**You-Me-Handcuffs...**Tratare de actualizar pronto!Que genial que te gusto! :D

**Saray**…Debo confesar que tengo debilidad por el EvilCharming, pero es que a Regina le he visto química con la mayoría!jajaja Ya veremos quien resulta ser el padre del hijo de Regina…Nunca se sabe que sucederá :P Gracias por comentar!

**Melina**…¿Podria ser? Buena pregunta :O

**Vale**…Gracias por leer!*_* Ya veremos quien es…¿Alguna sospecha?jajaja :D

_Ahora siii…Aquí esta el nuevo cap…Ya saben las líneas de tiempo son como 3 historias diferentes y poco a poco ira cobrando sentido, al menos eso espero logar! Ya tienen su favorita? Alguna peticion, queja, sugerencia o simplemente comentario?jajajaja Dejen reviews! :D_

* * *

-Cap. 3

Emma, Robín, Blanca, Bella, Hook y Henry estaban en medio del bosque, frente a la gran torre de hielo donde Regina y David estaban encerrados, todos impresionados de la fortaleza que tenían delante

-La Reina de las Nieves se esforzó-dijo Hook con un gesto de ironía, Emma y Bella asintieron

-Tenemos que sacar a Regina como sea-dijo Robín mirando la altura de la torre

-Creen que estén bien?-pregunto Blanca con un gesto de preocupación, Emma noto la mirada de Henry preguntándose lo mismo, no tuvo más que asentir

-Seguramente si, Regina tiene magia y es la mujer más terca que conozco, no se va a dejar vencer por la heladera-dijo Emma con un gesto de ironía, Robín asintió y paso una mano por el cabello de Henry

-Para que los quiere encerrados?-pegunto Bella confusa, meditando las intenciones de Ingrid

-Entiendo que quiera encerrar a Regina-dijo Hook sin más, las miradas que recayeron en él lo hicieron rodar los ojos-Quiero decir, estamos hablando de la Reina Malvada…Es muy poderosa, podría ser un gran obstáculo para la Reina de las Nieves-se explicó Hook haciendo que todos asintieran de acuerdo con el-La quiere fuera de su camino, pero a David…No te ofendas Blanca, pero David no es un obstáculo para la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Hook irónicamente, cruzándose de brazos

-David no estaba en sus planes, la escuche decir que solo quería hablar con Regina-dijo Robín recordando los gritos-Y luego Regina le grito a David por haberse metido en su camino-completo el ladrón con un gesto de resignación, Hook asintió complacido, Bella y Blanca torcieron los gestos y Emma rodo los ojos

-Es mi culpa, el abuelo fue a buscar a mi mamá para que yo no fuera por ella-dijo Henry triste, Emma arqueo las cejas y lo abrazo

-No, Henry, no es tu culpa, la culpa es de la…-Emma estuvo a punto de decir una grosería, pero la mirada de Blanca sobre ella la hizo desistir-De la Reina de las Nieves

-Yo podría buscar en algún libro algo sobre esto, para que necesita la Reina de las Nieves a Regina, Rumple me conto lo que paso en la torre del reloj, quizá tenga que ver con que la tenga en encerrada-medito Bella, Emma asintió, Blanca y Hook torcieron los gestos ante la idea

-La Reina de las Nieves está equivocada, Regina jamás tuvo un hijo, lo sabríamos-dijo Hook serio, Blanca le dio la razón, Emma los miro y asintió

-Lo sabemos, pero la Reina de las Nieves cree que es verdad, y eso nos puede ayudar-dijo Bella de igual manera, Robín mantenía la mirada fija en la torre de hielo

-Ella va a regresar, es la Reina-dijo Henry sonriendo a Robín, quien esbozo una sonrisa de lado y asintió un poco más reconfortado

-Tienes toda la razón, Henry-dijo Robín asintiendo, Emma le sonrió a su hijo y luego a Blanca, quien no dejaba de pensar en David

* * *

Dentro de la torre el silencio reinaba, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada de los gritos que se daban desde abajo, en la amplia cama que Regina había conjurado la noche anterior Regina y David dormían profundamente, cada uno había tomado posesión del lado opuesto de la cama, para mantenerse lo más lejos posible del otro, pero conforme su sueño se hizo más profundo y las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando, hasta que David entre sueños, jalo a Regina suavemente hasta hacerla recostarse en su pecho, la Reina Malvada no opuso resistencia, estaba profundamente dormida, y el frio los hacia a ambos querer el calor de alguien más, aunque para ellos…David estaba durmiendo junto a Blanca, y según Regina el hombre que la estaba abrazando era Robín, cosa totalmente opuesta a la realidad, ambos dormían plácidamente, hasta que el sol comenzó a filtrarse por la única ventana

-Umm…Buenos días-David sin abrir los ojos, por costumbre estrecho aún más a su compañera de cama y busco sus labios, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Regina, quien correspondió por instinto, pensando que se trataba de Robín Hood, pero al abrir los ojos noto que se trataba de David, quien intensificaba el beso y comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por la cintura de la ex Reina Malvada

-Qué demonios estás haciendo, Charming?!-grito Regina empujándolo, sin controlarlo David salió volando de la cama y se golpeó contra el muro de hielo, torciendo el gesto del dolor y cayendo contra el piso, Regina se incorporó en la cama y arqueo una ceja al verlo tirado, David tardo unos segundos en recomponerse y se levantó poco a poco, notando que su camisa tenía unas cuantas quemaduras, provocadas cuando Regina lo lanzo, algunas llamas habían sido apagadas gracias al frio de la torre, David miro a Regina incrédulo

-Casi me matas, Regina, estás loca?!-grito David alejando la tela ardiente de su piel, un poco tarde, ya tenía un par de quemaduras en ella, Regina rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros

-Te atreviste a besarme, y a poner tus manos en mi cuerpo, idiota!-grito Regina levantándose de la cama y mirándolo sin remordimiento alguno, David la miro incrédulo, sonrojándose al ver el atuendo de Regina, una blusa que ahora estaba desabotonada y esos pantalones ajustados, su cabello revuelto le daba un aspecto más fresco, era imposible que hasta recién levantada luciera bien, eso lo tenía que reconocer, pero no se trataba de eso, se trataba de que casi lo reducían a cenizas

-Estaba dormido, su Majestad-siseo David apretando el puño que no sostenía su camisa lejos de su piel, y con los ojos destellantes fijos en Regina, quien rodo los ojos restándole importancia-Creí que eras Blanca!-se excusó David para aclarar, Regina lo miro severamente

-Atrévete a decir de nuevo que me confundiste con Blanca Nieves y entonces si te vuelvo cenizas-dijo Regina altaneramente, David rodo los ojos, miro su camisa, le faltaban pedazos de tela, David torció el gesto y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa-Que crees que haces, idiota?-pregunto Regina al verlo quitarse la camisa, David la miro como si nada

-Me quito la camisa, quiero ver que tan graves son las quemaduras que tú me causaste-se quejó David mirando su pecho, Regina arqueo una ceja al escucharlo tan tranquilo-No es como si jamás hubieras visto a un hombre desnudo-rio David pasando una mano por su pecho y torciendo el gesto al sentir ardor en sus quemadas, Regina rodo los ojos

-He visto hombres que valen la pena de ver, no quiero ver tus miserias, Charming-ironizo Regina cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama, David la miro incrédulo, y sonrió divertido, dos podían jugar ese juego, David se acercó a ella

-Miserias?-pregunto David fingiendo haber sido ofendido por ella, Regina se limitó a ignorarlo, David se acercó más a ella, hasta quedar delante de Regina, quien arqueo una ceja al verlo tan cerca, David se subió a la cama y Regina retrocedió, prácticamente lo tenía a centímetros

-Qué haces, imbécil? Quítate!-se quejó Regina tratando de evitar tocarlo, David sonrió eran pocas las veces que podía molestarla, porque desperdiciar sus pocas ocasiones

-Acaso la pongo nerviosa, su Majestad?-pregunto David riendo divertido de ver a Regina Mills sonrojarse, pero jugar con el orgullo de la Reina Malvada era peligroso

-Nerviosa?-rio Regina mirándolo fijamente-Más bien…Asqueada, Charming-dijo Regina duramente, David torció el gesto, a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, pero Regina fue más rápida y con toda la intención puso ambas manos en el pecho desnudo de Charming, haciendo que al príncipe le ardieran sus recientes quemaduras

-Ahhh!Regina!-se quejó David dejándose caer en la cama, evitando que las sabanas tocaran su piel expuesta, Regina lo miro con superioridad, David tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, Regina rodo los ojos, David se sentó de nuevo en la cama

-No seas tan llorón-se quejó Regina, David la miro matadoramente, Regina arqueo las cejas en un gesto burlón, David rodo los ojos

* * *

Gold estaba en el bosque, un gesto de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando una nube blanca apareció dejando ver a Ingrid delante de él, Gold alzo la mirada y rio por lo bajo

-Esperaba que vinieras-dijo el Oscuro levantándose y acercándose a Ingrid, quien no se inmuto

-Quería proponerte un trato-dijo Ingrid seria, Gold arqueo una ceja

-No veo en que me puedo beneficiar-dijo Gold con burla, Ingrid asintió-Pero dime, querida, porque encerraste a Regina y a David en una torre?-pregunto con curiosidad y un gesto de burla

-Necesito que se les refresque la memoria, querido-dijo Ingrid mirándolo desafiante, Gold borro la sonrisa de su rostro y negó con la cabeza-No se llevan bien, juntos van a tratar de matarse, y necesito a Regina apartada, hasta que sepa encontrar lo que necesito-dijo Ingrid como si nada pero Gold la miraba serio

-Entonces para que la inquietaste con el supuesto hijo que tuvo?-pregunto Gold con un dejo de ironía, Ingrid asintió al entenderlo

-Porque entre más personas busquen a ese niño más rápido conseguiré lo que necesito, necesito a Regina y necesito saber dónde está su heredero-dijo la Reina de las Nieves con malicia-Y eso te conviene a ti

-Para que quieres a Regina?-pregunto el hombre con curiosidad, Ingrid sonrió ampliamente

-Yo sé para qué quiero a tu alumna, Oscuro-siseo Ingrid sin expresión-Veras…Si encuentro al heredero de Regina, podrás usar su sangre…Para liberarte de la daga-dijo la Reina de las Nieves consiguiendo que Gold se interesara y la mirara para que continuara hablando-Así de poderoso es lo que busco-dijo Ingrid sin más, Gold asintió

-Entonces habrá que buscar muy hondo en el pasado, porque Regina no tuvo hijos, Henry no lleva su sangre, y a menos que me digas que pronto nacerá el hijo de Regina y Robín Hood…No le veo opción a tus planes-dijo Gold desconfiando mientras caminaba por la tienda-Pero si resulta ser cierto lo que dices…Tenemos un trato, veré la forma de encontrar a ese niño y traerlo-dijo Gold con seguridad y maldad en su voz, Ingrid sonrió satisfecha, ambos estrecharon sus manos, el trato estaba sellado.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Cora había sacado a Regina del palacio, para todos Regina había realizado un viaje a un lugar muy lejos, con la intención de educarse, pero la realidad había sido muy distinta, Cora se encargó de encerrar a su hija en la habitación más escondida del palacio, a donde nadie llegaría, Regina puso toda la resistencia que pudo, pero su madre hechizo la habitación para mantenerla dentro, para que nadie pudiera entrar y para que nadie la escuchara, la convirtió en la prisión de Regina, después de eso Cora la había dejado sola…Los meses transcurrieron lentos…_

_-Regina, tu puedes, no te rindas-decía la partera que Cora había llevado hasta la habitación, Cora estaba parada inmóvil al lado de su hija, como si el ver a Regina bañada en sudor y gritando como si la vida se le fuera de las manos no la perturbara en lo más mínimo, no se molestó en tomarle la mano, o alentarla, simplemente estaba presente, sin mostrar alguna emoción_

_-No, no puedo-se quejó Regina sudando por el esfuerzo, respirando con dificultad y con una mueca de dolor, sentía que se moriría ahí mismo, el dolor la estaba debilitando a cada segundo, la mirada de su madre no le ayudaba-Salve a mi hijo, si yo no resisto sálvelo a el-dijo Regina conteniendo un grito más, Cora pareció reaccionar por unos momentos y miro a su hija_

_-No te atrevas a decir eso, los dos van a vivir, tú no te vas a morir, Regina, tú lo vas a lograr-dijo Cora perdiendo la calma solo por un momento, sujetando la mano de su hija con fuerza, Regina casi podía decir que la miraba con miedo, con preocupación, pero solo duro un momento, Cora noto su demostración de afecto y retomo su postura inexpresiva_

_-Duele mucho!-se quejó Regina a gritos que resonaron por toda la habitación, Cora agradecía mentalmente haber puesto un hechizo silenciador, Regina estaba agotada, el dolor era desgarrador y la presencia de su madre no le ayudaba, cada contracción la hacía gritar, y su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca…Una nueva contracción la hizo gritar desgarradoramente, pero el llanto que escucho unos segundos después hizo que sonriera, Regina respiraba agitada y se dejó caer sobre su almohada, cerró los ojos y suspiro cansada, Cora se limitó a acercarse a la partera en silencio, no se molestó en mirar a su hija_

_-Parece que quiere conocer a su mamá-sonrió la mujer mirando a Regina, quien sonreía entre lágrimas, había valido la pena el dolor, Cora fijo su mirada en el bebé que sostenía la partera_

_-Como esta?-pregunto Regina por instinto, tratando de verle el rostro, Cora no dijo nada_

_-Esta preciosa, es una niña, Regina-dijo la mujer acercándose a ella con su hija en brazos, Regina sonrió aún más, acomodando a su pequeña bebé entre sus brazos, la partera sonrió ante esa imagen, tomo un pañuelo sobre la mesa y le limpio las gotas de sudor que Regina tenía en la frente, Cora permanecía mirando a su hija y a su nieta con un gesto inexpresivo_

_-Una niña…-susurro Regina al tomarla en brazos, sonriendo al ver su rostro, apartando la manta que la cubría para observarla mejor-Mi princesita-murmuro Regina besando a su recién nacida y acariciándola, Cora aparto la mirada_

_-¿Cómo la llamaran?-pregunto la mujer de avanzada edad que había atentado el parto, Regina no despegaba la mirada de su hija, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre sus dedos, Cora se acercó a ellas y las miro duramente_

_-Madre…-Regina la miro con la esperanza de que la ternura le ganara y cambiara su actitud-Es tu nieta, es mi hija-dijo Regina con las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, Cora asintió y miro a la mujer que las observaba_

_-Gracias por sus servicios-dijo Cora acercándose a ella, la mujer asintió y se encamino a la puerta, pero Cora la detuvo y sin titubeos le arranco el corazón, Regina miro la escena con un gesto de miedo, aferrándose más a la bebé que tenía en sus brazos, Cora aplasto el corazón de la mujer y se dirigió a su hija_

_-Madre!-el grito de Regina no la perturbo, Cora se acercó a ella y miro a su nieta, estaba profundamente dormida, Cora arqueo las cejas y trato de cargarla pero Regina se lo impidió-No la vas a tocar-dijo Regina con la voz más firme que pudo, Cora arqueo las cejas- A ella no le vas a hacer la vida tan miserable como a mí-sentencio Regina apartándose de ella, tomando fuerzas se levantó de la cama con su hija en brazos, su miedo era más que su cansancio y dolor_

_-Dame a la niña, Regina-siseo Cora mirándola amenazante, Regina se negó, Cora asintió y se acercó más a ella, arrinconándolas contra la pared, Regina cerro los ojos al ver a su madre acercándose y se aferró más a su hija, Cora intento tocarlas pero salió volando contra la pared contraria, cayendo al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de Regina, quien no entendía lo que había sucedido, Cora se levantó furiosa, su mirada estaba clavada en su hija, quien pudo sentir como la sangre se le helaba ante la mirada y amenaza de su madre, antes de verla desaparecer en una nube de humo morada._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Emma entro a la tienda de antigüedades de Gold, Bella la estaba esperando en la parte trasera de la tienda, Emma la encontró con un montón de libros abiertos sobre la mesa y arqueo las cejas

-En serio que te gusta leer-ironizo Emma al ver el desorden, Bella la miro y rio por lo bajo

-He leído varios libros, y hay varios hechizos que podrían ser el que busca la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Bella frustrada, Emma rodo los ojos-Pero hay uno en el que necesita la sangre de un heredero de una magia muy poderosa-dijo Bella pensativa, Emma la miro curiosa

-Bella, eso no lo tendrá, es simple…Gold no le heredo su magia a Neal, la madre de Elsa no tenía magia, Regina no tiene hijos, bueno Henry…Pero no tiene magia, mi madre no tiene magia-decía Emma descartando posibilidades, Bella asentía

-Lo sé, y aunque hubiera alguien así, con los poderes, Ingrid necesitaría el corazón de ambas personas-dijo Bella torciendo el gesto, Emma suspiro

-Claro, sacar corazones, como no lo pensé antes-se quejó Emma ante la situación

-El tipo de maldiciones que podría lanzar si ella consigue lo que quiere es demasiado grande, y unas más peligrosas que otras, Emma-dijo Bella asustada, Emma rodo los ojos con frustración

-Genial-se quejó Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Bella le señalo un par de maldiciones que podrían ser el objetivo de Ingrid, Emma no sabía cuál era peor, todas causarían un daño terrible

* * *

Hook estaba en el puerto de Storybrooke, tenía la mirada en algún punto perdido dentro del mar, y sus recuerdos comenzaban a salir a flote, el pirata había aprendido a enterrar ciertos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero ese día había tenido la mala fortuna de recordar unos cuantos, unos que quizá sean los más secretos que tenía, los que nunca se atrevería a contarle a Emma, y no se trataba de algún crimen, pero se trataba de algo que a el mismo le costaba recordar…

_-Flashback_

_Hook se encontraba en la habitación de la Reina, después de que Regina hubiera salvado a Belle de una muerte a causa de su garfio clavado en su cuello, la mirada de Hook era descarada, mirando a Regina de arriba a abajo deteniéndose más de lo debido en su escote, Regina lo noto y rodo los ojos_

_-¿Cómo entraste a mi castillo?-pregunto Regina haciéndolo desviar la mirada, Hook sonrió descaradamente, y arqueo las cejas_

_-Tengo mis trucos, su Majestad-sonrió Hook acercándose a ella hasta quedar muy cerca, Regina arqueo las cejas y le sonrió de igual manera, para luego rodar los ojos y apartarse de él dejándolo con un gesto de incredulidad_

_-Y que es lo que hace que un sucio pirata se atreva a irrumpir en el castillo de la Reina?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos, Hook la miro con una sonrisa discreta, la mujer era atractiva, siendo pirata había conocido a muchas mujeres guapas, y todas habían caído a sus pies, pero la que tenía delante era imponente, su carácter la hacía más atractiva a su parecer, le gustaban las cosas que representaban un reto y el que tenía adelante tenia los labios más deseables que hubiera visto_

_-Se lo diré, su Majestad…-Hook se acercó rápidamente a Regina, mirando descaradamente sus labios, Regina no se inmuto le sostuvo la mirada fijamente en sus ojos-Si usted me dice que hace que una Reina solicite los servicios de un sucio pirata-murmuro Hook a escasos centímetros de sus labios, Regina lo miro a los ojos, ninguno iba a bajar la mirada primero_

_-Necesito que le saques el corazón a alguien-murmuro Regina sin apartarse, Hook arqueo las cejas, la mirada de Regina le decía que no era broma, y que estaba a punto a escuchar una buena oferta, una que seguramente terminaría aceptando_

_-Y quien es la victima de los deseos de la Reina?-pregunto Hook con un gesto de burla, Regina sonrió fingidamente y asintió, se apartó unos pasos del pirata y lo miro fijamente_

_-Mi madre-sentencio Regina como si nada, Hook se sorprendió y arqueo las cejas-Oh si…Y a cambio tendrás lo que quieras, pirata, el pago no es problema-dijo Regina con un encogimiento de hombros, dejándose caer en el sofá que tenía ahí, Hook la veía embobado, realmente le estaba pidiendo matar a su madre? O tanto alcohol comenzaba a pasarle factura y estaba alucinando? El pirata la veía moverse con elegancia, desprendiendo un aroma que comenzaba a embriagarlo_

_-De acuerdo-dijo Hook, las palabras le brotaron de los labios sin pensarlo, Regina sonrió complacida-Y respecto al pago…-Hook se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada Regina cómodamente, la miro con descaro y se acercó hasta quedar a una muy corta distancia del rostro de la Reina, Regina arqueo las cejas-Si su majestad acepta tomarse un trago con este pirata-dijo Hook con la mirada fija en los ojos oscuros de Regina-Ya sabe…Para establecer las condiciones de nuestro trato-sonrió Hook con descaro, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Regina-Nos hemos cruzado antes, su Majestad?-pregunto Hook de pronto, sin apartarse, pero esta vez no había pizca de descaro o broma alguna, era una pregunta sincera, una que Hook no dejaba de tratar de responderse_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Dentro de la torre de hielo se podía notar la tensión entre Regina y David, ninguno estaba encantado de compartir el espacio con el otro, Regina estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de contactarse con alguien, mientras que David estaba tumbado en la cama con el pecho descubierto, torciendo el gesto al ver sus quemaduras, Regina lo miro de reojo y escondió una leve sonrisa de diversión, una idea cruzo por su mente, la Reina busco dentro de sus bolsillos y encontró su espejo de mano

-Encerrada en una torre de hielo y piensas en maquillarte? Sí que eres vanidosa-se burló David desde la cama, Regina rodo los ojos

-No todas somos como Blanca que con un brillito de labios se conforma, una Reina siempre es una Reina-ironizo Regina sin molestarse en mirarlo, comenzó a conjurar un par de hechizos, David la miraba con curiosidad y se acercó a ella para mirar por encima de su hombro

-Que haces?-pregunto David al ver sus movimientos, Regina rodo los ojos y lo miro con un gesto de resignación, luego noto que estaba sin camisa y torció el gesto, una nube de humo morada cubrió a David, quien ahora tenía una nueva camisa puesta, David arqueo las cejas

-No agradezcas, Charming, lo hice por mi…No quiero que Henry crea que te he tratado mal-rio Regina con ironía, David torció el gesto, Regina devolvió su mirada al espejo entre sus manos, Regina esbozo una sonrisa al ver como el espejo comenzaba a dejar ver una imagen

-Mamá!-aquella voz hizo que Regina sonriera ampliamente, Henry la miraba desde el espejo que tenía entre sus manos con una sonrisa de alivio-Mamá, cómo están? Que paso?-pregunto Henry casi sin respirar, Regina podía alcanzar a notar que estaba en la recamara de casa de Emma

-Henry, cálmate-le sonrió Regina para que dejara de inquietarse-Estamos bien-dijo Regina mirando de reojo a David quien arqueo una ceja y rodo los ojos-No te preocupes por nosotros, cariño-le dijo Regina tratando de que no se preocupara, Henry asintió-¿Con quién estas?

-Emma, Robín, Hook y la abuela están abajo, se la han pasado tratando de encontrar como sacarlos de ahí, Bella también ha ayudado-dijo Henry sonriéndole cálidamente-Voy a decirles-dijo Henry antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo

-Como hiciste eso? Puedes conjurar cualquier espejo?-pregunto David confuso

-No, Henry tiene un espejo que yo le di, solo a ese puedo comunicarme-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, David arqueo las cejas ante lo ingenioso que sonaba y asintió, Regina devolvió la mirada al espejo que sostenía.

Henry bajo corriendo a la sala donde se encontraban todos platicando sobre cómo resolver el asunto de la torre de hielo, en cuanto Henry bajo las ultimas escaleras de un salto todas las miradas recayeron en el

-Niño, cuidado te puedes caer-dijo Emma con un gesto de broma al ver su prisa, Henry ignoro su comentario y le mostro su espejo

-Mi mamá está bien, sabía que ella querría hablar conmigo, ella y el abuelo están bien-dijo Henry al mostrar su espejo, Robín y Emma se acercaron de inmediato para observar el pequeño espejo, el ladrón sonrió ampliamente al ver a Regina en él, Blanca dejo a Neal en su cuna y se acercó también, Hook se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse en la pared

-Mi Reina, que alivio ver que estas bien-Robín sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Regina también dejo ver una sonrisa al escucharlo, Blanca se acercó a Henry, quien le dio el espejo a Emma para que hablara con Regina

-Regina, estamos tratando de sacarlos de ahí-dijo Emma para tranquilizarla, pero solo gano un gesto de burla de Regina

-Obviamente sin éxito, Swan, realmente comienzo a dudar que el apodo de "La Salvadora" sea merecido-dijo Regina irónicamente, Emma torció el gesto, Robín y Henry compartieron unas miradas de complicidad y escondieron unas risas

-Si tienes tiempo para insultarme, Regina, es que estas mejor de lo que pensaba-se quejó Emma con sarcasmo, Regina arqueo una ceja se limitó a rodar los ojos

-Eso es buena señal, el frio no ha calado tan hondo como para hacer que su Majestad pierda el toque de ironía-rio Hook desde la pared donde estaba apoyado, unas miradas de desaprobación lo hicieron callarse

-Supongo que debo decir lo mismo del alcohol en ti, pirata-dijo Regina mordazmente, Hook arqueo las cejas y se limitó a sonreír discretamente

-Y David? Como esta Charming?-pregunto Blanca apartando a Robín, quien no opuso resistencia, realmente Blanca estaba muy nerviosa por su marido, Regina desde el espejo escondió una sonrisa de burla

-Lamento decirte, querida, que has quedado viuda-dijo Regina con un falso gesto de seriedad, conteniendo su risa al ver el gesto de horror que apareció en la cara de Blanca, aunque su diversión solo duro unos cuantos segundos

-Regina!-el grito de David la hizo rodar los ojos, y a Blanca suspirar de alivio, Emma rodo los ojos y le dio una mirada de reproche a Regina, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros-Blanca, estoy bien, encerrados, pero estamos bien-aseguro David al aparecer en la imagen dentro del espejo

-Antes de que me provoquen una sobredosis de azúcar con sus empalagosos "siempre nos encontraremos" podemos concentrarnos en cómo demonios saldremos de aquí?-se quejó Regina, haciendo a David rodar los ojos, Blanca sonrojarse y a Emma y Robín torcer los gestos

-Es lo más importante, no puedes desaparecerte de la torre, no?-pregunto Emma dudando, Regina rodo los ojos

-Brillante-se burló Regina-Es obvio que no, Emma, y tampoco podemos siquiera asomarnos a la única ventana que hay, esta cosa tiene una especie de hechizo protector que no nos deja salir-se quejó Regina de mala gana

-Regina tiene razón, pero lo bueno es que el frio aquí no nos matara por ahora-dijo David para tranquilizar a Blanca y Emma

-Mamá no te va a pasar nada, verdad?-pregunto Henry a Regina, quien le sonrió dulcemente

-Claro que no, cariño, no me creerías capaz de dejar a mi pequeño príncipe-dijo Regina para calmarlo, Henry sonrió más reconfortado, Robín pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Henry y revolvió su cabello un poco

-Ya pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes, mi amor-dijo Robín sonriéndole a la imagen de Regina, quien se limitó a asentir, Emma le dio la razón a Robín

-Los sacaremos a los dos-dijo Emma con firmeza, David le sonrió a su hija seguro de que así seria-Solo asegúrense de seguir vivos y que el frio no acabe con ustedes-dijo Emma tratando de no sonar tan seria, Regina rodo los ojos y antes de que Blanca Nieves pudiera decir algo más la imagen del espejo desapareció, Emma, Robín y Blanca torcieron los gestos al ver en el espejo su propio reflejo y no a Regina y David

-Ahora…Como hacemos que la Reina y el Príncipe salgan con vida de una gigante torre de hielo creada por la Reina de las Nieves?-pregunto Hook encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose las miradas matadoras de casi todos los presentes.

* * *

Regina caminaba en círculos por la torre, David se había cansado de hacer lo mimo y estaba en la cama, con la mirada clavada en algún punto del techo, su pecho ya no le ardía tanto, pero ver a Regina dando vueltas comenzaba a desesperarlo

-Regina, puedes dejar de hacer eso…Me estas desesperando-se quejó David sentándose en la cama, Regina lo miro matadoramente

-Cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo?-pregunto Regina con molestia, David se encogió de hombros

-Tengo fe en Emma, ella nos sacara de aquí-dijo David seguro, Regina rodo los ojos

-No es por fastidiarte, Charming, pero Emma no es precisamente la Salvadora que todos creen, Swan no ha podido contra ningún villano-se quejó Regina irónicamente, David no dijo nada

-Entonces que propones, Regina?-pregunto David fastidiado, Regina iba a decir algo pero una idea cruzo por su mente, David lo noto y se levantó de la cama, mirándola con curiosidad-Que?-David vio la cama desaparecer y miro a Regina sin entender nada

-Me canse de ser sutil, vamos a ver si este estúpido hielo no se derrite con un poco de fuego-dijo Regina alzando ambas manos y apuntando al techo de la torre, David se tensó, Regina conjuro varias bolas de fuego que chocaron contra los muros de la torre, causando grietas y estragos en ella, David sonrió ante la idea de que se derritieran y pudieran salir, pero unos segundos después el fuego pareció rebotar de la pared e irse en contra de ellos, mientras las paredes volvían a su estado anterior, el fuego iba a quemarlos a ambos

-Regina!-David se lanzó contra ella, tumbándola en el piso y protegiéndola de las llamas al estar sobre ella, el fuego paso sobre ellos por unos varios centímetros y desapareció al chocar contra el muro contrario, David y Regina estaban tumbados en el suelo, David sobre ella, ambos con los ojos cerrados, David hundió su rostro en el cuello de la reina para evitar el fuego

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En el castillo del rey George, en los jardines del palacio estaban David y Regina, ambos caminaban en silencio, de vez en cuando cruzaban un par de palabras cordiales, pero ninguno estaba cómodo ante la idea de saber que dentro de un tiempo estarían casados, casados con alguien que no conocían, que solo habían visto un par de veces, el silencio se había hecho pesado para David, tener tan cerca a una mujer como Regina y no saber cómo tratarla era incomodo, no sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir cómoda, él no era un príncipe acostumbrado a tratar con princesas, y ella parecía una mujer que tenía a más de uno delirando por ella, y el…el que la tenía al lado no era capaz de hablarle sin temor a incomodarla_

_-No te quieres casar conmigo, no?-pregunto David de golpe, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos, Regina lo miro con sorpresa, deteniendo su camino, David se arrepintió al instante de haber soltado aquella pregunta, sin lugar a duda no era la adecuada-Es decir…Eres una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa que he visto, y no dudo que tengas más pretendientes, y yo…_

_-James, esto es un compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres-lo interrumpió Regina al notar su nerviosismo, David lo agradeció mentalmente-Estoy segura que tú tampoco estás de acuerdo en acatar órdenes sin estar de acuerdo-dijo Regina retomando su camino, David le tuvo que dar la razón_

_-De acuerdo, pero no me gustaría que te sintieras incomoda en mi presencia, después de todo estaremos casados, y la verdad es que…Tendría que estar ciego para no notar que eres hermosa y además inteligente-aseguro David sonriéndole cálidamente, Regina arqueo las cejas en un gesto de confusión, había tratado con nobles antes y sus halagos no sonaban tan sinceros como los de este príncipe, había escuchado algunas cosas sobre el príncipe James pero el hombre que tenía delante le hacía pensar que estaba con otra persona_

_-Tu tampoco estabas de acuerdo con esta alianza-aseguro Regina al mirarlo a los ojos, David se limitó a asentir-Pero aun así no te veo tan renuente a la idea, lo harás por tu padre y tu reino, supongo-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, David sonrió de medio lado_

_-No eres como te imaginaba, había escuchado acerca de mi prometida pero nunca creí que fueras así, Regina-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Regina sonrió sin poder evitarlo, dejando escapar una risa ante su gesto, David la miro embobado, no la había visto sonreír de aquella manera, siempre le había regalado sonrisas forzadas o por compromiso, nunca una sincera_

_-En ese caso somos dos, siempre me imagine al príncipe James muy distinto-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba a un caballo que estaba amarrado cerca de los establos, David sintió una punzada de culpa, él no era el príncipe James, pero debía simularlo, si ella supiera que estaba tratando con un campesino, Regina se acercó al caballo y lo acaricio_

_-Te gustan los caballos-dijo David sonriendo al acercarse, Regina se limitó a asentir en silencio, David no sabía que más decir, la tensión se había esfumado, pero antes de pensar en algo más, el caballo se había alebrestado y al levantarse en dos patas casi lastima a Regina, por suerte David la tomo del brazo y la jalo a el a tiempo, Regina no opuso resistencia alguna, David la atrajo a él y la sujeto por la cintura al tiempo que el caballo comenzaba a moverse bruscamente_

_-Gracias-dijo Regina aun en los brazos de David, ella miraba al caballo, pero David la miraba a ella, miraba sus labios rojos tan cerca a los de él, solo pensaba en su mano en la cintura de Regina y la otra en su espalda, protegiéndola, Regina lo noto y lo miro fijamente, David no dijo nada, Regina tampoco hablo, sobraban las palabras, había atracción entre ambos, David miro sus labios y no se contuvo más, corto los pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y la beso, un beso suave, que le supo a gloria, Regina se sorprendió pero no tardó mucho en corresponderle al beso, dejándose llevar, después de todo…Estaban comprometidos, era lo mejor para ambos…_

_Desde una ventana del castillo Cora y George observaban a la pareja de jóvenes que se besaban con pasión en el jardín del palacio, Cora arqueaba las cejas complacida y George sonreía satisfecho, ambos se miraron cómplices_

_-Te lo dije, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón- sonrió Cora con malicia, George asintió-No pondrán resistencia al matrimonio, esta alianza es lo mejor para nosotros-aseguro Cora, George asintió, mirando de reojo a David y Regina que se besaban ajenos a las intenciones de sus padres, ignorando que el hecho que ese caballo se hubiera alterado había sido provocado por Cora_

_-Fin Flashback_

* * *

Robín Hood miraba la inmensa torre de hielo que tenía delante de él, se sentía aliviado al ver visto a su Reina, pero necesitaba rescatarla, bien sabía que Regina Mills no era una damisela en peligro esperando un príncipe azul que la rescatara del temible dragón, no, Regina era capaz de matar al dragón sin despeinarse, y era claro que él no era un príncipe azul, pero aun así sentía necesidad de verla y tocarla, de poder abrazarla de nuevo y besar sus labios

-Bueno, mi reina, aquí vamos-dijo Robín con sus fechas al hombro y una cuerda más larga de lo normal en la mano, no sabía si su plan funcionaria, pero si lograba verla aunque fuera por un segundo lo habría valido, Robín tomo una de sus flechas y le amarro una cuerda, luego la acomodo en su arco y fijo la mirada en lo alto de la torre, después de todo ese arco nunca fallaba, la flecha salió disparada sujeta de la cuerda hasta clavarse prácticamente en lo alto de la torre, Robín sonrió complacido y tomo la cuerda, la jalo para asegurarse de que estaba bien sujeta, y al tensarla noto que resistía, no sabía cuánto peso o cuanto tiempo, pero se arriesgaría a intentarlo, sujeto bien la cuerda y comenzó a escalar, aquello seria más difícil de lo que parecía

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Regina estaba frente a la puerta de la taberna, Tinkerbell se había marchado para dejarla sola y que pudiera conocer a su alma gemela, estaba nerviosa, asustada, y si no era cierto? Y si no podía ser feliz? Regina abrió la puerta para entrar al bar pero el miedo la asalto sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y de inmediato cerró la puerta del bar y salió corriendo del lugar_

_-Vamos, Regina, no puedes ser tan cobarde-se quejó Regina mentalmente al detenerse a medio camino de huida, debatiéndose entre regresar o salir corriendo de ahí, dio media vuelta para regresar y dio un par de pasos, pero una vez más volvió a girarse para salir de ahí_

_-Cuidado, señorita!-el grito era de un hombre que salía corriendo del bar, con una sonrisa de diversión en los labios, Regina no pudo reaccionar, cuando el hombre ya estaba llegando a ella y para no tumbarla por la prisa, la sujeto de la cintura y la acorralo contra la pared, tapando su boca con su mano, ambos escondidos en un pequeño corredor oculto entre las calles, Regina escucho los pasos de varios hombres pasar corriendo hasta alejarse de ellos, Regina quiso verle el rostro al desconocido que la tenía oculta pero la oscuridad se lo impedía-Esta bien?-pregunto el desconocido con voz ronca, Regina tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo no dudo en clavar el tacón de su zapatilla en uno de los pies del hombre, que no pudo más que reprimir un grito de dolor y torcer el gesto-Esta bien, está bien, la soltare, discúlpeme, pero era de vida o muerte-se disculpó el hombre apenado-Por favor, no grite-pidió el hombre mientras quitaba su mano de la boca de Regina, en cuanto lo hizo Regina le dio un empujón y salió de nuevo a la calle alumbrada_

_-Es un idiota!-dijo Regina sin siquiera mirarlo, comenzando a alejarse de él, el hombre la siguió un par de pasos para disculparse de nuevo, pero una vez más un par de hombres pasaron corriendo y no tuvo más que sujetar a Regina y arrinconándola contra la pared la beso, ocultando su rostro y probando el sabor de los labios de esa atractiva mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, el sonido de pasos se alejó hasta no ser escuchados, Regina lo aparto de un empujón y le doblo la cara de una sonora bofetada, indignada ante el comportamiento de aquel hombre_

_-Tiene una mano fuerte-se quejó el hombro con una sonrisa de medio lado, Regina pudo ver su rostro con claridad y en su rostro apareció una mueca de rabia, lo reconocía, era el ladrón que algún tiempo atrás había asaltado su carruaje y robado sus joyas, ese rostro lo recordaba con claridad_

_-Usted!-Regina lo grito y el hombre casi pudo sentir su rabia, no pudo parpadear porque una vez más la mano de la mujer se impactó contra su rostro, Regina lo vio torcer el gesto_

_-Está bien, me las merecía-dijo Robín tratando de ocultar que le había dolido los golpes, Regina lo miro indignada y una vez más su mano se estampo contra la mejilla del ladrón, quien torció el gesto ante el golpe-Esa es probable que también-se quejó Robín con un gesto, Regina alzo la mano una vez más pero el ladrón la detuvo en el aire_

_-Como se atreve a besarme un ladrón de quinta como usted?!-se quejó Regina tratando de liberar su mano del agarre del ladrón, quien tenía un gesto culpable, Robín la observaba fijamente, esa mujer era la del carruaje que había asaltado tiempo atrás, sin duda era ella, sus ojos los reconocería en cualquier lado y el sabor de sus labios era único, aunque creyó que era imposible volver a verla después del asalto, no era común que se topara con sus victimas_

_-Que hace una mujer como usted en un sitio como este?-pregunto Robín ignorando por completo las quejas de Regina, quien cada vez parecía enfurecerse más, pero el ladrón parecía embobado con la imagen de esa mujer_

_-Hare que los guardias lo capturen!-se quejó Regina duramente, Robín pareció ceder un poco en su agarre y la soltó después de unos segundos, Regina se froto su mano un poco adolorida, Robín lo noto_

_-Perdón, mi lady, pero si no hacia lo que hice esos mismos guardias me hubieran cortado más que la cabeza-se excusó Robín tratando de tocarla de nuevo para mirar su muñeca, pero Regina retrocedió un par de pasos_

_-No se atreva!-advirtió Regina duramente, Robín asintió y no se movió de su sitio-Usted no es más que un ladrón y uno con debilidad por el alcohol a juzgar por su aliento-lo insulto Regia sin remordimiento, Robín arqueo las cejas, Regina se giró para marcharse de ahí y mandar a sus guardias para capturar al ladrón, pero antes de dar más de tres pasos Robín se interpuso en su camino_

_-Por favor, le ruego que me perdone-dijo Robín totalmente sincero, Regina pudo notarlo pero no le importo demasiado, solo quería hacerlo pagar por su atrevimiento-Si se marcha en busca de los guardias me dará el tiempo suficiente para escapar y no ser capturado-dijo Robín rápidamente al ver sus intenciones de irse-En cambio sí se queda y decide perdonarme, podría darle algo que le pertenece-dijo el ladrón como último recurso, Regina medito sus palabras y lo maldijo por tener razón en cuanto a darle ventaja_

_-Es usted un vulgar ladrón-se quejó Regina apretando los puños, Robín le tuvo que conceder la razón, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una bolsita pequeña, para después dejar ver una pulsera de diamantes, misma que Regina reconoció como suya, la misma que había perdido en el atraco a su carruaje tiempo atrás-Es un…_

_-Vulgar ladrón, lo sé, me disculpo-se adelantó Robín tendiéndole la pulsera, Regina prácticamente se la arrebato de las manos-Con el dinero que sus joyas recaudaron pude ayudar a muchas familias que lo necesitaban-dijo Robín mientras Regina observaba cuidadosamente su pulsera-Pero por alguna razón no quise venderlas todas y conserve esa-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose la mirada incrédula de Regina, Robín le tendió la mano-Robín Hood…_

_-Regina, Reina del Bosque Encantado-Regina esbozo una sonrisa de malicia al pronunciar el título, dejando a Robín pálido, se imaginó que la mujer pertenecía a una familia muy rica, pero tenía tan mala suerte que había enfurecido a la Reina…Robín se declaró hombre muerto en ese mismo momento, lo mandarían a ejecutar sin compasión por ladrón y no precisamente de joyas esta vez._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Ingrid estaba dentro de su escondida una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, en su espejo podía ver a Regina y David casi ser consumidos por el fuego hasta quedar tumbados en el piso, la Reina de las Nieves arquero las cejas al pasar su mano por el espejo y cambiar la imagen en ella

-Pero que tenemos aquí…-Ingrid rio al ver al ladrón escalando por la torre de hielo, a punto de llegar hasta la ventada, Ingrid negó con la cabeza-Esto se pondrá muy interesante, solo por eso te dejare pasar ladrón-siseo Ingrid sonriendo y volviendo a pasar su mano frente al espejo, se estaba divirtiendo al jugar con todos, y si no tenía más remedio que esperar estaba dispuesta a divertirse por lo menos

* * *

Regina y David estaban tirados en el piso de la torre, segundos atrás casi los había alcanzado el fuego que Regina conjuro, David miro a Regina debajo de él y fijo su mirada en los labios de la Reina, nunca la había tenido tan cerca a él, a escasos milímetros de sus labios, casi podía rozarlos, Regina noto la mirada de David pero extrañamente ninguno parecía con intenciones de moverse, no supo si fue su imaginación o David se estaba acercando a sus labios o en realidad estaban a punto de besarse

-Regina…-Robín había saltado por la ventana y la cuerda había escapado de sus manos al ver a su Regina debajo de David a escasos milímetros de consumar un beso

* * *

_Ojala dejen algún comentario sobre el cap, pareja, historia, personaje, lo que sea!Asi sabre si les va gustando o no :D ¿Alguien se arriesga a apostar sobre el futuro de la historia?jajajaja Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

David tenia a Regina prisionera debajo de él, la Reina lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero David parecía tener clavada la vista en sus labios, hasta que el sonido de alguien saltando dentro de la torre los hizo girarse y darse cuenta que se trataba de Robín, Regina fue la primera en reaccionar al ver el gesto de incredulidad que tenía Robín estampado en la cara, David reacciono y no tardo en apartarse de la Reina

-Quítate, Charming-se quejó Regina casi empujándolo, David se levantó y la miro con resignación, Robín salió del trance y se acercó a Regina, le dio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, Regina noto su tensión y no le dio tiempo de hablar, se lanzó a abrazarlo, Robín la estrecho fuertemente, David agradeció mentalmente

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Robín acariciando el cabello de Regina, y con la mirada clavada en David, quien se cruzó de brazos y suspiro, Robín miro a Regina y acaricio su rostro tiernamente-Están bien?-pregunto Robín mirándola a ella y luego a David

-Tomando en cuenta que estamos encerrados y que casi morimos quemados, sí, todo perfecto-dijo David de mala gana, Regina lo miro matadoramente, Robín tenía el rostro tenso, Regina sintió como por instinto Robín la apretaba más contra el

-Robín, estamos bien, intente derretir el hielo de la torre con un par de bolas de fuego…Y no funciono-se excusó Regina como si nada, Robín miro a David, el asintió

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto David con la esperanza de también poder largarse cuanto antes, Robín sonrió de lado y le tiro su arco que tenía en la espalda, David lo tomo en el aire

-Nunca falla-rio Robín arqueando las cejas, Regina y David se miraron y pensaron lo mismo, quizá tenían una salida-Necesitaba verte-sonrió Robín tomando a Regina de la cintura y jalándola a él para besarla suavemente, David rodo los ojos y desvió la mirada

La Reina de las Nieves estaba mirando atentamente su espejo, podía ver claramente a Regina y David hablando con Robín Hood, Ingrid arqueaba las cejas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Disfruta tu visita, ladrón, porque va a ser la última-musito Ingrid sonriendo complacida, había permitido que Robín escalara su muro por simple diversión, Ingrid sabia casi con certeza que tarde o temprano Rumplestilskin terminaría interesándose y metiendo sus habilidades en este asunto y solo necesitaba esperar, por suerte paciencia era algo que le sobraba

* * *

_-Flashback_

_"Como si nunca hubiera existido" esas palabras que le había dicho a Regina mientras dormía aun resonaban en la mente de Cora, quien caminaba por el bosque con su pequeña nieta en brazos, la niña estaba cubierta entre sabanas rosadas y parecía dormir profundamente, ajena a las intenciones de su abuela, Cora la miraba por segundos, se repetía que era lo mejor para Regina, esa niña solo interferiría en su futuro, en sus planes, Regina podría lograr tantas cosas…Cora miro a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la niña se movía inquieta, sus pequeñas manitos sobre su rostro, Cora la miro detenidamente_

_-Te pareces mucho a tu madre-susurro Cora apartando la manta que cubría a la bebé, la niña era preciosa, y Cora pudo ver en ella varios rasgos de Regina, quizá hasta suyos, pero no, no, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo que tenía que pasar, si, era lo mejor para todos, pero…Demonios, era su nieta, esa bebé que dormía en sus brazos era su sangre…Cora dejo de mirar a la niña y volvió a cubrirla para no terminar de ceder y apretarla a su pecho para que entrara en calor, conjuro una pequeña cuna que apareció en el suelo del bosque, y después de quitarle la manta que cubría a la bebé la dejo en ella, espero unos momentos ahí, la recién nacida comenzaba a perder el color de sus mejillas a causa del frio y la nieve del Bosque, comenzaba a llorar-Esto es lo mejor -se dijo Cora dando media vuelta y comenzando a dar unos cuantos pasos para regresar al castillo para dejar de escuchar los llantos de la bebé_

_-Es una hermosura la niña, Cora, molestamente ruidosa pero linda-esa voz hizo que Cora se gira rara rápidamente, dispuesta a matar con un simple gesto de muñeca a quien estuviera ahí, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba disimulo su asombro, Maléfica sostenía a su pequeña nieta en sus brazos, dándole calor con su cuerpo y cubriéndola con su capa, la pequeña comenzaba a recobrar el color de sus mejillas, Maléfica la miraba con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos-Tiene los ojos de su madre-rio Maléfica para molestar a Cora, quien apretó los puños_

_-Suelta a mi nieta inmediatamente, Maléfica-sentencio Cora acercándose a zancadas hasta la bruja que sostenía a la pequeña, Maléfica la miro con una sonrisa de burla_

_-Pero si acabo de salvarle la vida a esta criatura molesta-rio Maléfica como si nada, Cora endureció el gesto, aparentando una calma que definitivamente no sentía en lo más mínimo-Que manera de tratar a tu nieta recién nacida es esta, querida? Que diría Regina si supiera que querías matar a su hija?-pregunto Maléfica con un gesto de sorpresa, Cora tenso la mandíbula_

_-Tú no sabes nada de esto, deja a la bebé y lárgate-amenazo Cora con un gesto de no estar bromeando, Maléfica miro a la pequeña en sus brazos y suspiro_

_-Los lobos no tardarían en devorársela, es eso lo que quieres para tu nieta, Cora?-pregunto Maléfica caminando con la pequeña en sus brazos-Claro que sería un mejor destino que el que le espera a su pobre madre-dijo Maléfica fingiendo pesar, Cora tenso aún más la mandíbula_

_-Deja tus juegos, dime que quieres o te hare salir volando de aquí-dijo Cora amenazándola, Maléfica asintió y la miro con arrogancia_

_-Siempre creí que Regina seria quien terminaría arruinando tus planes y los del Oscuro-rio Maléfica con ironía, Cora arqueo las cejas, definitivamente el Oscura tenía que seguir ignorando que la existencia de aquella bebé-Cuando la conocí y vi el destino que le tenían preparado, que se podía esperar? Desde antes de ser concebida la habías entregado a ese diablillo por salvar tu cabeza del rey-decía Maléfica con un aire de reproche y arrogancia, Cora sonrió con burla, mirándola fijamente-Y ahora tú haces lo mismo con tu nieta, la ibas a dejar morir a merced del frio y los lobos, parece que no aprendiste la lección-decía Maléfica negando con la cabeza-Arruinaras la vida de tu hija y de tu nieta…Vaya manera de amar, Cora!-rio Maléfica sin remordimiento_

_-Y tú qué sabes del amor, querida Maléfica?-rio burlonamente Cora-Realmente dudo que hayas amado alguna vez en tu vida, y no creo que lo hagas…jamás- acentuó Cora con arrogancia_

_-Quizá, pero se lo suficiente para saber cómo cobrar las deudas a los traidores-dijo Maléfica con seguridad-Esta niña será mía, será mi venganza, algún día ella será quien me ayude a vengarme-dijo Maléfica con una mirada a la pequeña, Cora conjuro una bola de fuego pero la apago al ver como Maléfica señalaba a su nieta-Vamos a llevarla con su madre antes de que despierte, y aunque me encantaría felicitar a Regina por su hermosa hija…Aun no es tiempo-sonrió Maléfica con ironía, antes de desaparecer con la pequeña en una nube de humo._

_Maléfica apareció con la pequeña niña en la habitación donde Regina estaba profundamente dormida, el cansancio del parto la había dejado agotada, Maléfica arqueo una ceja y se acercó a la cuna de la bebé, la dejo con cuidado en ella y la observo con curiosidad_

_-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, pequeña mocosa-dijo Maléfica con un gesto de desagrado al tener tan cerca de una bebé por tanto tiempo-Espero que por lo menos sirvas para darle muchos dolores de cabeza a tu abuela-murmuro Maléfica antes de cubrirla con su manta y dejarla dormir, Maléfica se acercó a Regina y la observo dormir, aparto un mechón de cabello de su frente y arqueo una ceja-Querida, si supieras lo que te espera estoy segura que desearías jamás despertar-susurro Maléfica con un gesto de ironía, antes de desaparecer en su nube morada._

_-Fin Flashback. _

* * *

En la casa de los Charming, todos estaban reunidos tratando de encontrar una solución para sacar a Regina y David, en la sala de la casa estaban Emma, Blanca, Hook y Henry, quien había insistido en estar presente ya que se trataba de su madre

-Si ellos no pueden salir tenemos que encontrar la forma de tumbar esa maldita torre-se quejó Emma mirando un mapa sobre la mesa de la sala, Hook estaba tumbado sobre el sofá con un gesto pensativo y Snow frente a su hija mirando el mapa

-Y si hacemos una hoguera frente a la torre? El fuego derrite el hielo-dijo Hook con una mano en la frente, tratando de razonar algo mejor, Henry torció el gesto ante su idea

-Mi mamá puede crear bolas de fuego que derretirían el hielo desde dentro, si así fuera…Ya estaría libre-se quejó Henry dejándose caer en la silla derrotado, Hook asintió y torció el gesto

-Henry tiene razón, ella ya hubiera usado su magia para salir de ahí-se quejó Blanca negando con la cabeza, Emma asintió de acuerdo

-Regina va a estar bien, ella siempre está bien cuando suceden cosas que la ponen en peligro, es Regina y si algo aprendí es que…Ella sabe defenderse sola y estar encerrada en una torre no la va a detener, es la mujer más terca que he tenido que conocer y eso es bueno en este caso, cuando logremos sacarla o ella se libere estará bien-dijo Hook desde el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y cruzados de brazos, Emma lo miro extrañada pero no dijo nada

-Hook tiene razón, además esta con el abuelo y ellos dos juntos van a salir de ahí-dijo Henry un poco más animado, Blanca le sonrió al niño

-Exactamente, niño-sonrió Emma acercándose a él, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en algo-Tengo una idea! No sé si funcione pero es algo que puedo intentar-dijo Emma arqueando las cejas, Blanca y Henry la miraron con esperanza, mientras que Hook apenas y se limitó a abrir los ojos y mirarla de reojo, estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos

* * *

_-Flashback_

_El castillo de la Reina era imponente, y estar en su habitación no lo hacía menos impresionante, pero al menos Hook parecía bastante ajeno a la decoración, estaba más concentrado en la figura de Regina, más concentrado en ese escote, en sus ojos que destellaban, en sus labios rojos, más concentrado en esa sonrisa casi malvada que le dirigía cuando lo descubría justo como ahora…Mirándola tan descaradamente_

_-Su Majestad no puede culparme por deleitarme con su figura-dijo Hook como toda excusa al ser descubierto, Regina arqueo las cejas y dejo escapar una risa de diversión al sentarse en su sofá que tenía en la habitación, Hook tomo su silla y la jalo hasta estar frente a ella_

_-Puedo ejecutarte si se me da la gana-dijo Regina descaradamente, Hook arqueo una ceja_

_-Y entonces tendría que buscar otro pirata que cumpla sus deseos, mi Reina-musito Hook sosteniéndole la mirada, Regina lo miro con desdén y negó con la cabeza-Pero como no deseo tentar mi suerte, tratare de ser más…respetuoso-dijo Hook con un tono de sutil ironía_

_-Se tiene demasiada confianza-musito Regina levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la mesita donde tenía una botella de ron y dos copas de cristal, aunque estaba de espaldas podía sentir la mirada de Hook clavada en su espalda, la reina sirvió en ambas copas y le entrego una a Hook_

_-Supongo que esto es mi parte de mi recompensa-dijo Hook con una sonrisa descarada_

_-Considéralo parte de tu pago por el trabajo-dijo Regina volviendo a acomodarse en su sofá, Hook rio por lo bajo y asintió, alzo su copa en modo de brindis y bebió de ella, Regina también le dio un sorbo a la suya, ignorando por completo el brindis propuesto por el capitán del Jolly Roger._

_Para Regina el pirata que tenía delante de ella no era más que un delincuente disfrazado de pirata, que jamás estaría a la altura de la compañía de una reina como lo era ella, pero tenía que admitir que el rato que estaba pasando con el acompañados por un par de botellas de un buen vino lo había gozado, aunque estaba claro que preferiría morir en la hoguera antes que admitir que disfrutaba de una plática con un absurdo pirata que fracasaba en cada intento de conseguir que ella le sonriera ante un cumplido_

_-Que hizo su madre para ganarse el que usted quiera matarla?-pregunto Hook dejando su copa vacía sobre la mesa y volviendo a verter licor en ella, Regina formo una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios y dio un trago a su copa_

_-Primero usted…Que puede ser tan grave para que un pirata busque con tanta desesperación una venganza?-pregunto Regina jugando con su copa en la mano, tenía verdadera curiosidad, Hook negó con la cabeza y trago saliva, le echaría la culpa al alcohol por sincerarse con la reina_

_-Mato a la mujer que amaba-dijo Hook sin más, bebiendo de un trago el licor que recién se había servido, Regina sonrió sombríamente ante la ironía, ella buscaba venganza por el mismo motivo, le habían arranco al amor de su vida-El cocodrilo le saco el corazón…-dijo Hook con dificultad, Regina arqueo las cejas-Y lo aplasto justo delante de mí, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo-dijo Hook mirando a la Reina fijamente, Regina asintió, comprendía el sentimiento de impotencia al ver despedazado el corazón de la persona que más se amaba_

_-El hombre que amaba murió de la misma forma-dijo Regina casi en un susurro melancólico, bebiendo un trago del licor, definitivamente había más de la cuenta para estar contándole semejantes cosas al pirata manco que la observaba incrédulo, Regina jamás admitiría que lo había hecho en sus cinco sentidos-Mi madre hizo cenizas el corazón de un hombre inocente por culpa de una persona que no supo guardar un secreto-dijo Regina con rabia, dolor y melancolía ante el recuerdo de Daniel, Hook arqueo las cejas y se acercó un poco más a ella_

_-Quien diría que un sucio pirata tendría algo en común con una hermosa reina-dijo Hook con un tono de ironía, mirándola fijamente al levantarse de su silla y acercarse a ella, Regina sonrió con sarcasmo y lo miro a los ojos, no le daría el gusto de verla vulnerable, ella era una reina_

_-Quien lo diría-asintió Regina arqueando una ceja y apartando la mirada para dejar su copa sobre la mesa que tenía delante, Hook miro sus labios, rojos, eran una invitación irresistible a besarlos, a probar el sabor de los labios de la mujer que tenía delante y a centímetros de él, Hook no lo pensó más, quizá lo ejecutarían por atrevido, pero se arriesgaría, tomo el rostro de Regina entre sus manos con firmeza y le robo un beso, uno con sabor a desesperación, a nostalgia, sus labios tuvieron como prisioneros a los labios de la reina, quien definitivamente le echaría la culpa al licor que había bebido pero correspondió al beso del pirata, sus labios parecían conocerse de otra vida, o quizá fue que ambos habían vivido cosas similares…Pero sus bocas parecían hechas para besarse, un beso suave pero intenso, atrevido…Hook lo profundizo al hacer a Regina recostarse sobre el sofá, y la reina no puso mucha resistencia, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir el calor de unos labios sobre los suyos como el que sentía en esos momentos…_

_-Fin Flashback_

* * *

David estaba apoyado en la pared de la torre, el frio no le incomodaba tanto como el hecho de ver a Robín y Regina besándose delante de él, realmente él se veía así con Blanca? Según Emma eran peores…David negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada de la pareja para darles un poco de privacidad, pero aun podía escuchar su conversación, David comenzó a pensar en cuanto tiempo había conocido a Regina, había visto a la Reina sonreír de todas las formas posibles, la mayoría gracias a alguna maldad que estaba haciendo, planeando o por hacer…La mayoría en su contra, pero la sonrisa que tenía cuando estaba con Robín era sincera, de amor, y sorprendentemente a él le gustaba eso, le gustaba esa sonrisa, espera…Le gustaba? David le echo la culpa al hielo y al aburrimiento por ponerse a pensar en tonterías y regreso a la realidad.

-Quisiera quedarme contigo-susurro Robín a escasos centímetros de Regina, entrelazando sus manos, David rodo los ojos y decidió sentarse en la esquina contraria, cerró los ojos con frustración y se acomodó ahí

-Cuida a Roland y a Henry también, diles que los extrañare mientras este aquí-dijo Regina con una sonrisa cálida, Robín asintió y beso cortamente sus labios

-No tanto como ellos te extrañan a ti-dijo Robín haciéndola sonreír mas, Regina asintió, Robín y ella se acercaron a la ventana de la torre, David se levantó de donde estaba y se acerco

-Tienes que irte, la Reina de las Nieves puede hacer algo, aun no sé cómo es que te permitió entrar, dudo mucho que no se haya enterado esa bruja-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos, Robín y David se miraron con confusión

-Le diré a Blanca y a Emma que estas bien, Blanca está muy preocupada por ti-dijo Robín dándole una palmada en la espalda, David asintió

-Gracias, dile que volveré pronto-dijo David con una sonrisa de lado, Robín asintió y tomo la mano de Regina

-Te amo-sonrió Robín antes de jalarla fuertemente a él y besar sus labios, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la ex Reina Malvada para profundizar aquel beso de despedida, deseando que no tuviera que esperar por más tiempo para volver a verla, de preferencia en mejores circunstancias

* * *

-_Flashback_

_Robín Hood estaba en medio del bosque, la noche era algo fría, pero el ladrón parecía concentrado en la fogata que tenía delante de él, llevaba un rato solo frente al fuego, hasta que capto el sonido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose, el ladrón no tardo en tomar su arco y prepararlo para dispararle al intruso_

_-Baja eso, ladrón-dijo la voz de una mujer, misma que bajo de un salto de su caballo negro, su rostro era oculto bajo su capa, pero en cuanto la mujer piso el suelo, se descubrió el rostro, dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar tenso a Robín Hood_

_-Deberías dejar de asustarme así, terminare disparándote sin querer-se quejó Robín bajando su arco y tirándolo al piso, antes de acercarse con una sonrisa a la mujer que tenía delante, misma que se apresuró a correr a él y refugiarse en sus brazos_

_-Sabes que no lo harás, no podrías vivir sin tu reina-sonrió Regina ampliamente, antes de que Robín la besara con intensidad, ambos perdiéndose en ese beso, como lo habían hecho desde hace un tiempo atrás, Robín la estrecho aún más contra el_

_-Y te aprovechas de eso-se quejó Robín quitándole seriedad al poner un gesto de fingida indignación que hizo reír a Regina_

_-Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando por mí?-pregunto Regina notando la fogata que se consumía, Robín la miro a los ojos y sonrió, depositando en sus labios un suave beso_

_-Toda la vida-musito el ladrón antes de sonreírle cálidamente-Y esperaría las que fueran necesarias para tenerte así, entre mis brazos-sonrió Robín tiernamente, Regina lo beso suavemente, dejándose llevar en ese beso como si fuera la última vez, y es que aunque no quiera admitirlo o pensar en ello, cada vez que se besaban podría ser el último beso, si los llegaban a descubrir las consecuencias serían trágicas para ambos_

_-Esto no debería estar sucediendo-musito Regina a escasos centímetros de Robín, quien aún tenía sus manos en su rostro-Nos podrían matar si esto llega a oídos del rey, lo sabes-dijo Regina tomando sus manos y apartándose un poco_

_-El rey jamás se atreverá a tocarte, tu madre no lo permitiría, y cualquier caso…Primero doy mi vida antes de que te hagan daño-dijo Robín tomando su mano de nuevo, Regina sonrió con ironía_

_-Mi madre me salvaría del rey solo para matarme ella misma-dijo Regina con melancolía, Robín torció el gesto-Sabes de lo que es capaz, te podría matar, y si algo te pasa…jamás me lo perdonaría, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo, no lo soportaría otra vez-se quejó Regina con tristeza en su voz, Robín la atrajo a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente_

_-Sabes por qué me mantengo con vida?-pregunto Robín sonriéndole tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla, Regina lo miro con un gesto de confusión-Por ti, por que saber que te veré y podre besarte, hace que desee con todas mis ganas seguir viviendo, y créeme, no dejaría que me mataran porque eso significaría dejar te ver a mi reina, dejar de verte, no tengas miedo, no me va a pasar nada, y mucho menos a ti-dijo Robín con seguridad en su voz, una seguridad que Regina envidiaba, que solo sentía en momentos así, al estar entre sus brazos y sintiendo el latido de su corazón tan cerca de ella, Regina suspiro_

_-Vámonos-dijo Regina como toda respuesta, el ladrón la miro sin comprender, Regina asintió al mirarlo a los ojos, llevando su mano al rosto de Robín-Escapemos de aquí, lejos del palacio, de mi madre del rey…Lejos, donde no puedan encontrarnos-dijo Regina casi como una súplica, deseaba ser feliz, ser libre, y solo junto a Robín sentía la fuerza de escapar de una vez por todas_

_-Estas segura, Regina? Sabes que no tengo todo lo que el Rey puede darte, y no quiero que…-Robín estaba más que dispuesto a llevársela con el hasta el fin del mundo, pero no quería que la mujer que amaba sufriera de carencias, que sufriera a su lado_

_-Por supuesto, que sí, Robín-aseguro Regina sonriéndole, Robín la beso profundamente, acariciando su cabello con ternura-Quiero irme contigo, en el castillo solo soy una prisionera, contigo puedo ser feliz-murmuro Regina refugiándose en su pecho, el ladrón sonrió ante sus palabras, era capaz de llevársela en ese mismo momento si ella se lo pedía_

_-Tienes que volver esta noche al castillo?-pregunto Robín mirándola a los ojos, la mayoría de las noches que habían pasado juntos se terminaban poco antes del amanecer, cuando Regina tenía que volver a toda prisa al castillo, antes de que alguien notara su ausencia, las únicas veces que habían visto el amanecer juntos era porque el Rey había salido de viaje con su hija_

_-El Rey salió de viaje con su hija-sonrió Regina rodeándolo del cuello con sus brazos, rozando sus labios y perdiéndose en sus ojos-Solo tengo que asegurarme de volver antes del amanecer y después preparare todo para poder escaparnos sin que nadie sospeche-sonrió Regina feliz ante la idea de ser libre en un corto tiempo, el arquero sonrió ampliamente_

_-Tu eres la reina, tu mandas-rio Robín acariciando su cabello con ternura, había conocido a Regina en su faceta de Reina del Bosque Encantado y realmente podía llegar a ser intimidante, el mismo había sufrido las consecuencias al estar huyendo junto a sus hombres valientes por orden de la reina, y no es que no se lo merecieran…Pero después de la noche en el bar, había conocido a la mujer detrás de los rumores, y se había enamorado como jamás creyó hacerlo, al punto de estar dispuesto de escapar con ella hasta el fin del mundo, con tal de no perderla._

_-Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Gold estaba dentro de su tienda, había dejado un par de libros abiertos sobre el mostrador, y se encontraba buscando otros dentro de un baúl, parecía concentrado en su tarea cuando Bella entro a la tienda y lo miro con curiosidad

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Bella cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él con su habitual sonrisa

-Busco algunas respuestas, querida-dijo Gold deteniendo su búsqueda en el baúl y fijando su mirada en su esposa para luego darle un corto beso, Bella lo miro y arqueo una ceja

-Sobre la torre de hielo?-pregunto con curiosidad, Gold dejo ver una sonrisa discreta

-Si-no dijo nada más, fue todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto, Bella lo miro fijamente, Gold había devuelto su atención al contenido del baúl, al parecer sin encontrar algo que le ayudara

-Te preocupa Regina?-pregunto Bella más como afirmación que pregunta, Gold detuvo su búsqueda y regreso su atención a su esposa, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros-No creo que por David te pusieras a buscar información-se explicó Bella como si nada

-Fue mi alumna, no?-respondió Gold encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia, Bella arqueo una ceja y lo miro sin creerle demasiado-La mejor, la conozco desde que era una bebé, algo de importancia debe tener para mí-dijo Gold como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, Bella sonrió cálidamente, conocía lo suficiente a Gold como para saber que sus palabras tenían otro significado, el jamás admitiría cariño por nadie, y podía contar a las personas que tenían importancia para el con una mano, pero sin duda, Regina debía formar parte de ellas, para bien o para mal así era

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Bella acercándose a él, dejándose abrazar por el-Aunque no lo admitas, le tienes cariño a Regina, su relación siempre me ha parecido demasiado extraña-se quejó Bella torciendo el gesto en una mueca infantil, haciendo que Gold riera por lo bajo, extraña era una mínima descripción de su relación con la ex Reina Malvada, pero no profundizaría el tema con su esposa, se limitó a depositar un corto beso en los labios de Bella

* * *

Robín había tomado la cuerda con la que había escalado hasta la ventana de la torre, y ahora estaba sujeto de ella y tendía una mano a Regina que dentro de la torre dudaba de atreverse a tomar la mano del ladrón y asegurarse que la protección que la Reina de las Nieves había puesto se había esfumado, David compartía sus dudas

-Si Robín puede entrar y salir, quizá es que el hechizo que nos retenía se esfumo-dijo David tratando de convencerse, Regina arqueo las cejas

-Lo dudo, lo que no entiendo es por qué la Reina de las Nieves dejo que Robín traspasara el hechizo-dijo Regina sintiendo la magia del hechizo en la torre, David y Robín comprendieron sus pensamientos

-Es para mantenerlos a ustedes dentro, no importa quien entre-dijo Robín tratando de encajar las piezas, Regina y David se miraron fugazmente y asintieron al estar de acuerdo

-Vale la pena intentarlo-dijo David acercándose a la ventana, Regina rodo los ojos, David trato de sacar una mano por la ventana y sujetarse de la cuerda de la que Robín estaba sujeto, pero el hechizo de la torre lo hizo retroceder y casi caer al piso, Regina esbozo una sonrisa de burla

-No debes volver a subir, Robín, la Reina de las Nieves está jugando con nosotros, y no quiero que te pongas en peligro otra vez-dijo Regina con firmeza, Robín asintió y le dedico una débil sonrisa, Regina lo vio desaparecer al bajar con cuidado desde la ventana

-Esa loca sí que está mal-se quejó David cruzándose de brazos y revolviéndose el cabello con frustración

-Dime algo que no sepa, Charming-se quejó Regina devolviendo su mirada al lugar vacío, Regina conjuro de nuevo la cama y sonrió al dejarse caer en ella, David la observo con una sonrisa de burla

-Prefiero verte como la Reina Malvada a punto de volverme cenizas a verte besándote con Robín Hood a punto de sacarme los ojos-se quejó David con un tono de burla, Regina arqueo ambas cejas y rio con ironía

-Celoso, príncipe Charming?-pregunto Regina con malicia-Es una pena que esta vez no sea yo quien tenga que salvarme de un coma diabético al soportar tus cariños con Blanca Nieves-se burló Regina mordazmente, David rodo los ojos

-Se llama amor verdadero, su Real Majestad-se burló David cambiando su postura y mirándola con burla, Regina negó con la cabeza

-Amor verdadero no significa que tengas que escupir arcoíris y unicornios cada que abren la boca, eso es un insulto a todos los demás que tienen amor verdadero-dijo Regina con desdén, dejando que David con la palabra en la boca y una mirada mortal hacia Regina, quien se limitó a ignorarlo

-Por lo menos nosotros tenemos respeto por la propiedad ajena, no como tú y tu ladrón que han profanado más de un lugar público-dijo David indignado, Regina más haya de ofenderse sonrió ampliamente, casi con orgullo al recordar a una Blanca Nieves completamente traumatizada y del color de sus manzanas preferidas y a David con la boca abierta y en shock al abrir la puerta del despacho de Regina y encontrarla a ella y a Robín en una situación poco más que comprometedora, David sintió escalofríos al recordar la escena

-Envidia, Charming?-pregunto Regina levantándose de la cama, definitivamente irritarlo le resultaba placentero, era tan sencillo-Si quieres puedo darle algunos consejos a Blanca Nieves, pero siendo tan…inocente como lo es, dudo que aprenda algo-dijo Regina con falsa pena, David apretó los puños y Regina tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír

-Eres una verdadera y real molestia, Regina Mills-dijo David arqueando las cejas y mirándola matadoramente, Regina arqueo las cejas de igual forma y sonrió burlonamente

-Cállate, Charming, que demasiado he hecho con compartir mi cama contigo para que no te congeles en el piso-dijo Regina levantándose de la cama y cruzándose de brazos, David no contesto, Regina sonrió para sus adentros

-Ya que puedes usar magia, no podrías aparecer un poco de comida? Una ducha? Un sofá? No se…Hacer este lugar un poco menos escalofriante?-pregunto David tratando de destensar el ambiente, Regina lo miro con tanta frialdad que David sintió que su mirada congelaba más que la misma torre en la que estaban

-Claro que puedo, Charming, pero no implica que lo compartiré contigo-sentencio Regina, y con movimiento de muñeca delante de ellos apareció una mesa llena de comida, David la miro incrédulo-Pero como veras…Este lugar no es tan grande como para tener una cama y un sofá, podría aparecer un pequeño cuarto de baño, pero estaríamos casi sin poder movernos-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto, David tenía la mirada fija en la comida

-Genial, comienzo a ver las ventajas de estar encerrado con la Reina Malvada-ironizo Charming al tratar de acercarse a tomar un poco de la comida, Regina lo miro y tomo una manzana de la mesa

-Comienzo a ver por qué pase tanto tiempo tratando de matarte en el Bosque Encantado-se quejó Regina al verlo tomar de la copa de vino, David la miro y sonrió

-Pero no lo conseguiste, así que…-David se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, Regina lo miro de tal forma que David creyó que lo volvería una estatua, pero por suerte alcanzo a agacharse antes de que una manzana lanzada con fuerza por Regina acabara destrozándose contra la pared de la torre.

-Yo que tu no me fiaría del todo, idiota-siseo Regina mirándolo con malicia, David miro la manzana en el suelo y luego miro a Regina, se levantó lentamente, observando a Regina darle la espalda y sentarse en la cama con desdén.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Regina y James se habían pasado buena parte de la mañana cabalgando por los alrededores del castillo del Rey George, su amor por los caballos había sido uno de sus gustos en común que los había hecho pasar ratos cabalgando juntos, después de su accidentado primer beso_

_-Déjame ayudarte-dijo David al desmontar su caballo de un salto y acercarse a Regina, tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia_

_-Pretexto para acercarte, príncipe?-pregunto Regina arqueando una ceja al verlo mudo, David sonrió después de tragar saliva, Regina rio por lo bajo_

_-Me puedes culpar?-pregunto David disimulando su nerviosismo, Regina negó con la cabeza, David tomo su rostro entre sus manos para mirar sus ojos fijamente_

_-No, porque a mí también me gusta que te acerques, presumido-ironizo Regina con un gesto que hizo que David sonriera ampliamente, le fascinaba cada gesto de esa mujer, lo tenía vuelto nada, Regina rio por lo bajo al verlo embobado y se acercó para plantarle un beso en los labios, uno rápido, casto, como si de una travesura se tratara_

_-Sabes? Como que esto de ser esclavo de su majestad no está nada mal, puedes abusar de mi todo lo que la princesa quiera-rio David con una mueca de picardía, Regina rio a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que David la apretara más a él y lo hiciera mirarlo a los ojos_

_-Cuidado con tus deseos, príncipe, puedo ser bastante malvada-amenazo Regina con la mirada clavada en él, haciendo a David arquear las cejas y mirar sus labios fijamente, rojos, era casi imposible no pensar en besarla a cada segundo_

_-No creo que tu sepas mucho de maldad, Regina-musito David negando con la cabeza, Regina arqueo las cejas-Me encanta tus ojos-susurro David apartando un mechón de cabello que cubrió su rostro, acorto la distancia y se atrevió a besar sus labios, esta vez sin ningún accidente de por medio, un beso suave, dulce, que hizo que David y Regina sonrieran al separarse y entrelazaran sus manos_

_-A mí me gusta cómo me miras tú, como si no hubieras visto nada igual-musito Regina sonriéndole, y era verdad, nadie la había mirado como lo hacía el, como si estuviera fascinado, y debía admitir que eso le encantaba_

_-Acostúmbrate-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Regina lo miro y arqueo una ceja-Porque pienso mirarte así hasta el día que en que me muera, nos vamos a casar, no?-dijo David sonriéndole y acariciando su rostro tiernamente, Regina nunca se sintió así, su madre y su padre la querían, pero ese amor la había lastimado, la frialdad de Cora y la cobardía de su padre al defenderla, no había conocido el amor realmente_

_-Supongo que tienes razón-sonrió Regina asintiendo, David la miro embelesado, podría acostumbrarse a tenerla entre sus brazos, a besar sus labios y perderse en sus ojos, y estaba seguro que Regina sentía lo mimos, aunque una punzada de culpabilidad lo azotaba cuando recordaba que no era del todo sincero, él no era James, era David, pero se había enamorado de verdad…David decidió no atormentarse en ese momento, y sujetando a Regina de la cintura la atrajo a él con firmeza, para besarla más apasionadamente, un beso intenso para ambos_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Robín Hood logro descender de la torre de hielo, pero a pocos metros de llegar al suelo, noto como unos pedazos de hielo caían en su rostro y la flecha que sostenía la cuerda que lo mantenía escalando se soltaba, el ladrón fue a dar al suelo, por suerte para él no se hizo demasiado daño, seguramente un par de moretones y un buen escarmiento, la Reina de las Nieves le había dado una sutil pero efectiva advertencia de volver a subir su prisión de hielo

-Papá!-el grito de Roland cuando vio a Robín llegar al campamento hizo que su padre alzara la vista y sonriera al verlo corriendo hacia él, Robín lo alzo en brazos sin esfuerzo

-Y Gina?-pregunto Roland frunciendo el ceño al no ver a la morena ahí, Robín se esforzó por no borrar su sonrisa y aparentar frente al pequeño-Por qué no podemos ir a verla?-se quejó Roland en un gesto serio, Robín dejo su arco y sus flechas cerca de una tienda de campaña y tomo asiento en una de las sillas que había en el campamento, sentando al niño en sus piernas

-Regina no te puede ver ahora, Roland, porque está en una torre-dijo Robín cuidadosamente, Roland torció el gesto sin comprender-Y estamos buscando sacarla de ahí, pero en cuanto la rescatemos te parece si la visitamos?-pregunto Robín sonriéndole cálidamente a su hijo

-Gina está encerrada en una torre como las princesas de los cuentos que cuenta el tío John?-pregunto Roland con un gesto de inocencia, Robín sonrió levemente y asintió-Y Henry no está triste porque su mamá está ahí?-pregunto Roland cruzándose de brazos, Robín arqueo las cejas

-Henry extraña a su mamá, Roland, pero sabe que no tardara en regresar-dijo Robín asintiendo

-Y cuando ella vuelva, podemos ir con Henry y Gina a comer un helado?-pregunto Roland sonriente ante la idea, Robín dio un carcajada que hizo a Roland torcer el gesto, antes de que Robín comenzara a atacarlo con cosquillas y hacer reír a carcajadas a su hijo.

* * *

Emma estaba terminando de ponerse su chaqueta roja mientras Blanca dejaba a Neal dormido en su cuna, la rubia noto el gesto triste de su madre y arqueo las cejas, desearía ser alguien más sentimental y ser un apoyo decente para ella, pero para su mala suerte aún se sentía bastante incomoda comportándose como la hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Charming, así que decidió callarse la boca y no decir nada que fuera aún más incómodo que el silencio que invadía la habitación

-¿Crees que David este bien?-pregunto Blanca sin mirar a Emma, la rubia se acomodó la chaqueta descuidadamente y asintió

-Lo más seguro es que si, y no te preocupes, con suerte esta misma noche estará fuera de la torre de la loca de los helados-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Blanca torció el gesto ante las palabras poco sentimentales que había soltado bruscamente Emma

-Crees que funcione?-pregunto Blanca cruzándose de brazos, Emma hizo una mueca

-Espero que si-dijo Emma como toda respuesta, ganándose una mirada de Blanca que la hizo rodar los ojos y esforzarse un poco más-Es decir, es una buena idea, usar magia para desaparecer ese hechizo de protección de la torre, podría funcionar-dijo Emma acercándose a ella, Blanca pareció estar más conforme y asintió

-Esperemos que sí, esta noche vendrá Bella a cuidar a Neal, quiero estar ahí cuando David esté libre de esa torre-dijo Blanca sonriendo esperanzada, Emma sonrió forzadamente y asintió, Blanca se dirigió a bajar las escaleras y Emma suspiro antes de seguirla

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Regina se levantó de su cama para dejar a su hija en la cuna que tenía al lado de su cama, Cora se encargó de tener todo lo necesario en la habitación para cuando naciera su nieta…Regina no tenía ojos más que para su pequeña bebé que dormía profundamente entre sus brazos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a Cora, Regina por instinto se aferró más a su bebé, y clavo la mirada en su madre, quien venía acompañada por Henry_

_-Papá!-sonrió Regina al ver a Henry entrar a la habitación, llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder verlo, Cora cerró la puerta, se limitó a observar desde lejos, Regina acomodo a la pequeña en su cuna cuidadosamente y devolvió la mirada a su padre_

_-Mi amor, Regina-Henry sonrió aliviado al ver a su hija, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera temido que le hubiera pasado algo, y ciertamente las amenazas de Cora con lastimarla no le habían ayudado a tranquilizarse, Henry no tardo en acercarse a su hija y abrazarla con todas sus ganas_

_-Papi, te extrañe tanto-susurro Regina buscando refugio en su abrazo, Henry la estrecho aún más, Cora no decía nada, observaba todo en silencio, Regina y Henry se separaron con un par de sonrisas-Quieres conocer a tu nieta?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de total felicidad, Henry asintió de igual forma, Regina miro a su hija recién nacida y la tomo en sus brazos, dejando que su padre pudiera observarla_

_-Es preciosa, Regina, se parece mucho a ti cuando naciste, mi amor-sonreía Henry orgulloso de su hija, y fascinado con su nieta, Regina lo dejo cargar a la pequeña y miro a su madre, Cora tenía el semblante serio, como siempre no dejaba expresión para adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente_

_-Quiero salir de aquí, no podemos seguir encerradas, madre-dijo Regina con toda la seguridad que sentía, Cora se limitó a asentir_

_-Claro, mi amor, no puedes seguir aquí por más tiempo, necesitas regresar a tu vida-dijo Cora con una sonrisa fría, Regina arqueo las cejas-Todo esto fue solo temporal, Regina, no pretendo que te quedes como una prisionera-dijo Cora explicándose, caminando hacia Henry que cargaba a su nieta, al ver a su mujer acercarse Henry dejo a su nieta en su cuna, deteniendo a Cora de acercarse a ella_

_-Madre…-Regina se puso al lado de su padre, poniendo una barrera entre Cora y la pequeña bebé, Cora asintió y esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que a Regina y Henry un escalofrió les recorriera la espalda, Cora arqueo las cejas_

_-Ya conociste a tu nieta, Henry-dijo Cora mirando a su marido sin expresión-Te traje para que estuvieras con Regina en estos momentos, confía en mi…Ella te necesitara-dijo Cora con un gesto de fingida tristeza, Regina miro a su padre, quien no dudo en sujetar su mano para apoyarla, Cora sonrió burlonamente_

_-Cora, que…-Henry dio un paso hacia ella pero Cora de un movimiento de muñeca lo hizo volar por los aires y caer bruscamente contra el suelo, Regina lo miro sorprendida y asustada, quiso tomar su hija pero Cora la detuvo al paralizarla con un hechizo, Henry se levantó de prisa y quiso interceder pero Cora lo paralizo a un par de pasos de alcanzar a su hija_

_-Regina, esto es lo mejor para ti-decía Cora al tomar a su nieta en brazos, la tapo con cuidado con su manta y desapareció en una nube morada, ante la mirada de Regina y Henry, ambos paralizados, en cuanto Cora se esfumo el hechizo que los retenía los libero, Regina se derrumbó y Henry la sujeto, tratando de calmarla_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

David estaba tumbado en la cama que Regina había conjurado, su pecho ahora descubierto para que la tela no siguiera lastimando sus heridas recientes lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, pero su mirada estaba fija en el techo, se sentía inquieto, mientras que Regina al lado de él estaba con la mirada clavada en la fogata que había encendido para darse un poco de calor, sus pensamientos estaban fijos en buscar una salida de aquel lugar, y el que David se estuviera moviendo constantemente la comenzaba a desesperar

-Quieres quedarte quieto-espeto Regina sin voltearse a mirar a David, quien se quedó quieto al escucharla y rodo los ojos-Eres irritante-se quejó Regina por lo bajo, volviendo a quedar sumidos en un silencio incomodo

-Fue buena idea conjurar comida y hacer este lugar un poco decente-decía David mirando al techo, ignorando el hecho de que Regina dándole la espalda hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco

-Soy una Reina, no pienso pasar miserias, ya te lo dije-dijo Regina sin más, con tono sarcástico, David arqueo una ceja y sonrió con cierta maldad

-Reina Malvada-tosió David con una sonrisa de travesura marcada en los labios, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al ver como Regina apretaba los puños discretamente

-Intento de príncipe-siseo Regina de espalda, David arqueo las cejas y torció el gesto

-Desastre real-dijo David sin remordimiento, Regina se movió un poco pero no se giró a mirarlo, ahora si estaban jugando

-Pastor inepto-dijo Regina en una velocidad que hizo sonreír David, quien no se esforzó demasiado en pensar algo para atacar verbalmente

-Alcaldesa psicópata-dijo David sin esfuerzo alguno, Regina agradeció estar de espaldas para que David no la viera apretar la mandíbula

-Imbécil mojigato-se defiende Regina rápidamente, David clavo su mirada en la espalda de Regina con ganas de atacarla por el insulto

-Retorcida villana-se quejó David sonriendo maliciosamente, Regina sonrió con orgullo lejos de ofenderse, se había ganado el título a pulso no? Aunque claramente ya se hubiera redimido, disfrutaba de su mención de honor, por lo menos en este caso

-Patético espadachín cobarde-dijo Regina como toda respuesta, dándose el lujo de cerrar los ojos y apoyarse mejor contra la almohada, David se levantó como resorte y clavo su mirada en ella, Regina aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió ampliamente

-Arrogante reina perversa-sentencio David mirándola fijamente, Regina dejo escapar un suspiro de aparente cansancio y se giró para dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas de orgullo, pero al girarse su mano choco contra el pecho de David, quien al sentir el contacto de la piel de la reina contra una de sus expuestas quemaduras torció el gesto y se dejó caer bruscamente en la cama

-Zoquete llorón-rio Regina maliciosamente al verlo torcer el gesto en una mueca de dolor, David abrió los ojos y la miro fulminante, Regina rodo los ojos al verlo mirar con desagrado su pecho y notar las quemaduras, un par todavía estaban casi en carne viva, Regina no se inmuto…demasiado

-No podrías conjurar algo para…curarme?-pregunto David con un gesto de estar bebiendo vinagre al tener que decir aquello, Regina arqueo una ceja y sonrió ampliamente, David torció el gesto "realmente lo disfruta, malvada" pensó David para su frustración

-Claro que podría-dijo Regina altanera, David se sintió un poco más aliviado, Regina noto su gesto de confusión-Dije que podría, no que te curaría, Charming-aclaro Regina devolviéndose a su lugar original, recostada en la cama, dándole la espalda, David cerro los ojos y trago saliva

-Regina, podrías…Por favor, hacer algo para curarme?-pregunto David esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero nada, silencio, Regina no parecía haberlo escuchado, David se dejó caer contra la almohada y tenso la mandíbula

-El "por favor" no implica que algo se tenga que hacer-dijo Regina de espaldas aun, David la maldijo mentalmente-Aunque…El tener al honorable príncipe Charming suplicando mi ayuda es realmente satisfactorio-dijo Regina girándose para mirar a David, quien apretó los puños para diversión de Regina, quien no disimulo su sonrisa de victoria

-Eres realmente una malvada-dijo David mirándola fijamente, Regina se limitó a arquear las cejas y sonreír descaradamente, David rodo los ojos, y se estremeció al sentir las manos frías de Regina sobre su pecho, Regina lo noto y rio por lo bajo, el frio no duro más que segundos, David sintió el calor de su magia correr por su pecho y un poco de ardor, nada comparado con la molestia de las heridas-Gracias-musito David al sentir su calor, contrastante con el frio que sentían en ese lugar, Regina no dijo nada, tampoco aparto sus manos del cuerpo de David, quien sin darse cuenta tenia puestas sus manos sobre las de la reina, quien parecía caer en cuenta de lo cerca que estaban en aquella cama, era su mente engañándola o realmente David había acortado la distancia? David y Regina estaban a simples centímetros de distancia, y sin darse cuenta David se había acercado de mas, rozando los labios de Regina, quien no supo reaccionar, David titubeo pero termino besando sus labios, un beso lento, titubeante, Regina se sorprendió pero termino por corresponderle, sin saber por qué, un beso lento…

* * *

Gold había salido de su tiempo poco después de que Bella se hubiera reunido con Emma y Blanca para ir al bosque, no se había molestado en preguntar para que irían, de sobre sabía que todos estarían buscando la manera de librar a David y Regina del encierro provocado por Ingrid, Gold se adentró en el bosque y con cuidado de no ser visto ni escuchado pudo ver a la gente frente a la torre, no se sorprendió al ver Emma, Blanca, Hook, y a Robín Hood ahí, por supuesto…

-Era de esperarse-se quejó Gold al ver a Emma comenzar a desprender energía blanca contra la torre, Gold no se inmuto y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa burlona al pensar que Ingrid no sería tan descuidada como para dejar que un hechizo de la rubia le quitara poder a su prisión de hielo, pero su temple cambio al ver que el hielo de la torre comenzaba a derretirse, a ese paso sería cuestión de minutos antes de que la torre quedara a la altura del suelo y Regina y David pudieran salir incluso caminando, y eso definitivamente no le convenía, aun no…

* * *

Lo que comenzó como un beso casi accidentado o provocado por estar tan cerca y el calor de la magia para Regina y David, se convirtió en más besos, más intensos y pasionales, un beso entre el príncipe Charming y la Reina Malvada, sobra decir que esos besos que estaban compartiendo no se parecían en nada a otros, era un estira y afloja, David mordía el labio inferior de Regina y ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio de David lo suficiente para tirar de él, pero ninguno ponía queja alguna, ninguno estaba pensando más que en devorar los besos del otro…Ignorando que fuera de esa torre estaban a punto de liberarlos y quedar expuestos a varios pares de ojos, que sin dudas quedarían poco más que escandalizados al verlos en aquella situación.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Una nube de humo morada hizo aparecer a Cora muy lejos del Bosque Encantado, había desaparecido del castillo de Regina con la pequeña princesa en sus brazos, perfectamente cubierta con sabanas de seda rosadas y rojas, la recién nacida dormía plácidamente, ajena a las intenciones de su abuela y el próximo sufrimiento que cargaría su madre..._

_-Lo siento, querida-dijo Cora al mirar a su nieta entre sus brazos-Pero interferirías en el destino de tu madre, y en el mío-dijo Cora apartando la mantita del rostro de la bebé para observarla mejor, era hermosa y comenzaba a abrir los ojos-Tu madre merece ser Reina, y si te tiene al lado...Seria lo último en lo que pensaría-dijo Cora negando con la cabeza, se permitió darle una caricia a la pequeña, quien atrapo el dedo de Cora entre su pequeña mano, si Cora tuviera corazón...Quizá esa acción la hubiera ablandado-No te preocupes, sigues siendo mi nieta y crecerás como lo que eres...-dijo Cora quitando su mano y volviendo a cubrir a la bebé-Una princesa...-dijo Cora alzando la mirada y sonriendo al ver el palacio ante ella, su nieta seria la princesa de Agrabah, Cora la acomodo en la cesta que conjuro y la dejo a las puertas del palacio, se había tomado el tiempo de observar y sabía que en unos minutos más el sultán del reino habría de salir junto a su esposa para irse de viaje y se toparían con la pequeña_

_-Falta algo...-Cora lo pensó unos segundos y arqueo las cejas, movió su mano y en medio de una nube morada apareció un cachorro de tigre, color naranja y con rayas negras, recién nacido, aquel felino seria la mascota ideal para su nieta-Ya ves? No soy tan cruel...Él te protegerá-dijo Cora arqueando una ceja, acomodo al felino que parecía dormido junto a su nieta y se dio media vuelta, para desaparecer entre el humo morado, justo unos segundos después...El sultán de Agrabah y su esposa habían encontrado a la recién nacida y al cachorro, la mujer no dudo en tomar a la niña entre sus brazos y acunarla con ternura, el sultán no se pudo resistir a la petición de su esposa, después de todo...el amor que desprendía su mujer al tener a esa niña le era suficiente motivo para criarla como suya._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado el cap!¿Ya tienes su historia "pasada" favorita?David, Robin o Hook?jajaja Se aceptan criticas, opiniones, peticiones, quejas tambien jajajajaja Todo dejenlo en un review asi sabre si les esta gustando y si continuo con los caps :D_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vale…**Incomodo?Sin duda!Sobre todo para Blanca…Seria un shock para la pobre jajajaja Ya veremos que sucede próximamente :P

**Franciny…**Alguien que le apuesta a Charming como padre de la niña, será?O.o Si, será Jazmín, la iran conociendo a partir del prox capitulo, es basada en la historia claro pero será una versión distinta también, digamos que una mezcla O.o

**Evilcharmingparrillas…**Rivalidad entre Robin y David?Quien sabe muahaha…En el prox cap las cosas cambiaran :P

**You-Me-Handcuffs…**Una mas que vota por Charming como padre de la nena!jajajaja La historia de Jazmin sera basada en la original pero trate de cambiarle algunas cosas para que encajara, su carácter te recordara a alquien,por lo menos la intncion es que les agrade este personaje, la iran conociendo el prox cap :D

_Hola!Aqui esta el nuevo cap…Las historias del pasado se están cerrando, ya descubrirán que paso con esos pasados, y culpa de quien…Sospechan de alguien?Peticion de quien quieren que sea el padre de la pequeña princesa?Ya saben…Review!jajajaja El cap es mas largo que otros, asi que el prox cap tardara un poco mas quizá, no quise dividirlo :P Ojala que les guste!Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios…Animense a dejar review que asi me animo a subir mas pronto Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! :D_

* * *

Gold se mantenía oculto a la vista de los héroes de Storybrooke, su gesto se tensó al ver que Emma comenzaba a derretir el hechizo de Ingrid, y que la torre comenzaba a perder su efecto, Gold no dudo en lanzar un hechizo discreto, restando el poder de la magia de Emma y ocasionando que la torre recuperara su altitud y fortaleza, Gold termino de poner el hechizo protector, y sonrió satisfecho al ver a Emma dejar de intentar usar su magia para liberar a Regina y David

-Maldita sea!-se quejó Emma sin ningún remordimiento al dejar de usar su magia y torciendo el gesto al ver que no hacia efecto en la torre, Henry y Robín se desanimaron un poco, Hook tenía un gesto parecido al de Emma de pura frustración, Belle se limitó a fruncir el ceño y Blanca miraba a su hija con regaño por sus palabras

-Parecía que funcionaba!-se quejó Henry torciendo el gesto desilusionado, Robín paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio un ligero apretón para reconfortarlo, al igual que Blanca le acaricio el cabello, haciendo que el chico torciera el gesto, Emma miro de nuevo la alta torre frente a ella y torció el gesto.

* * *

Regina y David no podían estar más ajenos a lo que pasaba en el bosque, David estaba totalmente perdido en el cuerpo de Regina, en devorar con pasión los labios de la reina, mordiéndolos sin causarle heridas, saboreando cada beso, deslizando sus manos por la cintura de Regina hasta pasar por sus piernas, y Regina no estaba mejor que el…Sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de David con suavidad, dejándole caricias y alguna marca de sus uñas en su piel blanca, David enredo sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Regina y beso su cuello, nunca se había sentido con tanto deseo como en ese momento, ni siquiera la ternura que Blanca Nieves le despertaba al hacer el amor se comparaba con el deseo de hacerle el amor a la Reina Malvada con tanta pasión que nunca se imaginó que podía despertarle esa mujer, David prácticamente le arranco la camisa a Regina, haciendo volar algunos de sus botones y deleitándose con la imagen de la piel de Regina al descubierto, sin perder tiempo comenzó a besar sus labios hasta llegar a su pecho, recorriéndola sin pensar en nada más que en hacerle el amor a la mujer que lo estaba enloqueciendo…

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En los bosques cercanos al castillo del rey Midas estaban Regina y David, ambos sentados en el pasto, sobre un mantel que había formado parte del día de campo que habían compartido, uno que la pareja había disfrutado totalmente, acompañados por una botella de vino, ambos reían ante lo cómodos que se encontraban, en el tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocieron se habían enamorado sin pensarlo, y el tiempo juntos les pasaba volando_

_-Ya es de noche-dijo David mirando a las estrellas que comenzaban a adornar el cielo, Regina dejo su copa a un lado y miro al príncipe, sonriendo al ver su rostro tan pacifico_

_-No creo que a nuestros padres les moleste, estoy casi segura que ellos mismos han montado todo para que nuestros encuentros no sean interrumpidos por ningún sirviente del castillo-dijo Regina riendo cálidamente, haciendo que David la mirara embobado_

_-Es cierto, de lo contrario ya hubieran llegado hace horas para interrumpir-se quejó David torciendo el gesto, Regina asintió, David se quejó callado, Regina arqueo las cejas al notarlo_

_-Estas bien?-pregunto Regina notándolo algo nostálgico, David la miro y suspiro, llevaba días con la idea de confesarle la verdad a Regina, que él no era James, que era David, y que a pesar de todo estaba enamorado hasta la medula de ella, pero tenía miedo de su reacción, de que se sintiera dolida por la mentira y terminara cancelando la boda o casándose con él por solo cumplir y tener que verla odiarlo cada día de su vida juntos-James…-David sintió un golpe directo en el pecho, pero el sentir la mano de Regina acariciando su rostro con ternura lo hizo sonreír y besarla suavemente_

_-Te amo-dijo David sin ningún arrepentimiento, desbordando sinceridad en su mirada, dejando a Regina sorprendida, mirándolo fijamente antes de sonreírle ampliamente y acortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta besar sus labios suavemente, David tomo su rostro entre sus manos, le parecía increíble tener a esa mujer tan hermosa junto a él, parecía mentira, una que temía fuera a acabarse en cualquier momento-Regina…Te amo-susurro David a milímetros de Regina, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, dejándose llevar por el perfume de la mujer_

_-Yo también te amo-susurro Regina sinceramente, haciendo a David sonreír ampliamente, la estrecho más a él y beso sus labios una vez más, la adoraba, la había conocido tanto que tenía miedo de que ella lo odiara por mentirle en algo tan grave, David bajo la mirada un momento, pero basto para que Regina lo notara tenso-James, que sucede?-pregunto Regina tensándose_

_-Es que tengo que decirte algo, y tengo miedo de que me odies-dijo David con toda la sinceridad que pudo, Regina comenzó a inquietarse, su primer pensamiento fue sobre su madre, o quizá sobre el rey George, había pasado algo? Habían cancelado la boda? Regina miro a David con cierto temor, David tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro directamente a los ojos_

_-Me estas comenzando a asustar, paso algo con la boda?-pregunto Regina mirándolo seria, David sonrió, Regina tenía una dualidad que había aprendido a amar, había momentos que la veía tan altanera e intimidante que le parecía una mujer y había otros momentos como aquel en el que la veía tan frágil, tan dulce que le parecía increíble que fuera la misma mujer._

_-Eso lo vas a decidir tú, mi amor-musito David suspirando, Regina lo miro confusa-Regina, antes quiero que sepas que te amo, que he sido sincero en todo lo que te he contado, que mis sentimientos por ti son reales, y que si decides cancelar la boda yo no me opondré-dijo David mirándola seriamente, Regina torció el gesto, ahora sí que la estaba inquietando_

_-Qué demonios paso, James?!-pregunto Regina levantándose, apartándose de él, mirándolo con cierta desesperación para que hablara, David respiro profundo y se levantó también, ahí estaba, podía ver en su mirada ese dejo de mujer altanera-Quiero que comiences a hablar, ya!-termino por gritar Regina, James asintió y la miro directamente a los ojos_

_-Yo no soy James, Regina-dijo David con voz cansada, Regina lo miro como si le estuviera gastando una broma, una de muy mal gusto a juzgar por su expresión, se hubiera reído en su cara pero el semblante del príncipe le dejaba claro que no estaba jugando-Soy David, el hermano gemelo de James, el murió y yo lo reemplace para casarme contigo sin que hubiera mayor problema-dijo David reuniendo el valor suficiente y tratando de no retractarse, podía ver como en los ojos de Regina comenzaba a notarse la decepción, aquello era rabia?-Y así hubiera sido, pero te conocí y me encantaste, luego con el tiempo me enamore, Regina, me enamore de ti y no podía casarme contigo mientras te siguiera mintiendo-termino de confesar David casi sin aliento, miro a Regina que se limitaba a mirarlo en silencio, sus ojos ya no reflejaban calma, ahora reflejaban tempestad-Mi amor…-David quiso acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos, pero Regina fue más rápida que el_

_-No te atrevas a decirme mi amor-sentencio Regina apretando los puños, sus ojos parecían matar a David con la mirada, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, no iba a llorar, no lo haría, ella no sería débil, su madre la había educado para no serlo_

_-Regina, escúchame, yo te amo, en eso fui sincero siempre-admitió David tragando saliva, con los ojos cristalinos y tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Regina lo detuvo al estampar su mano contra la mejilla del príncipe, David no se inmuto, le había dolido pero se lo merecía, Regina lo miraba con ganas de desaparecerlo_

_-No te acerques-advirtió Regina al ver las intenciones de David, quien la ignoro y se acercó, ganándose una fuerte y sonora bofetada por parte de Regina, quien lo miro duramente, David trago saliva, le había dolido el golpe, pero más le dolía la mirada que Regina le estaba dando en ese momento, quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero Regina salió corriendo a su caballo, lo monto y en un parpadeo la vio cabalgar lejos de él, David se maldijo mentalmente._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

-Lo intestaste, Emma, ya buscaremos otra forma de ayudarlos-dijo Blanca con pesar en su voz, mirando a su hija con agradecimiento, Emma rodo los ojos, al diablo con la fe y todas esas cosas, ella quería ayudar, estaba cansada de sentarse y observar como Gold y Regina siempre tenían que ayudarlos, ella era la Salvadora no?!

-Al diablo con eso, tenemos que sacarlos-dijo Emma ignorando el apoyo de su madre y volviendo a enfocarse en la torre, alzando las manos comenzó de nuevo a tratar de quitar el hechizo de la torre, pero el hechizo que recién había puesto Gold la hizo salir volando al intentarlo, Emma cayo estruendosamente sobre la tierra, Blanca y Bella se apresuraron a acercarse a ver como estaba

-Emma!-Bella se acercó a ella, pero Emma alzo la mirada con frustración, Hook se detuvo al ver a Blanca ayudando a su hija, Henry también se acercó a ella-¿Estas bien?

-No me rompí nada-se quejó Emma levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa, Henry la abrazo cálidamente, Hook le dedico una sonrisa y Blanca la sujeto del brazo y le sonrió

-Emma, todos queremos sacarlos de ahí, pero no puedes ponerte en peligro tú también-dijo Blanca cálidamente, Emma no dijo nada, se sentía inútil al no poder romper un simple hechizo

-Swan, esto es magia poderosa, y tú solo has tomado algunas clases con Regina, desafiar a la Reina de las Nieves es peligroso, ya encontraremos otra forma-dijo Hook con preocupación por la rubia, Emma le dio una mirada y asintió

-Robín, como fue que lograste escalar la torre?-pregunto Bella confundida mirando al arquero

-Solo lance una flecha con mi arco, sujeta a la cuerda y cuando quedo clavada en lo alto de la torre…simplemente escale, ya lo había hecho antes en el Bosque Encantado, en algún robo-dijo Robín con cierta culpa al admitir sus robos con sus hombres valientes

-Trata de hacer lo mismo-intervino Hook señalando el arco que Robín llevaba en la espalda, el ladrón asintió y preparo su arco con la flecha, apunto tal como la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión la flecha quedo reducida a cenizas al tocar la torre, todos se miraron con frustración

-Esta mañana eso no sucedió-dijo Robín con expresión derrotada, Henry miro a Emma con curiosidad y Bella se acercó a Blanca

-No entiendo por qué la Reina de las Nieves dejaría pasar a Robín, si su plan es mantenerlos encerrados-se quejó Blanca con molestia, Emma se encogió de hombros, su mente estaba a mil por hora

-Yo menos, pero algo está claro…La Reina de las Nieves se está divirtiendo a costa nuestra-se quejó Emma con un gesto de fastidio, Robín asintió, Blanca y Bella compartieron miradas de preocupación, Henry se cruzó de brazos y Hook seguía con la mirada puesta en la torre de hielo.

* * *

David y Regina estaban a punto de hacer el amor, pero como si se tratara de un montón de flashes a ambos les llegaron imágenes que solo duraron una milésima de segundo a sus mentes, pero que los hizo separarse del sobresalto, volviendo a la realidad y más desconcertados que nunca, sin acabar de comprender que significaban las imágenes que habían visto en sus mentes, sin duda ninguno las recordaba, debían ser un sueño? Una pesadilla?...Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y aclarar su mente, pero nada, las imágenes se habían ido con tanta velocidad como la habían azotado, y David estaba igual que ella, por más esfuerzo que puso no lograba comprender que había sucedido

-Regina…-David tenía la respiración agitada, miro a Regina y no pudo evitar enmudecer ante el aspecto de la ex Reina Malvada, su cuerpo perfecto lo estaba perturbando, el sabor de sus labios aun en los suyos y su perfume comenzaba a intoxicarlo

-No digas nada-pidió Regina notando su mirada poco recatada, sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse, y sujeto las sabanas para cubrirse, cuando estuvo un poco más recuperada y su ego había vuelto a la normalidad con un movimiento de muñeca volvía a estar impecablemente vestida, y su mirada estaba fija en David, quien seguía despeinado, sin camisa, y con algunos rasguños en la espalda más que notorios-Esto nunca paso, no quiero que lo menciones-sentencio Regina duramente, antes de tumbarse en la cama y darle la espalda a David, quien antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra decidió que Regina tenía razón, pero esa noche ninguno durmió, ambos se la pasaron tratando de comprender el significado de sus "sueños" sin atreverse a comentarlo con el otro.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Después de que Cora se había llevado a su hija, Henry tuvo que esforzarse como nunca por retener a Regina con él, la abrazo con tanta fuerza que tuvo temor de lastimarla, pero Regina estaba demasiado alterada como para dejarla salir, y lo había intentado, pero la habitación seguía bajo el hechizo de Cora, habían pasado horas desde que Cora se había llevado a su hija, y Regina estaba abrazada a su padre, llorando con el alma rota, sus sollozos conmovían tanto que Henry no podía soportarlo, ver a su hija tan frágil le partía el alma_

_-Mi amor, cálmate, Regina-Henry acariciaba su cabello con ternura, pero Regina no paraba de llorar sobre su cama, junto a el-Hija, tu madre no sería capaz de lastimarla-dijo Henry aunque probablemente estuviera mintiendo, Regina no respondió, no se movió, solo podía pensar en su pequeña, pero su llanto se detuvo en cuanto una nube morada apareció en medio de la habitación, dejando ver a Cora, quien dirigió su mirada a su hija_

_-Donde está mi hija?!-grito Regina en cuanto vio a su madre, levantándose de su cama, con la mirada llena de rabia y dolor, se acercó a su madre y la miro con odio-Donde está?!-volvió a preguntar Regina sin titubear, Cora arqueo las cejas, Henry se acercó a ambas mujeres con la intención de intervenir en cualquier momento_

_-No te preocupes, querida, mi nieta está bien-dijo Cora como toda respuesta, con una calma que hizo que a Regina la invadiera la furia y tratara de irse contra su madre, quería golpearla, quería que le dijera donde estaba su hija, que le había hecho? Regina enfureció y se lanzó contra Cora, pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla los brazos de Henry la detuvieron, Regina forcejeo para soltarse, pero su padre era más fuerte_

_-Que le hiciste a mi hija?!-grito Regina con dolor, Cora rodo los ojos, Henry miraba a su mujer con reproche-Como puedes hacerme esto, soy tu hija!-le grito Regina dolida pero Cora no parecía inmutarse-Ella es tu nieta, madre, es tu sangre!-le reprochaba Regina con dolor, hasta que el llanto le gano y las lágrimas corrieron libres una vez más, Henry la soltó y la vio derrumbarse, Henry miro a su mujer con severidad, le parecía imposible lo que Cora era capaz de hacer_

_-No dramatices tanto, hija-se quejó Cora mirándola, Regina la miro matadoramente, se acercó a ella para contestarle pero Cora la detuvo al congelarla, y con otro gesto de su mano Henry pudo ver como Cora le estaba quitando sus recuerdos a Regina_

_-Eres un monstruo, Cora!-grito Henry perdiendo toda calma y encarando a su mujer-Solamente alguien que no tiene corazón sería capaz de hacer algo así-le grito Henry amenazante, acercándose a ella, pero Cora levanto la mano y lo congelo ahí mismo, con un gesto de muñeca hizo que Henry olvidara todo lo sucedido, sus recuerdos se habrían esfumado en cuanto lo descongelara, ninguno recordaría lo sucedido, ni siquiera la existencia de esa bebé que tantos problemas le había causado_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Pasaron algunos días en los que el silencio invadió la torre de hielo, Regina y David apenas y se miraban discretamente, ninguno quería tocar el tema sobre lo sucedido días atrás, dormían dándose la espalda, y solo cruzaban palabras cuando era estrictamente necesario, ambos no podían dejar de pensar en las imágenes que estuvieron en su mente, y en buscar una salida de ahí…Las cosas fuera de ahí era una búsqueda para encontrar la manera de rescatar a la Reina Malvada y al Príncipe Charming…Bella había agotado todos sus libros, Emma se había quedado sin ideas, pero ninguno con resultados exitosos, y comenzaban a desesperarse, cada uno a su manera

* * *

En la cripta de Regina las cosas estaban vueltas un caos, Gold había logrado romper los hechizos de protección después de varios intentos y estaba buscando entre las cosas de Cora que Regina había guardado, busco en cajones, cofres, armarios, y no había encontrado nada que pudiera serle de ayuda

-No puede ser cierto-se decía Gold mentalmente mientras rebuscaba entre las cosas que Regina tenia de su madre, había registrado la casa de Regina y no había encontrado nada-Si realmente fuiste capaz de hacer esto, Cora, es que resultaste mejor alumna de lo que pensé-se dijo Gold cerrando de golpe el baúl donde no encontró nada que le sirviera-Si Regina tuvo un hijo, donde diablos lo dejaste?-se preguntó Gold apretando los puños al comprobar que en la cripta no había nada que le diera algún indicio, el Oscuro desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

Ingrid miraba su espejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la reina de las Nieves realmente estaba satisfecha de cómo estaban resultando las cosas, en su espejo veía la imagen de Gold desaparecer de la cripta de Regina, para después observar la imagen de Regina y David en la torre, la Regina de las Nieves arqueo las cejas y asintió

-Muy bien, Rumple, veo que te estas esforzando-se burló Ingrid complacida, y negando con la cabeza al ver la imagen de su torre-Ustedes dos deberían hablar, y terminar lo que han comenzado, así será más que divertido cuando lance mi maldición, Blanca Nieves querrá matar a su madrastra y Robín y el Príncipe querrán matarse-reía Ingrid divertida ante la situación-Y todo por una Reina Malvada!-se carcajeo Ingrid negando con la cabeza y caminando a su sofá.

* * *

Hook se paseaba alrededor de la torre de hielo, el pirata llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en círculos, con la mirada clavada en el piso, tratando de encontrar alguna solución que ayudara a Emma a liberar a Regina y David, y claro…Toda esa preocupación era por Emma, el que Regina estuviera en peligro y sus sentimientos pasados salieran a flote para atormentarlo no tenía nada que ver, eso era tan cierto como que el capitán prefería beber un té caliente a un buen ron…Hook rio para sí mismo al pensar en ello, sus sentimientos por Emma eran reales, era una oportunidad para ser feliz, pero sus sentimientos por Regina lo tenían mal, no por nada él había salvado la vida de la Reina una vez, aunque ella no lo supiera…No por nada la Reina había sido su primer pensamiento a una redención y un final distinto a convertirse en el aliado de Cora…Hook dejo de pensar en eso al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, el capitán del Jolly Roger se apresuró a irse del lugar, no quería que lo vieran merodeando por ahí

_-Flashback_

_Después de que Hook besara a Regina en su habitación, y de que por supuesto la Reina terminara por corresponderle, hecho que por supuesto ella negaría hasta el fin de sus días, Regina recobro la conciencia y termino empujando a Hook, culpando al alcohol y al pirata de haberla besado, corriéndolo de su habitación y dando el tema por cerrado…_

_-Ya se le ha pasado la furia a la Reina?-pregunto Hook siendo escoltado por un par de guardias hasta la habitación de Regina, quien lo esperaba con un gesto de seriedad, que lo hizo sonreír con burla, Regina hizo un ademan con su mano y sus guardias soltaron a Hook para después dejarlos solos._

_-No tienes la cuerda, pirata, que la próxima vez tu hospedaje en mis calabozos no será tan placentero-dijo Regina tomando asiento en su sofá, Hook sonrió de lado, jugando con su garfio._

_-Y yo que creía que el estar encerrado con un par de guardias vigilándome era el servicio de la realeza-se burló Hook sacando de su ropa una botella de licor y dándole un trago-Tus guardias intentaros matarme de hambre y querían mi ron-se quejó Hook torciendo el gesto_

_-En unos días tendré todo listo para tu viaje-dijo Regina ignorando los comentarios de Hook, quien rodo los ojos y la miraba atento-Y más vale que todo salga bien, no quiero que falles-sentencio Regina con seriedad, mirándolo tan intensamente que Hook sintió que podía leerle la mente_

_-Perfecto, y esos días los pasare igual de cómodo en tus celdas?-pregunto Hook acercándose a ella lentamente, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que Regina lo mirara con superioridad-Porque yo tengo en mente maneras más placenteras de pasar la espera-dijo Hook sonriéndole descaradamente y acercándose demasiado para el gusto de Regina, quien se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, ignorando el hecho de que el pirata observaba descaradamente sus labios a escasos milímetros de distancia_

_-Supongo que tienes razón-murmuro Regina acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del pirata, quien sonriendo la miraba, estaban a milímetros del beso que ansiaba Hook-Torturándote es una de esas maneras-dijo Regina con desdén apartándose de él y dándole la espalda, dejándolo con un gesto de burla, estaba jugando con él, esa descarada Reina Malvada estaba tentándolo, castigándolo por besarla_

_-El beso para mí no fue ninguna tortura, al contrario, su Majestad, fue el robo más placentero que he cometido-dijo Hook sin remordimiento, sonrió al ver como Regina se tensó por unos segundos, antes de girarse y notar como lo mataba con la mirada-Sus labios son toda una tentación…-seguía tentándola Hook, Regina arqueo las cejas y rio descaradamente_

_-No se haga ilusiones, capitán-rio Regina con arrogancia-Una reina y un pirata…jamás sucedería-rio Regina descaradamente-Por más que insista en halagarme con frases rebuscadas-se quejó Regina con un gesto de altanería, Hook frunció el ceño_

_-Sucede que en ese beso, mi reina…No era el capitán Hook, era Killian Jones-dijo Hook acercándose a pasos rápidos a Regina, tomándola de la cintura desprevenida, Regina estaba más que preparada para abofetearlo, pero el capitán la sujeto fuerte y con cuidado de no lastimarla con el garfio, aprisiono los labios rojos de Regina contra los suyos, besándolos con desesperación y deseo, Regina forcejeo pero al sentir el frio del garfio del capitán en su cuello se quedó quieta, y sin darse cuenta estaba correspondiendo al beso de aquel pirata._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, escuchando o más bien ignorando las palabras de Blanca, quien mientras cargaba a Neal no dejaba de hablar sobre David, Emma se acomodó en el sofá y rodo los ojos, ya llevaba casi 15 minutos escuchando las mismas palabras de su madre, el "Siempre nos encontraremos" no dejaba de reproducirse en la mente de la rubia con la voz de su madre, mientras Blanca continuaba caminando por la sala

-Emma!-se quejó Blanca, llamando a su hija y sacándola de su aburrimiento, sin darse cuenta la rubia se había quedado casi dormida, con su rostro apoyado en su mano sobre el sofá, Blanca la miro con molestia, Emma la miro inocentemente

-Perdón-se excusó Emma acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá para no volver a distraerse, Blanca iba a volver su inicial discurso, pero Emma se le adelanto-David está bien, y si…Estoy segura de que sabe que estas muy preocupada por él y que estas tratando de rescatarlo-recito Emma con un tono de cansancio, Blanca la miro un poco mejor

-Solo espero que su estancia con Regina no lo esté matando-dijo Blanca negando con la cabeza, acercándose a la cuna de Neal y dejándolo con cuidado en ella, Emma torció el gesto-Regina y David no se llevan precisamente bien-recalco Blanca con un gesto al mirar a Emma

-Incluso durante la maldición?-pregunto Emma con curiosidad, sabia quiénes eran los habitantes de Storybrooke en el Bosque Encantado, a que se dedicaban después de la maldición e incluso como se llevaban antes de saber que les habían quitado los recuerdos, pero sobre Regina y David aun no lo tenía muy claro, era consiente que Regina había salvado a David, aunque claro solo lo había hecho para torturar a Blanca Nieves, se dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos

-Cuando despertó del coma, sin recuerdos de que era el Príncipe Encantador su relación con Regina era buena-recordó Blanca tomando asiento en el sofá frente a Emma, quien comenzó a interesarse por fin en las palabras de su madre, que cruel había sonado eso se dijo Emma quitando los pensamientos de su mente-Regina era amiga de Abigail, y David me llego a contar que platicaba con Regina como amigos, incluso llevo a decirle que ella "No sabía mucho del mal"-dijo Blanca Nieves con un gesto para restarle importancia, por el contrario Emma no pudo contener una carcajada, misma que dejo a Blanca con un gesto de confusión

-Que Regina Mills no sabe mucho del mal?-rio Emma sin poder evitarlo, tenía que decir que sus padres serían muy buenas personas pero el reaccionar rápido o reconocer algunas cosas frente a sus narices no era su fuerte, punto para la Reina Malvada reía Emma mentalmente al recordar a Regina calificando a David de idiota varias veces-David no era muy astuto bajo la maldición-murmuro Emma calmando sus risas, bajo una mirada seria de Blanca Nieves

-Charming no podía saber que ella era la Reina Malvada-defendió Blanca a su marido, Emma asintió, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de diversión aun

-No digo lo contrario, es solo que no a David y Regina cenando tranquilamente sin tratar de matarse o insultarse-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Blanca negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Robín Hood llevaba sobre sus hombros a Roland, el pequeño había insistido una y mil veces a su padre que lo llevara a donde estaba Regina, y el ladrón se había negado a su petición por días, pero termino cediendo ante la insistencia de su hijo.

-Aquí esta, muchacho-dijo Robín al llegar a la torre de hielo, Roland tenía sus ojos puestos en lo alto de la torre, asombrándose ante lo que veía, Robín lo bajo de sus hombros

-Está muy alto!-dijo Roland inocentemente, Robín asintió-Así como vamos a sacar a Gina de ahí?!-se quejó el niño mirando a su padre con molestia, Robín sonrió levemente y se acercó a el

-Ya encontraremos la forma, Roland-aseguro Robín sonriéndole, Roland torció el gesto y miro de nuevo a la torre con un gesto de confusión

-Pero yo quiero que vuelva ya-se quejó Roland con toda la seriedad que un niño de cuatro años puede tener, Robín lo abrazo y lo alzo en sus brazos-Gina no debe estar contenta ahí, debe tener mucho frio, y si se enferma?-se quejó Roland cruzándose de brazos en una imagen tan tierna que Robín tuvo que reprimir un par de carcajadas, le resultaba increíble como Regina se había ganado el cariño de Roland en ese tiempo, el niño la adoraba

-Yo también quiero que vuelva, Roland-dijo Robín sinceramente, Roland lo miraba atentamente, su seriedad se había esfumado, sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en la torre de hielo

-Podemos visitar a Henry?-pregunto el niño con un poco más de ánimo-Él también debe estar triste-dijo Roland haciendo que Robín sonriera a su hijo

-Creo que a Henry le gustaría ir por un helado-dijo Robín reconfortando a su pequeño, Roland sonrió levemente ante la idea, pero no lucia del todo animado

-Papá, yo extraño a Gina-musito Roland triste, buscando consuelo en el hombro de su padre y rodeándolo con sus brazos, Robín lo estrecho un poco y acaricio su cabello tiernamente

-Yo también la extraño, Roland, yo también-aseguro Robín antes de encaminarse de vuelta al pueblo.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En medio del bosque los hombres valientes de Robín Hood ya habían comenzado a tomar ventaja, hace un par de horas que habían levantado su campamento y comenzado a alejarse de su lugar habitual, todo por orden de Robin Hood, su líder, lo respetaban y querían tanto que no habían puesto en duda su decisión…Por su parte, el líder de los ladrones estaba montado en su caballo, esperando oculto cerca del castillo del Rey, esperando que en cualquier momento Regina apareciera para unirse a el…_

_-Regina, vamos, mi reina…No te arrepientas ahora-murmuraba Robin desde su caballo, comenzando a desesperarse, sin quitar la mirada del imponente castillo a varios metros de él, el arquero desmonto su caballo y comenzó a caminar inquieto, temiendo que hubieran descubierto a Regina y pudieran hacerle daño, pero justo cuando comenzaba a temer lo peor el sonido de un caballo acercándose lo hizo alzar la mirada y suspirar de alivio al ver a Regina acercándose, cubierta con su capa, en cuanto llego a él desmonto de un salto y se dejó ver el rostro, regalándole una amplia sonrisa a Robin_

_-Creíste que no llegaría, ladrón?-pregunto Regina corriendo a él, Robin la estrecho fuertemente, intoxicándose con su perfume, con su olor, deseando poder tenerla así para siempre, Robin la miro a los ojos y sonrió, antes de besar sus labios con desesperación, con amor, con deseo, besando sus labios una y otra vez_

_-Creí que te podría haber pasado algo-confeso Robin torciendo el gesto, Regina negó con la cabeza_

_-Una reina siempre tiene que hacerse esperar-dijo Regina para hacerlo reír, Robin arqueo las cejas y sonrió divertido, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él, besándola una vez más, un beso lento, suave, que transmitía paz para ambos_

_-Juega con mis sentimientos, su Majestad-se quejó Robin a escasos centímetros de ella, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió pícaramente-Ya me encargare de cobrar estas deudas-murmuro Robin divertido, Regina sonrió divertida y le dio un corto beso_

_-Sera después, ahora hay que darnos prisa y salir de aquí-dijo Regina tomando sus manos y mirando los caballos que los ayudarían a escapar, Robin asintió recobrando la seriedad_

_-Los hombres valientes ya se han adelantado, nosotros los alcanzaremos y lo mejor será que también les llevemos ventaja a ellos, solo por precaución-dijo Robin seguro, con esa voz de líder que usaba con sus hombres y que Regina consideraba atractiva-En cuanto los alcancemos tomaremos un poco de víveres y continuaremos, entre más lejos estemos será mejor-dijo Robin asintiendo, tratando de transmitirle seguridad a Regina_

_-Me parece bien, yo traje lo necesario, esperemos que cuando noten mi ausencia sea demasiado tarde-dijo Regina con algo de ironía, Robin asintió y la abrazo fuertemente_

_-Estas segura de esto, Regina?-pregunto Robin tragando saliva, lo que les esperaba huyendo no sería sencillo, y él no quería que su reina sufriera-Aquí eres la Reina, conmigo estarás huyendo, yo…_

_-Robin, estoy segura, más que nunca, quiero estar contigo, quiero ser libre, quiero ser feliz y la única manera de ser feliz es estar a tu lado-musito Regina con una sonrisa amplia, mirando al arqueo con amor, Robin sintió una oleada de paz en su interior, la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario._

_-Te amo tanto, Regina, tanto que no soportaría perderte, no soportaría que te pasara nada, mi amor-confeso Robin en un momento de debilidad, abrazándola fuertemente, acariciando sus largos cabellos, Regina se aferró a él con igual fuerza, no estaba acostumbrada a que la amaran así, a que la miraran con tanta devoción, Cora le había enseñado que "El amor es debilidad" pero al lado de Robin se sentía más fuerte que nunca, y eso no iba a perderlo, no, ella amaba a ese hombre, tanto como para ser capaz de empezar de nuevo con él._

_-Te amo-sonrió Regina antes de besarlo una vez más, para después ambos montar sus caballos y apresurarse a alejarse de ahí, sin dejar de mirarse y sonreírse, viendo la posibilidad de una nueva vida cada vez más cerca, casi saboreando la libertad que les esperaba._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Dentro de la torre de hielo Regina estaba recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, meditando y tratando de recordar algún hechizo para salir de ahí sin terminar carbonizados como en su último intento, mientras que David caminaba en círculos por el reducido espacio, Regina se empeñaba en ignorarlo, en ignorar cada paso que daba y que consumía su poca paciencia al punto de tener que aguantarse las ganas de hechizarlo para que se quedara quieto, desde que se habían besado la tensión nunca dejo de estar presente, no se miraban a los ojos, se trataban lo mínimo posible

-Vas a seguir fingiendo que estas dormida?-pregunto David cansándose de caminar en círculos y mirando fijamente a la mujer sobre la cama, notando como Regina se limitaba a arquear las cejas y esbozar una leve sonrisa, David rodo los ojos, odiaba sentirse así ante ella, pero ese beso lo había inquietado más de lo que pensaba, esas imágenes que tuvo después lo seguían atormentando

-Estoy tratando de recordar algún hechizo para salir de aquí-se quejó Regina sin moverse, David arqueo un ceja y negó con la cabeza-Así que cierra la boca y no estorbes-espeto Regina en su mejor tono de Reina Malvada, mismo que hizo a David llevarse las manos al rostro, conteniendo su frustración, si seguía así se volvería loco, y si hablaba con ella de lo sucedido se arriesgaba a morir a manos de su Majestad, David lo medito un par de segundos, al diablo con todo, tenía que preguntarle que rayos había sucedido después de ese beso

-Cuando nos besamos…-David titubeo un segundo, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca Regina se levantó de la cama, mirándolo seria, casi amenazándolo para que no siguiera hablando, David la ignoro por completo y tomo asiento junto a ella, Regina lo miro mortalmente-Regina, tenemos que hablar de eso-pidió David casi en una súplica, realmente deseaba desahogarse, saber si solo él se sentía así

-Eso que paso, no paso-sentencio Regina tratando de sonar contundente, no quería admitir delante de él que desde ese beso había soñado prácticamente cada noche con esas estúpidas imágenes que la estaban acosando, no, definitivamente no lo haría.

-Claro que paso, Regina, y no me desagrado-admitió David casi con temor, bajando la mirada, Regina lo miro incrédula, realmente había escuchado bien? El príncipe Charming le estaba diciendo que disfruto del beso con la Reina Malvada? Ja! De haberlo sabido cuando buscaba venganza contra Blanca Nieves se hubiera divertido y reído a carcajadas durante horas, pero no, no era el caso ahora, no cuando las cosas habían cambiado y ella estaba con su verdadero amor, no ahora que buscaba redimirse ante su hijo

-Estas diciendo que…El beso que nos dimos, te gusto, Charming?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con curiosidad, David rodo los ojos y trago saliva, Regina arqueo las cejas-Me halagas-sonrió Regina tratando de no profundizar el tema, además se seguía tratando de Charming y burlarse de él era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde que se rompió la maldición en Storybrooke

-Deja tu ego a un lado un rato, Regina-se quejó David un poco avergonzado, Regina rio por lo bajo y lo miro expectante-Cuando te bese, me sentí cómodo, como si ya hubiera pasado, y después…-David la miro confuso, Regina había comenzado a interesarse en sus palabras-Después vi algo, eran imágenes, como flashes, todo paso muy rápido pero era como si…-David no encontraba una manera de explicarle sus sueños, Regina lo miraba y algo en su mente comenzó a encajar, no solo le había pasado a ella, a él también.

-Como si fueran recuerdos-completo Regina mirándolo fijamente, David la miro sorprendido, asintiendo-Solo que no lo son, viste imágenes de nosotros…en sueños-dijo Regina tratando de explicarse un poco mejor, David volvió a asentir, Regina respiro profundo

-Por qué paso eso? Se supone que nosotros tenemos nuestros amores verdaderos, no debería sucedernos esto cuando besamos a alguien más, no deberíamos siquiera besar a alguien más-dijo David llevándose las manos al rostro y tumbándose en la cama, Regina que estaba sentada lo miro y negó con la cabeza

-No lo sé, no comprendo, esas imágenes no tienen sentido, son solo eso…imágenes, que pasan muy rápido como para que sean recuerdos, fueron destellos-dijo Regina confusa, era cierto, no eran recuerdos, solo imágenes que duraron menos de segundo, David la miro y asintió

-No comprendo, cuando estaba con Abigail nunca me sucedió esto-se quejó David frustrado

-No amabas a Abigail-le recordó Regina, David rio por lo bajo-No se por qué paso esto-se quejó Regina tumbándose en la cama también, mirando al techo, tratando de despejar su mente y buscar algún pensamiento coherente

-No, no la ame, se supone que yo siempre ame a Blanca-dijo David incorporándose en la cama y acercándose a Regina para poder mirarla a los ojos-Así como se supone que tú estabas destinada a Robin-completo David mirándola fijamente, estaba prácticamente sobre ella, Regina sonrió y asintió, de acuerdo con el por raro que sonara-Y si es así…-David se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, haciendo que Regina se tensara y tragara en seco-Por qué me gustó tanto besarte?-pregunto David sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, atrapando a Regina bajo el-Y por qué me estoy muriendo de ganas por volver a hacerlo?-pregunto David casi con temor en su voz, Regina iba a contestarle, iba a burlarse de él, pero David fue más rápido y capturo sus labios entre los suyos, besándola sin que Regina pusiera resistencia, diciéndose ambos que solo era un desliz, quizá la Reina de las Nieves los estaba manipulando? Estaban en su torre después de todo, inventándose mil excusas para no admitir que les gustaba el sabor de los labios del otro

* * *

Gold se encontraba en su tienda, su caja de seguridad estaba abierta, había sacado un par de cajas, buscando algo que le ayudara a rastrear a una persona, algún hechizo que pudiera conjurar, pero el resplandor que emanaba un collar dentro de una pequeña caja llamo su atención, Gold lo tomo en sus manos y lo saco para observarlo mejor, era una delicada cadena de oro, con un diamante rojo en peculiar forma de corazón, Gold la observo detenidamente y su gesto delato su sorpresa ante su resplandor

-Quien diría que el frío no sería un problema para la Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Charming-musito Gold negando con la cabeza, guardando de nuevo el objeto y depositándolo en su caja de seguridad, sellándola de nuevo

* * *

_-Flashback_

_David estaba dando vueltas por los alrededores del castillo del Rey George, había ensillado su caballo y cabalgado un buen rato, habían pasado varios días desde su pelea con Regina, la mujer era aún más terca de lo que había creído, se negaba rotundamente a verlo, David sentía que en cualquier momento su padre lo mandaría a llamar para gritarle que el compromiso se había cancelado por su culpa, pero hasta ahora nada, silencio total, y eso era peor, peor porque no tenía idea de que sucedía con Regina, cada vez que se acercaba a su habitación no recibía respuesta, la mujer realmente se había esforzado por no cruzarse con él en el palacio, y ahora él estaba a punto de enloquecer_

_-No, no, no puedo seguir así-se quejó David desmontando su caballo de un salto y apresurándose a correr al castillo, esta vez no le importaría si Regina se negaba a recibirlo, o si le cerraba la puerta en las narices, entraría a hablar con ella como fuera, aunque Regina se enfadara aún más, el silencio que estaba manteniendo lo enloquecía. David se apresuró y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Regina, toco la puerta repetidamente-Regina, sé que estás ahí, podrías dignarte a abrir la puerta?-pregunto David volviendo a insistir, pero de nuevo nada, silencio, ni una respuesta, David rodo los ojos y empujo la puerta para entrar, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarla con seguro_

_-Tardaste menos de lo que pensé-musito Regina, David se detuvo en seco, extrañándose de sus palabras, viéndola ahí tan hermosa como siempre, Regina estaba mirando por la gran ventana de la habitación, cruzada de brazos, dándole la espalda, Regina se giró lentamente a mirarlo, tenía el cabello suelto en suaves rizos y un vestido que resaltaba su silueta, con una sonrisa de malicia en los labios, David la miraba confuso_

_-He venido a verte cada día desde que me dejaste en el campo-se quejó David sin comprenderla, Regina sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros-Tu…Estabas torturándome?!-la señalo David casi indignado, Regina rio por lo bajo, David la miro incrédulo-Por eso no cancelaste el compromiso, querías torturarme haciéndome pensar lo peor-se quejó David mirándola acusadoramente, Regina lo miraba inocentemente_

_-Te lo merecías!-se defendió Regina sin remordimiento alguno, David rodo los ojos, punto para ella-Y agradece que no quise hacerte algo peor, cómo pudiste mentirme?-se quejó Regina dando unos pasos por la habitación, David comenzaba a sentirse mal de nuevo, tenía razón, le había mentido sobre quien era-Ibas a dejar que me casara contigo pensando que eras otra persona-le recrimino Regina duramente, punto para ella de nuevo_

_-Es verdad, te mentí al principio, pero jamás te mentí cuando te dije que te quería-confeso David apresurándose a aclarárselo, Regina lo miro con un gesto de ironía-Regina, yo…Yo tenía que ocultártelo, no sabía quién sería mi prometida, luego llegaste tú!-grito David señalándola, llevándose una mano a su cabello perfectamente peinado-Apareciste en el castillo, tan hermosa que me dejaste mudo, luego te conocí y…-David estaba quedándose sin aliento, bajo la mirada atenta de Regina-Y poco a poco me enamore de ti, me enamore de ti, Regina-dijo David derrotado, encogiéndose de hombros, Regina lo miro y su gesto de suavizo-Me enamore de ti, por eso no podía seguir mintiéndose, no podía casarme contigo mientras pensaras que soy James-confeso David bajando la mirada, Regina esbozo una suave sonrisa_

_-Lo sé-confeso Regina sin bajar la mirada, tan altiva como siempre, David la miro fijamente-Lo sé, pudiste haberte casado conmigo sin remordimiento de dejarme creer que eras James, continuar tu mentira como si nada-decía Regina acercándose a el-Pero no, me confesaste la verdad, arriesgando a que el Rey George te matara cuando yo cancelara la boda, cuando caí en cuenta de eso supe que me amabas-dijo Regina mirándolo a los ojos, David sonrió levemente, esa mujer lo sorprendía cada vez mas_

_-Y si lo sabias porque me estuviste ignorando?-pregunto David mirándola inquisitoriamente-Por qué no me dejabas acercarme?-se quejó David, Regina se limitó a encogerse de hombros-Solo para castigarme?-David pregunto y rodo los ojos al ver a Regina asentir sin remordimiento-Sabes lo que sufrí pensando que en cualquier momento el Rey me diría que te arrepentías de casarte conmigo? Pensé que me odiabas y que no querrías volver a verme-se quejaba David torciendo el gesto, Regina le regalo una sonrisa, David la miro y sonrió con ironía, esa mujer seria su perdición_

_-Por un momento si pensé en cancelar todo-confeso Regina mirándolo seria, David trago en seco-Estuve a punto de ir con el Rey George y decirle todo, de gritarle a la cara su descaro y cancelar todo, pero no pude-confeso Regina sonriéndole cálidamente, David se acercó a ella sonriéndole_

_-Tengo que explicarte todo, quiero que lo sepas-dijo David tomando sus manos entre las suyas y jalándola a él, abrazándola fuertemente, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura, queriendo grabar su perfume en su mente, se separaron y de inmediato busco sus labios, la beso intensamente, cuanto había extrañado sus labios, sus besos, cuanto la había extrañado_

_-Mas te vale que me cuentes todo, quiero saberlo-musito Regina sin apartarse de él, David asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, Regina lo beso cortamente, un beso casto_

_-Tengo algo para ti-susurro David acariciando su rostro, Regina arqueo las cejas-Pero debes cerrar los ojos-David rio por lo bajo al ver a Regina torcer el gesto, David la miro sin ceder y ella termino cediendo, su curiosidad podía más que su fastidio_

_-Ya?-se quejó Regina impaciente, David rio levemente_

_-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-reía David divertido, Regina lo hizo y sonrió al ver ante ella una cadena de oro, era hermoso-Te gusta?-pregunto David cuando Regina lo tomo en sus manos y lo observaba con una sonrisa_

_-Es hermoso-asintió Regina sonriendo ampliamente, alzo la mirada y le sonrió, antes de besarlo feliz, David la abrazo y sonrió, para después ponerle el collar a su prometida, le encantaba verla contenta, David la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a el_

_-Es especial para una Reina como tú-murmuro David mirándola a los ojos, Regina podía leer el amor en ellos, la miraba como nadie lo hacía, y eso la hacía sentir feliz-Puedo quedarme a explicarte todo? O me vas a correr de nuevo?-pregunto David con tono bromista, Regina rio y asintió, señalándole que tomara asiento en la cama, antes de sentarse a su lado y acomodarse en su regazo, David la acaricio tiernamente, como lo había hecho tantas veces en sus tardes por el campo, o cuando se pasaban horas platicando en aquella habitación a escondidas de Cora y George, aunque era probable que ninguno pusiera queja de aquello_

_-Te amo, David-murmuro Regina, David sonrió, mirando sus ojos y sintiéndose como nunca, ahora si podía estar con ella sin culpa, sin remordimientos, ella lo amaba por quien era, no por quien pretendía ser_

_-Te amo, Regina-musito David antes de enredar sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Regina y atraerla a él para besarla intensamente, olvidándose de todo, pensando solo en ellos dos, antes de contarle toda la verdad sin reparar en detalles y pasar la noche con Regina entre sus brazos, sin más secretos, besándola sin remordimiento o temor a que ella lo descubriera, sintiéndose como nunca_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Hook había pasado un buen rato dando mil vueltas a lo que estaba sucediendo, entre saber que Regina estaba encerrada y no saber cómo se encontraba, y ver a Emma desgastándose para tratar de que Henry recuperara a su madre, el pirata ya no sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudar? Hook se sentía impotente de no hacer nada, Regina no le era indiferente, nunca lo había sido, se había mentalizado para no hacer nada, para limitarse a ayudar a Emma y Blanca en lo que pudiera, pero conforme habían pasado los días su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba, y estaba decidido a intervenir, era consiente que se arrepentiría de lo que haría pero no veía mas solución

-Cocodrilo!-el grito de Hook resonó en toda la tienda, haciendo que Gold levantara la mirada del pergamino que leía al escuchar como la puerta de su tienda se abría bruscamente y dejaba pasar a Hook con gesto de pocos amigos, Gold dejo lo que hacía y fijo su atención en el pirata-Quiero que la liberes-dijo Hook acercándose al mostrador, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Gold esbozo una sonrisa de malicia y diversión ante el gesto de Hook

-Pirata, que modales son esos-se quejó Gold con una sonrisa de diversión marcada en su rostro, notando como Hook apretaba el puño de su mano buena-Y debo decir que no tengo idea de que hablas-dijo Gold con un gesto de fingida confusión, provocando que el pirata torciera el gesto

-Quiero que la saques de ahí!-repitió Hook apretando los dientes, Gold arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza-Sácala de ahí!-le grito Hook comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Se mas especifico, pirata, de quien hablas? A quien se supone que debo rescatar?-pregunto Gold con una sonrisa de arrogancia, disfrutando ver al pirata pidiendo su ayuda, sonriendo al tentar su poca paciencia, Hook lo notaba y estaba conteniéndose para no clavarle su garfio en el pecho, además que de nada le serviría, el diablillo que tenía enfrente era inmune a eso, se quejó Hook mentalmente

-A Regina-siseo Hook apretando la mandíbula, Gold no oculto su amplia sonrisa y arqueo las cejas, Hook sintió deseos de golpearlo de lleno en la cara para borrarle ese gesto de satisfacción

-No sabía que le tenías cariño a la Reina Malvada-comento Gold con ironía, Hook rodo los ojos, estaba a punto de golpearlo y largarse de ahí, de verdad que sí, pero si lo hacía perdería su oportunidad de ayudar a Regina y de paso a Emma también

-Quiero ayudar a Emma, ella y todos están tratando de sacar a Regina y David de esa torre-se excusó Hook con firmeza, haciendo que Gold soltara una risa característica de él, misma que Hook odiaba con todo su ser

-Sin embargo llegaste pidiendo que sacara a Regina específicamente-dijo Gold sonriéndole con una descarada diversión, Hook lo miro matadoramente, maldito duende se dijo Hook-Que interés tienes en sacar a Regina de ahí?-pregunto Gold como si nada, disfrutando la tensión del pirata

-Puedes sacarla si o no?!-termino por gritar Hook con desesperación, su paciencia se había agotado, una respuesta negativa y saldría de ahí dando un portazo, Gold lo miro seriamente y asintió con un simple encogimiento de hombros

-Claro que si-asintió Gold, Hook arqueo las cejas-Yo podría ayudar a Regina a salir de ahí, si tu…me das algo a cambio-dijo Gold con su habitual semblante, Hook torció el gesto, lo sabía, sabía desde antes que algo pediría a cambio el diablillo, pero aun así no dejaba de retorcerle el estómago tener que acceder, pero todo sea por Regina, valdría la pena el pago

-Lo sabía, cocodrilo-siseo Hook duramente, Gold arqueo una ceja y sonrió descaradamente-Antes quiero poner un par de condiciones-se adelantó Hook señalándolo serio-Quiero que saques a Regina y a David de la maldita torre, sin daño alguno en el proceso-pidió Hook severamente, Gold sonrió con cierta diversión en sus ojos

-De acuerdo, pero para sacarlos necesitare de un hechizo, uno que requiere la magia de la Reina, un hechizo desgastante-dijo Gold sin darle mayor importancia-La torre está protegida por un par de hechizos fuertes-dijo Gold como toda explicación, Hook lo miraba con instintos asesinos

-Que quieres a cambio, cocodrilo?-pregunto Hook duramente, Gold respiro profundamente, fingiendo meditar su pago y luego lo miro con seriedad

-Yo libero a Regina pero tú me das tu corazón-dijo Gold como toda respuesta, Hook palideció notablemente, un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo-Tú decides, pirata-sentencio Gold serio, Hook trago en seco, su corazón? Maldito Rumplestilskin y sus tratos, y maldita sea su decisión, si no accedía la Reina de las Nieves tendría a su merced todo el pueblo, y Emma seguiría desgastándose tratando de liberar a su padre, sin contar que Regina podría correr peligro en la torre de la demente de las Nieves, definitivamente Rumplestilskin era un maldito! Se gritó Hook en su mente, el pirata respiro profundamente y torció el gesto

-Eres un maldito y retorcido diablillo-se quejó Hook mirándolo con ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse, la sonrisa de superioridad que mantenía el hechicero era irritante-Esta bien, pero primero tendrás que liberarla, luego te daré mi corazón-sentencio Hook con seguridad, tratando de que la voz no le temblara, Gold asintió conforme

-No esperaba menos-confirmo Gold satisfecho-Veo que Robin Hood no es el único con interés en rescatar a su Reina-rio Gold con burla, Hook lo miro matadoramente y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la tienda no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo que hizo moverse unos cuantos objetos de la tienda

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En la habitación de la Regina se encontraba Hook sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la Reina, con un gesto de aburrimiento mientras la esperaba, habían pasado un par de días desde que la había besado en ese mismo lugar, días que había corrido el mayor riesgo de su vida, confesarle a la Reina Malvada que lo tenía en sus manos, que le encantaba su mirada, su sonrisa, su…Hook rio para sus adentros ante sus pensamientos poco castos y esbozo una sonrisa pícara ante algunos recuerdos recientes, el capitán del Jolly Roger salió de sus pensamientos cuando los tacones de Regina anunciaban que se acercaba_

_-Estas cómodo?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos al verlo en su sofá, Hook arqueo las cejas y sonrió divertido_

_-Bastante-asintió Hook sin inmutarse, Regina rodo los ojos y se acercó hasta donde estaba el, Hook se levantó del sofá y acortando la distancia entre ellos, sujeto a Regina por la cintura y la atrajo a él para besar sus labios_

_-Tenías que ser un pirata-murmuro Regina arqueando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente-Uno con demasiadas mañas-siseo Regina deteniendo en seco las manos del capitán que comenzaban a descender por su cintura, Hook sonrió y volvió a besarla_

_-Ya decidí como quiero mi pago por el trabajo, su Majestad-dijo Hook recobrando la seriedad, Regina lo miro un poco tensa y se apartó de él, no podía olvidar que él era un pirata, acostumbrado a robar, a buscar dinero de la manera fácil, y que mejor que seducir a una reina para tenerlo todo?-No es lo que crees-aseguro Hook al notar su gesto, Regina lo miro seria_

_-Eres un pirata, esperas un pago, y así será-dijo Regina retomando su distancia, Hook noto que volvía a ser la Reina Malvada con él, ya no era Regina, reconocía el cambio de actitud-Pediste oro, lo tendrás, querías tu venganza, la tendrás -asintió Regina como si nada, Hook asintió_

_-No quiero oro-musito Hook acercándose a ella lentamente-Te quiero a ti-dijo Hook serio, sin titubeos, haciendo que Regina lo mirara incrédula-En esta nueva tierra, quiero que la vida que me des sea contigo, que sea juntos, no quiero riquezas, quiero poder empezar de nuevo, y tú sabes cómo se siente tener esta maldita sed de venganza, sentirte incompleto por que no puedes castigar a la persona que te ha causado todo el sufrimiento-decía Hook mirando a la Reina fijamente, acercándose a ella-Es quiero, nada más, ni oro, ni joyas, solo estar contigo-pidió Hook tragando saliva, Regina lo miraba en silencio, meditando sus palabras_

_-Estas seguro, Killian?-pregunto Regina duramente, ocultando sus sentimientos, era cierto, ella lo comprendía, se entendían, él no la juzgaba y ella al tampoco, su sufrimiento había sido el mismo, ambos habían perdido a sus amores, su felicidad, habían visto el corazón de la persona que amaban vuelto cenizas, habían tenido en sus brazos los cuerpos sin vida de su amor, habían sufrido y buscado venganza, y juntos quizá podrían encontrar algo de felicidad juntos, no solo compañía, quizá la felicidad, su oportunidad para empezar de nuevo._

_-Como nunca-aseguro el capitán sonriéndole y llevando su mano al rostro de Regina, acariciándola, Regina no retrocedió, Hook se acercó lentamente y la beso suavemente, para borrarle sus dudas, para convencerla de dejarlo entrar a su vida, lo había dejado estar con ella pero no era capaz de dejarlo conocerla por completo, de darle una verdadera oportunidad, no la culpaba, su pasado la había hecho ser así, pero él quería hacerla feliz, sabía que podía lograrlo_

_-Por qué?-pregunto Regina con cierta desconfianza, no quería abrirse de nuevo y salir lastimada, no quería correr el riesgo de querer a alguien de nuevo, Hook sonrió de lado y volvió a besarla cortamente, Regina arqueo las cejas_

_-Ya sabes la respuesta…Te quiero-susurro Hook en su oído, estremeciéndola al sentir el frio del garfio en el escote de su espalda-Mañana iré a cumplir tu pedido-aseguro Hook mirándola a los ojos-Y cuando este de regreso quiero solo tu compañía, no quiero recompensas en oro, esperare a ir a esa nueva tierra contigo, eso bastara-musito Hook estrechándola a él, Regina pudo notar que era sincero_

_-Asegúrate de volver mañana y después conocerás esa nueva tierra-sonrió Regina, Hook asintió antes de volver a besar los rojos labios de la Reina Malvada._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Robin caminaba por el bosque, llevaba su arco listo para disparar en cuanto escuchara algún ruido o algo sospechoso, el arquero no había aguantado más sin hacer nada, aprovecho que Roland se había quedado en casa de Blanca y Emma profundamente dormido después de haber pasado la tarde jugando con Henry y se había adentrado al bosque en busca de la Reina de las Nieves, tenía que encontrarla y obligarla a que liberara a Regina, no sabía como pero algo haría, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar, el ladrón se concentró en encontrar algún rastro que lo llevara hasta la Reina de las Nieves, esa noche la encontraría, estaba seguro, no importaba como pero tenía que ayudar a su Regina.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Robin y Regina habían cabalgado prácticamente toda la noche, en un par de horas habían logrado alcanzar a los hombres valientes y después de abastecerse con solo lo necesario decidieron tomar un poco más de ventaja y cabalgar un poco más, lo que valió a que Robin halagara las habilidades de Regina al montar, ganándose un par de besos de recompensa por parte de la Reina, cabalgaron hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque donde desmontaron para descansar un rato y pasar la noche…_

_-Es lindo-dijo Regina desmontando y observando el cielo estrellado, Robin se acercó a ella por la espalda y la rodeo de la cintura, besando su cuello con ternura_

_-No tanto como tú-murmuro Robin sonriendo, Regina sonrió y se giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos_

_-Me parece increíble que lo hayamos hecho, estar tan lejos del castillo-decía Regina suspirando y sonriendo-Tenerte aquí conmigo-Regina llevo su mano al rostro de Robin, antes de besarlo intensamente, Robin la estrecho más contra el_

_-Es real, mi amor, tan real como que nunca más voy a alejarme de ti-susurro Robin a escasos milímetros de distancia de Regina, besando suavemente sus labios, sintiéndose pleno al tenerla entre sus brazos, Robin acomodo las mantas que había llevado sobre el suelo, y dispuso todo para que Regina no pasara tan incómoda esa noche, nada más lejos de cómo se sentía la Reina, quien ahora estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su arquero, mirando al cielo, sintiendo como Robin acariciaba su cabello_

_-Mañana tendremos que alejarnos lo más que podamos-dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio, Robin asintió-No quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo-se quejó ella haciendo una mueca de descontento, Robin sonrió y la beso tiernamente, Regina noto que su manga dejaba al descubierto su tatuaje, el famoso tatuaje de león, la Reina paso sus dedos sobre el_

_-Crees que ni no fuera yo el hombre del tatuaje de león te hubieras enamorado de mí?-pregunto Robin con curiosidad, mirando a Regina expectante, Regina sonrió levemente y lo miro a los ojos_

_-Me enamore de ti antes de ver tu tatuaje-dijo Regina sonriéndole y besándolo cortamente, haciéndolo reír alegre-De hecho, me enamore de ti después de que aguantaras más de una de mis cachetadas-dijo Regina con una mueca de burla, Robin frunció el ceño_

_-Mi mejilla estuvo roja por dos días!-se quejó Robin al recordar que había sido víctima de los arrebatos de su Reina más de una vez cuando se conocieron_

_-Eso no es nada, tu asaltaste mi carruaje!-se quejó Regina señalándolo acusadoramente, Robin torció el gesto y rodo los ojos_

_-Eso es jugar sucio-se quejó el ladrón derrotado, Regina le sonrió triunfante-En mi defensa, yo te robe unas joyas…Pero tú te robaste algo mucho más difícil de recuperar-se quejó Robin mirándola desafiante y lanzándose sobre ella, aprisionándola debajo de él, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos apoyados en el suelo_

_-Así? Y que le robe yo al rey de los ladrones?-pregunto Regina inocentemente, sonriendo pícaramente, Robin arqueo las cejas y beso sus labios tiernamente_

_-Mi corazón, su Majestad, yo robe unas cuantas joyas, pero usted se llevó mi corazón en ese robo-musito Robin a escasos centímetros de ella, haciéndola sonreír ampliamente, antes de besarla suavemente, profundizando el beso poco a poco…_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Emma estaba tumbada en su cama con la mirada fijamente en el techo de su habitación, en su mente rondaba un solo pensamiento, sacar a su padre y a Regina de la torre de hielo, por desgracia la rubia aun no conseguía algo para lograrlo, su intento de romper los hechizos de la torre con magia habían fracasado, el campo de fuerza que la protegía eran fuertes y ella a duras apenas había tomado un par de clases con Regina, cosa que en esos momentos Emma lamentaba haber sido una estudiante tan poco receptiva

-Roland se quedó dormido, ma-dijo Henry sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos al acostarse junto a ella y ponerse en la misma posición, ambos mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados

-Resulta increíble que la Reina Malvada se haya ganado el cariño de ese niño tan adorable-dijo Emma sin gesto alguno, Henry le dio un ligero codazo en modo de protesta-Hey! Era una broma-se quejó Emma sonriendo con diversión, Henry rodo los ojos

-Extraña a mi mamá, y yo también-se quejó Henry frunciendo el ceño, Emma arqueo una ceja y reprimió una risa al ver a su hijo con ese gesto tan infantil, a veces olvidaba que solo era un niño

-Pronto la tendremos aquí, Henry, insultándonos tan elegantemente con su sarcasmo y criticando mi atuendo o cualquier cosa sobre mi o tus abuelos, pero estará aquí-aseguro Emma con una sonrisa de diversión que hizo que Henry notara su seguridad, el niño la miro y no pudo más que reír ante sus palabras

-Ambas tienen debilidad por el sarcasmo y no la culpo por criticar tus chaquetas de cuero, ma, en serio, parece que están pegadas a ti-rio Henry devolviéndole la estocada a Emma, quien abrió la boca para defenderse y miraba a su hijo incrédula, por el contrario Henry reía divertido

-Eso no es justo!-se quejó Emma casi ofendida, sus chaquetas de cuero no entraban en discusión, eran parte de ella-Mis chaquetas son mi sello personas-se defendió Emma infantilmente, Henry arqueo las cejas-Así como tu madre no puede estar sin esos incomodos tacones y faldas ajustadas, yo tengo mis chaquetas, y son más cómodas-se defendió Emma cruzándose de brazos, Henry negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente

-Mamá te respondería con algo realmente bueno-dijo Henry torciendo el gesto, Emma no lo puso en duda, Regina Mills era una experta cuando se trataba del sarcasmo, sobre todo cuando lo usaba en contra de uno de los Charming, Emma noto el gesto de tristeza en el rostro de Henry

-Henry, tu madre es un real fastidio-dijo Emma ganándose una mirada seria de Henry, pero la rubia le sonrió cálidamente-En serio, y aunque algunos no lo admitan su ausencia se nota en este pueblo, no es lo mismo sin ver a la alcaldesa Mills quejándose de lo inútiles que son todos, o sin que este molestando a Blanca con algún comentario para hacerla enmudecer, cosa que jamás admitiré que es divertido-rio Emma para hacer sentir mejor a Henry, al parecer con éxito ya que el niño rio de igual manera que la rubia

-La ayudaras a volver?-pregunto Henry mirándola, Emma asintió sin dudarlo

-Por supuesto-aseguro Emma firme, Henry asintió conforme-Aunque yo no estaría cerca cuando la Reina Malvada salga de esa torre, en especial si tienes poderes de hielo-murmuro Emma haciendo sonreír a su hijo-Regina y David estarán aquí más pronto de lo que crees-aseguro Emma devolviendo su mirada al techo

-Cómo?-pregunto Henry torciendo el gesto, Emma miraba al techo, había ignorado su pregunta, o más bien no tenía una respuesta para ella, hasta que después de unos segundos una idea había cruzado su mente y se levantó de la cama sin pensarlo, bajo la mirada de Henry quien la miraba con curiosidad, Emma tomo su chaqueta sobre la cama

-No lo sé, Henry, pero algo se me ocurrirá-dijo Emma poniéndose la chaqueta y saliendo del cuarto, dejando a Henry confuso y mirando al techo.

* * *

David había besado a Regina tomándola desprevenida, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros para profundizar el beso, y en un parpadeo la había tumbado bajo el sobre la cama, Regina se había dejado llevar, correspondía los besos de David pasionalmente, olvidándose ambos de todo, como si no existiera nada más, aunque seguramente después de arrepentirían o morirían de culpa, en ese momento solo podían pensar en los labios del otro, en el cuerpo y la piel del otro, David prácticamente le había arrancado la blusa a Regina, deteniéndose un momento para deleitarse con la visión de su anatomía, antes de besar desde su abdomen plano, pasando por su pecho y su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios y morderlos al besarla, Regina por su parte no se quedó atrás, se apresuró y en un par de movimientos la camisa de David había salido volando y aterrizado en algún lugar lejos de ellos…Sus prendas de ropa pasaron al olvido en cuestión de segundos, ninguno quería detenerse a pensar para no arrepentirse, se deseaban, bajo las sabanas de aquella cama el frio no les importaba en lo más mínimo, la pasión que desbordaban era demasiada, David besaba el cuello de la Reina con desesperación mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde sus piernas hasta su cintura, Regina dejaba marcas de sus uñas en la espalda y el pecho de David al clavarlas mientras correspondía a sus besos con intensidad, no había marcha atrás, David y Regina estaban haciendo el amor con pasión en aquella cama…La Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Charming estaban ajenos a todo, solo pensando en cubrir el cuerpo del otro con caricias y besos…Mismos que la mañana siguiente provocarían que Regina y David fueran víctimas de una oleada de recuerdos y de una historia olvidada…


	6. Chapter 6

_Muchas gracias por cada follow, fav y review!Realmente animan a continuar esta historia y actualizar más pronto! No dejen de comentar sobre quién quieren que sea el padre de la princesa, o sobre quien sospechan, tienen teorías?Ya saben…Review!Gracias!*_* Twitter: BarbieEliz _

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En Agrabah todos adoraban al Sultán que los gobernaba, la familia real contaba con el cariño de sus súbditos, el Sultán y su esposa habían criado a una hermosa niña, desde aquel día en que salieron del reino la llevaron con ellos, y al volver la pequeña había sido recibida por regalos,___ debido a la duración del viaje_ nadie estaba enterado de que en realidad no era hija biológica de sus gobernantes, mismos que adoraban a su princesa_

_-Jazmín, mi amor, vamos-se escuchó la voz de una mujer llamando a la niña que jugaba en el jardín, cerca de una gran fuente que adornaba el jardín.  
_

_-Mami, no quiero-se quejó la pequeña de apenas 2 años, torciendo el gesto, haciendo que su madre sonriera al verla, la princesa era una niña hermosa, su cabello era negro con suaves rizos, lo llevaba largo y adornado por una cinta color rojo, a juego con el vestido blanco que llevaba, sus ojos eran grandes, expresivos y de un intenso color oscuro, parecían negros a simple vista, pero su madre sabía que eran cafés, la niña corrió a su madre y fue alzada en brazos, riendo a carcajadas, antes de que el Sultán se uniera a ellas y escoltados por sus guardias salieran del castillo_

_-La felicidad abunda en esta casa-se burló Jafar, el visir del sultán, su consejero más antiguo al ver a la familia irse desde el balcón del palacio, el gesto del hechicero delataba sus aspiraciones de desaparecer al Sultán y poder tomar su trono, nadie mejor que el para llevar el mando de Agrabah, al menos eso pensaba el-Que tierna escena, lástima que será una completa tragedia-se dijo Jafar esbozando una sonrisa al ver a la familia, misma que borraría cuando dentro de un par de horas recibiera el aviso de que el carruaje de la familia real había caído por un barranco, pero sus planes no resultaron como el hechicero esperaba, no contaba con que la pequeña niña salvara a sus padres de caer por el precipicio, salvando la vida del sultán y su esposa al hacerlos salir del carruaje antes de que este cayera, el sultán salió ileso, mientras que momentos más tarde su esposa había muerto en su recamara a causa de una herida en la cabeza, no después de despedirse de su marido y de su hija, de su princesa._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina y David estaban tumbados en la cama, ambos desconcertados y extrañamente cómodos con el otro, la Reina estaba recostada sobre el pecho de David, quien deslizaba suavemente sus dedos por la espalda de Regina, jugando de vez en cuando con alguno de sus mechones sueltos, ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio total, las imágenes en su mente habían cobrado sentido, los recuerdos les habían llegado uno tras otro, invadiendo su mente y azotándolos con fuerza, cada momento como si lo estuvieran reviviendo, y aunque no comprendían del todo, algo era seguro para ellos, eso no se trataba solo de sueños o pesadillas, eran recuerdos, recuerdos de su pasado, de un pasado que habían olvidado…

-Crees que ese era nuestro final feliz?-pregunto David desconcertado, mirando al techo sin dejar de deslizar su mano por la espalda de Regina, quien sonrió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza

-Tu tuviste tu final feliz, y yo alcance el mío también, por lo menos así era antes de cometer una de las mayores estupideces de mi vida-dijo Regina con tono de ironía, meditando la situación, David sonrió de lado, melancólico, se sentía demasiado bien tener a la Reina entre sus brazos y aun así era consiente que no estaba bien, que seguramente le costaría mucho lo que acababa de suceder

-Esto se siente tan bien, tan perfecto…Que resulta irónico que sea algo que no debió pasar-dijo David leyendo el pensamiento de Regina, quien arqueo las cejas y asintió, trato de apartarse de él, pero los brazos de David la retuvieron-Esos recuerdos...Que paso?-pregunto David mirándola confuso, buscando respuestas, pero Regina se limitó a negar con la cabeza

-No lo sé-aseguro la ex Reina Malvada, deseando conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero su mente estaba demasiado confundida como para encajar más de dos piezas en esos momentos-Y no quiero pensar en ello-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos y torciendo el gesto-Acabo de mandar mi final feliz al demonio, otra vez-musito Regina con ironía cruel, rodando los ojos y torciendo el gesto, Robín la mataría, o posiblemente Blanca Nieves, como fuera uno de los dos seguramente pediría su cabeza, se dijo Regina irónicamente

-En ese caso ambos lo hicimos, los dos somos culpables-musito David mirándola para calmarla un poco, Regina arqueo una ceja y sonrió con malicia

-Que consuelo, Charming-siseo Regina de mala gana, David sonrió divertido y soltó una carcajada, Regina lo miro como si hubiera enloquecido, que le resultaba tan estúpidamente gracioso? Estaban encerrados, acaban de hacer el amor, posiblemente sus parejas los matarían y aun así el idiota del príncipe Charming se daba tiempo para reír de esa forma?!-Eres un imbécil!-murmuro Regina tomando una almohada y lanzándosela a su compañero de cama, haciéndolo disminuir sus risas, David se incorporó un poco y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Es que…Después de vernos a nosotros tan enamorados, besándonos, riendo de esa forma, escuchando que me digas "Mi amor" es demasiado divertido verte furiosa e insultándome-rio David conteniendo las carcajadas, Regina le dio una mirada que mataba, deseando pulverizarlo con la mirada, David lo noto y ahogo sus risas

-No fue tan divertido como verte a ti sufriendo y rogándome-ataco Regina mordazmente, David torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza, rodo los ojos y miro a la mujer a su lado, tenía que admitir que mujer más sexy que Regina Mills no había, verla junto a él, desnuda, cubierta solo por una sabana, con el cabello despeinado y mirándolo asesinamente le resultaba atractivo, acaso era masoquista? David comenzó a cuestionárselo seriamente

-Desde antes ya eras malvada conmigo-se burló David mirando a Regina con picardía, Regina sintió sus mejillas arder y antes de salir de esa cama con toda la arrogancia que podía tener David la sujeto y volvió a tumbarla en la cama

-Me muero por ver si cuando salgamos de aquí seguirás riéndote así, idiota-se quejó Regina con molestia, no era mentira, se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando salieran de ahí, Robín? Lo amaba sin duda, era su destino, su segunda oportunidad, pero lo que acababa de hacer ponía en peligro eso, sin contar con que su reconciliación con Blanca Nieves podría ser oficialmente destruida si se enteraba de que acaba de acostarse con su flamante marido.

-Sé que no es sencillo, pero no podemos regresar el tiempo, y por lo menos yo no me arrepiento, ya encontraremos como arreglar todo-confeso David sinceramente, Regina sonrió de medio lado y lo miro con descaro

-Claro que no! Tu eres un "héroe" ya tienes tu final feliz con Blanca Nieves, que con un par de estúpidas palabras cursis como le gustan te perdonaría lo que fuera-se quejó Regina tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, llevándose una mano a su rostro-En cambio yo, yo como siempre tengo más que perder, soy una villana, y la única posibilidad de mi final feliz se puede ir al demonio por esto-se quejó Regina con un tono cargado de ironía, David torció el gesto

-Podrías dejar de torturarte un rato?-pidió David recostándose también en la cama-Déjame asimilar los recuerdos nuevos, déjame pensar las cosas, y tú has lo mismo que yo, descansa, y después decidimos que hacer-dijo David calmadamente, Regina rodo los ojos, David sonrió levemente y la rodeo con sus brazos, Regina lo miro con burla pero antes de poder quitárselo de encima David la acerco más a él y se aferró a ella, dejando que ambos procesaran sus recientes recuerdos perdidos.

* * *

Robín Hood se había adentrado al bosque armado con su inseparable arco, dispuesto a disparar al primer indicio de la Reina de las Nieves, el ladrón encontró algunos rastros de hielo y siguió su camino, alerta de cualquier sonido…Hasta que se topó con las rocas que impedían la entrada a la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves, el ladrón disparo una flecha a las piedras y no obtuvo resultados, hasta unos segundos después que una puerta discreta se apartó para dejarlo pasar, el ladrón preparo su arco y sin más entro a la cueva

-Bienvenido, ladrón-dijo la Reina de las Nieves desde su sofá, sentada cómodamente y con la mirada clavada en Robín, quien no dudo en apuntar su flecha a la villana, quien sonreía con diversión, Robín la miraba con cautela-Supongo que vienes por tu Reina, no es así?-pregunto Ingrid levantándose del sofá y dando un par de pasos hacia el

-Déjela ir-siseo Robín sin titubear, sin bajar su arma, pero Ingrid se limitó a reír descaradamente, mirándolo con burla, Robín estuvo a punto de dispararle, pero Ingrid lo hizo retroceder al acercarse a él con una mirada de molestia-Sácala de esa torre maldita!-siseo Robín tratando de no ceder, pero Ingrid parecía divertida con la situación.

-Quien te crees que eres, miserable ladrón?!-le grito Ingrid levantando su mano y ahorcando a Robín, quien no dudo en dispararle una flecha a la Reina de las Nieves, pero Ingrid con un simple movimiento de muñeca hizo que la flecha se partiera en dos y cayera al piso-Realmente pensaste que tu solo lograrías salvar a la Reina Malvada?-se burló Ingrid antes de lanzar a Robín contra el muro de hielo de su cueva, causando un gran estruendo y que algunos pedazos de hielo solido cayeran sobre el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, algunos que cayeron sobre el arquero, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Al día siguiente de que Regina se hubiera escapado del castillo para fugarse con Robín, el ladrón y la reina ya habían recorrido una distancia suficiente, se detuvieron a descansar un rato, ambos se sentían libres, a un paso de ser felices sin que los separaran y sin temor de ser capturados en cualquier momento_

_-Aquí está bien-dijo Robín desmontando su caballo y tirándose sobre el pasto del bosque, Regina lo observaba desde su caballo y esbozo una sonrisa de diversión, Robín era tan bueno para ella, no dejaba de hacerla reír y de hacerla sentir la mujer más especial de todas, se sentía plena a su lado_

_-Crees que ya se dieron cuenta de que la reina no está en su recamara?-pregunto Regina riendo levemente al acostarse sobre el pecho de Robín, quien no oculto una pequeña risa picara_

_-Creo que es bastante probable que si-rio Robín como quien acaba de cometer alguna travesura, Regina sonrió levemente, Robín la miro y la beso intensamente, un beso suave e intenso, Robín lo profundizo al atrapar a Regina debajo de él, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos y besando a la reina._

_-Mi madre debe estar volviendo locos a todos-murmuro Regina con un gesto de resignación, Robín se limitó a sonreír y volver a besarla-Pero esto vale la pena-rio Regina antes de ser ella quien lo besara intensamente y lo tumbara de nuevo, haciendo que Robín torciera el gesto antes de reír_

_-Aprendes rápido-se quejó Robín fingiendo pesar, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió divertida-Recuérdame no enseñarte a tirar con arco-dijo Robín mirándola con burla, Regina rodo los ojos y lo beso suavemente-Definitivamente no debo enseñarte, sería peligroso para mi salud-rio Robín antes de acariciar su rostro y atraerla a él para besar sus labios cortamente_

_-Eres un tonto ladrón-reía Regina al levantarse y acomodarse el vestido que llevaba, Robín la miraba con un gesto coqueto-Hasta el próximo pueblo?-pregunto Regina señalando los caballos, Robín asintió, aun embobado por la imagen de la mujer que le sonreía, como adoraba verla así, radiante y mirándolo con amor en sus ojos_

_-Espérame!-se quejó Robín levantándose rápidamente al ver a Regina montar su caballo, el ladrón hizo lo mismo pero Regina ya había comenzado a cabalgar, alejándose de él, el arquero solo escuchaba sus risas_

_-Atrápame!-se burló Regina continuando a la delantera, seguida por un ladrón que no estaba dispuesto a perder esa carrera, y mucho menos perder a su reina._

_En el castillo del Rey Leopold las cosas estaban muy distantes a la felicidad de la pareja recién fugada, el Rey había mandado a todos sus guardias a buscar a la Reina, había dado órdenes explicitas de capturar a Regina y a Robín, una humillación como esta no era digna de un Rey, no podía permitir que esa relación continuara, era una burla para el_

_-Quiero que me traigan la cabeza de ese miserable ladrón y quiero que me traigan a la Reina!-grito Leopold a sus hombres, después de que le informaran que no habían rastros de la pareja, el Rey observo a sus hombres ponerse en marcha para buscarlos._

_-Fin flashback._

* * *

Emma estaba en el bosque, recordaba que cuando Robín llevo a Roland y Henry a su casa le había dicho que estaría rodando por ahí por si veía algo que lo llevara con la Reina de las Nieves, Emma no había podido quedarse de brazos cruzados en su casa, tenía que hacer algo también, así que decidió ir al bosque también, después de todo entre más personas buscaras a Ingrid mejor

-Que rayos fue eso?-se preguntó Emma al escuchar el estruendo de rocas cayendo y golpeando contra el suelo, la rubia noto que venía de un muro de piedra y no dudo en correr a esa dirección, para su sorpresa el muro no era más que una fachada, era la puerta de la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves-Robín!-Emma entro sin pensarlo y vio a Robín tirado sobre el hielo que cubría el piso, inconsciente y con algunos pedazos de hielo cerca de el

-El muy estúpido quiso hacerse el valiente conmigo-la voz de Ingrid detuvo a Emma de acercarse a Robín, Emma miro a Ingrid y la miro con furia, Ingrid se limitó a sentarse en su cómodo sofá, frente a su espejo hechizado

-Por qué encerraste a David y Regina?!-pregunto Emma a gritos, preparándose para usar su magia en caso de que la Reina de las Nieves intentara algo contra ella, en esos momentos Emma solo rogaba que sus poderes funcionaran, algo se le debía haber quedado de sus clases anteriores

-En lugar de cuestionarte por que los encerré por que no mejor te preguntas porque ellos no quieren ser liberados-musito Ingrid levantándose del sofá y acercándose a Emma, quien retrocedió un paso, Ingrid sonrió con malicia

-No es que no quieran, es que no los dejas salir-gruño Emma de mala gana, mirando con cautela a su rival, quien no reprimió una risa burlona

-Estas segura, Emma?-pregunto Ingrid con una frialdad que a Emma comenzaba a desesperar, Ingrid le señalo el espejo que tenía frente a ellas y con un movimiento de su mano el espejo dejo ver lo que sucedía dentro de la torre-Yo diría que la Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Charming no la están pasando tan mal, no crees?-pregunto Ingrid con descaro, Emma tenía la mirada clavada en el espejo, sorprendiéndose de ver a Regina y David abrazados en la cama, cubiertos solo por una sabana, Regina parecía dormida y David acariciaba su cabello dejando un beso sobre su hombro

-Eso no es posible, tú me quieres engañar-se quejó Emma preparándose para atacar a Ingrid, pero ella levanto su mano para detenerla, Emma no bajo los brazos

-Oh no, querida, no, este espejo solo refleja lo que sucede dentro de la torre-dijo Ingrid señalando el espejo, Emma trago en seco, definitivamente su padre le acaba de generar un nuevo trauma, verlo acostado con Regina Mills…Si, la mujer era guapa, si, estaban encerrados, solos…Pero se trataba de Regina Mills! La Reina Malvada! La misma mujer con la que no podía pasar más de 2 minutos sin insultarse mutuamente! Emma desvió la mirada del espejo por su salud mental, misma que bien podría ponerse en duda, pero ese no era el caso, pensaba la rubia con un gesto de incredulidad, que Ingrid noto.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Las cosas entre David y Regina seguían de lo mejor, su compromiso continuaba sin ningún contratiempo, parecía que el amor entre los jóvenes les hacía soportar los cansados preparativos para la gran boda real que les estaban preparando, entre el Rey George y Cora que se empeñaban en que fuera un festejo como no se veía en el reino, Regina y David se limitaban a disfrutar sus momentos juntos, mismos que cada vez eran más seguidos, y es que el compartir el castillo les facilitaba escaparse de sus padres y pasar el día juntos_

_-Extrañas la vida de pastor?-pregunto Regina bebiendo de su copa de vino, sentada sobre la manta que David había puesto sobre el pasto, el príncipe estaba tirado sobre el césped_

_-Extraño a mi madre-dijo David con melancolía mirando a Regina-Quizá un día pueda llevarte, seguro que te adoraría, solo que tendrá que ser a escondidas del Rey-ironizo David arqueando las cejas, Regina rio por lo bajo_

_-Si vamos juntos no pondrá protesta, podemos inventarle cualquier cosa, con tal de que no nos neguemos a la boda-rio Regina al recordar como al inicio ninguno quería casarse con un desconocido, David rio de igual manera y se acercó a ella, besando sus labios suavemente_

_-Si fuera por mí adelantaba esa boda y te llevaba conmigo de luna de miel ahora mismo-rio David enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de Regina, quien arqueo las cejas y lo beso cortamente_

_-Me encanta la idea, mi madre me va a enloquecer con sus preparativos-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto, David rio divertido ante su gesto, ganándose un golpe en el hombro de Regina-No te burles! Es desesperante-se quejó Regina de nuevo, las risas de David aun eran notorias_

_-En serio? Si tu madre es lo mas de buena conmigo!-se burlaba David a carcajadas, notando que Regina lo miraba con ganas de pulverizarlo, pero eso solo le provocaba más risas_

_-Eres un perfecto idiota-se quejó Regina mirándolo de mala gana y dándole un par de golpes en el pecho, provocando más risa para David, quien le sujeto las muñecas y le robo un par de besos sin que Regina pudiera impedirlo-A ti te trata bien porque eres un príncipe, y ella se muere por ver a su hija casada con un heredero al trono!-se burló Regina rodando los ojos, David no borro la sonrisa de su rostro, David se levantó y la jalo de sus muñecas para luego sujetarla de la cintura_

_-Es mi encanto natural-se halago David con un gesto pícaro, Regina abrió la boca para protestar, pero David la callo con un beso, cargándola en brazos y besándola para callar cualquier protesta, provocando risas de ambos._

_El Rey George estaba en castillo, en una sala donde habitualmente se encargaba de los asuntos oficiales, el silencio y calma del lugar se vio interrumpido por una nube de humo que dio paso a Rumplestilskin, provocando que el Rey se levantara de su escritorio y mirara al hechicero_

_-Que haces aquí?-pregunto George con una mirada de frialdad, Rumplestilskin rio y conjuro una bola de cristal sobre el escritorio_

_-Veo que tu nuevo hijo se adaptó bien al compromiso-dijo Rumplestilskin haciendo que en la bola de cristal apareciera la imagen de Regina en brazos de David riendo a carcajadas y besándose, George los miro un momento y devolvió su mirada a Rumplestilskin_

_-Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto George comenzando a inquietarse, la sonrisa de Rumplestilskin era descarada, maliciosa_

_-No es lo quiero, es lo que harás…Vas a cancelar el compromiso de Regina y tu hijo-sentencio Rumplestilskin, el gesto del Rey George se endureció_

_-No puedo, si hago eso mi reino se ira a la quiebra, Cora no nos dará el oro, puede…-George trataba de buscar una excusa que sirviera para el hechicero, quien solo se limitaba a hacer un gesto con sus manos, ignorando sus protestas_

_-Tu reino no se ira a la quiebra, tu hijo se casara con la hija de Midas-dijo Rumplestilskin con un gesto para restarle importancia, el Rey George lo miro sin convencerse-Moví unos cuantos hilos para que Midas aceptara, solo es cuestión de que canceles este compromiso de David y Regina-dijo Rumplestilskin con una sonrisa descarada y maliciosa, el Rey George no podía negarse, de sobra sabia el tipo de consecuencias que tendría el enfrentarse al Oscuro._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

-Sácalos ya!-grito Emma, Ingrid negó con la cabeza, Emma no le dio tiempo de responderle algo, se esforzó y de sus manos desprendió magia que hizo que Ingrid retrocediera en un impulso, tumbándola al suelo, para sorpresa de Emma, quien sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, sonrisa que duro pocos segundos, ya que Ingrid se había levantado sin aparente daño y observaba a Emma con molestia

-Pudiste estar a mi lado, Emma, ser mi hermana, escapar del destino del pueblo, pero decidiste tu camino-musito Ingrid antes de lanzar un hechizo contra Emma, haciéndola caer al piso y golpearse fuertemente, Ingrid se acercaba a ella amenazante-Lamento tener que hacer esto, Emma, en serio-dijo Ingrid a punto de lanzar un hechizo contra la Salvadora

-No tan rápido-la voz de Gold interviniendo hizo que Ingrid desviara su mirada a él, y que Emma agradeciera a su suerte por la aparición del hechicero, Emma aprovecho para levantarse y acercarse a Robín, noto que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, posiblemente eso había causado su desmayo, Emma comenzó a moverlo, tratando de que recobrara la conciencia

-No te metes en esto, Rumplestilskin-se quejó Ingrid mirándolo amenazante, pero Gold no retrocedió, noto que Emma ya se había levantado y trataba de reanimar al arquero, Gold miro a Robín y noto que el ladrón comenzaba a despertar, miro detenidamente el espejo que aun reflejaba la imagen de Regina y David cosa que Ingrid noto y cubrió su espejo, Gold devolvió su mirada a la Reina de las Nieves

-Váyase de aquí señorita Swan, los dos, fuera-dijo Gold con un tono serio, mirando a Robín quien ya había tomado su arco y al igual que Emma miraban a Ingrid y Gold-No es momento para que sean valientes, si quieren ayudar váyanse de aquí los dos-espeto Gold de nuevo, mirándolos para que se apresuraran, mientras de sus manos amenazaban a Ingrid con hechizarla, la Reina de las Nieves parecía demasiado tranquila dada la situación

-Tenemos que sacar a Regina y a David-dijo Robín ya recuperado, Gold rodo los ojos, Emma parecía de acuerdo con el arquero

-Si quieren que salgan vivos, váyanse-musito Gold, quien los miro de una manera que ni Emma ni Robín discutieron más, se apresuraron a salir de la cueva, dejando solos a Gold y a la Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

En cuanto Emma y Robín salieron de la cueva Ingrid movió su muñeca, haciendo que la puerta fuera celada, no quería más intrusos, la mirada de la Reina de las Nieves estaba fija en Gold, quien no parecía perturbado

-A que vienes? Teníamos un trato-dijo Ingrid mirándolo seria, acercándose peligrosamente a Gold

-Lo tenemos, por eso estoy aquí-dijo Gold sin inmutarse con la mirada de Ingrid-Revise cada centímetro de la casa de Regina, incluida su cripta y no hay rastro de su hijo-dijo Gold torciendo el gesto, Ingrid se tensó-Ya es hora de que la saques de la torre-dijo Gold serio, Ingrid sonrió

-Emma la iba a liberar, tú la encerraste-dijo Ingrid sonriendo con arrogancia, Gold hizo un gesto de manos para restarle importancia-Supongo que no te convenía que fuera libre en esos momentos

-Y ahora la liberare-dijo Gold sin mayor expresión, Ingrid noto su actitud extraña-Supongo que la búsqueda de un hijo que es posible que no exista vuelve a ser solo asunto tuyo-dijo Gold fingiendo pesar, Ingrid arqueo las cejas

-Necesitas su sangre para librarte de la daga-dijo Ingrid recordándole su debilidad, Gold sonrió

-Tengo lo que necesito, un corazón que con el uso adecuado y un par de arreglos me va a separar de la daga-dijo Gold recordando su trato con Hook y que tenía a las hadas cautivas en el sombrero

-Lo que te ofrezco es más sencillo de llevar a cabo-musito Ingrid, Gold asintió y fingió pensarlo

-Quizá, pero nunca se sabe-rio Gold dando media vuelta para irse, Ingrid lo maldijo mentalmente-Y sobre el espejo…Fue cruel mostrarle a Emma la imagen de Regina y su padre en la torre-dijo Gold con una sonrisa de malicia, Ingrid asintió

-Solo le mostré lo que en realidad paso-se defendió Ingrid-Pero no pareces sorprendido, ya lo sabias, no?-pregunto Ingrid con curiosidad, Gold sonrió al recordar el collar que había brillado en sus manos y continuo con su camino, ignorando la pregunta de la Reina de las Nieves.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que liberar a la Reina Malvada y como sabrás, necesitare que ella esté preparada-dijo Gold sin detenerse, con la mirada de Ingrid clavada en su espalda.

* * *

Hook llego hasta la torre de hielo, el pirata llevaba en la mano una botella de licor, misma que ya había bebido hasta la mitad, el pirata elevo su mirada a la inmensa torre y rio a carcajadas, los efectos del licor en el comenzaban a hacer efecto

-Salud, Majestad!-grito Hook alzando su botella hacia la torre-Por que otra vez me jodiste, Regina! Por qué otra vez fui tan idiota para salvarte!-reía Hook con amargura, antes de llevarse el licor a los labios y dar un trago del mismo, sintiendo el alcohol arder en su garganta-Y lo mejor es que ni siquiera lo sabes-sonrió Hook para sí mismo, bebiendo de nueva cuenta de su botella, estaba enamorado de Emma, pero el pasado era el pasado, la rubia le había devuelto las ganas de luchar por un final feliz, pero los fantasmas de un pasado con la Reina Malvada lo acosaban ahora que podía estar en peligro, quizá solo era eso, lo suyo nunca tuvo un futuro…Un pirata y una reina, jamás sucedería, Hook sonrió al recordar esas palabras y bebió una vez más de su licor.

_-Flashback_

_Hook y Regina estaban tomados de la mano en la habitación de la Reina, sobra decir que las noches entre ellos habían sido placenteras para ambos, ninguno era de piedra y el calor del otro era reconfortante, Hook parecía embobado nada mas de ver a la Reina, y es que esos vestidos dejaban poco a su imaginación y con cada beso que le había dado a Regina deseaba otro, una adicción, cumpliría las ordenes de la Reina y después se irían juntos a esa nueva tierra, él había sido un hombre decente una vez, quizá podría volver a serlo junto a ella…_

_-Dos entran, dos salen-dijo Regina devolviendo a Hook a su realidad, sonriéndole a la Reina que tenía justo al lado, la recorrió de arriba a abajo, esos vestidos ajustados, resaltando cada curva de su cuerpo, esos labios rojos y su cabellera larga y negra, sus ojos esos malditos ojos que parecían hechizarlo y quitarle la voluntad, como extrañaría verla, por suerte solo sería un trabajo rápido, uno que valdría la pena debido a su pago_

_-Volveré y después reclamare mi pago-sonrió Hook sujetándola de la cintura y pegándola a él para besar sus labios intensamente, quería recordar sus besos, el sabor de sus labios para tener un motivo para ir y regresar sin un rasguño_

_-No dejes que te maten-dijo Regina mirándolo cargar el cadáver de su guardia sobre su espalda, Hook rio levemente al escuchar sus palabras y la miro cálidamente, la Reina no era una mujer cariñosa, le había costado un tiempo descubrir su otro lado, pero esas palabras significaban un "Vuelve por mi" escondido, una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir_

_-Yo también te quiero, Regina, y volveré por ti-prometió el capitán, antes de que Regina hiciera funcionar el sombrero y Hook saltara a él con el cadáver del guardia sobre su espalda._

_Hook llego al País de las Maravillas y su asombro ante ese extraño mundo no lo oculto, dejo de lado el cadáver del guardia de la Reina y antes de poder detenerse a observar algo estaba siendo escoltado por los guardias de la Reina de Corazones, quienes lo sujetaron y lo llevaron casi arrastrando ante la Reina de Corazones, y sin más lo obligaron a hacerle reverencia a mujer que estaba oculta detrás de una mascara_

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la mujer a través de la máscara-¿Quién te envió aquí?-pregunto de nuevo la mujer, Hook noto que con una seña de la Reina de Corazones los guardias los dejaron solos_

_-Mi nombre es Hook, Capitán Hook-dijo el pirata con una sonrisa de diversión-La Reina me envió aquí en un pequeño arranque, la mujer es muy temperamental-mintió Hook con un gesto de descaro, provocando que la mujer de la máscara se levantara de su trono y dejara ver su rostro_

_-El nombre de esa mujer es Regina, aquí la única reina soy yo, la Reina de Corazones-dijo Cora mirándolo seriamente, acercándose a el a paso lento, Hook arqueo las cejas y asintió_

_-Lo siento, Majestad-dijo Hook levantándose y mirándola con fingida disculpa_

_-Por lo que se…Si dos personas entran por el espejo dos personas tienen que salir-dijo Cora mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Claude atrás de Hook, quien torció el gesto-Así que tienes que llevarte a alguien más para poder irte de aquí, por quien has venido?-pregunto Cora mirándolo duramente, Hook sonrió con ironía y asintió_

_-A usted, su Majestad-musito Hook llevando su mano al interior del pecho de Cora, pero al sacarla noto que no tenía corazón, un gesto de confusión lleno el rostro de Hook, quien torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor al sentir la mano de Cora en su pecho y amenazar con destrozar su corazón_

_-Regina te mando, no?-pregunto Cora apretando aún más su corazón, Hook tenía una mueca de dolor marcada en su rostro-Contesta!-exigió Cora, Hook no tuvo más que asentir, Cora lo soltó de inmediato, Hook se esforzó por no dejarse caer al suelo_

_-Usted la lastimo toda su vida-musito Hook mirando a Cora de mala gana, Cora arqueo las cejas y lo miro detenidamente, Hook no retrocedió_

_-Me serás de mucha ayuda, pirata-sonrió Cora con malicia, antes de llamar a sus guardias y apresar a Hook, encerrándolo en una celda dentro de su castillo._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Robín y Emma llegaron a la casa de Blanca en poco tiempo, ninguno había hablado mucho durante el camino, Robín seguía pensando en Regina y en lo que Ingrid pudiera hacerle, mientras que Emma aun no lograba sacar de su mente la imagen de Regina y David juntos en la cama la estaba perturbando, y no por que no hubiera visto escenas peores, siendo sheriff más de una vez había tenido que separar parejas que se habían puesto demasiado cariñosas en público, pero se trataba de David y Regina! Emma volvió a la realidad cuando Blanca abrió la puerta de la casa para dejarlos pasar

-Gracias, Blanca-murmuro Robín al entrar a la casa, seguido de Emma, quien se dirigió al sofá, Blanca le señalo a Robín que hiciera lo mismo, el arquero se limitó a asentir con una leve sonrisa

-Emma! Henry me dijo que no sabía dónde habías ido, que paso?-pregunto Blanca al cerrar la puerta y fijarse en el semblante de la rubia, Emma tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala

-Estoy bien, tranquila-le dijo Emma rodando los ojos para restarle importancia-No podía quedarme sin hacer nada y fui al bosque, Robín ya había encontrado a la Reina de las Nieves y…-Emma parecía recitarlo sin mayor emoción, pero Blanca la interrumpió antes de que continuara

-La Reina de las Nieves?! Les dijo porque tiene cautivos a Regina y David?-pregunto Blanca confusa, Emma trago en seco, la imagen volvía a su mente, y una vez más Emma torcía el gesto

-No, pero intervino Gold para ayudarnos, si entendimos bien va a liberarlos-dijo Emma desviando el tema y tratando de mantenerse neutral, Blanca pareció aliviarse un poco

-Gracias por cuidar a Roland hoy-agradeció Robín a Blanca, quien le restó importancia con una sonrisa, Emma sonrió para sus adentros, el hombre que tenía frente a ella estaba sentado frente a ella adoraba a Regina, su Reina, si supiera lo que su Real Majestad se encontraba haciendo, Emma torció el gesto ante su propio pensamiento, tenía que dejar de pensar en lo mismo, por su salud mental.

-Es un niño encantador y se lleva muy bien con Henry-dijo Blanca con su habitual tono dulce, Emma asintió a Robín, quien se levantó del sofá

-Creo que debería ir a llevar a Roland al campamento, y después quiero ver si Rumplestilskin pudo hacer algo para que la Reina de las Nieves quite su hechizo-dijo Robín pensativo, Emma asintió

-Es cierto, Gold dijo que si los queríamos libres…debíamos irnos, yo también daré una vuelta por la torre, quiero estar ahí por si pasa algo-dijo Emma segura, levantándose del sofá, Blanca hizo lo mismo

-Yo quiero estar ahí, si David estará ahí…quiero verlo-dijo Blanca firme, Emma arqueo una ceja-Le puedo pedir a Ruby o Bella que cuiden a los niños-dijo Blanca leyendo el pensamiento de su hija

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en la torre en media hora-dijo Emma antes de salir por la puerta junto con Robín.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Habían pasado un par de días desde la fuga del famoso ladrón Robín Hood y la Reina Regina, las cosas en el castillo eran desastrosas, el Rey Leopold había mandado a todos sus hombres a buscar a la pareja, mientras que Cora se encargó de que nadie más se enterara del escape de su hija con un vulgar ladrón…Pero no solo en el castillo las cosas estaban revueltas, en el reino de las hadas, los acontecimientos en el Bosque Encantado habían hecho que el Hada Azul casi se desmayara al enterarse de todo lo sucedido_

_-Has visto lo que ha provocado tu intervención, Verde?-pregunto el Hada Azul a su aprendiz, señalándole las imágenes que se observaban en una nube conjurada por Azul, Tinkerbell torció el gesto ante su regaño, odiaba que le dijera "Verde" tan despectivamente, y odiaba tener que sentirse mal por haber ayudado a Regina_

_-Ellos se aman, no debería ser malo-se quejó Tinkerbell cruzándose de brazos, el hada Azul la miro severamente, la inocencia de su aprendiz estaba lejos de hacerla comprender el significado de intervenir con el destino_

_-Ella es la Reina Malvada, es aprendiz del Oscuro-dijo Azul recalcando la parte de "Reina Malvada" haciendo que Tinkerbell quisiera protestar, pero Azul la detuvo al alzar su mano y conjurar una nueva imagen en una nube pequeña, Tinkerbell sintió escalofríos al ver al Oscuro hablando con el Rey Leopold en el castillo, sintió temor por lo que pasaría, por el destino de su amiga._

_-Que pasara? El Rey va a querer matarla si la encuentra, no cumplirá su palabra-aseguro Tinkerbell temiendo por la vida de la Reina, el hada Azul negó con la cabeza, sabía que tenían un desastre por delante, uno grave, uno que tendría que encargarse de arreglar._

_El Rey Leopold acababa de correr a sus guardias de su habitación, los había hecho continuar la búsqueda de su Reina, deseaba encontrar a Robín Hood y matarlo con sus propias manos por aquella humillación…_

_-Buenas noches, su Majestad-aquella voz burlona hizo que el Rey se girara bruscamente y casi retrocediera al ver Rumplestilskin en su habitación, mirándolo con aquella sonrisa que erizaría la piel del más valiente_

_-Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto Leopold con la voz más firme que pudo, de sobra conocía la reputación del hombre que tenía delante, y no le agradaba para nada tenerlo en su castillo, mucho menos en su habitación._

_-Resolverle el asunto que le quita el sueño, por supuesto-dijo Rumplestilskin riendo divertido, Leopold torció el gesto, confundido ante las palabras del Oscuro-Yo puedo contribuir a la búsqueda de la Reina-dijo Rumplestilskin para despejar las dudas del Rey, quien no oculto su interés en el asunto-Siempre y cuando usted no la toque en cuanto la tenga frente a usted, tendrá que perdonarle la vida-sentencio Rumplestilskin duramente, el Rey Leopold noto que el Oscuro no bromeaba, su rostro era intimidante, desconocía porque quería viva a Regina, pero si eso servía para evitar que su humillación se hiciera pública, estaba dispuesto a pactar con el Oscuro._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Gold había dejado la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves para dirigirse hasta la torre de hielo, el rostro del Oscuro era de satisfacción pura, estaba tan cerca de desprenderse del dominio de la daga, seria libre, y eso era lo que deseaba más que nada en esos momentos, no tener la presión de ocultar el objeto que podría dominarlo…

-Lo siento, Regina, pero tendré que despertarte-se dijo Gold mentalmente con una sonrisa burlona, había visto a Regina Mills desde que era una bebé, la había visto crecer, si, la había manipulado desde muy joven para que cumpliera sus propósitos pero no dejaba de sorprenderse con el carácter de esa mujer, realmente su relación era extraña, pensó Gold, riendo al imaginarse el rostro de todos si llegaban a enterarse de lo que sucedía entre David y Regina.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Dentro del Castillo del Rey George, David estaba en su habitación, se encontraba vestido con el traje de novio que usaría en su boda, una gran sonrisa cubría su rostro al mirarse en el espejo frente a él, lucia muy guapo y el príncipe sonreía aún más al pensar en que Regina estaría probándose su vestido de novia a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia, el pensamiento de pasearse por ahí y espiarla solo para fastidiarla un rato lo hizo reír por lo bajo, pensamiento descartado al recordar que Regina enojada no era bueno para su salud física…_

_-David, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo el Rey George al entrar a la habitación de David, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y borrándole la sonrisa del rostro, David noto su seriedad_

_-De que se trata?-pregunto David directamente, notando la mirada del Rey a su atuendo, David arqueo las cejas-Le gusta?-pregunto David un poco más relajado-Muy pronto es la boda y quiero que Regina se sienta orgullo de casarse conmigo-sonrió David inocentemente, el Rey George no mostro alguna expresión_

_-Ella debería sentirse orgullosa de casarse con un príncipe, contigo-acentuó George duramente, tensando a David de nuevo y comenzando a inquietarlo-De la boda es que quería hablar contigo, muchacho-dijo el Rey con un tono que David comenzó a temer_

_-Por supuesto, que sucede?-pregunto David endureciendo su gesto, deseando que sus presentimientos fueran infundados, que estuviera equivocado y solamente se tratara de algún contratiempo menos, que Cora no estuviera conforme con algo sobre la fiesta o que aún no decidieran algún detalle, David trago en seco._

_-Se cancela la boda-dijo George de golpe, David sintió que su respiración se cortó, miro al Rey con una expresión de incredulidad, esperando que le dijera que se tratara de una broma, que solamente lo quería fastidiar un rato-Tu compromiso con Regina será cancelado y la boda no se va a realizar-sentencio George, notando que David parecía no procesar la información, el Rey torció el gesto y se dio media vuelta para irse de la habitación_

_-No!-grito David apretando los puños, posiblemente dejando marcas de sus uñas enterradas en su palma, pero eso no le importaba-No vas a cancelar la boda, no después de que todo esté listo-dijo David enfureciéndose, George le dedico una sonrisa de burla-El reino…_

_-No te interesa en lo más mínimo el reino-dijo George riéndose de David, quien parecía que sus ojos irradiaban chispas-Te interesa ella, te enamoraste de Regina, olvidaste que el compromiso era una negociación-dijo el Rey George con un semblante duro, David sintió sus ojos comenzando a inundarse de lágrimas, pero no le daría el gusto a ese hombre de verlo débil_

_-Querías que me casara con ella!-grito David enfurecido, George asintió sin más expresión-No pienso dejar que me vuelvas a manipular, yo la amo, y esto no es un negocio-sentencio David tratando de convencer al Rey George_

_-Tú lo has dicho, muchacho, yo quería…Pero me ha surgido una mejor oferta, mañana en la mañana le informare a Cora sobre esto, así que será mejor que te despidas esta noche de tu querida Regina, de sobra sé que te escapas a su habitación-se burló George de su "hijo" antes de salir del cuarto y dejar a David con los puños apretados y conteniendo las lágrimas hasta no poder más._

_-No, su Majestad-murmuro David entre dientes secándose una lagrima que lo traiciono-No pienso despedirme, no de ella-se dijo David desahogando su furia contra el espejo que tenía enfrente, lanzando lo primero que encontró cerca de él, dejando su habitación como si una tormenta hubiera arrasado en ella._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

David y Regina se habían dormido, después de pensar tanto en sus recién adquiridos recuerdos, tratando de comprender como podían haber pasado por todo eso y haberlo olvidado, el sueño los había vencido, David se aferró a Regina hasta cansarse, mientras que ella sin darse cuenta se durmió sobre su pecho…Hasta que su sueño fue interrumpido por un destello de luz en la torre y la imagen de Rumplestilskin apareció ante ellos, Regina se sobresaltó y por instinto se cubrió con la sabana, haciendo que David también despertara de golpe

-Lamento interrumpirlos-dijo Gold con su habitual tono de voz sarcástico, Regina maldijo al hombre mentalmente-Parece que el frio no les molesto en lo absoluto-dijo Gold retomando sus burlas, Regina sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras que David trago en seco

-Agradece que eres un holograma, Gold, porque me muero de ganas de volverte cenizas-siseo Regina cubriéndose con las sabanas, Gold arqueo las cejas-Como lo hiciste? Que quieres?

-Liberarlos, su Majestad-se burló Gold con una sonrisa burlona-Así que le sugiero a los dos que se vistan y que te prepares, Regina, necesitare que me ayudes con el hechizo desde dentro-dijo Gold sin más, explicándole lo más breve que pudo lo que tendría que hacer, antes de desaparecer y dejar a Regina y David sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

-Sin palabras, Charming-sentencio Regina al ver las intenciones de David de decirle algo, Regina movió su muñeca y una nube morada la envolvió, dejándola impecablemente vestida de nuevo, mientras que David no pudo objetar nada y termino de vestirse en silencio.

* * *

Frente a la torre de hielo todos estaban con la vista fija en la fortaleza que había creado la Reina de las Nieves, Gold por su parte estaba bastante relajado sentado sobre un tronco, mientras que Emma cruzada de brazos caminaba en círculos, al igual que Robín Hood quien se paseaba en sentido contrario a Emma y Hook quien se había unido a ellos al verlos por el pueblo se encontraba parado cruzado de brazos y con un gesto de seriedad, pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Blanca llegara a unírseles junto a Henry.

-Hey! Chico, tu qué haces aquí?-pregunto Emma mirándolo con seriedad, para luego mirar a Blanca quien suspiro, Henry se encogió de hombros- Ya es tarde para ti.

-Es mi mamá! Quiero estar con ella-se excusó Henry sin más, Emma torció el gesto y suspiro

-Henry estaba despierto cuando llego Ruby para cuidar de Neal y Roland-se explicó Blanca a Emma-Insistió tanto que tuve que traerlo-sonrió Blanca a su nieto, quien se limitó a sonreírle a Ema y acercarse a Robín

-Regina estará bien, no?-pregunto Robín al ver a Gold levantándose y acercándose a ellos, Robín lucia preocupado-No se hará daño al hacer este hechizo?-insistió el arquero mirando a Gold preocupado, Gold negó con la cabeza para calmarlo a él y a Henry quien atentamente lo miraba esperando su respuesta

-No, es un hechizo desgastante, sobre todo para ella que está encerrada ahí pero no se hará daño, ella es fuerte, Regina se sentirá débil pero será todo-dijo Gold explicándoles a todos la situación, Robín respiro profundo y asintió, paso una mano por los hombros de Henry

-Y como sabrá en que momento usar su magia?-pregunto Blanca mirando a Gold, quien se limitó a arquear las cejas y lanzar un hechizo al cielo, cerca de la torre, mismo que al alcanzar buena altura estallo causando un estruendo y dejando ver unas cuantas luces para que desde dentro de la torre Regina pudiera verlas.

-Más vale que funcione-siseo Hook cerca de Gold, aprovechando que todos estaban más concentrados en las luces del cielo que comenzaban a apagarse que en Gold, quien miro a Hook desafiante y después devolvió su mirada a la torre, Hook gruño para sí mismo, como odiaba hacer tratos con Rumplestilskin.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En el País de las Maravillas, era conocido el destino de quienes se atrevían a desafiar a la Reina de Corazones, y en esos momentos Hook estaba siendo testigo de ello, se encontraba en una celda, esposado a la pared y con los pies igualmente esposados para que no tuviera la remota posibilidad de escaparse…_

_-Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya-dijo Hook al ver a Cora aparecer delante de el en medio de una nube de humo, Cora negó con la cabeza_

_-Te necesito vivo-dijo Cora sin más, Hook torció el gesto, las esposas lo estaban lastimando-Te necesito vivo para que me lleves hasta mi hija-dijo Cora explicándose, Hook se tensó, un escalofrió lo recorrió, si Cora sabía que Regina había querido matarla lo lógico sería que ahora ella quisiera hacer lo mismo, y no, no podía permitir que esa mujer lastimara aún más a Regina_

_-No, no te llevare con ella, no la vas a lastimar más-dijo Hook negándose rotundamente, Cora se acercó a él y sin piedad metió su mano al pecho de Hook, apretando su corazón, haciéndolo torcer el gesto en una mueca de dolor_

_-Necesito que estés de acuerdo, si uso tu corazón para que cumplas mi voluntad Regina se dará cuenta-murmuro Cora sin soltar a Hook, ejerciendo más presión sobre su corazón, causándole más dolor al pirata, quien cada vez sentía más dolor en el pecho_

_-No lo hare, prefiero morir-musito Hook con dificultad, la presión en su pecho casi no lo dejaba hablar, Cora sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa fría, que le provoco a Hook escalofríos_

_-Entonces la matare a ella-sentencio Cora soltando el corazón de Hook, haciéndolo respirar agitado y toser al sentirse libre de nuevo, Hook intento soltarse pero le fue imposible por las esposas, Cora lo observaba con un gesto de frialdad_

_-No podrás lastimarla, no puedes llegar hasta ella-dijo Hook desesperado, Cora rio burlonamente_

_-Claro que puedo, soy la Reina de Corazones, podría volver y matar a Regina perfectamente-dijo Cora acercándose de nuevo-El espejo es un portal, no? Solo me tomara un par de hechizos descubrir el indicado-dijo Cora sonriendo con maldad, Hook se tenso_

_-Si eso es verdad, para que quieres que te lleve yo con ella?!-pregunto Hook confundido, Cora arqueo las cejas y asintió_

_-Porque si tú me llevas hasta ella y me ayudas con un plan que tengo, Regina vivirá, cumplirá su maldición y vivirá perfectamente en esa nueva tierra-dijo Cora encogiéndose de hombros, Hook trago saliva, maldiciendo a la mujer que tenía delante de él, deseando poder escapar de ahí_

_-Si te ayudo…Prometes que Regina vivirá? No la lastimaras-dijo Hook con la voz temblorosa, dejando de forcejear con las cadenas que lo retenían contra la pared de la celda, Cora asintió_

_-Está en tus manos, pirata-aseguro Cora seriamente, esperando la respuesta del capitán del Jolly Roger, quien se dejó caer derrotado, las cadenas que lo tenían esposado lo mantuvieron de pie frente a la Reina de Corazones-Solo tienes que volver y hacer que mi hija crea que me mataste, y terminar toda relación con ella-dijo Cora duramente, Hook apretó los puños con impotencia_

_-Está bien, está bien, pero tienes que asegurarme que Regina vivirá-dijo Hook sin más, dejando de apretar sus puños y con gesto derrotado, levantando la mirada de nuevo hacia Cora, quien sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha._

_-Claro que sí, y cuando llegue el momento, dentro unos años que ni siquiera sentirás pasar…volverás a verla-dijo Cora con una sonrisa de malicia y satisfacción estampada en su rostro, Hook bajo la mirada._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Dentro de la torre Regina había escuchado la señal de Rumplestilskin y en cuanto lo hizo comenzó con el hechizo, no había cruzado más palabras con David, no quería ni pretendía hacerlo, Regina comenzó a hacer su magia y David la observaba atentamente, mirando los rayos rojos que desprendían las manos de Regina y que salían por la ventana, siendo detenidos por el campo de fuerza…Desde el exterior de la torre, Gold hacia lo mismo, sus rayos se conectaron con los de Regina y el campo de fuerza comenzó a perder su fuerza, bajo las miradas de Emma, Robín, Hook, Blanca y Henry quienes observaban como el campo de fuerza desapareció luego de un par de minutos…

-Está funcionando!-sonrió Henry esperanzado al ver como el campo de fuerza se desvanecía y los rayos ahora impactaban contra el hielo de la torre, haciendo que perdiera su altura y su grosor, el hielo se derretía, todos observaron cómo poco a poco la altura de la torre era cada vez menos, hasta que toco el suelo, y su grosos comenzaba a derretirse, dejando ver a sus prisioneros

-David!-grito Blanca al ver a David dentro de la torre, Robín sonrió ampliamente al ver a Regina dentro de la torre, los rayos de magia desaparecieron la última capa de hielo que separa a Regina y David de los demás, y en cuanto todo el hielo se desvaneció Gold y Regina dejaron de conjurar el hechizo, eran libres.

-Mamá!-grito Henry sonriendo al verla a metros de él, el muchacho corrió a abrazarla fuertemente, al igual que Blanca corrió a David, casi tumbándolo de un abrazado, tomándolo por sorpresa, sin notar que la mirada de David estaba fija en Regina, cosa que Emma noto y lo miro seriamente para que dejara de hacerlo antes de que alguien más lo notara, Hook trago saliva al ver a Regina y David libres, mientras que Robín sonrió feliz, y quiso correr a abrazar a Regina.

-Regina!-Robín corrió a abrazarla, atrapándola en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, Regina se dejó abrazar por él y Henry quien aún no la soltaba, Gold miraba la escena sin decir nada, al igual que Hook solo observaba cruzado de brazos, Emma se sentía tensa por la situación-Te extrañe tanto, mi amor-musito Robín sin soltarla, estrechándola como si temiera perderla de nuevo, Henry soltó a Regina un momento para ir a abrazar a David, quien lo abrazo de igual manera

-Estoy bien, tranquilo-sonrió Regina débilmente a Robín, tranquilizándolo, Robín la soltó para dejarla respirar mejor, se veía un poco pálida, Blanca abrazaba a Emma contenta, mientras que Henry y Robín chocaron las manos con un par sonrisas-Gracias, Gold-dijo Regina mirándolo con seriedad, Gold se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-Regina!-el grito de Hook al ver a Regina desvanecerse, hizo que las miradas de todos recayeran en la ex Reina Malvada, quien se había desmayado para sorpresa de todos, Robín se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y se lastimara, Robín la sostuvo en sus brazos y la recostó sobre sus piernas al tocar el suelo…Robín y Henry trataban de hacer que Regina reaccionara, mientras que David la miraba asustado y se acercaba junto con Blanca al igual que Emma para calmar a Henry, ninguno noto la mirada matadora que Hook le estaba dando a Gold, quien le sostuvo la mirada al pirata.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En el palacio del sultán de Agrabah, la biblioteca era enorme, y era uno de los lugares favoritos de la princesa, ahora de apenas 5 años, era una niña muy hermosa y despierta, no se estaba quieta y era el terremoto del palacio, la adoración del Sultán y de los sirvientes del mismo, pero lejos de ser una princesa mimada y caprichosa la pequeña Jasmine era una niña dulce y muy inteligente, le gustaba aprender cosas y poder entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor…La pequeña heredera se escapó de la vigilancia de los sirvientes que probablemente pensaban que la princesa se encontraba dormida en su recamara, justo como la habían dejado hasta hace minutos atrás._

_-Un libro nuevo!-sonrió Jazmín al encontrar sobre la pequeña mesa que el Sultán le había puesto a su hija en la biblioteca, una que no fuera tan grande como las que había en el lugar para que su pequeña pudiera estar ahí sin molestias-Cuentos de hadas-murmuro Jasmine para sí misma al ver las páginas del libro, torciendo el gesto e ignorando las páginas de los finales felices, le parecían aburridas, había visto muchos libros que recalcaban las historias de príncipes y princesas en esa biblioteca tan grande, incluso su madre cuando era más pequeña solía contárselos-Un unicornio!-grito la niña emocionada al ver una página en especial, una donde se podía ver a Maléfica y a la Reina Malvada discutir, la niña torció el gesto al ver la imagen del libro, ese cuento no lo conocía, la pequeña se quedó mirando la página del libro que llamo su atención y frunció el ceño, la pequeña ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una nube de humo color roja la envolvió, una nube que ella misma había provocado._

_En el Fuerte Prohibido, donde el castillo de Maléfica era temido, no había nadie más que Maléfica bebiendo una copa de su licor preferido frente a la chimenea de la gran sala, la hechicera no esperaba visitas de nadie, nadie se atrevía a pasearse por esos lados, por lo que el hecho de que una nube de humo roja apareciera en su sala la hizo levantarse y observar fijamente de quien se trataba, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una pequeña niña que lucía desconcertada al verse en ese lugar_

_-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Jazmín con un gesto infantil que delataba su confusión, un gesto tiernamente inocente, Maléfica la miro de arriba abajo, arqueando sus cejas al ver a la princesa, esos cabellos largos y negros, sutilmente ondulados y adornados por una cinta color morada, del mismo color que la bata de dormir que llevaba la pequeña, pero lo que llamo la atención de la hechicera fueron los ojos de la intrusa en su castillo, esos ojos oscuros y despiertos, que la observaban con curiosidad, no con temor como estaba acostumbrada Maléfica, era curiosidad y confusión, pero esos ojos eran inconfundibles, los había visto antes, y solo podían ser de una persona, esa pequeña niña le recordaba demasiado a Regina, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Maléfica, una sonrisa que le dedico especialmente a la pequeña que tenía delante de ella y la observaba atentamente._

_-Fin flashback._

* * *

**Ahora si…Contestando los reviews y agradezco cada uno…**

**Zuoteyu…**Muchas gracias!Espero estar actualizando seguido

**Rosalie end Jacob…**Gracias!*_* Es una historia que ni siquiera sé cómo surgió, pero estos ships de Regina me encantan, aunque en la serie soy fiel OQ Ya no te enredas tanto?jajajaja Una que pide a favor de David...Solo diré que más adelante se sabrá quien es el padre de la nena :O

**EQLuisa…**Veremos, veremos, apuestas por David y veremos si tienes razón! :D

**You-Me-Handcuffs…**No suelo escribir escenas hott muy detalladas, no sé por qué no me salen, realmente admiro a quienes lo hacen, como veras yo soy más sutil en esas escenas, no tan explicitas jajajajaja 3 hombres que tienen su pasado con la Evil Queen :O Y sii, ese también es mi sueño en OUAT!jajajaja Apuestas por David también, oraleee…Emma y Blanca seguro se nos infartan, aunque como mínimo Blanca acaba en el hospital por un infarto O.O JAJAJAJA En cuanto a Hook…Las 3 relaciones pasadas son distintas, Hook llego en un momento que Regina YA era la Evil Queen, y el un pirata, no es mucho de romance, como dices, más de "una noche o una oportunidad" pero eso no impidió que se la pasaran bien xD

**Evilcharmingparrillas…**Apuestas por David jajajaja Si, necesitan rescatarlos, David por ser el príncipe Charming y Regina por ser nuestra Reina consentida, la necesitan para defenderse O.o jajajajajaja

**Franciny…**Yoooo no hice nada, ahí acabo el cap, soy inocenteee jajajajajaja! Los tres tienen su chance...Ya veremos quien resulta ser :P

**Guest…**Muchas gracias!*_* Me paso lo mismo, el Evil Charming es algo que hubiera sido interesante de ver, pero el OQ me robo el corazón en la serie, ahora en el fic…Quien sabe que suceda muahahaha :D Apuestas y pides por Robín Hood!Y si…los sentimientos de más de uno están en juego, y a ver como resulta todo…O.o

**BeckettMills…**Eaaaaaaaa!Gracias, gracias!*_* Una más por David…y si acabarían juntos?Eso quien sabe…Todo puede pasar, pero no diré nada más que…Los tres tienen posibilidades jajajajajajaja

**kaname lin-chan…**Eaaaa eaaaa!Igual para mi estos 3 ships y el MadQueen son mis favoritos, de hecho empecé y deje un fic MadQeen Quizá lo retome después xD Una que apuesta por Hook…interesante muahahaha Cuando se desaten las bombas creo que Regina querrá encerrarse de nuevo en la torre…Sera tremendo shock jajajajaja


	7. Chapter 7

_Gracias por cada follow, fav y reviews!Sigan comentando la historia que eso realmente ayuda a continuarla, me encanta saber que les parece y que les gustaría ver en los caps Si quieren masacrarme por los caps o quejarse/pedir sobre algo mi twitter: BarbieEliz_

* * *

Regina perdió en conocimiento sin que nadie se lo esperara, la Reina Malvada se desplomo y gracias al grito de Hook, Robín pudo sostenerla antes de que se lastimara al caer al suelo, el arqueo la sostuvo entre sus brazos y al sentarse la acomodo en sus piernas, acariciando su rostro para despertarla, con el rostro lleno de preocupación al ver a su Reina en ese estado…

-Mamá!-Henry se había acercado a ella rápidamente, paso su mano por los negros cabellos de su madre con la intención de verla reaccionar pero nada, la morena seguía inconsciente, Blanca se sorprendió al ver a David apartarse y acercarse a Regina con preocupación, Emma se limitó a mirar a su padre con regaño por ser tan obvio, por otro lado Hook estaba fulminando a Gold con la mirada, reclamándole que no había cumplido su trato, pero Gold permanecía tan imperturbable como siempre, ocultando su preocupación por la morena.

-Regina, reacciona, despierta-decía Robín mirando a la Reina, tratando de que reaccionara, mientras David tomaba el pulso de la morena, alarmándose al notarlo débil, el rostro de Regina se notaba más pálido

-Su pulso está débil, hay que llevarla con Whale-dijo David queriendo tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla el mismo hasta el hospital, pero antes de siquiera poder intentarlo Robín Hood ya la había alzado en sus brazos, Hook se acercó a Gold rápidamente, aprovechando que Emma se había acercado a Henry para tranquilizarlo y Blanca había sujetado a David del brazo para abrazarlo

-Teníamos un trato, dijiste que estaría bien-gruño Hook molesto con Gold, solo para que el pudiera escucharlo, el hechicero le devolvió la mirada hostil y con arrogancia lo ignoro para enfocar su mirada en Regina.

-Estará bien, solo está débil, llévenla a su casa, solo necesita descansar, el hechizo la debilito-dijo Gold ignorando las quejas de Hook y acercándose a Robín que cargaba a Regina, las palabras del mago hicieron que todos se sintieran un poco más tranquilos, pero aun así el ver a Regina Mills pálida e inconsciente era muy extraño para ellos, se veía tan frágil que David parecía querer correr y protegerla, de igual manera que Robín parecía temeroso de que le sucediera algo si la dejaba desprotegida.

-Estas seguro, Gold?-pregunto Emma mirando lo pálida que se notaba Regina, Gold rodo los ojos ante la desconfianza de la rubia y se acercó un poco más a Robín, Gold paso su mano suavemente por el rostro de Regina y aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro, Robín lo miraba esperanzado, Hook con curiosidad y David con preocupación que trataba de ocultar

-Bastante, sheriff Swan-replico Gold después de alejarse de nuevo de Regina y Robín-Solo necesita descansar y reponer fuerzas, es todo-aseguro Gold, Henry miro a su madre en brazos y Robín y se sintió un poco mejor

-La llevare a su casa, Blanca puedo pasar por Roland en la mañana?-pregunto Robín mirando a Regina en sus brazos y luego a Blanca quien asintió, Gold asintió y se apartó, Hook se cruzó de brazos al margen de la situación, mientras que Blanca se limitó a asentir un poco menos preocupada por la Reina, David por su parte estaba tentado a seguir a Robín y asegurarse que Regina pasara la noche recuperándose

-Yo voy con mi mamá-dijo Henry acercándose a Robín que ya se encaminaba a la mansión Mills, Emma noto la mirada de su hijo y decidió no ponerse en contra, el muchacho estaba preocupado por Regina y quería estar a su lado, Emma se limitó a asentir

-Los acompañare-musito Emma decidida, Henry le agradeció con una sonrisa y ambos siguieron a Robín, David dio un par de pasos hacia ellos pero la mano de Blanca se aferró a su brazo, deteniéndolo y provocando que David mirara a su esposa desconcertado

-Debería acompañarlos-se excusó David mirando a Blanca y devolviendo la mirada a Emma que ya desaparecía de su vista, Blanca negó con la cabeza y acaricio su rostro con gesto dulce

-Deberías descansar tú también, has estado encerrado por días-dijo Blanca abrazándolo, David suspiro derrotado y asintió, no podía estar haciéndolo eso a su esposa, era tan buena que se estaba sintiendo el peor de todos

-Tienes razón, en realidad quiero ver a Neal, lo extrañe mucho-confeso David sonriendo levemente, en eso no mentía, deseaba abrazar a su pequeño hijo, lo había extrañado tanto como a Emma, Blanca asintió y tomo la mano de David, ambos encaminaron a su casa dejando solos a Gold y Hook en un ambiente donde la tensión se sentía con solo mirarlos.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_David se había quedado solo en su habitación, maldiciendo mil veces al Rey George, a él y a si mismo por dejarse enredar en sus malditos chantajes, no quería perder a Regina, no, definitivamente no, casarse con otra? En caso de que eso sucediera la misma Regina lo mataba, se dijo David esbozando una sonrisa divertida al pensar en su aun prometida, hasta dentro de unas horas cuando todo cambiara…David sintió un escalofrió al pensar en dejar de ver a Regina y eso le basto para que saliera corriendo de su habitación y en menos de dos minutos estuviera frente a la puerta de Regina_

_-Regina, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo David abriendo la puerta después de fijarse que no hubiera guardias cerca o alguien que los pudiera estar escuchando para luego informarle al Rey George_

_-David, idiota!-se quejó Regina al ver a David entrar a su habitación y quedarse estático en el umbral al verla con un ligero camisón de seda blanca, Regina noto su gesto y tomo rápidamente algo para cubrirse, David pareció reaccionar y se giró para luego cerrar la puerta-Mi madre podría haber estado aquí-dijo Regina después de ponerse su bata y amarrar el listón en su cintura_

_-Me asegure que Cora no estuviera, está en los jardines-se excusó David respirando profundo para recuperar el aliento después de correr por el castillo, Regina lo noto extraño, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, David se acercó a ella a pasos rápidos y la tomo de la cintura pegándola a él con firmeza y besando sus labios como si la vida se le escapara en esos momentos, besando sus labios con desesperación y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Regina, cuando se separaron sus labios David la abrazo fuerte contra el_

_-Que pasa, David?-pregunto Regina comenzando a preocuparse, David volvió a besarla cortamente y tomo sus manos entre las suyas con delicadeza, Regina lo miraba intrigada-Que sucedió?_

_-Solo importa que te amo, lo sabes, no?-pregunto David acercando su rostro al suyo, Regina se tensó, algo andaba mal, Regina trago saliva y se apartó de David para mirarlo con seriedad_

_-Dime que paso, David-pidió Regina duramente, David asintió y suspiro derrotado y decidió que lo mejor era soltarle todo de una vez, sin anestesia y luego por si acaso cubrirse para no ser víctima de algún arrebato de su adorada Regina_

_-El Rey George decidió cancelar la boda, quiere que me case con la hija de Midas-dijo David de golpe, Regina endureció el gesto, David se preparó para la tormenta que vendría, esperaba algún indicio de enojo pero por el contrario Regina parecía apenas asimilar la noticia-Regina, no deseo casarme con nadie más, yo quiero estar contigo-musito David acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos, Regina pareció salir del trance y lo miro seria_

_-Y yo contigo, pero…-Regina sintió un nudo en la garganta, realmente había creído que podría ser feliz con David, que podría alejarse del mando de Cora y por fin ser libre y sentirse amada por alguien-El Rey George se opondrá, mi madre también…-dijo Regina tragando saliva, sabia los alcances de su madre, y si la cancelación de su boda no era algo que Cora quisiera podría desquitarse de más de una manera del Rey, incluso de David_

_-No pienso seguir el juego de George, vámonos…juntos-dijo David sin más, mirando a los ojos a Regina, acariciando su rostro delicadamente y sonriéndole con ternura, Regina arqueo las cejas_

_-Irnos? Te das cuenta que nos van a perseguir hasta conseguir que supliquemos por nuestras vidas?-pregunto Regina con cierto toque de ironía, David torció el gesto y asintió_

_-Lo sé-asintió David bajando la mirada, Regina negó con la cabeza-Tienes razón, no puedo pedirte algo como eso, es egoísta de mi parte, me disculpo-musito David triste, Regina sonrió levemente_

_-Me refería a que sería más sencillo para ti casarte con otra y seguir siendo un príncipe-dijo Regina explicándole, David alzo la mirada y la miro esperanzado-Yo me voy contigo, siempre, vámonos lejos-sonrió Regina tomando su rostro y besándolo suavemente_

_-Estas segura?-pregunto David serio, Regina suspiro y asintió_

_-Sí, con mi madre mandando mi vida no seré feliz jamás, y verte casarte con otra mujer no me hace la menor gracia-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa cómplice, David sonrió y tomándola de la cintura la alzo para darle un par de vueltas, antes de besar sus labios intensamente, Regina rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso_

_-Te amo, Regina-sonrió David un poco esperanzado de poder escapar del Rey George-Tendremos que irnos esta misma noche, podríamos ir a casa de mi madre por provisiones y luego alejarnos lo más posible de aquí-dijo David comenzando a pensar en lo que harían, Regina lo escuchaba atenta_

_-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tendremos que esperar a que todos estén dormidos, así será más fácil burlar a los guardias-dijo Regina recordando la seguridad del castillo, David asintió antes de besar sus labios de nuevo_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Gold ignoraba con toda tranquilidad el hecho de que Hook lo estuviera matando con la mirada, el pirata parecía querer matar a Gold ahí mismo y sin remordimientos, Hook se acercó a pasos largos a Gold, quien se limitó a hacer un gesto de burla que irrito aún más al capitán de Jolly Roger

-Dijiste que no le pasaría nada-siseo Hook apretando los puños, Gold asintió como si nada

-Así es, como ya te explique ella está bien, solo un poco débil, pirata-dijo Gold con un gesto de pocos amigos hacia Hook, quien tenso el gesto y trato de asentir

-Más te vale que así sea, cocodrilo-dijo Hook mirándolo con desafío, Gold arqueo las cejas y sonrió con diversión

-Yo siempre cumplo mis tratos-rio Gold alzando su mano y acercándola al pecho de Hook, quien por instinto retrocedió pero Gold fue más rápido y hundió su mano en el pecho del pirata, quien no oculto una mueca de dolor al sentir la mano de Gold tomar su corazón

-Eres un retorcido y cruel diablillo-se quejó Hook con dificultad al hablar, Gold no se inmuto apretó un poco más el corazón de Hook antes de sacárselo solo para provocarle un poco más de dolor

-Teníamos un trato, querido-rio Gold al mejor estilo de Rumplestilskin al sacar el corazón del pirata y poder mirarlo latir en su mano, Hook se desplomo de rodillas y trato de mantener su respiración de nuevo, Gold lo miraba como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Querías mi corazón, ya lo tienes ahora mátame de una maldita vez-se quejó Hook levantándose con el semblante endurecido, Gold negó con la cabeza

-Quería tu corazón, no matarte-dijo Gold dando media vuelta para irse de ahí, dejando a Hook con la intriga clavada-Por lo menos aun no, espera con ansias tu destino, pirata-sentencio Gold mientras continuaba su camino con tranquilidad.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Hook estaba en la habitación de Regina, hace unos momentos atrás había regresado llevando consigo el cuerpo de Cora, el pirata lo había llevado a la cripta de la Reina Malvada para después concederle unos momentos a solas madre e hija, Hook sentía un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar lo que tendría que hacer, despedirse de Regina, engañarla y no apiadarse de su Majestad, pero prefería que lo odiara a verla morir…_

_-Es tan extraño verla así, inmóvil, pálida…-dijo Regina con un gesto de tristeza marcado en el rostro, acercándose a Hook, el pirata trago saliva y se concentró en mirarla, la observo por completo, estaba realmente hermosa, esos vestidos que hacían resaltan su figura eran para enloquecer a cualquiera_

_-Puso un poco de resistencia pero al final lo logre-dijo Hook tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, era un pirata sin escrúpulos eso le hacía mentir con facilidad, Regina asintió y decidió despejar su mente de lo que le había hecho a su madre, no quería seguir llorando por ella_

_-No quiero saber los detalles, a pesar de todo es mi madre y si tuve que hacer esto es solo porque no tenía más alternativa-dijo Regina bajando la mirada, quitándose esa coraza de mujer malvada y sin escrúpulos que no siente amor por nadie-Ella ejerce demasiado poder y control sobre mí, es mi debilidad-musito Regina con una amarga sonrisa en los labios, Hook la miro tan frágil que se sintió mal, el pirata se acercó a ella y con algo de duda la abrazo, dejándola refugiarse en sus brazos para consolarla, ninguno dijo nada_

_-Entiendo, no tienes que decir nada, yo no soy el indicado para juzgarte, sabes que tampoco he sido un santo-dijo Hook deslizando su mano por la espalda de Regina para reconfortarla un poco, Regina suspiro y se apartó de el_

_-Que te pareció el País de las Maravillas?-pregunto Regina cambiando su tono de voz y recobrando su postura inflexible, dejando a Hook con un gesto de seriedad, el capitán del Jolly Roger asintió_

_-Interesante, demasiado extraño para mi gusto, sobre todo irritante-rio Hook en su postura despreocupada, Regina sonrió con descaro y asintió_

_-Esa tierra suele provocar esas impresiones-dijo Regina con cierta diversión, Hook sonrió-Pero un capitán como tú que ha conocido criaturas como sirenas no debe sorprenderse, no?-pregunto Regina arqueando las cejas con su habitual sensualidad al moverse, Hook sonrió divertido_

_-Sí, ya no hay muchas cosas que me sorprendan-dijo Hook acercándose a ella-Pero ninguna sirena se compara con la belleza de la Reina Malvada que tengo justo aquí-sonrió Hook al sujetarla firme de la cintura y jalándola a él, Hook miro sus labios a tan poca distancia de los suyos y sintió deseos de besarla, de grabarse a fuego esa sensación_

_-Eso le dirás a cada mujer que conquistas en cada puerto-murmuro Regina con descaradas intenciones de provocarlo, Hook rio por lo bajo y arqueo las cejas, antes de besarla intensamente, un beso desesperado, como si desea que no se acabara, sin querer soltarla y mantenerla así_

_-He tenido mujeres guapas, pero ninguna tan bella como tú, y a ninguna le diría lo que te digo a ti, hasta un pirata tiene cierto honor-ironizo Hook con un gesto de broma y acercándose a besarla de nuevo, Regina correspondió al beso rápidamente, cuando se separaron la Reina Malvada se apartó un poco de el_

_-Supongo que ahora decidirás tu pago? Sigues deseando lo mismo?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Hook con seriedad, Hook trago en seco, era ahora cuando debía decirle que no podía seguir con ella en el nuevo mundo, que prefería el oro y las riquezas, que volvía a su barco y a conquistar mujeres distintas cada noche, que nunca había querido estar con ella_

_-No pensemos en deudas ahora, vamos a olvidar eso un rato-sonrió Hook forzadamente, Regina se extrañó al notarlo tenso, Hook se maldijo mentalmente, maldito cobarde, no podía resistir a pasar la última noche con la Reina, eso era peor que irse en ese momento, seguramente Regina lo odiaría aún más, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar una despedida como esa, Hook trago en seco y odiándose por ser tan débil se acercó a Regina con firmeza, la sujeto por la cintura y beso sus labios con desesperación, con deseo, con pasión…El pirata cargo a la Reina en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla, cuidando no dañarla con su garfio y llevándola hasta la cama de Regina, olvidándose de todo y de todos, pensando solamente en recorrer cada rincón de la piel de esa mujer que lo volvía loco_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Robín Hood, Emma y Henry llegaron a la mansión de Regina casi media hora después, Henry tenia llaves de la casa y pudieron entrar, Robín subió hasta la recamara de Regina con cuidado de no lastimarla y la recostó suavemente sobre su cama, en la misma cama donde días antes habían hecho el amor y había dormido juntos, felices y despreocupados, el arquero sonrió con algo de ironía al observarla y acariciar sus cabellos...

-Está muy pálida-dijo Henry al lado de Robín, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el arquero observo a Henry, quien sostenía la mano de su madre con un gesto de preocupación

-Ya escuchaste a Gold, muchacho, es por el hechizo, la debilito, pero estará bien-le sonrió Robín reconfortándolo y pasando una mano sobre sus hombros

-Ella siempre me cuido cuando yo estaba enfermo, ahora yo la cuidare-dijo Henry mirando a su mamá inconsciente en su amplia cama, Henry la quería y se arrepentía de los desplantes que le había hecho, de hacerla sufrir por sin darse cuenta, y verla así, pálida e inconsciente le resultaba doloroso, su madre, Regina Mills, la siempre fuerte alcaldesa de Storybrooke se veía tan frágil que Henry no lo creía

-Ella te adora, Henry, y estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz de saber que su adorado príncipe ha estado cuidando de ella-sonrió Robín con un tono bromista al niño, Henry torció el gesto al escuchar "príncipe" su madre lo llamaba así aunque ya no fuese un niño pequeño

-Buena broma hombre valiente, pero ya no soy un niño para que me llamen "príncipe"-se quejó Henry cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil ante la sonrisa burlona y divertida de Robín, quien asintió-Me quedare con ella-murmuro Henry bostezando y subiéndose a la cama con su madre, acomodándose a su lado y abrazándose a ella

-Yo pido el sofá-dijo Robín acercándose al sofá que tenía Regina en su habitación y tomando asiento, fijando su mirada en Regina y Henry, su adorada Reina, el ladrón subió los pies al sofá y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a pasar la noche velando el sueño de Regina, sin notar que desde la puerta unos indiscretos ojos verdes habían escuchado la conversación de Robín y Henry sin querer interrumpirlos, Emma decidió darles privacidad y termino por cerrar la puerta.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Robín y Regina habían conseguido huir lejos del castillo, habían pasado algunas noches acampando en el bosque gracias a las habilidades de Robín sobre eso y algunas otras habían conseguido dormir en alguna posada donde no tardaban mucho en partir para seguir avanzando lo más posible_

_-Sujétalo bien, no despegues la mirada del objeto-decía Robín detrás de Regina, ayudándole a acomodar el arco que tenía la Reina para disparar, el del ladrón, después de varias peticiones para que Robín le enseñara a disparar el ladrón había terminado aceptando, después de ser manipulado con unos cuantos besos por parte de su Reina._

_-Así está bien?-pregunto Regina al sentir el tacto del ladrón sobre su hombro, Robín asintió y Regina fijo bien la mirada en las manzanas que Robín había colocado sobre un tronco en medio del bosque, la Reina disparo la flecha y no parpadeo, sonriendo levemente al ver como la flecha había impactado lo suficientemente cerca como para derribar la manzana_

_-Casi en medio de la manzana, nada mal para una primera lección-rio Robín al quitarle el arco a Regina y dejarlo caer, concentrándose en rodear a Regina por la cintura y probar sus labios_

_-Tengo un buen maestro-sonrió Regina enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Robín, besando sus labios de nuevo, con dulzura, Robín la sujeto fuerte y la alzo en sus brazos, demostrando su fuerza y riendo a carcajadas_

_-Y ahora quiero mi recompensa!-dijo Robín haciendo a Regina quejarse de ser alzada, forcejeando para que el arquero la bajara-Quiero escuchar que su Real Majestad diga que ama a este vulgar ladrón-se rio Robín de nuevo, recordando aquella vez que se vieron en el pueblo_

_-No caeré en tu juego, ladrón-se quejó Regina riendo y tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero Robín la sostenía fuerte y la beso cortamente como una pequeña victoria, Regina enredo sus brazos en el cuello del ladrón y sonrió al besarlo suavemente, pero sus besos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de varios guardias acercándose_

_-Nos encontraron-dijo Robín bajando a Regina y haciéndola ponerse detrás de el para protegerla, tomo su arco y estaban preparados para correr a sus caballos y largarse de ahí, pero en unos segundos se vieron rodeados por los guardias del Rey, ambos pensando como los habían encontrado, deseando que fuera una pesadilla_

_-El Rey se alegrara mucho de ver a su Majestad-dijo uno de los guardias al acercarse bruscamente a Regina y sujetarla del brazo, acercándola a un carruaje listo para llevársela, Robín trato de impedirlo pero otro de los guardias lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y lo detuvo_

_-Robín!-grito Regina al ver al ladrón retorcerse de dolor, para después ser golpeado en el rostro con brusquedad provocándole una herida en la cabeza que comenzó a sangrar, Regina sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, quiso correr a Robín pero los brazos del guardia la sujetaban con fuerza_

_-Alto ahí, ladrón de quinta, tú también vienes con nosotros, el Rey tiene cuentas que saldar contigo-siseo uno de los guardias con un gesto de maldad, Robín no podía decir nada a causa de la falta de aire, fue sujetado entre dos hombres y a pesar de sus forcejeos fue llevado hasta una pequeña carroza de barrotes y esposado para evitar que intentara escapar_

_-Regina!-Robín grito fuerte como si el alma se le estuviera desgarrando al ver a Regina ser llevada hasta la carroza y desaparecer de su visión, solo deseando que nadie se atreviera a tocarla._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Durante el camino a casa David y Blanca permanecieron en silencio, Blanca se había aferrado al brazo de David sin notar lo tenso que se encontraba su marido, David tenia las imágenes de su pasado con Regina torturándolo y se esforzaba por comprender, sin darse cuenta se encontraba entrando a su casa

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe, Charming-sonrió Blanca cerrando la puerta y corriendo a sus brazos, abrazándolo antes de besar sus labios con dulzura, David se esforzó por corresponderle sin dejar que notara lo preocupado que estaba-Estaba tan preocupada de que te pudiera suceder algo-decía Blanca pasando sus manos por el cabello de David, quien esbozo una forzada sonrisa

-Estoy bien-musito David tomando las manos de Blanca para calmarla un poco, Blanca sonrió ampliamente y beso sus labios cortamente, David no dijo nada y se dejó llevar, tenía que despejar su mente, alejar los pensamientos que no dejaban de acosarlo y concentrarse en su realidad

-Supongo que querrás descasar-dijo Bella acercándose a ellos con Neal en brazos, el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido, David sonrió al ver a su hijo y lo tomo cuidadosamente en sus brazos-Me alegra que estés bien, David, que bueno que todo salió bien-dijo Bella sonriéndole a David y Blanca

-Gracias, Bella-asintió David amablemente y miro a Blanca-Llevare a Neal conmigo a la cama, quiero recostarme un rato y estar con mi muchacho-sonrió David tratando de parecer neutral

-Claro, adelántate- sonrió Blanca tan inocente como siempre, no lo encontró extraño y asintió, para después acompañar a Bella a la puerta, David se concentró en su hijo y se acostó sobre su cama, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada, quería dejarse llevar y soñar un buen rato, más bien recordar, recordar el tacto de cierta Reina Malvada sobre su piel, David miro a Neal que dormía sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, en pocos minutos él también se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Emma había presenciado la conversación entre Robín y Henry, para no interrumpir había bajado hasta la cocina y se había servido un vaso de agua, en su mente aun podía ver la imagen de David y Regina en la cama dentro de la torre, la imagen hizo que Emma frunciera el ceño y negara con la cabeza

-Un trauma más a la familia-ironizo Emma bebiendo un trago de su agua y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de la cocina, la rubia recorrió la casa de Regina con la mirada y una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su rostro al pensar en cuantas veces Regina no habría estado por esos salones con Robín, rayos, el arquero amaba a la Reina, la misma Regina que se había acostado con David, una vez más Emma torció el gesto-Mejor me voy a dormir-se quejó Emma subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Henry, la rubia se tumbó sobre la cama de su hijo y se cruzó de brazos mirando al techo, meditando los recientes descubrimientos…David, su padre se había acostado con Regina, la Reina Malvada, misma que recientemente había comenzado a mejorar su relación con la familia Charming, Emma se preguntó que los había llevado a estar juntos, el frio? La soledad? Simplemente había sido una calentura? Ja! Si David se había aburrido de la siempre dulce Blanca Nieves o Mary Margaret tendría que quemar todos y cada uno de los cuentos de hadas que encontrara cerca…El amor verdadero nunca hablaba de infidelidades, pero eso era en el Bosque Encantado, en el mundo real…Bueno, en su mundo las parejas pasaban por etapas difíciles, engaños y mentiras, que se suponía que debía hacer? Contarle a Mary Margaret…Emma resoplo con frustración y cerró los ojos, cansada de pensar en lo mismo y decidió dormirse, no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando la rubia ya estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_David estaba montado sobre su caballo, su habitual capa lo cubría del frio que hacia esa noche, David comenzaba a sentirse presionado de que algún guardia pudiera notar sus intenciones y lo llevaran de nuevo al castillo, y justo cuando David comenzaba a preguntarse si Regina se había arrepentido de sus actos…Apareció ella, con una preciosa capa para cubrirla del frio y una sonrisa en el rostro al verlo esperándola, David desmonto de un salto y Regina corrió a el_

_-Regina!-David la estrecho fuertemente contra él, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro y respirando su aroma, su perfume, para después besar sus labios intensamente_

_-Vámonos antes de que noten nuestra ausencia-musito Regina sonriéndole cómplice y besándolo cortamente, David sonrió y la ayudo a montarse en el caballo, para luego subirse él y tomar las riendas, rodeando a Regina con sus brazos, comenzaron a alejarse del castillo rápidamente_

_-Estoy seguro que mi madre te adorara-sonrió David apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Regina y besando su mejilla tiernamente, Regina se dejó caer un poco sobre el pecho de David cuando la velocidad a la que iban disminuyo, supuso que se estaban acercando a casa de su madre_

_-No creo que le agrade saber que su hijo está huyendo y que podrían matarlo-dijo Regina con ironía, David frunció el ceño y asintió, Regina suspiro con frustración-No deberían ser así las cosas, teníamos un compromiso y de pronto ya no-se quejó Regina negando con la cabeza_

_-No te preocupes-sonrió David desmontando su caballo al llegar a la granja de su madre, tomo a Regina de la cintura y la ayudo a bajar, quedando a escasos milímetros de distancia, ya era entrada la madrugada y esperaban avanzar un poco más antes del amanecer-Nadie va a hacer que me separe de ti-sonrió David tomado el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y besado sus labios suavemente, Regina correspondió y lo abrazo fuerte_

_-No quiero volver con ella, con su magia es capaz de obligarme a lo que sea-confeso Regina hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de David, quien la abrazo protectoramente y acaricio su cabello_

_-Tu eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Regina-musito David al separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos-En cuanto estemos lejos y comencemos una vida juntos todo el sufrimiento quedara atrás, junto con los caprichos del Rey George-dijo David antes de pegarla aún más a él y besar sus labios intensamente, jugando con los cabellos largos de Regina_

_-Realmente sería perfecto si fuera así-musito Regina comenzando a recobrar la esperanza en poder ser libres y estar juntos, David le tomo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya, reconfortándola_

_-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa-sonrió David, ambos se acercaron a la casa de la madre de David y tocaron la puerta, esperaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a Ruth, la madre de David sorprendida de ver a su hijo ahí y acompañado de una joven_

_-Hijo!-Ruth no contuvo su alegría y se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo, estrechándolo con ternura, Regina los observaba callada, era raro ver ese amor entre madre e hijo cuando su madre era totalmente distinta, ella no tenía muestras de afecto para Regina, solo estrictas reglas y ordenes que debía acatar si quería salir ilesa_

_-Madre, no tengo tiempo de explicarte todo, pero mira…-David le tomo la mano a Regina y sonriéndole la hizo acercarse a ellos-Ella es Regina, es mi prometida y la mujer que amo-sonrió David con orgullo, con felicidad, Regina sonrió ampliamente y Ruth la observo por completo, la joven era hermosa y podía ver en su sonrisa y su mirada que también amaba a su hijo_

_-Es una hermosa joven, hijo, entiendo por qué te enamoraste-sonrió Ruth con cariño a David, quien miro a Regina y asintió, los tres ignoraban la presencia de alguien más con ellos, su felicidades solo era fugaz_

_-Tantas presentaciones para nada-se escuchó la voz de Rumplestilskin al congelarlos a los tres y aparecer en la cabaña, el hechicero vio a David y Regina inmóviles y sonrió con diversión-Fueron tenaces en intentar escapar del destino, queridos, pero nadie puede cambiar al destino-rio Rumplestilskin divertido y moviendo sus manos en un gesto habitual en él, miro a los tres que tenía delante de él y con un chasquido de sus dedos todo había vuelto a la normalidad…Regina en su castillo con sus padres y David con el Rey George, y nadie recordaría el matrimonio que casi había sucedido._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Los rayos del sol habían comenzado a filtrarse a la habitación de la alcaldesa Mills, Robín Hood se había quedado toda la noche velando el sueño de Regina, hasta que el sueño lo venció y termino dormido en el sofá, mientras que Henry había pasado la noche en la cama de su madre, abrazado a ella y sin soltarle la mano, sus brazos rodeaban a Regina con fuerza como si temiera perderla a mitad de la madrugada…Regina comenzó a despertar con los primeros rayos de sol, poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio a Robín dormido cruzado de brazos en su sofá, una sonrisa divertida cruzo su rostro, intento moverse pero noto que alguien la sujetaba y bajo la mirada, sonriendo tiernamente al ver a su hijo aferrado a ella, Henry dormía profundamente, como cuando era un niño pequeña y corría a meterse a la cama de su madre…

-Mi pequeño príncipe-murmuro Regina sintiéndose feliz al tener a su hijo así, como había extrañado esos momentos con Henry, decidió no moverse y darles a sus dos hombres más tiempo para dormir, beso la frente de su hijo con ternura y se acomodó un poco mejor, acariciando el cabello de Henry.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Maléfica aun lucia algo desconcertada con la presencia de la pequeña princesa en su castillo, la rubia hechicera dio unos pasos hacia ella con el semblante serio y con la intención de atemorizarla, pero la niña la miraba con el ceño fruncido y desconcierto, muy lejos de sentir temor_

_-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Jazmín con la voz dulce de una niña de 5 años, cruzándose de brazos al mirar a Maléfica a solo dos pasos de ella, Maléfica arqueo las cejas ante la pregunta de la pequeña_

_-¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi castillo, mocosa?-pregunto Maléfica con voz dura, Jazmín torció el gesto y miro a su alrededor, el lugar era sombrío, muy intimidante, nada tenía que ver con su palacio, el castillo donde estaba daba cierto miedo_

_-Me llamo Jazmín, soy la princesa de Agrabah-sonrió Jazmín tendiéndole su pequeña manito a Maléfica y haciendo una pequeña reverencia como sus padres le habían enseñado, Maléfica esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica e ignoro la mano de la pequeña-No eres muy amable-se quejó Jazmín bajando su mano y torciendo el gesto_

_-Con que una princesa-musito Maléfica rodeando a la niña y observándola detenidamente, incomodando a la niña que no disimulo su molestia y la miro con toda la seriedad que una pequeña podría tener-¿Cómo apareciste aquí, con magia?-pregunto Maléfica mirándola con curiosidad, Jazmín se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el trono donde estaba sentada Maléfica minutos atrás_

_-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros la niña, Maléfica rodo los ojos-Tú estabas en mi libro de historias, pero no pareces una princesa-dijo Jazmín inocentemente, antes de saltar y sentarse en la silla de Maléfica, quien al verla endureció el gesto y se acercó a ella de mala gana, detestaba a los niños, no tenía paciencia para tratar con ellos_

_-Fuera de mi silla, mocosa-siseo Maléfica mirándola duramente, Jazmín no dijo nada y se limitó a bajarse de la silla, Maléfica asintió un poco conforme pero al pasar la niña al lado de ella le arranco un par de cabellos negros, la niña la miro molesta-Dime, de que libro hablas?_

_-Eso dolió!-se quejó Jazmín frunciendo el ceño, Maléfica rio divertida ante su gesto-No te diré, es mi libro y me has jalado el cabello-se negó rotundamente Jazmín cruzándose de brazos, Maléfica arqueo ambas cejas y negó con la cabeza, contando mentalmente hasta diez para no conjurar un hechizo que lastimara a la niña_

_-Te gustaría ver un unicornio?-pregunto Maléfica astutamente, notando como los ojos de la pequeña intrusa brillaban ante la idea-Tengo uno de mascota-dijo Maléfica con una de sus mejores sonrisas que ocultaban su maldad, Jazmín sonrió ampliamente y asintió, Maléfica hizo un ademan de la mano y apareció su preciado animal, su unicornio al lado de ella_

_-Tienes magia!-grito Jazmín emocionada, corriendo a ver al animal, con cuidado lo acaricio, bajo la mirada de Maléfica-¿Por qué esa mujer quería lastimarlo?-pregunto Jazmín recordado el dibujo del cuento, Maléfica se extraño_

_-Qué mujer?-pregunto Maléfica seriamente, Jazmín seguía concentrada en el animal, acariciándolo y riendo levemente, Maléfica rodo los ojos-Que mujer quería hacerle daño?_

_-La del cuento-dijo Jazmín sin despegar la mirada de la mascota de la hechicera-Ella quería lastimar a tu mascota y tú la protegiste-explico la niña sonriéndole a Maléfica, quien arqueo las cejas y recordó la última vez que vio a Regina, el momento en que le quito su maldición-Ella es mala?-pregunto Jazmín con cierto temor, Maléfica sonrió con malicia_

_-Eres muy curiosa, niña-rio Maléfica tomando asiento en su trono, Jazmín se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la rubia, Maléfica la vio bostezar y acercarse a ella, la niña intento subirse a sus piernas-Que haces, mocosa?-pregunto Maléfica al tener a la niña sentada en su regazo-Bájate!-ordeno Maléfica duramente pero Jazmín había bostezado y acomodado en su pecho_

_-Tengo sueño, quiero irme a mi cama-se quejó Jazmín tiernamente, Maléfica rodo los ojos con fastidio y torció el gesto_

_-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de llegar aquí, pulga-dijo Maléfica con fastidio en su voz, la niña prácticamente se estaba quedando dormida en sus piernas-Genial, una mocosa que se duerme en mi castillo-se quejó Maléfica negando con la cabeza, con un movimiento de su mano las llamas de la fogata se incrementaron para darles más calor_

_-No soy una pulga, soy una niña-se quejó Jazmín con seriedad, haciendo reír a la hechicera_

_-Eres pequeña y molesta como las pulgas…Cual es la diferencia?-pregunto Maléfica riendo con malicia, Jazmín frunció el ceño y la miro molesta_

_-Y tú eres mala y tus cuernos parecen los de un dragón y no por eso te digo así-replico Jazmín infantilmente cortando su seriedad cuando bostezo, provocando que Maléfica la mirara de mala gana-Y yo no quería venir, no sé cómo aparecí aquí-seguía diciendo la princesa tratando de mantenerse despierta, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y la hizo bajarse de sus piernas, levantándose de la silla y mirando a la niña de brazos cruzados_

_-Entonces debes tener magia-murmuro Maléfica con curiosidad, la hechicera sonrió levemente y con un discreto movimiento de mano las llamas de fuego cobraron la forma de un dragón que comenzaba a acercarse a Jazmín, quien se espantó y se cubrió con sus manitos el rostro, el fuego cubrió a la pequeña y Maléfica la vio desaparecer en las llamas, la hechicera se encogió de hombros cuando las llamas se apagaron y la niña ya no estaba, solo quedaban algunas cenizas en el piso-Por lo menos dejo de hablar-se dijo Maléfica sin lamentar nada, pero con cierta curiosidad, con los cabellos de la pequeña en la mano se encamino a su habitación._

_Jazmín solo recordaba haber sido envuelta por las llamas y cerrar los ojos con fuerza y cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama con dosel y cubierta con sus sabanas, la pequeña no comprendía como había logrado escapar de las llamas pero tampoco pudo pensar mucho en ello, en menos de dos minutos la pequeña princesa se había quedado dormida._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

En el puerto de Storybrooke, Hook había pasado la noche bebiendo en una de las bancas para celebrar que había sido la última noche que tenía que preocuparse por la suerte de Regina Mills, y también para olvidarse del hecho de que Gold le había arrancado el corazón, Hook había decidido que esa noche era para olvidarse de todo…Por la mañana ya tendría que ponerse a pensar cómo salvar su vida del Tenebroso…Hook sintió los rayos del sol directo en su rostro y despertó con dolor de cabeza, la botella de alcohol vacía en la mesa le hicieron torcer el gesto al llevarse las manos a la cabeza

-Maldito, Gold-se quejó Hook entre dientes, maldiciéndolo una y mil veces por ser tan desgraciado con sus tratos, y se maldijo a el mismo por ser tan idiota como para aceptarlos-Deberían ser más cómodas estas bancas-siseo Hook para sus adentros al sentir como su espalda le reclama el haber pasado la noche en ese lugar tan incómodo, necesitaba una ducha, una ducha y algo para el dolor de cabeza, el pirata se levantó de la banca y decidió ir al cuarto que rentaba en el hotel de la Abuelita.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Hook estaba en la habitación de la Reina como de costumbre desde que había llegado a ese castillo, era el lugar donde podían estar a solas sin ser interrumpidos, Hook estaba de pie y esperaba que Regina apareciera para reunirse con él, la Reina había ido a dar órdenes especificas a sus guardia, Hook alzo la mirada cuando escucho sus pasos acercarse, sentía un nudo en la garganta, tendría que destrozarle el corazón a la mujer que se acercaba a él, Hook la observo detenidamente y sonrió con dificultad_

_-Lamento la demora-dijo Regina al acercándose a él y besando al pirata, extrañándose cuando Hook la sujeto fuerte y la beso como si nunca más pudiera volver a hacerlo, como si temiera desprenderse de sus labios, Regina decidió ignorar aquello_

_-Regina, tenemos que hablar sobre mi pago-dijo Hook reuniendo el valor para mentirle descaradamente a su Reina Malvada, quien arqueo las cejas y se alejó un poco de el para escucharlo atentamente_

_-Lo tendrás, esta todo casi listo para irnos a esta nueva tierra, tendremos una vida muy buena, seremos ricos y…-Regina noto la mirada de Hook y supo que algo andaba mal, el pirata trago en seco y negó con la cabeza_

_-Cambie de opinión sobre eso, Regina-dijo Hook tratando de ser lo más natural posible, no quería que Regina dudara, no podía permitirse titubear, no cuando la vida de la Reina dependía de ello_

_-Te arrepentiste de irte conmigo-dijo Regina duramente, apartándose de él, ignorando la mirada que Hook le estaba dando, no era pregunta era una afirmación_

_-Quiero el oro que acordamos en un inicio-dijo Hook tomando valor y soltándolo de golpe, Regina lo miraba duramente, como si no sintiera nada en ese momento, poniendo la barrera de la Reina Malvada entre ellos y Hook no haría nada para evitarlo, no podía._

_-Nunca dejaste de ser un pirata interesado solo por el oro-dijo Regina duramente, Hook se quiso acercar a ella pero Regina lo miro de tal forma que el pirata se retractó de inmediato._

_-Eso no es así, yo…-Hook quería decirle algo para desmentirla, quería arrepentirse y abrazarla, besarla hasta el cansancio._

_-Querías tener el privilegio de pasar algunas noches con la Reina-dijo Regina cortándolo-Lo lograste-rio Regina con sarcasmo, Hook no tuvo más que desviar la mirada, derrotado_

_-Yo no…-Hook no sabía que decirle para que no sufriera tanto por su culpa, odiaba estar en esa situación pero prefería eso a verla muerta_

_-Comprendo…Un pirata no se enamora de una Reina Malvada, de hecho…Nadie debería hacerlo, no se preocupe está totalmente correspondido-sonrió Regina con total descaro, con tanta firmeza que le dolía a Hook-Gracias por sus servicios, capitán-dijo Regina dando media vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta de su recamara_

_-Regina…-Hook quiso acercarse a ella, pero Regina le advirtió que no se atreviera_

_-Es "Su Majestad", pirata-sentencio Regina señalándole la salida-Ahora largo de mi habitación y no vuelva a mi palacio-dijo Regina duramente, Hook bajo la mirada y se acercó a la salida-Sus servicios serán recompensados, uno de mis guardias le dará su pago, espero no tener que volver a verlo-dijo Regina antes de darle la espalda y alejarse de él, Hook respiro profundo y conteniendo sus ganas de correr a ella salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Gold estaba en su tienda de antigüedades, sobre su mostrador tenía la caja que contenía el sombrero del Mago y en un sus manos sostenía el corazón de Hook, Gold abrió una caja sobre el mostrador y guardo ahí el corazón del pirata, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, estaba tan cerca de lograr de su cometido

-Vamos a esconder esto, ya llegara el momento de usarlos-sonrió Gold cerrando la caja que contenía el corazón de Hook y tomo ambos objetos, para luego esconderlos en un compartimiento oculto tras las vitrinas de su tienda y protegerlo con magia para que no fuera detectado.

* * *

Regina no había vuelto a dormirse, en su mente solo estaba un pensamiento…Encontrar a la maldita Reina de las Nieves y volverla cenizas, o quizá torturarla hasta que le rogara que la derritiera…eso era lo de menos pero no dejaría que Ingrid se saliera con la suya, había provocado a la Reina Malvada y eso no se quedaría así…Si, había pensado en David y en sus nuevos recuerdos pero aun no terminaba de comprender que había sucedido en ese pasado, porque no se acordaban de eso antes? Que cambio? Regina decidió dejar de dar vueltas a lo mismo y martirizarse después…

-Buenos días, mi príncipe-musito Regina con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hijo despertarse y comenzar a moverse, Henry sonrió al ver a su madre despierta y con mejor color que la noche anterior

-Mamá!-el grito de Henry al abrazar a Regina fuertemente hizo que Robín despertara de golpe y casi cayera del sofá por el sobresalto, Regina sonrió ampliamente al sentir el calor de su hijo-Te extrañe, mamá!-sonrió Henry al separarse de ella y sentarse en la cama igual que hizo Regina

-Yo también, Henry-sonrió Regina dejando un cálido beso en su mejilla, Robín sonrió al verlos

-Regina, estaba tan preocupado, estas bien?-pregunto Robín acercándose a la cama y sentándose al lado de su reina, acaricio tiernamente su mejilla para asegurarse que ya no estaba tan fría como la noche anterior-Pensé que te podría pasar algo-confeso Robín abrazándola fuertemente, Regina rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza

-Tranquilo, ladrón, estoy bien-aseguro Regina antes de besarlo cortamente para tranquilizarlo, Henry torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza

-Mamá! Sigo aquí-se quejó Henry tumbándose de nuevo en la cama para risa de Robín y Regina

-Perdón, muchacho-se excusó Robín un poco sonrojado, haciendo reír a Henry y Regina ante su expresión, Regina negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, tanto Robín como Henry la miraron serios, Regina rodo los ojos

-Saben que odio estar en la cama, quiero darme una ducha-se excusó Regina cruzada de brazos, Henry y Robín saltaron de la cama y la miraron con seriedad, ganándose una mirada sarcástica de parte de la ex Reina Malvada

-Encárgate tú, es muy terca-se quejó Henry con un suspiro y encaminándose a la puerta-Iré a decirle a Emma que ya despertaste, aunque quizá ella siga durmiendo-dijo Henry con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, Regina arqueo una ceja y miro a su hijo con curiosidad

-Emma paso la noche aquí?-pregunto Regina sorprendida, Henry asintió con un encogimiento de hombros-En tu recamara?-pregunto de nuevo Regina, Henry asintió una vez más, Regina sonrió con diversión-Tendré que lavar las sabanas de tu cama-ironizo Regina, ganándose una mirada de resignación de Robín y Henry

-Mamá…-Henry la miraba con incredulidad, Regina rodo los ojos y asintió

-Es la costumbre, cariño, no te preocupes-rio Regina disculpándose con su hijo, antes de que el muchacho saliera corriendo de la recamara y fuera a despertar a Emma de forma no muy sutil, en cuanto Henry se fue Robín sujeto a Regina por la cintura y la beso intensamente, abrazándola fuerte contra él.

-Te extrañe tanto-susurro Robín hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Regina, haciéndola sonreír, deseando que los remordimientos la abandonaran, cosa que consiguió cuando escucho a Henry gritar "Emma!" tan fuerte que temió que su hijo perdiera la voz, seguido de un sonoro estruendo y una carcajada, Regina supuso que su adorado hijo había hecho que Emma cayera de su cama.

-Yo también, Robín, te amo-musito Regina mirándolo a los ojos, provocando la sonrisa de Robín, no era mentira, lo amaba y aun no se explicaba la situación con David, pero no quería lastimar a Robín, no quería volver a ser la villana de la historia una vez más, no después de tanto camino recorrido y tanto que había conseguido

-No deberías salir de la cama aun, ayer parecías muy enferma, Regina, estabas pálida, fría, débil…Deberías quedarte tranquila un poco más-dijo Robín entrelazando sus manos, Regina arqueo las cejas y lo beso cortamente, cuanto había extrañado sus labios

-No pienso pasar un segundo más en esa cama-dijo Regina con una sonrisa de malicia que a Robín le recordó a la Reina Malvada y por lo tanto sus exóticos vestidos, esos vestidos ajustados y con esos escotes que…Robín negó con la cabeza para regresar a la realidad y sonrió pícaramente

-Supongo que no te convenceré de lo contrario, pero ya después podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido-sonrió Robín pícaramente con las manos en la cintura de Regina, besándola intensamente, Regina enredo sus brazos en el cuello del ladrón para profundizar aún más el beso

-Donde esta Roland?-pregunto Regina sin soltarse de Robín, quien sonrió levemente

-Paso la noche en casa de Blanca y David, te extrañaba mucho y pensó que Henry también así que pasaron un rato juntos y se quedó dormido ahí-explico Robín divertido, Regina asintió, golpe en seco para sus remordimientos, quería olvidarse por un momento de David y Blanca, por lo menos hasta saber que haría con respecto a eso

-Gold dijo algo cuando salimos de la torre?-pregunto Regina tratando de desviar el tema y con curiosidad sobre la ayuda Gold, pero Robín negó con la cabeza

-Nada, solo nos dijo que estarían bien y que el hechizo te debilitaría solo un poco en ese momento-dijo Robín un poco extrañado, Regina asintió, Robín la atrajo aún más a él y besos sus labios suavemente, acariciando su rostro

-Él se ofreció a ayudarme?-pregunto Regina con cierta desconfianza hacia el hombre que fue su maestro, Robín se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que aún no sabía mucho acerca de la intervención de Gold en todo eso

-No pensemos en Gold, ni en la Reina de las Nieves ahora, quiero pensar en ti…-Robín la acorralo hasta tumbarla sobre la cama y apresar sus muñecas, haciendo reír a Regina pícaramente al tenerlo sobre ella y a escasos centímetros de distancia

-Y en que más?-pregunto Regina con cierto descaro al seguirle el juego a Robín, quien comenzaba a besar su cuello y luego sus labios, estremeciendo a Regina con sus caricias

-En ti…en mi…y en el tiempo que no te dejare salir de esta recamara para que pagues tu deuda por dejarme solo tantos días-rio Robín besándola con desesperación, Regina correspondía de igual forma a su ladrón…

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Regina fue escoltada por dos guardias hasta la que era su habitación en el palacio del Rey Leopold, por más gritos que había dado ningún guardia se apiado para soltarla o darle información sobre Robín, no sabía nada del desde que se lo habían llevado después de haberlo golpeado_

_-Aquí está la reina, su Majestad-dijo uno de los guardias que escoltaban a Regina, ella pudo ver a Leopold de espaldas a ellos, Regina sabia cual sería su destino, la matarían por serle infiel al Rey, pero eso no le preocupaba ahora, ella solo quería saber que Robín estaba bien_

_-Déjenla y lárguense-ordeno Leopold dando media vuelta y acercándose a Regina, los guardias la soltaron y se fueron de inmediato, en cuanto los dejaron solos Leopold se acercó a Regina con la mirada llena de rabia y le doblo la cara de una fuerte bofetada, misma que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, Regina contuvo las lágrimas de dolor y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, noto un par de gotas de sangre en sus dedos, su labio se había roto con el golpe_

_-Me vas a matar?-pregunto Regina levantándose y mirándola firme al Rey, quien la miraba con ganas de matarla ahí mismo y sin contemplaciones, Regina se mantuvo firme, no quería ser débil ante el_

_-Crees que una traición de este tamaño se podría perdonar?-pregunto Leopold mirándola intimidante, Regina trago saliva-Huiste con un maldito ladrón, me has humillado!-le grito Leopold volviendo a golpearla, Regina a duras penas se mantuvo de pie_

_-Mátame de una vez si es lo que tanto deseas-siseo Regina duramente, mirándolo con desprecio, Leopold asintió y la sujeto del brazo bruscamente, lastimándola_

_-Tráiganlo!-grito Leopold sin soltar a Regina, sus guardias aparecieron ante ellos llevando consigo a Robín Hood, el arquero lucia mal, su rostro tenía un par de heridas que sangraban y se notaba que lo habían golpeado también en el cuerpo a juzgar por sus ropas, Regina sintió que se desmayaría ahí mismo al verlo en ese estado_

_-Robín!-Regina quiso correr a él pero el Rey Leopold la sujeto aún más fuerte del brazo y la detuvo antes de poder hacerlo, Robín miro a Regina y sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo al verla que estaba viva y por lo menos mejor que él, pero no pasó desapercibida la herida que tenía en el labio y el moretón de su mejilla_

_-Que le hiciste a Regina?!-grito Robín recuperando un poco de sus fuerzas y forcejeando con los guardias para irse contra el Rey, pero fue inútil-No te atrevas a lastimarla!-gritaba Robín tratando de liberarse, Leopold sujeto a Regina por los hombros y la obligo a mirar al ladrón_

_-Cállenlo-ordeno Leopold duramente, sus guardias golpearon a Robín en el estómago y el ladrón casi cae de rodillas, Regina lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, miro a Leopold suplicante_

_-Déjalo ya-pidió Regina derramando las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por contener, Leopold la miro despectivamente y negó con la cabeza, paso una mano por la mejilla de Regina y miro a Robín con desprecio_

_-Te acostaste con mi mujer, te atreviste a llevártela lejos de mí, y creíste que saldrías vivo, ladrón?-pregunto Leopold duramente a Robín, quien lo miraba con odio en esos momentos, no tenía fuerzas ni para responderle al Rey_

_-No lo mates! No lo mates, a él no-pidió Regina casi suplicándole, Leopold la miro y asintió a sus hombres, quienes procedieron a golpearlo de nuevo y dejaron inconsciente al arquero, los guardias lo soltaron y el ladrón cayó al suelo, Regina quiso correr a ayudarlo pero Leopold la seguía sujetando fuertemente por los hombros_

_-Los voy a matar a los dos por traidores-siseo el Rey llevando sus manos al cuello de Regina y comenzando a asfixiarla, Regina forcejeo pero el Rey era más fuerte, sentía como su vida se escapaba de sus manos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo_

_-Le sugiero que la suelte enseguida-se escuchó la voz de Rumplestilskin al aparecer en la habitación y mirando al Rey con amenaza, Leopold se sorprendió al ver al Oscuro y soltó a Regina, quien se dejó caer al suelo y trataba de recuperar el aliento-Le advertí que no la tocara-siseo Rumplestilskin al acercarse con amenaza al Rey, quien retrocedía a cada paso que daba el Oscuro_

_-Se lo merece, es lo menos que se ha ganado-dijo Leopold mirando a Regina respirar agitada y acercarse a Robín que estaba tirado e inconsciente, Rumplestilskin la miro de reojo y luego miro a Leopold de nuevo, intimidando al Rey_

_-El trato era claro, su Majestad-dijo Rumplestilskin amenazante, Leopold iba a decir algo pero Rumplestilskin comenzó a ahorcarlo a distancia y alzarlo del suelo con magia, Leopold pensó que moriría a manos del Oscuro esa noche, pero las cosas de detuvieron de pronto, una luz invadió la habitación y todos menos Rumplestilskin quedaron inmóviles_

_-Fue suficiente, Rumplestilskin-dijo Azul apareciendo en la escena y ganándose una mirada de odio del Oscuro, Rumplestilskin se acercó a ella con malas intenciones pero apareció Tinkerbell y le lanzo un líquido negro, tinta de calamar que Azul le había dado-Dije que fue suficiente-espeto Azul al ver a Rumplestilskin inmóvil por los efectos de la tinta_

_-Que pasara ahora?-pregunto Tinkerbell aun asustada por el Oscuro, Azul la miro y asintió, luego se acercó al Oscuro y con su varita le extrajo todos los recuerdos acerca de eso, Tinkerbell miro a Regina y Robín inmóviles, ajenos a lo que sucedía_

_-Arreglare este desastre, nadie recordara esto, Verde, es lo mejor para todos, el destino tiene que seguir como está escrito y nadie debería cambiarlo-dijo Azul seriamente, antes de conjurar un hechizo que cubriría toda la habitación y devolvería a cada quien a donde pertenecían, a su destino._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Los besos entre Regina y Robín comenzaron a subir de tono, el arquero mordía el labio inferior de Regina y deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo, de la misma forma que Regina comenzaba a intentar quitarle la camisa…Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, Robín salto de la cama y se alejó de Regina, totalmente apenado, mientras que Regina aun con el cabello revuelto se levantó con toda la calma y se arregló un poco

-Perdón-se excusó Emma desde la puerta con las mejillas rojas por la escena que había presenciado, Robín no podía mirarla a los ojos, por el contrario de Regina que a pesar de la situación comprometedora en que Emma la había visto seguía manteniendo su habitual temple de arrogancia, Regina la miro sin pena alguna

-Que quieres, Emma?-pregunto Regina acomodándose un poco la blusa, Emma cerro la boca porque aún seguía en shock y asintió, Robín se recompuso un poco y se acercó a Regina

-Perdón, es que…quería hablar contigo-dijo Emma casi balbuceando, Regina la miro con burla

-Y tenías que entrar sin tocar?-replico Regina de mala gana, Robín miro a Regina para que fuera un poco más sutil, Emma frunció el ceño y asintió aun apenada

-Las dejo solas-dijo Robín aun sonrojado y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de ahí, Regina rio por lo bajo-Tengo que ir por Roland-dijo Robín recobrando su compostura, Regina sonrió al asentir

-Robín, podrías llevar a Henry contigo?-pregunto Emma, Regina arqueo las cejas extrañada, Robín asintió a Emma-Quiere pasar a Grannys por el desayuno para comer aquí junto con Regina-dijo Emma tratando de sonar natural, Robín asintió

-Claro, iremos por Roland y traeremos el desayuno-dijo Robín sin notar nada extraño, le dio un corto beso a Regina y salió de la habitación, Henry lo esperaba en la sala y ambos se fueron de la casa, ignorando que Emma los quería fuera para poder hablar cómodamente con Regina

-Que sucede, Swan?-pregunto Regina de mala gana, sentándose en la cama y cruzando sus piernas en su habitual postura de alcaldesa arrogante

-Quiero saber por qué te acostaste con David mientras estaban en la torre-soltó Emma sin tacto alguno, dejando a Regina con la boca abierta y levantándose de la cama como resorte, Emma la miraba seria cruzada de brazos, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

Robín y Henry salieron de la mansión Mills sin prisa alguna, se encaminaron a casa de los Charming a buscar a Roland y después irían a Grannys, Henry tampoco había notado nada raro con Emma, así que ninguno sospechaba la conversación que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión, por el contrario ambos lucían contentos por tener de vuelta a Regina en casa

-No te incomoda tener que pasar por Roland?-pregunto Robín a Henry, no quería forzarlo a tener que pasar tiempo con ellos si no se sentía cómodo, pero Henry negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo

-Claro que no, me gusta cuando están en la casa, así no estoy solo-explico Henry encogiéndose de hombros, Robín rio y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Henry-Además mi padrastro es Robín Hood!-rio Henry divertido, haciendo que Robín le revolviera el cabello

-Qué raro suena eso, no?-rio Robín, Henry negó con la cabeza

-No tanto como que Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Charming sean mis abuelos-dijo Henry torciendo el gesto y riendo, Robín asintió y sonrió-Me gusta como haces sonreír a mi mamá y me caes bien-dijo Henry como si nada, Robín se sintió mejor ante sus palabras

-No lo dices solo para que te siga contando sobre los Hombres Valientes, no?-pregunto Robín fingiendo seriedad, Henry negó con la cabeza

-Aunque no me molestaría escuchar esas historias-rio Henry y haciendo reír a Robín.

* * *

Hook había llegado a su habitación en el hotel de la Abuelita, se había dado una larga ducha y había salido camino a la mansión Mills, quería asegurarse que su trato con Gold había resultado y que Regina se encontraba bien para poder seguir y concentrarse en su vida normal y claro, el pequeño detalle de cómo seguir con vida mientras recuperaba su corazón…Hook dejo de pensar en ello cuando vio a Robín y Henry caminando por la calle

-Por sus caras me imagino que Regina esta mejor-dijo Hook con su habitual sonrisa bromista, Henry y Robín asintieron

-Mi mamá está bien, el señor Gold tenía razón, solo tenía que descansar-dijo Henry animado, Robín asintió y Hook sintió alivio, por lo menos había valido la pena su maldito trato con el Oscuro

-Sí, lo suficiente como para salirse de la cama en cuanto despertó-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Hook arqueo las cejas y rio por lo bajo

-No deja de ser Regina Mills-rio Hook con un poco de diversión-Ahora tendrán que amarrarla para que no corra a cometer otra locura-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros

-Emma se quedó con ella, así que por el momento no hay peligro de eso-dijo Henry que conocía a su madre como para saber que no dejaría el asunto de la Reina de las Nieves así nada mas

-Emma está en la mansión?-pregunto Hook sorprendido, Robín asintió

-Paso la noche ahí por Henry, así que si la buscabas ya sabes donde esta-dijo Robín conociendo las intenciones de Hook con la rubia, quien agradeció y los dejo seguir su camino a casa de los Charming, el pirata rodo los ojos y decidió esperar a que Emma dejara la casa de Regina para verla, ahora que sabía que estaba mejor ya no había motivo para visitarla y remover un pasado que no tenía sentido recordar.

* * *

Ingrid había aprovechado el desconcierto de todos la noche anterior y se había llegado hasta la cripta de Regina, le había costado gran parte de la madrugada dar con un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el de protección pero lo había logrado, y después de buscar entre las pertenencias de la Reina había encontrado lo que buscaba…El collar de Zelena, el que la Bruja Malvada siempre llevaba consigo…

-Todo está saliendo muy bien-murmuro Ingrid al ver el collar de Zelena entre sus manos, eso quizá le serviría para que sus planes se cumplan, ella se encargaría de eso, tendría su venganza y su maldición seria lanzada dentro de muy poco tiempo…

* * *

-Flashback

Maléfica estaba en su habitación, sostenía una botella con uno de los cabellos de Regina que había conseguido tiempo atrás, cuando eran amigas y sin que Regina lo notara, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y dejo caer el cabello de Jazmín dentro de la misma botella de cristal para después agitarla y observar como el interior de la botella se tornaba un color verde brillante

-Sabía que había visto esos ojos antes-murmuro la hechicera al recordar como había salvado a la hija de Regina de morir a merced del frio y los lobos cuando era una recién nacida, recordó como la pequeña la había mirado hace momentos atrás y también como había sido consumida por las llamas-Parece que la mocosa era tu hija, Regina-sonrió Maléfica dejando la botella de líquido brillante sobre su tocador y dando media vuelta…

-Fin flashback

* * *

Ahora sii, respondiendo a los reviews…

**Rosalie end Jacob**…Gracias!*_* Es genial leerte! Nunca se sabe..Podria ser, no?jajajaja Tecnicamente los tres han podido ser, pero ya veremos quien resulta…Delirante que fuera David?Seguramente, sobre todo para la familia Charming jajajajaja

**Zuoteyu…**Diferencia de años…Mas o menos 5 años o.O Regina le llevaba como 5 años a Blanca no?La conocio de 10-12 años cuando Regina tendría unos 18-20 xD Se viene…O.O Sera?

**kaname lin-chan…**Ojala si te animes a subirlos!*_* Es una buena teoría!...Nunca se sabe, Cora es capaz de mucho y Regina bien pudo intentar escapar de una vida que no quería, ya veremos…ya veremos muahahaha okokno Killian de papa creo que se nos agota la reserva de alcohol de Storybrooke para asimilarlo jajajajaja Y a Emma no creo que le afecte mucho, sere yo…Pero no la veo tan perdidamente enamorada del pirata…okokno, sii, seria una cucharada del propio chocolate de Emma y Snow :P

**You-Me-Handcuffs…**Sii, unas distintas a otras, Regina quería ser amada, ser libre y feliz…Eso influiría en algo?O.o Gold es el maestro manipulador y siempre esta metido en los lios mas grandes jajajajaja Regina recordó su historia con David…Mas no sabe como acabo, y la parte de su embarazo Cora se encargo de "Limpiar el desastre de su nena" jajajajaja Hook…como bien dices, ambos "enterraron" esa historia y quedo solamente como una aventura para ellos, pero todo es posible…Ya veremos quien resulta ser xD GoldenQueen…Muahahaha okokno, pobre Belle!jajajajajaja Por lo menos no serán pareja en este fic :P

**Vanextina…**Gracias por leer!*_* Es genial leer las opiniones de todos :D Si, es un poco complicado pero creo poco a poco se entiende Gracias, espero estar haciéndolo bien y que bueno que creas eso…He querido mantener esa esencia en la historia!*_* Totalmente, Regina tiene química con todos!jajajaja Robin…Un voto para el ladron, ya veremos… muahahaha

**EQLuisa…**Eaaa eaaa…Yooo?Dondee?Cuandoo?Porque?jajajajja okokno Sii, la nena salio igual a la mamá…Era lo mejor, no? xD Regina-David son para manicomnio jajajaja GRACIAS!GRACIAS!*_* Y respecto al fic MadQueen quizá después de esta historia retome esa o escriba una #EvilHunter :D

**Lauinogaga…**Mi chulitaaaaaaa!Callaaaaa…Que por tiii empece la historia!¿Tu a quien apuestas?jajajaja *_* Te adorooooo!

**Franciny…**Cabellera negra y ojos cafes sii, como su mami…Osea que por ese lado no hay pistas jajajajaja :P

**Evilcharmingparrillas…**Si, ella es la hija de Regina, hay mas fics asi?Dondeee yo quiero leer :D


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola!Una vez mas gracias por cada fav, follow y reviews, eso ayuda a continuar la historia mas rápido Esta vez tardo el cap, pero entre carnaval y escuela...Casi ni tocaba la lap, en mi defensa este cap es mas largo jajajaja Ahora si, lean y si pueden dejar un review se los agradeceré!Me encanta saber que piensas y/o a que galan prefieren…Todo puede pasar, solo digan! :D Twitter: BarbieEliz_

* * *

Emma miraba a Regina con semblante serio, su mirada era severa, mientras que Regina aún se mostraba un poco sorprendida ante el hecho de que la rubia estuviera enterada de lo sucedido en la torre…David le había contado? No, imposible, pensó Regina descartando esa idea casi al instante de haberla pensado.

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto Regina con su habitual semblante de dureza, recobrando su temple de alcaldesa imperturbable y cruzándose de brazos

-No lo niegas entonces-replico Emma con cierta sorpresa, por no decir que sus esperanzas de que Ingrid hubiera encantado el espejo solo para fastidiarle y causarle un trauma más se habían esfumado.

-Serviría de algo, sheriff?-pregunto Regina rodando los ojos, había vuelto a ser ella, irónica y destilando sarcasmo y tratando de mantener toda la dignidad que la situación le permitía conservar en esa conversación, Regina arqueo ambas cejas al ver el gesto de resignación y negación de Emma y se sentó en la cama, cruzando sus piernas y suspirando con frustración

-Te acostaste con David!-soltó Emma más para desahogarse y terminar de asimilarlo, Regina torció el gesto-Con el esposo de Blanca Nieves, a quien se supone que habías perdonado y que ahora tenían buena relación-dijo Emma casi sin detenerse a respirar y señalándola, Regina la miro matadoramente, realmente la rubia la estaba juzgando de esa forma? Regina se levantó con arrogancia y la miro duramente

-Me estas acusando de haber planeado todo esto?!-grito Regina enfureciéndose, Emma no se intimido y continuaba mirándola desafiante

-No encuentro otra explicación, vi a Robín Hood pasar la noche en vela en ese incomodo sofá solo para velar tu sueño, el hombre te adora y estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarte y ni se imagina esto!-se quejó Emma tratando de sacar todas las dudas que la estaban atormentando, Regina apretó los puños y respiro profundo para no carbonizar a la rubia

-No acepto juicios morales de quien abandono a su hijo sin siquiera mirarlo, de quien huye a cada problema y además sale con el hombre que fue amante de su suegra muerta-siseo Regina en su mejor faceta de Reina Malvada, dejando a Emma muda y con la mirada avergonzada, Regina noto la expresión de la rubia y por unos segundos se arrepintió de haber sido tan dura con ella, al final de todo no tenía la culpa, pero Regina no estaba para recibir sermones, ella quería respuestas, y veía difícil encontrarlas

-No era necesario eso, Regina-se quejó Emma encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando con evidente frustración, Regina asintió como modo de disculpa, Emma se relajó un poco y bajo la guardia, la rubia se dejó caer sobre la cama de Regina, quien la miro y arqueo las cejas

-Tampoco que me juzgues sin conocer todos los hechos-se quejó Regina replicando en su defensa, Emma arqueo una ceja y rodo los ojos-Entonces como te enteraste?-pregunto Regina mirándola con cierta curiosidad, Emma sonrió con ironía y respiro profundo

-Cuando Robín y yo estuvimos en la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves, esa loca tenía un espejo que reflejaba todo lo que sucedía en la torre-dijo Emma con la voz cansada, Regina la miro con sorpresa, Emma leyó sus pensamientos de inmediato-No, Robín no vio nada, si lo hubiera hecho ya hubiera ido a matar a David-dijo Emma con cierta ironía, Regina la miro con malicia

-Para su información, sheriff Swan, yo no provoque esto-siseo Regina manteniéndose cruzada de brazos y mirando seriamente a Emma, quien arqueo las cejas y se levantó de la cama, tomando asiento e invitando a Regina a hacer lo mismo, Regina termino por aceptar y Emma subió ambas piernas a su cama, sentándose cómodamente, para fastidio de Regina que la miro severa-Podrías bajar tus pies, Swan-se quejó Regina, Emma rodo los ojos y lo hizo

-Como sucedió?-pregunto Emma, ganándose una mirada incrédula y sarcástica de Regina, Emma sintió sus mejillas arder-Quiero decir...Por qué?-pregunto Emma con curiosidad, tratando de olvidar que estaban hablando de su padre-Sin detalles que me dejen marcada de por vida, su Majestad-bromeo Emma para hacer el asunto menos pesado, Regina rodo los ojos

-Tu padre y sus estúpidos genes-se quejó Regina con un gesto de sarcasmo, Emma torció el gesto y la miro con seriedad, Regina rodo los ojos-Estábamos muy cerca y cuando me beso...

-Más detalles de los necesarios!-protesto Emma cerrando los ojos y torciendo el gesto, Regina la miro matadoramente

-Quieres dejarme hablar o te largas?-pregunto Regina duramente, Emma rodo los ojos y asintió

-Cuando David me beso…Fue como si una oleada de recuerdos nos hubieran azotado, nada concreto, pero eran imágenes que duraban milésimas de segundos-dijo Regina con un gesto de confusión, tratando de explicarle algo coherente a la rubia-En ese momento ninguno le dio un significado real, era muy confuso-se quejó Regina recordando el momento, Emma arqueo las cejas

-Un hechizo de Ingrid?-pregunto Emma sin comprender, Regina negó con la cabeza para sacarla de su error, la rubia torció el gesto

-Recuerdos, Emma, recuerdos que David y yo habíamos olvidado, no sé por qué, no si nos lo borraron o que paso, pero eran recuerdos-dijo Regina seriamente, Emma la miraba incrédula

-Y los recuperaron con un beso?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de total incredulidad, Regina sonrió con cierta malicia

-Con mucho más que eso-dijo Regina causando que la Salvadora torciera el gesto y negara con la cabeza, para su diversión personal

-Demasiados detalles, Regina-se quejó Emma aun con el ceño fruncido, Regina la ignoro

-Entonces…Con un beso pudieron ver esas imágenes, y cuando…-Emma no quería decirlo, realmente no quería decir que su padre y Regina habían hecho el amor, le resultaba aun extraño, Regina la miraba sin inmutarse-Cuando paso lo demás…Recuperaron sus recuerdos?-pregunto Emma con intriga, Regina asintió-Que recuerdos eran?

-David y yo nos amamos, nos íbamos a casar…-confeso Regina sin inmutarse, fijando sus ojos chocolate en los ojos verdes de Emma, mismos que reflejaban toda la sorpresa que sentía la rubia, el gesto de Emma era un poema, en otra situación Regina se hubiera reído todo lo posible de ella, pero no ahora, y mucho menos cuando Emma se levantó de la cama como un resorte y había salido del cuarto casi volando.

* * *

En la casa de los Charming las cosas no iban diferentes a lo usual, Blanca y David habían pasado el día platicando de como Emma había intentado sacar a David usando la magia y como al final había sido Gold quien los había ayudado, tema que ponía a David inquieto, con una punzada de culpa cada que pensaba en lo que había pasado y cada vez más confuso acerca de los recuerdos que ahora tenía sobre Regina en el pasado

-David!-la voz de Blanca trajo de vuelta a David a la realidad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que la mirara con confusión-En que piensas?-pregunto ella con una dulce sonrisa y curiosidad

-En que es una suerte que Gold haya aceptado ayudar, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no fuera así-dijo David algo ausente, Blanca asintió y se acercó a él para tomar su mano con calidez

-No me has contado como fueron esos días…Muy difíciles?-pregunto Blanca con un gesto de duda, David trago saliva, no se sentía capaz de mentirle a la cara a su esposa, realmente no se lo merecía, ni el mismo sabría cómo explicarlo, como ponerlo en palabras

-No se contarte, había mucho frio-bromeo David comenzando a sentirse más nervioso bajo la mirada divertida de Blanca, quien rio por lo bajo y asintió

-Por lo menos Regina y tú no se mataron, es un avance-dijo Blanca negando con la cabeza, David abrió la boca y de inmediato la cerro, no sabía que decirle, no se consideraba a sí mismo un mentiroso, claro, hasta ese mismo momento, y la sensación era horrible para el

-Supongo que sí, yo mismo quede sorprendido-rio David con nerviosismo, Blanca le sonrió y arqueo una ceja, David noto que seguiría insistiendo y si eso pasaba terminaría contándole todo, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería mentirle

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Blanca con la curiosidad delatada en sus ojos, David arqueo las cejas y medito su respuesta, pasaron unos segundos antes de que el llanto de Neal los interrumpiera, David suspiro aliviado

-A nada-dijo David antes de salir corriendo a calmar a su hijo, dejando a Blanca Nieves con una sonrisa y un gesto de resignación, suponiendo que el comportamiento extraño de David era normal por lo que había vivido y que en un par de días todo volvería a la normalidad

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Jazmín había corrido por los largos pasillos de su palacio, escondiéndose de su nana, había tardes que jugaban así, el palacio se llenaba de risas de la pequeña princesa…_

_-Princesa Jazmín!-grito la nana de la niña, anunciándole a la pequeña que se acercaba a encontrarla, Jazmín callo sus risas y se metió a la primera habitación que encontró, nunca había llegado a esa parte del palacio, la niña escucho los pasos que se acercaban y cerró la puerta, guardando silencio para no ser descubierta, riendo para sus adentros…Pero al girarse para darle un vistazo a la habitación donde estaba se sorprendió al encontrar un cuarto vacío, únicamente había una gran manta de terciopelo negro que ocultaba algo grande_

_-Qué es eso?-se preguntó Jazmín sin poder evitar que la curiosidad la invadiera y se acercara, la pequeña sujeto la manta con ambas manos y tiro de ella con fuerza, revelándole un gran espejo ante ella-Un espejo!-murmuro la pequeña al verlo, se miró en él y sonrió jugando con su vestido blanco al mirar su reflejo, sus ondulados y largos cabellos estaban adornados por unos lacitos rojos y sus ojos brillaban ante la emoción de descubrir algo nuevo, pero Jazmín lejos de admirarse ella misma estaba más concentrada admirando los detalles del espejo, tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados en el marco, era enorme a la vista de la pequeña y muy hermoso…Jazmín quiso tocar el marco del espejo, esos cristales que resplandecían le llamaban la atención, toco el marco del espejo, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron el cristal del espejo sus dedos traspasaron el cristal como si no fuera solido…Jazmín abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y de inmediato alejo su mano del objeto_

_-Princesa…-la voz de su nana se escuchaba acercándose, pero la princesa no la escuchaba, estaba concentrada en el objeto delante de ella, Jazmín reunió todo su valor y volvió a tocar el cristal del espejo, al ver que su mano podía traspasar el cristal fue capaz de pasar por completo por el espejo…Jazmín cerro los ojos al traspasar el cristal del espejo, y al abrirlos estaba en otro lugar, uno totalmente distinto y extraño_

_-Que haces aquí?-se escuchó una voz extraña, Jazmín sintió un humo llenar sus pulmones y al alzar la mirada se topó con una gran oruga azul que descansaba sobre un hongo a un lado del camino, la niña no oculto su asombro, su rostro delataba lo desconcertante que era para ella, tantos colores llamativos y mezclados y una oruga que hablaba, Jazmín dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba la oruga_

_-Eres una oruga que habla-grito Jazmín con un gesto de asombro y emoción, la oruga que tenía delante de ella fumaba de su pipa de agua y una nueva oleada de humo llego hasta el rostro de Jazmín_

_-Yo sé quién soy, la pregunta es…Quien eres tú?-musito la oruga azul mirando a la niña, dejando a Jazmín conmocionada, jamás hubiera imaginado un lugar como ese, era tan raro para ella_

_-Yo soy Jazmín, soy la princesa de Agrabah-balbuceo la pequeña ante la imponente oruga con una reverencia sutil, tal como sus padres le habían enseñado._

_-Eres una chiquilla muy curiosa-dijo la oruga dejando libre un circulo de humo que una vez más impacto en el rostro de la niña_

_-Cómo puedes hablar?-pregunto Jazmín con un gesto de confusión, acercándose a la oruga sobre el hongo, sus ojos brillaban expectantes ante todo lo que veía en ese lugar_

_-Igual que tú puedes hacerlo, niñita, con la boca y usando la lengua-rio burlonamente la oruga para después recobrar su seriedad, Jazmín sonrió un poco divertida_

_-Que es este lugar?-pregunto la pequeña señalando el camino que estaba trazado en el piso, comenzando a caminar por él y tocando algunas de las plantas que tenía cerca_

_-Estas aquí y no sabes qué es?-se escuchó la voz burlona y las risas detrás de Jazmín, sobresaltándola-Este es el País de las Maravillas, chiquilla tonta-continuaba riendo la voz que Jazmín no sabía de donde provenía, hasta que la escucho justo a su lado y vio aparecer de pronto a un gato sonriente, provocando que del susto la princesa cayera al suelo, el gato no dejaba de mirarla_

_-Donde estas tus modales, Cheshire?-lo reprendió la oruga azul, pero el gato parecía ignorarlo, Jazmín los observaba desde el suelo, vio desaparecer al gato sin dejar rastro y en un parpadeo lo vio aparecer de la nada justo detrás de ella-La harás llorar-advirtió la oruga, Jazmín frunció el ceño_

_-No voy a llorar, no me dolió-se defendió Jazmín, levantándose del suelo y acomodándose su vestido, el gato Cheshire y la oruga azul miraron a la pequeña con el semblante serio y molesto_

_-Llorarías si te encuentra la reina-dijo Cheshire acercándose a ella, flotando hacia ella, Jazmín lo miraba confusa-Te dolería si te cortara la cabeza-rio Cheshire al dar un giro en el aire, dejando a Jazmín sin poder despegar la mirada de él, lo observaba reírse_

_-Cual reina?-pregunto Jazmín frunciendo el ceño-Si le gusta cortar cabezas no es una buena reina-dijo Jazmín cruzándose de brazos, Cheshire amplio aún más su sonrisa y apareció al otro lado de Jazmín, sobresaltándola de nuevo_

_-La Reina de Corazones, chiquilla-rio Cheshire como si gozara del desconcierto de la pequeña que tenía cerca, la oruga los observa en silencio, observándolos interactuar_

_-Eres un gato muy extraño-rio Jazmín con una sonrisa inocente, alzando su mano y pasándola suavemente por el pelaje del gato, tomándolo desprevenido y sorprendiéndolo, tensándolo ante el contacto, Jazmín lo acariciaba como lo hacía con Rajah, poco a poco Cheshire se relajó hasta llegar a disfrutar de la calidez de la pequeña princesa_

_-Rápido, chiquilla, escóndete-siseo Cheshire al escuchar el sonido de los pasos y armaduras de los guardias de la Reina de Corazones acercándose, como siempre vigilando todo_

_-Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo-replico Jazmín sin comprender, pero aun así obedeció y se ocultó detrás de los hongos y plantas que había a cada lado del camino_

_-Eso no importa, no hagas ruido o perderás la cabeza-dijo Cheshire girando sobre sí mismo y desapareciendo, Jazmín obedeció, se quedó callada y oculta hasta que los guardias se alejaron de ahí, Jazmín los vio desaparecer y espero un par de minutos_

_-A quién buscan?-pregunto Jazmín saliendo y mirando fijamente a la oruga, que no parecía inmutarse ante la presencia de los guardias de la Reina de Corazones_

_-A los intrusos-dijo la oruga azul calmadamente, Cheshire volvió a aparecer detrás de Jazmín-Y tú eres una intrusa-musito la oruga como si nada, asustando a Jazmín-Debes irte, niña-advirtió la oruga con seriedad, tanto Cheshire como Jazmín protestaron de inmediato_

_-Acaba de llegar!-intervino Cheshire con fastidio y girándose a mirar a la oruga azul, quien asentía con tranquilidad_

_-Acabo de llegar-se quejó Jazmín al mismo tiempo que el gato sonriente, ambos miraban a la oruga con gestos confusos_

_-La reina es cruel-advirtió la oruga azul con seriedad en su voz-Si la haces enfadar te ira muy mal, Jazmín-dijo la oruga como si nada, Cheshire rodo sobre sí mismo, Jazmín negó con la cabeza_

_-Te iras-siseo Cheshire con una sonrisa de diversión, Jazmín frunció el ceño-Pero volverás-dijo el gato sonriendo aún más, Jazmín sonrió levemente_

_-Este lugar es muy extraño-rio Jazmín observando a su alrededor, miro a la oruga azul y recibió otra oleada de humo en el rostro, miro a Cheshire y lo acaricio tiernamente, para después soltarlo y apresurarse a traspasar el espejo._

_-La encontré, princesa-al escuchar aquello Jazmín se sobresaltó, y giro al momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando pasar a su nana, al parecer el tiempo que ella había pasado en el País de las Maravillas no había transcurrido en su palacio, aunque Jazmín no le tomo importancia a eso, para ella todo era un juego._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina había visto salir corriendo a Emma de la habitación, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, le habría causado tanto trauma a Emma saber que se pudo haber casado con David? Se preguntó Regina con cierta diversión, pero la morena negó con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa traviesa de su rostro, rodo los ojos

-Swan…Sigues viva o tengo que explicarle a tu madre que tu muerte no fue culpa mía, por lo menos no directamente-grito Regina levantándose de la cama y gritándole a la rubia, Regina arqueo una ceja al escuchar un estruendo provenir desde el cuarto de Henry-Que haces, Swan?!-grito Regina a punto de ir a asegurarse que la rubia no se hubiera estrellado contra alguna pared, después de todo…Las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar de las paredes, no? Bromeo Regina internamente, pero antes de dar un paso para ir a verla Emma ya estaba frente a ella

-El libro de Henry-dijo Emma mostrándole el libro que tenía en sus manos, Regina rodo los ojos y la miro con burla, Emma la ignoro y se sentó cómodamente en la cama de la alcaldesa, abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar entre sus páginas

-Ya sé que es el libro de Henry-ironizo Regina con burla, Emma parecía concentrada en el libro, Regina arqueo una ceja al verla pasar las paginas rápidamente y algo en su mente pareció cobrar sentido-Como no se me ocurrió antes, crees que algo cambio en el libro-murmuro Regina tomando asiento frente a Emma, quien pasaba las paginas sin detenerse

-Estoy tratando de convencerme de que lo que me contaste es real, no sé, entender un poco más-dijo Emma ganándose una mirada matadora de Regina al cuestionar su sinceridad, Emma rodo los ojos y la ignoro-Cuando viaje al pasado, todo lo que ocurrió apareció en el libro cuando volví al presente…Quiero ver si sucedió lo mismo-dijo Emma seria, Regina asintió

-Espera!-grito Regina sujetando la mano de Emma, deteniéndola en una página del libro, ambas mujeres palidecieron al ver la imagen en él, definitivamente ese cuento no estaba en el libro antes, Emma miraba con incredulidad la foto del libro…Regina estaba en brazos de David, ambos sonriendo y besándose suavemente, enamorados, como si se tratara de otras personas, de una mala broma que le estaban jugando a la sheriff de Storybrooke

-No puede ser-se quejó Emma levantándose de la cama y pasando su mano por sus cabellos con frustración, Regina miraba detenidamente esa página, era tan extraño verse así y sobre todo con Charming, si, el mismo idiota que disfrutaba insultar

-No tiene final-musito Regina sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos y provocando que la rubia la mirara con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a la cama y tomo asiento, Regina le acerco el libro-Mira, el cuento no tiene final y tiene páginas en blanco, falta su final-dijo Regina señalándolo, Emma torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza

-Por qué? Todas las historias tienen un final, incluso durante la maldición todas tenían final, la vida en Storybrooke no influye en el libro, así que no es posible-se quejó Emma confundida, Regina asintió dándole la razón, ambas mujeres se levantaron de la cama, cada una pensando las posibilidades de aquello

-Si lo supiera no estaría tan perdida como tú, Swan-se quejó Regina duramente, Emma la miro de mala gana y suspiro resignada, Regina negó con la cabeza-No puedes contarle a nadie-sentencio Regina mirando severamente a Emma, quien torció el gesto, dudando si prometerlo o no, era buena guardando secretos, vivir sola ayudaba pero lo que ahora sabia era demasiado-Emma…-Regina la miro seriamente para escucharla prometerlo, pero los pasos acercándose por las escaleras las hicieron girar sus miradas a la puerta

-Gina!-el grito que dio Roland al verla resonó por toda la habitación, el niño de 4 años se lanzó a Regina corriendo, quien sonrió ampliamente y lo alzo en brazos, estrechándolo cálidamente, Emma vio a Henry y Robín acercarse al cuarto y de inmediato tomo el libro de la cama, cerrándolo y aferrándose a el-Te extrañe!-murmuro el niño al oído de la Reina, pero lo suficiente alto para que todos lo escucharan, Regina le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño

-Ya está el desayuno en la cocina-dijo Henry acercándose a Regina, quien volvía a dejar a Roland en el suelo, el niño de inmediato se sentó en la cama, Robín se acercó a su reina y planto un suave beso en sus labios, Regina sonrió levemente

-Yo me tengo que ir-dijo Emma apresuradamente, casi queriendo salir corriendo de ahí-Me alegra que estés mejor, Regina-sonrió forzadamente Emma, Regina notaba lo tensa que estaba la rubia, pero para los demás eso pasaba desapercibido-Nos vemos después, chico-se despidió Emma de Henry, quien noto que Emma se llevaba su libro de cuentos

-Te llevaras mi libro?-pregono Henry arqueando las cejas, Regina rogaba que Emma no se lo diera, que se mantuviera callada, la rubia termino por asentir, calmando los nervios de Regina

-Sí, últimamente me he aburrido en la comisaria, algo que leer me caerá bien-sonrió Emma para destensar el ambiente, Henry asintió conforme-Adiós Robín, adiós Roland-se despidió Emma con un gesto de manos y salió de la habitación sin decir algo más, Robín tenia a Regina rodeada de la cintura, mientras que Roland y Henry estaban en la cama

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar, no?-propuso Robín sonriendo cálidamente, Regina asintió forzadamente, Roland y Henry salieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

* * *

Emma salió de la mansión Mills con los pensamientos aún más revueltos, no había terminado de asimilar que David se había acostado con Regina cuando se había enterado que en el pasado estuvieron a punto de casarse, Emma suspiro y decidió que esa tarde tendría que leer el libro de Henry en la comisaria, más específicamente el cuento de Regina y David, estaba segura que al menos así podría conocer esa parte de la historia…

-Emma!-la voz de Hook saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos, alzando la mirada y topándose con el pirata que se acercaba a ella con una amplia sonrisa, Emma no mostro expresión alguna, mientras que Hook al acercarse le planto un beso en los labios-Todo bien?-pregunto el pirata al notar a su novia distante, Emma asintió levemente

-Sí, no pasa nada-dijo Emma soltándose de él y dirigiéndose a su auto, Hook la miro algo desconfiado y asintió sin convencerse de sus palabras

-Todo bien con Regina? Sigue mal?-pregunto Hook con curiosidad, Emma negó con la cabeza para tranquilidad del pirata

-Regina esta como siempre, ya está mejor, Robín se quedó con ella, también Henry y Roland-comento Emma sin darle mayor importancia, abrió la puerta de su auto y dejo el libro de cuentos en el asiento trasero, Hook la sujeto cuando Emma estaba por subirse al asiento del conductor

-Segura que todo bien?-pregunto Hook mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Emma asintió sin mucho ánimo, se encogió de hombros, Hook torció el gesto

-No me quieres contar?-pregunto Hook arqueando las cejas, Emma negó con la cabeza-Esta bien, pero te invito a un café con la Abuelita, como recompensa-sonrió el pirata, Emma sonrió levemente y termino asintiendo, Hook la beso cálidamente.

* * *

_-Fin flashback_

_El tiempo para el Capitán Hook había pasado sin notarlo, justo como Cora le había predicho y tal como Cora había dicho transcurridos los 28 años la maldición se había roto y ellos podrían viajar a la nueva tierra…Después de lo ocurrido con Emma y Blanca ellos habían usado las aguas del lago Nostos para regresar…Y ahí estaban, Cora y Hook habían llegado a Storybrooke, habían pasado unos días ocultos en el barco y esperando el momento de actuar…Cora estaba manipulando las cosas para ver a Regina lo más vulnerable posible y el sentía como el pecho le dolía cada vez que la veía, pero esa sensación se hizo tan frecuente que comenzó a pasar desapercibida, ya no dolía, tuvo más de 28 años para olvidar…_

_-Ella quiere cambiar por Henry, por su hijo…Y por ti no fue ni capaz de renunciar a la maldición-siseo Cora detrás de Hook, quien por medio de su telescopio observaba a Regina salir de Grannys y caminar con la mirada ausente, Hook tenía que admitir que la mujer seguían siendo hermosa_

_-No es la misma mujer-dijo Hook sin dejar de mirar a Regina que caminaba por las calles de Storybrooke-Ella cambio, quiere compensar el daño que ha causado-murmuro Hook con cierto toque de nostalgia, le resultaba extraño ver a Regina con ese gesto de tristeza y melancolía, la última vez que la había visto sus ojos destellaban de rabia_

_-Ni siquiera ha de recordar al pirata que sedujo para que me matara-dijo Cora duramente, con toda la intención de molestarlo, Hook tenso el gesto y dejo de vigilar con su telescopio, su mirada se centró en Cora_

_-Yo tampoco debería acordarme de ella, tantos años y tantas mujeres ayudan a eso-sonrió Hook con descaro, Cora asintió con un gesto de malicia_

_-Regina nunca te amo, te utilizo para que me sacaras del camino y ella pudiera lanzar la maldición para vengar la muerte de Daniel, cuando estuvo contigo todavía lo recordaba-siseo Cora duramente, Hook sonrió de mala gana_

_-Me queda claro, por lo menos se entretuvo todo este tiempo con el Cazador, en eso somos parecidos, ninguno es un santo, yo sé que ella no me amo, y yo tampoco a ella-siseo Hook con dureza, Cora arqueo las cejas y sonrió burlonamente, fingió creerle al pirata, pero era cierto que tras tanto tiempo las heridas habían cicatrizado, ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

La noche ya había caído sobre Storybrooke, en la mansión Mills las cosas ya estaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Henry en su habitación leía sus comics, mientras que Regina se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama con Roland aferrado a ella y Robín del otro lado de la cama, el ladrón ya la había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido en la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves, sin darse cuenta Roland se había quedado dormido

-No debiste meterte en esa cueva, esa loca te pudo haber hecho algo-se quejó Regina con una mirada seria dirigida a Robín, quien sonrió levemente

-No podía seguir sin hacer nada, no quería que te lastimara-musito Robín acercándose a ella con cuidado de no mover a Roland y la beso suavemente en los labios, justo cuando tocaron al timbre de la casa, Regina arqueo una ceja y Robín se levantó de la cama

-Yo abriré, mientras puedes acostar a Roland-dijo Regina acariciando el cabello del niño que dormía profundamente, Robín asintió y le dio un corto beso para después cargar a Roland y encaminarse a acostarlo, mientras Regina bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta

-Buenas noches, su Majestad-esa voz sarcástica y áspera no podía pertenecer a otro más que a Gold, Regina arqueo las cejas al abrir la puerta y toparse de frente con el hechicero, mismo que le sonreía con ironía, Regina rodo los ojos.

* * *

Hook y Emma caminaban por las calles de Storybrooke sin decir nada, la rubia había pasado la tarde tensa y Hook lo había notado, el pirata trataba de sacarle conversación pero la rubia seguía cortante con él y eso ya lo había desesperado

-Swan, que paso?-pregunto Hook harto de la indiferencia de la rubia, Emma lo miro desconcertada-Toda la tarde has estado distante-se quejó Hook mirándola serio, Emma suspiro con frustración, tenía muchas cosas que pensar como para discutir con Hook ahora

-No pasó nada, solamente estaba distraída-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, deseaba llegar a la comisaria, esa noche tenia guardia y quería estar sola para poder leer detenidamente el libro de Henry y saber cuándo de lo que Regina le había contado era verdad

-Has estado rara toda la tarde, Emma, tiene que ver con Regina?-pregunto Hook con tono molesto, Emma lo miro y rodo los ojos, el pirata tenía razón en algo, estaba rara.

-Discutí con ella por algo que no importa, me recordó que eras…-Emma decidió omitir la dureza de Regina y tratar de ser más sutil-Me recordó lo que sucedió con Milah, ella era la madre de Neal, a veces lo olvido-dijo Emma rodando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, Hook endureció el gesto y apretó los puños

-Regina no tenía por qué decirte nada-se quejó Hook duramente, Emma negó con la cabeza-Milah fue muy importante para mí, pero ahora tu eres importante para mí, Swan, lo sabes-dijo Hook tomando su rostro con firmeza, Emma sonrió levemente, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño todavía

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, es solo que tener a la Reina de las Nieves merodeando no me deja tranquila, esa mujer planea algo y necesitamos detenerla-se quejó Emma, Hook asintió sin convencerse demasiado y beso los labios de la rubia suavemente, Emma correspondió forzadamente pero el pirata no lo noto-No te enfades pero quiero ir a la comisaria un rato antes de irme a casa, no he pasado en todo el día-dijo Emma suspirando y fingiendo naturalidad

-Emma!-la voz de Blanca los hizo a ambos girarse y toparse con Blanca y David con Neal en su carriola que caminaban hacia ellos, Emma se sorprendió y forzó una sutil sonrisa, Hook los saludo a ambos con un gesto de manos

-Hola…-musito Emma extrañada de verlos a esas horas por ahí-Yo iba camino a la comisaria, ustedes?-pregunto Emma señalándolos a ambos

-Íbamos a casa de Regina, Blanca quiere ver con sus propios ojos que está bien-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Emma arqueo una ceja y dirigió su mirada a su padre, David lo noto pero decidió ignorarlo

-Por qué no nos acompañan?-pregunto Blanca, Emma y Hook se tensaron, cada uno tenía su propio motivo para no querer ir-Emma, mañana puedes pasar a la comisaria-insistió Blanca con una sonrisa dulce, Emma torció el gesto al pensar en posponer su ansiada lectura y tener que esperar para saciar su curiosidad

-Que dices, Swan?-pregunto Hook con la esperanza de que la rubia se negara pero Emma asintió de mala gana, los cuatro se encaminaron a la mansión Mills.

* * *

Regina dejo pasar a Gold a su casa, el hechicero había mantenido la misma sonrisa burlona en su rostro desde el primer instante, sonrisa que irritaba de sobremanera a la Reina Malvada, ambos se encaminaron al despecho de Regina y al entrar cerraron la puerta para poder platicar en privado

-Gracias por sacarme de la torre, por ayudarme-siseo Regina de mala gana, pero sinceramente, Gold asintió notando las emociones de la morena

-Parece que David y tú no sufrieron molestias por el frio de la torre-ironizo Gold con un gesto de arrogancia, Regina puso los ojos en blanco y tenso el gesto, Gold sonrió para sus adentros

-No estoy para tus bromas, Gold-dijo Regina duramente, matándolo con la mirada, Gold arqueo una ceja y sonrió con malicia, poner a prueba la paciencia de su ex alumna era definitivamente de sus pasatiempos favoritos

-No es broma, Regina, me alegra saber que buscaron la manera de no morir congelados, de entrar en calor-sonrió Gold destilando sarcasmo, Regina apretó los puños aún más, estaba segura que sus uñas habían dejado marca en sus palmas al hacerlo

-Eres un malvado diablo retorcido-se quejó Regina dando media vuelta y sentándose en su escritorio, Gold arqueo las cejas y fingió indignación con un gesto digno de Rumplestilskin, mismo que hizo a Regina negar con la cabeza-Algo sucedió ahí, Gold-dijo Regina para cambiar el tema y no terminar carbonizando a Gold

-Me queda más que claro que algo sucedió ahí, querida-rio Gold divertido al ver a Regina mirarlo de mala gana y convencido de que lo estaba maldiciendo mentalmente

-Recordé- soltó Regina con un gesto de seriedad, dejando a Gold mudo y borrándole la sonrisa del rostro-Yo recordé cosas que no tenía ni idea que habían pasado, cosas que son muy confusas-confeso Regina con un gesto de confusión, Gold trago saliva disimuladamente, tenía que agradecer el no haber palidecido ante la confesión de su alumna, eso no le convenía, no, definitivamente no le convenía que Regina supiera de su intervención en ese pasado

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Maléfica estaba en su habitación, habían pasado días desde el incidente con la pequeña intrusa en su castillo, realmente no le remordía demasiado la conciencia el haberla vuelto cenizas, aunque si le había despertado la curiosidad el saber que era hija de Regina, pero Maléfica había dejado de pensar en eso hace un par de días…_

_-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre-la voz de una niña hizo que Maléfica se girara rápidamente y abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver de quien se trataba, Jazmín la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, Maléfica frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja_

_-Como las pulgas…Difícil deshacerse de ellas-se quejó Maléfica abriendo la puerta de su habitación y sin darle una mirada a la pequeña salió de la habitación con arrogancia, la niña se apresuró a seguirla_

_-Porque estas enojada?-pregunto Jazmín detrás de ella, Maléfica rodo los ojos sin mirarla-Tú me ayudaste a volver a mi casa…Aunque ese dragón me asusto, pensé que me iba a quemar y me iba a doler-se quejó la princesa encogiéndose de hombros, Maléfica se giró y la miro, ambas a mitad de uno de los oscuros pasillos del castillo de la hechicera_

_-No deberías estar aquí, pequeña bestia, ya te lo he dicho y creí que estarías vueltas cenizas después de desaparecer en el fuego-ironizo Maléfica con dureza, Jazmín frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, tenía que admitir que Maléfica no le resultaba intimidante, o quizá era muy inocente como para darse cuenta de lo que ella podría hacerle._

_-No encontré mi libro, quería ver el dibujo de tu unicornio pero mi libro ya no estaba-musito Jazmín bajando la mirada, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y la miro con disimulada curiosidad_

_-El libro que te trajo aquí?-pregunto Maléfica con seriedad, Jazmín alzo la mirada y negó con la cabeza, Maléfica rodo los ojos_

_-El libro no me trajo, yo vi el dibujo…Cuando esa mujer quería lastimar a tu mascota, y aparecí aquí-dijo la pequeña sin mucha conciencia de sus palabras, la hechicera rubia sonrió levemente con malicia-Quien era ella?-pregunto la niña caminando por el pasillo, seguida de Maléfica que sin quitar sus aires de arrogancia la seguía a distancia prudente_

_-Porque tienes tanta curiosidad por ella?-pregunto Maléfica sonriendo con malicia, la princesa se encogió de hombros_

_-Ella quería lastimar a tu unicornio y eso no lo hacen las personas buenas…Ella es mala?-pregunto la pequeña con un gesto de confusión, Maléfica arqueo las cejas_

_-Tu qué crees?-pregunto Maléfica con cierta ironía, cruzándose de brazos con postura seria, Jazmín se encogió de hombros inocentemente, dándole una mirada fugaz a la rubia_

_-Es bonita pero me dio miedo en ese dibujo-musito la pequeña como si no se tratara de nada, Maléfica rio para sus adentros-Por eso siempre estas enojada?-pregunto la princesa inocentemente, devolviendo su mirada a Maléfica y entrando al salón donde se vieron por primera vez, Maléfica casi pulverizo a la pequeña con la mirada_

_-Estoy enojada porque estas en mi castillo, eres una intrusa en él, entraste sin mi permiso-dijo Maléfica con arrogancia, Jazmín bajo la mirada avergonzada_

_-Lo siento, pero no sé cómo lo hice-dijo la niña con voz avergonzada, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y observo a la pequeña con seriedad que casi la intimido_

_-No deberías hacer cosas que no controlas, pequeña pulga-siseo Maléfica duramente, la pequeña asintió en silencio y camino hacia la silla que había en medio del salón, pero al ver la mirada de la hechicera se arrepintió de tomar asiento_

_-Por qué siempre estás sola?-pregunto Jazmín mirándola con inocencia-Para que nadie más te lastime a ti ni a tu mascota?-pregunto la princesa sentándose en el suelo y acomodando su vestido, Maléfica endureció el gesto_

_-Estoy sola porque nadie viene a este lugar, niña-siseo Maléfica para intimidarla, acercándose a ella con la mirada dura-Por qué me tienen miedo-sentencio Maléfica con tintes de orgullo, Jazmín frunció el ceño y alzo la mirada hacia la hechicera_

_-Yo debería temerte?-pregunto la pequeña seria, Maléfica arqueo ambas cejas y se agacho para quedar a la altura de la niña, clavando sus ojos en los de la niña, sintiendo como la pequeña se esforzaba por no bajar la mirada_

_-Mucho-sentencio Maléfica sin dejar de mirarla, la princesa la miraba como si no pudiera apartar la mirada por más que quisiera._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Gold mantenía la mirada fija en Regina, sabia a que se refería la ex Reina Malvada cuando decía que recordaba, quizá eso explicaba que el colgante que tenía en su tienda hubiera comenzado a brillar…Regina observaba con detenimiento al hombre que fue su maestro, queriendo detectar algún indicio de lo que pensaba pero nada, Gold estaba tan serio como siempre, sin dejar pista sobre sus pensamientos

-Me escuchaste, Gold?-pregunto Regina al notarlo ausente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared del despacho, al instante Gold la miro con seriedad.

-Que recordaste?-pregunto Gold tratando de mantenerse inexpresivo como siempre, de ser neutral y aparentar desconcierto-De que recuerdos hablas, Regina?

-Recordé un pasado que jamás creí posible-confeso Regina comenzando a desesperarse por no entender nada-David y yo estábamos a punto de casarnos, nos queríamos, éramos felices-decía Regina con un gesto de desconcierto y confusión total, Gold arqueo las cejas y la miro serio

-Me estás diciendo que el Príncipe Charming y tu…-Gold no término la frase, un gesto de fingida confusión se lo impidió, Regina asintió

-Exactamente, te das cuenta de lo imposible que eso suena?-pregunto Regina con ironiza, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos negros-Lo extraño es que no sé qué sucedió después-dijo Regina con un gesto de duda, Gold torció el gesto

-De que hablas?-pregunto Gold con un gesto de curiosidad, Regina asintió

-Recuerdo que George cancelo la boda y David y yo nos fugamos del castillo, llegamos a casa de la madre de David y después todo se vuelve negro-dijo Regina con frustración, Gold arqueo las cejas, el alivio lo invadió-Es como si algo hubiera detenido todo y cambiado las cosas-musito Regina tratando de encajar las piezas, Gold asintió en silencio

-Entiendo, no recuerdas nada más?-pregunto Gold tratando de saber cuándo sabia Regina, asegurarse que no tenía idea de su intervención en ese asunto-David también recordó?-pregunto de nuevo Gold, esta vez Regina asintió.

-Sí, esta tan confundido como yo-aseguro Regina rodando los ojos-Esto parece una mala broma de alguien-se quejó la morena con fastidio, Gold sonrió levemente-Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro, Gold, estoy a un paso de volver cenizas a alguien y créeme que no lamentaría que tú lo sufrieras-se quejó Regina ante la postura burlona de su maestro

-Debes admitir que resulta como mínimo gracioso-siseo Gold irónicamente, Regina rodo los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haberle contado al Oscuro, Gold negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa

-Cuando dejes de burlarte, Gold…Podrías decirme que sabes tú de esto-sentencio Regina mirándolo con seriedad, Gold arqueo una ceja y oculto su nerviosismo ante la idea de que su alumna supiera más de lo que decía-Tú conoces hechizos…Tienes alguna idea de que pudo suceder?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con cierta esperanza de tener respuesta a sus dudas, pero Gold no alcanzo a responder, el sonido del timbre de la casa los interrumpió, ambos miraron a la puerta del despacho por instinto

-Yo abro!-la voz de Robín bajando las escaleras alerto a Regina y Gold, ambos decidieron que la conversación se había terminado, no se arriesgarían a que alguien más los escuchara, Gold y Regina intercambiaron miradas fugaces, esa conversación les interesaba a ambos, a Gold para que Regina no obtuviera respuestas que lo perjudicaran y a Regina para descubrir que demonios había pasado y había interferido en su vida.

* * *

En cuanto Robín abrió la puerta de la casa por la puerta entraron Blanca con Neal en brazos, seguida de David con semblante serio y de Emma que parecía incomoda de estar en la misma habitación que sus padres, Hook por su parte tenía un semblante de despreocupación que ocultaba su molestia con cierta Reina Malvada…

-Y Regina?-pregunto Blanca al poner un pie en la casa, después de saludar a Robín, todos los invitados pasaron y la puerta se cerró, aunque posiblemente Emma hubiera deseado que se quedara abierta para poder huir en cualquier momento

-Está en el despacho con Gold-dijo Robín sin darle mayor importancia, después de estrechar la mano de David, quien agradeció no sonrojarse al recordar la última vez que había visto a Gold, y saludar a Emma y Hook, quien se tensó al escuchar en compañía de quien se encontraba Regina, todos se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala.

-Supongo que querrá agradecerle que los ayudo-dijo Blanca sin prestar mucha atención a la tensión que todos parecían estar sintiendo, al parecer Blanca y Robín eran los únicos ajenos a esto, Hook parecía tenso por completo, Emma parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí para no terminar diciendo algo que no debía y David estaba incomodo también.

-Y Henry?-pregunto Emma para cambiar el tema, la rubia se imaginaba que tema podrían estar tratando Regina y Gold, por otro lado Robín iba a contestar la pregunta pero antes de hacerlo Regina y Gold salieron del despacho y entraban a la sala

-Dormido-dijo Regina con un gesto de sorpresa al ver a tanta gente en su casa, como era habitual en ella una sonrisa de descaro apareció en su rostro-Una fiesta de bienvenida? Aprecio el gesto pero no era necesario-se burló Regina con un gesto de ironía, tomando asiento en el sofá donde se encontraba Robín, su mirada se cruzó con la David por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Emma y Gold lo notaran y la sheriff rogara que nadie más se diera cuenta

-Como siempre un deleite ser víctimas de su sarcasmo, Majestad-ironizo Hook desde la pared donde estaba apoyado y cruzado de brazos, Regina arqueo una ceja y miro al pirata, extrañándose al notar la mirada fulminante que le estaba dando, Regina lo ignoro

-A que debo el honor de esta visita?-pregunto Regina esbozando una amplia sonrisa de ironía, provocando que Robín hiciera una mueca de resignación dirigida a la Reina, Blanca sonrió acostumbrada al humor tan acido de la alcaldesa y miro a su hijo dormido en sus brazos, por su parte David rodo los ojos y escondió una sonrisa, mientras que Hook negó con la cabeza, Emma miro a Regina con una ceja arqueada y Gold reprimió una burla para sus adentros.

-Queríamos asegurarnos que estuvieras bien-dijo David tratando de mantener un tono neutral, Regina arqueo las cejas y contuvo una sonrisa de malicia al notar como David no podía mirarla a los ojos por más de 3 segundos seguidos, Emma noto aquello y rodo los ojos con resignación.

-Estoy perfectamente, Charming-siseo Regina con su habitual tono de sarcasmo y arrogancia que usaba con él, David la miro y negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación, tendría que aprender a disimular como ella.

-Yo insistí en que debía descansar un poco más para recuperar las fuerzas pero es terca-se quejó Robín mirando a Regina, quien rodo los ojos y le restó importancia al asunto.

-Ya que su Majestad está perfectamente bien…Podríamos concentrarnos en lo importante? Como vencer a la Reina de las Nieves?-pregunto Emma tratando de evitar continuar con un tema que los desviara, Regina asintió de acuerdo, mientras que David noto la mirada de regaño de Emma y torció el gesto confundido.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Swan, alguien podría terminar de contarme que tanto sucedió en estos días?-dijo Regina con seriedad, Gold asintió y tomo asiento en una silla vacía, mientras que Emma y Robín intercambiaron miradas fugaces al recordar el incidente de la cueva, la rubia suspiro y se llevó una mano a los ojos antes de comenzar a discutir como vencer a la loca de los helados.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Jazmín estaba acostada en su cama con dosel, cubierta por sus sabanas de seda, la noche era tranquila, habían pasado un par de días desde su último encuentro con Maléfica…La princesa estaba en compañía de su padre, el Sultán, quien la estaba arropando para que durmiera_

_-Así estas bien?-pregunto el Sultán a su pequeña, la niña asintió con una ligera sonrisa, su padre paso su mano cariñosamente por su mejilla._

_-Vas a volver a viajar?-pregunto Jazmín mirando a su padre con curiosidad, el Sultán le sonrió a su hija y se acomodó en la cama al lado de ella, besando su frente_

_-Por un par de días no, me quedare contigo-musito el Sultán con cariño a su hija, quien sonrió y se aferró a su padre, el Sultán acaricio sus cabellos suavemente-Debes dormir ahora, hija-susurro el Sultán a su pequeña._

_-No quiero tener pesadillas otra vez-se quejó la niña con un gesto de rotunda negación, su padre la miro y asintió, la estrecho más a él y beso su mejilla para reconfortarla_

_-No te preocupes, cariño-la calmo al abrazarla contra el-No volverán las pesadillas, gracias a Gafar no volveremos a perder un segundo más de nuestras vidas-musito el Sultán a su pequeña, mirándola seriamente, la niña asintió un poco más tranquila_

_-Él nos recato?-pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad, su padre asintió en silencio-Y por qué tardo tanto tiempo sin que nosotros lo notáramos?-pregunto de nuevo la pequeña, el Sultán rio divertido_

_-Porque estábamos como dormidos, mi amor, aunque no fuera así, por eso no notábamos el tiempo y las cosas se mantenían igual-explico el Sultán a su pequeña, quien aún abrazada a el asentía en silencio_

_-Como el cuento que mamá nos contaba?-pregunto Jazmín con sus ojitos destellantes, el Sultán arqueo las cejas y beso su frente con cariño_

_-Así es, cariño-asintió su padre, la princesa bostezo a causa del sueño-Eres demasiado curiosa, hija, pero ahora debes dormirte-musito el Sultán, cubriendo mejor a su hija con las sabanas de la cama, la princesa se acomodó, dispuesta a dormirse sin protestar._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

En la mansión Mills todos habían pasado un par de horas discutiendo acerca de los últimos acontecimientos, todos trataban de aportar alguna idea, tratando de idear algún plan mínimamente coherente que pudiera resultarles contra la Reina de las Nieves…Regina se levantó del sofá que compartía con Robín y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, David disimulo una mirada a la morena y después de unos segundos se levantó también…

-Alguien también quiere algo de beber?-pregunto David mirando a los presentes, todos negaron con la cabeza, estaban concentrados en su plática, David aprovecho aquello y entro a la cocina, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y encontró a Regina de espaldas a él, David no perdió tiempo y se acercó a ella, Regina sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella y se giró bruscamente, topándose de cerca con David, quien para que perdiera el equilibrio al chocar con el la sujeto de la cintura

-Que haces, idiota?-pregunto Regina en susurros, apartándose de él y retomando la distancia a la que se habían acostumbrado, no quería tener más problemas ahora, no hasta tener más respuestas que dudas en su cabeza, David asintió y se mantuvo apartado

-Idiota? En serio volveremos a eso?-pregunto David mirándola con burla, Regina rodo los ojos y le dio una mirada de arrogancia, David se acercó a ella para poder hablar en voz baja-Después de lo que recordamos?-pregunto David insistente, Regina lo miro matadoramente

-No es el momento de hablar de eso, mucho menos aquí-se quejó la morena con seriedad, dando una mirada fugaz a la puerta de la cocina para asegurarse que nadie se acercara, David asintió pero no se alejo

-Entonces cuando?-pregunto el ojiazul con seriedad, Regina suspiro con frustración-Necesito hablar de esto, Regina, no puedo ni ver a Blanca a los ojos, no puedo comprender esos recuerdos, es como si toda mi vida cambiara ahora-dijo David con evidente frustración y confusión, Regina asintió al escucharlo, lo entendía a la perfección.

-Lo sé, David, esto es estúpidamente confuso-se quejó Regina duramente, David la escuchaba en silencio, una mirada fugaz a sus labios que comenzaban a tentarlo por la cercanía-Pero no podemos hacer nada, así que mantengámonos como hasta ahora y tratemos de no arruinar las cosas-sentencio Regina con seriedad, David asintió sin estar del todo convencido, Regina no dijo más, se encamino a la puerta para regresar a la sala, pero David la detuvo

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que hablar de esto-dijo David sujetando la muñeca de Regina con fuerza, la morena lo miro y asintió, se soltó de él y disimulando como solo ella sabía regreso a su lugar en la sala, donde todos seguían debatiendo sobre lo que harían.

-Podríamos pedir ayuda a las hadas-propuso Blanca tras meditarlo, Emma asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, Hook no reacciono, se limitó a estar cruzado de brazos en una silla que había llevado hasta ahí, al tiempo que David volvía a su lugar en la sala y escuchaba las respuestas de los presentes

-Me niego a pedir la ayuda de esas polillas-sentencio Regina sin dejar lugar a negociaciones, Blanca la miro con regaño, David y Emma negaron la cabeza con resignación, Hook esbozo una sonrisa de burla y Robín miro a su mujer con confusión-Y tampoco creo que estén dispuestas a colaborar conmigo metida en este asunto-dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos

-Por qué las detestas tanto?-pregunto Robín confuso, Regina lo miro y se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía una respuesta real para eso, Emma miro a la morena con curiosidad por su respuesta, recordando que Gold también sentía repelencia a las monjas de Storybrooke.

-Simplemente no me agradan, no me fio de esas polillas de doble moral-se quejó Regina como toda explicación, Blanca iba a replicar pero Gold se le adelanto antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Regina, tampoco me prestare a trabajar con las polillas que se hacen llamar hadas-sentencio Gold aun con más firmeza que su alumna, Regina sonrió conforme, Hook resoplo, Blanca frunció el ceño y David se froto los ojos con cansancio.

-La misma pregunta que Robín-dijo Emma mirando al hechicero con curiosidad-Por que las detestas?-pregunto la rubia a Gold, quien la miro con seriedad y sonrió con malicia

-Tengo mis motivos-simple y sencillo, toda la explicación de Gold, con Regina y Gold en contra quedaba prácticamente descartada la idea de contar con las hadas, y tampoco era que Emma tuviera ganas de pedir su ayuda, no pensaba que fueran de mucho apoyo.

-Ya es tarde-dijo Blanca con un gesto de cansancio, mirando a su hijo dormido en su carriola-Sera mejor que mañana términos de discutir esto en Grannys-dijo Blanca levantándose, todos hicieron lo mismo.

-Nos veremos mañana en Grannys, yo iré un rato a la comisaria, tengo guardia-dijo Emma con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, se despidió de sus padres y de Hook antes de casi salir corriendo a su auto y encaminarse a la comisaria, en unos segundos la casa había quedado vacía.

* * *

Robín y Regina ya estaban solos en la sala de la mansión, ambos con gestos de cansancio y alivio de tener un momento a solas, Robín la rodeo por detrás de la cintura y apoyo su rostro en el hombro de la morena, quien sonrió levemente al sentirlo tan cerca

-No has dormido casi nada por pasar la noche cuidándome, debes descansar-musito Regina cerrando los ojos y dejándose abrazar por su ladrón, quien sonrió y asintió

-Vamos a la cama-susurro Robín besando el cuello de la morena, Regina asintió y se giró para quedar cerca de sus labios y besarlo suavemente, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Robín, un beso tierno, suave y lento

-Papi!-el grito de Roland los hizo separarse y reír por lo bajo, Regina beso los labios de Robín cortamente y el ladrón torció el gesto, esa noche no pasaría nada más que dormir, ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para algo más.

-Ve con él, yo apagare todo aquí, me esperas en la habitación?-pregunto Regina con una leve sonrisa, Robín asintió y la beso una vez más, antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba para dormir a su hijo y luego ir a la habitación de su reina.

* * *

Regina estaba saliendo de la cocina, terminando de apagar todas las luces de abajo, deseando llegar a su cama y poder descansar como hace días que no lo hacía, quizá una ducha de agua caliente la ayudaría a relajarse…La ex Reina Malvada se dirigió a las escaleras, pero ahogo un grito cuando sintió que alguien la había sujetado de la cintura y acorralado contra la pared con fuerza, la morena sintió el frio de un garfio en el cuello y supo de quien se trataba, aunque la sorpresa no se ocultó en el rostro de Regina

-Qué demonios crees que haces, pirata?-pregunto Regina duramente, aun retenida por Hook, quien la tenía acorralada contra la pared, aunque su garfio ya no la amenazaba

-No tenías por qué mencionarle a Emma el tema de Milah-se quejó Hook duramente, Regina rodo los ojos y sonrió con malicia, arqueo una ceja y miro al pirata con descaro

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-se quejó Regina negando con la cabeza, Hook la miro serio-Tanto alboroto por eso?-siseo Regina como si nada, quiso apartarse pero Hook la retuvo una vez más, la morena rodo los ojos

-Es un tema que no le agrada, le incomoda por Neal y Henry-se quejó Hook duramente, Regina arqueo ambas cejas y le dio una mirada que mataba al capitán

-No dije ninguna mentira, pirata-siseo Regina con arrogancia, Hook torció el gesto-Y en todo caso Emma está bastante grandecita para defenderse sola-se quejó Regina duramente, Hook la miraba con ganas de asesinarla ahí mismo

-No quiero que siga teniendo dudas de lo que siento por ella-siseo Hook con firmeza, recibiendo unas risas bajas de parte de la ex Reina Malvada, quien no evito la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, misma que provocaba molestia en Hook

-A tu querida Emma no le importa mucho ese tema, podrías restregarle a cualquier mujer en el rostro y seguirías siendo solo el perrito faldero de la Salvadora-ironizo Regina con burla, Hook tenso el gesto y la aprisiono un poco más contra la pared, Regina le sostuvo la mirada y no se intimido

-Tu que sabes?-siseo Hook duramente, Regina asintió en silencio y con una mirada que delataba todo el sarcasmo que destilaba la morena no dudo en sonreírle al pirata

-Lo mismo que todos-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, Hook reprimió sus deseos de ahorcarla en ese momento

-Preferiría no correr el riesgo de que termine sintiéndose culpable por estar conmigo-dijo Hook ignorando las provocaciones de la morena, Regina asintió con seriedad fingida

-Siempre hay riesgos, capitán, ella aun no olvida a Neal-musito Regina con toda la intención de molestarlo, Hook tenso el gesto y la soltó, Regina sonrió para sus adentros

-Tu que entiendes de eso?-pregunto Hook mirándola matadoramente, Regina fingió inocencia-Tu que tienes a tu ladrón dispuesto a dar la vida por ti?-pregunto Hook con evidente fastidio, le encantaría que Emma le demostrara el mismo amor que el sentía, pero la rubia aún estaba incomoda con su reciente relación.

-Escucho…celos en tu voz?-pregunto Regina con una sonrisa de descaro, realmente desde que Hook había llegado a Storybrooke nunca habían mantenido una conversación como la que tenían ahora, nunca habían sacado a relucir el pasado, y tampoco se morían por hacerlo

-Fastidio, su Majestad-se quejó Hook con sarcasmo y un gesto de descaro, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió aún más para provocarlo

-Es mucho rencor el que me tienes para haber sido tú el pirata que cambio los planes a última hora-dijo Regina con una sonrisa que destilaba malicia y descaro, Hook la miro como si quisiera pulverizarla, dio un par de pasos hacia ella y la arrincono de nuevo, contra la pared, Regina creyó que le haría daño, pero por el contrario Hook se limitó a mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Te salve la vida, su Majestad-sentencio Hook con dureza, Regina enmudeció-Te salve la vida dos veces-sentencio Hook alejándose de ella, Regina no comprendía de que le hablaba, realmente debía haber bebido mucho el pirata para ponerse así con ella-Creo que después de eso merezco que dejes de tensar las cosas con Emma-se quejó Hook alejándose de ella, Regina lo miro con seriedad y confusión

-De que estas hablando?-pregunto Regina con una mirada de desconfianza, Hook sonrió con frustración y negó con la cabeza, no iba a remover cosas que no tenía caso, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar, como recuperar su corazón

-De nada-siseo Hook dando media vuelta y saliendo de la casa en silencio, Regina no sabía que pensar, cerró la puerta de la mansión y aun con las palabras del capitán en su mente subió a su habitación, demasiadas cosas para un solo día, ya mañana se pondría a meditar sobre ello, esa noche solo quería descansar.

* * *

En la comisaría de Storybrooke solo estaba Emma Swan, la rubia había decidido pasar la noche de guardia leyendo el libro de Henry, después de todo en esos días no había rastro de la Reina de Hielo, seguramente cuando supieran de ella sería mucho peor, pero en esos momentos solo quería leer la historia que había descubierto en el libro de su hijo y sacarse unas cuantas dudas de la cabeza

-Esto es imposible-murmuro Emma para sí misma al pasar las hojas de la historia de Regina y David, le resultaba tan extraño saber que eso había pasado entre ellos, después de haberlos visto a punto de matarse, discutiendo a cada minuto e insultándose sin tregua…imaginarlos enamorados era poco más que increíble para ella, Emma leía las líneas con rapidez y ansias, quería detectar algún indicio que la ayudara, ese libro no lo podía tener Henry, no hasta hablar con Regina y David sobre aquello, por ahora la rubia continuaría su lectura.

* * *

-Al día siguiente…

En una de las mesas de Grannys ya estaban sentados David y Blanca, conversando sobre algo sin importancia, pocos minutos después llego Emma y después de saludar a sus padres y preguntar por su hermano que se había quedado al cuidado de Bella, tomo asiento en la barra para pedir un café que la ayudara a despertar, no paso mucho tiempo cuando los hombres Hood hicieron su aparición en el lugar, Robín y Roland tomaron asiento al lado de Emma en la barra para pedir su desayuno

-Hola, Emma-sonrió Roland en cuanto vio a la rubia, quien le devolvió la sonrisa al niño y le revolvió el cabello como solía hacerlo con Henry, Robín también saludo a la sheriff

-Y Regina? Creí que ella y Henry vendrían con ustedes-dijo Emma después de saludar al arquero, al tiempo que Ruby le llevaba su café y tomaba la orden de Robín y Roland, Emma le dio una mirada fugaz a la mesa de sus padres y deseo no hacerlo al verlos besarse tiernamente

-No deben de tardar en llegar, yo tenía que pasar al campamento más temprano y quedamos de vernos aquí-explico Robín a Emma, quien asintió y bebió un sorbo de su café, la comida de Roland y Robín llego y el ladrón se concentró en ver que su hijo comiera su desayuno, pasaron poco más de 5 minutos cuando la puerta de Grannys se abrió dando paso a Henry, quien de inmediato tomo asiento al lado de Roland y Emma

-Ya se, llegamos tarde-se quejó Henry notando la mirada de Emma en él, la sheriff sonrió levemente, Henry saludo a Robín y Roland-Mamá no terminaba de arreglarse-se excusó el hijo de la alcaldesa con aburrimiento, justo cuando Regina hacia su entrada con su habitual postura de elegancia y altanería.

-Siempre con tus entradas, Regina-se quejó Emma mirándola con un gesto de burla, Regina arqueo las cejas y se dirigió a donde estaban Robín, Roland y Henry-Tenemos que hablar, ya leí el libro-susurro Emma cuando la morena paso junto a ella, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara, Regina asintió y siguió de largo.

-Una reina nunca deja de serlo, Swan, siempre lo he dicho-siseo Regina con malicia, antes de sonreír para quitarle seriedad a su gesto y besar a Robín cortamente a modo de saludo, ignorando las miradas serias que David le lanzaba desde su mesa al ver como Robín la mantenía rodeada de la cintura pegada a él.

-Reina Malvada, solo para ser justos-dijo Hook al entrar al lugar y provocar que tanto Emma como Regina lo miraran, el pirata tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Regina le dio una mirada sarcástica y tanto Robín como Emma escondieron unas pequeñas sonrisas de diversión

-Si a esas nos vamos, pirata…Tu seguirías siendo el mismo pirata sin escrúpulos y borracho que se va con cuanta mujer se le cruza en cada puerto-siseo Regina con venenoso sarcasmo, Hook la miro de mala manera y estuvo a punto de responder de igual forma, pero David y Blanca se acercaron a intervenir sin darse cuenta de la tensión

-Si ya estamos todos, supongo que tendremos que idear un plan para poder acabar con la Reina de las Nieves-dijo David mirando a todos los presentes, quienes se limitaron a asentir en silencio

-Debemos ser cuidadosos con esta mujer, tenemos que planear algo muy bien-dijo Blanca pensativa, de nuevo todos asintieron, a un par de asientos Henry y Roland comían ajenos a los problemas de los mayores.

-No creo que se esfuercen mucho para encontrar a la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Ruby asomándose a la ventada y notando el rastro de hielo que había en las calles cercanas, las miradas se centraron en la mujer lobo.

-Perfecto, me ahorro el trabajo de buscar a esa loca-siseo Regina con los ojos encendidos en un gesto que a todos les recordó a la Reina Malvada, Robín por instinto sujeto aún más a la morena contra él, gesto que no sirvió de mucho, Regina se soltó de el con facilidad y se acercó a la puerta de Grannys

-Regina, no vayas!-el grito de casi todos los presentes fue inútil, Regina ya había desaparecido en su nube de humo morada, dejando a Emma con un gesto de resignación, a Robín a dos pasos de donde había estado ella con un gesto de preocupación, a Hook negando con la cabeza, mientras que David rodo los ojos y se revolvió el cabello, y Blanca tenía la mirada fija en donde había desaparecido Regina.

-Ruby, podrías encargarte de que Henry y Roland estén seguros?-pregunto Emma mirándola, Ruby asintió, Henry no protesto al ver las miradas de todos y sujeto la mano de Roland para que no se preocupara, la rubia se dirigió a la puerta seguida de Robín quien iba armado con su arco, David quien no dudo en sacar su espada y Hook quien con un gesto forzado y casi arrastrando los pies aseguraba su espada también, por ultimo Blanca tomo su arco, todos salieron del local de la Abuelita.

* * *

_Por si alguien le interesa leer un fic GoldenQueen...Estaba planeado como one-shoot pero viendo que piden continuacion estoy decidiendo si lo continuo,por si quieren leer el ficc se llama: __**Operación: GoldenQueen.**  
_

_Ahora, gracias a quienes en cada cap dejan algun comentario y respondiendo los reviews..._

**_Evilcharmingparrillas…_**Gracias por seguir la historia!*_*

**_EQLuisa…_**No las hago sufrir…demasiado o si?O.o jajajaja Estoy tratando de no cambiar demasiado a los personajes, es difícil asi que si ven algo que no encaje por favor coméntenmelo y asi puedo tomarlo en cuenta :D El encuentro de Malefica y la niña fue una risa para mi también jajajaja Eso veremos…David y Regina abrieron la caja de pandora…Nunca se sabe que ocurrirá jajajaja GRACIAS por tus reviews!

_**outlawqueen24…**_GRACIAS!*_* Te hiciste un maratón jajajajaja Dos ships que vienen fuerte aquí en el fic…Ya veremos, ya veremos, las apuestas están abiertas jajajaja :D

_**You-Me-Handcuffs…**_Pues los flashbacks de esas 3 historias ya finalizaron, ahora habrá un poco mas de la princesa, pero mas centrada en el presente, espero te guste, espero tus opiniones de eso y peticiones también jajajaja Espero asi sea :D

_**Guest…**_Regina y Hook tienen totalmente claros esos recuerdos de su "relación" acabo mal por culpa de Cora como hemos leído, pero ellos claro que recuerdan, aunque Regina no sabe del todo lo que llevo a Hook a "dejarla"…Blanca es buena, no se lo merece, aunque objetivamente Regina y David fueron victimas también, digamos que por una vez a Blanca le toca recibir una cucharada de lo que a Regina le ha tocado pasar mas de una vez Ese encuentro entre la princesa y Malefica dio risas…Es la inocencia y la oscuridad O.o jajajaja Hija de Robin?Todo puede suceder…GRACIAS por el review!*_*

_**Franciny…**_Pues…Te matare de a poco, por que aun no sabran quien es el padre, aunque prontoooo jajajajajaja Aguanteeeeeeee aguanteeeeee un poco mas jajajajaja Amo leer tus reviews Se aceptan peticiones también jajajajaja

_**JossedithBy…**_Gracias!*_* Buena teoría, pero nunca se sabe, las cosas a veces no son como aparentan, tendremos que leer mas caps jajajaja Se aceptan teorías, ideas, peticiones, de todo!jajajajaja Besos!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!Una vez más aquí está el cap.…Es más más largo de lo normal así que de eso no se pueden quejar, tardo mucho la actualización?O.o jajajajaja Bueno, espero que les guste y que ojala dejen un review que me encanta leer las escenas que les gustan y las que no tanto :P Gracias por cada follow, fav y review!

Por otro lado…Inicie una historia SwanQueen, es la primera que hago, por si quieren leer algo distinto, a lo mejor les guste, se llama **"Retando al orgullo"**. Besos! Twitter: BarbieEliz

* * *

-Cap. 9

Una nube de humo morada apareció cerca de la torre del reloj de Storybrooke, Regina había aparecido y de sus ojos parecían saltar chispas, apretando los puños y con un gesto que reflejaba toda la furia que sentía comenzó a caminar hacia la torre, fijando su mirada en ella…La Reina de las Nieves estaba esperándola, con un gesto inexpresivo, destilando una tranquilidad que contrastaba con la furia que emanaba Regina al dar cada paso hacia ella.

-Que manía tienen todas las locas de este pueblo con este reloj?-pregunto Regina a un par de metros de distancia de Ingrid, quien esbozo una leve sonrisa sarcástica, Regina la miraba como si le estuviera clavando dagas, una tras otra, deseando hacerlo.

-Su Majestad, espero que haya disfrutado su estadía en mi torre-siseo la Reina de las Nieves dando un paso hacia Regina, quien torciendo el gesto y apretando los puños dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia ella, Regina destilaba rabia contra Ingrid, y conjuro un par de bolas de fuego contra la Reina de las Nieves, quien logro desaparecer y esquivarlas

-Te matare-sentencio Regina torciendo el gesto al ver como Ingrid aparecía a un par de metros al lado de donde el fuego había dado, Ingrid arqueo las cejas y Regina sintió como la furia volvía a correr por sus venas, la Reina Malvada hizo un ademan con la mano y provoco que Ingrid saliera volando, chocando contra la pared de la torre, Regina sonrió levemente, pero Ingrid no tardo en levantarse

-Tomare eso como un no-musito la Reina de las Nieves negando con la cabeza en un gesto de maldad, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió con malicia, definitivamente disfrutaría el derretir a la loca de los helados, se lo había ganado a pulso.

-No tienes idea de lo que voy a disfrutar derritiéndote-siseo Regina en un gesto digno de la Reina Malvada, provocando que Ingrid ensombreciera su gesto de habitual seriedad y lanzara un rayo en contra de Regina, quien a tiempo uso su magia contra la Reina de las Nieves, sus rayos impactaron uno contra otro….Fuego contra hielo…Rayos de luz roja contra rayos blancos…Luchando por impactar en su adversaria…

* * *

_-Flashback_

_El silencio reinaba en el gran salón del castillo de Maléfica, el tan temido Fuerte Prohibido estaba sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio, hasta que una pequeña nube de humo roja apareció en el centro de la sala…Jazmín frunció el ceño al notar la estancia vacía, más oscura de lo habitual, su mirada curiosa recorrió el lugar en busca de Maléfica, de esa hechicera rubia que cada que aparecía torcía el gesto y la trataba con frialdad…La princesa se fijó en la gran puerta abierta que daba a varias puertas a lo largo del pasillo, seguramente habitación vacías o la de la misma Maléfica…_

_-Hola!-pronuncio Jazmín con la esperanza de que la hechicera apareciera, pero nada, silencio, solo el eco de su propia voz resonó en la sala-Hay alguien?-pregunto la pequeña, al no tener respuesta dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta que daba al corredor para ver si la encontraría ahí pero no vio a nadie, la princesa se giró para regresar al salón principal pero una ráfaga de viento la hizo quedarse quieta al sentir escalofríos recorrerla, las pocas velas que iluminaban la estancia se apagaron, la pequeña comenzaba a sentir miedo, no le gustaba esa sensación-Donde estás?!-grito Jazmín comenzando a sentir como la voz le temblaba, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue un estruendo que provenía del corredor, Jazmín se paralizo de miedo y escuchaba fuertes golpes que se acercaban, en un pestañeo la niña vio como un enorme dragón se acercaba a donde estaba ella…El grito de terror de la pequeña resonó en todo el castillo…Un rugido del dragón la hizo retroceder y alejarse tanto como podía, pero en unos segundos la bestia se erguía delante de la princesa, horrorizándola, haciéndola temer como nunca antes, tanto que no podía gritar más, estaba aterrada…Jazmín cerro los ojos al ver como la bestia se preparaba para lanzar fuego por la boca…La niña miro totalmente paralizada como el fuego se dirigía al techo y como la bestia se preparaba para volver a lanzar fuego, pero esta vez contra ella…La princesa cerro los ojos y sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, casi podía sentir el calor del fuego aproximándose a ella…no sabía controlar su magia y no podría defenderse…Pero justo cuando creyó que el fuego la alcanzaría una nube de humo morada envolvió a la bestia y la redujo a cenizas…Jazmín abrió los ojos con temor y sintió que su corazón se detendría del susto…Su mirada era de miedo puro…_

_-Te dije que no volvieras, bestia-la voz de Maléfica al otro lado de la habitación hizo que Jazmín se girara para observarla, Maléfica la observaba con un gesto de dureza, con seriedad total, la niña lo entendió, la hechicera había matado al dragón, le había salvado la vida, la pequeña princesa sintió que su respiración se volvía más rápida y pesada, la niña pareció reaccionar_

_-Me salvaste-murmuro Jazmín con la voz rota, sintiendo como sus ojitos comenzaban a humedecerse al sentirse fuera de peligro, sin pensarlo corrió a la hechicera rubia y prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos, tomando totalmente desprevenida a Maléfica, quien se tensó al sentir su abrazo, Maléfica estaba rígida, jamás había tenido tan cerca a nadie, mucho menos a una niña, siempre los considera una molestia, y esa niña en especial no debía estar cerca de ella, no después de saber de quien se trataba, no tenía que tenerla cerca, debía acabar con ella._

_-No lo digas, niña-dijo Maléfica duramente, pero Jazmín lejos de alejarse se aferró más a ella, Maléfica rodo los ojos y termino por alzarla en sus brazos, la niña se aferró a ella y hundió su rostro en el hombro de la bruja-Ves como si eres una pulga?-ironizo Maléfica con un tono de sarcasmo, sintiendo como la niña se desahogaba en su hombro, las lágrimas de la princesa caían sobre su hombro, la bruja no se movía, estaba tan rígida como las estatuas que adornaban el palacio, en sus brazos tenia a la hija de su enemiga, la hija de Regina estaba abrazándola, Jazmín se aferraba a ella como si temiera que al soltarse la bestia volviera a lastimarla_

_-Tu mataste al dragón, gracias-la tierna voz de Jazmín era ahogada por su llanto, pero lo suficientemente clara para ser entendida, Maléfica no respondió, si la pequeña supiera que el dragón era ella y que había estado a un paso de matarla seguro saldría corriendo, la princesa la miro y se secó sus lágrimas, esbozo una leve sonrisa dulce y se acercó a la mejilla de la hechicera para depositar un corto beso, antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su pecho y hundir su rostro en el hombro de la rubia, quien se tensó totalmente ante ese gesto, la niña era demasiado dulce y ella era demasiado perversa, la inocencia y la maldad estaban ahí, contrastantes y unidas…_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Frente a la torre del reloj estaban la Reina Malvada y la Reina de las Nieves enfrentándose con magia, los destellos de sus hechizos para atacarse se habían conectado y cada vez era más difícil saber a cuál de las dos terminaría impactando…Ingrid trataba de que su magia fuera más fuerte que la de Regina pero ella se resistía, los rayos rojos avanzaban hacia ella y retrocedían a los rayos blancos, era un estira y afloja…Ninguna cedería…

-Hey!-el grito de Robín al correr a donde estaban hizo que Ingrid dirigiera una mirada fugaz a ellos, Regina estaba de espaldas a él, la Reina de las Nieves observo como llegaban Robín armado con su arco, David y Hook que empuñaban sus espadas, acompañados por Emma y Blanca que también llevaba su propio arco

-Reina de las Nieves!-el grito de David la hizo volver a mirar, sin darle a tiempo de reaccionar, Robín había disparado una flecha en su contra, la igual que David y Hook lanzaban sus espadas contra ella, las armas iban a impactar en Ingrid, quien para evitarlo tuvo que dejar el hechizo contra Regina y desaparecer para volver a aparecer a un par de metros lejos de donde las espadas caían, Regina no se giró a mirar a sus defensores, su mirada estaba fija en la Reina de las Nieves

-Tienes defensores-ironizo Ingrid al aparecer a un par de metros de donde se encontraba Regina, quien esbozo una leve sonrisa de sarcasmo y la miro con descaro, de sus manos salieron dos bolas de fuego que fueron lanzadas contra Ingrid, mismas que consiguió esquivar y salir ilesa

-Yo puedo sola-siseo Regina caminando hacia ella, Ingrid la miraba desafiante, pero detrás de ella Robín la miraba temeroso de que la pudieran lastimar, Emma y David intercambiaron miradas fugaces, Emma se debatía entre intervenir y ayudar a Regina o esperar a que fuera necesario, por su parte Hook ya recogía su espada del suelo

-Regina-Emma dio un paso hacia ella, pero la mirada que Regina le dedico la hizo detenerse ahí mismo, estaba claro que no quería intervenciones, David ya empuñaba su espada de nuevo y Robín tenía preparado su arco para disparar, Blanca también estaba a punto de disparar, todas las miradas se fijaron en Regina e Ingrid, quienes estaban a un par de metros de distancia

-Aun buscas respuestas?-pregunto Ingrid mirando desafiante a Regina, quien en la palma de su mano encendía una bola de fuego que amenazaba con quemar a Ingrid, Blanca y Emma se miraron fugazmente, ambas tentadas a intervenir.

-No hay respuestas que buscar, Henry es mi único hijo-sentencio Regina con una mirada oscura, Ingrid tenso su gesto y al ver como el fuego se dirigía a ella desapareció, para después aparecer justo delante de Regina, tomándola por sorpresa, todos los que observaban a las mujeres interactuar estaban tensos, queriendo intervenir, pero Regina se interponía para poder disparar o acercarse, Robín busco un mejor ángulo para poder disparar, mientras que Hook y David se acercaban por direcciones contrarias

-No finjas, Regina, sé que te mueres por saber la verdad…Si tanto lo deseas solo descúbrelo- sonrió Ingrid con maldad, Regina se tensó ante la frialdad de la mujer que tenía delante de ella, Ingrid dio un par de pasos con rapidez y se acercó a Regina, quien ya estaba lista para hacerla volar por los aires pero la Reina de las Nieves se acercó lo suficiente para tocarla, su mano rozo el abdomen de la Reina Malvada, pero el contacto solo duro segundos, David y Hook lanzaron sus espadas por diferentes puntos de vista y Robín disparaba una flecha, al igual que Blanca disparaba desde otro ángulo, cubriendo las cuatro esquinas para herir a la Reina de las Nieves, pero Ingrid desapareció sin dejar rastro, todos bajaron sus armas.

-Esa mujer es una desgraciada-se quejó Emma torciendo el gesto, acercándose a Regina igual que todos comenzaban a hacerlo, el rostro de la Reina Malvada reflejaba su frustración-La próxima vez déjame que también use magia-pidió Emma con un gesto de malicia mirando a la morena, quien arqueando las cejas negó con la cabeza, David y Hook miraban alrededor por si la Reina de las Nieves andaba aún rondando

-Y arriesgarme a que no sepas usarla y acabes arruinándolo todo?-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa de burla, Emma frunció el ceño y al ver la sonrisa relajada de Regina también rio levemente, Blanca suspiro aliviada y dejo el arco a un lado

-Regina!-Robín tenía la mirada clavada en Regina, quien al mirarlo sintió una punzada en el pecho, dolor, la morena se llevó una mano al abdomen por instinto y al mirar su mano vio que en sus dedos había gotas de sangre, demasiada, Emma y Blanca la miraban atónitas, en que momento habían herido a la Reina? Hook bajo la espada lentamente y tardo un par de segundos en procesar que Regina estaba sangrando, David sintió un golpe en seco al ver como la blusa de Regina se tenía de sangre y palidecía notablemente-Regina!-Robín tiro su arco y prácticamente se tiro al lado de ella, sosteniéndola antes de que se desvaneciera, el terror estaba marcado en el rostro del ladrón, de un momento a otro todos los estaban rodeando.

-Maldita heladera-susurro Regina con molestia, tensando su rostro al sentir como perdía sangre y se debilitaba, pero tratando de mantenerse fuerza para no preocuparlos aún más, podía sentir las miradas de todos en ella imaginándose lo peor, tenía que permanecer calmada, quizá un conjuro le curaría la herida, pero no sabía que tan seguro seria hacerlo en su condición.

-Regina, no te muevas-dijo David al agacharse igual que Robín, lo mismo hicieron Emma y Blanca preocupadas, Hook permaneció de pie, tenso, rígido, como si temiera mirar a Regina herida, su mano empuñaba su espada con fuerza y miraba alrededor por si la Reina de las Nieves aparecía, como deseaba clavarle su espada en el corazón.

-Que tan grave es?-pregunto Hook con la voz firme, segura, tratando de no sonar tan tenso y mantenerse frio ante la situación, Emma lo miro un momento y negó con la cabeza, para después acercarse a la Reina en brazos del arquero.

-Hay que llevarla con Whale-dijo Blanca preocupada al mirar a la morena, Emma se agacho rozando la mano de Regina y sintiendo un frío que no era normal, Regina estaba entre los brazos de Robín y se esforzaba por respirar profundamente, David la miraba en silencio, sin detenerse a pensar tomo la mano de Regina entre las suyas y trago saliva al sentir la frialdad de la mujer, Emma miro a su padre con expresión incrédula, aunque sabía que estaba pensando no mismo que ella.

-Esta helada-musitó Robín con la voz rota, pero Regina no temblaba a pesar de lo fría que estaba, parecía dormida, al escuchar las palabras del ladrón Hook fijo su mirada en ellos, Emma asintió en silencio, el pirata endureció el gesto, David no soltaba la mano de Regina a pesar de estar bajo la mirada de todos, solo Emma lo había notado, todos estaban distraídos.

-Si esto es por la magia hay que llevarla con el Hada Azul, ella podría ayudarla-dijo Blanca levantándose, Robín abrazo más a Regina contra él, David noto la mirada de su hija y se resignó a soltar la mano de la morena.

-Claro, llevemos a la Reina Malvada con las hadas y cuando despierte nos matara por pedir su ayuda-dijo Hook tratando de mantenerse frío y distante, la mirada que Emma le lanzo lo hizo desviar la mirada.

-Esas polillas no van a tocar a Regina, apártense-siseo Gold caminando hacia ellos con un gesto de seriedad absoluta, parecía que mataría al primero que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino, la mirada del Oscuro estaba fija en su alumna, y apretó los dientes ligeramente al notar la sangre en la blusa de Regina-Que sucedió?-pregunto Gold mirando duramente a todos, como si mentalmente los culpara, Emma se apartó del camino de Gold y tomo a David del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo, Gold se arrodillo al lado de la morena que estaba dormida en brazos de Robín, Gold tenso el gesto.

-Íngrid la hirió, fue extraño...Solo la toco y después comenzó a perder sangre-explico Emma frunciendo el ceño, Gold no reflejo reacción alguna y paso su mano por la frente de la alcaldesa que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, Blanca tomo la mano de su hija, Hook miraba a Gold con molestia marcada en el rostro, Robín no apartaba la mirada del rostro de Regina, mientras que David sentía su corazón latir más fuerte.

-Es un corte, no la quería matar, quizá la Reina de las Nieves solo quería lastimarla-dijo Gold pensativo al pasar su mano y desprender un halo de luz dorado sobre la herida de Regina, todos los demás mantenían una distancia para dejar que Gold la curara

-La curaras con magia?-pregunto Blanca mirando a Gold con duda, el Oscuro se limitó a mirar a Regina y asentir en silencio, Robín aparto un mechón de cabello negro del rostro de la morena y miro a Gold esperando que la curara, Gold arqueo una ceja y sonrió irónicamente al ver a su alumna herida

-Más vale que dejes de ponerte es peligro, Regina-siseo Gold más para sí mismo que para los demás, tocando el rostro de la Reina Malvada y notando su frialdad, el Oscuro paso su mano sobre su pecho hasta su abdomen, desprendiendo calor y luz dorada, el color volvía a las mejillas de Regina, bajo la mirada aliviada de todos los que estaban ahí, Gold detuvo su mano sobre la herida de Regina y espero unos segundos, la sangre comenzó a desaparecer, dejando solo el rastro de sangre en la blusa de la alcaldesa, Gold frunció el ceño al notarlo.

-Y más vale que esa loca deje de provocarme-se quejó Regina al sentirse mejor, la energía de su magia corría por su cuerpo nuevamente, recobrando sus fuerzas normales, Gold arqueo las cejas y la miro con resignación, Robín suspiro aliviado y la abrazo fuertemente, Emma y Hook entrelazaron sus manos discretamente, mientras que Blanca sonrió ampliamente igual que David.

-No sé cuál de las dos está más loca-tosió Emma rodando los ojos, provocando unas cuantas risas de alivio en los presentes, Robín ayudo a Regina a levantarse y Gold hizo lo mismo, Regina se sacudió un poco la ropa y frunció el ceño al notar su sangre en la tela de su blusa.

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto David mirándola con curiosidad, resultándole increíble que estuviera como si nada le hubiera sucedido, tenía que admitir que nunca dejaría de sorprenderse con lo que la magia podía lograr.

-Como si nada, gracias Gold-asintió Regina con tranquilidad a Gold, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, Robín tenía a Regina abrazada de la cintura, la pego más a él y le planto un casto beso en los labios, Emma arqueo las cejas con resignación, Blanca sonrió levemente, Hook prefirió centrar su mirada en Emma y David desvió su mirada.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_El tiempo había transcurrido, los años habían pasado con lentitud y gracia sobre la princesa de Agrabah...De esa niña pequeña que corría por todo el palacio solo quedaba su insaciable curiosidad por conocer todo acerca de todo...La princesa ya contaba con 12 años de edad, unos más, unos menos, tomando en cuenta sus cortas visitas al País de las Maravillas y sus viajes secretos al Fuerte Prohibido... Jazmín era una joven hermosa, sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados, negros como la noche...Sus ojos grandes y expresivos que siempre brillaban cuando sonreía, también eran color oscuros, pero en un tono chocolate, era delgada y alta, ya no usaba esos vestidos de niña, los había cambiado por una corta blusa de que dejaba ver su plano abdomen y unos pantalones a la cadera que caían con gracia a lo largo de sus largas piernas, le gustaba más esa vestimenta, se sentía mucho más cómoda, le permitía correr y moverse con más libertad...La princesa era feliz, siempre con ganas de descubrir algo nuevo, no podía estar quieta por mucho tiempo y era la alegría del palacio del Sultán, la joven había crecido rodeada del amor de su padre y de sus sirvientes...Pero también bajo una peculiar tutoría por parte de Maléfica, la joven ahora dominaba su magia y Maléfica le daba lecciones para eso y aumentar sus habilidades, la niña adoraba esas clases, le encantaba usar su magia y poder tener el control sobre ella..._

_-A ver que tanto dominas el fuego, bestia-siseo Maléfica desde su trono en el gran salón del castillo, mirando fijamente a Jazmín, quien desde la otra esquina asentía en silencio al esbozar una sonrisa de diversión, la rubia observó a la princesa con detenimiento, la joven llevaba sus cabellos sueltos adornados por una hermosa tiara plateada y su vestimenta de color verde aguamarina_

_-Cuando quieras, tía-musito Jazmín dando una ligera reverencia a la bruja, quien arqueando las cejas y con toda su elegancia se limitaba a mover sus manos desde su trono, a cada movimiento de muñeca de Maléfica un objeto del salón volaba por los aires para luego ser vuelto cenizas por una llama de fuego conjurada por Jazmín , quien sonreía orgullosa al volverlos cenizas_

_-Muy bien, pulga-sonrió Maléfica con disimulado orgullo, Jazmín sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella con gracia, Maléfica arqueo las cejas al verla conjurar una ligera flama de fuego y encender las velas del gran candelabro del salón, Maléfica frunció el ceño_

_-Hace falta luz, siempre te lo digo y siempre apagas las velas cuando me voy-se quejó la princesa al notar el gesto de la bruja, en esos años Jazmín se había acostumbrado a la frialdad de la hechicera, a que siempre tuviera ese gesto de dureza y pocas veces sonriera para ella, pero Jazmín la quería, la quería demasiado, era su único contacto con quien tuviera magia como ella, y se divertía siempre que iba al castillo a visitarla._

_-Aparte de que invades mi castillo quieres cambiarlo-ironizo Maléfica con un gesto de fingida indignación, la niña río levemente y se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada ella-Tienes mucho poder, bestia, mucho potencial-dijo Maléfica con orgullo disimulado, todo el poder que tenía esa niña podría servir para tantas cosas que había veces que temía por su vida, no faltaría quien notara la magia que Jazmín tenía en su interior_

_-Gracias a ti puedo controlarlo, tía-musitó la princesa con un gesto de agradecimiento sincero, Maléfica se limitó a mirarla tan impasible como siempre, con un gesto de su mano conjuro una silla al lado de la suya, misma en la que Jazmín tomo asiento._

_-No ha pasado nada extraño en el palacio?-preguntó Maléfica para desviar el tema, Jazmín lo pensó unos segundos y miro con curiosidad a su acompañante._

_-Nada malo, pero vi a Jafar usar el diamante azul de nuevo, creo que tiene magia-dijo Jazmín frunciendo el ceño, Maléfica escondió una sonrisa ante el gesto tan infantil de la joven, sus ojos se tornaron más serios al mirar a la princesa_

_-Trata de mantenerte alejada de Jafar, no me da buena espina ese hombre, también quiero que tengas cuidado con tu magia, pulga, mucho cuidado con que ese hombre te vea usándola-dijo Maléfica con un tono autoritario, Jazmín no protesto nada, se limitó a asentir en silencio ante las órdenes de la rubia, la joven pensó que seguramente tenía razón en preocuparse por esas cosas y sería mejor obedecerla._

_-Crees que sepa que tengo magia?-pregunto Jazmín con la voz llena de curiosidad, Maléfica endureció su gesto y meditó su respuesta unos segundos, era una posibilidad, si Jafar era un hechicero seguramente podía sentir la magia que Jazmín tenía, aunque en esos años no había demostrado interés en la princesa y eso desconcertaba a Maléfica._

_-Es posible, pero por si acaso asegúrate de que no lo compruebe-dijo Maléfica suavizando su tono y su gesto para no asustar demasiado a la joven, quien asintió y en silencio se levantó de la silla, dio un par de pasos por el gran salón y una vuelta mientras conjuraba luces de colores que comenzaban a salir de sus manos, como si de estrellas se tratara._

_-Tía...Tu sabes algo de mis padres?-pregunto Jazmín sin apartar su mirada de las luces que bailaban en la palma de su mano, mismas que crecían y disminuían a voluntad de la joven, sin notar como Maléfica se ponía tensa y su gesto se ensombrecía._

_-Querida, creo que olvidas que de tu madre tú tienes recuerdos solamente y que yo no la conocí, y de tu padre...es el Sultán, tú vives con el-rio Maléfica con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, ciertamente Maléfica le habían contado algunas historias a Jazmín del Bosque Encantado, más específicamente de la Reina Malvada, pero fue antes de saber que se encariñaría con la niña, y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionaría la princesa si se enteraba que la Reina Malvada era su madre._

_-Ellos no tenían magia y yo sí, yo quiero mucho a mi papá y a mi madre la recuerdo con amor, pero ellos no son mis padres-musito Jazmín lanzando las luces al techo del castillo, sin tener contacto visual con Maléfica, quien torció el gesto, como decirle a esa niña que su madre era la asesina despida del Bosque Encantado? Que había matado a diestra y siniestra por una venganza? Jazmín aun no comprendía la maldad, había tenido la fortuna de jamás topársela de frente._

_-Es un tema delicado, bestia, y será mejor que lo dejemos así, por lo menos ahora-sentencio Maléfica con seriedad, Jazmín la miro fugazmente y asintió, devolviendo su atención a las luces con las que jugaba por todo el castillo, Maléfica sonrió levemente para sus adentros al notarla concentrada, era la única que visitaba el Fuerte Prohibido, y era consiente que cuando la niña se enterara de toda la verdad la odiaría, quizá igual o más de lo que podría odiar a la Reina Malvada._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Un par de horas después las cosas estaban como si la Reina de las Nieves no hubiera aparecido ese día, los ánimos se habían calmado un poco y aunque algunas personas se habían quedado al pendiente por si algo sucedía o Ingrid volvía a aparecer para hacer de las suyas nada había ocurrido, una extraña calma que para unos podía presagiar la tormenta que estaba por venir…En la casa Mills todos estaban terminando de cenar, Regina había preparado lasaña y los tres hombres estaban más que contentos por eso, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Regina en un extremo y a su lado estaba Henry, al otro Robín y el pequeño Roland al lado de su padre, la cena había transcurrido en tranquilidad, Roland y Henry reían divertidos ante algún comentario de Robín acerca de algo que Regina hubiera preferido no mencionar, el ambiente era cálido y ayudaba a olvidarse de las tensiones que se vivían en el pueblo.

-Un día me tienes que enseñar a tirar con arco-rio Henry divertido al escuchar la historia que le había contado Robín, quien sonrió ante la petición del chico, ambos ignorando el hecho de que Regina miraba matadoramente a dos de los hombres que compartían la mesa

-No, eso no, Henry-se quejó Regina con seriedad, callando las risas de Henry y Robín, quienes se miraron fugazmente y luego centraron la mirada en la morena, el que su hijo jugara con arcos y flechas y pudiera resultar herido no estaba en discusión-Es peligroso-sentencio Regina arqueando las cejas ante los gestos de Robín y Henry, ambos torcieron los gestos.

-Tu mamá manda, Henry, lo siento-musito Robín con un gesto de fingida seriedad, ganándose una mirada divertida de Henry y una mirada matadora de Regina, Robín se mordió la lengua para no reírse por lo bajo, Henry frunció el ceño ligeramente y se concentró en su plato de comida casi vacío.

-Gina, podemos ver una película antes de dormir?-pregunto Roland con una tierna sonrisa, dejando ver sus hoyuelos, después de tomar un sorbo del jugo de manzana que tenía en su vaso, Regina le sonrió dulcemente al pequeño.

-Claro que sí, cariño, Henry y tu pueden elegir la película que quieran ver y nos quedamos en la sala-asintió Regina dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al pequeño, Roland alejo su plato vacío y bajo de su silla para acercarse a la morena, el niño se acomodó en las piernas de Regina y deposito un beso en su mejilla, Robín sonrió ampliamente, esa imagen la tendría grabada a fuego por mucho tiempo, Henry sonrió también, siempre había querido eso, una familia grande, primero con los Charming y ahora tenía en su casa un hermano menor y un padrastro que era nada más y nada menos que el famoso ladrón Robín Hood, no podía estar más contento.

-Es una buena idea, que se quede en mi habitación y vemos una película ahí-intervino Henry mirando a su madre con una cara de súplica, al mismo tiempo que Roland miraba a su padre de la misma manera, Regina y Robín compartieron una fugaz mirada antes de mirar a ambos niños, la idea era buena para los chicos y para ellos también.

-De acuerdo, pero no se dormirán tan tarde-sentencio Regina con un gesto para nada serio, sonriéndole a su hijo, Henry sonrió satisfecho y se levantó de la mesa acercándose a su madre.

-Gracias, mamá-dijo Henry dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla-Ya terminamos de cenar, podemos subir?-pregunto Henry señalando su plato vacío, Regina lo miro y asintió, Henry se acercó a Robín y con un choque de puños se despidió de el-Buenas noches, Robín, buenas noches, mamá-dijo Henry antes de encaminarse a las escaleras, Roland beso a Regina en la mejilla y después de abrazarla y despedirse con la misma rutina de su papá siguió a Henry escaleras arriba, dejando a Regina y Robín solos en la mesa del comedor.

-Niños-rio Robín encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa divertida, Regina rio por lo bajo y asintió, adoraba a su hijo y a Roland, ese niño era adorable y se había ganado su amor casi de inmediato, y el que Henry se llevara bien con él era increíble, no se sentiría cómoda en una relación si su hijo no lo estaba, Regina se levantó para llevar los platos a la cocina, pero Robín sujeto su mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo-Te amo-sonrió Robín jalándola a él, haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas para besar sus labios dulcemente, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos para profundizar el beso, el ladrón amaba a su reina, la adoraba como jamás creyó volver a amar, y el tener lo que tenía con ella le resultaba un sueño, ver a su hijo desenvolverse tan bien con ellos y a gusto de vivir en la casa de Regina y Henry era aún mejor, realmente Robín estaba feliz.

* * *

En la comisaria David estaba de guardia en la oficina, sentado cómodamente en su escritorio y con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared, con sus pensamientos vagando libremente, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente en el pueblo, en todo lo que ahora sabia, David suspiro cansado, estaba tan confundido, él quería a Blanca, era su esposa, la mujer por la que lucho tanto y con la que ahora tenía algo estable…Pero sus nuevos recuerdos lo habían perturbado, el saber que su vida pudo haber sido distinta y al lado de Regina lo tenía confundido, Regina lo había trastornado desde que probo sus labios por primera vez, no sabía si esos sentimientos eran del pasado o recientes, pero ahora no podía mirar los labios de la alcaldesa sin desear besarla…David siempre considero a Regina una mujer guapa, atractiva y fuerte, pero nunca habían tenido una relación estrecha…Como la Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Charming su pasado era turbulento y como la alcaldesa Regina Mills y David Nolan tampoco habían pasado muchos momentos tranquilos, pero cuanto estuvieron juntos…Oh por dios, David había sentido cosas que nunca había sentido, la pasión y el fuego que eran Regina Mills lo había trastornado, y se sentía pésimo por pensar en ello…Blanca era ternura y amor por completo, sus encuentros eran amorosos y tiernos, con pasión pero nunca como lo fue su encuentro con la alcaldesa en la torre…David negó con la cabeza y trato de despejar su mente, tenía que dejar de pensar tantas cosas…

-Se puede?-la voz de Emma saco a David de sus pensamientos, la rubia entro a la comisaria y suspiro de alivio al encontrar solo a su padre ahí, David asintió con una sonrisa y corrió la silla al lado de la suya para que Emma se sentara, la rubia lo hizo.

-Claro que sí, Emma-musito David sentándose mejor en la silla para observar a la rubia, quien se acomodó en la silla y suspiro, Emma aun no sabía cómo tratar ese tema con David, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser hija de alguien que tenía su misma edad, y ahora con el hecho de saber que había pasado la noche con Regina…la rubia negó con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente

-Ya sé que pasaste la noche con Regina en la torre-dijo Emma de golpe, sin anestesia, la rubia se arrepintió de su poco tacto en cuanto vio como David palidecía y prácticamente su mandíbula se desencajaba de la sorpresa, Emma frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver como su padre no lograba articular alguna palabra coherente, la Salvadora arqueo las cejas-Tranquilo, Mary Margareth no lo sabe-dijo Emma rodando los ojos, torciendo el gesto a darse cuenta que llamaba a su madre por ese nombre y no por su nombre real, Blanca Nieves, Emma sabía que solo estaba desviándose de lo importante.

-Como…-David aun no lograba salir del trance, apenas y articulo palabra antes de cerrar la boca y tratar de corregir su pregunta, como Emma sabia eso? Y por qué no estaba enfurecida con él? Iba a volverse loco en cualquier momento, quizá debía hacer una cita con Archie para estar seguros que no fuera así, David miro a Emma con desconcierto, la rubia rodo los ojos de nuevo, su padre parecía estar en shock

-Cuando fui a la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves los vi en el espejo-dijo Emma con cansancio, David parecía estar procesando la información un poco más rápido, Emma rogaba que fuera así, no quería ser ella quien hablara mientras su padre no atinaba a decir algo coherente, pero para su buena suerte David había salido del trance y la miraba incrédulo, Emma agradeció mentalmente.

-Lo que viste…-David no sabía ni que decirle a su hija, como explicarle algo que ni el mismo se explicaba? Como decirle que no se arrepentía de eso y que en lo más profundo deseaba que se repitiera? David negó con la cabeza y miro fijamente a Emma-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso, Emma-musito David realmente avergonzado, Emma asintió en silencio, claro que ella también lo lamentaba, quizá hasta pesadillas tendría con esas imágenes, se burló la rubia mentalmente.

-Yo sé lo que vi-dijo Emma con seriedad, David asintió en silencio-Y también se lo que paso en la torre, se todo lo que paso en la torre-dijo Emma con un gesto para darle entender a David que tenía pleno conocimiento de que además que había pasado la noche en brazos de Regina también habían recordado, dejando a David aún más sorprendido.

-Que sabes?-pregunto David con cautela, Emma rodo los ojos y saco una llave de su chaqueta, David observo como su hija abría un cajón del escritorio y sacaba el libro de Henry, Emma comenzó a buscar una página en especial, bajo la mirada atenta y confusa de su padre.

-Sé que Regina y tú se iban a casar, sé que esa noche en la torre recordaron su pasado-dijo Emma al encontrar la página de la historia de David y Regina, la rubia dejo el libro abierto sobre el escritorio, notando como David miraba atónito la página del libro y se acercaba para observarla mejor, Emma se apartó para que su padre lo observara bien y pudiera leer las paginas siguientes, notando como la confusión en el rostro del príncipe crecía conforme leía su propia historia

-Como supiste todo esto? Alguien más ha leído esto?-pregunto David con la curiosidad apoderándose de él después de observar las páginas y devolviendo su mirada a su hija con desconcierto, Emma negó con la cabeza antes de responder, David la miraba expectante, era increíble leer esa historia, ver los dibujos de Regina y el en ese libro.

-Solo Regina lo ha visto, después de verlos en el espejo de la Reina de las Nieves fui con Regina y le pregunte directamente que había sucedido-dijo Emma con cierta incomodidad al recordar como había iniciado esa platica con Regina, David frunció el ceño ligeramente-Regina me conto lo que había pasado y los recuerdos que tuvieron, luego busque el libro y encontramos esto-termino de resumir Emma señalando el libro, David asintió procesando la información recién adquirida.

-Emma, esto es muy confuso, perdón por lo que viste, hija, tu no debiste estar enterada de todo esto-musito David con frustración, dejándose caer en su silla con cansancio, Emma sonrió con burla y también tomo asiento de nuevo, mirando a su padre con cariño y comprensión en el rostro-Me debes creer un maldito mentiroso-dijo David torciendo el gesto, pero Emma negó con la cabeza y le sonrió levemente, tomando su mano como señal de apoyo

-No te diré que fue sencillo, pero creo que el que exista un pasado de por medio me ayudo a entender las cosas-dijo Emma con un gesto pensativo, David sonrió levemente-Leí su historia y aunque suene muy complicado creo que puedo entender una parte de esto, quizá esto tenía que pasar para que ustedes recordaran-dijo Emma con algo de dificultad, tratando de olvidar que se trataba de su padre, pero bueno, Emma no lo había considerado su padre sino su amigo hasta hace poco tiempo cuando se rompió la maldición.

-Gracias, Emma-sonrió David con agradecimiento a su hija, Emma era un orgullo para él, la amaba demasiado, y no soportaría que su hija lo odiara, estaba agradecido de que Emma fuera lo suficientemente grande y madura para comprender las cosas, quizá todo el pasado de Emma la había ayudado a entenderlo, él era humano y cometía errores, no era el príncipe azul que los cuentos pintaban como el hombre perfecto, el que no cometía errores y siempre hacia todo bien, la vida no era tan sencilla.

-Estas confundido, no?-pregunto Emma al notar la expresión de cansancio de David, quien la miro y suspirando asintió, Emma lo miro en silencio, dejándolo meditar unos segundos más, David respiro profundo y miro a su hija a los ojos.

-Sí, amo a tu madre, Emma, de verdad-dijo David mirándola con seriedad, dejando ver a Emma lo sincero que era, la rubia lo sabía, no lo había dudado ni un segundo-Pero no puedo negar que siento cosas por Regina, el descubrir ese pasado, ese amor que teníamos me hizo pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, no sé ni que estoy pensando ahora-confeso David con un gesto de culpa y llevándose las manos al rostro, Emma asintió callada, también lo sabía, podía leerlo en el rostro de David.

-Estás pensando en decirle a Mary Margareth, no?-pregunto Emma mirándolo con un gesto de resignación, David la miro y sonrió levemente, con ironía, Emma lo conocía, sabía que esa idea habría pasado por la mente del príncipe desde el primer momento, seguramente la culpa lo consumía por dentro.

-Crees que es buena idea?-pregunto David suspirando cansado, Emma frunció el ceño, no tenía una respuesta para eso, no quería pensar en eso, quizá lo mejor era callarse y dejar enterrado eso pero no, sabía que su padre no lo haría, y ciertamente ella tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo, tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz.

-Creo que es tu decisión-dijo Emma asintiendo, David le sonrió forzadamente y asintió-Tu debes decidir eso-sonrió Emma con un gesto de apoyo, David lo medito unos segundos, su hija tenía razón, solo él podía decidir algo como eso.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en las piernas de su ladrón, sus besos comenzaban a intensificarse cada vez más, como amaba esa sensación, sus labios contra los de Robín, se sentía tan bien olvidarse de todo y no pensar en nada, realmente necesitaba eso, dejar a un lado todos sus pensamientos, tratar de ordenar su vida que para variar era un desastre…Pero en los brazos de su ladrón se sentía libre de todo, de culpas, de confusiones, de pasados tormentosos…

-Vamos a la habitación-susurro Robín deslizando su mano del cuello de la morena hasta su espalda, estremeciéndola, Regina sonrió y beso sus labios una vez más, mordiendo el labio inferior del arqueo, haciéndolo desear sus labios un poco más, Regina se levantó de sus piernas y Robín la sujeto con firmeza de la cintura, la morena enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del arquero.

-Henry y Roland están en su habitación-musito Regina con una sonrisa descarada, haciendo que Robín sonriera en complicidad y la alzara en sus brazos, ahogando las risas de la alcaldesa con sus besos y encaminándose a la escalera sin dejar de besarla, ambos cuidadosos de no hacer ruido hasta que estuvieron dentro de la habitación de la ex Reina Malvada y la puerta estuvo cerrada con seguro, Robín dejo a Regina cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se posó sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, besando los labios de Regina intensamente, siendo correspondido de igual forma por Regina, quien dejaba pasear sus manos por la espalda del ladrón, comenzando a despojarlo de su camisa blanca…Robín no perdió tiempo y deteniendo sus besos por unos cortos segundos, se detuvo a mirar a la alcaldesa debajo de él, su cabello despeinado le daba un aspecto sexy…Robín sonrió con picardía y llevo sus manos a la camisa negra que llevaba puesta Regina y de un simple tirón la desabrocho con fuerza, haciendo que varios botones saltaran, una camisa menos para el guardarropa de la alcaldesa Mills…Regina sonrió pícaramente al ver como Robín se deleitaba con la visión de su piel descubierta, el ladrón beso su abdomen plano y siguió besando su piel hasta llegar a sus labios…Regina despojo a Robín de su camisa con rápidos movimientos provocando que de los tirones también saltaran algunos botones al suelo, la alcaldesa dejo algunas marcas de sus uñas en la piel de Robín sin darse cuenta, antes de besarlo y jalarlo hacia la cama, haciéndolo quedar ahora el debajo de ella…

-El que tengas magia me encanta, mi reina, el hechizo de insonorización para la habitación es el mejor que hay-rio Robín Hood con descaro provocando que una sonrisa seductora se formara en los labios de Regina, antes de que Robín la sujetara del cabello y besara sus labios una vez más, tumbándola de nuevo en la cama, dejando que sus manos recorrieran cada centímetro del cuerpo de su adorada Reina Malvada…En poco tiempo las prendas de ropa de ambos estaban tiradas desordenadamente sobre el piso de la habitación…

* * *

Hook había pasado gran parte de la tarde meditando su situación actual, Gold tenía su corazón y el aun no sabía para que el Oscuro lo necesitaba, si quiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho, si quisiera torturarlo también ya lo sabría, pero no, nada…Y eso lo preocupaba, el pirata necesitaba recuperar su corazón como fuera, tenía que hacerlo…Así que después de pensarlo bastante y meditar las cosas había decidido ir a verlo a su tienda de antigüedades, el pirata abrió la puerta de la tienda y entro a paso firme, acercándose hasta el mostrador donde Gold examinaba una pieza de colección, el Oscuro no pareció sorprenderse con la intempestiva visita del pirata

-Estaba a punto de cerrar-dijo Gold con calma, sin apartar la mirada del objeto que observaba con una lupa, Hook torció el gesto y se obligó a no ceder ante el impulso de golpear al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo, Gold-siseo Hook de mala gana, odiándose por pronunciar aquellas palabras, y odiando aún más a su enemigo, quien esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia al alzar la mirada para observarlo, Hook apretó los puños con discreción, Gold dejo de lado la lupa y el pequeño objeto y centro su atención en el pirata.

-Bueno, porque querrías ofrecerme un trato?-pregunto Gold con una sonrisa arrogante, disfrutando la furia contenida del pirata, gozando ver como Hook torcía el gesto y apretaba los dientes al obligarse a estar parado delante de él.

-Quiero mi corazón, Gold, quiero que me lo regreses-siseo Hook mirándolo amenazante, Gold arqueo las cejas ante sus palabras y rio divertido, Hook apretó los puños una vez más, tenía que dejar de hacerlo o terminaría haciéndose daño.

-Ese es un trato que no me interesa, pirata-siseo Gold con un gesto de satisfacción, Hook lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo, pero Gold lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba tener en la palma de sus manos la vida de ese pirata arrogante.

-Para que lo quieres? Si vas a matarme hazlo de una maldita vez, cocodrilo-termino por casi gritar Hook con fastidio, acercándose amenazante a Gold, quien lo miro amenazante y antes de que el pirata pudiera dar un paso más al mostrador lo comenzó a ahorcar a distancia, el pirata trataba de luchar pero Gold no bajaba la mano

-Vuelve a provocarme y entonces si te matare, confórmate con estos pocos días de vida que te quedan, por que pronto le daré un buen uso a tu inútil corazón-amenazo Gold duramente, mirando a Hook con seriedad, el Oscuro bajo la mano y Hook cayó al suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento y normalizar su respiración agitada, Gold salió del mostrador y se acercó a el-No hace falta decirte que tengas cuidado con hablar de esto, pirata, tengo tu corazón y puedo obligarte a hacerle daño a quien yo quiera-siseo Gold mirándolo con arrogancia, Hook lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo, pero no debía tensar la cuerda así que se obligó a contenerse.

-Solo espero que el día que te toque pagar por todo esto yo pueda verlo-siseo Hook levantados y mirando a Gold con malicia, antes de salir de la tienda dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a Gold con una sonrisa arrogante y un gesto de satisfacción marcado en el rostro.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_El palacio del Sultán de Agrabah era imponente, tan grande y lujoso como lo merecía su gobernante, Cora lo observaba desde un balcón de una casa vacía cercana al palacio, habían pasado muchos años desde que había estado en ese lugar, desde que había dejad a su nieta recién nacida ahí….Cora sonrió ante la idea, su nieta era la heredera al reino de Agrabah, y su hija era la Reina del Bosque Encantado, quien dijo que las ironías no existían? Era una pena que Cora no estuviera al lado de ninguna de ellas para gozar de los beneficios que eso conllevaba…._

_-Que haces aquí?-pregunto una voz áspera detrás de Cora, quien con su habitual gesto de tranquilidad se giró para mirar a la persona que había estaba detrás de ella, Jafar, el visir del sultán estaba frente a ella, con un gesto serio y llevando su cetro en la mano, Cora noto que contenía un diamante azul, seguramente la fuente de la mayor parte del poder del hechicero._

_-Tu congelaste el tiempo aquí, no es así?-pregunto Cora como si nada, como siempre llevando las riendas de la situación, Jafar ensombreció su gesto, había sentido la magia de Cora desde el momento en que había llegado a Agrabah-Imagino que usas el diamante para extraer su poder y tener poderes-dijo Cora señalando el bastón en forma de serpiente dorada que llevaba Jafar siempre con él._

_-Digamos que use mis poderes para salvar al Sultán y al reino de ese sueño profundo, y como agradecimiento recibí un buen pago en forma de diamante-dijo Jafar con maldad, Cora rio por lo bajo, pero Jafar no mostro expresión alguna._

_-Usar tu poder para adquirir más poder-siseo Cora caminando hacia él, Jafar la miraba con recelo, esa mujer tenía magia, quizá tanta o más que el-Eso quiere decir que necesitas más-dijo Cora fingiendo pensar las cosas, Jafar arqueo una ceja al mirarla-Y supongo que ya sabes que la princesa del palacio tiene más que suficiente para explotar todo el potencial que tiene tu diamante-dijo Cora con un gesto de inocencia, Jafar sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Si vienes por la princesa llegaste tarde, ella es mía-siseo Jafar a la defensiva, no estaba dispuesto a que otra persona usara a Jazmín para su beneficio, el había puesto sus ojos en ella primero, y la necesitaba para que su magia lo fortaleciera, aunque quizá costara la vida de la querida princesa de Agrabah._

_-No vengo a robarte tus planes, Jafar-rio Cora con burla descarada-Sé que la necesitas para fortalecerte, y créeme si logras extraer la magia que esa niña tiene serás prácticamente invencible, y yo puedo ayudarte-dijo Cora con un gesto de orgullo, Jafar frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, aunque también era cierto que sus planes eran un poco difíciles de llevar a cabo, la princesa podría defenderse con su magia, aunque aún no sabía que tanto la controlaba._

_-Que ganarías tú de todo esto?-pregunto Jafar ensombreciendo su gesto y mirando a Cora amenazante, no había pasado por alto que vestía como si fuera de la realeza, no buscaba dinero, Jafar la observo asentir en silencio._

_-Cuando tengas todo ese poder concentrado en ti podrías llevarme a una tierra a la que necesito llegar sin tener que esperar unos largos años-dijo Cora encogiéndose de hombros, como si hablara de algo sin importancia, Jafar arqueo las cejas y miro a la mujer con malicia._

_-Eso es todo?-pregunto Jafar con cierta burla en su voz, Cora asintió, para después hacer un gesto como si hubiera olvidado algún pequeño detalle, Jafar la miraba atento a sus palabras, esa mujer le resultaba misteriosa, quizá hasta peligrosa._

_-Cierto, también podre pasar un tiempo con mi nieta, es una joven encantadora-dijo Cora sonriendo con malicia descarada, Jafar se tensó por completo, Jazmín era nieta de esa mujer? Quizá por eso tenía magia la princesa, Jafar miro a Cora matadoramente, si era su nieta como iba a ser capaz de ayudarlo a liquidarla?_

_-Matarías a tu nieta?-pregunto Jafar mirándola severamente, Cora no contesto, no iba a hacerlo-Y su madre?-pregunto Jafar nuevamente, tenía que descartar cualquier tipo de error o estorbo en sus planes, ya había esperado demasiado tiempo para lograr lo que quería, y quizá con su ayuda todo sería más rápido._

_-La madre de Jazmín no será un estorbo, ni siquiera sabe que está aquí-dijo Cora tensando su gesto, como si le incomodara hablar de eso, Jafar asintió-Yo soy la Reina de Corazones en el País de las Maravillas, así que no busco riquezas, lo que quiero es ir a otra tierra y tú me vas a ayudar con eso-sentencio Cora con una mirada que podría intimidar a más de uno, pero que en Jafar solo provoco una leve sonrisa de complicidad._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

En la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo que ayudaría en los planes de Ingrid y que pondría a todo Storybrooke bajo amenaza una vez más...Íngrid tenía en sus manos un curioso copo de nieve, parecía un afilado collar de hielo, pero en su interior transparente dejaba ver un líquido rojo, a un lado Íngrid tenía una mesa donde habían un par de botellas y el collar de Zelena en medio, la Reina de las nieves se acercó a la mesa y observó el collar con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción...

-Muy pronto tendré lo que necesito para mis planes-sonrió Íngrid al comenzar a derretir el hielo que contenía el peculiar liquido rojo dentro, era sangre, la misma que le había quitado a Regina durante su pequeño enfrentamiento en la torre del reloj sin que ella ni los héroes lo notara , seguramente todos habrían pensado que solo había querido asustarla o amenazarla, pero también necesitaba su sangre para lo que quería hacer-Tu sangre, Regina, será muy útil para ayudarme en mis métodos-sonrió Íngrid al dejar caer las gotas de sangre de la Reina Malvada sobre el collar de Zelena sobre la mesa, la Reina de las Nieves observó con satisfacción como cada gota de la sangre de Regina caía sobre el cristal del collar.

* * *

-Al día siguiente…

Regina había pasado la noche en los brazos de Robín hasta quedarse dormida en el pecho de su ladrón, se sentía tan tranquila estando con él, sintiendo como Robín deslizaba sus dedos en su espalda desnuda y escuchando su corazón latir tan cerca de ella…Robín y Regina se levantaron con los primeros rayos de sol, Robín beso cortamente a la morena antes de salir de la cama

-A este paso tendremos que gastar bastante en camisas y blusas nuevas-dijo Regina al mirar su blusa tirada a un lado de la cama, notando como Robín reprimía una sonrisa traviesa, la morena tomo su bata y se la amarro en la cintura para cubrir su camisón de seda que llevaba puesto, Robín sencillamente llevaba unos pantalones sueltos, dejando su torso a descubierto

-En caso de que te quedes sin blusas disponibles prometo no tener queja alguna-dijo Robín en tono burlón mirándola con descaro, sonrojando levemente a Regina, quien rodo los ojos con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar, antes de que Robín se acercara a ella por detrás y besara su cuello rápidamente-Te amo-susurro Robín sonriéndole tiernamente antes de besar sus labios suavemente, Regina se dejó llevar, porque era tan difícil para ella tener una vida tranquila? Bueno, era la Reina Malvada, no era que pudiera esperar mucho, se dijo Regina mentalmente.

-Date una ducha fría-musito Regina rozando sus labios con los de Robín, riendo divertida al verlo fruncir el ceño como si fuera un niño, Robín la sujeto para impedir que se fuera, robándole un corto beso que la morena correspondio-Ire a ver a Henry y a Roland, no tardes-rio Regina al verlo torcer el gesto, la alcaldesa salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta, Regina iba a encaminarse a la habitación de Henry pero escucho voces que venían de la cocina y bajo las escaleras-Se levantaron temprano-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas al ver a Roland y Henry sentados en la mesa de la cocina

-Buenos días, mamá-sonrió Henry dejando de lado su jugo de naranja para saludar a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y después volver a su asiento.

-Buenos días, Gina-la saludo Roland también, corriendo a ella y besando su mejilla al abrazarla tiernamente para después regresar a su silla al lado de Henry, Regina sonrió ampliamente.

-Puedo ir con Robín y Roland al campamento de los Hombres Valientes?-pregunto Henry con una sonrisa de inocencia, Regina arqueo una ceja y lo miro fijamente-No jugare con los arcos ni flechas, lo prometo-se quejó Henry al conocer los pensamientos de Regina, quien rio levemente y asintió, los dos chicos ayudaron a Regina a preparar el desayuno antes de que Robín bajara y se uniera a ayudarlos para después marcharse al campamento.

* * *

En cuanto Robín, Henry y Rolan habían salido por la puerta de la mansión Regina se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala, le hacía falta estar un momento a solas, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, estaba confundida y aunque los momentos al lado de Robín la habían hecho descansar de tanto desastre tenía que centrarse y pensar que era lo que iba a hacer…Amaba a Robín Hood, pero no podía negar que lo que había sucedido en la torre le había despertado sentimientos remotos, lo que había pasado entre David y ella no era cosa que pudiera olvidar tan fácil, se sentía culpable con Robín, no quería engañarlo, tenía que contarle pero no deseaba perderlo por eso, todo sería más sencillo si ella siguiera siendo la villana que fue, la Reina Malvada no tendría reparos en jugar con ambos y continuar si vida como si nada, pero no, Regina había cambiado, le había costado mucho llegar a donde estaba, así que decidió que esa noche le contaría a Robín la verdad, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…Por otro lado tenía que pensar seriamente en las palabras de la Reina de las Nieves, esa mujer estaba provocándolo, algo se traía entre manos, ese silencio tan repentino no podía significar nada bueno.

-Tendré que darme una vuelta por su cueva-se dijo Regina levantándose del sofá con una expresión de resignación, suspiro y paso sus dedos por sus cabellos negros, tenía que ir a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves, tenía que encontrar las respuestas de las que le había hablado y tenía que hacerlo ella sola, tenía que hacerlo, Regina se encamino a su habitación para darse una ducha y aclarar todo el torrente de pensamientos que tenía.

* * *

Hook estaba en el puerto de Storybrooke, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto perdido en el mar que tenía delante de él, el pirata había pensado en lo que haría toda la noche, y por más que quiso evitarlo termino por tomar la decisión de contarle todo a Regina acerca del trato con Gold, de esa manera la Reina Malvada no se negaría a ayudarlo a recuperar su corazón, después todo lo había hecho para salvarla del encierro de la torre y eso tendría que ayudar en su favor…

-Espero que no me odies, Emma-se dijo el capitán del Jolly Roger frotándose los ojos ante la reacción que tendría Emma al saber que había hecho un trato con el Oscuro, bueno, peor que la de la Reina Malvada no podía ser, Regina si era capaz de gritarle con todas sus ganas que era un idiota con todas y cada una de sus letras por tratar con Gold sabiendo las consecuencias, seguramente Emma seria más comprensiva, por lo menos eso rogaba Hook.

* * *

Regina se encamino a su habitación sin prisa, se tomó su tiempo para elegir la ropa que se pondría en cuanto saliera y después de dejar su ropa cuidadosamente sobre la cama se metió al cuarto de baño, se despojó de su bata y estaba a punto de despojarse de su camisón negro, cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de la habitación, provocando que la alcaldesa se tensara y prestara más atención a ese ruido, pero nada, silencio y calma…Regina estaba por abrir la puerta para asegurarse que nada había pasado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que Regina maldijera en voz alta a causa del susto y no dudara en golpear un par de veces al causante, Robín, quien reía sin poder evitarlo al tomarla de la cintura con firmeza

-Robín, eres un idiota, casi me matas del susto!-se quejó Regina después de recuperar su tranquilidad y mirándolo de mala gana, el ladrón se limitó a encogerse de hombros y pegarla más a él para besar sus labios suavemente, Regina sonrió cuando se le paso el susto y se dejó abrazar.

-Perdón, su Majestad, es que olvide las llaves en tu tocador-rio Robín encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de inocencia, que hico que Regina arqueara las cejas y lo mirara con suspicacia.

-Cómo entraste?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de duda, Robín arqueo las cejas y fingió pensar su respuesta unos segundos, Regina lo miraba con curiosidad marcada en el rostro, el ladrón sonrió levemente.

-Por la ventana-se limitó a decir el arqueo, Regina arqueo las cejas y frunció el ceño, Robín la beso cortamente en los labios ignorando el gesto de la morena.

-Robín, es un segundo piso, no creo que…-Regina lo miraba con ironía, pero Robín sonrió aún más divertido, arqueando las cejas y provocando que Regina rodara los ojos.

-Olvidas que soy un ladrón y que me debes algo desde esta mañana-ironizo Robín rodando los ojos y sonriéndole pícaramente, Regina torció el gesto y escondió una sonrisa de diversión-No fue tan difícil subir-musito Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Regina negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en su pecho.

-Y Henry y Roland?-pregunto Regina suspirando, tratando de convencerse que debía decirle todo a Robín cuanto antes, tenía que contarle ya, entre más tiempo dejara pasar mayor seria el impacto para el ladrón, pero demonios, le costaba trabajo, ella no era de piedra, quizá esperar un momento mas no haría mal.

-En el campamento, Henry estaba jugando con un arco y las flechas y Roland con la espada o era una antorcha?-dijo Robín fingiendo pensar lo último, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al ver el gesto asesino que se formó en el rostro de Regina, de sobra sabía que sería hombre muerto si permitía algo como aquello-Es broma, es broma, Regina, solo estaban ayudando a John a armar una casa de campaña para ellos-rio Robín antes de sentir las uñas de la alcaldesa comenzar a clavarse en su brazo, Regina torció el gesto y rodo los ojos.

-Eres un estúpido ladrón-siseo Regina con ironía, Robín arqueo las cejas y fingió un gesto de ofensa, haciendo que Regina riera por lo bajo antes de sentir como Robín la estrechaba para besar sus labios suavemente, se odiaba en esos momentos, realmente no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para detenerlo y contarle toda la verdad, no cuando el ladrón la estaba besando como lo hacía en esos momentos.

-No ibas a darte una ducha?-pregunto Robín con un gesto de duda, Regina sonrió levemente comprendiendo sus indirectas, Robín la beso de nuevo, demonios, iría al infierno, derecho y sin retorno, ardería en el infierno por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo haría aun así, si Robín la iba a odiar después de esa noche por lo menos aprovecharía sus últimas horas del día con su ladrón, ya después que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, se dijo Regina antes de reír al sentir como Robín la encaminaba a la regadera sin soltarla.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_La noche había caído sobre Agrabah, era una noche con muchas estrellas, el jardín del palacio del Sultán era hermoso, adornado por una gran fuente y un par de árboles que daban un aspecto fresco al lugar, iluminado por la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la fuente…Jazmín estaba ahí, en el jardín jugando con su fiel mascota, Rajah, el tigre ya no era ese tierno cachorro que parecía un gatito, no, era capaz de intimidar al más valiente soltado con un solo rugido…La princesa corría por los amplios jardines riendo a carcajadas seguida de su mascota, era la viva imagen de una joven feliz y alegre que disfrutaba de su vida._

_-Ven, Rajah, alcánzame-reía Jazmín divertida al hacer que su tigre le siguiera la pista y corriera detrás de ella por los grandes jardines, era una escena increíble, hasta que el tigre se detuvo mirando a un punto fijo y comenzó a gruñir, provocando que Jazmín se detuviera y se acercara a su mascota con un gesto de confusión-Quien está ahí?-pregunto la joven mirando la sombra que se alcanzaba a distinguir cerca de uno de los arboles_

_-Es poco usual que alguien tenga un tigre como este de mascota-musito una voz femenina al salir de su escondite y dejándose ver, Jazmín la observaba con atención tratando de normalizar sus latidos para no mostrarse asustada, aunque la sorpresa era visible-Sobre todo una princesa tan linda-dijo esa desconocida, Jazmín no alcanzaba a ver su rostro, estaba oculto bajo una capa color rojo, y se acercaba a paso lento a la joven princesa._

_-Lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria-dijo Jazmín con cautela, mirando con desconfianza como esa mujer se acercaba a ella, tentada a retroceder o llamar a los guardias, eso la hacía sentir segura, la princesa sabía que con un solo grito estaría rodeada de guardias que la ayudarían en caso de necesitarlo-Como entro? Que hace aquí?-pregunto la joven con recelo, no era momento para ser educada, los guardias la habían dejado pasar? La seguridad era excelente en el castillo y resultaba extraño que una mujer pudiera burlarla._

_-Perdona, chiquilla, no quería asustar a la princesa-se excusó de inmediato la desconocida, retrocediendo un par de pasos para destensarla un poco, Jazmín dudo pero no se dejaba ver asustada, una peculiar curiosidad hacia la mujer que la observaba la había invadido, quizá debería plantearse seriamente dejar de ser tan curiosa y ser más prudente, se dijo la joven mentalmente, aunque sabía que de nada serviría-Solo quería verte un momento, ver lo grande y hermosa que estas, querida, han pasado tantos años…-musito la mujer con una voz que pretendía ser armoniosa, provocando que Jazmín frunciera el ceño ante sus palabras, no reconocía esa voz, pero había algo en ella que le había querer saber más, algo en el tono de voz de la desconocida la llamaba._

_-Lo siento, pero…la conozco?-pregunto Jazmín con cierta desconfianza, tratando de mirar por debajo de la tela que cubría el rostro de esa misteriosa mujer que parecía conocerla de algún lado que ella no era capaz de recordar, la mujer rio levemente causando un escalofrió en la joven princesa._

_-Yo estuve presente cuando naciste y luego te deje en brazos del Sultán-dijo la misteriosa desconocida paralizando a Jazmín, ella sabía que no era hija del Sultán, esa mujer tenía que estar mintiendo o había algo que ella no sabía-La última vez que te tuve en mis brazos eras una bebé, princesa, y justamente estabas con tu mascota-dijo aquella voz ronca, la joven princesa estaba tensa, por su mente daban vueltas tantas cosas que no sabía que pensar, su corazón latía mas rápido a cada segundo que pasaba._

_-Como me encontró?-pregunto Jazmín casi con la voz temblando, no estaba segura si quería escuchar su historia, no quería que algo malo pasara en su vida, pero tampoco quería seguir ignorando su pasado, Maléfica le había contado pocos detalles de su vida y desviaba el tema cuando ella preguntaba, ahora tenía delante de ella su pasado, la oportunidad de conocer un poco más de sus orígenes._

_-Sé que tienes magia-sentencio la mujer con una sonrisa apenas visible para Jazmín, quien se tensó por completo, quizá debía comenzar a usarla y escapar de ahí, pero no, ella no era una cobarde, nunca lo había sido y no lo seria en ese momento, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de la desconocida sobre ella._

_-Como lo sabe?-pregunto Jazmín sin dejar que su voz temblara y con un semblante de arrogancia que solo podía ser digno de la hija de la Reina Malvada, la joven estuvo tentada a dar un paso hacia la desconocida pero decidió mantener la prudencia y no hacerlo, ya se estaba arriesgando demasiado._

_-Porque yo también tengo magia, y puedo sentir tu magia-dijo esa mujer dejando ver sus brazos y conjurando una pequeña chispa de colores que ilumino el jardín por unos segundos, capturando la atención de la joven que se había impresionado-Y también sé que esa magia tan poderosa que tienes la heredaste de tu madre-musito la desconocida como si nada, observando como Jazmín devolvía su mirada a ella y parecía haberse vuelto de piedra ante sus palabras, la princesa trago saliva, que tenía que ver su madre en todo eso, quien era ella? Porque la había dejado?_

_-Conoce a mi madre? Quién es? Quien es usted?-preguntaba Jazmín con evidente ansiedad, con la curiosidad a flor de piel, delatando sus emociones en sus ojos, provocando que la mujer diera un par de pasos acercándose a ella, con cautela y asegurándose de que la joven no se alejara ante su cercanía._

_-Claro que conocí a tu madre, chiquilla-sonrió esa mujer ocultando su rostro bajo la capa, acercando su mano con sutileza al rostro de la princesa, quien por instinto retrocedió un poco, pero la mujer no aparto la mano-Ella es mi hija, y tú eres tan hermosa como lo era ella a tu edad-musito Cora con una extraña dulzura, Jazmín sintió que su corazón se había paralizado en ese momento, Cora toco el rostro de la princesa con sutileza, deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla de su nieta, esa mujer que tenía delante era su abuela, por eso la había encontrado, quien era su madre? Donde estaba ella? Tenía tantas preguntas sin responder que Jazmín no sabía que decir._

_-Como se llama ella? Cómo te llamas tu…Déjame verte-pidió Jazmín con la voz temblorosa, tenía miedo, pocas veces sentía esa sensación pero en ese momento tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría descubrir._

_-El nombre de tu madre es Regina, princesa, y mi nombre es Cora-dijo la mujer llevando sus manos a su rostro y dejándolo ver cuando se quitó la capucha, Jazmín la observo detenidamente, era una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros, unos ojos que transmitían cierta desconfianza y una sonrisa que se podía ver dulce, Jazmín observo mejor su ropa, era una vestido elegante y rojo, con toques blancos y dorados, apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir por estar cubierto con aquella capa, Jazmín aun no salía de su asombro, tratando de procesar la información que había recibido en esos momentos, su rostro delataba todo el desconcierto que sentía al ver a Cora sonriéndole ampliamente-No debes tener miedo, mi amor, llevas mi sangre, soy tu abuela-sonreía Cora llevando su mano al rostro de la joven y deslizando sus dedos por su mejilla, para después jugar con uno de los mechones largos de la princesa, quien aún estaba muda, mirándola y sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla ante el tacto de la mujer que tenía delante._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

David había dudado sobre lo que haría pero al final había tomado una decisión, le contaría toda la verdad a Blanca, no podía seguir mirándola a los ojos sintiéndose culpable por haberla engañado, aunque también pudo haber seguido como si nada pero no, no quería lastimarla más de lo que posiblemente lo haría…Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a la mansión de Regina Mills, dudando si debía entrar y tocar la puerta o no, hace casi media hora que había visto a Robín Hood salir de la mansión con una sonrisa marcada en los labios, y no sabía por qué pero ese gesto lo había molestado, no eran celos, eran…eran…bueno, eran cualquier cosa menos celos, se dijo David suspirando y decidido se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre, esperando que Regina abriera pronto…

-David-musito Regina sorprendiéndose al verlo frente a ella en su puerta, el príncipe sonrió forzadamente y paso a la casa cuando Regina se apartó para dejarlo entrar, la morena cerró la puerta-Que pasa?-pregunto Regina conociendo de sobre lo que llevaba a David a su casa.

-Tienes algo fuerte para tomar?-pregunto David con un gesto de cansancio, Regina arqueo las cejas y asintió, ella también lo necesitaba si iban a hablar de lo ocurrido, quizá necesitara algo más fuerte que un vino tinto, pero en su casa no tenía nada más fuerte, David la siguió hasta la cocina y la observo servir un par de copas de vino tinto.

-Supongo que vienes a hablar de lo que paso-dijo Regina haciendo uso de todo su temple para no flaquear, ofreciéndole una copa de vino a David, quien asintió y tomo la copa en sus manos, la morena dio un sorbo de su copa y David hizo lo mismo, ninguno se atrevía a sostenerse la mirada por más de tres segundos seguidos.

-Emma me conto que hablo contigo, también lo del libro-dijo David con dificultad, Regina arqueo las cejas y asintió con cierta incomodidad al recordar aquello, David dejo su copa sobre la mesa de la cocina y fijo su mirada en Regina, quien termino por hacer lo mismo y dejo su copa aun lado.

-Sí, creo que entendió lo que había pasado y cuando encontramos la historia en el libro fue una prueba para Emma de que no fue un sueño, creo que también para mí lo es-dijo Regina con un tono de ironía, David sonrió forzado y asintió levemente, como se tenían que tratar ahora?

-Regina, no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros-soltó David rompiendo el silencio, tomando por sorpresa a Regina, quien lo miraba incrédula y sorprendida-Sé que Robín y Blanca no lo merecen pero…Pero esa noche la tengo en mi mente y recuerdo todo lo demás y no sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar-confeso David con expresión derrotada, encogiéndose de hombros al negar con la cabeza, Regina trago saliva, tenía que admitir que se sentía igual de culpable y de desconcertada que el príncipe.

-No quiero hablar de Robín-sentencio Regina girándose para tirar lo que quedaba de su copa de vino en el lavabo y suspirar un momento, David asintió, no quería volver a verla en brazos de ese ladrón, no después de todo, todavía podía sentir un choque eléctrico al recordar cómo se estremecía la Reina Malvada en sus brazos, podía saborear el sabor de sus labios, por dios…todavía deseaba volver a tenerla para él, si, era egoísta y quizá no era propio de un héroe, pero también era humano, y la mujer que tenía delante pudo haber sido su esposa, no? David negó con la cabeza un momento para regresar a la realidad.

-Lo amas, no?-dijo David con cierto toque de arrogancia que no era nada común en él, que le estaba pasando? Él no era así, jamás había sido así y no se sentía agradable ser egoísta, Regina se giró a mirarlo con toda esa arrogancia que ella tenía, con ese gesto de burla que parecía estarte insultando en la cara.

-No voy a hablar de Robín contigo, Charming, demasiado desastre tengo en estos momentos con los estúpidos juegos mentales de la loca de las Nieves para añadirle una escena de celos-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos y destilando sarcasmo, en realidad no todo era mentira, no quería alejarse mucho del tema de Ingrid, eso la tenía perturbada aun y necesitaba saber por qué-Quizá solamente deberíamos ignorar lo que paso y seguir como siempre-dijo Regina con un suspiro de frustración, notando como David fruncía el ceño y sonreía con forzado sarcasmo.

-No podemos seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, Regina, no cuando me muero por volver a hacer esto-sentencio David mirándola fijamente y acercándose a paso rápido hasta ella, sujetándola con una mano de la cintura y con la otra sujetando su rostro para besarla intensamente, con desesperación, como si se tratara de una droga que su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle ser ingerida, David la besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, jamás se había sentido así, era pasión? Amor? o sencillamente el recuerdo de lo que hubo en un pasado confuso…Regina se resistió tanto como pudo, pero en unos segundos se vio correspondiéndole al príncipe con tanta intensidad como el mismo la besaba, en un pestañeo David estaba apretándola más contra él, intensificando sus besos, la morena mordía el labio inferior de David sin llegar a lastimarlo, de la misma manera que David la sujetaba del cabello para no dejarla escapar, era una lucha de poderes, un estira y afloja…David dejo su mano recorrer la cintura de la Reina Malvada, deslizándola desde su cuello hasta sus caderas, hasta poder cargarla, Regina aferro sus piernas alrededor del torso de David sin soltarse de él, y en pocos segundos David ya la había tumbado en la mesa de la cocina, como si nada más importara que los besos que se habían perdido en el tiempo…Deseándose como jamás creyeron hacerlo y quizá en el fondo queriendo recordar su pasado…David besaba sus labios, besaba su cuello hasta llegar al pecho de la morena, antes de volver a sujetarla y cargarla nuevamente, esta vez para llevarla hasta el sofá de la sala, donde con cuidado pero rápidamente la tumbo, antes de posarse sobre ella y continuar sus intensos besos, Regina jugaba con el cabello rubio del príncipe…

-No, no, no, David, no-musito Regina al recobrar un poco la cordura, antes de que pudieran hacer algo de lo que ambos terminarían arrepintiéndose, Regina empujo a David lejos de ella y el príncipe no se opuso, no quería forzarla, se apartó del sofá donde Regina estaba recostada y ambos trataron de tranquilizar sus respiraciones-Esto no está bien, no podemos hacer eso, no ahora, yo tengo un camino ya recorrido y no puedo tirarlo por la borda, aunque quizá sea tarde para eso-se quejó Regina incorporándose en el sofá y arreglándose la ropa, David la miro aun agitado, el cabello alborotado de la alcaldesa y su blusa a medio abotonar le gustaba demasiado.

-Perdón, es que…Ya no puedo pensar con claridad, necesito dejar de estar así, lo mejor será que le cuente todo a Blanca, no puedo engañarla y tengo que pensar todo esto, aclarar todos mis pensamientos-termino por decir David aun agitado, Regina lo miro y asintió, nunca imagino verlo así, con la camisa rasgada y el cabello revuelto, sin contar con las marcas de lápiz labial rojo en la comisura de los labios, tenía que admitir que tenía cierto aspecto sexy, Regina trago saliva y tratando de recuperar su dignidad perdida hace unos momentos se levantó del sofá

-Creo que lo mejor será eso, yo también tenía pensado hablar con Robín y dejar que el decidiera las cosas, no puedo seguir cometiendo errores, y tampoco podemos dejar que esto suceda de nuevo-sentencio Regina con seriedad, David asintió en silencio-Sera mejor que te vayas-dijo Regina señalando la puerta, David iba a protestar pero al ver la mirada de Regina decidió que lo mejor era no tentar su suerte o podría quemarse, así que decidió irse de ahí de inmediato.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre Storybrooke un par de horas después y David aun no llegaba a su casa, era temprano, seguramente Blanca pensaba que seguía en la comisaria, pero la verdad era que se había pasado ese tiempo meditando como le diría la verdad a su esposa en cuanto llegara a su casa, no se iba a arrepentir, pero quería hacerlo lo más sutilmente posible para que Blanca no lo odiara por el resto de su vida, aunque esa era una posibilidad y no podía exigir lo contrario, así que con el libro de cuentos de su hijo que Emma le había dado se dirigió a su casa y respirando profundo para tomar valor entro a su casa…

-Aquí vamos…-se dijo David al cerrar la puerta de su casa y ver a Blanca en la cocina, la miro tan ajena a todo que sintió una estocada directo en el pecho, lo que estaba por hacer seguramente le partiría el corazón, David suspiro una vez más y dejo las llaves sobre la mesa, el ruido hizo que Blanca se girara a mirarlo y le dedicara una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba a saludarlo

-David, que bueno que llegaste-sonrió Blanca con su habitual tono de dulzura, besándolo cortamente, David se puso rígido, tanto que Blanca lo noto y el gesto de David no ayudaba a disimular su tensión, Blanca frunció el ceño al notarlo extraño-Paso algo?-pregunto Blanca con curiosidad, David trago saliva.

-De hecho sí, tenemos que hablar, Blanca-se esforzó por decir David, tratando de no titubear y señalándole la silla a Blanca para que tomara asiento, la mujer torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que David le dijera que sucedía-Sera mejor que te sientes, de verdad-dijo David mostrándole el libro de Henry, dejándolo sobre la mesa

-Que tiene que ver el libro de Henry con lo que paso?-pregunto Blanca arqueando las cejas con un gesto de confusión marcado en el rostro, David sonrió forzadamente, quizá demasiado, David asunto y tomo asiento frente a su esposa, tomando todo el valor que tenía.

-Algo paso en la torre, algo que no te conté-dijo David mirando seriamente a Blanca, quien lo escuchaba atentamente, comenzando a inquietarse al notar la seriedad del asunto que estaban por tratar-Regina y yo estuvimos encerrados y al parecer teníamos un pasado en común que no recordábamos, fue antes de conocerte-dijo David con el mayor tacto posible, notando como Blanca comenzaba a tensarse y fruncía el gesto al no comprender sus palabras.

-Un pasado? De que hablas? Como recordaron eso?-pregunto Blanca tratando de procesar la información, sus preguntas tensaron a David una vez más, quien suspiro y asintió resignado, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación, David tomo el libro de Henry y busco la página de su historia con Regina.

-Regina y yo nos conocimos antes de que yo te conociera a ti, ella y yo nos íbamos a casar, estuvimos muy enamorados, tanto que escapamos juntos del Rey George y de Cora-dijo David de golpe, de lo contraria se arrepentiría, dejando el libro abierto frente a Blanca, quien palideció notablemente ante las palabras de su marido y aun más al ver las imágenes del libro de Henry, eran ellos David y Regina, y su historia estaba ahí también, escrita como todas las demás

-No es posible…-murmuro Blanca al pasar su mano por la página del libro, paso a la hoja siguiente y comprobó que la historia estaba ahí, no era un sueño ni una broma, era real, tan real como lo eran las demás historias del libro, su mirada se fijó en David, quien parecía una estatua de lo inmóvil que estaba-Como es posible? Como recordaron esto? Como es que esta en el libro de cuentos?-pregunto Blanca tan rápido que David frunció el ceño, Blanca lo miraba confusa, David trago saliva y asintió, levantándose de la silla para terminar de hablar.

-Aún no sabemos por qué no lo recordábamos, todo es negro para nosotros después de donde acaba la historia-explico David señalando el libro sobre la mesa, Blanca trago saliva, algo le decía que no estaba preparada para escuchar lo demás-La historia apareció después de que Regina y yo recobramos los recuerdos, y eso fue porque…-David torció el gesto, tragando en seco y respirando profundo-Por que hicimos el amor cuando estábamos en la torre, así fue como recordamos todo-confeso David de golpe, a una velocidad tan rápida que pensó que Blanca quizá no había entendido lo que había dicho, pero no era así, Blanca sí que había entendido, cada palabra, y se había levantando de la silla con la furia y la decepción marcadas en el rostro, dándole una fuerte cachetada a David, quien no se inmuto, se lo merecía y al mirar los ojos inundados de lágrimas de su esposa supo que eso aún no había acabado.

* * *

Regina estaba en la sala de su casa con una copa de su sidra de manzana en la mano, solo había bebido un par de sorbos, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía un nudo en el estómago que no le permitía beber ni comer nada, pero ya había tomado su decisión, no volvería al camino oscuro, tenía que ser sincera con Robín y dejar que el procesara la información que le daría, quizá no sería tan malo como ella pensaba, quizá su ladrón pudiera comprender las cosas y después de un enojo momentáneo podría comprender el asunto…Regina rodo los ojos ante sus pensamientos, a quien engañaba? Lo había engañado y si Robín se lo hubiera hecho a ella seguramente le habría lanzado bolas de fuego al ladrón por engañarla, pero bueno, Robín Hood no era como ella…Regina dejo de pensar tonterías cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, la morena espero ver pasar a Henry y Roland junto a Robín pero solo entro el arquero…

-Regina-sonrió Robín con una amplia sonrisa al ver a la alcaldesa sentada en el sofá, quien al verlo llegar se esforzó por mostrarle una sonrisa, el ladrón se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura la beso suavemente, alzándola del suelo mientras reía levemente-No te imaginas lo bien que la pasamos, debiste ir con nosotros-sonrió Robín al poner a Regina de nuevo en el suelo, sin percatarse aun de lo tensa que estaba la morena.

-Me alegro-sonrió Regina forzadamente, maldiciéndose mentalmente-Donde están Henry y Roland?-pregunto Regina sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba y la presión en su pecho crecía, la morena estaba deseando poder mantenerse firme en esos momentos, no quería derrumbarse.

-Están en Grannys esperándonos, se quedaron con Ruby y la Abuelita-dijo Robín sonriéndole dulcemente, Regina trago saliva, era mejor así, que no estuvieran en la casa en esos instantes, Regina trago saliva, Robín noto lo tensa que estaba la ex Reina Malvada y frunció el ceño-Que pasa?-pregunto el ladrón conociendo ese gesto de la morena, algo había pasado.

-Robín, yo…tengo que decirte algo-termino por musitar Regina con un gesto de resignación que hizo que Robín comenzara a preocuparse, temiendo que algo hubiera pasado con la Reina de las Nieves en su ausencia, Regina suspiro-Hay algo que no te he contado porque no me atrevía, pero tengo que hacerlo y es posible que me odies después de escucharme-dijo Regina con todo el temple que tenía, sin titubeos, Robín sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, algo no andaba bien.

-Regina, yo no podría odiarte, yo te amo-sonrió Robín acercándose de nuevo a ella para abrazarla, pero la morena retrocedió un par de pasos y lo miro a los ojos-Que tan grave es?-pregunto Robín con seriedad, deseando que no fuera nada tan malo.

-Descubrí que tenía un pasado que no recordaba, Robín, antes de ser la Reina Malvada, antes de conocer a Blanca, un pasado que olvide y no sé por qué-dijo Regina con sutileza, Robín frunció el ceño al escucharla, a él no le importaba su pasado, ella era quien era ahora, había cambiado y era la mujer que amaba, no quería que el pasado les afectara.

-El pasado no importa, mi amor, tenemos un presente ahora y el pasado es solo eso-dijo Robín desconcertado, Regina sonrió con ironía, Robín lo noto y supo que eso no era todo, algo faltaba y eso era lo que realmente afectaría en ellos, Regina suspiro y alzo la mirada para fijarla en los ojos de su ladrón.

-El pasado tiene que ver con el presente, Robín, específicamente la forma en que recupere los recuerdos de ese pasado-confeso Regina tratando de ser sutil, notando como Robín la miraba atento, esperando que continuara-Lo que paso fue que yo recupere estos recuerdos cuanto pase la noche con David en la torre, hicimos el amor y ambos recordamos cosas-termino por decir Regina casi sin aliento, notando como Robín se había quedado inmóvil, por un momento Regina creyó que se había paralizado de verdad, el gesto del ladrón se había ensombrecido y su mirada estaba fija en ella, Regina lo noto-Recordamos que estuvimos a punto de casarnos y que nos queríamos-dijo Regina tratando de explicarle las cosas mejor, acercándose a él para tocarlo pero Robín retrocedió de inmediato, mirándola con la decepción en sus ojos, Robín apretó los puños tan fuerte que Regina creyó que se lastimaría, pero la furia estaba apoderándose del ladrón como nunca antes lo había visto.

-Te acostaste con David-siseo Robín tan rígido como una estatua de piedra, Regina asintió sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, Robín endureció el gesto y apretó los dientes mientras sus puños comenzaban a ponerse rojos a causa de la presión al apretarlos, Regina quiso acercarse a tocarlo pero Robín se apartó, se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, topándose con Hook quien apenas iba a tocar la puerta, el pirata se sorprendió al ver como Robín salía de la mansión como alma que llevaba el diablo, con la mirada asesina, nunca lo había visto así

-Regina, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Hook antes de que Robín pasara junto a él, casi empujándolo para que no impidiera su paso, Regina salió detrás de Robín, ignorando las palabras del pirata y con la mirada fija en Robín, quien ya desaparecía de su vista, Regina supo a donde se dirigía y tenía que evitarlo.

-Ahora no, pirata-dijo Regina saliendo de la casa con evidente prisa y cerrando la puerta, tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que pasara algo malo, Robín estaba demasiado enfurecido, Hook vio a Regina casi salir corriendo y no dudo en ir tras ella, algo le decía que podría ser de ayuda en esos momentos.

* * *

_Ahora si, como siempre contestando los reviews…Gracias por cada uno de ellos!_

**You-Me-Handcuffs…**Espero seguir así y no dejarlos abandonados mucho tiempo jajaja Gracias a ti por leer cada cap. :D Creo que Regina ha cambiado pero sigue teniendo alguna parte de la Evil Queen, así que no es fácil que se avergüence de algo, mucho menos frente a Emma…Regina ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo una mujer dura, para ella es más fácil manejar una situación de esta forma, aparentando que tiene el control que David que siempre ha navegado con la bandera de la verdad :P Pues si amas el EvilCharming supongo que te gusto algunas escenas jajajajajaja Estoy pensando en continuarlo, cualquier cosa yo les avisare :D Gracias por el review!

**Lauinogaga…**Genioooooo tuuuu!Gracias por aguantar todas las locuras jajajajaja Tqmmm

**Franciny…**Noooo, no te me mueras que aún queda bastante y me quedo sin lectoras jajajajaja Gracias enormes por leer! La niña!Esa nena ha salido bastante inquieta…donde estará?Con quién?Vive o no?O.o Espero responder tus preguntas pronto :D

**Evilcharmingparrillas…**Gracias, pronto el prox cap! :D Más escenas de David y Regina?Muahaha

**Rosalie end Jacob…**La niña debe ser de David y Regina?Interesante…Son una pareja poco común no?Es un juego constante el de ellos, a ver qué sucederá entre este par…Peticiones?O.o Besoooo!Gracias por comentar :D

**Aelynb…**Holaaa!Que genial que comentes, espero leerte de nuevo :D Yo también en la serie son OutlawQueen a full, aunque en el fic puse mi amor por casi todos los ships de Regina jajajajaja

**EQLuisa….**Creo que lo que te falto en el anterior cap…aquí sobro!jajajajaja Hook ya tendrá su revancha, que ahorita anda calmadito jajajajaja Quiza si lo siga, aun no se :D Besooooo!

**Guest…**GRACIAS!*_* Jazmín es la copia de su madre, aunque en versión pequeña e inocente, los encuentros con Malefica igual a mi me sacan risas al escribirlos, es ver la oscuridad y la luz juntas jajajaja Regina tiene mas experiencia disimulando que el pobre David que siempre ha sido bueno y pues ya solto la sopa con Blanca, a ver que pasa con ellos :P Emma y Regina van mejorando, no son enemigas, si, van mejorando Para Gold aun hay planes que pronto veras…muahahahaha Pronto otro cap, besoooooo!

**Gabriela486…**Awwww muchas gracias!*_* Ya veremos si Regina logra acordarse :D Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola una vez mas!Aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia que ojala les guste, gracias por cada follow, fav y review que han dejado, eso ayuda muchisimo a continuar la historia, es genial saber que les parece y que les gustaria leer! P.d: Si alguien tambien lee **"Apostando a tu orgullo"** ya esta el cap 2 de la historia. Ahora si, los dejo leer y a ver que tal, besos!

* * *

-Cap. 10

Robín había salido de casa de Regina con los ojos destellando de rabia, apretando los puños tan fuerte que Regina creyó que se haría daño, su mirada se ensombreció de un segundo a otro y eso no era señal de nada bueno, por eso Regina no dudo en seguirlo tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitían, ignorando a Hook que también seguía a la morena, la escena era poco más que curiosa quitando el hecho de que podría ocurrir una desgracia, un pirata que perseguía a la Reina Malvada, quien a su vez iba detrás del ladrón...

-Regina, que paso?-pregunto Hook siguiendo el paso rápido de la morena, esperando que ella se detuviera pero Regina no se detuvo siquiera a mirarlo, haciendo que el pirata agilizara más su paso para estar a la par de ella y satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Robín va a casa de David, tengo que detenerlo-dijo Regina mirando el camino por el que Robín había corrido, Hook torció el gesto en una mueca de confusión y corrió hasta rebasar a Regina, deteniéndose para mirarla.

-Y por qué no sencillamente usas tu magia, su Majestad-siseo Hook con un toque de ironía y como si fuera lo más obvio pero ese pensamiento abandono su mente al ganarse una fugaz mirada matadora por parte de la alcaldesa, quien no detenía su camino.

-No usaré magia con el-sentencio Regina duramente, ignorando como el pirata arqueaba una ceja con sarcasmo-Se enojara aún más-se quejó Regina con frustración, por su mente paso la idea de aparecerse en casa de los Charming pero si llegaba así seguramente provocaría más problemas entre David y Blanca y hasta con el mismo Robín.

-Se puede saber que tiene de malo que Robín vaya a buscar a David?-pregunto Hook volviendo a correr al ver a Regina apresurarse, el pirata sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Regina torcer el gesto y apretar los puños, delatando que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

-Que lo va a matar, eso tiene de malo-siseo Regina con ironía, su voz estaba agitada a causa de la carrera que estaban dando, la morena no se detuvo a mirar a Hook quien parecía aún más confuso y disminuía su paso.

-Qué?!Por qué?!-pregunto Hook sin poder evitarlo, delatando su curiosidad en el asunto, Regina apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, ese pirata no dejaría de fastidiar hasta que supiera que pasaba y de todas maneras se iba a enterar, Regina decidió quitárselo de encima.

-Por qué me acosté con David, contento?-casi grito Regina deteniéndose por unos segundos y mirando a Hook seriamente, Hook pudo ver que en los ojos de Regina había sincera preocupación y quizá hasta culpa, el pirata no pudo evitar detener su camino a causa de la sorpresa.

-Qué?!-grito Hook tan fuerte que Regina frunció el ceño y apretó los puños para contenerse y no hechizar a Hook ahí mismo, quien aún sorprendido asimilaba lo que había escuchado, la morena apresuró su paso un poco más-Estas hablando en serio?!-volvió a gritar Hook cuando salió del trance y alcanzo a correr para seguir a Regina que ya le llevaba buena distancia.

-Cierra la boca, pirata, que tú no eres un santo-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos ante la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía Hook en el rostro, el pirata arqueo las cejas y no se contuvo en soltar una fuerte carcajada, misma que se apagó cuando Regina lo miro de tal forma que Hook creyó que sería reducido a cenizas.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Hook con un gesto de seriedad, Regina rodo los ojos y lo ignoro, Hook negó con la cabeza al verla continuar sin reparos y una vez más la siguió, ambos apresuraron el paso cuando alcanzaron a ver a Robín acercarse a casa de los Charming.

David aun sentía el dolor a causa de la cachetada que Blanca le había dado con tanta rabia, y no era que la mujer lo hubiera golpeado demasiado fuerte, era la culpa, una culpa que lo invadió al mirar como los ojos de la mujer se inundaban de lágrimas que amenazaban con empezar a correr libres, eso era lo que el menos quería…verla llorar, hacerla sufrir, pero era inevitable, no podía seguir engañándola, él no era así….

-Blanca, perdóname, yo de verdad que no quería lastimarte-dijo David dando un paso hacia ella, con temor de tocarla en contra de su voluntad, Blanca retrocedió un paso, le resultaba increíble que el mismo hombre que había luchado con ella contra la Reina Malvada era el mismo que acababa de confesarle aquello, era sencillamente demasiado para asimilar de golpe.

-Que te hizo?-pregunto Blanca dejando caer un par de lágrimas traicioneras, mirándolo con desconcierto-Te hechizo? Te amenazo?-preguntaba Blanca, negándose a aceptar lo que David había confesado, el príncipe la miraba con tristeza-Creí que me había perdonado, que todo lo malo había quedado atrás, pero…-decía Blanca, quien retrocedía a cada paso que David daba hacia ella.

-No me hizo nada de eso, Blanca, perdón, yo no debí pero…-David dio un paso hacia ella con la esperanza de que ella le permitiera acercarse, David tenía un nudo en la garganta, realmente no sabía que decirle para aliviarle el dolor, no tenía nada con que justificarse ante ella, y tampoco le dio tiempo…La puerta de la casa se abrió con un fuerte estruendo, provocando que Blanca y David fijaran su mirada en la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a Robín parado en el umbral con un gesto que amenazaba con matar a quien se pusiera en su camino, ni David ni Blanca tuvieron tiempo de decir algo, el arquero no perdió tiempo en tomar a David de la camias y tumbarlo al piso de un certero golpe en el rostro, tomando por sorpresa a ambos…

-Robín!-grito Regina desde el umbral de la puerta al ver a David caer al suelo por el puñetazo que Robín le había dado, el arquero tenía la mirada fija en David, quien desde el suelo alcanzo a ver como Regina aparecía con Hook detrás de ella, ambos se habían detenido en la puerta, David miro a Robín y se llevó una mano al rostro, notando unas gotas de sangre salir de labio roto…Regina alternaba su mirada entre Robín y David, hasta que noto una mirada fija en ella, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Blanca, quien desde la sala la miraba fulminante.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Maléfica estaba sentada cómodamente en su silla frente a la chimenea y mirando el fuego crepitar con una copa de vino en sus manos, la hechicera estaba pensando en los últimos años que habían pasado, sonriendo con ironía al pensar que Regina debería estar creyendo que ella se encontraba encerrada en forma de dragón en su nueva tierra, si tan solo supiera que esos años los había pasado enseñándole a su hija a dominar su magia...Bueno, si tan sólo supiera que tenía una hija, pensó Maléfica arqueando las cejas en un gesto de ironía...La hija de Regina, de la Reina Malvada, que raro sonaba eso y aún más raro era que no la hubiera matado cuando debía hacerlo…Esa chiquilla inquieta, el pequeño terremoto que había invadido su castillo cuando tenía 5 años ...Maléfica aun no alcanzaba a entender por qué no la había reducido a cenizas como había hecho con tantos enemigos sin el menor remordimiento, eso debía haber hecho, era menos peligroso que haber pasado todos esos años tan cerca de Jazmín, entrenándola y siendo víctima su castillo de algún hechizo fallido de la niña, como cuando la pequeña tenía 6 años y al no poder realizar un hechizo simple había hecho que el gran salón se tornara de distintos colores que habían hecho que Maléfica quedara horrorizada ante el aspecto de su castillo, por suerte la hechicera regreso todo a su forma normal en cuestión de segundos…Así como también recordaba la vez que esa pequeña pulga se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus piernas y recostada en su pecho, la noche que la hechicera le había creado un espectáculo de fuego y estrellas con luces por su cumpleaños número 6, al día siguiente no pudo quitarse de encima a la pequeña bestia que le rogaba que volviera a hacerlo, desde ese año se había vuelto tradición que la hechicera lo repitiera cada año en su cumpleaños… De acuerdo, admitía que esa pequeña bestia era adorable, quizá la única capaz de lograr sacar su lado más suave, la quería pero jamás lo admitiría en público, ella era su pulga fastidiosa y su pequeña bestia...Pero Maléfica era consciente que si Jazmín se enteraba que ella estuvo a punto de matarla convertida en dragón y que le estaba ocultando cosas acerca de su madre y de su pasado la odiaría, quizá si lo merecía, ella era una villana...Maléfica salió de sus pensamientos cuando una conocida nube roja hizo su aparición en el medio del salón y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de la hechicera…_

_-Aprendiste a ser una buena princesa, a incinerar cosas, viajar a otros mundos, a volar objetos...pero no aprendes a entrar por la puerta como las personas normales, aunque claro, que se puede esperar de alguien que tiene un tigre como mascota-ironizó Maléfica con un gesto de negación y descontento fingido ante la figura de Jazmín que apareció en el salón, la joven frunció el ceño y rodo los ojos al acercarse a ella._

_-Me encantan tus cálidas bienvenidas, tía-ironizo Jazmín con un sonrisa divertida dirigida a la hechicera rubia, quien sonrió levemente y conjuro una silla al lado de la suya, misma donde Jazmín tomo asiento después de darle un corto beso en la mejilla a la rubia, Maléfica dejo su copa de vino sobre la mesa que había al lado de su silla._

_-Que pasa, bestia?-pregunto Maléfica al notar como la princesa comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, la joven la miro mordiéndose el labio inferior y termino por asentir con un suspiro-Ahora que hiciste, pulga?-pregunto Maléfica con un tono de evidente resignación al rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, provocando una mueca de fingida indignación en el rostro de Jazmín_

_-Nada!-se defendió Jazmín al levantarse de la silla y pararse delante de Maléfica, quien la miraba con una ceja arqueada-Es que…conocí a alguien-musito Jazmín con un gesto de inocencia y mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, Maléfica frunció el ceño._

_-Si estás hablando de algún príncipe más vale que sea uno que yo...-se burló Maléfica, destilando sarcasmo y con una sonrisa de malicia asomaba en su rostro al ver las mejillas de la joven sonrojarse y verla rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza._

_-Conocí a una mujer que dice ser mi abuela, se llama Cora-soltó Jazmín sin más, de golpe, notando como Maléfica se había tensando en un segundo y su gesto se ensombrecía, Jazmín suspiro y camino por el salón sin detenerse a mirar a la hechicera, Maléfica se levantó de golpe al oír el nombre de Cora, tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre, la última vez que la había visto había sido cuando intentó matar a su nieta, y ahora buscaba a Jazmín? Maléfica supo de inmediato que nada bueno podía salir de que Cora estuviera rondando a la princesa._

_-Como la conociste? Que te dijo?-pregunto Maléfica con un tono de seriedad y dureza, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y la miro confusa, Maléfica no se inmuto, la joven se acercó a ella y tomo asiento de nuevo a su lado, consiente de la mirada de la hechicera en ella, Maléfica esperaba que hablara, no le gustaba nada que Cora hubiera aparecido de nuevo._

_-En el palacio, me dijo que ella me dejo ahí cuando era una bebé, que se llamaba Cora, que yo tenía magia por que la herede de mi madre y…me dijo que mi madre se llama Regina-dijo Jazmín terminando de hablar, mirando a Maléfica esperando una reacción de ella, pero nada, la hechicera parecía imperturbable-Tía, es verdad? Esa mujer me dijo la verdad?-pregunto Jazmín con un nudo en la garganta, con las dudas amontonándose en su mente, Maléfica podía ver la ansiedad en la joven, ella siempre había querido saber acerca de su madre, de su padre, de su pasado, pero Maléfica jamás había permitido que supiera que su madre era la Reina Malvada, no después de que se enterara de todo lo que esa mujer había hecho en el Bosque Encantado._

_-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños?-pregunto Maléfica con el gesto tenso, apretando la mandíbula y frotándose los ojos con sus dedos en un gesto de frustración, Jazmín se mordió el labio inferior al ver ese gesto, lo conocía, era el que su querida tía ponía cada vez que la iba a regañar._

_-Demasiadas-murmura Jazmín arqueando las cejas sin mirar a Maléfica, quien rodo los ojos-Ella apareció en el castillo cuando estaba jugando con Rajah, yo no…-Jazmín iba a excusarse pero la mirada que le lanzo Maléfica la hizo retractarse de inmediato, de acuerdo, la princesa no era justamente una persona que se dejara intimidar pero conocía el temperamento de Maléfica y había aprendido que a la hechicera era mejor no hacerla enojar, aunque claro, Maléfica nunca había sido especialmente mala con ella._

_-Debiste llamar a los guardias, no ponerte a platicar con una extraña-siseo Maléfica negando con la cabeza y levantándose de su silla para mirar a la princesa que torcía el gesto ante el tono elevado de la rubia, Maléfica frunció el ceño-Que hubiera pasado si esa desconocida hubiera tenido intenciones de lastimarte?-pregunto Maléfica con seriedad, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad pero era mejor que Jazmín no supiera eso, se dijo la hechicera, quien podía observar como la joven fruncía el ceño._

_-Lo sé, tía-se limitó a decir la princesa con una mirada de inocencia a Maléfica, esa mirada que al verla cualquiera pensaría que la princesa era la más inocente del mundo, que no rompería ni un plato, Maléfica rodo los ojos y resoplo con frustración-Pero yo puedo defenderme, no es como si fuera tan fácil que me lastimaran, estaba en el castillo con guardias-musito Jazmín para tratar de retomar el tema inicial, tenía muchas preguntas y quería respuestas._

_-El que tengas magia no te hace inmortal, pulga, lo sabes-ironizo Maléfica mirándola duramente, Jazmín torció el gesto, de acuerdo, eso era verdad, y más cuando aún no controlaba del todo su magia, pero bueno, la curiosidad le había ganado y ahora sabía que tenía una abuela, y sabia el nombre de su madre, un par de cosas que solo hacían tener más preguntas que respuestas._

_-Ella dijo que mi magia la herede de mi madre, eso es verdad?-pregunto Jazmín mirando a Maléfica con curiosidad, notando como la hechicera torcía el gesto y rodaba los ojos, dudando si debía contestarle o no-Por favor, solo dime que sabes de ella, tú la conociste?-pregunto Jazmín de nuevo, delatando todas sus dudas, Maléfica frunció el ceño y arqueo las cejas._

_-Es verdad, tu madre tiene magia y si, se llama Regina-dijo Maléfica terminando de rodar los ojos y encogerse de hombros, retomando su seriedad al sentarse en su silla, ignorando el hecho de que los ojos de la princesa destellaban de curiosidad, de necesidad por saber más-De hecho, te pareces mucho a ella-dijo Maléfica sonriendo con malicia al mirarla con un gesto de burla, haciendo que la joven la mirara con una ceja arqueada-Las dos son igual de fastidiosas-rio Maléfica negando con la cabeza y desviando su mirada, siendo consciente de la mueca que había hecho la joven._

_-Tía!-se quejó Jazmín frunciendo el ceño en un gesto infantil, provocando que Maléfica sonriera satisfecha, la joven sonrió levemente y suspiro-Por qué no te gusta hablarme de ella?-pregunto la joven como si nada, mirando a la rubia con curiosidad en el rostro._

_-Por qué no sé qué decirte de ella, supongo que su historia es un poco complicada-dijo Maléfica endureciendo su gesto, notando como la princesa resoplaba inconforme, Maléfica negó con la cabeza, complicada…Tomando en cuenta que Regina era la Reina Malvada, que había matado a diestra y siniestra, que había conjurado la más poderosa de las maldiciones, y que no sabía de la existencia de su hija, si, seguramente esa historia seria complicada de entender para una niña de 12 años que no hacía más que desear conocer acerca de sus orígenes._

_-Tengo una abuela, dijo que volvería-dijo Jazmín cambiando el tema al comprender que Maléfica no diría una palabra más acerca de su madre, la joven no noto como la hechicera endurecía su gesto ante sus palabras, seguro, por supuesto que Cora volvería, esa ambiciosa mujer que había sido capaz de intentar matar a su nieta recién nacida algo tramaba, algo quería, no había más, se dijo Maléfica mentalmente._

_-Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, bestia-dijo Maléfica centrando su mirada en la joven que la observaba atentamente-No quiero que confíes de mas, hay personas malas que pueden aparentar no serlo, ten cuidado y tienes que prometer que me vas a contar cuando esa mujer vuelva-dijo Maléfica mirándola seriamente, provocando que Jazmín asintiera sin titubear, algo le decía que Maléfica no estaba muy contenta de que su abuela hubiera aparecido, algo le ocultaban._

_-De acuerdo, tía-asintió Jazmín con firmeza, Maléfica sintió cierto alivio al escucharla, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa niña confiaba en ella como en nadie, aunque esa confianza estuviera en peligro con Cora rondando, esa mujer era capaz de corromper al alma más inocente._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Emma entro a Grannys para pedir su acostumbrado café antes de ir a su casa, el día había sido tranquilo en la comisaria y August se había quedado de guardia en la oficina, pero Emma aún estaba inquieta por el silencio de la Reina de las Nieves, esa calma le resultaba extraña, Regina tenía razón al pensar en que algo malo se traía entre manos esa loca y solo estaba esperando el momento para llevarlo a cabo, algo tramaba la Reina de las Nieves y a Emma no le daba buena espina su silencio...

-Emma!-el grito de Roland saludándola al verla entrar a Grannys la saco de sus pensamientos, la rubia arqueo las cejas al ver a Henry y Roland sentados en la barra con un par de tazas de chocolate.

-Hola, hombrecito valiente-rio Emma acercándose a él, pasando su mano por el cabello del pequeño y resolviéndolo, ganándose una sonrisa de Rolando que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos, Emma también saludo a su hijo y tomo asiento al lado de ellos, extrañándose al no ver cerca a Regina y Robín-Con quien están, chicos?-preguntó Emma mirando a Henry.

-Conmigo-intervino Ruby sonriendo, acercándose a ellos con dos platos de hamburguesas, dejando uno delante de cada chico, Emma sonrió a su amiga y pidió un café-No tardo, Emma-rio Ruby antes de volver a irse.

-Pasamos el día con Robín en el campamento de los hombres valientes-dijo Henry con una leve sonrisa-Robín nos trajo a cenar y hace un rato que fue por mamá-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros, Emma arqueo ambas cejas y asintió.

-Y cuánto tiempo tiene?-pregunto Emma encogiéndose de hombros y viendo a Ruby acercarse con su café, la rubia lo agradeció con una sonrisa y Ruby tomo asiento detrás del mostrados junto con ellos.

-Casi media hora-dijo Ruby respondiendo la pregunta de la rubia, Emma arqueo una ceja y Ruby negó con la cabeza, leyendo los pensamientos seguramente poco castos de la rubia-No lo creo, no cuando estos dos están aquí esperándolos-rio Ruby por lo bajo señalando a los dos chicos, quienes no comprendían esa conversación, Emma también rio levemente.

-Sera que algo paso?-pregunto Emma en voz baja para que solo Ruby pudiera escucharla después de pensarlo unos segundos, Ruby se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no sabía si algo pasaba, la sheriff tomo su café y le dio un sorbo, para después de pedirle a Ruby que se quedara un rato más con los chicos salir de Grannys.

* * *

En el umbral de la puerta de la casa de los Charming estaba Regina, detrás de ella estaba Hook, la morena le sostenía la mirada a Blanca Nieves con seguridad, mientras que Hook al darse cuenta de ese intercambio de miradas por instinto protector puso una mano sobre el hombro de Regina, solo por si acaso tenía que sujetarla y sacarla de ahí….Mientras que el Príncipe Charming estaba tumbado en el piso con un labio roto y Robín lo miraba con ganas de molerlo a golpes hasta cansarse…

-Me merezco esto, pero antes deja que…-decía David al levantarse del suelo y mirando a Robín tratando de explicarle, David le dio una mirada fugaz a Regina y a Hook, estaba de sobre decir que era obvio que Robín ya se había enterado de todo y estaba enojado, tanto que Robín no dudo en tomar a David de la camisa y volver a tumbarlo de un puñetazo directo en el rostro, mismo que seguramente dejaría un moretón en su pómulo, David retrocedió a causa del golpe.

-Robín!-grito Regina torciendo el gesto al ver la fuerza del ladrón contra David, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, parecía otro hombre, Regina quiso intervenir para separarlos pero Hook la detuvo al sujetar su brazo con fuerza, Regina lo miro matadoramente pero el pirata no se inmuto, su mirada estaba fija en Robín, podía ver esa rabia dentro de el con solo mirar sus ojos.

-No, amor, ahí no te deberías meter-dijo Hook jalándola hacia atrás con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, destilando ese sarcasmo tan característico de él, Regina centro su mirada en Robín y David, el ladrón había querido golpear de nuevo a David pero el Príncipe había alcanzado a esquivar el golpe y había terminado golpeando al ladrón con fuerza, Regina torció el gesto y Hook resoplo con cierto entretenimiento, mientras que Blanca observaba todo atónita.

-Todo esto es tu culpa-señalo Blanca a Regina con dureza, la alcaldesa rodo los ojos y torció el gesto, soltándose de un tirón de Hook que estaba a punto de intervenir entre Robín y David, Regina noto las intenciones de Blanca de lanzarse en su contra y aunque una parte de ella le decía que tenía razón su orgullo y su máscara de frialdad no iban a permitir que Blanca pudiera tocarla, por lo menos no sin responder de igual forma.

-Yo no quería que esto pasara!-se quejó Regina en un grito de frustración al señalar a Robín y David, ambos ya no razonaban, se estaban tratando de golpear mutuamente como si se tratara de su propio orgullo, Blanca miraba a Regina con molestia y rabia, deseando darle una bofetada para sacar toda esa rabia que tenía dentro.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de meterte en la cama de David!-grito Blanca con enojo, Regina no respondió, buena puntada de Blanca, tenía sus razones para sentirse dolida y traicionada pero Regina tampoco era la culpable de todo, aunque así lo sintiera la Reina Malvada, su mirada se desvió a los hombres que se golpeaban en la sala y una mueca de reproche consigo misma apareció su rostro, la alcaldesa devolvió su mirada a Blanca.

-Lamento todo esto, de verdad yo no quería que sucediera nada de esto, pero…-Regina trataba de disculparse con Blanca Nieves, realmente sentía que debía hacerlo, y vaya que le costaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, por lo menos en una parte tratar de reparar el daño que había hecho, pero sus disculpas fueron cortadas cuando Blanca dio un par pasos hacia ella acortando la distancia y alzo su mano para estamparla en la mejilla de Regina, pero la ex Reina Malvada supo detener la cachetada a tiempo, sujetando la muñeca de Blanca, quien mirándola con rabia trato de golpearla de nuevo, colmando la paciencia de Regina y provocando que ella también quisiera lanzarse directo contra Blanca Nieves.

-No, no, Regina, no empeoremos las cosas-dijo Hook dejando de tratar de contener a los dos hombres y sujetando a Regina por la cintura para alejarla lo suficiente de Blanca, sujetándola con firmeza y obligándola a centrarse, la morena le dio una discreta mirada de agradecimiento, el pirata la soltó y Regina asintió-Hay que separarlos-dijo Hook señalando a Robín y David, el pirata ya había estado intentando pararlos pero no lo había logrado.

-Robín! David!-grito Regina tratando de intervenir entre ellos, acercándose pero al verlos ignorar sus gritos retrocedió, Regina frunció el ceño cuando ambos hombres ignoraron sus protestas, Hook la miro y negó con la cabeza, Blanca también quiso acercarse a David pero al verlo tan alterado decidió no tocarlo-Esto no puede ser posible-se quejó Regina y con un movimiento de manos paralizo a ambos hombres, Hook arqueo las cejas al verlos inmóviles.

-Buena idea, aunque no parece agradarles a ellos-dijo Hook al ver las miradas de ambos hombres paralizados, Regina resoplo y trago saliva, la tensión en esa habitación se podía sentir en el aire, Blanca no sabía si podía seguir en la misma habitación que Regina sin comenzar una pelea, quizá más peligrosa que la de David y Robín, la culpaba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos, de la Reina de las Nieves, por ejemplo-se quejó Regina al ponerse entre David y Robín, mirándolos seriamente, su respiración era agitada y aun no sabía si debía descongelarlos ya, no quería que se agarraran a golpes de nuevo, hombres, pensó Regina torciendo el gesto, Blanca permanecía cruzada de brazos y en silencio, Hook también estaba callado, mientras que Regina suspiro y con un movimiento de muñeca descongelo a ambos hombres, dejándolos desconcertados y recuperando el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

* * *

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Ingrid había salido de su cueva para comenzar a dar inicio a sus planes, la Reina de las Nieves llevaba en la mano un pequeño pergamino enrollado, mientras se dirigía a un lugar un poco más lejano a su cueva dentro del bosque, pero lo suficientemente cerca del límite del pueblo como para que alguien llegara fácilmente…

-Ahora sí, Regina, con esto vas a tener que empezar a creer y no tendrás más remedio que actuar como sé que lo harás-murmuro Ingrid para sí misma al sostener aquel pergamino, al llegar en medio del bosque la Reina de las Nieves uso su magia para crear un pequeño rastro de hielo, un circulo de hielo en medio de la tierra, donde Ingrid se agacho para dejar el pergamino en él, ahora solo faltaba que Regina llegara ahí y tomara ese pergamino para que todo comenzara a salir de la mejor manera en beneficio de Ingrid.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Maléfica estaba en medio del bosque, el mismo bosque donde se había reunido alguna vez con Cora, donde la Reina de Corazones había sido capaz de intentar matar a su nieta, la hechicera rubia tenía una mirada oscura, el semblante serio, la imagen que reflejaba Maléfica era la de alguien que era capaz de matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino…_

_-Veo que has llegado, sabía que vendrías-musito esa voz, esa voz que tanto crispaba los nervios de Maléfica, quien torció el gesto y apretando los puños se giró lentamente, arqueando las cejas con arrogancia al ver a Cora frente a ella, esa mujer le sonreía con satisfacción._

_-Por supuesto que lo sabias, eres una bruja-ironizo Maléfica con desdén, Cora sonrió con malicia y se limitó a mirar a Maléfica con desprecio, ambas se miraban con arrogancia, con clara molestia ante la presencia de la otra, sus miradas delataban el deseo de matarse la una a la otra sin el menor remordimiento._

_-Siempre tan cordial, Maléfica-ironizo Cora con desdén, Maléfica la miro mordazmente y rodo los ojos-Dime, querida…¿Cómo alguien tan retorcida como tu ha sido capaz de entrenar a mi nieta?- pregunto Cora con filoso sarcasmo, ganándose una sonrisa de descaro y malicia de parte de Maléfica._

_-Ya sé que la conociste, esa bestia me lo conto todo, asumo que decidiste omitir el pequeño detalle de que cuando era una bebé quisiste matarla-siseo Maléfica con una mirada que destellaba maldad y victoria, Cora la miraba como si le estuviera clavando dagas-Dime, Cora…¿Le contaste que tus intenciones eran dejarla morir de frio y siendo devorada por los lobos?-pregunto Maléfica con un gesto de descaro que irrito a Cora._

_-Para que dejarle ese trauma a Jazmín, querida, no es necesario que sepa esas cosas-rio Cora sin preocupación, Maléfica rio levemente con burla-Por otro lado, saber que su tía Maléfica busca vengarse de su madre, de la Reina Malvada es un tema que le puede resultar interesante-dijo Cora con una sonrisa que le helaría la sangre al más valiente, pero que en Maléfica solo provoco fastidio._

_-Estoy segura que a Jazmín le resultaría muy interesante como era la vida de su madre al lado de una vieja bruja como tú-rio Maléfica arqueando las cejas y mirándola con desafío, Cora torció el gesto-Saber que has torturado a su madre y que eres la culpable de que haya crecido lejos de ella seguro hará que la niña confié en ti-rio Maléfica negando con la cabeza, disfrutando el ver como Cora apretaba los puños, casi podría jurar que de ellos salían chispas._

_-Se lo contaras después de que yo pueda decirle que el dragón que ha querido matarla cuando era una niña eras tú, apuesto a que correría a tus brazos a agradecerte que no la devoraras, seguro que no pensaría que la has usado solo para vengarte de Regina y de Gold-siseo Cora mirándola con descaro, Maléfica endureció el gesto, sabía que lo utilizaría en su contra._

_-Has vuelto para terminar lo que no pudiste hacer hace años? Vas a matar a tu nieta?-pregunto Maléfica mirando a Cora con arrogancia, Cora arqueo las cejas y la miro sin expresión alguna, dejando que el silencio reinara por unos cuantos segundos._

_-He venido a negociar contigo, quería Maléfica-dijo Cora con un gesto de seriedad, provocando un gesto de burla en Maléfica-Tú te mantendrás callada y no interferirás en mis encuentros con Jazmín, y yo haré lo mismo contigo, ninguna se mete en el camino de la otra-dijo Cora como si nada, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y lo medito unos segundos, quizá era una buena opción, no desataría una guerra y podría asegurarse de las intenciones de Cora para acercarse a la princesa._

_-Es un trato justo, pero no dudes que si haces algo para romper la tregua te voy a volver cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cora, tu sabes que puedo hacerlo-siseo Maléfica acortando la distancia entre ambas y mirándola amenazante, Cora le sostuvo la mirada con desdén-Ella no sabe que Regina es la Reina Malvada-dijo Maléfica alejándose de ella, Cora arqueo las cejas y sonrió con malicia, Maléfica torció el gesto, como odiaba a esa mujer._

* * *

_Desde esa noche habían transcurrido pocos días, en los cuales Cora había vuelto a visitar a su nieta con discreción y cortamente, en el palacio no podían pasar más de algunos minutos sin ser interrumpidas por algún sirviente o guardia y Cora tenía que desaparecer, por lo que ese día Cora había decidido llevar a Jazmín al País de las Maravillas, después de todo ahí el tiempo no corría de igual manera que en los demás…_

_-Como llegaste aquí?-pregunto Jazmín al ver a Cora tomar asiento en el trono, sus ojos se paseaban por el lujoso castillo de la Reina de Corazones, de pequeña había visitado el País de las Maravillas pero nunca se había acercado al castillo._

_-Me desterraron-se limitó a decir Cora como si nada, notando como Jazmín fruncía el ceño al no comprender, Cora sonrió para sus adentros y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella, pasando sus dedos delicadamente por su mejilla._

_-Quien te desterró?-pregunto la princesa con un gesto de inocencia, Cora suspiro y en su rostro apareció un gesto de nostalgia y tristeza, mismo que hizo que Jazmín tomara su mano para reconfortarla._

_-Tu madre me mando aquí-dijo Cora sin más, fingiendo pesar ante los recuerdos, notando como el gesto de su nieta se había tensado por completo ante sus palabras, podía notar las preguntas que se formaban en la mente de la joven con solo ver sus ojos-Pero no pienses mal, querida, Regina no lo hizo intencionalmente-sonrió Cora débilmente para atraer la atención de la princesa, quien la miraba atentamente._

_-Porque mi mamá te desterró a este sitio?-pregunto Jazmín torciendo el gesto, su madre era una mala persona? Porque alguien desterraría a su propia madre? La joven tenía tantas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta, las cosas parecían tan confusas._

_-Porque fue manipulada por un hechicero muy malo, el Oscuro, el provoco que yo acabara aquí, lejos de todo-dijo Cora con aires de tristeza y melancolía, provocando que Jazmín entristeciera su mirada ante la historia que estaba escuchando, Cora lo noto y tomo su rostro entre sus manos._

_-No entiendo, por qué ese hombre te quería lejos de mamá?-pregunto Jazmín frunciendo el ceño ante su confusión, Cora sonrió para sus adentros y le sonrió débilmente a su nieta._

_-Por qué sabía que yo no iba a permitir que se le acercara a Regina, porque necesitaba que yo estuviera lejos de ella para que el pudiera manipularla-dijo Cora fingiendo pesar, la joven arqueo las cejas y asintió en silencio, una pregunta menos._

_-Ese hombre lastimo a mamá?-pregunto Jazmín con su corazón latiendo más rápido, sus dudas comenzaban a despejarse, su abuela comenzaba a contarle cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, esa historia sonaba tan complicada._

_-Mucho, cariño, no físicamente, él siempre fue estricto en eso, pero la llevo al camino de la oscuridad, uso su magia para su beneficio y termino destruyéndola por completo-decía Cora con una mirada sombría, el corazón de la princesa latía con fuerza, sus manos comenzaban a temblar, y su rostro delataba los escalofríos que le causaban las palabras de Cora._

_-Por eso ella me dejo?-pregunto Jazmín sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas que no dejaría escapar, no quería llorar, Cora la miro y asintió en silencio con un gesto de preocupación._

_-Lamento decir que si, cariño, ese hombre te alejo de tu madre-siseo Cora al ver los ojos de su nieta volverse cristalinos, Cora fingió tristeza y acerco a la joven a ella, abrazándola para ofrecerle consuelo, sonriendo para sus adentros._

_-Quien es el, abuela?-pregunto Jazmín con un par de lágrimas silenciosas correr por sus mejillas, Cora sonrió sin que Jazmín pudiera verlo, la joven estaba abrazada a ella sin ver su rostro, la Reina de Corazones suspiro y acaricio los largos cabellos negros de la princesa._

_-Su nombre es Rumplestilskin, mi amor, él es tu abuelo, Rumplestilskin es el padre de Regina-musito Cora con total seriedad, sin dejar de acariciar a su nieta, sonriendo ante la idea de que la joven le guardara rencor al Oscuro, la historia que le había contado había sido en gran parte falsa, pero no toda, no todo era mentira, y ahora que la joven sabia quien había sido el causante de las desgracias de Regina y las suyas, Cora quería como una víctima ante los ojos de su nieta._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina había descongelado a David y Robín, ambos se miraban fijamente acabando de asimilar el que ya podían moverse y que se habían golpeado, sus respiraciones agitadas delataban su inquietud, ambos terminaron con las ropas arrugadas, David tenía un labio roto y Robín una pequeña herida en la ceja de la que salían unas gotitas de sangre...Blanca miraba a David y luego a Regina, quien estaba en medio de ambos hombres, dispuesta a congelarlos al menor indicio de pelea...Hook observaba todo también dispuesto a ayudar a mantenerlos separados, o quizá a sujetar a Regina en caso de que Blanca quisiera desquitarse, el pirata comenzaba a preguntarse qué hacía en medio de ese problema...

-Robín, déjame explicarte todo esto, no es como te lo estas imaginando-musito Regina llevando sus manos al pecho del ladrón, pero Robín la miro matadoramente, como si su contacto le quemara la piel a través de la ropa y retrocedió un par de pasos, Regina torció el gesto, no sería tan fácil, nunca lo es, se quejó Regina mentalmente, podía ver la mirada llena de traición y rabia de Robín.

-No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero estar contigo-gruño Robín apretando los puños, mirando a Regina fijamente a los ojos, demonios, la amaba, la amaba tanto que por eso le dolía aún más la traición, quizá debía dejarla hablar, escuchar lo que tenía que decir en su defensa pero no, no ahora, no cuando sentía ganas de romper todo a su paso y desahogar su ira.

-Se puede saber por qué desde afuera se escucha tanto alboroto?-pregunto Emma al entrar a la casa, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y arqueando las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa al ver la escena que había ahí, Regina mirando a Robín, ambos con los ojos humedecidos, Hook parecía querer sujetar a David para que no interviniera, y ahora que la rubia observaba mejor a su padre notaba la sangre en su labio roto, Emma cayo en cuenta de la herida de Robín en el rostro, y todo eso sumado a las lágrimas que tenía Blanca en el rostro, solo podía significar que se habían enterado de todo.

-Pregúntaselo a Regina y David-gruño Robín Hood apretando la mandíbula al dirigirle una mirada fulminante al Príncipe Charming, demonios, pensó Emma tensándose, el ladrón le dio una última mirada a Regina y por un momento sintió deseos de abrazarla, la morena se veía tan frágil en ese momento, siempre odio el ver sus ojos chocolate humedecidos de lágrimas, pero su propio dolor lo estaba consumiendo en ese momento, así que desviando su mirada y con paso firme salió de la casa, Emma se quitó del camino y observo salir a Robín de ahí, su mirada se centró en David, quien se llevó la mano al rostro con frustración, luego miro a Regina quien parecía respirar profundo para calmarse, su mirada se siguió paseando por el lugar y vio a Blanca, la mujer había llorado, por ultimo miro a Hook, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-Emma-musito Hook acercándose a la rubia con una mirada de preocupación, ignorando que Emma ya estaba enterada de todo ese problema, el pirata no dijo más, la mirada que Emma le dio era una clara petición de que no platicaran acerca de eso en esos momentos, sus miradas se centraron en Blanca, quien aún parecía procesar todo lo ocurrido.

-Regina, siento lo que paso con Robín-dijo David, acercándose a la alcaldesa con una mirada llena de culpa, tratando de tocar su hombro para disculparse por haberse dejado envolver en aquella pelea, pero no lo había podido evitar, Regina lo miro y asintió, de sus ojos no había salido ni una lagrima, ella era fuerte y tenía que seguir siéndolo, no lloraría, mucho menos frente a tanta gente, después de todo era la Reina Malvada y en esos momentos Robín debía estar pensando eso.

-Me debe estar odiando, pero supongo que tiene razones de sobra-ironizo Regina llevándose una mano a su cabello con frustración, respirando profundo para tranquilizarse y girándose para dejar de mirar a David, en el pasado había hecho cosas mucho peores sin mostrarse débil y debía seguir así, ese método le había funcionado para sobreponerse, su mirada se centró en Emma, quien miraba a Blanca con nerviosismo, la sheriff miro a Regina y ella asintió en silencio.

-Blanca, déjame hablarte, quiero que entiendas lo que paso, por favor, no todo es lo que parece, yo no quiero lastimarte, nunca quise hacerlo-musito David acercándose a Blanca, quien aun con lágrimas en los ojos retrocedió un par de pasos, Emma y Regina miraron como David bajaba la mirada con arrepentimiento.

-Vete-murmuro Blanca duramente, David la miro suplicante para dejar que le explicara todo antes, Regina los miraba en silencio y decidió no intervenir, eso no era cosa de ella, la morena retrocedió hasta toparse con el pecho de Hook, quien la sujeto con su mano para que no perdiera el equilibro, Regina agradeció con una mirada y se alejó un poco, ambos observaron a Emma acercarse a David y Blanca.

-Parece que este desastre no será fácil de limpiar-murmuro Hook detrás de la alcaldesa, al oído de Regina para que solo ella escuchara, la morena le dio una mirada fulminante al pirata quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros-Parece que los viejos hábitos nunca se pierden-siseo Hook con cierta ironía mirando fijamente a Regina, quien tensando el gesto llevo su mano hasta el brazo del pirata con discreción, poniendo un poco de presión.

-Si no lo dijera un pirata arrogante y con un historial bastante largo me sentiría ofendida o quizá hasta lo tomaría en cuenta-siseo Regina duramente, Hook frunció el ceño y al sentir el calor en su piel contuvo un quejido, Regina lo miro con arrogancia y lo soltó.

-David, muéstrale el libro, quizá eso ayude-musito Emma con duda, acercándose a sus padres con una mirada de preocupación, David negó con la cabeza mientras que Blanca miro a la sheriff con sorpresa y seriedad, Emma frunció el ceño al ver esa mirada.

-Ya lo hizo, Emma-dijo Blanca mirando duramente a David, quien tragando saliva bajo la mirada avergonzado, la mirada de Blanca se centró en la rubia-Tu sabias esto, verdad?-pregunto Blanca retóricamente, afirmándolo más bien, Emma no contesto, Regina y Hook torcieron los gestos, ambos deseaban salir de ahí cuanto antes, así que en silencio retrocedieron hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba abierta y salieron al corredor, suspirando de alivio.

-Yo lo sabía, pero hace realmente muy poco-dijo Emma sinceramente, compartiendo una fugaz mirada con David, quien cerró los ojos con tristeza, Blanca los miro a ambos fugazmente, su mirada se centró en David.

-Emma solo se quedó callada por mí, no quería que te lastimara-dijo David sinceramente, entrando en defensa de su hija, Emma negó con la cabeza al ver como su madre miraba a David fulminantemente, eso no pintaba nada bien.

-No quiero verte, quiero estar sola-sentencio Blanca duramente, necesitaba estar sola para pensar todo, David iba a replicar pero al ver la mirada de Blanca decidió no hacerlo, miro a Emma y la rubia asintió en silencio, David se dirigió a la puerta y salió con la mirada baja.

-No creo que debas estar sola, sé que te sientes herida pero quizá deberías escuchar toda la historia, es más complicado de lo que parece, es…-Emma trataba de consolar a su madre sin éxito alguno, Blanca solo se tensó un poco más, y negando con la cabeza miro a su hija.

-Emma, vete por favor, quiero estar sola-pidió Blanca con un tono no tan duro como el que había usado con David, la rubia iba a protestar-No te preocupes por mí, ni por Neal, estoy bien, pero necesito estar sola-sentencio Blanca con firmeza, Emma torció el gesto, la mirada de Blanca le decía que no cedería.

* * *

David había salido de su casa y respirando profundo salió a la calle, sabía que se merecía el desprecio de Blanca, la había lastimado, sin desearlo pero lo había hecho, el Príncipe Charming se llevó una mano al rostro, se sentía terrible…David dio un par de pasos por la calle y vio a Regina y Hook a un par de pasos de distancia de él, al parecer también acababan de bajar del edificio, ambos lucían callados y pensativos…

-Regina-la llamo David, tenía que hablar con ella, quizá ambos pudieran lograr una solución, aunque si lo pensaba bien quizá solo complicarían las cosas, pero en ese momento David no quería pensar más, Regina se detuvo y lo miro con un gesto de cansancio, por su parte Hook estaba parado a una distancia más corta de donde estaba Regina, apoyado en la pared del edificio esperando a Emma por si salía, aunque era probable que la rubia se quedara consolando a Blanca, se dijo el pirata mentalmente.

-No es el momento, todo esto nunca debió pasar-se quejó Regina con frustración en el rostro, David asintió en silencio, ella tenía razón, ambos habían terminado lastimando a personas que querían, las cosas estaban muy mal-Tengo que ir por Henry-dijo Regina sin más, suspirando cansada y retomando su camino, David decidió dejar las cosas así

-Compañero, creo que necesitas dejar de pensar un rato y desahogarte-dijo Hook acercándose a David con un gesto de comprensión, dándole una palmada en la espalda y sonriéndole levemente, tratando de reconfortarlo un poco, aunque sabía que eso sería poco más que difícil dada su situación.

-Lo que necesito es arreglar este desastre-dijo David frustrado, negando con la cabeza y comenzando a caminar, Hook arqueo las cejas y asintió, David lucia derrotado, Hook lo pensó unos segundos y decidió no dejarlo solo por ahí, quizá pudiera hacer alguna locura, pensó el pirata.

-Lo sé, vamos por un trago y así te relajas, con la cabeza fría podrás pensar mejor las cosas-dijo Hook dándole una mirada amigable y de compañerismo, David lo pensó unos segundos y asintió, eso necesitaba, un trago fuerte que lo hiciera olvidar por un rato, ambos tomaron rumbo al bar de pueblo.

* * *

Regina iba camino a Grannys, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo que pisaba, se sentía como su nada fuera real, su final feliz se había esfumado una vez más, esta vez por su culpa, por sus decisiones, la mirada de Robín llena de decepción y dolor le había dolido tanto, pero eso era una parte mínima de sus preocupaciones, tampoco le preocupaba si todo el pueblo se enteraba de todo eso y volvían a odiarla, solo le importaba que su hijo no la odiara...Henry, su príncipe seguro la odiaría en cuanto le contará lo que pasaba, porque ella tenía que decírselo y explicarle los hechos, no podía permitir que algún idiota le fuera con el chisme a su hijo y lo confundiera lo suficiente como para que Henry creyera que seguía siendo aquella despiadada Reina Malvada, eso no, podía soportar todo menos que su hijo saliera lastimado...

-Regina, espera!-el grito de Emma hizo que Regina frunciera el ceño y detuviera su paso de mala gana, sin molestarse en girar para mirar a la rubia espero a que fuera Emma quien estuviera delante de ella.

-Que quieres, Emma?-pregunto Regina con frustración, rodando los ojos al ver como Emma trataba de normalizar su respiración después de haber corrido para alcanzarla-Tengo que ir por Henry y no sé cómo voy a hacer para que no me odie después de esto-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza, su tono de voz delataba lo mal que se sentía, Emma la miro y asintió.

-Lo sé, por eso vine-dijo Emma mirándola sinceramente, ambas querían lo mejor para Henry y por más complicada que fuera la situación Emma sentía esa necesidad por apoyar a Regina, aún era bastante inexperta en el tema de las relaciones pero si algo sabia era que las que valían la pena jamás eran sencillas-Te voy a ayudar con Henry, quizá entre las dos podamos explicarle todo mejor-dijo Emma sonriendo con resignación, Regina rodo los ojos sin darle mucho crédito a sus palabras, la rubia le mostro el libro que llevaba en sus manos y Regina sonrió irónicamente.

-No sé si sea buena idea mostrarle el libro, es mucho para el-dijo Regina retomo su camino rumbo a Grannys acompañada de Emma, quien se encogió de hombros y termino asintiendo sin más, quizá era cierto, pero el libro era una prueba de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como que Regina había querido arruinar el final feliz de Blanca Nieves una vez más.

* * *

Robín había llegado a Grannys en pocos minutos, su semblante aun delataba sus ganas de arrasar con cuanto tuviera a su paso, tenía un nudo en la garganta que comenzaba a dolerle, pero tenía que aparentar estar lo mejor posible por Roland, así que antes de llegar a Grannys se quitó los rastros de sangre que tenía en el rostro, por suerte no eran demasiados, Robín respiro profundo antes de entrar por su hijo, en cuanto entro al local de la Abuelita las miradas de Roland y Henry se posaron en el…

-Papi-lo llamo Roland con una sonrisa al verlo acercarse a ellos, el ladrón sonrió forzadamente y paso una mano por el cabello de ambos chicos revolviéndoselos como siempre jugaba con ambos-Donde esta Gina?-pregunto Roland frunciendo el ceño al no ver con él a Regina, Robín torció el gesto disimuladamente.

-Regina no va a poder venir con nosotros, muchacho, está ocupada-dijo Robín forzándose para sonreír a su hijo, quien frunció el ceño en un gesto infantil, la mirada de Henry se centró en Robín, quien le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Mi mamá está bien?-pregunto Henry notando extraño a Robín, quien asintió para calmarlo, no quería asustar a Henry-Paso algo?-pregunto de nuevo Henry, de sobra sabía que siempre pasaba algo, lo que temía era que fuera algo que pudiera poner en peligro a su familia.

-Sí, ella está bien, no te preocupes Henry, solo que Roland y yo pasaremos la noche en el campamento-dijo Robín tranquilamente, notando como Henry arqueaba las cejas listo para seguir preguntando, el arquero tomo en brazos a Roland como de costumbre, Henry iba a decir algo pero en ese momento la puerta del lugar se volvió a abrir dando paso a Regina seguida de Emma, Robín se tensó al ver a Regina y desvió su mirada.

-Gina!-grito Roland sonriendo ampliamente y bajándose de los brazos de su padre para correr a la alcaldesa, Henry y Emma cruzaron unas miradas y el chico noto algo raro, Regina alzo en brazos a Roland y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla-Papá dijo que estabas ocupada y que iremos al campamento-se quejó Roland cruzándose de brazos, Regina miro a Robín de reojo y noto lo rígido que estaba, la morena asintió al mirar al niño en sus brazos.

-Así es, cariño, además Robín tiene que ocuparse de algunas cosas del campamento, no quieres ver a tu tío John?-dijo Regina sonriéndole forzadamente, se había encariñado demasiado con ese pequeño-Te vas a portar muy bien, verdad?-sonrió Regina acariciando su cabello, Roland asintió, Emma se acercó a Henry y el chico se levantó, Robín se dirigió a la puerta en silencio, necesitaba dejar de ver a Regina.

-Roland, tenemos que irnos-dijo Robín sin mirar a la alcaldesa, Regina abrazo al pequeño y sintió como Roland dejaba un beso en su mejilla antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo, Roland corrió con su padre y tomo su mano, ambos salieron de ahí.

-Que fue todo eso?-pregunto Henry rompiendo el silencio y provocando que Regina y Emma se tensaran-Te estabas despidiendo de Roland-dijo Henry mirando a Regina con curiosidad, Emma miro a Regina esperando su respuesta, deseando ver como salía de esa.

-Cariño, tenemos que hablar de algo importante, te parece si lo hacemos en la casa?-pregunto Regina tendiéndole la mano para que se marcharan, Emma arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza, esa noche iba a ser bastante larga para la alcaldesa, Henry asintió a Regina y tomo su mano, Emma los siguió y los tres salieron de Grannys.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En el fuerte Prohibido había una peculiar lluvia de magia, una que solo sucedía una vez al año en el cumpleaños de la princesa de Agrabah, ese día que Maléfica permitía que un poco de luz invadiera su castillo por unas horas…En el castillo estaban Jazmín y Maléfica, ambas en el gran salón donde las luces de las estrellas que había dentro eran las que iluminaban al castillo...Maléfica estaba como de costumbre cómodamente en su silla, con ese gesto de arrogancia y altivez que contrastaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver como Jazmín estaba acostada en el piso del castillo con los ojos destellantes al ver el techo del castillo lleno de estrellas y luces brillantes…_

_-¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta del palacio?-pregunto Maléfica con curiosidad sin dejar de mirar a la joven que estaba concentrada en seguir la luz de una de las estrellas que bailaba por todo el techo, la princesa tenía una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Bien, como siempre, llegaron muchos reyes y príncipes, papá estaba muy contento de estar conmigo, la fiesta fue muy bonita-sonrió Jazmín apartando su mirada de las estrellas para mirar a Maléfica, quien asentía conforme, sabia de sobre que el Sultán se desvivía por su hija._

_-Muchos regalos?-pregunto Maléfica sonriéndole con malicia, la joven rio divertida y asintió, tantos que no había terminado de contarlos antes de escaparse de su cama y llegar al Fuerte Prohibido, pero eso no le importaba realmente, el haber pasado el día con su padre le había gustado más que cualquier regalo que le hubieran podido dar._

_-Demasiados-rio la princesa al girarse y mirar a Maléfica desde el suelo en el que estaba tirada, si su padre o Cora la vieran seguramente la reprenderían por no comportarse como una princesa, pero estaba lejos de su vista así que no importaba en ese momento-Pero ninguno se compara con tu regalo, tía, sabes que amo esto-rio la joven de cabellos largos y negros volviendo a recostarse y fijando sus ojos en las estrellas que destellaban en una imagen impresionante, Maléfica sonrió con orgullo y satisfacción._

_-Buena respuesta, bestia-rio Maléfica sutilmente con pequeña sonrisa, la princesa suspiro y siguió mirando el techo del castillo con los ojos brillantes, Maléfica la observaba tan ajena a la maldad que la acechaba que no podía evitar preocuparse, la conocía tanto que sabía que Jazmín era fuerte, inteligente era una joven especial que seguramente podría defenderse sola si era necesario, pero poco podía hacer contra Cora o Jafar._

_-La abuela Cora dijo me regresaría en unos días para verme-dijo Jazmín sin despegar su mirada de las luces, no era necesario para saber que Maléfica había torcido el gesto en una mueca de disgusto, ya había notado el poco agrado que se tenían la una a la otra aunque no se conocieran._

_-No tengo que repetirte que tengas cuidado, pulga-siseo Maléfica con dureza, Jazmín asintió y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa y arreglando su cabello, lo llevaba suelto y adornado con una diadema que en el centro tenía una joya._

_-Ella tampoco dice mucho sobre mi madre-se quejó Jazmín haciendo una mueca infantil antes de rodear la silla de Maléfica y ponerse detrás de ella, la hechicera arqueo una ceja y asintió._

_-Te ha dicho que tu madre...-Maléfica no supo que más decir, no quería confundir aún más a la joven dándole a entender cosas que no debía saber, Jazmín suspiro y rodó los ojos._

_-Que mi madre me dejo por que fue manipulada por mi abuelo, que la magia le hizo mucho daño y acabo con su vida-musitó Jazmín con tristeza en la mirada, Maléfica se giró a mirarla y se levantó de la silla para tomar su rostro y levantarlo para que la joven la mirara._

_-No llores por algo que no puedes arreglar, bestia-siseo Maléfica mirándola a los ojos fijamente, la joven asintió-Tu eres una princesa, tienes magia, no debes llorar, eres valiente y debes aprender a ser fuerte siempre-musito Maléfica, estuvo a punto de decirle que en sus venas corría la sangre de la Reina Malvada pero no podía, no por ahora, estaba segura que si Jazmín sabía que su madre era la temida Reina Malvada solo odiaría a Regina._

_-Hablas como si algo malo fuera a pasar, tía-se quejó la joven frunciendo el ceño y tratando de destensar el ambiente, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza._

_-Creo que es hora de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Maléfica con un gesto de despreocupación y retomando su habitual postura de arrogancia, la joven la miro con confusión._

_-No lo eran las estrellas?-pregunto Jazmín arqueando una ceja y señalando las luces en el castillo, Maléfica sonrió con malicia y asintió._

_-Lo quieres o no?-pregunto Maléfica rodando los ojos, Jazmín rio levemente y asintió-Es un recuerdo, para que no estés molestándome con que no te hablo de tu pasado, es lo único que tendrás, bestia-ironizo Maléfica rodando los ojos con fingida irritación, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y rodo los ojos con resignación ante el carácter de la hechicera…Maléfica tomo las manos de Jazmín con firmeza y la joven sintió una pequeña corriente pasar por su cuerpo, pero solo fueron unos cortos segundos, en la mente de la joven podía ver a una Regina joven, quizá solo un poco mayor a ella, cabalgando cerca del castillo donde vivía, una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y sus cabellos estaban sueltos en el aire, era hermosa, cuando el caballo se detuvo Regina bajo de el de un salto y corrió a los establos donde fue recibida por un abrazo de Daniel, era guapo, su sonrisa desprendía ternura, y se notaba en sus ojos el amor que sentía por Regina, a quien le planto un beso, uno casto, ambos sonrientes y radiantes de felicidad…Jazmín sonreía ante las imágenes en su mente, esa era su madre! Era hermosa y se veía tan feliz…_

_-Ella es mi madre-musito Jazmín sonriendo, Maléfica asintió en silencio-Y ese hombre? Él es mi padre?-pregunto la princesa con curiosidad, pero esta vez Maléfica negó con la cabeza, la joven frunció el ceño._

_-No, bestia, su nombre es Daniel, no es tu padre pero forma parte de la historia de tu madre, quizá en algún momento necesites recordarlo para entender muchas cosas-dijo Maléfica con un tono de seriedad, la joven la observo endurecer el gesto y decidió no investigar más, ya podía poderle una imagen al recuerdo de su madre, ya sabía cómo era._

_-Mi madre era muy hermosa, gracias por dejarme verla, tía-sonrió cálidamente la joven a la hechicera rubia, quien se limitó a asentir en silencio, siendo tomada por sorpresa cuando la princesa se lanzó a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse con unas risas de diversión._

_-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas-se quejó Maléfica con frustración, recibiendo como respuesta unas risas ahogadas por parte de la joven que se había sentado en el suelo de nuevo, ignorando las quejas de la rubia._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

En la mansión Mills, más específicamente en la habitación de Henry, se encontraba Regina mirando fijamente a su hijo, ambos sentados en la cama, Henry miraba a su madre con intriga, algo había pasado y de eso no había duda, lo podía ver en la mirada seria que tenía Regina, y el que Emma estuviera apoyada en el marco de la puerta le decía que ella ya estaba enterada del asunto...

-¿Me van a decir que paso?-pregunto Henry comenzando a desesperarse ante el silencio de Regina y Emma, la rubia suspiro desde la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos en señal de clara resignación, mientras que Regina suspiro y tomo las manos de Henry entre las suyas.

-Mi amor, no voy a mentirte más, así que debes estar enterado de esto por mí, porque seguramente mañana muchas personas van a estar hablando de esto y no quiero que te enfades aún más conmigo-dijo Regina con cuidado de ser sutil con su hijo, Henry frunció el ceño y miro a su madre con atención.

-Tan grave es?-pregunto Henry mirando a Regina y después a Emma, Regina se mordió el labio inferior y no respondió, mientras que Emma soltó un suspiro y miro a Henry desde la puerta.

-Sera mejor que escuches a Regina, chico, y por favor no la interrumpas hasta que acabe-dijo Emma sonriéndole débilmente a Henry, quien termino asintiendo y centro su mirada en Regina, quien tomando valor lo miro a los ojos.

-Cariño, tu sabes que las cosas con Blanca y David habían mejorado bastante, pero no creo que siga siendo así-dijo Regina tragando saliva, Henry torció el gesto al no comprender pero decidió no interrumpir-Blanca cree que yo quise arruinar su final feliz junto a David, y de alguna es posible que lo haya hecho, pero te aseguro que no fue mi intención y que yo no tenía memoria sobre eso-dijo Regina tratando de ser clara y no tan dura, Henry frunció el ceño, tenía muchas preguntas en mente.

-Le hiciste algo a la abuela?-pregunto Henry confuso, Regina arqueo las cejas y por instinto se mordió el labio inferior, mirando de reojo a Emma quien arqueaba las cejas y negaba con la cabeza, a Blanca nada, técnicamente le había enojado lo que había hecho con David, se dijo Regina mentalmente con un toque de ironía descarada, demonios, pensaba Regina al ver a su hijo.

-Sera mejor que lo leas tú mismo, mi amor, en tu libro hay una historia nueva, una que apareció cuando David y yo recordamos esa misma historia-dijo Regina tomando el libro que Emma le tendía y dejándolo sobre la cama para que Henry lo leyera, omitiendo el cómo habían recobrado sus recuerdos, no quería traumatizar a su hijo a tan corta edad.

-Chico, tu abuela está enfadada con Regina y David por esta situación, ella está muy enojada-dijo Emma acercándose a Henry y pasando las páginas del libro hasta encontrar la que buscaban, Henry tenía un gesto de desconcierto y confusión en el rostro, hasta que su gesto se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa al ver la página que había señalado Emma.

-David y yo tenemos un pasado en común, no sé por qué no lo sabíamos, no sé por qué nos quitaron esos recuerdos, pero ahora que recordamos esa historia está en el libro, mi amor, y a tu abuela y a Robín eso les resulta difícil, y tienen toda la razón-dijo Regina tomando una mano de Henry, quien no apartaba la mirada del libro y leía con rapidez las líneas del cuento.

-Mamá, pero…Blanca es el amor verdadero de David, y Robín es tu amor verdadero, como es posible que David y tú también lo sean?-pregunto Henry dejando de mirar el libro y fijando su mirada en Regina, quien frunciendo el ceño negó con la cabeza, realmente no lo sabía, Henry la miraba con curiosidad y dudas en los ojos.

-Henry, creo que no es tan sencillo como que una persona pueda ser tu amor verdadero, quizá eso era así en el Bosque Encantado, pero…Aquí no es tan sencillo, no lo entiendo, mi amor, pero creo que hay muchos tipos de amor-dijo Regina tomando el rostro de Henry con sus manos tiernamente, besando su mejilla y abrazándolo, sintiéndose mejor al sentir como Henry la abrazaba también.

-Por eso Robín y Roland se fueron?-pregunto Henry al separarse y mirando a Regina nuevamente, quien torciendo el gesto asintió, no quería seguir con ese tema, Emma lo noto y decidió intervenir.

-Chico, Robín cree que tu madre lo traiciono, igual que Blanca cree eso de David, son cosas de adultos que no comprendes aun y que realmente espero puedas dejar así-dijo Emma con dificultad al elegir sus palabras, explicarle a su hijo que su madre había engañado a Robín no era un tema favorito para Emma.

-Entonces…Robín y Roland ya no van a vivir con nosotros?-pregunto Henry torciendo el gesto, Regina y Emma se miraron fugazmente y la rubia hizo un gesto de no meterse, mientras que Regina suspiro y asintió.

-Así es cariño, por favor, trata de tomar este tema con prudencia, no quiero que lo menciones con tus abuelos-pidió Regina mirándolo cálidamente, mejor dicho no quería que nadie le mencionara el tema a Henry, por lo menos prefería que ignorara las partes más traumáticas, pensaba Regina con resignación.

-Ahora, chico, a la cama, mañana tienes colegio y te levantas temprano-dijo Emma interviniendo, Regina agradeció mentalmente y Henry no tuvo más que asentir de mala gana, por lo menos ahora sabía que había pasado.

* * *

La Reina de las Nieves estaba en su cueva, su mirada estaba fija en el colgante de Zelena que estaba en medio del piso del lugar, el diamante se había tornado rojo al ser cubierto con la sangre de Regina y al cubrirse totalmente un humo verde envolvió el colgante y comenzó a extenderse en un remolino de humo verde…Ingrid miraba eso con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro…

-Bienvenida-musito Ingrid con una sonrisa de maldad al ver como el humo verde se esfumaba poco a poco para dejar ver a Zelena, quien parecía acostumbrarse al hecho de estar de vuelta, la pelirroja comenzaba a estirarse y un gesto total molestia estaba marcado en su rostro.

-Mi hermanita es una maldita perra-siseo Zelena con un tono de frustración y torciendo el gesto en una mueca de disgusto, sus ojos se centraron en la mujer rubia que tenía delante de ella, no la conocía, jamás la había visto, luego sus ojos recorrieron esa fría cueva y tardo uno segundos en comprender que sucedía.

-Irónicamente fue su sangre lo que te libero-rio Ingrid levemente con sarcasmo, provocando una mueca de disgusto en Zelena, quien la miraba con desconfianza-Cosa que me debes a mí-termino de decir Ingrid arqueando las cejas y tomando asiento en su sofá frente al espejo, Zelena la miro con curiosidad.

-Mi collar-recordó Zelena al mirarlo tirado en el suelo, recordando como Gold la había matado, por suerte para ella sus poderes residían en su collar, como Glinda le había mencionado "El collar es tu vida ahora" recordaba Zelena tratando de encajar cada una de las piezas-Por qué me trajiste de vuelta?-pregunto Zelena con desconfianza, preparándose para ver si su magia seguía funcionando.

-Quiero acabar con Storybrooke-dijo Ingrid como si nada, con un gesto de tranquilidad, provocando que Zelena arqueara las cejas y la mirara con burla-Tengo la manera perfecta para hacerlo pero necesito algo, necesito a Regina, más específicamente necesito su sangre y la de alguien más-dijo Ingrid mirando fijamente a Zelena, notando como en sus labios rojos aparecía una sonrisa de maldad ante la mención de su hermana.

-Necesitas matar a mi hermana?-pregunto Zelena con ironía-Querida, permíteme hacerlo por ti, así te agradezco el que me hayas traído del infierno, con gusto derramare la sangre de Regina-siseo Zelena destilando rencor y envidia, Ingrid sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo en eso, pero antes necesitamos a otra persona, mejor dicho necesitamos el corazón de una persona-dijo Ingrid como si acabara de recordarlo, Zelena arqueo las cejas y la miro para que continuara hablando-Por eso te he traído, necesito que tú me confirmes unas cosas-dijo Ingrid levantándose del sofá con toda su arrogancia y mirando a la bruja malvada con seriedad-Regina tuvo un hijo, no es así? Necesito saber dónde está ese hijo para tomar su corazón y poder lanzar una maldición, sabes algo de eso?-pregunto Ingrid, tenía plena conciencia de que Zelena había estado en distintos mundos y el tiempo invertido en su venganza contra Regina quizá la había llevado a descubrir cosas del pasado, pensaba Ingrid.

-Quieres saber si Regina tuvo un hijo?-rio Zelena con burla, Ingrid torció el gesto-Mi hermana tuvo una hija-dijo Zelena con una sonrisa que delataba toda la maldad que tenía, Ingrid endureció su gesto, esa era la confirmación que necesitaba-Mi querida hermanita me hizo tía hace mucho tiempo, tuvo una niña que heredo sus poderes-confirmo Zelena con una sonrisa descarada, Ingrid arqueo las cejas con interés.

-Perfecto, donde esta esa hija?-pregunto Ingrid con interés, Zelena arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, comenzando a desesperar a la Reina de las Nieves.

-Muy lejos de aquí, esa hija está muerta-dijo Zelena ampliando aún más su sonrisa, notando como el gesto de Ingrid se tensaba y la miraba con seriedad, Zelena asintió para confirmar sus palabras a Ingrid-Mi querida sobrina murió, esa niña era una tormenta de problemas, y Regina nunca podrá conocerla, lo cual es una pena-rio Zelena satisfecha, Ingrid comenzaba a apretar los puños, tendría que buscar otra forma de llegar a sus planes, si la hija de Regina no estaba viva, tenía que pensar cómo conseguir lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Robín Hood había llegado al campamento de los Hombres Valientes con un gesto de pocos amigos, mismo que disimulo ante Roland, después de acostar a su hijo y asegurarse de que el pequeño se había quedado profundamente dormido salió de su tienda para tomar un poco de aire, tenía tanta rabia y tanta decepción por dentro que necesitaba desahogarse…Robín tomo su arco y sin decir una palabra a sus amigos camino un rato, hasta alejarse lo suficiente, tomando su arco y una flecha apunto a un punto fijo y disparo…La flecha había dado justo en el blanco…

-Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando-pensaba Robín conteniendo sus lágrimas, no había llorado en ningún momento, pero ahora estaba ahí, solo en medio del bosque y disparando a diestra y siniestra a cuanto objetivo quisiera darle, no fallaba-Maldita sea!-grito Robín con fuerza y agradeció el haberse alejado lo suficiente para no despertar a nadie, tirando el arco con rabia y dejándose caer al lado de un árbol, el ladrón sentía un nudo en su pecho, en su garganta, podía sentir la necesidad de llorar, las lágrimas habían inundado sus ojos y el luchaba por contenerlas, pero al recordar a Regina…Al recordar cada momento con ella, sus besos, sus caricias…Y luego pensarla en brazos de David la rabia lo consumía, los celos lo obligaban a apretar los puños y a sentir el coraje dentro de él, el ladrón se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y dejo escapar una lagrima silenciosa, la primera de muchas que derramaría esa noche, se suponía que los finales felices no debían ser así…

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Cora había estado tratando de descubrir cuanto poder tenia Jazmín y lo que hasta ahora había visto le era suficiente para saber que su potencial era bastante, podía entender por qué Jafar quería usarla en su beneficio, la magia de Jazmín sumada a la del diamante azul podrían hacer que quien poseyera el diamante hiciera lo que deseara…_

_-La has visto?-pregunto Jafar sacando a Cora de sus pensamientos y haciendo que su mirada se centrara en Jafar, quien la miraba con seriedad esperando una respuesta, aun desconfiaba de la Reina de Corazones._

_-Por supuesto-asintió Cora sin más, destilando arrogancia y seguridad, Jafar la miraba esperando que continuara-Tiene lo que se necesita, pero si esperamos un poco más podría ser aún más útil-dijo Cora con un gesto de maldad, Jafar arqueo las cejas y la miro con intriga._

_-A que te refieres?-pregunto el hechicero con cierta confusión-Ella tiene el poder que necesito, su magia puede ser fácilmente integrada al diamante, que hay que esperar?-pregunto Jafar con poca paciencia._

_-A que su potencial llegue al máximo, solo tomare un corto tiempo, lo suficiente para que toda su magia se desborde y cuando eso pase podrás absorber esa magia y ese poder con el diamante azul, entre más magia sea contenida en el diamante más poder tendrás-siseo Cora con una sonrisa de triunfo, Jajar lo medito unos segundos y asintió, ella tenía razón._

_-Como haremos que su magia alcance el punto máximo?-pregunto Jafar sonriendo con malicia, ansiaba poder llevar a cabo sus planes cuanto antes y la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Cora le decía que sería pronto._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina salió de la habitación de Henry tras asegurarse que su hijo se había quedado dormido, esa noche había sido demasiado larga para ella, todavía recordaba la mirada de dolor que había visto en los ojos de Robín, lo había lastimado cuando era lo menos que quería, pero no podía cambiar las cosas que habían pasado…Regina bajo las escaleras sin prisa, esa noche no dormiría, por lo menos no ahora, no quería meterse a su cama porque sabía que no dejaría de darle vueltas a lo mismo, no quería quedarse así, necesitaba hacer algo, resolver sus dudas…

-Emma, Henry ya se…durmió-termino por decir Regina al notar que Emma se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala, Regina rodo los ojos y decidió dejarla dormir, estaba babeando? Se preguntó Regina con cierta diversión, la morena se encamino a la puerta, tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa en silencio…Regina camino cerca de la mansión, sintiendo el fresco de la noche en su rostro, el silencio en las calles vacías…

-Regina-ese murmullo provoco un escalofrió en la alcaldesa, quien deteniendo sus pasos trataba de detectar de donde venía el llamado-Tengo las respuestas que quieren…ven por ellas…-se escuchó la voz de la Reina de las Nieves, Regina torció el gesto, era claramente Ingrid, la llamaba, una trampa? Posiblemente, pensó Regina, pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de pensar demasiado, y necesitaba saber, quería certezas, Regina respiro profundo y decidió seguir la voz...

* * *

En la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves estaban Ingrid y Zelena, ambas mirando con un par de sonrisas el espejo en medio del lugar, Ingrid había dejado un rastro de hielo que conduciría a Regina hasta donde quería, Zelena miraba la imagen de Regina en el espejo y no podía evitar sonreír con malicia, cuanto deseaba tenerla frente a ella…

-Cuando encuentre el pergamino podrá saber todo?-pregunto Zelena con ciertas dudas, Ingrid negó con la cabeza y miro a la pelirroja con un gesto de tranquilidad que contrastaba con la expresividad de Zelena.

-No todo, solo lo necesario para que se dé cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer-dijo Ingrid encogiéndose de hombros, Zelena arqueo las cejas y la miro con curiosidad, la idea de estar encerrada en esa cueva no le agradaba mucho.

-Si su hija está muerta, para que quieres que sepa que tuvo una?-pregunto Zelena con una sonrisa maliciosa, no estaba en desacuerdo, al contrario, le encantaba la idea de ver sufrir a su hermana, aun mejor quisiera darle la noticia personalmente.

-Porque ella no sabrá que su hija está muerta, solo sabrá que nació- sonrió Ingrid destilando maldad, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Zelena, ambas devolvieron su mirada al espejo donde vieron a Regina llegar a bosque y comenzar a seguir el rastro de hielo.

* * *

Regina había llegado al bosque donde encontré el rastro de la Reina de las Nieves, la morena sabía que era algún plan de Ingrid, pero tenía que correr el riesgo si quería saber que tramaba con certeza, necesitaba despejar su mente y ocuparse de esa loca que rondaba el pueblo…Regina siguió el rastro hasta llegar a ver un pergamino pequeño en medio del suelo…

-Sutil, heladera-siseo Regina acercándose y agachándose sin tocar el pergamino, paso su mano sobre el para descubrir si tenía algún hechizo de protección pero su magia le indico que no, el pergamino no estaba protegido, fácilmente podría tomarlo.

-Úsalo, Regina, úsalo para saber la verdad-volvió a escuchar Regina, quien torció el gesto y dudo si debía hacerlo, Regina respiro profundo y en un arrebato tomo el pergamino en sus manos, nada paso, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al tomarlo pero nada más, nada de magia, Regina arqueo una ceja y desenrollo el pergamino para ver que contenía y descubrió que se trataba de un hechizo…

* * *

_Hasta aquí el cap…Zelena volvio, que pasara? ¿Dónde esta Malefica a estas alturas?...¿Que sucedió con Jazmin?...Algo que comentar? Alguna queja o petición? Ya saben review!jajajajaja Y respondiendo a los reviews…_

**kaname lin-chan…**Que bueno leerte!Tus teorías son geniales, Hook sin duda se la ha pasado mal, pero solo en parte, tiene a Emma con el y hasta ahora van bien, además el pirata pronto tendrá mejor racha de suerte…La bomba ya exploto, Robin y Blanca están poco mas que molestos y Emma ha tenido que intervenir en favor de Regina con Henry, Regina y David la tienen difícil para coneguir perdón….Jazmin, esa pobre niña, en manos de quien ha venido a caer!La tía Malefica jajajaja Esa mujer de milagro no ha incinerado a Jazmin, por lo menos la mocosa le ha hecho algo de compañía en esos años de destierro jajajajaja La teoría me ha encantado…falta ver que tan cierta es…muahahahaha

**EQLuisa…**Eaaaaaaa!jajajajaja Pues a ver que te ha parecido este :P

**Evilcharmingparrillas…**Gracias por el review!*_*

**Guest…**jajajajajaja!Siento decir que no se me dan esas escenas detalladas, quiza mas adelante pueda escribir algo mejor en ese sentido O.o David es un "héroe" siempre ha tratado de ir con la verdad, y Regin esta tratando de mantenerse firme en una redención por lo que también ha tenido que ser sincera y enfrentar lo que venga…Cora es una malvada desde siempre, Jafar es otro villano que anda suelo y juntos…Auchsss!jajajaja Gracias!

**Rosalie end Jacob…**Eaaaa!Eaaa!Anotada la apuesta por el EvilCharming jajajajaja Gracias!

**Franciny…**Culpa mia no ha sido, que ha acabado el cap ahí por pura casualidad jajajajaja Por ahora el Snowing y OutlawQueen han acabado bastante mal, costara una reconciliación?...La nena, ha caído en tremendas manos, nada mas que con su abuela, y de que forma!...Lamento la tardanza, espero el prox no tardar tanto!Graciasss!

**Aelynb**…Gracias!jajaja Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, esta vez tarde mas de lo normal pero espero no volver a demorar tanto :D

**jossedith1**…Gracias!Que bueno leerte :D Malefica y Jazmin son muy curiosas, que genial que te encariñes con la princesita, y si la relación con Malefica es muy graciosa jajaja Cora, Cora…menuda abuela, buehh ese árbol familiar que se carga Jazmin es para llorar jajajaja Besooooooo!

**GabyEvilRegal4Ever123**…Una apuesta mas por el EvilCharming jajajaja Regina recordara prontooo y comenzara la acción respecto a esa búsqueda por saber que paso, ahora que David esta lejos de Blanca y se sabe todo…todo puede pasar muahahaha Besoooooo!


	11. Chapter 11

_Holaaa!Aqui les traigo el nuevo cap, lamento la largaaaa espera pero este cap es bastante mas largo de lo usual para compensarles la espera jejejeje Bueno, gracias por cada fav, follow, review que han dejado, son geniales y me encanta leer todos para saber si les va gustando la historia, gracias!_

-Cap. 11.

Regina sostenía entre su mano el pergamino que había encontrado, dudo unos segundos pero termino por abrirlo y leer el contenido, la morena torció el gesto al no entender esa lengua, seguramente se trataba de algún hechizo antiguo…Regina sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando escucho el crujir de unas ramas detrás de ella, quizá si era una trampa de la Reina de las Nieves, pensó Regina escondiendo rápidamente el pergamino en su bolsillo y preparándose para lanzar una bola de fuego sin titubeos, con el semblante endurecido se giró para atacar a quien fuera pero se detuvo en seco al ver de quien se trataba…

-Robín!-casi grito Regina con un suspiro de alivio al ver que era el, la bola de fuego se apagó en su mano, el ladrón tenía el arco apuntando pero al ver que era ella de inmediato bajo el arma aunque su semblante era de pocos amigos.

-Creí que eras la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Robín endureciendo el gesto y con una voz tan áspera que Regina sintió una punzada de culpa en el pecho, nunca lo había visto tan serio con ella-No deberías estar sola aquí-siseo Robín desviando su mirada, siendo lo más serio que podía, quería gritarle que saliera de ahí, que era una terca imprudente por estar arriesgándose a salir sola al bosque con la Reina de las Nieves persiguiéndola, quería obligarla a regresar a su casa y asegurarse de que estuviera lo más a salvo posible, pero no, otra parte de él le rogaba que no cayera.

-Yo creí lo mismo-musito Regina con una débil sonrisa, Robín asintió y dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, no quería seguir viéndola, no quería tenerla cerca, no podía mirarla sin imaginarse a David besándola y acariciándola como el tantas veces lo había hecho-Robín, espera, déjame explicarte las cosas-pidió Regina dando un par de pasos hacia él, deteniéndose al ver que él se paraba en seco ante su voz.

-No quiero explicaciones, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, solo quiero que te marches de aquí y vayas a tu casa, por más que este furioso no quiero que te hagan daño, así que deja de ponerte en peligro, Regina-siseo Robín duramente al girarse de mala gana y mirar a Regina como nunca lo había hecho antes, con dolor, con enfado y rabia contenida.

-No quiero irme, quiero que me escuches, que me dejes hablar contigo-replico Regina tratando de acercarse a él, mirándolo con suplica, pero Robín no cedió, retrocedió un par de pasos y negó con la cabeza, Regina noto como el ladrón apretaba los puños.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo-sentencio Robín alzando la voz más de lo normal, el arquero trago saliva, no era su intención hacerlo y noto el efecto que causo en Regina, la morena se había sorprendido y retrocedido un par de pasos, estaba seguro que Regina jamás se habría imagino lo duro que podría ser, ella solo conocía lo mejor de el-Quiero que te vayas, déjame en paz, Regina-siseo Robín tratando de bajar el tono de su voz, desviando la mirada con frustración, Regina torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza, sí que era terca esa mujer, pensó Robín al llevarse una mano al rostro.

-No suelo cumplir caprichos de otros, ya lo sabes, ladrón-replico Regina con un tono de voz sarcástico, rodando los ojos con firmeza ante su decisión de permanecer ahí, Robín tenso el gesto y respiro profundo, Regina comenzaba a provocar su paciencia, comenzaba a jugar con él, su mirada era la de la Reina Malvada, esa que durante el año en el Bosque Encantado tanto había jugado con él en ese estira y afloja constante de coqueteos descarados, la mujer tenía ese tono de voz sarcástico y frio cuando pasaba de "Adiós, Robín" a "Hola, ladrón", Robín la conocía muy bien y sabía que no se iría tan fácil.

-No juegues conmigo, Regina-gruño Robín torciendo el gesto y apretando los puños aún más fuerte, Regina arqueo las cejas y asintió con seriedad, Robín la miraba atentamente tratando de detectar cada gesto de ella, la conocía y no era una mujer fácil de descifrar, era tan complicada que a pesar de conocerla casi nunca podía adivinar como iba a actuar.

-No estoy jugando, pero si me dejaras explicarte como pasaron las cosas todo sería más fácil-dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos y tratando de mantenerse lo más seria y firme posible, realmente quería explicarle todo, decirle que sentía lo que había pasado.

-¿Explicarme qué?-pregunto Robín con un tono duro y sarcástico, haciendo que Regina torciera el gesto-¿Cómo te acostaste con David?-ironizo Robín endureciendo su gesto y dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Regina-Gracias, su Majestad, pero prefiero no saber esos malditos detalles-siseo Robín con cruel ironía apretando los puños y tensando la mandíbula.

-Acepto que tienes razón en sentirte traicionado, entiendo que estés más que furioso conmigo y que no quieras verme-asintió Regina dando un paso hacia el ladrón, quien permanecía igual de serio en su sitio.

-Descarada-siseo Robín torciendo el gesto en una mueca de frustración y rabia contenida, Regina se contuvo para no decir cosas que solo empeoraran la situación, no estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien tuviera que dar explicaciones a Robín, de hecho, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada tan rudamente por él.

-Es más que eso, Robín, no se trata solo de lo que ocurrió entre David y yo en esa torre-musito Regina suspirando con frustración al acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, sin dejar de mirar al ladrón.

-¿Hay más?-replico Robín riendo con sarcasmo que dolía, Regina rodo los ojos y tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que tenía que controlar sus impulsos-¿Es que llevan más tiempo viéndome la cara de idiota?-pregunto Robín con evidente ironía, Regina tenso el gesto y le dio una mirada que fácilmente podría matarlo y reducirlo a cenizas, mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Robín, quien borro la risa de su rostro y trago saliva, se sentía mal por tratarla así.

-Comprendo que estés dolido, Robín Hood, pero si vuelves a insultarme me olvido de que eres tu quien está furioso y te volveré cenizas-siseo Regina con una mirada descarada, arqueando las cejas al llevarse una mano al rostro para destensarse-Toda la historia está en el libro de Henry, la historia de David y mía, esa es la otra parte de esta situación-termino por decir Regina con su habitual temple inexpresivo, de seriedad absoluta.

-¿Que tiene que ver el libro de Henry?-pregunto Robín confuso, comenzando a inquietarse al no comprender, Regina asintió en silencio-¿Qué historia?-pregunto de nuevo el arquero con un gesto de intriga.

-Fue mucho antes de conocer a Blanca Nieves, en el Bosque Encantado-dijo Regina tratando de ser clara, Robín la miraba atentamente-Nuestros padres acordaron nuestra boda, David y yo nos enamoramos y decidimos fugarnos juntos-termino de contar la alcaldesa, Robín la miraba con un gesto de incredulidad, asimilando las palabras.

-Vete-sentencio Robín sin expresión alguna, evitando mirar a Regina, quien frunció el ceño ante el hecho de que Robín no hiciera algún comentario respecto a lo que acababa de decirle.

-Robín-musito Regina acortando la distancia que los separaba con pasos firmes hacia él, mirándolo con disculpa en los ojos que comenzaban a entristecerse cada vez más al notar la frialdad en la mirada inexpresiva de Robín.

-Vete-volvió a sisear Robín con dureza, no quería mirar a Regina a los ojos, no quería hacerlo porque sabía que no sería capaz de resistir demasiado, el arqueo se tensó al sentir el calor de las manos de Regina posarse en su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, sintiendo cuchillas clavársele en el pecho al ver los ojos de Regina cristalinos.

-Te amo-susurro Regina con voz suave y melancólica, mirándolo a los ojos sin titubeos, notando la rigidez del arquero ante su tacto y su resistencia a ceder, Regina deslizo sus dedos por las mejillas de Robín sin obtener alguna respuesta, el ladrón no se movía un milímetro, parecía totalmente frio ante sus caricias

-Yo también te amo-musito Robín con dureza sin poder evitarlo, pero esas palabras no eran reconfortantes, esas palabras eran frías y secas, como si no significaran nada en esos momentos y a la vez lo significaran todo, Regina trago saliva.

-Lo siento mucho-susurro Regina dejando escapar una lagrima silenciosa, Robín trago saliva al notarlo, la morena deslizo sus dedos hacia los labios de Robín, tensándolo de nuevo, fijando su mirada en los labios de su ladrón, con un nudo en el pecho acorto la distancia que los separaba y lo beso suavemente, deseando obtener alguna respuesta pero nada, Robín no correspondió a sus labios, sencillamente se limitó a permanecer inmóvil, frio.

-Regina, vete-pidió Robín sin titubeos en su voz, decidido y firme, sintiendo que su cuerpo se erizaba al sentir los brazos de Regina alrededor de su cuello y sintiendo que terminaría por abrazarla fuertemente y besando sus labios en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no quería lastimarte-susurro Regina aun cerca de el antes de bajar la mirada y apartarse de Robín en silencio, el arqueo no pareció inmutarse, estaba tenso y rígido, Regina retrocedió un par de pasos y el ladrón observo como una nube de humo morada envolvía a Regina y desaparecía de su vista, en cuanto ella se fue Robín se quebró, de sus ojos salieron las lágrimas que había contenido con esfuerzo.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Jazmín estaba terminando de despedirse de su padre en el salón del palacio, el Sultán debía salir de viaje por unos días, la princesa le dio un último y fuerte abrazo a su padre, quien sonriendo se despidió de ella con un cálido beso en la frente_

_-Te veré pronto-sonrió el Sultán al separarse de ella, la joven le sonrió de igual manera y lo observo encaminarse hacia su carruaje que esperaba afuera del palacio custodiado por unos guardias que siempre lo escoltaban en sus viajes._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa Jazmín-siseo Jafar apareciendo detrás de la joven, sobresaltándola y haciéndola girarse para toparse de frente con él, tensándose al ver la sonrisa del hechicero-Siento no haber estado presente en su fiesta-se excusó el hechicero con un gesto de disculpa._

_-No te preocupes, Jafar, nadie te extraño, pero gracias-sonrió Jazmín con un gesto de inocencia angelical que contrastaba con el sarcasmo en sus palabras, provocando que Jafar forzara su sonrisa cordial ante la princesa._

_-Me imagino que pudo conocer a varios príncipes herederos de los reinos cercanos-dijo Jafar con doble intención, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver el gesto de pocos amigos que ensombreció el rostro de Jazmín-Muy pronto podrá elegir a alguno para casarse con el-siseo Jafar consiente de las leyes que establecían que la joven debería casarse con algún príncipe._

_-Mi padre nunca me obligaría a casarme con alguien que no conozco-replico Jazmín arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos con intenciones de pasar de largo a Jafar y encaminarse a su recamara, pero solo dio un par de pasos cuando la voz de Jafar la detuvo._

_-Quizá el Sultán se niegue a casar a su princesa con un desconocido, en ese caso podría ser yo quien se case con su Majestad-sonrió Jafar con una sonrisa de maldad en los labios al ver como la joven se giraba a mirarlo matadoramente, frunciendo el ceño-Que mejor que el visir del Sultán para cuidar de la princesa-siseo Jafar intimidando a Jazmín, quien discretamente apretó los puños._

_-Preferiría sacarme los ojos antes que eso suceda-dijo Jazmín torciendo el gesto y esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica, Jafar arqueo las cejas y sonrió para sus adentros._

_-Vaya, vaya, la dulce y adorada princesa Jazmín tiene una lengua bastante afilada-siseo Jafar acercándose a ella con la mirada fija en sus ojos oscuros, la joven no retrocedió, no iba a negar que el hechicero le causaba escalofríos pero no quedaría como una cobarde, Maléfica y Cora le habían dado suficientes lecciones para no serlo._

_-Solo con quien se lo merece-siseo Jazmín duramente y tratando de permanecer firme, Jafar arqueo las cejas, sorprendiéndose de lo parecida que podría llegar a ser Jazmín con Cora, de alguna forma tanto tiempo al lado de la Reina de Corazones tenía que influir en la princesa, pensaba Jafar con satisfacción._

_-Pobre del que se case con usted, su Majestad-rio Jafar con sarcasmo y malicia, provocando que la joven torciera el gesto y deseara golpearlo ahí mismo, la princesa reprimió sus impulsos y recordándose que no debía hacerlo se encamino a su habitación._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Los rayos del sol que comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana de la habitación de Regina poco a poco la despertaron, la morena se giró en su cama para terminar de despertar y sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño pergamino que había sobre su buro…

-No fue un sueño-pensó Regina con un gesto de cansancio, la noche anterior se había pasado un par de horas en su cripta tratando de encontrar algo parecido a ese hechizo o algo que la ayudara a traducirlo pero no encontró nada que la ayudara…Regina salió de la cama y después de ponerse su bata se encamino a la habitación de Henry para levantarlo y que comenzara a arreglarse para ir al colegio, después de asegurarse que su hijo no volviera a la cama Regina se encamino a su propia habitación para comenzar a arreglarse.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde en la sala de la mansión, Emma terminaba de ponerse su fiel chaqueta roja cuando Henry bajo de las escaleras corriendo mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y llegaba hasta donde estaba Emma, saludándola con un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás listo, cariño?-pregunto Regina bajando de las escaleras impecablemente vestida y arreglada, Emma y Henry dirigieron sus miradas a la alcaldesa-Buenos días, Swan-saludo Regina a Emma cordialmente con una sutil sonrisa.

-Listo, mamá-sonrió Henry asintiendo al ver a Regina, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo, Emma se fijó mejor en el rostro de la morena y noto las ojeras de Regina, supuso que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior.

-Regina, si quieres yo puedo llevar a Henry-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Regina arqueo las cejas y miro a Henry, el chico se limitó a asentir conforme con la idea, la alcaldesa dudo unos segundos pero termino por asentir.

-De acuerdo, pero dense prisa que Henry llegara tarde al colegio-dijo Regina sonriéndole a su hijo y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, Henry abrazo a su madre con fuerza y luego miro a Emma, quien ya tenía las llaves del auto en la mano.

-No te preocupes, yo paso por el después de clases-dijo Emma sonriendo despreocupadamente al ver a su hijo salir de la casa, Regina asintió a la rubia y la vio salir de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Regina sonrió para sus adentros, eso adelantaba sus planes, tenía pensado ir a ver a Gold esa mañana después de dejar a Henry en el colegio y ahora gracias a Emma podría ir antes de lo previsto.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-siseo Regina al abrir la puerta de su casa para irse y toparse de frente con Hook y David en su puerta, la alcaldesa torció el gesto al ver a Hook sosteniendo a David, quien prácticamente se sostenía en pie gracias a estar agarrado del hombro de Hook.

-Menos mal has abierto, amor, estaba a punto de golpear la cabeza de David contra el timbre-dijo Hook con un gesto burlón al pasar a la casa de Regina, dejando a la morena con un gesto de desagrado ante el olor a alcohol que desprendía David, quien parecía caer dormido en cualquier momento, Hook lo dejo en el sofá con cuidado y fijo su mirada en Regina.

-Al que golpeare contra la puerta es a ti, pirata-replico Regina al cerrar la puerta para que nadie pudiera verlos y centrando su mirada en Hook-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota, Hook, lo emborrachaste!-se quejó Regina fulminando con la mirada al pirata, quien se limitó a arquear las cejas y encogerse de hombros en un gesto de inocencia.

-Lo acompañe por unos tragos anoche, David no quiso soltar la botella y ni modo que lo dejara ahí tirado en ese bar-se quejó Hook al ver como David se había quedado prácticamente dormido en el sofá, Regina torció el gesto y se llevó una mano a los ojos con frustración.

-¿Unos tragos? Parece que se bebió todas las botellas de alcohol del bar -replico Regina al mirar y señalar a David tirado en su sofá, Hook sonrió burlonamente y negó con la cabeza, Regina suspiro para calmar su descontento.

-Intente controlarlo pero es bastante terco, llevo toda la noche tratando de llevarlo a una habitación del hotel pero se ha arrastrado hasta aquí, en serio, dame crédito por no terminar tirándolo en el muelle-se quejó Hook con tono sarcástico, Regina arqueo una ceja y frunció el ceño en señal de protesta.

-No es el mejor momento para tenerlo en mi casa-se quejó Regina cruzándose de brazos-Emma y Henry se fueron hace un rato, supongo que si nadie sabe que está aquí no habrá gran problema-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos y mirando a Hook con fastidio.

-Supongo que no estarás pensando en dejarme de niñero-dijo Hook arqueando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos al acercarse a Regina, quien frunció el ceño fingiendo sorpresa-Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender-dijo Hook cambiando su gesto a uno más serio.

-No me digas-ironizo Regina cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole con descaro a Hook, quien con toda la seriedad no dejaba de observar su rostro, estaba tan rígido como Regina tan sarcástica, esa tensión que siempre estaba entre ellos.

-Te sorprenderías, amor-siseo Hook acortando la distancia para jugar con ella con igual descaro, Regina rio por lo bajo y asintió- Quizá debería pedir tu ayuda para este asunto-medito Hook por lo bajo, provocando que Regina frunciera el ceño al no comprender de que hablaba.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Regina confusa, Hook la miro a los ojos y titubeo, tenía que contarle y pedir su ayuda para que Gold no acabara matándolo-Te hice una pregunta, Hook-se quejó Regina comenzando a perder la paciencia ante su silencio

-Regina…-Hook estaba convencido de que era mejor contarle la verdad cuanto antes, de cualquier manera lo había hecho para salvarla a ella, seguramente no tendría quejas en ayudarlo-Yo…-la voz de Hook fue callada cuando un estruendo los hizo mirar a David quien al intentar levantarse del sofá tiro la lámpara que había sobre la mesita al lado del sofá.

-Genial-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto y acercándose a David para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie sin caer de boca contra el suelo y de paso dañar su sala, Hook igual se acercó a ellos-Eres un imbécil, Charming-siseo Regina al sujetarlo para que mantuviera el equilibrio, David negó con la cabeza y se sujetó aún mas de Regina, haciendo que la morena torciera el gesto y Hook riera para sus adentros al tomar del brazo a David.

-Quería verte, Regina-dijo David con voz apenas entendible, el alcohol que había bebido se notaba de lejos, David quiso soltarse de Hook y perdió el equilibrio, para no caerse se sujetó de Regina y su mano quedo en el pecho de la morena, haciéndola rodar los ojos y mirarlo matadoramente, pero David estaba tan ajeno a sus gestos que ni lo noto.

-Cierra la boca, Hook-siseo Regina al ver las intenciones de Hook de decir algún comentario sarcástico, el pirata no disimulo su amplia sonrisa, David estaba siendo sujetado por ambos-Llévalo a mi cuarto, si lo dejo aquí terminara en el piso-se quejó Regina de mala gana, Hook rodo los ojos y asintió resoplando, el pirata sostuvo el peso de David sobre su espalda y prácticamente lo cargo hasta la habitación de Regina, tirándolo a la cama.

-Si no sabe beber no debería hacerlo-se quejó Hook girándose y mirando a Regina en el umbral de la puerta, la morena asintió y se acercó a la cama, el pirata la observo tomar el pergamino que había sobre el buro al lado de la cama y arqueo una ceja al ver la actitud de Regina cuando escondió el pergamino dentro de su bolsillo.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Gold, dejare a David encerrado aquí para que no haga más idioteces-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros y encaminándose a la puerta con desdén, Hook frunció el ceño y la siguió después de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Para qué vas a ver a Gold?-pregunto Hook con desconfianza al bajar las escaleras siguiendo a la alcaldesa-¿Tiene que ver con lo que acabas de esconder?-pregunto Hook astutamente al bajar los últimos dos escalones de un salto.

-Deja de meterte donde no te conviene-musito Regina saliendo de su casa sin pararse a mirarlo, Hook salió detrás de ella, Regina cerró la puerta de su casa y después se giró para ir a su auto, topándose de frente con la mirada de Hook.

-¿Para qué quieres al cocodrilo?-pregunto Hook con más interés del que debía demostrar, Regina rodo los ojos y empujándolo fuera de su camino ignoro su pregunta, la morena se encamino a su auto sin remordimientos.

-Encárgate de avisarle a Emma que David está aquí en lugar de meter tus narices donde no debes, pirata-ironizo Regina mirando fugazmente a Hook antes de subir a su auto y salir de su casa.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Jazmín estaba junto a la gran fuente que había en el jardín del palacio de la Reina de Corazones, el día era soleado y con algo de brisa que hacia bailar los cabellos ondulados de Jazmín, quien se aburría de estar encerrada en su habitación de su palacio o de ser seguida sin descanso por sus guardias o doncellas, la princesa prefería su libertad y andar sola por los corredores, el Sultán se había ido de viaje y usualmente Jazmín aprovechaba eso para ir al Fuerte Prohibido con Maléfica pero Cora había cambiado sus planes, se había aparecido ante ella para llevarla al País de las Maravillas y ahora mismo la joven princesa estaba sentada al lado de la fuente, salpicando con unas gotas de agua a su mascota, Rajah que huía del contacto con el agua haciendo reír a la joven_

_-No deberías estar estudiando tus lecciones, querida-se escuchó la voz de Cora al acercarse a su nieta, quien arqueo las cejas y se giró para observar a la mujer dedicándole una amplia sonrisa y corriendo a ella, Cora no se inmuto, tenía ese semblante serio que acostumbraba._

_-Es aburrido repasar las lecciones-se quejó Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia y despreocupación-Prefiero la practica-dijo la princesa sonriendo ampliamente y se apresuró a conjurar un gran árbol a unos metros de la fuente, que le daba un toque sorprendente al jardín, Cora lo observo con algo de sorpresa y sonrió para sus adentros._

_-Tienes tanto potencial, querida-dijo Cora con cierto orgullo que intento ocultar de la princesa, Jazmín parecía más entretenida jugando con Rajah, Cora la observo detenidamente, su nieta era ciertamente la joven más hermosa entre reinos, sus cabellos negros y largos tenían suaves ondas que caían por su espalda, solamente adornados por una delicada tiara color plateada que tenía una gema color rojo, sus ojos eran intensamente oscuros y una mirada que brillaba con su sonrisa, era delgada y alta, tenía un porte que delataba su educación en la realeza, pensaba Cora, esa niña le recordaba tanto a Regina, pero había una gran diferencia entre ambas…Su nieta era feliz, desconocía casi todo de su vida pero era feliz, era inocente y dulce, desprendía una calidez que hacía que cualquiera cayera rendido a sus pies y no le costaba nada sonreír y disfrutar, en cambio Regina había sido consumida por el odio y la venganza, se había vuelto una mujer oscura y arrogante que miraba a todos por encima del hombro, era la Reina Malvada…_

_-¿En qué piensas, abuela?-pregunto Jazmín dejando a Rajah junto a la fuente y acercándose a Cora con un gesto de curiosidad inocente, Cora la observo y negó con la cabeza-¿Estás pensando en mi mamá o en el abuelo?-pregunto Jazmín sin más, la paciencia y el tacto no era algo que la princesa tuviera muy destacado, era imprudente y algo arrebatada, no daba muchos rodeos a la hora de averiguar algo._

_-En ambos, pensaba en lo mucho que te pareces a Regina-musito Cora llevando sus manos al rostro de la joven, provocándole una sonrisa de tristeza-Y en lo mucho que me alegro que el Oscuro no haya podido ejercer poder sobre ti-dijo Cora con un gesto de fingida preocupación._

_-¿Tan malo es?-pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad al ver la mirada sombría de su abuela al mencionarlo, Cora se limitó a asentir-Si es tan malo… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de el?-pregunto la joven con duda, notando como Cora se tensaba de inmediato y endurecía el gesto._

_-El Oscuro puede llegar a ser más manipulador de lo que te puedes imaginar, nunca pierde y siempre acaba manipulándolo todo a su favor-dijo Cora como toda explicación, ese tema no iba a tocarlo con Jazmín ni con nadie, ese era su pasado y prefería dejarlo ahí-Tan manipulador es tu abuelo que provoco que tu madre te dejara abandonada-dijo Cora duramente y fingiendo tristeza al bajar su mirada, sonriendo para sus adentros al notar como la princesa apartaba la mirada._

_-Los dos me dejaron con unas personas que no eran mis padres-se quejó Jazmín con la voz apenas audible-Tú me salvaste y me dejaste en el palacio-musito Jazmín suspirando, Cora asintió al acariciar su rostro._

_-Yo no podía permitir que ellos se deshicieran de ti, mi amor, eres mi nieta, no podía ser tan cruel como ellos-mintió Cora con fingido pesar al ver como los ojos de su nieta se inundaban de lágrimas ante sus palabras-Por eso te busque en cuanto pude, para asegurarme que has estado bien-sonrió Cora con tristeza fingida._

_-No quiero conocerlos nunca, abuela, a ninguno de los dos, no quiero-sentencio Jazmín con firmeza en sus palabras, su mirada se había oscurecido y luchaba por no derramar alguna lagrima traicionera, Cora sonrió satisfecha para sí misma al verla._

_-No lo harás, cariño, no lo harás- sonrió Cora satisfecha, la joven se aferró al pecho de la Reina de Corazones, ignorando lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, Cora deslizaba sus dedos por los cabellos de su nieta-Jazmín, detente-ordeno Cora de pronto, sobresaltando a la joven y haciendo que la soltara asustada, en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta que el árbol que había conjurado momentos atrás estaba ardiendo en llamas, se concentró en apagar las llamas y después fijo su mirada en Cora, quien la observaba fijamente._

_-Lo siento, yo no quería hacer eso, yo…-la joven fue interrumpida por Cora, quien sonreía al negar con la cabeza, desconcertando a la princesa al no verla enojada, por el contrario Cora parecía conforme y orgullosa ante el desastre que había provocado._

_-Nunca te disculpes por usar tus poderes-sentencio Cora sorprendiendo a Jazmín al ver su mirada tan seria, realmente no le había disgustado que sus poderes se descontrolaran por un momento, quizá ella tenía razón y solamente debía aprender a controlarlos un poco más, Maléfica le había ayudado a aprender a dominarlos y sus emociones nunca le habían jugado malas pasadas con sus poderes…_

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Gold estaba en la parte trasera de su tienda de antigüedades, las cosas iban mejor lo que él se había propuesto, tenía en su poder la daga, el sombrero y el corazón que necesitaba para poder desprenderse del control que la daga ejercía sobre él, incluso había podido dejar de tratar con la Reina de las Nieves…Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las estrellas se alinearan y pudiera llevar a cabo sus planes…

-Gold, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven aquí-el grito de Regina al entrar a su tienda hizo que Gold saliera a recibirla, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver el gesto de seriedad que tenía su alumna, el Oscuro se acercó a ella y la miro con curiosidad.

-¿A qué se deben tantos gritos, Regina?-pregunto Gold con su habitual gesto de arrogancia, provocando que Regina lo mirara con arrogancia y desdén-¿Ahora de que cosa debo salvarte?-se burló Gold con una sonrisa que irrito a Regina.

-De nada, Gold, es otra cosa-siseo Regina de mala gana, apretando los puños, como detestaba tener que necesitar de su ayuda-Quiero que traduzcas un hechizo para mí-dijo Regina sacando el pergamino de su bolsillo y mostrándoselo.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-pregunto Gold queriendo tomarlo pero Regina lo aparto de su alcance antes de poder hacerlo, Gold la miro con curiosidad-Si quieres mi ayuda debes decirme que clase de hechizo es y de donde lo sacaste-siseo Gold duramente, la curiosidad lo comenzaba a invadir.

-La Reina de las Nieves hizo que lo encontrara, intente buscar algo en mis libros que me ayudara a entender la escritura pero no funciono, quizá tú puedas decirme-dijo Regina sin bajar la mirada, Gold arqueo una ceja y torció el gesto apenas visiblemente.

-¿La Reina de las Nieves?-pregunto Gold con desconfianza, Regina asintió- Déjame verlo-dijo Gold extendiendo su mano hacia Regina, la ex Reina Malvada dudo unos segundos pero termino por tenderle el pergamino, Gold lo extendió para leer el hechizo bajo la atenta mirada de Regina.

-¿Ya lo habías leído antes?-pregunto Regina arqueando las cejas y comenzando a desesperarse ante el silencio de Gold, la morena se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta, Gold despego la mirada del pergamino y fijo sus ojos en Regina.

-Alguna vez lo leí, es para recuperar recuerdos o tener una especie de visiones que permiten que a la persona que sea hechizada conozca algo que no sabe, la persona vuelve a experimentar una situación que no recuerda haber pasado o incluso puede sentir lo que otra persona paso-dijo Gold dudando, Regina frunció el ceño.

-Suena como el hechizo que Blanca uso para encontrarme cuando Tamara y Greg me tenían sin magia-dijo Regina torciendo el gesto, Gold asintió levemente.

-Es un poco más complicado que eso, Regina, el hechizo que uso Blanca la hizo sentir tus emociones, este hechizo hará lo mismo pero en una potencia mucho mayor y sentirás cosas que no sabes que puedan ser, no sabes si la Reina de las Nieves quiere matarte en cuanto este hechizo funcione-dijo Gold con toda seriedad, Regina arqueo las cejas y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Esa cosa podría matarme?-pregunto Regina tratando de permanecer inexpresiva, Gold la miro seriamente y asintió en silencio, realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta que podría suceder pero esa era una posibilidad-Necesito que lo utilices en mí, yo no puedo lanzármelo a mí misma si no lo conozco, hazlo tu-dijo Regina con arrogancia y firmeza en sus palabras.

-Podrías acabar muerta, querida, no sabemos qué tan peligroso pueda ser, no voy a usar un hechizo que te dio la Reina de las Nieves si no se por qué te lo dio-dijo Gold duramente, desconfiaba de las intenciones de Ingrid de todas las maneras posibles, Regina torció el gesto.

-Es necesario, quiero saber qué es lo que esa loca heladera sabe que yo no-se quejó Regina mirando a Gold duramente, pero el Oscuro permanecía inexpresivo, negándose a ceder a la petición de Regina.

-No confió en la Reina de las Nieves, mucho menos cuando ella te dio esto para que lo uses-dijo Gold arqueando las cejas, Regina frunció el ceño y rodando los ojos le arrebato el pergamino a Gold de las manos.

-De acuerdo, Gold, tradúcelo y yo misma lo usare-dijo Regina de mala gana, Gold sonrió maliciosamente y negó con la cabeza, Regina apretó los puños y se mentalizo para no golpearlo y borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

-No, querida, si esto es una trampa de la Reina de las Nieves no pienso caer-sentencio Gold duramente, Regina le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y termino por endurecer el gesto y dar media vuelta para irse de ahí, estrellando la puerta de la tienda en cuanto salió, dejando a Gold pensativo y con varias preguntas rondando su cabeza.

* * *

Emma estaba en la estación de policías, concentrada en la pantalla de su computadora cuando unos pasos anunciaron la llegada de alguien a la oficina, la rubia alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hook, quien en pocos segundos ya estaba en su escritorio saludándola con un corto beso en los labios.

-Creí que pasarías más tarde-dijo Emma como si nada al tomar asiento de nuevo en su silla, Hook asintió y arqueo una ceja al apoyarse en el escritorio de la rubia-Gracias por acompañar a David-sonrió Emma sin darle más importancia al asunto.

-Hablando de David, está en casa de Regina-dijo Hook con un gesto despreocupado, notando como Emma arqueaba las cejas y lo miraba con incredulidad-Anoche se pasó con las copas y prácticamente tuve que obligarlo a dejar el bar-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, Emma frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en alguna habitación del hotel?-pregunto Emma arqueando las cejas, Hook asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo intente, pero si David llegaba tan pasado de copas a pedirle un cuarto a la Abuelita nos hubiera ido peor-se burló Hook con cierta diversión, Emma pareció meditarlo y asintió- Además insistía en ver a Regina y casi tuve que sostenerlo para que no cayera-dijo Hook con un suspiro de alivio.

-Es mejor eso a que terminara dormido sobre la mesa de un bar-dijo Emma con resignación, la rubia no sabía cómo arreglarían todo ese asunto pero de alguna manera tendrían que hacerlo.

-Esta mañana lo deje ahí, Regina me pidió que lo dejara en su recamara y lo dejo encerrado-dijo Hook riendo al recordar como David había tocado donde no debía al sujetarse de Regina, el pirata prefirió ahorrarse esos detalles solo para él.

-Se lo merece-dijo Emma riendo levemente, Hook rio por lo bajo-¿Regina está en su casa?-pregunto Emma mirando al pirata, extrañándose al notarlo un poco tenso.

-No, ella salió después de que deje a David ahí, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y pasar a hablar con Gold-dijo Hook frunciendo el ceño, Emma arqueo las cejas y lo miro con curiosidad-La note un poco tensa, extraña, tenía un pergamino que no me dejo ver-comento Hook recordando, Emma frunció el ceño notablemente y se levantó de la silla.

-Por supuesto que no te iba a dejar verlo, Regina quiere acabar con la Reina de las Nieves y si puede hacerlo sola no dudes que se pondrá en peligro-se quejó Emma rodando los ojos y tomando su chaqueta de la silla, Hook se tensó un momento y se apartó para dejar pasar a Emma-Iré a casa de Regina a ver cómo sigue David-dijo Emma antes de salir de la comisaria seguida por Hook.

* * *

En la habitación de Regina reinaba el silencio, en la amplia cama David seguía dormido sin preocupación alguna, desde que Hook lo había dejado ahí no se había despertado un segundo, hasta ahora que comenzaba a moverse sin terminar de abrir los ojos, en cuanto comenzó a despertarse el dolor de cabeza que lo ataco lo hizo torcer el gesto y llevarse las manos a la cabeza…David respiro profundo y abrió los ojos de mala gana, sintiéndose confuso al no reconocer esa habitación en un principio, David tardo un par de minutos en recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y en notar que se encontraba en la habitación de Regina…

-No puede ser-se quejó David al levantarse de la cama y tratar de abrir la puerta del cuarto sin éxito, lo habían dejado encerrado, aunque viniendo de Regina realmente no le sorprendía mucho, David sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento, todavía recordaba la noche anterior con dificultad y se sentía aun peor, se quitó la camisa sin prisa alguna para quitarse un poco del olor a alcohol en el… David se tiro de nuevo en la amplia cama de Regina, sonriendo levemente al ver la fotografía de Henry y Regina sobre el buro al lado de la cama, se veía hermosa con Henry en brazos, quizá si el malestar que sentía no fuera tanto hubiera podido curiosear la habitación más a fondo, pero en esos momentos solo pasaron pocos minutos antes de que se volviera a quedar dormido sobre la cama, la noche anterior no había dormido para nada.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Maléfica estaba llegando al Fuerte Prohibido después de haberse encargado de unos intrusos que se habían atrevido a acercarse a donde no debían y ahora de ellos solo quedaban cenizas, la hechicera se apareció dentro de su castillo en el gran salón donde crepitaba un fuego en la chimenea, Maléfica arqueo las cejas al ver a Jazmín esperándola, la joven estaba sentada en el piso con la mirada fija en el fuego._

_-Has llegado temprano, bestia-dijo Maléfica dejando su cetro a un lado de su silla y arqueando las cejas al ver a la joven levantarse apenas escucho su voz, la hechicera iba a hacer un comentario burlón para la joven pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando la princesa se le tiro a los brazos, aferrándose a ella y sollozando, dejando a Maléfica totalmente rígida y tensa, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto, la joven alguna rara vez le robaba un beso en la mejilla o le sacaba sonrisas pero la hechicera no era de las que abrazaba o daba cariños a alguien-¿Qué fue lo que paso, pulga?-pregunto Maléfica aun rígida, notando el llanto de la joven y comenzando a inquietarse-¿Te han hecho algo?-pregunto Maléfica comenzando a tensarse aún más, al parecer Jazmín noto el tono de la hechicera y se apartó de ella un poco, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano._

_-No quiero conocer más de mi madre, tía-musito Jazmín duramente al secarse las lágrimas, como si momentos antes no hubiera estado llorando tan desgarradoramente, Maléfica la miro esperando que continuara-No quiero saber nada de ella ni del Oscuro-dijo la joven duramente, su mirada era sombría y Maléfica comenzó a inquietarse de sus palabras._

_-¿Tu abuela te ha dicho algo?-pregunto Maléfica comenzando a suponer que Cora había tenido algo que ver en el cambio de Jazmín, quien más podría corromper almas tan jóvenes, la princesa alzo la mirada ya sin sollozar._

_-Lo necesario para detestarlos, ellos querían matarme-dijo la joven dolida, Maléfica arqueo una ceja y tuvo que contener unas cuantas maldiciones y burlas respecto a eso, comenzaba a entender las intenciones de Cora, la Reina de Corazones nunca hablaba sin pensar._

_-Y si me dejas adivinas… ¿Tu abuela te salvo?-dijo Maléfica con tono sarcástico, la joven noto el tono de la hechicera y asintió dudando, Maléfica frunció el ceño y le señalo la silla al lado de la de ella para que tomara asiento._

_-Ella me conto lo que paso-dijo la joven inocentemente, aun sintiendo tristeza al recordar la mirada de Cora cuando contaba su historia-Regina desterró a mi abuela en ese lugar para que no le estorbara al Oscuro-conto la princesa con seriedad, mirando a Maléfica duramente, la hechicera arqueo las cejas al escucharla._

_-¿No crees que Cora debió haber hecho algo para que Regina la haya desterrado?-pregunto Maléfica con una discreta sonrisa burlona, tenía ganas de contarle todo a su protegida pero si se iba de palabras Cora no dudaría en hacer lo mismo y terminarían en peores términos._

_-El Oscuro manipulo todo para que eso pasara-dijo Jazmín negando con la cabeza, Maléfica arqueo una ceja, esa parte probablemente fuera cierta, pensó la hechicera-Por eso no quiero saber nada mas de ellos, además mamá está muerta-dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos, Maléfica negó con la cabeza._

_-Deberías dejar de ir al castillo de tu abuela, bestia-dijo Maléfica en un tono autoritario que parecía más una orden que una sugerencia, para su sorpresa la joven parecía de acuerdo, eso le facilitaría las cosas, si por creer que Regina había sido manipulada y había desterrado a Cora ya comenzaba a detestarla, cuando supiera que se trataba de la Reina Malvada no quería saber cómo reaccionaría la joven._

_-No quiero ir hasta que aprenda a controlar mis poderes, tía-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros y fijando sus ojos oscuros en la hechicera, quien la miro con duda._

_-Pulga, los controlas mejor de lo que muchos lo han hecho-dijo Maléfica riendo levemente, ella misma se había encargado de que Jazmín aprendiera a usarlos y a controlarlos como era debido._

_-Lo sé, tía, pero…Hoy no pude controlarlos-confeso Jazmín bajando la mirada, Maléfica frunció el ceño-Sin desearlo incendie un árbol del castillo de mi abuela-dijo la princesa desviando su mirada, evitando el contacto visual con la rubia._

_-¿Cómo paso?-pregunto Maléfica con interés, cuando Jazmín era pequeña sus poderes alguna vez reaccionaron según sus emociones y de ahí sus lecciones, con el tiempo la princesa aprendió a que eso no sucediera para no salir lastimada._

_-Yo use magia para crear ese árbol-dijo Jazmín con orgullo, Maléfica asintió en silencio-Pero después…Cuando escuche la historia de la abuela me enoje mucho, fue extraño, no fue como antes que cuando me asustaba pasaban cosas, esta vez…El árbol se prendió en llamas y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta-conto la joven mirando a la hechicera con confusión._

_-Lo incendiaste por que estabas molesta, pulga-dijo Maléfica cayendo en cuenta de lo sucedido, la joven se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia, pero la rubia sabía que la rabia podía conducir al camino del mal, la misma Cora y hasta Regina habían llegado a ser lo que eran por esos sentimientos, Jazmín nunca había usado sus poderes para dañar algo-Bestia, su eso sucede otra vez debes contarme-sentencio Maléfica duramente, la princesa se limitó a asentir en silencio._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina estaba llegando a su casa, después de haber estado en la tienda con Gold se había pasado por su cripta un rato a revisar algunos libros que pudieran darle respuestas pero nada…Y ahora estaba en la puerta de su casa a punto de entrar y rodando los ojos al ver a Emma y Hook acercarse a ella con paso rápido.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Gold?-pregunto Emma al llegar a la puerta de la casa, mirando a Regina con seriedad, la morena arqueo una ceja con arrogancia y fijo su mirada en Hook, quien solo se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-Comienzo a creer que Leroy no es el único en pasar los chismes del pueblo con rapidez-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa descarada que hizo que Hook rodara los ojos y Emma negara con la cabeza con resignación evidente, Regina abrió la puerta de su casa y los tres pasaron, la rubia cerró la puerta después de entrar.

-¿David sigue encerrado?-pregunto Hook al mirar hacia las escaleras y después a la alcaldesa, la rubia también la miro esperando una respuesta, la morena dejo sus llaves sobre la mesa y asintió en silencio.

-En mi habitación, supongo que seguirá dormido-dijo Regina suspirando con resignación, Emma torció el gesto levemente y asintió, Hook por parte tomo asiento en el amplio sofá de la sala con aires despreocupados, ganándose la mirada incrédula de Emma y una matadora de parte de Regina.

-Creo que nosotros esperamos aquí mientras David baja-musito Emma con un gesto de inocencia, no quería ser ella quien tuviera que despertar a su padre después de una borrachera como la de anoche, Regina rodo los ojos y después de resoplar se encamino a las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

* * *

David estaba profundamente dormido en la cama de Regina, tanto que no se despertó cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Regina, quien cruzada de brazos lo observo desde la puerta, la alcaldesa negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él para despertarlo, hasta que una idea se le paso por la mente y una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios…Regina se dirigió al cuarto de baño y después de llenar un pequeño balde de agua helada se dirigió a su cama donde David seguía dormido…

-¡Hora de levantarse, príncipe Charming!-musito Regina al dejar caer el agua helada sobre David, sobresaltándolo y casi provocando que se cayera de la cama, la sonrisa en los labios de Regina era de total satisfacción, había valido la pena mojar su cama con tal de ver esa reacción, después de todo con su magia todo podría quedar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡¿Regina, qué te pasa?!-pregunto David casi gritando al incorporarse en la cama y pasándose una mano por su cara para poder enfocar su vista en la morena, quien lo miraba cruzada de brazos, el ojiazul noto que había quedado bastante empapado-El agua estaba helada-se quejó David de mala gana, tumbándose en la cama de nuevo para tomar su camisa al otro lado del piso.

-Pasa que cada vez confirmo más que eres un idiota, Charming-siseo Regina con sarcasmo y arrogancia al mirarlo con regaño, David frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por su cabello, Regina rodo los ojos-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la tormenta que tenemos encima?-se quejó Regina duramente, David torció el gesto.

-Lo sé, lo siento pero necesitaba un par de tragos después de lo de anoche-se excusó David al levantarse de la cama, Regina rodo los ojos y se encamino a su armario para sacar una toalla, misma que prácticamente le tiro en la cara a David.

-Un par de tragos está bien, Charming, un par de botellas o más fue lo que bebiste, idiota-se quejó Regina viéndolo torcer el gesto ante el regaño-Y encima vienes a mi casa, en lugar de ir al hotel de la Abuelita-se quejó Regina nuevamente, David asintió con un gesto de disculpa al ponerse la camisa sin abotonar.

-No pensaba claramente-se encogió de hombros David con un gesto de inocencia-Lamento lo de anoche, me deje llevar en la pelea con Robín-se disculpó David después de secarse el cabello con la toalla, Regina arqueo una ceja y lo miro con resignación.

-Robín estaba furioso-dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento en la silla frente a su tocador, David hizo lo mismo en la cama-Y no lo culpo, tiene todo el derecho a enojarse-dijo Regina rodando los ojos con cierta ironía, David suspiro y asintió.

-Blanca no me quiere ni ver, esperare un poco antes de poder hablar con ella-dijo David con seriedad, aun no sabía cómo tomar esa situación-Fue difícil pero creo que ha sido lo mejor decirles la verdad, si los seguíamos engañando hubiera sido peor-dijo David suspirando.

-Tienes razón, aunque ahora yo vuelvo a ser la villana en Storybrooke-ironizo Regina con un gesto de burla, David sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-En ese caso ambos seriamos culpables-musito David con pesar, Regina no dijo nada-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-pregunto David cortando el silencio tenso y fijando sus ojos en la alcaldesa, quien arqueo las cejas y lo miro con seriedad.

-Pasara que te vas a ir de mi habitación y de mi casa, abajo esta Emma con Hook esperando a ver si sigues vivo-se burló Regina levantándose de la silla y encaminando a la puerta pero David la detuvo al tomarla del brazo.

-Sabes de lo que hablo-dijo David mirándola fijamente, negándose a soltarla-¿Seguiremos como si nada hubiera pasado?-pregunto David sujetándola por la cintura con sutileza y acercándose un poco más a ella.

-No sé qué va a pasar, David, lo que si se es que tu estas confundido con todo esto-dijo Regina apartándose un poco de él y soltándose de su agarre-Y es normal, todo es demasiado confuso para todos, creo que deberías pensar en arreglar tu situación con Blanca y ordenar tus pensamientos después-dijo Regina pasando una mano por su cabello, David lo medito unos segundos y termino por asentir.

-Tú me confundes-se quejó David al verla retroceder, Regina arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de burla-Pediré una habitación en el hotel-dijo David suspirando derrotado.

-Es buena idea-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque yo tendría cuidado con su comida cuando se entere que engañaste a Blanca Nieves con la Reina Malvada, te podría envenenar-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo a David reír divertido.

-Eres incorregible-se burló David negando con la cabeza al seguirla hacia la puerta para bajar a la sala entre risas ahogadas-Por cierto… ¿podrías aparecer algo de ropa para mí?-pregunto David sutilmente antes de llegar a las escaleras ganándose unas sonora carcajada de Regina.

* * *

En casa de Blanca, ella se encontraba acompañada por Ruby, ambas platicaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor mientras que Neal dormía su siesta dentro de su cuna, Blanca ya le había contado todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior a su amiga

-Nunca me hubiera imagino a David y Regina juntos-dijo Ruby con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro, Blanca asintió con frustración, aun le parecía irreal todo.

-Creí que todo eso se trataba de una mala broma pero luego vi el libro-se quejó Blanca suspirando, Ruby frunció el ceño y la miro fijamente.

-Eso significa que David no mentía, ellos se conocieron antes de que ustedes lo hicieran-dijo Ruby pensativa, tratando de hallar coherencia alguna a lo que sucedía.

-No leí toda la historia pero creo que así fue-dijo Blanca encogiéndose de hombros y torciendo el gesto, Ruby arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

-Y Emma lo sabía-dijo Ruby recordando lo que Blanca le había contado, definitivamente tendría que ir con su amiga rubia a saber los detalles de todo eso, quizá eso explicaba que los últimos días hubiera estado tan rara.

-Ella no tiene culpa de esto pero estaba tan enojada que necesitaba estar sola-dijo Blanca suspirando, Ruby asintió en silencio sin saber que más decirle.

-¿Perdonaras a David?-pregunto Ruby directamente, no podía evitar la pregunta realmente, Blanca endureció el gesto y respiro profundamente.

-Es que no se trata del pasado, se trata de lo que paso en el presente-se quejó Blanca duramente, no quería imaginarse a David y Regina besándose, mucho menos quería imaginar lo que había pasado entre ellos, no sabía que pensar y no sabía que debía hacer.

* * *

Zelena caminaba en círculos dentro de la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves, estaba perdiendo la paciencia al estar encerrada en ese lugar, quería salir y buscar a Regina y Gold para ver las caras que pondrían al verla después de creerla muerta, como deseaba terminar los asuntos que había dejado inconclusos con el Oscuro y Regina.

-¡Quiero salir de aquí!-se quejó Zelena de mala gana, fijando su mirada en Ingrid, quien desde el otro extremo de la cueva la observaba con un semblante de tranquilidad y paciencia que era lo opuesto a lo que estaba sintiendo Zelena.

-Debes tener paciencia-musito Ingrid sin alterarse y tratando de mantener un gesto inexpresivo ante la inquietud de Zelena, la Reina de las Nieves estaba comenzando a dudar de la ayuda que podría obtener de la Bruja Malvada.

-Regina encontró el pergamino ayer, se supone que ya debería haberlo usado-replico Zelena con frustración, la Reina de las Nieves tuvo que darle razón en eso, se suponía que a esas horas Regina ya debería conocer la verdad.

-Es cuestión de tiempo-dijo Ingrid con aparente calma, Zelena la miro fulminante y negó con la cabeza, negándose a esperar más tiempo, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes o a ser limitada por alguien más.

-El problema es que yo no quiero esperar-siseo Zelena apretando la mandíbula, Ingrid la miro con seriedad y se acercó a ella para amenazarla, pero Zelena no retrocedió-Me abras hecho el favor de traerme de nuevo pero solo eso, te voy a hacer el grandísimo favor de apresurar las cosas-siseo Zelena con una sonrisa de maldad que descoloco a Ingrid, quien no pudo detenerla cuando Zelena desapareció en medio de una nube de humo verde.

-¡Maldita, bruja!-grito Ingrid conteniendo, aunque si lo pensaba bien quizá eso podría ayudarla en sus planes, después de todo la idea de que las cosas se apresuraran no le desagradaba para nada, Ingrid tenso el gesto y decidió esperar antes de ir en busca de Zelena para ver que desastres habría de cometer.

* * *

En cuanto David y Regina bajaron a la sala se encontraron con Emma y Hook, en cuanto David se encontró con su hija la saludo con un abrazo cálido y reconfortante, antes de que David fuera víctima de los regaños de Emma y los sarcasmos de Regina en su contra…Después de unos momentos David se había despedido de Emma y se había marchado al hotel para pedir una habitación, dejando solos a Regina, Emma y Hook en la sala de la mansión.

-¿Nos podrías dejar solas un momento?-pidió Emma mirando a Hook con una sonrisa sutil, el pirata le sonrió a la rubia y asintió, Regina arqueo las cejas con curiosidad y miro a Emma.

-Claro, iré a la cocina por algo de tomar-dijo Hook mirando a Regina para pedir su aprobación, la morena asintió en silencio y ambas mujeres vieron al pirata desaparecer de su vista.

-Vamos a mi despacho-dijo Regina con un gesto para señalar su despacho, Emma asintió y siguió a la alcaldesa hasta el despacho, la rubia cerró la puerta detrás de ella para que no las interrumpieran.

-Henry se quedara con unos amigos de la escuela después de clases, nos veremos en Grannys y luego lo traeré-dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos, se sentía incomoda, por no decir intimidada ante Regina, quien la observaba fijamente-¿Cómo te fue con Gold?-pregunto Emma tratando de ser sutil, Regina arqueo una ceja.

-Sabía que ibas a preguntar, no te podías quedar con la curiosidad-dijo Regina rodando los ojos y sonriendo con burla, la morena se acercó a su escritorio y se apoyó en el bajo la mirada seria de Emma, quien fruncía el ceño.

-Hook me dijo que llevabas un pergamino… ¿Algo que deba saber?-pregunto Emma cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con su mejor pose de sheriff, Regina negó con la cabeza sin titubeos, pero la rubia torció el gesto.

-Mientes, Regina, sabes que tarde o temprano nos vamos a enterar-dijo Emma frotándose los ojos con sus dedos en un gesto de cansancio, Regina rodo los ojos y torció el gesto, a veces le resultaba difícil trabajar en equipo con los héroes-Regina, sé que prefieres hacer las cosas tu sola pero hemos visto que con la Reina de las Nieves no es así de fácil-dijo Emma tratando de convencerla.

-Fui a ver a Gold para pedirle ayuda con un hechizo-dijo Regina con resignación en el rostro, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia, Emma arqueo una ceja para que continuara y la alcaldesa rodo los ojos-Un hechizo que la Reina de las Nieves apareció para mí, le pedí a Gold que lo usara pero él se negó y eso fue todo-termino por decir Regina con cansancio de dar explicaciones.

-¿Por qué Gold se negó a usarlo?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de confusión y mirando a Regina esperando una respuesta, la alcaldesa no respondió, Emma comprendió que la única razón por la que Gold se negaría era por desconfiar de Ingrid-¿Qué tan seguro es este hechizo?-pregunto Emma con seriedad y preocupación, ejerciendo un poco de presión en el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, Regina suspiro y rodo los ojos en un gesto de fastidio.

-No lo sé, nunca lo había visto y tomando en cuenta que fue la Reina de las Nieves quien me hizo encontrarlo no podría saberlo-replico Regina con un gesto de obviedad al rodar los ojos, Emma respiro profundo y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto de por si es peligroso, usar ese hechizo podría ser peligroso para ti-dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos en una posición de seriedad, Regina arqueo las cejas y asintió sin esforzarse en ocultar su fastidio ante esa discusión.

-¡Igual de peligroso que el no saber qué demonios planea la maldita heladera!-se quejó Regina casi gritando, provocando que Emma torciera el gesto-Estamos a ciegas en esto, Emma, si no sabemos que quiere no podemos saber cómo acabarla-replico Regina de mala gana, si fuera por ella con gusto la derretiría viva pero ya había quedado claro que no sería tan sencillo.

-Y si te mueres estaríamos en peores condiciones, Regina-replico Emma encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de resignación, Regina frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja con arrogancia.

-Tu eres la Salvadora, se supone que debes ser tu quien salve a Storybrooke-grito Regina señalándola con desdén, Emma rodo los ojos y asintió de mala gana

-Y tú eres la Reina Malvada, la misma que nos ha salvado más de una vez, te necesitamos en esto y preferiblemente viva-se quejó Emma negándose a confiar en las intenciones de Ingrid, si ella había puesto el hechizo en manos de Regina había sido por algo.

-¿Te preocupas por mi o por Storybrooke?-pregunto Regina con tono burlón, provocando que Emma frunciera el ceño y terminara rodando los ojos, la morena rio levemente, realmente se empezaba a desesperar con el tema de la Reina de las Nieves.

-Me preocupo por ti, Henry te necesita y como bien has dicho soy la Salvadora, así que debo mantenerte a salvo, aunque posiblemente sea lo más complicado que me ha tocado hacer-se quejó Emma cruzándose de brazos en una postura de seriedad que solo provoco que Regina arqueara las cejas.

-¿Y si no quiero que me salven?-replico Regina de mala gana con un gesto de sarcasmo y arrogancia, Emma rodo los ojos y conto mentalmente hasta diez, realmente Regina podía ser terca como nadie más.

-Te aguantas, su Majestad, dejas el hechizo hasta saber que tan peligroso es usarlo y mientras tanto buscaremos otra forma de librarnos de la Reina de las Nieves-sentencio Emma con la voz más autoritaria que pudo, pero Regina se limitó a rodar los ojos y sonreírle burlonamente.

-Te odio, Swan-siseo Regina con arrogancia y un gesto de pocos amigos-Lo hare por Henry, pero no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos, quiero respuestas y quiero a la Reina de las Nieves derretida cuanto antes-se quejó Regina con dureza, no era mentira, no planeaba quedarse quieta.

-Ódiame, Regina, pero viva-sentencio Emma con resignación y un gesto de estar discutiendo con la pared, realmente era desesperante discutir con Regina Mills, era imposible ganarle a esa mujer-Es peor discutir contigo que con Henry-se quejó Emma rodando los ojos infantilmente, provocando una mueca de despreocupación en Regina.

-Creí que después de lo que paso con Blanca y David serias la primera en pedir mi cabeza-siseo Regina mirándola con burla, Emma la miro fijamente y frunció el ceño, comenzaba a extrañar la discusión por Ingrid.

-No he asimilado aun ese tema, gracias por recordármelo-se quejó Emma infantilmente, provocando una risa ahogada de parte de Regina-Son adultos así que lo arreglaran, además lo que ha pasado es complicado y prefiero no tocarlo demasiado-dijo Emma tragando saliva-De verdad admiro que tú lo asimiles tan bien.

-Cuando has hecho cosas malas en el pasado tiendes a tener capacidad para asimilar más de lo que puedes aparentar-musito Regina con nostalgia y tristeza-Esto es un desastre-se quejó la morena encogiéndose de hombros con derrota y fastidio, Emma arqueo las cejas y asintió dándole la razón, ambas salieron del despacho y se encontraron con Hook sentado en la sala.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Hook levantándose del sofá y mirando a ambas mujeres, Emma asintió encogiéndose de hombros y Regina no dijo nada.

-Debo ir a hablar con David-dijo Emma encaminándose a la puerta, seguida de Hook, pero Emma se detuvo antes de salir y lo miro con una sonrisa-¿Podrías quedarte a vigilar que Regina no haga locuras como lanzar un hechizo que Ingrid le puso misteriosamente en el camino?-pregunto Emma con inocencia y dándole un corto beso en los labios, dejando a Hook con una mueca y a Regina mirándola fulminante, ambos iban a protestar pero Emma salió prácticamente corriendo y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

* * *

-_Flashback_

_Jazmín había pasado el día en la biblioteca del palacio del Sultán, Cora no se había aparecido en un par de días y tampoco había ido al Fuerte Prohibido a visitar a Maléfica, la hechicera había dicho que se ausentaría un par de días sin decir más…La joven princesa se había pasado un buen rato paseando por el palacio, durante la mañana había salido a montar acompañada de sus guardias y en la tarde había entrado a la biblioteca para entretenerse un buen rato…_

_-Princesa, creí que ya estaría dormida en su habitación-musito Jafar al aparecer en el pasillo del palacio, sobresaltando a Jazmín y haciéndola girar para mirarlo, la joven lo miro de mala gana, siempre que se topaba con el sentía escalofríos._

_-Ya ves que no, pero ya me dirigía a mi habitación-dijo Jazmín dando media vuelta para retomar su camino hacia su recamara, nunca le había gustado estar mucho tiempo a solas con Jafar, mucho menos cuando no estaba el Sultán en el castillo._

_-¡Princesa Jazmín!-la llamo Jafar al alcanzarla rápidamente y ponerse delante de ella, la joven iba a protestar pero antes de decir una palabra Jafar uso su cetro en forma de serpiente dorada para hacerla desmayar sin más complicaciones, el hechicero la tomo en brazos y desapareció con la joven._

_Jazmín había perdido el conocimiento por un buen rato, cuando empezó a abrir los ojos tardo unos segundos en recordar su encuentro con Jafar y comprendió que el la había llevado hasta ahí, la princesa quiso moverse pero en cuanto quiso mover sus manos sintió que sus muñecas ardían y dejo de intentarlo, estaba encadenada a una pared, sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar y no lo reconoció, parecía un sótano, era lúgubre y oscuro pero grande, lo suficiente para tener un enorme reloj de arena delante de ella…_

_-No te molestes en usar tu magia, princesa, aquí de nada te servirá, mejor resérvala-dijo Jafar apareciendo ante ella al verla abrir los ojos y tratar de liberarse sin éxito alguno, Jazmín lo miro matadoramente, siempre lo había detestado y no se había equivocado._

_-No sabes lo que estás haciendo, después de esto te van a matar-se quejó Jazmín concentrándose para tratar de hacer magia y liberarse, pero no pudo quitarse las cadenas, Jafar la observaba con una sonrisa divertida._

_-¿El Sultán?¿La Reina de Corazones?-pregunto Jafar burlonamente, en sus manos llevaba su cetro dorado, Jazmín sintió como empezaba a enfurecerse más y en un parpadeo pudo desaparecerse y aparecer en otro extremo del lugar en medio de una nube de humo, dejando a Jafar sorprendido y con una discreta sonrisa en los labios._

_-Siempre supe que no eras de fiar-se quejó Jazmín conjurando un par de bolas de fuego que iban a impactar directo en Jafar pero que a mitad de camino fueron apagadas sin mayor esfuerzo por una tercera persona que estaba en las sombras del lugar, la joven aún no se había percatado de esa presencia, quien lanzo un hechizo contra Jazmín para inmovilizarla._

_-Princesita arrogante y caprichosa-siseo Jafar acercándose a la joven con la mirada enfurecida, comenzando a ahorcarla a distancia, la joven trataba de conjurar magia pero de sus manos solo salían chispas que a causa del hechizo se apagaban de inmediato._

_-¡Suéltala, ahora mismo, Jafar!-ordeno una voz a gritos, la joven cayó al suelo al ser liberada del hechizo y soltada por el hechicero, en cuanto la princesa alzo la mirada sintió alivio al ver que se trataba de Cora, quien se acercaba a Jafar a paso firme y con la mirada furiosa._

_-Abuela-musito Jazmín tratando de normalizar su respiración y levantándose para acercarse a ella y protegerse de Jafar, quien aún le sostenía la mirada a Cora sin titubeos, Jazmín se acercó a Cora, la Reina de Corazones la miro fugazmente y luego regreso la mirada a Jafar._

_-Tranquila, cariño-musito Cora pasando sus dedos por las mejillas de Jazmín, luego miro a Jafar duramente-Te dije que no la lastimaras, si la debilitas también debilitas si magia-siseo Cora mirando a Jafar con molestia, Jazmín frunció el ceño y comprendió que Cora no iba a ayudarla en ese asunto._

_-Lo lamento, fue inevitable-siseo Jafar con fingida disculpa y una sonrisa que helaba la sangre, Cora se giró a mirar a su nieta y sonrió con malicia, la joven retrocedió un par de pasos antes de volver a ser inmovilizada por Cora, la joven forcejeo y trato de evitar el control de su abuela pero sin poder evitarlo Cora la hizo levitar hasta la altura del gran reloj de arena que había en la habitación._

_-El diamante azul, Jafar-ordeno Cora mirando a Jafar, el hechicero sonrió al desprender de su cetro en forma de serpiente aquel diamante azul intenso, Cora encerró a su nieta en la parte superior del reloj de arena y Jafar se encargó de depositar el diamante azul en la parte de abajo…Lo siguiente que Jazmín supo fue que una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndola gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho…_

_-Fin flashback._

* * *

Gold se había quedado inquieto después de la visita de Regina a su tienda, conocía los planes de la Reina de las Nieves pero no terminaba de comprender para que le hubiera dado ese hechizo a Regina… ¿En qué le ayudaba eso a Ingrid? Pensó Gold con curiosidad, sus planes iban bastante bien, el solo debía esperar que las estrellas se alinearan y no quería que nada estropeara su oportunidad de desprenderse del poder que ejercía su daga sobre el…Gold llego hasta la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves y entro sin titubeos, encontrando a Ingrid mirando su espejo con detenimiento…

-Rumplestilskin, creí que ya habías dejado clara tu posición-siseo Ingrid al girarse para mirar al Oscuro, quien sonriendo burlonamente se acercó a la Reina de las Nieves y la miro fijamente.

-Lo hice-sentencio Gold firme y mirando a Ingrid negar con la cabeza-Vine por otra cosa, querida, quiero saber… ¿Por qué le diste ese hechizo a Regina?-pregunto Gold directamente, sin apartar su mirada de ella para captar su reacción.

-Yo solo quería darle un incentivo para que encontrara el camino que debe seguir en cierta búsqueda-dijo Ingrid con un gesto de fingida inocencia, Gold arqueo una ceja y la miro duramente, sabía a que se refería.

-Ese hechizo es poco común-siseo Gold mirándola con curiosidad-¿La dañara?-pregunto Gold con una mueca de malicia, Ingrid pareció meditarlo unos momentos y sonrió levemente.

-Supongo que tendrás que ver el hechizo funcionar para averiguarlo-musito Ingrid con maldad, provocando que Gold sonriera de igual manera y diera un par de pasos hacia ella con toda la intención de intimidarla.

-Algo ha cambiado, querida-dijo Gold mirándola fijamente a los ojos-¿Qué has descubierto?-pregunto Gold seguro de que Ingrid tenia información nueva que él no conocía, pero Ingrid no parecía dispuesta a revelársela.

-Nada que te interese, Rumplestilskin-sonrió Ingrid con satisfacción ante su interés, Gold arqueo las cejas y la miro con dureza, tener a Ingrid en su contra no era buena idea, pero tampoco permitiría que interfiriera en sus planes.

-¿Mataras a Regina?-pregunto Gold disimulando su interés, consiguiendo que Íngrid arqueara una ceja y sonriera levemente-¿Cuándo deje de servirte…La mataras?-pregunto Gold nuevamente, aunque pareciera más afirmación que pregunta.

-Quizá, la Reina Malvada podría darme muchos problemas, así que en su momento deba deshacerme de ella-medito Ingrid sosteniéndole la mirada desafiante a Gold, quien ensombreció su gesto y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Qué curioso, querida, yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo de Emma Swan, quizá debiera quitarla del camino para que no fuera una molestia-siseo Gold con fingida confusión, sonriendo al ver como Ingrid torcía el gesto y lo miraba matadoramente, Ingrid recorrió la distancia que los separaba a pasos firmes pero antes de poder decirle algo más Gold desapareció en medio de una nube de humo, dejando a Ingrid con los puños apretados y maldiciendo al Oscuro.

* * *

Robín estaba cerca de su campamento, hace unos momentos había estado jugando con Roland y después de asegurarse que su hijo se había quedado entretenido con John había salido a vigilar que todo siguiera tranquilo por el bosque, los Hombres Valientes se habían turnado para vigilar por si aparecía de nuevo la Reina de las Nieves cerca de ahí….Robín llevaba su arco en la espalda y estaba preparado para disparar en caso de encontrarse con Ingrid, pero lo que vio fue lo último que se esperaba encontrar…

-Es imposible-murmuro Robín para sí mismo al ver a pocos metros de el a Zelena, la Bruja Malvada caminaba en dirección al pueblo, Robín creyó que estaba viendo visiones pero no era así, esa mujer que se acercaba era Zelena, la misma que el creía muerta, Robín no hizo el menor ruido, aun recordaba la forma en que Zelena había desmayado a sus compañeros y a él en el hospital sin el menor contratiempo, así que cuidando de no hacer ruido corrió al campamento para avisar que estuvieran alertas y después de pedirle a John que llevara a Roland al pueblo para ponerlo a salvo, salió prácticamente corriendo a avisarle a Regina que Zelena estaba ahí.

-¡Robín!-la voz de Emma lo detuvo a mitad de camino, la rubia estaba saliendo de la cafetería de la Abuelita y se había extrañado al ver al arquero corriendo con un gesto de preocupación, Robín se detuvo y la miro acercarse

-Emma, que bueno que estas aquí-dijo Robín aliviándose al encontrar a la Salvadora, Emma lo miro confusa y noto por el gesto de Robín que algo había pasado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Emma comenzando a preocuparse por el semblante del ladrón, quien aún recuperaba el aliento después de haber corrido tan rápido-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Emma esperando una respuesta.

-Zelena está aquí-dijo Robín de golpe, Emma lo miro incrédula-No sé como pero la Bruja Malvada está aquí, la vi en el bosque y parecía que venía hacia el pueblo-dijo Robín preocupado, Emma lo miraba como si esperara que fuera una broma del arquero.

-Eso es imposible, Zelena está muerta-dijo Emma asimilando las noticias, Robín asintió y Emma negó con la cabeza-¡¿Cómo es posible?!-pregunto Emma sin comprenderlo, Robín negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Emma, pero tenemos que avisarle a Regina, la última vez que Zelena estuvo aquí quería destruirla-dijo Robín preocupado, una cosa era que estuviera furioso con la Reina Malvada y otra muy distinta que no se preocupara por ella, no quería que nada le pasara a Regina.

-Sí, hay que avisarle de esto-dijo Emma asintiendo y saliendo del trance, Robín asintió mirando a la rubia, no sabían con que intenciones había regresado Zelena pero ninguno dudaba que fueran malas.

* * *

En la mansión Mills el ambiente era tenso, Regina había decidido ignorar la compañía de Hook y se había dirigido a la cocina para servirse una copa de sidra de manzana y tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina, la alcaldesa tenía una expresión ausente…Por su parte, Hook se había debatido entre quedarse o irse, pero quería ayudar a Emma en lo posible y decidió quedarse unos momentos, la mirada del pirata de fijo en Regina, la morena estaba sentada en la cocina, el pirata decidió acercarse a ella y tomo asiento frente a la alcaldesa.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado-siseo Regina desde su lugar, llevándose su copa a los labios y dando un sorbo, Hook arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-Una mujer no debería beber sola-dijo Hook señalando su copa casi vacía entre sus manos, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió levemente.

-Una reina hace lo que desea-dijo Regina arrogante, Hook sonrió levemente y Regina también rio por lo bajo, siempre el sarcasmo y la tensión entre ellos, siempre indirectas y en todo ese tiempo que llevaban en Storybrooke nunca se habían sentado como ahora, siempre estaba alguien en medio, Cora, Emma, David, o incluso Greg y Tamara.

-Un pirata también-rio Hook con ironía burlona, Regina rodo los ojos sin ocultar su diversión y negó con la cabeza, el pirata señalo el refrigerador de la alcaldesa y ella se limitó a asentir, Hook se levantó y saco dos cervezas que había ahí-Quien lo diría-rio Hook al dejar ambas botellas en la mesa donde estaba Regina.

-Yo no beberé eso-dijo Regina mirándolo despectivamente y jugando con su copa de vino, Hook arqueo las cejas y sonrió con malicia.

-Como si no hubieras bebido esto con Robín-ironizo Hook con un gesto burlón provocando una mirada matadora de parte de Regina, Hook rio levemente y no perdió tiempo en destapar ambas botellas.

-¿Te das cuenta que desde que llegaste a Storybrooke nunca habíamos estado así, no?-pregunto Regina bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de su copa de vino y mirando a Hook con curiosidad, el pirata asintió levemente.

-Hemos estado ocupados-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros-Ya sabes, cuando llegue fue con Cora, luego Tamara y Mendel, Peter Pan y ahora la loca de los helados-dijo Hook con filoso sarcasmo, provocando una sonrisa burlona en Regina al escuchar su tono.

-Sin contar con Emma y Robín-dijo Regina arqueando una ceja al tomar la botella que le ofrecía Hook, el pirata asintió y se encogió de hombros antes de dar un sorbo de su cerveza-Supongo que era verdad que los villanos no tienen finales felices-dijo Regina sonriendo con melancolía al dejar su copa vacía a un lado y suspirar.

-Tú eras feliz-dijo Hook señalándola antes de apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla con la botella de cerveza en su mano, Regina torció el gesto.

-Duro poco, como siempre-replico Regina encogiéndose de hombros y quitando un gesto de desagrado de su rostro le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que Hook había dejado frente a ella, el pirata no disimulo su risa.

-Yo soy un villano-le recordó Hook al señalarse a sí mismo después de dejar la botella sobre la mesa, Regina arquero las cejas y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Eres feliz?-pregunto Regina astutamente, provocando que Hook sonriera con sarcasmo y ahogara un par de risas, el pirata termino asintiendo.

-Bien jugado, su Majestad-se burló Hook con ironía al llevarse la botella a los labios, Regina asintió ante su respuesta, el pirata negó con la cabeza-Emma no me ama, quizá quiera hacerlo pero no es así-dijo Hook con cierta melancolía, Regina arqueo las cejas ante sus palabras, en otro momento no habría dudado en hacer algún comentario sarcástico pero algo en el pirata le pedía no hacerlo.

-Eso no lo sabes, que yo sepa ella no te ha dicho eso-comento Regina tratando de ser sutil, aunque tampoco era difícil llegar a la conclusión del pirata, Emma no se veía muy enamorada de Hook.

-Se nota, Emma aun ama a Neal, solo está conmigo por estar, no sé si sea agradecimiento o no querer estar sola pero aún recuerda a Neal-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros y jugando con la botella sobre la mesa.

-Dale tiempo, quizá solo es que le cuesta abrirse después de lo de Neal-dijo Regina con un gesto para restarle importancia, Hook la miro arqueando una ceja y decidió no profundizar el tema, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Y tú sabes muy bien de eso-rio Hook levemente con toda la intención de fastidiarla un poco, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la alcaldesa.

-No por gusto-replico Regina mordazmente antes de llevarse su botella a los labios para beber un sorbo, Hook se encogió de hombros fijando su mirada en Regina.

-Cierto, la Reina Malvada era aún más difícil- sonrió Hook con un gesto despreocupado al beber un sorbo de su cerveza, Regina lo miro con un gesto arrogante.

-Supongo que has mejorado en eso, pirata-ironizo Regina sonriendo descaradamente, no se dejaría ganar tan fácil por el-Pasaste de una Reina Malvada a una Salvadora, tiene su ironía-se burló Regina con una sonrisa de malicia, ganándose una risa por parte de Hook.

-La Reina Malvada es bastante difícil de superar y mira que soy un pirata con bastante trayectoria recorrida-se burló Hook con un gesto pícaro que hizo que Regina agradeciera que sus mejillas no se hubieran encendido.

-Cierra la boca-se quejó Regina al rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, Hook arqueo una ceja y rio con diversión.

-Es en serio, Regina, pasaron meses antes de que pudiera tocar a otra mujer sin pensar en cierta Reina Malvada con tendencias a lanzar maldiciones oscuras-se burló Hook divirtiéndose ante el gesto que había puesto Regina, seguramente la morena le lanzaría algo a la cabeza pero valdría la pena.

-Fueron buenas noches, nada del otro mundo-dijo Regina con indiferencia, provocando que Hook frunciera el ceño con fingida ofensa, la morena se llevó su botella a los labios y bebió un sorbo con despreocupación.

-¿Eso es todo lo que su Majestad puede decir de mí?-pregunto Hook dramatizando su queja, provocando que Regina lo mirara con arrogancia, como si lo estuviera insultando con la mirada, por unos segundos ambos se sostuvieron las miradas en silencio.

-Tú te fuiste, no hay más que decir-dijo Regina como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros, callando las risas del pirata y notando como Hook endurecía su gesto ante sus palabras, el gesto de pirata se había tornado serio, Regina lo observo beber de su cerveza.

-Me fui por ti-soltó Hook tomando desprevenida a Regina, quien lo miro con incredulidad por unos segundos, para después reír levemente y mirarlo con burla, el pirata seguía serio.

-¿En qué mundo te fuiste por mí? El trato era llegar a este mundo juntos y tú preferiste el oro y la vida de pirata-dijo Regina señalándolo, Hook sonrió sutilmente y negó con la cabeza.

-No en un mundo, amor, en el País de las Maravillas-dijo Hook en un tono cruelmente burlón, dejando a Regina muda y con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, el pirata sonrió levemente y se llevó su botella a los labios despreocupadamente, ignorando el hecho de que Regina lo mirara confundida.

-¿El País de las Maravillas?-pregunto Regina tragando saliva, casi nunca pensaba en ese lugar, ese lugar era sinónimo de su madre, y su madre era un tema que aún le dolía, Hook asunto ante su pregunta-¿Mi madre…Que paso cuando fuiste por mi madre?-pregunto Regina tratando de que la voz no le titubeara.

-Hice lo que ordenaste, le intente sacarle el corazón pero resulta que no tenía-contaba Hook con dureza y melancolía-Cora me encerró, me torturo y me hizo dejarte, si no me marchaba sin ti…tu habrías estado muerta y ninguno de los dos habría llegado a donde estamos ahora-termino de contar Hook con la voz titubeante, bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de su cerveza, Regina lo observaba en silencio, en todas esas décadas siempre había creído que Hook se había marchado para buscar su venganza al lado de Cora.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?-pregunto Regina al salir del trance, Hook se encogió de hombros-¿Por qué no me lo contaste cuando llegaron a Storybrooke?-pregunto Regina nuevamente, tenía dudas y Hook respuestas.

-Cora no quería que supieras, amenazó con matarnos y la verdad es que era bastante capaz de hacerlo-dijo Hook con la mirada ausente, Regina no decía nada-Y cuando volvimos no le vi el caso a contarte algo del pasado cuando tu parecías tan ajena a eso, no lo mencionaste nunca y yo tampoco iba a hacerlo…Cora no iba a permitirlo de todas maneras y cuando ella murió…Tú estabas enojada y dolida, después llegaron Greg Mendel y Tamara y las cosas se fueron por otro rumbo-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, como si hablara de cualquier tema sin importancia.

-Debiste decírmelo-musito Regina asimilando la información que acababa de escuchar, no le era difícil creer que su madre fuera capaz de algo así, ciertamente había hecho cosas peores

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Hook con ironía, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la morena-¿Cuándo Cora estaba buscando la daga, cuando me tiraste a las garras de un dragón, cuando Peter Pan quería matarnos a todos o cuando la Bruja Malvada nos amenazaba con matarnos y tú estabas enamorándote de Robín Hood?-se burló Hook con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ciertamente no cuando te enamoraste de Emma Swan-replico Regina en el mismo tono que había usado Hook, haciéndolo sonreír mordazmente-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?-pregunto Regina duramente, mirando fijamente a los ojos del pirata, quizá si el tuviera su corazón lo habría sentido acelerarse, se quedó callado unos segundos, le contaría todo en ese momento, necesitaba recuperar su corazón y necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes.

-Sí, quería contarte algo de Gold y de paso pedirte ayuda-dijo Hook suspirando frustrado, ganándose un gesto de curiosidad de Regina, el pirata se sintió aliviado al ver su interés en lo que debía contarle, Regina esperaba su respuesta pero un fuerte estruendo que provenía de las calles los hizo levantarse de la mesa sin perder tiempo y mirarse confundidos, algo estaba pasando en el pueblo.

* * *

David había llegado al hotel en pocos minutos, en cuanto pidió una habitación para hospedarse recibicito una mirada fulminante por parte de la Abuelita, seguramente Blanca ya le habría contado a ella o a Ruby lo sucedido, tendría que acostumbrarse…En cuanto entro a su habitación se dio una ducha y se vistió con la ropa que Emma le había aparecido con magia después de que Regina se negara a hacerlo, el príncipe Charming tomo sus llaves y salió del hotel sin prisa alguna…

-¡Emma!-grito David al ver a su hija saliendo de Grannys se encamino hacia ella pero se detuvo antes de dar dos pasos al ver a Emma acercarse a Robín, no le parecía buena idea acercarse a Robín después de su pelea, no quería tensar aún más la cuerda, decidió esperar a que su hija terminara de hablar con Robín pero noto que ambos lucían preocupados y agitados, David imagino que algo debía haber pasado y decidió acercarse a ellos-Emma…¿Qué sucede?-pregunto David al acercarse a su hija y tratar de ignorar la molestia que sentía al mirar a Robín, realmente no debería ser eso pero no podía evitarlo.

-David-gruño Robín mirando matadoramente a David, quien no se intimido y le sostuvo la mirada de pocos amigos, Emma noto la molestia entre ambos y se puso entre ellos para evitar peleas.

-No es el momento-interrumpió Emma cortando las miradas desafiantes que intercambiaban ambos hombres, la rubia comenzaba a pensar si debía esposarlos y dejarlos encerrados en la comisaria un buen rato.

-Lo siento-se excusó David de mala gana y centrando su mirada en su hija, Robín hizo lo mismo y miro a Emma-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto David con intriga, notando como Robín y Emma intercambiaban miradas fugaces.

-Zelena está aquí, no sabemos cómo o por qué pero está aquí-dijo Emma de golpe, dejando a David confundido y con un gesto de incredulidad, el había visto el video donde Zelena había muerto en la celda de la comisaria.

-No es posible-dijo David sin terminar de creerlo, aun recordaba los problemas que les había dado Zelena y la idea de tenerla de vuelta merodeando no era nada agradable, pero las dudas que cualquiera pudiera tener fueron borradas por el estruendo de un auto chocando contra otro…En medio de la calle principal estaba la Bruja Malvada, con aquella amplia y maliciosa sonrisa descarada en los labios y disfrutando del desastre que causaba a cada paso que daba, aún estaba a unos cuantos metros de Ema, Robín y David.

-¿Eso te deja dudas?-ironizo Robín con la mirada fija en la Bruja Malvada que se había detenido a destruir uno de los postes de luz que había en la calle, David miro de mala gana al arquero y torció el gesto ante el desastre que se les venía encima.

-Hay que avisarle a Regina, la Bruja Malvada ha de querer lastimarla-dijo David al salir del trance, ganándose las miradas de Emma y Robín, ambos de acuerdo con él.

-Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso-siseo Robín con sarcasmo al mirar con cara de pocos amigos al príncipe, quien lo miro de igual forma, parecía que en cualquier momento se irían uno contra el otro, Emma se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Dejen de pelar, parecen niños chiquitos-se quejó Emma interviniendo, Robín y David desviaron sus miradas y los tres decidieron ir a buscar a Regina, pero a mitad de camino hacia la mansión se encontraron con Hook y Regina que corrían en su dirección, en cuanto escucharon los ruidos y todo el alboroto que se había formado habían salido de la mansión para ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué es ese alboroto?-pregunto Hook al ver a Emma, David y Robín detenerse con expresiones nerviosas, Regina se detuvo al lado del pirata y decidió ignorar el hecho de tener a David y Robín mirándola con distintas expresiones, prefería enfrentarse a villanos que a esos dos.

-¿Dónde está Henry?-pregunto Regina mirando a Emma antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera responder, recordando que la rubia le había mencionado que pasaría por él.

-Está a salvo, Ruby lo llevo a casa de Blanca un rato, tranquila, no sabe nada y mi madre no le va a contar nada que te perjudique, lo hace por Henry-dijo Emma seriamente, antes de que otro estruendo proveniente de la calle los interrumpiera, Robín y David torcieron los gestos al ver que Zelena no tardaría en acercarse a ellos, Hook también tenía un rostro de sorpresa en el rostro al ver a la Bruja Malvada.

-Imposible-murmuro Regina palideciendo al ver a Zelena en medio de la calle principal, cerca de Grannys y cada vez más cerca de donde estaban ellos…¿Cómo era posible que su hermana estuviera ahí? La Reina Malvada no disimulo su asombro ante los hechos, eso no traería nada bueno a Storybrooke.

* * *

Bueno ahora si, gracias por cada review que han dejado, es genial leerlos, eso realmente ayuda a escribir y actualizar mas rapido! :D

**Guest….**Que genial que te haya gustado! Robin y Blanca están dolidos y con toda la razón, esta complicado que puedan entender y perdonas aun mas difícil, Regina siente culpa, y se la esta pasando mal, igual que David….Cora, Cora, es mala con todos esta mujer, y Jafar no va tan atrás, pobre Jazmin en medio de que manos ha caído la pobre! La relación Malefica-Jazmin es curiosa, me encantan esas dos jajajaja Lamento la tardanza pero pronto el próximo!

**Evilcharmingparrillas….**Sii, Zelena ha vuelto, y debo decir que esto fue antes de saber que Zelena igual volvia a la serie, amo a esa villana jajajaja Pobres David y Robin han quedado molidos jajajaja

**EQLuisa…**Yooo hacerte sufrir?Naaa jajajaja Jazmin…Bueno, Zelena sabra por que dice las cosas, la mujer ha tenido bastante tiempo para investigar a su hermanita y su madre, la mujer tenia las zapatillas para moverse por los mundos xD Gold, ese hombre es un acertijo completo, y si…bueno, al menos eso ha dicho Cora jajajaja David y Regina al tienen difícil ahora muahaha

**Rosalie end Jacob…**Regina y David aun tienen bastante por hacer, que bueno que te gusta!

**Cenaby…**Una mas que pide que Jazmin sea de David, es una buena teoría, veremos! Me encanta tu pedido, y si llegara a estar viva la hija de Regina no seria una niña pequeña pero tampoco tendría la edad de Emma, Jazmin y el Sultan junto con todo Agrabah habian estado bajo un hechizo por culpa de Jafar que los hizo dormir por varios añitos, y la mocosa ha andado en Wonderland donde el tiempo no corre igual jajajaja Henry…Henry…donde le toque conocer a una hermanita seria muy chistoso de ver jajaja

**Guest…**¿Qué puedo decir? Amo a Zelena y siempre me negué a esa muerte en la Temp 3 jajaja La mayoría pidiendo por Regina-David muahahaha Gracias enormes por tu comentario!

**Franciny**…Mata pero no a miiii jajajaja Lamento la espera pero el cap es largo no?jajajaja Sii, pura casualidad, culpa mia no es jajajaja

**Evil-Regal-FAniston…**Que genial que comentes, ojala lo hagas seguido para saber si te va gustando la historia…Debo decir que también son mis ships favoritos, es que yo a Regina le veo química con medio elenco jajajaja

**akira02165642…**Gracias, pronto el prox cap!


	12. Chapter 12

_Holaaaa!Lamento la tardanza pero he tenido problemas con word...Asi que si ven algún error avísenme!En fin, para compensar la larga espera he traido un cap mas largo de lo usual…Ojala les guste y me dejen algún review comentando que tal les parece que va la historia, algo les gusta?Algo no? Suena trillado pero sus comentarios realmente ayudar a que se actualice mas rápido :D Gracias por cada follow, fav y review, en serio animan! Ahora si, ojala les guste el cap._

* * *

-Cap. 12

Regina tenía la mirada fija en su hermana, era ella, era Zelena quien había causado todo ese desastre en el pueblo, la mirada de la Reina Malvada no tardo en conectarse con la de la Bruja Malvada...Y en cuanto Zelena noto que Regina ya estaba ahí y mirándola no oculto su amplia y descarada sonrisa de satisfacción al caminar sin prisa hacia ella...

-¿Cómo es que la Bruja Malvada sigue viva?-pregunto Hook con un gesto de completa confusión al apartar la mirada de Zelena y centrarla en quienes lo rodeaban, Robín por instinto se aferraba más a su arco y David tensaba el gesto al mirar a Regina y Zelena.

-Esa es una buena pregunta-dijo Emma con la mirada en Zelena, quien disfrutaba los rostros de confusión que estaba causando, disfrutando el desastre que causaba en su camino y deseando estar cara a cara con Regina, como había ansiado ese encuentro.

-Habrá que averiguarlo-dijo Regina dando un paso para encaminarse a enfrentar a Zelena, pero antes de dar un paso más David y Robín le habían impedido el paso y Hook ya la había sujetado del brazo, impidiéndole seguir, el rostro de Regina era un claro insulto a los tres hombres, mientras que Emma se había limitado a agradecer mentalmente que la hubieran antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

-No creo que sea buena idea, amor-siseo Hook con una mueca de burla y sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada matadora de Regina y una de resignación de Emma, mientras que David y Robín aún no se apartaban del camino de Regina.

-Hook tiene razón, Zelena quería destruirte y no creo que eso haya cambiado-dijo David mirando a Regina con seriedad, teniendo como respuesta un gesto arrogante por parte de Regina, pero el príncipe no cedió y le cerró el paso para evitar que siguiera de largo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-se quejó Regina dando un paso lejos de David pero Robín le cerró el paso esta vez, ganándose un bufido de parte de la alcaldesa, Robín se limitó a mirarla seriamente, estaba tan rígido que parecía estar clavado en el suelo.

-No me he olvidado de lo que te costó derrotarla, Regina, esa mujer no es rival fácil-se quejó Robín duramente, evitando sostenerle la mirada, Regina suspiro frustrada y miro a Emma para pedir un poco de ayuda pero Emma se cruzó de brazos y parecía pensar un mejor plan.

-Solo le daré una cálida bienvenida a mi hermanita-siseo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios al ver a Zelena con la mirada fija en ella, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más la Reina Malvada ya se había esfumado en medio de una nube de humo morada.

-Hay que meterla o ayudarla… ¿Cierto?-dijo Emma rodando los ojos con resignación y comenzando a creer que en Storybrooke nunca tendrían un día de plena tranquilidad.

-Emma, dame un arma-pidió David tendiendo su mano hacia su hija, su espada se había quedado en la habitación del hotel y no llevaba sus armas, Emma decidió hacerle caso y le dio una de sus dos armas.

-Bueno, al menos esta vez no hay monos voladores-dijo Hook empuñando su espada y torciendo el gesto, dando un par de pasos para seguir a Regina, Robín ya había hecho lo mismo y Emma junto a David no se quedaron atrás, entre todos tenían un poco más de posibilidades contra Zelena, aunque quizá eso era una mentira.

-Presiento que la Bruja Malvada no las necesita para darnos más que un dolor de cabeza-replico Robín con una mueca de desagrado sin detener su paso, Emma y David se miraron fugazmente y apresuraron su paso.

* * *

Zelena había dejado de provocar que los autos salieran unos contra otros y de hacer que algunos postes de luz cayeran, la Bruja Malvada se había detenido en medio de la calle cuando vio a Regina desaparecer y aparecer delante de ella…Regina la miro con un gesto de arrogancia y no se intimido ante ella, la sonrisa en sus labios desafiaba a Zelena…

-Increíble que la hermana de la Reina Malvada deba causar tanto desastre para recibir su atención, merecía una bienvenida mejor-siseo Zelena destilando sarcasmo con esa sonrisa y mirando a Regina con disgusto.

-Te hiciste pasar por muerta, comprenderás que no esperaba verte de nuevo-siseo Regina mirándola de arriba abajo con altanería, Zelena torció el gesto y la miro matadoramente, provocando que Regina sonriera para sus adentros, Zelena dio un par de pasos hacia ella acortando la distancia que las separaba, pero un disparo las hizo desviar sus miradas.

-Interesante, ahora tienes defensores-ironizo Zelena al ver a David sosteniendo el arma que había disparado, a Robín apuntándola con su arco y a Hook sosteniendo su espada, Emma por su parte llevaba un arma también pero estaba preparada para lanzar algún hechizo contra la Bruja.

-Zelena-la llamo Emma para atraer su atención, la Bruja Malvada le dio una mirada despectiva y sonrió burlonamente, Emma lanzo un hechizo en su contra pero con toda la facilidad Zelena lo desvió y Emma acabo volando por los aires y cayendo contra el suelo, Hook la miro preocupado al igual que David.

-Querida, tanto ego sin fundamente es sumamente irritante, yo no gasto mi tiempo con principiantes-siseo Zelena mirando a Emma tendida en el suelo y con una mueca de dolor, Robín no dejaba de apuntarla, Regina desvió su mirada rápidamente para ver como David y Hook detenían su camino para ver si Emma estaba bien.

-Esto es entre nosotras, Zelena, no provoques más desastres en el pueblo-dijo Regina al ver como otro poste de luz caía a unos cuantos metros, Zelena arqueo una ceja y antes de que pudiera evitarlo la mano de Regina se impactó contra su mejilla con la fuerza suficiente para que de su labio corriera un poco de sangre, Zelena la miro matadoramente y comenzó a ahorcarla sin titubeos.

-Suéltala, bruja-gruño Robín al ver como Zelena se había acercado violentamente a Regina, quien parecía esforzarse para no dejarse vencer por la Bruja Malvada, quien soltó una carcajada y dejo libre a Regina para mirar a Robín.

-Y tu fiel ladrón sigue protegiéndote, más bien intentando hacerlo, si Cora estuviera viva seguramente se volvía a morir de saber tus gustos, hermanita…Un chico de establo, un cazador llorón, un ladrón y ahora un intento de príncipe…-siseaba Zelena con una sonrisa descarada provocando que Regina torciera el gesto, la Bruja Malvada reía divertida.

-Supongo que no has venido a hablar de mis aventuras amorosas… ¿No te basto ser derrotada una vez por tu hermanita menor?-pregunto Regina destilando sarcasmo venenoso en aquella sonrisa que hizo que Zelena endureciera el gesto y con un movimiento de muñeca Robín saliera volando igual que Emma y chocara contra uno de los coches, Regina tuvo que esforzarse por no salir corriendo a ver que estuviera bien.

-¿Me has extrañado, hermanita?-pregunto Zelena con un gesto que fácilmente podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera, sin apartar la mirada de Regina alzo la mano en direcciones contrarias y en parpadeo David y Hook salieron disparados contra las paredes de distintas casas, cayendo al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

-No tienes una idea-ironizo Regina conjurando una bola de fuego que fue directo contra Zelena, quien a tiempo la apago y logro esquivar otra bola de fuego, Regina lanzo un hechizo contra ella y Zelena salió volando y termino chocando contra uno de los coches, como si no le hubiera dolido Zelena se recompuso y se fue contra Regina haciendo que unos rayos verdes chocaran contra la magia de su hermana, rayos verdes y rojos fundiéndose con toda la intención de dañar a una de las dos.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Jazmín no recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en su corta vida, nunca se había quejado de la vida que le había tocado, quizá se había aburrido de las lecciones de la realeza, quizá había llorado cuando de pequeña la obligaban a hacer sus deberes o quizá se había enfadado cuando la regañaban, pero nunca había sido una princesa caprichosa o llorona, no fue una niña mimada que se creía más que los demás, nunca fue una mala persona que deseara la muerte de alguien más …Hasta ahora, en ese momento en que sentía que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo desgarrándole cada fibra de su ser deseaba la muerte de quienes lo estaban causando, sentía como la magia escapaba de su cuerpo provocándole olas de dolor que la hacían estremecerse y gritar del dolor, gritos desgarradores, que delataban todo el sufrimiento al que estaba siendo la joven princesa._

_-¡Esto es una maravilla, está funcionando!-grito Jafar con la mirada clavada en el diamante azul que parecía absorber toda la magia que se escapa de Jazmín, misma que llegaba al diamante por medio del reloj de arena en el que estaba atrapada la joven._

_-Por supuesto que está funcionando-siseo Cora duramente desde el otro extremo de la habitación, con la mirada perturbada fija en su nieta en lo alto del reloj, tratando de ignorar sus gritos que resonaban en todo el lugar, si tuviera corazón quizá se hubiera apiadado de ella y acabado con todo de una vez por todas, pero necesitaba eso, necesitaba su magia para llegar hasta Regina, para conseguir su venganza contra el Oscuro y apoderarse de la daga._

_-Esa princesita arrogante ahora sabe que no debía ser tan altanera conmigo-siseo Jafar con la mirada llena de satisfacción al ver como Jazmín no perdía el conocimiento a pesar del dolor que estaba sufriendo, ni ese consuelo le quedaba a la joven, podía sentir cada latigazo de dolor recorrer su cuerpo._

_-Es fuerte, está en sus venas serlo-murmuro Cora con sutil orgullo, arqueando las cejas en un gesto arrogante al cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada del reloj, enfocándose en Jafar, quien no dejaba de sonreír ampliamente al sentirse satisfecho._

_-Eres aun peor de lo que suponía, Cora, ver a tu nieta sufriendo de esa manera y no sentir remordimiento es…-Jafar negó con la cabeza sin quitar esa sonrisa malvada de su rostro, disfrutaba todo eso, Cora lo miro y sonrió sutilmente, una sonrisa fría y maliciosa._

_-No olvides que todo esto paso gracias a mí, Jafar-siseo Cora mirándolo intimidante, haciendo que el hechicero asintiera sin más remedio-Y harás lo que te pedí sin demorarte-advirtió Cora mirándolo fríamente, Jafar asintió de nuevo._

_-No te preocupes, así será-confirmo el hechicero con una amplia sonrisa de victoria formándose en su rostro, Cora asintió en silencio, ambos desviaron su mirada hacia el gran reloj de arena que tenían al fondo de la habitación, los rayos de luz que pasaban por el reloj hacia el diamante eran proporcionales a los fuertes gritos de Jazmín, quien cada vez se sentía más débil, su magia se le iba y también su fuerza, solo deseaba perder el conocimiento para dejar de sentir._

_-¡Abuela, por favor, sácame de aquí!-consiguió gritar Jazmín a duras penas, suplicando que Cora se apiadara de ella y la sacara de ese maldito reloj de arena, que parara con esa maldita tortura, sabía que era poco probable si ella misma la había metido ahí pero en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse, desde donde estaba podía ver como Cora endurecía el gesto y evitaba mirarla, la joven tenía los ojos totalmente humedecidos y las lágrimas corrían una tras otra por su rostro._

_-¡Grita todo lo que quieras, princesa Jazmín, aquí nadie te va a ayudar!-grito Jafar con una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar, una vez más Jazmín deseo la muerte de ambos, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, que sintieran todo lo que ella estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, no resistiría mucho más._

_-Eso no es del todo cierto-siseo una voz que destilaba enojo al fondo contrario de donde estaban Cora y Jafar, una nube de humo negra se había formado para dejar ver a Maléfica, quien tenía un gesto de total furia y su mirada iba de Cora a Jafar, sus ojos parecían prender en llamas cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino, su presencia sorprendió a Cora y a Jafar._

_-Maléfica-siseo Cora apretando los puños y alzando la mirada para encararla, Jafar tomo su cetro y su mirada se tornó oscura, no estaba dispuesto a que sus planes se frustraran por nadie, Maléfica se acercó a ellos a paso lento y decidido, le dio una mirada al reloj de arena y se dio cuenta que Jazmín estaba encerrada en lo alto, sufriendo y llorando como jamás la había visto._

_-Eres una pésima abuela, querida Cora…¿Para esto buscabas a tu nieta?-pregunto Maléfica negando con la cabeza en un gesto de reprobación, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todo el veneno que destilaba, Cora endureció el gesto y sonrió levemente, compartiendo una mirada cómplice a Jafar para que en cualquier momento ambos se encargaran de Maléfica._

_-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?-pregunto Jafar interviniendo detrás de la hechicera rubia, Maléfica se giró lentamente y le dedico una fría mirada matadora, como deseaba acabar con ese hombre ahí mismo, la hechicera le sonrió maliciosamente y asintió._

_-Por esa princesita arrogante que estas torturando-contesto Maléfica con un tono amenazante, dando un par de pasos hacia Jafar intimidante, el hechicero noto que la mujer era de temer-No me dirás que creías que iba a dejarla estar cerca de ti sin tomar algunas precauciones, querida, es una suerte que supiera algunos hechizos bastante útiles-ironizo Maléfica girándose para mirar a Cora con burlón sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la Reina de Corazones._

_-Una simple bruja no puede contra todo esto, solo has venido a buscar tu muerte-sentencio Jafar mirándola matadoramente, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y sonrió ampliamente riendo divertida, provocando que Jafar torciera el gesto._

_-¿Una simple bruja?-repitió Maléfica sin dejar de reír divertida, para después mirar a Jafar con instintos asesinos y endurecer el gesto-No tienes idea de con quién te has metido-sentencio Maléfica antes de ser envuelta por humo negro y convertirse en un gran dragón que hizo que Jafar retrocediera por instinto, era impresionante, Cora torció el gesto._

_-Esta bestia nos dará problemas, espero que estés preparado para acabar con un dragón-siseo Cora dándole una mirada fugaz a Jafar, ambos fijaron sus ojos en el gran dragón que se imponía delante de ellos._

_-Flashback_

* * *

Regina y Zelena estaban absortan en su pelea, hechizos y ataques pasaban de una a la otra, la gente del pueblo era testigo de esa pelea entre la Reina Malvada y la Bruja Malvada, las cosas estaban reñidas, ambas eran rápidas y esquivaban los ataques de la otra, en uno de esos Zelena fue a dar contra el suelo y Regina cayo contra uno de los autos pero en menos de dos minutos ambas se habían vuelto a atacar sin tregua…Desde un par de metros, Robín y Hook se habían levantado al igual que David y Emma, los cuatro tratando de acercarse pero al esquivar los hechizos les era complicado el hacerlo sin retrasos.

-No queremos invitados-ironizo Zelena dando una mirada hacia ellos, especialmente a Emma quien estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, Regina dio una mirada fugaz hacia atrás y pudo ver a David, Hook y Robín junto a Emma desaparecer, su visión se nublo por un humo verde que las envolvió a ella y a Zelena y las hizo desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-Maldita, bruja-gruño Hook sin pensar en que todos lo estaban escuchando, notando de inmediato como las miradas de David y Robín recaían en el con semblantes confusos, por su parte Emma estaba más concentrada en mirar el desastre que había quedado en las calles-¿Qué? Esa bruja intento matarme la última vez-se quejó el pirata en su defensa, convenciendo a Robín y David.

-¿A dónde pudieron haber ido?-pregunto David confundido y sin soltar su arma, Hook y Emma negaron con la cabeza, con Zelena nunca sabían a que se enfrentaban.

-¡Emma!-el grito de Ruby hizo que todos se giraran a mirar a la morena que se acercaba a ellos corriendo-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunto Ruby confundida y preocupada.

-Zelena, la Bruja Malvada está viva y no está contenta-dijo Emma con frustración, Ruby abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y recorrió los rostros de los hombres que la acompañaban, su olfato de mujer lobo le decía que Regina había estado por ahí, ese olor nunca se confundía, lo extraño era que estaba más marcado en Hook que en los demás.

-¿Y Regina ha estado aquí?-pregunto Ruby sin poder evitarlo, mirando a su amiga con un gesto confuso, en su mente aun recordaba los últimos enfrentamientos de la Bruja y la Reina, no era un secreto que Zelena quería destruir a su hermana.

-Sí, ese es el problema, Zelena ha desaparecido con Regina-dijo David preocupándose, Ruby arqueo las cejas y asintió en silencio, nada bueno podía salir de que Zelena estuviera rondando el pueblo de nuevo.

-Lo que no es de sorprender, sobra decir que Zelena está aquí por su no querida hermanita-se burló Hook con evidente disgusto, ganándose el asentimiento de todos los que lo rodeaban.

-Ruby… ¿Puedes rastrear a Regina?-pregunto Robín de pronto, rompiendo el silencio en el que se había mantenido y sorprendiendo a David, Hook y Emma, mientras que Ruby arqueo las cejas y asintió dudando.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo, el perfume de Regina se siente demasiado aquí-dijo Ruby con una mueca burlona que hizo que tres hombres agradecieran no haberse sonrojado, Ruby no dejo de notar aquello y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada más, nada perdían con intentar rastrearlas.

* * *

En medio del bosque fue donde apareció el peculiar humo verde de Zelena, dejando ver a ambas hermanas ahí, los ojos de ambas destellaban chispas y sus gestos estaban tensos, Zelena aún tenía un rastro de sangre en la comisura del labio a causa del golpe que le había dado Regina y su cabello lucia despeinado por las veces que fue a dar contra el suelo, por su parte Regina tenía una pequeña herida con un rastro de sangre por encima de la ceja y su cabello estaba igual de desordenado que el de Zelena…

-¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¡Te vi morir!-grito Regina señalando a Zelena, quien torció el gesto en una mueca de molestia y fastidio, ese era un tema que se encargaría de arreglar con cierto hechicero Oscuro.

-Me viste ser asesinada-corrigió Zelena tensando su gesto y apretando los puños, Regina la miro con fugaz confusión, gesto que hizo a Zelena entender que no tenía ni idea de que Gold la había matado, ya se encargaría de averiguar cómo había pasado eso.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Regina esta vez sin ocultar su confusión, causando una mueca burlona en Zelena-Te vi desintegrarte en tu celda-dijo Regina torciendo el gesto, Zelena arqueo las cejas.

-La Bruja Malvada siempre gana, hermanita-rio Zelena con un gesto de victoria arrogante que hizo que Regina rodara los ojos y sintiera deseos de golpearla una vez más.

-No siempre, querida, no cuando la Reina pueda evitarlo-siseo Regina con una sonrisa descarada que provoco en Zelena una mueca de furia y fastidio, deseando borrarle ese gesto de arrogancia a Regina.

-Se buena hermanita menor y solo observa como destruyo tu final feliz, como acabo con cada cosa que te importa en este miserable pueblo, que por lo que note y he estado observando los últimos días tendré más de una persona con quien divertirme…Dime, Regina, deseas elegir a mi primera víctima?-pregunto Zelena fingiendo un gesto de duda, provocando que Regina la mirara matadoramente-¿Debería empezar con mi querido sobrino o con alguno de esos tres imbéciles que te estaban intentando ayudar?-pregunto Zelena disfrutando el ver como Regina parecía clavarle cuchillos con la mirada.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-se quejó Regina sosteniéndole la mirada, los ojos de Zelena irradiaban la rabia y la envidia que sentía contra ella-Te di una oportunidad de cambiar, podías elegir-dijo Regina con un gesto de seriedad.

-No me diste otra oportunidad, cuando me quitaste el collar dejaste que me mataran-se quejó Zelena gritando, enfureciendo y lanzando un par de rayos contra Regina, quien a duras penas pudo desaparecer para esquivarlo y aparecer a un par de metros de Zelena, la Reina Malvada conjuro un par de bolas de fuego que casi rozaron a Zelena, la Bruja Malvada conjuro unos rayos más que casi impactan en Regina, pero antes de llegar a ella fueron detenidos por una tercera persona.

-Aun no la mates, la necesito viva-siseo la Reina de las Nieves al aparecer detrás de Regina y hacerla perder el conocimiento al caer al suelo, dejando a Zelena con una mirada llena de frustración y enojo antes de que Ingrid y ella desaparecieran del bosque, dejando a Regina inconsciente.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Jazmín estaba encerrada en lo más alto del reloj de arena, sintiendo como se desgarraba cada fibra de su ser cuando un nuevo latigazo de dolor la azotaba, pero en cuanto vio a Maléfica aparecer ahí no pudo negar que se sintió a salvo, su tía Maléfica, la mujer podía ser intimidante y fría pero era quien la había cuidado por años, a escondidas pero siempre la había mantenido a salvo, nunca le había intentado hacer daño y sabía que en el fondo quizá Maléfica la quería aunque fuera un poco, solo que la hechicera no estaba acostumbrada a demostrarlo…Pero el alivio y la alegría fueron fugaces, en cuanto vio a Maléfica convertirse en dragón sintió que su mundo una vez más era arrasado por un terremoto, ese dragón lo reconocería en cualquier sitio, era el mismo con el que había tenido pesadillas cuando era pequeña, el dragón que había intentado matarla no era más que Maléfica…Todo ese tiempo había sido ella, todo ese tiempo había estado junto a esas dos mujeres que le habían mentido y habían fingido ser quien no eran…_

_-Querida, no hacía falta esa demostración de poderes-ironizo Cora con una mueca de fastidio y demostrando que no se intimidaba tan fácil, por el contrario de Jafar, quien aún seguía incrédulo ante el gran dragón que se alzaba frente a ellos, ambos tuvieron que hacer uso de sus reflejos cuando una ráfaga de fuego se lanzó contra ellos casi reduciéndolos a cenizas._

_-¿Desde cuándo esta chiquilla es la protegida de esta bruja?-pregunto Jafar usando su cetro para protegerse del fuego que el dragón mandaba en su contra, protección que solo le duro unos cuantos segundos, Cora estaba ocultándose de Maléfica apareciendo y desapareciendo cuando el fuego comenzaba a consumir el lugar, la Reina de Corazones aprovecho a conjurar hechizos para reducir el fuego cuando el dragón se alzó en vuelo para mirar de cerca donde estaba Jazmín dentro del reloj._

_-¡Eras tú!-grito Jazmín adolorida y sintiendo todos sus músculos reclamarle al intentar moverse, el dragón asintió y la joven comprendió que la entendía, la princesa notaba como Maléfica buscaba una forma de sacarla de ahí, lanzo fuego hacia el cristal pero no sirvió de nada, trato de romper el cristal del reloj con sus garras pero tampoco dio resultado._

_-No te molestes, Maléfica, la magia que este objeto retiene lo hace imposible de destruir-rio Jafar al jugar con su cetro y ser envuelto en humo para dar paso a una gran serpiente que se alzaba en medio de algunas llamas que quedaban aun en el lugar, el dragón lanzo fuego contra el pero fue rápido y las esquivo al retorcerse._

_-¡No!-grito Jazmín al ver como Jafar también intentaba lastimar al dragón que minutos atrás había intentado tomar el diamante azul y lanzarlo lejos del reloj, la joven torció el gesto al sentir como le dolía todo el cuerpo al intentar moverse, la princesa no podía apartar la mirada de la pelea que se estaba dando en el lugar, conjuros y rayos pasaban de un lado a otro con el fin de dar en su oponente, el dragón estaba a punto de ser acorralado por la gran cobra en la que se había convertido Jafar y por la Reina de Corazones que había tomado el diamante azul y lo había colocado en el cetro de Jafar, acercándose amenazante para terminar con Maléfica._

_-Me has dado la oportunidad de acabar con tres estorbos de un soplido, querida-rio Cora antes de desviar el objetivo del cetro en forma de serpiente y usarlo en contra de su dueño, ante la mirada de todas Jafar se disolvió en humo que se desvaneció hasta dejar ver una pequeña lámpara dorada, Jazmín desde lo alto del reloj podía sentir que su magia ya no estaba siendo absorbida con la misma intensidad que cuando el diamante azul estaba dentro del reloj, mientras que Maléfica se transformó de nuevo en humana-Es mejor trabajar sola-musito Cora sin remordimientos._

_-Eso de no tener corazón es literal en ti, Cora, esa escoria debía saber que no podía confiar en ti-siseo Maléfica mirándola matadoramente, Cora se limitó a sonreír con maldad, las hechiceras dieron una mirada fugaz a Jazmín, quien ya no gritaba de dolor, por el contrario parecía estar inconsciente, despertando los nervios de Maléfica y una satisfacción en Cora._

_-Es una pena, su magia me hubiera sido aún más útil, pero resulta que con lo que le he extraído de ella es suficiente, no por nada heredo la magia de su madre y del Oscuro-rio Cora notando como el cetro en forma de serpiente se tornaba color rojo en los ojos antes de color azul-Te dejare ver como acabo con esa pequeña niña y después tendré piedad y hare lo mismo contigo-amenazo Cora sonriendo con frialdad._

_Jazmín había escuchado y observado todo lo ocurrido, pudo ver como Jafar había sido atrapado en esa lámpara dorada y también como Cora y Maléfica discutían sobre ella, tenía que hacer algo, era irónico que su propia magia acabaría con Maléfica…Jazmín cerro los ojos y se quedó totalmente quieta, dejando que su magia se recuperara un poco, tenía que salir de ahí, sin el diamante quitándole fuerzas debería poder hacerlo…Cerro los ojos e intento concentrarse lo más que pudo, recordó lo que había sucedido cuando se sintió enojada y había provocado que el árbol se incendiara, también recordaba las palabras de Maléfica sobre controlar esas cosas pero en ese momento no confiaba en ella, ignoro sus advertencias y se dejó llevar por toda la decepción y la furia que sentía en esos momentos, en las mentiras y los engaños, solo le tomo un par de minutos pero mucho esfuerzo lograr desaparecer del reloj y aparecer detrás de la Reina de Corazones_

_-Inténtalo, querida, quizá yo pueda terminar lo que Regina no logro hacer-siseo Maléfica preparándose para atacar a Cora, quien conjuro dos bolas de fuego que iban a impactar contra Maléfica, quien al ver a Jazmín aparecer detrás de Cora se distrajo y no iba a lograr esquivarlas, pero la joven princesa conjuro un hechizo y provoco que Cora saliera volando y terminara contra la pared del otro extremo._

_-Bestia-sonrió Maléfica un tanto aliviada, pero como siempre con ese toque de frialdad que tenía, la mirada de Jazmín era sombría, tanto que Maléfica sintió que no era ella, su mirada ya no era la misma de antes, ya no reconocía la inocencia y la alegría en esos ojos curiosos, parecía que la joven se había transformado y no le daba buena espina eso._

_-Cariño, eso no se le hace a tu abuela-siseo Cora al levantarse y lanzar un par de rayos hacia Jazmín, haciéndola salir volando y golpearse contra el suelo, bajo la mirada de Maléfica quien no tardo en desaparecer y aparecer al lado de la joven, ambas desaparecieron de la vista de Cora, quien sonrió al escuchar sus voces, no dejaría escapar a ninguna de las dos de ese lugar, lo había hechizado para que Jazmín no pudiera salir._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina estaba tendida en el suelo, en medio del bosque, tenía una herida en el labio y en la parte superior de la ceja que le sangraban, su rostro se miraba pálido, si no fuera porque su respiración se podía ver por el frio que había dejado la Reina de las Nieves cualquiera temería por la vida de la Reina…Regina comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos dándose cuenta de donde estaba, torció el gesto al incorporarse y sentir como sus costillas le dolieron, maldita heladera y maldición con Zelena, las cosas no se podían complicar más, se quejó Regina mentalmente.

-Maldita-murmuro Regina entre dientes mientras se levantaba y trataba de limpiarse un poco de la tierra de su ropa, se giró para desaparecer de ahí pero algo llamo su atención, entre los arboles del bosque había una figura que no debería estar ahí, Regina arqueo las cejas y se acercó para observar mejor pero al dar un paso hacia adelante una rama crujió bajo el tacón de su bota, la figura que tenía delante se movió y Regina pudo observar de que se trataba, era un tigre, uno que definitivamente no debería estar ahí, se dijo Regina mentalmente-Pero que…-Regina lo observo detenidamente, no parecía querer atacarla, era un tigre imponente, la Reina quiso acercarse pero el animal quiso retroceder, Regina se apresuró y lo hechizo, el animal quedo quieto, solo sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Regina, quien aun con precaución se acercó a él y paso una mano por su pelaje, ese animal estaba demasiado cuidado como para ser salvaje, Regina noto que algo colgaba del cuello del animal que tenía delante, era un listón rojo, parecía hecho de prisa y amarrado con un nudo, Regina sintió curiosidad y lo tomo entre sus manos, lo observo detenidamente y su rostro se oscureció al reconocer ese colgante, lo había visto antes en otro lugar, quizá uno más peligroso…El cuello de su madre, ese collar era de Cora-Esto tiene que ser una broma-murmuro Regina con un tono de frustración, miro al animal asustado al no poder moverse y arqueo una ceja, Regina hizo un ademan con su mano y ambos desaparecieron dentro de una nube de humo morada.

* * *

Ruby se había encargado de seguir el rastro de Regina, con su olfato de mujer lobo no le había sido muy difícil y habían llegado hasta el bosque, Ruby iba delante seguida de Robín, David, Emma y Hook, todos alertas por si se encontraban con Ingrid o Zelena, las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez más complicadas…

-Debe estar cerca, su olor es inconfundible-dijo Ruby sin detenerse, en tantos años cerca de Regina había aprendido a identificar su olor, su perfume era bastante curioso y le había ayudado a seguir su rastro.

-Solo espero que la Bruja Malvada no le haya hecho daño-musito Robín más para sí mismo que para los demás, David tenía el mismo pensamiento en su mente, quería asegurarse que Regina estaba bien.

-¿Hook?-pregunto Emma al darse vuelta, notando que el pirata no estaba-¿Y Hook?-pregunto la rubia mirando a David y Robín confusa, ambos hombres se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza, no se habían dado cuenta en que momento el pirata se había marchado.

-Venía detrás de nosotros-dijo Robín sosteniendo su arco y mirando por si lo veían aparecer, Emma arqueo las cejas, Ruby y David también detuvieron sus pasos.

-Debe haber vuelto al pueblo-dijo Emma razonando las cosas y encogiéndose de hombros, esos últimos días Hook había estado bastante raro y aun no entendía por qué, David y Robín retomaron su camino siguiendo a Ruby.

-Ahí esta ella-grito David al ver como Ruby se detenía de pronto, Robín y David prácticamente salieron corriendo dejando atrás a Ruby y Emma, ambas negaron con la cabeza y se miraron fugazmente-¡Regina!-grito David al ver a Regina de espaldas a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero al parecer no lo escucho porque desapareció en su peculiar nube morada.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-pregunto Robín torciendo el gesto, Regina siempre era complicada y eso en cierta forma le gustaba, pero a veces deseaba que se dejara cuidar un poco más, que bajara esa fortaleza que siempre se ponía.

-Es Regina Mills de quien hablamos, me sorprendería que hiciera las cosas fáciles-ironizo Ruby al llegar a ellos junto a Emma, ganándose dos miradas asesinas y una mirada de resignación de Emma-¿Qué? Es la verdad-se defendió Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

-Por lo menos sabemos que está bien, si pudo escaparse de nosotros es que no le fue tan mal-se quejó Emma negando con la cabeza, tanto Robín como David asintieron de mala gana, Ruby arqueo las cejas.

-Ruby, gracias por ayudarnos-sonrió Robín con un gesto de calidez haciendo que la morena asintiera sonriendo complacida de ser de ayuda, David también le sonrió.

-De nada, el que los tres estuvieran tan intoxicados con el olor de nuestra alcaldesa ayudo bastante-dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros sin mayor importancia, Robín y David apartaron las miradas con incomodidad, mientras que Emma reprimió una leve risa.

-Creo que debería regresar al campamento, mis hombres cuidan bien de Roland, pero quiero asegurarme que estén bien y avisar que tenemos que estar alertas-dijo Robín tratando de no mostrarse incómodo.

-Yo igual quiero ir a ver a Neal, lo extraño-dijo David sonriéndole a Emma, quien asintió, Ruby por su parte se despidió de Robín, reprimiendo una risita al ver como David y el ladrón se miraban con fastidio.

-Iré contigo-dijo Emma mirando a David, quien asintió, ambos junto a Ruby regresaron al pueblo, seguramente todos estarían nerviosos y esperando respuestas de lo sucedido.

* * *

Regina apareció dentro de su cripta, sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora después de haber visto ese collar, junto a ella apareció Rajah, inmóvil por el hechizo, Regina no tardo en encerrar al tigre en una jaula que conjuro y de inmediato busco entre las cosas de su madre que había guardado en su cripta…La Reina reviso todas las pertenencias de Cora, entre sus vestidos, joyas, pero nada eso era lo que buscaba, hasta que al final del armario encontró una pequeña caja de madera que contenía las cosas personales de su madre…

-Debe estar aquí-se dijo Regina al abrir la caja entre sus manos y buscar en ella un par de aretes que conocía muy bien, hasta que dio con ellos, eran unos aretes de oro, la morena los tomo en sus manos y dejo de lado la caja, saco de su bolsillo el colgante que le había quitado al tigre y observo detenidamente esas joyas…Las recordaba de su vida en el castillo de sus padres, esas joyas eran las que su madre usaba en fiestas, regalos de su padre…¿Qué hacia ese collar atado a un tigre? Se preguntaba Regina debatiendo su mirada entre las joyas y el animal, la morena respiro profundo y cerró los ojos antes de desaparecer en medio de una nube morada una vez más, ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas que no le gustaban.

* * *

En casa de Blanca Nieves el ambiente era tenso, Henry y Neal se habían quedado en la habitación de arriba mientras Blanca trataba de contenerse para no salir a ver que estaba sucediendo, quería asegurarse que Emma estaba bien, que David también lo estaba…Pero no podía dejar solos a los chicos, sus nervios estaban a punto de enloquecerla cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a Emma y David.

-¡Emma!-grito Blanca al ver a su hija entrar a la casa sin daños aparentes, sin perder tiempo se lanzó a abrazarla fuertemente, tomando desprevenida a Emma, la rubia aún no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño tan sorpresivas-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Blanca al separarse y notar la presencia de David, quien aparto la mirada con un gesto incómodo.

-¿Dónde está Henry?-pregunto Emma buscando a su hijo con la mirada, Blanca frunció el ceño al no tener respuestas y señalo las escaleras, ignorando el hecho de que David estaba al lado de su hija en total silencio.

-Arriba, esta con Neal-explico Blanca comenzando a inquietarse, Emma asintió y compartió una mirada fugaz con David-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto una vez más Blanca-Quise ir a buscarte pero no podía dejar a Neal y Henry solos-dijo Blanca nerviosa, Emma asintió.

-Hiciste bien, las cosas se ponen peor-dijo David interviniendo por fin al ver que Emma no quería contarle a Blanca, quien torció el gesto ante esa respuesta, no quería imaginarse que tan grave era el asunto.

-¿Paso algo con la Reina de las Nieves?-pregunto Blanca inquietándose y mirando a ambos con preocupación, ambos torcieron los gestos.

-Peor-dijo Emma por fin, suspirando con resignación-Zelena ha vuelto, la Bruja Malvada está viva y aquí-dijo Emma explicándose al ver la cara de desconcierto de su madre, quien ahora la miraba totalmente sorprendida, deseando que le dijeran que se trataba de una broma.

-¿Qué?-casi grito Blanca mirando a David y Emma con seriedad-¿Quiere a Neal?-pregunto Blanca temiendo lo peor, aun no olvidaba que Zelena había tratado de quitarles al bebé, pero de inmediato Emma y David negaron con la cabeza.

-No, quiere lo mismo que antes…a Regina-dijo David con dificultad, ganándose una mirada seria de Blanca, quien miro a Emma, la rubia asintió-Antes solo uso a Neal para tratar de evitar que Regina naciera, es complicado-dijo David con una mueca de confusión.

-El que Zelena quiera destruir a Regina no es novedad-dijo Blanca duramente al cruzarse de brazos, ganándose una mirada severa de parte de David y una mirada de negación de Emma.

-¡Mamá!-se quejó Emma llevándose una mano al rostro y ejerciendo presión sobre el puente de su nariz, los tres escucharon a Henry bajar las escaleras casi corriendo y Blanca se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-¿Zelena volvió?-pregunto Henry al llegar hasta ellos, mirando a Emma y David con preocupación y ansias-¿Mamá ya lo sabe? ¿La hirió?-pregunto Henry casi sin respirar, tanto Emma como David negaron con la cabeza, no hacía falta decir que le ocultarían ciertos detalles al chico.

-Henry, tu mamá está bien, ya sabe de esto y me imagino que estará pensando en una solución-dijo Emma pasando una mano por los cabellos de su hijo para calmarlo, el chico se sintió un poco más aliviado.

-Quiero ir con ella, debe estar mal-dijo Henry recordando las veces que vio a su madre enfrentar a Zelena, recordó cuando el beso de Regina rompió la maldición y sintió escalofríos al solo pensar que algo pudiera pasarle a su madre-Zelena quiere lastimarla-dijo Henry alzando la mirada y enfocándola en Emma y David.

-No la culpo demasiado-murmuro Blanca para sí misma con ironía, ganándose un par de miradas matadoras por parte de Emma y David, mientras que Henry parecía ignorar esas palabras.

-Blanca-la llamo David mirándola con seriedad al señalar a Henry, Blanca asintió y sintió una punzada de culpa, ella no era así pero aún seguía molesta por todo lo sucedido.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Blanca sinceramente, su mirada volvió a Henry, quien ahora estaba mirando a David, su abuelo había puesto una mano sobre su hombro y lo miraba con seriedad.

-Henry, no dejare que nada le pase a Regina, tranquilo, ella estará bien-aseguro David sonriéndole un poco para calmarlo y reconfortarlo, cosa que pareció funcionar ya que Henry asintió y lo miro más tranquilo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Henry tragando saliva, David le sonrió un poco más y asintió en silencio.

-Por supuesto que sí, te lo prometo-sonrió David abrazándolo protectoramente, compartiendo una mirada fugaz con Emma, la rubia le sonrió en agradecimiento, cuando se separó de Henry su mirada se enfocó en las escaleras-Iré a ver a Neal un momento-dijo David encaminándose a la habitación seguido de Henry, dejando a Emma y Blanca a solas.

-El pueblo está en caos-se quejó Emma tomando asiento en uno de los sofá de la sala, Blanca hizo lo mismo en otro.

-¿Cómo es posible que Zelena esté viva?-pregunto Blanca torciendo el gesto, la habían visto morir en aquella cinta de video de la comisaria, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo idea, pero hoy se enfrentó a Regina, quisimos intervenir pero ambas desaparecieron para hacer lo que sea que hayan hecho, Ruby rastreo a Regina y cuando la encontramos también se esfumo-explico Emma con una mueca de frustración que dejo a Blanca con un semblante pensativo, no le extrañaba que Regina quisiera estar a solas, pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que David y Henry bajaron las escaleras.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que tranquilizar al pueblo-dijo Emma suspirando, Henry se acercó a ella y después de despedirse de su abuela salió de la casa siguiendo a Emma, David también se despidió de Blanca con un gesto de manos-Yo debería ir a la comisaria para ver que las cosas se calmen un poco-dijo Emma cuando estuvieron afuera de la casa, David asintió.

-Yo iré a casa-dijo Henry mirando a ambos adultos, quienes compartieron miradas fugaces.

-No deberías andar solo, chico, Zelena sabe que Regina te adora y no creo que sea buena idea, recuerda lo que intento una vez-dijo Emma torciendo el gesto, Henry frunció el ceño y termino por asentir de mala gana.

-Yo puedo llevarlo-dijo David pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Henry, quien sonrió levemente y asintió conforme con la idea, Emma arqueo las cejas y miro a David con un gesto de burla, el príncipe ignoro ese gesto y centro su mirada en su nieto.

-Está bien-dijo Emma cediendo ante la mirada de su hijo, la rubia se dirigió a la comisaria mientras Henry y David se encaminaron a la mansión Mills.

* * *

Regina apareció en su mansión después de haber estado en su cripta, en sus manos aun llevaba las joyas de su madre, las guardo en su bolsillo y paso sus dedos por sus cabellos negros, estaba comenzando a desesperarse por todo lo que sucedía…Sin prisa subió las escaleras para ir a su recamara, en cuanto entro se dirigió a su tocador, tomo una cajita vacía y dejo ahí las joyas de Cora, pero al levantar la vista noto la sombra de alguien en su cama, no tardo en conjurar una bola de fuego y darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, topándose con Hook, quien estaba cómodamente acostado en la cama de la alcaldesa con un gesto de haber estado esperando hace rato.

-Eres un imbécil, casi te mato-se quejó Regina apagando las llamas y mirándolo matadoramente, el pirata arqueo las cejas y la miro burlonamente, como si el hecho de que Regina casi lo hubiera vuelto cenizas le divirtiera.

-No sería la primera vez, amor-se burló Hook desde la cama, ganándose una mirada matadora de Regina, quien rodo los ojos y respiro profundamente, como odiaba su descaro, le resultaba irritante la forma que tenía el pirata de provocarla.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto Regina de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo intimidante, Hook se sentó en la cama y la miro fijamente, el pirata se encogió de hombros.

-Supuse que querrías estar sola después de tu encuentro con tu…con Zelena-se corrigió Hook al notar la mirada de advertencia de Regina, el pirata noto las pequeñas heridas que tenía en la ceja y el labio pero decidió evitar el tema por temor a ser incinerado.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-replico Regina bufando, Hook acerco para sentarse en el borde de la cama para mirar a Regina, quien lo observaba seria.

-Evitar que cometas alguna estupidez-dijo Hook como toda respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros y mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al ver a Regina apretar los puños y torcer el gesto, el pirata bajo la mirada y escondió su sonrisa discreta.

-¿Emma te mando?-pregunto Regina arqueando las cejas con un todo burlón y contando mentalmente hasta diez, el pirata negó con la cabeza.

-Vengo por mi cuenta-contesto Hook encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, Regina frunció el ceño.

-Lárgate ya, no estoy de humor para jugar al gato y al ratón contigo-siseo Regina señalándole la puerta de mala gana, Hook levanto la mirada para fijarla en los ojos de Regina y su gesto se tornó más serio.

-Te necesito-dijo Hook tragando saliva al mirarla, sorprendiendo a Regina, el pirata se levantó y quedo cerca de la ex Reina Malvada, quien arqueo las cejas y le sonrió burlonamente, esperando que el pirata se soltara a reír en cualquier momento.

-¿Nos ponemos románticos, pirata?-pregunto Regina con filoso sarcasmo al ser sujetada por Hook de los hombros y acortando la distancia, pero el semblante del pirata comenzaba a inquietarla, estaba tan serio que había descartado la idea de que estuviera bromeando.

-Devuélveme mi corazón-musito Hook torciendo el gesto y sobresaltando a Regina cuando la acorralo contra la pared para que no pudiera escapar, la alcaldesa se extrañó ante esa acción y proceso sus palabras, podía sentir el aliento del pirata cerca de ella y el frio de su garfio cerca de su cintura.

-¿Tu corazón?-pregunto Regina tratando de no titubear, la estaba poniendo nerviosa la actitud de Hook-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Regina con notable enfado al no entender, Hook endureció el gesto y asintió, quitando un poco de presión en su agarre.

-Hice un trato con Gold, le di mi corazón a cambio de que te sacara de la torre de la Reina de las Nieves-explico Hook con toda la seriedad que tenía, notando como Regina lo miraba incrédula, terminando de creerle-Necesito tu ayuda para recuperarlo-musito Hook mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Regina abrió la boca para decir algo pero parecía estar procesando todo aun.

-¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?!-casi grito Regina mirándolo fijamente, el pirata torció el gesto ante sus gritos y asintió sin más remedio, la morena comprendió el hecho de que Gold hubiera ayudado a liberarla-¡Eres un idiota!-se quejó Regina dándole un manotazo en el pecho.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Hook soltándola y observándola caminar por la habitación, podía imaginarse que su mente estaba a mil por hora-Fue para ayudarte, deberías agradecerme en lugar de insultarme, nadie más sabe esto-se quejó Hook fingiendo indignación, ganándose una mirada burlona de Regina.

-Me refería a que eres un idiota por no haberme dicho antes, pirata-dijo Regina dejándose caer en la cama, la morena suspiro, Hook se acercó a ella-Gracias por ayudarme, de verdad-dijo Regina sinceramente, el pirata arqueo las cejas y sonrió levemente, viniendo de ella era casi un milagro.

-¿A qué te supieron esas palabras?-pregunto Hook sonriendo pícaramente, cruzándose de brazos y observándola divertido, Regina rodo los ojos y alzo la mirada hacia él.

-A veneno-se quejó Regina negando con la cabeza, la morena se levantó de la cama ignorando la sonrisa burlona de Hook-Es increíble que hayas dado tu corazón por mí-dijo Regina fingiendo dureza, pero Hook conocía ese tono, conocía esa frialdad fingida.

-Valió la pena, si no está la arrogante y fastidiosa Reina Malvada en Storybrooke… ¿Quién ayudaría a Emma a acabar con los villanos?-ironizo Hook de igual modo que Regina, provocándole un mirada asesina.

-Te ayudare, solo tenemos que pensar cómo recuperar tu corazón-dijo Regina bufando, Hook asintió-Ya se me ocurrirá alguna forma-dijo Regina meditando las cosas.

-Menos mal-dijo Hook visiblemente aliviado de contar con ella-Solo espero que sea antes de que el cocodrilo lo aplaste-dijo el pirata arqueando las cejas y haciendo una mueca, Regina sonrió con burla.

-Si alguien va a matarte debo ser yo, me lo he ganado al soportarte-siseo Regina con ironía, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del pirata, la morena sonrió divertida, el pirata rodo los ojos.

-Tienes una forma de agradecer bastante peculiar-dijo Hook negando con la cabeza y deteniendo su mirada en los labios de Regina por unos segundos, esa sonrisa maliciosa que ella tenía era única, noto un rastro de sangre en el labio inferior y torció el gesto apenas visiblemente-¿Te duele?-pregunto Hook señalando la herida y también su ceja.

-No-musito Regina apartando la mirada y llevándose una mano al rostro, un par de gotas de sangre quedaron en sus dedos-Te ayudare a salvar tu pellejo, te lo debo, pero ahora déjame sola-pidió Regina suspirando, Hook se tensó un momento, no le agradaba mucho la idea de dejarla sola después de su pelea con Zelena, pero supuso que no haría nada estúpido por Henry.

-De acuerdo-asintió Hook sin más remedio, Regina lo acompaño a la puerta de la habitación y ambos bajaron las escaleras en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir, ambos se sentían extraños estando juntos, no sabían si era incomodidad o de que se trataba pero era extraño.

-No hagas nada estúpido que arruine las cosas con Gold-dijo Regina imitando el tono del pirata al llegar a la sala y dirigirse a la puerta, antes de abrirla el pirata se acercó a ella con diversión.

-Como ordene, Majestad-ironizo Hook con una reverencia que hizo reír a Regina y de paso a el mismo, la morena rodo los ojos y abrió la puerta para que se fuera, el pirata salió de la mansión pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta alguien casi la tumba de un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mamá!-el grito de Henry al abrazarla la tomó por sorpresa, tuvo que esforzarse para no perder el equilibrio, al salir Hook se topó con David y se despidieron con un sencillo gesto de manos, pero Regina estaba enfocada en su hijo como para notar la presencia de David, quien desde la puerta los observaba con una sutil sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Maléfica se había aparecido al lado de Jazmín quien había caído al suelo inconsciente después del ataque de Cora, quien las había perdido de vista, la Reina de Corazones recorría el amplio lugar con su mirada para ver donde estaban, no podían salir de ese sitio y debían estar en algún rincón…En el otro extremo, ocultas por el gran reloj de arena y algunas cajas empolvadas estaban Maléfica y Jazmín, quien al sentir el tacto de Maléfica se apartó sin dudarlo._

_-Bestia...¿Estas bien?-pregunto Maléfica dándole una mirada rápida para asegurarse que no tenía heridas físicas, pero Jazmín la miraba como nunca lo había hecho, con desconfianza y reproche, Maléfica ya se lo esperaba._

_-¡Un dragón! Tú eras el dragón que quiso matarme cuando era una niña-le reprocho Jazmín duramente al alejarse de ella, antes de desaparecer para esquivar a Cora que se acercaba, de igual manera que Maléfica desapareció para aparecer en otro lugar, las tres estaban en un estira y afloja de magia, solo que las dos mayores estaban dispuestas a matarse entre sí._

_-¿Intentaste matar a mi nieta, querida Maléfica?-pregunto Cora con burla, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, ocultándose de Maléfica y buscando a su nieta con la mirada-Y pensar que te escandalizaste tanto esa noche-se burló Cora al lanzar una bola de fuego hacia una de las esquinas del lugar al ver una sombra pero solo impacto contra la pared._

_-Pulga, yo acepto esa culpa, pero tu abuela fue quien intentó matarte cuando apenas tenías unas horas de haber nacido… ¿No le contaste esa parte de la historia, querida Cora?-pregunto Maléfica entre carcajadas que resonaban en el lugar, Jazmín escucho todo claramente y cada vez estaba más confundida, cada vez más dolida._

_-¿Tu intentaste matarme?-pregunto Jazmín apareciendo delante de Cora, tomándola por sorpresa y mirándola fijamente con reproche, Cora arqueo las cejas y se acercó a ella aparentando arrepentimiento, alzado su mano para tocar su rostro pero la joven retrocedió sin pensarlo._

_-No te lo tomes a mal, cariño, fue un momento de debilidad, yo te quiero-musito Cora con la voz más suave que tenía, esa que parecía hipnotizar y aparentar una bondad que estaba lejos de sentir, pero la princesa no le creyó, retrocedió mirándola con furia._

_-¡Qué gran forma de querer tienes, Cora!-se burló Maléfica sin dejarse ver, provocando que Cora sintiera hervir la sangre y conjurara un par de bolas de fuego que prendieron fuego en el otro extremo del lugar, cosa que Jazmín aprovecho para volver a quitarse del camino de Cora._

_-¡Cállate!-grito Cora enfureciendo, comenzaba a desesperarse por no poder tener el control sobre la situación, a no tener ventaja sobre Maléfica, quería volverla cenizas así fuera en su forma humana o de dragón._

_-¡Preguntémosle a Regina que tal eres queriendo, querida, espera…Fue ella quien te desterró!-reía Maléfica sin dejarse ver, al igual que Jazmín, quien no se quedaba quieta y tenía que esquivar los ataques de las brujas, las cosas que estaba escuchando le parecían irreales, la situación le parecía irreal, estar encerrada en aquel enorme lugar oscuro en el que había fuego comenzando a intensificarse y estar a punto de ser víctima de su abuela o quizá de la que hasta ahora había considerado su tía._

_-¡Todo lo que hice fue por ella!-grito Cora fijándose en una sombra que pasaba rápidamente por el otro extremo del lugar, torciendo el gesto se acercó cuidadosamente y lanzo fuego sin pensarlo, el lugar comenzaba a arder y si no se detenían todo se volvería cenizas._

_-¿Una vida miserable? Tienes todo el crédito, querida-se burló Maléfica maliciosamente, estaba detrás de Cora, provocándola y esperando que se distrajera para atacarla y poder acabar con ella, tenía que asegurarse que Jazmín no estuviera cerca o saldría afectada pero no la encontraba, no lograba distinguir donde se había escondido._

_-¡Una vida de reina! Le di riquezas, un castillo, le di todo lo que pudo desear, el que Rumplestilskin haya acabado con todo es otro asunto-siseaba Cora girándose para detectar donde se encontraban las dos personas que se escondían, podía ver el fuego arder a sus espaldas pero no hacía nada por apagarlo, eso restaba las posibilidades para que Jazmín y Maléfica se ocultaran._

_-¿Olvidas que la vendiste antes de nacer?-pregunto Maléfica duramente, necesitaba sacarle tanta información a Cora como fuera posible para que Jazmín no dudara más, para que tuviera plena conciencia de cómo era realmente la Reina de Corazones._

_-Por favor, no me dirás que te has vuelto moralista, hace apenas unos días estabas matando a unos campesinos-se burló Cora conjurando bolas de fuego que lanzo y fueron apagadas por un conjuro de Maléfica-Jazmín, quizá no lo sabes…Pero has vivido con una de las peores villanas que existen… ¿Ya le contaste que tiraste una maldición sobre madre e hija? ¿O cómo has matado a tanta gente en tu forma de dragón y humana?-se burlaba Cora arqueando las cejas al ver como Maléfica aparecía delante de ella al quedar el lugar rodeado de fuego en las paredes, el reloj de arena reflejaba las llamas._

_-¡Las dos son malvadas!-grito Jazmín apareciendo entre ambas, separándolas y deteniendo sus intenciones de matarse mutuamente, el fuego parecía acercarse más a ellas, pero los ojos de la princesa parecían arder aún más, mirando a ambas mujeres con furia-¡Las dos quisieron matarme, las dos me han mentido, las dos son unas asesinas y me han traído a este maldito lugar!-se quejó Jazmín a gritos, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños de toda la furia que sentía, dejando sorprendidas a las dos brujas cuando el fuego de toda la habitación pareció cobrar vida y parecía dirigirse a ellas, cayendo sobre ellas hasta hacerlas caer al suelo para no tocar las llamas y justo cuando creían que serían aplastadas por las llamas el fuego se apagó, ambas comprendieron que se trataba de la magia de Jazmín, el fuego las rodeo una vez más a solo escasos centímetros y todo comenzó a arder, las tres mujeres estaban al centro de las llamas._

_-¡Nos vemos en el infierno, Maléfica!-grito Cora sonriendo maliciosamente al dirigir a Maléfica un hechizo que acabaría con ella, pero Jazmín empujo a Cora con su magia, la Reina de Corazones atravesó el fuego sin sufrir quemaduras pero se dio cuenta que había caído contra la pared del lugar, donde estaba el espejo que llevaba al País de las Maravillas, el mismo que la princesa había usado de pequeña, en cuanto Cora fue absorbida por el portal, los vidrios del espejo salieron disparados por todos lados, Jazmín se cubrió con sus brazos y el fuego se apagó de pronto, la joven sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que creyó que se le saldría del pecho._

_-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Jazmín respirando agitada al mirar sus manos sin comprender como había logrado hacer eso, pero su mirada se oscureció al observar a Maléfica casi inconsciente en el suelo, el hechizo de Cora le había dado, no de lleno pero si lo suficientemente cerca para dejarla agonizante, la joven trago saliva y la toco, ambas desaparecieron en un nube de humo roja._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Después de que Ingrid y Zelena habían desaparecido del bosque ambas habían aparecido en la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves, donde la Bruja Malvada daba vueltas inquieta mientras que Ingrid parecía fulminarla con la mirada, odiaba no tener el control de las cosas, ella siempre calculaba sus movimientos y Zelena era todo lo contrario…

-No debías ver a Regina aun-se quejó Ingrid mirando a Zelena, quien torció el gesto y la ignoro por completo-La necesito viva todavía- insistió Ingrid, Zelena se detuvo y la miro duramente.

-Solo quería saludara a mi hermanita, la he extrañado tanto-se burló Zelena sonriendo divertida, destilando ese sarcasmo que tenía, Ingrid endureció el gesto.

-Has alertado a todo el pueblo-reprocho Ingrid molesta, pero en Zelena solo apareció un gesto de despreocupación-Podríamos haber tenido el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado y lo has arruinado-se quejaba Ingrid apretando los puños.

-Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie-siseo Zelena mirándola retadoramente, Ingrid conto mentalmente hasta diez y negó con la cabeza, la Bruja Malvada arqueo las cejas en un gesto descarado y le dio la espalda.

-Gracias a mi estas aquí, deberías agradecérmelo-musito la Reina de las Nieves con un gesto de pocos amigos, teniendo como respuesta una mueca de fastidio de Zelena.

-Sí, trajiste a alguien que tiene como apodo Bruja Malvada, debías saber que no iba a rendirme a tus ordenes-se burló Zelena sin remordimientos, ganándose una mirada matadora de Ingrid.

-Si arruinas mis planes no dudare en regresarte al infierno del que te saque-amenazo Ingrid duramente, Zelena la sostuvo la mirada sin titubeos y se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente, ella tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados si eso sucedía, ya verían quien salía perdiendo.

* * *

Regina estrechaba a Henry entre sus brazos con una sonrisa discreta, su hijo la reconfortaba como nadie, cuando se separaron y la alcaldesa alzo la mirada noto la presencia de David, quien cruzado de brazos se había limitado a observarlos en silencio.

-Ya sé que Zelena regreso, no quiero que te pase nada-dijo Henry mirando a su madre con temor, Regina frunció el ceño y miro a David matadoramente, el príncipe se encogió de hombros en un gesto de inocencia.

-Se iba a enterar de todas maneras-se excusó David suspirando, Regina rodo los ojos y centro su mirada en su hijo al tomarlo de la barbilla, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo, ambos se encaminaron a la cocina mientras David entro a la casa y cerró la puerta, tomando asiento en la sala para esperarlos.

-¿Eso te lo hizo ella?-pregunto Henry señalando la ceja de la morena, quien torció el gesto, ya había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-No me va a pasar nada, cariño-aseguro Regina al entrar a la cocina junto a Henry, acariciando su rostro con ternura-Y tampoco dejare que te hagan daño a ti, con Zelena y la Reina de las Nieves rondando no quiero que andes solo por ahí-dijo Regina seriamente, Henry asintió.

-No lo hare, mamá-prometió Henry con una sonrisa divertida-Yo sé que tú puedes derrotarlas, además Emma te ayudara-sonrió el chico seguro, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonriendo lo beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, ahora ve a tu cuarto a bañarte y en un rato te llamare para cenar-dijo Regina abrazándolo fuertemente, no dejaría que nada le sucediera, el chico asintió y prácticamente salió corriendo de la cocina para subir las escaleras a su habitación.

* * *

David se había quedado en la sala para no intervenir en esa charla, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a uno de los estantes que había en la sala, si mirada curiosa se paseó por todas las fotos que había ahí, no demasiadas, pero una de Regina llamo su atención, era una que no tenía marco como las de Henry, estaba sobre el estante de madera pero fue la que más le gusto a David, en ella la Reina sonreía, seguramente Henry la habría obligado a tomársela, supuso David riendo divertido, no pensó mucho y la tomo para guardarla en su chaqueta…En ese momento Regina entro a la sala y David se giró para mirarla como si nada.

-¿Todo bien con Henry?-pregunto David después de ver a su nieto correr escaleras arriba, Regina asintió.

-Sí, está un poco más tranquilo-dijo Regina tomando asiento en la sala y cerrando los ojos al apoyarse en el respaldo, David asintió en silencio y tomo asiento al lado de ella.

-¿Me contaras que sucedió con Zelena?-pregunto David sutilmente, notando como Regina arqueaba una ceja y lo miraba, el príncipe negó con la cabeza-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no preguntare más-se quejó David cruzándose de brazos, Regina no se movió ni dijo nada, el silencio volvió a romperse gracias a David-¿Te duele?-pregunto David frunciendo el ceño al notar las pequeñas heridas en el rostro de Regina, quien abrió los ojos y torció el gesto.

-¿No puedes sencillamente quedarte en silencio, cierto?-se burló Regina negando con la cabeza al mirarlo con burla, el príncipe rodo los ojos-No duele, ni siquiera lo recordaba-dijo Regina con frialdad, David asintió y llevo su mano al rostro de la alcaldesa, pasando sus dedos suavemente por su herida sobre la ceja, un pequeño corte, nada grave…David noto que ya había dejado de sangrar y solo quedaba un pequeño rastro de sangre, sus ojos se posaron en los de Regina-No es nada, con magia…-David negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndola.

-Déjame hacerlo-pidió David encogiéndose de hombros al levantarse del sofá y entrar al baño, para después regresar con un poco de alcohol y algodón, Regina lo miro con burla pero el la ignoro, tomando asiento de nuevo en el sofá, acomodándose de frente a Regina.

-Esto es estúpido, yo podría hacerlo con solo…-Regina se calló cuando David llevo el algodón con alcohol a su herida y puso más presión de la necesaria para hacerla sentir una punzada, David rio levemente al ganarse una mirada fulminante de Regina, ambos se miraron en silencio unos momentos, David dejo el algodón sobre la mesa y devolvió su mirada a Regina, pasando sus dedos por su mejilla.

-Listo, no era nada-dijo David sonriendo levemente, Regina rodo los ojos y estuvo a punto de burlarse nuevamente pero los labios de David sobre los suyos ahogaron sus palabras, el príncipe dejo que sus dedos se enredara en los cabellos de Regina, profundizando el beso, distinto, uno suave y lento que los hizo sentirse extraños.

-Esto es raro-musito Regina al separarse de el para recuperar el aliento pero David no la soltaba, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, los dedos de David se deslizaron hasta su mejilla una vez más, definitivamente el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza había sido más fuerte de lo que pensó, se dijo Regina mentalmente.

-Todo es raro, pero me agrada-sonrió David deseando volver a besarla, pero Regina rio levemente y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, David hizo lo mismo y sin pensarlo mucho paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la alcaldesa, abrazándola para reconfortarla un poco.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-pregunto Regina con una mueca de burla, David arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza, ambos se quedaron en silencio solo unos segundos, no era un silencio incómodo y extrañamente Regina no sentía la necesidad de apartarse de su abrazo.

-No lo sé, pero me gusta estar así, además ahora estamos solos-dijo David con un dejo de ironía, Regina comprendió que se refería a que Robín y Blanca ya sabían la verdad y ninguno los había perdonado, necesitaban tiempo, todos necesitaban tiempo para aclararse.

-No me refería a eso-se quejó Regina sin mucho ánimo, David asintió y tomo un mechón de cabello de la morena entre sus dedos, jugando con el-Sabes que no deberíamos estar así-replico Regina rodando los ojos.

-No se tu pero yo podría acostumbrarme-dijo David mirándola fijamente, Regina rio levemente, David era romántico tenía que admitirlo, transmitía seguridad y paz hacia ella, como si para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle el estuviera para protegerla.

-¿Siempre eres tan cursi?-pregunto Regina burlonamente, ganándose una mirada divertida de David, quien la hizo pegarse más a él para que dejara su cabeza sobre su hombro, sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el hombro de ella suavemente.

-¿Te quejas?-pregunto David riendo por lo bajo, ganándose un bufido de la morena, quien se incorporó para replicar pero David la sujeto de nuevo por el rostro y beso sus labios intensamente, dejándose llevar en un beso lento y suave, un beso reconfortante.

* * *

En cuanto Emma había llegado a la comisaria no tardo en ponerse a calmar los nervios de todos los que la buscaban para que les explicara las cosas, en un par de horas las cosas se habían calmado un poco y comenzaban a limpiar el desastre de las calles….Ahora la rubia estaba recorriendo las calles para ver que tanto desastre quedaba por arreglar cuando vio a unos cuantos metros de distancia a Hook, el pirata caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Killian!-lo llamo Emma al acercarse a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo detener su camino, la rubia no tardó mucho en llegar hasta el-Creí que estarías en Grannys…¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Emma como si nada, sonriéndole un poco, ignorando el hecho de que el pirata parecía tenso.

-No te diste cuenta que me marche-soltó Hook duramente, arrepintiéndose al instante al notar el gesto de extrañez que puso Emma-Solo creí que entre ustedes podrían encontrar a Regina y preferí regresar al pueblo-se excusó Hook sin titubeos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Emma notándolo extraño, Hook asintió sin mucho ánimo-¿Seguro?-insistió Emma sin convencerse.

-Si-aseguro Hook encogiéndose de hombros y esforzándose por fingir una sonrisa para calmarla.

-No lo parece-dijo Emma mirándolo cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba sentir que le ocultaban cosas, Hook rio levemente.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco tenso-dijo Hook como si nada, no sabía si debía decirle a Emma lo de su corazón, Emma arqueo las cejas-Por lo de Zelena, lo siento, amor-se disculpó Hook con un gesto despreocupado.

-Descuida-dijo Emma negando con la cabeza, el pirata asintió en silencio-¿Seguro que no sucede nada?-volvió a insistir Emma solo para asegurarse, Hook negó con la cabeza.

-Aparte de que la Bruja Malvada ha vuelto…nada-dijo Hook con un gesto típico de él, Emma arqueo las cejas y asintió.

-Aquí siempre sucede algo-se burló Emma suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo reír al pirata-Estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos ir con Gold o Regina por si saben algo-dijo Emma pensativa, Hook torció el gesto.

-Regina no sabe nada, ella también ira con Gold-dijo Hook como si nada, Emma lo miro extrañada.

-¿Te lo dijo?-pregunto Emma curiosa, Hook asintió sin darle más importancia-Era de esperarse, estaba tan sorprendida como nosotros-medito Emma, Hook asintió, ambos se encaminaron a la comisaria de nuevo antes de ir con Gold.

* * *

David y Regina estaban en el sofá, David la tenía prisionera en sus brazos mientras se besaban, parecían acoplarse demasiado bien, como si todo ese pasado les estuviera diciendo que así debía ser, aunque para ser sinceros ninguno pensaba en el pasado, pensaban en lo extrañamente bien que se sentían así…Hasta que el timbre de la puerta resonó en la casa y ambos se separaron sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

-Deberías ir a la cocina-dijo Regina sin apartarse del todo de él, David frunció el ceño pero termino cediendo, ambos se levantaron del sofá y mientras David fue a la cocina, Regina abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver frente a ella a Blanca Nieves-Blanca… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Regina mirándola extrañada, la última vez que se habían visto Blanca parecía querer asesinarla.

-No vengo a pelear, Regina, por más que quiera-dijo Blanca con un gesto tenso, como si estuviera haciendo su mayor esfuerzo al estar pisando la mansión-No es tiempo de problemas personales, estoy preocupada por Zelena-dijo Blanca mirándola seriamente, aunque posiblemente por dentro estuviera imaginando otra situación.

-¿La has visto?-pregunto Regina más interesada, mirándola con seriedad, se apartó para dejar que la morena entrara a la casa pero Blanca no dio un paso más-¿Ha hecho algo para acercarse a ustedes?-volvió a preguntar la alcaldesa con un gesto tenso, pero Blanca negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, pero la última vez que estuvo cerca…Neal era su objetivo, y tengo miedo de que sea así otra vez-confeso Blanca, por más que Emma y David dijeran lo contrario no quería arriesgarse, pero su gesto se relajó al ver que Regina negaba con la cabeza.

-Zelena no quiere a tu hijo, quiere destruirme a mí, la última vez solo quería usar a Neal para evitar que yo existiera y ella ocupar mi lugar-dijo Regina explicándoselo, Blanca la miraba atenta-Su plan no resulto, solo provoco que la aburrida familia de hielo llegara aquí y nos dejara a una heladera loca-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto.

-Eso dijeron Emma y David-dijo Blanca suspirando un poco más aliviada, aunque no del todo-¿Y cómo la derrotaras?-pregunto Blanca con dificultad, no podía negar que una parte de ella, la que no seguía furiosa, estaba preocupada por Regina, las cosas habían mejorado durante el año perdido, claro, hasta días antes.

-Mamá…¿Ya se fue el abuelo?-pregunto Henry al bajar la escalera corriendo como de costumbre y deteniéndose al ver a su madre con Blanca en la puerta, la alcaldesa torció el gesto al notar la mueca que había puesto Blanca-Hola, abuela-sonrió Henry sin notar la tensión entre las mujeres, acercándose a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

-No, Henry, aquí estoy, fui por agua-dijo David al salir de la cocina con un vaso en las manos, había escuchado prácticamente toda la conversación y no tuvo más remedio que salir, aunque la mirada matadora que le lanzo Regina le decía que no debería haberlo hecho, el príncipe trago saliva y fingió una leve sonrisa al ver a Henry.

-Yo me voy, buenas noches Henry-dijo Blanca dando media vuelta y prácticamente saliendo corriendo de la mansión, David frunció el ceño, Regina torció el gesto y ambos negaron con la cabeza, eso no debería haber pasado.

-Voy por jugo-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros al encaminarse a la cocina, ignorando los problemas que tenían los adultos, en cuanto vio desaparecer a su hijo Regina se acercó a David, quien dejo el vaso de agua sobre la mesa de la sala.

-Ve con Blanca, habla con ella antes de que se ponga a imaginar que vives en mi casa o alguna estupidez así-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos, ganándose una mirada de resignación de David ante su sarcasmo, iba a replicar pero la mirada fulminante de Regina lo hizo rechazar esa idea y salir de la casa en silencio, antes de correr a alcanzar a Blanca.

* * *

Blanca salió de la casa de Regina a paso rápido, le incomoda ver a David cerca de ella, sus miradas eran cómplices y decían lo que quizá nadie se atrevía a decir, nunca se hubiera imagino una situación así, no entre ellos, no entre Regina y David, ellos que siempre se fastidiaban mutuamente al estar más de cinco minutos en la misma sala…

-¡Blanca!-el grito de David hizo que ella apresurara más su paso al sentir que la seguía, no quería hablar con él, solo se enojaría más-¡Blanca!-David volvió a gritar y corrió más rápido para lograr alcanzarla, al hacerlo ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Blanca de mala gana, mirándolo con reproche, David trago saliva, no se había planteado muy bien que decirle.

-No es lo que piensas, es decir, solo fui a llevar a Henry-dijo David excusándose, Blanca arqueo las cejas y lo miro matadoramente-No quiero que...-David iba a decir algo más, estaba tan nervioso que sentía que las palabras le salían solas.

-¿Qué sientes por Regina?-pregunto Blanca ahogando cualquier explicación que David estuviera a punto de darle, tomándolo por sorpresa y dejándolo mudo, el príncipe abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto-dijo David suspirando con frustración, Blanca negó con la cabeza y lo miro esperando una respuesta, David se tensó, no dejaría el tema, la conocía y no iba a dejar el tema en paz.

-Entonces no hay de qué hablar-replico Blanca siguiendo su camino, pero David se interpuso y la miro derrotado, ella se cruzó de brazos para esperar que dijera algo.

-Siento cosas por Regina, de acuerdo, siento algo-dijo David suspirando al encogerse de hombros, era verdad, solo que no sabía cómo explicarlo y menos a ella, Blanca frunció el ceño, hubiera preferido que le dijera otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Blanca duramente notando como David tragaba saliva y se esforzaba por sostenerle la mirada, lucia tan distinto sin la seguridad que emanaba en otras ocasiones.

-No lo sé, pero son cosas que…que ni yo puedo explicarme, es algo que me gusta sentir-dijo David derrotado, bajando la mirada avergonzado, Blanca lo miraba sorprendida, sin saber cómo reaccionar, se suponía que los amores verdaderos tenían pruebas pero eso no era una de ellas, eso era más que un simple obstáculo.

-Pues deberías averiguar que sientes por ella, cuando lo hagas hablaremos-se quejó Blanca con reproche en su voz, dolida, dejando a David con la palabra en la boca y sintiéndose aún peor, el príncipe la vio alejarse a paso firme y suspiro, tenía que darle la razón… ¿Pero cómo se suponía que debía hacer eso?...David negó con la cabeza y decidió seguirla para asegurarse que llegara bien a la casa, con Zelena rondando no era buena idea estar desprevenidos.

* * *

Robín y Roland estaban caminando por las calles del pueblo , el arquero sujetaba la mano de su hijo, después de haberse asegurado que el desastre de Zelena no había llegado hasta su campamento y que Roland estaba a salvo, aunque no podía ser de otra manera con todos los hombres valientes custodiando al pequeño con sus armas sin asustar a Roland, Robín y los hombres del campamento se ofrecieron para ayudar a limpiar las calles del desastre que había causado la Bruja Malvada y ahora que ya caía la noche Robín había llevado a su pequeño hijo por un helado, después de todo se lo había ganado por seguirle el ritmo a su padre.

-¿Valió la pena limpiar?-pregunto Robín con una sonrisa al devolverle el cabello a su hijo, quien estaba más concentrado comiendo su helado.

-Está muy rico, papá-asintió Roland conforme, realmente no es que seguir a su padre y levantar alguna que otra bolsa vacía cansara a un niño como él que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un campamento.

-Roland, no quiero que andes solo por el campamento, quiero que cuando no estés conmigo no te separes de tu tío John o de alguno de los muchachos, ¿sí?-dijo Robín deteniendo su camino y agachándose para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

-¿Ya no puedo ir a jugar cerca del campamento?-pregunto Roland con una mueca de confusión e inocencia que hizo reír al arquero.

-Claro que sí, pero debes estar siempre con alguien y obedecerme siempre-explico Robín sonriéndole cariñosamente, el pequeño asintió conforme, ambos retomaron su camino hacia el campamento.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir con Gina, papi?-pregunto Roland inocentemente, ignorando el hecho de que Robín se había tensado y endurecido el gesto, el pequeño seguía comiendo su helado.

-No lo sé, Roland, debe estar ocupada-dijo Robín como toda respuesta, tragando saliva, por el contrario de Roland, quien frunció el ceño y lo miro seriamente, haciendo que Robín arqueara las cejas.

-Pero yo quiero verla, también a Henry-se quejó Roland con un gesto infantil, Robín suspiro y negó con la cabeza, la mirada suplicante de su hijo era capaz de convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

-Hijo, no seas terco, ellos están ocupados, otro día-dijo Robín retomando su camino al lado de su hijo, pero el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-¿Solo un ratito?-pregunto Roland mirándolo con inocencia, Robín rodo los ojos, de acuerdo, esa mirada de cachorrito inocente que ponía Roland debía dejar de hacerle efecto, era su punto débil, el pequeño sonrió ampliamente al verlo asentir.

-De acuerdo, pero solo unos minutos por que ya es tarde-sentencio Robín mirándolo severo, Roland asintió complacido, Robín negó con la cabeza y tomaron rumbo a la mansión, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero tenía que admitir que llevaba desde la mañana pensando en Regina, tanto que de no ser porque tuvo que ir al campamento probablemente se hubiera rendido y hubiera acabado en la mansión para reconfortar a la Reina.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Una nube de humo roja apareció en el Fuerte Prohibido, mas específicamente en la habitación de Maléfica, quien estaba recostada en su gran cama gracias a la magia de Jazmín, quien la observaba nerviosa al verla tan débil, era como si su magia se estuviera escapando lentamente, como si fuera a morir en cualquier momento._

_-Mentiste-reprocho Jazmín al pie de la cama de Maléfica, observándola torcer el gesto con dolor, la hechicera sentía que todos sus músculos le dolía, se sentía más débil de lo que nunca se había sentido._

_-Oculte cosas-replico Maléfica con dificultad, esforzándose por hablar y no tartamudear, la joven torció el gesto y la miro duramente._

_-Mentiste, eres una villana-recrimino la princesa duramente, tragando saliva al ver como la rubia negaba con la cabeza sin muchas fuerzas, la joven se acercó a ella sin poder evitarlo._

_-Lo sé, pero fue por tu bien-siseo Maléfica en casi un susurro apenas audible, Jazmín endureció el gesto, odiaba las mentiras, siempre traían peores consecuencias, y a su corta edad lo había comprobado._

_-Yo desaparecí a mi abuela… ¿Eso me hace una villana?-pregunto Jazmín temerosa de la respuesta, no sabía cómo había logrado eso, Maléfica trago saliva a duras penas y la miro seriamente, tratando de mantenerse firme._

_-Podrías, por tus venas hay sangre del Oscuro y de la Reina de Corazones-dijo Maléfica con dificultad, no le parecía oportuno mencionar que su madre era la Reina Malvada-El Oscuro es uno de los hechiceros más poderosos y Cora fue su alumna, la única que pudo engañarlo, aprendió demasiado de el-conto Maléfica sintiendo una punzada por todo su cuerpo, necesitaba recuperarse pronto o no podría hacerlo después, Jazmín escucho atenta lo que le dijo y asintió, no le gusto para nada pero al ver el gesto de dolor de la rubia decidió hacer algo._

_-¿Cómo te puedo curar?-pregunto Jazmín tragando saliva, no quería dejarla morir, no después de que había querido protegerla, Maléfica le señalo el libro que había sobre una mesita y la joven lo tomo en sus manos, busco la página indicada y comenzó a conjurar el hechizo, aliviándose al ver destellos dorados desprenderse de sus manos sobre Maléfica._

_-Tu abuela es una maldita-se quejó Maléfica al sentirse un poco mejor, aun seguía pálida pero ya no sentía tanto dolor cuando se movía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas y que su magia se recuperara._

_-Si me hubieras dicho la verdad nada habría pasado-se quejó Jazmín sin dejar de curar a la hechicera, quien a duras penas esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica que hizo a la joven fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Me hubieras escuchado si te decía que Cora era una malvada?-pregunto Maléfica torciendo el gesto al sentir un poco de ardor al sanar sus heridas con magia, la joven la miro duramente._

_-¿Lo dudas? Claro que si-confeso la princesa sin apartar sus manos de ella-Confiaba en ti, antes de saber que también me has engañado durante años, que intentaste matarme-ironizo Jazmín mirándola con reproche, Maléfica rio y se arrepintió al instante cuando sintió dolor._

_-Ella intento matarte primero-siseo Maléfica sin remordimiento, Jazmín frunció el ceño y la miro con burla, ni siquiera en agonía dejaba de ser tan fría y altanera._

_-Que gran consuelo-se quejó la joven negando con la cabeza, al ver que Maléfica ya había recuperado un poco el color de sus mejillas se apartó, el hechizo estaba hecho y seguramente en poco tiempo la hechicera estaría bien._

_-No te ofendas, pulga, pero tu árbol genealógico es retorcido y es un asco-se quejó Maléfica al incorporarse un poco en la cama, aun se sentía bastante débil, la joven la miro con resignación._

_-Gracias por el dato, no me había dado cuenta-se quejó Jazmín cruzándose de brazos, la rubia sonrió para sus adentros-Tu también eres una villana, solo falta que me digas que yo también lo seré-se quejó Jazmín frunciendo el ceño infantilmente._

_-Eso depende de ti-dijo Maléfica mirándola seriamente, inquietando a la joven, quien la miro sin comprender sus palabras-Eres poderosa, bestia, ya te lo he dicho y hoy lo comprobaste-musito Maléfica esforzándose por no decaer, la princesa la escuchaba atenta-Tu eres hija de un amor verdadero poco común…Tu nacimiento no estaba contemplado, tienes magia blanca y magia negra dentro de ti…Luz y oscuridad…Tú decides o puede que el destino haga de las suyas y todo este escrito-dijo Maléfica deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso del destino?-pregunto la princesa con un gesto de total confusión, la hechicera rubia respiro profundo y asintió._

_-Tu madre tenía escrito su destino, estaba tan marcado que sucedió tal como debía pasar, ni siquiera ella ha podido cambiarlo-dijo Maléfica dejándose caer sobre la almohada, la joven frunció el ceño una vez más._

_-¿Fue muy infeliz?-pregunto Jazmín sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una presión en el pecho, la rubia asintió en silencio-Sigue viva-dijo Jazmín más como afirmación que pregunta-También en eso mintieron-dijo la princesa duramente, ya no le importaba realmente, estaba tan confundida que no quería pensar en eso, ya no._

_-Te salve la vida cuando eras una recién nacida, pulga y te he cuidado durante estos años, eso no fue mentira-siseo Maléfica a duras penas, notando como Jazmín endurecía su gesto y asentía de mala gana._

_-Y yo acabo de salvarte la vida, estamos a mano-dijo Jazmín cruzándose de brazos en un gesto arrogante, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y sonrió levemente._

_-Sigues siendo la misma pulga fastidiosa que irrumpió en mi castillo, la misma bestia que salve-se rio por lo bajo Maléfica, pero su sonrisa se borró al notar el gesto que tenía la joven en su rostro, estaba dolida, demasiado._

_-Y la misma a la que quisiste matar ese mismo día-siseo Jazmín duramente, mirándola con reproche antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación a paso firme, dejando a Maléfica recuperarse._

_-Bien jugado, bestia-susurro Maléfica más para sí misma que para que la joven la escuchara, era demasiada información nueva para la princesa y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando hubiera procesado todo lo que ahora sabía._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Emma y Hook salían de la comisaria y estaban camino a la tienda de Gold cuando vieron a Blanca caminando hacia su casa, la rubia y el pirata se extrañaron al verla sola y decidieron acercarse para saludarla, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Emma al notar tensa a Blanca, pero su pregunta se contestó por si sola cuando David apareció detrás de su madre y con el mismo gesto que Blanca, Emma frunció el ceño y Hook arqueo las cejas.

-Eso explica todo-ironizo Hook encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de resignación al ver a Emma torcer el gesto, Blanca y David evitaron mirarse y fijaron sus miradas en Emma, quien al igual que Hook notaron la incomodidad de ellos.

-¿A dónde iban?-pregunto David a Emma y Hook, tanto el pirata como la rubia se miraron fugazmente, Blanca lo noto y frunció el ceño, algo estaba pasando.

-A ver al cocodrilo-se quejó Hook con un gesto de broma, David arqueo las cejas sin comprender y Blanca miro a su hija con duda, Emma rodo los ojos.

-Íbamos a ver a Gold, por lo de Zelena, quizá él sepa algo-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros para no alarmar a sus padres, David asintió-Hook dice que Regina hará lo mismo así que ella está en las mismas que nosotros-se quejó Emma negando con la cabeza.

-Ella no quiere hablar de eso, supongo que por eso acudirá a Gold-dijo David siguiendo las ideas de su hija, quien asintió de acuerdo.

-Yo iré con ustedes-dijo Blanca segura y firme, tanto Emma como David la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que no habría forma de acerca cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y Neal?-pregunto David mirando a Blanca-Esta bien, se ha quedado con Ruby y la Abuelita en Grannys, iba a buscarlo antes de toparme con Emma y Hook-explico Blanca ignorando la mirada de David.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Grannys por unos cafés y le pedimos a Ruby que vaya a la casa con Neal? Y cuando salgamos de ver a Gold la alcanzaremos en casa-propuso Emma con sutileza mirando a su madre, Blanca pareció estar de acuerdo con la idea.

-Es una buena idea, Swan-dijo Hook sonriéndole a la rubia, tanto David como Blanca asintieron y en pocos minutos ya estaban camino a Grannys.

* * *

Regina y Henry estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, Regina le había servido la cena a Henry, el chico se quejó de que su madre no cenara con el pero la verdad era que la alcaldesa no sentía el mas mínimo apetito, tenía un nudo en el pecho y sus pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas a lo mimo…Zelena, la Reina de las Nieves y el collar de su madre…Regina sentía que terminaría enloqueciendo con todo eso.

-Deberías comer algo, mamá-dijo Henry después de beber un sorbo de su jugo de manzana, Regina salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su hijo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, el chico rodo los ojos.

-Lo siento, Henry, estaba distraída-dijo la morena negando con la cabeza, Henry arqueo las cejas y asintió despreocupado, no era para menos, tantas cosas estaban ocurriendo en el pueblo que le sorprendía que Regina siguiera tan fuerte como siempre, estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando el timbre de la puerta se escuchó en la casa.

-¡Yo abro!-grito Henry levantándose de la silla al terminar de comer y correr a abrir la puerta, Regina sonrió levemente y tomo los platos de su hijo para dejarlos en la cocina, Henry abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Robín y Roland.

-¡Hermano!-grito Roland lanzándose a él como de costumbre, ambos riendo divertidos, Robín saludo a Henry con una sonrisa y con una mano revolvió sus cabellos, Henry le devolvió el saludo, desde la cocina Regina casi dejo caer los platos al escuchar la voz de Roland.

-Hola, Henry-saludo Robín al chico con un choque de puños, Roland ya había entrado a la casa como si nada y tomado asiento en el sofá, Henry hizo lo mismo y Robín aun titubeaba si debía pasar, por lo que se quedó cerca de la puerta.

-Mamá está en la cocina, ya viene-dijo Henry mirando a Robín como si nada, antes de fijar su mirada en Roland, Robín asintió en silencio y esperaron unos minutos, cuando Regina salió de la cocina miro a Robín callada, no sabía cómo tratarlo, pero la tensión se le esfumo cuando fue casi tumbada por un abrazo de Roland.

-¡Gina!-grito Roland contento de verla al lanzarse a sus brazos, la alcaldesa sonrió levemente y lo alzo en brazos, dejando un beso en la mejilla del niño-Papá dijo que estabas ocupada y que no podíamos venir-acuso Roland frunciendo el ceño con la seriedad que puede tener un niño tan pequeño, haciendo reír a Regina y provocando que Robín desviara la mirada, debía enseñarle a Roland a no tirarlo de cabeza.

-Debes obedecer a tu padre-le recordó Regina al niño estrechándolo un poco más-Pero aquí tu siempre puedes venir, no importa que este ocupada, ven cuando quieras, cariño-sonrió Regina, Henry los miraba desde el sofá con una discreta sonrisa, dándose cuenta de la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del arquero.

-Roland, vamos arriba a jugar-dijo Henry cuando Regina dejo al pequeño en el suelo, quien sin dudarlo ya seguía a Henry escaleras arriba, dejando a Regina y Robín a solas, ambos sin mirarse y más tensos de lo que habían estado antes, el ladrón trago saliva.

-Roland quería verte, a ti y a Henry, no se quedaba tranquilo, supongo que es la costumbre-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose una mano al rostro un poco nervioso, la presencia de Regina siempre lo ponía así, la alcaldesa se limitó a asentir sin darle más importancia, fijo su mirada en Robín y reprimió una sonrisa al verlo inquieto.

-¿Solo él?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente, Robín la miro y rodo los ojos, ella no parecía tan nerviosa como el, bueno, ella nunca parecía nerviosa, esa seguridad que siempre aparentaba era perturbadora.

-Bueno, yo…Quería saber si estabas bien, ya sabes, después de lo de Zelena-dijo Robín algo nervioso, Regina asintió y le señalo el sofá, ella tomo asiento en uno y Robín frente a ella.

-Estoy bien, he estado mejor pero bueno, ya me acostumbre a que siempre pasa algo en Storybrooke-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros al suspirar con frustración, Robín asintió y trago saliva.

-Tu hermana está viva-dijo Robín mirándola fijamente, deseando acercarse a ella y abrazarla para que ella se desahogara con él, pero no quería ceder, no podía-Sera la Bruja Malvada pero también es tu hermana-le recordó Robín con una mirada de preocupación, Regina asintió tragando saliva.

-Lo sé-dijo Regina llevándose una mano a su cabello para destensarse un poco, ese tema aún era algo raro para ella-Aun no termino de creerlo, pero no podemos dejar que dañe a alguien-dijo Regina respirando profundamente, se notaba de lejos que estaba cansada, Robín asintió.

-Supongo que ya estás pensando en hacer algo-dijo Robín con una sonrisa de resignación, conociéndola como lo hacía sabía que no iba a quedarse quieta, Regina sonrió levemente y lo miro con seguridad.

-Por supuesto-afirmo Regina sonriéndole-Por lo pronto iré a hablar con Gold sobre esto, algo me dice que ese diablillo sabe algo que nosotros no-dijo Regina torciendo el gesto, Robín frunció el ceño.

-Iré contigo-dijo Robín sin dudarlo, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Regina-Tengo a mi cargo el campamento, están nerviosos por la Reina de las Nieves y ahora más por la Bruja Malvada, quiero saber si puedo en ayudar en algo y de paso tranquilizarlos un poco-se explicó el arquero disimulando su interés por protegerla.

-De acuerdo-cedió Regina sin ganas de protestar, Robín asintió conforme, y antes de que alguno dijera algo más los pasos de Henry y Roland corriendo escaleras abajo los hizo levantarse del sofá como resortes.

-Hey, no corran en las escaleras, se pueden lastimar-advirtió Robín señalándolos a ambos, quienes asintieron antes de acercarse a ellos con gestos de inocencia, provocando que Regina arqueara las cejas.

-Papá, Henry tiene una película nueva… ¿Podemos verla?-pregunto el pequeño mirando a su padre suplicante, Robín torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza, Roland frunció el ceño y miro a Regina, quien no supo responder.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas quedarse un rato mientras vamos a resolver ese asunto?-pregunto Regina mirando a Robín, provocando que Henry y Roland chocaran las manos divertidos, Robín arqueo las cejas y comprendió de que se trataba.

-De acuerdo, pero uno de los muchachos vendrá por ti al rato, Roland-dijo Robín señalando al pequeño con seriedad, Roland frunció el ceño pero asintió de mala gana, acercándose a Regina para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla para agradecerle.

-Henry, Robín y yo saldremos un momento a resolver unas cosas, por favor no salgan de la casa, aquí están seguros-pidió Regina tomando la mano de su hijo y mirándolo seria, el chico asintió de acuerdo, no pensaba desobedecerla.

-Solo veremos una película, mamá-la tranquilizo Henry encogiéndose de hombros, Regina asintió y miro a Roland aun junto a ella, Robín la miro extrañado cuando se agacho para ponerse a la altura del pequeño y llevo su mano al pecho del niño, desprendiendo una luz dorada, Roland torció el gesto.

-Eso se siente raro-se quejó el niño haciendo reír a Regina y Henry, el chico miraba a su madre con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, sabia de que se trataba ese hechizo, Robín arqueo las cejas pero no se preocupó, a pesar de todo confiaba en Regina.

-Es para que tu corazón este seguro, cariño, nadie podrá lastimarlo-explico Regina mirando a Roland con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, y de paso explicándole a Robín de que se trataba, la alcaldesa se levantó y soltó la mano del niño.

-Mamá me hizo lo mismo cuando me rescato de Peter Pan-dijo Henry sonriéndole a Robín, el arqueo sonrió agradecido por la protección hacia Roland, ese cariño hacia su hijo de parte de los Mills le conmovía, su mirada y la de Regina se cruzaron un momento que los hizo sonreír un poco, antes de que Henry y Roland corrieran escaleras arriba y ellos salieran de la casa en silencio.

* * *

Bella y Gold estaban en su tienda, hace poco que habían llegado y se habían enterado de lo sucedido, Bella había querido hablar con Gold sobre el asunto pero decidió esperar un poco al ver el gesto tan duro que tenía su marido, era evidente que la noticia había afectado a Gold más de lo que ella hubiera creído, de había pasado la tarde callado y ausente, así que Bella lo dejo pensar un rato, hasta que pasaron un par de horas y no pudo aguantar más las ganas de saber que pasaba por la mente de su esposo.

-Rumple-lo llamo Bella para devolverlo a la realidad, Gold la miro confuso, apenas y había puesto atención a su llamado.- ¿Tu sabes cómo es que Zelena ha vuelto?-pregunto Bella tocando el tema directamente, Gold no reacciono de forma aparente.

-No, querida, si fuera por mi jamás habría vuelto-aseguro Gold con un gesto de molestia que preocupo a Bella, no quería que Gold recayera en el lado oscuro.

-¿Piensas que quiera vengarse de Regina?-pregunto Bella pensativa, Gold no mostró reacción alguna, seguramente Zelena quería vengarse de Regina y aún más de el mismo, pero eso no debía saberlo Bella.

-Es posible, Zelena siente demasiada envidia por Regina, tanta que la llevo a volverse verde-recordó Gold duramente, recordando la muerte de Neal, odiando aún más a Zelena por haberle arrebatado a su hijo.

-¿No te quedaras cruzado de brazos, verdad?-pregunto Bella temiendo su respuesta, la sonrisa de Gold la hizo estremecer, esa sonrisa que tanto le recordaba al Oscuro, Bella iba a decir algo pero la puerta de la tienda se abrió dando paso a Regina seguida de Robín.

-Gold, tenemos que hablar-dijo Regina entrando a paso firme, con la mirada fija en Gold, con ese porte que destilaba arrogancia y seguridad como siempre que tenía que tratar con Gold, quien arqueando las cejas la miro con suspicacia.

-Supongo que se trata de Zelena-siseo Gold mirándola arrogante, Robín y Bella se saludaron con apenas un gesto, mientras que Regina y Gold se sostenían las miradas desafiantes, a ambos les resultaba extraña esa relación que tenían.

-Lo sabes, me ahorras el tener que ponerte al corriente-replico Regina con sarcasmo, Gold rio por lo bajo y miro a Bella fugazmente, para después recorrer a Robín con una mirada de altanería, el arquero se sintió incomodo, no le agradaba tratar con el Oscuro.

-Los chimes vuelan en este pueblo, querida-ironizo Gold negando con la cabeza-¿Has traigo al arquero para protegerte?-pregunto Gold mirando a Robín con burla, Regina ignoro su comentario y estuvo a punto de responder con un insulto pero decidió omitirlo por Bella, después de todo entre ellas las cosas habían mejorado últimamente.

-¿Debería asumir que me equivoco al suponer que tienes algo que ver con esto?-pregunto Regina mirándolo duramente, desconfiando aún más después de saber el trato que había hecho con Hook.

-Zelena mato a mi hijo, Neal murió por su culpa-siseo Gold duramente, con la mira ensombrecida, Regina no se intimido-Si de mi dependería Zelena no regresaba del infierno donde estaba-siseo Gold tensando el gesto, Regina lo observo con esa impotencia y comprendió que decía la verdad.

-Tenía que descartar esa posibilidad, contigo nunca se sabe-se quejó Regina con evidente frustración, Gold rodo los ojos con burla.

-La Reina de las Nieves podría estar implicada-intervino Bella haciendo que las miradas recayeran en ella, Regina y Gold se miraron fugazmente, ambos estaban hilando las cosas en su mente, tratando de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

-¿Para que querría la Reina de las Nieves a la Bruja Malvada?-pregunto Robín meditando la respuesta, tanto Regina como Gold parecían procesar las cosas, preguntándose lo mismo, tratando de sacar conclusiones.

-Bella tiene razón, por eso Ingrid no había dado muestras de hacer algo, estaba planeando traer a Zelena-dijo Regina al entenderlo, Gold la miro y asintió al estar de acuerdo, no por nada era su mejor alumna.

-El punto aquí es para que… ¿De qué le sirve tener a Zelena aquí?-pregunto Gold mirando a Regina, ambos pensaban tan rápido como las cosas viajaban por su mente.

-¿Para distraernos?-intervino Robín frunciendo el ceño confuso, las miradas recayeron en el-Quizá quiere que nos enfoquemos en Zelena para que ella lleve a cabo sus planes, así no la detenemos-se explicó Robín sin estar del todo convencido.

-O quizá es parte de sus planes-dijo Gold pensativo, Regina y Bella fruncieron el ceño al igual que Robín, el silencio fue roto cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió para dar paso a Emma, Hook, David y Blanca, provocando que todos los miraran, Gold rodo los ojos y Regina evito la mirada de David, quien parecía matarse con la mirada con Robín.

-¿Averiguaron algo?-pregunto Emma al entrar a la tienda y con la mirada pasando por todos los que ya estaban ahí, Blanca se detuvo al lado de su hija, mientras que David no despego la mirada de Regina, preguntándose si se había reconciliado con Robín, por su parte Hook se limitó a mirar matadoramente a Gold.

-¿Por qué siempre vienen en grupo?-pregunto Gold con fastidio y sarcasmo, provocando que Regina ahogara una risa y Bella lo mirara con regaño, Hook se acercó al mostrador con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Es mejor tener testigos-ironizo Hook con una sonrisa burlona, Gold lo miro con arrogancia.

-¿Por si decido terminar trabajos inconclusos?-pregunto Gold de la misma manera que el pirata, ganándose una mirada matadora de Hook, Regina los observo en silencio y solo rogo que Hook no se fuera de palabras y arruinara todo.

-¡Hey!-intervino Emma al acercarse al mostrador donde estaban Gold y Belle para ponerse en medio de ambos-Dejen sus rencores de lado, Zelena volvió… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Emma de mala gana, haciendo que Hook se alejara del mostrador.

-Es obvio que va tras Regina-dijo Blanca interviniendo, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de reproche-¿Qué? Es la verdad-se defendió Blanca encogiéndose de hombros y cruzándose de brazos, Regina y Gold rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

-Gracias, Blanca, por señalar lo obvio pero no responde la pregunta de Emma-respondió Gold negando con la cabeza, trabajar con los héroes ponía a prueba su paciencia, Bella salió detrás del mostrador seguida de Gold.

-Pero no dejaremos que la lastime, no va a salirse con la suya-intervino Robín de forma protectora, ganándose una mirada de Regina que delataba su agradecimiento por defenderla y que David lo miraba con fastidio, mientras que Hook solamente se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Regina ya la derroto una vez, podría volver a hacerlo-dijo David mirando a Regina con un gesto de confianza, como si fuera una competencia con el arquero, Gold reprimió unas cuantas burlas y quejas, Emma y Bella se miraron con resignación, mientras que Blanca rodo los ojos.

-Esa bruja casi me mata, me encantaría devolverle el favor-se quejó Hook cruzado de brazos con un gesto de pocos amigos, Emma lo miro con regaño pero el pirata no se disculpó, mientras que Regina le dio una mirada burlona.

-Lo interesante es que Zelena y la Reina de las Nieves pueden estar aliadas, eso es lo que estábamos diciendo-intervino Bella señalando a Regina, Gold y Robín, todos parecieron meditar esa posibilidad unos segundos en silencio.

-Es posible…ambas son villanas-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto confuso, Emma y Blanca asintieron en silencio.

-Ingrid y Zelena no son compatibles, no creo que puedan trabajar juntas-dijo Bella con una mueca de negación, Regina asintió de acuerdo con su teoría.

-Es verdad, quizá deberíamos dejar que se maten entre si-dijo Hook con un gesto de mala gana, ganándose las miradas de reproche de los héroes.

-No estaría nada mal-se quejó Regina negando con la cabeza, tantas cosas ponían las cosas en un punto incierto, hasta que recordó algo que prácticamente había olvidado-Aunque…Cuando Zelena estaba a punto de lanzarme un hechizo, algo me durmió…Cuando desperté me topé con algo bastante curioso-dijo Regina mirando a Gold con duda, el hechicero pareció interesado.

-Quizá fue Ingrid quien te ataco-dijo Emma atando los cabos, Regina asintió de acuerdo con la rubia, David y Robín torcieron los gestos, mientras que Hook y Blanca escuchaban atentamente.

-Regina… ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?-pregunto Bella interesada, la alcaldesa asintió y una nube de humo morada apareció en medio de la tienda, probando que todos se alejaran para dar espacio y terminaran casi pegados a los mostradores, todos con gestos de sorpresa al ver que un tigre aparentemente inmóvil había aparecido en la tienda, Bella por instinto se acercó más a su marido.

-¡¿Un tigre?!-casi grito Blanca sorprendida mirando a Regina con un gesto incrédulo, Gold frunció el ceño y todos parecían querer alejarse del peculiar animal.

-¿Podrías explicarte un poco mejor, que hace este animal aquí?-pregunto David sin comprender, mirando a Regina confuso, la morena asintió.

-Cuando desperté estaba cerca de mí, pero lo curioso es lo que tenía-dijo Regina sacando el collar de Cora de su bolsillo y mostrándolo, casi nadie pareció comprender, menos Gold que conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecían.

-¿Un collar?-pregunto Robín dudando, todos parecían preguntarse lo mismo, Gold tomo el collar que le tendía Regina y lo examino cuidadosamente, no sentía que fuera mágico, no tenía magia ese objeto.

-¿Es mágico?-pregunto Bella mirando a su marido expectante, pero el Oscuro negó con la cabeza, Regina también esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Alguien puede decirme de quien es el bendito collar?-pregunto Emma con curiosidad al ver los gestos de Regina y Gold, como si hubiera una historia detrás.

-Es de Cora, eso es lo raro, amor-dijo Hook duramente, en los años que estuvo con la Reina de Corazones lo había visto en más de una ocasión, todos parecieron palidecer notablemente, el recuerdo de Cora provocaba escalofríos en más de uno.

-¿Crees que este tigre tenía algo que ver con Cora?-pregunto Regina mirando a Gold con dudas, pero el Oscuro no parecía escucharla, le devolvió el collar y se acercó al animal que permanecía quieto, las miradas de todos estaban llenas de confusión.

-Quizá-dijo Gold pasando una mano por el pelaje del animal, sintiendo la mirada asustada del tigre en el-Hay una forma de saberlo-dijo Gold devolviendo la mirada a su alumna, quien arqueo una ceja con desconfianza.

-¿El hechizo que le hicieron a Pongo?-pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño confusa al recordar que Emma y Gold ya habían hecho ese hechizo antes, Gold asintió a su esposa.

-No confió en que tú seas quien haga el hechizo-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas y señalándolo, el Oscuro la miro burlonamente y rodo los ojos, se lo veía venir.

-Podemos modificarlo-dijo Gold negando con la cabeza-Bella… ¿Podrías traerme el atrapa sueños que hay en el armario de atrás?-pregunto Gold con una leve sonrisa, la castaña asintió y fue por el objeto-El hechizo hará que todos los que estamos aquí podamos ver las cosas, supongo que entre todos menos detalles se nos escaparan-dijo Gold con arrogancia.

-De acuerdo-acepto Regina, Gold hizo un gesto de manos para que todos se pusieran detrás del animal y después hizo que el atrapa sueños quedara colgando del techo para que todos pudieran observar las imágenes que estaban por aparecer…Gold comenzó con el hechizo y en pocos segundos todos fueron testigos de cómo el atrapa sueños comenzaba a destilar rayos dorados y los hilos del centro comenzaban a girar hasta volverse casi invisibles, dando paso a las imágenes claras…

Todos pudieron observar como aparecía el castillo de la Reina de Corazones, observaron a Cora vestida con sus trajes de Reina y una gran fuente aparecía en las imágenes, pero lo más extraño que observaron fue que no estaba sola, Cora parecía acercarse a una joven de no más de 14 años, alta y delgada, con los cabellos negros largos y ondulados hasta la cintura, de ojos oscuros y curiosos, llevaba ropas finas y la tiara plateada en sus cabellos delataba que era una princesa…Nadie la reconoció, todos se preguntaban quién era…Cora se acercó a ella y todos sintieron escalofríos ante el abrazo que se dieron las dos mujeres, Regina había palidecido considerablemente, sentía que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento, todos estaban absortos en los recuerdos, en las imágenes, Cora y esa niña a la que llamaba "nieta" estaban platicando con lágrimas en los ojos…abrazándose…Cora la consolaba después de confesar que el Oscuro era su abuelo…Y fue justo ahí que acabo el recuerdo, las imágenes se disolvieron y solo quedo el atrapa sueños colgando como recordatorio de que esas imagen eran reales…Los rostros de todos eran un poema, todos en silencio y en shock, unos más que otros, el silencio se rompió cuando Regina se desmayó para sorpresa de todos, David se apresuró a sujetarla por estar más cerca de ella…

-¡Regina!-grito Robín acercándose a ella, al igual que todos lo hicieron cuando salieron del trance, excepto Gold, quien la observaba pálido y mudo de pie, la observo inconsciente en el piso, siendo atendida por todos, no podía moverse parecía tan rígido como una estatua, Bella estaba a su lado, sujetándolo para que reaccionara pero el hechicero no parecía hacerlo, su esa niña en los recuerdos era hija de Regina y Cora le había dicho que el Oscuro era su abuelo, eso significaba que…Regina era su hija.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el cap…¿Cómo se tomaran esto Regina y Gold? ¿Qué paso con Jazmin? ¿Alguno de los tres galanes le servirá de apoyo esta noche a la Reina? Dejen sus comentarios para pedir!jajajajaja Ahora sii…_

**Aelynb**…Ese encuentro Regina-Robin me gusto, se siente traicionado nuestro ladrón, quiza con el tiempo, ya veremos! Zelena…Zelena…ha llegado causando problemas desde ya, a ver como les va con la psicogreen rodando jajajajaja MUCHAS GRACIAS!Que genial leer eso, ojala te siga gustando, besoooo!

**Franciny**…¿Sigues viva aun? Reviveeee mujer, que me quedo sin lectoras jajajaja Regina ya recupero un pedacito mas de sus recuerdos, pero aun faltan muchos que no tiene…Prontooo el siguiente!

**EQLuisa**…jajajaja! Regina se ha pasado con el pobre Charming, encima de que casi no ha dormido lo despierta asi jajajaja Hook y Regina son un poco mas sinceros de forma ruda, ambos son villanos y tienen su pasado…me gusta pensar que cada relación o ship es distinto jajajaja

**akira02165642**…Genial, ojala te haya gustado!

**GabyEvilRegal4Ever123**…Siii, la psicogreen esta de vuelta y dispuesta a dar problemas muahahaha David y Robin no se han de soportar mucho que digamos jajaja Gold…bueno, el final lo dijo todo, no? Gracias, besoo!

**Guest**…Gracias enormes! Si, pobre Robin sintiéndose dolido y a la vez queriendo ceder, Regina siempre ha sido y seguro sigue siendo necia, esta acostumbrada a estar sola y a trabajar sola…David esta aun mas perdido, siente cosas por Regina y bueno, quien no después de pasar cierta noche en la torre, comprensible que el hombre se descoloque jajajaja Hook! ¿Miedo? Por queee?jajajaja Jazmin…pura maldad tiene alrededor, entre Cora, Jafar y Malefica…de milagro ha salido vivita, la mocosa va descubriendo cosas que ni su mamá sabe muahahha Regina, pobre…dos sorpresas, esa mujer de milagro aguanta tanto jajajaja

**Evil-Regal-FAniston**…Holaaa! Es buena idea esa, nunca se sabe que pasara…Ojala te haya gustado el cap :D

**jossedith1**…Con la psicogreen nunca se sabe, la mujer esta loca muahahaha Jazmin, ya habras leído que no le fue tan bien, pobre nena demasiado para ella v.v Jafar congelo el tiempo cuando la princesa era una niña, por eso hasta que se sepa quien es su padre sabran que paso y que edad tendría, ¿volvera a SB? Muahahaha

**Anchi15**…Esa voz nooo, que me da miedito jajaja okokno, genial leerte, churnia! Heyyy tampoco exageres, pero gracias, la sigues toda?Besotototottototeeeeeee!


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola! Bueno aquí está el cap., ojala les guste, las cosas se van descubriendo y se van moviendo, los ships son distintos a su manera y Regina está a un paso de enloquecer y mandarlos a los tres a un descanso jajajaja Ha tardado la actualización pero es que no quería cortarlo y subirlo en dos partes, así que les preguntare… ¿Prefieren caps. más cortos en menos tiempo o caps más largos pero cada 7-10 días? También…¿Quieren seguir leyendo sobre Jazmín? O prefieren omitir estos flashbacks? Bueno, gracias por cada fav, follow, review, me encanta leerlos y asi es más inspiración para leer!_

* * *

-¡Regina!-grito Robín acercándose a ella, al igual que todos lo hicieron cuando salieron del trance, excepto Gold, quien la observaba pálido y mudo de pie, la observo inconsciente en el piso, siendo atendida por todos, no podía moverse parecía tan rígido como una estatua, Bella estaba a su lado, sujetándolo para que reaccionara pero el hechicero no parecía hacerlo, si esa niña en los recuerdos era hija de Regina y Cora le había dicho que el Oscuro era su abuelo, eso significaba que…Regina era su hija.

-Cap. 13.

Regina había procesado la información a una velocidad impresionante, era demasiada información en poco tiempo…Una hija…Existía la posibilidad de que tuviera una hija, una de la que no sabía nada, de la que ni siquiera era capaz de decir que edad tenía en estos momentos, si estaba viva o muerta, ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible!…Cora, maldición, su madre estaba metida en todo este asunto, Cora debía estar agradecida de estar muerta o de lo contraria ella misma la masacraría de preguntas...Y para rematar esos recuerdos…Gold, si lo que Cora había dicho era verdad significaba que Gold era su padre, por el amor de dios…¡¿Ella podía ser hija de Rumplestilskin?!...Esos habían sido sus últimos pensamientos antes de desvanecerse al tener tal confusión en su mente.

Cuando Regina se desmayó todos parecieron concentrados en hacer que la Reina despertara, todos menos Gold, quien rígido como piedra parecía aferrarse a su bastón para no caer también, de hecho, si Regina no se hubiera desvanecido primero probablemente hubiera sido el quien habría caído al piso…Belle estaba a su lado, sujetándolo del brazo para hacerlo reaccionar pero el Oscuro no parecía salir del trance…Solo podía observar a Regina siendo atendida por todos los héroes que estaban ahí, sin olvidar que Rajah seguía inmóvil en la tienda.

-¡Regina!-grito David al pasar su mano por el rostro de la morena tratando de hacerla reaccionar, Blanca estaba igual de sorprendida que todos y observaba todo a distancia prudente, Emma se había acercado al ver que la alcaldesa parecía no reaccionar, Robín la había recostado sobre sus piernas.

-Parece que el Oscuro esta en shock-siseo Hook al pasar la mirada de Regina y centrarla en Gold, quien al escucharlo salió del trance y lo miro matadoramente, estuvo a punto de ir contra el pirata pero Belle se aferró más en su agarre y Gold le dio una mirada tranquilizadora a su esposa.

-¿Por qué no despierta?-pregunto Robín con evidente nerviosismo al pasar una mano por el cabello de Regina, fijando su mirada en Gold, a quien parecía que le costaba hablar, Bella lo noto, todas las miradas recayeron en él.

-Ha sido mucha información para ella, esos recuerdos tienen una carga emocional bastante pesada para Regina, quizá sea eso-intervino Bella al ver que Gold no parecía articular palabra alguna, sus palabras parecían tener sentido para todos, pero eso no calmaba la preocupación por que Regina parecía no reaccionar.

-No es la única que está sorprendida-ironizo Emma al levantarse del suelo y acercarse a Blanca para dar más espacio, Hook estaba frente a Emma y asintió dándole la razón, mientras que Robín había tomado a Regina en brazos, ignorando la mirada matadora de David cuando el había querido hacer lo mismo.

-Llévenla atrás-dijo Gold duramente, Robín asintió y siguió a Bella, quien lo guio hasta donde había una pequeña cama, la misma que había servido para David cuando había caído bajo la maldición de sueño, todos se trasladaron a la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Ya debería haber despertado-se quejó Hook por lo bajo, comenzando a inquietarse, David le cedió el paso a Robín para que recostara a Regina sobre la cama, Blanca y Emma se habían quedado cerca de Bella y observaban en silencio.

-Si yo fuera Regina no querría despertar-dijo Blanca al ver a la Reina dormida, dándose cuenta de las miradas que habían recaído en ella-Si lo que vimos es verdad, Regina debe de estar procesando mucha información que no creo que sea agradable para ella, es complicado-se justificó Blanca, haciendo que todos asintieran.

-Regina, vamos, despierta ya-musito Robín acercándose a ella, la veía tan frágil que le daban ganas de protegerla, de abrazarla y acariciarla para calmarla, pero nada, pasaron unos minutos de silencio que comenzaron a hacer que todos perdieran los nervios, David y Hook se habían acercado casi sin pensarlo, Emma y Bella también se miraban con preocupación, mientras que Gold seguía callado en una esquina pensativo.

-Gold, has algo ya-pidió David señalando a Regina tendida en la cama, pero el Oscuro negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva, se levantó de la silla donde había tomado asiento.

-Ella es quien debe querer volver, no le he hecho un hechizo, no es una maldición, como dijo Bella es una forma de recibir las cosas, de asimilarlo, lo que vio fue un shock para ella-dijo Gold tragando saliva, no la culpaba, él estaba a un paso de perder los nervios.

-¿Y si no quiere volver...Que pasaría?-pregunto Emma comenzando a preguntarse seriamente si una persona podría soportar tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo, Regina era una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido pero no dejaba de ser humana y en su situación posiblemente Emma ya habría perdido el juicio hace mucho.

Robín había escuchado las palabras de Emma al igual que todos los que estaban ahí, las cosas no tenían buena pinta, David y Hook tenían las miradas llenas de preocupación, Blanca no había pronunciado palabra alguna, Bella y Gold habían intercambiado miradas cómplices también comenzando a inquietarse y Emma había bajado la mirada para tratar de pensar claramente...Robín había tragado en seco ante la idea de que Regina sufriera algún daño, es cierto que no la había tratado cariñosamente recientemente pero esa mujer era su amor, la quería y la idea de perderla era demasiado para él, aunque se tratara de una sola teoría y no un peligro inminente.

-Regina…-Robín se acercó a la morena hasta acariciar su rostro con suavidad, se acercó a sus labios y aun sabiendo que ella no era consciente de que estaba a punto de besarla sentía el impulso de hacerlo, acerco sus labios lentamente a los de ella y la beso suavemente, un beso puro, sin intenciones ocultas, un beso que delataba el miedo a perderla, el arquero se había olvidado de los rencores, de su orgullo, en ese beso solo se reflejaba el sentimiento puro que sentía por la Reina, quizá era un beso especial y distinto a tantos otros que habían compartido…Quizá se debía a que Robín no esperaba ser correspondido y no esperaba nada a cambio, no esperaba respuesta alguna…Pero si recibió respuesta, una que nadie de los presentes esperaban.

Robín se separó de Regina al sentir como una energía lo recorría por completo, en su mente aparecieron recuerdos que ni siquiera había imaginado, su historia con Regina lo había azotado directo a la cara...Robín Hood y la Reina Malvada escapando a caballo, riendo a carcajadas en medio del bosque, abrazos, besos, caricias, y después todo era dolor, la noche en el castillo del Rey...El ladrón sintió como su pecho dolía al ser consciente de todo lo que les habían quitado, todo estaba de nuevo en su mente…

-¿Qué les ha pasado?-pregunto Emma al notar las caras de todos ahí, la rubia noto que Robín tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y el gesto tan tenso que parecía querer golpear algo, mientras que David tragaba en seco, Blanca tenía una mueca de asombro, Bella de desconcierto y Gold había palidecido considerablemente, la sheriff estaba a un paso de llamar a Whale para que atendiera a más de uno, o quizá a Archie, a esas alturas ya no sabía que era necesario.

-Hemos recordado, Emma-dijo Blanca al ser la que parecía menos afectada ante los nuevos recuerdos, la rubia frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se refería su madre, el ser la única que no había vivido en el Bosque Encantado le dificultaba comprender muchas cosas.

-¡Tu!-siseo Robín al levantarse de la cama donde estaba Regina, mirando matadoramente a Gold, quien lo miro de igual manera-¡Tú nos entregaste al Rey Leopold!-grito Robín acercándose rápidamente a Gold y tomándolo de la camisa, conteniendo sus instintos de golpearlo, pero como deseaba hacerlo, recordaba la noche en que los habían capturado.

-¡Robín!-grito Bella tratando de interceder por su marido pero Hook la sujeto del brazo para evitarlo, Emma miraba todo confusa, David no parecía salir del asombro y Blanca se había acercado a apoyar a Bella.

-¿Entregarlos al Rey Leopold?-pregunto Emma, si no estaba equivocada se refería a su abuelo, al padre de Blanca Nieves, el mismo que había sido esposo de Regina, Emma sentía dolor de cabeza cada vez que hacia las conexiones familiares.

-¡Por tu culpa el Rey golpeo a Regina, por tu culpa nos separaron!-gritaba Robín sin soltarlo de la camisa y forcejeando con él, para sorpresa de todos Gold no parecía poner resistencia o querer defenderse-¡El Rey quiso matarla!-grito Robín mirándolo con rabia.

-¡Y yo lo evite!-grito Gold en su defensa, pero eso solo pareció incrementar la furia de Robín-¡Yo le advertí a Leopold que no tocara a Regina, él se atrevió a desobedecerme, el Rey fue quien te golpeo a ti y a Regina, no yo!-siseo Gold duramente, Emma pudo notar como Blanca se tensaba ante la mención del Rey Leopold, pero si lo que Robín decía era verdad, su abuelo había sido bastante cruel, Hook y David no tenían intenciones de intervenir entre Gold y Robín, en el lugar del arquero ellos habrían reaccionado igual.

-¡Robín, suéltalo!-intervino Regina desde la cama donde estaba apenas incorporándose, las miradas de todos recayeron en ella, los ojos de la alcaldesa decían todo, recordaba al igual que ellos, Bella agradeció cuando Robín soltó a Gold y se lanzó hacia Regina, estrechándola fuertemente y aferrándose a ella, la Reina no se movió, se dejó abrazar, en su mente las cosas apenas comenzaban a ser asimiladas.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Jazmín había vuelto a Agrabah después de varios días, desde que había salido de la habitación de Maléfica con todos los sentimientos revueltos sabía lo que le esperaba ahí. Nunca se había ido por más de un día o dos y era cuando su padre, el Sultán estaba de viaje y podía ingeniárselas para no delatar su ausencia, sus viajes al País de las Maravillas eran más largos, había pasado días ahí pero al volver a Agrabah solo habían pasado unos minutos…Las leyes del tiempo en cuanto a los viajes entre reinos aun al confundían un poco, sabía que era distinto en cada uno._

_-¡Jazmín!-el grito de alivio del Sultán al ver a su hija entrar por las puertas del palacio la hicieron elevar la mirada, antes de ser casi tumbada por un abrazo de su padre, quien la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si el alma le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo._

_-¡Papá!-musito Jazmín también aliviada de verlo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho como lo hacía desde que era una niña pequeña-Te extrañe, papi-susurro Jazmín antes de soltarse del abrazo, notando como el Sultán la recorría con la mirada para asegurarse que estaba bien, algo desarreglada pero bien._

_-Yo más, mi princesa-sonrió el Sultán evidentemente aliviado al acariciar su rostro, para después endurecer su gesto y mirarla con regaño-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas metida? ¡Todos te hemos estado buscando por todo Agrabah!-grito el Sultán duramente, adoraba a su hija pero ni así se salvaba de sus regaños, los guardias que habían escoltado a la princesa los habían dejado solos en el salón principal._

_-Estoy bien, papá-dijo Jazmín torciendo el gesto inocentemente al escuchar sus regaños, el Sultán frunció el ceño y la miro con reproche._

_-Quiero saber que paso, he pasado días buscándote y pensando lo peor-grito el Sultán mirándola severo, Jazmín bajo la mirada y asintió, el Sultán suavizo su gesto-No vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo el Sultán tomando su rostro para hacer que lo mirara-¿Qué paso?_

_-Jafar-dijo Jazmín sin más, el Sultán frunció el ceño confuso, había pasado un par de días buscando al hechicero para que lo ayudara a encontrar a su hija y no había rastros de el-Fue el, Jafar me encerró en un lugar muy raro, quería matarme pero pude escaparme-termino de decir la joven, notando como el rostro de su padre se endurecía y apretaba los puños._

_-¿Qué?-replico el Sultán sintiendo como la rabia iba creciendo dentro de el-¡Lo matare! Solo espera que lo encuentre y yo mismo lo hare pagar-sentencio el Sultán duramente, encaminándose a las puertas del salón para dar la orden a sus guardias de capturar a su antiguo visir._

_-Tú no eres un asesino, padre-se quejó Jazmín frunciendo el ceño, últimamente comenzaba a cuestionarse esas cosas acerca de quienes la rodeaban, el Sultán detuvo su camino y se giró a mirar a su hija._

_-Me gusta considerarme un gobernante justo-asintió el Sultán con un gesto serio-Pero nadie toca a mi hija y vive para contarlo-sentencio el Sultán duramente, tenía los ojos oscuros de la rabia que lo invadía, de la impotencia, se giró de nuevo hacia las puertas y en cuanto las abrió pudo ver a sus guardias ahí-¡Quiero que encuentren a Jafar donde quiera que este y me lo traigan…Ha cometido traición al reino y debe pagar!-ordeno el Sultán con voz autoritaria, los guardias se miraron y de inmediato comenzaron a pasar las ordenes a los demás, el Sultán cerro las puertas y se encamino de regreso al salón con su hija._

_-No lo van a encontrar-dijo Jazmín mirando a su padre con seguridad, notando como el la miraba confuso._

_-Todo Agrabah va a buscarlo, desde mis guardias más fieles hasta el pueblo entero, si es necesario yo mismo saldré a buscarlo-dijo el Sultán con voz firme, la princesa negó con la cabeza._

_-Quiero decir que el ya no está-corrigió Jazmín dejando al Sultán mudo-Cuando me tenía encerrada quería matarme pero alguien se lo impidió, esa persona lo capturo y así pude escapar-le conto Jazmín omitiendo ciertos detalles que no consideraba buena idea contar._

_-¿Por qué Jafar quería matarte? ¿Quién te salvo?-pregunto el Sultán confuso, la princesa respiro profundo y decidió revelarle algunas cosas a su padre, después de todo algún día tendría que hacerlo._

_-Por la magia, el descubrió que yo tengo magia-confeso Jazmín esperando ver alguna reacción de sorpresa en su padre, pero él se limitó a mirarla con seriedad, como si de alguna forma no le sorprendiera._

_-Tu madre tenía razón-fue todo lo que dijo el Sultán con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica asomando en sus labios, Jazmín frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería._

_-¿Tu lo sabias?-pregunto Jazmín confundida, el Sultán negó con la cabeza._

_-Lo sospechaba-confeso el Sultán sonriéndole levemente-Tu madre alguna vez me lo dijo cuándo tenías apenas un año, decía que eras especial-rio el Sultán acariciando los cabellos de su princesa suavemente-Yo le creía, eras nuestra hija y eres especial-aquello hizo sonreír a la joven, de alguna forma se sentía aliviada-Y el día del accidente lo confirme cuando nos salvaste, ella me hizo prometer que te cuidaría siempre._

_-¿Yo los salve?-pregunto Jazmín sin entender, recordaba poco del accidente, sabia más por lo que le habían contado que por sus recuerdos._

_-Sí, ahí supimos que eras especial, cariño, nadie más lo supo, pero nosotros si-sonrió el Sultán con cariño-Tu madre te amaba tanto como yo-musito el Sultán con nostalgia, la princesa sintió un nudo en su garganta y asintió, abrazándose a su padre, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras su padre acariciaba sus cabellos._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina había despertado y en su mente la reciente pieza del rompecabezas acababa de acomodarse, sus pensamientos estaban aclarándose poco a poco, procesando toda la información nueva, su pecho dolía, su respiración se agitaba haciéndose pesada y provocando que Regina se aferrara más a Robín para no ahogarse, no contuvo unas lágrimas, no era para menos, lagrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas, era tan extraño verla así…Bella no disimulo su gesto de tristeza al ver a Regina en ese estado, la comprendía, todo lo que ahora sabia era mucho para llevar encima.

-No es posible-musito Regina con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba a la misma velocidad que sus respiraciones se agitaban, ya no caían lagrimas pero su rostro delataba todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, Robín trato de calmarla al tomar su rostro y acariciar su cabello pero Regina no parecía reaccionar con eso, todos comenzaban a preocuparse de que la Reina sufriera una crisis de nervios.

-Robín, dale un poco de espacio-intervino Bella poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del arquero, quien renuente decidió obedecer y darle un poco de espacio a Regina para que se tranquilizara, todos estaban aún bastante conmocionados.

-¿Estas bien, Regina?-pregunto Hook tratando de no sonar tan alarmado, mirando seriamente a la morena, quien respirando profundo asintió en silencio, no tenía ganas de hablar en esos momentos pero debía hacerlo, tantas preguntas se habían formado en su cabeza que ya ni sabía por cual empezar.

-Regina, sé que esto es duro pero debemos saber si lo que vimos es cierto-dijo Emma tratando de ser sutil, alguien debía permanecer objetivo y claramente no lo serian Gold, Bella, David o Blanca, quien a juzgar por su aspecto estaba a un paso de comenzar a llorar contagiada por Regina.

-No te atrevas, Gold-siseo Regina al ver al Oscuro acercarse a ella, con una mirada tan fría que hizo que todos retrocedieran un paso por instinto de supervivencia, eran conscientes de que hacer enfadar a la Reina Malvada por mas redimida que estuviera jamás era buena idea.

-Regina-musito Gold con un gesto de frustración, si lo que habían visto era cierto y ella era su hija tendría que replantearse las cosas hasta el momento, ciertamente le tenía un cariño especial desde siempre, quizá eso se debiera a que eran padre e hija, su relación era bastante complicada.

-Ha dicho que no te acerques-gruño Robín con una mirada matadora a Gold, quien sin intimidarse por el arquero decidió no tensar las cosas aún más, Bella tomo del brazo a su marido para que no se acercara más, la castaña podía entender perfectamente los pensamientos de Robín y Regina respecto a Gold.

-¿Regina, seguro que estas bien?-pregunto David acortando la distancia hasta ella y agachándose junto a la cama donde Regina estaba, llevando su mano a su rostro para quitarle un mechón de cabello, la morena asintió.

-Si-aseguro Regina retomando su habitual postura de frialdad, David asintió en silencio y le dio una mirada cálida junto con un apretón de manos para reconfortarla, no podía darle otras muestras de cariño en esos momentos.

-Es una historia muy triste la de ustedes-dijo Blanca con un nudo en el pecho, su padre había hecho infeliz a Regina por muchos años y ahora sabia cosas que jamás se habría imaginado sobre él, Regina pudo haber escapado de todo, pudo haber tenido otra vida, pudo haber sido feliz y todo se había esfumado, se lo habían arrebatado.

-¿Por qué nadie recordaba?-pregunto Bella confusa, Hook y David estaban cruzados de brazos con los gestos serios, ninguno pensaba opinar sobre eso, no tenía caso que lo hicieran, esa historia no era de ellos, Bella miro a Gold, quien se limitó a tensar el gesto notablemente.

-No toda la culpa es mía-se quejó Gold en su defensa, señalándose a sí mismo-La polilla mayor también tiene su parte en todo esto-se defendió Gold con evidente molestia, tanto Regina como Robín lo miraron con instintos asesinos, mientras que Emma arqueo las cejas sin estar del todo segura de que hablaban, Blanca y Bella fruncieron los ceños, ambas eternas enamoradas de las historias de amor, y por su parte Hook y David negaban con la cabeza en señal de resignación.

-¿Alguien me va a decir que hizo Gold y la mosca azul?-pregunto Emma cansada de esperar, con la curiosidad a flor de piel y con su habitual poco tacto y sutileza-Quiero decir, Rumplestilskin y Blue-se corrigió Emma, apenada por haber dicho el tan conocido apodo de la madre superiora.

-Este retorcido diablillo me entrego al Rey Leopold-siseaba Regina con el gesto tenso, levantándose de la cama como si momentos antes no hubiera estado vulnerable, Gold no se inmuto, le sostenía la mirada a su alumna, Bella se apartó un poco de Gold y se acercó a la rubia, quien observaba como Regina señalaba a Gold con rabia-El sabia como encontrarnos a Robín y a mi cuando huimos de Leopold, y este desgraciado nos entregó a él para que me matara por haberlo dejado-casi grito Regina con los ojos encendidos, Emma arqueo las cejas y se mordió el labio ligeramente, se sentía culpable por desear que esa historia también estuviera en el libro de Henry, si, ya sabía que no era momento de curiosidades y era bastante serio, pero Emma tampoco se caracterizaba por ser prudente.

-Para ser justos, querida, quería que matara al ladrón-dijo Gold con su habitual tono sarcástico, señalando a Robín, quien tuvo que ser sujetado por Hook de la chaqueta para que no fuera contra Gold-No a ti-termino de decir Gold señalando a Regina con inocencia-Yo le advertí que a ti no podría tocarte, no te debía hacer daño-se defendió Gold con un gesto de seriedad que hizo que Bella y Emma sintieran escalofríos, si Leopold había golpeado Regina seguro no se habría quedado tan tranquilo, pensaban ambas…Blanca parecía negarse a escuchar lo que decían sobre su padre.

-¿El Rey Leopold golpeo a Regina, rompió tu trato…Así que, tu que le hiciste?-pregunto Hook conociendo de sobra que Rumplestilskin no perdonaba, atreviéndose a hacer la pregunta que carcomía a todos de la curiosidad, sobre todo a Emma, quien se sentía culpable por estar expectante a todo ese lio, pero por una vez se sentía bien no ser quien estuviera en medio.

-Evite que matara a Regina, el Rey rompió nuestro trato así que yo iba a romperle el cuello, pero la polilla azul metió sus narices y no me dejo-dijo Gold duramente, recordando con rabia aquel momento en que Leopold lo había desafiado, las miradas de todos no ponían en duda sus palabras, pero Blanca negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Era mi padre!-se quejó Blanca interviniendo, Bella y Emma no querían intervenir, ninguna lo había conocido y por lo que escuchaban no parecía una buena persona, por otra parte Hook y David también estaban callados y serios.

-¡Era un maldito!-se quejó Robín sin pensarlo dos veces, ahora tenía en su memoria cada golpe que había recibido, cada tortura que le provoco, cada burla de los guardias, ese hombre se había ganado su odio por hacer sufrir a Regina tanto como a él.

-Ha quedado claro que el Rey Leopold no es una santa paloma-musito Emma negando con la cabeza y tratando de calmar los ánimos de todos, David se acercó a Regina y la sujeto del brazo, queriendo alejarla un poco de Gold por si a la morena se le ocurría perder los estribos.

-¿Alguien va a sacar el tema de las visiones del atrapa sueños?-pregunto Hook comenzando a inquietarse por el tema de Cora y su posible nieta, no sabía por qué le inquietaba, y podía ver que a Robín también, lo que el pirata no noto fue que a David también le toco tragar en seco.

-Robín, después podremos hablar todo lo que quieras de esto, ahora no-pidió Regina mirando al arquero, sonriéndole levemente para calmarlo, el ladrón asintió aun con los puños apretados y decidió alejarse de Gold, si se acercaba terminaría lamentando algo.

-¿Qué tan reales son las visiones de este hechizo?-pregunto David tratando de no tartamudear, fijando su mirada en Regina y Gold, ambos tragaron en seco, conocían bastante bien esa respuesta-¿Es posible que sean…recuerdos falsos?-pregunto David con cierto nerviosismo.

-Lo que vimos fue tan real como cuando Emma vio a Regina asesinar a Archie-dijo Bella seriamente, todos parecieron confundirse aún más-Quiero decir, lo que vimos si paso, pero…Si no tenemos el resto de la visión o es una trampa de Cora como la última vez…Puede ser una mentira-se trató de explicar Bella con un gesto de confusión, Regina ya no sabía que era mejor, sí que todo fuera una maldita broma de su querida madre o que todo resultara real.

-Entonces…Regina pudo haber tenido una hija-dijo Robín con duda, la mirada que le lanzo la alcaldesa lo hizo respirar profundo, el tema no era muy agradable de tocar para ella, todos parecían meditar las cosas en silencio, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta.

-¿Y no podemos saber cuándo sucedió lo que acabamos de ver?-pregunto Blanca rompiendo el silencio, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos-Me refiero a que si supiéramos cuando sucedió, podríamos saber la edad de esa niña…Si es que existe, claro-se explicó Blanca encogiéndose de hombros, algo dentro de ella le había dado una corazonada.

-No, ni siquiera sabemos de dónde salió ese tigre, pudo ser una trampa de Zelena o de Ingrid, incluso Cora desde su tumba se puede estar riendo de nosotros-se quejó Gold tensando la mandíbula, Regina respiro profundo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces no hay forma de saber…Cuando nació o qué edad tiene?-pregunto Hook con disimulado interés, era una pregunta que más de uno ya había pensado pero no se atrevían a formularla.

-Es imposible que yo haya olvidado que tenía una hija, yo la hubiera abandonado por nada, yo…no soy como Cora, yo no soy así-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos-Y está claro, que Gold no es mi padre, no puede ser, eso…es aún más imposible-se quejó Regina señalando al Oscuro, quien parecía estar de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Regina puede ser tu hija?-pregunto Bella con un tono suave a Gold, sin soltar su mano, el Oscuro no contesto de inmediato, conocía los pensamientos de todos con tan solo ver sus rostros, sabía que estaban a un paso de hacer la misma pregunta que su esposa.

-Cora no pudo haberme engañado con eso-sentencio Gold con arrogancia, negándose a creer que la alumna hubiera podido engañar al maestro, aunque una vez lo hizo, cuando le enseño a arrancar corazones y se había arrancado el propio.

-Cora fue tan inteligente como para fingir su muerte y escapar de la maldición del Bosque Encantado, pudo llegar hasta Storybrooke-dijo Emma recordando todo eso con un escalofrió recorriéndola, esa mujer sí que daba miedo.

-No, también está el globo-dijo Gold recordándolo de pronto, las miradas confusas de todos lo hicieron rodar los ojos-Lo que use cuando la maldición se rompió, para encontrar a Neal, puse una gota de mi sangre y me señalo la ubicación de mi hijo, si Regina fuera mi hija ella también habría aparecido-dijo Gold tratando de no titubear, una parte de él quería aferrarse a esa posibilidad, el ser el causante de la mayor parte de las desgracias de la vida de su hija no le gustaba.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese globo, cocodrilo?-pregunto Hook arqueando las cejas, desconfiando del Oscuro en todo momento, Regina lo miraba con el corazón acelerado, quería creer aquello, ella no podía ser hija de Rumplestilskin, pero al ver como Gold palidecía notablemente sus esperanzas comenzaron a esfumarse.

-Cora me lo dio cuando volvió, cuando me pidió que le devolviera a su hija-dijo Gold bajando la mirada y llevándose una mano al rostro, maldiciéndose por no haber caído en cuenta de aquello esa vez, quizá el mismo se había negado a esa posibilidad por temor a la respuesta.

-¿Eso no significa nada, no?-ironizo David negando con la cabeza, todos parecían estar conscientes de lo que significaba, todos menos Regina, quien seguía negándose a eso, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más Bella había ido por el globo y lo había dejado sobre la mesa.

-No hace falta decir que ni Regina ni Rumple querrán hacerlo y dado que Cora pudo haber manipulado esto…-dijo Bella con un semblante serio, los dos mencionados arquearon las cejas negándose rotundamente, Hook observaba con curiosidad, David se había cruzado de brazos al igual que Emma, mientras que Robín se debatía entre irse o quedarse ahí.

-Hay una poción-dijo Gold de mala gana, adelantándose a las palabras de Bella, provocando que Regina frunciera el ceño-Así fue como supe que Zelena era hija de Cora, es solo para casos especiales y me queda un poco-se quejó Gold tensando el gesto, Regina rodo los ojos y todos tuvieron que disimular la curiosidad que comenzaba a embargarlos.

-¿Y qué esperan?-pregunto Emma con poco tacto, hablando sin pensar como usualmente le ocurría, pero sin sentir remordimiento-¿Qué? Así podríamos saber que tan confiable es lo que vimos-se defendió la rubia con un gesto infantil, ganándose miradas matadoras de parte de Regina y Gold, quien al ver la mirada de su esposa no tuvo más remedio que ceder y entregar un cabello suyo, Bella busco entre las cajas del armario que tenían ahí y encontró una botellita con liquido transparente.

-Un cabello, Regina, solo eso-pidió Bella tendiendo su mano, Regina la miro con desconfianza, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba a punto de conocer dos posibles verdades que no sabía si quería conocer, realmente no sabía si seguir con la duda o confirmar todo de una vez, pero tras meditarlo pocos segundos decidió que ella no era una cobarde y haciendo uso de toda su arrogancia de mala gana le entrego uno de sus cabellos a Bella, la castaña dejo caer dentro de la botella ambos cabellos y en pocos segundos el líquido se tornó verde, provocando que tanto Regina como Gold palidecieran considerablemente.

-¡Es imposible!-se quejó Regina dando pasos hacia atrás, chocando con la espalda de Robín, quien tragando saliva la estrecho un poco para que se calmara un poco, Emma y Blanca habían abierto los ojos ante la sorpresa, Gold no decía una sola palabra y parecía estatua de lo rígido que estaba, mientras que Bella y David se habían mirado con semblantes serios, Hook había torcido el gesto.

-Parece que es posible-dijo Hook con una mueca de seriedad y disgusto, otra cosa más en común con el cocodrilo, por lo menos eso había sido en el pasado y el Oscuro no tenía por qué enterarse, cierto?...Regina se separó de Robín rápidamente y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo para detenerla había salido casi corriendo de la tienda, con un movimiento de su muñeca Rajah había sido envuelto en una nube de humo morada y enviado a su cripta, la alcaldesa desapareció dando un portazo al salir, dejando a todos en igual estado de trance.

* * *

Regina había sentido un golpe en el pecho cuando vio aquel liquido volverse color verde, Rumplestilskin era su padre, eso significaba que también podía ser cierto que tuviera una hija que Cora había conocido…Regina sintió que el aire le faltaba al estar en aquella tienda, olvidándose de todo y sin importarle más nada la Reina salió de la tienda casi corriendo, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba estar sola, quería estar sola para poder pensar claramente, en esos momentos todo había dejado de importar…Solo tenía claro algo, si tenía una hija ella debía saber que había pasado, si eso era cierto no iba a descansar hasta saber que le había ocurrido o donde estaba, que edad tenia, si aún podía hallarla…

-¡Regina, espera!-el grito de David no la detuvo, ni siquiera se molestó en girarse para mirarlo, pero en pocos segundos sintió como David la había alcanzado y sujeto del brazo con firmeza para no soltarla, la morena no quería quebrarse de nuevo, no lo iba a hacer, quería estar sola-Soy yo, cálmate- pidió David en un susurro suave al sujetarla con una mano y llevar su otra mano al rostro de la Reina, quien termino por tragar saliva y dejarse abrazar.

-David, por favor, quiero estar sola, no quiero estar con nadie-musito Regina firme, respirando profundo para no comenzar a llorar ahí mismo, era fuerte pero no era insensible, siempre había estado sola y no estaba acostumbrada a ser apoyada por alguien más, le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a eso.

-No tienes que estar sola, ya no-musito David poniendo un poco de fuerza para que la morena se dejara abrazar y acomodar en su pecho, Regina se resistió pero termino cediendo, David acaricio su cabello suavemente, sintiendo como su respiración se tranquilizaba y ella parecía calmarse un poco.

-Esto es demasiado-se quejó Regina aferrándose al pecho de David, cubriendo su rostro para no quebrarse, David asintió en silencio, acariciándola sin querer soltarla, quería protegerla, aunque ella misma se negara, Regina era una mujer fuerte que se había acostumbrado a estar sola.

-Lo sé, pero tú eres fuerte, y si todo lo que hemos visto es verdad…Aquí estoy contigo, yo te voy a ayudar en lo que quieras, cuando quieras-susurro David sin deja de acariciarla, Regina suspiro cansada, David le transmitía paz, una paz que necesitaba en esos momentos porque era lo único que no sentía.

-Blanca también ha salido sorprendida en esto, deberías ir con ella-dijo Regina recomponiéndose y apartándose un poco de David, respiro profundo y noto que David aun la tenía sujeta de la cintura con una mano, la mirada de David era sincera.

-Lo sé, no pensaba dejarla de lado, pero quería decirte que cuentas conmigo y cuando estés lista o más calmada quiero hablar contigo sobre todo esto-dijo David sonriéndole forzadamente, Regina asintió en silencio.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo sobre esto?-pregunto Regina llevándose una mano al rostro, aun no se había detenido a pensar en que podía interesarle a David, quien no alcanzo a responderle porque Emma se acercaba a ellos a paso rápido, Regina retrocedió por instinto pero David le sujeto la mano antes de que se separaran por completo.

-Gold sigue de pie, así que sobrevivirá-ironizo Emma para destensar un poco el ambiente, se sentía incomoda al no saber cómo tratar las nuevas noticias, David y Regina la miraron y asintieron, antes de que David o Emma pudieran decir algo más, Regina se les adelanto.

-Emma, quédate con Henry esta noche, necesito estar sola-dijo Regina sacando las llaves de su casa de su bolsillo y dándoselas a la rubia, quien antes de poder protestar o decir algo observo como Regina se soltaba de David y se alejaba de ellos a paso rápido, ninguno hizo nada por detenerla, debían darle tiempo y espacio.

-Creo que le tomara un tiempo asimilar todo esto-dijo Emma suspirando y guardando las llaves en su chaqueta de cuero, David asintió y dio una mirada a la tienda de Gold, de donde Blanca salía con un semblante serio, seguida de Hook, quien sin decir una palabra tomo dirección contraria y se marchaba sin despedirse ni mirar a nadie.

-¿Te peleaste con Hook?-pregunto David extrañado de la actitud del pirata, en todo ese tiempo todo el pueblo había sido testigo de que Hook no perdía oportunidad de estar o hablar con Emma, aunque tuvieran monstruos rondando o brujas locas persiguiéndolos.

-No-dijo Emma también extrañada de que el pirata ni siquiera hubiera dado una mirada para buscarla, la rubia se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla rápido y se apresuró a alcanzar a Hook, dejando a David solo.

-Blanca-la llamo David al verla encaminarse hacia su casa, ya era tarde y después de lo que Blanca había escuchado acerca de Leopold seguramente no querría estar sola, David se apresuró a alcanzarla y ambos tomaron rumbo a casa, ninguno hablo durante el camino, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Jazmín había vuelto a Agrabah, las cosas poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad, había evitado ir al Fuerte Prohibido por más que tuviera ganas de saber cómo estaba Maléfica, después de pensarlo mucho había llegado a la conclusión de que dejaría de pensar en su madre y en todo lo que eso implicaba, si ella la había abandonado por algo habría sido y no pretendía seguir atormentándose con eso, pero para darle un punto final a todo eso quería saber un poco más, solo lo suficiente para poder cerrar de una vez esa puerta que Cora había abierto…Así que entrada la noche, cuando todos ya estaban profundamente dormidos la princesa se apareció en el Fuerte Prohibido._

_-Interrumpiendo en el mejor momento-escucho Jazmín la voz conocida de Maléfica detrás de ella, la hechicera estaba saliendo de los largos pasillos que daban a las habitaciones y se acercaba a la joven, quien no pudo evitar sentirse extraña en esos momentos, antes se sentía tan cómoda ahí, como si fuera su casa también._

_-Ya eres tu otra vez-ironizo Jazmín arqueando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de burla, Maléfica le decido una sonrisa maliciosa y se dirigió a su silla al lado de una mesita que había ahí, tomando asiento sin dejar de mirarla._

_-Nada como un tiempo en forma de dragón para recuperar energías-ironizo Maléfica con tono burlón, Jazmín rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza-Ahora que lo sabes ya no hay motivo para no decirlo-se justificó la rubia despreocupadamente._

_-Siempre he dicho que tus recibimientos son encantadores-se burló Jazmín con una sonrisa fingida al encogerse de hombros, Maléfica sonrió levemente._

_-Tardaste más de lo que pensé en regresar, bestia-dijo Maléfica retomando su frialdad habitual, Jazmín asintió y suspirando se dejó caer en el suelo frente a ella, cerca del fuego de la chimenea, como si nada hubiera cambiado, Maléfica se fijó en que Jazmín no respondió, parecía concentrada en ver el fuego crepitar-¿Sigues enfadada?-pregunto Maléfica con resignación, comenzaba a cuestionarse si debería alejarse de una vez de la joven, quizá sería mejor para ambas._

_-No sabía si debía volver-confeso la joven sin girarse a mirar a la rubia, quien frunció el ceño ligeramente-Pero supongo que ya me acostumbre a la oscuridad-ironizo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Puedes volver cuando quieras-termino por decir Maléfica duramente antes de sumirse ambas en un silencio total por unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, la hechicera podía ver a la joven sentada en el piso con la mirada fija en la chimenea, si alargaba la mano podría tocar sus cabellos, lo dudo un poco pero termino por hacerlo, ella no era de muestras de afecto, jamás lo había sido y aquello le estaba costando demasiado-¿Quieres saber, no?-pregunto Maléfica rodando los ojos, la joven rio levemente y se giró, Maléfica la miraba severa._

_-Si-contesto la joven asintiendo con un gesto de inocencia que de nada servía con la hechicera, quien se llevó una mano al rostro en señal de resignación-Más bien, quiero ir-completo Jazmín mordiéndose el labio inferior discretamente, Maléfica arqueo las cejas mirándola astutamente._

_-Vas a ir-aseguro Maléfica ganando una mirada sorprendida de la joven, para después sonreírle despreocupadamente-Pero a Agrabah, a ningún lado más-sentencio Maléfica con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, ganándose una mirada matadora de la princesa._

_-¡Tía!-se quejó la princesa levantándose y quejándose sin poder evitarlo, Maléfica sonrió para sus adentros, mordiéndose el labio para no reír ante el gesto de disgusto de la joven, quien se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado-Ni siquiera sabes a donde quiero ir-replico Jazmín infantilmente, ignorando el hecho de que las cosas entre ambas parecían acomodarse solas._

_-Pero te conozco, pulga, eso basta-dijo Maléfica despreocupadamente, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo, Jazmín frunció el ceño y la miro con inocencia._

_-Quiero ir al Bosque Encantado-soltó Jazmín cruzándose de brazos, recibiendo como respuesta una sonora carcajada de Maléfica que hizo que la princesa torciera el gesto con frustración-¡Tía!-se quejó de nuevo la joven-Quiero ir al palacio de mi madre, ver donde nací- pidió Jazmín casi suplicante, pero Maléfica seguía riendo divertida, como si le estuviera bromeando._

_-Bestia, nunca te he dejado salir de aquí por una razón-dijo Maléfica aun con una sonrisa divertida en los labios-El reino no es nada, no hay nada, todo el reino fue azotado por una maldición y no quedo nada más que ruinas-dijo Maléfica retomando su seriedad, Jazmín rodo los ojos._

_-Sí, lo sé, la maldición oscura, lo he escuchado en otros reinos, la maldición de la Reina Malvada que destruyo todo-dijo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de aburrimiento, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y asintió, no era un secreto, pero se preguntaba si Jazmín llegaría siquiera a imaginarse quien era la Reina Malvada-Aun así quiero ir-replico Jazmín firme._

_-Suerte con eso, pulga-se burló Maléfica negando con la cabeza-No hay mucho camino fácil de andar, sin carruaje o caballos que te lleven ni siquiera podrás salir del Fuerte Prohibido-decía Maléfica con seriedad-Y no puedes aparecerte ahí porque no sabes donde esta y además Cora lo protegió contra eso-termino de decir Maléfica con arrogancia._

_-Caminare, me tomara días pero llegare tarde o temprano-replico Jazmín con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de superioridad, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza._

_-Esos caminos están solos pero nunca falta algunos ladrones que vienen de otros reinos a saquear los castillos en ruinas-dijo Maléfica como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación al ver como la joven fruncía el ceño._

_-Cierto, y los pocos habitantes de los pueblos cercanos los has incinerado tu-ironizo Jazmín con burla, Maléfica sonrió maliciosamente, la dulzura de Jazmín podía ser opuesta a su ácido y retorcido sarcasmo que desde hace poco había sacado a relucir, pero debía admitir que le gustaba ese juego._

_-¡Eran intrusos, querían robarme, saquear mi castillo!-se excusó Maléfica con descaro, provocando que la princesa rodara los ojos y negara con la cabeza._

_-Quizá solo querían refugio después de quedarse sin nada-replico Jazmín con inocencia, aunque sabía que eso posiblemente era mentira, pero Maléfica rodo los ojos con indiferencia._

_-Intrusos-siseo Maléfica sin inmutarse, mirándola fijamente y provocando una mueca de resignación en la joven._

_-Olvido que eres una villana-replico Jazmín con fingida indignación, provocando que Maléfica riera por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta la princesa también había reído levemente-Si me llevas prometo no volver a preguntarte nada más sobre esto, solo quiero ir para poder dejar este tema por el resto de mi vida-pidió Jazmín inocentemente, Maléfica arqueo ambas cejas-Y podría olvidar el asunto de que eres una villana malvada-ironizo Jazmín rodando los ojos, ganándose una mirada matadora de la hechicera, la joven reprimió una carcajada._

_-Si cierras la boca te llevo-se quejó Maléfica respirando profundo con resignación, no era mala idea, después de eso la joven no volvería a pensar en todo eso-Tendremos que ir rápido, supongo que nadie sabe que estas aquí-replico la hechicera con frustración, la joven asintió._

_-¿Qué tan rápido se llega en carruaje?-pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad, pero una vez más la carcajada de Maléfica al levantarse de su silla la hizo torcer el gesto._

_-No iremos en carruaje, bestia-dijo Maléfica negando con la cabeza, la princesa arqueo una ceja confusa y la miro a punto de preguntar de que hablaba, pero su pregunta se vio contestada cuando Maléfica se acercó a la ventana y un humo negro la envolvió, Jazmín tuvo que parpadear para darse cuenta de que tenía delante de ella al dragón._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Robín había salido de la tienda de Gold sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se había detenido a mirar a nadie, solo quería salir de ahí, en su mente las imágenes de su pasado comenzaban a volver una y otra vez…Risas, besos, caricias…Momentos que lo hacían sonreír y al mismo tiempo sentir una presión en el pecho por haber perdido la oportunidad que tuvo al lado de Regina, una vida feliz con ella, porque habían sido felices a pesar de haber estado huyendo…

-¡Hey!-lo llamo John al verlo llegar al campamento, Robín alzo la mirada del suelo para observar a su amigo-Roland está dormido, pregunto por ti-dijo John señalando la tienda donde estaba el pequeño, Robín asintió agradecido.

-Gracias por ir por el-dijo el arquero con tono cansado, John noto que algo le pasaba y no tenía que preguntar para saber de qué se trataba.

-¿Regina?-pregunto John poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, quien arqueando las cejas lo miro-¿No tomo bien el haber sido una fugitiva del Rey?-pregunto John con un tono sutilmente bromista, provocando que Robín comprendiera.

-Tú también recordaste-musito Robín asintiendo, ambos tomaron asiento en un tronco un poco apartados de los demás en el campamento, su amigo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Todos, amigo-confirmo John con un tono melancólico-La Reina Malvada no lo era tanto, no es que hayamos convivido mucho, pero recordé que tenía una sonrisa que nos hacía a todos protegerla-sonrió John, durante el tiempo en que habían huido todos los hombres del campamento se habían dado a la tarea de proteger a la Reina, primero por lealtad a Robín y después de un par de charlas también lo hicieron por ella, todos habían notado que ella era la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

-Lástima que todo fue en vano-se lamentó Robín bajando la mirada con una sonrisa melancólica, John lo miro decaído y le dio un codazo.

-Pero aun así la encontraste de nuevo, se enamoraron y pueden volver a estar juntos-dijo John encogiéndose de hombros, en sus palabras sonaba tan sencillo que Robín no pudo evitar reír levemente.

-No es tan sencillo, ya no-suspiro Robín pensativo, John frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto John con curiosidad disimulada-¿Te dijo que estaba enamorada de otro o qué?-pregunto John para nada sutil, directo como siempre, pensó Robín riendo para sí mismo.

-Tú me deprimes más que la propia Regina-se burló Robín negando con la cabeza, riendo levemente, John también rio al rodar los ojos-No sé qué es lo que siente en estos momentos por mi o por David, pero están pasando cosas más complicadas que eso-dijo Robín tornándose más serio.

-Gold es el padre de Regina, el hombre que casi hace que nos maten es su padre-dijo Robín arqueando las cejas, forzándose a no reír al ver el gesto de su amigo-No hablare de eso porque si lo hago volveré ahí y no me aguantare las ganas de romperle la cara a Rumplestilskin-se quejó el arquero torciendo el gesto de mala gana.

-Estaría dispuesto a ayudarte con eso, con todo gusto-ironizo John arqueando las cejas, ambos compañeros rieron por lo bajo, pero John notaba que algo más le sucedía a Robín-¿Hay algo más?-pregunto John, el arquero tardo unos segundos en pensarlo y terminar por contestar.

-Regina tiene una hija-soltó Robín con un gesto serio, tragando saliva, John lo miro como si estuviera bromeando-Es decir, es posible, muy posible, no sabemos qué edad tiene, no sabemos dónde está o cuando nació, Regina debe estar mal con todo esto-termino de desahogarse Robín llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-fue todo lo que salió de la boca de John, tratando de comprender tantas cosas, para él lo relacionado con magia era un completo enredo.

-Al parecer Cora tuvo que ver, la verdad es que todo es muy confuso-aclaro Robín negando con la cabeza, John asintió, demasiado confuso.

-¿El que Regina pueda tener una hija es problema para ti?-pregunto John desconcertado, Robín se llevaba bien con Henry, Robín rio levemente y negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces?

-No es que sea un problema, no es eso-dijo Robín sinceramente-Lo que no dejo de pensar es que…No sabemos qué edad tiene esa hija, si estuvo en el País de las Maravillas el tiempo no corre igual, lo sabes-dijo Robín mirando a John, quien parecía ir comprendiendo a que se refería-Y nuestros recuerdos fueron borrados...

-¿Crees que…?-John no se animaba a terminar la frase, era desconcertante, pero podía leer los pensamientos de su amigo sin necesidad de que dijera algo.

-¿Y si esa niña fuera mía?-pregunto Robín tragando en seco, quizá se estaba haciendo ideas que resultaran equivocadas, quizá todo fuera una trampa para distraerlos, pero no podía evitar hacerse esa pregunta.

* * *

Regina se encamino a su cripta, realmente quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar las cosas y caminar tomando un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría, todo le resultaba tan imposible que no sabía que pensar o como tomar las cosas…Regina llego a su cripta y en cuanto estuvo en la habitación que tenía oculta ahí se dejó caer sobre el sofá blanco junto al espejo…

-Esto no puede estar pasando-musito Regina llevándose ambas manos al rostro y tumbándose sobre el sofá, sentía como su respiración se agitaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir después de estar tanto tiempo conteniéndolas, Regina cerro los ojos y dejo que un par de lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por sus mejillas…¿Tenía una hija? La simple posibilidad la hacía tragar en seco, si de algo estaba segura es que ella jamás la habría dejado, jamás la habría abandonado por ningún motivo, ni siquiera por una maldición como lo hizo Blanca Nieves…Si, sonaba egoísta pero era la verdad, ella no era como Blanca, ella no era así…Su madre tenía que estar involucrada en todo eso, no había otra opción, no entendía en que momento pudo pasar todo eso…¿Cómo era posible?¿Por qué?¿Que ganaba su madre con lastimarla así?

Regina suspiro cansada y se levantó del sofá, comenzando a caminar en círculos por la pequeña habitación blanca…Gold era su padre, su verdadero padre, maldición, Cora debía estar disfrutando ver todos los desastres que había causado, incluso muerta conseguía crispar los nervios de Regina, la morena seguía pensando en eso…Rumplestilskin le había fastidiado la vida más de una vez y ahora resultaba que era su hija… ¿Cuántos de sus pecados quedaban cubiertos con eso? Había sido mala en el pasado pero con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora la factura le estaba saliendo más cara de lo que debía…

Regina respiro profundo una vez más, las cosas iban a armándose en su mente para acomodarlas todas…Robín, al pensar en el sintió un nudo en el pecho, recordó las risas, las carcajadas, los besos, las caricias, las noches juntos mientras huían del Rey…Regina no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al pensar que el destino era bastante curioso, los habían separado y los había reunido una vez más…¿Qué significaba eso?...David también había sido parte de su destino y se habían vuelto a encontrar…¿El amor verdadero tenía que ser tan estúpidamente complicado? ¿Porque todo para ella era difícil?...En esos momentos ya no sabía que pensar sobre eso, si era mejor olvidar o recordar…Solo sabía que si tenía una hija iba a buscarla, iba a saber que había pasado y no se quedaría quieta hasta saber…Respecto a Gold aun no sabía cómo actuar, siempre había estado cerca de él y en algunos momentos sintió que actuaba como un padre pero jamás se planteó el que lo fuera realmente, él le había destruido las oportunidades de ser feliz más de una vez…¿Eso se podía perdonar? Quizá si le decía que Hook había formado parte de su vida amorosa a su "querido" y recién descubierto padre fuera una buena forma de fastidiarlo, seguro que le daba un infarto…Y con respecto a Robín y David, sus pasados y presente estaban unidos de alguna extraña forma, pero en esos momentos no quería pensar en situaciones amorosas, quería concentrarse en asuntos más importantes en esos momentos…

* * *

En cuanto todos se fueron de la tienda Bella cerró la puerta, Gold seguía en la parte trasera de la tienda, no había dicho una sola palabra desde que Regina se había marchado, Bella sabia lo duro que esto era para su marido, era irónico que todo lo que había hecho había sido para encontrar a su hijo Neal y en el camino había fastidiado la vida de su hija…Regina, ella era hija de su marido, Bella comenzaba a plantearse seriamente el ir a terapia con Archie…

-Rumple-lo llamo Bella al acercarse a él, Gold salió de sus pensamientos y alzo la mirada para toparse con Bella, la castaña se acercaba a el-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Bella tímidamente, no sabía cómo tocarle el tema.

-Bella, ambos sabemos que es lo que quieres decir y preguntar...Ahorrémonos los preámbulos y solo dilo-sentencio Gold con ese temple que tenía, Bella lo miro con resignación, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si le había afectado.

-Cora aprendió más de lo que pensabas-dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada a Gold, quien esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Debí suponer que sabía más de lo que pensaba cuando se sacó el corazón ella misma-siseo Gold con rudeza, Bella arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza, agradeciendo mentalmente jamás haberse enfrentado a esa mujer.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto Bella suspirando, tratando de ser lo más suave que podía con él, mirándolo cálidamente para no tensarlo más.

-Dudo que si voy a pedirle perdón a Regina me crea, desconfiara, me odiara, se cerrara a cualquier intento de acercarme a ella-dijo Gold como si recitara, recordando lo duro que había sido reencontrarse con Neal.

-Es tu hija, la conoces…Es fuerte, no dudo que te cerrara la puerta en las narices pero deberías intentarlo, será arrogante y fría pero ha cambiado-dijo Bella tratando de encontrarle un sentido a todo, después de todo no tenía más remedio que adaptarse a las cosas nuevas.

-Se escucha tan raro escuchar eso-se quejó Gold frunciendo el ceño, Bella había sido sutil, Regina no solo le estrellaría la puerta, esa mujer era capaz de lanzarle una bola de fuego directo en la cara-No sé si debería hablar con ella, la conoces…Es capaz de clavarme cada cuchillo que tenga en su cocina-dijo Gold con sarcasmo, Bella rodo los ojos.

-¡Tú me encerraste en un calabozo cuando intente acercarme a ti!-reprocho Bella con un gesto de burla, Gold rodo los ojos, quien conociera a Bella lo suficiente sabría que su dulzura no era nada cuando se enojaba-Ahora entiendo por qué los dos son igual de fríos y arrogantes-se quejó Bella con un tono de burla.

-Neal no quería ni verme a pesar de que pase la vida buscándolo-recordó Gold de mala gana-Si voy a buscarla a ella…Es capaz de mandarme una bola de fuego solo para echarme de su casa-se quejó Gold confuso, Bella arqueo las cejas y suspiro, tan terco como siempre.

-Rumple… ¡La entregaste al Rey Leopold!-casi grito Bella con evidente frustración, amaba a Rumplestilskin pero su lado oscuro no era un secreto para ella-La hiciste lanzar tu maldición, la has manipulado, dudo mucho que Regina tenga más buenos recuerdos tuyos que malos-medito Bella encogiéndose de hombros, Gold la miro con un gesto de indiferencia.

-No sabía que era mi hija-se quejó Gold, defendiéndose de la castaña, quien rodo los ojos-Y aun así la protegí, no deje que nadie la tocara, fui claro con el imbécil del Rey sobre eso-se quejó Gold endureciendo el gesto.

-Rumple, soy yo-dijo Bella mirándolo seriamente-Sabias perfectamente que el Rey la iba a lastimar, no iba a dejarla tranquila después de haberlo humillado al huir con otro hombre-replico Bella con un gesto sarcástico-Le quitaste la oportunidad de ser feliz con Robín-recordó Bella señalándolo acusadoramente, solo ella era capaz de hablarle de esa manera.

-¡Era un ladrón!-casi grito Gold en su defensa con frustración-¡Era un ladrón y ella una Reina!-dijo Gold negando con la cabeza, Bella arqueo las cejas mirándolo acusadoramente-Robín Hood ni siquiera debía mirarla, no estaba a su alcance, yo solo adelante un poco las cosas-se defendió Gold cruzándose de brazos, Bella no podía creer su descaro, le resultaba casi cómico.

-¿Ahora si suenas como su padre?-se burló Bella con toda la intención de fastidiarlo, Gold la miro matadoramente, preguntándose cómo era posible que su dulce esposa estuviera casi regañándolo de esa manera-La manipulaste durante años para que lanzara tu maldición, la separaste de un hombre que la quería, la llevaste a la oscuridad…¿Y todavía te preguntas por que estaría molesta?-se burló Bella con una sonrisa de incredulidad, la castaña aun recordaba cuando Regina la engaño y la había encerrado, ahora podía comprender en solo una mínima parte sus motivos.

-Lo hice por Neal, para encontrar a mi hijo-dijo Gold sinceramente, no era mentira, su hijo había sido el motivo de todo-Lo deje por ser un cobarde y me arrepentí, quería que me perdonara, quería estar con el…Pero es obvio que no pudo ser así-dijo Gold llevándose una mano al rostro, torciendo el gesto.

-Perdiste a tu hijo, Rumple y también a tu hija-dijo Bella mirándolo con tristeza, Gold no dijo nada, quería estar solo, una mirada basto para que Bella comprendiera que necesitaba estar solo-Piénsalo, iré a casa, creo que necesitas estar solo-dijo la castaña dándole un pequeña sonrisa cálida, Gold no dijo más, solo escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras Bella.

* * *

Hook se había marchado a paso rápido de la tienda de Gold, no se había detenido a despedirse de Emma o a insultar a Gold, el pirata de pronto había sentido que le costaba respirar, nadie había parecido notar que había palidecido notablemente y que se había tensado tanto que parecía de piedra, su gesto se había endurecido y sin decir una sola palabra se había marchado, Hook caminaba sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba aclararse...Regina tenía una hija, una hija, Hook no dejaba de pensar en eso...Una hija que había estado en manos de Cora, de la cuál nadie recordaba y no tenían idea de su edad...

-No puedo estar pensando en esto-se dijo Hook respirando profundamente para no sentirse tan asfixiado, una parte de él, esa parte oscura le gritaba que no pensara más en eso, que no tenía nada que ver con él, pero otra parte de él, esa misma que recordaba las noches al lado de la Reina en el Bosque Encantado, el hombre que había salvado a Regina le gritaba que había una posibilidad de que si esa niña existía podría ser suya, de solo pensar en eso sentía que un escalofrió lo recorría-No es posible-se dijo Hook sin detenerse, necesitaba caminar, pensar, el sabía que si era posible, las noches al lado de Regina en su castillo habían sido largas y pasionales, noches enteras llenas de besos, caricias, pasión, gritos ahogados que habían provocado que hasta los guardias de la Reina se sonrojaran debajo de sus armaduras al custodiar esa recamara desde fuera…Una sonrisa pícara y nostálgica apareció en el rostro de Hook al recordar esa noche en especial, se había ahogado de risa al ver como lo miraban esos guardias al salir…¿Era posible? Él había dejado a Regina sola, incluso había dejado que Cora estuviera cerca de ella al fingir su muerte, el capital del Jolly Roger sabía que Cora podría ser capaz de muchas cosas que él no imaginaba, esa mujer jamás le conto nada que no fuera necesario, bien pudo ocultarle algo tan grave como eso…Killian Jones mejor conocido como el Capitán Hook jamás se había planteado la idea de ser padre, jamás, con nadie se había detenido a pensar en ello, pero ahora la cruda realidad le estaba azotando en la cara como un puñetazo directo.

-¡Hook!-el grito de Emma corriendo tras el para alcanzarlo hizo que Hook se tensara, dudando si debía detenerse o continuar su camino, en ese preciso momento no quería hablar con Emma, cosa extraña en él, ya que usualmente aprovechaba toda ocasión para estar con la rubia-¡Hook!-un grito más, esta vez más cercano, Emma frunció el ceño al ver que no se detenía y apresuro su paso para alcanzarlo, deteniéndolo al ponérsele enfrente.

-¿Paso algo más?-pregunto Hook con un gesto de cansancio al ver la mirada extrañada de Emma, quien frunciendo el ceño negó con la cabeza, el pirata vio la oportunidad de retomar su caminata pero Emma lo detuvo una vez más.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Emma con preocupación y un poco de curiosidad, ya estaba bastante claro que Hook le estaba ocultando algo, ahora quería saber que era, porque estaba actuando tan extraño.

-Emma, ahora no-dijo Hook serio, cortante, como nunca había tratado a Emma, la rubia no disimulo su incredulidad, estaba acostumbrada a que Hook era quien se acercaba a ella para hablar, a que siempre la tratara bien, pero ahora estaba distante.

-¿Entonces cuando? ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que sucede?-pregunto Emma con evidente frustración, odiaba cuando le ocultaban cosas, la mirada que Hook le dio la hizo rodar los ojos-Es obvio que algo te ha pasado, solo dime que es-dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos, negándose a dejarlo marchar sin tener su respuesta.

-No tiene que ver contigo, Emma, no quiero hablar de esto contigo, no ahora-dijo Hook respirando profundo para contenerse, recordándose contar hasta diez, amaba a Emma, pero hasta el tenía un límite cuando se trataba de recordar y soportar que Emma no se decidiera en lo que sentía por él, en el fondo sabía que Emma no lo quería como el a ella.

-No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas que sucede, no puedes ocultármelo para siempre-se quejó visiblemente frustrada, perdiendo la paciencia, mirando a Hook expectante, el pirata se llevó la mano al rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pasa que Regina puede tener una hija, una hija que no sabemos cuándo nació, que no sabemos qué edad tiene o donde está, eso pasa!-termino por gritar Hook al perder la paciencia, agradeciendo el que nadie más estuviera cerca, el pirata noto el gesto de confusión en el rostro de Emma y suspiro derrotado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emma desconcertada-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?-pregunto la rubia confusa, Hook se llevó una mano al rostro, negando con la cabeza-Entiendo que todo lo que se supo hoy ha sido desconcertante, bastante extraño para ser sincera, pero no entiendo por qué te afecta tanto-dijo Emma mirando al pirata con un gesto de confusión, la rubia se terminó por encoger de hombros.

-Emma-Hook suspiro cansado y fijo sus ojos en la rubia, quien lo miraba esperando que continuara-Si Regina tiene una hija, podría ser posible que fuera mía-termino por confesar Hook tragando saliva, Emma lo miraba como si no pudiera entender lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de sorpresa, Hook asintió-¿Cómo…?-Emma parecía estar procesando todo, Hook arqueo una ceja ante su pregunta-Quiero decir, se cómo pasa eso, me refiero a…-Emma cerro la boca y negó con la cabeza-¿Cuándo? ¿Ustedes…Ustedes estuvieron juntos?-pregunto Emma con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa, eso era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, no es que fuera secreto que Hook tuviera su largo historial de conquistas, pero Hook y Regina nunca habían dado indicios de un pasado en común de ese tipo.

-Mejor siéntate, Swan-dijo Hook arqueando una ceja al ver que Emma parecía seguir sorprendida, no la culpaba, le señalo una banca a unos pocos metros y ambos caminaron a ella en silencio, Emma tomo asiento y miro a Hook como si aún no se creyera todo-¿Ya?-pregunto Hook cruzándose de brazos, Emma abrió la boca para decir algo pero tardo algunos segundos.

-Entonces…-Emma lo miraba confusa-Ustedes… ¿Cuándo?-pregunto Emma mirándolo incrédula, Hook arqueo las cejas y la miro con una sonrisa sarcástica, esperaba otra reacción de ella, quizá celos, furia, todo menos esa calma y curiosidad, pero bueno, Emma era difícil de entender.

-Antes de que lanzara la maldición, es obvio-dijo Hook respirando profundo y tomando asiento al lado de Emma-Ella me detuvo cuando irrumpí en su castillo para matar a Bella-dijo Hook con algo de dificultad, notando como Emma apartaba la mirada incomoda, la rubia ya sabía esas cosas pero aun así era incomodo hablarlas-Regina era la Reina Malvada, tenía esos vestidos exóticos y ajustados…Yo era un pirata descarado y mujeriego-musito Hook con una sonrisa de leve diversión, provocando que Emma arqueara las cejas y negara con la cabeza-Coqueteamos un poco, ella me trataba de la manera más arrogante, yo era persistente-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Bebieron de más y pasaron una noche juntos?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de burla, Hook la miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza, una parte del deseaba que la rubia demostrara celos, que le importaba que hubiera otra mujer de su pasado.

-No, bebimos sí, pero platicamos…Nos dimos cuenta que habíamos pasado por lo mismo, que ambos buscábamos venganza por un corazón hecho literalmente polvo-dijo Hook desviando su mirada al suelo, Emma asintió, sabia a que se refería, Milah-La bese, ella era distinta, era fría, como yo-conto Hook riendo levemente para sí mismo, Emma arqueo una ceja-No quería que nadie se acercara a ella, pero poco a poco lo hice, hasta que paso lo que paso-dijo Hook mirando a Emma en espera de una reacción, la rubia parecía meditar las cosas.

-¿Y…Que paso después?-pregunto Emma sin poder reprimir la pregunta-Es decir, cada uno tomo su rumbo… ¿Por qué? ¿Tú la dejaste o ella te dejo?-pregunto Emma de golpe, provocando en Hook un gesto de resignación, el pirata trago saliva.

-No es tan sencillo, Emma-dijo Hook negando con la cabeza, Emma frunció el ceño-Regina y yo acordamos que al lanzar la maldición oscura llegaríamos aquí, a Storybrooke juntos después de que yo…-Hook miro a Emma y titubeo, pero decidió contarle todo de una vez, de todas formas Emma ya sabía algunos detalles-Después de que yo le llevara a Cora muerta-dijo Hook tragando saliva, Emma se tensó en su asiento-Como sabrás…No mate a Cora, pero la Reina de Corazones me amenazó con matar a Regina si yo no me apartaba de ella-dijo Hook acomodándose en su asiento, dejándose caer en el respaldo.

-¿Matar a su hija?-pregunto Emma incrédula, aunque tampoco le sorprendía, Cora era todo un personaje-Tu no llegaste aquí con Regina, así que…La dejaste, Cora quedo viva y Regina lanzo la maldición-dijo Emma comprendiendo poco a poco.

-Como se suponía que debía ser-sonrió Hook con frustración-No fue una noche, Emma, fue más que eso, Regina no sabía que Cora me había amenazado hasta hace poco y no es que cambie nada, ella siguió con su vida y yo con la mía, creo que fue lo mejor-dijo Hook levantándose de la banca.

-De Cora todo se puede esperar-dijo Emma mirando a algún punto fijo en el frente-Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué te pusiste así-comento la rubia levantándose de la banca y mirando a Hook-Aun no podemos estar seguros de que sea verdad, puede ser una trampa-dijo Emma tratando de reconfortarlo, aun le costaba abrirse con Hook.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?-pregunto Hook con un aire desconcertado, Emma lo miro sin saber que decirle, sabía que Hook quería que fuera más amorosa con el pero no podía, no sabía cómo y tampoco se esforzaba mucho por intentarlo-No hace falta, sé que no me amas, y creo que ya es tiempo de dejarlo claro, quizá necesites estar sola para darte cuenta de que sientes-dijo Hook con aires de frustración, dejando a Emma muda-Tomate tu tiempo y cuando puedas pensar las cosas y decidir algo hablaremos, creo que también yo necesito estar solo-se excusó Hook antes de caminar a paso rápido lejos de ella, dejando a la rubia sin saber que decir, confundida y solo observándolo caminar hasta verlo desaparecer.

* * *

Blanca y David caminaron hasta su casa en silencio, los dos sumergidos en sus pensamientos, ambos recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos pero por motivos totalmente diferentes, Blanca no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era posible que su padre, el Rey Leopold pudiera haber sido un padre amoroso y dedicado si al mismo tiempo había sido tan cruel a sus espaldas, las cosas nunca parecían como eran en realidad, tanto Blanca como David llegaron a la casa y tomaron asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto Blanca al salir de sus meditaciones y mirar a David, quien sentado frente a ella parecía ausente, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto de la pared-David-lo llamo Blanca sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto David desconcertado, Blanca lo miro con un gesto de leve diversión al verlo desorientado-Lo siento, estaba distraído-dijo David dedicándole un gesto amable, la mujer asintió restándole importancia.

-Entiendo, yo tampoco dejo de pensar en lo que paso-dijo Blanca dirigiéndose a la cocina, sacando dos tazas y dejándolas sobre la barra de la cocina-No puedo creer lo que hizo mi padre-se quejó Blanca sirviendo café en ambas tazas, desde la mesa David la escuchaba.

-Es increíble, pero eso no quiere decir que tu tengas que cambiar la forma de verlo, contigo siempre fue un buen padre-dijo David tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, Blanca lo miro con burla y dejo una taza de café frente a él.

-Aunque Regina se ha llevado la peor parte-dijo Blanca, David se llevó su taza a los labios para darle un sorbo a su café-Con todo lo de Gold y encima saber que es posible que tenga una hija de la que no recuerda nada-dijo Blanca frunciendo el ceño, David no dijo nada-¿Crees que Cora haya sido capaz de algo así?-pregunto Banca mirándolo seria.

-No lo sé, pero es probable que sí, Cora era lo suficientemente ambiciosa como para hacer algo como eso, pero si Regina no recuerda nada de eso es imposible saber en qué momento pudo haber tenido una hija-dijo David negando con la cabeza, Blanca asintió, en su mente algunas preguntas rondaban.

-David… ¿Después de que ustedes casi se casan y tuvieron que huir, no recuerdan nada más?-pregunto Blanca con tacto, tratando de ser sutil, notando como David fruncía el ceño ante su pregunta-Leí el libro aquella vez y Emma también me conto algo de eso-dijo Blanca titubeando, ese tema no le era agradable, David también se sintió incómodo.

-No sé si sea buena idea tocar este tema-dijo David dudando, acomodándose en su asiendo, pero Blanca lo miro esperando una respuesta-No, nada, ninguno sabe que fue exactamente lo que paso-dijo David negando con la cabeza, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Entiendo-dijo Blanca asintiendo, su mirada se había tornado más seria, en su mente había pasado un pensamiento que la hizo sentir culpable, no se atrevería a decirlo pero esperaba que David hubiera comprendido, aunque una parte de ella deseaba que a David no se le llegara a ocurrir aquello, pero esa posibilidad se descartó cuando David abrió los ojos de pronto y dejo su taza en la mesa de pronto.

-Si esa niña en realidad existe, si Regina tuvo una hija…-David torcía el gesto al hablar, tratando de encajar las piezas en su mente, Blanca lo miraba consciente de a dónde iba a llegar-¿Y si esa hija es mía?-pregunto David casi pálido, Blanca trago en seco.

-¿Por haberte acostado con ella en la torre de la Reina de las Nieves?-pregunto Blanca irónicamente, en un tono de reproche que hizo que David sintiera una punzada de culpa-Lo siento, se a lo que te refieres-dijo Blanca torciendo el gesto, David la miro con disculpa.

-No debería estar hablando de esto contigo, solo te hago daño y es lo menos que quiero hacer, no te lo mereces, lo siento tanto-se disculpó David desconcertado, levantándose de la mesa sin más y dedicándole una mirada de sincera disculpa, Blanca no supo que decirle, David salió de la casa con muchas cosas en las que pensar, esa noche en su habitación en el hotel de la Abuelita le seria eterna.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_El castillo en el que vivió Regina estaba en ruinas, como todo el reino después de la maldición, pero aun así no dejaba de ser imponente, antes de entrar al castillo Jazmín no pudo evitar mirar al establo que apenas se podía observar desde donde estaban, Maléfica estaba detrás de ella con un gesto de aburrimiento._

_-¿Cómo eran?-pregunto Jazmín sin dejar de mirar las puertas cerradas del castillo, Maléfica la miro seria-Ellos, mis abuelos, mi madre…-se explicó la joven dando un par de pasos hacia las puertas, Maléfica bufo y se resignó a acabar con eso._

_-Conociste a Cora, no era distinta en esos tiempos. Henry, el esposo de tu abuela era amable, cobarde pero adoraba a su hija-recitaba Maléfica como si le aburriera el asunto-Regina era distinta cuando vivía aquí, odiaba la magia-se burló Maléfica con una risa irónica._

_-¿Aquí conoció a mi padre?-pregunto Jazmín sin poder evitarlo, Maléfica torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza, no iba a hablar de mas-¿Y el hombre del establo?-pregunto la joven recordándolo-Dijiste que fue importante para ella-le explico Jazmín sutilmente, la hechicera rio levemente y no respondió-Entonces si él no es mi padre… ¿Tu lo conoces o lo conociste?-pregunto la joven inocentemente._

_-No abuses de tu suerte, bestia, querías venir ya cumplí-se quejó Maléfica con evidente frustración, la joven rio levemente y negó con la cabeza siguiendo con su camino._

_-Eres malvada, tía-rio la joven con la intención de molestarla un poco, la hechicera bufo._

_-Y tu irritante, somos lo que somos-replico Maléfica sin perder tiempo, mirando a su alrededor con fastidio y siguiendo a Jazmín al castillo, Maléfica observaba a Jazmín observar todo en silencio, desde las paredes hasta los objetos que había dentro de la casa, la joven se imaginaba que todo debió de ser hermoso antes…_

_-¿Ella fue feliz aquí?-pregunto Jazmín absorta al mirar todos los objetos del salón en el que estaban, habían espejos rotos y el polvo le daba un aspecto fúnebre, pero para ella todo era nuevo._

_-Tuvo sus momentos, pocos pero los tuvo-fue todo lo que contesto Maléfica con aires de aburrimiento, la joven ni siquiera lo notaba, estaba concentrada en mirar todo, Maléfica estuvo tentada a largarse de ahí y luego asegurarse de volver por la joven, pero termino cediendo al recordar que Cora pudo haber puesto alguna trampa por ahí, ambas recorrieron el lugar en silencio hasta llegar a una habitación en especial, la de Regina cuando vivió ahí._

_-¿Aquí nací yo?-pregunto Jazmín mirando la habitación, sintiéndose extraña de estar ahí, quizá no había sido buena idea ir esa noche, solo sentía tristeza en ese lugar, como si nadie ahí hubiera conocido la felicidad-Cora me conto que nadie lo supo, pero es obvio que tu si… ¿Cómo?-pregunto la joven con curiosidad._

_-Tenía planes-siseo Maléfica con un gesto malicioso-Planes contra el Oscuro y quería cumplirlos, debía estar enterada de algunas cosas-dijo Maléfica encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose caer en una silla de madera que había en la habitación, despreocupada._

_-¿A dónde fueron todos?-pregunto la princesa deslizando sus dedos por las sabanas llenas de polvo que cubrían la cama-La maldición oscura de la Reina Malvada… ¿Los mato a todos o que hizo con ellos?-pregunto la joven fijando sus ojos en la hechicera._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Maléfica mirándola con curiosidad disimulada, la joven se encogió de hombros-Y no, no están muertos, fueron llevados a otro mundo-explico Maléfica con despreocupación._

_-Cosas así siempre se pasan de reino a reino, los rumores llegan a Agrabah pero nadie habla de eso, como si estuviera prohibido-explico Jazmín sin mucho ánimo-¿Ella también fue a ese otro mundo?-pregunto la joven con indiferencia, Maléfica asintió, era obvio que no iba a hablar más sobre ese asunto-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto Jazmín sentándose sobre la cama, sin importarle que su vestido blanco se manchara de polvo._

_-De la misma manera que tu...Irrumpió en mi castillo-ironizo Maléfica con un gesto de resignación, provocando que Jazmín riera levemente-Ella me ayudo con un asunto y lo demás te lo puedes imaginar-dijo Maléfica como si nada._

_-¿Qué asunto?-pregunto Jazmín interesada por verla omitir el detalle-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-pregunto Jazmín riendo levemente, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y asintió._

_-Me ayudo a volver a ser un dragón, había perdido esa habilidad y ella me ayudo…Así yo pude lanzar una maldición sobre alguien, fin de la historia-dijo Maléfica levantándose de la silla con un gesto de tranquilidad, notando la mueca de la joven-¿Qué? Tu preguntaste-se defendió Maléfica._

_-Eran amigas desde entonces-dijo Jazmín levantándose también de la cama, observando a la rubia asentir en silencio, como si le costara contestar-¿Qué paso para que dejaran de serlo y quisieras venganza?-pregunto la princesa con curiosidad marcada._

_-La maldición oscura-dijo Maléfica sin más, su temple dejo ver que la visita había acabado, la joven no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, sabía que la hechicera no respondería nada más, esa sería la última vez que se tocaría el tema de Regina, la joven siguió a Maléfica fuera del castillo._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Gold se había quedado solo en su tienda, Bella se había marchado a casa para darle tiempo a solas, sabía que lo necesitaba, el Oscuro estaba sentado en una de las sillas que tenía en la parte trasera de su tienda, en su mente no dejaban de pasar imágenes de Cora y de Regina…Cora había sido tan buena alumna que había conseguido engañarlo, aunque quizá el mismo se había puesto una venda en los ojos respecto a ella después de que Cora lo hubiera traicionado….Ahora Gold no podía dejar de pensar en Regina, esa niña que el mismo había visto crecer esperando el momento de acercarse para comenzar a enseñarle magia era su hija, la Reina Malvada que él había creado era su hija, la misma mujer a la que había hecho sufrir más de una vez…Esto no podía estarle pasando a él, todo lo había hecho para encontrar a Neal, a su hijo y ahora resultaba que en el camino había destrozado a su hija, a Regina, su hija que siempre había tenido cerca, tan cerca que no se había dado cuenta de su conexión…

-Que buena forma de apreciar las ironías-se quejó Gold mentalmente, no sabía cómo debía actuar con Regina ahora, era cierto que siempre le tuvo un cariño especial a Regina pero esto era otra cosa, ella no le perdonaría que siendo su padre le hubiera provocado tantas cosas malas, el haberle arrebatado oportunidad tras oportunidad, la conocía bastante y sabía que ella no aceptaría unas disculpas y todo cambiaria, ella no era así, ella era como él y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo parecidos que podían llegar a ser cuando se trataba de perdonar, si Neal se había tardado en perdonarlo…Regina se lo haría aún más difícil, aunque en su defensa el no tenía ni idea que llevaban la misma sangre.

* * *

La noche había sido larga para todos, Emma llego a la mansión Mills y después de asegurarse que Henry estaba en su cama profundamente dormido se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes, no pensaba pasar la noche en el sofá, después de todo lo que había escuchado esa noche merecía dormir en su cama. Emma entro a la habitación de invitados y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre un sofá que había en una esquina, se quitó las botas y se dejó caer sobre la cama…Su mirada se perdió en algún punto del techo, la mente de la rubia era una tormenta de piezas que intentaba encajar.

-¿Qué no puede ser este un pueblo normal y aburrido como todos?-se quejó Emma frotándose los ojos con frustración, medito acerca de Gold y Regina, eso había sido una novedad, su relación siempre le pareció extraña y complicada, ese estira y afloja entre maestro y alumna era todo un caso, ahora entendía que había algo detrás, en cuanto al asunto de que Regina pudiera tener una hija aun no lo tenía claro, en la visión no habían podido ver claramente el rostro de la joven y quizá fuera una trampa, hasta estar seguros no pensaría mucho en ello…En cuanto a lo de Hook, bueno, ella misma se reprochaba el haberle dado falsas esperanzas al pirata, pero no podía negar que aún no olvidaba a Neal, había sido su primer y gran amor, el padre de Henry, no podían pedirle que apenas muriera lo dejara pasar… Emma quería a Hook, le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por su familia y por ella, pero el agradecimiento a veces se confundía con amor, y para ella aun no tenía claro que era lo que sentía…Quizá por eso el saber que Hook y Regina tenían su pasado no le había chocado tan fuerte, no era un secreto que el Capitán Hook y la Reina Malvada tenían un pasado bastante interesante por llamarlo de alguna forma en cuanto a conquistas amorosas, pero no se imaginó jamás que fuera en común…Emma suspiro cansada de pensar, la idea de tomarse un tiempo sola para aclarar sus sentimientos era buena, la rubia se acomodó en la cama y se aferró a una almohada para estar más cómoda, esa noche había sido muy larga para todos y en ese instante solo deseaba poder dormir.

* * *

-Al día siguiente…

Regina se había despertado esa mañana con los pensamientos un poco más claros, había dejado de lado todos los demás asuntos para concentrarse en lo que más le importaba, saber que había pasado con su hija, si había una posibilidad de que fuera cierto ella averiguaría que había pasado, después de pensarlo toda la noche había decidido que tenía que conseguir respuestas de inmediato, recordó el hechizo de la Reina de las Nieves y se lamentó el que Gold fuera quien sabía hacerlo, no iba a pedir su ayuda, no después de lo de anoche, así que si podía evitarlo sería lo mejor. También se decidió a ir a hablar con Hook, el pirata había pasado 28 años al lado de Cora, de su madre y tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas para tratar de llegar a saber algo más para confirmar o desmentir esa visión…Regina salió de la cama con sus intenciones claras, agradeciendo el tener su propio refugio en esa habitación oculta en su cripta, así que se dirigió a darse una ducha para después arreglarse, cuando se aseguró de haber quedado tan impecablemente vestida como siempre no dudo en ir a buscar a cierto pirata para que le diera respuestas.

* * *

Hook se había despertado esa mañana más temprano de lo usual, aunque probablemente se debiera a que casi no había dormido, seguía pensando en todo lo de la noche anterior, Emma no había protestado cuando se tocó el tema de finalizar su relación, bueno, si es que lo que tenían podía llamarse así, quizá con un poco de tiempo la rubia se diera cuenta que si lo amaba…O quizá terminaba por decidir que en realidad no lo hacía…El pirata se había prometido no volver a rogarle a la rubia, tenía que dejar que ella sola se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y no forzar más las cosas, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación en Grannys.

-¡Ya voy!-aviso Hook levantándose de la cama con tranquilidad, pensando que quizá Emma era quien lo buscaba, pero cuando abrió la puerta se topó de frente con Regina, quien no tardo en entrar a la habitación sin pedir permiso con sus aires de altanería, Hook arqueo una ceja-¿A que debo que su Majestad me visite?-pregunto Hook cerrando la puerta, ganados una mirada frustrada de Regina.

-No estoy para juegos, pirata, necesito hablar contigo-siseo Regina mirándolo con arrogancia, Hook la miro con curiosidad, se sorprendía de verla tan fría después de lo sucedido, aunque tampoco esperaba otra cosa, Regina podía ser desconcertante y si algo sabia de ella, es que era fuerte.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto Hook con una mirada astuta, Regina respiro profundo y lo miro directo a los ojos, intimidante, Hook lo noto y le sostuvo la mirada, iba a decir algo más pero Regina acorto la distancia y lo hizo retroceder por inercia.

-Escúchame bien, Hook-siseo Regina con un tono intimidante, haciendo que el pirata recordara a la Reina Malvada-Si quieres tener tu corazón de regreso será mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre mi hija-siseo Regina mirándolo duramente, Hook abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo había acorralado contra la pared, el pirata lanzo una mirada a las manos de la alcaldesa para asegurarse que no desprendiera fuego.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Hook desconcertado y un tanto intimidado, los ojos de la alcaldesa estaban destilando chispas-Regina, no sé si tienes una hija o si es una trampa de Cora o de la loca de la heladera, pero no sé nada de esto-dijo Hook convincente, temiendo lo que Regina pudiera hacer al estar así de alterada.

-¡Tu estuviste con mi madre todo el tiempo que duro la maldición, tú la llevaste a mí para que fingiera su muerte, tú fuiste su cómplice todos estos años!-le grito Regina señalándolo acusadoramente-Tu debes de saber algo, debiste haber visto algo raro-dijo Regina duramente, Hook negó con la cabeza, Regina estuvo a punto de golpearlo en el pecho pero el pirata la sujeto.

-Regina, te juro que no se nada, si de verdad es cierto que Cora oculto a tu hija, si de verdad tuviste una hija yo no lo sé, conoces a Cora mejor que nadie, ella jamás decía sus planes-se quejó Hook sujetando las muñecas de Regina para detenerla pero la morena seguía forcejando para ser soltada.

-Ella debió decirte algo, yo no recuerdo nada Hook, yo no sé cómo logro hacerlo o que fue lo que hizo pero no recuerdo nada por más que lo intento-se quejó Regina con la voz casi rota, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos, Hook trago en seco, podía sentir la impotencia que sentía Regina.

-Si supiera algo, si yo hubiera sospechado algo en ese tiempo lo sabrías-dijo Hook sosteniéndole la mirada-Cora fue capaz de manipularnos a todos, de abandonar a Zelena, de engañar al cocodrilo, créeme que la creo capaz de todo-dijo Hook duramente, Regina comprendió que decía la verdad.

-Esto es demasiado para ser verdad-se quejó Regina soltándose de un tirón de Hook, quien la observo tranquilizar su respiración-Mi madre sí que sabe cómo jodernos la vida-musito Regina llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¿Ella es mía?-pregunto Hook sin poder reprimir las palabras en su boca, ni siquiera pensó en decirlo, solo lo hizo, Regina lo miro con un gesto de no comprender nada-Quiero decir… ¿Si todo es verdad…Ella es mi hija?-pregunto Hook tragando saliva, ganándose una mirada matadora de Regina.

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que no se había puesto a pensar en ello, había estado más concentrada en saber si era verdad y como habría logrado Cora hacerla olvidar-¿Qué parte de que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de haber tenido una hija no entendiste?-pregunto Regina con sarcasmo y furia-¡No tengo ni idea de cómo mi madre ha sido capaz de hacerme esto, no sé como pero voy a saber la verdad aunque tenga que derretir a la Reina de las Nieves o traer a Cora de donde quiera que este!-grito Regina perdiendo los estribos, Hook frunció el ceño al verla dirigirse a la puerta con los ojos encendidos

-Regina, cálmate-dijo Hook sujetándola para evitar que saliera tan alterada, pero la morena se soltó de el de inmediato-¡No ganas nada estando así, cálmate!-le grito Hook sujetándola de las muñecas con fuerza y acorralándola contra la pared, acortando la distancia para que dejara de gritar y forcejear-Entiendo que todo esto es mucho para ti, pero tienes que estar con la mente fría y no cometer estupideces-siseo Hook presionando sus muñecas contra la pared, la Reina pudo sentir el frio de su garfio sobre su muñeca…Regina respiro profundo y termino por asentir, tenía razón, no podía perder la cordura en esos momentos, el pirata trago en seco al darse cuenta que tan cerca estaba de Regina, sus ojos se fijaron en los labios de Regina sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Ya entendí, pirata, ya puedes soltarme-dijo Regina rodando los ojos, hasta que noto la mirada fija de Hook, iba a decir algo mas pero Hook no la soltó, por el contrario se acercó más a ella, hasta besar sus labios, presionando los suyos contra los de Regina, quien se sorprendió ante eso, no sabía cómo reaccionar…Hook soltó sus muñecas solo para llevar su mano al cabello de Regina y enredarlo en sus cabellos, mientras la morena pudo sentir su garfio cerca de su cintura, estaba tan rígida por la sorpresa que no podía reaccionar, solo podía sentir la mano de Hook bajar desde su cabello hasta su cintura y su garfio le provocaba escalofríos al rozar su piel…Hasta que el pirata cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de ella para recobrar su respiración, dándose cuenta que Regina lo miraba muda.

-Regina, lo siento, yo…-Hook no dijo más, la mano de Regina impacto en la mejilla del pirata antes de que siguiera hablando, no la culpaba, la había tomado por sorpresa, ambos se sentían incomodos, sin saber que decir o que hacer-Es que estaban tan alterada y yo no sabía que…-Hook no sabía cómo justificarse con ella, en otros tiempos no lo hubiera hecho pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, jamás-sentencio Regina mirándolo seriamente, Hook asintió sin más al verla abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto-Creo que tengo una idea de cómo recuperar tu corazón de las manos de Gold, luego te diré como-dijo Regina evitando mirarlo a los ojos, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de ahí, dejando a Hook con una mueca de desconcierto, lamentándose haberla besado de esa manera, pero no podía quejarse tanto, el sabor de sus labios le gustaba, no había sido despecho…¿O sí? Se preguntó Hook negando con la cabeza, el capitán respiro profundo y se concentró en las últimas palabras de Regina, conociéndola sabía que ya había ideado un plan.

* * *

En la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves las cosas estaban en una aparente calma que no tardaría mucho en cambiar, Ingrid y Zelena estaban sentadas una frente a la otra en un par de sofás blancos, ambas villanas habían acordado mantener la tregua entre ambas.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?-pregunto Zelena rompiendo el silencio, para ella era desesperante tener que estar ahí y esperar cruzada de brazos-Todo está a un paso de empezar, deberíamos darles un pequeño empujón para que se decidan-se quejó Zelena desde su asiento, Ingrid negó con la cabeza.

-Esperar, Zelena, eso hare-dijo Ingrid sin inmutarse, Zelena rodo los ojos-Si intervengo en esto van a desconfiar aún más, sabrán que algo anda mal-dijo Ingrid como si nada, por algo Regina no había realizado su hechizo, desconfiaba de ella.

-Esperar es no hacer nada-se quejó Zelena con frustración, Ingrid torció el gesto-Eso no es lo mío, no me gusta esperar-se quejaba Zelena con ansias por salir a provocar algún problema.

-Pero debemos hacerlo, Regina está a un paso de tener la certeza de que todo es verdad, es cuestión de horas para que se decida a realizar el hechizo y después…Ella misma nos traerá el cuerpo de su hija-dijo Ingrid con una frialdad que cautivaba, Zelena sonrió levemente.

-Y cuando lo haga lanzaremos la maldición-completo Zelena con una sonrisa divertida-Suena bien, pero antes de eso tengo que saldar unas cuentas pendientes-dijo Zelena torciendo el gesto.

-¿Con tu hermana?-pregunto Ingrid mirándola con burla, riendo para sí misma al verla apretar los puños.

-No solo ella, también con Rumplestilskin-dijo Zelena con rabia contenida, Ingrid arqueo las cejas y sonrió divertida-El me mato y me estoy muriendo de ganas de devolverle el favor-se burló Zelena con un gesto de malicia, Ingrid sonrió ampliamente.

-Cuando te vea es probable que caiga muerto de la impresión-ironizo Ingrid con una mueca de burla, Zelena sonrió divertida y asintió.

-Eso es lo que quiero-musito Zelena con una mirada descarada, provocando que Ingrid sonriera levemente.

* * *

Regina llego a su casa en pocos minutos, durante el camino había pensado acerca de lo sucedido con Hook, si el pirata no sabía nada era porque Cora se había tomado el trabajo de ocultar todo muy bien y Regina sabía que su madre era experta en eso, eso le complicaría las cosas…En cuanto al beso, conocía lo suficiente a Hook como para saber que aun tenia reflejos del antiguo pirata que conquistaba mujeres distintas en cada puerto así que creyó que solo había sido un impulso, todavía le debía el ayudarlo a recuperar su corazón…

-¡Regina!-la voz de Bella la hizo detenerse antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro, no necesitaba girarse para saber que si Bella estaba ahí también lo estaba Gold, Regina torció el gesto y se giró con toda su arrogancia para dedicarles una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Bella-la saludo Regina con una sonrisa cálida, la castaña le había ayudado un par de veces cuando se trató de derrotar a Zelena, pero al fijar sus ojos en Gold la sonrisa desapareció-¿Y entonces…Debo llamarla mamá?-pregunto Regina con una de sus mejores sonrisas burlonas, Gold torció el gesto y Bella rodo los ojos en un gesto de resignación.

-Te dije que era una mala idea-se quejó Gold mirando a Bella de mala gana, Regina arqueo una ceja dándole la razón al Oscuro, mientras que Bella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Es cierto, aunque tú no tienes la culpa de haberte enamorado y casado con una bestia como lo es el Oscuro-siseo Regina con una sonrisa forzada, provocando que Gold apretara los puños y que Bella negara con la cabeza.

-Aun así me encerraste por años-reprocho Bella mirándola con victoria, Regina frunció el ceño al ver el gesto de triunfo de Bella, si no fuera por esa leve sonrisa en los labios de la castaña Regina habría pensado que se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas.

-Bien jugado, Einstein-se burló Regina con una sonrisa fugaz, Bella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Gold no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos…?-Gold no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, Regina rodo los ojos y aparto la mirada, mientras que Bella lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que le ayude a encender una vela-dijo Bella con un gesto de inocencia, Regina arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse disculpado con ella, ahora la castaña no dejaría en paz el tema de Gold.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Gold confuso, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más la puerta de la casa de Regina se abrió, dejando ver a Emma en la puerta con un gesto de desconcierto y sorpresa, Regina aprovecho esos segundos de silencio y entro a la casa directo a su despacho para no cruzar palabras con nadie.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Henry al bajar las escaleras de la casa y alcanzar a ver a Regina cerrar la puerta del despacho, los ojos curiosos de Henry se posaron en Emma, quien dejaba pasar a Bella y Gold a la casa-Hola-saludo Henry a ambos adultos, Bella le sonrió cálidamente pero Gold siguió de largo siguiendo a Regina al despacho, dejando a Emma y Bella con gestos de resignación, pensando seriamente si debían salir de la casa en caso de que alguno de esos dos incendiara la mansión en medio de una pelea.

* * *

Regina entro al despacho casi estrellando la puerta detrás de ella, pero el bastón de Gold impidió que esta se cerrara, provocando que Regina sin girarse apretara los puños y torciera el gesto, mientras que Gold ignorando su molestia no dudo en entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Si no quieres que te vuelva cenizas será mejor que te largues de aquí-siseo Regina duramente, sin girarse para no mirarlo, pero Gold no se movió un solo centímetro de su lugar.

-Quisiera ver que intentaras eso-ironizo Gold por inercia, sabía que seguir actuando así solo tensaría más las cosas pero habían sido años de ese estira y afloja entre él y Regina que ya era costumbre, le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse.

-No tientes, Gold, que hace rato que deseo provocar un homicidio-siseo Regina torciendo el gesto y arrastrando las palabras, no era mentira, su paciencia comenzaba a llegar a un límite, y su cordura pendía de un hilo. Gold frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, estaba tentado a largarse de ahí pero recordó a Neal, sabía que su hijo había tenido que morir por sus errores y Regina había pasado por muchas cosas a causa suya, su hija también podría tener el mismo destino que Neal y Gold no quería aquello, si no había podido recuperar a su hijo por lo menos debía intentar componer las cosas con ella.

-Regina, yo no sabía nada esto, no sabía que eras mi hija, si lo hubiera…-Gold no pudo continuar hablando, Regina apretó los puños y se giró de mala gana, mirando a Gold con los ojos encendidos de rabia contenida, Gold le sostuvo la mirada.

-No me importa, esto no cambia nada-sentencio Regina mirándolo de mala gana, dejándole claro que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como pedir perdón y olvidar el pasado, Gold torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

-Cambia todo, si hubiera sabido que eras mi hija, yo…-Gold estaba hablando con tanta sinceridad como era capaz, aunque no dejaba de verse tan imponente como siempre, su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos de Regina, quien al escucharlo decirle hija sintió que deseaba echarlo de ahí.

-¿No me habrías arruinado la vida y fastidiado la existencia manipulándome?-pregunto Regina completando su frase, destilando sarcasmo al esbozar una sonrisa descarada y cruzarse de brazos, Gold tenso la mandíbula y conto mentalmente hasta diez.

-Lo hice sin saberlo, quería recuperar a mi hijo, lo hice por Baelfire, no encontré otra manera-dijo Gold seriamente, provocando que Regina riera por lo bajo con venenoso sarcasmo, la morena negaba con la cabeza.

-Y jodiste la vida de tu hija sin querer, claro que no sabías que era tu hija-dijo Regina rodando los ojos con frustración-Eso no borra nada, me arruinaste muchas veces sin importarte nada-se quejó Regina duramente.

-Pase la vida buscando a Bae, solo quería encontrarlo, es cierto que manipule muchas cosas pero de haber sabido que tenía una hija, que tú eras mi hija, habría…-Gold la miraba con seriedad, pero la mirada de Regina era fría.

-¿Buscado otra manera?-se burló Regina con una mueca de reproche, destilando el rencor que sentía al recordar momentos de su pasado, Gold asintió en silencio.

-Sí, habría buscado otra manera, habría hecho las cosas distintas y quizá el destino habría cambiado para todos-dijo Gold serio, Regina lo miraba callada, la tensión entre ambos era más que evidente.

-Tarde para eso, Gold, estamos donde estamos y nada puedes hacer para cambiar las cosas-sentencio Regina con dureza, Gold trago en seco, ese momento le recordaba a Neal, él también lo había tratado así cuando se reencontraron.

-¿Serviría para ti si te digo que lo siento?-pregunto Gold tragando saliva, mirándola a los ojos, Regina lo miro seria unos segundos, pero después en sus labios apareció una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Regina frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo con fingida confusión-¿Por manipularme? ¿Por apartarme de Robín y entregarme a Leopold? ¿Por hacer que Blanca matara a mi madre o por intentar matarme?-preguntaba Regina con rencor y reproche, provocando que Gold ensombreciera su mirada y torciera el gesto apretando su mano alrededor de su bastón.

-Robín Hood era un ladrón, un fugitivo, tú eras una princesa y una reina…No había forma de que estuvieran juntos, de todas maneras habrían caído en manos del Rey o los guardias del sheriff de Nothingam los habrían capturado-dijo Gold duramente, negándose a aceptar su culpa-Y si hubiera querido matarte bien sabes que lo habría hecho-se quejó Gold duramente, provocando que Regina arqueara las cejas.

-Claro, el espectro chupa almas que enviaste por mí era solo un regalo-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas con burla, Gold frunció el ceño ante su sarcasmo.

-Encerraste a Bella, me engañaste sobre ella y me hiciste enfadar-se excusó Gold como si nada, no podía evitarlo, así era él y le tomaría tiempo cambiar con Regina, quien lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Lo dices tú?-se burló Regina riendo-Tu hiciste que Robín fuera torturado y planeabas matarlo por medio de Leopold-replico Regina con aires de victoria que irritaban a Gold-Tú me manipulaste a tu antojo para que lanzara tu estúpida maldición, me usaste porque te convenía-sentencio Regina sin titubeos.

-También te he protegido, Regina, no puedes negarlo-dijo Gold severo, Regina lo miro con incredulidad-Te he ayudado y te enseñe casi todo lo que sabes sobre magia-aclaro Gold excusándose.

-Porque era necesario para ti, tenías que enseñarme magia para tu beneficio, si Leopold me mataba empezabas de cero, cada vez que yo quería alejarme de la magia tú te encargabas de regresarme, cuando quería dejar la oscuridad tú me regresabas-reprocho Regina duramente, señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Regina…-Gold se acercó a ella solo un paso, la morena retrocedió negando con la cabeza, no pensaba seguir escuchándolo, no quería y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Tu no cambiar, Gold, solo modificas quien eres, podrás engañar a Bella pero a mí no, yo te conozco, conozco tu lado oscuro mejor que Bella y que otras personas, así que no intentes convencerme de algo que no eres-sentencio Regina con arrogancia, mirándolo duramente.

-Yo puedo cambiar, Regina, cambie por Bae pero murió antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, puedo hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Gold tragando saliva, Regina lo miro sin creérselo del todo, no podía evitar desconfiar del Oscuro.

-Vete ya, Gold, evítame prender fuego a mi despacho, lárgate antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta-amenazo Regina comenzando a perder la paciencia, Gold negó con la cabeza pero la mirada fría y matadora de Regina lo hizo decidir qué era lo mejor, en esos momentos ella no escucharía razones y él tampoco estaba en condiciones de seguir intentándolo. El Oscuro no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y salió del despacho, dejando a Regina cruzada de brazos y con el temple intacto, la alcaldesa espero unos minutos y salió del despacho.

-Nos vemos, Bella-se despidió Emma de la castaña al cerrar la puerta de la mansión, Regina alcanzo a ver que cerrara la puerta, la rubia se fijó en Regina y frunció el ceño ante el gesto duro de la alcaldesa, iba a preguntar algo pero Regina se adelantó a acercarse a Henry que estaba saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Qué sucedió, mamá?-pregunto Henry al abrazarla a modo de saludo, Regina se aferró más a él, estrechándolo contra su pecho-¿Por qué no llegaste anoche?-volvió a preguntar el chico, Regina suspiro y se apartó un poco de el para mirarlo.

-Vamos a tu habitación, cariño-sonrió Regina forzadamente, Henry arqueo una ceja pero decidió no preguntar más y asentir, se encamino a su habitación seguido de Regina, dejando a Emma con un gesto de intriga en la sala.

* * *

Gold fue el primero en marcharse de la casa de Regina, Bella lo siguió y no tardaron en alejarse lo suficiente, pasaron un par de minutos en silencio en los cuales Bella dudaba si preguntar qué había sucedido al ver la cara de frustración y seriedad que tenía Gold.

-¿Qué tan malo fue?-pregunto Bella deteniendo su camino un momento, Gold frunció el ceño y también detuvo su camino, sus ojos se posaron en la castaña.

-Lo suficientemente malo como para saber que Regina Mills no me va a perdonar ni aunque le llore de rodillas-sentencio Gold con su habitual tono sarcástico y frustrado, Bella torció el gesto, no le sorprendía mucho a decir verdad.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto?-preguntó Bella con tacto, llevando una mano al rostro de su marido, Gold le dio una mirada que la hizo entender claramente que no-Esta bien, debo ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos al rato en la tienda-dijo Bella sonriéndole cálidamente, se acercó a darle un corto beso en los labios y se encamino en dirección a la biblioteca. Gold la observo partir y espero a que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo.

* * *

Regina y Henry estaban en la habitación de él, ambos se habían sentado en la cama, el silencio de Regina comenzaba a inquietar a su hijo, quien ya comenzaba a entender que algo más había pasado, ahora se preguntaba que era. Regina suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar y tomo la mano de su hijo.

-Mamá, si no quieres decirme que pasa está bien-dijo Henry al notar que Regina no parecía encontrar las palabras para empezar, Henry le sonrió cariñosamente y la alcaldesa negó con la cabeza, llevando su mano al rostro de su hijo.

-No, cariño, eres mi hijo y debes estar enterado de las cosas por mí-dijo Regina sonriéndole cálidamente, acariciando su rostro con ternura, como lo hacía desde que era un bebé, Henry sonrió y apretó su mano para reconfortarla.

-¿Estas bien, mamá?-pregunto Henry extrañado del gesto tan tenso que tenía su madre, Regina trago saliva y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, buena pregunta, aunque difícil de contestar en esos momentos, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía.

-Estoy bien, mi amor, solo confundida y asimilando las cosas-dijo Regina con una sonrisa sarcástica que hizo que Henry arqueara las cejas con curiosidad.

-¿Por Robín y David?-pregunto Henry sin pensarlo mucho, dejando a Regina con una mueca de incredulidad y la boca abierta, mirándolo sorprendida-Leí el libro, pero sigo sin entender por qué no tiene un final, todas las historias las tienen-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de confusión, Regina lo miraba sorprendida.

-No es eso, Henry-dijo Regina cuando salió de su trance, Henry se encogió de hombros una vez más, despreocupado, conteniendo una pequeña risa al ver como su madre se había sonrojado levemente ante la mención de los dos hombres-Y no pienso tocar ese tema contigo, jovencito-sentencio Regina recobrando la compostura, dejando a Henry con una mueca de resignación.

-Está bien, está bien-rio Henry divertido al ver incomoda a su madre, eso no sucedía a menudo, Regina asintió agradeciendo mentalmente-¿Es sobre Zelena?-pregunto Henry notablemente tenso ante esa idea-Mamá, Zelena es malvada y quiere hacerte daño, no podemos dejar que eso pase, yo no quiero que te lastime-decía Henry agitándose, pero Regina lo calmo al sonreírle cálidamente y negar con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba.

-Cariño, no es sobre Zelena, al menos esta vez no, me conoces y sabes que no dejare que ella gane-musito Regina con firmeza en su voz, con esa voz que hacía que Henry no temiera por nada, la morena suspiro-Te amo. ¿Lo sabes, no?-pregunto Regina sin soltar a su hijo, Henry nunca lo admitiría pero en brazos de Regina se sentía más seguro que en cualquier otro sitio.

-Lo sé, yo también-dijo Henry riendo levemente y hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su madre, Regina no sabía cómo decirle lo que sucedía, temía que su reacción fuera parecida a la vez de su enfrentamiento con Ingrid, tomo valor y respiro profundo.

-Henry, creo que tienes una hermana-dijo Regina sin más, era mejor ser directa, Henry arqueo una ceja confuso y se separó de su madre para poder mirarla a los ojos, la confusión estaba marcada en el rostro del chico.

-¿Voy a tener una hermana?-pregunto Henry dándole una mirada a su madre que delataba sus pensamientos, Regina comprendió lo que pensaba y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza-¿Tu estas...?-Henry no alcanzo a terminar la frase.

-No, no es eso-dijo Regina riendo levemente, Henry frunció el ceño-¿Recuerdas lo que la Reina de las Nieves dijo aquella vez en la torre del reloj?-pregunto Regina mirándolo seriamente, Henry asintió-Es posible que tenga razón, Henry-dijo Regina sujetando sus manos, el joven no decía nada, parecía asimilar las cosas.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Henry frunciendo el ceño-¿Cómo sabes que es verdad? Tu dijiste que jamás habías tenido un hijo-dijo Henry comenzando a inquietarse más de lo debido, Regina iba a decir algo pero el chico se levantó de la cama.

-Y así es, bueno, estaba totalmente segura hasta anoche-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros con frustración-Anoche, gracias a un hechizo descubrimos dos cosas-dijo Regina resumiendo las cosas-Que Gold es mi padre-dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño y tragando saliva-Y que tengo una hija de la que no tenía la menor idea-dijo Regina suspirando, la mirada de su hijo era difícil de descifrar, no quería que se sintiera extraño.

-¿El abuelo es tu papá?-pregunto Henry frunciendo el ceño, no quería hablar primero de tener una hermana, dejaría eso para lo último. Regina asintió a su pregunta, extrañamente su hijo no parecía haber entrado en shock o muy sorprendido que se pueda decir.

-¿Por qué no te sorprende tanto como a mí?-pregunto Regina arqueando las cejas al levantarse de la cama y cruzándose de brazos, Henry abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerro de inmediato, Regina lo miro curiosa-Henry Daniel Mills-siseo Regina mirándolo seria, Henry rodo los ojos, pocas veces escuchaba su nombre completo.

-No sabía nada, mamá, es decir…Alguna vez llegue a pensar en eso-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, dejando a Regina incrédula-¿Qué? Es decir, su relación siempre ha sido extraña, Rumplestilskin siempre al lado de la Reina Malvada, se han atacado y se han ayudado, pero siempre acaban trabajando juntos y de alguna forma se tienen un cariño extraño, hay veces que los llegue a ver como si fueran familia-explico Henry con un gesto de despreocupación, por el contrario de Regina que parecía estar en shock.

-Te he educado demasiado bien, eres tan inteligente como yo, pero debes dejar de leer ese libro un buen rato-termino por bromear Regina a su hijo, quien sonrió levemente, la morena agradecía que no se hubiera tomado ese asunto de mala forma, su hijo era todo para ella.

-Y…-Henry cambio su semblante, se dejó caer en la cama con una expresión de melancolía, como si no quisiera hablar de algo pero tuviera que hacerlo, Regina ya intuía de que se trataba-¿Dónde está ella?-pregunto Henry con algo de dificultad-¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo es?-pregunto Henry sin atreverse a mirar a su madre a los ojos.

-No lo sé, cariño, solo sé que de ser cierto lo que he visto ella ha estado cerca de mi madre-dijo Regina acercándose de él y tomándolo del rostro para que la mirara, se sentó al lado de el-Tu eres mi hijo, Henry, no importa lo que pase, siempre lo serás, nada cambiara-dijo Regina para no hacerlo sentir mal, era verdad cada palabra.

-Entonces…¿Ella es parte del mundo de los cuentos?-pregunto Henry después de guardar silencio unos segundos, Regina asintió un poco dudativa, Henry asintió, seguramente ella si había formado parte de alguna aventura como todos los demás, quizá hasta fuera una heroína que sabía usar la espada o habría visto algún dragón como la misma Emma.

-Henry, no sé nada más que lo que te he dicho, pero te aseguro que voy a averiguar toda la verdad y si ella existe, si ella es mi hija la voy a buscar hasta saber que ha pasado con ella-dijo Regina con firmeza, Henry le sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé-aseguro Henry encogiéndose de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Yo quiero ayudarte, después de todo ella quizá sea mi hermana-dijo Henry respirando profundo, la idea era tan extraña, de pequeño siempre había deseado un hermano menor o hasta una hermana pero jamás se había dado, ahora la idea de compartir a su madre le resultaba extraña, como si de un momento a otro fuera a cambiar todo y llegara una persona que si compartía la misma sangre que Regina, alguien que quizá no la hiciera sufrir como lo había hecho el en el pasado, como cualquier niño temía ser reemplazado o perder el cariño de su madre.

* * *

La noche ya había llegado cuando Gold se había aparecido en la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves, donde Ingrid parecía haberlo estado esperando con toda la tranquilidad que emanaba, Zelena se había adelantado y ocultado para no ser vista por Gold aun, tenía mejores planes para su ansiada visita al Oscuro, una visita satisfactoria para ella y nada agradable para él.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí-se burló Ingrid paseándose por su cueva con la mirada fijo en Gold, quien la miraba con instintos asesinos que deseaban salir a relucir, la Reina de las Nieves lo miraba con arrogancia.

-Tú lo sabias-afirmo Gold señalándola de mala gana, destilando rabia y dando un par de pasos hacia Ingrid, quien arqueando las cejas lo miraba con curiosidad, no retrocedió.

-¿De qué hablas, querido?-pregunto Ingrid con indiferencia, consiguiendo que Gold apretara la mandíbula y deseara retorcerle el cuello con sus propias manos, estaba seguro que había sido ella quien había puesto a Rajah en el camino de Regina.

-Tu sabias que Regina era mi hija, hiciste que ella encontrara a ese animal para descubrir la verdad-siseo Gold mirándola matadoramente, Ingrid comprendió todo, pero raramente ella no había tenido nada que ver-¿Cómo?-pregunto Gold duramente.

-¿Disculpa?-replico Ingrid confusa, Gold sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervirle más-No sé de qué animal hablas, no sé nada de esto, yo lo único que he puesto en el camino de nuestra Reina Malvada ha sido mi pergamino-aclaro Ingrid arqueando una ceja con arrogancia.

-No te creo una sola palabra-sentencio Gold conteniéndose-La pregunta es… ¿Cómo demonios has podido saber algo así?-grito Gold amenazante, Ingrid torció el gesto, escondida en la cueva Zelena había abierto los ojos al escuchar la discusión, eso era nuevo para ella.

-Ya te dije que yo no sé nada de esto-siseo Ingrid con la mirada severa, Gold la miro detenidamente y tuvo que reconocer que decía la verdad, no tenía idea de aquello.

-¿Y lo de mi nieta?-pregunto Gold casi ahogándose con las palabras pero tan intimidante como siempre-¿Esa niña existe? ¿O existió?-pregunto Gold con la mirada astuta, Ingrid arqueo las cejas y esbozo una leve sonrisa, ahí era donde quería que llegaran.

-Veo que ese tema te ha vuelto a interesar-rio Ingrid con descaro, por fin todos estaban donde los necesitaba, ahora comenzarían a hacer el trabajo que ella deseaba-¿No estabas tan seguro que Regina jamás había tenido hijos?-pregunto Ingrid con evidente sarcasmo.

-Comienza a hablar o aquí mismo te destruyo-amenazo Gold con su mejor gesto del Oscuro, pero Ingrid se limitó a sonreír y arquear una ceja divertida, podía sentir su rabia y frustración.

-Existo…Existe…-recito Ingrid caminando lentamente por su cueva, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Gold sobre ella-Esa niña nació, Rumplestilskin, claro que lo hizo, solo que Regina no tenía ningún recuerdo de esto gracias a su madre, Cora, una mujer bastante…interesante-dijo Ingrid con un gesto pensativo, provocando que Gold apretara los puños.

-¿Y tú como sabes de esto?-pregunto Gold duramente, Ingrid no parecía dispuesta a cooperar con él, pero después de unos segundos de jugar con Gold rompió el silencio.

-Tengo ciertas habilidades para encontrar respuestas, querido, tantos años de aquí para haya han servido de mucho-rio Ingrid con sutileza venenosa, Gold arquero las cejas mirándola con astucia, algo faltaba-Y claro, necesitaba confirmarlo así que recurrí a una fuente confiable-completo Ingrid como si nada.

-Tu plan era matar a Regina para lanzar tu maldición-dijo Gold recordando los términos, sabía que de nada servía preguntar a quien había recurrido Ingrid por que no recibiría respuesta.

-Es parte del plan, su sangre, un corazón, ya sabes…Las maldiciones no son sencillas, pero hasta donde recuerdo no tenías muchos problemas con dejarme lanzarla-siseo Ingrid con filoso sarcasmo, Gold la miro matadoramente.

-Te recuerdo que Emma Swan podría correr con la misma suerte, querida-ironizo Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que hielan la sangre por la amenaza que implicaba, Ingrid torció el gesto un momento y después lo miro duramente dispuesta a replicar pero Gold desapareció antes de poder hacerlo.

-Eso ha sido poco más que interesante-medito Ingrid en voz alta, sonriendo para sus adentros, con el Oscuro involucrado en la búsqueda de la joven todo podría ser más rápido, Zelena apareció delante de ella con un gesto de rabia y los ojos sacando chispas.

-La eligió antes de saber que era su hija y ahora la protege-decía Zelena dando vueltas en círculos, bajo la mirada ironiza de Ingrid-¡Ella no debería tener nada! ¡Ella no debería poder ser feliz!-se quejaba Zelena con envidia a flor de piel, Ingrid no dijo nada, de nada serviría, Zelena torció el gesto y desapareció de la cueva.

* * *

Emma estaba esperando en la sala de la casa de Regina, la rubia estaba tumbada en el sofá más grande con las piernas arriba y mirando al techo, tenía los ojos fijos en algún punto del techo sin especificar, no había querido intervenir en la charla de Regina y Henry, era algo de ellos dos…Tampoco sabía si debía tocar el tema de Hook con Regina en esos momentos, en realidad no sentía celos desmedidos, pero la curiosidad era grande para ella…Emma salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de los tacones de Regina bajando la escalera, la rubia se incorporó de inmediato.

-¿Todo bien con Henry?-pregunto Emma levantándose, Regina se sorprendió al escucharla y se apresuró a guardar algo en su bolsillo, Emma arqueo una ceja, había alcanzado a distinguir que se trataba del pergamino de Ingrid.

-Sí, pensé que ya te habías marchado-dijo Regina como si nada, llegando a la sala y tomando sus llaves de la mesita junto a la puerta, Emma ya se había acercado a ella y la miraba con curiosidad, algo le decía que Regina haría algo nada sensato.

-¿Por qué escondiste el pergamino?-pregunto Emma arqueando las cejas, Regina la miro con arrogancia y rodo los ojos, Emma le resultaba sumamente irritante a veces, sobre todo cuando se metía en sus planes.

-Es asunto mío-dijo Regina encaminándose a la puerta, pero Emma le cerró el paso, mirándola con seriedad y confianza, Regina torció el gesto, lo que menos quería era un discurso esperanzador marca Charming.

-Regina, sé que todo esto es mucho para una sola persona, pero si te adelantas y caes en la trampa de Ingrid será peor-dijo Emma mirándola con calma, Regina arqueo las cejas y la miro con burla.

-No quiero discursos, no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos como cualquier heroína que espera que otros resuelvan sus problemas, yo no soy una heroína, Emma, así que quítate de mi camino-sentencio Regina duramente, Emma noto su enfado y sabía que nada bueno podría pasar si hacia algo sin pensarlo-Si tengo una hija voy a encontrarla, y no me quedare aquí perdiendo el tiempo!

-Regina, cálmate-dijo Emma pero sin existo, Regina la miraba con frustración-Quizá sea cierto, quizá ella fue feliz, quizá ella tuvo su mejor oportunidad y no es tan malo como parece-dijo Emma encogiéndose de brazos, tratando de plantearle un buen panorama pero la mirada asesina que le dio Regina le dijo que de nada serviría.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces, Emma, yo no soy como Blanca Nieves o como tú-siseo Regina duramente, quizá demasiado dura y fría pero era cierto, en ese momento no iba a detenerse a pensar en lastimar a Emma-Tú no sabes cómo era yo en el Bosque Encantado, yo jamás habría dejado a mi hija ni siquiera por una maldición oscura, yo no la habría apartado de mi aunque de eso dependiera el reino entero-se quejó Regina con tono duro, Emma la miro y supo que era cierto, quizá sonaba egoísta pero era sincera.

-Regina-protesto Emma al sentir un ligero empujón de Regina para pasar de largo, Emma frunció el ceño y la vio salir de la casa para subirse a su auto, Emma rodo los ojos, hubiera preferido pensar que solo quería conducir para despejarse pero no tenía dudas de que planeaba usar el hechizo de la Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

_\- Flashback_

_Había pasado un año desde que Cora había sido desterrada de la vida de su nieta, desde que Maléfica la había llevado al castillo de Regina, y en ese tiempo la joven princesa no se había vuelto a atormentar pensando en Cora, Regina o en quien era realmente ella, su relación con Maléfica había vuelto a ser la que era y todo parecía marchar bien, seguía disfrutando de sus lecciones de magia. Aquel día se la había pasado en compañía de su padre, pero ahora estaba en su recamara, sentada en su cama peinando sus largos cabellos, la noche ya cubría Agrabah…_

_-Buenas noches-esa voz extraña hizo que la princesa dejara el cepillo caer de sus manos sobre la cama al asustarse, se giró hacia el balcón y no logro ver a nadie, no distinguía aquella voz, nadie más estaba despierto o cerca de su recamara, enfoco su mirada mejor y noto una sombra._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Jazmín desde su cama al interior de su amplia y lujosa recamara, mirando aquella figura extraña en el balcón, no podía verla con claridad por las cortinas de tela que colgaban y adornaban la habitación, Jazmín se levantó de la cama y se acercó a paso lento, mirándola detenidamente, a corta distancia pudo notar claramente el color de su piel y la curiosidad invadió a la princesa así que con un suave movimiento de muñeca las cortinas se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar, pudo mirar fijamente a esa extraña mujer, Jazmín torció el gesto confusa y arqueo las cejas-¿Qué eres tú?-pregunto la princesa sin el menor remordimiento, causando un gesto de sorpresa en la extraña_

_-Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu tía?-replico la mujer de piel verde y ojos del mismo color en tono arrogante, Jazmín torció el gesto, la recorrió con la mirada sin pensarlo, tenía los cabellos rojizos y sus ojos eran color esmeralda, se podría decir que era guapa…si no tuviera ese tono de piel tan estridente, Jazmín negó con la cabeza y decidió hablar, Zelena la mirada con igual o más curiosidad que la princesa a ella, la había estado observando hace algún tiempo y la intriga la consumía._

_-No te creo, yo no tengo tías-aseguro Jazmín sin titubear, con un tono autoritario y firme, Zelena arqueo las cejas y la miro con una sonrisa descarada-Eres verde-dijo Jazmín señalando lo obvio sin el menor reparo, Zelena endureció el gesto y la miro intimidante_

_-Y tu una princesa imprudente y malcriada-espeto Zelena duramente, Jazmín se limitó a sonreír con burla y rodar los ojos, aquel gesto hizo que Zelena recordara terriblemente a Regina, su hermana de ojos oscuros y mirada profunda…iguales a los que ahora mismo la miraban expectantes, Jazmín era alta, delgada y con el cabello suelto y largo con suaves ondas, Zelena sonrió al pensar que a pesar de ser tan parecidas jamás se conocerían._

_-Me han dicho cosas peores-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros sin que aquel insulto le afectara en lo más mínimo, Zelena la miro entre confusa y sorprendida-Rechazar a príncipes ricos y engreídos no te hace ganar halagos-se explicó Jazmín despreocupadamente, Zelena la miró fijamente, no era una joven manipulable, otra en su lugar estaría en shock o incluso temblando de miedo ante la Bruja Malvada del Oeste irrumpiendo en su habitación_

_-¿Te olvidas de la parte en que mencione que soy tu tía?-pregunto Zelena filosamente, Jazmín negó con la cabeza._

_-No suelo creerle todo a la primera extraña que irrumpe en mi habitación-sentencio Jazmín firme y luego esbozo una suave sonrisa-Sobre todo si es…verde-replico Jazmín con el mismo tono desafiante que su "tía" provocando que Zelena endureciera el gesto y se acercara para intimidarla_

_-Igual de insolente que tu madre-se quejó Zelena rodeándola con aires de superioridad, la princesa permanecía inmóvil y sin aparente sorpresa-Tus genes no te ayudaron mucho, sobrina-sonrió Zelena cerca de su oído al estar de espaldas a ella, con toda la intención de crispar los nervios de la joven princesa, pero Jazmín no pensaba quedarse callada, la lengua afilada y tono sarcástico de Zelena era herencia…y acababa de provocar a la joven que tenía delante_

_-Lo dice la mujer que tiene la piel del color de los arboles-dijo Jazmín con un tono igual al de ella, girándose y observando a la bruja con una sonrisa de burlona-¿A quién le habrá ido peor?-Zelena apretó los puños y se controló para no reducirla a cenizas._

_-Cuida tu lengua, princesita-amenazo Zelena con cara de pocos amigos y abriendo su mano para provocar que una parte del balcón de piedra donde estaban paradas se desprendiera del resto y se alzara notablemente, los ojos de Jazmín no ocultaron su sorpresa ante la magia de la bruja, Zelena sonriso conforme y victoriosa, cosa que Jazmín noto y sonrió para sus adentros, ambas podían jugar ese juego._

_-No me gustan que toquen mis cosas-se quejó Jazmín duramente, Zelena se desconcertó y noto la mirada de Jazmín, en ese momento una nube de humo roja actuó casi de la misma forma que la anterior provocada por Zelena, solo que esta devolvió el balcón a su lugar original, como si nunca se hubiera movido de ahí, Jazmín sonrió orgullosa ante la mirada sorprendida de Zelena_

_-¿Tienes magia?-casi grito Zelena sin comprender como la princesa podía haber controlado sus poderes de aquella manera, ejercía un control preciso y natural, y para corroborarlo Jazmín abrió su mano para dejar ver una bola de fuego flotando en ella, la joven hizo un movimiento de muñeca y la bola de fuego se volvió un pequeño dragón de fuego que fue contra la bruja, Zelena sin inmutarse lo desapareció con un simple hechizo y miro a la princesa_

_-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?-pregunto Jazmín orgullosamente, Zelena no dijo más-¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo?-espeto la joven, Zelena sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó a ella, incomodándola con aquella mirada penetrante, Jazmín no se movió._

_-No lo hago-replico Zelena duramente, segura y firme-¿No quieres conocer toda la verdad de tu historia? ¿Saber exactamente quien fue tu madre?-pregunto Zelena con una mirada llena de astucia._

_-Depende…Si muero en el proceso prefería que no-ironizo Jazmín mirándola desconfiada, la Bruja sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando el tener el control de la conversación._

_-¿Desconfías de mí?-pregunto Zelena con fingida indignación, para luego reír levemente, la princesa arqueo ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos._

_-¿De una bruja verde? Imposible-se burló Jazmín destilando sarcasmo que hizo que Zelena torciera el gesto y la mirara con fastidio._

_-Eres muy joven para ser tan insolente-se quejó Zelena señalándola con reproche, la joven se encogió de hombros._

_-Y tu muy linda para ser tan amargada-se defendió Jazmín con un gesto de inocencia fugaz, Zelena la miro sorprendida, habría esperado un insulto, no que fuera así de sutil con ella-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-pregunto Jazmín al verla guardar silencio._

_-Creo que podrías querer lo mismo que yo, claro, después de conocer toda la verdad-dijo Zelena rodeando a la joven para ponerla nerviosa-Cuando sepas todo lo que desconoces estoy segura que entenderás mis motivos y querrás lo mismo que yo-aseguro Zelena detrás de la joven, provocándole escalofríos._

_-¿Qué es lo que no se?-pregunto Jazmín duramente, mirándola con desconfianza y desafío, Zelena sonrió ampliamente, como disfrutaría todo lo que vendría después._

_-Tu madre es la Reina Malvada del Bosque Encantado-Zelena lo dijo sin más, como si hablara de cualquier cosa-Te abandono, lo que es obvio…El sultán no es tu padre aunque te haya criado como si lo fuera-dijo Zelena con cinismo, Jazmín trago saliva al ver su mano acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, Zelena le rozo la mejilla y luego acaricio sus cabellos-Esto servirá…-Zelena desprendió una piedra transparente de la delicada tiara de la joven y la hechizo, tornándola de color azul. Jazmín la miraba con desconfianza, Zelena le dio la piedra-Esto te dará algunas respuestas, hay recuerdos de tu pasado, de tu madre…-Zelena convoco su escoba y se montó en ella, elevándose en el aire-Nos volveremos a ver, princesa-se burló Zelena con una carcajada al salir volando de ahí, Jazmín la miro molesta y sin notarlo el aire comenzó a mover las cortinas violentamente, la joven lanzo una bola de fuego hacia donde había desaparecido Zelena y apretó los puños, por su puerta entro su mascota, su inusual tigre que se apresuró a correr a ella, Jazmín se agacho y lo acaricio con sutileza_

_-Tranquilo, Rajah-murmuro Jazmín tratando de convencerse-Tenemos que averiguar quién era es bruja, y si lo que dice es verdad-dijo la joven mirando la piedra entre sus manos-Y creo que ya sabemos quién nos dará respuestas-se dijo Jazmín levantándose, con un hechizo apareció la piedra sobre su tocador y después desapareció entre una nube de humo roja._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina había llevado el pergamino consigo para estudiarlo a solas, no quería recurrir a Gold pero si era necesario tendría que hacerlo, se subió a su auto y agradeció que las calles ya estuvieran casi desiertas, a esas horas todos estaban en sus casas terminando su día…Regina conducía sin un lugar fijo a donde ir, había pensado ir a su cripta pero prefería un lugar con aire fresco y condujo por la carretera hacia el bosque para estar sola.

-¡Maldición!-grito Regina al ver a Zelena a mitad de camino en la carretera, piso a fondo el freno del coche, casi perdiendo el control del auto que logro detenerse a casi centímetros de la Bruja Malvada, quien no se había inmutado, Regina alzo la mirada del volante y fijo sus ojos en Zelena.

-Deberías aprender a conducir mejor, hermanita, podrías herir a alguien-se burló Zelena al verla bajar del auto y estrellar la puerta, Regina se acercó a ella con una mirada que mataba, por el contrario de Zelena que sonreía maliciosamente.

-Es una lástima, debí haberte atropellado-siseo Regina arqueando una ceja, Zelena fingió una mueca de tristeza-

-Ya he escuchado las noticias…Así que eres hija de Rumplestilskin-dijo Zelena con un tono sarcástico, provocando que Regina torciera el gesto y apretara los puños, su hermana conseguía sacarla de sus casillas en escasos segundos-Tranquila, hoy no vengo a pelear contigo-ironizo Zelena con un gesto despreocupado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Regina duramente, Zelena se encogió de hombros con despreocupación-¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres, Zelena?-pregunto Regina con furia contenida, Zelena sonrió ampliamente y acorto la distancia entre ambas.

-Hacerte daño-sentencio Zelena con firmeza, con maldad en sus palabras, Regina torció el gesto y tenso la mandíbula, estaba cansada de aquello, sabiendo que Cora era la causante del odio de Zelena.

-¿De qué forma te tengo que decir que yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando Cora te dejo?-pregunto Regina con evidente frustración y fastidio, Zelena endureció el gesto y la miro matadoramente-Yo no tengo la culpa de las acciones de Cora-se quejó Regina.

-No habías nacido en ese entonces y jamás debiste hacerlo-siseo Zelena de mala gana al acercarse a ella amenazante, Regina le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

-Ni siquiera me conoces-dijo Regina rodando los ojos y sonriendo con sarcasmo, Zelena negó con la cabeza y sonrió con malicia.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees-musito Zelena con frialdad, Regina arqueo las cejas y se burló de ella-Conozco cosas de ti que tu ni siquiera te imaginas-siseo Zelena con dureza.

-¿No me digas?-ironizo la alcaldesa con un gesto de despreocupación, Zelena asintió-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunto Regina con fingido interés.

-Como que tu hija tuvo más valor que tú para enfrentar la verdad-dijo Zelena con una sonrisa de victoria al ver como Regina se tensaba, disfrutando el fastidiar a Regina.

-¿Mi hija?-pregunto Regina con cuidado, Zelena asintió triunfante para después fingir preocupación-¿La conociste?-pregunto Regina siendo consciente de todo lo que implicaba, las dudas ya ni siquiera existían.

-Cierto, aun no has realizado el hechizo, todavía dudabas-fingió recordar Zelena con un gesto de haber soltado más información de la debida-¡Ups!-rio Zelena divertida, Regina la miraba con ganas de matarla-¿Qué si la conocí? Buena pregunta, hermanita-reía Zelena con aquella sonrisa llena de triunfo y descaro.

-Verde-siseo Regina mirándola amenazante, acercándose a ella con los puños apretados que amenazaban con lanzar fuego, Zelena fingió indignación.

-No seas tan cruel, hermanita-se burló Zelena con una mueca de tristeza fingida, Regina la miro con una sonrisa que destilaba frialdad.

-No tienes ni idea de lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser-siseo Regina con un gesto tan intimidante que Zelena tuvo que esforzarse por no demostrar emociones, de sobra conocía la reputación de la Reina Malvada y su largo y oscuro historial.

-Yo sé, vaya que lo sé-asintió Zelena con un gesto de burla-Y digamos que mi querida sobrina también lo supo y muy bien-dijo Zelena soltando una carcajada, Regina se enfureció y lanzo una bola de fuego contra ella, pero Zelena desapareció en medio de humo verde. Regina no dudo y desapareció también, olvidándose de su auto y de pensar las cosas, no perdería más tiempo.

* * *

Hook y David se habían topado camino a casa de Regina, ambos habían llegado de direcciones contrarias, pero antes de que pudieran cruzar palabras de saludo o algo más Emma había salido de la mansión con un gesto de preocupación que hizo que ambos hombres la siguieran para detenerla.

-¡Emma!-el grito de David hizo que Emma se detuviera a mitad de camino hacia el bosque, la rubia se giró, topándose de frente con David y Hook-¿Paso algo?-pregunto David.

-Aun no lo sé-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros recuperando el aliento-Regina salió de la casa un poco alterada y se llevó el pergamino de Ingrid, pensé que tal vez habría ido a buscar a Robín o a Gold para lanzar el hechizo-dijo Emma.

-No creo que esté dispuesta a pedir la ayuda de Gold después de anoche-dijo Hook con un gesto pensativo, Emma asintió de acuerdo.

-Exacto, pero si está decidida a actuar lo va a hacer-dijo David torciendo el gesto, Emma frunció el ceño, los tres se apresuraron a llegar al campamento de Robín que por suerte no estaba tan lejos de donde estaban, Emma fue quien se acercó a buscar al arquero, David no estaba en buenos términos con él y Hook había preferido mantenerse lejos.

-¡Robín!-lo llamo Emma al encontrarlo sentado frente a la fogata, los hombres del campamento ya estaban en sus tiendas y el arquero era el único que quedaba despierto sin poder conciliar el sueño, Robín se levantó al ver a la rubia llegar, iba a preguntar que sucedía pero Emma no lo dejo hablar-Regina va a hacer un hechizo que le dio la Reina de las Nieves-dijo Emma casi sin aliento, Robín se tensó por completo-Sé que ahora no estas con Regina y que quizá sigas enojado con ella, pero tienes que decirme si ha venido por acá o si sabes si tenía pensado ir con Gold, algo de cómo convencerla de que no lo haga, ese hechizo puede ser peligroso-soltó Emma sin pensar en lo que decía realmente.

-Regina no ha venido, si Gold puede hacer el hechizo ella lo convencerá de hacerlo-dijo Robín cayendo en cuenta, el arquero salió corriendo antes de que Emma parpadeara, la rubia rodo los ojos y torció el gesto.

-¿Por qué no puede haber un solo día tranquilo?-se quejó Emma al llegar hasta David y Hook, antes de que los tres siguieran a Robín hasta la tienda de Gold.

* * *

Gold había llegado hace unos momentos a su tienda, Bella seguramente ya lo esperaba en casa, la tienda ya tenía puesto el cartel de "Cerrado" en la puerta. Gold tomo su bastón y salió del mostrador para salir de la tienda pero antes de acercarse siquiera la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, dando paso a Regina, quien no se molestó en cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

-Todo es verdad-dijo Regina con la respiración agitada al detenerse frente a Gold, quien la miraba imperturbable, comprendía a que se refería.

-Lo sé-contesto Gold asintiendo firme, Regina lo miro confusa, por supuesto, el Oscuro siempre sabía todo lo que sucedía, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces.

-Tu siempre sabes-se burló Regina duramente, Gold no reacciono ante su respuesta, Regina saco el pergamino de su bolsillo, Gold endureció el gesto-Toma, hazlo-dijo Regina tendiéndole el pergamino con un gesto serio, Gold negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que no sé qué cosas vas a sentir o ver, puede ser peligroso-dijo Gold arrastrando las palabras, Regina torció el gesto y tenso la mandíbula.

-La caja de pandora ya se abrió, solo hazlo-dijo Regina insistente, dejando el pergamino en la mano de Gold, quien lo sujeto de mala gana.

-No, es lo que Ingrid quiere-siseo Gold duramente, no sabía que consecuencias traería, no sabía que sucedería después de haberlo hecho.

-Me lo debes, Gold-siseo Regina mirándolo duramente-Me debes saber qué demonios sucedió para que yo olvidara a mi hija-sentencio Regina con los ojos vidriosos, Gold torció el gesto, la mirada de Regina era clara y esperaba su respuesta, había dado justo donde debía para hacerlo dudar.

-¡Gold!-el grito de Hook seguido de las voces de David, Robín y Emma alertaron a Regina y Gold de que estaban llegando, Regina miraba a Gold duramente, negándose a recibir una negativa como respuesta.

-¡Hazlo de una maldita vez, Gold!-le grito Regina a Gold, quien debatió su mirada entre la puerta de la tienda y Regina, Hook entro a la tienda seguido de Robín, David y Emma, topándose con Gold y Regina, pero tarde, Gold había escuchado a Regina y recito el hechizo sin titubeos, las letras del pequeño pergamino se iluminaron ante la mirada de todos y antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera preguntar algo Regina sintió un latigazo de dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar fuertemente, David no tardo en sujetarla para que no perdiera el equilibrio, no era que Regina se hubiera desvanecido pero parecía no estar presente, como si su cuerpo se mantuviera de pie solo por inercia.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el cap., gracias por leerlo! Debo decir que me hacia dudar el poner a Maléfica tan "suave" a veces, pero después de haber visto como ha estado en OUAT…Creo que ha sido aun mas tierna ahí que aquí jajajajaja Ojala les haya gustado._

**Evilcharmingparrillas…**David tiene sentimientos por Regina, ahora falta ver que pasara!muahaha

**EQLuisa…**Noooooooooo!No me mates!jajajajaja Gracias! Bueno, ya vimos que la bomba se ha soltado y mas de uno ha recibido el impacto muahaha

**Cenaby**…Eaaaaaaaaa!Blanca y David sospechan, aun están dudando pero la duda ya la tienen, Blanca ya empezó a entender las cosas pero creo que aun costara que perdone del todo. Mas escenas subiditas del tono EvilCharming?Ahora que todo se sabe habrá mas movimiento de todos, asi que...puede ser muahahaha

**kaname lin-chan…**Amo leer tus review! Jazmin casi casi no se salva de todo jajajaja HookedQueen hubo en este cap, de hecho…creo que ira tomando fuerza, le tocara a todo en su momento muahahaha Emma no ha demostrado amar a Hook del todo, veremos si con un tiempo reacciona la mujer o nuestro pirata tiene otro destino muahaha ¿Roland puede seguir siendo un hermanito menor para Henry aun asi, no? Jajajajjaa La bestia ya no sabra ni que pensar, siiii, quise hacerla parecida a esa, la del espejo Regina-Cora me encanto! El poder de la pulga, creo que ha ayudado el que Maléfica la entrenara y ayudara a controlarlo poco a poco, pero si, es digna hija de la Evil Queen! Rajah…eso lo leerán mas adelante, si que tiene explicación muahahaha

**Rosalie end Jacob…**El EvilCharming va pisando fuerte muahahahaha

**Zuoteyu…**Hola! Ese árbol genealógico es un enredo total jajajajaja

**Guest…**Gracias!Regina tiene una familia hermosamente retorcida O.o Zelena la detesta por culpa de Cora, la pobre Regina ya no tiene de donde salvarse con esa familia, sumando a Gold, peor! Maléfica es grandeeee, amo al personaje pero no lo quería hacer tan suave ni cursi, termino medio jajajaja Jafar…mas vale que se quede encerrado muahahaha A ver como reacciona Jazmin sabiendo que su madre es la Reina Malvada, minimo del shock no se salva. Robin!Robin y Roland son demasiado jajajaja Yo ya mori con OUAT…

**Aelynb…**Ame tu review!jajajajaja Y aquí se suelta un poco mas de información, es que tanta cosa va a terminar con Regina y los demás! Ese árbol familiar es un enredo total, exacto, es muy pequeño y complicado jajajajaja Pues aquí tienes otro largoooo! ¿Qué escribes? Yo quiero leer jajajaja Esa niña producto EvilCharming pero esto terminando OutlawQueen…Buena teoría, aun nos queda rato para ver muahahahaha La relación de Regina con esos tres es distinta, pero si, con todos vienen momentos…"Regina y Hook se ven sexys" me has matado jajajajajaja Bueno….Si esta viva o no ya veremos, Zelena ha aparecido en el mapa…¿Mala? Interesante muahahhaa Sii, y por eso tarde en actualizar, ya termine la historia y publicare pronto, ojala la leas!Gracias!

**Guest…**Gracias! Y todo se sigue complicando…

**marimf123xx**…Gracias! Veo que el EvilCharming ha gustado bastante jajajaja

**Evil-Regal-FAniston…**Holaaa!Gracias, la relación Maléfica-Jazmin igual me gusta, buena idea…veremos, aun faltan cosas por ahí muahahaha Rumple y Regina se enteraron y auchss…menudo shock, Rumple es Rumple y a ver que tal le va…Ojala te haya gustado el cap, besooosss!

**Franciny**…Sigues vivaa siiii!jajajjaaja Aquí hubo respuestas, no?o preguntas?no se jajajaja Besotototes!

**You-Me-Handcuffs**…Regina esta en un punto que esta a un paso de mandar a todos lejos de ella y quedarse sola para arreglar sus asuntos, cada uno la trata distinto y ya no sabe como actuar, la mujer ha estado acostumbrada a estar sola y de repente no lo esta jajajaja Gracias!

**jossedith1…**Esos tres son un caso jajajaja Zelena-Regina son mis consentidas en la serie, me encantan jajajaja El sarcasmo abunda cuando son ellas! Cora es difícil de explicar, actua sin decir nada y es complicada jajaja Maléfica me encanta! Regina no tenia salvación con esa mamá jajajaja Gracias!Tqmmm!


	14. Chapter 14

_Holaaaaaa! Bueno, esta vez tarde en actualizar bastante mas de lo que quería pero ha sido semana de exámenes y no habia tenido tiempo de subir el cap jejeje Ojala les guste. Gracias por cada fav, follow y review! Es genial leer sus comentarios por que animan a seguir actualizando, ahora si los les dejo el cap para que lean jajaja Twitter: BarbieEliz  
_

* * *

-Cap. 14.

En cuanto el hechizo fue recitado por Gold el efecto fue inmediato. Regina sintió como si su mente dejara su cuerpo por un momento y no fuera capaz de moverse, como si sus pensamientos la transportaran lejos de la tienda de antigüedades a otro lugar, a otro momento de su vida que hasta ese momento no recordaba, unos escasos momentos de oscuridad y tranquilidad que fueron cortados de pronto cuando sintió un latigazo de dolor azotarla en todo el cuerpo, como si el viajar a otro momento de su vida le costara un dolor físico que hizo que sus piernas no le respondieran.

-¡Regina!-el grito que dieron todos los que entraron por la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Regina temblar resonó por toda la tienda. El primero en entrar casi tumbando la puerta había sido Robín, así que sin perder tiempo dio un par de pasos hacia Regina antes de que las piernas la traicionaran y la sujeto en sus brazos, alzándola sin mucho esfuerzo. Emma, David y Hook habían observado el hechizo hacer efecto con gestos de incredulidad.

-Llegaron tarde-siseo Gold duramente, apretando la mandíbula y aferrándose más a su bastón con rabia contenida. Emma lo miro con ganas de darle un puñetazo limpio directo en el rostro por su frialdad y descaro, pero sus impulsos fueron anticipados por Hook, quien no dudo en acortar la distancia entre ambos y sujetarlo del saco con fuerza, mirándolo con los ojos destellantes de furia.

-¡Hook!-intervino David tratando de hacer que el pirata soltara a Gold, pero el capitán del Jolly Roger no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, menos cuando la mirada desafiante y burlona de Gold parecía retarlo.-Suéltalo, no ganamos nada estando unos contra otros. Lo necesitamos.-recordó David ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre del hombro de Hook.

-Escucha al pastor, pirata, tu corazón podría lastimarse-se burló Gold con una media sonrisa que hizo enfurecer más a Hook, el pirata casi podía leer sus pensamientos, el Oscuro lo estaba amenazando indirectamente con el poder que tenía sobre él. Killian lo arrincono con más fuerza contra la pared.

-¡Ella se lo pidió, Hook!-casi grito Emma con frustración al acercarse al pirata y poner una mano sobre su hombro, apartando a David en el proceso. Hook pareció pensarlo un momento, decidió hacer caso a la rubia y soltó a Gold, quien con todo su porte de arrogancia se arregló el saco.

-La llevare a atrás-musito Robín aun con Regina en brazos, la morena estaba sudando frio y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo, parecía como si hubiera enfermado en esos minutos. David lo noto y paso una mano por la frente de la alcaldesa, por un momento las miradas de Robín y David se cruzaron al compartir la preocupación por la Reina.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto Hook olvidándose de Gold y siguiendo a Robín y David a la parte trasera de la tienda. Emma se quedó inmóvil un momento, sus ojos se clavaron en Gold, quien parecía tragar saliva y esforzarse por mantenerse tan frio como siempre lo era.

-Por eso no querías hacer el hechizo-afirmo Emma con una mirada seria, el Oscuro no respondió, se limitó a torcer el gesto. Emma arqueo las cejas a punto de decir algo mas pero la puerta de la tienda se abrió dando paso a Bella.

-Rumple-lo llamo Bella haciéndolo dirigir su mirada a la puerta, la castaña venia de la biblioteca y no esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en la tienda-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Bella confusa al ver a Emma con el semblante de pocos amigos y notar la tensión que había en la tienda.- ¿Emma?-insistió Bella mirando a la rubia después de ver que Gold no decía palabra alguna.

-Gold hizo el hechizo de la Reina de las Nieves en Regina-soltó Emma sin pararse a pensar en un modo más suave de decirlo, Bella la miro como si le bromeara pero al ver la mirada de seriedad que tenía Gold no le quedaron dudas.

-Siempre tan sutil, sheriff Swan-ironizo Gold con una sonrisa de fastidio que hizo que Emma rodara los ojos, pero antes de poder responder algo los tres escucharon ruidos y quejidos que provenían de la parte trasera de la tienda y no tardaron en dirigirse a ver que sucedía.

* * *

Regina estaba tendida en la cama que tenía Gold en la parte trasera de la tienda. La Reina Malvada podía sentir su cuerpo tenso y su frente empapada de sudor, se sentía como si cada musculo de su cuerpo se desgarrara al mismo tiempo y ella no pudiera moverse para impedirlo. Regina sentir que temblaba al punto de sentir escalofríos pero por más que se esforzara no podía abrir los ojos y moverse, era como si tuviera amarradas las muñecas y un peso sobre su cuerpo que le impedía hacerlo.

-¡Regina!-la morena escucho su nombre pero no alcanzo a distinguir quien lo había pronunciado, estaba sumergida en un mar de imágenes que comenzaban a aclararse en su mente. Regina sentía su respiración agitarse, podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, cada vez se le hacía más pesado respirar.-¡Regina!-de nuevo su nombre, quien fuera que gritaba o quienes gritaban sonaban angustiados, la alcaldesa no escucho nada más que aquello antes de sumergirse por completo en sus recuerdos.

Cora llevaba a Regina sujeta fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándola por los pasillos del palacio donde vivían. La guio hasta una habitación que ella misma había conjurado y en cuanto abrió la puerta no titubeo en casi empujarla dentro.

_-No importa de quien ese hijo-la voz de Cora retumbo en la habitación al abrir las puertas y entrar como si nada, miro a Regina y Henry con un gesto de frustración-Debí saber que vendrías a consolar a Regina, no eres más que un cobarde-dijo Cora acercándose a ellos, Henry por instinto sujeto la mano de su hija, Regina miraba a su madre con rabia-Y tu vienes conmigo, Regina-Cora tomo la mano de Regina con fuerza y la jalo para levantarla de la cama, Regina se esforzó para no perder el equilibrio, Henry se levantó de inmediato_

_-¿Que me vas a hacer, madre?-pregunto Regina duramente, mirándola con desafío-¿Me vas a matar?-pregunto desafiante, Cora torció el gesto y negó la cabeza_

_-No, querida. ¿Porque lastimaría a mi hija?-pregunto Cora acariciando el rostro de Regina, quien se tensó ante su tacto-Solo voy a arreglar el desastre que has causado-dijo Cora duramente, tirando de la muñeca de Regina prácticamente la arrastro unos pasos, y bajo la mirada de Henry ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo._

Regina sintió una punzada directo en el pecho, no podía moverse pero podía sentir perfectamente como sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas, ya no distinguía si era por los recuerdos que estaba viviendo o por el dolor físico que sentía. Recuerdo tras recuerdo, imagen tras imagen, las palabras causaban eco en su mente.

_-No, no puedo-se quejó Regina sudando por el esfuerzo, respirando con dificultad y con una mueca de dolor, sentía que se moriría ahí mismo, el dolor la estaba debilitando a cada segundo, la mirada de su madre no le ayudaba-Salve a mi hijo, si yo no resisto sálvelo a el-dijo Regina conteniendo un grito más, Cora pareció reaccionar por unos momentos y miro a su hija._

_-No te atrevas a decir eso, los dos van a vivir, tú no te vas a morir, Regina, tú lo vas a lograr-dijo Cora perdiendo la calma solo por un momento, sujetando la mano de su hija con fuerza, Regina casi podía decir que la miraba con miedo, con preocupación, pero solo duro un momento, Cora noto su demostración de afecto y retomo su postura inexpresiva._

Regina podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, como si aquellos latigazos de dolor que experimento en el pasado la golpearan de nuevo y con más fuerza que antes, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, no podía moverse y la impotencia dentro de ella comenzaba a aumentar.

_-Una niña…-susurro Regina al tomarla en brazos, sonriendo al ver su rostro, apartando la manta que la cubría para observarla mejor-Mi princesita-murmuro Regina besando a su recién nacida y acariciándola, Cora aparto la mirada._

_-Dame a la niña, Regina-siseo Cora mirándola amenazante, Regina se negó, Cora asintió y se acercó más a ella, arrinconándolas contra la pared, Regina cerro los ojos al ver a su madre acercándose y se aferró más a su hija, Cora intento tocarlas pero salió volando contra la pared contraria, cayendo al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de Regina, quien no entendía lo que había sucedido, Cora se levantó furiosa, su mirada estaba clavada en su hija, quien pudo sentir como la sangre se le helaba ante la mirada y amenaza de su madre, antes de verla desaparecer en una nube de humo morada._

Regina deseo no estar viendo todo eso, era como si estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo y sin que pudiera cambiar nada, odiaba poder sentir las emociones de esos recuerdos, odiaba que no podía moverse e intervenir en todo eso.

_-Regina, esto es lo mejor para ti-decía Cora al tomar a su nieta en brazos, la tapo con cuidado con su manta y desapareció en una nube morada, ante la mirada de Regina y Henry, ambos paralizados, en cuanto Cora se esfumo el hechizo que los retenía los libero, Regina se derrumbó y Henry la sujeto, tratando de calmarla._

¡Maldición! Su madre no podía haberle hecho eso, a ella y a su propia nieta, una parte de ella aún se había querido resistir a la idea de que su madre fuera culpable pero ahora todo estaba cobrando sentido, las cosas poco a poco comenzaban a encajar por sí mismas. Regina sintió una punzada en su corazón.

_-¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hija?!-grito Regina con dolor, Cora rodo los ojos, Henry miraba a su mujer con reproche-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Soy tu hija!-le grito Regina dolida pero Cora no parecía inmutarse-¡Ella es tu nieta, madre, es tu sangre!-le reprochaba Regina duramente, hasta que el llanto le gano y las lágrimas corrieron libres una vez más, Henry la soltó y la vio derrumbarse con tristeza._

_-No dramatices tanto, hija. Ella estará bien.-se quejó Cora mirándola, Regina la miro matadoramente, se acercó a ella para contestarle pero Cora la detuvo al congelarla, y con otro gesto de su mano Henry pudo ver como Cora le estaba quitando sus recuerdos a Regina._

Regina sintió como su respiración era pesada, ahora podía sentir aún más como el sudor corría por su frente y casi podría jurar que estaba fría, no había mas recuerdos, no había más que ver pero ella no podía moverse, por más que intentara levantarse y correr no lograba hacerlo.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_El Fuerte Prohibido estaba sumido en el silencio y la oscuridad como siempre que Jazmín no estaba ahí, cuando Maléfica se encontraba sola el castillo estaba en penumbras y en silencio. La hechicera estaba con la mirada fija en el fuego de su chimenea frente a ella desde su silla, disfrutando del silencio que la embargaba hasta que la calma se vio interrumpida cuando una nube de humo rojo se apareció en medio del castillo provocando una discreta sonrisa en el rostro de Maléfica, misma que solo duro unos segundos antes de que la hechicera la borrara de su rostro para evitar que ella la viera._

_-Siempre tan sutil con tus entradas tan intempestivas, pulga.-ironizo Maléfica con un gesto de burla, provocando que la joven frunciera el ceño._

_-Perdón, tía.-dijo Jazmín por inercia, causando que Maléfica arqueara las cejas al notarla distraída y no con su habitual sonrisa y actitud bromista de siempre.-Pero…_

_-Pero lo seguirás haciendo, bestia.-replico Maléfica con un gesto de burla, Jazmín sonrió levemente y asintió mientras se acercaba a la rubia, quien noto el semblante serio de la joven.- ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto la hechicera mientras le señalaba la silla vacía a su lado._

_-Tuve visitas.-comento la joven al tomar asiento al lado de la hechicera, quien la miro con curiosidad disimulada._

_-¿Otro príncipe?-pregunto Maléfica con un tono burlón, pero la joven negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quién?-cuestiono la hechicera directamente._

_-Mi tía.-dijo Jazmín con un gesto de inocencia y burla al fijar su mirada en Maléfica, quien la miraba como si bromeara.-Yo puse la misma cara.-ironizo la joven con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_-Creí que ni el Sultán ni su esposa tenían hermanas.-comento Maléfica sin comprender, aunque tenía la intuición de que no era tan sencillo._

_-Así es.-dijo Jazmín con una mueca de frustración.-Resulta que mi madre tiene una hermana, mi madre de la que herede esto.-se quejó la joven al levantarse de su silla y conjurar una bola de fuego que dirigió al candelabro que colgaba del techo para darle un poco de luz al castillo._

_-¿Qué tan confiable es lo que dices? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Maléfica mirando a la joven con seriedad y confusión, la joven respiro profundo y se llevó una mano a sus largos cabellos._

_-Tiene magia.-replico Jazmín con una mueca de desconcierto.-Y me dijo que era igual de insolente que…Ella.-dijo Jazmín cruzándose de brazos al referirse a su madre, Maléfica arqueo las cejas al notar que le molestaba hablar de Regina.-Y su piel es verde, era imposible no notarlo-termino de decir la princesa provocando que Maléfica torciera el gesto._

_-¿Qué te dijo sobre tu madre?-pregunto Maléfica con la curiosidad atacándola, no sabía que Cora había tenido más hijas.- ¿Qué te dijo para ponerte así?-cuestiono la hechicera al ver a la joven dar vueltas por el salón._

_-Me dijo que mi madre…-Jazmín no termino de hablar, no quería terminar de pronunciarlo en voz alta.-Me dijo que mi madre era la Reina Malvada.-soltó la princesa de golpe al reunir el valor que necesitaba, fijando su mirada en Maléfica, quien la observaba con un gesto imperturbable._

_-¿Solo eso?-pregunto Maléfica con seriedad, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Jazmín._

_-¿Te parece poco?-replico Jazmín confusa.-¡Estamos hablando de la Reina Malvada del Bosque Encantado, a la que todos le temían y una de las poderosas!-se quejó la joven alzando un poco más la voz, bajo la mirada de Maléfica quien se limitaba a escucharla desde su lugar.-¡La misma que mato a cientos de personas y lanzo una maldición a todo un reino!-termino de decir Jazmín con la respiración agitada, desahogándose por fin, al ver la mirada de Maléfica supo que era verdad.-¡No!-se quejó Jazmín negando con la cabeza._

_-Bestia, tu madre es la Reina Malvada, la Reina Regina.-dijo Maléfica con un gesto de despreocupación desde su asiento, ahora que Jazmín lo sabía no había razón para seguir ocultándoselo.-No me mires así.-replico Maléfica rodando los ojos al ver la mirada de molestia que tenía la joven, sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos._

_-Me mentiste.-reprocho la joven dolida.-Te perdone antes por no decirme la verdad sobre la abuela, por no decirme lo que intentaste hacerme y aun así me seguiste mintiendo.-decía Jazmín mirándola con decepción.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto Jazmín tragando saliva._

_-¿Decirte que tu madre es la responsable de todos los horrores que conoces? No me pareció bueno idea, bestia.-replico Maléfica con un tono de ironía que hizo que la joven frunciera el ceño.-No todo es como lo piensas, las cosas son más complicadas que eso, pulga.-dijo Maléfica negando con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué tan complicado era decir la verdad?-pregunto Jazmín duramente, la idea de que su madre fuera la mujer que arrancaba corazones a diestra y siniestra le resultaba difícil de asimilar.- ¡Tú y Cora me mintieron acerca de todo!-se quejó la joven dolida._

_-¿Quieres la verdad? Perfecto, te voy a contar toda la maldita verdad.-sentencio Maléfica al levantarse de su silla y mirar duramente a la joven, quien le sostuvo la mirada.-Es verdad que tu madre es la Reina Malvada, es todo lo que dicen, ha hecho todas esas cosas y aun mucho mas.-dijo Maléfica duramente, sin que le temblara la voz.-Yo la conocí lo suficiente para saber todo lo que le paso y sus motivos para buscar venganza.-admitió Maléfica sin remordimientos.-Y también sé que tu no estabas destinada a nacer, bestia. Tú no estaban en su destino y aun así estas aquí, viva. Tu madre no dejo que Cora te matara mientras pudo, pero conociste a tu abuela y sabes de lo que es capaz, así que te puedes imaginar el resto.-termino de decir la hechicera con los ojos encendidos al igual que la joven que parecía en shock tras escuchar todo eso._

_-Pero tu querías matarme, si eran amigas ¿porque querías lastimarla?-cuestiono Jazmín confusa, Maléfica le dedico una sonrisa burlona, la joven supuso que su respuesta no sería muy agradable para ella._

_-Si, por que quería venganza.-admitió la hechicera duramente, la joven trago saliva.-Quería vengarme usándote a ti pero no pude, porque me di cuenta que tu madre también fue un instrumento de algo mayor. El Oscuro la manipulo para que me traicionara.-conto Maléfica mirándola con dureza, la princesa no sabía que decir.-Y créeme yo no perdono pero si cambie el objetivo de mi venganza.-sentencio Maléfica con algo de malicia en sus ojos._

_-Si es verdad que ella no quería deshacerse de mí… ¿Por qué me dejo con otras personas? ¿Por qué no me busco?-preguntaba Jazmín con un nudo en la garganta, esforzándose por no dejar que las lágrimas la traicionaran y corrieran libres._

_-Esas respuestas no las tengo claras.-dijo Maléfica seriamente, la joven torció el gesto y tenso la mandíbula de impotencia, sin darse cuenta sus uñas se estaban clavando en sus palmas por apretar los puños._

_-No te creo.-sentencio Jazmín duramente, Maléfica la miro y se encogió de hombros.-Esa mujer me dio esto.-comento la joven al aparecer una pequeña nube de humo rojo sobre su mano dejando ver una pequeña piedra preciosa color azul, la que Zelena le había dado. Maléfica observo la piedra en la mano de la joven y pudo sentir la magia que desprendía._

_-Esa piedra tiene las respuestas que esa mujer quiere que tengas, tiene los recuerdos que quiere que veas, es para su beneficio.-aseguro Maléfica duramente, tan fría como siempre._

_-Lo he pensado y quizá tengas razón.-afirmo Jazmín con un gesto de seriedad.-Pero algo es mejor que nada, y por más que quiera alejarme de todo lo que tenga que ver con mi madre no puedo.-se quejó la joven con un gesto de duda._

_-Si es tu decisión.-dijo Maléfica seria, la joven asintió.-Entonces solo asegúrate de conocer los dos lados de la historia, bestia.-advirtió la hechicera con un gesto de arrogancia al tomar asiento de nuevo.-Ya sabes que toda historia tiene dos lados, incluso la de los villanos.-musito Maléfica con seriedad._

_-¿Tú me la mostraras?-pregunto Jazmín cuando se calmó y pudo hablar. Maléfica parecía no haberla escuchado pero ella sabía que si lo había hecho, la hechicera asintió en silencio después de unos segundos de pensarlo. La joven princesa sintió una punzada en el pecho, temiendo lo que podría descubrir, así que después de unos segundos desapareció en medio de su habitual nube de humo roja para aparecer en su habitación._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

En la tienda de Gold todos estaban nerviosos y preocupados por Regina, la morena ya llevaba varios minutos sin moverse, estaba fría y su respiración se hacía más difícil. Bella estaba al lado de Gold, quien tenía el semblante duro, inexpresivo, pero Bella sabía que sus pensamientos estaban buscando una forma de ayudar a Regina. Por su parte Hook tenía un gesto de pocos amigos, el pirata no despegaba la mirada de Regina y cada segundo incrementaba su preocupación que ya casi no podía disimular, de igual manera Robín tragaba en seco cada que veía como Regina parecía temblar como si la estuvieran torturando, el arquero se sentía impotente al verla así. Mientras que David se llevaba las manos al rostro con evidente nerviosismo al ver a Regina sudando aun al estar helada. Emma negaba con la cabeza y no podía dejar de jugar con sus manos al ver los rostros de todos, ella misma estaba tentada a intervenir y usar magia para ayudar a la Reina Malvada.

-¿No hay un hechizo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarla?-pregunto Emma al ver como David suspiraba con frustración y tenía los ojos cristalinos, la rubia miraba a Gold con seriedad.

-No-sentencio Gold duramente, apretando la mandíbula con frustración-El hechizo de la Reina de las Nieves es uno antiguo, si nos arriesgamos a hacer magia en Regina mientras este bajo el hechizo no sé qué pueda pasar-siseo Gold torciendo el gesto y desviando la mirada, Bella le dio una mirada de apoyo.

-¿Entonces la dejamos así?-pregunto Hook apretando el puño con rabia, arrastrando las palabras y mirando matadoramente a Gold, Emma noto su enojo y decidió acercarse a el por si decidía empezar otra pelea contra Gold.

-No debiste hacerle caso, debiste negarte a hacer el maldito hechizo-gruño Robín con los ojos cristalinos mirando de mala gana a Gold, pero el Oscuro se limitó a mirarlo con arrogancia y torcer el gesto, Bella lo sujeto más fuerte del brazo para evitar peleas.

-Un ladrón no me va a decir que tengo que hacer-sentencio Gold con una sonrisa forzada, ganándose una mirada matadora de Robín, quien torciendo el gesto devolvió su mirada a Regina, ella parecía más pálida si era posible.

-Rumple, no es el momento-interrumpió Bella con un tono conciliador, debatiendo su mirada entre Gold y Robín, ganándose una mirada agradecida de Emma.

-Si en unos minutos Regina no despierta Emma intentara ayudarla, no me importa como pero no la podemos dejar así- interrumpió David exasperado, sentía que en cualquier momento sus nervios acabarían con él.

-Solo la pondrán en riesgo-intervino Gold con un gesto de pocos amigos, pero las miradas que le lanzaron todos lo hicieron rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, no estaba en la mejor posición con ninguno de ellos.

-Es mejor que dejarla así-siseo Hook con seriedad, un bufido de parte de Gold lo hizo apretar aún más su puño y tensarse. Todos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, pasaron unos cuantos minutos que parecieron eternos para todos, hasta que Emma intercambio una mirada con Gold y el Oscuro termino por ceder un poco y se soltó de Bella para acercarse a Regina bajo la mirada expectante de todos, Gold torció el gesto y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Regina se incorporó de golpe en la cama, sentándose en ella y respirando agitada, como si hubiera dejado de respirar por varios minutos y apenas recuperara el aliento.

-¡Regina!-musito Robín con notable alivio, acercándose a ella y arrodillándose al lado de la cama, pasando una mano por su cabello para secarle unas gotas de sudor, el arquero noto que aún seguía algo fría.

-¡Que susto nos metiste!-dijo David acercándose a ella y tomando su mano, ganándose una mirada matadora de Robín, quien torció el gesto notablemente. Emma y Bella suspiraron aliviadas desde donde estaban, mientras que Hook sonrió levemente al ver a Regina despierta.

-Trata de calmarte un poco, Regina-intervino Emma desde su lugar, mirándola respiración agitada, Regina tardo un par de minutos en tranquilizarse y que su pulso se normalizara, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Qué viste?-pregunto Gold con curiosidad y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, Regina alzo la mirada, aun respiraba profundo para calmarse, Robín y David seguían cerca de ella, mientras que Bella, Emma y Hook observaban atentos.

-Mi madre-musito Regina volviendo a respirar profundo para poder hablar-Mi madre me quito a mi hija-dijo Regina casi sin aliento, antes de sentir como su pecho dolía a causa de la falta de aire, aquellas palabras causaron efecto en todos, por un lado Robín, quien miro a la Reina tragando saliva y sujetando su mano con firmeza. David apretó un poco más la mano de Regina y la miraba sorprendido, mientras que Hook acorto la distancia hasta acercarse a ellos y mirarla con seriedad.

-¿Cora hizo que?-replico Emma con incredulidad, su gesto delataba todo el desconcierto que causaba esa revelación, aunque prácticamente eso solo confirmaba las sospechas que ya todos tenían.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hija?-esa pregunta hizo eco en la mente de Regina, quien comprendió que habían sido Robín, David y Hook quienes la habían hecho al mismo tiempo, la Reina Malvada abrió la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato volvió a cerrarla, limitándose a negar con la cabeza, no lo sabía.

-¿Qué tienen que preguntar ustedes, trio de idiotas?-pregunto Gold mirando a los tres hombres con curiosidad y desconfianza, Emma arqueo las cejas riendo para sus adentros del gesto de disgusto que tenía Gold, la rubia comenzaba a imaginar algunas cosas.

-Necesito tomar aire, quiero estar sola-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza, tragando saliva y sin poner atención a las miradas interrogantes de todos se levantó de la cama y casi salió corriendo de ahí, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, ahí dentro sentía que se ahogaba.

-¿Nadie va a decir nada?-interrogo Bella con una mirada incrédula y de sorpresa pero sin recibir respuesta alguna, Gold parecía clavado en el suelo, mientras que Emma cruzada de brazos negó con la cabeza, Robín parecía asimilar las cosas, Hook rodaba los ojos y David tragaba en seco.

-No sé si Regina debería estar sola, la vi mal-comento Emma frunciendo el ceño, como respuesta David salió corriendo de la tienda sin decir nada, seguido de Hook y Robín. Emma torció el gesto con frustración y salió de la tienda casi arrastrando los pies, dejando a Bella y Gold solos en la tienda.

* * *

En cuanto salió de la tienda Regina respiro profundo, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco, de repente la realidad la golpeaba directo en la cara, esos recuerdos le habían provocado escalofríos, demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, necesitaba despejarse. Regina respiro profundo y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, quería estar sola. Regina dio un par de pasos y sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr, sus ojos contenían las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y sentía aun rastros de dolor en su cuerpo. Regina corrió para destensarse, para sentir que su cuerpo dejaba de doler cuando se movía, para sentir el aire en su rostro, para no derrumbarse, corrió hasta que sintió que sus piernas le dolían a causa de lo que había sufrido unos momentos atrás. La Reina Malvada sentía que a cada movimiento de sus piernas el dolor disminuía, acostumbrándose de nuevo al movimiento y no a los efectos de estar inmóvil por el hechizo, corrió sin fijarse que iba camino al muelle, quizá ahí podría pensar un poco, el mar en calma contrastaría con toda la tormenta que sentía dentro de ella. Regina corrió tan rápido como podía, sin importarle haber dejado a todos preocupados o desconcertados, solo quería salir de ahí y estar sola, ante sus ojos apareció el muelle, un poco más y tomaría asiento en una de las bancas.

-¡Regina!-el grito de David no la detuvo, ni siquiera se molestó en girarse-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-pregunto David casi gritando al sujetarla por la cintura y alzarla para detenerla, provocando que Regina lo mirara con molestia.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú, Charming?-replico Regina al ser devuelta al suelo mirando matadoramente a David, quien lucía asustado y la sujeto de los hombros con fuerza para tenerla quieta, Regina lo miraba sorprendida.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso!-le grito David casi forcejeando con ella, Regina lo miraba extrañada y lo miro sin comprenderlo, David parecía hablar en serio, como si hubiera pasado un susto horrible.

-¿Hacer qué? No quería estar ahí, David-se explicó Regina aun confusa, ganándose un apretón de David sobre sus hombros, la alcaldesa rodo los ojos y quiso soltarse pero David la sujeto más fuerte.

-Ibas a saltar-reprocho David serio, Regina arqueo las cejas y le dio una mirada que gritaba imbécil a todas luces, antes de que Regina pudiera contestarle con un par de insultos Hook y Robín llegaron corriendo hasta ellos, justo a tiempo para escuchar esto último.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de indignación, ganándose una mirada confusa de David, mientas que Hook y Robín recuperaban el aliento-¡Por supuesto que no!-se defendió Regina con arrogancia, logrando soltarse de David.

-Por supuesto que no, es demasiado arrogante y se ama demasiado como para hacerlo-ironizo Hook después de respirar profundo para recobrar el aliento, ganándose un golpe en seco de Regina y un par de gestos burlones de parte de Robín y David.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Robín acercándose a Regina y llevando una mano a su rostro con delicadeza, la alcaldesa asintió y sutilmente retrocedió para apartarse un poco de los tres, no pensaba quedarse a discutir con ellos.

-Necesito estar sola-dijo Regina suspirando, rodando los ojos al ver tres miradas que parecían negarse a sus propósitos, la Reina quiso marcharse de ahí caminando pero Hook se apresuró a cerrarle el paso.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Hook sin más, ganándose una mirada arrogante de Regina-¿Nos dejarían un momento a solas?-pregunto Hook con un gesto de sarcasmo hacia Robín y David, ambos fruncieron los ceños extrañándose de la actitud del pirata.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Robín sin poder evitarlo, mirando a Regina y Hook con curiosidad pero ninguno contesto ni parecían con intenciones de hacerlo, por su parte David también estaba confundido.

-¿Qué tienen que hablar ustedes?-pregunto David cruzándose de brazos con un gesto pensativo, Hook se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Regina ignoro la pregunta como si nada, pero tomo menos de dos minutos que Robín, David y Hook intercambiaran miradas fugaces y sus pensamientos se conectaran dejándolos casi boquiabiertos.-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-casi grito David incrédulo.

-¡Idiotas!-siseo Regina por lo bajo, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz en un gesto de negación, no hacía falta preguntar a qué conclusión habían llegado esos tres, la Reina Malvada lo tenía bastante claro.

-¡Regina!-el grito que dieron los tres al darse cuenta de su situación hizo que Regina maldijera su suerte, sus pecados le estaban saliendo más caros de lo que podría pensar, en que lio estaba metida ahora.

-¿Quién de nosotros…?-Robín no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo, pero al ver la mirada fulminante que le dio Regina decidió callarse y no decir nada más, por su lado David se había llevado una mano al cabello con nerviosismo y Hook se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo sé, no puedo recordar eso-se quejó Regina con evidente frustración y enojo, los tres se quedaron callados-No sé por qué, solo pude ver a mi hija recién nacida-confeso Regina con un nudo en el pecho, era tan raro decirlo en voz alta.

-Entonces, es posible que uno de…-David trago en seco sin poder terminar de preguntar lo que estaba pensando, Regina suspiro cansada y asintió, Robín arqueo las cejas y Hook negó con la cabeza.

-Es bastante obvio que si, por eso estamos aquí-ironizo Hook de mala gana, recibiendo como respuesta un par de miradas matadoras de Robín y David y un gesto de pocos amigos de parte de Regina.

-¿Pero…Como…?-Robín no sabía cómo preguntarle cómo era posible todo eso, pero antes de terminar de hablar Regina se le adelanto.

-No sé en qué momento paso, mi madre hizo algo-explico Regina confusa, las miradas que recibió fueron de total desconcertó-¡Ninguno puede reclamarme nada, yo no engañe a ninguno y ya estoy lo suficientemente confundida!-se adelantó a decir Regina con un tono de voz frustrado, por instinto de supervivencia Robín, David y Hook retrocedieron un par de pasos.

-Eso quiere decir que no sabes el momento exacto en que paso-dijo Hook tratando de ser sutil para no morir a causa de una bola de fuego, Regina asintió en silencio, todos parecieron quedar sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Emma al llegar hasta ellos, todos habían estado tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no escucharon a la rubia acercarse-¡Hey!-los llamo Emma para sacarlos del trance, la rubia arqueo una ceja al verlos con gestos difíciles de describir.

-Necesito irme-sin más Regina desapareció en medio de su nube morada, se podía decir que estaba más calmada y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo ya era inexistente, en cuanto ella desapareció el silencio volvió a hacerse notar.

-Yo igual tengo que irme-dijo Hook antes de que alguien más dijera algo y prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí, Emma arqueo las cejas y miro a David, quien parecía aun estar concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Nos vemos, Emma-se despidió Robín apresuradamente y se marchó de ahí, dejando a Emma solo con su padre, quien suspirando salió del trance y miro a Emma.

-Vamos al departamento y me cuentas en el camino-pidió Emma sin más, casi arrastrándolo para que comenzara a contarle, la rubia no pensaba quedarse con la curiosidad.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Gold observo a Regina salir corriendo seguida de Robín, David y Hook y de que Bella lo mirara con un gesto de incredulidad al arquear una ceja, mientras que Gold negaba con la cabeza en señal de resignación y frustración.

-¿Por qué el pirata esta tan interesado en esto?-pregunto Gold con un gesto pensativo, más para el mismo que para que Bella le respondiera, la castaña aún tenía la mirada fija en la puerta que se acaba de cerrar.

-No lo sé-dijo Bella suspirando y girándose para mirar a Gold-Tienes una nieta, Rumple-dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio de la tienda, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto de molestia.

-Si-afirmo Gold después de procesar la información-Y no quiero saber quién es el padre-se quejó Gold con una mueca burlona al pensar en lo que implicaba, ganándose una mirada de regaño de Bella.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Bella inocentemente, Gold sonrió maliciosamente y se encogió de hombros-¿En quién estás pensando?-pregunto Bella suspicaz y curiosa.

-Tiene un pésimo gusto-se quejó Gold con un tono típico de Rumplestilskin-Un ladrón con honor o un príncipe falso-ironizo Gold con un gesto de manos y negando con la cabeza, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Bella.

-¡Rumple!-reprocho Bella con una discreta sonrisa divertida-Te recuerdo que tú la separaste del ladrón-recordó Bella con una sonrisa victoriosa, Gold arqueo las cejas sin darle importancia, preguntándose que haría Bella si supiera que también había tenido que ver en la situación de Regina y David.

-Eso no importa-se excusó Gold sin demostrar mayor culpa-Ahora hay que saber que paso con esa niña-sentencio Gold con la curiosidad carcomiéndolo por dentro, estaba seguro que Regina no se quedaría quieta hasta descubrir la verdad y esta vez el tendría que ayudarla.

-Tienes otra oportunidad, Rumple-musito Bella mirándolo a los ojos-Puedes hacer lo que no pudiste hacer con Baelfire, tú tienes que decidir qué vas a hacer esta vez-recordó Bella con un tono serio, Gold no dijo nada, sabía que su esposa tenía razón pero aun no sabía cómo debía actuar.

* * *

En la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves estaban Ingrid y Zelena. Ambas habían observado lo que sucedía en la tienda de Gold gracias al espejo de Ingrid, un par de sonrisas de victoria adornaban el rostro de ambas villanas.

-Ahora si todo está perfecto-sonreía ampliamente Ingrid con satisfacción, mientras que Zelena con una sonrisa discreta en los labios se acercó a la Reina de las Nieves.

-Y todo se pondrá aún mejor-asintió Zelena con un gesto de victoria, Ingrid se giró para mirar a la Bruja Malvada y noto el pequeño pergamino que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Esta listo?-pregunto Ingrid señalando el pergamino, Zelena arqueo una ceja y se lo tendió para que lo tomara, la Reina de las Nieves lo hizo y sonrió ampliamente al ver el hechizo que relucía en el pergamino.

-Esto será divertido de ver-rio Zelena divertida al dejarse caer sobre el sillón que había frente al espejo-Y después podremos deleitarnos con tu maldición de la visión rota-musito Zelena con satisfacción, deseando poder lanzar el hechizo cuanto antes.

-Prepara el terreno para cuando tengamos el corazón de tu sobrina. Cuando la maldición sea lanzada no hará falta mancharnos las manos. Ellos solos se mataran entre si-dijo Ingrid seria, ignorando como Zelena parecía tensarse ante la mención de la joven.

-En cuanto Regina encuentre el cuerpo de su hija será cuestión de esperar-asintió Zelena con un gesto de arrogancia, Ingrid arqueo las cejas y la miro con curiosidad disimulada.

-¿Tu sabes dónde está?-pregunto Ingrid mirándola expectante, Zelena torció el gesto levemente, como si no le gustara tocar el tema tan frecuentemente.

-Nuestros caminos se cruzaron en un momento-respondió Zelena sin más, desviando su mirada de la Reina de las Nieves-Era igual de arrogante y fastidiosa que su madre, es una lástima que no se conocieran-ironizo Zelena con dureza, Ingrid arqueo las cejas y devolvió su mirada al pergamino, las cosas estaban marchando a la perfección.

* * *

Regina apareció en medio de la sala de su casa, la morena tenía todos los sentimientos revueltos, no podía dejar de pensar en su hija, en la imagen de esa pequeña bebé en sus brazos le provocaba ternura y amor pero luego recordaba a Cora llevándosela y la furia la invadía. Regina suspiro y se encamino a las escaleras sin mucha prisa, se dirigió al cuarto de Henry y con cuidado de no hacer ruido para despertarlo abrió la puerta, la morena sonrió levemente al verlo dormido en su cama, su hijo, su único hijo hasta hace poco, todo le parecía una mala broma de Cora.

-Yo tengo que saber que paso, donde esta ella, si la puedo encontrar-pensaba Regina sintiendo una presión en el pecho al pensar en su hija. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Seguía viva? ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Cómo habría vivido esos años? Regina no dejaba de atormentarse con preguntas que no podía responder por más que quisiera. La Reina Malvada hizo un movimiento de muñeca y en segundos ya estaba vestida con un cómodo camisón de seda negro, Regina se dejó caer en su cama, estaba realmente agotada. Esa noche necesitaba dormir profundamente, quería descansar y no pensar en nada más, por lo menos esa noche. Regina decidió que a la mañana siguiente comenzaría a buscar respuestas, ya tenía pensado que haría y mañana mismo pondría en marcha sus planes, pero esa noche necesitaba descansar, pocos minutos después Regina se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Durante el camino al departamento David le conto las cosas a Emma, la rubia ya estaba enterada de algunas pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderse. David puso su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hija y así caminaron sin prisa, sincerándose uno con el otro.

-¿Le dirás a Blanca?-pregunto Emma mirando a su padre, quien suspirando asintió-No lo tomara bien-dijo Emma negando con la cabeza, no podía reclamarle nada a su padre porque sabía que no había hecho las cosas con mala intención.

-Se merece que sea sincero, ella es la mejor mujer que conozco y después de todo lo que hemos pasado no merece que la engañe-dijo David con seriedad, se sentía culpable por lastimarla pero no podían seguir como si nada hubiera cambiado.

-¿No se supone que Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Charming se amaron por siempre o algo así?-pregunto Emma arqueando las cejas con un toque de burlo, ganándose un par de risas ahogadas de su padre, la rubia también rio levemente-Para ella será mas difícil, las cosas en el mundo sin magia no son iguales que en el mundo de los cuentos donde el amor es más fácil-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

-Desde que se rompió la maldición no hemos sido nosotros, Emma-confeso David sonriendo de lado-Blanca dejo de ser ella y yo deje de ser el Príncipe Charming, las cosas no son tan sencillas aquí-decía David mientras caminaban a paso lento-Es como si…Las cosas entre nosotros se hubieran quedado estancadas-termino por decir David suspirando con tristeza, sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la puerta del departamento.

-Bueno, aunque las cosas se pongan raras yo quiero ayudar con el asunto de Regina y su hija, si es tuya eso significa que tendría una hermana-reflexiono Emma abriendo los ojos y torciendo el gesto al darse cuenta de lo enredado del asunto, David rio levemente.

-Aunque no sea mía ayudare a Regina-rio David encogiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose mejor después de haber aclarado las cosas con su hija, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver a Blanca con un gesto de sorpresa al encontrárselos ahí.

-Hola-dijo Blanca extrañándose al ver los gestos que tenían Emma y David-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Blanca con un gesto de curiosidad al dejarlos pasar para después cerrar la puerta, Emma y David se miraron fugazmente, la rubia se dejó caer despreocupadamente en el sofá.

-Sera mejor que te sientes.-dijo David a Blanca suspirando al llevarse una mano al rostro, la mujer torció el gesto al imaginarse que no se trataba de nada bueno, David respiro profundo antes de empezar a contarle todo lo que había pasado, Emma de vez en cuando intervenía para darle detalles, después de escuchar a David atentamente y asimilar las noticias Blanca se levantó del sofá.

-Esto tiene que ser una mentira-protesto Blanca al levantarse y mirar duramente a David, quien frunció el ceño al ver su gesto de molestia, Emma desde su asiento en el amplio sofá se limitó a rodar los ojos, empezaba a compadecer a su padre por los gritos que iba a recibir.

-Sé que es difícil de entender y no te pido que lo entiendas-musito David con un semblante comprensivo, quería ser lo más sutil que pudiera con Blanca, no quería lastimarla más.

-¡Tú no puedes tener una hija con Regina!-se quejó Blanca a gritos, David suspiro y Emma arqueo las cejas-¿Y si es un invento para que estés cerca de ella?-pregunto Blanca mirándolo con seriedad, David negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no invento esto, Blanca. Y aunque es verdad que no sé si es mi hija yo quiero ayudarla a saber que paso a encontrar a su hija si es posible-dijo David respirando profundo y cruzándose de brazos en una posición firme.

-David tiene razón en eso, tenemos que ayudar a Regina si podemos-comento Emma levantándose del sofá con un gesto de tranquilidad, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su madre.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarla?-pregunto Blanca con sarcasmo, Emma arqueo las cejas, era tan extraño escucharla hablar tan duramente que le tomo un par de segundos asimilarlo.

-Lo haremos, por lo menos yo si voy a ayudarla si puedo-dijo Emma con toda la sutilidad que era capaz de tener, era la Salvadora y no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras se desataba una tormenta.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo-replico Blanca cruzándose de brazos firme en su negativa, David respiro profundo y trato de contar mentalmente hasta diez para no alzar su tono de voz.

-Tú no tienes que hacerlo, Blanca-intervino David con seriedad en su voz-No te lo pediría jamás si no quieres, pero yo lo hare y en eso no puedes intervenir-sentencio David firme, Blanca lo miro como si le estuviera jugando una broma.

-Creo que ustedes tienen que hablar a solas, nos vemos-se apresuró a decir Emma antes de salir casi corriendo de la casa, no sin antes darle una mirada de apoyo a David y una mirada de disculpa a su madre, en cuanto la puerta de la casa se cerró Blanca clavo sus ojos en David.

-Blanca…-David quiso acercarse a ella pero Blanca negó con la cabeza, estaba poco más que molesta y sus gestos lo delataban, así que David no se acercó más.

-¡No! ¡Esto está mal, todo está mal por ella, tu y yo estamos así por culpa de ella!-se quejó Blanca duramente.- ¿Me dejas por su culpa?-reprocho Blanca con dureza, David espero a que guardara silencio para responder.

-Eso no es cierto-replico David con toda la calma que se esforzaba por aparentar.-Soy yo el que cambio en sus sentimientos, no quiero engañarte más y tampoco engañarme a mí mismo.-confeso David sinceramente.-Y no quiero que pienses que te dejo por ella porque eso es mentira, ella no me pidió que lo hiciera, me pidió que me alejara de ella para aclarar mis sentimientos para que no actuara sin pensar-termino de decir David con un gesto de derrota.

-¿Vas a dejar lo nuestro por poco más de una semana encerrado con esa mujer?-pregunto Blanca indignada-¿Por un pasado que no pudo ser, uno que ni siquiera recordabas?-reclamaba Blanca mirándolo duramente.

-Tu y yo nos enamoramos en un par de horas y durante la maldición tampoco recordábamos nuestro pasado y mira a donde llegamos-dijo David sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la cara de furia de Blanca.-Te quiero, eres la madre de Emma y Neal y los amo, pasamos por tanto que no te mereces que te engañe, no quiero lastimarte-confeso David derrotado.

-¡Entonces no lo hagas!-replico Blanca con los ojos cristalinos ante la impotencia que sentía.

-No es justo para nadie, si quieres yo me encargo de ver los tramites del divorcio.-dijo David respirando profundo.-De verdad lo siento-se disculpó David con tristeza.

-No puedo creer que estés enamorado de ella-dijo Blanca negando con la cabeza al cruzarse de brazos-Dices todo esto porque puede ser que tengas una hija con esa mujer, pero es solo eso, ni siquiera sabes si de verdad es tuya.

-Estoy haciendo esto porque no es justo que este contigo pensando en otra mujer, no te lo mereces, eres demasiado buena-sus palabras solo provocaron que la mano de Blanca se impactara con fuerza en su mejilla-Lo siento-dijo David con culpa, Blanca lo miro con molestia y se apartó de él, señalándole la puerta, David asintió y salió en silencio.

* * *

_\- Flashback_

_La noche ya cubría todo Agrabah, en el palacio del Sultán ya todos debían estar durmiendo, todos menos la princesa del palacio. Jazmín seguía dando vueltas en su cama sin poder lograr dormiste, en su mente las palabras de Maléfica y Zelena seguían retumbando sin que pudiera evitarlo. La joven se levantó de la cama y respiro profundo un par de veces para despejarse, su mirada se fijó en la piedra preciosa sobre su tocador. ¿A quién engañaba? Sabía perfectamente que no lograría estar tranquila y dormir hasta no quitarse las dudas y la curiosidad._

_-Vamos, tú no eres cobarde.-se dijo la joven al levantarse de la cama decidida, sus cabellos bailaban con la brisa que entraba del balcón. Jazmín se acercó al tocador y tomo la joya en sus manos, se dirigió al sofá que tenía al otro extremo de su recamara y la dejo ahí. La joven princesa respiro profundo y paso su mano por el objeto cerrando los ojos, tal como había aprendido a realizar ese tipo de magia. No pasaron más de un par de segundos cuando la joya comenzó a resplandecer y como si de una ilusión se tratara las imágenes comenzaban a cobrar vida y aclararse. Jazmín abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y tuvo que retroceder al ver como el hechizo comenzaba a funcionar, aunque quizá hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera. La princesa sintió escalofríos al ver la imagen de Regina sacando corazones y aplastándolos sin contemplaciones, ordenándole a sus guardias que incendiaran pueblos, viéndola amenazar a una joven Blanca Nieves que casi temblaba del susto.-Ella no puede ser la misma.-casi sollozo Jazmín cuando logro salir del trance y ver como la joya había quedado como antes del hechizo. Jazmín se dejó caer en su cama, pensando en que la mujer que había visto en brazos del chico del establo no podía ser la misma mujer despiadada que acaba de ver, le resultaba imposible._

_Jazmín dejo pasar un par de días sin visitar el Fuerte Prohibido, aun tenia pesadillas acerca de las imágenes que había visto de la Reina Malvada. ¿Cómo se podía llegar a ser tan cruel? No dejaba de preguntarse la joven. Cuando se sintió preparada para conocer toda la verdad decidió aparecerse en el castillo de Maléfica._

_-Por tu cara supongo que ya lo has visto.-dijo Maléfica al verla aparecer con el semblante serio, sin decir una sola palabra como habitualmente lo hacía.- ¿Qué tan malo fue?-cuestiono la hechicera acercándose a ella con la mirada seria._

_-Tuve pesadillas.-ironizo Jazmín en un gesto de burla que hizo que Maléfica sonriera un poco, esa si era ella.- ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué llego a ser así?-pregunto Jazmín con la mirada triste, Maléfica se permitió acariciar su rostro._

_-¿Estas segura que quieres conocer todo?-pregunto Maléfica con un tono frio, la joven la miro y titubeo un momento.-Piénsalo bien.-advirtió Maléfica mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la princesa se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior en señal de duda y termino asintiendo después de unos segundos de silencio.-De acuerdo.-asintió Maléfica indicándole que tomara asiento a su lado para poder contarle todo lo que antes le había ocultado. Jazmín escucho atentamente a Maléfica, solo interrumpiéndola cuando era necesario para comprender algún detalle, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y como las lágrimas la traicionaban para correr libres por sus mejillas ante todo lo que estaba escuchando._

_\- Fin flashback_

* * *

David había salido del departamento con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, se sentía más tranquilo al haber sido sincero con Blanca, ella no se merecía otra cosa pero aun así se sentía mal por hacerla sufrir. David camino a paso lento por las calles del pueblo, ya era bastante tarde y todos estaban en sus casas. Respiro profundo y detuvo su camino hacia el hotel de la Abuelita un momento, no había podido hablar con Regina y necesitaba hacerlo, quería asegurarse que se encontraba bien y que no haría alguna locura así que encamino hacia la mansión Mills. No le tomo más de diez minutos llegar y al encontrar todas las luces apagadas se preguntó como entraría, no iba a tocar el timbre y despertar a Henry. David frunció el ceño y tuvo que ingeniárselas para subir por el árbol que daba a las ventanas de la casa, una de ellas la habitación de Regina, agradeciendo que los balcones de la casa fueran lo suficientemente grades como para poder saltar a ellos, David abrió la ventana de la habitación y entro por ella sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Por lo menos se quedó dormida-se dijo David al ver a Regina profundamente dormida en su cama, después de lo que paso no le sorprendió mucho, estaba envuelta en sus sabanas. David se acercó hasta la cama y se quedó un par de segundos observándola, se veía hermosa, sin poder resistirse se acostó a su lado sobre las sabanas que la cubrían y el abrazo.

-¿Pero qué…?-Regina se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que había alguien con ella, moviéndose por instinto se topó con David, quien ya había cerrado sus ojos y por poco se quedaba dormido, Regina lo miro incrédula y lo aparto de ella con un empujón.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte-dijo David apresurándose a taparle la boca con su mano para que no gritara y despertara a Henry, Regina lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo, la morena le dio un par de manotazos para que la soltara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto Regina acomodándose en su cama para sentarse y mirar a David, quien se limitó a señalar la ventana abierta, Regina rodo los ojos y se llevó una mano al cabello para apartárselo del rostro-David, no es buena idea que estés aquí-se quejó Regina con un gesto de cansancio.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba verte y hablar contigo-dijo David con sinceridad, Regina arqueo las cejas y torció el gesto-No te preocupes no es algo muy largo de decir, luego podrás dormir de nuevo-se excusó David con un gesto de culpabilidad por detener sus ojos en el escote de la Reina Malvada.

-Si es por lo que paso en el muelle...De verdad no recuerdo mas.-dijo Regina seria-Pero voy a llegar al fondo de todo-sentencio Regina, David asintió.

-Te creo, Regina-sonrió David cálidamente, llevando una mano al rostro de la morena con ternura, pero Regina se tensó y lo aparto sutilmente-Yo solo quería decirte que te ayudare en lo que necesites, yo estoy aquí para ti-confeso David con la mirada fija en los ojos de ella.

-Tu estas confundido, David, eso es todo.-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza, se negaba a creer que Charming pudiera estar enamorado de ella, le resultaba casi imposible.-Por lo que paso en la torre, por el pasado, quizá tu solo crees que me amas pero…-Regina hablaba pero David se negó a seguir escuchándola, la sujeto con firmeza del cabello y la atrajo a él, besando sus labios suavemente y con intensidad que dejo a Regina inmóvil.

-No estoy confundido, Regina, se lo que siento-confeso David a escasos milímetros de la alcaldesa, quien parecía incrédula ante sus palabras, llevo una mano a la David y la aparto de ella, retomando una distancia.

-¿Y Blanca Nieves?-pregunto Regina mirándolo desconfiada, como si al recordársela las cosas cambiaran por completo pero para su sorpresa David negó con la cabeza.

-La quiero, pase muchas cosas con ella y siempre será especial para mí pero desde hace un tiempo que dejamos de tener lo que teníamos, dejamos de ser Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Charming como en los cuentos, en los cuentos solo hay un final que significa boda, hasta ahí, y nosotros nos quedamos estancados en esos tiempo. Hemos cambiado-dijo David tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, de explicarse lo mejor posible.

-Tienen un hijo, dos de hecho-recordó Regina arqueando las cejas con incredulidad, las palabras de David sonaban tan sinceras que era imposible no creerle.

-Los amo a los dos. A Emma y Neal, eso no cambia.-sentencio David sonriéndole cálidamente-Pero sería hipócrita quedarme con Blanca solo por eso.

-Aun así esto sería raro-replico Regina negándose a acercarse a David, no podía negar que si sentía algo pero no podía afirmar que fuera amor, no podía decirlo porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía.-Eres el abuelo de mi hijo-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, ganándose unas risas ahogadas de parte de David.

-Si lo ves de esa forma-replico David encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca burlona, Regina rodo los ojos-En ese caso, tus eres la madre de mi hija primogénita-se burló David con una mueca triunfante, ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina.

-No sabes si es tu hija-sentencio Regina con un gesto de resignación, David asintió y se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuera solo un detalle sin importancia.

-Déjame soñar-respondió David con un tono juguetón que comenzó a irritar a Regina, le resultaba exasperante que David la estuviera tratando así, la inquietaba porque temía poder acostumbrarse a las ideas que el tenia.

-No, no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas, no quiero que tengas falsas ilusiones-dijo Regina duramente, prefería ser así de clara que dejarlo soñar y que luego la realidad lo azotara directo en la cara.

-Yo sé que podría no ser así, no soy ciego.-musito David suspirando.-Pero aun así quiero ayudarte, quiero ayudarte a saber la verdad, a buscarla si es posible.-decía David con seguridad en su voz.-Y aunque te niegues no servirá de nada-sentencio David con un gesto de autoridad.

-Idiota-ironizo Regina rodando los ojos al negar con la cabeza, David sonrió divertido al verla torcer el gesto.

-Arrogante-siseo David con el mismo tono que ella había utilizado, Regina arqueo las cejas y lo miro con burla.

-Pretencioso-replico Regina sin más, destilando sarcasmo y superioridad que hacía que David arqueara las cejas y la mirara para seguirle el juego.

-Sádica-musito David como si nada, con un gesto de inocencia que engañaría a más de uno, pero que en Regina solo provoco una sonrisa llena de malicia, extrañamente se estaba relajando con ese ataque verbal entre ellos, aunque fuera de broma.

-Masoquista-argumento Regina con arrogancia y victoria, notando como David fruncía el ceño por unos segundos y después sonreía con diversión.

-Solo contigo-respondió David con toda la intención de hacerla reír, Regina rio por lo bajo al negar con la cabeza, ese estira y afloja le resultaba divertido.

-Pedazo de imbécil-murmuro Regina rodando los ojos con burla, David frunció el ceño fingiendo indignación.-Bueno, Charming, tengo sueño y quiero dormir así que te puedes ir-dijo Regina bostezando y dándole la espalda para volver a acomodarse en su cama bajo sus sabanas, aferrándose a su almohada.

-¿Podemos discutir la posibilidad de pasar la noche aquí contigo?-pregunto David con un tono inocente, ganándose que Regina le tirara la almohada directo en la cara con fuerza.

-El sofá es incómodo, déjame dormir.-se quejó Regina cerrando los ojos para ignorarlo y poder dormir por unas pocas horas, pero David no se levantó de la cama.

-¡Regina!-protesto David como si fuera un niño.-Prometo no tocar lo que no debo, solo quiero dormir aquí.-se excusó David encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, Regina no pareció reaccionar.- ¿Por los viejos tiempos?-intento David como último recurso.

-¿La noche de la torre?-pregunto Regina sin molestarse en abrir los ojos ni girarse a mirarlo, David se recostó un poco más sobre la almohada y sintió como Regina protestaba por lo bajo.

-Noches, mi querida Reina Malvada-ironizo David con una sonrisa burlona y descarada que resultaba irritantemente coqueta, Regina gruño levemente y sintió las manos de David sobre su espalda.

-Solo porque realmente quiero dormir te dejare quedarte para que cierres la boca.-sentencio Regina con un tono de molestia, David sonrió para sí mismo y se acomodó en la cama, por inercia abrazo a Regina, pero recibió un empujón de la morena.

-Cuidado, encanto.-siseo Regina apartándose del.-Mantén las manos quietas y quédate del otro lado o perderás el brazo-amenazo Regina con frialdad, dejando a David con una discreta sonrisa divertida al acomodarse en su lado de la cama.

-Sé que no es el momento pero quería decirte que no volveré a presionarte-dijo David acomodándose de su lado de la cama, Regina lo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados.-Te daré tiempo para que aclares tus sentimientos.-decía David dejándose caer sobre la almohada y cerrando los ojos para dormirse de una vez.

* * *

-Día Siguiente

Regina se levantó cuando los rayos de sol se filtraron por su ventana, abrió los ojos poco a poco y se giró topándose con David en su lado de la cama. David dormía profundamente, como si llevara días sin tomar una siesta. Regina salió de su cama tratando de no levantarlo y se puso su bata, salió de la recamara cerrando la puerta y se dirigió a la recamara de Henry para asegurarse de que ya estuviera despierto para vestirse para el colegio, para después regresar a su recamara y tomar su ropa para darse una ducha, cuando salió David seguía dormido, realmente estaba cansado.

-Por lo menos alguien ha podido descansar.-se dijo Regina riendo para sí misma, se miró al espejo y se terminó de maquillar para empezar el día. Regina pensaba poner en marcha sus planes ya, no quería perder más tiempo sin saber que había sido de su hija, en cuanto estuvo lista salió de su recamara para encontrarse con Henry en la sala esperándola con la mochila en el hombro.

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en la barra de Grannys, platicando con Ruby que estaba del otro lado de la barra y escuchaba atentamente a la rubia, quien ya la había puesto al corriente de todos los nuevos acontecimientos. La morena hacia diferentes gestos según lo que contaba la rubia, pasando de un gesto de sorpresa a uno de puro descaro y diversión, ganándose un par de miradas de regaño de Emma.

-¡Esto es increíble, Emma!-casi grito Ruby con un gesto que pecaba de diversión, Emma tuvo que hacerle un gesto para que bajara la voz, para después mirar a su alrededor y sentir deseos de que el lugar estuviera vacío.

-Lo sé, Ruby-dijo Emma negando con la cabeza-Es complicado-musito Emma con una mueca que hizo reír levemente a Ruby.

-Me puedo imaginar cómo se puso Blanca con todo lo de David y Regina-dijo Ruby con un gesto de seriedad, Emma asintió al llevarse su taza de café a los labios.

-La idea de que David y Regina tengan una hija no le sentó nada bien-dijo Emma dejando la taza sobre la mesa, Ruby asintió al encogerse de hombros.

-Y peor le habrá sentado si David le dice que está enamorado de Regina-completo Ruby con un gesto de confusión, Emma asintió con un suspiro.

-No puedo culpar a nadie, Ruby-confeso Emma con sinceridad-Regina ha cambiado, he visto como la tiene esta situación y no la está pasando bien-confeso Emma suspirando, Ruby la escuchaba atenta-David tampoco está muy bien que digamos, está confundido, realmente le duele lastimar a mi madre pero tampoco quiere engañarla-decía Emma arqueando las cejas.

-Entiendo, haces bien en no tomar partido.-asintió Ruby después de meditar la situación-¿Y cómo tomaste lo de Hook?-pregunto Ruby con una mirada suspicaz, Emma arqueo una ceja y se encogió de hombros, era una buena pregunta, pero en realidad no era tan difícil de responder.

-No le puedo reclamar nada, tiene razón-confeso Emma suspirando con melancolía-Es muy reciente todo. Es decir…Neal murió y yo me refugie en el pero no siento que me muero de amor por él, no como él quisiera-dijo Emma con un dejo de tristeza.

-Por lo menos lo tienes claro, solo necesitas tiempo para olvidar a Neal y poder darte otra oportunidad-dijo Ruby sonriéndole a su amiga, Emma sonrió también.

-Es lo mejor-asintió Emma de acuerdo con las palabras de su amiga-Es raro pensar que puedo tener una hermana-dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño para risa de Ruby, la sheriff también rio levemente.

-Eso si es hija de David-recordó Ruby con un gesto pícaro, Emma asintió al arquear las cejas-Puede que sea de Hook, no?-pregunto Ruby con una mueca de desconcierto, Emma asintió antes de darle un sorbo a su café-O de Robín Hood-completo Ruby con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, ganándose una mirada de regaño de Emma.

-Cora armo todo un desastre-dijo Emma negando con la cabeza en señal de resignación-Pobre de esa niña si llego a vivir con ella-dijo Emma con un gesto de negación, Ruby tuvo que darle la razón.

* * *

Gold cerró la puerta de su tienda de antigüedades después de haber puesto el cartel de "cerrado" y se dirigió a la caja fuerte que mantenía oculta con magia. Gold quito el hechizo de protección y saco de su escondite la caja que contenía el sombrero, su daga y el corazón de Hook. El Oscuro los dejo sobre la mesa que tenía en la parte trasera. Gold tomo su daga y la uso para sacar el sombrero, al hacerlo observo que las estrellas en el estaban casi alineadas.

-Esta noche las estrellas se alinearan.-se dijo Gold con un gesto de victoria, sonriendo al pensar que por fin podría quitarse de encima el peso de la daga, así podría ser libre. Por fin dejaría de temer el ser controlado por quien tuviera la daga en su poder.

* * *

Regina había llevado a Henry al colegio, durante el camino ambos habían actuado con normalidad, eso necesitaba Regina en esos momentos con su hijo, aferrarse a algo real, a algo que no cambiaría y que la reconfortaba como ninguna otra cosa. Henry tenía ese efecto en ella siempre, lograba calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Cuando llegaron al colegio Henry se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y corrió a la escuela, dejando a Regina con una sonrisa discreta en los labios. La alcaldesa lo vio desaparecer y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su auto.

-¡Regina!-la voz de Blanca acercándose la hizo tensarse y detener su camino aunque deseara no hacerlo, era algo que tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano. Y no es que sintiera temor de sus reproches, si no que no tenía ánimos de discutir con ella.

-No quiero discutir, Blanca.-advirtió Regina con un gesto neutral al ver a la mujer frente a ella con la mirada de pocos amigos.

-Y yo no quiero mentiras.-replico Blanca duramente, desconcertando a Regina.- ¿Qué le hiciste a David para que me dejara?-pregunto Blanca intimidante, Regina arqueo las cejas al pensar que David le había dicho la verdad.

-No le hice nada, no tengo una relación con el.-contesto Regina tratando de mantenerse lo más seria posible.-No quiero quitarte nada.-aclaro Regina con una mirada sincera.

-No te creo, eres una mentirosa.-insulto Blanca con dureza, Regina conto mentalmente hasta diez para no enfadarse más.-Tú quieres quitármelo.-reclamo Blanca señalándola acusadoramente y alzando la voz un poco.

-Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza esa idea.-replico Regina con un gesto de fastidio, Blanca la miro con burla.-Cree lo que quieras, Blanca. Me siento mal por lo que paso pero no voy a aguantar escenas así.-se quejó Regina con un toque de arrogancia al emprender de nuevo su camino y dejar a Blanca con la mirada encendida.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Zelena estaba esperando en el cuarto de la joven princesa de Agrabah, había dejado pasar unos cuantos días para dejar que Jazmín procesara la información nueva que ella misma le había dado, tenía un plan trazado y se divertiría llevándolo a cabo. Zelena se paseó por la amplia y lujosa habitación, deteniéndose en el tocador para observar las joyas y las tiaras de la joven heredera al reino, para después dirigirse al armario y observar sin mucho interés sus vestidos._

_-Hasta una mocosa tuvo más suerte que yo.-se quejó Zelena al pasar una mano por la gran cama con dosel que había en la habitación, justo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abría para dar paso a Jazmín, quien al ver a la Bruja Malvada ahí se quedó inmóvil.-Hola, sobrina.-la saludo burlonamente Zelena con aquella sonrisa maliciosa._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Jazmín frunciendo el ceño y cerrando la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie entrara, la princesa se acercó hasta donde estaba la bruja y la miro detenidamente._

_-Te deje unos días para que procesaras la información que te di, ya sabes, solo por consideración a la familia.-ironizo Zelena arqueando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros con descaro, la joven rodo los ojos._

_-¿Por qué tu no apareces en ninguno de esos recuerdos?-pregunto Jazmín sin tacto, directamente como casi siempre lo hacía.-He visto a la abuela en ellos, incluso a mi abuelo Henry, pero tu no.-dijo la joven con un gesto de curiosidad que incremento al ver como Zelena se tensaba._

_-Yo no tuve la suerte que tuvo mi hermanita.-siseo Zelena con una mueca de burla.-Yo no crecí como ustedes en un palacio rodeada de sirvientes, lo cual es injusto porque tu madre no se merece nada de lo que tiene.-se quejaba Zelena dejando salir a flote la envidia que tenía dentro._

_-Si no creciste con Cora al lado tuviste suerte. Es malvada y solo sabe lastimar a los que tiene cerca-dijo Jazmín como si nada, dejándose caer sobre su amplia cama con un gesto despreocupado que se esforzó por fingir._

_-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.-sentencio Zelena acercándose a la joven a paso rápida, mirándola como si estuviera loca por decir eso.-Ella la convirtió en Reina.-dijo Zelena con molestia._

_-Pero la hizo infeliz casi toda su vida.-reflexiono Jazmín frunciendo el ceño.-Aunque quizá ni eso justifique que mi madre sea tan cruel.-musito Jazmín desviando su mirada, Zelena sonrió para sus adentros._

_-¿Tu que sabes de Cora?-pregunto Zelena con curiosidad, la joven sonrió con amargura.- ¿La conociste?-se interesó Zelena._

_-Quiso matarme.-siseo Jazmín levantándose de su cama y sosteniéndole la mirada a Zelena.-Dos veces.-termino de decir la joven con un gesto de molestia.-Créeme, no te perdiste de nada porque ella te abandonara._

_-¡Tú no sabes lo que es que te abandonen!-grito Zelena con rabia al sentir que sus rencores salían a flote.- ¡Me dejo cuando era una bebé, crecí con quienes no eran nada mío!_

_-Claro que lo se.-replico Jazmín duramente, mirándola con frialdad al igual que Zelena lo hacía.-Mi abuela me quiso matar cuando era una recién nacida y como no pudo hacerlo me dejo aquí, lejos de mi familia, con unas personas que ni siquiera tenían por que encargarse de mi.-conto Jazmín duramente, provocando que Zelena la mirada un tanto sorprendida al comprender que tenían mas en común de lo que pensaba._

_-Pero vives en un palacio, tienes sirvientes, tienes joyas…Eres una princesa.-dijo Zelena con ironía y algo de envidia, la joven se dio cuenta de ello y decidió tratar de usarlo a su favor, aunque realmente comenzaba a sentir que tenían algo en común._

_-¿Y eso que? Tener todas estas cosas no evito que mi madre muriera en un accidente, no puedo salir del palacio sin los guardias y seguramente me casare con alguien que mi padre elija.-se quejó la joven con desdén, aunque lo último probablemente era mentira ya que el Sultán no la dejaría casarse con cualquier príncipe arrogante solo por su dinero. Zelena pareció bajar un poco la guardia._

_-Mi madre también murió y me quede sola con un hombre que no era mi padre, fue horrible vivir con el.-musito Zelena con un gesto de dureza y frialdad que Jazmín supuso evitaba que se mostrara débil.-El hombre que te crio…No tiene magia, verdad?-pregunto Zelena por curiosidad, la joven negó con la cabeza.-Entonces te sucedió lo mismo que a mí, no te entiende.-siseo Zelena duramente, la joven abrió la boca para sacarla de su error pero su intuición le dijo que se quedara callada._

_-¿Por qué hiciste saber que mi madre era la Reina Malvada?-pregunto Jazmín después de unos segundos de silencio._

_-Porque yo siempre quise saber quién era mi madre.-respondió Zelena con un gesto de burla, ocultando sus verdaderos motivos.-Y supuse que tú también debías querer lo mismo, mocosa.-siseo Zelena con desdén._

_-¿No conociste a la abuela?-pregunto Jazmín con inocencia, la Bruja Malvada rio sarcásticamente.- ¿Me hablaras más de la Reina Malvada?-pregunto Jazmín directamente tomando por sorpresa a Zelena.-Si lo haces yo podría contarte cosas de Cora, aunque no sean muy buenas.-dijo la joven con un esto de duda, Zelena arqueo las cejas._

_-Eres una mocosa bastante imprudente, niña.-se burló Zelena mirándola detenidamente, de arriba abajo para tratar de detectar algo fuera de lugar.-Pero está bien, te contare algunas cosas pero no ahora.-sentencio Zelena antes de alejarse de la joven y esfumarse en una nube de humo verde. En cuanto Zelena desapareció Jazmín se dejó caer sobre su cama soltando un suspiro de alivio._

_-Flashback_

* * *

Regina salía de Grannys con su café en la mano, aún era temprano y esperaba toparse con Hook antes de que cayera la tarde, también tenía que encargarse de otro par de asuntos que tenía en mente desde la noche anterior antes de haberse quedado dormida. La Reina Malvada no había querido detenerse a pensar en la pequeña discusión que había tenido con Blanca, no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello. Antes de poder marcharse alguien la alcanzo y la hizo detenerse.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Tinkerbell al alcanzarla y detenerla, Regina arqueo las cejas un poco sorprendida de ver al hada frente a ella, mirándola con algo que fácilmente podría llamarse culpa o incomodidad.

-Supongo que si.-respondió Regina encogiéndose de hombros antes de dar un sorbo de su café, podía notar que Tinkerbell no sabía cómo empezar a hablar.- ¿Que sucede, Tink?-pregunto Regina comenzando a desesperarse con su silencio, desde que el hada había llegado a Storybrooke su relación había mejorado un poco, después de todo tenían historia en común.

-Solo quería disculparme contigo, Regina.-dijo Tinkerbell cuando por fin pudo hablar, Regina la miro extrañada.-Lo siento.-musito Tinkerbell con una mirada culpable.

-¿Qué?-replico Regina sin comprender a que se refería con exactitud.- ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Regina mirándola confusa, Tinkerbell suspiro.

-Lo que sucedió con Robín y el polvo de hadas, ahora sé que no fue tu culpa.-se explicó Tinkerbell con un gesto de incomodidad.

-No es tu culpa, la que nos borró los recuerdos y nos separo fue la polilla azul al final.-dijo Regina con un gesto de fastidio al mencionar a Blue.- Tu igual tuviste tu parte de sufrimiento, Tink, te quitaron tus alas por ayudarme y te borraron los recuerdos igual que a mi.-musito Regina con una mirada de tristeza para el hada.

-No entiendo por qué lo hizo.-confeso Tinkerbell con tristeza.-Si yo no hubiera tomado los polvos de hada nada hubiera pasado.-se lamentó Tinkerbell negando con la cabeza, Regina frunció el ceño.

-No entre, Tink.-le recordó Regina con una discreta sonrisa cómplice.-No entre a pesar de los polvos de hada y aun así conocí al hombre con el tatuaje de león sin saber que era el.-Quizá era el destino, aunque el destino puede cambiar.-reflexiono Regina con una mueca de desconcierto.

-Eso es cierto.-asintió el hada con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que Regina parecía estar tomándose las cosas de buena manera y no parecía regresar al lado oscuro.-Sea como sea, ahora tienes nuevas oportunidades.-comento Tinkerbell sutilmente y con una mueca de inocencia.

-Ya te habías tardado en mencionarlo.-se burló Regina arqueando una ceja y negando con la cabeza.-No puedo decir que no estoy confundida, es complicado sentir cosas por alguien más que por quien se supone es tu amor verdadero.-se quejó Regina frunciendo el ceño, haciendo reír a Tinkerbell.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.-rio Tinkerbell con una sonrisa divertida que hizo que Regina la mirara con resignación, pero antes de que pudiera contestar se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ellas, la alcaldesa aparto la mirada haciendo que Tinkerbell dirigiera la mirada a ese punto y riera por lo bajo.-Es tu karma, Regina, por tus maldades pasadas.-se burló Tinkerbell por lo bajo al ver a Robín acercándose a ellas.

-Hola Tink.-saludo Robín al hada con una ligera sonrisa cordial para después fijar su mirada en Regina, quien parecía negarse a mirarlo.-Hola Regina.-la saludo Robín con un gesto amable, Tinkerbell se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir nada imprudente y decidió dejarlos solos a pesar de la mirada asesina que le dirigió Regina.

-Yo ya me iba, nos vemos.-se despidió Tinkerbell rápidamente de ambos y alejándose rápidamente. Regina miro a Robín y le dedico una forzada sonrisa para no ser descortés.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Robín con las manos en los bolsillos, Regina se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, se había acostumbrado a sus saludos con un corto beso en los labios, no podía negarlo.- ¿Me acompañas al campamento?-propuso Robín para poder hablar a solas.

-Supongo que si.-dijo Regina asintiendo un tanto tensa al igual que Robín, ambos emprendieron camino hacia el campamento, podrían hablar en el camino y así no se sentirían tan presionados o incomodos por las miradas poco discretas de varias personas.

* * *

Zelena se apareció en el pueblo sin ser vista, ocultándose de todos. La Bruja Malvada observaba desde fuera la tienda de Gold, estaba cerrada a los clientes, Zelena imagino que algo estaría haciendo el Oscuro ya que sabía que Gold se encontraba dentro y a solas, no por nada había esperado a que Bella se fuera a la biblioteca y dejara solo a su querido esposo. Zelena no podía creer como alguien como el Oscuro se había enamorado de alguien como Bella, le resultaba sencillamente increíble.

-Ya es hora de saldar deudas Oscuro.-siseo Zelena por lo bajo, mirando fijamente la tienda, sonriendo para sí misma al ver como Gold se dejaba ver cuando salía de la parte trasera y se dirigía a la puerta de entrada para cambiar el cartel a "abierto", ya llevaba el tiempo suficiente esperando por ver la reacción del Oscuro al tenerla frente a él.

* * *

Regina y Robín caminaron a paso lento, sin prisas y sin seguir un rumbo fijo, a ambos les costaba decir algo, no sabían como tratar el tema y podían sentir la incomodidad del otro. Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Robín fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Cómo estas tomando todo esto?-pregunto Robín mirándola fugazmente y llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, Regina sonrió irónicamente y se encogió de hombros.

-He estado mejor.-contesto Regina sin mucho ánimo, Robín rio levemente por su respuesta, tan sarcástica como siempre, supuso que era buena señal.-Todavía estoy acomodando todo esto en mi mente.-confeso Regina suspirando.

-Te entiendo.-admitió Robín sonriéndole con melancolía, su mirada se posó en ella.-No puedo creer que Rumplestilskin haya sido capaz de hacernos eso. Todo se esfumo como si nada hubiera pasado.-decía Robín con aires de tristeza, Regina sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la mirada triste del arquero.

-Lo sé, como si nada importara.-completo Regina mirando el suelo por el que caminaban.-Todo lo hizo por su maldición, por encontrar a su hijo y no le importo las consecuencias, no le importo a quien lastimaba en el camino-dijo Regina con una mueca de amargura.

-Pero tú eras su hija.-replico Robín con un gesto de confusión, negándose a comprender los motivos del Oscuro.-Es curioso que para encontrar a su hijo y poder arreglarse con el haya tenido que arruinar las cosas contigo.-comento Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Regina frunció el ceño.

-No lo digas, no me acostumbro a pensar en el cómo mi padre, es escalofriante.-ironizo Regina con un gesto de irritación, Robín sonrió levemente y sin pensarlo mucho tomo su mano entre la suya, como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos por un momento. Regina sintió la mano enlazada con la de Robín para reconfortarla y se detuvieron un momento.-Henry Mills era mi padre, me amaba y yo a él. Se sacrificó por mi.-confeso Regina con la voz rota y sus ojos cristalinos.

-Eso no cambiara, Regina.-dijo Robín sonriéndole cálidamente y sin soltar su mano.-Él fue tu padre y lo seguirá siendo porque lo quisiste.-comento Robín mirándola con complicidad, Regina sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Es solo que todo parece tan irreal.-dijo Regina con frustración.-Como si se tratara de un sueño o una pesadilla.-termino de decir Regina, Robín arqueo las cejas y asintió, así se sentía el también.

-El hada azul y Rumplestilskin no debieron intervenir en lo nuestro.-se lamentó Robín bajando la mirada mientras caminaban despacio, Regina se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, no sabía cómo responder a eso.-Eras buena con el arco.-bromeo Robín para destensar el ambiente y quitar un poco de la tristeza que los había embargado.

-Me pregunto si aún lo seré-rio Regina divertida, Robín rio también.-Robín, lo que paso en el pasado fue…-Regina no continuo, Robín se le adelanto.

-Huiste conmigo, Regina.-recordó Robín con una sonrisa sincera al mirarla.-Te escapaste conmigo sin importarte ser una fugitiva del Rey, me amabas.-dijo Robín tragando saliva, Regina sintió un golpe directo en el pecho.-Sé que todavía lo haces pero estas confundida con todo lo que está pasando. No te culpo, también entendí que lo de David es algo que viene más haya de ahora, es algo que compartieron en el pasado y quizá ni siquiera tu misma lo puedas explicar.-decía Robín con un gesto de sinceridad absoluta.

-Yo no quería lastimarte, no quiero hacerlo.-admitió Regina con una mirada sincera al fijarla en sus ojos, ambos se habían detenido un momento.

-Lo sé y también sé que te amo, aunque duela.-rio levemente Robín con amargura, Regina trago saliva.-Sé que no tienes cabeza para esto, hay cosas más importantes en este momento.-dijo Robín adelantándose a las palabras de Regina, ambos retomaron su camino en silencio por un rato.

-Ahora solo quiero saber que sucedió con mi hija. Saber si puedo encontrarla aun. Saber dónde está o si fue feliz.-confeso Regina respirando profundo, Robín trago saliva.

-¿El padre de ella podría ser yo?-pregunto Robín con dificultad, Regina trago saliva y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.-Sé que no recuerdas eso pero es posible, ¿no?-dijo Robín con una mueca de confusión.

-Hay una posibilidad.-asintió Regina un tanto dudativa.-Pero no puedo decir que estoy segura, no quiero engañarte.-dijo Regina con una mueca de seriedad, el arquero se limitó a asentir.

-Me gusta la idea.-admitió Robín con una pequeña sonrisa, Regina lo miro arqueando las cejas.-Te ayudare en esto.-sentencio Robín con firmeza.

-¿Y si no es tuya?-cuestiono Regina con un gesto de incredulidad, Robín frunció el ceño levemente y se encogió de hombros.

-No importa eso, te ayudare quieras o no.-sentencio Robín firme al ver la sonrisa burlona de Regina, quien lo miro con ironía.-No me veas así.-se quejó Robín riendo levemente, Regina sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza dispuesta a replicar pero no le dio tiempo, ya habían llegado al campamento y los muchachos se acercaban a saludar.

-¡Robín!-lo saludo John acercándose a el seguido de los muchachos del campamento, tanto Robín como Regina se giraron hacia ellos. Robín saludo a todos como siempre.

-¿Qué tal muchachos?-saludo Robín con una sonrisa amistosa, buscando con la mirada a Roland y encontrándolo en su tienda jugando con otro de los muchachos.

-Su Majestad.-saludo John a Regina con un gesto cordial, ella asintió levemente. Robín los observaba curioso, era gracioso verlos después de recordar su vida de fugitivos.

-¿Qué tal, John?-correspondió Regina al saludo del hombre valiente, recordaba algunas ocasiones en que habían convivido durante la fuga del Rey Leopold, era tan extraño.

-Es un gusto verla sin los guardias del Rey detrás de nosotros.-bromeo John con un gesto amistoso, destensando el ambiente con Regina, quien rio también por lo bajo.

-Supongo que debo disculparme por su protección durante esos tiempos.-dijo Regina con un gesto de ironía, Robín se mordió la lengua para decir algo.-Y por los carteles de "Se busca" después de eso.-completo Regina con un gesto de descaro mezclado con inocencia que hizo que tanto John como Robín se rieran.

-Un placer haber conocido a la Reina del Bosque Encantado cuando no era Malvada.-asintió John con una sonrisa amigable, Regina arqueo las cejas.-Blanca Nieves tendrá a sus siete enanos pero su Majestad tiene a los Hombres Valientes, estamos para lo que usted quiera.-dijo John con un gesto serio, mirando a los hombres detrás de él que asintieron al ver a Robín sonriendo.

-¿Qué no son míos?-replico Robín frunciendo el ceño con un tono burlón que hizo reír a Regina, John sonrió en complicidad con su amigo.-Te los prestare, tranquila.-ironizo Robín con un gesto serio que fue reducido a burla cuando comenzó a reírse.

-Gracias, muchachos.-asintió Regina con una sonrisa cordial, dirigió una mirada a Robín, quien la observaba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Buscaremos a mi hija, muchachos.-dijo Robín cruzado de brazos, compartiendo una mirada fugaz con John, quien asintió de acuerdo con su líder y amigo. Regina lo miro incrédula.

-No sabes si es tuya, Robín.-le recordó Regina con una mirada fría pero Robín se limitó a encogerse de hombros como si nada.

-Pero es tuya, eso basta.-sentencio Robín sin inmutarse, provocando que Regina rodara los ojos con resignación.-No digas nada más, no estoy presionándote solo quiero ayudar.-dijo Robín bajando la voz solo para que ella lo escuchara.

-Muchachos, creo que si necesitare su ayuda.-dijo Regina después de pensarlo unos momentos, Robín la miro confuso y John sonrió levemente ante la idea de tener algo que hacer como en los viejos tiempos con Robín Hood.

-Díganos que debemos hacer.-respondió John con un brillo en los ojos que Robín reconoció, era el mismo que tenían sus muchachos cuando planeaban algún robo.

-Necesito que vayan a buscar a un querido y loco amigo.-dijo Regina como si nada, con un tono de lo más inocente, recibiendo como respuesta solo varias miradas confusas.-Si es posible hoy mismo, les daré lo que necesiten.-completo Regina sin inmutarse.

-¡Gina!-el grito de Roland la hizo girarse y observar como el pequeño corría a ella con una amplia sonrisa, la alcaldesa sonrió también y lo alzo en brazos para abrazarlo cálidamente, se había encariñado demasiado con el niño.

-Ya extrañaba verte, cariño.-le susurro Regina al pequeño, Robín le dio una mirada cómplice a los muchachos para que los dejaran solos. Roland seguía aferrado a Regina.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a jugar en tu casa?-pregunto Roland con inocencia, provocando que Regina y Robín se miraran tensos.-Quiero jugar con Henry.-se quejó el pequeño ajeno a todo.

-El también quiere eso, Roland.-asintió Regina sonriéndole al acariciar su mejilla.-Es que ahora no se puede pero pronto, cariño, te lo prometo.-dijo Regina tiernamente, Roland frunció el ceño.

-Ya escuchaste, hijo.-dijo Robín acercándose y revolviéndole el cabello juguetonamente.-No seas desesperado.-se burló Robín jugando con él, Regina arqueo las cejas y le agradeció con la mirada.

-Me tengo que ir, cariño.-dijo Regina estrechándolo un poco más y besando su mejilla.-Te prometo que pronto iremos por un helado, si?-propuso Regina recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del pequeño. Lo dejo en el suelo y lo vio correr a su tienda en el campamento, la alcaldesa conjuro un pequeño papel que contenía los datos para que los muchachos hicieran lo que había pedido y se lo entrego a Robín antes de irse de regreso al pueblo, dejando al arquero con una mirada resignada.

* * *

Gold estaba en su tienda, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que las horas pasaran y en cuanto llegara la noche podría llevar a cabo sus planes, solo quedaba esperar. Gold salió de la parte trasera de la tienda para regresar al mostrador, pero al encontrarse a Zelena parada en la entrada con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre y la mirada destellante de rabia casi tuvo que retroceder de la sorpresa.

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Zelena con una sonrisa frívola y un tono filoso, acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba Gold, quien ya se había recompuesto solo un poco de la sorpresa inicial.

-No es posible, tú estabas muerta.-siseo Gold tratando de que no le temblara la voz, sus viejos hábitos de cobardía estaban por salir. Zelena arqueo una ceja y lo miro duramente al acercarse a el hasta quedar a poco más de dos pasos de distancia.

-Lo sé, tú me mataste.-replico Zelena endureciendo su gesto y señalándolo acusadoramente, Gold se tensó un poco más, no podía negar que Zelena le resultaba intimidante, después de todo ella había sido capaz de controlarlo bastante tiempo.

-Tú mataste a mi hijo.-reclamo Gold señalándola de igual manera, dedicándole una mirada fulminante pero que solo hizo que Zelena riera divertida.

-Es verdad. El pobre Baelfire, aunque he de decir que murió por ser demasiado idiota, por no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.-decía Zelena con un gesto de burla que irritaba a Gold haciéndolo apretar los puños con impotencia, deseando asesinarla ahí mismo.

* * *

David estaba saliendo de la comisaria camino a la patrulla para dar un par de vueltas por el pueblo y asegurarse de que nada raro estuviera pasando. La mañana había pasado tranquila y sin mayor problema. Antes de subirse a su patrulla alcanzo a ver a Regina caminando a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el.

-¡Regina!-la llamo David para saludarla, la alcaldesa lo miro y se acercó para sorpresa del sheriff.-Cuando me desperté no había nadie en la casa.-dijo David mirándola divertido, Regina rodo los ojos y con un gesto le restó importancia.

-Eso no importa.-replico Regina como si nada, David frunció el ceño.- ¿Recuerdas el sombrero de Jefferson?-pregunto Regina mirándolo seria, David asintió algo confuso.- ¿Dónde está?-cuestiono la morena.

-Del sombrero solo quedaron pedazos rotos.-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros sin entender.-Quedo inservible. George los quemo.-recordó David, Regina arqueo las cejas y torció el gesto.

-¿Los tienes?-pregunto Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior, David asintió.

-Sí, se los mostré a Blue para ver si podía ayudarnos pero no pudo así que los deje en la comisaria dentro de una caja por si acaso.-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Regina sonrió con malicia.-Deben estar en una de las bodegas de la comisaria.

-Perfecto. Búscalos y tráemelos.-dijo Regina con una sonrisa de satisfacción, David la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Para qué?-interrogo David con un gesto de duda, Regina rodo los ojos.

-Luego te digo, solo asegúrate de tenerlos y después me los das.-dijo Regina antes de darse una vuelta para marcharse de ahí, David frunció el ceño y la vio alejarse sin entender absolutamente nada.

* * *

Bella había salido de la biblioteca para encaminarse a la tienda de Gold y en el camino se había encontrado con Emma, después de saludarse comenzaron a caminar juntas. Emma y Bella comentaban lo sucedido anoche, ambas sabían que las cosas se podían poner peor con Ingrid y Zelena rondando por Storybrooke.

-Entonces ayudaras en todo esto.-dijo Bella con un tono de sorpresa al encogerse de hombros, Emma asintió.-Supongo que no tomaras partido en cuanto a lo de David y Blanca.-comento la castaña.

-No pienso hacerlo, son problemas de ellos y yo no soy una niña para estar en medio de todo eso.-dijo Emma con un gesto de alivio.- ¿Y Gold como tomo lo de Regina?-pregunto Emma tratando de ocultar un poco su curiosidad.

-Es difícil para él, tienen una historia complicada.-dijo Bella con una mueca.-Regina no va a aceptarlo como su padre.-termino de decir Bella con un dejo de ironía, Emma arqueo las cejas.

-Era de esperarse.-dijo Emma mirando a Bella, ambas asintieron.-Hablando de nuestra flamante alcaldesa.-ironizo Emma con una sonrisa burlona al ver a Regina caminando hacia su misma dirección pero sin detenerse a mirarlas. Emma y Bella intercambiaron una mirada confusa y la siguieron hacia la tienda.

* * *

Zelena había casi arrinconado a Gold contra la pared detrás del mostrador, mirándolo con los ojos destellantes de furia y dejando ver sus intenciones de lastimarlo hasta acabar con él, pero Gold no parecía querer ceder tan fácil y le sostenía la mirada sin titubeos.

-¿Cómo volviste?-pregunto Gold arrastrando las palabras al mirarla con superioridad, Zelena sonrió con malicia, disfrutando el sentir el temor que podía causar en él.

-Eso no importa, querido.-se burló Zelena imitando su tono de voz burlón.-Lo que realmente importa es cuanto tempo me va a tomar obtener tu daga de nuevo.-siseo Zelena llevando sus dedos al rostro de Gold para provocarle escalofríos.

-No la vas a conseguir, Zelena.-aseguro Gold con una sonrisa de satisfacción.-Yo no dejare que suceda.-amenazo Gold con un gesto de advertencia.

-Ya lo hice una vez, Rumple.-le recordó Zelena con malicia.- ¿Cuánto crees que me tomara controlarte de nuevo?-pregunto Zelena fingiendo inocencia.-Solo que esta vez no será tan buena con mi mascota.-siseo Zelena con un gesto de maldad.

-Te destruiré.-sentencio Gold torciendo el gesto y encarando a Zelena, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos.-Acabare contigo y esta vez nadie te podrá resucitar.-decía Gold mirándola amenazante.

-Eso lo veremos, querido.-advirtió Zelena con arrogancia.-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esto?-pregunto Zelena con un gesto divertido.-Que todo esto tendrá exactamente el mismo final que antes…Tu hija acabara muerta y después tu morirás.-sentencio Zelena riendo con malicia, Gold endureció el gesto y la miro matadoramente, sin pensarlo más lanzo un hechizo en su contra pero Zelena lo esquivo con rapidez al desaparecer y aparecer en otro sitio de la tienda justo cuando la puerta de la tienda se abría para dar paso a Regina seguida de Emma y Bella.

-Zelena.-dijo Emma al ver a la Bruja Malvada ahí en compañía de Gold, pero tanto Gold como Zelena no desviaron sus miradas del otro.

-No te preocupes, querido.-dijo Zelena con sarcasmo.-Pienso devolverte el favor muy pronto, solo que yo si te matare de verdad y sin retorno.-amenazo Zelena antes de desaparecer en su nube de humo verde dejando a Gold con los puños apretados.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de desconcierto al entrar en la tienda, Bella no tardo en acercarse a Gold y Regina lo miraba con seriedad, en su mente un par de piezas acaban de encajar.

-Tú la mataste.-intervino Regina señalando a Gold sin titubeos, tanto Emma como Bella la miraron confusas.-Tu mataste a Zelena.-repitió Regina mirándolo duramente, Gold torció el gesto pero no respondió.

-Regina, todos vimos a Zelena dentro de su celda. Ella misma se mató.-recordó Emma mirándola confusa pero Regina negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con arrogancia. Gold termino por apretar los puños.

-¡Ella mato a mi hijo!-grito Gold con frustración, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Emma y una de reproche de Bella.-Mato a tu hermano.-le dijo a Regina con toda la intención de excusarse, señalándola con seriedad.

-Ella también es mi hermana, Gold.-siseo Regina mirándolo duramente, como si no terminara de acostumbrarse a su nuevo parentesco.-Y te advertí que no la mataras, te dije que ella podría tener otra oportunidad.-dijo Regina apretando los puños al darse cuenta del motivo del enojo de Zelena.

-Y yo que creía que tenía una familia disfuncional.-intervino Emma con un gesto de conmoción, Regina la miro con incredulidad y negó con la cabeza, Bella seguía callada y pensativa al lado de Gold.-Ahora sabemos por qué esta tan enojada.-dijo Emma arqueando las cejas y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está el brazalete de Pan?-pregunto Regina ignorando a todos y concentrándose en mirar a Gold con seriedad, el Oscuro la miro con curiosidad y algo de desconcierto.-Tu lo tienes necesito que me lo des.-dijo Regina casi como una orden.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-pregunto Gold interesado en sus motivos, pero Regina se limitó a sonreír con malicia y negó con la cabeza. Emma frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, ella también quería saber.

-Yo sé para que lo quiero, solo dámelo.-dijo Regina perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de lo de Zelena. Gold no se movía de su sitio, no quería ceder tan fácil pero la mirada que le dio Bella de decepción lo hizo rodar los ojos y buscar el brazalete dentro de una caja en sus armarios de la tienda.

-No te preocupes a la familia no le cobro los favores.-siseo Gold al entregarle el brazalete con una maliciosa sonrisa burlona que hizo que Regina sintiera deseos de lanzarle una bola de fuego para borrársela de la cara. Emma tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse un poco al ver el gesto de fastidio de Regina, quien dando media vuelta con toda su arrogancia y aires de superioridad salió de la tienda sin ver atrás.

* * *

Regina salió de la tienda a paso firme, la tenía algunas de las cosas que necesitaba y más rápido de lo que había pensado. Emma salió de la tienda y siguió a la alcaldesa rápidamente hasta alcanzarla y caminar a su lado.

-Gold te saca de tus casillas, no?-bromeo Emma para destensarla un poco.- ¿Para qué quieres el brazalete de Peter Pan?-pregunto la rubia con curiosidad provocando que Regina rodara los ojos.

-Creí que no querrías ni acercarte a mi.-dijo Regina ignorando su pregunta sin más, provocando que la rubia frunciera el ceño.-Tu madre se podría enojar.-ironizo Regina con su habitual humor negro.

-No soy una niña en medio del divorcio de sus padres, Regina.-se defendió Emma con falsa indignación.-Puedo decidir qué hacer y quiero ayudarte. Si me dejas, claro.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros como si nada, Regina detuvo su camino y fijo sus ojos en la rubia, el noto sincera.

-¿Por qué de pronto a todos les ha dado por ofrecer su ayuda?-pregunto Regina con resignación y un gesto burlón-¿Blanca y David se van a divorciar?-pregunto Regina con algo de sorpresa, una parte de ella aun creía que era mentira.-Lo lamento.-dijo Regina retomando su camino al lado de Emma.-Supongo que la ayuda de la Salvadora de algo habrá de servir.-dijo Regina con una sonrisa burlona.

-Siempre tan dulce, alcaldesa.-se burló Emma con un gesto de diversión.-Henry ya casi sale del colegio, supongo que sabes que después ira con unos amigos a Grannys, no?-comento Emma tratan de mantener una plática con ella pero Regina se limitó a asentir en silencio frustrando a la rubia, quien sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en algo con lo que no se quedaría callada.-Entonces…Tuviste algo con Hook.-punto para Emma Swan. Regina se había detenido de golpe, mirando incrédula a la rubia quien sonreía con inocencia que ocultaba su victoria.

-No, por favor, tu no.-se quejó Regina con fastidio, provocando una sonrisa aún más amplia en la sheriff.-No quiero una escena de celos.-protesto Regina negando con la cabeza y retomando su camino.

-No la tendrás, solo sacaba el tema.-se excusó Emma con inocencia fingida, Regina frunció el ceño desconcertada y se detuvo de nuevo para mirarla.- ¿Qué?-pregunto Emma al ver su mirada de desconcierto.

-¿En serio no te enoja?-pregunto Regina arqueando una ceja.- ¿Nada celos? ¿Un poco de molestia?-pregunto Regina con su tono sarcástico haciendo que Emma rodara los ojos.-Y yo que creí que tenían algo.-se justificó Regina encogiéndose de hombros y desviando su mirada para encaminarse de nuevo.

-Hook me conto todo, solo quiero saber si tú dices lo mismo.-dijo Emma como si nada, ignorando las preguntas de la alcaldesa, misma que fruncía el ceño ante el interrogatorio de la sheriff.

-Fue poco tiempo. Mi madre lo arruino y fin de la historia.-recito Regina despreocupadamente, ignorando el gesto de frustración de Emma.

-Y tu hija podría ser de él, no?-pregunto Emma con una mirada curiosa, Regina solo asintió en silencio.-Si que estas metida en un buen lio.-comento Emma con un gesto despreocupado, ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina.

-Gracias, Swan.-ironizo Regina con un gesto de pocos amigos.-Estoy pagando todos mis pecados en mis tiempos de Reina Malvada.-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto, provocando una leve risa de Emma.- ¿Te divierte?-pregunto Regina sin molestarse en mirarla.

-Algo, sé que no debería pero si.-confeso Emma con algo de culpabilidad, Regina rodo los ojos.- ¿Y ahora qué sigue?-pregunto Emma con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

-Descubriré que sucedió con mi hija.-sentencio Regina a paso firme, Emma arqueo las cejas y sonrió cómplice.

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono Emma con evidente curiosidad ante los planes de Regina, pero la morena se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Ya estoy en ello.-musito Regina antes de apresurar su paso hacia su casa, dejando a Emma con la curiosidad sin resolver y una mirada de resignación.

* * *

En la tienda de antigüedades Gold aun seguía un poco perturbado por la aparición de Zelena en su tienda, detestaba sentir que las cosas estaban fuera de su control. Bella seguía a su lado, asegurándose de que su marido estuviera bien, no le gustaba el semblante de su marido, no podía descifrar sus pensamientos.

-Prometiste que no volverías a ser el mismo de antes.-reprocho Bella duramente a Gold.-La mataste aun cuando dijiste que no lo harías.-reclamo Bella dolida, Gold alzo la mirada.

-Lo sé, Bella.-asintió Gold serio.-Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, esa Bruja mato a mi hijo.-siseo Gold con resentimiento, como si la ira volviera a inundarlo de solo recordarlo.

-Rumple-lo llamo Bella para sacarlo de sus pensamientos oscuros, no quería verlo sumido en la oscuridad como en el pasado. Gold la miro para tranquilizarla un poco, aunque quizá tuviera motivos para no estar tranquila.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.-aseguro Gold con una sonrisa forzada para engañar a su esposa.-Zelena no va a conseguir perturbarme más.-se quejó Gold duramente, Bella asintió sin estar totalmente segura de sus palabras.

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto Bella llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Gold para obligarlo a mirarla. Gold tenso el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella debería tener miedo de mi.-siseo Gold duramente provocando que Bella endureciera el gesto también.-No va a conseguir controlarme como antes.-aseguro Gold con firmeza, tratando de engañar a Bella.

-Sé que no lo hará, tu no volverás atrás.-musito Bella tratando de hacer que el creyera en sus palabras. Gold sintió una punzada de culpa al engañarla como lo estaba haciendo y por lo que haría después.

-Bella, necesito que ocultes bien la daga para que Zelena no la encuentre-dijo Gold con seriedad, sin que delatara en un gesto su mentira.-Ve y ocúltala donde ni siquiera yo la encuentre y después espérame en casa, por favor.-pidió Gold con firmeza y seguridad que hicieron que Bella asintiera de acuerdo.

-Está bien, lo hare.-aseguro Bella asintiendo, tratando de no mostrarse con dudas. Gold la observo salir de la tienda y espero unos momentos más para asegurarse que se habría alejado lo suficiente, se acercó a su escondite y saco la caja que contenía el sombrero, su daga y el corazón de Hook para luego desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Zelena apareció en el gran salón de su castillo en Oz, la Bruja Malvada se dirigió al salón donde antes estaba en famoso mago de Oz, Walsh, quien ahora era prácticamente su esclavo por haberla engañado. Zelena le dio una mirada despectiva al mono volador que estaba encerrado en una jaula detrás de una cortina y con un movimiento de muñeca la jaula se abrió, Zelena realizo otro hechizo y el mono volador fue cubierto por una nube de humo verde para después dejar ver a un hombre, Walsh._

_-¿Qué le hiciste a esa niña?-pregunto Walsh aun temeroso de la Bruja Malvada, casi temblando como siempre que lo devolvía a su forma humana.- ¿La encontraste?-insistió Walsh, había sido el quien se la había mostrado igual que había hecho para mostrarle a Cora y Regina._

_-Por supuesto que sí, mono.-siseo Zelena con malicia, el hombre se apartó rápidamente al verla acercarse a él, pero ante la mirada amenazante de Zelena dejo de hacerlo._

_-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacerle?-pregunto el hombre casi con miedo de que Zelena se desquitara con él, pero por el contrario observo como la Bruja Malvada esbozaba una sonrisa._

_-Quiero que hagas con esa mocosa lo mismo que hiciste conmigo.-sentencio Zelena firme.-Le vas a mostrar lo que yo te diga. Igual que tú me mostraste a mi madre cuando me abandono.-ordeno Zelena con arrogancia._

_-¿Quieres que le muestre donde esta Regina?-pregunto Walsh con una mueca de confusión que hizo a Zelena reír divertida._

_-Poco a poco, mascota.-rio Zelena negando con la cabeza.-Primero tiene que ver a la Reina Malvada en su máximo esplendor, quiero que vea todo lo que Regina causo en el reino, que sienta escalofríos de solo pensar en ella.-decía Zelena con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante sus planes._

_-¿Qué vas a ganar con eso?-pregunto Walsh confundido.- ¿Asustarla? ¿Hacer que te tenga más cariño a ti que a tu hermana?-cuestionaba Walsh olvidándose un momento de temerle a Zelena._

_-Mi sobrina podrá ver de lo que era capaz su madre, la odiara así como yo lo hago.-sentencio Zelena con la mirada ensombrecida.-Lo peor será cuando se dé cuenta que ella lanzo una maldición para ser feliz y que tiene a un mocoso que ni siquiera tiene su sangre al lado, un hijo que tiene todo lo que ella no pudo tener.-siseo Zelena victoriosa._

_-Quieres que siga tú mismo camino.-musito Walsh al encajar algunas piezas.-La vas a usar para tu venganza contra Regina.-dijo Walsh mirando a Zelena sorprendido-Eres retorcida._

_-Limítate a obedecer mis órdenes, querido.-advirtió Zelena mirándolo con maldad, Walsh tuvo que retroceder un poco por miedo._

_-Es tu sobrina, Zelena.-recordó Walsh casi tartamudeando, Zelena torció el gesto y con un movimiento de su muñeca Walsh volvió a ser un mono volador. Zelena sonrió levemente, debía admitir que se había sorprendido gratamente con esa mocosa, tenían mas en común de lo que pensaba y si tenía suerte quizá podrían llevarse lo suficientemente bien para sus planes, la niña era encantadora y no podía negarlo, si tan solo no sintiera toda esa rabia y envidia contra su hermana las cosas quizá podrían haber cambiado._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina llego a su casa en poco tiempo, en cuanto entro se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos un momento. Se sentía cansada de tantas cosas que estaban pasando, suspiro y abrió los para mirar el reloj, seguramente Henry ya estaría en Grannys. Regina se levantó del sofá y guardo el brazalete de Pan en su despacho, iba a encaminarse a la cocina cuando tocaron el timbre de la mansión y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Regina al ver como Hook pasaba a su casa sin ser invitado y con una botella de whisky en la mano, el pirata la ignoro y siguió de largo hasta la cocina, Regina arqueo las cejas y cerró la puerta.

-Necesitas beber un poco y yo igual.-dijo Hook dejando la botella sobre la mesa como si nada y buscando un par de copas en los estantes de la cocina, ignorando la mirada asesina de Regina.-Y como tenemos asuntos en común decidí que beberemos juntos.-sentencio Hook dejando sobre la mesa dos vasos de cristal vacíos y mirando a Regina con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?-pregunto Regina mirándola con astucia al dar un par de pasos hacia la mesa donde había dos sillas, las cuales Hook ya había corrido para que tomaran asiento.

-El que no me hayas echado aun.-dijo Hook como si nada, con ese aire despreocupado que lo caracterizaba y acercándose a ella dedicándola una de sus mejores sonrisas descaradas.

-Buena jugada, pirata.-siseo Regina al tenerlo tan cerca de ella cuando Hook le corrió la silla para que tomara asiento, el pirata se dirigió a la silla enfrente de Regina.

-Vamos, Regina.-se burló Hook tomando asiento frente a ella.-Corrompimos cada rincón de la alcoba de la Reina Malvada…Dime Killian.-ironizo Hook al servir dos copas de licor, ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina, quien lo pateo por debajo de la mesa sin remordimientos.

-Idiota.-siseo Regina torciendo el gesto, el pirata le acerco un vaso y tomo el otro para él.

-Sincero, su Majestad.-replico Hook despreocupadamente al tomar su vaso y esperar a que Regina tomara el suyo para beber al mismo tiempo un trago, Regina dejo el suyo sobre la mesa y el hizo lo mismo.

-Se te está haciendo costumbre venir de esta manera a mi casa.-dijo Regina con una mueca burlona hacia el pirata, quien rio levemente y asintió.

-¿Con quién iría?-pregunto Hook encogiéndose de hombros.-Emma y yo no tenemos tanto en común, David no es de los que beben y me quedo sin opciones.-dijo Hook con tono juguetón que hizo reír a Regina, la morena comenzaba a agradecer mentalmente esos pequeños momentos para quitarse de encima todas las tensiones.

-Eres un imbécil.-ironizo Regina llevándose su copa a los labios y conteniendo una risa al ver a Hook dramatizar un gesto de indignación.

-¿Hablaremos de lo que paso en el hotel de la Abuelita?-pregunto Hook después de dar un trago a su copa y dejarlo sobre la mesa, Regia negó con la cabeza.-De acuerdo, pero si te diré que…sigues besando estupendamente bien.-bromeo Hook con una sonrisa maliciosa como si de un niño que hace una travesura se tratara, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al ver a Regina apartar la mirada para no sonrojarse.

-Sigue bromeando y cuando tenga tu corazón me encargare de usarlo muy bien.-amenazo Regina con arrogancia, Hook frunció el ceño.-Por cierto, necesitare que recuperes tu barco.-dijo Regina cambiando de tema y bebiendo un trago de su copa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hook desconcertado.-Sabes que perdí mi barco.-dijo Hook con un tono de melancolía, Regina asintió.

-Sí, pero hay formas de recuperarlo.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros con aires de satisfacción.-Seguro que tienes algo de tu preciado barco-dijo Regina señalándolo al mirarlo con astucia.

-Me conoces.-rio Hook al asentir.- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte con el tema de tu hija?-pregunto Hook de golpe, como si hablara de cualquier cosa, Regina torció el gesto.-Soy yo, el pirata, el villano…No los héroes que tienes detrás, así que puedes hablar claro.-sentencio Hook sirviendo de nuevo licor en ambas copas.

-Ya puse en marcha algunas cosas.-dijo Regina suspirando.-Y necesito que tengas tu corazón para poder contarte todo con detalles.-musito la alcaldesa con un gesto de frustración.-Pero confórmate con saber que te necesito a ti y a tu barco.

-Me alegra que me dejes ayudarte.-confeso Hook con una leve sonrisa sincera, Regina asintió en silencio y se levantó de la mesa dejando su copa aun llena sobre la mesa.-Me imagino que tienes un montón de cosas en la cabeza, así que gracias por ayudarme con lo de Gold.-dijo Hook levantándose también y mirándola con agradecimiento.

-Agradéceme cuando tengas tu corazón en el pecho.-replico Regina cruzándose de brazos.-Ya sé cómo podemos recuperarlo.-dijo Regina con una mueca de fastidio ante la idea que tenía, Hook la miro con curiosidad.-No quería tener contacto con él pero creo que tendremos que darle en su punto débil, Bella.-dijo Regina con una mueca de resignación.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el pirata con una mueca de confusión, acercándose más a ella hasta quedar separados solo por un par de pasos.

-Bella no sabe que tiene una daga falsa así que voy a amenazarlo con contarle toda la verdad.-dijo Regina rodando los ojos, Hook arqueo una ceja en un gesto de duda.-Y quizá haga uso de nuestro recién descubierto parentesco para que no se pueda negar a regresar tu corazón.-dijo Regina después de un momento.

-Podría funcionar.-dijo Hook después de meditarlo unos segundos.-Eres su hija así que no te tocara un solo cabello, y si quiere hacer las cosas bien lo hará.-comento Hook mirado a Regina con una discreta sonrisa.

-Hay unos detalles más pero en resumen eso haremos.-dijo Regina con un gesto despreocupado, Hook asintió, comenzaba a recuperar las esperanzas de no morir a manos del Oscuro, en un momento de euforia no se detuvo y abrazo a Regina con fuerza, dejando a la morena inmóvil ante la sorpresa, el pirata la estrecho un poco más y la Reina rodo los ojos. Hook soltó un poco a la alcaldesa y quedaron a corta distancia, Regina estuvo a punto de apartarse pero antes de poder hacerlo Hook se desplomo sobre ella, quien a duras penas pudo sostenerse en pie al verlo caer al suelo.- ¡Killian!-grito Regina para hacerlo reaccionar al agacharse para asegurarse que siguiera vivo y confirmo que su respiración se hacía pesada.

-Es el. –susurro Hook casi sin aliento tumbado en el piso, llevándose una mano al pecho.-Me va a matar.-musito Hook en un momento que el dolor desapareció y pudo levantarse con un poco de la ayuda de Regina.-Me tengo que ir, quédate aquí.-pidió Hook antes de salir casi corriendo de la mansión, sin darle tiempo a Regina de reaccionar y dejándola en la cocina con un gesto de conmoción en el rostro.

* * *

_¿Qué les parecio el cap? ¿Alguna peticion o queja?jajaja Ya saben dejen review si han llegado hasta aquí! :P_

**marimf123xx**…Hola!Que bueno que te ha gustado esta historia, pronto mas caps!

**Cenaby**…Eaaaaa! Que bella, gracias. Es genial saber que les va gustando esta loca historia *_* jajaja Creo que varios OQ después del tremendo show que montaron en OUAT han cambiado han cambiado a Robin por David o Hook en esta historia jajaja Gold es arrogante por naturaleza,como que aun no se acostumbra a ser un padre para Regina como debería o deberá serlo, aunque su esfuerzo ha hecho al ir a hablar con ella jajajaja Yo sigo deseando que sean padre-hija en Ouat! Besoo!

**EQLuisa**…Lamento la tardanza!jajajaja Yo igual prefiero caps largos. Pobre mi Zelena, es solo que no la comprenden O.o jajaja Gol y Regina menuda relación llevan esos dos jajajaja Hook se nos avento a besarla :O jajaja David siempre es tan protector *_* Robin es otro al del programa O.o jajajaja Los tiempos aun no están claros…Asi que aun Hook tiene posibilidades muahahaha Que pedazo de final es ese!No es mala idea O.o jajaja okokno Eaaaa!Buenisimo que no la abandones :D

**Rosalie end Jacob**…Gracias! Regina y Rumple van avanzando a su manera jajaja Creo que aquí si hubo EvilCharming *_*

**akira02165642**…Gracias! Ya pronto estare actualizando.

**Lina Montoya**…Eaa!Genial leerte, gracias!*_* Regina y Robin al inicio eran toda una pareja hermosa. Y sii…las cosas entre David y Regina fueron poniéndose…Uffff jajajaja Y si, Gold es el padre de Regina muahaha

**Evilcharmingparrillas**…Es que son tres ships, no solo uno, aunque en este cap si hubo EvilCharming jajajaja Gracias!Ya vendrán mas escenas de esos dos…

**Guest**…Gracias! Trato de mantener la escencia de la Regina del show para que no pierta su toque, avísame si me desvio jajajajaja La mosca azul metio mano en todo eso, les quitaron su oportunidad Rumple no la tiene fácil con Regina, ella siempre vio a Henry como su padre O.O Malefica y Jazmin son un caso y Zelena…bueno, pobrecita es que nadie la comprende O.o jajajajajaa Lamento hacerte esperar pero pronto tengo vacaciones y tendre tiempo libre mas seguido :D

**Evil-Regal-FAniston**…Gracias!*_* Quiza, puede ser que si…puede ser que no…muahahahaha Zelena tuvo mucho tiempo desde que supo la existencia de Regina hasta que la conocio en la T3 o.O jajaja El beso HQ…Bueno, el pirata es muuuy intenso en esos besos jajajaja Creo que los caps seguirán siendo largos, me gustan mas asi la verdad : ) Siii, menudo árbol genealógico que hay aquí, por lo menos llevan la misma sangre O.o jajaja

**Franciny**…Eaaaaaa!¿Y esta vez hubo mas preguntas que respuestas?jajajaja Nooo no te mueras jajajajaja Ya están los tres en igualdad de condiciones muahahaha Esta en…Algun lugar jajaja okokno

**Aelynb**…Hola! Que genial que dejes tu review es genial leerte *_* Este árbol es un completo desastre O.o Lo siento, pero siempre los he visto padre-hija jajajaja Que buena onda, los de OQ si los lei y el Seana lo estoy leyendo : D Se que toma tiempo actualizar tanto fic jajajaja Sii, son una pareja demasiado sexy, dos villanos, descarados…Lana es una belleza total jajajajaja Pues beso ya hubo, falta ver si se da…algo mas muahahahaha Oraleee…¿Final OQ? Muahahaha Al fin alguien que ama a Zelena!jajajajaja Gracias : D


	15. Chapter 15

_Holaaa! Siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero ahora si oficialmente ya estoy de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar más seguido jejejeje Y para compensar tantito les traigo un cap super largo, ojala se animen a decirles que les parecio, por que a mi hubieron algunos detalles que no terminaban de convencerme jejejeje Gracias por cada review! Es genial saber que les esta gustando y que no, gracias por cada fav, follow y review hacen que escriba con mas ganas jejejeje Bueno, ojala les guste el cap! Twitter: BarbieEliz  
_

* * *

Por un momento Hook recupero las esperanzas de morir a manos del Oscuro, sin poder evitarlo no se contuvo y estrecho a Regina con fuerza, pudo sentir como la alcaldesa se tensó en su abrazo pero ella estrecho un poco más para evitar que se apartara. Regina sintió los brazos de Hook alrededor de su cintura cuando la dejo de abrazar, su garfio le provoco un escalofrió que la recorrió por completo. Hook se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y sin remordimiento alguno dejo que sus ojos se fijaran en los labios de la morena. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, si se movía un poco podría besarla y la verdad era que deseaba hacerlo, quizá solo fuera el momento pero antes de decidirse a hacerlo un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo hizo caer al suelo, casi termina tirando a Regina también pero la morena se logró sostener de pie.

-¡Killian!-el grito de Regina lo hizo tratar de mantenerse fuerte, sintió las manos de Regina tomándolo de los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse pero sin poder conseguirlo, seguía tumbado en el piso, el pirata pudo ver como la alcaldesa suspiraba aliviada al ver que seguía respirando.

-Es el. –susurro Hook casi sin aliento tumbado en el piso, llevándose una mano al pecho.-Me va a matar.-musito Hook en un momento que el dolor desapareció y pudo levantarse con un poco de la ayuda de Regina.-Me tengo que ir, quédate aquí.-pidió Hook antes de salir casi corriendo de la mansión, sin darle tiempo a Regina de reaccionar y dejándola en la cocina con un gesto de conmoción en el rostro. Hook sabía que probablemente se estaba dirigiendo a su muerte, una muerte seguramente dolorosa y lenta a manos del maldito cocodrilo, pero no quería exponer a Regina, no lo pensó demasiado, solo sabía que las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo y había salido corriendo antes de darle tiempo a Regina de reaccionar, en pocos minutos Hook ya había llegado a la torre del reloj.

* * *

Regina observo a Hook salir corriendo de su casa, como si una extraña fuerza lo hiciera correr para no morir, como si cada paso fuera una sentencia, la morena pudo ver el gesto de dolor en Hook y sintió una punzada en el pecho. A la morena le tomo un par de minutos salir del trance en el que estaba, pero no tardó mucho en pensar que hacer, obligándose a permanecer con la mente fría para poder pensar con claridad en una solución y en cómo salvar a Hook, Regina cerro los ojos y desapareció en medio de una nube morada, para después aparecer en medio de Grannys.

-¡Regina Mills!-se quejó la Abuelita cuando al aparecer Regina provoco que de la sorpresa Ruby dejara caer una bandeja con algunos platos.-No me importa que seas la alcaldesa…¿Qué te he dicho de aparecer así en mi local?-protesto la Abuelita con los ojos fijos en la morena, quien recorría el lugar con la mirada.

-Lo siento, abuela.-replico Regina sin detenerse a mirarla, provocando una mirada asesina de la mujer mayor.-Pagare mis desastres, no gaste energía.-termino de decir Regina con un gesto despreocupado.-¡Bella!-grito Regina al ver a la castaña en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Regina.-la saludo Bella levantándose de su asiento al notar el gesto de seriedad que tenía la alcaldesa.- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la castaña comenzando a inquietarse por la mirada de Regina.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, tienes que ayudarme a detener algo.-sentencio Regina sujetando la mano de Bella y casi arrastrándola a la salida, pero Bella se detuvo desconcertada.

-¿Me puedes decir que está pasando?-pregunto Bella soltándose del agarre de Regina, quien tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta diez para no golpear a la castaña.

-Sera mucho mejor si lo ves por ti misma, apuesto que ni tus libros te lo explicarían mejor.-ironizo Regina volviendo a sujetar la muñeca de Bella para desaparecer del lugar, bajo la mirada amenazante de la Abuelita.-Prometo compensar los platos rotos.-dijo Regina dedicándole una sonrisa de inocencia a la Abuela antes de desaparecer con Bella en una nube de humo morada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Regina?-pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño al ver que estaban en lo alto de la torre del reloj, solo una puerta que daba a las escaleras las separaba de donde estaban Gold y Hook. Regina la miro y sin hacer el menor ruido abrió la puerta para que Bella al mirar arriba se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

_\- Flashback_

_Habían pasado varios días desde que Zelena había ordenado a Walsh mostrar todo de la Reina Malvada a Jazmín y había llegado el momento de hacer que la princesa pudiera observar todo lo que tenía preparado, pero para eso debía llevarla a Oz. Por su parte, Jazmín se sentía un poco más tranquila después de haber conocido toda la verdad sobre la mujer que era su madre, el que Zelena le hubiera revelado que se trataba de la Reina Malvada le había causado un shock, pero cuando Maléfica le conto la otra parte de la historia y le detallo sus motivos, como había sido su vida y lo triste que fue el destino de Regina, pudo hacer un balance para no ser tan prejuiciosa con Regina, ahora sabía que ella no había llegado a ser la Reina Malvada solo porque sí. La joven había derramado varias lágrimas cuando conoció la vida de su madre por palabras de Maléfica, así que las manipulaciones de Zelena dejaron de hacer el efecto inicial en Jazmín._

_-¡Bestia!-protesto Maléfica a gritos al ver como Jazmín lanzaba una bola de fuego que lleno de luz todo el gran salón, para después apagarse al llegar al candelero que colgaba del techo.-Eres incorregible.-se quejó Maléfica mirándola de mala gana, solo recibiendo una sonrisa inocente de la joven._

_-Ni que la luz te fuera a matar, este castillo de por si es muy lúgubre, déjame darle un poquito de vida.-replico Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, acercándose a Maléfica con un gesto inocente, ignorando como Maléfica rodaba los ojos, preguntándose en que momento había decidido que esa pequeña intrusa entrara en su castillo._

_-Su nombre es el Fuerte Prohibido, pulga, se supone que sea tenebroso.-ironizo Maléfica arqueando las cejas con orgullo, haciendo sonreír divertida a Jazmín.-No un lugar para niños.-siseo Maléfica mirándola con burla._

_-Yo también te quiero, tía.-se quejó Jazmín cruzándose de brazos al dejarse caer en la silla al lado de la de Maléfica, dejando su magia hiciera arder la chimenea para darles calor a ambas, Maléfica se permitió sonreír con orgullo disimulado._

_-¿Qué esperas para contarme que sucedió con la Bruja Malvada?-pregunto Maléfica con interés, la joven la miro y sonrió divertida al ver su curiosidad, pensó en jugar un poco con la paciencia de su querida tía pero recordó que la última vez que lo había hecho no había salido bien parada._

_-Su nombre es Zelena.-replico Jazmín rodando los ojos con resignación, no era necesario ser muy astuta para darse cuenta que Maléfica veía con malos ojos a Zelena.-Y es mi tía.-añadió la joven con un gesto de regaño, Maléfica la miro y rodo los ojos._

_-¿La defiendes? Tu tía Zelena es la Bruja Malvada, dudo que sea verde por su calidad moral.-se quejó Maléfica con venenoso sarcasmo, haciendo que Jazmín negara con la cabeza y escondiera una sonrisa de diversión._

_-Tu eres la Emperatriz del Mal y míranos.-replico Jazmín señalándose a sí misma, ganándose una mirada asesina de Maléfica.-No tenemos la misma sangre pero sabes que te adoro como si la tuviéramos, eres mi tía Maléfica.-rio la joven encogiéndose de hombros al mirarla con una sonrisa, levantándose de la silla y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, pero Maléfica le advirtió con la mirada que no lo intentara._

_-No compares, bestia, yo podría volver cenizas a esa Bruja.-se defendió Maléfica con un gesto de indignación, la princesa asintió en silencio._

_-Lo sé, además ella no tiene idea de las que cosas que a ti te cuento, ni siquiera sabe que te conozco.-rio Jazmín con un gesto inocente, Maléfica arqueo las cejas._

_-Lo sé, muy astuta, jovencita.-ironizo Maléfica.-Así como también cree que tu padre fue igual al de ella y que ambas sufrieron casi lo mismo, claro, con la diferencia que tu creciste siendo la heredera de un reino que te adora y ella siendo el terror de todos.-dijo Maléfica con un gesto sarcástico, haciendo que Jazmín la mirara con resignación._

_-En mi defensa ella sola saco esas conclusiones, yo solo le conté algunas cosas sobre Cora y como me había dejado en el palacio.-se defendió Jazmín cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil, Maléfica rio con burla.-Además, no sé, me gusto que ella pudiera confiar en mi un poco.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¡Es la Bruja Malvada!-recordó Maléfica con un gesto de burla, la joven frunció el ceño una vez más._

_-Sí, y mi madre la Reina Malvada.-dijo la princesa arqueando las cejas.-Mi madre llego a ser la Reina Malvada por culpa de otras personas, sufrió toda su vida, vivió cosas que ella no quería, fue una víctima y vio morir al chico del establo a manos de su madre, tuvo que soportar ver a Blanca Nieves vivir junto a ella.-dijo Jazmín con un nudo en el pecho.- ¿Por qué Zelena no pudo haber pasado lo mismo? ¿Y si ella tampoco llego a ser malvada por qué si? ¿Qué tal si ella puede cambiar y ver que no es tan malvada?-pregunto la joven con un gesto inocente._

_-No puedes suponer que Zelena te quiere, ella te busco con la intención de mostrarte quien era la Reina Malvada y no creo que sea para nada bueno.-dijo Maléfica seriamente, Jazmín asintió, sabía que eso era cierto pero una parte de ella quería creer que los villanos podían tener una parte buena._

_-Quizá, pero tu también querías lastimarme cuando llegue aquí y no lo hiciste.-dijo la joven mirándola sinceramente, Maléfica rodo los ojos.- ¿Y si puede pasar lo mismo con ella?-pregunto Jazmín con un gesto de confusión._

_-Fue un golpe bajo usar esa carta, bestia.-dijo Maléfica negando con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a Jazmín levemente.-Solo te diré que tengas cuidado, no me fio de esa Bruja, no la conozco pero sé que alguien que se hace llamar Bruja Malvada no puede ser de fiar.-sentencio Maléfica duramente, la joven la miro sabiendo que tenía razón, pero tenía que darle una oportunidad a Zelena, después de todo ella también había sufrido por culpa de Cora._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Las estrellas del cielo esa noche se habían alineado con las del sombrero del mago, Gold había creado el ambiente necesario para liberarse de la daga y ahora que tenía en sus manos el corazón de Hook estaba todo casi hecho. El pirata dejo escapar un grito de dolor cuando Gold aplasto su corazón lo suficiente para ponerlo de rodillas.

-Después de tanto tiempo será un placer acabar contigo.-siseo Gold dirigiendo una mirada a Hook que helaba la sangre, para después mirar al techo de la torre y ver que en su lugar se apreciaba un cielo estrellado.

-Yo sabía que tu no podías haber cambiado, siempre serás el Oscuro.-sentencio Hook mirándolo con rabia, deseando poder tener control sobre sí mismo para atacarlo y escapar de ahí con vida pero no podía, sentía como si cuerdas invisibles lo sujetaran a voluntad de Gold.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero necesito librarme de la daga para mis planes, pirata.-musito Gold dando un vistazo al techo y fijándose en las estrellas que estaban a punto de estar en la posición correcta.-A Baelfire lo vi morir sin poder ayudarlo, pero tengo una oportunidad más…Puedo hacer algo decente por mi familia.-siseo Gold destilando arrogancia y algo de rencor contenido al pensar en Zelena.-Puedo ayudar a Regina aunque no quiera aceptarlo.-sentencio Gold duramente, provocando que Hook riera a duras penas.-¿Morir te causa risa?-pregunto el Oscuro serio.

-Es la ironía, cocodrilo.-dijo Hook alzando la mirada para observarlo.-Yo también pensaba ayudar a Regina y ahora me vas a matar.-rio Hook negando con la cabeza, disfrutando un poco del desconcierto que se reflejó en la cara de Gold.

-¿Qué interés tienes tú en ayudar a Regina?-pregunto Gold con curiosidad asomando en su rostro, provocando que Hook torciera el pecho al sentir como el Oscuro aplastaba su corazón una vez más, haciéndolo bajar la mirada y sorprendiéndose al ver a Bella en la puerta, el pirata trago saliva y se esforzó por distraer la atención de Gold.

-No te lo imaginas, cocodrilo.-rio Hook esforzándose para ignorar el dolor que crecía en su pecho, el pirata le sonrió a Gold con malicia, desconcertando más al Oscuro.-Pero créeme, querrás matarme con más ganas cuando lo sepas.-ironizo Hook arrastrando las palabras.

-Llego tu hora pirata.-siseo Gold ejerciendo más presión sobre el corazón, provocando que Hook torciera el gesto en una mueca de dolor y terminara tumbado en el piso, rogando que Gold no se volteara hasta que Bella hubiera llegado a donde estaban. Gold intento aplastar el corazón de Hook con todas sus ganas pero no logro hacerlo, sus manos no ponían presión en el corazón.

-¡Rumple!-el grito de Bella hizo que Gold se girara a mirarla y se diera cuenta que la castaña sostenía la daga, Hook sintió como su cuerpo se destensaba un poco pero la presión en su pecho seguía presente.

-Bella-musito Gold incrédulo al ver a su esposa mirándolo con evidente decepción, la castaña miro a Hook que apenas se podía levantar y luego devolvió su mirada a Gold.-Yo…Bella…déjame explicar las cosas.-pidió Gold dando un paso hacia ella, extendiéndole la mano libre para que le diera su daga.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?-pregunto Bella con un nudo en la garganta, Gold la miro con culpa y se quiso acercar más a ella pero la castaña volvía a retroceder, obligándolo a mantener su distancia, las estrellas regresaron a la caja que contenía el sombrero, devolviendo el techo de la torre a la normalidad.

-Lo siento, pero es necesario para librarme de la daga, para que no pueda ejercer control sobre mí, lo necesito.-dijo Gold con una mueca de frustración, sin apartar sus ojos de Bella.

-Gold, suelta el corazón de una maldita vez. Se acabó, Bella tiene la daga.-interrumpió la voz de Regina al subir las escaleras corriendo, haciendo que sus tacones contra el metal resonaran en la torre, ganándose las miradas de Gold y Hook.

-Zelena está aquí, quiere vengarse…No voy a dejar que tenga al Oscuro en su poder otra vez, no te pondré en riesgo una vez más, Bella.-decía Gold con arrepentimiento en el rostro.- ¡Esa mujer ya mato a Bae!-grito Gold con frustración.-No voy a dejar que la historia se repita.-dijo Gold duramente, tratando de cerrar su puño pero el control de Bella sobre la daga se lo impedía.

-¡Gold!-casi grito Regina al ver sus intenciones, la morena le dio una mirada a Hook.-No puedes matarlo, no puedes.-dijo Regina señalándolos a ambos, tratando de acercarse un poco a él, dejando a Bella detrás de ella.-Soy tu hija, intentaste cambiar por Bae, por el dejaste de ser egoísta al ayudar a rescatar a Henry en Neverland, demuéstrame que puedes dejar de ser un cobarde.-dijo Regina mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin dejar de acercarse lentamente, rogando que Bella saliera de trance en el que estaba y usara la daga de una vez.

-Regina, necesito asegurarme de que Zelena nunca tenga la daga otra vez, ella no puede tener al Oscuro a sus órdenes.-siseaba Gold duramente, negándose a renunciar a su última oportunidad de ser liberado de ese poder.

-Te ordeno que sueltes ese corazón, deja libre a Hook-siseo Bella con la voz más firme que pudo al tener los ojos llorosos, notando como Gold tensaba la mandíbula y sin más remedio soltaba el corazón. Regina se apresuró a tomar el corazón antes de que acabara en el suelo.

-Gracias, Bella.-dijo Hook cuando pudo respirar normalmente, se sentía agitado después de pasar tanto tiempo con la presión en su pecho, mismo que subía y bajaba con rapidez al tratar de controlar sus respiraciones.-Gracias, Regina.-sonrió Hook al levantarse y tomar la mano que Regina le ofrecía, el pirata la jalo más fuerte y se aferró a ella al abrazarla, llevando su mano al cabello de Regina para que no se apartara.

-Te dije que si alguien aplastaba tu corazón debía ser yo.-musito Regina provocando una risa ahogada en Hook, sintiéndose más aliviado. Gold los miro con una mueca de desconcierto, al igual que Bella los miro sorprendida por esa reacción del pirata.

-Bella.-la llamo Gold al querer acercarse a la castaña, pero Bella acorto la distancia en dos pasos y estampo su mano en la mejilla de Gold, provocando que tanto Regina como Hook los miraran sorprendidos.

-Te ordeno que nos lleves al límite del pueblo, porque tenemos que mucho de qué hablar.-sentencio Bella con la daga en sus manos, Gold torció el gesto pero sin más remedio tuvo que hacerlo. Bella y Gold desaparecieron en medio de una nube de humo morada, dejando a Regina y Hook con los rostros llenos de confusión.

-Creí que el cocodrilo me iba a matar.-dijo Hook frunciendo el ceño, Regina arqueo una ceja y asintió, el pirata miro hacia abajo y arqueo las cejas al ver las escaleras abajo.-Necesito un trago.-se quejó Hook con un tono burlón.

-Tu siempre necesitas un trago.-ironizo Regina rodando los ojo, Hook sonrió con descaro y se encogió de hombros, Regina negó con la cabeza y con un movimiento de muñeca ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo morada.

* * *

Robín y los hombres valientes habían hecho lo que Regina les había pedido. Poco después de que Regina se marchara, no les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a la persona que la Reina los envió a buscar, en cuanto lo tuvieron a la vista entre todos se las ingeniaron para llevárselo por la fuerza sin mucha resistencia. Regina le había dicho a Robín que la esperaran en la cripta y así lo hicieron. Los muchachos estaban afuera, dentro de la cripta solo estaban Robín, John y una tercera persona que sentada en una silla tenía las manos amarradas y el rostro cubierto.

-Calmado, no te queremos lastimar, solo quédate quieto.-dijo Robín acercándose a la silla donde estaba esa persona para quitarle la máscara que le cubría el rostro y la cinta que le habían puesto en la boca, el arquero no era partidario de esos trabajos.

-¡¿Ustedes?!-grito Jefferson en cuanto pudo hablar, mirando al par de ladrones con los ojos enfurecidos por haber sido víctima de ellos, tanto Robín como John se miraron fugazmente.

-Si... ¿Esperabas a alguien más?-pregunto John cruzándose de brazos con un gesto burlón, ganándose una mirada de regaño de Robín, Jefferson trato de librarse pero sus manos estaban atadas por detrás de su espalda.

-¡Esto es increíble!-se quejó Jefferson al dejar de intentar soltar sus manos.- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren de mí?-pregunto Jefferson con evidente molestia y frustración al mirar a los hombres que tenía frente a él.

-¿Nosotros? Nada.-musito Robín cruzándose de hombros con despreocupación y encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de lo más inocente, provocando que Jefferson frunciera el ceño y lo mirara confuso.-¿Que tienes que ver con Regina?-cuestiono Robín con curiosidad que no pudo ocultar, la alcaldesa los había mandado por ese hombre pero nunca le dijo sus motivos.

-¿Celos, Hood?-se burló Jefferson sin poder evitar que una sonrisa sarcástica apareciera en sus labios, notando como el arquero lo miraba asesinamente.- ¿Me trajeron así porque tienes celos?-pregunto Jefferson destilando burla, Robín torció el gesto y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo torcer el gesto.

-No es eso, era curiosidad, amigo.-se defendió Robín con un gesto burlón al imitar a Jefferson, quien rodo los ojos y asintió de mala gana.

-En el pasado fuimos algo así como socios, amigos si quieres llamarlo así.-explico Jefferson con cansancio en su voz, bajo la mirada atenta de los dos hombres.-Ella los mando, no?.-dijo Jefferson mirándolos a ambos con curiosidad.

-Si.-asintió John con despreocupación, provocando que Jefferson sonriera con ironía y negara con la cabeza.

-Siempre tan sutil mi querida Reina Malvada.-ironizo Jefferson con una mueca de burla, provocando que Robín le diera un ligero apretón en el hombro más fuerte de lo necesario para hacerlo quejarse, recordándose que debía dejar de llamarla malvada.-¿Para qué me quiere?.-cuestiono Jefferson mirando a los hombres.

-Ya lo sabrás cuando ella venga.-dijo John con una mueca de despreocupación, Robín asintió dándole la razón a su amigo, mientras que Jefferson arqueo las cejas.

-Ósea que Regina no les dijo para que me quería.-se burló Jefferson con una mueca, esta vez fue John quien le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro para hacerlo callar.-Más vale que tenga una buena excusa.-se quejó Jefferson con una mueca de fastidio, Robín rodo los ojos y acompañado por John salieron de la cripta para esperar a Regina afuera, dejando a Jefferson solo.

* * *

David había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en la comisaria metido en la bodega donde mantenían todos los archivos, pruebas y registros guardados en cajas, revisando para encontrar la caja que el mismo había guardado hace un tiempo con los restos del sombrero del Sombrerero Loco.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-pregunto Emma al entrar a la bodega y encontrar a David en medio de una habitación donde había cajas tiradas y algunos papeles desordenados, la rubia miraba a su padre cruzada de brazos.

-Buscando una caja que tenía el sombrero de Jefferson.-se explicó David dejando de lado otra caja que solo contenía papeles, Emma arqueo una ceja con curiosidad y se acercó hasta donde estaba su padre.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Emma tomando un par de cajas que aún no revisaba David y las abría para ver que contenían, encontrando solo documentos.

-No lo sé.-contesto David sin distraerse demasiado de su búsqueda, Emma se detuvo y miro a su padre con desconcierto, David lo noto y también se detuvo un momento.-Regina me pidió que lo buscara, necesita lo que quedo del sombrero pero no me dijo para que.-se explicó David encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esa mujer y sus misterios.-se quejó Emma disimulando su curiosidad al rodar los ojos.-Supongo que sus motivos tendrá, Regina nunca hace nada si no lo tiene todo fríamente calculado-se burló Emma con un gesto de broma.

-Tienes razón.-rio David divertido al ver el gesto de Emma, la rubia negó con la cabeza y tomo un par de cajas más que dejo sobre la mesa desordenada que había en la habitación.

-Dos buscan más rápido que uno.-dijo Emma quitando la tapa de una de las cajas para ayudar a buscar a David, quien rio por lo bajo al ver a Emma concentrarse en su búsqueda también.

* * *

Regina y Hook aparecieron en la habitación de la alcaldesa sin mayor problema, el pirata arqueo las cejas al darse cuenta donde estaban, mientras que Regina aun con el corazón de Hook en la mano se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Por qué aquí?-pregunto Hook dejándose caer en la cama como si nada, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Regina, quien haciendo uso de su paciencia conto mentalmente hasta diez.

-Por qué no quiero que después de haber recuperado tu corazón a Gold se le ocurra acabar el trabajo.-se quejó Regina cruzándose de brazos, el pirata le dio la razón y agradeció al asentir.-Además Henry ya debe estar en su cama.-termino de decir Regina señalando la puerta.

-Cierto, hagámoslo rápido.-pidió Hook levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Regina para que le devolviera el corazón, el pirata sentía un cosquilleo en la palma de su mano por los nervios al ver como Regina acercaba su corazón al pecho.-Hazlo con delicadeza, con cariño.-musito Hook con un tono burlón para calmar sus nervios.

-Eres un pirata, no seas tan llorón.-se burló Regina arqueando las cejas al sonreír con descaro, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Hook, quien antes de poder replicar sintió un golpe directo en el pecho cuando Regina le devolvió el corazón de golpe.-Listo.-dijo Regina como si nada, ignorando la mueca de dolor del pirata.

-No mientas, lo disfrutaste.-se quejó Hook aun con una mueca de molestia, provocando una amplia sonrisa divertida en Regina.-Que bueno es sentirse normal.-replico Hook sonriendo al sentir de nuevo su corazón latir en su pecho.

-Iré a ver a Henry.-dijo Regina dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero Hook se apresuró a sujetarla fuertemente del brazo y atraerla a él con firmeza, sujetándola con su brazo haciendo que la morena se quedara quieta al sentir el frio de su garfio en su cintura. Hook sonrió levemente al tenerla tan cerca y acorto la distancia entre ellos al besarla, llevo su mano al cabello de Regina como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo desde hace mucho, profundizando el beso y evitando que se escapara. La alcaldesa se resistió al principio, intento forcejear pero termino cediendo, correspondió al beso y sin darse cuenta Hook la había hecho enredar sus piernas en su torso, cargándola y dirigiéndose a la cama de ella sin dejar de besarse intensamente, así eran ellos pasión en toda la extensión de la palabra, ambos eran villanos, intensos, pasionales…Ahora recordaban ambos por que las noches en el palacio se habían vuelto tan placenteras, se complementaban muy bien en varios aspectos.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Hook al sentir un golpe en seco para empujarlo y apartarse de Regina, dejando libre a la alcaldesa al caer a un lado de la cama con una mueca de frustración, Regina le dio un segundo golpe en el hombro con un gesto asesino.-¿Qué?.-se quejó Hook recomponiéndose.-Era para celebrar, para ver si todo estaba en orden.-se excusó Hook con descaro, ganándose otro golpe de Regina en el pecho.- ¡Esto ya es abuso físico!-se quejó Hook esquivando otro golpe.

-Solo recuerda que yo también se arrancar corazones, pirata descarado.-amenazo Regina señalándolo y tratando de mantener la poca credibilidad que le quedaba después de haber dejado un par de mordidas en los labios de Hook, quien sonreía levemente al ver a Regina con el cabello un poco revuelto gracias a el.-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa y lárgate de mi cama, dormirás en otra habitación, cuando regrese te quiero ver en la de huéspedes.-sentencio Regina duramente, antes de salir de su habitación con arrogancia para dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo, maldito pirata que solo la provocaba, se dijo Regina clavándose las uñas en la palma de su mano por haber caído tan fácil.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Hook con curiosidad desde la cama donde seguía acostado, obteniendo como respuesta un portazo de la habitación al salir Regina, el pirata sonrió levemente y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón un rato más.

* * *

Bella le ordeno al Oscuro que los llevara hasta la línea límite del pueblo y así lo hizo Gold, ambos estaban en el punto que daba final a Storybrooke. Bella empuñaba la daga como si aferrarse a ella la protegiera de caer de nuevo en alguna manipulación de Gold, tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas y Gold no estaba mejor que ella, sus ojos estaban llorosos y a la sola idea de que Bella pudiera echarlo de Storybrooke le provocaba escalofríos.

-Bella, por favor, no lo hagas.-pidió Gold mirando a Bella suplicante, dando un paso atrás cada vez más cerca de la línea divisora, pero la castaña no parecía ceder, aunque en el fondo Bella deseara hacerlo no iba a hacerlo solo porque Gold se lo suplicara.

-Me engañaste, Rumple.-reprocho Bella duramente, Gold negó con la cabeza, tratando de mantener su equilibrio al retroceder.-Me diste una daga falsa, casi matas a Hook cuando prometiste cambiar.-reclamaba Bella dolida.

-Bella, yo te amo, en eso no mentí.-replico Gold mirándola suplicante.-Yo quise cambiar por Bae y mira como acabo todo.-se quejó Gold tensando la mandíbula al recordar cómo murió su hijo.-Yo necesitaba el corazón de ese pirata para librarme de la daga, para evitar que Zelena la obtuviera y te lastimara a ti, para que no lastimara a nadie más.-se defendió Gold serio, negándose a retroceder un paso más.

-Tomaste la peor decisión, Rumple.-replico Bella duramente, sin bajar la daga para mantenerlo nervioso.-Pudiste decirnos la verdad, pudiste contármelo a mí y te hubiera ayudado a encontrar otra solución.-decía Bella con la voz rota, Gold trago saliva al ver su determinación a echarlo del pueblo.

-Por favor, Bella.-suplico Gold al ser obligado a retroceder otro paso.-No lo hagas, dame otra oportunidad, por favor.-pidió Gold mirando a la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos, haciéndole más difícil a Bella mantener su postura.-No quiero salir de aquí.-confeso Gold dejándose ver tan débil como Bella jamás lo había visto.

-¿Por qué debería darte otra oportunidad?-cuestiono Bella dolida.-¿Para qué arruines todo otra vez?-reprocho la castaña severa, Gold negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo, tragando saliva y evitando ver hacia atrás y darse cuenta de los pocos pasos que faltaban para que saliera del pueblo.-Te mereces irte de Storybrooke, Rumple.-sentencio Bella con la voz más firme que pudo.

-Lo sé, lo se.-replico Gold casi titubeando.-Sé que lo arruine todo pero puedo corregirlo.-se apresuró a decir Gold mirándola directamente a los ojos.-Déjame quedarme en Storybrooke, Bella.-pidió Gold suplicante.-Yo te puedo mostrar que hare todo de la mejor manera, puedo usar mi magia para ayudar a Regina, déjame hacerlo.-decía Gold casi tambaleándose para mantenerse de pie.

-No tendrás la daga, Rumple.-sentencio Bella duramente, sin ceder.-No vas a engañarme una vez más, ya no.-dijo Bella convencida, tratando de mantenerse firme ante él.

-No importa, tú debes tenerla y prometo no hacer más jugadas sucias.-sentencio Gold sinceramente, tratando de aferrarse a su última oportunidad.-Bella, quiero ayudar a Regina, es mi hija.-dijo Gold sin titubeos.-Quiero ayudarla a ella, a Henry y si es posible a esa niña que es mi nieta, para que Bae se pueda sentir orgulloso de mi.-suplico Gold.-Bella, tu viste al hombre detrás de la bestia una vez, míralo ahora y dame una oportunidad más, tu sabes que puedo cambiar, lo sabes.

-Las cosas no serán tan sencillas, Rumple, si vuelves no será conmigo y no tendrás ningún tipo de acercamiento a la daga, no podrás lastimar a nadie más y al menor indicio de que tramas algo oscuro te iras de Storybrooke.-sentencio Bella duramente, bajando la daga para dejar que Gold pudiera alejarse de la línea.

-Gracias, Bella.-suspiro aliviado Gold lanzándose a los brazos de Bella, pero la castaña se tensó y sin pensarlo mucho se apartó de él, apartando la daga también, mirándolo con reproche.-Lo siento, te amo.-confeso Gold sincero, pero Bella se negó a caer, la castaña se dio media vuelta sin responder a las palabras de Gold, alejándose de ahí tan rápido como podía, dejando a Gold al borde de la línea.

* * *

_\- Flashback_

_La noche ya había caído sobre Agrabah, el silencio era absoluto en el palacio del Sultán donde todos dormían, incluyendo a Jazmín, quien dormía profundamente en su cama con dosel, hasta que escucho algunos ruidos que provenían del balcón, mismos que provocaron que Rajah despertar y comenzara a gruñir, despertando a la joven._

_-Calmado, Rajah, silencio.-musito Jazmín levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al tigre que gruñía en dirección al balcón, la joven agradeció mentalmente el hechizo de silencio que tenía en su habitación. Jazmín se quitó del rostro un mechón de cabello y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja mientras caminaba hacia el balcón, las telas blancas que adornaban el cuarto no le dejaban observar del todo._

_-Deberías considerar sacar a ese animal de aquí.-se escuchó la voz de Zelena salir de las sombras y acercarse a la joven, quien torció el gesto al sobresaltarse, Zelena hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y con un gesto de muñeca dejo inmóvil a Rajah._

_-¡Hey! Es mi mascota.-se quejó Jazmín acercándose a Rajah devolviéndole la posibilidad de moverse, el tigre miraba a Zelena con resistencia a apartarse de su dueña, pero con unas caricias de Jazmín bastaron para que saliera al balcón._

_-Es agresivo.-se quejó Zelena con un gesto de seriedad fingida, dejándose caer sobre la cama de la princesa con despreocupación, no era la primera vez que se aparecía ya entrada la madrugada._

_-Si dejaras de aparecerte como un fantasma quizá no sería tan malo contigo.-replico Jazmín dejándose caer en su cama también, notando como Zelena ignoraba sus palabras al rodar los ojos con fastidio._

_-Es cuando todos duermen, mocosa, no puedo aparecerme cuando alguien pueda verme y hacer preguntas que no queremos contestar.-se excusó Zelena como si nada, tumbada en la amplia y cómoda cama.-Con razón adoras tu habitación, esta cama sí que es cómoda.-dijo Zelena sonriendo levemente._

_-Lo sé, hace unos minutos estaba durmiendo en ella.-se quejó Jazmín tomando su almohada para acomodarse mejor, ganándose un gesto burlón de Zelena.- ¿Cómo le haces para llegar hasta aquí cada que quieres?-pregunto Jazmín ahogando un bostezo._

_-Tengo mis métodos, mocosa.-contesto la pelirroja, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos un momento, Jazmín sonrió levemente y uso su almohada para molestar a Zelena.- ¡Hey!-se quejo Zelena con molestia al ser golpeada con la almohada._

_-Si yo no puedo dormir tu tampoco, tía Zelena.-se burló la joven, disfrutando el ver como la pelirroja rodaba los ojos al ser llamada así, Zelena había usado ese término para molestarla las primeras veces que se habían visto._

_-Con razón tienes de mascota un tigre, dos salvajes se entienden bien.-se quejó Zelena sentándose en la cama, ocultando su diversión, ganándose una mirada asesina de la joven, quien frunció el ceño y de mala gana también se sentó._

_-Eres mala, tanto que debería dejar de permitir que me visites.-contesto la joven negando con la cabeza, dramatizando su gesto, haciendo reír a Zelena, la pelirroja jamás admitiría que se divertía en esas pequeñas peleas verbales, esa mocosa insolente era la única persona con la que comenzaba a tener una relación verdadera.-Esto es injusto, tu vienes cada que quieres pero yo no sé ni siquiera donde vives.-protesto Jazmín desviando el tema, la pelirroja arqueo las cejas._

_-Sabes que vivo en Oz.-se justico Zelena con arrogancia, la joven rodo los ojos.-Si tanto deseas satisfacer tu curiosidad podrías visitar mi mundo, ahí tengo un castillo y hay muchas cosas que te agradarían ver.-propuso Zelena como si nada, temiendo y esperando que la joven se negara rotundamente a dejar las comodidades de su palacio para irse con ella, en ese momento no se dio cuenta pero sus planes de corromperla ni siquiera se le habían cruzado por la mente._

_-Me encantaría.-sonrió Jazmín ante la idea de viajar y conocer un lugar nuevo, le emocionaba descubrir nuevos mundos, sus ojos destellaron al ver a Zelena y asentir a su propuesta._

_-¿En serio…viajarías conmigo?-pregunto Zelena incredula, estaba realmente acostumbrada a que todos huyeran de ella, a que nadie quisiera ver a la mujer detrás de la piel verde y mirada helada, pero esa joven que tenia al lado parecia no reparar en ello, como si se tratara de cualquier persona, su calidez y su despreocupación le resultaban refrescantes._

_-Solo que tendría que ser cuando mi padre salga de viaje.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera un mínimo detalle.-Cuando estuve en el País de las Maravillas podía quedarme muchos días y aquí el tiempo no corría, pero no sé cómo sea en Oz.-comento la joven con un gesto de confusión._

_-El tiempo es diferente según los mundos que visites.-dijo Zelena de acuerdo con sus ideas._

_-En unos cuantos días mi padre debe viajar a otro reino para cerrar un acuerdo con un rey.-dijo la joven al recordar las palabras del Sultán, Zelena arqueo las cejas y asintió, aun algo sorprendida de la disposición de la joven, quien bostezo antes de poder seguir hablando, provocando que Zelena riera._

_-Perfecto, te visitare después, te estas durmiendo.-dijo Zelena con una mueca de burla, ganándose una mirada molesta de la joven princesa, la pelirroja la observo acomodarse de nuevo entre sus sabanas y cerrar los ojos sin tener algún tipo de reparo en que ella estaba ahí, como si confiara en que no le haría daño y eso la desconcertaba. Zelena espero a que estuviera profundamente dormida y desapareció de la habitación en medio de una nube de humo verde._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina llego a su cripta en poco tiempo, en cuanto estuvo cerca del mausoleo pudo ver a algunos de los hombres de Robín Hood que estaban ahí, entre ellos Robín y John, los demás se habían regresado al campamento. Robín vio a Regina llegar y de inmediato se levantó de las escaleras donde estaba sentado para acercarse a ella.

-Tardaste más de lo que pensé.-sonrió Robín al acercarse a ella y saludarla con un abrazo que la tomo desprevenida pero que correspondió, Robín la dejo soltarse pero mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la de ella.

-¿Lo tienen?-pregunto Regina mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, Robín asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del mausoleo, Regina saludo a John y a los muchachos rápidamente, para después entrar a su cripta seguida de Robín, encontrándose con Jefferson atado de manos y pies a una silla.

-No paraba de hablar.-se excusó Robín encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia al ver la mirada de Regina cuando noto la mordaza que tenía Jefferson, sobra decir que la mirada que el Sombrerero le dio a la Reina no fue nada amigable. Regina sonrió levemente y con un movimiento de muñeca la mordaza desapareció.

-¿Ya te había dicho que odio tus entradas dramáticas?-se quejó Jefferson mirándola con instintos asesinos.-Siempre que me buscas eres poco sutil, pero esta vez te superaste.-dijo Jefferson con un tono sarcástico, provocando que Regina rodara los ojos con burla y Robín arqueara las cejas.- ¡¿Mandar a tu ladrón y sus hombres?!-se quejó Jefferson a gritos.

-Siempre tan dramático, mi querido Jefferson.-se burló Regina restándole importancia con un gesto, provocando que Jefferson le regalara una mirada asesina.-Lamento que no sea una fiesta de té.-ironizo Regina apareciendo una silla para ella y tomando asiento frente a Jefferson.

-Mi hija me está esperando en casa.-protesto Jefferson serio, Regina asintió y le dio una mirada a Robín para que los dejara a solas, el ladrón dudo pero termino haciéndolo, no porque temiera algo si no porque la curiosidad de esa platica lo tenía intrigado.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes ya envié un hermoso conejo blanco a decirle que llegaras un poco tarde, pronto volverás con Grace.-dijo Regina con una sonrisa sutil, Jefferson rodo los ojos y termino por asentir de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres, Regina?-pregunto Jefferson cansado del estira y afloja, con curiosidad por los motivos para llamarlo, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones nunca salía bien librado.

-Necesito tus habilidades con tu sombrero, quiero que crees un portal para poder viajar.-dijo Regina mirándolo seriamente, Jefferson la miro incrédulo, esperando algún indicio de broma pero se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio.

-Regina, mi sombrero quedo destruido antes de que la magia funcionara decentemente en este lugar.-contesto Jefferson recordando lo que les había costado traer la manzana envenenada del Bosque Encantado.-Y aunque lo tuviera sabes que no puedo, no tengo magia-dijo Jefferson serio.

-Pero yo si tengo magia y los restos del sombrero.-dijo Regina sonriendo con malicia, Jefferson arqueo una ceja.-La magia no se destruye, se transforma. Así que usare los restos del sombrero y un poco de la poción para crecer del País de las Maravillas para crear un portal.-dijo Regina con algo de duda.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-pregunto Jefferson sorprendido y confuso, Regina asintió suspirando y con movimiento de su muñeca deshizo las ataduras de Jefferson, quien agradeció con una mirada movió sus muñecas que ya sentía entumecidas.

-Lo intentare, con magia debe ser más fácil que cuando no había magia en Storybrooke.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, el Sombrerero la miro intrigado.-Y tengo planeado usar unas cosas más.-explico Regina.

-¿Para qué quieres crear ese portal? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunto Jefferson curioso, Regina respiro profundo antes de contestar.

-Para encontrar a mi hija, saber que fue de ella.-confeso Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior, dejando a Jefferson con un gesto incrédulo.-Y aun no se a donde tengo que ir, pero mañana mismo lo sabré.-aseguro Regina convencida.

-¡¿Qué?!-replico Jefferson sorprendido y levantándose de su silla, haciendo que Regina rodara los ojos con fastidio, esa reacción era de esperarse, el Sombrerero paso algunos años a su servicio

-Lo que escuchaste.-contesto Regina seria.-Al parecer ella llego al País de las Maravillas de alguna forma, pude verla en el palacio de la Reina de Corazones, tenía el cabello largo y negro, no sé qué edad pudo haber tenido en ese momento, no se casi nada.-explico Regina casi sin respirar.-¿Tu sabes algo? Viviste ahí.-pregunto Regina curiosa, Jefferson salió de la sorpresa y pareció meditar su respuesta unos momentos.

-No sé nada, es decir, el tiempo que estuve en ese lugar lo pase encerrado en una de las celdas de la Reina de Corazones tratando de hacer que un sombrero funcionara.-se explicó Jefferson mirándola con sinceridad.

-¿Nunca viste a una niña en el palacio? ¿No escuchaste nada?-pregunto Regina tratando de que recordara algo de su estancia ahí, Jefferson suspiro y trato de pensar más en esa época.

-No, jamás vi a la Reina de Corazones con una niña, nunca vi a una niña rondar por ahí, aunque quizá lo hizo y solo no la dejaban curiosear las demás habitaciones.-decía Jefferson pensativo.-Aunque no vi nada si escuche algo.-recordó Jefferson a duras penas, causando el interés de Regina.

-¿Qué escuchaste? ¿Hablaban sobre si la Reina de Corazones tenía una niña por ahí escondida?-pregunto Regina comenzando a inquietarse, Jefferson negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse para mirar a Regina con seriedad.

-No, escuche historias de una niña, según decían como de 5 años, era una niña pequeña que había logrado llegar al País de las Maravillas sola.-recordó Jefferson.-Esa niña iba cuando quería, tengo entendido que eso llamo la atención de la Reina de Corazones y ordeno capturarla pero nunca lo consiguió.-conto Jefferson frunciendo el ceño al tratar de recordar algo mas.-No consiguió capturar a esa niña.-dijo Jefferson sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo consiguió?-pregunto Regina frunciendo el ceño, Jefferson rio levemente.

-Porque Cheshire no se cansaba de burlarse y decir que la Reina de Corazones no podía atrapar a una chiquilla de cinco años, también la oruga azul defendía a la niña, esos dos dolores de cabeza eran sus amigos.-termino de contar Jefferson con un gesto de victoria al poder contar lo que sabía.

-¿No dijeron su nombre?-pregunto Regina curiosa.- ¿Algo más? Quizá se trate de la misma joven que yo vi, aunque no entiendo cómo es que podría ser.-se quejó Regina levantándose de la silla y llevándose una mano al rostro.

-No, no recuerdo haber escuchado el nombre de esa niña, solo sé que Cheshire alardeaba de que era amigo de una princesa, quizá sea ella.-dijo Jefferson levantándose y encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero créeme, la Reina de Corazones jamás tuvo a una niña viviendo en el palacio, mucho menos a una princesa, eso se habría sabido en todos los reinos.-sentencio Jefferson pensativo.

-Entonces estuvo en otro lugar.-dijo Regina meditando las cosas, Jefferson sintió.-Mañana me enterare de qué lugar se trata, pero para poder ir necesito el portal, si se trata de un lugar con magia será más fácil llegar.-musito Regina, Jefferson asintió.

-¿Solo para esto me trajiste?-pregunto Jefferson después de sacar sus conclusiones, Regina negó con la cabeza.

-No, tu estuviste en ese estúpido lugar debes tener una de esas opciones que agrandan las cosas, necesito que me la des.-pidió Regina firme, Jefferson arqueo las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Algo tenías que conseguir, siempre es así.-se burló Jefferson divertido y asintió.-Si, tengo algo de eso.-sonrió Jefferson con satisfacción, Regina sonrió levemente.

* * *

Ya era algo tarde cuando David y Emma llegaron al hotel de la Abuelita, mientras que David se dirigió a la recepción para hablar con la Abuelita, Emma se desvió a Grannys por un par de cafés y algo de cenar.

-Buenas noches.-saludo David a la Abuelita como siempre, recibiendo una mirada seria de su parte que lo hizo fruncir el ceño, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.- ¿No sabe si Regina ha venido por aquí o pregunto por mí?-pregunto David al pensar que la alcaldesa podría haberlo buscado por su encargo.

-No, ella estuvo aquí pero se fue con Bella, no pregunto por ti.-contesto la Abuelita seria, David frunció el ceño y asintió.-La que sí estuvo por aquí preguntando por ti fue Blanca.-dijo la mujer con un gesto de regaño.-Estuvo quejándose de que seguramente estabas con Regina, pero veo que no fue así.-termino de decir ella, David torció el gesto.-Blanca no se merecía esto.-espeto la Abuelita incomodando a David, notando la cara de culpa que tenía el rubio.-Pero si no la amas es lo mejor, ahora solo deberían intentar llevarse bien por Neal.-sentencio la Abuelita.

-Lo sé, no quería lastimarla y lo hice.-se lamentó David negando con la cabeza.-Pero todo esto es duro para ella, cree que solo es un capricho o algo así.-replico David sintiendo que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, que alguien lo escuchara, Emma lo apoyaba pero no era lo mismo que hablar con alguien más neutral.

-Blanca solo necesita tiempo para entender mejor las cosas, ella sabe que tu no querías hacerle daño pero esta dolida.-dijo la Abuelita suavizando un poco su tono con David.-Si estás enamorado de otra mujer ella deberá aceptarlo.

-¿Y si esa otra mujer no me ama a mí?-pregunto David con un gesto confundido, la Abuelita no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante su aspecto preocupado.

-Es un riesgo que se corre, más si se trata de Regina Mills, ahí todo riesgo se incremente al doble.-se burló la Abuelita con una sonrisa sarcástica, David frunció el ceño y no evito reír levemente ante sus palabras.

-¿También me va a odiar por eso?-pregunto David después de ver la mirada de seriedad que había puesto la mujer.

-No tengo por qué odiar a nadie.-dijo la Abuelita encogiéndose de hombros.-David te quiero como un hijo, lo sabes.-sonrió levemente la mujer.-Al igual que a Blanca y aunque suene raro también a Regina.-completo la Abuelita con un gesto serio.

-¿En serio?-pregunto David algo sorprendido.

-Si, a Regina la he visto desde que era una niña que llego a ser Reina sin desearlo.-conto la Abuelita negando con la cabeza.-Al inicio de su reinado intento ser una gobernante justa pero es conocido que Cora le hizo creer que eso era debilidad y fui testigo de cómo llego ser la Reina Malvada que todos conocemos.-completo la Abuelita con un gesto, David arqueo las cejas.-Y bueno, durante este tiempo en Storybrooke tampoco ha sido una alcaldesa tan maldita.-se burló la Abuelita provocándole risas a David.-Pero si repites algo de todo esto…Estaré encantada de sacar mi ballesta.-amenazo la mujer seriamente.

-No diré nada.-prometió David encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa discreta.-Aunque no lo admita Regina le tiene respeto, cariño, aunque sabe lo terca que puede llegar a ser.-se burló David negando con la cabeza.

-Cuida a Blanca.-pidió la Abuelita retomando su seriedad.-Y si es necesario para ti lucha por Regina, pero solo si estas convencido de que es lo que quieres.-sentencio la Abuelita señalándolo severa.-Tu eres bueno David, solo debes darte cuenta que a veces no todo es tan malo como parece.-termino de decir la Abuelita, David le sonrió agradecido y asintió.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?-pregunto Emma interviniendo en la plática al llegar con un par de cafés y una bolsa en sus manos, David sujeto los cafés para ayudar a su hija.

-Solo estaba jalándole las orejas a tu padre.-se burló la Abuelita con un gesto despreocupado al dejar solos a Emma y David, la rubia miro a su padre con curiosidad pero David se limitó a negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros inocentemente.

-¿Te quedas a cenar en mi cómoda habitación de hotel?-se burló David señalando el corredor que daba a las habitación, Emma rio divertida y asintió tomando rumbo al cuarto que ocupaba David ahora, cuando terminaron de cenar se pasaron un buen rato platicando como normalmente lo hacían en la comisaria, las cosas entre ellos se estaban adaptando bien.

* * *

Regina se había despedido de Jefferson, habían acordado que el Sombrerero le daría la poción al día siguiente. Ahora la alcaldesa estaba sentada en su cripta, los hombres de Robín ya se habían marchado al campamento y solo Robín se había decidido a quedarse un poco más para asegurarse de que Regina estuviera bien, no es que la morena se viera vulnerable pero Robín había aprendido que el que Regina se dejara ver fuerte y fría no siempre significaba que no necesitaba ser escuchada o algo de apoyo.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Robín al entrar a la cripta y encontrarla sentada con los ojos cerrados, la morena se levantó de inmediato al escucharlo y asintió, Robín sonrió al ver que de nuevo demostraba su máscara de frialdad.

-Sí, todo marcha bien.-respondió Regina obligándose a sonreír un poco.-Gracias.-musito Regina encogiéndose de hombros al referirse a haber llevado a Jefferson hasta ahí en contra de su voluntad.

-A los muchachos les agrado sentirse como en el Bosque de Sherwood.-se excusó Robín restándole importancia y tomando asiento en la silla que Jefferson había dejado vacía, Regina hizo lo mismo y tomo asiento frente a él.

-No dejan de ser bandidos.-ironizo Regina negando con la cabeza y dejando ver una débil sonrisa divertida, Robín se permitió mirarla más de lo debido.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Robín fingiendo ofensa.-Bandidos pero con honor.-corrigió Robín con un gesto dramático haciendo reír a Regina, el arquero sonrió al verla reír, era algo que le gustaba de ella, que las pocas veces que reía eran sinceras.

-Ojala Roland no siga tus pasos.-bromeo Regina negando con la cabeza en un gesto de negación, provocando que Robín la mirara fingiendo indignación.

-¿Bromeas? Sera mucho mejor ladrón que yo.-ironizo Robín con un gesto burlón que hizo que la morena sonriera, el arquero le tomo la mano sin pensarlo y llevo su otra mano al rostro de la alcaldesa, poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-No quiero que pienses que lo que sucedió con nosotros en el Bosque Encantado no me importo, me tomo por sorpresa pero cada recuerdo es hermoso, incluso las huidas a caballo con los guardias atrás, el tiempo que paso fue bueno para mi.-dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio que los había inundado, el ladrón negó con la cabeza en silencio.-Es solo que…Es difícil darte cuenta que cada oportunidad que tuviste de ser feliz te fue arrebatada.-confeso Regina bajando la mirada, Robín suspiro y se acercó a ella un poco más.

-Imagine que algo así sucedía, te conozco Regina, sé que puedes demostrar ser fría y arrogante y lo eres.-bromeo Robín para hacerla sonreír, cosa que consiguió.-Pero no son cosas fáciles de asimilar, a mí también me dolió saber que pudimos tener otra vida pero creo que todo pasa por algo, quizá eso debía suceder así para que tu tuvieras a Henry y yo a Roland.-explico Robín suspirando.

-Lo que paso con nosotros fue increíble, me diste esperanza de no caer en la oscuridad, me hiciste creer que alguien podía amarme de nuevo, que yo podía amar de nuevo.-musito Regina con un gesto nostálgico.-Fue mi última oportunidad antes de ser la Reina Malvada.-dijo la morena suspirando.

-Yo me enamore de ti antes y luego cuando te conocí durante la maldición de Zelena me volví a enamorar sin conocer ese pasado.-dijo Robín tomando sus manos entre las suyas.-Regina yo no creo que el polvo de hadas haya provocado que nos enamoráramos, creo que solo nos ayudó a encontrarnos, después de todo…Un tatuaje de león lo pueden tener muchos.-dijo Robín sonriéndole cálidamente, Regina sonrió también.

-Para ser honestos no vi tu tatuaje de león hasta mucho después de detestarte.-ironizo Regina provocando una mueca de Robín.-Fuiste el ladrón de quinta que asalto mi carruaje y aun así me enamore de ti sin saber que escapar del estúpido polvo de hadas me haría chocar con ese ladrón, literalmente.-dijo Regina con un tono burlón para quitarle un poco de seriedad, Robín sonrió.

-Bueno, no me pusiste las cosas sencillas.-ironizo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Regina rodo los ojos.-Eres buena maltratando físicamente a los hombres que te persiguen.-se quejó Robín con una mueca, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió.

-Estúpido ladrón.-bromeo Regina al levantarse de la silla y cruzarse de brazos, Robín también se levantó y se acercó a ella, dejando un corto beso en los labios de la Reina, un beso casto y rápido que hizo que Regina sonriera con discreción y se mordiera ligeramente el labio inferior al bajar la mirada.-Creo que debo irme, Henry esta en casa.-dijo Regina sin mirar al arquero.

-Roland también me espera, aunque debe estar dormido.-dijo Robín soltando a la morena, ambos salieron del mausoleo en silencio.-Buenas noches, mi reina.-se despidió Robín con una reverencia dramatizada que hizo que Regina arqueara una ceja y sonriera divertida.

-Buenas noches, ladrón.-soltó Regina al darse media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, dejando a Robín con una sonrisa en los labios antes de encaminarse de vuelta a su campamento.

* * *

Después de un par de minutos Hook había obedecido las ordenes de Regina y se había marchado a la habitación de huéspedes, pero al pasar por el pasillo vio que la puerta dela habitación de Henry estaba abierta y se asomó para asegurarse que Henry estuviera ahí pero al hacerlo no lo encontró, el pirata arqueo las cejas y noto que se escuchaban ruidos en la planta baja. Hook bajo las escaleras sin prisa y sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Henry cómodamente sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión.

-¿Tu no deberías estar durmiendo?-pregunto Hook al llegar a la sala, sobresaltando a Henry, quien se giró a mirarlo con un gesto de sorpresa.

-No tengo sueño aun, quiero esperar a mi mamá.-replico Henry retomando su cómoda posición en el sofá, Hook arqueo las cejas y se acercó a él, señalo el lugar vacío al lado de Henry y cuando el asintió se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¿Regina te dijo porque estoy aquí?-pregunto Hook con curiosidad, acomodándose un poco mejor en el sofá, ignorando el hecho de que Henry tuviera la mirada fija en la pantalla de televisión que había en un mueble frente al sofá.

-Me dijo algo de que tenía que mantenerte a salvo por que tu solo no durarías ni dos horas.-dijo Henry como si nada, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, provocando que Hook frunciera el ceño ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunto Hook después de un par de minutos de total silencio, el joven se encogió de hombros y señalo la pantalla.

-Una película, "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".-respondió Henry concentrado en lo que veía, Hook arqueo las cejas.

-El País de las Maravillas no se parece a eso.-protesto Hook señalando la pantalla.-Es mucho más detestable y ahí la Reina de Corazones era mucho peor, ella si daba miedo.-se quejó Hook cruzándose de brazos, Henry sonrió levemente.

-Es raro pensar que la Reina de Corazones es mi abuela.-dijo Henry con un gesto de escalofríos que hizo reír a Hook.-Aunque ya debería acostumbrarme a eso.-ironizo Henry riendo levemente.

-Emma me hizo ver "Peter Pan" y debo decir que es un insulto.-se quejó Hook torciendo el gesto, para diversión de Henry.

-Es una buena película, cuando era pequeño me gustaba verla seguido.-rio Henry al ver como Hook soltaba un bufido.

-Yo soy mucho más guapo y menos cobarde que en esa película.-protesto Hook como un niño enfadado.-Y Peter Pan es un demonio, no es justo que sea el héroe en esa película.-completo Hook negando con la cabeza.

-Exageras.-se burló Henry negando con la cabeza en un gesto que Hook reconoció de Regina.-Me caes mejor ahora que no eres novio de Emma.-dijo Henry disfrutando del gesto de incredulidad del pirata, quien cuando salió de su trance fue gracias al sonido de la puerta que se abría, dando paso a Regina.

-¿Qué haces despierto, Henry?-pregunto Regina al cerrar la puerta y encontrarse con su hijo tumbado en el sofá riendo mientras Hook parecía haber visto un fantasma por el gesto de desagrado que tenía.

-Tu hijo es un encanto, Regina.-ironizo Hook bufando y cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de fastidio que solo provocaba más diversión en Henry, Regina arqueo las cejas y miro a su hijo con curiosidad.

-Lo sé, pero un encanto al que deje en su cama dormido.-ironizo Regina acercándose a Henry y mirándolo seria, Henry sonrió inocentemente y no tardo más de dos minutos en apagar la televisión y levantarse del sofá para irse a s habitación.-Espera, ya que estas despierto quiero platicar contigo.-dijo Regina besando la mejilla de Henry antes de que el subiera las escaleras corriendo como siempre.

-Supongo que me iré a la habitación de huéspedes.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros desde el sofá, Regina rodo los ojos y se encamino a las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Henry, el pirata espero un par de minutos y también subió a la habitación de huéspedes.

* * *

Henry estaba sentado en su cama, cruzado de brazos esperando que Regina comenzara a hablar, suponía que algo estaba pasando o más bien que su adorada madre estaba planeando algo y había llegado la hora de que tuviera que contarle algo sobre eso, Henry conocía a Regina y sabía que esas salidas nocturnas eran para algo importante. La alcaldesa había tomado asiento al lado de su hijo y podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Henry sobre ella.

-Cariño, tendré que hacer un viaje.-soltó Regina sin más, notando como Henry arqueaba las cejas al ser tomado por sorpresa.-Espero que mañana pueda dejar todo arreglado para salir al día siguiente.-dijo Regina con seriedad.

-Voy contigo, mamá.-sentencio Henry al escuchar a su madre, provocando que Regina lo mirada incrédula, sabía perfectamente que la alcaldesa se negaría rotundamente, pero Henry quería ir, no quería quedarse sin saber que ocurría y como siempre perderse de las cosas interesantes que sucedían en su familia.

-No puedes ir, Henry.-musito Regina severa, no quería poner a su hijo en alguna clase de peligro aunque tuviera que separarse de el por algunos días, no sabía que cosas tendría que hacer, ni siquiera sabía con certeza que iba a encontrar en su camino.

-Mamá, por favor, ya no soy un niño al que tienen que cuidar de todo.-se quejó Henry frunciendo el ceño, Regina lo miro seria y negó con la cabeza, para ella Henry siempre seria su pequeño príncipe al que tenía que proteger.

-No, después de lo de Pan no quiero que corras riesgos como esos.-se quejó Regina seria, Henry torció el gesto, no la culpaba por esos pensamientos pero él quería demostrarles a todos que ya no era un niño pequeño.-No quiero que te pase algo malo, mi amor.-dijo Regina acariciando su rostro con ternura.

-No me pasara nada, tu estarás ahí.-dijo Henry con su mejor cara de inocencia.-Y estoy seguro que Emma también iría si yo voy.-dijo Henry jugando la carta de la Salvadora, notando como Regina fruncía el ceño ante la idea, esa era una negativa segura.-Yo quiero ayudar.-pidió Henry suplicante.

-Henry, no quiero que corras peligro.-sentencio Regina firme, Henry rodo los ojos y se tumbó en la cama con un gesto de seriedad, Regina negó con la cabeza.-No es seguro que vayas y no dejare que lo hagas.-dijo Regina levantándose de la cama, dejo un beso en la frente de su hijo y después de verlo meterse bajo las sabanas salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Esa noche Bella no pudo dormir, no dejaba de cuestionarse si había hecho lo correcto al dejar que Gold se quedara en el pueblo, temía que sus intenciones fueran malas y la hubiera engañado una vez más. Odiaba sentir que Gold la manipulaba, pero en esos momentos en la línea divisora del pueblo había sentido que Gold era sincero, lo había notado desesperado por evitar que Zelena tomara el control de la daga, pocas veces lo había visto así.

-Solo espero que el hombre pueda ganarle a la bestia, que hagas las cosas bien, Rumple.-pensó Bella mientras su mirada estaba fija en el techo de su habitación, no quería equivocarse otra vez pero no podía evitar que sus sentimientos por su esposo le nublaran el juicio, aun así no iba a dejarse manipular de nuevo, Gold tenía que demostrarle que podía cambiar y hacer las cosas de otra manera si no quería que cumpliera sus amenazas y lo echara de Storybrooke aunque eso le doliera más a Bella que a él. Así la castaña no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto en toda la noche hasta que pudo quedarse dormida, al igual que Gold se había quedado dormido en la habitación de huéspedes de su casa, pensando en cómo iba a actuar al día siguiente para comenzar a demostrarle a Bella que podía hacer las cosas de otra manera y hacer que tanto Bae como ella se sintieran orgullosos de él.

* * *

_\- - Flashback_

_En el Fuerte Prohibido las velas estaban encendidas al igual que la chimenea, señal de que cierta joven de ojos oscuros y cabellos largos estaba rondando por ahí, habían pasado un par de días desde su última visita y la princesa ya había puesto a Maléfica al corriente de sus planes de viajar a Oz, ocasionado que la hechicera la mirara con instintos asesinos y casi tuviera que rogar que el dragón escupe fuego no la devorara._

_-Bestia, dime que solo se lo dijiste para ganar tiempo.-dijo Maléfica levantándose de su asiento y mirando a la princesa intimidante, la joven le sonrió inocentemente, como cuando era pequeña y cometía una travesura que causaba algún desastre._

_-Tía, no te enfades, en serio das miedo cuando me ves así.-musito Jazmín con un gesto de lo más inocente, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver como Maléfica torcía el gesto y negaba con la cabeza._

_-Es jugar con fuego, bestia, y te vas a quemar.-dijo Maléfica señalándola severa, la joven asintió sin más remedio, probablemente tuviera razón pero de todas maneras iba a ir, y ambas lo sabían._

_-Sonara raro pero cuando le dije que iría Zelena pareció alegrarse, quizá en el fondo no sea tan mala y pueda quererme, aunque sea un poquito.-dijo la joven, sus palabras eran sinceras, realmente se había dado cuenta que Zelena se había sorprendido gratamente al decir que si iría con ella._

_-¿Y si es una trampa?-pregunto Maléfica como si fuera lo mas obvio, Jazmín torcio el gesto y asintio, decir que no lo habia pensado seria mentir._

_-Lo pensé y mucho.-acepto Jazmín arqueando las cejas, Maléfica la miro burlonamente.-Pero quiero ir, yo se defenderme y si veo algo raro buscare la manera de salir de ahí.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, la hechicera rodo los ojos, ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba en tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, esa niña era tan terca como ella sola._

_-¿Y qué harás para que nadie note tu ausencia? ¿Congelaras a todo el palacio?-pregunto Maléfica con un tono burlón, ganandose una mirada incredula de la joven._

_-Si me dirás un poco de tu poción de sueño…-comento la joven mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al ver como Maléfica le regalaba una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.-Es broma, pero el Sultán viajara a otro reino en unos días y así será más sencillo poder salir del palacio, engañar a los guardias no es tan difícil.-dijo la princesa mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_-A veces creo que tú eres el pago a todas las cosas malas que he hecho.-dijo Maléfica negando con la cabeza, provocando que la joven riera divertida._

_-Bueno, tienes mucho que pagar, tía Maléfica.-ironizo Jazmín arqueando las cejas con un gesto de broma, reaccionando a tiempo para esquivar una ráfaga de fuego que Maléfica le envió, la princesa no pudo evitar reír divertida._

_-Tenía pensado darte esto en tu cumpleaños, pero ahora que es posible que mueras a manos de una bruja verde, supongo que te daré ahora.-dijo Maléfica como si nada, con esa frialdad que la caracterizaba, apareciendo en su mano una delicada pulsera de oro._

_-¡Es preciosa!-sonrio Jazmín lanzandose a los brazos de Maléfica, casi tumbandola de un abrazo que hizo que la hechicera rodara los ojos y se tensara ante el contacto.-Gracias, tia.-agradecio la princesa con una pequeña reverencia que hizo que la rubia negara con la cabeza._

_-Solo debes prometer que la llevaras contigo.-pidió Maléfica tomando la muñeca de Jazmín para ponerle la pulsera, la joven sonrió y asintió, ajena a las intenciones de la hechicera, ignorando el hecho de que esa joya era mucho más que una sola pulsera._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol habían despertado a más de uno, entre ellos a David y Robín, ambos hombres se habían decido a empezar su día haciendo una visita en la mansión Mills para ofrecer su ayuda en los planes que tenía su querida ex Reina Malvada. Pero ninguno conto con la participación del otro, así que cuando ambos llegaron a la mansión y se toparon de frente ninguno oculto su gesto de disgusto. Por suerte Emma estaba acompañando a David y podría intervenir en caso de que las cosas se pusieran pesadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Robín casi arrastrando las palabras, correspondiendo a la mirada molesta de David, quien no detuvo su paso y entro a la mansión seguido de Robín y Emma.

-Lo mismo que tú, vengo a ver a Regina.-dijo David torciendo el gesto y encaminándose a la puerta, notando como Robín trataba de ocultar un bufido de desagrado.

-¿Podrían evitar las peleas?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de cansancio ante sus miradas asesinas, pero ninguno pareció escucharla, la rubia rodo los ojos.

-¿Regina te llamo?-pregunto David tratando de ocultar los celos que le provocaba el ladrón, Emma tuvo que negar con la cabeza en señal de resignación y decidió no intervenir más.

-¿Te llamo a ti?-devolvió Robín con una mueca de burla, haciendo que David rodara los ojos y apretara los puños, Robín frunció el ceño y toco la puerta para que les abrieran, David lo miro serio y negó con la cabeza.

-Quizá no sea buena idea estar aquí los dos.-dijo David de mala gana, notando como Robín asentía y lo miraba con seriedad, la tensión entre ambos era más que evidente.

-¿Te iras tú?-pregunto Robín con evidente sarcasmo que hizo que David frunciera el ceño y lo mirara con desagrado, Emma soltó un bufido para que notaran su presencia pero una vez mas no le resulto. David y Robín se estaban mirando con ganas de romperle la cara al otro y Emma comenzaba a preguntarse quién sería el primero en dar un golpe, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, y Emma tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír al ver las caras de idiotas que habían puesto Robín y David al ver que el que había abierto la puerta era Hook.

-Compañeros, que gusto verlos.-saludo Hook con su habitual tono burlón, sonriendo divertido al ver los gestos incrédulos de David y Robín quienes parecían desconcertados, Emma se acercó a la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Era necesario que fueras descarado? Míralos, les provocaras un infarto.-se burló Emma al ver que los dos hombres no salían de su asombro inicial, Hook rodo los ojos y les dio la espalda para entrar a la casa, Emma hizo lo mismo y después de unos segundos Robín y David se empujaron mutuamente para pasar primero por la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Regina al salir de la cocina y ver que Emma se dejaba caer en el sofá en un gesto despreocupado, Robín entraba cruzado de brazos y David llevaba una caja en las manos, ambos con miradas asesinas puestas sobre Hook, quien sonreía divertido.

-Yo vine a traerte lo que me pediste.-se justificó David sosteniendo la caja y dejándola sobre la pequeña mesa en medio de la sala, Regina asintió algo desconcertada para luego mirar a Robín, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Quería asegurarme que no necesitaras nada más después de lo de ayer.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Regina asintió de nuevo y luego miro a Emma, quien desde el sofá observaba todo.

-Yo solo vine porque si y no sabes cómo me estoy divirtiendo.-ironizo Emma con una amplia sonrisa desde su asiento, provocando que Regina le dedicara una mirada asesina, Emma rodo los ojos y se levantó del sofá.-Hola, chico.-saludo Emma a Henry al verlo salir de la cocina.

-Hola.-saludo Henry con una mirada curiosa que se paseó por todos los presentes, suponía que algo tenían que ver con los planes que su madre le había contado la noche anterior.- ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Henry mirando a Regina y Emma.

-Nada, mi amor.-sonrió Regina acariciando el rostro de su hijo, Emma también asintió en apoyo a la morena.

-No te preocupes, chico.-sonrió Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Henry asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Entonces, todos están aquí porque quieren ayudar?-pregunto Regina con un tono burlón, todos asintieron con diferentes expresiones. Regina rodo los ojos y se llevó una mano al rostro en señal de rendición.-Henry Daniel Mills voy a salir un momento y no quiero que salgas de esta casa, ¿Esta claro?-sentencio Regina mirando a su hijo con severidad, el chico busco ayuda en Emma pero la rubia le guiño un ojo y se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, entonces iré a bañarme.-dijo Henry con una mirada marca registrada Mills, la misma que ponía cuando sospechaba que algo estaban ocultándole. Henry se despidió a David con un abrazo, a Robín con su habitual choque de manos después de que el ladrón le revolviera el cabello, de Emma con beso en la mejilla y después de abrazar a Regina subió las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Quieren ayudar? Bien.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros.-David necesito que vayas a la comisaria y esperes ahí un rato.-dijo Regina señalando al rubia con firmeza.-Hook quiero que vayas por la pieza del Jolly Roger y me esperes en el muelle.-pidió Regina señalando al pirata.-Robín y Emma vienen conmigo, los necesito para algo mas.-sentencio Regina suspirando.

-Algo me dice que acabo de conocer a la Reina Malvada.-ironizo Emma cruzándose de brazos al encaminarse a la salida, provocando las carcajadas de los tres hombres que ya estaban afuera y una mirada asesina de Regina Mills.

* * *

Regina, Robín y Emma habían salido de la casa en el auto de la alcaldesa, Emma y Robín habían preguntado acerca de lo que estaban por hacer pero Regina no se había tomado la molestia de contestarles algo, hasta que vieron que se dirigían a la casa donde las monjas vivían, Emma arqueo las cejas y Robín frunció el ceño.

-¿Vas a pedir la ayuda de la madre superiora?-pregunto Emma con incredulidad, Regina sonrió con burla y negó con la cabeza, la morena había detenido el auto a unas cuantas calles antes de llegar.

-Preferiría quemar el pueblo que pedir la ayuda de esa estúpida mosca.-se quejó Regina bajando del auto, Emma y Robín hicieron lo mismo, esperando algo más de información.-Pero es cierto que necesitamos de su polvo de hadas.-dijo Regina como si nada, girándose para observarlos.

-Las monjas protegen su polvo de hadas, no lo querrán compartir.-dijo Robín frunciendo el ceño, Emma estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero Regina parecía no reparar en ello.

-No se los pediremos, solo lo tomaremos prestado.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, tanto Emma como Robín comprendieron sus planes de inmediato y la miraban esperando alguna reacción.

-¿Estás diciendo que le vas a robar a las monjas su polvo de hadas?-pregunto Emma casi a gritos, provocando una mirada de regaño de Regina para que bajara la voz.

-Si quieres decirlo así.-replico Regina con inocencia, Robín rodo los ojos.- ¿Para qué crees que traje a Robín Hood? Es el mejor ladrón de todos.-dijo Regina despreocupadamente, señalando al arquero, ignorando la mirada incrédula del hombre.

-¿Debo sentirme halago o indignado?-pregunto Robín cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Regina con un gesto de burla, Emma negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres que le robe a las hadas?-pregunto Robín con esperanza de que Regina lo sacara de su error.

-Si.-contesto Regina asintiendo como si nada, Emma arqueo las cejas y Robín la miro con resignación.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de incredulidad, Regina rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Parece que bromeo?-ironizo Regina dándole una mirada seria a la rubia, Emma frunció el ceño, la idea le parecía una locura.- ¿Puedes hacerlo, Robín?-pregunto la alcaldesa mirando a Robín con duda.

-Soy Robín Hood, puedo robar lo que sea, incluso el polvo de hadas.-sonrió Robín con orgullo y algo de broma, Regina sonrió ampliamente y Emma solo pudo negar con la cabeza.-Además, Blue nos debe una y muy grande.-se quejó Robín frunciendo el ceño.

-Adiós a una muy buena historia y película infantil.-ironizo Emma al llevarse una mano al rostro en señal de resignación.- ¿Y cómo pretendes que Robín pueda engañar a las hadas?-pregunto Emma suspirando.

-Con la ayuda de un hada, por supuesto.-dijo Regina ironizando, casi insultando a Emma con la mirada, Robín arqueo una ceja y sonrió divertido al ver que Tinkerbell se acercaba a ellos, Emma abrió la boca incrédula.

-Hola, Tink.-la saludo Robín con una sonrisa cómplice.- ¿Regina te corrompió de nuevo?-pregunto el ladrón con un tono burlón que hizo que Regina rodara los ojos y Emma sonriera divertida.

-Lo dice el que también va a ayudar.-ironizo Tinkerbell con una sonrisa cómplice, Regina sonrió ampliamente al ver el gesto de Robín.-Tenemos poco tiempo, Blue saldrá en unos minutos y en la casa solo quedaran algunas hadas que puedo distraer.-se explicó el hada con seriedad, Robín y Tinkerbell se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo iban a actuar mientras se encaminaban a la casa de las monjas, dejando solas a Regina y Emma.

-¿No vas a decirme que robarle a las hadas es malo y no debo hacerlo?-pregunto Regina cruzada de brazos al mirar a Emma, la rubia arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

-No, me confundes con mi madre.-corrigió Emma encogiéndose de hombros, rodeando el auto para subirse en el asiento de copiloto.-Además, Blue se lo merece por lo que les hizo.-dijo Emma abriendo la puerta del auto y subiéndose, Regina hizo lo mismo en el asiento de conductor.

-Espero que digas lo mismo ahora que voy por Zelena.-dijo Regina encendiendo el motor, ignorando el hecho de que Emma la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué?-replico Emma sin comprender.- ¿Vas a provocar a Zelena?-cuestiono Emma al ver a Regina emprender rumbo hacia el pueblo.- ¿Para qué? ¿Para eso me necesitabas a mí?-pregunto Emma sin entender, Regina rodo los ojos y termino asintiendo.

-Yo voy a distraer a Zelena, necesito que actúes cuando sea necesario y tranquila, la buscare en el bosque, lejos del pueblo.-dijo Regina tratando de convencerse de que era buena idea y no estaba buscando su propia muerte.-Solo debes inmovilizar a Zelena con un hechizo que voy a darte, pero solo durara un par de minutos, en esos minutos le pondré el brazalete de Pan.-explico Regina mientras conducía, Emma la miro muda, dudando de si era buena idea.

* * *

Zelena estaba saliendo de la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves para darse una vuelta por el pueblo, quizá una visita a Gold o a Regina para no aburrirse tanto, le divertía ver las caras de desagrado que ponían casi todos al verla.

-¡Zelena!-el grito de Regina llamándola la hizo detenerse para escuchar de donde venía, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de la Bruja Malvada ante la idea de divertirse un rato molestando a su hermanita.- ¿Te estas escondiendo de mí?-pregunto Regina a gritos, Zelena arqueo las cejas y desapareció en una nube de humo verde para luego aparecer delante de Regina, quien trato de no titubear al tenerla enfrente.

-¿Esconderme?-pregunto Zelena con burla, Regina arqueo las cejas.-Yo no me escondo, hermanita, mucho menos de la familia.-sonrió Zelena maliciosamente, mirando seria a Regina, quien le sostenía la mirada.

-Es verdad, es que todos huyen de ti.-la provoco Regina con una sonrisa descarada que irritaba a Zelena, la Bruja negó con la cabeza al acercarse a ella.-Acabemos con esta tontería de una vez y veamos cuál de las dos es mejor.-sonrió Regina retándola, Zelena arqueo las cejas.

-¿Quieres pelear, hermanita?-pregunto Zelena con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué diría Cora si viera que sus hijas se llevan así?-cuestiono Zelena señalando a ambas con descaro, Regina apretó los puños discretamente.

-Es el momento, Zelena, nadie que intervenga y nadie que pueda detenernos de matar a la otra.-dijo Regina sonriendo descaradamente para fastidiar a Zelena, quien apretó los puños y la miro con instintos asesinos que deseaban salir.

-¿No aprendiste nada de la última vez, querida?-pregunto Zelena con un gesto pensativo, Regina arqueo las cejas y Zelena conjuro una bola de fuego que mando hacia Regina, la Reina logro esquivarla al desaparecer.-Solo retrasas tu muerte.-bromeo Zelena volviendo a conjurar contra Regina, quien esta vez devolvió el ataque pero Zelena se movió rápido y lo esquivo.

-Quizá la que subestima a su hermanita eres tú, querida.-siseo Regina lanzándole un hechizo que la hizo retroceder al salir volando por los aires, Zelena torció el gesto y le devolvió el hechizo, haciendo que Regina cayera al suelo.

-¿No te encantan los juegos de hermanas, Regina?-bromeo Zelena limpiándose una herida del labio con el dorso de su muñeca al ver a Regina levantarse con la mirada fija en ella, Zelena se preparó para atacarla una vez más pero Regina se le adelanto y lanzo un conjuro contra ella, Zelena se apresuró a conjurar otro y ambas vieron su magia conectarse, rayos rojos contra rayos verdes luchando por impactar en su adversaria.

-Supongo que también sabes que a veces se puede hacer trampa, querida.-siseo Regina sin bajar sus manos, dirigiendo una mirada a donde sabía que estaba escondida Emma, dándole una señal a la rubia para que interviniera. Emma salió de donde estaba y lanzo el hechizo que Regina le había dado contra Zelena, tomándola desprevenida y haciéndola bajar los brazos para dejar de atacar a Regina y dejándola inmovilizada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Emma corriendo hacia Regina al verla sentirse un poco débil por el esfuerzo en los hechizos contra Zelena, Regina se limitó a asentir en silencio y acercarse a donde Zelena estaba inmóvil.

-Un pequeño regalo, espero que te guste.-dijo Regina tomando la muñeca de Zelena y poniéndole el brazalete de Peter Pan par que no pudiera realizar magia, Zelena la miraba matadoramente.-Y no te preocupes, el hechizo es temporal luego podrás moverte pero no hacer magia.-completo Regina sonriéndole con descaro. Emma saco sus esposas y se las puso a Zelena antes de que el efecto del hechizo pasara, cuando lo hizo se encargaron de llevarla al auto para dirigirse a la comisaria.

* * *

David estaba sentado en su escritorio en la comisaria, su mirada se había vuelto a posar en el reloj, estaba comenzando a desesperarse por no tener noticias de Regina y Emma, habían dicho que se reunirían en la comisaria y que tuviera lista una celda, nada más, y ahora David comenzaba a preguntarse si debió poner más resistencia y haber ido con ellas. David se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas sin poder quedarse quieto, hasta que escucho a alguien llegar y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver a Zelena siendo escoltada por Regina y Emma.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-pregunto David desconcertado al ver a Zelena esposada, Regina y Emma la metieron a la celda que estaba abierta y la rubia cerro la reja, disfrutando tener a la Bruja Malvada encerrada.

-Eres tan inteligente, Charming.-se burló Zelena rodando los ojos desde su celda, mirando con rabia a Regina y Emma, David frunció el ceño y devolvió su atención a las otras dos mujeres en la comisaria.

-Es una larga historia, Emma te contara todo, ahora déjennos a solas, vayan a mi casa, Henry está ahí.-pidió Regina seria, Emma y David dudaron pero terminaron accediendo y salieron de la comisaria, dejando a solas a Regina y Zelena, la morena tomo asiento en una de las sillas que había y miro atentamente a Zelena, quien desde su celda la miraba con molestia.

-¿Qué esperas para matarme?-pregunto Zelena desde su celda, Regina negó con la cabeza, podía sentir la rabia y la decepción que tenía Zelena, lo podía ver en su mirada.

-No voy a matarte.-sentencio Regina seria, Zelena arqueo las cejas y la miro con curiosidad, le resultaba creer que después de todos los desastres que había creado Regina pudiera dejarla con vida.

-¿Por qué no?-cuestiono Zelena con desconfianza, aparentando ser la Bruja Malvada, fría y dura que odiaba a todo el mundo y se hacía odiar por todos, pero que Regina pudo reconocer como una máscara.

-Porque eres mi hermana.-respondió Regina sin más, encogiéndose de hombros, provocando que Zelena desviara la mirada.-Y por qué esa actitud que tú tienes ahora yo también la tuve, no quería que nadie me viera débil, quería ganar para demostrarle a todos que no necesitaba de nadie más, incluso cuando estuve a punto de morir quise que me vieran como la Reina Malvada-dijo Regina mirándola fijamente, sonriendo amargamente al recordar aquello.

-Tú tienes a Henry, al trio de idiotas que parecen estar detrás de ti, yo no tengo nada de eso, así que si me matas no se perderá nada.-se quejó Zelena cruzada de brazos, destilando venoso sarcasmo.

-Cora nos hizo esto, crecer separadas, te abandono sin que tuvieras la culpa de nada y a mí me hizo vivir una vida que no quería.-musito Regina levantándose y acercándose al sofá que había cerca de la celda.-Antes te di una oportunidad de cambiar.-recordó Regina mirándola severa.

-Cierto, perdón si no la tome pero me destrozaron.-protesto Zelena con ironía, Regina asintió en silencio.- ¿Y qué pasa si decido no tomarla ahora? ¿Me mataras?-pregunto Zelena tratando de sonar arrogante, de que no le temblara la voz.

-Nadie te hará daño ahora, no voy a dejar que lo hagan pero tampoco permitiré que sigas haciendo daño, Zelena.-sentencio Regina duramente, Zelena la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio.

-¿Me dejaras encerrada aquí?-pregunto Zelena arqueando las cejas, Regina negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?-cuestiono Zelena con curiosidad.

-Haremos un viaje, querida y tú me dirás a donde.-dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con una sonrisa descarada, Zelena arqueo las cejas.

-¿Cómo si fuéramos unas buenas hermanas?-bromeo Zelena con un gesto sarcástico, Regina la miro con regaño.- ¿Por qué debo decidir yo?-pregunto Zelena con seriedad.

-Porque es un viaje para saber que sucedió con mi hija, si todavía la puedo recuperar y tú eres la única que sabe dónde estuvo.-dijo Regina seriamente, dejando muda a Zelena.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Regina.-dijo Zelena con un tono amargo al recordar el hecho de que esa niña estaba muerta, Regina arqueo las cejas y la miro detenidamente.

-Quizá, pero necesito saber la verdad.-dijo Regina decidida, Zelena asintió sin más remedio.- ¿Qué edad tenía cuando la viste? ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Regina tragando saliva, Zelena titubeo pero decidió decirle.

-Tenía 15 años, quizá 16 cuando deje de verla.-dijo Zelena duramente, tragando saliva al sentirse incomoda con el tema.-La encontré en Agrabah, ahí vivía ella.-dijo Zelena tratando de mantenerse fría, Regina sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Agrabah? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo era?-pregunto Regina sin poder evitarlo, sentándose en el sofá junto a la celda, Zelena sonrió levemente al recordar esos tiempos.

-Sí, tu hija era la princesa de Agrabah, así que creció siendo lo que siempre debió ser.-dijo Zelena con un tono dramático, Regina sonrió ante su gesto, su hija era una princesa, por lo menos había crecido como lo que realmente era.-Su nombre es Jazmín y recuerdo que era terriblemente igual a ti.-se quejó Zelena negando con la cabeza, provocando que Regina sonriera levemente.

-Entonces es la niña que visito el País de las Maravillas.-dijo Regina acordándose de la historia de Jefferson, Zelena decidió callarse esa parte de la historia.-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes de ella y lo harás.-dijo Regina mirándola severa.

-Soy la Bruja Malvada, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-pregunto Zelena con sarcasmo, Regina arqueo una ceja y se levantó del sofá con toda su arrogancia de Reina Malvada.

-Por qué no tienes de otra.-dijo Regina sonriéndole maliciosamente, Zelena rodo los ojos.-Mañana partiremos y ahí si podrás contarme absolutamente todo lo que sabes.-dijo Regina decidida.

-¿Eso es todo?-se quejó Zelena viéndola encaminarse a la salida.- ¿Ves? ¡También eres malvada!-se burló Zelena con una amplia sonrisa antes de verla marcharse, Regina se detuvo y se giró a mirarla con un gesto de burla.

-Somos hermanas, Zelena.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa victoriosa y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, dejando a Zelena en su celda con una sonrisa en los labios que borro de su rostro al darse cuenta, dejándola confundida y con los sentimientos revueltos.

* * *

_\- Flashback_

_Los días se pasaron rápidamente, mientras que el Sultán había pensado que su querida heredera se había quedado en el palacio, los sirvientes del palacio pensaban que la joven se había marchado acompañando a su padre, ignorando el hecho de que Jazmín estaba muy lejos de Agrabah. Zelena había llevado a Jazmín hasta Oz, la pelirroja no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la cara de la joven cuando tuvo enfrente la ciudad Esmeralda, sus ojos destellaban ante lo que nunca había visto._

_-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Zelena al llegar a Oz, notando como Jazmín paseaba su mirada por la ciudad, sorpendiendose al ver el gran castillo esmeralda que se alzaba imponente._

_-¡Es increíble!-musito Jazmín sonriendo al ver como las luces verdes resplandecian alumbrando la ciudad, esa ciudad era algo realmente sorprendente, sin darse cuenta Zelena las habia hecho aparecer en el castillo, en uno de los amplios corredores, dejandola sorprendida una vez mas al ver todo lo que habia ahí.-¿Aquí es donde vives?.-pregunto Jazmín observando todo._

_-Algo así, mocosa.-contesto Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, disfrutando el ver como la joven observaba todo con asombro. La pelirroja permitió que la joven se paseara por el castillo junto con ella, tenía que admitir que se estaba pasando bien el rato, se había olvidado de casi todo por un momento, hasta que llegaron al gran salón y su rostro se tensó._

_-¿Qué hay ahí?-pregunto Jazmín corriendo para abrir las puertas del salón, la pelirroja no la detuvo, en cuanto abrio las puertas pudo ver como destellos dorados comenzaban a saltar para alumbrar unas grandes cortinas verdes, para despues dejar ver una gran e imponente sombra de un hombre._

_-Lo que te prometí, querías conocer todo y ahora lo harás.-sonrió Zelena tomando su mano y casi arrastrándola hasta dejarla delante de la gran sombra que comenzaba a moverse._

_-¡Te estaba esperando, para cumplir los deseos de su Majestad!-musito aquella voz detrás de la cortinda, dejando a la joven princesa sorprendida, mientras que la pelirroja quito la sonrisa de su rostro.- ¡Yo soy el gran y poderoso Mago de Oz!-se presento aquel hombre que detrás de las cortinas alzo los brazos, provocando que mas fuegos artificiales salieran._

_-¿Cómo sabes lo que deseo?-cuestiono la joven desde donde estaba, alzando la mirada con curiosidad, Zelena sonrio levemente al ver su gesto de desconcierto, preguntandose si ella se habria visto asi la primera vez que llego a ese lugar._

_-Porque soy el Mago de Oz y puedo ver todo lo que otros no ven.-recitaba el Mago de Oz siguiendo las órdenes de Zelena.-Yo puedo responder todas tus preguntas, jovencita, solo debes preguntar.-dijo el Mago extendiendo sus brazos para que en el suelo del castillo se formara un remolino, Zelena hizo que Jazmín se apartara para poder ver los recuerdos._

_-Esa es mi madre.-sonrió Jazmín al ver como se formaban siluetas en aquel remolino para después dejar ver claramente imágenes, Maléfica le había contado cosas pero no le había mostrado imágenes, solo aquella vez en su cumpleaños-Es hermosa.-sonrió la joven al ver a Regina vestida con un elegante y hermoso vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, con el cabello largo y ondulado, notando los ojos oscuros que tenía, se veía impresionante._

_-Ciertamente lo es, la Reina Malvada también es conocida por su belleza.-musito el Mago de Oz haciendo sonreír a la joven, para después de una mirada matadora de Zelena cambiar las imágenes y pasar a unas donde la Reina Malvada montaba su caballo dando órdenes de incendiar un pueblo.-También era conocida por su frialdad al atacar.-termino de decir el Mago, provocando que la joven torciera el gesto._

_-¿Sigue viva? ¿Puedo saber dónde está ahora?-pregunto Jazmín sin pensarlo, el saber que su madre no habia elegido ser la Reina Malvada no hacia menos duras aquellas imágenes, Zelena noto su incomodidad y creyo que todo marchaba bien, ignorando el hecho de que su sobrina ya conocia el pasado de la Reina._

_-La Reina Malvada lanzo una maldición que los envió a todos a otro lugar, un mundo totalmente distinto al Bosque Encantado.-conto el Mago creando unas nuevas imágenes, capturando la atención de la joven.-Ella ha estado congelada en el tiempo al igual que todos los demás, sigue viva.-dijo el Mago mostrándoles una imagen de Regina en Storybrooke, la alcaldesa sostenía en brazos a un pequeño niño de poco más de un año._

_-¿Quién es ese niño?-pregunto Jazmín confusa, le resultaba una imagen tierna la que estaba viendo, podia ver en los ojos de Regina el amor que le tenia a ese niño que no conocia, le resultaba extraño._

_-Es un niño que Regina adopto como suyo, era un recién nacido cuando llego a ella.-dijo el Mago provocando que las imágenes desaparecieran, Zelena había arqueando las cejas al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven._

_-¿Ella lo quiere?-pregunto Jazmín mirando al gran hombre que no dejaba ver su rostro, Zelena sonrio para si misma._

_-Esa es una respuesta que tú ya debes conocer.-dijo el Mago desapareciendo entre fuegos artificiales, dejando a la princesa confusa acompañada de Zelena, quien la saco de sus pensamientos._

_-Regina quiere a ese mocoso como si fuera suyo, le ha dado todo lo que a ti no te dio.-decía Zelena rodando a la joven con malas intenciones, la joven trago saliva.-Ella está criando a un niño que ni siquiera lleva su sangre mientras a ti te ha dejado sola, en manos de alguien que ni siquiera conoce.-siseaba Zelena detrás de ella, notando como la joven comenzaba a respirar pausadamente al tener los ojos llorosos.-Tu podrías haber crecido con tu madre en el Bosque Encantado, pero ella renuncio a todo eso…¿Para qué? Para criar a un mocoso que no lleva su sangre, dándole todo a él.-musito Zelena al ver como la joven apartaba la mirada._

_-No quiero saber más.-replico Jazmín negando con la cabeza, limpiándose un par de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Zelena quería corromperla, que sintiera envidia pero la joven no lo sentía así, para ella era triste ver a su madre lejos, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que las cosas no eran como la pelirroja decía._

_-¿No te gustaría llegar a ese mundo donde están ellos?-pregunto Zelena con un tono venenoso, la joven la miro sorprendida, de pronto la idea de llegar a conocer a su madre le habia pasado por la mente y no sabia como tomarla._

_-¿Eso es siquiera posible?-pregunto Jazmín mirandola incredula, la pelirroja nego con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente y tomando su mano delicadamente, con la otra aparto un mechon de su cabello de su rostro._

_-No del todo, yo puedo viajar entre mundos pero no puedo llegar a donde esta Regina, eso es más complicado y para mi imposible, créeme, si eso fuera posible hubiera llegado a ese lugar mucho antes.-comento Zelena seria, la joven trago saliva ante el pensamiento de conocer aquel mundo que había atraído tanto a su madre, conocer como vivía le resultaba intrigante, pero por otro lado le resultaba aterrador._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

La tarde ya había caído, Hook estaba en el muelle esperando que Regina apareciera, el pirata tenía la mirada fija en el mar en calma, en su mano tenía una pequeña pieza de su querido barco, el Jolly Roger. Hook comenzó a preguntarse si Regina aparecería o se quedaría esperando por más tiempo cuando vio a la alcaldesa acercándose a él.

-Creí que se te había olvidado.-dijo Hook con un gesto burlón, Regina rodo los ojos, el pirata se dio cuenta que llevaba una caracola en sus manos y arqueo las cejas.- ¿Para que necesitas eso?-pregunto Hook curioso.

-Para recuperar tu barco.-dijo Regina como si fuera lo más obvio, haciendo que Hook torciera el gesto.-Las sirenas pueden buscar cosas perdidas que están en el mar más rápido de lo que te imaginas, es una lástima que solo ellas puedan viajar entre mundos.-dijo Regina con un gesto de resignación.

-¿Conoces a una sirena que esté dispuesta a ayudar a la Reina Malvada y al Capitán Hook?-pregunto el pirata en un tono de burla, Regina sonrió ampliamente con descaro y se encogió de hombros.

-Conozco a una, una que me debe un par de piernas.-dijo Regina como si nada, usando la caracola bajo la mirada seria de Hook, quien acababa de comprender a quien estaba llamando.

-¿Ariel?-pregunto Hook frunciendo el ceño, Regina asintió y dejo la caracola sobre la banca que había en el muelle.-No creo que esa sirenita nos quiera ayudar.-dijo Hook con un gesto de inocencia fingida.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Regina mirándolo confusa.-Tu le ayudaste a conseguir su preciado final feliz al lado de su príncipe Eric.-se burló Regina con un gesto de ironía, Hook sonrió levemente con un gesto culpable.

-Puede que eso no haya sido exactamente así.-dijo Hook con un gesto que hizo que Regina arqueara las cejas y lo mirara con un gesto de pocos amigos que haría que cualquiera comenzara a soltar información.

-¿Que rayos le hiciste a Ariel?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Hook, quien torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

-Quizá puse en peligro a Eric por salvar mi barco de Barba Negra.-confeso Hook frunciendo el ceño, se arrepentía de eso y bastante.-Era ayudar a Ariel o mi reputación de pirata.-completo Hook con un gesto serio.

-¿Es una broma?-replico Regina mirándolo matadoramente, Hook negó con la cabeza.- ¡Eres un verdadero idiota!-lo insulto Regina señalándolo con regaño, el pirata rodo los ojos.-Pero algo así imaginaba, estabas muy nervioso cuando Emma hizo su hechizo para ver Eric y Ariel en el espejo.-ironizo Regina rodando los ojos con resignación.

-Tu deberías comprenderme mejor que nadie, no quería parecer débil ante toda mi tripulación, iba a ser la burla de todos los piratas.-se excusó Hook en un débil intento por defenderse, Regina negó con la cabeza, iba a responder pero el agua comenzó a moverse delatando que Ariel había llegado y los observaba desde el agua.

-Hola, Ariel.-saludo Regina con aquella sonrisa descarada que tenía cuando planeaba algo, Ariel la miro con cierta desconfianza y luego a Hook.-Ignora al pirata, necesito que me ayudes con algo.-dijo Regina como si nada, ignorando el hecho de que la sirena la miro de mala gana.

-¿Me llamaste para pedirme algo?-cuestiono Ariel con ironía.-Si que eres directa, su Majestad.-se quejó Ariel mirando con reproche a Hook, quien se debatía entre dejarlas solas o quedarse ahí.

-Me debes esas piernas que te permiten correr a los brazos de tu querido Eric, así que si, te estoy pidiendo algo.-dijo Regina con poco tacto, provocando que Ariel frunciera el ceño.

-Tan sutil como siempre, Regina, así nos ayudara mucho más.-dijo Hook cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de inconformidad, Regina lo ignoro y le tendió la mano a Hook para que le entregara la pieza de su barco.

-Dame la pieza y cierra la boca.-se quejó Regina, Ariel los miraba con curiosidad.-Veras, mi querida sirenita, necesito que encuentres un barco, el Jolly Roger para ser más precisos.-dijo Regina tomando la pieza que Hook le extendió.

-¿Qué?-replico Ariel casi con indignación al mirar a Hook.- ¿Por qué le ayudaría a recuperar su barco si por el casi muere Eric?-protesto Ariel con molestia, Hook frunció el ceño y Regina rodo los ojos.

-Me ayudaras a mí, no a él.-intervino Regina con firmeza en su voz, Ariel la miro con algo de reproche.

-Tú me quitaste la voz.-se quejó Ariel con un gesto de reproche, Regina torció el gesto y Hook negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si todo eso era buena idea.

-Y luego te la devolví, tarde pero lo hice.-contesto Regina con inocencia que rayaba en el descaro.-Y luego te ayude a encontrar a Eric, te di esa pulsera para que pudieran estar juntos.-se defendió Regina, Ariel pareció meditar las cosas.-Además, tu eres buena Ariel, es lo correcto.-musito Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior ante el silencio de la sirena.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Ariel con seriedad, Regina respiro tranquila al igual que Hook y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña botella con un líquido que vacío sobre la pieza del Jolly Roger, haciendo brillar al objeto de madera.

-Solo debes seguir este objeto.-dijo Regina tirándolo al agua, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Hook y Ariel.-Te mostrara donde está el barco, cuando lo encuentres solo debes poner la pieza en su sitio y lo traerás de regreso.-dijo Regina seria.

-Lo intentare.-accedió Ariel al ver que el objeto en el mar se comenzaba a hundir como si algo lo comenzara a atraer, Regina y Hook vieron a la sirena hundirse en el mar y comenzar a nadar siguiendo al objeto que apenas y brillaba.

-¿Crees que lo pueda conseguir?-pregunto Hook sin convencerse del todo, Regina respiro profundo y se encogió de hombros. Pasaron poco más de 15 minutos que a ambos se les hicieron eternos, comenzaban a desesperarse pensando que Ariel no había conseguido hacerlo, hasta que las aguas comenzaron a moverse una vez más y ambos se asomaron para encontrarse con Ariel, quien salía del agua.

-¿Lo encontraste?-pregunto Regina, Ariel asintió desde el agua.- ¿Dónde está? ¿No pudiste traerlo?-pregunto Regina preguntándose si la poción había fallado, pero Ariel negó con la cabeza.

-Lo encontré, pero no pude ponerle la pieza que me diste.-dijo Ariel frunciendo el ceño, Regina y Hook parecieron decepcionados.-Es demasiado pequeño.-continuo la sirena sacando del agua una botella de vidrio transparente que contenía al Jolly Roger en miniatura. Regina la miro incrédula y recibió la botella que Ariel le dio, mientras que Hook miraba asombrado el objeto.

-No puede ser, el Jolly Roger no puede estar en una botella.-protesto Hook como si lo estuvieran insultando, Regina miro detenidamente el objeto y arqueo las cejas.

-Buen trabajo, Ariel.-sonrió Regina mirando a la sirena, quien sonrió ampliamente.-Ha sido más fácil traerlo así.-ironizo Regina mirando a Ariel.

-Bastante más sencillo.-dijo Ariel sonriendo complacida por su trabajo.-Supongo que ya no me necesitan más.-musito Ariel al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Regina y la mirada indignada de Hook.

-Has sido de gran ayuda.-dijo Regina a modo de despedida, Ariel sonrió y asintió.-Creo que al devolverle el Jolly Roger ha sido peor que haberlo perdido, puedes darte por bien servida.-rio Regina señalando a Hook, quien bufo disgustado. Ariel les dio una última mirada y volvió a sumergirse en el agua para marcharse de ahí.

-Dime que puedes arreglarlo, el Jolly Roger no puede estar en una botella.-se quejó Hook ganándose unas risas maliciosas de parte de Regina, quien comenzó a encaminarse a su casa, seguida de Hook.

-Es solo un barco, no empieces a llorar.-se quejó Regina mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al ver la cara de incrédulo que había puesto Hook, como si hubiera insultado lo más preciado para él, el pirata frunció el ceño y se apresuró a seguirla.

* * *

Gold se había pasado casi toda la mañana decidiendo que iba a hacer para demostrarle a Bella que se arrepentía de verdad, no es que se destacara por tomar buenas decisiones pero ahora tenía que hacerlo o acabaría lejos de Storybrooke y eso era lo que menos quería. Gold dudo bastante pero termino por encaminarse a la casa Mills, Bella lo había ignorado todo el día pero sabía que en manos de la castaña su daga estaría a salvo, por lo menos Bella no la usaría para su beneficio, pensaba Gold mientras se encaminaba a la mansión.

* * *

Emma y Henry habían pasado un buen rato discutiendo sobre si Henry debía acompañar a Regina en su viaje y la respuesta no había cambiado, Emma tampoco creía que fuera buena idea que su hijo de 12 años se metiera en medio de peleas de brujas y viajes a lugares que no conocía. Henry había terminado por desistir de convencer a la rubia y ambos habían bajado a la sala donde David estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, Henry se dejó caer al lado de su abuelo, pero antes de que Emma pudiera sentarse alguien toco el timbre y se dirigió a abrir.

-Señorita Swan.-saludo Gold al toparse con la rubia, Emma arqueo las cejas, ya estaba enterado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.-Vengo a hablar con Regina.-dijo Gold pasando a la casa sin esperar que Emma le diera paso.

-Mi mamá no está.-dijo Henry acercándose a saludar a Gold, quien noto la presencia de David y arqueo las cejas con curiosidad.

-Bueno, supongo que la esperare.-dijo Gold con su habitual tono frio, dándole una mirada arrogante a Emma y David al pasar a la sala y tomar asiento en uno de los sofás vacíos, ignorando la presencia de los Charming.

-No creo que a Regina le agrade.-dijo David después de que Emma cerró la puerta, Gold lo miro con superioridad y sonrió levemente.

-Por suerte a mí no me interesa lo que tu creas.-siseo Gold duramente al mirar a David, Emma y Henry se miraron con resignación, nadie dijo nada más, el silencio se hizo presente en la sala.

* * *

Jefferson estaba camino a casa de Regina para llevarle la poción que le había pedido, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando vio a Regina llegar en su auto acompañado de Hook. Regina bajo del auto con la botella que contenía el Jolly Roger en las manos, bajo la mirada asustada de Hook al verla sostenerlo con una sola mano y no tener cuidado de no dejarla caer.

-Regina, es mi barco el que tienes ahí, cuidado.-se quejó Hook al verla agarrar descuidadamente la botella, Jefferson arqueo una ceja al ver como Regina le dejaba la botella a Hook y se dirigía a él a paso firme.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempo, Regina?-preguntó Jefferson con un gesto pícaro al ver a Regina, quien le dedico una mirada asesina para que dejara de bromear, el Sombrero entendió y le mostro la botella que contenía la poción del País de las Maravillas.

-Gracias, Jefferson.-sonrió Regina al tomar la poción, Hook se acercó a ellos.- ¿Quieres pasar?-pregunto Regina señalando la casa, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-No, Grace me está esperando.-dijo Jefferson sonriendo al encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa complacida, Regina asintió y Hook se limitó a escuchar en silencio.

-Salúdame a Grace, cuando pueda quizá le envié algún regalito, estoy segura que le encantaría ver las joyas de la Reina.-sonrió Regina divertida, Jefferson rio divertido.

-Suerte, Regina, en serio.-dijo Jefferson mirándola sincero, Regina asintió y después lo observo marcharse de ahí, la alcaldesa abrió la puerta de su casa y se quedó inmóvil al ver quienes estaban ahí, Hook arqueo las cejas al notarlo, ambos entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué hace el Oscuro aquí?-se quejó Hook mirando a Gold con rencor, pero Regina lo sujeto del pecho antes de que pudiera acercarse a él, el pirata rodo los ojos y se dirigió a dejar la botella con el barco en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Robín no ha llegado?-pregunto Regina mirando a Emma, ignorando a Gold que se había levantado al verla llegar, igual que Henry y David.- ¿Crees que Blue lo atrapo?-pregunto Regina a Emma comenzando a inquietarse.

-¿Blue? ¿Dónde está Robín?-pregunto David con curiosidad, Gold comenzaba a imaginarse que estaba haciendo.

-Consiguiendo un poco de polvo de hadas.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, Henry arqueo las cejas al igual que David, Gold las observo y rodo los ojos.

-¿Mandaste a Robín Hood a robarle a las polillas?-pregunto Gold con una mueca de incredulidad, Regina rodo los ojos al ver el gesto de diversión que había puesto Henry y la mueca de regaño que puso David.

-Sí, Gold.-respondió Regina de mala gana, mirándolo duramente.- ¿Preferías que te hubiera mandado a ti? Estabas muy ocupado estos días.-reprocho Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa, Emma y David si comprendieron pero Henry frunció el ceño al no comprender.

-Henry, ve a tu habitación un momento.-pidió Emma mirando a su hijo, Henry protesto con la mirada pero Regina también pidió lo mismo, así que Henry se tuvo que ir a su cuarto, dejando a los adultos solos.

-¿Todo depende del ladrón? ¿Qué pasa si no lo consigue?-pregunto David confuso, Regina iba a contestar pero la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a Robín, quien lucía como si acabara de correr todo un maratón.

-No tienes, príncipe falso.-ironizo Robín recuperando su respiración, Regina sonrió levemente y Emma se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más, Gold se limitó a desviar la mirada con fastidio.

-¿Lo conseguiste?-pregunto Regina mirando a Robín expectante, el arqueo asintió sonriendo y le mostro una pequeña bolsa de tela que contenía el polvo de hadas.

-Obviamente, su Majestad.-sonrió Robín dándole la bolsa, Regina sonrió ampliamente, mientras que David y Gold torcieron los gestos, Hook salió de la cocina y arqueo las cejas.

-Un ladrón, creí que tenías gustos distintos.-se burló Hook acercándose al sofá, ganándose una mirada matadora de Robín y una mirada divertida de David, Emma rodo los ojos y Gold torció el gesto.

-¿Lo dices tú?-pregunto Regina irónicamente señalando a Hook.-Eres un pirata.-señalo Regina con superioridad, Hook frunció el ceño haciendo reír a Emma, Robín y David, Gold comenzaba a preguntarse hasta donde llegaría su paciencia.

-Capitán, amor.-corrigió Hook en su defensa, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió con malicia.

-Sí, capitán de un barco en una botella.-se burló Regina con victoria, Hook frunció el ceño fingiendo indignación, Emma y David rodaron los ojos, mientras que Robín se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso dolió, es temporal.-dijo Hook tratando de mantenerse en juego, Regina sonrió ampliamente.

-Si hablamos de gustos, Emma estuvo en prisión.-señalo Regina a la rubia, quien la miro indignada, Hook rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición, la alcaldesa sonrió victoriosa.

-Regina, podemos hablar en privado.-pidió Gold interviniendo, llevándose su mano al puente de su nariz en señal de estrés, Regina rodo los ojos y después de pensarlo unos segundos termino por acceder, la alcaldesa se dirigió a su despacho seguida de Gold, dejando a Robín, David y Hook solos junto a Emma en la sala.

-¿Alguien nos pondrá al corriente?-pregunto Robín confuso, todos tomaron asiento para que todos estuvieran al corriente de los nuevos sucesos, Emma intervenía de vez en cuando para que no se molestaran demasiado entre ellos.

* * *

Regina entro a su despacho seguida de Gold, quien cerró la puerta para que no los interrumpieran. La ex Reina Malvada se acercó a su escritorio y se apoyó en él, mirando seriamente a Gold, quien apoyado de su bastón la miraba de igual manera.

-Entonces Bella te dejo quedarte, yo te hubiera echado del pueblo.-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas, Gold torció el gesto, esa mujer sí que ponía a prueba su paciencia, pero bueno, siempre había sido así su relación.

-Lamento lo de anoche, ya te dije porque lo hice.-sentencio Gold duramente.-Y ahora Bella tiene mi daga, fue la condición para dejar que me quedara, eso y que ahora tengo que hacer las cosas bien.-dijo Gold con seriedad.

-¿Ahora si tiene tu verdadera daga o la falsa con la que la tenías engañada?-pregunto Regina con sarcasmo, Gold la miro de mala gana y torció el gesto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Gold con intriga, Regina sonrió con malicia y se encogió de hombros, luego recordó quien más estaba enterado de eso.-El pirata.-dijo Gold rodando los ojos, Regina rio levemente.- ¿Qué tienes tú con ese pirata?-pregunto Gold con curiosidad que intento disimular.

-Nada que te importe.-replico Regina cruzándose de brazos, Gold arqueo las cejas y la miro serio.

-Me importa.-sentencio Gold severo, Regina arqueo las cejas.-Mi hija me obliga a tener paciencia.-se burló Gold con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar.-replico Regina como si nada, Gold frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué quieres aquí?-cuestiono Regina suspirando.

-Ayudarte, quiero ayudarte y que veas que puedo cambiar.-musito Gold serio, Regina lo miro incrédula.-En serio, Regina, por eso Bella no uso la daga para desterrarme.-continuo Gold serio, Regina lo miro seria, negándose a aceptar su ayuda.-Me necesitas.-dijo Gold acercándose a ella.

-No, no es así.-dijo Regina con arrogancia, quizá fuera cierto pero no quería la ayuda de el en esas circunstancias, no deseaba estar cerca del ahora que sabía que era su padre.

-Sí, me necesitas, déjame ayudarte, no te pido que me perdones pero en esto necesitas mi ayuda, esa niña que buscas es mi nieta también.-dijo Gold sabiendo que decir para convencerla, Regina lo miro de mala gana y frunció el ceño.-No tendrás de que preocuparte, Bella tiene mi daga y no dejara que yo haga algo malo.-recordó Gold encogiéndose de hombros.

-Maldición.-se quejó Regina con frustración, Gold sonrió para sus adentros.-De acuerdo, pero no podrás tocar a Zelena cuando la tengas enfrente, a ella también la necesito.-sentencio Regina duramente, Gold torció el gesto y termino por asentir de mala gana, de todas maneras Bella jamás lo permitiría. Regina no dijo nada más y se encamino a la puerta, pero la voz de Gold la detuvo.

-¿Por qué el pirata anda rondando? ¿Te está ayudando en algo?-pregunto Gold con curiosidad, Regina rio para sus adentros.-Él te salvo y ahora tu a él…Que se traen?-pregunto Gold intrigado, Regina abrió la puerta del despacho para salir.

-¿No te conté que podría ser el padre de tu nieta?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de lo más inocente, dejando a Gold sin pestañear al asimilar sus palabras y aferrándose más a su bastón de la sorpresa, Regina ya estaba en la sala donde todos ya estaban al corriente de todo.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Gold al salir del shock en el que estaba y apresurándose a ir a la sala, donde todos lo miraban sin comprender que le sucedía, Regina sonrió ampliamente, permitiéndose gozar de esa pequeña victoria al ver al Oscuro con la mirada casi aterrorizada.-¡Eso no puede ser, te está ayudando para sacar ventaja en algo!.-se quejó Gold señalándolos a ambos con negación absoluta, todos comprendieron el estado de Gold y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente.

-¿De verdad crees que pondría condiciones para rescatar a mi hija?-pregunto Hook levantándose del sofá para mirar a Gold con diversión, la mirada que tenía Gold hizo que ni siquiera David y Robín protestaran al comenzar a reír de ver al Oscuro en esa posición.

-No sabes si es tu hija.-intervino Regina tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba libre, Gold miraba a Hook como si estuviera a punto de caer al suelo, Robín y David sonrieron ante las palabras de Regina.

-El pirata y tu…-Gold no quiso ni siquiera terminar de decirlo, eso solo aumentaba la diversión de Regina y Hook, quienes disfrutaban de ver al siempre frio y arrogante Rumplestilskin al borde de un ataque nervioso.

-No pongas esa cara, Gold, no es para tanto.-se permitió intervenir Emma con algo de diversión, ganándose una mirada asesina de Gold, cosa que hizo que tanto Robín como David tuvieran que morderse las lenguas para no reírse.

-¿En serio, Regina?-protesto Gold mirando a la alcaldesa.- ¿Un ladrón, un pirata y un príncipe falso?-se quejó Gold negando con la cabeza, provocando que Regina rodara los ojos y los tres hombres mencionados torcieran los gestos al ser insultados.

-Tú te casaste con tu sirvienta.-replico Regina con descaro.-Lo siento por Bella.-se disculpó Regina con una sonrisa burlona, Gold la miro matadoramente.

-Eso fue distinto.-se defendió Gold como si nada, Emma, Robín, David y Hook disfrutaban viendo a los dos pelear verbalmente, era divertido para ellos ver descontrolado al Oscuro.

-Cierto, yo si soy una Reina.-respondió Regina con victoria, Gold rodo los ojos con frustración.

-Reina Malvada y con gustos bastante peculiares.-dijo Emma por lo bajo con una risa ahogada, ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina.

-Lo dice la mujer que tuvo un hijo con un ladrón y casi se casa con un mono volador.-dijo Regina con sarcasmo, haciendo que Emma frunciera el ceño y se cruzara de brazos, Regina sonrió triunfante.

-El cocodrilo debería marcharse ya.-dijo Hook mirándolo con molestia, Gold le sonrió burlonamente, Robín y David también se levantaron por si hacía falta separarlos, Regina y Emma rodaron los ojos.

-El que debería largarse eres tú, pirata.-siseo Gold mirándolo de mala gana, Hook lo miro con arrogancia y negó con la cabeza.

-La hija de Regina podría ser mía y además, yo pienso ayudarla.-dijo Hook decidido, Gold lo miro y apretó los puños.

-Es una desgracia esa probabilidad, pero Regina es mi hija y esa niña mi nieta, así que el que se va eres tú, igual que deberían marcharse ustedes dos.-dijo Gold señalándolos a los tres con molestia, Regina se levantó para intervenir.

-Acéptalo, Gold, uno de nosotros acabara siendo familia tuya.-dijo Robín mirándolo de igual manera que Gold lo miraba, Emma noto como la mirada de Gold se oscurecía y se tensaba por completo.

-Lo matare.-sentencio Gold duramente, Regina se apresuró a sujetar a Gold del brazo para impedir que diera un paso hacia adelante y Emma sujeto a Robín por si acaso, David decidió intervenir también.

-Gold, no es buena idea que estemos peleando.-intervino David tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero la mirada que Gold le dedico le hizo arrepentirse de su idea.

-¡Qué maravilla, el trio de idiotas podrían terminar siendo el padre de mi nieta!-protesto Gold duramente, mirando con desagrado a los tres hombres, que estaban listos para responder de igual manera.

-¡¿Se quieren callar todos?!-protesto Regina cansada de verlos a todos gritando.-O se comportan como los adultos que son o todos se largan de mi casa.-se quejó Regina duramente, mirando a todos con severidad.

-Podrían pasar la noche en la comisaria.-intervino Emma con un gesto serio que hizo que todos tomaran asiento para poder hablar, y así lo hicieron. Regina les conto que ahora sabía que debía ir a Agrabah y que con la ayuda del barco de Hook y la dirección de Zelena podría hacerlo, también les explico cómo intentaría crear el portal con el sombrero de Jefferson y con el polvo de hadas haría que el Jolly Roger pudiera volar, claro, cuando gracias a la poción que Jefferson le había dado, el barco volviera a su tamaño normal.

-¿Se puede crear un portal así?-pregunto Emma confusa.-Creí que Gold lo había intentado por mucho tiempo.-dijo Emma sin entender del todo, todos estaban igual que la rubia.

-Yo buscaba un portal para una tierra sin magia, en este caso es lo contrario, Agrabah es un lugar donde si hay magia.-dijo Gold pensativo, todos parecieron comprender poco a poco, Regina explico que al día siguiente haría lo necesario para poder irse ese mismo día en el Jolly Roger, todos siguieron ultimando detalles hasta que cayó la noche y todos se fueron. Regina vio marcharse a todos y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Regina, espera.-dijo David regresando a la casa casi corriendo, como si hubiera olvidado algo dentro de la casa, Regina lo miro intrigada y arqueo las cejas.-Emma se está adelantando a su casa.-comento David.

-¿Qué olvidaste, Charming?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de burla, David negó con la cabeza y se aseguró que nadie estuviera observando.

-Esto.-sonrió David tomando a Regina de la cintura con firmeza para robarle un beso, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros de la alcaldesa para profundizar el beso, dejándola sin aliento y dejando otro beso más corto en sus labios.-Buenas noches.-susurro David estrechándola un poco más para volver a besarla antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Charming!-protesto Regina al reaccionar, David se apresuró a soltarla y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Emma, dejando a Regina con un gesto de resignación, la morena cerró la puerta y se encamino a su habitación, como deseaba poder meterse a su cama.

* * *

Robín había pasado un buen rato jugando con Roland en el campamento, adoraba pasar el tiempo con su hijo antes de acostarlo. Cuando el pequeño se durmió Robín fue a buscar a John para avisarle de sus planes y preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo en lo que pretendía.

-Si es tu decisión está bien, Robín.-dijo John encogiéndose de hombres después de que Robín le comentara que quería ir a Agrabah con Regina.

-No quiero dejar a Roland, pero sé que no puedo exponerlo a llevarlo.-se lamentó Robín llevándose una mano al rostro, John negó con la cabeza.

-Si te quedas estarías aún más preocupado que si te vas, no estarías tranquilo en ningún momento, además sabes que entre todos los muchachos Roland no podría estar mejor protegido.-comento John encogiéndose de hombros, apoyando a su amigo.

-Eso lo se.-asintió Robín con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sabía que todos sus hombres querían a su hijo como si se tratara de su propio sobrino.-Es que me preocupa lo que pueda pasar en ese viaje, además Regina ni siquiera sabe que planeo ir.-dijo Robín con un gesto de inocencia, John arqueo las cejas y le dio una palmada en la espalda para reconfortarlo.

* * *

David había acompañado a Emma hasta su casa, quería ver a Neal y estar con él un rato, así que cuando Blanca les abrió la puerta David la saludo lo más cordial que pudo y no dudo en subir corriendo las escaleras para estar con un Neal hasta que se durmiera, mientras que Emma y Blanca se quedaron en la cocina bebiendo un café y platicando.

-Neal se quedó dormido.-dijo David bajando las escaleras después de un buen rato de estar arriba con el pequeño, Emma y Blanca lo miraron y asintieron. David suspiro al ver a Blanca, tenía que contarle de sus planes y la idea de su reacción no le agradaba.-Blanca, tengo que decirte algo.-dijo David acercándose a donde estaban ellas.

-¿Es necesario contarle?-pregunto Emma mirando a su padre con un gesto de broma, David la miro con regaño y Emma suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para los gritos de Blanca al enterarse de los planes de su hija.

-¿Contarme qué?-pregunto Blanca mirándolos a ambos con intriga, sus miradas cómplices le decían que nada bueno iba a escuchar y así fue, Blanca creyó estar alucinando cuando Emma y David le contaron que pretendían irse a Agrabah.- ¡¿Están locos? Puede ser peligroso!-grito Blanca levantándose de su silla y mirándolos acusadoramente.

-Es una decisión tomada, Blanca.-dijo David serio, Blanca lo miro matadoramente.-Le dije a Emma que era mejor que se quedara con Henry pero no quiso escucharme, creo que ella debería quedarse.-comento David con una mano en el rostro, ignorando el hecho de que Emma le gritaba "traidor" con la mirada.

-¡Hey! No tengo 5 años y soy la Salvadora.-protesto Emma en su defensa, mirándolos a ambos con firmeza, era un golpe bajo usar esa carta después de que ella misma había pasado tanto tiempo negándolo, pero sus padres la estuvieron atormentando con eso el mismo tiempo.

-Esto es una locura, ninguno de los dos debería ir.-se quejó Blanca cruzándose de brazos, mirando a ambos con regaño.

-Después de tantas cosas que han pasado en Storybrooke creo que es igual de loco quedarse aquí.-dijo Emma con un gesto de burla que Blanca reprocho con una mirada severa.

-¡Emma!-la regaño Blanca, la rubia rodo los ojos y se negó a ceder.-No pueden estar hablando en serio.-se quejó Blanca sin creérselo, pero tanto David como Emma permanecieron firmes en su posición, ya le habían dicho a Blanca, ahora solo faltaba que Regina se enterara de que ambos pensaban ir con ella.

* * *

_Bueno, si ya llegaron hasta aquí ¿Un revise? Jajajajajaja Ojala les haya gustado el cap y una pregunta… ¿Quién creen que debería ir en el Jolly Roger? Regina, Hook y Zelena tienen un lugar garantizado, así que… ¿Quién más les gustaría ver en ese barco? Jajajajaja ¿Alguna petición o consejo? Nos leemos en el prox cap.!_

**Evilcharmingparrillas**…Gracias! Regina y David son lindos, él es un amor haciéndole honor a su nombre jajajaja

**Cenaby**…Eaaaaa, gracias! Regina estaba a punto de lanzar a todos lejos jajajaja El evilcharming esta muuuuy peleado y pedido jajajaja David quiere hacer las cosas bien, decir la verdad y ser sincero para no dañar a nadie, como debe ser. Muy buena idea, quiza no tan pequeña como Neal pero todo podría pasar muahahaha ¿No la toleras? Yo amo a Zelena, es una genio la mujer jajajaja Regina y Gold tienen una relación bastante extraña O.o jajajajaja

**Evazqueen**…Holaaa! ¡Waaaoooo 12 horas! Eso es un record jajajaja Gracias por decir que envuelve el fic, me agrada que les esté gustando :D ¿Azúcar? Bueno, creo que tanto ver OUAT ya ha hecho daño a mi cerebro jajajaja Gracias, gracias, me encanta poder jugar con los personajes y mezclarlos espero que a ustedes les agrade también, ir atando las cosas para no dejar todo suelto :P Mi Regina, la he hecho sufrir un poco pero bueno, parece ser la cruz de esta mujer en la serie jejejeje Esos tres están a su modo tratando de cooperar, no quise quitarle a Regina esa personalidad tan suya que me encanta, espero conseguir que siga siendo la misma que adoramos jajaja A Cora yo no la odio, la amo, me encanta ese personaje! A Rumple le tengo odio y amor a ratos. Jazmín es un personaje "nuevo" y quería que les gustara, así que genial, es divertido jugar con ella, me gusta que sea una versión miniatura y fresca de lo que era Regina y lo que sigue siendo la Reina, es como verla en un modo inocente, Jazmín ya sabe la verdad y la ha tomado de la forma más o menos estable O.o Zelena…Yo amo a esa mujer, es tan psicópata que la adoro! Gold ha de querer asesinar al pirata, al ladrón y hasta al pirata muahahahaha Amonosss! Descartado Hook, pobrecito muahahaha. Robín aquí es distinto al de la serie, y ni hablar de Roland que es un encanto, otro descartado entonces muahahaha Tu apuesta va por David, el EvilCharming está fuerte entonces jajajaja Blanca, debo decir que no es que la odie…Pero si en la serie se nos va no lloraría nada jejeje GRACIAS por tu review, me encanto y ojala te lea en el prox cap! Besooo!

**GabyEvilRegal4Ever123**…Eaaaaa!Gracias, que genial que sea de tus favoritas jejejeje Pues aún no se bien cuantos caps serán O.o

**Rosalie end Jacob**….Gracias! Una apuesta más para el EvilCharming muahahaha Son geniales esos dos cuando juegan jajajaja

**FerOrihuela**…Eaaaaa!Que bella, gracias!

**Aelynb**…Holaaaaaa! "Reinas y Títeres" lo escribí como OneShoot, así que no se si continuara, que genial que te gusto :D Si hubo OQ, era justo y necesario jajajaja David también anda detrás, déjalo que luche jajaja Regina y Hook son muy "descarados" cuando platican, será que sus personalidades combinan y son más pasionales jajajaja Casiii casiii…mi culpa no fue muahaha Gold/Regina son un caso, su relación es tan extraña que les costara adaptarse, "Operación: Golden Queen" no es de ellos como pareja jajajaja ¡Zelena! Esa loca psicópata me encanta, Bex es de mis consentidas, la mujer se da a querer jajajaja Yo igual deseo que puedan cambiar el desarrollo de ella en la serie y volverlo mejor :P Jazmín, esa bestia donde anduviera…Si, leí tus fics y me encantaron, debes continuar escribiendo! Ya vienen las escenas OQ y HQ muahahha todos estaran en igualdad de condiciones muahahaha

**Paupaupi**…Eaaaa!Gracias! Tremendo lio y es que a Regina le veo química con todos jejejeje

**Franciny**...¿Hubo respuestas?jajajaja Gracias, que genial que te encante, no creo llegar al nivel de OUAT pero es diversión jajajaja Noo, de los two aún no llego a alcanzarlos jajajaja ¿esta difícil decidir o tomar partido?jajajajaja

**EQLuisa**…Y siiiiiiiiii…Apareció Jefferson jajajajaja! No, no será el padre pero apareció para aportar algo de ayuda jajajaja Hook, mi pobre pirata casi no la cuenta , Gold no sabe actuar a veces jajajaja Pobre Robín ya lo estas matando jajajaja David es un encanto, tal cual jajajaja Todo podría pasar…Si, menudo enredo se ha tornado este cuento de hadas O.o jajajaja

**Lina Montoya…**Eaaaaa, gracias! Esa cara de David ha sido para enmarcar jajajajajaa Regina deseaba desaparecer ahí mismo jajajajaja Besooooooooo!

**jossedith1**…Siii, David quiere hacer todo bien y ahí va. Gracias! Creo que no se mandó y por eso no te respondí, pero aquí sí, amo tus reviews! Sii, pobre pirata ya lo estaban matando v.v Lamento tardar, pero ahora si espero actualizar más rápido jejeje Maléfica y Jazmín son geniales, ya veremos…Besooooooooooooo!

**Clau23**…Awwww Gracias enormes! Que genial que puedas imaginarte las escenas así, a mí me encanta cuando pasa eso jejeje David está queriendo hacer todo bien y aclararse el mismo, sin mentir y ocultar, Blanca está tomándolo mal pero era de esperar, le están diciendo que su Charming se va, era normal que se la tomara contra Regina -.- Roland es un encanto, está encantado con Regina y Henry jejeje Gold es un sarcástico por naturaleza, eso no se le quita jajajaja Jazmín en una miniatura de Regina, solo que más fresca e inocente, totalmente hija de tigresa tenía que ser tigresilla jajajaja Maléfica ha donde ha venido a caer con su pulga al lado jajajajaja Si, fue Jefferson muahahahaha Zelena, mi querida PsicoGreen, pobre Lucifer menudo mal le deseas jajajajaja GRACIAS! Lamento la tardanza, besoooooooooo!

**kaname lin-chan**…Eaaaaaaaaa! El HQ va lento pero seguro O.o Y la pulga, esa pulga será todo pero adora a la Tía Mal, que sí, creo que a esta le cuesta más ser cariñosa que a la de la serie, pero es que amo a la Maléfica original jejejejeje Un súper enredo, ese trio que está buscando a la heredera son un verdadero caso para locos! Hook, pobrecito casi lo matan, dale chance…Que no quería poner en peligro a la alcaldesa jajajaja Y si, literalmente casi le rompen el corazón jajajaja ¿Quieres que Hook se quede con Emma? O.o Roland es un amor, eso seguro jajaja Eaaaa…Adoro tus teorías jajajaja Lo de la magia de Jazmín siendo roja si le acertaste, es por ese potencial que tiene de ser buena o mala, su magia es poderosa, más que la de Emma quizá, ya que la pulga ha practicado desde bien peque y teniendo de tutora a Maléfica y de Cora que también metió mano para explotar ese potencial, así que puntazoooo para ti jajajaaja A papi cocodrilo casi le da un infarto…Pobrecito muahahaha

**EvilRegal-Faniston**…Holaaa! Una más que apuesta por el pirata muahahahaha Killian esta enredado, su parte descarada le hace coquetear como solía hacerlo de pirata y además le encanta estar fastidiando a la alcaldesa jajajaja Snow esta dolida, era más fácil culpar a Regina que a Charming -.- Emma es más neutral, ayuda el hecho de que apenas está adaptándose a las cosas de magia y todo eso de no creer en cuentos de hadas le hace ser más fresca con todo jajajaja Zelena, eaaaa, yo igual la amo…(Adore que Bex sea regular!) Con la Wiked y la Evil Queen todo puede suceder así que muahahaha Ya veremos donde andan esas dos, Maléfica y Jazmín jejeje Besoooooooo!


	16. Chapter 16

_Holaaaaa! Lamento la tardanza, pero anduve sin internet casi dos semanas y solo podía leer desde el celular -.- En fin, aquí está el nuevo cap…Son dos caps en uno, no quise dividirlo por los flashback jejejeje Hemos llegado al final de la historia de la pequeña princesa malvada y espero que les guste, anímense a comentar, pedir, apostar, que se yo... ¿Les gustaría seguir con los flashback de los ships, Regina, Jazmín o algo así? Jajajaja Regina…No sean tan crueles con ella, que con esos tres galanes rondando cualquiera se confunde xD Bueno, ahora sí, lean y si pueden dejen un review y así actualizo más seguido, ojala les guste. Gracias por cada follow, fav, review! BarbieEliz.  
_

* * *

-Cap. 16.

Regina no era precisamente la persona más positiva del mundo. Le gustaba considerarse realista y tratar las situaciones objetivamente, y la situación que tenía delante no era la más prometedora de todas. La alcaldesa había esperado a que Henry se durmiera para salir de su casa y tomar un poco de aire fresco, no es que su hijo siguiera siendo el niño pequeño que necesitaba ser arropado pero el saber que al amanecer partiría y tendría que dejarlo en Storybrooke le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. Regina no había querido detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de su viaje pero a solo unas horas de marcharse tenía que planteárselo, no sabía a donde iría a parar en su búsqueda, no sabía que iba a encontrar en Agrabah, no sabía si volvería sin un rasguño al lado de Henry. No sabía muchas cosas, solo sabía que necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba encontrar a su hija con vida o por lo menos un lugar donde recordarla, sonaba cruel pero Regina había aprendido a esperar lo peor. Y hablando de cosas que no sabía… ¿Cómo demonios había acabado ahí?

* * *

Robín Hood no era un hombre cobarde, podría tener muchos defectos pero no le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un cobarde, se alegraba de tener más valentía y coraje que otros, era lo que se necesitaba cuando vivías robándole a personas más poderosas que tú, estaba acostumbrado al peligro y a sentir la adrenalina cuando cometía un robo que podría significar su muerte o en las mejores condiciones su encarcelamiento, sin embargo esos no eran sus temores más profundos. Robín solamente tenía un temor, solamente una pesadilla que lograba darle escalofríos…Perder a Roland, ese había sido su miedo desde que su hijo nació, claro, hasta que cierta Reina Malvada se cruzó en su camino y le volteo el mundo de cabeza, hasta que Regina apareció para provocarle nuevas pesadillas. Robín se había enamorado dos veces de la misma mujer, se había acostumbrado a ella, incluso se había atrevido a encariñarse con Henry. El arquero era un experto en robo y sin darse cuenta esa atrevida y sarcástica Reina Malvada le había robado el corazón, al igual que Henry se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, tenían que ser familia, pensó Robín riendo para sí mismo…Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado afuera de las tiendas del campamento donde todos dormían profundamente.

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunto Robín al escuchar ruidos provenientes del bosque, de inmediato se levantó y su mirada recorrió el lugar, hasta que los ruidos se escucharon más cerca y pudo observar una conocida silueta, casi como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento.

-Baja el arco, ladón.-siseo Regina al dejarse ver y acercarse a él, notando como Robín se destensaba y suspiraba de alivio.-No vengo a matarte.-bromeo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo con malicia al verlo aparte del arco que tenía a sus pies.

-Con su Majestad nunca se sabe.-ironizo Robín devolviéndole el gesto con tono burlón, provocando una mirada asesina de la alcaldesa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Robín con desconcierto, Regina no contesto tan rápido como él hubiera querido, hasta que se dio cuenta que quizá algo había pasado con la Reina de las Nieves o quizá con la Bruja Malvada y por eso Regina había ido a alertarlo.- ¿Paso algo malo?-pregunto Robín comenzando a inquietarse.

-No, tranquilo, no te alarmes, todo está bajo control.-se apresuró a decir Regina para calmarle los nervios al arqueo, quien ya había acortado la distancia entre ellos.-Es solo que...-Regina se permitió alzar la mirada para perderse en los ojos profundos de Robín, su mirada siempre le daba tranquilidad, le daba esa seguridad que pocas veces necesitaba.-Quería verte a ti y a Roland antes de partir mañana, eso es todo.-confeso Regina cruzándose de brazos y tragando saliva.

-Roland está dormido hace horas, dudo que puedas levantarlo.-rio Robín llevándose una mano al cabello para desordenárselo un poco, Regina dirigió una mirada a la tienda donde dormía Roland y sonrió.- ¿Dijiste que también querías verme a mí?-pregunto Robín con aquella sonrisa que tanto desesperaba a Regina desde que se cruzaron en el Bosque Encantado.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, ladrón.-siseo Regina con arrogancia, solo causando que Robín sonriera ampliamente.

-Es curioso.-dijo Robín sonriendo levemente, Regina arqueo las cejas sin comprenderlo.-Estaba pensando en ti cuando llegaste y casi me provocas un infarto.-se explicó Robín encogiéndose de hombros.-Diría que te llame con el pensamiento pero no eres un hada.-bromeo Robín, sonriendo divertido al ver como la mirada fría de Regina lo atacaba.

-Prefiero morir lentamente que ser comparada con esas polillas.-protesto Regina con toda la arrogancia que era capaz de tener la Reina Malvada, el ladrón sonrió al ver el gesto de la alcaldesa, ese gesto de superioridad que tantas veces le había dedicado en el Bosque Encantado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí realmente, Regina?-pregunto Robín mirándola directamente a los ojos, de esa manera tan inquietante y que lograba que a Regina le costara articular palabra alguna, el ladrón arqueo las cejas al verla abrir la boca para responder.

-Yo…solo…-Regina trago saliva al ver a Robín acercarse a ella, dejo que su mirada se paseara por el ladrón y arqueo las cejas al darse cuenta de lo atractivo que lucía con ese aspecto despreocupado, su cabello alborotado, solo llevaba una ligera camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla, Regina se maldijo al pensar que esa camisa resaltaba sus bien tornados músculos, su torso se dejaba apreciar, no como cuando llevaba sus acostumbrados chalecos...¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ahora?

-¿Regina?-pregunto Robín sacándola de sus pensamientos al deslizar sus dedos por el brazo de la alcaldesa con ternura.- ¿Todo está bien?-pregunto Robín con cautela, pocas veces la veía tan confusa, pero para su sorpresa Regina se recuperó rápidamente de ese trance y sin previo aviso lo beso. Regina no sabía cómo ni por qué pero sus dedos se habían enredado en el cabello de Robín para atraerlo a ella y besar sus labios intensamente, un beso apasionado que los estaba dejando sin aliento. Robín no opuso resistencia alguna, el ladrón dejo que sus manos se deslizaran por la cintura de Regina, por instinto una de sus manos paseo por la espalda de la morena hasta llegar a su cuello, sujetándola firme para profundizar el beso, ambos debatiéndose entre ceder y demandar el control de esos besos que cortaban la respiración. Regina y Robín ya se habían olvidado de lo cerca que estaba el campamento, de que todos los demás estaban durmiendo, Robín aparto el cabello de Regina un poco y beso su cuello, haciéndola estremecer, la sujeto firme y sin perder más tiempo Regina estaba siendo cargada por el ladrón, enredando sus piernas alrededor del torso de Robín, provocando que una nube de humo morada los desvaneciera al instante para dejarlos aparecer en la habitación de la alcaldesa.

-Deberías pensar en dejar de usar esos chalecos, hay camisas que te harían lucir más, ladrón.-dijo Regina aun en sus brazos, dándose permiso para deslizar sus manos por los brazos y pecho del ladrón, provocando que Robín sonriera y la estrechara más, callándola con un beso, Regina ya se había deshecho de la camisa de Robín.

-Si fuera por ti cambiarias toda mi ropa, Majestad.-siseo Robín besando su pecho al dejarla sobre la cama, el ladrón le mordió el labio inferior mientras que con sus manos había hecho que los botones de la blusa de la alcaldesa salieran volando, para después tirar sin preocupación la misma prenda de ropa. Robín se deleitó unos segundos con la visión de la piel descubierta de Regina antes de besar su abdomen plano hasta llegar a sus labios, dejando un beso por toda su piel, acariciándola suavemente mientras ambos se encargaban de hacer que las prendas del otro salieran volando por toda la habitación.-Cuanto extrañaba esto.-murmuro Robín al sentir como Regina besaba su cuello y sus manos lo acariciaban sin tregua.-Te amo.-susurro Robín inconscientemente, antes de que los besos y las caricias se intensificaran aún más, por suerte el hechizo insonorizado aun funcionaba en la habitación o más de un vecino se habría despertado.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Jazmín había pasado ya un par de días en Oz, la compañía de Zelena le resultaba algo extrañamente agradable, la pelirroja era sarcástica y algo fría con ella, pero la joven podía darse cuenta que en el fondo a Zelena también le agradaba su compañía. La propuesta de ir a conocer el mundo sin magia seguía en pie y la princesa aún tenía un mes antes de regresar a Agrabah para llegar primero que el Sultán, todo estaba en sus manos, de ella dependía esa decisión. Jazmín lo pensó durante toda la noche y decidió que se arriesgaría a hacerlo, si no podía conocer a su madre por lo menos quería saber cómo vivía, quería sentir que era parte de su mundo, de alguna forma conocer su modo de vida._

_Zelena había estado esperando la respuesta de la joven por un par de días, aunque en el fondo sabía que se estaba encariñando más de lo que debía con la mocosa una parte de ella quería seguir pasando tiempo con ella, le gustaba tener a alguien que correspondiera a su humor ácido y retorcido, le gustaba esa sensación de calidez que la joven desprendía, era como si tuviera un encanto natural que no le dejara más opción que quererla a pesar de sus planes. La mañana del cuarto día que Jazmín estuvo en Oz le dijo a Zelena que aceptaba viajar con ella, siempre y cuando volvieran en el tiempo acortado ya que no quería atormentar a su padre y provocar su enojo, Zelena sonrió conforme, la Bruja Malvada ya tenía todo listo ahí, Walsh había viajado mucho antes que ella para que cuando ambas hechiceras pusieran un pie en el mundo sin magia tuvieran todo resuelto, un departamento, dinero y cualquier cosa que necesitaran, después de todo el mono volador si le fue de ayuda._

_-¿Cómo preparaste todo esto?-pregunto Jazmín al aparecer dentro de un departamento amueblado, totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, cada objeto que veía ahí le resultaba más extraño que el anterior, se sentía extraño no tener magia._

_-Alguien lo ha hecho por mí, conozco a alguien de este mundo.-dijo Zelena deslumbrándose también con todo lo que veía, Jazmín se giró para mirar a Zelena y sonrió ampliamente al ver que su piel tenía un color normal, ya no era verde._

_-¡Tía Zelena, mírate!-casi grito la joven al recorrerla de pies a cabeza y darse cuenta que en realidad era bastante hermosa, la piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabellos rojos, Zelena era hermosa en ese mundo.-Eres muy linda.-sonrió Jazmín al casi arrastrarla frente a un espejo que había en una de las paredes. Zelena se miró un momento en el espejo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su reflejo era así, casi se había olvidado de su aspecto normal, se había acostumbrado al tono verdoso de su piel._

_-Es porque no hay magia, mocosa.-dijo Zelena seria, contrastando con la emoción de la joven, quien aún tenía su mano entrelazada con la suya.-Cuando volvamos todo será igual.-explico la pelirroja con calma, Jazmín frunció el ceño._

_-¿Por qué te volviste verde?-pregunto Jazmín sin más rodeos, Zelena arqueo las cejas y sonrió divertida ante el poco tacto de su sobrina, la joven esperaba una respuesta.-Cuéntame, seguro es una historia interesante.-dijo Jazmín entusiasmada, pero Zelena negó con la cabeza._

_-Deja de ser tan fastidiosa, mocosa.-se burló Zelena fingiendo seriedad.-Mejor vamos a ver que tanto hay aquí, todo parece tan extraño.-se quejó Zelena dejando que sus ojos se pasearan por el lugar, Walsh ya le había contado acerca de ese mundo y sus cosas pero verlo con sus propios ojos era algo totalmente distinto. Ambas entraron a una de las recamaras del amplio departamento, la joven se deslumbraba con cada cosa nueva que veía, era como un sueño, uno muy extraño._

_-Que diferente es la ropa aquí.-musito Jazmín al abrir el armario de la habitación y encontrarse con varios atuendos distintos, provocando la risa de Zelena, quien al verla tomar un sombrero del armario y ponérselo se acercó, haciendo que la joven tomara otro sombrero y se lo pusiera, provocando que la pelirroja torciera el gesto. Zelena sonrió levemente y decidió que podía dejarse llevar un poco, después de todo necesitaba la confianza de la joven para sus planes, la necesitaba de su lado._

_Los días pasaron rápidos para Zelena y Jazmín, cada cosa que descubrían les provocaba risas y asombro, era un mundo totalmente distinto al que conocían, las cosas entre ellas iban bien, Zelena había cumplido su promesa de hablarle de Regina, pero no contaba con que sus palabras ya no hacían el mismo efecto en la joven porque Jazmín ya conocía toda la historia de la Reina Malvada, aunque el propósito de Zelena era provocarle envidia, deseos de venganza o rencor…Jazmín estaba muy lejos de sentir aquello, ella solo disfrutaba escuchar hablar de su madre. Así se les paso tiempo sin darse cuenta hasta que llego el día que tenían que volver a Oz._

_-¿Te ha gustado este mundo?-pregunto Zelena sentada en un amplio sofá en la sala, al lado de la joven, quien miro a la pelirroja y asintió. A ambas les sentaba bien el vestuario de ciudad, Jazmín se había encantado con los jeans ajustados y blusas pegadas al cuerpo, según ella era cómodo, y casi siempre llevaba encima algún chaleco de mezclilla o una chaqueta que hiciera juego. Zelena por su parte tenía casi los mismos gustos, solo que prefería el color negro o verde._

_-Es difícil acostumbrarse al principio y aún hay cosas que no comprendo, algunas cosas parecen mágicas aunque no lo sean, pero es divertido.-respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros, Zelena rio levemente._

_-Es bastante confuso, yo prefiero conservar mis poderes en Oz.-dijo Zelena con arrogancia, haciendo que la joven rodara los ojos con burla, aunque en realidad la entendía._

_-Si pudiera tener mi magia aquí…sería muy bueno.-comento la princesa divertida.-Pero lo que más me ha gustado de esto fue ver que no eres tan malvada como pareces.-musito la joven con inocencia, ganándose una mirada seria de Zelena._

_-Cuidado, mocosa, tengo una reputación que mantener.-dijo Zelena duramente, como si no se divirtiera.-No creas que me conoces tan bien.-completo la pelirroja con desdén._

_-Pero yo soy tu sobrina consentida.-sonrió la joven con picardía, haciendo que Zelena rodara los ojos y negara con la cabeza, esa despreocupación de la princesa era demasiado para ella._

_-Querrás decir única, irritante, fastidiosa y caprichosa sobrina.-corrigió Zelena con una mueca burlona, riendo al ver como la joven fruncía el ceño y arqueaba las cejas lista para replicar.-No creas que te quiero, mocosa, solo te soporto.-mintió Zelena duramente._

_-Mentirosa.-se burló Jazmín sonriendo levemente, la pelirroja la miro indignada.-Ya se, ya se, me vas a decir que soy una niñita arrogante y malcriada.-la imito la joven para disgusto de la bruja.-Pero te olvidas que eso es de familia.-se burló Jazmín, Zelena la miro unos segundos en silencio, la joven realmente parecía haber disfrutado todo ese tiempo._

_-¿Aun deseas saber por qué mi piel se volvió verde?-pregunto Zelena seriamente, provocando el interés de su sobrina, quien la miro fijamente y asintió.-Fue porque todos elegían a otras personas menos a mí, nunca nadie me quiso sinceramente, mi madre adoptiva quizá pero se murió, después de eso…Todos los que conocí elegían a alguien más, eso me hizo verde.-confeso Zelena omitiendo ciertos detalles que la joven no tenia por que saber aún._

_-A mí no me importa que seas verde, para mi tu eres linda como sea.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, provocando el asombro de Zelena, cosas como esa hacía difícil no querer a la mocosa.-Aunque tú no, yo si te quiero.-confeso Jazmín dulcemente._

_-¿Me quieres?-pregunto Zelena casi atragantándose con las palabras, eso le resultaba sumamente irónico y difícil de creer._

_-Claro, eres mi tía Zelena.-sonrió la princesa inocentemente, acercándose a ella para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, tomando desprevenida a la pelirroja y provocándole sentimientos encontrados.-Buenas noches, tía.-se despidió Jazmín levantándose del sofá y encaminándose a su recamara, dejando a Zelena sumida en el silencio. Esa noche Zelena no pudo dormir tranquilamente, algo no la dejaba en paz, quizá su venganza se había puesto en duda, tenía el cariño de la hija de Regina, una hija que jamás conocería, quizá esa era una mejor venganza, quizá era su recompensa, ni siquiera lo sabía. Al día siguiente en cuanto ambas se levantaron y estuvieron listas usaron las zapatillas de Zelena para volver a Oz, apareciendo en medio del gran salón del palacio de la ciudad Esmeralda._

_-No me sorprende que te haya gustado ese mundo tan raro, tu mascota es un tigre salvaje, no tienes gustos normales.-se burló Zelena al soltar la mano de la joven después de aparecer._

_-Tú tienes monos voladores.-replico Jazmín con ironía, provocando que Zelena frunciera el ceño.-Me ha gustado este tiempo contigo, te extrañare cuando vuelva al palacio.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Este palacio es enorme, mocosa, si deseas librarte del Sultán podrías venir a vivir aquí, hay espacio de sobra y podrías usar tus poderes libremente.-dijo Zelena como si nada, tratando de restarle importancia, sorprendiendo a la joven._

_-Me gustaría vivir contigo, tía Zelena.-sonrió la joven acercándose a ella contenta.-Pero creo que debo pensarlo.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros, Zelena asintió y se desconcertó al sentir como la joven se acercaba a estrecharla y a besarla en la mejilla a modo de despedida, Zelena no dijo nada, se limitó a enviarla de vuelta a Agrabah._

_-Mocosa insolente.-se burló Zelena negando con la cabeza, su mirada paseo por su palacio y al ver su reflejo en uno de sus grandes espejos se asombró. Zelena corrió al espejo y se asombró al ver que no tenía el color verde de piel, sin duda lo tenía cuando había aparecido ahí, pero entonces se dio cuenta que quizá el beso de Jazmín le había provocado que su color de piel normal volviera. Zelena cayó en cuenta que por primera vez no envidiaba a Regina, ella no conocía a Jazmín, ni siquiera sabía que existía, no podría conocerla jamás, mientras que Zelena si, incluso se había ganado el cariño de esa niña sin buscarlo._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las cosas parecían extrañamente normales, cuando Robín comenzó a despertar por instinto trato de buscar el cuerpo de la mujer con la que había dormido varios meses en esa misma cama pero no la encontró, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la recamara. Robín salió con cuidado de no ser visto por Henry pero se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la mansión. El arquero frunció el ceño al ver la hora, aún era bastante temprano como para que se hubieran marchado, así que tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo para el campamento, tenía que despedirse. Ahora menos que nunca dejaría que Regina Mills se fuera sola en un barco rodeada del pirata manco y el pretencioso príncipe encantador.

* * *

Regina se había levantado casi con los primeros rayos del sol, salió de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Robín y se dio una ducha, se vistió y cuando iba a encargarse del desayuno de Henry se encontró con que su hijo ya estaba despierto, vestido y dispuesto a acompañarla. Regina accedió a que desayunaran en Grannys, donde se toparon con Emma, cosa que Regina aprovecho y le pidió a Emma que acompañara a Henry para que la esperara en el muelle. Regina llego a la comisaria y se desconcertó un poco al no encontrar a David ahí, supuso que era por precaución a la magia de Zelena.

-¿Tan temprano y recibo tu visita, hermanita? ¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Zelena desde su celda al ver llegar a Regina, notando como la ex Reina Malvada comenzaba a quitar el hechizo de protección y le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas descaradas.

-Estaba deseando hablar contigo, Zelena.-asintió Regina acercándose a su celda.-No tienes una idea de cómo deseo que me cuentes todo lo que sabes, pero tendremos que esperar, durante el viaje habrá mucho tiempo.-dijo Regina arqueando una ceja y asegurándose de que Zelena tuviera puesto el brazalete de Peter Pan la dejo salir de la celda.

-Yo sabía que querías pasar tiempo conmigo, Regina, en el fondo adoras mi presencia.-se burló Zelena con su mejor gesto de descaro y malicia, provocando que Regina le diera un leve golpe en el brazo, haciéndole torcer el gesto.

-Sigue tensando la cuerda, Zelena, y la próxima vez será una bola de fuego.-dijo Regina sujetándola del brazo para encaminarse al muelle ambas.-Ya sabes, el fuego hará juego con tu cabello.-rio Regina encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Zelena.

-Me arrastras a un viaje contigo y el estúpido pirata, creo que prefiero que me mates.-protesto Zelena con un gesto de desagrado ante la idea de ser testigo de la tensión entre Hook y Regina, sin mencionar que posiblemente lo que Regina descubriera seria su sentencia de muerte, ambas salieron de la comisaria.

-Deberías saber que Gold también ira con nosotros, quiere ayudar.-comento Regina como si nada, tratando de no reír ante el gesto de pánico que tenía Zelena, la pelirroja se había detenido de golpe.

-¡Ayudara pero a matarme!-protesto Zelena con ironía y algo de miedo, Regina la miro con despreocupación.-Cuando me tenga en frente Rumplestilskin va a querer despellejarme viva.-dijo Zelena casi a gritos, Regina rodo los ojos.

-Quizá, pero me asegurare de que no toque ni uno de tus rojos cabellos, hermanita.-ironizo Regina, disfrutando la cara de incredulidad y la mirada asesina de Zelena.-Así que puedes empezar a deberme tu vida, ya sabes, si alguien te tiene que matar seré yo y créeme que no quiero hacerlo.-dijo Regina con seriedad, sujetando fuerte a Zelena para obligarla a seguir caminando.

-Veo que el apodo de Reina Malvada no era por tu título.-se quejó Zelena al sentir las uñas de Regina clavarse en su brazo cuando intento zafarse, la pelirroja frunció el ceño pero Regina sonrió levemente mientras caminaban.

-Prefiero Reina que Bruja, hermanita.-siseo Regina con sarcasmo, sonriendo ampliamente con victoria al ver como Zelena rodaba los ojos con resignación y le seguía el paso.

-Presumida.-tosió Zelena con inocencia fingida, provocando que Regina negara con la cabeza y la sujetara más fuerte.

-Envidiosa.-ataco Regina con despreocupación, como si las peleas verbales entre ellas fueran cosa de toda la vida, ninguna jamás lo aceptaría ni aunque las torturaran pero disfrutaban tener una rival a la altura, por lo menos en esas peleas verbales.

-Golpe bajo, hermanita, golpe bajo.-murmuro Zelena negando con la cabeza, esbozando una discreta sonrisa, al igual que Regina sonrió levemente, ninguna dijo nada de ver sonreír a la otra, se limitaron a seguir el camino en silencio hasta el muelle.

* * *

En el muelle de Storybrooke se encontraba Hook, sentado en una de las bancas que había en el puerto, con la mirada fija en algún punto entre las tranquilas aguas que tenía frente a él, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Al pirata le gustaba considerarse un hombre decidido, había perseguido durante años al hombre que le había cortado una mano, le gustaba pensar que había tomado el camino correcto al dejar de lado esa venganza. Hook no era un hombre que pensara en tener familia, menos después de lo sucedido con Miláh, además él nunca quiso que un hijo suyo llevara la vida de pirata que hubiera tenido en otros tiempos. Por lo que ahora le resultaba bastante irónico el pensar que quizá tenía una hija con Regina Mills, quizá fuera una mujer, quizá no, quizá ni siquiera podría conocerla, pensaba Hook tratando de ser frio. La hija del Capitán Hook y la Reina Malvada, aquel pensamiento le saco una sonrisa divertida, nunca se imaginó como padre, muchísimo menos de una niña, una mujer, seguramente el mismo le cortaría el cuello a quien quisiera acercarse a su hija, con aquel pensamiento Hook se dio cuenta que de ser así esa niña seria hija de dos de los villanos más reconocidos, que buen título, se burló Hook negando con la cabeza. El pirata frunció el ceño al pensar en que de ser las cosas así estaría familiarizado de algún modo con Rumplestilskin y Cora... ¡JA!...El destino sí que era una burla para él, lo estaba insultando en la cara, su hija seria la nieta de dos hechiceros que alguna vez intentaron matarlo, sin mencionar que él no era un santo. ¿Estaba el mundo preparado para una descendiente de tan fino y turbio linaje? Se preguntó Hook con toda la ironía que tenía, rodando los ojos al ver lo absurdo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hook!-la voz de Emma más elevada de lo normal lo saco de sus pensamientos, el pirata alzo la mirada y se topó con las miradas de Henry y Emma acercándose a el.- ¿En qué tanto piensas?-pregunto Emma mirándolo con burla.

-En que ojala no tarden demasiado en arreglar mi barco.-se quejó Hook como si nada, tomando de la banca la botella que contenía al Jolly Roger, Emma y Henry rodaron los ojos al ver el gesto serio de Hook al hablar de su barco.-¿Que hacen aquí?.-pregunto el pirata mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Mi mamá nos pidió que la esperáramos aquí, supongo que querrá despedirse.-dijo Henry con una mueca de desagrado al saber que tenía que quedarse, la rubia le dio una mirada cariñosa y lo abrazo para reconfortarlo.

-David y yo iremos también, creo que este viaje podría ser peligroso y entre más seamos mejor.-dijo Emma con su mejor postura de sheriff, Henry frunció el ceño y Hook arqueo las cejas con un gesto divertido.

-¿Regina ya sabe que David y tu irán con nosotros?-pregunto Hook mirándola con curiosidad, Emma lo miro inocentemente y negó con la cabeza, el pirata no reprimió su carcajada, provocando que Emma frunciera el ceño.-Esto será divertido.-ironizo Hook negando con la cabeza.

-Tu ligereza es admirable, realmente.-se burló Emma rodando los ojos y tomando asiento en la banca al igual que Henry, obligando a Hook a darles un poco más de espacio, resguardando la botella con su preciado barco entre sus manos.

-No puedes culparme, Swan, este viaje promete ser interesante.-se burló Hook sonriendo con descaro, provocando que Emma negara con la cabeza y Henry sonriera levemente al comprender la diversión del pirata.

-No es justo que yo tenga que quedarme.-se lamentó Henry cruzándose de brazos, Emma rodo los ojos y abrazo a su hijo, Hook arqueo las cejas ante el interés del joven de acompañarlos.

-Regina no estaría tranquila sabiendo que tiene que protegerte.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, dándole un ligero empujón de complicidad.-Pero no te preocupes, prometo traer de nuevo a la Reina Malvada intacta.-ironizo Hook con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eres un caso perdido.-protesto Emma negando con la cabeza en señal de rendición ante el gesto burlón que tenían tanto Henry como Hook, la rubia rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos para esperar que llegaran los demás.

Gold había pasado la mañana preparándose mentalmente para pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo en compañía de Hook, Regina y Zelena, aun no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para controlarse y no terminar incinerando a Hook y Zelena, pero por suerte Bella parecía haber cedido un poco y le dirigió unas cuantas palabras durante el desayuno, ningún avance significativo dado el orgullo de la castaña, pero algo era algo.

-Quita esa cara, Rumple, parece que vas a la horca.-dijo Bella mientras ambos caminaban hacia el muelle, notando la cara de total seriedad y casi agonía que tenía su esposo.

-Voy a pasar mi tiempo en compañía del pirata al que yo deje manco y de la mujer que provoco la muerte de mi hijo, así que si, Bella, para mi es la horca.-protesto Gold con sarcasmo, torciendo el gesto, provocando una mueca de resignación en Bella.

-También pasaras tiempo con Regina, quien te recuerdo que es tu hija, se supone que por eso te deje quedarte.-dijo Bella rodando los ojos, recordándole sus propósitos para tratar de reconfortarlo un poco.

-Una hija que es capaz de chantajearme para sacar provecho, será toda una maravilla pasar tiempo padre e hija.-musito Gold rodando los ojos al destilar sarcasmo, Bella sonrió levemente al recordar como Gold había ido a contarle con más de una queja su reciente platica con Regina.

-No puedes culparla, lo lleva en la sangre.-se permitió burlarse Bella, sin poder evitar reírse al ver como Gold detenía sus pasos y le dedicaba una mirada incrédula y severa, la castaña se encogió de hombros-Es difícil para ti y para ella, sean maduros y traten de no matarse por favor.-pidió Bella casi como una súplica.

-A ella no le tocare un solo cabello, Bella, puedes estar segura.-aseguro Gold sonriéndole cálidamente, como solo a ella le sonreía.-Al que asesinare es al pirata si lo llego a ver tocando a mi hija, incluso al ladrón o al pastor si los veo cerca, es increíble el mal gusto que Regina tiene.-se quejó Gold negando con la cabeza, provocando la diversión de Bella.

-Este viaje cada vez me parece una misión suicida.-musito Bella con resignación, esta vez Gold sonrió levemente al darle la razón, era una locura ese viaje, ambos asintieron y continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta llegar al muelle y encontrarse con Hook, Emma y Henry.

-Hola, Bella.-saludo Henry con una sonrisa amigable a la castaña, Henry y Emma notaron la mueca de molestia que tenía Gold en la cara al ver a Hook, mueca totalmente correspondida por Hook, quien decidió ignorar su presencia.

-Bueno, aun no subimos al barco y ya me quiero tirar al mar.-bromeo Emma después de sentir la tensión que había entre los dos hombres, ganándose como respuesta dos bufidos de parte de Hook y Gold y un par de risas de Bella y Henry.

-¿Piensa acompañarnos, señorita Swan?-pregunto Gold casi arrastrando las palabras, Bella arqueo las cejas, rogando que así fuera para que alguien pudiera mantener la cordura, la rubia asintió en silencio.

-Sí, también David ira con nosotros.-anuncio Emma encogiéndose de hombros, el gesto de Gold fue para enmarcar, no se molestó en contestar, se dio media vuelta y tomo asiento en otra de las bancas que había cerca, dejando a Bella y Emma con un par de gestos divertidos.

-Su paciencia no es muy buena.-dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros, Emma asintió.-Le está costando adaptarse, sobra decir que se está esforzando.-dijo la castaña con un gesto de comprensión.

-Nunca entenderé como acabaron juntos.-dijo Emma sonriendo levemente, Bella se sonrojo un poco y decidió no decir nada, mientras que Henry rio por lo bajo.

-Para eso deberías leer el libro.-propuso Henry inocentemente, Emma frunció el ceño ligeramente y Bella le dio una mirada cómplice a Henry, compartían el gusto por la lectura.-Ahora que se vayan podría pasar un tiempo en la biblioteca.-dijo Henry cruzándose de brazos.

-En mi casa tengo mi colección de libros privada, Henry.-dijo Bella sonriéndole cálidamente.-Si quieres pues visitarme.-propuso Bella encogiéndose de hombros, notando el entusiasmo de Henry.

-Me encantaría.-sonrió Henry mirando a ambas mujeres.-No te enfades, ma, pero prefiero pasar el tiempo ahí que con la abuela, está enfadada con mi mama y no sabe disimularlo.-se excusó Henry encogiéndose de hombros, Emma arqueo las cejas y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

* * *

David estaba saliendo del que fue su departamento, se había pasado la mañana cuidando a Neal, siendo víctima de las miradas asesinas y acusadoras de Blanca, quien no había parado de intentar convencerlo de que irse era una completa locura. David sabía que quizá era verdad y estaba equivocándose pero una parte de el necesitaba hacerlo, así que ignoro las peticiones de Blanca y se dedicó a pasar su tiempo con Neal. David no sabía cómo era posible que sus sentimientos fueran tan confusos y tan claros al mismo tiempo, sabía que quería estar con Regina, pero también sabía que no sería sencillo conseguirlo, ambos tenían otros amores verdaderos en el camino y no querían lastimarlos, además que era muy probable que la misma Regina no supiera a quien amaba, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar, era un hombre valiente y no iba a dejar que otro le ganara la batalla sin dar pelea, con esos pensamientos emprendió su camino para alcanzar a Emma en el muelle, la rubia le había dicho que lo esperaría ahí y quería darse prisa, aun no sabía cómo iba a tomar Regina el que el también la acompañaría.

* * *

En el muelle estaban Emma, Bella y Henry platicando cómodamente apartadas de Hook y Gold, quienes se negaban rotundamente a dirigirse siquiera la mirada, cada uno desde una banca ignorando la presencia del otro. Por su lado, Regina y Zelena estaban a un par de metros de llegar, la ex Reina Malvada noto como Zelena se tensaba al ver a Gold sentado en la banca del muelle, por lo que se aferró más a su brazo para que no intentara escapar.

-Si yo fuera tú, Zelena, me mantendría lo más callada posible.-murmuro Regina al acercarse a donde todos esperaban, notando las miradas severas que recaían en Zelena, quien no pensaba dejarse ver débil y mantenía la mirada altanera.

-¿Insinúas que intentare provocar la furia de nuestros flamantes acompañantes?-pregunto Zelena con fingida indignación, provocando que Regina rodara los ojos.-Como si fuera necesario hacerlo, su presencia ya es lo suficientemente molesta.-se quejó Zelena retomando su gesto de disgusto.

-Te estábamos esperando, mamá.-dijo Henry acercándose a saludar a la alcaldesa con un beso en la mejilla, Regina lo abrazo con la mano libre que no sujetaba a Zelena, quien rodo los ojos y frunció el ceño. Gold se levantó de su banca y con toda la arrogancia que poseía se acercó casi arrastrando los pies hasta Bella, Emma se acercó a Henry y Regina, mientras que Hook tomo la botella que contenía su barco y también se acercó.

-¿A tu tía Zelena no la saludas, mocoso?-pregunto Zelena con una de sus mejores sonrisas descaradas, provocando diferentes reacciones en los presentes, sobre todo en Regina, quien le clavo las uñas en el brazo.- ¡Auchs!-protesto la pelirroja con fastidio.-Solo quería ser amable.-se excusó Zelena con inocencia que nadie creyó.

-Emma, eres la sheriff así que encárgate de que no salga corriendo.-dijo Regina con arrogancia, haciendo que Emma de mala gana sujetara a Zelena y le pusiera unas esposas, la pelirroja acabo encadenada a una de las bancas del muelle.

-Esto es insultante.-se quejó Zelena torciendo el gesto, Regina ignoro su comentario al igual que Emma, mientras que Henry permanecía entre ambas mujeres.-El pirata manco puede estar libre pero yo no, es injusto.-dijo la pelirroja con un gesto de burla.

-Estarás en mi barco, pelirroja, así que no me provoques a tirarte por la borda.-se defendió Hook mirándola amenazante, provocando que Zelena sonriera ampliamente para burlarse de él, Bella y Gold estaban tentados a largarse de ahí.

-Seria desconsiderado para ti enfrentarte a mí, tienes solo una mano y yo dos, cariño.-se burló Zelena con aquella sonrisa descarada, provocando que Hook reprimiera sus impulsos para atacarla.

-Tenías razón, Bella, quizá ni siquiera haga falta que yo la asesine, no faltaran candidatos a hacerlo por mi.-intervino Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose tres miradas asesinas de parte de Bella, Regina y Zelena, sin mencionar que Emma parecía replantearse la idea de acompañarlos.

-Ni siquiera hemos puesto un pie en el Jolly Roger y ya se están matando.-se quejó Emma negando con la cabeza, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada interrogante de Regina, provocando la risa de Hook y Henry.-¿No te dijo David que pensábamos acompañarte?.-pregunto Emma con toda la inocencia que se podía fingir.

-¿Qué?-casi grito Gold con evidente fastidio ante la idea, ya era difícil viajar con el pirata manco, ahora viajar con el Príncipe Charming y la Salvadora era algo aún más difícil de imaginar para él, era estar en medio de los héroes y eso era pedir demasiada paciencia que no poseía.

-No, no lo hizo, pero no importa, porque no irán.-dijo Regina severamente, con la mirada fija en Emma, quien torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza.-Blanca no los dejaría hacerlo.-musito Regina con la esperanza de que fuera ella quien los hiciera quedarse.

-No le pedí permiso, además, yo dije que te ayudaría y así será.-intervino David, quien acaba de llegar casi corriendo, provocando que Emma suspirara aliviada al tener compañía, Zelena y Gold torcieran los gestos, Henry y Bella se miraran resignados y Hook negara con la cabeza sin darle más importancia.

-¿En qué momento yo te pedí ayuda?-pregunto Regina mirándolo arrogante, David se encogió de hombros y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas cálidas, que no hizo efecto alguno en la alcaldesa, por lo menos ninguno que dejara ver.

-En ninguno, pero no pienso dejarte ir sola.-dijo David con firmeza, Regina le sostuvo la mirada un momento y termino por rodar los ojos con frustración, no tenía casi ponerse a discutir en esos momentos.

-Emma es la Salvadora, podría serles de ayuda, no te enfades.-intervino Henry en defensa de David y Emma, ganándose las miradas agradecidas de los dos, mientras que Regina tuvo que ceder un poco.

-Solo porque no quiero perder más tiempo.-se excusó Regina duramente, para alegría de unos y disgusto de otros.-Hagamos esto de una vez, Hook dame tu barco.-pidió Regina cortando las discusiones de todos. Hook le entrego la botella con el barco y Regina saco de su bolsillo la poción que Jefferson le había dado, cuando todos retrocedieron un par de pasos, Regina dejo caer una gota de la poción sobre la botella que contenía al Jolly Roger.

-¿Segura que funcionara?-pregunto Bella mirando la botella que no parecía hacer algún efecto, Regina no contesto, el silencio duro un par de segundos antes de que Regina terminara por tirar la botella al mar y segundos después se dejara ver el imponente Jolly Roger.

-Es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta.-rio Hook con orgullo al ver su barco, provocando los gestos burlones de todos, pero el pirata los ignoro y sin perder tiempo subió a su barco para asegurarse de que todo seguía en orden.

-Le hubieras pedido la otra mano que le queda a cambio de su barco, seguro te la daba sin siquiera razonar.-se burló Zelena con un gesto despreocupado, notando como Regina se mordía el labio inferior para no reírse.

-Como sea, tenemos cosas que hacer y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.-intervino Regina con seriedad, Gold y Bella se miraron fugazmente al igual que Henry y Emma, mientras que Zelena rodo los ojos al ver como David detenía su mirada en la alcaldesa.

-¿Tienes el sombrero?-pregunto Gold esforzándose por no lanzarle una bola de fuego a Zelena, quien parecía debatirse entre permanecer inmóvil u ocultarse detrás de Regina.- ¿Hace falta algo más?-pregunto Gold con su habitual seriedad, después de que Regina le mostrara el sombrero casi restaurado.

-Pueden subir, todo está en orden.-aviso Hook desde el barco, para después regresar a donde estaba el timón. Emma soltó a Zelena de sus esposas y la sujeto mientras todos subían al barco, mientras el pirata se aseguraba que no hubiera problemas con el barco, todos permanecieron en cubierta.

-Emma y yo creamos el portal la última vez, así que hay más probabilidades si lo intentamos otra vez.-dijo Regina respirando profundo para mantenerse fría, la rubia asintió y se acercó a la alcaldesa, todos mantuvieron su distancia, Regina hizo que una nube de humo morada apareciera cerca de ella y Zelena.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Henry con curiosidad al ver que el humo dejaba ver una gran jaula cubierta con una manta, Regina lo detuvo antes de que se acercara a tocarlo.-Entiendo, es peligroso.-replico Henry al notar las miradas de Emma y Regina, retrocediendo hasta estar junto a Bella.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Emma mirando a Regina, quien asintió y ambas se dispusieron a intentar que el sombrero creara un portal, justo como el que había llevado a Emma y Blanca al Bosque Encantado.-Bella, por favor, asegúrate de que Henry no cause muchos problemas.-pidió Emma en tono bromista mientras ambos bajaban del Jolly Roger.

-Regina, te agradecería muchísimo si no terminas lanzándole una de tus bolas de fuego a mi marido.-bromeo Bella con una de sus mejores sonrisas amables, provocando que Regina sonriera con malicia.

-¿Segura? Quedarías viuda y con una buena herencia, piénsalo un poco.-musito Regina con un gesto malicioso, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír ante el gesto escandalizado de Bella.

-¡Regina!-protesto la castaña casi con indignación, para después relajarse un poco al ver como la alcaldesa se permitía reír por lo bajo.-No se preocupen por Henry, entre Blanca y yo cuidaremos de el.-dijo Bella sujetando la mano de Henry.

-Te amo, Henry.-sonrió la alcaldesa al despedirse de su hijo, en cuanto quedaron en el barco solo quienes irían, Regina y Emma trataron de hacer que el sombrero funcionara, al segundo intento el sombrero comenzó a girar y todos retrocedieron pero solo duro un par de segundos antes de que el sombrero volviera a quedarse estático.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto David confuso, manteniéndose cerca de Zelena por precaución.-Estaba funcionando, así paso la última vez.-dijo David recordando la vez que habían escapado del espectro, Regina y Emma negaron con la cabeza.

-No sé, debería funcionar, cuando Emma y yo usamos magia la última vez funciono.-dijo Regina confusa, apartándose del sombrero con frustración, mientras que Gold observaba en silencio las cosas, meditando una idea que se le acaba de ocurrir.

-Regina, ¿Cómo conseguiste traer la manzana envenenada desde el Bosque Encantado?-pregunto Gold sin tacto alguno, notando como todos parecían incomodos con la mención de ese hecho, menos Zelena, quien tomaba todo con despreocupación.

-Con el sombrero, usando el anillo que Daniel me dio se activó el portal.-dijo Regina recordando, Gold asintió en silencio, mientras que Zelena se cruzaba de brazos y Emma y David parecían desconcertados.

-¿Ya harán que el Jolly Roger vuele?-pregunto Hook acercándose a donde estaban todos, quienes lo recibieron con miradas de regaño, el pirata se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.- ¿No funciono?-pregunto Hook mirando a Regina.

-Aun no, algo se nos está escapando, la última vez fue tan sencillo.-se quejó Emma con frustración, Regina asintió, todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de pensar en algo, hasta que el silencio se rompió cuando alguien subió al Jolly Roger de un salto, ganándose las miradas curiosas de todos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Robín?-pregunto Regina tratando de no atragantarse con las palabras, no tenía planeado verlo hasta mucho después, quizá muchos días o incluso semanas, ese pensamiento la había llevado a buscarlo la noche anterior.

-Iré contigo, lamento llegar tarde, pero tenía que dejar a Roland con los muchachos.-dijo Robín con seguridad, notando como Regina se esforzaba por que la mandíbula no se le desencajara, por el contrario de Emma y Zelena, quienes arquearon las cejas con un poco de diversión.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron casi al mismo tiempo David y Hook, mirando a Robín incrédulos, el ladrón asintió sin más, Emma negó con la cabeza al ver como David torcía el gesto y se cruzaba de brazos, mientras que Hook tampoco parecía muy contento con la idea.

-¡¿También el ladrón?!-se quejó Gold alzando la voz para dejar ver su fastidio, ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina.-Esto tiene que ser una broma, no puedes pretender que este trio de idiotas venga con nosotros.-dijo Gold señalando a todos para después señalar a Regina, quien le regalo una mirada asesina.

-Siendo justos, los tres tienen derecho de venir.-intervino Emma al ver que Regina se llevaba una mano al rostro con frustración, Zelena observaba las reacciones de todos con evidente entretenimiento, las piezas empezaban a encajar en su mente cada vez más rápido.

-¿Los tres?-pregunto Zelena mirando a todos con curiosidad, hasta que en su mente recordó el hecho de que Regina le había comentado que no recordaba nada sobre haber tenido una hija y de repente todo encajo.-¡No puede ser!-casi grito Zelena con una amplia sonrisa de malicia.-Los tres…¿Podrían ser padres de mi sobrina?-pregunto Zelena sin dejar de reír con diversión, ganándose las miradas asesinas de todos.-Este viaje comienza a agradarme.-musito Zelena sin dejar de reír.

-¿Puedo dejar libre al tigre para que se la coma?-pregunto Hook con una sonrisa burlona mientras señalaba la jaula cubierta con una manta que estaba cerca de la pelirroja, Regina rodo los ojos, comenzaba a pensar que sobrevivir todos juntos sin matarse iba a ser más complicado que el hacer que un portal funcionara.

-¿Qué tigre?-pregunto Zelena con curiosidad, hasta ahora nadie le había mencionada nada acerca de eso. Hook se permitió quitar la manta de la jaula y Zelena se sorprendió al ver al imponente tigre dentro de ella.

-¡Hook!-lo regaño Emma con resignación, pero para sorpresa de todos el tigre que hasta ahora había estado en silencio, se levantó y comenzó a rugirle a Zelena, quien mantuvo su postura firme y sonrió con malicia, mientras se acercaba a la jaula donde estaba Rajah, quien no dejaba de mostrar sus afilados dientes a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-pregunto David confuso al ver a Zelena llevar la mano al cerrojo de la jaula y abrirlo, con lentitud abrió la jaula del animal y todos retrocedieron por instinto, incluso Zelena se permitió dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, Rajah no despegaba la mirada de la pelirroja, sus gruñidos habían cesado pero no parecía amigable.

-¿Estás loca?-pregunto Robín acercándose por instinto a Regina para ponerse delante de ella, dándose cuenta que David había hecho lo mismo y el pirata ya tenía la espada en la mano, pero para sorpresa de todos el tigre solo se acercaba a Zelena, hasta quedar delante de la pelirroja y acomodarse casi a sus pies.

-¿No me olvidaste, pequeña bestia?-pregunto Zelena acercando su mano lentamente al pelaje del animal, dejando a todos con la mandíbula desencajada al notar como el animal se dejaba acariciar por la pelirroja.-¿La extrañas, verdad?.-pregunto Zelena al notar como Rajah se quedaba quieto a sus pies, Zelena desvió la mirada a los demás quienes no lograban articular palabra.

-¿A quién extraña?-pregunto Regina dando un par de pasos hacia Zelena, notando como la mano de David la sujetaba del brazo derecho y la mano de Robín por el brazo izquierdo, sin contar con que Hook ya se había interpuesto en el camino.- ¿Zelena?-la llamo Regina mientras apartaba de su camino a todos y se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-A tu hija.-musito Zelena dejando pálida a la alcaldesa, igual que todos parecieron tensarse ante sus palabras.-Este tigre era la mascota de tu hija, se llama Rajah.-dijo Zelena mirando a Regina para después notar como el tigre parecía alzarse ante la mención de su nombre.

-¿Ella tenía un tigre de mascota?-pregunto David con algo de asombro, al parecer era la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo, Zelena asintió como si no fuera nada, dejando que Regina se acercara lentamente a Rajah para pasar su mano suavemente por su pelaje, la pelirroja esperaba que el tigre le rugiera o se mostrara asustado pero no, él se dejó acariciar.

-Bueno, no se puede decir que no tiene de donde heredar los gustos peculiares.-ironizo Hook bajando la espada al ver que Regina ya había regresado al tigre a su jaula, para descontento de Zelena, quien esperaba que Rajah hubiera atacado por lo menos al estúpido pirata.

-¿Tú la conociste?-pregunto Robín sorprendido, mirando a Zelena, la pelirroja se limitó a asentir en silencio.- ¿Cómo era?-pregunto Robín con curiosidad, era evidente que Regina aun no salía del trance y todos parecían estar en igual situación.

-Fue hace mucho, era hermosa, inteligente y recuerdo que era irritablemente igual a mi hermanita.-se burló Zelena rodando los ojos, ganándose un golpe de Regina en el brazo, la pelirroja torció el gesto.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo hacer que el portal funcione?-pregunto Emma tragando saliva, podía ver en los ojos de Regina la necesidad de tener más respuestas, de buscar la verdad, pero nadie parecía haber encontrado la solución, nadie excepto Gold.

-Yo creo que es como hacer que funcione.-dijo Gold después de maldecirse mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer.-El portal funcionara si tiras en él un objeto con la suficiente magia para decidir una dirección, cuando Emma y Regina crearon el portal no sabían a donde las llevaría, así que tendrán que hacer el hechizo juntas pero también usar algo mágico.-dijo Gold con pesar.

-¿Qué propones que usemos?-pregunto Regina retomando su postura de frialdad.-El anillo de Daniel activo el ultimo portal, no tengo nada más, debería ser más sencillo ahora que hay magia en Storybrooke.-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto.

-Usaras esto.-dijo Gold apareciendo en su mano un colgante de oro, uno que dejo a Regina y David pálidos al verlo, cosa que Gold noto.-Este collar tiene la suficiente magia como para ayudarlas, deben traspasarla al sombrero.-siseo Gold duramente, notando como los ojos de Regina poco a poco se encendían, igual que David ya estaba a dos pasos de ellos, mirándolo con furia en los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú con eso?-pregunto David con la voz dejando ver su molestia, Gold no pareció darle importancia, mientras que Regina y David se miraron fugazmente, comprendiendo un par de cosas, cosas que otros no entendían.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese collar?-pregunto Hook intrigado, adelantándose a la pregunta que Emma iba a hacer, Robín también observaba todo con curiosidad, mientras que Zelena, ella disfrutaba del ver a su hermana en medio de tantos enredos.

-Ese collar yo se lo regale a Regina un tiempo después de comprometernos.-siseo David apretando los puños, Gold no dijo nada, Emma arqueo las cejas con sorpresa, igual que todos los presentes que estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Estaban comprometidos?-pregunto Zelena con evidente confusión, pero las miradas que todos tenían le dijeron que había una historia interesante detrás de todo eso, la pelirroja debía preguntar después acerca de todo aquello.

-¿Por qué tienes tu ese collar, Gold?-pregunto Regina arrastrando las palabras, conteniéndose para no conjurar una bola de fuego y quemar vivo al hombre que tenía frente a ella.-¿Qué tienes que ver tu en todo lo que nos pasó?-pregunto Regina mirándolo severamente.

-¿Por qué presiento que tú tienes que ver con que Regina y yo no recordemos nada después de habernos escapado?-pregunto David apretando los puños, conteniéndose para no golpear a Gold directo en la cara.

-Les hice un favor, no hubieran llegado mucho más lejos que de la cabaña donde vivía tu madre, que por cierto fue ahí donde tome el collar de Regina.-confeso Gold con su habitual tono frio, maldiciéndose por tener que revelar ese secreto, notando como Regina parecía sacar chispas por los ojos.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Les borraste la memoria el día que Regina conoció a la madre de David?-pregunto Emma con incredulidad, ganándose las miradas confusas de Robín, Hook y Zelena, la rubia se encogió de hombros.-Esta en el libro de Henry, es la última página antes de que todo se vuelva negro.-explico Emma sin más.

-¡Tenías que estar metido en todo esto, tu sacaste de mi vida a dos hombres que pudieron evitar que lanzara la maldición oscura!-grito Regina al caer en cuenta de los planes del que fue su maestro, Regina sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, una mezcla de sentimientos la había invadido, era impotencia, tristeza, nostalgia y hasta furia, todo comenzaba a invadirla sin tregua, pero tenía que mantenerse firme por lo menos hasta que estuvieran rumbo a Agrabah.

-Intentos de hombres, tu destino era ser una Reina.-se justificó Gold como si nada, antes de que David enfureciera más y lo sujetara del saco, provocando que Emma obligara a Hook y Robín a intervenir para separarlos.-Todo tenía que suceder así, no sabía que la vida que estaba manipulando era la de mi hija.-se quejó Gold duramente.

-Supongo que he tenido suerte de que no te enteraras que me había cruzado en el camino de la Reina Malvada.-ironizo Hook al apartar a David de Gold con ayuda de Robín, provocando que Regina torciera el gesto al darse cuenta de los alcances de Gold en el pasado.

-Cora se encargó de ti, eso me hace darme cuenta de lo parecidos que éramos, y me alegra que te haya sacado del camino.-siseo Gold mirándolo con desagrado, esta vez fue Regina quien sujeto a Hook de la chaqueta para que no se lanzara contra Gold.

-Eres un maldito retorcido, Rumple.-se burló Zelena desde donde estaba cruzada de brazos, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que solo provoco que Gold quisiera acercarse a ella y ahorcarla con sus propias manos por burlarse de él.

-Creo que deberíamos crear el portal antes de que comience a derramarse sangre aquí, después pueden aclarar las cosas entre ustedes.-intervino Emma al notar las miradas de Regina y David hacia Gold, quien aun sostenía la delicada cadena de oro con el brillante rojo.

-Cada vez me queda más claro que eres aun peor de lo que yo pensaba.-siseo Regina al tomar de la mano de Gold su collar y darse media vuelta para acercarse a Emma, quien dejo el sombrero en medio del suelo, cuando todos estuvieron a una distancia prudente Emma y Regina comenzaron a enfocarse en el collar que comenzó a resplandecer cuando ambas usaron sus poderes para traspasar la magia del objeto al sombrero, mismo que empezó a girar cada vez más rápido.

-Bueno, llego el momento.-dijo Emma cuando Regina y Gold comenzaron a tomar control del asunto y entre los dos lanzaron el sombrero al agua para que creara el portal, mientras que la rubia tomaba el polvo de hadas que Regina le había dado y lo hacía caer con magia sobre al barco para que pudiera volar cuando fuera necesario.

-Creo que será mejor que todos se sujeten fuerte.-grito Hook cuando el barco comenzó a acercarse al portal que se había creado, haciendo que el Jolly Roger comenzara a moverse bruscamente, Gold parecía ajeno al movimiento del barco, mientras que Emma y David se sujetaron de las cuerdas, Regina se aseguró de sujetar a Zelena junto a ella de otra cuerda, Robín ya estaba sujeto también y Hook estaba encargándose del timón del barco.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Agrabah?-pregunto Robín aun confuso con todo lo relacionado a portales y lugares con magia o sin magia, Regina y Gold se miraron fugazmente.

-Gold se encargó se trazar la ruta que va a seguir el Jolly Roger, por eso el polvo de hadas, para volar hasta llegar.-explico Regina aun sujetándose de las cuerdas, justo antes de que el barco fuera sumergido en el torbellino que el portal había creado, en segundos el Jolly Roger había desaparecido de Storybrooke.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En la habitación de la princesa de Agrabah un humo rojo apareció en medio del lugar, dejando ver a la joven princesa que por fin estaba de vuelta en el palacio, la joven sonrió al ver que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado y se dejó caer en su cama sin preocupaciones, hasta que noto que no se encontraba sola y prácticamente salto de la cama._

_-¿Quien está ahí?-pregunto la joven acercándose al balcón, las cortinas de seda blanca que colgaban del techo se movían a causa del viento y no la dejaban ver bien, pero no hizo falta acercarse más, en un parpadeo tenía a su visitante frente a ella._

_-¿Esa es la forma de recibirme, bestia?-pregunto Maléfica con su habitual tono frio y severo, su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos de la joven, quien al verla sonrió ampliamente, aunque desconcertada de verla en su habitación, Maléfica jamás había ido antes._

_-¿Tía?-musito Jazmín alzando su mano para tocar el brazo de la hechicera y asegurarse que no era una ilusión, pero el gesto de arrogancia que hizo Maléfica le basto para darse cuenta que de verdad estaba ahí.- ¡Tía Maléfica, te extrañe mucho!-sonrió ampliamente la princesa, prácticamente lanzándose a los brazos de la hechicera, quien a duras penas alcanzo a mantener el equilibrio y corresponder el abrazo sin más opciones._

_-Te fuiste más tiempo del que creí.-musito Maléfica cuando la joven la soltó, mirándola con regaño, notando que Jazmín aun llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado.-El Sultán vuelve mañana, has llegado justo a tiempo.-dijo Maléfica con su habitual tono serio.-¿Ha valido la pena?-cuestión la hechicera con curiosidad._

_-Bastante, he conocido dos mundos, son tan distintos, tan asombrosos, hay muchas cosas que no tenía idea que existían.-contaba Jazmín emocionada, Maléfica arqueo las cejas al ver como sus ojos destellaban.-La tía Zelena se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me mostro muchas cosas, es una gran bruja.-confeso Jazmín con una amplia sonrisa._

_-¿Y ya le contaste que no tienes problemas con tu padre el Sultán, que por el contrario eres la princesa consentido de tu padre? ¿Qué no eres una niña que ha sufrido carencias de afecto y todas esas cosas que cree que tienen en común? ¿Qué tu desterraste a Cora?-pregunto Maléfica mirando a la joven con regaño, haciéndola torcer el gesto._

_-No.-dijo la joven dejándose caer en su cama, Maléfica sonrió levemente y tomo asiento en ella también.-Creo que en realidad me quiere, me hablo de la Reina Malvada pero no sabe que yo no la odio, no siento envidia de ese niño que esta con mi mamá como para vengarme, solo creo que me agrada que haya sido un poco más feliz de lo que fue con la abuela Cora.-dijo la princesa cerrando los ojos con frustración, Maléfica la dejo recostarse en sus piernas como tantas otras veces la había consolado de pequeña._

_-Bestia, no puedes confiar en todos, mucho menos cuando Zelena ha aparecido en tu habitación dándote información para lastimarte.-se quejó Maléfica torciendo el gesto, Jazmín rodo los ojos y asintió, acomodándose mejor en el regazo de la rubia, quien acaricio el cabello de la princesa con delicadeza._

_-Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe, aunque me regañes y seas fría, por eso no me he quitado la pulsera ni un minuto, para tenerte cerca.-confeso la joven con orgullo, provocando una leve sonrisa en Maléfica.-Te quiero, tía Maléfica.-susurro Jazmín sintiendo como sus parpados se hacían más pesados, dejándose acariciar por la hechicera._

_-Admito que ha sido extraño no tener a una pulga entrometiéndose en mi castillo para cambiarlo, el candelabro ha permanecido apagado, bestia.-murmuro Maléfica notando como la joven parecía quedarse dormida en sus piernas._

_-¿Mañana puedo tener una noche de estrellas?-pregunto la princesa bostezando, en una imagen tan infantil que la rubia recordó a la niña de cinco años que apareció en su castillo llorando y se había lanzado a sus brazos en busca de refugio._

_-¿Acaso mañana es tu cumpleaños, bestia?-pregunto Maléfica burlonamente, provocando que la joven frunciera el ceño y ella riera.-Solo porque has vuelto y eso me alegra…en una mínima parte, no te emociones tanto.-bromeo la rubia un poco más relajada, no acostumbraba ser tan suave pero su pulga se había ido por un tiempo y la había extrañado._

_-Eres la mejor tía Maléfica.-bostezo la princesa delatando su cansancio.- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Tu nunca vienes.-pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad, Maléfica arqueo las cejas y esbozo una sonrisa burlona, la joven tenía la respuesta justo en su muñeca.- ¿Me cuentas un cuento?-pregunto la joven acomodándose y aferrándose a la hechicera, quien renuente se tensó.-Por favor, imagínate que vuelvo a tener cinco años y listo.-se excusó la joven cerrando los ojos._

_-Eres manipuladora, pequeña princesa malvada.-siseo Maléfica arqueando las cejas y torciendo el gesto al sentir como la joven reía, para después notar que comenzaba a quedarse dormida.-Erase una vez...Una reina…-la voz de Maléfica fue lo último que escucho Jazmín antes de quedarse dormida, cuando Maléfica se aseguró que se había quedado profundamente dormida la aparto con cuidado y cubriéndola con las sabanas desapareció de ahí. Ninguna de los dos notos que detrás del balcón alguien había escuchado toda su conversación en las sombras, una figura que tenía el gesto tenso y los puños apretados por la rabia. Zelena había llegado para contarle a su sobrina sobre su cambio de piel, noticia que duro poco, porque al escuchar esa interacción entre Jazmín y Maléfica el color verde poco a poco se volvió a apoderar de Zelena._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

En la cueva de la Reina de las Nieves todo había sido observado por Ingrid, quien acababa de ver como el Jolly Roger se había hundido dentro de un portal, provocando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en la Reina de las Nieves al saber que serían los mismos héroes quienes le traerían la última pieza que le faltaba para poder lanzar su maldición.

-Bueno, mientras que están fuera las cosas en Storybrooke se pondrán divertidas.-sonrió Ingrid jugando con el pequeño pergamino que Zelena le había dado antes de ser encarcelada. Ingrid sabía que Regina traería el cuerpo de su hija, su corazón era lo que necesitaba y en cuanto ellas pusieran un pie en Storybrooke se adueñaría de ello y lanzaría su maldición de la visión rota, pero mientras duraba ese viaje lanzaría el hechizo que había preparado Zelena para dejarle el camino libre a Ingrid, así cuando los héroes volvieran…Ni siquiera sabrían que había sucedido en el pueblo.

* * *

El Jolly Roger había logrado atravesar el portal sin más complicaciones, ahora estaban por fin en camino a Agrabah, era un viaje largo, durante el cual primero tendrían que ir por mar y luego el Jolly Roger tendría que hacer uso del polvo de hadas para volar hacia su destino. Cuando el Jolly Roger parecía estar estable y no tambaleándose como momentos antes, todos se reunieron en cubierta para discutir las condiciones en las que estaban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar?-pregunto Emma al dar un vistazo al cielo y darse cuenta que ya casi caía la noche, casi no se había dado cuenta que cuando habían salido de Storybrooke ya era más de medio día.

-Nunca he ido a Agrabah, pero todo depende de cómo este el tiempo, no más de tres días.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, Regina y Gold torcieron los gestos, mientras que Zelena estaba cruzada de brazos tratando de ignorar lo que platicaban, por su parte David tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hija y Robín permanecía atento.

-Creí que llegaríamos directo a Agrabah.-dijo Robín algo confundido, David y Emma asintieron de acuerdo con el ladrón, ellos también habían creído lo mismo.

-No es tan sencillo, los mundos con magia a veces están protegidos, no creo que tardemos más de dos días en llegar a Agrabah, una vez que estemos ahí…Rajah nos guiara a donde quiera que esté su dueña.-explico Gold con seriedad, todos parecieron comprender un poco más.

-Como pasaremos la noche en el Jolly Roger, creo que hay espacio suficiente para todos.-dijo Hook con despreocupación, señalando donde dormía su tripulación durante sus años de pirata, lugar que Emma y David ya conocían desde la vez que viajaron a Neverland.

-Emma va a custodiar a Zelena, por que no confió en dejarla cerca de Gold o de mi.-ironizo Regina señalando a la pelirroja, quien rodando los ojos le restó importancia, Emma asintió sin alguna objeción.-Y el camarote es mío, obviamente.-declaro Regina como si nada, con ese tono de Reina que nunca perdía.

-El camarote es del capitán y el capitán soy yo.-protesto Hook cruzándose de brazos, con aquella sonrisa descarada y burlona.-Así que a menos que quieras compartir el camarote…-Hook se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una mirada picara a Regina.

-Los hombres compartiremos donde dormir, hay hamacas para eso, el camarote se lo puedes ceder a su Majestad.-se apresuró a intervenir Robín con un gesto de pocos amigos para Hook, quien arqueando las cejas iba a discutir, pero David también intervino.

-Me parece justo, no tengo inconveniente con eso.-dijo David como si nada, ganándose una mirada asesina del pirata por frustrar sus planes.-¿Estás de acuerdo Gold?.-pregunto David, ignorando el hecho de que Zelena se burlara de ellos.

-Me da lo mismo, tengo magia, puede ingeniármelas para no compartir espacio con ustedes, así sea apareciendo una pared que nos divida.-siseo Gold con aires de superioridad, todos asintieron sin más remedio que aceptar las condiciones.

-Todo esta aclarado, como saben yo tengo cosas que arreglar con nuestra invitada de honor, si me disculpan.-dijo Regina sonriendo con burla, acercándose a Zelena y casi arrastrándola al camarote principal, mientras que los tres hombres las seguían con la mirada y Emma se alejaba camino a donde pasaría la noche.

-No hace falta leer sus mentes para saber lo que están pensando, al que se acerque a ese camarote…Bueno, más vale que sea inmune a la magia que voy a poner sobre ese lugar.-amenazo Gold solo para divertirse con los rostros pálidos del trio de idiotas que se habían quedado mudos y algo intimidados con las palabras del Oscuro, quien ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción se alejó de ellos.

* * *

Bella había cumplido su palabra, llevo a Henry a su casa para que pasara la tarde ahí y conociera su biblioteca personal, regalo por supuesto de Gold. Henry no había querido irse de inmediato a casa de su abuela, así que la idea le había alegrado un poco el día, no es que no quisiera a Blanca, la adoraba igual que a David, pero desde que se habían separado y Blanca culpaba a Regina de todo lo malo que sucedía...La tensión en el departamento era más que evidente y a veces Blanca no se daba cuenta cuando comenzaba a quejarse de Regina, además que ya estaba muy ocupada con Neal.

-¿Que dices, Henry?-pregunto Bella sonriendo ampliamente al ver la fascinación del joven ante su colección de libros, se sentía bien que alguien más compartiera su gusto por la lectura, así fuera un niño de 12 años.

-¡Es genial!-sonrió Henry dejando que su mirada se paseara por toda la biblioteca, sin saber cuál de todos los libros tomar, la castaña sonrió y se acercó a él para ayudarle a elegir.-Es mucho mejor que la biblioteca del pueblo.-sonrió Henry mirando a Bella.

-Gracias, puedes venir cuando quieras.-le sonrió Bella pasando una mano por sus hombros para animarlo a mirar de cerca los títulos de los libros y tomar alguno que le gustara.

-Eres muy buena, Bella, por eso el abuelo se enamoró de ti.-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros, dejando a Bella con las mejillas sonrojadas.-Su historia está en el libro, eres una heroína.-musito Henry tomando uno de los libros de las estanterías.

-¿Soy lo suficientemente buena como para que me digas por que no quieres estar en casa con Blanca?-pregunto Bella arqueando una ceja y señalándole a Henry uno de los sillones de la biblioteca para que se sentara.

-La abuela está ocupada con Neal, no quiero molestarla mucho.-se excusó Henry como si nada, Bella arqueo las cejas y asintió, tomando asiento a su lado.-Además ella está enojada con mi mamá y no me gustaría tener que elegir a quien defender, la abuela se enojara si defiendo a mamá.-termino de decir Henry.

-Blanca no sería capaz de hablarte mal de Regina, eso es seguro.-musito Bella encogiéndose de hombros, reconfortando a Henry.-No te preocupes por los problemas de los adultos, todos te queremos Henry, pronto todo se va a arreglar.-dijo Bella sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Es un poco raro acostumbrarse a la idea de que mi madre adoptiva es mi tía biológica.-se burló Henry, Bella noto la diversión de él y también rio levemente.-Y tú eres mi abuela.-bromeo Henry señalando a la castaña, haciéndola torcer el gesto.

-Ya habíamos quedado en que me llamarías solo Bella.-recordó la castaña casi como suplica, Henry rio y asintió.-Emma me comento que no querías que Regina se marchara, le hiciste prometer que todos volverían a salvo.-dijo Bella mirándolo seria.

-Mi mamá tenía que irse a buscar a su hija.-dijo Henry como si fuera todo lo que había que explicar, Bella noto que Henry apartaba la mirada y comprendió lo que sentía.

-¿Estas molesto por que se fue?-pregunto la castaña con sutileza, Henry negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo.

-No, yo entiendo que se tenía que ir, es solo que...Es raro pensar que tengo una hermana, que mi mamá tiene otra hija.-dijo Henry sin mucho ánimo, Bella frunció el ceño y tomo una mano de Henry entre las suyas.

-¿Crees que Regina dejara de quererte por que puede que tenga una hija?-pregunto Bella conociendo de sobra la respuesta, era sabido por todos que Henry siempre había sido la adoración de Regina, solo hacía falta ver la mirada de amor que tenía la alcaldesa cada vez que hablaba de su hijo, Henry creció acostumbrado a ser el hijo único de Regina Mills.

-Esa niña tendría su sangre, es parte de los cuentos de hadas, quizá ella si sea una heroína igual que todos los demás o una princesa como mi mamá Regina.-dijo Henry con algo de nostalgia, con nadie había hablado de eso, pero se sentía bien hacerlo.

-Henry, no tienes que temer que Regina deje de quererte.-aclaro Bella sonriéndole cálidamente.-Ella te ama, ella cambio por ti y fue capaz de irse a Neverland para rescatarte, te devolvió tu corazón porque es tu madre, esa mujer te crio por más de 10 años.-le recordó Bella haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor.-Yo conocí a la Reina Malvada, he visto cómo ha cambiado y ha sido por ti, para que te sientas orgulloso de ella.-musito Bella a Henry.

-Lo sé, ella es mi mamá, solo quiero que todos regresen sin que les suceda nada malo.-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose mejor gracias a Bella.- ¿Cómo es que perdonaste a mi mamá? Ella te encerró.-pregunto Henry con curiosidad.

-Bueno, no fue fácil.-admitió la castaña.-Pero yo pude ver al hombre detrás de la bestia durante mi estancia en el castillo de Rumplestilskin, a tu madre la perdone cuando vi que se arrepentía de todo sinceramente, durante el año que estuvimos en el Bosque Encantado vi su dolor por perderte, me pidió perdón cuando volvimos y la ayude cuando lo necesitaba, tomo tiempo pero aprendí a conocer a Regina y no a la Reina Malvada.-termino de decir Bella con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que Henry sonriera ampliamente.

-Gracias, Bella.-agradeció Henry tomando por sorpresa a la castaña cuando la abrazo de repente, Bella sonrió y le correspondió, para después pasar un buen rato hablando de historias que conocían, de libros que les gustaban y de cualquier cosa que los mantuviera entretenidos hasta la hora de la cena.

* * *

Hook estaba detrás del timón del Jolly Roger, no podía negar que había extrañado eso, navegar por los mares sintiendo la brisa en su rostro le resultaba reconfortante, como si ningún problema fuera más grande que el mar en el que estaba navegando. El pirata se dijo que debía agradecerle a Regina haberlo ayudado, lo haría después, por ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta que había vivido aferrado a la venganza durante tanto tiempo que cuando no pudo aferrarse más a ella termino aferrándose a la idea de amar a Emma, quizá sonara irónico pero era cierto, una obsesión por otra, y ahora que no estaba atado a obsesiones, venganzas y solo tenía una meta clara comenzaba a sentirse más ligero de culpas, como si el dejar de ser un villano por fin tuviera un propósito.

-Te alegra tener tu barco de vuelta.-la voz de David hizo que Hook saliera de sus pensamientos y le dirigiera la mirada, dándose cuenta que David estaba al lado suyo cruzado de brazos.

-Así es, compañero.-sonrió Hook con la ligereza de siempre.-El Jolly Roger siempre ha estado conmigo, es especial.-bromeo el pirata despreocupado, notando que David quería sacer un tema en especial y no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero claro, Hook no se lo iba a facilitar, algunas diversiones no lo abandonaban del todo.

-Entonces...Regina y tu...-David no sabía cómo formular la pregunta o como sacar el tema sin ser demasiado brusco, pero eso solo le resultaba más divertido a Hook, quien sonrió levemente y decidió dejar de divertirse a costa de David.

-No es tan difícil de preguntar, solo pregúntalo y ya.-se burló Hook restándole importancia a la incomodidad de David, quien le dio una mirada fulminante y respiro un poco más aliviado al quitar la tensión.

-¿Cómo es posible que Regina y tu hayan tenido algo?-pregunto David arqueando las cejas con curiosidad, sintiendo frustración al ver como Hook no se contenía para reír divertido ante sus cuestionamientos.

-No seas tan moralista, compañero, ambos éramos dos villanos que teníamos mas en común que con cualquier otra persona, por difícil de creer que te resulte.-dijo Hook sonriendo levemente al recordar ciertas noches nada calmadas en el palacio de la Reina Malvada.

-La verdad es que me resulta difícil de procesar, no me los imagino juntos.-dijo David negando con la cabeza, provocando que el pirata sonriera con malicia y descaro.

-Deberías, fueron noches muy divertidas y mañanas bastante placenteras.-admitió Hook sonriendo al recordarlas, provocando que David lo mirara matadoramente.-Por supuesto no diré nada mas.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te hubiera pedido los detalles, es suficiente con saber que somos tres que han pasado por lo mismo.-dijo David frunciendo el ceño, Hook arqueo una ceja y tuvo que darle la razón.

-Bueno, en ese caso no te enojes si te digo que no te imagino con Regina, son tan distintos que no los hago juntos.-dijo Hook como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una mirada curiosa de David.-Es decir, a Hood lo he visto con ella el tiempo suficiente para saber el terreno que piso, en mi caso...ambos somos dos villanos que quieren cambiar su presente, pero tu...eres el Príncipe Charming y ella la Reina Malvada.-ironizo Hook con un gesto serio.

-Me sucede lo mismo que a ti, no me la imagino contigo, terminarían asesinándose.-se defendió David cruzándose de brazos, Hook lo medito un par de segundos y asintió divertido ante la imagen.-Esto es una locura.-dijo David con resignación, negando con la cabeza.

-Con Regina todo siempre es una locura, pero vale la pena.-los interrumpió la voz de Robín con una sonrisa que provoco que David torciera el gesto y que Hook arqueara las cejas con burla, el ladrón paso de largo a ambos hombres para ver en donde pasaría la noche.

-Bueno, parece que el ladrón no piensa dejar de luchar.-ironizo Hook conociendo los pensamientos de David, quien lo miro severamente.-Bueno, creo que en estos casos mi antigua tripulación se hubieran divertido apostando.-dijo Hook arqueando las cejas divertido, dejando el timón después de haber fijado el rumbo.-Claro que ellos siempre apostaban por su capitán.-termino de decir Hook inocentemente antes de dejar solo a David con la mandíbula desencajada y un par de insultos en la mente dirigidos al pirata.

* * *

Emma estaba saliendo de ver que hamaca ocuparía y donde dejaría a Zelena dormir, por suerte había suficiente espacio como para que Zelena y ella durmiera apartadas de los hombres. La sheriff salió a cubierta, donde vio a Hook a cargo del timón del barco, a Robín sentado en uno de los extremos jugando con su fiel arco y a su padre, David estaba limpiando su espada, la rubia rodo los ojos ante lo irónico que le parecía todo. Emma respiro profundo y sintió lo agradable de la brisa contra su rostro, tenía que admitir que le agradaba eso, era una sensación de tranquilidad que contrastaba con los desastres que quizá los esperaban. La rubia noto que Gold estaba cerca de la borda, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del mar, aferrado a su fiel bastón, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó hasta él.

-Regina está muy enfadada.-dijo Emma acercándose hasta donde estaba y cruzándose de brazos, notando como Gold no se molestaba en girarse a mirarla.-Bella dijo que estabas tratando de adaptarte.-musito la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Regina está furiosa, lo veía venir, Bae también lo estuvo.-dijo Gold sin expresión, retomando el silencio, mientras que la rubia sintió un nudo en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de Neal, para ella siempre seria Neal.

-Neal te perdono, se reconciliaron.-dijo Emma tratando de no tartamudear, todavía le costaba recordar a su primer amor, el único amor real que había conocido.

-Baelfire no quería saber de mi porque lo deje solo, lo abandone.-dijo Gold con una sonrisa llena de amargura.-Es irónico pensar que Regina me odia por que pase casi toda su vida cerca de ella, manipulando algunas cosas.-dijo Gold sin dirigir la mirada a la rubia.

-La viste crecer sin saber que era tu hija, es una buena burla del destino.-ironizo Emma con una leve sonrisa.-Tienes mucho que compensar, Gold, pero esta es una buena manera de empezar.-musito la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mi nieta podría estar muerta, no sabemos cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nació, no sabemos qué edad tiene o si pudo sobrevivir.-dijo Gold tragando saliva para olvidar el tema de Baelfire, Emma comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Lo sé, es una posibilidad.-dijo Emma asintiendo con pesar.-Regina también lo sabe, todos aquí sabemos que es posible que lo que encontraremos no sea bueno, pero no viajamos solo pensando en eso.-musito la rubia con un tono nostálgico.-Regina merece saber la verdad de lo que ha pasado con su hija, incluso esos tres a los que llamas idiotas merecen saber si han tenido una hija de la que nunca supieron.-menciono Emma mirando a Gold.

-¿Bella la ha mandado a decirme todo esto?-pregunto Gold aun con la mirada perdida en algún punto del mar, pero la leve risa de la sheriff le dijo que no estaba del todo equivocado.

-No, Bella se preocupa más por ti de lo que desearían ambos, pero esto corre por mi cuenta, tómelo como una compensación por hacer que mi hijo llegara a manos de Regina en vez de crecer en un orfanato.-dijo Emma con un gesto cálido que Gold reconoció como herencia de los Charming, la rubia le dedico una sonrisa discreta y se retiró para dejarlo solo una vez más.

* * *

Regina había llevado a Zelena hasta el camarote principal, la pelirroja no dudo en tirarse en la cama como si nada, mientras que Regina ignoro su despreocupación y con un gesto de muñeca en su mano apareció una botella de cristal que relucía con una poción color morado, provocando la curiosidad de Zelena al ver como Regina la agitaba un poco.

-¿Piensas envenenarme?-pregunto Zelena con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Regina arqueo las cejas y le dedico una de sus mejores miradas frías, la alcaldesa se acercó a la cama donde Zelena estaba sentada y tomo asiento a un lado de ella.

-Por ahora no, pienso hacer que hables.-dijo Regina mirándola severamente, Zelena frunció el ceño al no terminar de comprender.-Esta es una poción, quien la toma solo puede decir la verdad, por más que intente no puede mentir y si se intenta mentir más de la cuenta…Bueno, entonces la poción si te matara.-dijo Regina seriamente, notando como Zelena palidecía considerablemente.

-¿Me obligaras a beberla?-pregunto Zelena casi dudando, Regina no contesto.-Si no lo hago dejaras que Gold me asesine.-dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos, pero la morena tampoco respondió a eso.-Si decido tomarla, no podre mentir…Debo contestarte con la verdad o moriré.-repitió Zelena con dudas, Regina asintió.

-Solamente porque eres mi hermana y por qué te necesito es que te estoy dando otra oportunidad, Zelena.-dijo Regina tendiéndole la botella de cristal.-Sé que Cora es en parte responsable de que quieras destruirme, pero créeme, si supieras lo que fue mi vida con ella te reprocharías haber deseado mi vida.-dijo Regina mirándola seriamente, Zelena titubeo pero termino por sujetar la botella de cristal en sus manos.-Cora no tenía corazón, no podía quererme y quizá aun así me amo a su manera, pero cuando te abandono…Lo hizo con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, no puedo quitarle culpa a mi madre por eso, pero si puedo tratar de hacer que me odies un poco menos, solo si tú quieres.-termino de decir Regina con todo el aplomo que poseía, dejando que Zelena apreciara ese porte de Reina que su hermana tenia.

-De acuerdo, solo porque no me dejas de otra alternativa.-se quejó Zelena respirando profundo antes de beberse de un trago el líquido y torcer el gesto al sentir un cosquilleo recorrer su garganta, preparándose para las preguntas con las que Regina iba a atormentarla.-Pregunta lo que quieras, hermanita.-se burló Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de disimular los nervios que comenzaba a sentir.

-¿Conociste a mi hija?-pregunto Regina para comprobar que no podía mentir y la poción había causado efecto en la pelirroja.

-Si.-contesto Zelena sin esfuerzo alguno, la pelirroja estaba tratando de concentrarse para no morir a causa de las respuestas que no podía evitar dar.

-¿Cómo la conociste?-pregunto Regina tratando de mantenerse firme.- ¿Cómo era?-pregunto la alcaldesa tratando de no dudar, mientras que Zelena rodaba los ojos y se encogía de hombros, una pregunta que no corría peligro de contestar.

-La busque, tuve mucho tiempo para conocer la historia de Cora, para seguir lo que había sido tu vida, tomo tiempo, años, pero logre encontrar a mi sobrina en Agrabah, el mago de Oz me había dado unas zapatillas con las que podía viajar entre mundos y así llegue a ella.-confeso Zelena sin detenerse, sin poder mentir.-Ella era una princesa, fue educada con privilegios, tenía la elegancia de Cora, o al menos eso dijo la mocosa que Cora había dicho.-rio Zelena al recordar a la joven.-Era hermosa, inteligente, le gustaba conocer todo lo que podía, poseía un encanto con el que hacía que todos la adoraran.-musito Zelena casi en automático, recordando la devoción que sentían los sirvientes del palacio por ella.-Era terriblemente igual a ti, Regina, sarcástica, arrogante con quien se lo merecía, fuerte y valiente, lo llevaba en la sangre.-se burló Zelena con una sonrisa involuntaria.

-¿Era feliz?-pregunto Regina con la voz casi rota, sintiendo un extraño calor en el pecho que provocaron las palabras de Zelena, podía imaginarse a su hija perfectamente, pero el pensamiento de que hubiera sufrido con una familia que no tenía su sangre la atormentaba, la pelirroja arqueo las cejas y recordó la imagen de la joven.

-Si.-contesto Zelena sin dudarlo.-Siempre estaba sonriendo, era algo irónico ya que también era irritante su sarcasmo, era muy guapa pero su padre la cuidaba de todos sus pretendientes, nunca permitió que se casara con quien no quisiera.-dijo Zelena sin poder evitarlo, las palabras salían de su boca solas.-Adoraba usar magia, era algo natural en ella, creo que incluso mejor que Emma Swan.-se burló Zelena divertida, la rubia no era santo de su devoción.-Si la hubieras conocido cuando yo la vi te hubieras sentido muy orgullosa.-admitió Zelena encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cora la vio crecer? ¿Estuvo cerca de ella?-pregunto Regina casi con temor, Zelena tardo un par de segundos en contestar, sintiendo el temor de su hermana ante la idea de que Cora hubiera corrompido a su hija también.

-No estuvo cuando ella era una niña.-dijo Zelena después de recordar.-Sé que Cora la conoció cuando Jazmín ya usaba magia, le enseño a controlarla y según lo que ella me contaba Cora la llevaba a su palacio por unos días, hasta que Cora intento hacerle daño y el espejo se rompió, la princesita desterró a Cora con magia, por eso dejo de visitar el País de las Maravillas, Cora no contaba con que los poderes de su querida nieta pudieran sorprenderla.-dijo Zelena pausadamente, mintiéndose enfocada en no decir más de la cuenta, solo por temor a que Regina la matara cuando supiera la verdad.

-¿Sabes cómo desarrollo sus poderes? ¿Qué sucedió con Cora?-pregunto Regina cada vez más intrigada, Zelena respiro profundo y trato de mantenerse con la mente clara, pensando en una manera de decir la verdad pero sin que la perjudicara.

-Nació con ellos.-contesto Zelena sin más, dejando a Regina sorprendida.-Cuando era solo una niña pequeña conoció a la persona que le enseño a dominar sus poderes, incluso le enseño a hacer muchas cosas más, Maléfica.-musito Zelena, sonriendo con malicia al ver como Regina palidecía ante la mención de la bruja.-Maléfica salvo a tu hija de morir a manos de Cora, según tengo entendido…Jazmín evito que ellas se mataran y en el proceso a ella también.-conto la pelirroja con un gesto de frustración.

-¡¿Maléfica?!-casi grito Regina levantándose de la cama de golpe y mirando a Zelena, si no fuera por la poción que le había dado estaría segura que le estaba jugando una broma.-¿Maléfica conoció a mi hija?-pregunto Regina desconcertada, por más que intentaba establecer una línea de tiempo le resultaba confuso todo, Zelena noto que Regina parecía haber palidecido considerablemente.

-Sí, la niña la visitaba en el Fuerte Prohibido, la llamaba tía Maléfica.-se quejó Zelena con desdén, como si le molestara recordar aquello, Regina la miraba totalmente incrédula.-Se tenía mucho cariño, ella le enseño muchas cosas.-siseo Zelena casi como si las palabras le supieran amargas.-Maléfica defendió a tu hija más de una vez.-dijo Zelena sin desear hacerlo, maldita poción, pensó la pelirroja, deseando que Regina se apresurara a preguntar algo más antes de que tuviera que decir algo que terminara arruinándola.

-¿Tu llegaste a odiar a mi hija?-pregunto Regina con la voz temblorosa, Zelena palideció ante la pregunta.- ¿Deseabas hacerle daño?-pregunto Regina con seriedad, la pelirroja la miro fijamente y trago saliva.

-No la odie, maldición, era una mocosa irritante pero su compañía me gustaba, llegue a tomarle cariño, demonios.-se obligó a decir Zelena sin poder evitarlo, notando como Regina se tranquilizaba un poco, cuando supiera toda la verdad la mataría.-Yo no deseaba lastimarla, no quería, por eso me aleje de ella.-confeso Zelena al elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras, no había mentido, le había tomado cariño a la mocosa, y la última vez que la vio no deseo lastimarla, que lo hubiera hecho no implicaba que lo deseara, y por eso se alejó de ella, por haberla lastimado sin desearlo, así que no, no había mentido.

-¿Ella…está viva?-pregunto Regina duramente, tragando saliva y sintiendo un nudo en el pecho que le impedía respirar, la pelirroja se tensó de inmediato.

-No lo sé.-contesto Zelena casi arrastrando las palabras, provocando que Regina frunciera el ceño, la pelirroja no podía mentir, aunque sabía que estaba muerta, técnicamente no había tocado su cadáver, así que contaba como duda, el que hubiera visto a la princesa pálida y a punto de morir lentamente era un hecho que Regina no debía saber.

-¿Nos ayudaras a encontrarla si aún podemos?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos, la pelirroja arqueo las cejas y asintió.

-Sí, lo hare.-contesto Zelena sin más remedio, Regina asintió conforme con la respuesta y tomo asiento de nuevo.

-¿Nos harás daño a alguno de nosotros?-pregunto Regina temiendo por su hermana, de su respuesta seguramente dependería su destino.

-No, no pienso lastimar a ninguno, mucho menos a ti.-siseo Zelena torciendo el gesto al no poder evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca sin controlarlas.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Regina mirándola con intriga, era obvio que Zelena no deseaba decir todas esas cosas pero eran verdades, era lo que sentía aunque ella no quisiera.

-Porque tienes razón, en el fondo sé que no es tu culpa y he tenido que pasar por todo esto para darme cuenta de ello.-se quejó Zelena tomando una almohada de la cama y tirándose a la cama para callarse.-Maldición, Regina, quiero tomar la oportunidad que me das, en serio que si, quizá podríamos dejar de intentar matarnos.-dijo Zelena, para después ahogar un grito de enojo en la almohada, provocando la risa de Regina.

-Es bueno saber eso, creo que hubiera sido divertido tener una hermana, habríamos hecho que Cora lamentara toda su existencia, dos hijas con magia le hubieran hecho caminar por las paredes de todos los enojos que le habríamos hecho pasar.-ironizo Regina dedicándole una sonrisa a Zelena, quien desde la cama y con el rostro hundido en la almohada también se rio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura la poción?-pregunto Zelena con una cara de enojo puro, Regina se encogió de hombros, la pelirroja agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera preguntado acerca de maldiciones en Storybrooke.

-Unos minutos más.-dijo Regina como si nada, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña grabadora negra que Emma le había hecho llevar como condición de dejarlas hablar a solas.- ¡¿Me has grabado?!-protesto Zelena mirándola matadoramente.

-Los demás desconfían de ti, no los culpo, pero no te preocupes, no les mostrare el final de la cinta, ese pequeño momento sentimental es para mi colección personal.-se burló Regina levantándose de la cama como si nada.

-Eres malvada, por lo menos disfrutare verte metida en los líos que traes con esos tres que están afuera, quien diría que mi hermanita menor tendría a tres hombres detrás de ella.-se burló Zelena desde la cama, destilando sarcasmo.

-¿Tu a quien elegirías? ¿Hook, David o Robín?-pregunto Regina con una amplia sonrisa de malicia, conteniendo una carcajada al ver como a Zelena se le desencajaba la mandíbula ante su pregunta, noto como la pelirroja trataba de contener las palabras pero fue inútil.

-Hook es más atractivo, los otros dos son demasiado cursis para mi gusto.-dijo Zelena sin más, torciendo el gesto al decirlo.- ¡Maldición, Regina, eso no es justo!-se quejó la pelirroja con frustración.

-Tenía que desquitarme un poco, somos hermanas, vete acostumbrando, pelirroja.-se burló Regina con un gesto de triunfo, provocando la mirada asesina de Zelena.

-Malvada.-siseo Zelena duramente, Regina sonrió ampliamente y asintió como si nada.

-Retorcida.-devolvió Regina encogiéndose de hombros con satisfacción, antes de abrir la puerta para salir del camarote, dejando a Zelena en la cama con un gesto de pocos amigos.

-Soy tu hermana mayor, aprende a respetar, hermanita.-se burló Zelena con ironía, recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada burlona antes de que se cerrara la puerta, la pelirroja rodo los ojos y se dejó caer de nuevo contra el colchón.-Maldito suero de la verdad.-se quejó Zelena tomando una almohada para ponérsela en el rostro.

* * *

Regina salió a cubierta y se dirigió a donde estaba Emma, en segundos ambas ya estaban rodeadas de todos los demás. La condición que habían puesto todos para dejar que Regina mantuviera a Zelena con ellos había sido que cuando le diera la poción de la verdad ellos pudieran escuchar la conversación, propuesta por supuesto por Gold y apoyada por los demás para disgusto de Regina, quien había rogado mentalmente que Zelena no cavara su propia tumba, por suerte la pelirroja no lo había hecho.

-¿Tendremos que prepararnos para que tu hermana malvada nos asesine a todos?-pregunto Hook al acercarse a donde Robín y Emma habían improvisado una mesa, la mirada asesina que Regina le dio al pirata lo hizo callar.

-No, aunque contigo podría pedirle que haga una excepción.-ironizo Regina sonriéndole con malicia al pirata, ganándose una mirada burlona del mismo. Regina le tendió la grabadora a Emma y la rubia el tomo.

-¿Zelena a va a ser un obstáculo?-pregunto David mirando a Regina con seriedad, era la pregunta que ocupaba los pensamientos de casi todos, el compartir un barco con la Bruja Malvada no era precisamente el viaje ideal, aunque estuviera sin magia.

-Puedo apostar lo que sea a que así será.-siseo Gold con un gesto de pocos amigos, ganándose las miradas severas de casi todos.

-¿Por qué no mejor escuchamos lo que tenía que decir Zelena, lo que sabe y después discutimos sobre esto?-propuso Emma dejando la grabadora en medio de todos para que guardaran silencio y escucharan la voz de Zelena. Lo que escucharon provoco que todos tragaran saliva y tuvieran una mezcla de sentimientos, sobre todo a los tres hombres que se habían quedado con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-¿Maléfica tiene que ver con esto? ¿Cómo demonios esa bruja dio con la niña?-pregunto Gold con un gesto de frustración, ignorando a Hook, David y Robín que habían palidecido y ninguno parecía en condiciones de opinar.

-No tengo la menor idea, Gold, pero me encantaría saber.-dijo Regina torciendo el gesto, odiaba esa sensación de desconcierto.

-Entonces…Es una princesa, tiene un palacio, Agrabah, un tigre de mascota… ¡Es la princesa Jazmín!-dijo Emma como quien acaba de descubrir algo importante, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de Regina y Gold.-Perdón, Henry me lo ha contagiado.-se excusó Emma con inocencia.

-¿La película de Aladdín?-pregunto Regina frunciendo el ceño, cuando Henry era un niño había visto esa película demasiadas veces, y no recordaba nada acerca de que la joven fuera en realidad hija de la Reina Malvada, malditas películas de cuentos de hadas.

-Es obvio que la película no tiene nada que ver con la vida real.-dijo Emma con dudas.-Sobre Maléfica… ¿No es a la que ustedes me mandaron a matar?-pregunto Emma confundida, tanto Regina como Gold asintieron.-No entiendo nada.-se quejó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-No eres la única.-ironizo Regina llevándose una mano al rostro con frustración.-Si lo que dice Zelena es verdad…Maléfica protegió a mi hija de Cora.-musito Regina arqueando las cejas, eso aún le sorprendía bastante, la última vez que se vieron no había resultado muy bueno para la hechicera rubia.

-Mi hija es una princesa.-interrumpió la voz incrédula de David al salir del trance, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de Regina, Gold y Emma, preguntándose si realmente necesitaban al trio que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Fue todo lo que procesaste?-pregunto Hook saliendo del trance también y mirando con burla a David, Regina y Emma sintieron deseos de desaparecerlos a ambos, mientras que Gold estaba dispuesto a cumplirles el deseo.-Ella pudo librarse de Cora.-dijo Hook con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Y al parecer heredo los poderes de la familia.-ironizo Robín mirando a Regina y Gold cruzándose de brazos, terminando de procesar la reciente información que tenía. Regina, Emma y Gold torcieron los gestos y tuvieron que obligarse a tener paciencia, para después entre todos comenzar a pensar en que iban a hacer en cuanto llegaran, aún tenían mucho que resolver.

* * *

_\- Flashback_

_Al día siguiente en Agrabah las cosas salieron tal como Jazmín había planeado, se las ingenió para aparecer al mismo tiempo que el Sultán para darle la bienvenida, mientras que los sirvientes creyeron que llegaba acompañando a su padre, el Sultán creyó que su hija había permanecido en el palacio todo ese tiempo, por supuesto con la ayuda de un par de hechizos a los sirvientes para que no la delataran. La princesa disfruto la compañía del Sultán por horas, hasta que la noche cayo y pudo escaparse al Fuerte Prohibido, donde paso varias horas acompañando a Maléfica, deleitándose con las estrellan que adornaron el castillo y calentándose con el fuego de la chimenea, hasta que tuvo que marcharse y regreso a su habitación, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Zelena sentada en su cama con un gesto de pocos amigos._

_-No soy tu única tía.-la voz de Zelena delataba que no estaba contenta y que aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, Jazmín abrió la boca para responder al acercarse a ella pero Zelena se le volvió a adelantar.-¿Estabas con tu tía Maléfica? ¿Las estrellas estuvieron bien?-pregunto la pelirroja levantándose de la cama con arrogancia._

_-Estuviste aquí anoche.-dijo Jazmín cayendo en cuenta que había escuchado su conversación y por eso estaba tan enfadada.-Yo puedo explicarte todo, tía.-se apresuró a decir la joven acercándose a ella pero Zelena le dio una mirada de advertencia que la detuvo en seco._

_-Ahora entiendo por qué Cora intento acabar contigo, eres igual a Regina.-siseo Zelena de mala gana, la joven frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.-Pero vamos a solucionar eso, acabando con lo que Cora no pudo.-siseo Zelena acortando la distancia entre ambas y desapareciendo en una nube de humo verde que las hizo aparecer en una habitación bastante conocida para Jazmín._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-cuestiono Jazmín al reconocer aquel lugar, al ver aquel gran reloj de arena que tanto odiaba, pero Zelena no respondió a su pregunta ni pretendía hacerlo._

_-Mentiste, niñita tonta, jamás pensaste siquiera en irte a Oz conmigo.-siseo Zelena con desdén y amargura, la joven negó con la cabeza, comenzaba a inquietarse al ver a Zelena tan descontrolada y aparentemente en un arranque de locura. Zelena le lanzo un hechizo pero la princesa se desapareció a tiempo para evitarlo._

_-No podía decírtelo, ibas a creer que te mentí.-confeso Jazmín sinceramente.-Quizás yo no pueda irme a Oz contigo, pero fue verdad cuando dije que me gustaría vivir contigo, si tu quisieras podrías vivir en el palacio conmigo.-decía la joven con seriedad, mirando a Zelena fijamente.-Mi padre entendería que descubrí quien eres, si se lo explico accederá, si tu deseas…-las palabras de la joven fueron cortadas por Zelena._

_-Eso no te ha detenido para estar cerca de otra bruja… ¿Tía Maléfica? Así la llamaste.-se burló Zelena riendo con amargura.-Ahora entiendo de donde aprendiste a controlar la magia, esa bruja te estuvo entrenando.-dijo Zelena señalándola acusadoramente.-Has dicho que la extrañabas estando conmigo.-recordó Zelena mirándola dolida._

_-El que yo quiera a Maléfica no significa que no te quiera a ti.-musito la princesa mirándola para hacerla entender, ahora comprendía un poco mejor la situación de Zelena, no soportaba la idea de compartir algo, ni siquiera el cariño, ella deseaba que la eligieran solo a ella. Zelena le mando dos bolas de fuego pero Jazmín las apago con movimientos agiles de muñeca._

_-Solo querías información de Regina, no la odias, ni siquiera la detestas.-dijo Zelena mirándola duramente, Jazmín trago en seco al ver como Zelena se acercaba más a ella con intenciones de acorralarla.-Fingiste ser como yo para acercarte a mí y conocer más de ella, no lo hacías por mí, lo hacías por ella.-sentencio Zelena con rabia al pensar en ello._

_-No, no es verdad.-se apresuró a contestar Jazmín al ver como de las manos de Zelena amenazaban con escapar un par de hechizos. Jazmín iba a decir algo mas pero los rayos que le envió Zelena la hicieron volar por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared y caer al suelo adolorida, viendo como la pelirroja se acercaba a ella a paso firme._

_-Voy a terminar lo que Cora empezó, es estúpido pensar que iba a detener mis planes por una mocosa arrogante y caprichosa.-siseo Zelena usando magia para hacer levitar a la joven, quien trataba de luchar con magia para soltarse pero estaba resultando difícil, la rabia de Zelena era demasiada.-Acabare contigo y después hare lo mismo con tu madre.-siseo Zelena duramente, provocando a la joven, quien sintiendo como la magia fluía dentro de ella logro lanzarle un par de rayos a Zelena que la tumbaron contra el suelo. Zelena se levantó después de unos segundos pero esta vez una nube de humo morada apareció en la sala, haciendo a Zelena retroceder._

_-¡Tía Maléfica!-grito Jazmín al ver a Maléfica aparecer ante ellas con los ojos encendidos y los puños apretados.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunto la joven asegurándose de que Zelena no las atacara aun, Maléfica sonrió maliciosamente al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de la pelirroja._

_-Te dije que no te quitaras esa pulsera, bestia, es especial.-ironizo Maléfica con burla, la joven cayo en cuenta de que la pulsera debía tener algún hechizo, pero antes de poder seguir pensando en ellos tuvo que desaparecer para esquivar las bolas de fuego que Zelena envió a ambas, Maléfica se encargó de esquivarlas con un simple movimiento de muñeca, acercándose a Zelena, intimidándola._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Zelena se había quedado a solas en el camarote donde Regina la había dejado, la pelirroja se sentía extraña, decir que estaba confundida se quedaba corto, Regina la quería ayudar a pesar de saber que gran parte de su vida intento matarla y eso le provocaba sentimientos que nunca había sentido. Bueno, una vez los sintió, hace mucho tiempo, irónicamente por alguien que también llevaba su sangre. Regina y Jazmín le habían provocado replantearse sus planes.

-Ambas han hecho lo mismo por mi.-pensó Zelena suspirando con nostalgia, dándose cuenta que quizá era posible que Regina si la quisiera, aunque fuera un poco.-Y la primera que lo intento acabo muerta.-recordó la pelirroja tragando saliva, demonios, tenía que pensar bien las cosas, tenía que tomar una decisión y tenía que hacerlo ya.

* * *

Después de discutir, sobre todo Gold, acerca de lo que harían con Zelena habían decidido que tendrían que confiar un poco en las decisiones que tomara Regina acerca de su hermana. Gold se había marchado a ver como dormiría, para él no había tanto problema, se las ingenio ayudado por su magia para dividirse el lugar y estar alejado de los demás. Robín había tomado asiento y miraba al mar, sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que Emma se acercó y comenzaron a platicar un poco. Hook seguía sentado detrás del timón, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Regina se había marchado al camarote donde dormiría, Zelena había protestado cuando Emma la llevo a donde pasarían la noche, protestando al tener que estar en donde antes dormía la tripulación del Jolly Roger, aunque agradecía el hecho de que no la dejarían sola a manos de Gold.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en la cama del camarote del Jolly Roger, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día, aunque si se ponía a pensar en eso…Todos los días descubría algo que la hacía dudar de todo. Regina se dejó caer sobre el colchón con un gesto cansado y repaso mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido y al pensar en todo lo que faltaba por venir no pudo evitar suspirar una vez más.

-¿Puedo pasar?-la voz de David al tocar un par de veces y abrir la puerta hicieron que Regina se levantara y dirigiera su mirada a la puerta, arqueando las cejas al ver a David ahí, esperando su respuesta

-Ya estas adentro, para que preguntas.-ironizo Regina sentándose en la cama con un gesto burlón que hizo que David rodara los ojos y cerrara la puerta al entrar al camarote, la morena le dio una mirada curiosa y lo vio sentarse al lado de ella. Regina esperaba que David dijera algo pero el silencio entre ambos parecía interminable y eso comenzaba a inquietarla.

-Entonces…-David no la miraba, parecía tener la mirada fija en algún punto del camarote.-Princesa de Agrabah.-musito David como si aún le costara creérselo, Regina arqueo las cejas y asintió, no lo culpaba, a ella aun le parecía estar viviendo dentro de un sueño.-Zelena mención que era igual a ti.-sonrió David dándole una mirada divertida.-Espero que solo físicamente o tendría que conseguirme un rifle para mantener lejos a sus pretendientes, y si tiene tu carácter…Creo que nunca descansarías.-se burló David al verla pensativa.

-Eso si logramos encontrarla bien, puede que no sea tan positivo todo.-replico Regina encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo a David fruncir el ceño.-Por lo menos sé que ella fue feliz con la familia que tuvo, no hubiera podido perdonarme que hubiera sufrido.-musito Regina sin mirar a David, quien entrelazo sus manos con delicadeza.

-Esto te pertenece.-dijo David para cambiar de tema y no verla decaída, David saco de su bolsillo el collar de oro que horas antes había sido usado por Regina y Emma para extraer magia.-Emma me lo dio hace un rato que hable con ella, ha dicho que no podía dejar que se perdiera y al parecer va muy bien con los trucos de magia.-rio David orgulloso de su hija, Regina arqueo las cejas y acepto la joya.

-Emma está aprendiendo muy bien.-acepto Regina con un gesto de despreocupación que hizo reír a David.-Es un collar hermoso, gracias.-sonrió Regina a David, quien asintió.-Gold nos debe demasiadas explicaciones.

-Creo que en realidad es más simple de lo que creemos, me quito del camino para que tu lanzaras la maldición oscura y todo esto pasara.-medito David con un gesto de duda, Regina frunció el ceño y tuvo que asentir.-Aun así cuando todo esto termine planeo obligarlo a que nos explique todo esto y con lujo de detalles.-sentencio David.

-Yo planeo lo mismo, tengo muchas platicas pendientes con ese diablillo retorcido.-ironizo Regina torciendo el gesto.-Que suerte he tenido con mis padres.-ironizo Regina con burla.-Mi madre fue la Reina de Corazones y no tenía uno propio y mi padre no era el hombre que yo creía, resulto que es el Oscuro.-termino de decir Regina.

-Aunque no te agrade y estés furiosa con ellos, ambos sabemos que los quieres, de alguna forma extraña y retorcida como siempre ha sido.-bromeo David encogiéndose de hombros, Regina lo fulmino con la mirada.-Regina, no es necesario que siempre lleves esa mascara de frialdad y dureza.-musito David llevando una mano a su rostro con delicadeza.

-Me gustan las máscaras, son interesantes.-se burló Regina deteniendo el contacto entre ellos y sujetando la mano de David para apartarlo, ganándose una carcajada del como respuesta.

-En ese caso yo llevaría toda una armadura si te gustara.-bromeo David con picardía, Regina trago saliva al verlo tan cerca de ella, demonios, que ella no es de madera, ella tiene sangre corriendo por las venas y el la tienta de esa manera, debería volverlo cenizas ahí mismo.

-Gracias por el collar, Charming.-se apresuró a decir Regina mientras se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos, David la miro arqueando una ceja al notar que estaba solo un poco nerviosa, una sonrisa asomo en sus labios.

-¿Ya te he mencionado que me pareces una mujer sumamente fascinante?-pregunto David levantándose y acercándose a ella lentamente, con los ojos clavados en ella, disfrutando el ver como la alcaldesa se tensaba.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Regina arqueando una ceja al ver como se acercaba más a ella.-David, hace un par de meses eras la persona que más detestaba en todo Storybrooke y mira que tenías competencia.-se burló Regina retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Quizá, pero tú no me detestas, ni un poco.-sentencio David sonriendo ampliamente con descaro al acortar la distancia entre ellos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.-Lo que quieres es que me acerque a ti, te sujete de la cintura, justo así.-musito David en un susurro, deslizando su mano por la espalda de Regina para pegarla totalmente a él, sonriendo levemente al sentir como la morena se estremecía en sus brazos.-Y deseas que te bese hasta que te fallen las rodillas y tenga que cargarte en mis brazos.-termino de susurrar David al oído de Regina, quien se encontraba maldiciendo a toda su suerte por lo que estaba sintiendo. Regina estaba a un paso de protestar en un último intento de tener voluntad propia pero David se apresuró a sujetarla del cabello y besar sus labios intensamente, un beso profundo y largo que los dejo a ambos con el sabor de los labios del otro. David y Regina quedaron escasos milímetros de distancia, el príncipe aun no quitaba sus manos de la cintura y espalda de la reina.

-No se me han doblado las rodillas.-susurro Regina sintiendo como su respiración se volvía más rápida, David sonrió levemente y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión e intensidad, sintiendo como las manos de la Reina comenzaban a enredarse en su cabello hasta bajar a su cuello y llegar a su espalda. David no perdió más tiempo y la cargo en brazos.

-Tus labios envician, Regina. Si me descuido acabaras conmigo.-susurro David antes de tumbarla sobre la cama y continuar con sus besos y caricias, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por todo el cuerpo de la alcaldesa, deseando comenzar a quitarle la ropa.

-No me des ideas, Charming, nunca se sabe.-ironizo Regina sonriendo maliciosamente, antes de morder el labio de David mientras con sus manos le quitaba la camisa con movimientos rápidos.

-Malvada.-rio David al sujetarla del rostro y besar sus labios intensamente.-Te amo.-sonrió el ojiazul al tenerla entre sus brazos, sin contar con que debía haberse guardado esas palabras para terminar lo que habían empezado.

-Tú no me amas, David.-ironizo Regina aun tumbada en la cama, con las muñecas sujetadas por David para retenerla.-Tu amas los recuerdos que recuperaste y yo no soy esa mujer con la que te ibas a casar, hemos cambiado.-dijo Regina notando como David torcía el gesto y la dejaba libre.

-Lo sé, ambos hemos cambiado.-acepto David mirándola arreglársela blusa para su disgusto, el también tomo su camisa y se la comenzó a poner.-Regina, conozco tu lado oscuro y tu lado bueno, he visto cómo has luchado por cambiar y también he pasado días enteros encerrado contigo sin tener algún recuerdo de nuestro pasado, siendo víctima de tus arranques, pase gran parte de mi tiempo tratando de no morir a causa tuya.-decía David mirándola fijamente a los ojos, obligándola a mirarlo cuando acaricio su mejilla.-Y aun así estoy aquí, en un barco rumbo a Agrabah para buscar a tu hija que podría ser mía. ¿Eso no te dice nada de lo que siento por ti?-pregunto David mirándola seriamente, Regina se mordió el labio inferior.

-Me dice que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba por enamorarte de quien no debías.-ironizo Regina con un gesto de broma para hacerlo sonreír, David rodo los ojos y termino asintiendo.-Sé que eres sincero, es solo que a veces parece muy irreal.-dijo Regina suspirando.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto David mirándola con la esperanza de pasar la noche en ese camarote.

-Entonces…Ya es hora de que te vayas, Emma debe estar preguntándose donde estas y no quiero tener que sonrojarme cuando la vea.-dijo Regina levantándose de la cama y obligándolo a hacer lo mismo, David torció el gesto y asintió.

-De acuerdo, su Majestad.-se burló David dirigiéndose a la salida, antes de irse se giró rápidamente y tomándola por sorpresa volvió a besarla intensamente, con desesperación hasta tumbarla en la cama y besar su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, quitándole toda fuerza de voluntad, hasta que con una sonrisa maliciosa David se levantó y salió del camarote.

-Charming eres un idiota.-se quejó Regina mentalmente, dejando que por su mente desfilaran varias formas de torturas que fácilmente podía aplicarle a cierto príncipe encantador la próxima vez que tentara la cuerda.

* * *

Emma había obligado a Zelena a subirse a la única litera que había en el barco, ignorando las quejas de la pelirroja Emma había dispuesto que Zelena durmiera arriba y ella abajo, solo por precaución. Zelena se tumbó en el pequeño colchón para no asesinar a la rubia que la vigilaba, por suerte para sus límites de paciencia Emma se levantó y la dejo un momento a solas, según la sheriff para hablar con David.

-¿Se te ha olvidado esposarme para que no salte por la borda?-pregunto Zelena al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, sin molestarse en moverse para mirar a la rubia, hasta que pasaron unos segundos sin escuchar respuesta y se extrañó, la pelirroja frunció el ceño y de un salto bajo de la litera.

-No saltaras, querida, yo me voy encargar de eso.-siseo la voz de Gold con una mirada que congelo la sangre de Zelena al verlo, la pelirroja se paró en seco al darse cuenta que era el quien estaba ahí.- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Temes que te asesine?-pregunto Gold sonriendo con maldad al acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez, aprovechaste que no tenía poderes para poder hacerlo.-siseo Zelena tratando de mantenerse fuerte y no titubear ante el Oscuro, solo esperaba que alguien, aunque sea la estúpida rubia apareciera para sacar a Gold de ahí.

-Es una pena que no fuera de manera permanente.-replico Gold con un gesto burlón, Zelena quiso retroceder un poco pero se topó de espaldas con la litera y Gold solo sonrió un poco más al sentirla nerviosa.

-Regina dijo que no podías tocarme, no puedes hacerme daño.-musito Zelena sosteniéndole la mirada con algo de temor, Gold tenso el gesto y negó con la cabeza, Zelena vio su oportunidad para marcharse de ahí pero Gold se apresuró a sujetar su brazo y detenerla.

-Regina me pidió que no te matara, lo exigió y pienso darle ese gusto, siempre y cuando tu no cometas una estupidez.-siseo Gold mirándola amenazante, Zelena maldijo mentalmente su suerte, odiaba parecer débil pero Gold era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-pregunto Zelena sin titubear, usando su orgullo para no dejarse ver débil, Gold le sonrió maliciosamente.

-No puedo matarte ahora, Zelena, pero si te atreves a lastimar a alguien que quiero no dudes que acabare contigo y no me va a importar las quejas que ponga tu hermanita.-musito Gold señalándola con seriedad, dejando ver que no estaba bromeando.

-Gracias por la advertencia, pero si no lo has notado tengo a la Salvadora pegada a mí, así que no hay peligro de que haga algo, me han quitado mis poderes.-se quejó Zelena con algo de burla, provocando que Gold la sujetara del cuello con firmeza.

-No juegues conmigo, Zelena.-musito Gold arrinconándola, la pelirroja sintió como el aire se le escapaba.-Regina quiere darte una oportunidad porque es tu hermana, pero yo te conozco un poco más, sé que intentaste matarla más de una vez y no pienso dejar que termines esos intentos.-murmuro Gold sin soltarla, hasta que Zelena comenzó a forcejear y el Oscuro la soltó como si el contacto lo quemara.

-Si de verdad quieres cambiar y ser un héroe...Deberías dejar de amenazarme, que dudo que a tu querida Bella le agrade saberlo, si Regina se entera también lo hará Bella, deberías dejar de hacer cosas que pongan en duda tus propósitos.-replico Zelena mirándolo desafiante, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

-Esta advertida, querida.-musito Gold severamente, dándole una última mirada antes de salir de ahí y dejar a Zelena sola, con los nervios crispados y preguntándose como iba a terminar todo ese enredo.

* * *

La brisa de la noche agradable, ya era casi media noche y todos estaban casi dormidos, Hook estaba con los ojos cerrados sentado en una silla al lado del timón del barco, mientras que el único que parecía despierto era Robín. El ladrón estaba cruzado de brazos con la mirada perdida en algún punto del mar. Regina estaba saliendo a cubierta después de haberse asegurado que Rajah estaba encerrado en su jaula en la bodega que antes se usaba para la mercancía que Hook robaba, la morena vio a Robín y trato de dar media vuelta para irse pero el ladrón la detuvo.

-¿Ahora vas a huir?-pregunto Robín con un tono bromista que irrito los nervios y toco el orgullo de Regina, obligándola a dar media vuelta y dirigirse a él con paso firme y la mirada seria, misma que contrastaba con el semblante de Robín, que parecía disfrutar la tensa situación.-Me dejaste solo esta mañana.-dijo Robín cruzado de brazos, Regina noto que no era un reclamo, era solamente una observación que parecía divertirlo.

-Tenia cosas que hacer.-se excusó Regina con arrogancia en su voz, no pensaba parecer avergonzada, lo estaba en más de un sentido, pero primero muerta en la hoguera que dejar que se diga que la Reina Malvada no era orgullosa.

-Lo sé, por eso arregle mis cosas para alcanzarte y tuve suerte de hacerlo.-dijo Robín como si nada, Regina arqueo las cejas y también se cruzó de brazos.-Dormí tan plácidamente que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te levantaste.-dijo Robín inocentemente, mordiéndosela lengua para no reírse al ver como Regina se esforzaba por no dejar que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas.

-De acuerdo, lo que paso anoche…Te busque porque creí que no volvería a verte en un tiempo bastante más largo que un par de horas, fue todo.-se justificó Regina con arrogancia y desdén, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba en voz alta.

-Bueno, no me dejaste hablar, si lo hubieras hecho te hubiera podido decir que planeaba acompañarte a buscar a mi hija, bueno, casi mi hija.-se excusó Robín encogiéndose de hombros, divirtiéndose al ver como Regina torcía el gesto ante su despreocupación y ligereza con el tema.

-Eso califica como abuso, sabias que vendrías y aun así me dejaste…-Regina no termino la frase, Robín la miro y rio por lo bajo ante sus gestos, parecía una niña que se molestaba cuando algo no salía como quería.

-Yo recuerdo cierto tipo de abusos más placenteros y de los cuales ninguno se quejaba.-dijo Robín con un gesto de burla, arrepintiéndose al ver como Regina lo miraba fulminante con los ojos encendidos.

-Han sido muchas cosas por un día, buenas noches, ladrón.-se apresuró a decir Regina antes de casi salir corriendo, para diversión de Robín, quien sonrió ampliamente y se permitió reír por lo bajo. Robín dio una mirada rápida por el Jolly Roger y se dio cuenta que David y Emma se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares para pasar la noche, mientras que Hook estaba sentado en el otro extremo del barco, el ladrón se dio cuenta que ya era casi media noche y decidió que también tenía que acostarse ya.

* * *

Ya era más de medianoche, el cielo oscuro estaba cubierto de estrellas que daban una vista hermosa, la suave brisa acompañaba la vista. Todos los pasajeros del Jolly Roger ya estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos lugares, todos menos el capitán Hook, quien estaba cómodamente sentado en una silla cerca del timón, bebiendo un trago de su fiel ron, disfrutando de estar en uno de los sitios que más le gustaba.

-¿No puedes dormir?-pregunto Hook con un gesto despreocupado desde donde estaba, asustando a Regina, quien acababa de salir del camarote, maldiciendo al pirata por haberle provocado tremendo susto.

-¡Maldición, Hook!-se quejó Regina al girarse y ver que Hook ya se acercaba a donde estaba con una sonrisa pícara por haberla asustado.-Creí que estabas con los demás durmiendo, solo quería tomar un poco de aire.-dijo Regina acercándose a la borda para sentir mejor la brisa.

-Es obvio que nunca has viajado conmigo en barco, me gusta quedarme despierto por las noches.-se excusó Hook encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, Regina lo miro y arqueo una ceja.

-Supongo que acompañado del ron o de alguna mujer que conquistaste en algún puerto.-se burló Regina tomando asiento en el piso del barco, apoyándose contra el borde de madera del Jolly Roger.

-No había muchas diversiones para elegir.-replico Hook con descaro, haciendo reír levemente a la alcaldesa, el pirata tomo asiento al lado de ella, ofreciéndole un trago de ron, ganándose una mirada burlona de Regina.-Gracias por devolverme el Jolly Roger.-musito Hook sonriéndole.

-Era necesario para esto.-dijo Regina con arrogancia, tomando la botella que Hook le ofrecía y bebiendo un sorbo de ron, para después devolvérselo.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan fría y dura?-pregunto Hook rodando los ojos ante su respuesta, tomo la botella y la dejo a un lado para fijar sus ojos en el rostro de la morena.

-Porque sí, yo no te pregunto por qué eres tan desesperante y descarado.-replico Regina con altanería, provocando que Hook riera por lo bajo y negara con la cabeza, Regina rodo los ojos ante su reacción.

-Entiendo, estas molesta.-dijo Hook mirándola fijamente para inquietarla, pero Regina parecía inmune a sus efectos.- ¿Es culpa mía?-pregunto el pirata con curiosidad, acercándose un poco más a ella para poder mirarla fijamente.

-Bueno, me has besado en más de una ocasión sin que yo lo deseara.-contesto Regina con aires de superioridad, torciendo el gesto al ver como Hook sonreía ampliamente, como si hubiera sido una hazaña haberlo hecho.

-Te robe un par de besos, soy un pirata, eso hago, robo las cosas que me gustan, las que deseo.-se excusó Hook encogiéndose de hombros con una amplia sonrisa de descaro, ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Esa es tu disculpa?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con ironía, Hook se encogió de hombros una vez más.-Tengo suficientes enredos como para estar jugando a esto contigo.-se quejó Regina negando con la cabeza.

-¿David y Robín?-pregunto Hook riendo divertido, Regina lo miro matadoramente y el pirata dejo de reír.-Regina, yo no soy como ellos, no te diré que te amo locamente.-dijo Hook para tranquilizarla, notando como ella arqueaba las cejas.-He arriesgado mi vida por ti en más de una vez, algo he de sentir por ti, eres especial.-dijo Hook como si nada, Regina lo miro incrédula, era más directo de lo que creía y eso la desesperaba a veces.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Regina con curiosidad, conocía los motivos de David y Robín, ellos mismos se lo habían dicho, pero con Hook había algo que no terminaba de encajar.

-No lo sé.-admitió Hook despreocupadamente, haciendo que Regina lo mirara confusa.-No sé si es amor, deseo, pasión, es confuso.-se confesó Hook torciendo el gesto.-Me gusta estar contigo, puedo hablar contigo sin fingir ser alguien que no soy, sin avergonzarme de ser quien fui, es solo disfrutar tu compañía, así que no te compliques tanto conmigo.-dijo el pirata encogiéndose de hombros, acomodándose contra el muro de madera que tenían a sus espaldas.

-Creí que amabas a Emma.-dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño confusa, Hook asintió y bebió un trago de ron, para después ofrecérselo de nuevo a Regina.

-Quiero a Emma, pero también te quiero a ti.-dijo Hook como si nada, ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina.-No me mires así, son cariños distintos.-se explicó Hook tranquilamente, la mirada de Regina le advirtió que siguiera hablando.-Cuando Miláh murió me aferre a la venganza, cuando no pude vengarme me aferre a Emma, esa obsesión me saco de la maldad, le agradezco eso.-dijo Hook sonriendo levemente.-Con Emma nunca fui realmente yo, era tratar de ser alguien que no soy para enamorarla y no funciono. Ahora que ya no tengo que aferrarme a nada así, me siento más ligero de cargas.-termino de decir Hook.

-Interesante, pirata.-sonrió Regina con ironía, bebiendo un trago de ron antes de dárselo de nuevo.- ¿Y yo que pinto en todo eso?-pregunto Regina con una mirada maliciosa, haciéndolo reír.

-No tengo idea, eres algo que deseo pero que no sé cómo llamar.-dijo Hook como si nada, Regina lo miro arqueando las cejas.-No, no es capricho.-rio Hook al leer sus pensamientos, Regina rodo los ojos.-Es algo más, quizá la madre de mi hija.-se burló el pirata bebiendo de su ron.

-Buena puntada, pirata.-ironizo Regina arqueando las cejas, quitándole la botella a Hook y llevándosela a los labios para beber un sorbo.-Yo no sé qué siento, estoy realmente confundida y no quiero ser la villana que lastima y juega con todos, solo quiero saber qué es lo que realmente quiero, con quien quiero estar y siento que no puedo descubrirlo sin lastimar a alguien, siento cosas por el trio de idiotas y son sentimientos reales, confusos y distintos.-confeso Regina con algo de ironía bebiendo un trago más del ron, bajo la mirada atenta del pirata, quien tomo la botella.

-Gracias por el insulto.-bromeo Hook riendo.-Pero ya te aclararas, solo es cuestión de saber interpretar algunas cosas.-dijo Hook volviendo a su postura despreocupada, paso su mano por el hombro de la Reina y la obligo a recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Para ser un pirata eres bueno escuchando, demonios, si alguien me viera sentada en el Jolly Roger mi reputación de Reina Malvada se va al infierno.-ironizo Regina rodando los ojos al sentir como Hook la detenía con su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno, es parte de mis encantos.-rio el pirata divertido, ganándose un golpe en las costillas que lo hizo quejarse, Regina rodo los ojos y Hook bebió un trago más de ron, ambos cómodos, extrañamente cómodos el uno con el otro.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Los rayos y las bolas de fuego invadieron aquel sótano oscuro. Zelena lograba esquivar algunos de los conjuros de Maléfica pero otros la hicieron salir volando y caer contra el suelo, mientras que Maléfica estaba desquitando su furia con ella. Jazmín había intentado intervenir pero las miradas asesinas de Maléfica y Zelena le advirtieron que ni se atreviera a acercarse o lo iba a lamentar. Zelena intento atacar a Maléfica una vez más pero la hechicera rubia la superaba en cuanto a experiencia en la magia y le revirtió el hechizo, haciendo que Zelena quedara contra el suelo sin poder levantarse._

_-Va a ser un placer acabar con la Bruja Malvada.-siseo Maléfica con los ojos encendidos, conjurando una gran bola de fuego para carbonizar a Zelena, quien desde el suelo parecía estar amarrada por cadenas invisibles que la retenían, Maléfica sonrió con maldad y se preparó para acabar con ella._

_-¡No!-el grito de Jazmín al ponerse en el camino de Maléfica contra Zelena la hizo detener la bola de fuego con un gesto de pocos amigos, para alivio de Zelena, quien desde el suelo e inmóvil podía escuchar._

_-Fuera del camino, pulga, se lo ha ganado.-siseo Maléfica con aquel tono y presencia de Emperatriz del Mal que nunca había permitido que Jazmín viera, pero que en esos momentos no le importaba dejar ver._

_-Es mi tía, por favor, no puedo dejar que la mates.-suplico Jazmín mirando a la rubia suplicante, sin apartarse del camino.-Si se marcha y no regresa será suficiente, no quiero tener que recordar que cause la muerte de mi tía.-pidió la princesa con sinceridad y los ojos llorosos, Maléfica torció el gesto y tuvo que apagar las llamas que desprendía._

_-No deberías quererla después de lo que ha intentado, bestia.-siseo Maléfica apretando los puños al fijar sus ojos en la joven, quien asintió y agradeciendo que Maléfica le perdonara la vida a Zelena se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose a ella como cuando la conoció por primera vez y creyó que la había salvado del dragón, dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, Maléfica la estrecho un poco más fuerte que de costumbre. Zelena las observaba desde el suelo del sótano, se esforzó por revertir el hechizo que Maléfica le había puesto y al verlas y sentir rabia y envidia logro hacerlo, en silencio y con rapidez se levantó. Maléfica estaba de espaldas a Zelena, pero Jazmín si alcanzo a ver como la pelirroja lanzaba un hechizo contra Maléfica._

_-¡No!-el grito de Jazmín fue desgarrador, resonó por todo el sótano, provocando que las cosas se movieran y ambas hechiceras salieran volando contra los muros del lugar, pero el hechizo de Zelena ya había sido lanzado y Jazmín había caído al suelo inconsciente. Maléfica observo todo en cámara lenta, en un parpadeo se apareció al lado de la joven y al no sentir su respiración se levantó con los ojos humedecidos y destellantes de furia. Zelena tampoco daba crédito a lo sucedido, el hechizo era para Maléfica no para la princesa._

_-Te asesinare con tanto dolor que vas a desear que la misma Cora te haya asesinado cuando naciste.-siseo Maléfica mirando a Zelena con los puños apretados, la pelirroja intento escapar pero Maléfica la ahorco a distancia, hasta llegar a ella y tomar su cuello entre sus manos, Zelena comenzaba a sentir como el aire se le escapaba y sus pulmones ardían. Maléfica no cedía en su agarre contra Zelena, deseaba quitarle la vida lentamente, que sintiera como el aire le hacía falta y no podía conseguirlo, débil como estaba no podría usar magia. Zelena se esforzó y comprendió que no podría usar magia si tenía las manos de Maléfica alrededor de su cuello, pero no era tan tonta como para eso, la pelirroja uso sus fuerzas para sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco que tiro contra el suelo y dejo escapar un humo verde que envolvió a Maléfica. Maléfica trato de escapar convirtiéndose en dragón pero fue en vano, el humo verde la envolvió aun en su forma de dragón y la hizo desaparecer del lugar._

_-Odio los dragones.-se quejó Zelena al tratar de tranquilizar su respiración. La pelirroja se acercó a donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de la princesa Jazmín y sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no había querido realmente, demonios. Zelena se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla y sostuvo el cuerpo de Jazmín hasta acercarlo al gran reloj de arena, si ya estaba muerta lo menos que haría sería dejarla donde Cora lo habría hecho, dentro del gran reloj de arena. Zelena uso su magia y antes de marcharse le dio una última mirada al reloj de arena, en la parte superior estaba ella, la princesa Jazmín, sin respirar, pálida y sin vida._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

David se levantó a mitad de la madrugada, no había podido dormir bien así que con cuidado de no despertar a nadie salió a cubierta para tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de volver a intentar dormirse, con lo que no contaba era que lo ha iba a ver le iba a terminar de quitar el sueño, por lo menos esa noche. Lo que David se encontró estaba lejos de relajarlo, Hook y Regina estaban profundamente dormidos, el pirata tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de la alcaldesa, quien tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hook. David arqueo las cejas y torció el gesto ante la imagen, no es que se vieran particularmente amorosos pero esa cercanía era inquietante. David se tensó y decidió regresar a su lugar, al entrar no se dio cuenta y casi se tropieza con un par de cosas que había en el suelo, con el ruido Robín se despertó de mala gana.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? Algunos intentamos dormir.-se quejó Robín desde su lugar, mirando a David con fastidio, quien sonrió de mala gana.

-Créeme, si hubieras visto lo que yo no dormirías tan tranquilo.-replico David cruzándose de brazos, Robín frunció el ceño y termino bajándose de la hamaca para asegurarse que David no estaba borracho al verlo tomar una cubeta con agua que había en una esquina.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Robín revolviéndose el cabello al estar recién levantado, David tenía un semblante de pocos amigos, mientras que Robín torció el gesto al no tener una respuesta y termino por salir a cubierta, topándose con la misma imagen que David momentos antes, estaba a un paso de ir hacia el pirata y tomarlo de la camisa para tirarlo por la borda pero David se apresuró a detenerlo.

-No tan rápido, el pirata necesita una ducha de agua fría.-siseo David con el balde de agua en las manos, Robín arqueo las cejas y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, ambos se esforzaron en no hacer nada de ruido hasta llegar a donde estaban Regina y Hook. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido Robín se encargó de hacer que Regina no se despertara al alzarla en brazos con cuidado, la morena estaba cansada y no lo noto, incluso se acomodó en el pecho del ladrón, mientras que David se preparaba para lanzarle el agua fría al pirata.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-grito Hook al sentir como era totalmente empapado por agua fría, levantándose de golpe y mirando matadoramente a David. Robín ya estaba a punto de entrar al camarote para dejar a Regina dormida en su cama pero con los gritos del pirata la alcaldesa se despertó confusa y de inmediato hizo que Robín la bajara.-¡Te matare!.-se quejó Hook levantándose del suelo y haciendo un intento para atrapar a David, quien aún divertido ya se le había escapado.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió?-pregunto Regina ya totalmente despierta al ver como Hook intentaba agarrar a David, quien divertido y despreocupado burlaba al pirata, la mirada de Regina se fijó en Robín, quien por instinto de supervivencia retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Fue idea de David.-se excusó Robín señalando al rubio que corría por toda la cubierta del barco, siendo perseguido por el pirata, Regina rodo los ojos, preguntándose como era posible que tres adultos comenzaran a comportarse como niños.-No tan rápido pirata, desquítate con el pastor.-protesto Robín al ver a Hook aproximándose a él, esquivando un golpe.

-Deberían empezar a dormir con los ojos abiertos.-amenazo Hook mirando a ambos hombres que estaban a punto de matarse entre sí, Regina los miraba con la incredulidad marcada en el rostro, quizá no sería tan mala idea lanzarlos a los tres al mar y dejarlos ahí. En un parpadeo Hook tenia sujeto a David, quien tenía agarrado a Robín, quien agarraba a Hook, listos para empezar a desquitarse entre ellos.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.-se lamentó Regina rodando los ojos al darse cuenta que tendría que intervenir, comenzaba a cuestionarse si debería dejarlos matarse entre ellos y regresar a dormir o congelarlos a todos y tirarlos al mar.

-Vaya trio de idiotas.-se quejó la voz de Gold al aparecer en cubierta, con un movimiento de muñeca los tres hombres cayeron al suelo con gestos de molestia, Regina arqueo las cejas al ver como Gold sonreía con malicia, al tiempo que Emma y Zelena salían a cubierta a causa de los ruidos que habían provocado.

-Dime que es una broma.-pidió Emma frotándose los ojos al ver a los tres hombres levantándose del suelo.- ¿Me levante por esto?-se quejó la rubia con despreocupación.-Gold dales un escarmiento y volvamos a dormir.-pidió Emma deseando regresar a sus sueños, para la rubia era un pecado ser levantada a mitad de madrugada.

-Sheriff Swan, debería acompañar a su padre en caso de que nuestro flamante Príncipe Charming decida seguir comportándose como un adolescente.-siseo Gold mirando a la rubia con seriedad, David frunció el ceño.

-Zelena dormirá en el camarote conmigo, así Emma y David comparten literas y ustedes dos pueden dormir separados y sin matarse.-sentencio Regina cruzándose de brazos, mirando amenazante a Robín y Hook, quienes desviaron las miradas con expresión inocente.

-Esto es una maravilla, pensar que para enloquecerte no hacía falta más que juntar a esos tres.-se burló Zelena al estar junto a Regina, ganándose como respuesta una mirada asesina. Gold torció el gesto y después de provocarles unas cuantas punzadas de dolor a los tres que causaron desorden se esfumo, Emma hizo lo mismo casi arrastrando a David, Robín se dirigió a su lugar, Hook de mala gana hizo lo mismo y Regina se llevó a Zelena con ella. Si así pasaban la primera noche juntos, no quería saber cómo iban a terminar, pensaba Emma antes de volver a dormirse sin muchas complicaciones.

* * *

En Storybrooke ya todos dormían, ajenos a lo que estaba por suceder y afectar a todo el pueblo. La noche era tranquila, como la calma que esta antes de la tormenta, una tormenta que la Reina de las Nieves estaba dispuesta a desatar esa misma noche. Ingrid salió de su escondite en medio de la madrugada, con el pergamino que Zelena le había dejado en las manos se apareció en la torre del reloj para lanzar el hechizo que serviría para dejar listo el terreno para cuando volviera el Jolly Roger.

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco.-sonrió maliciosamente Ingrid cuando leyó las palabras escritas en el pergamino, antes de arrojarlo al caldero que ya tenía listo en lo alto de la torre del reloj, cuando la Reina de las Nieves vio que el humo verde comenzaba a salir del caldero sonrió satisfecha con sus resultados, desapareció de ahí para irse a su cueva, deseando que al día siguiente pudiera deleitarse con las nuevas condiciones de vida de los habitantes de Storybrooke.

* * *

_Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí genial jejejeje ¿Qué les pareció? Y así es como Maléfica acaba encerrada en la torre de Storybrooke…Una pregunta menos jejejejejeje ¿Les gustaría ver más flashbacks? No necesariamente de la nena, si no de los ships en pasado o un pasado no tan lejano jejeje Sobre la escena de Bella y Henry ha sido porque me parece que teniendo demasiado en común y siendo prácticamente familia no tienen casi escenas en la serie, creo que solo una en el 4x11. Bueno, gracias por leer!_

**Cenaby**…Eaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, bueno, todo puede pasar…Pero de que Jazmín era una mini Regi…Lo era!jajajaja Escenas de Jazmín con Henry…muahahaha Totalmente de acuerdo, creo que entre esos dos serían capaces de volver loca a Regina muahahah Gold esta adaptándose poco a poco. Robín va retomando camino igual que los otros dos…Zelena está en un punto donde debe decidir y con ella jamás se sabe. Graciassssss! Besooooooo!

**Clau23**…Gracias! Menudo lio que arman esos jajaja Jazmín adora a Maléfica, han sido años aprendiendo de ella y no podía callarse esas cosas. Jazmín tiene esa parte de querer ver el lado bueno de Zelena y tratar de comprenderla, aquí se respondió tu pregunta? Necesitamos un nombre para la misión…Henry aun no lo revela O.o Se aceptan sugerencias jajajaja

**GabyEvilRegal4Ever123**…Gracias! Lamento hacerlas esperar tanto v.v Regina tiene tremendo lio para elegir entre esos tres, que cada uno tiene lo suyo O.o Si fuera por Gold a los tres los tira del Jolly Roger jajajajajaja Ahora Zelena tiene oportunidad…falta ver que decide. Besooooooo!

**fanyag24**…Eaaaaaaaaaa Gracias! Amonos, en ese caso…Hubo OQ!jajajajaja En la serio deseo que compongan el desastre aunque lo dudo, aquí es distinto y tienes razón el adora a Regina. Yo también amo a la PsicoGreen!*_* Lamento la tardanza, besooooo!

**Aelynb**…Y este va más largo jijijiji La relación de Regina-Gold es tremendo caso, cuando haya calma les tocara sentarse y hablar largo y tendido, ojala nadie salga lastimado en el proceso muahahaha En este caso…No es que los tres sean los ejemplares de hombres perfectos, hay que entender a Gold jajajaja Cora…Cora…Solo diré que la amo locamente y tengo planes para ella más adelante muahahahah Jefferson…Otro que adoro, pero un cuarto posible padre…era para que Regina se matara solita jajajajjaa! Pobre Charming…muahahaha Sii, pobre pirata. Emma…Emma no quedara sola, ya veremos que pasara con ella muahahaha Robín se ha redimido y cobrado su recompensa jajajaja Zelena…LA AMO! Bueno…bueno…esa bestia, con esos genes…huyy! Besoooooooo!

**Regidragonmills**…Graciasss! Amo a Regina y esta historia tenia que ser centrada en ella. Bueno…La nena tiene menudos genes…así que…huuuyyy!

**jossedith1**…Eaaaaaaaa! Gracias, pero no es para tanto jejejeje Eso espero, ya tengo nuevo modem asi que espero actualizar prontito. Charming…va haciendo su parte jajajaja No trago a Emma en la serie, aquí hasta risa me da escribirla muahahahhaa Yo también amo y adoro a todos esos jajajaja Bueno…Ya lo supo y casi le da un ataque pero bueno! Zelena tiene la oportunidad…falta ver que pasa xD Si, pobre Jazmín v.v Amo los reviews largos así que genial, besoooo!

**EQLuisa**…Gracias! Eaaa HookedQueen jajajaja Aquí hubo EvilCharming muahahaha Pobre ladrón, aunque ahora le fue bien joooo! Gold y sus yernos...cuidado que si te escucha los incinera a los tres jajajajajajaja!

**evazqueen**…Rumple no podía irse, tenía que hacerlo sufrir aquí muahahhaa Regina es la Reina, era hora que pusiera orden y más que el trio maravilla está encantado de servir…jajaja Maléfica…amo a ese par, Zelena…Bueno, aquí cerramos la historia de esas tres v.v Regina también ha de amar que la besen O.o jajajaja Bueno, parece que en SB nadie tiene un gusto decente para elegir pareja jijijiji Cierto, los tres ya se están haciendo a la idea de la nena jajaja Graciasssss!

**Kaname lin-chan**…Tranquila, Emma ya tiene otro destino que espero pronto se vea muahahaha Nooo papi cocodrilo tiene que sufrir ahí mismo con esos tres que tanto detesta muahaha Dale chance, que una cosa es que quiera cambiar otra que se vuelva un santo en un pestañeo jajajaja ¿Súper shock? El pobre hombre casi se muere, su peor enemigo padre de su nieta?Se pega un tiro yaaa!jajajaja Amo el MadQueen también, tenía que incluirlo aunque fuera poquitito jejeje Amo esa parte…Bueno, se ha cerrado la historia de Maléfica y su pulga, así que solo diré que…Interesante teoría, cerca, cerca…muy cerca O.o Jazmín ya tuvo conocimiento de todoooo lo que ha pasado Regina, así que tiene de donde comprender a su querida madre. Ame la última parte de tu teoría, repito…cerca…jajajajaja Besooooooo!

**EvilRegal-Faniston**…Gracias! HookedQueen comienza a tomar fuerza :O Pues ni tan solos, que se han colado unos intrusos jajajaja Regina-Zelena…Las amo! Bueno, ¿ahora cómo te dejo? Jazmín es una mini mi de Regina jajajaja Besoooooooo! Uff…El DragonQueen es mi placer culposo, shhhh!

**Franciny**…Eaaaaaa Gracias! Pobre Jazmín….Bueno, hasta aquí llegaron Maléfica-Jazmín v.v Las amo jajajajajaja Pobre Gold…todos gozaron su casi ataque cardiaco jajaja Aquí toco OQ muahahaha Besooo!


	17. Chapter 17

_Holaaaaaa! He vuelto! Lamento la tardanza y esta vez si fue largaa, estuve sin compu por casi 3 semanas y no pude actualizar como quería, lo bueno que ya tenia el cap casi listo y no tarde demasiado en acabarlo, ojala les guste. No sean tan crueles con Regina, tenia mis dudas en este cap pero pensé que es un fic y hay series con triguangulos amorosos mucho mas complicados jejeje! ¿Me ayudan con un review para decirme con quien les gustaría que se quedara la reina?Muahahaha. Bueno, nos leemos en 10 días. Gracias por todos los favs, follows y reviews, no saben como ayudan!_

* * *

-Cap 17.

Regina entro al camarote principal del Jolly Roger sin mirar atrás, con la furia invadiéndola y varios pensamientos poco agradables para el trio de hombres que había dejado atrás. Zelena no había tenido más remedio que seguir a su hermana menor, podía notar como sus ojos casi destellaban de furia y no podía evitar sentir algo de diversión ante ello. Regina cerró la puerta después de que Zelena entrara al camarote y se dejó caer en la cama con un gesto de pocos amigos, mientras que Zelena tomo asiento en una silla frente a la cama con un gesto de evidente diversión y con la mirada fija en Regina.

-¡Son unos verdaderos idiotas que se comportan como niños pequeños!-se quejó Regina después de unos minutos de silencio, provocando que Zelena sonriera ampliamente y no ocultara su diversión.

-¿Te das cuenta que están enamorados de ti, no?-pregunto Zelena en tono sarcástico, ganándose una mirada asesina de la Reina.-No me mires así, hermanita, es la verdad. Esos tres se agarran a golpes por que los tres te quieren, por algún extraño y desconocido motivo para mi.-se burló la pelirroja con un gesto de fingido aburrimiento.

-Ese no es el punto.-se quejó Regina retomando su postura rígida y sentándose en la cama frente a Zelena.-Sé que están confundidos, sé que sienten algo por mí y desearía no lastimar a ninguno pero…No sé cómo hacerlo, demonios, se supone que nadie me amaría.-se lamentó Regina suspirando y dejándose caer sobre el colchón con frustración.

-¿Cómo puedes no apreciar eso?-pregunto Zelena rodando los ojos y mirándola con incredulidad.-Tienes a tres hombres dispuestos a pelear por ti, por más idiotas que estos sean, Regina.-dijo Zelena señalándola duramente.

-¿Sientes celos?-pregunto Regina arqueando una ceja con un gesto de desconfianza, la pelirroja rio al negar con la cabeza.-No sé cómo explicarlo, Zelena, es complicado para mi.-confeso Regina respirando profundo.-Toda mi vida fue un caos, Cora me convenció de que nadie me amaría, que el amor era una debilidad, creí que jamás podría ser amada por alguien y de pronto…Me doy cuenta que no es así, no sé qué hacer.-se explicó Regina sinceramente.

-¿Con quién estarías dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida?-pregunto Zelena directamente, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Regina, quien deseo por un momento que la pelirroja fuera un poco más sutil.-No me veas así.-protesto Zelena rodando los ojos.-Los tres son guapos, es obvio que con los tres tienes historia pero… ¿Quién es el que realmente te hace sentir cosas? ¿Con quién no es solamente cuestión de química o atracción sexual?-pregunto Zelena directamente.

-¿Me estas acusando de solo querer acostarme con ellos?-pregunto Regina con evidente indignación, Zelena sonrió descaradamente.- ¡Eres de lo peor!-se quejó Regina tomando una almohada y lanzándosela a su hermana, quien no evito reír a carcajadas.

-No digo que quieras acostarte con ellos.-se defendió Zelena aun riendo.-Digo que es posible que la atracción y el deseo se pueda confundir en estos casos.-se explicó la pelirroja.-Esos tres no pueden ser más diferentes entre sí, la cuestión es descubrir con quien realmente sientes esa conexión especial.-dijo Zelena con una mueca de desagrado ante ese tema.-No puedo estar hablando de esta manera y contigo.-se quejó la pelirroja con resignación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debo estar con ellos y no alejarme para descubrir por quien siento algo que por los demás no?-pregunto Regina algo confusa, arqueando las cejas al ver a Zelena asentir seria.

-Tú no le diste falsas esperanzas a nadie. Según tengo entendido David se separó de Blanca por que quiso, Hook se ofreció a hacer este viaje y Robín vino por su voluntad…No tienes compromisos con nadie y estas sufriendo por qué quieres, suéltate un poco y disfruta.-dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres una maravilla dando consejos, no imagino como hubiera sido tenerte de hermana.-dijo Regina con evidente sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada picara de Zelena.

-Divertido, muy divertido.-se justificó Zelena despreocupadamente.-Nadie te puede culpar por hacer algo, tú no tienes compromisos con nadie y ellos saben dónde se metieron, no veo el problema.-se quejó la pelirroja con inocencia.

-Fingiré que jamás me aconsejaste salir con los tres por separado y me quedo con los primeros consejos.-se burló Regina con un gesto de ironía que Zelena ignoro como si nada.-No quiero ni imaginar tu historial amoroso.-murmuro Regina acomodándose en su cama, provocando que Zelena sonriera con malicia.

-Alguien que tiene tres amores verdaderos no puede juzgar a nadie, hermanita.-se defendió Zelena inocentemente al meterse a la cama que compartiría con su hermana, ganándose un golpe de almohada directo en el rostro.-Además no es tan mala idea, así sacarías esa duda que te carcome y te la pasas bien con quien quiera que elijas, cuando lo hagas sacaras de tu sistema esa pregunta de ¿Cómo sería si…?.-decía Zelena como si nada, fingiendo no notar la mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando Regina.

-Yo no lo provoque, ni siquiera lo recordaba y en segundo, no puedo ser tan egoísta como para jugar como tú lo aconsejas.-se defendió Regina con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la insinuación de Zelena.-Si me disculpas, ha sido un día largo y realmente quiero dormir.-se excusó Regina cubriéndose con las sabanas de la cama, dándole la espalda a Zelena.

-Y yo que creía que pasaríamos una noche hablando de nuestras aventuras amorosas o de tonterías como lo hacen las hermanas normales.-se burló Zelena acomodándose para dormir, notando como Regina se contenía para no prenderle fuego, disimulando una sonrisa divertida la pelirroja cerro los ojos al igual que la morena.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_El Fuerte Prohibido había permanecido en oscuras durante la ausencia de la joven princesa que solía visitarlo, pero esa oscuridad había cedido por una noche. Jazmín había vuelto al castillo de Maléfica con su peculiar sonrisa y sin pedir permiso encendió cada vela del castillo, con un movimiento de muñecas el gran candelabro y la chimenea se habían encendido. Maléfica había torcido el gesto ante sus actos pero no hizo nada para remediarlos._

_-Vamos, tía Mal.-decía Jazmín sentada en el suelo del castillo sin importarle que su ropa se manchara o arrugara, mientras que la hechicera había desistido de convencerla de sentarse como se debía._

_-Eres impaciente, pulga.-musito Maléfica como si nada, conteniéndose para no reír ante el gesto impaciente de la joven que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.-Así pareces la misma niñita que apareció en mi castillo hace años.-se burló Maléfica arqueando las cejas, la joven de cabellos negros arqueo una ceja y se levantó para acercarse a ella._

_-¿Me estas castigando por algo?-pregunto Jazmín cruzándose de brazos y rodeando la silla de la hechicera hasta quedar detrás de ella, ignorando el hecho de que Maléfica parecía gozar con su desesperación._

_-¿Tengo algo por que castigarte?-pregunto Maléfica mirándola seriamente al girarse, la joven le dedico uno de sus mejores gestos de inocencia, pero que en la hechicera rubia habían dejado de hacer efecto cuando la niña cumplió 8 años.-De acuerdo, solo porque has sobrevivido a esa bruja.-se burló Maléfica levantándose de su silla con elegancia._

_-Esto es asombroso.-murmuro la princesa al ver como Maléfica comenzaba a musitar palabras que no alcanza a escuchar y a mover sus manos desprendiendo de ellas pequeños destellos de luz que bailaban por todo el salón y terminaban adornando el techo comenzando a formar un hermoso cielo nocturno.-¡Tía Mal!.-se rio Jazmín al ser rodeada por dos destellos plateados que luego se dirigieron al cielo formando estrellas destellantes._

_-De nada, pulga.-se burló Maléfica tomando asiento de nuevo, sonriendo discretamente al ver como los ojos de la joven princesa brillaban al ver las estrellas en el techo del castillo, le sorprendía que hubieran pasado años desde la primera vez que había hecho ese espectáculo de luces y estrellas para ella._

_-Te extrañe, tía.-sonrió Jazmín al tomar asiento en el suelo cerca de la rubia, quien arqueo las cejas y se encogió de hombros al conocer las intenciones de su protegida, misma que se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, riendo al ver el gesto de regaño de la hechicera._

_-Te ensuciaras toda, bestia.-dijo Maléfica rodando los ojos con resignación al escuchar reír a Jazmín.- ¿Cómo fue pasar tantos días en otro mundo?-pregunto la bruja con curiosidad disimulada, pero captando la atención de la joven._

_-Fue muy interesante.-sonrió Jazmín incorporándose y tomando asiento al lado de la hechicera en una silla de madera.-Todo es tan diferente y extraño, tantas cosas que no son mágicas pero lo parecen.-musitaba Jazmín emocionada, contándole varios detalles a la rubia._

_-¿Zelena te trato bien?-cuestiono Maléfica con evidente interés y curiosidad, Jazmín asintió con un gesto despreocupado._

_-Sí, fue buena conmigo.-comento la princesa sonriendo levemente.-No está acostumbrada a que alguien le haga compañía pero se acostumbró rápido y lo disfruto, o al menos eso creo.-dijo Jazmín con una sonrisa amable.-Es un poco extraña pero me gusta que sea mi tía.-rio la joven encogiéndose de hombros.-Aunque no tengo la misma confianza con ella que contigo, te quiero.-murmuro la joven mirándola inocentemente._

_-No te pongas sentimental, bestia. No es tu estilo.-ironizo Maléfica para no demostrar su lado sentimental, aunque posiblemente sus acciones decían mucho más que sus palabras, Jazmín le dedico un gesto irónico y rio negando con la cabeza.- ¿Te conto más acerca de tu madre?-cuestiono Maléfica arqueando las cejas, ignorando el hecho de que la joven la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios al dejar ver su curiosidad._

_-Más de lo que pensé que me diría.-contesto Jazmín arqueando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír al ver el destello de curiosidad en los ojos azules de Maléfica. La joven se planteó el dejar a la hechicera con la duda hasta que se dignara a preguntar ella misma, pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que primero se prendía fuego que tragarse su orgullo y preguntar como cualquier persona, así que decidió contarle las cosas de una vez.-La odia, creo que en realidad la envidia más que otra cosa, estoy segura que desearía ser ella, tener su vida.-conto Jazmín con una mirada nostálgica._

_-No la culpo, es verde.-se burló Maléfica con desdén, provocando una mirada de regaño de la joven.-No me mires así.-protesto Maléfica rodando los ojos.-Tu madre es una reina, malvada pero reina.-se explicó Maléfica provocando una mirada resignada de Jazmín.-Y tú eres una princesa, la heredera al reino de Agrabah y Zelena lo mas que tiene es un castillo que tuvo que usurpar en Oz causando el terror.-se burló Maléfica como si nada, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Tú vives en este Fuerte Prohibido, donde nadie viene y nadie se atreve siquiera a mirar.-replico Jazmín rodando los ojos._

_-Eres rápida, pequeña princesa malvada.-se burló Maléfica con una sonrisa de fingido orgullo que hizo que la joven princesa frunciera el ceño.-Pero regresando al tema original… ¿Qué más sabes?-pregunto Maléfica fríamente._

_-Mi madre es muy hermosa, es preciosa.-comento Jazmín sonriendo ampliamente al levantarse del suelo.-Zelena quiso provocarme odio hacia ella pero ahora que se toda su historia no puedo odiarla, aunque si sentí un poco raro saber que tiene un hijo ahora, es extraño saber que un niño que no tiene su sangre ha sido criado como su hijo y yo que si llevo su sangre ni siquiera la conozco-confeso la princesa bajando la mirada, Maléfica frunció el ceño con disgusto._

_-Nunca bajes la mirada, bestia.-sentencio Maléfica sujetando fuertemente la mano de la joven para acercarla a ella, la hechicera se levantó de asiento y tomo la barbilla de la niña para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.-Eres una hermosa princesa, pulga, has sido educada para heredar un reino entero, eres una de las brujas más poderosas y lo sabes, así que jamás quiero enterarme que has bajado la cabeza ante alguien más.-siseo Maléfica duramente con frialdad y firmeza en sus palabras.-Tus ojos no deben derramar lágrimas por algo que no vale la pena y no debes dejar que nadie te manipule.-aconsejo Maléfica duramente, la joven sonrió levemente y asintió, en un momento de ternura la heredera se lanzó a los brazos de Maléfica, rodeándola con sus brazos fuertemente y tomando desprevenida a la rubia, quien aún rígida se permitió unos segundos para acariciar sus cabellos._

_-Gracias.-murmuro la joven aun entre los brazos de la hechicera, quien asintió en silencio y poco a poco sintió como Jazmín se apartaba para tomar asiento a su lado, la rubia hizo lo mismo.-No sentí envidia, no sentí molestia o furia.-confeso Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros con nostalgia.-Quiero decir que prefiero que tenga a alguien a su lado, aunque no sea yo, por lo menos ese niño no la lastimara como lo hizo Cora o pretende hacer Zelena, por lo menos ella ahora puede ser feliz.-dijo la joven arqueando las cejas._

_-¿Ves? Esa es la princesita que yo conozco.-rio levemente Maléfica un tanto sorprendida de la madurez de la niña.-Me alegra que estés mejor, aunque habrás pensado también que te hubiera gustado ser tu quien este junto a Regina y no ese niño.-dijo la rubia con una mirada astuta, la joven rio por lo bajo._

_-Es mi madre, me hubiera gustado estar cerca de ella pero no soy tan egoísta como para preferir que este sola de por vida, si tuvo un hijo fue lo mejor para ella, fue tan infeliz la mayor parte de su vida que merecía alguien que no la lastimara nunca y ese bebé la ayudo.-reflexiono la joven sinceramente.-Además, yo tengo a mi padre, tuve una madre que me quiso mucho y te tengo a ti, quizá también Zelena me quiera y quizá la abuela Cora en el fondo me quiso aunque sea un poco. Soy la hija de una reina.-musito Jazmín sonriendo levemente para no entristecerse._

_-Malvada, pero Reina de todas maneras.-rio Maléfica encogiéndose de hombros para hacerla rodar los ojos.-Regina estaría orgullosa de ti.-musito la rubia seria._

_-¿Lo crees?-pregunto Jazmín con una sonrisa, Maléfica asintió en silencio con la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea.- ¿Cómo la conociste?-pregunto la joven con una sonrisa de lo más inocente, aprovechando la calidez de la plática, quizá fuera un poco rastrero aprovecharse pero bueno, era la hija de la Reina Malvada, ¿no?_

_-De la misma forma que tu llegaste aquí, Regina irrumpió en mi castillo.-contesto Maléfica fríamente, la joven arqueo una ceja con evidente interés, Maléfica sonrió para sus adentros al conocer las tácticas de Jazmín, quizá ella era una joven astuta pero Maléfica no dejaba de ser la Emperatriz del Mal.-Tu madre me regreso al lado oscuro, me ayudo a maldecir a una joven de lo más insignificante y de paso a cobrarme un par de venganzas pendientes.-termino de decir Maléfica como si nada, disfrutando el ver como a la princesa se le desencajaba la mandíbula.-¿Qué mejor que un par de hechizos de sueño para hacernos mejores amigas?.-pregunto Maléfica riendo levemente, Jazmín termino por contagiarse de su risa._

_-Eres de lo peor, tía Mal.-se burló Jazmín negando con la cabeza al levantarse de la silla, bajo la mirada burlona de la rubia, Jazmín sonrió ampliamente y clavo sus ojos en las estrellas que brillaban en el techo del castillo, definitivamente agradecía haber ido a parar al Fuerte Prohibido cuando era una niña pequeña._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol, no es que en el camarote llegara la luz del sol pero tantos años de madrugar la habían acostumbrado a hacerlo sin necesidad de alarmas o de dejar la cortina abierta. La Reina abrió los ojos y arqueo las cejas al encontrarse con Zelena profundamente dormida a su lado, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, resultaba casi gracioso verla así, tan despreocupada e inocente que nadie creería que se trataba de la Bruja Malvada que podría dañar a quien se propusiera. Regina respiro profundo antes de levantarse de la cama y con un movimiento de muñeca quedo impecablemente vestida como le gustaba, así que cuando estuvo conforme con su imagen salió sin hacer ruido del camarote.

-Es una hermosa vista el amanecer.-dijo la voz de Hook sorprendiendo a Regina y obligándola a dirigir su vista hacia donde estaba el timón del barco donde Hook estaba cómodamente sentado con una sonrisa pícara.-¿No cree, su Majestad?-pregunto Hook levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella con movimientos agiles al saltar para alcanzarla.

-Es agradable.-se limitó a decir Regina rígida, cruzándose de brazos, odiando el hecho de que Hook pudiera ser tan despreocupado con ella.-No sabía que madrugabas.-comento Regina sin darle importancia, ignorando el hecho de que Hook parecía devorarla con la mirada.

-Soy el capitán del Jolly Roger.-se limitó a contestar el pirata con un gesto de inocencia, acortando la distancia entre ellos un poco más.- ¿Dormiste bien en mi cama?-pregunto Hook con un tono de picardía al llevar su mirada directo a los labios de Regina, quien sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada.

-No me puedo quejar demasiado, ha estado bien para haber pasado la noche en un barco.-dijo Regina con un dejo de superioridad habitual en ella, provocando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro del capitán.- ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Regina notando que el pirata deslizaba su mano por su cuello, tensándose al sentir escalofríos.

-Nada.-murmuro Hook sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por la piel de Regina, disfrutando el provocarle nervios y tensarla.-Tienes una piel muy suave, justo como lo recuerdo.-murmuro el pirata acercándose lo suficiente para besar su cuello lentamente, notando como Regina había cerrado los ojos y tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-¡Killian!-se quejó Regina al apartarlo con un empujón.-Deja de jugar, odio que hagas eso.-se quejó Regina retomando su postura de rigidez.-No soy de piedra y tú solo lo haces para provocarme.-protesto Regina mirándolo duramente.

-Me llamaste Killian.-sonrió Hook victorioso con una sonrisa juguetona, ganándose una mirada asesina.-Dime que no has pensando en todas esas noches en el palacio.-siseo Hook provocativamente, mirándola directo a los ojos y tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a él, haciéndola estremecer al sentir el frio de su garfio cerca de su espalda.-¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad de cómo sería volver a estar juntos?-pregunto Hook rozando sus labios, como se moría de ganas por besarla.

-La curiosidad mato al gato, pirata.-siseo Regina sosteniéndole la mirada, ocultando el hecho de que sus piernas apenas le respondían, no sabía si estaba enamorada de ese hombre o era deseo, de acuerdo, si el pirata seguía pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo jamás lograría concentrarse.

-Pero la satisfacción lo trajo de regreso.-murmuro Hook en su oído, quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios, maldición, esa mujer estaba matándolo lentamente, se moría por besarla por hacerla suya aunque fuera una última vez. Hook miro sus labios tan cerca de los suyos y tuvo que reconocer que entendía por qué Robín y David estaban a punto de matarlo, seguramente el haría lo mismo en esos momentos.

-Esto es jugar sucio.-se quejó Regina entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos al sentir un escalofrió cuando Hook beso su cuello lentamente una vez más, maldito pirata que conseguía confundirla, quizá si se dejaba llevar podría aclararse, ¿no? Regina sintió como Hook la pegaba más a él y sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco. Maldición. Demonios. Seguramente su alma estaba condenada por ser tan débil pero la culpa no era suya, ella no era de piedra y el pirata insistía en provocarla. Además, ninguno tenía compromisos… ¿Tan mal estaba? Se preguntaba Regina mientras Hook besaba suavemente su pecho después de besar su cuello.

-¡Demonios! ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea!-aquella voz era inconfundible, solamente Emma Swan insultaba de aquella manera y en tampoco tiempo. Regina frunció el ceño y antes de poder decir algo ella también pudo ver el motivo de los insultos de la Salvadora, a pocos metros de ellos se deslizaban un par de serpientes que ella conocía muy bien, una picadura y estarían muertos.

-¡Regina!-grito Hook al sujetarla de la cintura fuertemente y prácticamente girarla y retroceder, la morena por instinto se aferró al capitán, miro atrás y noto el motivo del susto de Hook, donde estaban parados había otra víbora.-¿Qué demonios está pasando?.-pregunto Hook sacando su espada para cortar la cabeza de la víbora que casi los mordía.

-¡¿Alguien me quiere decir que carajo está pasando?!-pregunto Robín saliendo de donde había pasado la noche en una de las hamacas, sus ojos estaban abiertos del susto que había pasado y al salir a cubierta y notar que había mas víboras ahí casi se le desencajo la mandíbula.

-¡Esa maldita víbora casi me muerde en el hombro, por un demonio!-protesto Emma saliendo de donde había dormido junto a David en las literas, ambos atentos a donde pisaban.

-¡Estupendo, tenemos una plaga de las víboras de Agrabah!-se quejó David al recorrer el barco y notar que desde los bordes comenzaban a subir algunas víboras, su espada ya estaba en su mano.

-Zelena.-murmuro Regina al caer en cuenta que la pelirroja seguía dormida en el camarote, pero antes de poder dar más de dos pasos apareció Gold con su habitual gesto de seriedad, Regina lo ignoro y se apresuró a dirigirse a avisar a Zelena, pero antes de llegar al camarote la pelirroja salió del camarote con los ojos encendidos.

-¡¿Quién fue el gracioso que metió una víbora a mi cama?!-grito Zelena con furia, si tuviera magia habría pulverizado todo el barco, pero antes de que alguien le explicara todas sus dudas se resolvieron al ver que el barco comenzaba a albergar más víboras que humanos.

-Bienvenidos a Agrabah.-siseo Gold con evidente desagrado, las miradas de todos lo pulverizaron de inmediato, sin darse cuenta todos se habían agrupado en el centro del barco, con las miradas fijas en los animales que se esparcían por todo el suelo.

-¿Las matamos una por una?-pregunto Robín burlonamente después de apuntar una de sus flechas a una víbora que se acercó demasiado y dispararle, el ladrón dirigió la mirada a los demás, era evidente que todos estaban tardando en reaccionar.

-No puedo lanzar fuego como desearía para sacarlas a todas, podría quemar todo el barco.-se quejó Regina después de que con movimiento de muñeca un par de víboras hubieran acabado convertidas en polvo gracias a una bola de fuego.

-No se perdería mucho, este barco no es la gran cosa.-ironizo Zelena arqueando las cejas, ignorando la mirada asesina de Hook, la pelirroja estaba prácticamente detrás de Regina y Emma por no tener magia y ningún arma a la mano.

-¡¿Por qué siempre que viajamos tiene que haber una tormenta?!-pregunto David frunciendo el ceño al ver como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y los rayos se comenzaban a visualizar, el Jolly Roger comenzaba a moverse bruscamente.

-¡Estamos en Agrabah, este barco tiene que volar ya!-grito Gold conjurando una bola de fuego para matar un par de víboras que rápidamente se volvieron cenizas, David vio una serpiente acercarse peligrosamente a Emma y le corto la cabeza, provocando muecas de desagrado.

-¡El polvo de hadas va a funcionar, tomare el timón!-grito Hook para que Regina lo escuchara, la Reina asintió y con un movimiento de muñeca despejo el camino del pirata para que las víboras no lo atacaran, pero las serpientes comenzaban a acercarse al grupo que estaba en círculo.

-¿Alguien me quitara esta cosa? No quiero morir por una picadura de víbora.-se quejó Zelena con un gesto de pocos amigos, por suerte Emma lanzo un par de rayos que evito que las víboras se acercaran más a la pelirroja, gracias a la tormenta el barco se movía bruscamente y dificultaba que pudieran acertar mejor a la hora de atacarlas.

-¡NO!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Zelena rodara los ojos y torciera el gesto, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar el Jolly Roger se sacudió fuertemente y todos perdieron el equilibrio.

-Esto es un asco.-se quejó Emma al tener que destrozar una víbora con magia, Gold usaba magia también para volverlas cenizas, David comenzaba a partirlas por la mitad a diestra y siniestra, por su parte Robín apuntaba y dispara sus flechas dando siempre en el blanco, Regina también usaba el fuego como arma y resultaba más que efectivo.

-¡Sujétense!-grito Hook al tomar el timón del barco y hacer que comenzaran a elevarse poco a poco, Emma se sujetó fuertemente de David al ser tomados por sorpresa, Robín se había sujetado del mástil del barco y Gold mantenía el equilibro tomado de una de las cuerdas del Jolly Roger.

-¡Regina!-el grito de Gold al ver de reojo que la Reina había conjurado una bola de fuego y perdido el equilibrio alerto a los demás, quienes dirigieron sus miradas unos segundos sin poder acercarse por estar lidiando con la plaga que tenían a sus pies.

-¡Maldición, Regina, no puedo estarte cuidando!-se quejó Zelena con sarcasmo al correr a ella y tomarla del brazo sin previo aviso para empujarla, Robín no dudo y corrió a sujetar a Regina cuando el barco comenzó a elevarse. La pelirroja vio como el ladrón le tendía la mano para sujetarla pero un nuevo trueno hizo que el barco ya elevado volviera a moverse bruscamente y perdió el equilibrio.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, pelirroja?-pregunto Hook al correr a alcanzarla y rogar que el agua en el barco no lo hiciera resbalar, llegando justo a tiempo para sujetar a Zelena de la cintura y atraerla a él para evitar que la bruja cayera por la borda.-Aun eres nuestra prisionera de lujo.-se permitió burlarse Hook con descaro.

-Si sobrevivimos quizá te agradezca, aunque me debes una blusa nueva.-respondió Zelena con los rizos rojos pegados al rostro por la lluvia y la respiración agitada, el pirata noto que su garfio había rasgado parte dela ropa de Zelena, quien parecía ignorar que aún estaba a milímetros de Hook. El pirata rodando los ojos la obligo a permanecer pegada a el para poder protegerla desde donde estaba el timón del barco.

-¡Yo me encargo de la prisionera sin magia, estamos volando!-grito Hook mirando a Regina, tomando el control del Jolly Roger una vez más, la Reina le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y su mirada se centró en los demás, cada uno se encargaba de los animales que parecían comenzar a reducir su número.

-¿Ya podemos hacer magia?-pregunto Emma a gritos cuando estuvieron volando con un poco más de estabilidad, Regina y Gold se miraron fugazmente y asintieron sin decir nada más, David y Robín comenzaban a cansarse de matar víboras sin tregua. Regina y Gold conjuraron un hechizo de fuego que recorrió el barco en pocos segundos haciendo que las pocas víboras que quedaban quedaran reducidas a cenizas.

-¿Era necesario esperar para hacer eso?-pregunto David respirando agitado y abrazando a Emma, Robín se dejó caer en el suelo con la respiración agitada y Regina miro a Zelena, quien parecía estar a un paso de prender en llamas a Hook con solo mirarlo.

-No te muevas de ese timón, Killian. Mantén el rumbo.-ordeno Regina para prevenir algún desvió o una trampa más, el pirata asintió desde donde estaba y la reina devolvió su atención a los demás.

-Las víboras nos atacaban y se incrementaban cuando estábamos en el mar, es un tipo de protección para evitar que cualquiera entre a Agrabah.-explico Gold al tragar saliva, la tormenta poco a poco parecía ir cediendo.-En Agrabah vivía Jafar, era un hechicero poderoso, su poder venia de consumir la magia de otros hechiceros del reino de Agrabah, cuando quedo solo él se encargó de proteger Agrabah de otros hechiceros, temía que alguien le hiciera lo mismo que el hacía.-explico Gold seriamente.

-Interesante, psicópata pero interesante.-se burló Emma dejándose caer en el suelo frente a Robín, quien ya había dejado su arco a un lado, David cruzo una mirada con Regina y la Reina se dirigió a Zelena, quien ya se acercaba a ella.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-musito Regina tragando saliva y normalizando su respiración, ambas hermanas empapadas se habían alejado un par de pasos de los demás, quienes parecían recuperarse del susto.

-Querrás decir por salvar tu vida, hermanita.-corrigió Zelena con superioridad, tono que hizo que Regina frunciera el ceño.-Pero no importa, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por mi.-se burló la pelirroja fingiendo un tono desinteresado.-Si te mueres tú, yo también moriré a manos de Rumplestilskin, como entenderás quiero vivir.-ironizo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, Regina sonrió levemente y Zelena rodo los ojos al entender que no le creía nada.

-Regina, tienes una herida en el brazo.-dijo David al verla acercarse, Regina se fijó y noto que en su brazo tenía un poco de sangre que comenzaba a notarse cada vez más, David llevo su mano a la blusa de Regina y desgarro la tela con cuidado de no lastimarla, dejando ver un corte que podía llegar a ser preocupante.

-No es nada, las bolas de fuego astillaron una madera y creo que sin darme cuenta me roce el brazo-dijo Regina para no preocupar a nadie, en realidad ni lo había sentido, pero Robín ya se había acercado a ella, igual que Gold ya tenía los ojos clavados en ella y se acercaba más, intento tocar su brazo pero la morena retrocedió.

-Alguien tiene que curarte, yo puedo hacerlo fácilmente.-dijo Gold notando la resistencia de su hija, David y Robín miraron a Regina preocupados pero ella los ignoro y no cedió.- ¿Te curaras tu misma sin ver donde tienes la herida?-pregunto Gold duramente, pero Regina arqueo las cejas con desdén.

-Emma puede hacerlo también.-siseo Regina desviando su mirada a la rubia, quien asintió sin titubeos, ganándose una mirada asesina de Gold. Emma y Regina se dirigieron al camarote y dejaron atrás a Gold, Robín, David y Zelena, quienes estaban totalmente callados.

-Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente orgullosa.-se quejó Gold gruñendo al verla desaparecer, provocando que Robín y David tuvieran que esforzarse por no soltarse a reír y acabar muertos a manos del Oscuro, mientras que Zelena no disimulo su diversión.

-Tu propia hija te odia.-musito Zelena con un gesto de falsa lástima que la hizo ganarse la mirada asesina de Gold, el Oscuro estuvo a un paso de irse contra la pelirroja pero Robín no tardo en sujetarlo del hombro.-Demasiada tensión.-ironizo Zelena cruzándose de brazos alejándose un poco para poder observar la vista que tenían, David se alejó para buscar algo con que secarse y dejo solos a Gold y Robín, sin darse cuenta la tormenta ya había pasado y el barco había retomado la calma.

* * *

La puerta de la mansión Mills se abrió para dar paso a Henry, quien prácticamente entro corriendo y dejo su mochila sobre el sofá en un gesto despreocupado, detrás del entro Bella, la castaña cerró la puerta de la casa y fijo sus ojos en Henry, quien ya había arrancado a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡No corras en las escaleras, si te lastimas tu madre me matara!-rio Bella al verlo desaparecer, la castaña negó con la cabeza y paseo su mirada por la amplia casa de la alcaldesa del pueblo, todo impecable, la decoración de un gusto exquisito y sonrió levemente al ver que en la pared que daba al despacho había unas cuantas fotos de la familia que vivía en esa casa. Bella arqueo una ceja al notar que había un marco nuevo y sonrió al acercarse para mirarlo de cerca pero antes de llegar a tomar la fotografía los pasos de Henry corriendo la hicieron girarse.

-Ya se, ya sé, no corras en las escaleras.-repitió Henry con una mirada inocente que la hizo reír.-Ya tengo lo que me faltaba.-musito Henry con un par de camisas en la mano, mismas que metió con descuido dentro de su mochila sobre el sofá.

-¿No olvidas nada?-pregunto Bella cruzándose de brazos, Henry lo pensó unos segundos y termino negando con la cabeza.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa, aunque no era necesario, ya no soy un niño chiquito.-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros con aquel gesto inocente, Bella arqueo las cejas y rio levemente al acercarse a él.

-Tu madre me ha dejado a cargo para cuidarte.-dijo Bella mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Sabes lo que me haría Regina Mills si te llegas a hacer un rasguño durante su ausencia?-pregunto Bella con un tono bromista, Henry rio divertido.-Te he visto desde que eras un bebé así que no pongas quejas, además pasaremos por Grannys para comer algo.-comento Bella mirando a Henry ponerse la mochila al hombro.

-Claro, mis padres le han pedido a la Abuelita que no nos dejar morir de hambre.-se burló Henry divertido.

-Ellos se merecían ese viaje juntos, unas vacaciones bien merecidas.-comento Bella tomando las llaves que Henry le dio, ambos se encaminaron a la puerta.

-Sí, su luna de miel número no sé qué. Parecen dos novios adolescentes-ironizo Henry torciendo el gesto al recordar las muestras de afecto que desde siempre había presenciado entre sus padres, Bella le revolvió el cabello para regresarlo a la realidad.

-Se aman, Henry. No seas tan dramático.-se burló Bella sonriendo ampliamente, desde siempre había sentido gusto por las historias de amor, Henry rodo los ojos y asintió.

-Eso es porque tu no vives con ellos, son demasiado amorosos entre si.-protesto Henry con una mueca de burla, Bella rio a carcajadas.

-Tu padre mucho más que tu madre, y aunque jamás lo admita le agrada que sea así.-bromeo Bella siguiendo a Henry fuera de la casa, la castaña se aseguró de poner llave a la mansión y siguió a Henry en dirección a Grannys.

-Es verdad.-rio Henry de acuerdo con la castaña, sin dudas su padre era mucho más romántico que su madre y eso a veces resultaba muy divertido.-Con que no se les ocurra traer un bebé a la casa todo está bien.-dijo Henry como si nada, provocando las risas de la castaña.

-No sería tan mala idea, Henry.-dijo Bella pasando un brazo por los hombros de Henry, quien termino asintiendo, jamás lo admitiría en público pero la idea le agradaba.-Lo divertido seria que tu padre pudiera convencer a Regina.-se carcajeo Bella de solo recordar como la alcaldesa siempre salía bien librada cuando se tocaba el tema de hacer crecer la familia Mills, sin mencionar la vez que Regina casi prende en llamas a su esposo por sacar el tema delante de la Abuela, quien sin dudas apoyaba la idea. En pocos minutos más que se pasaron entre bromas y risas ambos llegaron a Grannys, siendo recibidos por la Abuelita y Ruby tan familiarmente como siempre.

* * *

Regina y Emma entraron al camarote sin decir nada, el silencio parecía no afectar a la reina pero Emma comenzaba a inquietarse y observo a Regina tomar asiento en la cama con elegancia, la sheriff se preguntó seriamente si Regina era capaz de permanecer siempre con esa presencia intimidante o solo lo hacía frente a ella para torturarla.

-Gold es un maldito que merece las peores cosas por manipular todo a su antojo, pero aun así creo que quiere cambiar. Si no fuera así ya habría prendido fuego al Jolly Roger y todos estaríamos muertos.-dijo Emma con un tono sarcástico, ganándose una mirada burlona de Regina, la rubia rodo los ojos y tomo asiento en la silla vacía que había ahí.

-Te equivocas, Gold habría causado una falla en el barco y nos habría hundido a todos para luego poder decir que fue el único que sobrevivió y que no pudo hacer nada para salvarnos.-musito Regina con desdén, provocando las risas de Emma.-Quizá quiera cambiar pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todos los años de manipulaciones, peleas y engaños que pasamos, tenemos una historia complicada.-dijo Regina suspirando, Emma asintió.

-Lo sé, hay muchas cosas que están sucediendo ahora.-dijo Emma acercándose a la alcaldesa y observando la herida en su hombro, Regina le dio su aprobación para que hiciera el hechizo y la rubia se concentró por unos segundos, de sus manos salieron destellos blancos que cubrían la piel de Regina, desapareciendo poco a poco cualquier rastro de sangre y daño en su piel.

-Vaya, has avanzado bastante. Un tiempo atrás y me habrías dejado sin un brazo.-se burló Regina con arrogancia, Emma sonreía ampliamente con satisfacción, el silencio se hizo presente y Emma noto que la morena estaba inquieta, por más que demostrara ante los demás que no lo estaba.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Emma cuidadosamente, no quería tensar la cuerda demasiado y morir en manos de la Reina o acabar convertida en algún animal. Regina se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-Veamos…Estoy en busca de mi hija perdida, deje a Henry en Storybrooke y no dejo de pensar en él, tengo a tres idiotas comportándose como niños y a Gold queriendo actuar como un padre.-dijo Regina con un gesto de seriedad fingida.-He estado mejor.-ironizo Regina.

-Está bien, vayamos por partes.-respondió Emma con una mueca de burla.-No puedo decir que no tengo tanta curiosidad como tú, pero sé que pronto tendremos más respuestas. Tú tendrás todas las respuestas, Regina.-dijo Emma sonriéndole cálidamente y tomando su mano, la alcaldesa arqueo las cejas.

-Quizá eso es lo que no quiero, quizá no deseo tener toda la respuestas.-confeso Regina con la mirada triste, Emma la miro sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Emma mirándola curiosa, Regina suspiro.

-A que no sé qué voy a descubrir.-dijo Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior.-A que mi hija podría estar muerta, podría llevar muerta años. Sabes que es muy posible.-musito la reina con un nudo en el pecho.-Y si está viva podría ser una mujer mucho mayor. Tú tienes la edad de tus padres.-dijo Regina con dificultad.

-Tienes que tratar de pensar lo mejor.-aconsejo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una mirada burlona de Regina.-Sé que es difícil y todo lo que has dicho es posible pero hay otras opciones, quizá su destino fue otro.-dijo Emma tratando de sonar convincente.

-¿Tú me estás diciendo que sea positiva?-cuestiono Regina señalándola con un gesto incrédulo, Emma asintió.- ¿Tu que desbordas buenas energías y que cuando llegaste a Storybrooke buscabas cualquier excusa para marcharte?-pregunto Regina con un tono sarcástico.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.-se quejó Emma con un gesto de indignación.-Además tu no me la ponías fácil.-se defendió la rubia, ganándose un gesto burlón como respuesta.

-¿Y si ella me odiaba? Si sabía quién era yo me debió odiar, si llego a saber que soy la Reina Malvada…-la voz de Regina comenzó a debilitarse y desvió la mirada, Emma comprendió en parte sus miedos.-Quizá nada salga bien.-se quejó Regina duramente.

-Neal sobrevivió.-dijo Emma con un nudo en el pecho al pronunciar su nombre.-Por lo que se Neal nació mucho antes que tú y aun así seguía vivo, pudo reencontrarse con Gold y conmigo, conoció a Henry. Todo eso a pesar de haber nacido muchos años antes que varios de nosotros.-dijo Emma con un gesto de incredulidad.-Si él pudo hacerlo quizá tu hija también.-sonrió Emma levemente, Regina también sonrió un poco.

-En los mundos con magia todo puede pasar.-ironizo Regina rodando los ojos, comenzaba a ver el parecido entre Emma y Blanca por primera vez.-Te pareces a tu madre cuando hablas así.-rio Regina divertida ante la mirada escandalizada de Emma, no es que no quisiera a su madre, la amaba pero no quería ser igual a ella, y ya dejaría claro que no lo era.

-Esperemos por el bien de la humanidad que mi hermana no se parezca a su madre o tener dos Regina Mills nos llevaría al fin del mundo.-ironizo Emma con total despreocupación y ligereza, provocando que a Regina casi se le desencajara la mandíbula y la mirara fulminante.

-Bien jugado, Swan.-replico Regina con rigidez.-Y no sabes si es tu hermana.-sentencio Regina arqueando las cejas y mirándola con superioridad, Emma sonrió ampliamente con malicia y decidió que bien podría divertirse un rato a costillas de la morena.

-David está seguro, dudo que lo hagas cambiar de opinión.-dijo Emma con un gesto de inocencia total, si su madre la escuchara seguramente le provocaría un infarto, pensó la rubia mordiéndose la lengua para no reír.

-Eso es porque tu padre es terriblemente cursi sin remedio llegando a un punto de resultar exasperante y ya le he dicho que no se haga ilusiones.-protesto Regina manteniendo su postura de frialdad, Emma arqueo una ceja y sonrió levemente, Regina pudo adivinar las intenciones de la sheriff y torció el gesto.-No sigas tentando tu suerte.-advirtió la reina.

-Pero así te enamoraste de el en el pasado y terminaste por caer en sus encantos una vez más.-recordó Emma con malicia, riendo levemente al ver como los ojos de Regina comenzaban a parecer puñales dirigidos a ella.-¿Me regañas? Ya pareces mi madrastra.-dijo Emma con una mueca de falso disgusto.

-¡Por dios, eres irritante!-se quejó Regina casi gritando, mirando a Emma reír divertida y Regina la miro matadoramente, hasta que la rubia comenzó a gritar a causa de las leves quemaduras que sintió en las palmas de su mano, provocadas por Regina, quien le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas inocentes.

-¡Solo era una broma, Regina!-se quejó Emma torciendo el gesto y asegurándose de no tener ninguna quemadura grave, solo había sido una broma pesada que le había jugado la reina por provocarla.-Ya sé que no tienes nada con David, por lo menos aún no.-se justificó Emma de mala gana, Regina arqueo una ceja.-Él te quiere, pero también he notado que tú no sabes ni siquiera quien te atrae.-se burló Emma riendo, al ver la mirada severa de Regina por instinto dejo de reír.

-No hablare de eso contigo.-sentencio Regina duramente, Emma rodo los ojos y la miro con burla.-David es tu padre, tuviste algo con Killian y Robín ha trabajado un tiempo contigo en la comisaria ayudándote a vigilar los bosques, así que no hablare de esto contigo Emma.-dijo Regina severa.

-Lo mío con Hook termino sin más problemas, así que no tomare partido por nadie.-prometió Emma, pero Regina seguía sin ceder.-Hablas de estas cosas con Kathryn o Tinkerbell pero no están, así que no tienes de otra.-dijo Emma sonriendo divertida, tenía curiosidad y muchas preguntas que se moría de ganas de hacer.

-Siento cosas distintas.-confeso Regina después de soportar la cara de súplica de Emma.-Con Robín tuve algo especial, junto a él me siento amada y protegida, nuestra relación era buena y realmente hay veces que extraño eso, sé que junto a el sería feliz.-dijo Regina con dificultad.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta.-rio Emma asintiendo.-Robín te adora y sé que eran felices, pero ahora todo cambio y tienes dudas, no?-cuestiono Emma, Regina asintió.-Sientes que no quieres irte por la opción fácil de saber que con Robín todo sería igual de sencillo que antes de saber tu pasado.-dijo Emma mirándola con cautela para ver si acertaba.- ¿Qué hay de David?-pregunto Emma con curiosidad.

-Es raro, lo odiaba.-dijo Regina como si nada, Emma rodo los ojos.-En serio, lo detestaba. Es capaz de irritarme y sacarme de mis casillas cuando se lo propone.-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos.-Nunca creí que podría enamorarme de él y lo hice sin saberlo, esos días en la torre fueron diferentes, extraños pero lo que sucedió entre nosotros no me desagrado, al contrario, fue algo mágico.-dijo Regina con un gesto de dificultad al mencionar la última palabra.-Me da curiosidad saber que sería estar con él, claro que sí, pero tampoco quiero arrepentirme de tomar esa decisión y lastimarlo.-confeso Regina con pesar.

-Entiendo.-asintió Emma seria.-Sientes cosas por él y no sabes si es amor, estas confundida con lo que sientes por Robín y David y mucho.-dijo Emma arqueando las cejas, Regina asintió de mala gana.- ¿Puedo preguntar por Hook?-cuestiono Emma mordiéndose el labio.

-Es un poco más sencillo. Nos conocemos como villanos, es más fácil, ninguno fingió ser otra persona.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros.-Desde que nos vimos en Storybrooke jamás tuvimos nada pero ahora el parece decidido a tentarme y no puedo negar que si me atrae pero creo que es más una atracción que un amor verdadero.-medito Regina al recordar cómo se había resistido a besarlo.-Tener una relación con Killian sería divertido, muy fácil y cómoda porque ambos sabemos cómo somos y que no cambiaremos pero quizá también acabaríamos matándonos.-rio Regina con un gesto de burla.

-Es probable.-rio Emma asintiendo.-Creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que tu sola te des cuenta que es lo que de verdad sientes y que es lo que deseas, solo tú puedes hacerlo. No importa cuánto se detesten esos tres o cuanto peleen, tus eres quien debe estar segura de lo que sientes y cuando tomes la decisión no te arrepentirás.-aseguro Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Regina la miro suspicaz.

-¿Tienes una relación con alguien más, verdad?-pregunto Regina directamente, notando como las mejillas de Emma se tornaban de un tono rojo.-Por eso no te enamoraste de Hook, estas enamorada de alguien más.-dijo Regina mirándola acusadoramente y sonriendo triunfante al haberla descubierto.

-No intentes cambiar el tema, Regina.-se defendió Emma esforzándose por no sonrojarse más, Regina la miraba divertida.-Como decía, si tú has dejado claro que no tienes nada con alguien en específico…Quizá puedas diferenciar el amor de la atracción.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es que no quiero lastimarlos, demonios.-protesto Regina frunciendo el ceño.-No es tan sencillo como ir besando a los tres y saber que siento por cada uno.-se quejaba la reina con frustración, aunque en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano alguien lo vería de esa manera.-Aunque si ayudaría pero no lo puedo hacer así, no quiero volver a ser esa villana que solo buscaba su beneficio.-confeso Regina sinceramente.-Y sé que aunque no quiera alguien saldrá lastimado, es solo que realmente me ha costado dejar de ser la villana que todos odiaban y no quiero retroceder.-musito Regina duramente, Emma asintió en silencio.

* * *

El Jolly Roger volaba con equilibrio, la calma estaba presente y las cosas parecían tranquilas, Hook dejo el timón un momento para acercarse a ver que hacia David tan cerca del camarote donde Regina y Emma llevaban tiempo hablando, la curiosidad los había invadido a ambos pero no pudieron escuchar nada, así que ambos se dejaron caer en distintas partes del barco para disfrutar de la brisa. Por otra parte, Gold estaba en medio del barco con la mirada perdida sumergido en sus pensamientos. Robín lo observo y se acercó a él, se cruzó de brazos y espero a ver si Gold hablaba primero.

-Se le pasara.-musito Robín con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, sonriendo divertido al recibir un gruñido de Gold como respuesta, el Oscuro no lo toleraba mucho que se pueda decir.-Me refiero a Regina, es orgullosa y fría pero en el fondo siempre te ha tenido cariño.-dijo Robín explicándose y mirando de reojo a Gold.

-No necesito tus consejos para tratar con Regina, ladrón.-siseo Gold cruzado de brazos con el semblante de pocos amigos que intimidaba a cualquiera.-Por si sufres de amnesia te recuerdo que yo la conozco desde que era una bebé. La tuve en brazos antes de que pudiera caminar, así que no necesito que vengas a hablarme de ella.-gruño Gold con muy poca paciencia.

-La tuviste en tus brazos cuando era una bebé pero solo para poder asegurar que su futuro no saliera de tus manos y terminara por no cumplir tus deseos, no creo que sea una buena referencia.-musito Robín con un dejo de cruel reproche, notando como Gold apretaba los puños considerablemente.

-No sabía que era mi hija.-espeto Gold arrastrando las palabras, si seguía apretando los puños se lastimaría los huesos así que dejo de hacerlo.-Si hubiera sabido que esa niña que vi crecer era mía no la hubiera manipulado tanto, no hubiera permitido que la lastimaran.-sentencio Gold sin mirar a Robín.

-¿Cómo es que no sabías que era tu hija?-pregunto Robín con curiosidad, ganándose una mirada asesina de Gold.-Conocías a Cora. ¿Nunca sentiste curiosidad o tuviste un presentimiento? Quiero decir, eres el Oscuro. Se supone que ves el futuro.-dijo Robín confuso.

-Por qué conocí a Cora es que no lo pensé. No quise imaginar que sería capaz de algo así, yo le enseñe a Cora todo lo que sabía y al parecer aprendió mucho más de lo que imagine. Tenemos una historia bastante complicada-musito Gold arqueando las cejas con sarcasmo.-Yo puedo ver el futuro, pero el futuro se basa en decisiones que se toman y en el contexto de las situaciones, yo vi a Regina en mi futuro pero no la vi como mi hija porque Cora tomo la decisión de jamás decírmelo, si Cora hubiera hablado muchas decisiones habrían cambiado y por lo tanto también el futuro.-explico Gold con un gesto que delataba que su paciencia no era demasiada.

-Entiendo y también me doy cuenta que la historia con Cora es complicada.-dijo Robín asintiendo levemente, Gold rodo los ojos y desvió la mirada para ignorar al arquero.- ¿Tan mala era?-quiso saber Robín sin poder evitar la pregunta, ganándose una carcajada como respuesta.

-Solo alégrate de no haberla conocido. Ella ya te hubiera desgarrado la garganta por atreverte a mirar a su hija.-se burló Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa, Robín arqueo las cejas.-Cora era una mujer atractiva. Podía ser tan encantadora que le darías tu corazón si te lo pidiera para que lo aplastara sin que pusieras queja alguna.-conto Gold sonriendo con burla ante el gesto incrédulo de Robín Hood.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella?-pregunto Robín directamente, Gold frunció el ceño y lo fulmino con la mirada, el ladrón se encogió de hombros.

-No es de tu incumbencia, ladrón.-siseo Gold de mala gana, el ladrón arqueo las cejas y asintió con un gesto inocente.-Esta platica no significa gran cosa, Hood. Sigo pensando que no me agradas para Regina.-musito Gold como si nada, dándose el lujo de mirarlo con desdén, el arquero soltó un bufido de fastidio.

-Solo quería ser amable contigo, aunque no lo merezcas.-se excusó Robín negando con la cabeza, Gold frunció el ceño.-Quiero a Regina y no quiero que siga sufriendo por tu culpa, ya demasiado daño le has causado.-dijo Robín mirándolo duramente, Gold arqueo las cejas y fingió un gesto indignado.-Quizá ella tenga razón y no mereces que te perdone.-siseo Robín al ver su gesto burlón, Gold rodo los ojos y desvió su mirada del ladrón. Robín rodo los ojos y se apartó de el para dejarlo solo. Gold negó con la cabeza y regreso su mirada al cielo que se observaba.

* * *

En cuanto Emma y Regina salieron del camarote se encontraron con casi todos sentados en el piso del barco con gestos de aburrimiento, a excepción de Zelena. La pelirroja se había marchado a las literas con la excusa de no querer soportar a los héroes y Gold, quien se había acercado al timón del barco para asegurarse que Hook había tomado el rumbo correcto. Cuando las dos mujeres salieron miraron incrédulas al trío de hombres que estaban a distintas distancias y las miraban.

-Creímos que Emma te había dejado dormida en lugar de haberte curado.-dijo Robín sonriendo levemente al levantarse, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la rubia, ambos habían trabajo un corto tiempo en Storybrooke.

-Por suerte la Salvadora está aprendiendo como controlar su magia.-dijo Regina con desdén, paseando su mirada por el barco y notando la ausencia de Zelena, David y Hook también se habían acercado por curiosidad.

-Esa es mi hija.-sonrió David guiñándole un ojo a Emma y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, la rubia torció el gesto y Regina se permitió reírse un poco.

-¿Dónde está Zelena?-pregunto Regina arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, Hook torció el gesto y sonrió maliciosamente, Regina lo miro con curiosidad.

-Zelena se fue a recostar un rato, según ella necesitaba un rato a solas antes de terminar tirándose por la borda.-ironizo Hook sonriendo divertido al recordar el gesto de irritación que había puesto Zelena momentos atrás.

-¿Podrías asegurarte que este ahí y no esté intentando cortarse el brazo para librarse del brazalete y comenzar una masacre?-pregunto Regina con un tono burlón al llevarse dos dedos al puente de la nariz, su hermana podía darle varios dolores de cabeza. Emma y David se apartaron un poco para hablar un rato.

-¿Es necesario?-pregunto Hook frunciendo el ceño, Regina asintió sin dudar.-Lo haces con gusto, terminare ahorcando a esa pelirroja.-protesto Hook de mala gana, provocando las risas de Regina al verlo dar media vuelta para ir a asegurarse que su flamante huésped no estaba tramando algo.

* * *

Zelena estaba tumbada en una de las literas del Jolly Roger, seguramente ahí era donde dormía la tripulación del capitán manco, pensaba Zelena con un gesto de disgusto al tener que estar ahí a la fuerza. La pelirroja comenzaba a cuestionarse sus siguientes movimientos, tenía que buscar la forma de que Regina no le prendiera fuego cuando descubriera la verdad, no mataría a nadie pero tampoco pensaba volverse la mujer más buena del mundo, para todo había limites, se dijo Zelena con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundo.

-¿Te mandaron de niñera?-pregunto Zelena sin molestarse en abrir los ojos y ver de quien se trataba, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta, aquello la hizo sonreír para sí misma, que mejor que comenzar a irritar los nervios de alguien más para diversión propia.

-Tengo una suerte de perros, pelirroja.-se quejó Hook al verla levantarse con toda despreocupación.- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?-pregunto el pirata con curiosidad, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared.

-El olor a ron me aviso.-se burló Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, imitando la postura del pirata y apoyándose contra la litera.-Se nota tu mala suerte, pirata. Por algo perdiste una mano.-ironizo Zelena sonriendo descaradamente al señalar el garfio del capitán.

-Fue una pelea injusta, la magia no se debería usar en una pelea limpia.-se justificó Hook con seriedad, tratando de no caer en los juegos de Zelena y mantener la calma.-Fue la venganza del cocodrilo, no pudo soportar que su esposa eligiera al mejor.-se burló Hook con una mueca de disgusto fingida al rodar los ojos.

-Excusas.-se burló Zelena negando con la cabeza, dándole un golpe al ego de Hook, quien arqueo una ceja.-Pasar de ser un capitán más o menos respetado a ser la burla de todos por haber perdido la mano en una pelea de espadas, que duro.-musito Zelena con un gesto de fingido pesar.

-Eres realmente odiosa.-dijo Hook sonriendo con descaro al mirar a Zelena fijamente, la pelirroja abrió la boca y dramatizo un gesto de ofensa para después reírse divertida.

-¿Realmente no te has escuchado a ti mismo, no?-pegunto Zelena señalándolo con curiosidad, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Hook.-Deberías, capitán manco, para tener referencias.-ataco Zelena con arrogancia.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido, pelirroja.-respondió Hook encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa que ataco los nervios de Zelena.-La Bruja Malvada me encuentra odioso, un punto para mi.-se divirtió Hook al ver la mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

-¿Eso funciona con alguien?-pregunto Zelena con un gesto de desagrado ante la sonrisa del pirata, quien fingió meditar su respuesta y termino asintiendo, vio la oportunidad de molestar a la bruja y la tomo.

-No sé, dímelo tu.-musito Hook acortando la distancia entre ellos poco a poco para desesperarla, hasta quedar un poco cerca y deslizar su garfio por el brazo de Zelena, la bruja lo estaba fulminando con la mirada para diversión del pirata.

-Para ser manco eres horrible.-se quejó Zelena arqueando las cejas y sosteniéndole la mirada, Hook hizo un gesto de sorpresa y negó con la cabeza.

-Horriblemente guapo.-replico Hook con orgullo fingido al reír y darse la vuelta para alejarse de la bruja, quien comenzaba a pensar que quizá matar al pirata manco no fuera tan mala idea.

-Ahora entiendo a Regina.-murmuro Zelena bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza, el pirata comenzaba a irritarla.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hook evidentemente interesado, Zelena rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza una vez más, sonriéndole de mala gana.

-Nada, que ya te puedes marchar.-dijo Zelena como si nada, antes de volver a tumbarse en una de las literas, el pirata torció el gesto ante la actitud de la pelirroja y salió de ahí antes de que terminara clavándole su garfio en la garganta.

* * *

Regina y Robín se habían quedado en silencio cuando los dejaron solos, el arquero tenía que contener sus ganas de tomarla en brazos y besarla hasta que la reina admitiera que lo amaba tanto como ella, pero la idea de que lo rechazara era poco agradable. Regina se dirigió al borde del Jolly Roger para sentir el viento alborotar sus cabellos un poco, le agradaba la sensación de libertad que daba el barco al navegar por el cielo.

-¿Pasa algo que no nos quieras decir?-pregunto Robín acercándose a Regina y rompiendo el silencio, la morena alzo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.-Conozco esa mirada. Algo tienes.-aseguro Robín mirándola y sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Nada nuevo.-dijo Regina sin mirarlo y con el semblante serio, la morena sintió la mirada intensa de Robín sobre ella y termino rodando los ojos y girándose a mirarlo, el gesto de Robín era un completo fastidio de "No te creo absolutamente nada".-Solo que no dejo de pensar en Henry, no me gusta dejarlo solo.-musito Regina cruzada de brazos.

-No es un niño pequeño y no está solo. Se ha quedado con Blanca y Bella.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada fulminante de Regina.-Además, todo Storybrooke lo cuidara si hace falta, lo sabes. Saben que si le sucede algo la Reina Malvada los quemara vivos.-se burló Robín para hacerla reír, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Debería hablar con el.-musito Regina ignorando al ladrón y buscando su espejo dentro de su bolsillo y lo abrió para ver fijamente su reflejo en el cristal, la reina paso una mano por el cristal y espero unos segundos. Robín la observaba atento y en silencio, hasta que vio a Regina torcer el gesto.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Robín con un gesto de curiosidad al verla juguetear con el pequeño espejo, la reina no lo miraba.

-Intento contactar a Henry pero no funciona.-espeto Regina con un gesto serio, Robín arqueo las cejas un poco sorprendido, pero solo un poco, sabía perfectamente que Henry era la adoración de su madre y que a pesar de que no fuera un niño pequeño siempre estaba pendiente de el como si lo fuera.-Quizá su espejo se rompió o lo ha olvidado.-medito Regina frunciendo el ceño, Robín dedujo que podría ser verdad.-Intentare ver a Roland, no es que desconfié de tus hombres pero quisiera asegurarme que este bien.-dijo Regina con solo un dejo de ironía que hizo a Robín fruncir el ceño y mirarla incrédulo.

-¿Mi hijo tiene un espejo mágico?-pregunto Robín sorprendido, mirando a Regina acusadoramente pero la reina se limitó a asentir y seguir intentando magia por medio del espejo, aun sin éxito aparente.

-Por supuesto.-se limitó a decir Regina rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, provocando que Robín la mirada resignado.- ¿Qué? No iba a dejar a Roland solo con los hombres valientes.-se defendió Regina como si nada, Robín arqueo las cejas mirándola con regaño.-Sé que son buenos y que adoran a Roland pero no dejan de ser un montón de hombres a cargo de un niño de 4 años.-se justificó la reina con arrogancia, Robín sonrió levemente al saber que la morena quería a su hijo.

-¿Cuándo se lo diste?-pregunto Robín cruzándose de brazos y riendo levemente, Regina arqueo una ceja al ver que nada sucedía con el espejo, supuso que la paciencia de la morena se estaba esfumando.

-Cuando volví de la torre de hielo. Roland estaba asustado por mi ausencia y yo quería calmarlo, me hizo prometerle que no volvería a irme sin despedirme, así que le di un espejo como el que tiene Henry para que pudiera buscarme siempre que lo necesitara. Ha sido muy útil desde que nos separamos-explico Regina encogiéndose de hombros, sonrojándose un poco al ver la sonrisa embobada de Robín.

-¿Mi hijo tiene un secreto que ni yo conocía?-cuestiono Robín negando con la cabeza, Regina asintió con burla.-Eres…-Robín se acercó un poco más a ella, la morena estuvo a punto de retroceder pero las manos de Robín la detuvieron al sujetarla por la cintura, una de sus manos paseo por la espalda de Regina haciéndola tensarse.-Eres encantadora, astuta, un poco engañosa y muy sexy.-musito Robín con un tono juguetón al atraerla más a él y besarla suavemente, deslizando sus manos desde su espalda hasta sus caderas para no dejarla apartarse.

-Estúpido ladrón.-musito Regina aun a escasos centímetros de Robín, sintiendo su respiración tan cerca de la suya que se confundían.-No deberías hacer eso, solo te voy a lastimar.-susurro Regina antes de volver a sentir los labios de Robín contra los suyos, maldición, tenía que admitir que sus besos la derretían y que eso la confundía.

-Te amo.-susurro Robín acariciando suavemente el rostro de Regina para después llevar sus manos a su cabello para sonreírle pícaramente.- ¿Eso tampoco debería hacerlo?-pregunto el ladrón burlonamente, Regina negó con la cabeza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir el roce de sus labios nuevamente.-Gracias por cuidar de Roland.-musito Robín antes de dejarla apartarse y limpiarse el labial de Regina de la comisura de sus labios.

-Sabes que adoro a ese niño, es un encanto.-dijo Regina tragando saliva y tratando de salvar la poca compostura y dignidad que le quedaba frente a Robín, su mirada se paseó por el barco y agradeció que estuvieran todos abajo, por suerte Hook estaba dormido frente al timón sentado en una silla.

-Es igual a su padre.-presumió Robín con orgullo dramatizado, ganándose un gesto burlón de Regina que lo hizo fruncir el ceño y rodar los ojos ante su mueca burlona.- ¿No extrañas esto?-le pregunto Robín sonriéndole y tomando su mano sutilmente entre las suyas.

-Robín.-protesto Regina soltando su mano con un gesto serio.-No quiero lastimarte, en serio no quiero hacerlo, no te ilusiones conmigo.-pidió Regina bajando la mirada, Robín se puso rígido.

-No lo harás, sé que me quieres.-afirmo Robín serio, Regina abrió la boca para decir algo pero el ladrón se le adelanto.-Pero está bien, somos adultos y podemos darnos el tiempo que sea necesario porque yo te amo y eso no cambiara con nada.-aseguro Robín con una tierna sonrisa que derritió el corazón de la ex Reina Malvada.

-Créeme, se me da fácil hacer que me odien.-aseguro Regina con un tono burlón que le valió la mirada asesina de Robín.

-Siempre tan positiva, mi reina.-se burló Robín negando con la cabeza, Regina arqueo las cejas.-Ya entendí, no somos nada. Solo estamos buscando a nuestra hija, es todo.-sentencio Robín con un puchero y rodando los ojos. Robín se esforzó por no carcajearse al ver como los ojos de Regina parecían perforarlo.- ¡No me mires así!-se quejó Robín riendo.-Es una posibilidad y hasta que no me digan lo contrario así será.-afirmo Robín con un gesto de seriedad exagerado.

-Van a terminar volviéndome loca.-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto y apretándose el puente de la nariz en un gesto de estrés, la morena se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Robín, quien la observaba con una amplia sonrisa de diversión en los labios.

-¡Tú eres la que nos va a terminar enloqueciendo a todos!-replico Robín con una sonrisa de burla, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al ver cómo sin girarse Regina apretaba fuertemente los puños en señal de fastidio.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Regina se alegraba de poder pasar la noche en su casa, la noche anterior al usar su magia para salir de la torre su magia había consumido toda su energía y había estado dormida por horas, ahora no tenía ni un poco de ganas de estar en cama. Regina aprovecho cuando Henry estuvo en su cuarto leyendo y Robín se estaba dando una ducha para bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua. La alcaldesa aún se sentía algo debilitada pero estaba segura que dentro de un par de horas al caer la noche estaría perfectamente bien._

_-¿Gina?-la voz de Roland la hizo girarse antes de llegar a la cocina, topándose con el niño de 4 años bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a ella, la morena le dedico una sonrisa y le tendió la mano para que la acompañara a la cocina._

_-¿Quieres algo de la cocina, cariño?-pregunto Regina sonriéndole tiernamente al acariciar su rostro, Roland negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Puedo acompañarte?-pregunto el niño tiernamente, Regina arqueo las cejas ante la pregunta del pequeño y asintió con un gesto cálido, antes de que Roland pudiera seguir su camino a su lado Regina lo alzo en brazos y beso su mejilla._

_-Sabes que tú siempre puedes acompañarme.-le sonrió la morena para destensar al pequeño, quien pareció relajarse un poco, cosa extraña en Roland, quien siempre andaba riendo y jugando por toda la casa._

_-Es que no quiero lastimarte, papá dijo que tenías que descansar un poco.-se encogió de hombros Roland con inocencia, haciendo reír a Regina. Ambos entraron a la cocina y Regina sentó al niño sobre la meseta que había ahí._

_-Tu padre es un poco exagerado, no estoy enferma, estoy bien.-aseguro Regina revolviéndole el cabello y haciéndolo sonreír, la morena lo dejo bajarse y el pequeño tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras ella se servía un poco de agua._

_-Te extrañe mucho, Gina.-dijo Roland sonriéndole tiernamente, Regina dejo su vaso sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a él._

_-Yo también, Roland.-musito Regina abrazando al pequeño y haciéndolo sentarse en sus piernas para poder abrazarlo._

_-Cuando no estabas Henry y yo fuimos por un helado y jugamos, pero el también estaba triste como mi papá y yo.-conto el pequeño con un gesto de desagrado, Regina sonrió levemente.- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Gina?-pregunto Roland inocentemente, Regina arqueo las cejas._

_-Yo no quería dejarlos solos, cariño.-dijo Regina tomando su pequeña mano entre la suya.-Lo que sucedió es que una mujer muy mala hizo que me quedara encerrada en una torre, pero no pasó nada más, ya estoy de vuelta.-le explico Regina al niño._

_-¿Esa mujer te hizo daño?-pregunto el niño con preocupación en sus ojos, Regina rio levemente y negó con la cabeza, Roland era un niño adorable y le encantaba saber que se había ganado su cariño por que él le había robado el corazón al mismo tiempo._

_-No, no te preocupes por eso, mi amor.-musito Regina abrazándolo para calmarlo, el niño se dejaba consentir.-No me paso nada, estoy bien.-aseguro la reina sonriéndole al niño._

_-No quiero que te lastimen, Gina.-dijo Roland con un gesto que derretiría hasta el más frio corazón.-Tampoco quiero que te vayas, me gusta que seas mi mamá.-confeso el pequeño tomando por sorpresa a la morena y aferrándose a ella al abrazarse de su cintura._

_-Cariño-Regina no sabía cómo contestarle a aquello, si de algo estaba segura era de que adoraba a Roland tanto como el a ella.-Roland, tu puedes llamarme como quieras, sabes que te adoro y siempre puedes venir aquí, siempre voy a estar para ti, de acuerdo?-musito Regina mirando al pequeño a los ojos, Roland asintió y le dejo un beso en la mejilla._

_-Henry me dice hermano, así que yo también le digo así.-dijo el pequeño riendo y encogiéndose de hombros, Regina rio por lo bajo y asintió._

_-Es porque te quiere y le gusta jugar contigo.-contesto Regina tomando su vaso con agua y bebiendo un trago, Roland guardo silencio unos segundos para después clavar sus ojos en Regina._

_-¿Prometes que no te iras más, Gina?-pregunto Roland con la seriedad que un niño de cuatro años puede tener, Regina lo miro tiernamente, no quería prometerle eso a Roland, las cosas con Robín se complicarían cuando le confesara lo que había pasado dentro de la torre._

_-Ya se.-dijo Regina sonriéndole al pequeño, con cuidado lo bajo de sus piernas, Roland la miro atentamente y sonrió ampliamente con los ojos destellantes al verla hacer magia y aparecer un pequeño objeto en su mano.-Te voy a dar esto.-dijo Regina tendiéndole el objeto, Roland la miro con curiosidad.-Es un espejo, para que cada que desees hablar conmigo y yo no este contigo puedas verme.-explico Regina abriendo el espejo en manos de Roland._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto Roland emocionado ante la magia de la reina, quien asintió en silencio.- ¡Es magia!-sonrió ampliamente el pequeño lanzándose a los brazos de Regina, quien lo recibió sonriendo._

_-Sera nuestro secreto.-rio Regina por lo bajo, el niño asintió seguro y guardo el objeto en uno de sus bolsillos._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

La tarde ya había caído y la calma había llegado al Jolly Roger, el barco volaba suavemente por los cielos con destellos naranjas del atardecer y más de uno estaba admirándolo en silencio desde la cubierta, a excepción de Zelena. La pelirroja se había quedado en la que era su cama individual, negándose a respirar el mismo aire que los héroes que detestaba, prefería pasar el tiempo en silencio y cómodamente sin ninguna compañía. La pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar del poco tiempo que la dejaban a solas, pero cuando escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose gruño para sus adentros. Era una prisionera, le habían quitado las esposas pero siempre alguien tenía que estar vigilándola y odiaba eso.

-¿Ahora a quien le ha tocado ser mi carcelero?-pregunto Zelena sin abrir los ojos y suspirando con evidente fastidio, la pelirroja sintió la presencia de alguien junto a su cama y abrió los ojos con una mueca de fastidio, topándose con Emma.-Eres tú, por lo menos ten la delicadeza de hacer silencio y no molestar, puedes vigilarme desde la silla o en la cama de arriba pero no molestes, Swan.-dijo Zelena con toda la arrogancia que tenía la pelirroja.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que te tenemos aquí.-dijo Emma con un gesto de desagrado al negar con la cabeza, le resultaba exasperante esa actitud de Zelena, debería estar agradecida de que la habían dejado con vida al evitar que Gold cobrara venganza, si, quizá era muy cruel pero indirectamente Zelena había causado la muerte de Neal y eso aún le dolía.

-Técnicamente, ustedes no me dejaron vivir.-dijo Zelena con una sonrisa arrogante al sentarse en la cama para después levantarse y cruzarse de brazos en una posición de superioridad.-Fue Regina la que evito que Gold me atacara, así que no creo deberte nada a ti.-siseo Zelena con un gesto burlón, Emma se contuvo para no darle un puñetazo en la cara y apretó los puños.

-Regina te mantiene protegida por que es tu hermana.-replico Emma duramente, Zelena arqueo las cejas y fingió un gesto de aburrición.-Pero si fuera por mi estarías pagando lo que le hiciste a Neal.-siseo Emma mirándola matadoramente.

-¿No se supone que la hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador seria dulce, compasiva y que debería ver lo mejor de todos en todo momento?-pregunto Zelena burlonamente, provocando que Emma torciera el gesto.

-Yo soy realista, sé que una persona no cambia en cuestión de horas y mucho menos alguien que ha causado tanto daño, yo no soy mi madre.-sentencio Emma arqueando las cejas y devolviéndole el gesto a Zelena.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-pregunto Zelena mirándola con fastidio.-Según tenía entendido ustedes ya no eran nada.-se defendió Zelena como si nada, Emma le dio una mirada fulminante.

-Era el padre de Henry, de mi hijo.-siseo Emma conteniéndose para no dejarla sin un solo cabello rojo en la cabeza, Zelena endureció el gesto y noto como la rubia apretaba cada vez más los puños.

-¿Cuánto convivieron? ¿Un año?-pregunto Zelena retóricamente y con un dejo de ironía, provocando que Emma torciera el gesto.-Te dejo abandonada en la cárcel por un delito que el cometió.-recordó Zelena rodando los ojos.

-Lo tuvo que hacer para que yo llegara a Storybrooke y pudiera encontrar a mis padres.-replico Emma con dureza, Zelena arqueo las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

-Di lo que quieras, Emma.-rio Zelena levemente al negar con la cabeza.-Neal no era ningún santo. Nadie en este barco lo es, solo que los villanos no somos unos hipócritas que creen que pueden juzgar a todos.-se defendió Zelena con una mirada despectiva.

-Yo no soy hipócrita y no justifico a nadie.-se defendió Emma casi indignada.-Pero no creo en ti, si quisiste matar a tu propia hermana… ¿Que no nos podrías hacer a los demás?-pregunto Emma con desconfianza.

-Ni te imaginas.-se burló Zelena con una mirada traviesa.-Por suerte para todos no quiero morir, así que no les tocare un solo cabello, cambiare.-sentencio la pelirroja con firmeza.

-Más vale que no des pasos en falso, Zelena, porque entonces si vas a tener que pagar todo lo que has hecho.-sentencio Emma duramente, en su mejor postura de sheriff, pero que en Zelena no causo efecto alguno.

-Cuanto miedo tengo, Salvadora.-se burló la pelirroja rodando los ojos y dejándose caer de nuevo en el colchón de las literas, la rubia la observo tan despreocupada que sintió deseos de lanzarla por la borda del Jolly Roger.

-¿Disfrutas todo esto, no?-pregunto Emma mirándola seriamente, la pelirroja rodo los ojos y se puso de pie para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos, ni de cerca estaba disfrutando el sentir las ganas que tenían casi todos de asesinarla.

-Yo no mate a Neal.-sentencio Zelena perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.-Le di información que el mismo estaba buscando. La hubiera encontrado de mil maneras distintas, yo solo acelere el proceso. El tomo la decisión de seguir las instrucciones del hechizo, no pensó en las consecuencias por su desesperación y por eso murió.-dijo Zelena duramente, notando como los ojos de Emma se hacían cada vez más vidriosos.

-No le advertiste, le tendiste una trampa.-musito Emma con un nudo en la garganta, Zelena rodo los ojos y se preguntó si de verdad Emma la había escuchado, hablar con la rubia era desesperante.

-Culpable de omisión.-ironizo Zelena señalándose a sí misma con burla.-Él fue quien cometió la locura de traer al Oscuro sin saber las consecuencias. No quiso escuchar a Bella, menos me hubiera escuchado a mí. Él no pensó en nada más que en volver a verte a ti y a Henry.-siseo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres terrible.-asintió Emma negando con la cabeza.-Gánate mi confianza y quizá no sea tan dura contigo, por ahora no hagas nada estúpido.-sentencio Emma antes de salir casi corriendo de ahí, dejando a Zelena con un gesto de aburrición al dejarse caer de nuevo en el colchón.

* * *

Regina estaba cómodamente acostada en la cama de su camarote, había intentado dormir por lo menos un par de horas pero no tenía éxito, se movía más de lo que descansaba, cerraba sus ojos pero su mente estaba dando mil vueltas a todo lo que pasaba. La Reina termino por desistir y decidió quedarse recostada aunque fuera para no terminar lanzándose por la borda y caer al vacío. Los pensamientos de Regina fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, la alcaldesa estuvo tentada a ignorarlo y lo hizo, pero después de cinco golpes seguidos su paciencia se agotó y termino por abrir la puerta con una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué quieres, David?-pregunto Regina de mala gana, pero el ojiazul ignoro su pregunta y sin pedir permiso entro al camarote, dejando a Regina con un gesto de pocos amigos, la morena cerró la puerta y se giró para mirar a David.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-pregunto David directamente, clavando sus ojos azules en los oscuros de la reina, dejando a Regina desconcertada con su pregunta y sin una respuesta clara, David espero unos cuantos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.-Vamos, Regina. Deja de excusarte, sé que sientes algo por mí.-dijo David con un gesto de desesperación ante su silencio.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-replico Regina saliendo del trance y mirándolo como si le estuviera jugando una broma.-No lo sé. David, no sé qué siento por ti.-dijo Regina sinceramente, David frunció el ceño y se acercó un par de pasos a ella.-Sé que me pones nerviosa con una facilidad increíble, que a veces siento deseos de matarte y otras…-Regina enmudeció al verlo tan cerca de ella, al notar como esos intensos ojos azules la miraban fijamente.

-¿Deseos de besarme hasta que se te doblen las rodillas?-susurro David permitiéndose acercarse aún más y rozar sus labios, deslizando su mano suavemente por la espalda de la reina para ponerla nerviosa, si, quizá estaba siendo un poco tramposo al tentarla, pero era necesario.

-Eso es jugar sucio. Mantén las manos quietas, Charming.-replico Regina apartándolo de ella antes de que acabara con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, quien aparentemente estaba disfrutando aquella conversación.

-Quizá sea un poco rastrero jugar así pero es necesario, Regina.-dijo David con una sonrisa divertida, Regina lo fulmino con la mirada.-Yo siento cosas por ti, cosas fuertes. Si, quizá es rápido, estúpido, increíble, no sé, pero es verdad.-confeso David casi sin aliento al hablar tan rápido.-Sé que tenemos un pasado más que complicado, que somos muy distintos, pero así me gustas, así te quiero.-musito David mirándola fijamente, Regina sintió que su corazón se había detenido por unos segundos, de acuerdo, Charming le hacía honor a su nombre, pero aun así era bastante bajo llegar y decirle eso sabiendo que ya estaba confundida.

-¿Por qué me amas?-casi grito Regina sin poder evitarlo, mirándolo como si no terminara de creerlo o se negara hacerlo, David se limitó a reír por lo bajo, ganándose un par de golpes en los hombros de Regina, golpes que lo hicieron retroceder para detenerla.

-Porque si.-afirmo David.-Porque eres fascinante, porque me gusta estar contigo, antes no compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos y al hacerlo descubrí que eres una persona distinta a la que todos creen. Eres hermosa, sexy, inteligente, un poco malvada pero así eres única.-termino de decir David encogiéndose de hombros.

-Realmente eres un príncipe encantador.-ironizo Regina cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de asombro, David sonrió débilmente y se acercó de nuevo a ella, solo un par de pasos para mirarla fijamente a los ojo.

-Te quiero conmigo, Regina. Te amo y quisiera ver qué sucede si podemos estar juntos, podría ser maravilloso, solo debes darnos una oportunidad, es todo.-dijo David mirándola con sinceridad, Regina lo miraba con incredulidad.

-O podríamos acabar matándonos mutuamente.-replico Regina tratando de mantenerse fría, pero David se lo hacía cada vez más difícil.-No me mires así, es un poco difícil de creer todo eso cuando me acuerdo de ti y Blanca Nieves jurándose amor eterno.-dijo Regina sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada molesta del ojiazul.

-¿No te has convencido? Te amo a ti, y si, ame a Blanca. La quise mucho y hubiera seguido con ella si aún la quisiera pero no es así, ya no mas.-confeso David encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada sincera.

-Bueno, te enamoraste de ella en un par de horas y ella te golpeo con una roca.-bromeo Regina encogiéndose de hombros para desviar el tema, pero David no parecía estar de acuerdo y no caería tan fácil.

-Regina, sé que sientes algo por mí y quiero estar contigo.-pidió David acercándose cada vez más, Regina le sostenía la mirada, no se permitiría ceder.-Reina Malvada, alcaldesa de Storybrooke, Regina Mills…Como sea, te amo.-dijo David seriamente, descartando las dudas de Regina acerca de que solo fuera un fugaz enamoramiento de David.

-No soy cursi como tú, Charming.-siseo Regina tragando saliva al ver sus ojos clavados en ella.-Yo realmente detestaba al Príncipe del Bosque Encantado.-ironizo Regina sonriendo levemente, David arqueo las cejas.

-Pues a mí la Reina Malvada siempre me pareció una mujer extremadamente sexy y provocativa, esos escotes de tus vestidos eran muy sugerentes…-murmuro David acercándose lentamente a ella, Regina rodo los ojos.

-Curioso, nunca note interés de tu parte, Charming.-siseo Regina con un tono malicioso, David arqueo las cejas y con la mirada fija en sus labios la tomo de la cintura para pegarla a él con rapidez, Regina intento apartarse pero las manos de David la sujetaban contra él.

-Sera por que intentaba sobrevivir a tus intentos de homicidio.-se burló David en el mismo tono filoso que ella, provocando que Regina sonriera maliciosamente, David también sonrió y sin darse cuenta ya estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, Regina trato de apartarse pero David fue más rápido y capturo sus labios en un beso. Las manos de David se deslizaban desde su cintura por su espalda, el rubio llevo su mano hasta el cabello de Regina para poder enredar sus dedos en él y así intensificar el beso, un beso intenso, un beso que dejaba en claro que el interés de David era la mujer que tenía presa entre sus brazos y que no tenía ninguna intención de perder la batalla tan fácilmente.

-Regina, yo…-la puerta del camarote se abrió después de un par de toques, dando paso a Robín Hood. El ladrón se quedó estático en la puerta al ver a David y Regina besándose, sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle al ver como David tocaba a su reina, como la besaba como si nada más existiera. Demonios. Solamente él podía hacer eso, nadie más, solo Robín Hood, el mismo que se arrepentía de haber entrado a ese lugar y presenciar aquella escena. En cuanto la puerta se abrió Regina y David dejaron de besarse por instinto, pero David aún mantenía a Regina sujeta de la cintura.

-Robín.-murmuro Regina palideciendo al ver la mirada asesina del arquero, pocas veces había visto a Robín enojado, pero eran las suficientes para saber que cuando Robín Hood se enfurecía nada bueno podía salir, sobre todo cuando tenía al blanco de su ira delante de él y podía corresponder a sus ataques fácilmente.

-Más vale que quites tus manos de encima de ella en este instante.-siseo Robín con la mirada encendida al dar dos largos pasos hacia ellos y sujetar a David de la chaqueta para apartarlo de Regina, prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia fuera del camarote, bajo la mirada incrédula de Regina.

-No me vas a decir que tengo que hacer.-amenazo David duramente al soltarse bruscamente de Robín y tratar de mantener el equilibrio para no caer. Regina los siguió hasta cubierta, agradeciendo internamente que no hubiera nadie ahí.

-David…-Regina dio un par de pasos hacia el príncipe para obligarlo a no seguir provocando a Robín, pero la mirada de la reina estaba clavada en el arquero, mirándolo con disculpa en los ojos que el ladrón ignoro al señalar al príncipe.

-Déjalo, Regina. Debe de costarle bastante aceptar que me amas.-se burló Robín mirando a David amenazante, Regina rodo los ojos al comprender que no saldría tan fácil de ello, los dos hombres parecían echar chispas.

-¿No te ha quedado claro que ya no te ama? Creí que por eso te habías ido de su casa.-ataco David sintiendo celos ante las palabras de Robín, él no era así pero aquello comenzaba a hacerle decir cosas que no quería. La mirada que el arquero le lanzo a David podría haberlo matado fácilmente.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-pregunto Robín burlonamente.-Porque hasta donde sé tú no te has mudado con ella y no son nada, por más que trates de confundirla.-replico Robín con desdén provocando que David sintiera aún más rabia, Regina rodo los ojos al ver las miradas asesinas de ambos y comenzó a preguntarse si notarían su ausencia si se marchaba.

-Parecen niños peleándose por un juguete.-protesto Regina cruzándose de brazos al observar a ambos hombres tan concentrados en provocar al otro que ninguno la escucho.

-Si te quisiera no estaría confundida.-siseo David apretando los puños de igual manera que el arquero.- ¡Si no sintiera algo por mí no hubiera estado conmigo!-alzo la voz David sin pensarlo, de acuerdo, aquello había sido una jugada rastrera pero no había pensado con claridad.

-¡David!-grito Regina mirándolo fulminante pero antes de que pudiera intervenir un puñetazo de Robín derribo a David, lanzándolo al piso. Regina miro a Robín y decidió no acercarse a el al ver como sus ojos parecían irradiar fuego. Demonios, asesinaría a David, lo haría lenta y dolorosamente por arrastrarla con él y provocar una pelea más. Después del puñetazo que Robín le dio a David y lo hizo caer, el príncipe no tardó en responder y lanzo su primer golpe dándole en el estómago al arquero, Robín también respondió y así ambos comenzaron a repartirse golpes a diestra y siniestra. Regina intento detenerlos más de una vez paralizándolos con magia pero ambos se movían rápido y sin darse cuenta le complicaban acertar en ellos.

-¡Hey!-la voz de Hook llegando casi corriendo desde el otro extremo del barco los hizo tratar de esquivarlo, Emma y Zelena habían salido de las literas al escuchar los ruidos y ambas mujeres miraron la escena con diferentes gestos de incredulidad.-Compañeros, calma.-intervino Hook al apresurarse y colarse en medio de Robín y David, teniendo que esquivar un par de golpes al sujetar a David de los brazos atrás de la espalda.

-¡El que faltaba!-se burló Zelena con una sonrisa descarada desde donde observaba junto a Emma, ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina, la pelirroja la ignoro y se dirigió a la rubia que estaba junto a ella.-¿No deberías ayudar? Es tu padre.-dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, devolviendo su vista a donde estaban los tres hombres.

-David está lo suficientemente grande para saber qué hace.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de diversión ante el espectáculo que estaba observando, definitivamente se iba a divertir recordándole aquellos momentos a su padre hasta el fin de sus días.

-¡Robín, David!-protesto Regina al verlos intentar volver el uno contra el otro, la reina aprovecho y hechizo los pies de ambos para mantenerlos clavados en el piso del barco, Hook soltó a David y se apartó de ellos, Emma y Zelena se acercaron al pirata y a Regina.

-Regina es una mujer libre, puede estar con quien quiera así que cálmense, aquí ninguno es novio de mi hermanita, ¿no?-intervino Zelena sin siquiera de pensarlo un poco, Regina la miro incrédula y negó con la cabeza al ver la sonrisa divertida de la pelirroja.

-¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como adolescentes? Es estúpido esto, creí que se darían cuenta, ustedes son adultos.-reclamo Regina mirándolos fulminante, Robín y David torcieron los gestos y desistieron de intentar caminar.

-Amor, creo que es mejor dejar todo esto.-dijo Hook mirando a la reina con un gesto despreocupado, ganándose dos miradas fieras que estaban por lanzársele encima.

-¿Por qué le dices amor?-pregunto David arqueando las cejas y mirándolo inquisitoriamente, Regina soltó un bufido mientras que Emma y Zelena comenzaron a reír por lo bajo ante los celos de Charming.

-Por favor, Hook le dice amor a cada mujer que se le pasa enfrente.-ironizo Robín encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca divertida, esta vez fue Hook quien lo miraba con severidad y David reía por lo bajo.

-Cuidado ahí, ladrón.-siseo Hook acercándose a Robín amenazante, Regina arqueo las cejas y tuvo que contener el impulso de prender fuego al Jolly Roger.

-No es un secreto que Hook fue un pirata mujeriego toda la vida.-intervino David con el mismo tono despreocupado que Robín, Hook lo miro con un gesto de malicia y Regina comprendió que no se darían tregua en ese momento.

-Tampoco es un secreto que tú sigues casado.-siseo Hook burlonamente, provocando un gesto matador en David y que Robín estallara en carcajadas ante la reacción de David, Emma y Zelena se debatían entre mirar al trio de hombres y a Regina, quien perdía la paciencia poco a poco.

-Que imbéciles.-siseo Regina negando con la cabeza al ejercer presión en el puente de su nariz en un gesto de frustración, tanto Emma como Zelena asintieron de acuerdo con ella, los tres hombres seguían discutiendo concentrados en ellos cuando sin más los tres quedaron suspendidos en el aire, demasiado alto para su gusto.

-¡Son unos idiotas!-grito Gold fastidiado de ignorar sus peleas con tal de no entrometerse como Regina había pedido.-Intente ignorarlos pero son un trio de idiotas.-siseo Gold moviendo sus manos y provocando que Robín, David y Hook quedaran suspendidos en el aire fuera del Jolly Roger.

-¡Gold!-grito Emma al ver a los tres hombres con gestos de terror ante la idea de ser soltados y caer al vacío desde esa altura, Zelena observaba todo con curiosidad y Regina no oculto su gesto de frustración, sabía que tenía que intervenir pero decidió esperar unos cuantos segundos para asegurarse que el susto les quitara las ganas de provocar cualquier otra pelea o discusión.

-Es suficiente.-intervino Regina después de un par de minutos. Minutos en los cuales Gold se divirtió causándoles varios sustos al mover sus manos y a los tres hombres a su antojo.-Bájalos y déjennos a solas.-pidió Regina duramente, Gold arqueo las cejas negándose en un principio pero la mirada de Regina lo hizo acceder.

-¿Es necesario? Prometo no interrumpir.-dijo Zelena inocentemente, la mirada asesina de Regina la hizo no protestar, la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y siguió a Emma hacia donde dormía la tripulación, Gold no ocultaba su sonrisa maliciosa y así desapareció de la vista de todos para estar solo.

-Escúcheme bien los tres.-siseo Regina mirándolos a cada uno duramente, Robín la miro apenado, David con culpa y Hook parecía tentado a dejarse caer en el suelo para no tener que pasar por aquello.-No pueden, no podemos seguir así, son adultos no unos niños que se pelean por ver quién se queda con el juguete.-reclamo Regina mirándolos a los tres casi mortalmente, haciéndolos tragar en seco.

-Como adulto déjame golpea al príncipe falso.-siseo Robín dirigiendo una mirada asesina a David, quien lo miraba burlonamente.

-Inténtalo, ladrón. Ni con todas tus flechas podrías ganarme.-se burló David mirándolo despectivamente.

-Eso se resuelve fácil… ¿A puño limpio o con armas?-pregunto Hook con sarcasmo y riendo divertido, Regina lo miro matadoramente y con un gesto de manos lo hizo gritar al lanzarle unas leves chispas en el brazo, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Si no vas a ayudar no empeores las cosas.-siseo Regina mirándolo duramente, los tres parecieron recobrar la cordura y mantenerse casi estáticos con la mirada inquieta. La mirada de Regina se centró en los tres que miraban atentos, casi temerosos.-No quiero lastimar a nadie, de verdad. No le mentí a nadie y soy sincera cuando digo que no tengo idea de lo que siento o de lo que quiero, no voy a dar explicaciones por que no soy nada de ninguno.-sentencio la reina antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de la vista de los tres, quienes se miraron un tanto incomodos y comprendieron que nada ganarían estando así. Robín se dirigió a su hamaca para no ver a nadie y David se dirigió a buscar a Emma, mientras que Hook retomo su lugar al frente del Jolly Roger.

* * *

La noche había llegado y la tensión aún se sentía en el Jolly Roger, casi todos habían preferido quedarse abajo y no salir a cubierta lo que resto de la tarde. Emma y David compartían espacio con Zelena, David había optado por tirarse en una de las hamacas y ninguno de los tres había pronunciado palabra. Robín también se había recostado en la hamaca que le correspondía y se había pasado la tarde sin ver a nadie. Regina se había encerrado en el camarote. Gold como era de esperar permaneció en cubierta para no tener que lidiar con nadie y Hook se encargaba de estar al timón de su barco, cómodamente sentado en una silla y en compañía de su ron que a ratos bebía.

-Gold.-siseo David al toparse con Gold cuando salió a cubierta y el Oscuro se dirigía a donde pasaba la noche, el Oscuro no disimulo un gesto de fastidio al ver a David frente a él, intento ignorarlo y seguir de largo pero David se lo impidió.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Reclamarme algo?-pregunto Gold con un tono filoso habitual en él, David lo miro con un gesto de pocos amigos.-Si no vas a hablar me voy, no pienso tomarme la molestia de leer tus labios.-ironizo Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si.-respondió David cruzándose de brazos con una mirada severa.-Eres un retorcido manipulador, me arruinaste una oportunidad de ser feliz, quizá esa niña sea mía y tú me la quitaste, o quizá todos pudimos habernos ahorrado todo este sufrimiento, nos condenaste a todos solo por tu maldición.-termino de decir David con frustración contenida.

-¿Hubieras preferido quedarte con Regina que vivir la historia que tuviste con Blanca Nieves?-pregunto Gold con dobles intenciones y una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose una mirada fulminante de David.

-No trates de jugar con las palabras, Gold.-siseo David conociendo sus gustos por torcer las cosas. Digo que eres un manipulador que ha jugado con la vida de todos como si fuéramos títeres.-siseo David mirándolo amenazante, pero el semblante de Gold permanecía sin expresión.

-Siempre tan encantador, tan directo, tan…aburrido.-se burló Gold con un gesto que David no pudo evitar recordar a Rumplestilskin, David tenso el gesto en una mueca de desagrado.

-Regina me amaba y yo a ella, íbamos a casarnos, todo estaba bien.-decía David con un tono severo, Gold rodo los ojos con un gesto aburrido. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta que había alguien más escuchando su conversación. Emma se había levantado poco después que David al escuchar voces cercanas, y al darse cuenta que eran ellos guardo silencio sin poder evitar el escuchar.

-Todo un clásico de amor.-ironizo Gold con una mueca burlona, David deseo poder golpearlo en la cara en ese momento.-Igual que tu Blanca Nieves.-ataco Gold en su defensa, David frunció el ceño, Emma escucho todo y estuvo tentada a salir por si David perdía la cordura y se lanzaba contra Gold.

-La única razón por la que no te agarro a golpes es porque quiero encontrar a Jazmín. Porque por tu culpa perdí a Regina, quizá la historia de todos no hubiera estado llena de sufrimiento.-siseo David con los puños apretados, Gold lo miro con una sonrisa burlona que irritaría los nervios de cualquiera.

-¿Realmente crees que es tuya?-pregunto Gold retóricamente, permitiéndose reír levemente, ganándose la mirada fulminante del príncipe. Desde donde estaba, Emma escuchaba todo y no sabía a ciencia cierta que le provocaba todo lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, hasta que no se diga lo contrario esa niña es hija mía y de Regina.-sentencio David con firmeza, Gold arqueo las cejas y lo miro en silencio por unos segundos.

-Por eso estas aquí.-afirmo Gold seriamente, David asintió sin más.

-Por mi hija y por Regina, no voy a dejarla sola, quiero ayudarla.-dijo David con seguridad y firmeza, Gold arqueo las cejas y rio burlonamente, Emma escuchaba todo en silencio para no ser descubierta.

-¿Desearías volver en el tiempo y evitar todo?-cuestiono Gold con dobles motivos.- ¿Casarte con ella como estaba por suceder, quizá formar una familia y vivir felices para siempre?-pregunto Gold con una mueca divertida.

-No podría hacerlo. Porque amo a Emma, ella es mi hija y la quiero tanto como quiero a Neal, por ellos no podría regresar el tiempo y perderlos, solo por eso no te odio por completo.-siseo David conociendo sus intenciones de molestarlo, Emma sonrió al escuchar a su padre.

-Buena respuesta, Charming.-ironizo Gold sonriendo maliciosamente al pasar de largo a David, al escuchar sus pasos Emma se apresuró a regresar a su hamaca. Emma respiro tranquila al no ser descubierta, sintiéndose mejor al conocer los sentimientos de David, decidió dejarlo en paz un rato y quedarse en la hamaca.

* * *

La madrugada había llegado sin que nadie lo notara, por suerte las cosas se habían mantenido en calma y habían todos podido discutir lo que harían a su llegada a Agrabah, así que cuando dejaron las cosas claras cada uno se retiró a dormir. Las estrellas cubrían el cielo dando un aspecto hermoso desde el Jolly Roger, al estar más cerca de ellas su brillo aumentaba. El pirata se levantó de su silla frente al timón y estiro las piernas un poco al caminar por cubierta.

-¿Ya estas más calmada o debo alejarme si quiero seguir con vida?-pregunto Hook con un tono irónico detrás de ella, Regina se sobresaltó un poco y rodo los ojos al ver al pirata pararse frente a ella.

-Muy gracioso, Hook.-replico Regina negando con la cabeza al cruzarse de brazos, Hook rio levemente y se encogió de hombros sin más.

-Te conozco. Cuando te enojas eres capaz de prenderle fuego a todo lo que te salga al paso.-dijo Hook con un gesto de fingida preocupación, ganándose una mirada arrogante de la reina.

-Quizás. Pero el Jolly Roger está a salvo porque estoy en él y no pretendo naufragar.-contesto Regina con un tono astuto, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ya casi llegamos, más tardar al medio día debemos estar en Agrabah.-aseguro Hook con un gesto de seriedad, Regina asintió, ya deseaba estar ahí y poder encontrar respuestas.

-Deberíamos haber llegado antes.-se quejó Regina con un gesto de impaciencia.-No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, necesito llegar.-dijo la reina torciendo el gesto, Hook acorto la distancia y tomo su mano dándole un ligero apretón.

-Llegaremos pronto, vamos a descubrir que paso y todo va a salir bien. La encontraremos.-aseguro Hook dedicándole una sonrisa para hacerla sentir segura, Regina arqueo las cejas en un gesto escéptico.

-¿Porque estas tan seguro?-pregunto Regina dudando un poco, el pirata se encogió de hombros y medito su respuesta por un par de segundos.

-Porque si.-contesto Hook sin más, ganándose una mirada incrédula.-Por qué conociendo a Cora seguramente dejo a nuestra hija aquí para asegurarse este reino en caso de que algo saliera mal contigo, como sucedió al final.-dijo Hook con un tono serio.

-La aparto de mi.-suspiro Regina llevándose una mano al cabello.-Cora era mi madre y no puedo entender por qué actuó de esa manera. Si me amaba tan solo un poco nunca lo demostró o por lo menos tenía una forma muy extraña de querer.-dijo Regina rodando los ojos, Hook asintió.

-Cora era una mujer casi imposible de entender pero te quería, Regina.-aseguro el pirata con sus ojos fijos en los de la reina, mirándola como pocas veces lo hacía, sin bromas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-pregunto Regina mirándolo perspicaz y cruzándose de brazos al esperar una respuesta.-Pase casi toda mi vida intentando ganarme su amor y que estuviera orgullosa de mi.-dijo Regina con un gesto de frustración, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Hook se apresuró a sujetarla de la cintura y pegarla a él, para después sujetar una de sus manos entre la suya.- ¿Qué haces?-cuestiono la reina con un gesto de burla.

-Bailaras conmigo.-musito Hook moviéndose al compás de una música imaginaria, provocando que Regina lo mirara como si estuviera loco.-Te daré respuestas solo si me sigues el juego.-sentencio Hook sonriendo maliciosamente al no soltarla.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Regina con un tanto de desconfianza y renuencia a seguirle el juego, pero el pirata parecía llevarla suavemente por el Jolly Roger sin esfuerzo.-De acuerdo. Comienza a hablar, Killian.-accedió Regina dejándose llevar un poco.

-Cora espero 28 años para reunirse contigo, para buscarte.-recordó Hook al girar suavemente a la reina y pegarla de nuevo a el.-Pudo haberte asesino cuando la creías muerta y jamás lo intento. En el fondo estaba orgullosa de ti, de que su hija fuera la reina y deseaba que tú tuvieras todo lo que ella no pudo, por eso te exigía tanto.-comentaba Hook sin dejar de moverse lentamente, guiando a Regina junto a él.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-pregunto Regina arqueando las cejas y mirándolo fijamente, Hook sonrió levemente.-Por más tiempo que estuvieran juntos Cora no hablaba de esas cosas con nadie.-comento Regina negando con la cabeza.

-Me tomo tiempo comprenderlo al principio pero después lo entendí. Cuando Cora me aparto de ti la odie, pero después entendí por qué lo hizo.-dijo Hook girando a la reina y volviendo a atraerla.-Quería lo mejor para ti, te merecías algo mejor que un pirata borracho y aventurero, eso decía ella.-se burló Hook haciendo que Regina quedara más cerca de el.-En eso estábamos de acuerdo, merecías algo mejor.-acepto Hook mirándola cálidamente, Regina le dedico una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras antes de acomodarse en su pecho.

-Quizá lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado, ambos éramos villanos, nos hubiéramos acabado matando.-rio levemente la alcaldesa al mirar al pirata con burla, Hook asintió levemente.

-Cierto, su Majestad.-rio Hook encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero no puedes negar que nos divertíamos bastante.-dijo el pirata con picardía haciéndola reír.-Extrañaba esto.-dijo Hook mirándola divertido.-O por lo menos ciertas partes de ti.-bromeo Hook al bajar la mirada directamente al escote de Regina, haciéndola rodar los ojos y esforzarse por no sonrojarse.

-Olvidaba con quien estaba.-ironizo Regina negando con la cabeza, Hook arqueo las cejas.

-Yo te refresco la memoria.-siseo Hook descaradamente al sujetarla con firmeza y besar sus labios, Regina ignoro el hecho de que el garfio de Killian estaba rozando su piel y correspondió alejando todos los pensamientos de su mente. Hook deslizo su mano por la cintura de Regina suavemente y comenzó a guiarla hasta el camarote, Regina sabía que quizá se arrepentiría de aquello, pero al menos por esa noche no quería hacerlo. Ambos entraron al camarote en pocos segundos, segundos en los que los besos comenzaron a intensificarse y a ser cada vez más apasionados, tal como eran ellos. Hook despojo a Regina de sus prendas con movimientos expertos y Regina hizo lo mismo con él, el garfio de Hook quedo tirado cerca de la cama para no lastimarla. Hook la sujeto fuertemente y la tumbo sobre la cama, recorriendo su piel y dejando besos en ellos, admirando ese cuerpo que lo tentaba tanto, hasta llegar a besar sus labios y morderlos suavemente haciendo que Regina dejara marcas de sus uñas en su espalda, ninguno se quejaba de aquello, parecían disfrutar del momento…

* * *

Regina estaba recostada sobre el pecho del capitán del Jolly Roger, ambos estaban en silencio y con las miradas sin conectarse, Hook deslizaba su mano por la espalda desnuda de Regina con suavidad, solo cubiertos por las sábanas blancas de la cama y extrañamente no se sentían incomodos el uno con el otro, era como si de pronto las cosas entre ellos estuvieran más claras que antes.

-Debo decirlo, esto fue increíble.-musito Hook riendo levemente al buscar los labios de Regina y besarla cortamente, la reina no evito reír un poco y negar con la cabeza.

-Eso es una completa locura, pero bueno, somos dos locos.-replico Regina con un dejo de sarcasmo haciendo reír a Hook, quien arqueando las cejas se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada.

-Es tu culpa, enloqueces a cualquiera. No hicimos nada malo, somos dos adultos y estamos solos, no engañamos a nadie-rio Hook ignorando el hecho de que Regina rodaba los ojos ante su despreocupación.-Supongo que esto no se va a volver a repetir.-musito el pirata al notar la mirada de Regina, su silencio.

-¿Tan obvio es?-pregunto Regina dejándose abrazar un poco más al pecho de Hook.-Esto fue increíble, Killian, pero yo…creo que no es amor, siento cosas muy fuertes por ti pero no sé cómo explicártelo.-musito Regina hundiendo su rostro entre su pecho, Hook sonrió levemente y deslizo su mano por la espalda de la morena.

-Te amé, Regina. Daria mi vida para salvar la tuya si fuera necesario.-confeso Hook mirando al techo, sin titubeos en su voz, sin poses de pirata.-No si seas el amor de mi vida pero eres una mujer que es importante para mí, mataría por ti.-dijo Hook seriamente, provocando una sonrisa ligera en los labios de la reina.

-Lo sé, me lo has dejado claro, me has recatado y ni siquiera hizo falta que me lo dijeras. Lo hiciste porque querías, no para conseguir una recompensa.-musito Regina mirándolo agradecida, Hook asintió.-Enfrentaste a Cora y a Gold por mí, trataste con ellos para protegerme.-sonrió Regina levemente.

-Sé que no me amas, esto que paso fue pasión, atracción, deseo si quieres llamarlo así.-musito Hook con un dejo de nostalgia, Regina lo miraba callada.-Quizá yo este aferrado a solo una ilusión, pero tienes que admitir que es una ilusión muy buena.-rio Hook pícaramente al dar una mirada descarada a Regina, sonrojándolo solo un poco.

-Has cambiado, Killian. Y me da gusto, eso es bueno para ti, ya no tienes tanta oscuridad dentro de ti, puedes tener tu propio final feliz.-susurro Regina con seguridad, si ella tenía esperanza el también debía tenerla.

-Encontraremos a nuestra hija.-sentencio Hook firme y besando intensamente a la alcaldesa, tomándola por sorpresa.-Se lo que dirás, pero hasta no confirmar lo contrario es mi hija, Regina, la única que tendría.-rio el pirata encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto inocente.

-Eres un héroe, Capitán Hook.-se burló Regina arqueando las cejas en un gesto burlón, provocando que el pirata frunciera el ceño.-Quizá para otros seas un villano pero estas convirtiéndote en un héroe, pero tranquilo no arruinare tu reputación.-aseguro la reina con un gesto sarcástico que hizo que Hook la mirara fulminante, para después reír levemente al igual que ella.

* * *

Los rayos de sol eran intensos y abrumadores, pero en el camarote principal del Jolly Roger no se filtraba ninguno, sus ocupantes dormían plácidamente. Regina se había acomodado en el pecho de Killian, mientras que el pirata la mantenía abrazada sin darse cuenta. Fuera de ahí, Gold había sido el primero en salir a cubierta para asegurarse de que habían mantenido el camino indicado, sorprendiéndose un poco al no encontrar a Hook cerca. Gold decidió esperar un poco por si el pirata aparecía pero nada, ni rastro de Hook. Por un momento Gold creyó que Hook había pasado la noche en una de las hamacas de su tripulación y se había quedado dormido, si estaba acompañado de su ron era muy probable, pensó Gold. Pero al pasar más de una hora y ver como todos los demás iban saliendo a cubierta poco a poco esa idea dejo de convencerlo tanto como al principio.

-¿Hook no durmió con ustedes?-pregunto Gold serio al verlos aparecer uno por uno, todos con rostros de haberse levantado hace poco, Gold frunció el ceño al ver que todos negaban sin notar algo raro en su conducta.

-No.-dijo Emma bostezando al hablar.-Creí que pasaría la noche aquí otra vez.-musito Emma frotándose los ojos para despejarse un poco el sueño que tenía.

-Yo tuve que dormir con los Charming vigilándome.-se quejó Zelena un poco más despierta que los demás.-Como si pretendiera prender fuego a todos mientras duermen.-ironizo Zelena frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo pase la noche en una de las hamacas pero no vi a Hook bajar, creí que estaría vigilando el rumbo del Jolly Roger o algo así.-se excusó Robín encogiéndose de hombros al no darle importancia al tema.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto David después de estirarse un poco, tenía el cabello revuelto como pocas veces se dejaba ver, Gold parecía endurecer más el gesto a cada respuesta que le daban.

-No, pero si lo que pienso es verdad le van a suceder muchas cosas desagradables al pirata.-siseo Gold torciendo el gesto al darse media vuelta y alejarse de ellos para dirigirse al camarote principal del Jolly Roger, dejando a todos con gestos de confusión.

-¿Saben de qué habla?-pregunto Robín sin comprender, ninguno le dio una respuesta, quizá el estarse levantando les impedía pensar claramente con rapidez.

-¿Dónde está Regina? Siempre es la primera en levantarse.-apunto Zelena con un gesto de curiosidad, ganándose las miradas de todos, quienes parecían apenas haber caído en cuenta de la ausencia de la reina, la pelirroja tenía razón ella siempre era la primera en levantarse.

-No es posible.-murmuro David casi con la mandíbula desencajada al caer en cuenta de los pensamientos de Gold al igual que los demás. Robín y David habían palidecido un poco al quedarse casi clavados al suelo, mientras que Emma y Zelena habían salido casi corriendo para alcanzar a Gold y desmentir o confirmar sus sospechas, pero ambas se detuvieron a mitad de camino con gestos de asombro al ver lo que tenían delante de ellas.

* * *

Gold toco la puerta del camarote para no enfadar a la reina por si estaba equivocado y Regina estaba sola, no quería empeorar las cosas entre ellos. Al no recibir respuesta empujo la puerta suavemente solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para ver que sucedía dentro. En ese instante Gold deseo no haberlo hecho, si alguien lo hubiera visto juraría que había palidecido considerablemente y después su rostro se había tornado rojo de la molestia que sentía, había apretado sus puños ante su indignación tanto que quizá se pudo haber hecho daño, y es que al ver a Hook en la misma cama que su hija habría jurado que casi se desmaya. No es que Regina fuera una santa, Gold sabia de sobra que no lo era pero verla en la cama con Hook no era cualquier cosa, el pirata era su enemigo eterno, el hombre que más detestaba… ¿Y ahora compartía la cama con su hija? Definitivamente el destino le estaba jugando una broma muy cruel.

-¿Qué sucede?-murmuro Hook moviéndose un poco al sentir que Regina también se movía, ambos se habían despertado al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse de golpe, pero al ver al Oscuro ahí ambos se despertaron por completo, cubriéndose lo más que podían con las sabanas, mirando a Gold con sorpresa.

-Te matare.-siseo Gold tan rígido como una estatua, mirando de forma asesina al pirata, quien no pudo evitar tragar en seco al ver el gesto amenazante del Oscuro, decir que estaba furioso era quedarse corto.

-¡Gold, como te atreves a entrar así!-reclamo Regina indignada al sentir enrojecer sus mejillas, antes de poder decir algo más con un movimiento de muñeca una nube morada cubrió a Regina y a Hook, dejándolos impecablemente vestidos. Los dos salieron de la cama por el lado opuesto a donde estaba Gold.

-Te matare lenta y dolorosamente.-volvió a amenazar Gold con la mandíbula apretada, Regina y Hook no dijeron nada por unos segundos, se miraron fugazmente al ver la mirada asesina de Gold, ambos creyendo que si cumpliría su amenaza.

-Yo…-Hook no alcanzo a decir nada más, Gold empezó a ahorcarlo a distancia sin titubeos y sin quitar su mirada del pirata que trataba de zafarse en vano, Regina se sorprendió y retrocedió por instinto al ver como Hook comenzaba a elevarse un poco a causa de Gold.

-¡Bájalo ya, Gold!-siseo Regina mirándolo furiosa, Gold no la miraba, estaba concentrado en torturar al pirata que cada vez sentía más dolor en sus pulmones al no tener aire.-Bájalo si no quieres que aleje a Henry de ti, que yo también termine por odiarte aún más.-siseo Regina recurriendo a su última carta, quizá un poco bajo pero necesario. Gold miro a Regina y noto lo decidida que estaba, le tomo un par de segundos que parecieron eternos pero termino por ceder y dejar caer al pirata.

* * *

Emma y Zelena se habían detenido a medio camino de seguir a Gold, ambas con la mirada fija en el gran muro de fuego al que se aproximaban cada vez más. Robín y David también se acercaron a ellas para tratar de asegurarse que no estaban alucinando al ver las llamas de fuego que cada vez estaban más cerca, asustándolos.

-¡Gold! ¡Regina!.-grito Emma para que salieran del camarote donde discutían fuertemente ajenos a eso.- ¡Deben venir ya!-grito Emma sin dejar de mirar el muro de fuego, en pocos segundos Regina salió corriendo del camarote, seguida de Hook y Gold, los tres se detuvieron en seco al ver el gran muro que tenían delante del Jolly Roger.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunto Zelena abriendo los ojos al sentir su corazón latir más rápido al ver que se acercaban cada vez más al fuego, la idea de morir quemados a nadie le agradaba, todos parecían hipnotizados por las llamas del fuego.

-Eso significa que hemos llegado.-dijo Gold seriamente, mirando las grandes cantidades de fuego que tenían casi encima.-Bienvenidos a Agrabah.-siseo Gold de mala gana, notando como todos lo miraban incrédulos y como si estuviera loco.-Sujétense si no quieren caer.-aviso Gold antes de que todos se apresuraran a resguardarse para los disturbios que venían. En pocos segundos el Jolly Roger estaba atravesando el gran muro de fuego y en un par de minutos estaban en Agrabah.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? ¿Falto algo? Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí dejen un review!jajaja Se que tarde bastante en actualizar pero ahora si que anduve totalmente fuera de la lap, nos toca leernos en 10 días. Ayudenme con un review diciéndome con quien quieren que se quede nuestra reina…muahahhaa_

**EQLuisa**…Eaaaaaaaaaa! Ya se acerca Regina cada vez mas a donde quedo su hija, a saber como vivio y que paso con ella muahaha Hook estaría encantado de ser el padre :p Que genial que te gusto la parte con Robín, besoooooooooo!

**Rosalie end Jacob…**David y Regina son todo un espectáculo juntos muahaha

**Liz-Black489**…Gracias!Lamento la tardanza, espero poder leerte en 10 días que actualice, besoo!

**Cenaby…** Solo hubo dos aquí y muy cortitos jajajaja Se sabra, pero no dire cuando muahaha No tiene 40 años, eso seguro, cuando Zelena la dio por muerta tenia 16. ¿Mas EvilCharming? Aquí hubo un poquito mas :P Gold como padre es de temer, le van a sacar canas verdes al pobre hombre jajajaja Zelena es Zelena, no se puede decir mas jajajaja Gracias!

**Aelynb**…Amonosss! Voto OutlawQueen!

**Evazqueen**….Gracias, lamento la demora esta vez actualizare en 10 días, me lo he puesto como meta jajaja Gold esta sufriendo con su hija todo lo que no sufrio antes con su hijo muahahaha Regina no se deja cuidar mucho aun pero es que Gold es asi, quiere proteger aunque aun no sepa como hacerlo del todo bien…Zelena, amo a mi pelirroja consentida jajaja Retorciendose y todo tuvo que soltar todito lo que siente, poco a poco iran mas escenas de ella, lo prometo, las amo juntas son un derroche de sarcasmo, arrogancia y cariño-odio jajaja Malefica si esta muerta, tal cual en la serie sucedió, pero eso no quita que pueda volver nuestra hechicera consentida, la amo…Rajah hara su parte, le toca momento en el prox cap…Emma! Emma tiene su parte infantil aun, me hizo gracia imaginármela asi jajajaja Regina y Hook son una cosa un poco distinta a su relación con David muahaha La heladera esta haciendo de las suyas, poco a poco les ire mostrando…Gracias por seguir leyendo, besoooooooooo!

**GabyEvilRegal4Ever123**… Eaaaaaaaaa, gracias! David volvió a ser niño jajajaja Gold esta siendo torturado sin desearlo por su querida hija, un poco mas y le provoca el infarto al pobre jajajajaja Regina tiene que decidir y descubrir con quien desea estar realmente muahahaha Zelena es un poco fría pero tiene sus sentimientos, ya ire mostrando mas de ella. Besooo!

**Franciny**…Gracias! El OQ es lindísimo! Henry y Bella tienen bastante en común creo que se llevarían de maravilla, si casi son parientes jajajaja Regina y Zelena son geniales juntas, son como hermanas que se pelean pero en el fondo muuuuy en el fondo se quieren jajajaja El trio de idiotas, totalmente, como niños jajajaja Ingrid…Ya les deje pistas de lo que hizo la heladera muahahaha GRACIAS! Hubo dos flashback por ahora, ¿te gustarían mas? Besoooooooo!

**fanyag24**…Eaaaa!GRACIAS! El OQ tuvo su momentito aquí y con Roland incluido jajajaja Yo tambien amo a Zelena y es de mis consentidas junto con Regina, son divinas las dos jajaja El árbol genealógico de Jazmín es mas enredado que el de Henry, pobre!jajajaja Aun puede que Robín sea el padre, es una linda pareja…Ya tengo marcadas ciertas cosas que ocurrirán con Zelena y varios mas…muahaha Estuve sin compu, lamento la tardanza, nos leemos en 10 días, besooo!

**FangirlinSinceUnmemorableTimes**…Gracias, que genial que te gusto! Zelena se encariño con su sobrina, pero bueno, la mocosa es adorable jajajaja Me parecio que pegaban los celos, ya que en un principio es el punto débil de Zelena, asi fue como no pensó las consecuencias y todo acabo mal v.v Malefica adora a su pulga, a su manera pero la adora jajajaja Yo tampoco puedo odiar a Zelena, Malefica aun podría volver…nunca se sabe muahaha El HookedQueen fue bastante aquí jajajaja Amo el DragonQueen!Besoooo

**Clau23**…El OQ es muy lindo! Zelena es una caja de sorpresas, pero su punto débil siempre fueron los celos y la envidia, de ahí su rabia contra Malefica, me parecio que encajaba bien en su personaje , lastima que la mocosa salió lastimada, totalmente…A ver como reacciona Regina cuando se entere!muahaha Gold…se esta redimiendo a su manera :P Aquí ya hubo un vistazo a lo que hizo la heladera muahahaha Estuve sin compu por 3 semanas, lamento la tardanza, actualizo en 10 días! Besooo enormeee!

**jossedith1**… Eaaaa! ¿Ya estas mejor? Ojala que si….¿Yo cruel? El karma existe, el pirata ya tuvo su recompensa jajajaja Pobre mi Zelena, Regina la hizo hablar a la mala muahahhaa Besooooo enormeee!


	18. Chapter 18

_Holaaaa, por fin pude volver! Si, ya sé que había dicho 10 días y tarde en actualizar… ¿El triple? jejeje Lo lamento, pero olvide meter en la ecuación que caía mi cumpleaños, la entrega de proyectos y exámenes de la uní, en fin...Ahora estoy libre y como usualmente tardo de 10 a 13 días en escribir un cap. pues espero estar más seguido por acá, sobre todo ahora que vuelve OUAT, eaaaaaaaa! No volveré a decir plazos porque siempre que lo hago término tardando más, pareciera karma jajajaja Bueno, les dejo leer, capitulo largo y que espero les guste! ¿Me ayudan con un comentario acerca de a quien prefieren para la reina? Jajaja Gracias enormes por cada review, fav y follow que dejan, se agradecen en serio! Si quieren masacrarme para que actualice o algún comentario mi twitter es: BarbieEliz. _

_P.D: Hablando de twitter…Gracias a Mely_kc por los memes del fic, el del fandom #EvilCharming me ha matado de risa ( /Mely_kc/status/644989617981231105) !Besossss!_

* * *

El Jolly Roger se aproximaba con una lentitud casi torturante para sus pasajeros al muro de fuego. El barco comenzaba a moverse sin tregua, obligando a todos a sujetarse fuerte de lo primero que encontraban para no caer al vacío. El muro de fuego que atravesaron los hizo estremecer, pensando que acabarían con severas quemaduras, pero al atravesarlo fueron inmunes al fuego, como si se tratara de una gran ilusión sumamente realista. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el muro de fuego había quedado atrás y el barco pirata aterrizado estruendosamente en medio de un desierto, provocando que todos acabaran tumbados en el suelo en diferentes posiciones, todos tratando de asegurarse que no habían sufrido más lesiones que un par de moretones.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto David mirando a Emma, la rubia había caído sobre su padre en una de las sacudidas del barco, provocándole un dolor en las costillas al Príncipe. Emma asintió en silencio un poco mareada por todo el movimiento y se levantó poco a poco, para después ayudar a David.

-Regina.-hablo Robín desde el extremo donde había caído, levantándose un poco adolorido al chocar contra la madera, asegurándose de que no perdería el equilibrio enfoco su vista en la Reina, quien tenía un gesto de igual dolor al tocarse el abdomen, sus costillas habían sufrido al ser sujetada por Gold de golpe.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hook al terminar de acomodarse el garfio y acercándose a Regina, hasta poner una mano sobre su espalda. Regina levanto la mirada y asintió, el pirata noto la mirada asesina que Gold le estaba lanzando al lado de la alcaldesa.

-El que no estará bien serás tu si no te apartas, pirata.-siseo Gold mirándolo de mala gana, con todas las intenciones de torturarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Hook estuvo a un paso de responder pero la mirada asesina de Regina le advirtió que no era un buen momento para pelear.

-¿Dónde está Zelena?-pregunto Regina al pasear su mirada por el barco, notando que Emma y David estaban sacudiéndose un poco mientras se acercaban a ellos, al igual que Robín ya estaba frente a ella.

-Aquí, hermanita.-siseo Zelena saliendo detrás de ella, con un gesto de pocos amigos y el cabello rojo revuelvo, Regina arqueo las cejas al verla.-Gracias al pirata no caí por la borda, pero casi pierdo un brazo.-se quejó Zelena torciendo el gesto.

-No es mi culpa que la pelirroja haya caído sobre mí, un poco más y mi garfio hubiera acabado en su hombro, por un segundo disfrutaste estar sobre mi.-ironizo Hook guiñándole un ojo a la Bruja, Zelena frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada despectiva, mientras que los demás gozaron la mueca de indignación que hizo Zelena.

-Lo importante es que todos estamos bien.-dijo David para romper la tensión, evitando el contacto visual con Hook, no quería ser imprudente y cometer alguna estupidez como golpear en el rostro al pirata y capitán del barco que acaban de estrellar.

-No por mucho tiempo.-amenazo Gold mirando a Hook duramente, el pirata noto que una de las manos de Gold amenazaba con sacar fuego, haciendo que todos inconscientemente retrocedieran un paso.

-Siempre creí que si algún día moría a manos de alguien, seria a manos de Regina.-ironizo Hook con una mueca de descaro, ganándose unas miradas de burla y otras cuantas asesinas, sin contar con que Regina lo miro con resignación. Gold lo miro fulminante y levanto su mano con una llama en ella.-Lo siento, pelirroja.-se burló Hook al escudarse detrás de Zelena, David y Emma negaron con la cabeza, Robín escondió una sonrisa burlona y Regina se limitó a suspirar con resignación.

-Mala elección, mascota pirata. Nos matara a ambos.-se burló Zelena cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Gold con ironía, solo para provocarlo, Gold frunció el ceño y eso hizo incrementar el tamaño de la bola de fuego que había conjurado.

-Nadie matara a nadie.-sentencio Regina interponiéndose entre ellos, consiguiendo que Gold apagara la bola de fuego y que Hook se apareciera junto a ella, mientras que Zelena se alejó con una mueca de fastidio.

-Regina tiene razón, deberíamos bajar ya.-dijo Robín acercándose para apoyar la decisión de Regina, todos parecieron estar de acuerdo. Gold conjuro una rampa para que todos pudieran bajar del Jolly Roger y fue el primero en descender, seguido de Zelena y de Regina.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-pregunto Emma cruzándose de brazos al ver como Robín, David y Hook comenzaban a competir por ver quien bajaba primero, valiéndose de un par de empujones y miradas asesinas.-¡Deténganse los tres!.-sentencio Emma frustrada al ser ignorada, sin darse cuenta de su mano salió un rayo de luz blanca que impacto en el suelo del Jolly Roger, haciendo que los tres hombres quedaran pegados al suelo sin poder dar un paso más.

-¡Emma!-se quejaron los tres al mismo tiempo al hacer un esfuerzo por no perder el equilibrio, la rubia agradeció que los demás ya habían bajado del barco y no habían escuchado sus quejas al intentar moverse sin éxito.

-Emma, tenemos que hablar con Regina.-dijo Robín manteniendo un tono de voz neutral, contrastando con sus movimientos exagerados para intentar moverse, al igual que David y Hook pretendían hacer.

-Hablen entre ustedes, hasta donde se ya han hablado con ella.-dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos en su mejor posición de sheriff.-Solo van a discutir como niños y la va a alterar, así que manténganse alejados por que no dejare que lo hagan ahora, debemos concentrarnos.-sentencio Emma duramente, provocando que los tres se miraran avergonzados.

-Lo sentimos, Emma. Ya nos disculpamos con Regina pero con lo que ha pasado debemos...-la voz de Robín fue callada por la intervención de Hook, quien torcía el gesto cada que intentaba moverse y no lo lograba.

-Yo no me disculparé de nada, Regina y yo no hicimos nada malo.-sentencio el pirata sin remordimiento, ganándose las miradas asesinas de Robín y David.- Además cualquiera de ustedes dos habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. Lo siento, compañeros, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.-replicó Hook con cierto tono burlón que irrito a los otros hombres.

-Entonces esto es guerra, por que dudo que sea amor lo que sienten-ironizo David al tratar de zafar su pierna de un tirón y no conseguirlo.- ¡Emma soy tu padre, te ordeno que deshagas el hechizo!-sentencio David cansado de estar intento caminar, Emma se mordió el labio inferior al ver como los tres hombres parecían clavados al suelo.

-Sobre eso…Olvide como hacerlo.-confeso Emma con un gesto de inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros al ver como tres pares de miradas caían en ella.-Regina me enseñó a hacerlo, no se preocupen es temporal, no debe tardar más que un par de minutos así que…Cálmense y después pueden revisar que el barco no tenga daños.-dijo Emma antes de dedicarles una sonrisa inocente y prácticamente salir corriendo del barco, dejando a los tres hombres con rostros incrédulos.

* * *

Gold fue el primero en bajar del Jolly Roger, seguido de Regina acompañada de Zelena, en cuanto pusieron un pie sobre la arena del desierto un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo, provocando que lo que tenían frente a ellos los hiciera detenerse en seco. El reino de Agrabah estaba completamente distinto a como Gold lo recordaba. Regina se sorprendió al ver lo que quedaba de ese lugar, ella siempre se había imagino ese reino totalmente distinto. Todo estaba en ruinas, las casas estaban abandonadas y no parecía haber rastro de nadie en ese lugar, todo sumido en silencio, pero a lo lejos, casi al otro extremo de donde estaban ellos podían alcanzar a observar el inmenso Palacio del Sultán.

-Parece que el palacio del Sultán quedo intacto.-dijo Gold con su habitual gesto de seriedad, dejando que su mirada se paseara por cada rincón de lo que podía alcanzar a ver. Regina y Zelena hicieron lo mismo, aun asombradas por las condiciones del reino.

-Es como si desde hace años no viviera nadie aquí.-dijo Regina con un extraño nudo en la garganta, no era lo que esperaba encontrar al llegar, le daba escalofríos pensar que quizá algo había matado a todo el reino, incluyendo a su hija, si es que estaba ahí al suceder todo.

-¿Cómo es posible que todo este destruido y el palacio siga tal cual lo recuerdo?-pregunto Zelena frunciendo el ceño al no comprender, Regina arqueo una ceja al hacerse la misma pregunta, mientras que Gold se tomó un minuto para responder.

-¿Lo sientes, no?-pregunto Gold mirando a Regina con astucia, la morena asintió levemente, dudando de estar en lo correcto.-Hay magia, el palacio está protegido por un hechizo, uno muy poderoso al parecer.-dijo Gold con seriedad, Zelena arqueo las cejas un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Alguien protegió el palacio?-pregunto Regina procesando la información, tratando de ir al mismo tiempo que Gold sacando conclusiones, aunque quizá ninguno se imaginaba algo cercano a lo que en verdad había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? Parece que un terremoto acabo con todo.-dijo Emma bajando del barco, mirando sorprendida las ruinas en las que había quedado Agrabah.-Siempre creí que sería igual a la película animada.-ironizo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando el hecho de que Regina la miraba burlonamente.

-Que buena observación, salvadora. Tu inteligencia raya en lo asombroso.-se burló Zelena con ese tono sarcástico capaz de irritar a cualquiera, ganándose una mirada asesina de Emma, quien conto mentalmente hasta diez y se acercó hasta donde estaba Regina.- ¿Dónde has dejado al trio de caballeros que nos acompañan?-pregunto Zelena cruzándose de brazos, disfrutando poder burlarse a su gusto.

-Se han quedado verificando cuantos daños recibió el Jolly Roger para no tener inconvenientes cuando nos marchemos.-dijo Emma con toda la inocencia que pudo, evitando el contacto visual con Regina, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de su hechizo a los tres.-¿Cómo encontraremos respuestas si no hay quien nos pueda responder?.-pregunto Emma para cambiar el tema.

-Tendremos que buscarlas nosotros.-dijo Regina sin titubeos, al tiempo que con movimiento de muñeca una nube de humo morada aparecía frente a ellos, dejando ver la jaula donde estaba Rajah, las miradas recayeron en el animal.

-¿Cómo sabemos que este tigre nos llevara a donde debemos ir?-pregunto Hook bajando del Jolly Roger, seguido de Robín y David, los tres habían decidido dejar sus peleas de lado y concentrarse en lo que realmente les importaba, aunque eso no quería decir que sus gestos fueran los más amigables entre sí.

-Usaremos un hechizo para saber dónde estuvo por última vez mi nieta.-dijo Gold como si nada, mirando como el animal dentro de la jaula se mantenía calmado.-Necesitamos algo que sea de Jazmín para que usemos el hechizo con Rajah.-musito Gold cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo funcionara el hechizo?-pregunto Robín acercándose a donde estaba Regina, al igual que todos debatía su mirada entre la Reina y el Oscuro, quienes parecían ser los únicos seguros de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Hechizaremos algo que sea de mi hija para que aparezca donde quiera que ella este, por lo tanto usaremos a Rajah para que siga el rastro por medio del olor, como Zelena dijo que fue su mascota estamos seguros que podrá localizar el último lugar donde haya estado aquí en Agrabah.-dijo Regina tragando saliva, sonaba un plan loco pero era lo único que tenían por ahora.

-¿Tienes algo de ella?-pregunto David con un nudo en la garganta al acercarse a ella, mirando a Regina directamente a los ojos, la reina negó con la cabeza, provocando que los tres hombres desviaran las miradas un tanto desilusionados.

-¿Y cómo haremos con el hechizo?-pregunto Hook un tanto confundido con todo lo que se refería a magia, Regina miro a Zelena, un gesto que basto para que todos comprendieran de quien dependía en gran parte el hechizo.- ¿Vas a soltar a la mujer que intento matarnos?-pregunto Hook con una mueca de incredulidad.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el pirata. Zelena quiso matarte.-dijo Robín mirando a Regina seriamente, ignorando como Zelena sonreía burlonamente ante los temores de los demás, pero Regina tenía que confiar en la pelirroja, por más renuente que estuvieran todos, incluyéndose ella misma.

-Si quieren mi ayuda tendrán que quitarme el estúpido brazalete.-dijo Zelena cruzándose de brazos con una expresión triunfal, Regina la miro con regaño, Emma negó con la cabeza, Gold tenso la mandíbula, Hook rodo los ojos, David la miro serio y Robín solo pudo preguntarse si era buena idea.

-Lo haremos, pero si intentas cualquier cosa te juro que…-Gold había dado un par de pasos hacia Zelena de manera intimidante, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pelirroja, quien tuvo que hacer uso de todo su temple para no retroceder.

-Gold, no le daremos oportunidad de que lo intente pero no hace falta que la amenaces, somos más que ella.-intervino Emma para evitar peleas mayores, Regina le agradeció a la rubia con una mirada. Gold torció el gesto y de mala gana se apartó de la pelirroja.

-Hará lo que tenga que hacer y luego le pondremos el brazalete de nuevo.-sentencio Regina duramente, Zelena la miro con un gesto de resignación y asintió. Todos tuvieron que retroceder cuando Zelena dio un paso hacia Regina y Gold. El Oscuro parecía querer fulminarla con la mirada, pero Zelena decidió no mirarlo y enfocarse en su hermana.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Zelena.-advirtió David un poco desconfiado, aun recordaba la última pelea contra la Bruja y la imagen de Zelena intentando matar a Regina no era agradable. Regina tomo la mano de Zelena y con un hechizo que Gold le dio le quito el brazalete, dejando caer su brazo libre.

-Gracias, hermanita.-musito Zelena con sarcasmo dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Regina, quien arqueo las cejas. Zelena respiro profundo antes de concentrarse y recordar que fue lo que llevaba puesto la joven el ultimo día que la había visto, o por lo menos eso creyeron todos, la realidad era que Zelena si se había quedado con algo de Jazmín después de su último enfrentamiento, cosa que agradecía mentalmente por que dudaba poder conjurar algo de la joven sin conocer su ubicación.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Robín al ver que una nube de humo verde envolvía la mano de Zelena, dejando ver una joya en ella. Zelena sonrió satisfecha de haber podido conjurar ese objeto, era uno de los más preciados de la mocosa que era su sobrina.

-Es un collar, era de la princesa, jamás se lo quitaba.-dijo Zelena mirando a Robín como si nada, jugueteando con la cadena entre sus dedos, Gold se apresuró a tomar su muñeca bruscamente y le puso el brazalete que Regina le tendió, dejándola sin magia una vez más para disgusto de Zelena.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo, pelirroja?-pregunto Hook desconfiando, atreviéndose a decir lo que todos pensaban, la mirada que Zelena le dio era un claro insulto, las miradas de todos estaban enfocadas en Zelena, menos la de Regina, quien no podía dejar de observar el collar que bailaba entre las manos de su hermana.

-¿Estas bien, Regina?-pregunto Emma al notar que la reina no había dicho una palabra y parecía ausente, Regina ignoro como todos esperaban su respuesta. La reina tenía los ojos clavados en lo que sostenía Zelena, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido y sentía como se formaba un nudo en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Gold comenzando a inquietarse al ver como los ojos de Regina comenzaban a volverse cristalinos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La reina dio paso hacia Zelena y tomo el collar que la pelirroja tenia. Zelena también estaba confundida de su reacción, no sabía que pasaba por su mente.

-Yo conozco esto.-musito Regina al ver detenidamente la joya en su mano, deslizando sus dedos por el contorno del collar. La reina trago saliva al notar el dije en forma de un pequeño sol plateado, los rayos eran curveados y en el centro tenía una pequeña media luna, unos pequeños diamantes blancos aparentaban ser las estrellas que completaban la luna dentro del sol.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Una joven Cora se miraba en el espejo de su tocador, sentada en la silla frente a él, permitiéndose admirar su belleza, sonriendo ante su aspecto. Sintiéndose satisfecha ante sus posesiones, joyas, vestidos elegantes, una vida de fiestas y palacios, todo lo que siempre deseo. Pero Cora sabía que nada de eso le pertenecía por completo, Henry nunca seria Rey, ella nunca seria Reina. Pero una mujer inteligente como ella sabía cómo lograr sus objetivos, como llegar a sus metas. Y lo haría, tenía el mejor de los medios, su propia hija._

_-Aquí estoy, madre.-dijo la pequeña Regina desde la puerta de la habitación de su madre, quien se giró desde su silla frente al tocador para ver a su hija esperando su aprobación para entrar. Cora sonrió apenas visiblemente y asintió para que la pequeña pasara._

_-Acércate, Regina.-ordeno Cora con un tono un tanto frio para dirigirse a su hija, el mismo que usaba siempre. La niña se acercó y Cora se permitió observarla detenidamente, sintiéndose orgullosa de la belleza que poseía su hija desde tan corta edad, sus cabellos ondulados, negros y largos caían con gracia sobre su espalda, su vestido era color azul cielo resaltando su piel, sus ojos expresivos y brillantes que observaban todo con curiosidad eran una de las cosas que más llamaban la atención en esa pequeña niña.-_

_-¿Hice algo malo, madre?-pregunto Regina casi con timidez, Cora rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. La pequeña se sintió aliviada al escucharlo y se relajó visiblemente, Cora llevo su mano al rostro de su hija y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, nunca había sido una madre cariñosa en extremo pero estaba orgullosa de su hija. Para ser tan pequeña sabia comportarse a la altura de cualquier evento al que fueran invitados, Cora se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que debía saber, de educarla como lo que sería, una futura reina._

_-Tengo un regalo para ti.-dijo Cora haciendo sonreír a la pequeña, Cora estaba segura que su hija seria quien llevaría a cabo sus sueños de poder, seria Regina quien le entregara la corona que tanto había deseado, no sería ella quien llegara al trono directamente pero lo haría a través de su hija._

_-¿Un vestido?-pregunto Regina con visible curiosidad y emoción, Cora sonrió para sus adentros, su pequeña compartía el gusto por los vestidos igual que ella, otro de sus gustos era que su madre o su padre le cepillara el cabello por largos minutos, aunque generalmente lo hacía Henry, su madre la mayoría de las veces era muy fría._

_-Algo mejor que eso, cariño.-musito Cora sonriendo con satisfacción al girarse hacia su tocador y tomar una pequeña caja de madera, Regina arqueo una ceja para observar que era lo que su madre había tomado.-Es algo más valioso.-dijo Cora dejando la caja frente a ella y tomando la mano de su hija para sentarla en sus piernas, ambas mujeres podían verse en el gran espejo frente a ellas._

_-¿Es una joya?-pregunto Regina al ver que su madre tomaba la caja de nuevo y la ponía cerca de ella, Cora asintió y se contuvo para no reír al ver el gesto de su pequeña.-Las joyas no son tan divertidas.-protesto la niña en un tono inocente, Cora arqueo las cejas y abrazo un poco más a la niña contra ella, para que pudieran ver el contenido de la cajita de madera._

_-Esta te gustara, hija.-aseguro Cora mirando a su hija con complicidad para hacerla emocionarse, eran contados los momentos que compartían ambas, usualmente Regina estaba más con su padre, Henry._

_-¿Tiene magia?-cuestiono la niña con los ojos destellantes ante la idea, Cora lo medito unos segundos y asintió, riendo al ver como su hija parecía alegrarse al instante. Regina admiraba a su madre como a nadie, siempre impecablemente vestida con sus elegantes trajes, llena de joyas y siendo el blanco de las miradas de todos los lugares a donde iban, ambas lo eran, siempre que había alguna fiesta Regina tenía que obligarse a sonreír ante cualquier cumplido que otras personas le hicieran, así le había enseñado su madre._

_-Esta hermoso, madre.-sonrió ampliamente la niña al ver el collar que Cora sostenía frente a ella. Era de un plateado resplandeciente, con detalles cuidados. Era la figura en miniatura de un sol, sus rayos curveados, en el centro tenía una media luna y su otra mitad era conformada por pequeños diamantes blancos dando el aspecto de estrellas. Los tres elementos juntos en aquel collar._

_-Como tú, Regina.-asintió Cora dejando el collar en manos de su hija, quien delicadamente paso sus dedos por los bordes del mismo, le parecía muy bonito.-Como mi hija eres digna de todo lo mío y todo lo que yo no pude ser tú lo serás.-sentencio Cora mirando a su hija fijamente, captando su atención.-Eres una princesa que será reina, la más hermosa de todas.-afirmo Cora llevando su mano al rostro de su hija para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos._

_-¿Tú quieres que yo sea reina?-pregunto Regina inocentemente, mirando a su madre con expectación, Cora asintió en silencio y tomo el collar de las manos de su hija, para mirarlo unos segundos antes de responder._

_-Lo serás.-sentencio Cora con total seguridad, dejando sobre el tocador la joya y enfocando su mirada en la pequeña que tenía sobre sus piernas.-Yo me encargare de eso, por eso debes obedecerme y aprender a ser una buena reina.-musito Cora con un tono casi intimidante, la niña solo pudo asentir con dudas._

_-¿Y si no logro ser reina, madre?-pregunto la pequeña con evidente preocupación de decepcionar a su madre.- ¿Y si no puedo ser como tú quieres?-cuestiono la niña con un gesto de tristeza, Cora arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza._

_-Serás mejor, serás lo que yo no fui.-aseguro Cora dándole confianza a su hija.-Yo me voy a encargar de eso, siempre estaré detrás de ti para asegurarme de eso, solamente para que tengas lo mejor.-aseguro Cora haciendo que Regina se girara para mirarse en el espejo, susurrándoselo al oído. La niña miro al espejo y se centró en la figura de su madre, ignorando que esas palabras ocultaban muchas más intenciones oscuras de las que siquiera podía imaginarse._

_-¿Me lo puedo poner?-pregunto Regina mirando el collar sobre el tocador, Cora asintió y lo tomo, aparto el cabello de su hija sobre su hombro y le puso el collar con delicadeza, permitiéndose observar el reflejo de ambas en el espejo. El mismo espejo que sería testigo de ver como esas dos mujeres acabaría convirtiéndose en la Reina de Corazones y la Reina Malvada, un destino muy distante en ese momento._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina sintió que su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando los recueros llegaron a su mente, imágenes que le provocaban impotencia por no poder hacer más, dolor de lo que había perdido y una nostalgia por ese momento en que tuvo a su hija en brazos. Los ojos de la reina estaban cristalinos, las miradas de todos recaían en ella, todos haciéndose la misma pregunta.

-Esto era mío.-confeso Regina refiriéndose al colgante, una sonrisa irónica se apareció en su rostro, contrastante con el semblante de tristeza.-Fue un regalo de mi madre, cuando nació mi hija se lo puse. Cora lo sabía, ella estaba ahí.-conto Regina duramente, las reacciones de todos eran de sorpresa y confusión, por lo menos ahora sabían por dónde empezar. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más, David se había quedado mudo y no alcanzo a articular palabra, Robín tampoco se sintió en condiciones de decir algo y Hook opto por apartar la mirada para no flaquear.

-Veamos a donde nos lleva esto.-dijo Gold dando un paso hacia la jaula de Rajah, tomo el collar que estaba en manos de Regina y comenzó a hacer el hechizo. Destellos dorados entrelazaban a Rajah con el objeto, como si de un lazo invisible se tratara, el collar se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos y el hechizo finalizo.

-¿Qué sigue?-pregunto Hook al lado de Regina, mirándola con una discreta sonrisa para reconfortarla, permitiéndose llevar su mano hasta el hombro de la reina.-Tu diriges, su Majestad.-musito el pirata en un gesto de confianza, Regina arqueo las cejas y recorrió a todos con la mirada, notando los gestos de aceptación y confianza.

-Tuve mi oportunidad en Neverland, ahora es tu turno alcaldesa.-sonrió Emma dejando ver la espada que tenía colgada de su cintura, Regina asintió y con un movimiento de muñeca la jaula de Rajah se abrió, el animal tardo un par de segundos en notar su reciente libertad y comenzar a moverse, provocando que todos retrocedieran con cautela.

-Quédate cerca de mí, Zelena. No pienso perderte de vista.-sentencio Regina mirando a su hermana. La pelirroja asintió sin más remedio y se acercó a ella. Rajah salió de su jaula y comenzó a seguir una dirección un poco clara para todos, el animal se dirigía al palacio del Sultán.

-No sé si alegrarme o asustarme de que eligiera el destino más obvio en una ciudad que parece destruida hace años.-dijo David con sarcasmo, llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada por instinto.

-Esperemos que no haya demasiadas sorpresas desagradables.-dijo Robín con sus flechas en su espalda, antes de que todos empezaran a seguir el camino hacia el palacio.

* * *

La Reina de las Nieves estaba atendiendo su heladería dentro de Storybrooke como cualquier otro día, por lo menos para los habitantes de Storybrooke. Para Ingrid era divertido darse cuenta de las nuevas vidas que tenían todos, ajenos a que todo era una mentira diseñada para hacerle el camino más sencillo. Se había pasado la tarde disfrutando de las consecuencias del hechizo que Zelena le había dejado y ella había lanzado, permitiéndose pequeñas bromas que los habitantes del pueblo no comprendían al ignorar sus vidas reales. Ingrid estaba saliendo del congelador cuando la puerta de la heladería se abrió dando paso a Kathryn acompañando a Henry.

-¿La estas pasando bien en casa de Bella?-pregunto Kathryn con una dulce sonrisa acompañada de un empujón a Henry para hacerlo reír. Kathryn era la madrina de Henry, lo conocía desde que era un bebé que lloraba cuando lo alzaba en brazos cada que Regina desaparecía de su vista.

-Sí. Tiene libros muy interesantes y su colección de películas es muy buena.-rio Henry encogiéndose de hombros, acercándose a ver el mostrador de helados seguido de la rubia.

-Henry, de nuevo por aquí.-apareció Ingrid con una sonrisa amable, Kathryn miro a Henry con un gesto perspicaz, Henry fingió inocencia por unos segundos.

-Dijiste que no habías comido helado en semanas.-dijo Kathryn cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Henry con burla, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Bella me trajo ayer.-se excusó Henry como si nada, Kathryn rodo los ojos y rio para sus adentros, mientras que Ingrid parecía disfrutar el ver a dos personas más en Storybrooke que desconocían su identidad.

-¿Te estas quedando con la señorita Kathryn, Henry?-pregunto Ingrid fingiendo preocupación por el chico.-No te estarás quedando solo en esa mansión ahora que tus padres están fuera.-cuestiono Ingrid fingiendo amabilidad.

-No se preocupe, este pequeño bandido está bien cuidado por Bella.-aseguro Kathryn poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Henry, quien seguía decidiendo que sabor de helado elegiría ahora.-Y yo también le prometí a su madre que cuidaría de el.-completo la rubia sonriendo.

-Entiendo, la alcaldesa Mills jamás dejaría a su hijo solo.-rio Ingrid fingidamente, Henry y Kathryn compartieron una mirada fugaz con un par de sonrisas cómplices. Henry pidió un helado de chocolate y Kathryn uno de vainilla, cuando ambos salieron de la heladería se pusieron en camino a casa de la rubia.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al campamento con Roland, enano?-pregunto Kathryn mirando a Henry que caminaba a su lado.

-Por la escuela, no puedo faltar varios días seguidos.-se quejó Henry con un gesto que hacia recordar a su madre, haciendo reír a la rubia.-Pero el tío John convenció a mamá de que la próxima vez si iríamos los dos, Roland y yo.-aseguro Henry tomando una pequeña cucharada de helado.

-Pobre John.-ironizo Kathryn con un gesto de broma, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Henry, provocando las carcajadas de la rubia, ambos continuaron su camino entre pláticas y risas.

* * *

Gold fue el primero en empezar a seguir el rastro, hubiera querido aparecerse y hacer todo más rápido pero el palacio parecía tener un hechizo encima y eso les había impedido arriesgarse a aparecerse con magia. Regina y Zelena iban detrás de Gold, ambas calladas caminando juntas, detrás de ellas iba Hook con su espada en la cintura, le seguía Emma junto con Robín y David, cada uno al lado de la rubia para cubrir ambos lados.

-¿Qué tan malo es lo que voy a encontrar?-pregunto Regina sin mirar a Zelena, siguiendo a Gold al lado de la pelirroja, quien arqueo las cejas al notar la dureza de la reina al tocar el tema, como si quisiera demostrar que lo le dolía esa posibilidad.

-Vaya, siempre esperas lo peor de todo, ¿no?-replico Zelena con una discreta sonrisa divertida, Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió con ironía, encogiéndose de hombros al ver fugazmente a su hermana.

-Si hubieras vivido lo que yo pensarías lo mismo, siempre que espero algo bueno sucede lo contrario.-contesto Regina encogiéndose de hombros, acostumbrada a responder preguntas como esa, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a mantener los pies sobre la tierra.

-Quizá, pero tu tuviste a Cora, a nuestra madre.-dijo Zelena con cierta burla, Regina rio levemente y miro a Zelena con un gesto de broma, la pelirroja rodo los ojos al conocer la respuesta que tendría.

-Sí, nuestra madre. La misma que me quito a mi hija, la que nos hizo llegar hasta aquí para buscarla, la que mato a Daniel y provoco mucho sufrimiento.-ironizaba Regina mientras caminaban.

-No fue la mejor pero te hizo reina. Te eligió a ti, te quería a ti.-replico Zelena con cierta nostalgia en su voz, siempre se había preguntado por qué Cora la había despreciado aun siendo una bebé sin culpa alguna.

-Tenía una forma de querer muy extraña.-asintió Regina pensativa, ambas caminaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos más. Sin darse cuenta Emma, Robín y David ya estaban detrás de ella junto a Hook, todos callados y caminando sin mirarse entre sí. ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si mi hija me odiaba?-pregunto Regina sin mirar a nadie, pero Zelena sabía que la pregunta iba para ella.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella no te conoce, no sabe quién eres, no te preocupes.-musito Robín sonriéndole cálidamente al estar a su lado, David y Emma estaban cerca, igual que Hook, todos escuchando atentos.

-Lo sabe.-dijo Zelena rompiendo el silencio, ganándose las miradas de todos, quienes se habían detenido en seco.-Sabe que eres la Reina Malvada, sabe quién eres Regina.-confeso Zelena con cierta culpa al notar las miradas que recaían en ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emma sin poder evitarlo, Regina miraba a la pelirroja esperando una explicación.

-¿Cómo se enteró de eso?-cuestiono David confundido y sorprendido con lo dicho por la pelirroja.

-Tengo entendido que Cora se lo dijo cuándo la conoció, le dijo que era su abuela y lo demás no lo tengo muy claro.-dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, Regina se llevó una mano al cabello en señal de frustración. David y Emma se miraron fugazmente, Robín arqueo las cejas y Hook frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es importante.-intervino Hook al poner una mano sobre el hombro de Regina.-El que sepa de ti no quiere decir que te odie.-dijo el pirata mirando a Regina con seriedad, la reina arqueo las cejas.-Y cuando la conozcas podrás demostrarle que no deseabas olvidarla, se dará cuenta de quién eres en verdad.-sentencio Hook asintiéndole.

-No estaría tan segura, lo que se decía de la Reina Malvada no eran cosas buenas, eran cosas crueles. Yo me gane ese título a sangre, cometí muchas injusticias.-dijo Regina torciendo el gesto al recordar esa época.

-Le explicaras que tú también sufriste, que no todo fue culpa tuya. Le dirás cuanto te arrepentiste y cuanto luchaste por cambiar.-dijo Robín mirándola convencido y sonriéndole cálidamente, Regina agradeció el gesto pero no estaba segura de eso.

-Eso si ella está viva, si podemos encontrarla y quiere verme.-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza sin convencerse, la reina apresuro el paso al ver que Gold se había alejado bastante, dejando atrás a los demás que se miraban entre sí. Zelena no dijo más y siguió a Regina, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_El castillo de Oz estaba siendo víctima de los destrozos que estaban provocando Zelena y Jazmín al enfrentarse en un duelo de magia, hechizos iban y venían provocando que cosas cayeran o impactaran contra las paredes, ambas mujeres tratando de hacer caer a la otra, de tocarla con algún hechizo y ganarse la victoria. Era un juego para las dos, un juego que rayaba en un reto, Zelena había cedido al inicio renuente pero al escuchar las risas de la joven oponente no pudo evitar contagiarse y comenzar a disfrutar de esos juegos con su sobrina, después de todo no siempre podía enfrentarse a alguien que pudiera darle batalla digna._

_-¡Hey! Cuidado con eso, mocosa.-grito Zelena al casi recibir una flecha que termino contra uno de los tubos dorados del palacio, disparando un humo verde que comenzó a invadir la sala, Jazmín rio levemente y Zelena le devolvió el ataque, alcanzando a esquivarla por poco._

_-Solo es un poco de ambiente, tía.-ironizo Jazmín dramatizando un gesto malicioso, ganándose una mirada resignada de la pelirroja.-No seas tan amargada.-rio la joven antes de esquivar una gran bola de fuego que le envió Zelena._

_-¡Te freiré, niñita!-protesto Zelena con un gesto de pocos amigos, provocando más risas de la joven, ambas sabiendo que era un juego y dejándose llevar, esquivando los objetos que volaban y volviéndolos cenizas en el aire._

_-Ya lo veremos, tu cabello hará juego con mis bolas de fuego.-se burló Jazmín al casi ser atacada por la pelirroja, quien aprovecho su distracción y se apareció en dos lugares a la vez.- ¡Eso es trampa!-protesto Jazmín al encontrarse entre atacar a dos, sin saber cuál era la real._

_-No todos juegan limpio, mocosa.-ironizo Zelena desde sus dos imágenes, la princesa sonrió descaradamente al encontrarse en medio y asintió, Zelena se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía su oponente._

_-Lo se.-rio la joven al dejar caer un balde de agua sobre ambas brujas sin tener que dar muestras de sus acciones, provocando que una de las imágenes se disolviera al ser una ilusión y la verdadera Zelena fuera envuelta por una nube verde y quedara totalmente seca y sin rastros de agua pero con un gesto de pocos amigos._

_-Pequeña tramposa.-siseo Zelena arqueando las cejas, la joven sonrió ampliamente y dramatizo una reverencia para irritarle los nervios a la pelirroja, quien rodo los ojos.-No era un halago.-replico la pelirroja con burla, pero Jazmín solo se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia._

_-Sera mal de familia.-murmuro Jazmín mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarse a reír cuando la mirada asesina de Zelena cayó en ella._

_-Eres un terremoto, mocosa.-se quejó Zelena con una mueca de desagrado al ver su salón desordenado, agradeciendo que sus cosas detrás de la cortina roja que ahora estaba corrida estuvieran a salvo._

_-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la princesa al ver una caja dorada que contenía unos collares dorados con verde, tomo uno de ellos y lo miro con curiosidad, Zelena rodo los ojos y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella._

_-Te dije que no tocaras nada.-siseo Zelena cruzándose de brazos, mirándola seria para que dejara eso en su lugar original y dejara de curiosear sus cosas, pero la joven solo desvió su atención a otros objetos momentáneamente._

_-Teníamos un trato. Si te ganaba podría quedarme con alguna de estas cosas.-dijo Jazmín mirando los objetos que pertenecían antes al Mago de Oz y ahora estaban en poder de Zelena, la pelirroja arqueo las cejas en un gesto de burla._

_-No escuchas cuando te regaño pero eso si lo has escuchado bien.-ironizo Zelena negando con la cabeza, notando el interés de su acompañante por las cosas resplandecientes del salón, cajas doradas, collares, maquinas antiguas, pociones, todo tipo de objetos mágicos que habían sido recolectados por Walsh._

_-¿Me dirás para que servían esos collares?-pregunto la joven al mirar dentro de un baúl donde había trajes que nunca había visto, supuso que eran de Zelena._

_-Es magia. Ese collar te permite cambiar tu apariencia, tomar la forma de otra persona a tu voluntad.-dijo Zelena como si nada, siguiendo con la mirada a su sobrina que se paseaba por todo el salón mirando con curiosidad._

_-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Jazmín señalando una maquina dorada que parecía contener un líquido rojo, al lado había varias botellas de cristal en forma de corazón, los ojos de la joven brillaban de la curiosidad al acercarse para mirar de cerca._

_-Poción para el corazón roto.-dijo Zelena casi en automático, como si el nombre lo dijera todo.-Es para ayudar a sanar heridas físicas o emocionales, el nombre dice todo.-se encogió de hombros la pelirroja, la joven arqueo las cejas con evidente interés._

_-Quiero esto.-dijo Jazmín sonriendo al ver como el líquido rojo podía verse a través de la parte cristalina del contenedor, Zelena la miro extrañada y se cruzó de brazos, pensó que la joven se sentirá atraída por algo más llamativo que una poción._

_-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Zelena dudando de su decisión, la joven asintió.-Creí que los collares te habían gustado más.-dijo Zelena curiosa al acercarse a ella, la princesa lo medito unos segundos y termino por negar con la cabeza._

_-Son lindos pero no deseo cambiar mi apariencia.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, Zelena rio por lo bajo. Jazmín tomo una de las botellitas de cristal en forma de corazón y comenzó a llenarla con el líquido rojo. Zelena hizo un movimiento de manos y apareció en su mano un largo listón color blanco que uso a modo de collar para atar la botella al cuello de la joven._

_-Gracias.-sonrió la princesa observando detenidamente el contenido de la botella de cristal, Zelena se preguntó por qué había elegido eso pero no le dio más importancia.- ¿Revancha, tía? Me ha gustado esa espada de ahí.-se burló Jazmín pícaramente, ganándose una mirada burlona de la pelirroja._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Todos mantenían el paso sin detenerse, cada vez podían ver más de cerca el gran palacio. Regina y Zelena iban detrás de Gold, quien había estado todo el camino sin decir nada, en silencio y ajeno a todos. Contrario a los últimos en el camino, Robín aprovecho que Emma y David se habían alejado un poco y detuvo a Hook tomándolo de la chaqueta, mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres, ladrón?-pregunto Hook con un gesto de fastidio al imaginarse el tema que iba a plantear Robín.-No voy a darte explicaciones de nada.-aclaro Hook rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras y no iba a pedirte eso.-replico Robín con seriedad, se notaba lo mucho que le costaba entablar conversación con Hook.-Iba a pedirte otra cosa.-dijo Robín mirando al pirata fijamente, despertando su curiosidad.-No la lastimes, no le hagas daño.-musito Robín sin titubear, sorprendiendo a Hook.

-No le haría daño, ni siquiera tienes que mencionarlo.-afirmo Hook con seriedad, mirando a Robín a los ojos, convenciéndolo de sus palabras, el ladrón pareció destensarse un poco al relajar sus hombros.

-Más vale que no, ten cuidado con ella.-musito Robín con un gesto difícil de descifrar para Hook, más que amenaza parecía una petición.

-La quiero, no la lastimaría.-sentencio Hook tragando saliva, era tan raro escucharse decir eso en voz alta, y al parecer había causado el mismo efecto en Robín, el arquero se había tensado notablemente.

-Lo sé, pasaste la noche con ella y soportaste a Gold.-ironizo Robín con dificultad, como si las palabras le quemaran la garganta. Hook esbozo una ligera sonrisa sarcástica.

-No me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera siento remordimientos.-confeso Hook sinceramente, observando las reacciones del hombre que tenía frente a él, quien parecía tentado a irse de ahí.

-¿Quién lo haría?-pregunto Robín sarcásticamente, sonriendo fingidamente antes de dar media vuelta para alcanzar a los demás, dejando a Hook con un gesto de curiosidad.

-¿Es todo? ¿No me golpearas? ¿Te rindes?-cuestiono Hook con una mueca de curiosidad, como si no terminara de creerse la actitud del arquero, quien sonrió con descaro y se giró para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Yo jamás dije eso, pero no sé si sea buena idea estar peleándonos a golpes cuando debemos buscar a Jazmín.-afirmo Robín negando con la cabeza, provocando que el pirata arqueara las cejas.-Por supuesto que no, pirata. Yo también la amo.-termino de decir Robín con una sonrisa sincera antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a acelerar el paso para alcanzar a los demás.

-Esto va a ser interesante.-se dijo Hook con una sonrisa traviesa antes de emprender camino de nuevo. A su parecer Robín Hood realmente la amaba, el problema era que también tenía la impresión de que David también lo hacía. El pirata sabia poco de esas cuestiones amorosas pero si podía ayudar a Regina lo haría, aunque ella quizá no lo amara el la quería, y no quería que saliera lastimada. Por lo menos se iba a encargar de asegurarse de que al hombre que eligiera realmente la mereciera, no podía hacer menos por la madre de su hija, bueno, hasta ahora nada era seguro pero para el así era.

* * *

Emma caminaba en silencio al lado de David, la rubia se había estado mordiendo la lengua para no hacer preguntas pero ya no aguantaría más. David caminaba con el semblante serio, como si estuviera enfadado, perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Emma mirando a su padre, dándole un ligero empujón para regresarlo a la realidad, David la miro y asintió en silencio, haciendo a su hija fruncir el ceño.-No te creo. Pareciera que estas a un paso de golpear a alguien.-ironizo Emma con un gesto burlón, David rio levemente.

-Perdón por eso.-se excusó David tratando de relajar su postura un poco.-Solamente estaba pensando en algunas cosas, estoy bien y no golpeare a nadie.-replico David con una sonrisa para darle a entender que estaba siendo sincero.

-¿Cosas?-pregunto Emma con curiosidad y cierta picardía.-Los celos suelen ser malos.-ironizo Emma con un gesto de total inocencia, ganándose una mirada incrédula de David.-Se nota a metros de ti, estas celoso, jamás fuiste bueno disimulándolo.-rio Emma encogiéndose de hombros, no siempre se podía divertir a costillas de su padre.

-Es cierto, son malos consejeros.-asintió David negando con la cabeza en señal de derrota.-Pero no siempre me dejo llevar por los celos, me costara trabajo pero si quiero tener una mínima oportunidad con esa mujer debo hacerlo.-dijo David señalando discretamente a Regina, quien iba caminando delante de ellos junto a Zelena.

-Buena motivación.-rio Emma por lo bajo, controlando su risa al ver como su padre se sonrojaba levemente.-Tienes competencia pero quizá seas mi favorito, tienes que convencerme aun de que debes ganártela.-bromeo Emma fingiendo una postura de reflexión, provocando que a David se le desencajara la mandíbula.

-¿Mi hija cuestiona mis habilidades?-pregunto David fingiéndose ofendido.-Si no soy tu favorito ya puedo esperar algo bueno con Regina.-se quejó David arqueando las cejas ante las risas de Emma, ambos agradeciendo que las hermanas Mills estaban a distancia prudente para no escucharlos.

-Si realmente deben estar juntos lo estarán.-afirmo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, David sonrió ampliamente y miro con un gesto a su hija, quien fingió no notarlo por un momento.

-¿Por qué lo tomas tan bien? ¿Qué sacas tú de esto, Emma?-cuestiono David con una mirada de astucia al ver a la rubia, Emma sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus intenciones ocultas, David comenzó a imaginar de que se trataba.

-¿Bromeas? La Reina Malvada será mi madrastra.-rio Emma sin remordimientos, dejando en David una mueca de resignación.- ¿Tienes una idea de lo divertido que será esto para mí? La venganza es dulce.-se burló Emma dando un largo suspiro para dramatizar sus palabras.

-No te apresures tanto, te recuerdo que ella aun no me dice que me ama.-protesto David encogiéndose de hombros, riendo al ver como Emma fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

-Por favor, déjame soñar.-pidió Emma en una mueca casi infantil.- ¿Te imaginas su cara cuando le diga mamá?-rio Emma con el brillo en los ojos al pensar en una travesura.-Esa mujer va a prender fuego a todo lo que este cerca.-se burló Emma totalmente divertida, contagiando a su padre, quien sonrió con algo de diversión y paso un brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia para seguir su camino.

* * *

Gold iba alejado de todos, caminando por delante de los demás, sin perder de vista a Rajah que no detenía su camino hacia el palacio. Aprovechando esos minutos a solas y de silencio para pensar en ciertas cosas, para apreciar la ironía de todo, luchando con los recuerdos que comenzaban a atacarlo. Desde que se había enterado que Regina era su hijo se había desatado en él una lucha interna, una constante tormenta de reproches y arrepentimientos que se mezclaban con sentimientos de culpa. Pero también se daba cuenta que había pasado más tiempo con ella que con otras personas, para bien o para mal siempre habían llevado una estrecha relación, destructiva y retorcida pero esperaba poder componer las cosas entre ellos. Por lo menos poder compensar en una mínima parte el sufrimiento que había causado.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Regina estaba en su habitación dentro del palacio. La reina caminaba casi en automático, sus largos cabellos ondulados caían sobre su espalda contrastando con el blanco de su sencillo vestido. Su boda había sido hace un par de días y ya estaba arrepentida de haberse casado obligada con el rey Leopold. No es que fuera un hombre malvado que la trataba mal, pero no estaba enamorada de él. Nunca lo estaría. Regina se había casado por complacer a su madre, por no ir contra su destino. Por no tener como escaparse de todo lo que se le había venido encima, sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba dentro del gran palacio se ahogaba un poco más._

_-¿Ya tomaste una decisión, querida?-aquella voz chillona y burlona hizo que Regina dejara caer la copa de cristal que tenía en sus manos mientras caminaba por su habitación, haciendo que Rumplestilskin riera divertido ante su nerviosismo.-¿Debo tomar eso como un no?.-pregunto Rumplestilskin con un gesto de manos habitual en él._

_-¿Por qué quieres enseñarme magia?-pregunto Regina después de guardar silencio un momento, con la voz firme y mirando fijamente a Rumplestilskin, quien arqueo las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.- ¿Qué tengo de especial para que insistas tanto en esto? ¿Por qué me necesitas?-preguntaba Regina comenzando a desesperarse, dejando que las palabras salieran de su boca para no ahogarse, necesitaba sentirse segura un momento, dejar de sentirse la prisionera en su propio castillo._

_-No es por tu madre, querida.-replico Rumplestilskin con una mueca de desagrado al nombrar a la mujer que lo había traicionado.-Si, si, si es una delicia ser testigo de las ironías del destino pero no es solamente eso.-ironizo Rumplestilskin con un tono burlón que irritaba los nervios de Regina, la reina esperaba más respuesta que eso.-Tu magia es especial…-confeso Rumplestilskin al acercarse rápidamente a ella hasta quedar a sus espaldas.-Tan poderosa…Eres tú, Regina.-musito Rumplestilskin detrás de ella, provocándole escalofríos al sentir su aliento en su espalda._

_-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué necesitas de mí?-pregunto Regina confundida, el Oscuro siempre hablaba de formas que parecía decir lo necesario para dejarla con más dudas que respuestas y odiaba eso, la hacía sentir insegura y dudar de lo que hacía._

_-Mírate al espejo, querida.-musito Rumplestilskin obligándola a acercarse a su tocador para ver su reflejo, detrás de ella estaba el, como si disfrutara el sentir su confusión, sus dudas.- ¿Qué es lo que ves?-pregunto Rumplestilskin._

_-A mi.-respondió Regina tratando de ignorar lo extraño que le resultaba su pregunta, su actitud, era como si escondiera un plan que no le quería contar._

_-Exacto.-rio Rumplestilskin apartándose de ella con una sonrisa, señalándola con triunfo, desconcertándola.-Una mujer joven, hermosa, con tanto potencial para la magia…Con sueños que fueron destrozados por otras personas sin que tu pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo.-musitaba Rumplestilskin con un gesto de falso pesar, moviéndose alrededor de la reina, quien sentía como la impotencia se apoderaba de ella a cada palabra del Oscuro.-Una mujer que se casó con un hombre que no ama porque al amor de su vida lo mataron frente a ella, irónicamente, el padre de la niña que provoco la muerte de su prometido.-ironizaba Rumplestilskin moviéndose detrás de ella con gestos típicos de él._

_-Cierra la maldita boca.-siseo Regina sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a desea salir, negándose a permitirlo, apretando los puños con rabia e impotencia ante lo que decía el Oscuro, quien disfrutaba ver como la furia comenzaba a invadirla._

_-¿Crees que Cora estaría orgullosa de ti? ¿Quieres su aprobación? Imagina ser la reina más poderosa, tal como siempre lo deseo, podrías demostrarle lo mucho que vales sin su ayuda.-siseo Rumplestilskin con venenoso sarcasmo._

_-¿Puedo serlo?-pregunto Regina aparentando frialdad para no demostrar lo mucho que las palabras del Oscuro influían en ella, sabía que estaba siendo manipulada por el pero no podía evitarlo. Cora era su punto débil, siempre lo fue y siempre lo seria._

_-Por supuesto, querida.-rio Rumplestilskin con seguridad.-Tienes todo el potencial.-afirmo Rumplestilskin plantándose delante de ella, mirándola fijamente, llevando su mano al rostro de la reina con suavidad.-Juventud, talento, deseos de venganza, poder…Todos los ingredientes para conseguir lo que te propongas, para la grandeza.-sentencio Rumplestilskin dramatizando un ademan con sus manos._

_-No quiero ser como ella.-confeso Regina con un nudo en la garganta, era su más profundo temor, desde joven se dijo que jamás seria como su madre, ella no seguiría su camino, no deseaba hacerlo._

_-Serás mejor, querida.-susurro Rumplestilskin desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de ella y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.-Serás todo lo que Cora deseo ser.-rio el Oscuro en su oído, provocándole escalofríos._

_-¿Seré malvada como ella?-pregunto Regina con cierto temor, aun no estaba segura de lo que haría, una parte de ella se resistía a caer y otra le pedía a gritos que tomara venganza, solo sabía que no podía seguir ahogándose dentro de un castillo que era su cárcel._

_-Serás lo que desees ser, querida.-musito Rumplestilskin con una sonrisa maliciosa y de satisfacción, notando como Regina desviaba la mirada hacia el espejo nuevamente, sabía lo que estaba pensando, sabía que estaba a un paso de caer en sus manos, de ser su aprendiz y comenzar a trazar el camino que había planeado hace ya mucho tiempo._

_-Solo deseaba ser feliz.-murmuro Regina llevando su mano a la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, tocando el anillo que Daniel le había dado la noche de su muerte, la noche que Cora le había arrancado el corazón y lo había vuelto cenizas, la noche que marco el destino de Regina. Rumplestilskin sonrió aún más cuando la reina se giró a verlo, sonrió al reconocer la mirada de la mujer que tenía delante, era el inicio de la Reina Malvada, solo el principio de sus planes._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Robín se había apresurado para alcanzar a Regina, esquivando a Emma y David que conversaban sobre algo que no alcanzo a escuchar pero agradeció el hecho de que Emma hubiera estado ocupando la atención de David para no tener que toparse con él. En cuanto Robín se atravesó en el camino de Regina obligándola a ella y a Zelena a detenerse.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Robín tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento, ganándose la mirada despectiva de la pelirroja y una mirada sorprendida de parte de Regina, como si dudara de responderle.

-¿Debo dejar a mi hermanita a solas con un ladrón? No sé si sea buena idea.-se burló Zelena con una sonrisa descarada, ganándose dos miradas fulminantes que le hicieron rodar los ojos en señal de aburrimiento.-Solamente traten de mantener las manos quietas.-protesto Zelena en señal de rendición al alejarse un poco cuando los vio apartarse del camino que seguían todos.

-Si vas a empezar a reclamarme por lo de Hook, yo…-Regina comenzó a hablar con cierto tono de cansancio y frustración, pero Robín no tardo en silenciarla cuando la tomo por los hombros y ejerciendo suficiente fuerza la atrajo hacia él, plantándole un beso lo suficientemente intenso para dejarla muda.

-No quiero detalles, por mi salud mental y por la salud física de Hook.-siseo Robín al soltarla, ignorando el hecho de que Regina parecía estar en shock.-No negare que estoy molesto, celoso, bastante celoso.-hablaba Robín como si nada, hablando rápido.-Pero te quiero, te quiero de forma que no me rendiré ante el pirata, ni ante un príncipe, ni siquiera ante ti misma.-sentencio Robín casi sin aliento de tanto que hablaba sin respirar.

-Robín… ¿De que...?.-Regina fue callada una vez más cuando Robín retomo la palabra después de respirar profundamente, Regina lo miro sorprendida.

-No sé de qué hablo y no sé lo que hago, quizá nada sea normal, quizá ni siquiera esto sea lo que se debe hacer pero es que ya no sé qué hacer.-termino de decir Robín casi atropellando las palabras unas con otras, Regina arqueo las cejas.-No sé cómo actuar con esta situación, debería estar enojado, debería estar furioso contigo y quizá lo esté…Pero también quiero estar contigo, ya ni sé que digo.-se quejó Robín dejando caer sus hombros en un gesto de frustración.

-Ciertamente no estamos en una situación normal.-asintió Regina después de recobrar la compostura.-No deberías besarme.-dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño, ganándose una mirada incrédula del arquero.-¡No deberías besarme!-reclamo Regina dándole un manotazo que apenas y causo impacto en Robín.-No deberías actuar así conmigo después de todo, deberías detestarme, gritarme, odiarme pero no tratarme así.-protesto Regina molesta consigo misma.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no sé cómo, no es normal, como tampoco es normal enamorarse de la misma persona tres veces sin recordar alguna cosa de las anteriores veces que la has visto.-se defendió Robín Hood casi a gritos, enmudeciendo a Regina por completo, golpe bajo y rastrero pero necesario, ni siquiera pensó sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, pero es que tú eres tan bueno conmigo, hemos estado juntos, creí que estaría contigo en cada una de esas ocasiones y…-Regina dejo de hablar un momento, respiro profundo y sostuvo la mirada del arquero.-Y ahora no sé qué quiero, ni siquiera sé que va a pasar, quizá termines dándote cuenta de que solo te estoy haciendo daño.-confeso Regina sin detenerse, quería soltar todo o se arrepentiría a último momento.

-Bueno, cuando te conocí supe en lo que me metía.-rio Robín levemente, tragando saliva para no decir algo más, aunque sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido al ver los ojos de Regina, mismos ojos que ahora estaban cristalinos.-Sera mejor que regresemos antes de que se alejen mas.-se apresuró a decir Robín para escapar de ahí, Regina lo observo marcharse y después se dirigió hasta donde estaba Zelena.

-Entonces…¿Quién besa mejor?-pregunto Zelena con una sonrisa traviesa y un gesto de picardía, ganándose la mirada asesina de su hermana, la pelirroja la miro divertida pero su sonrisa burlona se borró totalmente cuando Regina la tomo del brazo y Zelena se apartó de ella con un grito de dolor, Regina le había quedado solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para hacerla quejarse provocando las risas de Regina, quien miro atrás fugazmente para agradecer que todos iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y no les habían prestado atención.

-Está completamente loca.-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, tratando de ocultar que se había sonrojado levemente, pero Zelena decidió ignorar el pequeño ardor que aun sentía en su brazo.

-Vamos, Regina. Tengo curiosidad.-dijo Zelena mirándola con un gesto de diversión, solamente recibiendo un gesto de negación de parte de su hermana.

-No hablare de eso contigo, solamente te burlaras y lo tomaras como algo con que jugar.-se quejó Regina negando con la cabeza, Zelena abrió la boca fingiendo una mueca de indignación.

-Soy tu hermana mayor, se supone que deberías contarme de tus romances.-dijo Zelena en un tono de persuasión que hizo que Regina la mirara con burla.-Así sean…Un arquero, un pirata y un príncipe.-dijo Zelena con un gesto de desagrado, para luego arquear las cejas y sonreír descaradamente.-Vaya gustos, hermanita.-se burló Zelena provocando que Regina le diera un empujón.

-Eres de lo peor.-protesto Regina, pero la pelirroja seguía riendo por lo bajo.-Debería hacerte callar con magia.-amenazo Regina con un brillo malicioso en los ojos que hizo que Zelena la mirara duramente.-Aunque tendré compasión con mi hermana mayor, mucho mayor.-se burló Regina como si nada, con ese tono frio que siempre usaba.

-¿Y luego la malvada soy yo?-protesto Zelena con un gesto de molestia, Regina amplio aún más su sonrisa.-Además no son tantos años de diferencia, solo unos cuantos.-se defendió Zelena cruzándose de brazos, defendiendo su edad. Regina se rio por lo bajo y Zelena aunque se resistió termino por contagiarse de su risa, ambas continuaron su camino en silencio.

* * *

Hook iba detrás de todos, prefería estar ahí para evitar toparse con Gold, además así podía estar en silencio. Pero no todo parecía salir como deseaba, cuando Emma se separó de David para acercarse a Regina supo que sus momentos de silencios se habían terminado, y cuando David se giró para toparse con él lo confirmo.

-Genial…¿Ahora me toca soportar a cada uno por separado?-se quejó Hook rodando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño ante la postura seria del príncipe, quien le sonrió de mala gana y negó con la cabeza.-Y pensar que me pase la vida huyendo de esposos, padres y hermanos protectores.-se lamentó Hook en modo de broma.

-No sé lo que tienes con Regina pero más vale que tengas mucho cuidado con ella y no la lastimes.-siseo David tratando de controlarse, se podía notar como su mandíbula parecía tensarse cada vez más.

-Claro, como soy un villano debo querer algo oculto.-ironizo Hook negando con la cabeza.- ¿De qué forma debo decir que no la lastimare? La quiero.-sentencio Hook seriamente para que el príncipe despejara sus dudas.

-Te creo, solo por eso pasaste la noche con ella y no te he matado a golpes, si sospechara que solo querías algún beneficio no estarías aquí ahora.-ironizo David permitiéndose relajarse un poco en su postura, Hook arqueo las cejas y comenzó a disfrutar de aquello.

-Interesante.-murmuro Hook sonriendo para sus adentros, comenzaba a pensar que podría divertirse a costillas de los dos hombres que le habían plantado cara, por lo menos asegurarse de que Regina estuviera en buenas manos.

-No pienses que me daré por vencido por qué no lo hare, yo también quiero a esa mujer.-aclaro David tensando sus puños, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Hook, el pirata tenía una sonrisa apenas visible que delataba su diversión.

-Te creo.-ironizo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, arqueando las cejas al ver como Robín se acercaba a ellos cada vez más, el pirata no dijo nada.-Aunque siendo justos se supone que tu querías a alguien más.-dijo Hook solo para calentar los ánimos un poco y poder ver las reacciones de ambos hombres.

-Golpe bajo, pirata. Pero cierto.-intervino Robín deteniéndose al lado de ellos cruzado de brazos y mirando a ambos, David frunció el ceño y Hook no dejo ver sus intenciones, sin duda sería interesante ver como se desarrollaba todo, por lo menos para uno de los tres.

* * *

Gold se había hecho a un lado del camino, dejando que Regina y Zelena fueran las que siguieran a Rajah, su mirada se enfocó en el grupo de tres hombres que se habían detenido y parecían intercambiar palabras con aparente desacuerdo, el Oscuro torció el gesto y decidió intervenir de una vez por todas. Espero a que Regina y Zelena siguiera a Rajah un poco más lejos y detuvo a Emma cuando paso junto a el al notar sus intenciones de acercarse al trio de hombres.

-Señorita Swan no se preocupe por ellos, mejor acérquese a esas dos mujeres y asegúrese de que no se maten entre ellas.-pidió Gold con evidente sarcasmo y sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a alejarse de la rubia.

-De acuerdo.-Emma titubeo un poco pero termino por obedecerlo y acercarse un poco más a Regina y Zelena, hasta quedar detrás de ellas para distraerlas si se percataban de lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros. Gold espero a que las mujeres se hubieran alejado un poco más para que no escucharan nada y se acercó con paso firma a donde discutían Robín, David y Hook, no gritaban ni parecían querer matarse pero era evidente que discutían.

-Muy bien, trio de idiotas. Tenemos que hablar.-intervino Gold seriamente, con ese semblante que ponía a temblar a más de uno, recibiendo como respuesta el que los tres hombres guardaran silencio de inmediato al verlo junto a ellos, sintiéndose incomodos con su presencia.

-No estábamos peleando, no vamos a armar un escándalo.-dijo David tomando la palabra primero, provocando que Gold arqueara las cejas en un gesto burlón que hizo fruncir el ceño a los tres hombres delante de él.

-Si vas a amenazar con lastimarnos si nos acercamos a Regina pierdes tu tiempo, al menos yo no lo hare.-dijo Robín sonando lo más seguro que pudo, era verdad. Gold miro al ladrón con superioridad y opto por ignorar su comentario.

-No se equivoquen, señores.-advirtió Gold señalándolos con burla.-Si fuera por mi realmente disfrutaría torturándolos, ninguno me agrada para ella.-sentencio Gold frunciendo el ceño, ganándose tres pares de miradas frustradas.-Pero no es el momento de esto, mucho menos de que ustedes tres actúen como niños, basta de peleas, discusiones y cualquier cosa que no sea lo que vinimos a buscar aquí.-musito Gold duramente, casi intimidándolos con la mirada.

-Gold, la queremos realmente. Y tienes razón pero harías exactamente lo mismo si Bella encontrara a alguien más con quien estar, si ella tuviera dudas harías las mismas locuras que nosotros.-dijo David con firmeza, Gold no dijo nada pero observo como Robín y Hook parecían de acuerdo con el rubio.

-David tiene razón, cocodrilo. Por lo menos conmigo has comprobado que no te tengo miedo.-dijo Hook cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiante.-Además, la hija de Regina podría ser mía.-recordó Hook, quien al notar las miradas asesinas de Robín y David corrigió.-De alguno de nosotros.-termino de decir el pirata de mala gana, los tres tuvieron que contener una risa al ver el gesto de desagrado de Gold.

-Ni siquiera lo digas, pirata.-se quejó Gold frunciendo el ceño.-No me interesa cuál de los tres es su padre, ella es hija de Regina, por lo tanto mi nieta, así que solo por eso tenemos que soportarnos, cuando esto acabe entonces si cuiden sus espaldas.-advirtió Gold con un gesto del Oscuro que dejo a los tres visiblemente más pálidos. Gold sonrió ampliamente con sus gestos y dando media vuelta se alejó de ellos, a quienes les tomo un par de minutos salir del trance y retomar el camino, teniendo que correr para alcanzarlos.

* * *

La noche los alcanzo casi una hora después, con la oscuridad sobre Agrabah Regina y Gold se las ingeniaron con la magia para hacer un par de antorchas y caminar con un poco más de claridad, aunque lo cierto era que el silencio y la oscuridad daba un aspecto tenebroso al sitio. Las casas abandonadas y algunas casi destruidas no ayudaban en eso, parecía que lo único que había sobrevivido a la catástrofe que había arrasado ahí había sido el palacio.

-¿No crees que deberíamos detenernos?-pregunto Hook al alcanzar a Regina y Zelena, Gold escuchaba disimuladamente desde su posición delante de ellas.-Quizá podríamos pasar la noche aquí, en alguna de estas casas.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quiero llegar al palacio, estamos muy cerca.-dijo Regina renuente, dándose cuenta que ya todos se habían detenido alrededor de ellos con gestos en apoyo al pirata, Regina lo pensó unos momentos.

-Regina cuando lleguemos al palacio deberás usar magia, quizá sea buena idea que descansemos, ya es tarde.-dijo Emma con un gesto de cansancio, David y Robín también asintieron levemente, la mirada de Regina se fijó en Gold.

-Podemos seguir por la mañana.-dijo Gold como toda respuesta, provocando gestos de alivio, Regina asintió sin aparente expresión.-De todas maneras estamos muy cerca, en menos de una hora llegaríamos mañana.-dijo Gold como si nada.

-De acuerdo.-asintió Regina relajándose, la verdad era que si necesitaba un descanso, aunque dudaba seriamente si podría dormir bien esa noche. Entraron a una de las casas que estaban vacías, encontrando algunas camas vacías que usaron para acomodarse todos, la magia de Regina y Gold ayudo a sentirse cómodos. En cuanto Emma toco la almohada de esa vieja cama cayo dormida por completo, Regina igual intento dormir en la otra cama vacía puesta en otra esquina y tardo unos minutos en dormirse, aunque no duro mucho. Zelena ocupo la última cama vacía que había en otra habitación, siendo vigilada de cerca por David. Robín ya estaba acostumbrado a acampar así que rápidamente tomo lugar y trato de dormir aunque fuera un poco. Gold se paseó un rato por la casa sin poder quedarse quieto, mientras que Hook se había acomodado en una de las esquinas donde había tirado un par de almohadas y sabanas.

* * *

La noche paso tranquila, la madrugada llego y todos, bueno, la mayoría habían podido descansar decentemente. El silencio era abrumador y el frio viento se colaba por las ventadas, ya era entrada la media noche cuando Regina despertó, intento volver a dormir pero no lo consiguió, así que se levantó en total silencio y salió de aquella casa. Se cruzó de brazos para entrar en calor cuando sintió el fresco de la noche, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que no era la única con insomnio. La reina estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta y regresar dentro de la casa pero fue tarde, David ya había notado su presencia.

-Pensé que estabas dormida.-musito David desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el muro de aquella casa que estaba frente a donde dormían todos.-Deberías seguir durmiendo, intentarlo y descansar un poco más.-dijo David ocultando sus manos de la vista de la morena, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-Solo pude dormir un rato, supongo que con tantas cosas pasando el sueño pasa a ser menos importante.-ironizo Regina mirándolo con curiosidad al notar que seguía manteniendo sus manos ocultas.

-¿Tu porque estas despierto?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con curiosidad, tomando asiento al lado de él, el rubio trago saliva y se encogió de hombros.- ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que ocultas tus manos fingiendo que no me daré cuenta?-pregunto Regina con un tono perspicaz, provocando que David torciera el gesto.

-Tenia insomnio, no podía dormir.-se excusó David como si nada, Regina lo miro fijamente y el príncipe termino por rodar los ojos en señal de rendición, sin más remedio saco sus manos de su chaqueta y dejo que Regina las viera.

-¿Pero qué demonios te paso?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de desconcierto al ver los nudillos de sus manos un poco ensangrentados, llevo sus dedos a la mano de David y frunció el ceño al verlo torcer el gesto en una mueca de dolor cuando toco sus nudillos.

-No pasó nada, fue solo un momento de desahogo.-se excusó David un tanto avergonzado, Regina lo miro esperando una explicación.-Estaba enfadado y sin pensar golpee un muro, al parecer son más resistentes de lo que parece.-ironizo David tratando de no darle importancia.

-Eres un idiota, te rompiste un hueso.-dijo Regina molesta al intentar abrir la mano de David y no poder al verlo quejarse cuando tocaba uno de sus dedos.- ¿Te duele demasiado, no?-pregunto Regina más como afirmación, David asintió.

-Solo un poco.-mintió David con inocencia, la verdad era que si le dolía bastante.-No te preocupes, estoy bien, sobreviviré.-se burló David para destensarla, pero la mirada de Regina le advirtió que no iba a dar resultado.

-Eres un idiota, Charming.-se quejó Regina, para después tomar sus manos y sostenerlas con la suya, mientras con la otra comenzaba a desprender pequeños halos de luz que cubrieron sus heridas y desaparecieron todo rastro de dolor y sangre de ellas.-Te dije que acabaría lastimándote.-recordó Regina al soltarlo, sin mirarlo directamente.

-Gracias.-murmuro David sonriéndole levemente al mover su mano y no sentir dolor.-Tu no me hiciste golpear ese muro, tampoco me heriste tu.-se defendió David fingiendo no saber a qué se refería, pero Regina lo miro con una clara molestia.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, David.-dijo Regina mirándolo con frustración, no le agradaba saber que David se había lastimado en un arranque de rabia que ella había provocado, por más indirecto que este fuera.

-Entonces… ¿Estas con Hook?-pregunto David casi atragantándose con las palabras, Regina lo miro con un gesto de incredulidad que lo hizo titubear.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Charming.-replico Regina sin aparente molestia, limitándose a dirigir su mirada a algún punto perdido entre el muro frente a ellos, ignorando como David fruncía el ceño ante su respuesta.-Deberías alejarte de mí, ya te lo ha dicho demasiadas veces.-recordó Regina rodando los ojos.

-Soy un poco terco.-contesto David encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que Regina negara con la cabeza.-Solamente no quiero que te lastimen, y si Hook…-David no dijo nada más al ver la mirada de Regina fija en sus ojos, esa mujer tenía el efecto de ponerlo nervioso con un simple gesto.

-¿Realmente crees que vale la pena?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con curiosidad, David respiro profundo antes de contestar, miro a Regina y se permitió acercarse más a ella, hasta rozar sus brazos.

-Totalmente.-confirmo David sonriéndole cálidamente.- No es mi situación favorita, no negare que siento celos y ganas de asesinar al pirata tramposo pero no me rendiré en esto, no puedo y no quiero hacerlo.-musito David dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Regina.-Sigo queriendo estar contigo.-confeso David por lo bajo.

-Vaya, todo un encanto.-se burló Regina riendo levemente, haciéndolo reír a él también.-A veces me pregunto cómo le haces para ser siempre tan optimista.-rio Regina, David arqueo las cejas y se apartó un poco para poder mirarla.

-Ya no sé si soy optimista o suicida.-se burló David con un gesto de confusión.-Tener a Gold detrás es cosa seria.-ironizo David haciéndola reír divertida, disfrutando de verla más tranquila, la reina se permitió dejar caerse un poco sobre él, dejando que el rubio la rodeara con su brazo.

-Debería regresar adentro e intentar dormir un poco.-musito Regina después de unos cuantos minutos de estar sobre el pecho de David, sintiendo su calidez que le transmitía tanta paz, el rubio no puso objeción y la dejo levantarse.

-¿Me dirás si estas con Hook ahora?-pregunto David antes de verla marcharse, la reina arqueo las cejas y lo medito unos segundos.

-Adiós, David.-se despidió Regina dando media vuelta para encaminarse a la casa donde todos dormían, dejando al ojiazul con un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Me dejas con la duda? Eres malvada.-se quejó David con un tono burlón, recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada, el príncipe esbozo una leve sonrisa.- ¿Sabes que no me rendiré, no?-pregunto David desde su lugar, Regina ya estaba a medio camino de distancia.

-Eso me temo, Charming.-replico Regina antes de entrar a la casa, bajo la mirada de David, quien espero unos minutos más antes de sentir como sus parpados se le hacían pesados y el sueño comenzaba a reclamarle.

* * *

Regina estaba entrando a la casa donde todos dormían, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a nadie. La reina paseo su mirada por el lugar, supuso que esa casa habría tenido sus buenos tiempos, contaba con tres pequeños cuartos. En cuanto entre a la casa vio a Emma profundamente dormida en la pequeña cama que estaba en la esquina, casi podría jurar que estaba babeando, pensó Regina con burla. En la esquina contraria estaba Robín, acostumbrado a acampar donde fuera el ladrón dormía cómodamente. Regina estaba por entrar al segundo de los cuartos con cautela, supuso que en otro tiempo la casa habría tenido puertas para dividir las habitaciones, era en ese donde ella había tomado una de las pequeñas camas viejas para acostarse, compartiendo espacio con Zelena, la pelirroja seguía dormida sobre el colchón frente al que ella ocupaba.

-¿Tan rápido te escapas de mí, amor?-murmuro la voz que reconoció como la de Hook, desde la esquina del pequeño cuarto el pirata estaba sentado agradeciendo la casi total oscuridad para que Regina no pudiera ver su sonrisa maliciosa. Regina lo maldijo mentalmente al casi perder el equilibrio por el susto.-Solo bromeaba.-rio Hook cuando se apresuró a levantarse y la envolvió en un abrazo por detrás para sujetarla y cubrirle la boca con movimientos agiles, causando que Regina deseara golpearlo.

-Te matare, lenta y dolorosamente.-aseguro Regina tratando de calmarse, de no odiar esa sonrisa maliciosa y atrevida que adornaba el rostro del pirata, quien arqueando las cejas rio por lo bajo y deslizo su mano lentamente hasta la cintura de la alcaldesa, haciéndola rodar los ojos con frustración.

-Calma, su Majestad.-siseo Hook por lo bajo para no despertar a nadie, ahogando un par de risas que era lo contrario al gesto asesino de la alcaldesa.-No despertemos a nadie.-susurro Hook en su oído, antes de que Regina pudiera replicar el pirata ya prácticamente la había sacado a rastras de la casa por una discreta puerta trasera, hasta apartarse lo suficiente para hablar sin ser escuchados. En cuanto Hook la soltó Regina se giró para mirarlo y le dio un par de golpes en el pecho a modo de reclamo, pero el pirata solo pudo reír divertido, ganándose varias miradas asesinas.

-Sigue de juguetón y terminaras vuelto cenizas, Killian, lo juro.-se quejó Regina acomodándose un poco su ropa, bajo la mirada descarada del pirata que se deleitaba con la vista.- ¿Qué haces despierto?-pregunto Regina cuando el enojo se fue.

-Soy un pirata.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, al ver como Regina arqueaba las cejas el rodo los ojos.-Estamos en una tierra nueva, pedirme que me quede dormido y no de un par de vueltas es imposible.-se explicó Hook como si nada, ganándose una mirada burlona de la reina.-Entonces...¿Qué fue lo que dijo David?.-pregunto Hook sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-¿Me estabas espiando?-pregunto Regina casi con indignación, Hook soltó un bufido de frustración y negó con la cabeza, Regina frunció el ceño.

-No soy así, además ni siquiera haría falta, ellos fueron quienes se acercaron a mi.-se defendió Hook encogiéndose de hombros.-Solo es curiosidad, para ver a quien favorece la balanza.-se burló Hook, arrepintiéndose al ver la mirada asesina de la reina, quien acercándose a él le dio un manotazo en el pecho que lo hizo torcer el gesto.

-Que idiota eres.-se quejó Regina tratando de no reír ante el gesto infantil de Hook, quien le restó importancia. Hook saco de su chaqueta una pequeña licorera que contenía ron y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol despreocupadamente.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Robín y David que no tenemos algo como ellos piensan, que somos...lo que sea que seamos?-dijo Hook con una mueca burlona antes de tomar un trago de licor. Regina lo observaba incrédula.- ¿Qué? Digo, no me enoja ni nada, pero tengo curiosidad.-admitió el pirata con una sonrisa casi traviesa.

-No les dije que estábamos juntos.-aclaro Regina mirando el suelo donde Hook se había sentado, con una mirada de desagrado termino por tomar asiento ahí.-Solamente no les dije que sucedió realmente, no iba a darles detalles.-protesto Regina con un gesto de inocencia, para risas del pirata.

-Y que detalles, amor.-ironizo Hook con un tono pícaro al desviar su mirada al escote de la reina, haciéndola sonrojar levemente, agradeciendo que la noche ocultara ese detalle.

-Solo pensé que así tal vez dejen de pelear entre si y me dejen en paz un rato.-se excusó Regina encogiéndose de hombros, Hook arqueo las cejas y pensó que tal funcionaria, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta, por lo menos no por el momento.

-Buen plan, solo que ahora me odian aún más y querrán matarme, pero son detallitos.-se burló Hook sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Regina fruncir el ceño con algo de culpa, quizá si era malo pero demonios, era tan divertido.-Además, no se rendirán contigo, eso te lo apuesto.-aseguro Hook.

-Solo los dejare creer lo que quieran.-dijo Regina apoyándose contra el árbol un momento, Hook sonrió maliciosamente al verla cerrar los ojos y con cuidado se acercó más a ella, hasta quedar bastante cerca.

-También podríamos...-murmuro Hook casi sobre ella, haciendo que Regina abriera los ojos y lo mirara sorprendida, pero la sorpresa se fue cuando Hook comenzó a reír totalmente divertido, como si fuera un niño que comete una travesura.-Debiste ver tu rostro.-se burló Hook negando con la cabeza, Regina rodo los ojos.

-Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.-replico Regina negando con la cabeza, Hook asintió y respiro profundo, lo sabía, pero si se lo tomaba todo tan seriamente acabaría enloqueciendo.

-Lo sé. Yo también.-asintió Hook suspirando.-Buscamos a mi hija, algo sobre ella, lo tomo muy en serio pero si no pienso en otra cosa acabare volviéndome loco, Regina.-confeso Hook llevándose la mano al rostro con cansancio.

-Has hecho mucho, Killian. Gracias.-le sonrió Regina dándole un ligero empujón para destensarlo, cosa que consiguió de inmediato al ver la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, la reina supo que venía.

-Volviendo a lo de David y Robín...Creo que ambos realmente te quieren, se preocuparon más porque no te lastimaría que por el hecho de que estabas conmigo.-dijo Hook con una mueca de ironía, Regina arqueo las cejas y rodo los ojos, dejándose caer sobre el hombro del pirata con frustración.

-¿Hablaremos de esto? ¿Desde cuando eres así?-se quejó Regina torciendo el gesto, Hook arqueo una ceja y se llevó su licorera a los labios con un gesto despreocupado.

-El ron ayuda bastante, amor.-ironizo Hook haciéndola reír.-No te lo tomes muy enserio, pero quiero asegurarme que al idiota que elijas valga la pena, que no te lastimen o algo así.-musito Hook con despreocupación para restarle importancia.

-Que sorpresa, pirata.-ironizo Regina aun apoyada en él, el pirata rio levemente.

-Deberías dormir, mañana será un día largo.-dijo Hook tragando saliva, la reina asintió. Una parte de ella deseaba que todo acabara ya y encontrara lo que tuviera que encontrar, pero otra parte deseaba no tener respuestas, no toparse con una realidad que fuera a dolerle.

-Tu igual deberías dormir ya.-dijo Regina levantándose del suelo y mirándolo.-Buenas noches, Killian.-se despidió la reina antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, Hook espero un par de minutos más y cuando sintió realmente ganas de descansar se marchó también.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol ya habían salido y por suerte casi todos seguían dormidos, aún era muy temprano y se merecían una hora más de sueño. Pero fuera de la casa Gold ya estaba despierto, quizá era debido a su magia pero lucia tan impecable como siempre. El Oscuro estaba mirando al palacio que se podía observar desde ahí, preguntándose que encontraría al llegar.

-Gracias.-la voz de Regina detrás de él lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y girarse a mirar a la reina que salía de la casa donde había dormido. Gold se desconcertó al ver en ella una aparente tranquilidad, no parecía tener intenciones de pelear con el.-Gracias por no torturarlos, aunque las amenazas entrarían en esa categoría.-aclaro Regina al verlo un tanto confuso.

-¿Escuchaste o alguno de esos te fue con el chisme?-pregunto Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa, Regina arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el Oscuro asintiera. La reina se acercó un poco más a el hasta quedar a su lado, ambos con la mirada en el gran palacio.

-Mandaste a Emma a vigilarme con Zelena para que no me diera cuenta, fuiste muy obvio, querido.-se burló Regina con una discreta sonrisa maliciosa al cruzarse de brazos, Gold la miro con burla y negó con la cabeza.

-No había más opciones, no me fio de Zelena.-dijo Gold seriamente, Regina frunció el ceño ligeramente, no podía pedir otra cosa, la pelirroja se había ganado ese odio a pulso.

-Creo que realmente quiere cambiar, no creo que esté planeando ponernos una trampa.-dijo Regina con sinceridad, Gold sonrió burlonamente.-Tampoco estoy ciega, estaré alerta con ella, no quiero sorpresas.-dijo Regina con dureza, Gold sonrió al pensar que era inteligente.

-No voy a dejar que te lastime, si comete un error…No la dejare escapar, Regina.-sentencio Gold duramente, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la morena con seriedad. Regina asintió en silencio, no podía pedirle más, sabía que Gold se había esforzado demasiado para no matar a su hermana en venganza por lo que había hecho con Neal.

-Si quisiera lastimarme ya lo hubiera hecho, pero si llegara a intentar algo malo…Yo misma me voy a encargar de ella.-dijo Regina con frialdad, como si la Reina Malvada estuviera saliendo a relucir, Gold noto aquello y fue suficiente para él.

-Volviendo al tema del trio de idiotas…Quería dejarles claro algunas cosas.-aclaro Gold cambiando de tema, haciendo reír a Regina.

-Bueno, supongo que así es como actúa un padre.-dijo Regina riendo por lo bajo, provocando en Gold una sonrisa oculta.-A tu modo, eres más intimidante que cualquier otro, eres el Oscuro.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros con un tono sarcástico.

-Lo soy, es divertido asustarlos, por lo menos en eso hay un lado positivo de tener a tres idiotas detrás de mi hija.-confeso Gold con un gesto malicioso que hizo negar con la cabeza a Regina.-Sigo pensando que ninguno me agrada para ti.-declaro Gold severamente, mirándola fugazmente, Regina arqueo las cejas y rio burlonamente.

-Lo tengo bastante claro. Me lo demostraste cuando casi matas a Killian.-musito Regina rodando los ojos, notando como Gold fruncía el ceño y tensaba la mandíbula al oírla llamarlo por su nombre.-Pero soy bastante grande como para decidir yo sola.-aclaro Regina volviendo a su postura arrogante.

-Es un pirata, Regina.-replico Gold en una postura casi infantil, algo rara para él. Regina tuvo que evitar reír ante su gesto.-El mismo pirata que ha intentado matarme por años, ataco a Bella.-se quejó Gold.

-Solo para ser justos, tú le cortaste la mano.-recordó Regina en una postura seria, divirtiéndose al ver Gold fruncir el ceño y torcer el gesto

-Solo porque él se robó a Milah, provoco que dejara a Bae.-se quejó Gold duramente, como en los viejos tiempos comenzaban a pelarse verbalmente.

-Milah se fue por que quiso, Killian insistió en llevar a Bae con ellos y ella ni siquiera intento volver por su hijo, la culpa es compartida.-replico Regina encogiéndose de hombros. Gold frunció el ceño y dejo escapar un bufido en modo de queja.-Me ha salvado la vida en un par de ocasiones, no puedes cambiar eso.-sentencio Regina encogiéndose de hombros, escuchando bufar a Gold.

-El destino sí que es irónico, solo de pensar que puede ser el padre de mi nieta es…-Gold dramatizo una mueca de horror que hizo a Regina morderse la lengua para no reír. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, viendo como el sol comenzaba a cobrar más fuerza.- ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme en algún momento?-pregunto Gold sin mirarla, con el mismo semblante serio de siempre.

-No puedo decir que sí, pero vas por buen camino.-dijo Regina al ser tomada por sorpresa, dando media vuelta para marcharse.-De todas formas siempre te vi como una especie de padre, para bien o para mal hemos estado cerca mucho tiempo.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa que hizo que Gold fuera tomado por sorpresa, antes de poderle responder la reina ya se había marchado.

* * *

Paso cerca de una hora para que todos despertaran y estuvieran listos para ponerse en marcha, no hizo falta decir más de lo necesario, todos sabían a que iban y lo cerca que estaban de conseguirlo, por lo menos en parte. Lo primero que hicieron fue sacar a Rajah de su jaula donde había pasado la noche y dejarlo correr libre para después seguirlo, detrás de él iban Regina junto a Zelena, detrás de ellas iba Gold, Emma y Robín iban casi a la misma altura detrás del Oscuro, y por su parte Hook y David iban callados y serios. Todos pensativos y algo nerviosos, parecían a empezar a darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de las respuestas, de encontrar algo que podría cambiar las cosas de alguna manera.

-Todo va a salir bien.-murmuro Gold al dar dos pasos hacia Regina cuando llegaron a las puertas del palacio, apretándole ligeramente la mano a su hija, quien tomada por sorpresa no se opuso al contacto físico. Rajah parecía querer atravesar el muro invisible que protegía el palacio pero estaba quieto con los ojos fijos en el palacio sin moverse, como si percibiera la magia que emanaba del lugar.

-¿Cómo entraremos? ¿Cómo quitamos el hechizo?-pregunto Emma igual acercándose a la reina, igual que todos ya estaban reunidos en el mismo sitio, juntos para poder escuchar todo lo que se decía.

-Gold y yo nos encargaremos, no debe ser tan difícil quitar un hechizo de protección.-dijo Regina mirando las torres del palacio, recordando que la última vez que hizo algo parecido se enteró que tenía una hermana, buena ironía, pensó Regina.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Gold mirando a Regina, la alcaldesa asintió en silencio y ambos dirigieron sus miradas al imponente palacio, alzando sus manos para comenzar a desprender rayos de luz que parecían chocar contra algo invisible, provocando que el campo que protegía el palacio se volviera un poco visible al recibir los rayos, les tomo poco más de tres minutos revertirlo por completo.

-Bueno, de aquí en adelante dependemos de Rajah.-dijo Zelena con algo de ironía al ver al tigre salir corriendo hacia el interior del palacio, apenas podían ver el jardín antes de llegar a la puerta principal. Todos pasaron la primera puerta, alcanzando a ver como Rajah cruzaba el gran jardín, asombrándose un poco ante lo hermoso que era ese lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí. El jardín estaba impecable, unas cuantas rosas blancas, rosas y rojas adornaban el lugar dándole un aire de frescura, junto con una gran fuente que adornaba en la mitad del lugar.

-Es un enorme jardín, aunque también el palacio es enorme.-dijo Robín arqueando las cejas ante la magnitud de tan solo el jardín que estaban cruzando, todos se apresuraron a las puertas principales al ver a Rajah comenzar a rasgarlas, queriendo entrar al palacio.

-¿Creen que haya alguien ahí?-pregunto David algo titubeante, tomando su espada para sentir más seguridad, todos en el fondo se hacían la misma pregunta, quizá por motivos distintos pero la misma pregunta.

-No lo sé, pero estaremos alerta a cualquier cosa que suceda.-dijo Regina sin mirarlo, la reina respiro profundo antes de empujar las puertas y causar un estruendo para poder pasar, al no ver algún obstáculo Regina entro al palacio. Emma miro curiosa el lugar y decidió seguir a Regina, entrando y asombrándose con lo que veía, tal como le sucedió a los demás cuando entraron y vieron las condiciones del lugar, como si lo que sea que hubiera arrasado afuera hubiera respetado todo en ese lugar.

-¿Esta bien si entramos solo así?-pregunto Emma dando una vuelta y esquivar a Rajah quien corría hacia uno de los largos pasillos del palacio, la rubia frunció el ceño y se fijó en los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, los marcos de oro y los candelabros de cristal le daban un aspecto imponente al palacio.

-Supongo que ya lo hicimos.-ironizo Hook con su espada en mano, mirando todo el lugar con curiosidad, Robín tenía su arco al hombro y también se dejó maravillar por las cosas del palacio, David también estaba tentado a detenerse a admirar algunas de las cosas raras que observaba ahí. Por su parte Gold se mantenía aparentemente frio.

-¿A dónde ira?-pregunto Hook con un gesto curioso al ver a Rajah en el pasillo, cada vez alejándose más, obligando a todos a seguirlo antes de perderlo de vista, incluso Zelena se deleitó observando todo del salón principal, nunca había visto otro lugar del palacio que no fuera la habitación de Jazmín.

-Creo que lo se.-murmuro Zelena adelantándose al paso a todos, quienes se desconcertaron un poco al verla sonreír levemente, Regina se apresuró a seguir a su hermana, todos hicieron lo mismo y se apresuraron a correr por el largo pasillo por el cual Rajah corría libremente, pasaron unas escaleras y muchas habitaciones, el palacio era enorme pero no se detuvieron a revisar ninguna de las habitaciones. Hasta que Rajah se detuvo en una puerta y comenzó a rasgarla y a gruñir.

-Esta es…-Regina se acercó a la puerta y titubeo al tomar la perilla de la puerta, sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido, aun mas cuando Zelena la miro y asintió en silencio, confirmándole que era la habitación de su hija. Los rostros de todos eran distintos, algunos demostrando más emociones que otros pero con los mismos pensamientos y deseos de conocer por lo menos una pequeña parte de lo que fue la vida de Jazmín ahí.

-Adelante.-murmuro Zelena acercándose a Regina cuando vio que la reina no se atrevía a abrir la puerta, la pelirroja tomo la perilla y empujo la puerta para abrirla, también se sentía nerviosa de estar ahí, le estaba despertando sentimientos ocultos que prefería no recordar, nostalgia al recordar un par de cosas. Regina trago saliva y respirando profundo entro a la habitación, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho al ver aquel hermoso cuarto. Regina observo todo con detalle, era un gran cuarto, amplio y perfectamente decorado para una princesa, la reina camino despacio por el lugar y deslizo sus dedos por los muebles que había ahí, se detuvo a mirar de cerca el tocador que estaba pegado a una de las paredes, sonrió levemente al ver algunas joyas muy hermosas ahí, siguió su camino y encontró el armario de la princesa, Regina lo abrió y no pudo evitar tocar las diferentes telas de los vestidos tan elegantes que guardaba, también noto el sofá al otro lado de la habitación, casi cerca del balcón, había un libro de pasta verde ahí, Regina supuso que su hija usaba el sillón para leer y sonrió al imaginárselo.

-Es perfecta, yo habría elegido lo mismo.-murmuro Regina al acercarse a la gran cama y pasar una mano sobre el colchón, cubierto con una suave colcha, los gustos de su hija que reflejaban esa habitación definitivamente le agradaban, eran la combinación exacta entre lo elegante y la sencillez, Regina trago saliva para no flaquear en esos momentos.

-Sí que tenía joyas.-musito Emma arqueando las cejas al abrir una de las pequeñas cajas del tocador y descubrir varios collares, anillos y pulseras de oro y piedras preciosas, supuso que eso pasaba cuando se nacía siendo la única heredera a un reino. Emma levanto la mirada y sonrió para sus adentros al ver los rostros de los demás. Hook tenía la mirada perdida en unos objetos de cristal sobre un estante cerca del armario, juraría que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan sincera como la que el pirata tenía en ese momento al tocar esos objetos. Su padre, David, estaba observando la colección de libros que había en un mueble de madera que había pegado a la pared contraria a la cama, parecía estar de acuerdo en la selección de temas y títulos que su posible hija había leído. Y por supuesto observo a Robín, el arquero parecía tragar saliva cuando paseaba su mirada por los juguetes infantiles que Emma supuso Jazmín habría querido conservar de su niñez, esa habitación era el sueño de cualquier niña que pisara la tierra, la rubia se alegró de que por lo menos en eso…Jazmín había tenido más suerte, si era su hermana o no era algo que ya no estaba a discusión, era bueno saber que no todos los niños que eran adoptados sufrían.

-Se supone que así debía ser, señorita Swan.-intervino Gold sin mirarla, observando el balcón de la habitación con un gesto serio, como si quisiera resistirse a que lo vieran flaquear, aunque en el fondo se notaba que estaba tan conmovido como los demás.-Es una princesa, tuvo todo.-dijo Gold con un tono de fingida seriedad, si no hubiera tragado en seco todos le habrían creído.

-Cora se aseguró de que su nieta creciera como lo que es, que tuviera todo y nunca le faltara nada, así que Jazmín creció siendo la heredera al trono de Agrabah.-dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros al pasear sus ojos por la habitación donde ya había estado varias veces antes, se sentía extraña al volver a estar ahí.

-Por lo menos eso es bueno, no la hubiera perdonado de lo contrario.-dijo Regina duramente, tratando de que el nudo en su pecho no le afectara, o por lo menos disimular que así era.

-Por supuesto que Cora iba a asegurarse que su nieta creciera con toda seguridad de heredar un reino, así tendría lo que siempre quiso…El poder detrás del trono, iba a manejarla como no pudo hacer con Regina.-intervino Gold desde el balcón, tenía una mirada un tanto sombría.

-Suena algo razonable después de saber todo lo que Cora ha sido capaz de hacer.-dijo David tragando saliva al sentirse titubeante, le costaba imaginar que en esa habitación la niña que podría ser su hija había crecido lejos de él, sin siquiera tener conocimiento de su existencia.

-Tenemos que encontrarla.-dijo Hook al sujetar fuertemente una pequeña diadema color rosa que encontró tirada bajo uno de los muebles, el pirata tenía la mandíbula tensa y un gesto de frustración marcado en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede con Rajah?-pregunto Robín al notar que el tigre rasgaba desesperado un lugar específico cerca del balcón, como si quisiera abrir un hueco en el suelo. El arquero dejo el pequeño adorno de cristal sobre el mueble de madera y se acercó al animal con cautela, bajo la mirada de todos, quienes dudaban de detenerlo o permitirle correr el riesgo.

-Robín…-Regina estaba por acercarse para frenarlo pero Emma le paso una mano por encima del hombro para detenerla, ambas guardaron silencio al ver como Robín se acercaba a paso lento al tigre y este parecía gruñirle. Robín espero un par de segundos y con lentitud acerco su mano al animal, cuando este dejo de gruñirle el arquero aprovecho para tocarlo con cautela, el animal le permitió acariciarlo suavemente.

-Creo que encontró algo o no sabe a dónde ir.-dijo Robín cuando se sintió más confiado junto a Rajah, el animal ya estaba acostado casi a sus pies con la mirada fija en la reina, quien dio un paso hacia adelante y con la misma cautela se acercó a Rajah para tocarlo pero a diferencia de lo sucedido con el arquero a Regina no le gruño. David y Hook estuvieron a un paso de detenerla pero al ver la reacción del animal se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Quizá ambas cosas.-dijo Regina al notar como el animal se relajaba ante su contacto, le parecía extraño que un animal como ese pudiera estar tan tranquilo ante ella, por su parte Zelena estaba un poco nerviosa al saber que era lo que había encontrado Rajah.

-Este fue el último lugar donde Jazmín estuvo en Agrabah…Esperaba una salida oculta del palacio, una puerta mágica o algo así.-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros confundido, sin darse cuenta que Regina, Gold y Emma habían conectado sus miradas al tener la misma idea.

-¿Crees que desapareció de aquí? ¿Exactamente dónde estamos parados? ¿A dónde pudo ir?-cuestiono Regina comenzando a pensar a mil por hora, igual que Gold ya estaba tratando de atar los cabos sueltos para encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Si ella desapareció de aquí hay manera de seguirle el rastro?-pregunto Hook confundido, deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero las miradas de Regina y Gold no le dieron esperanzas. Zelena noto como todos se tensaban y lucían preocupados y pensativos, la pelirroja se planteó mantenerse callada y fingir demencia pero el rostro de Regina era una señal clara de que no iba a dejar así el asunto.

-Creo que sé que encontró Rajah.-intervino Zelena suspirando al cruzarse de brazos, notando como todas las miradas incrédulas caían en ella, preguntándole que sabía.-Un sótano.-dijo Zelena después de respirar profundo.

-¿Un sótano? ¿Qué clase de sótano seria ese?-cuestión Gold sin ocultar su desconfianza hacia ella, la pelirroja suspiro y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de responder.

-Uno oculto con magia, es el lugar donde Cora y Maléfica se enfrentaron.-dijo Zelena tratando de sonar despreocupada y sin temor.-Jazmín me conto que era un lugar muy grande y oscuro, donde Jafar la llevo y ahí estaba Cora.-dijo Zelena frunciendo el ceño al tratar de recordar más detalles.

-Como no imaginarlo.-ironizo Robín torciendo el gesto al recordar esa pequeña mención de Zelena durante el viaje en barco, no podía imaginar una escena como esa pero estaba seguro que no habría de ser nada agradable. Regina lo pensó por unos cortos segundos y fijo sus ojos en su hermana, alejándose de Rajah.

-¿Puedes llevarnos ahí?-pregunto Regina sin más, directa, sorprendiendo a todos incluida la pelirroja que la mirara como si fuera una broma.-¿Zelena?-la llamo Regina para que diera una respuesta, la bruja lo medito unos segundos y termino por asentir.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los demás casi al unisonido, mirando a Regina como si se hubiera vuelto loca al querer confiar en Zelena, pero las hermanas ignoraron las quejas y protestas como si nunca las hubieran escuchado.

-¿Me quitaras el estúpido brazalete? Sabes que tendría que desaparecer a todos… ¿Vas a confiar en que no intentare nada contra ustedes?-cuestiono Zelena con una voz que fácilmente podría poner a desconfiar a cualquiera.

-No deberíamos confiar en ella, puede intentar cualquier cosa.-siseo Gold corrigiendo a la rubia, el Oscuro miraba a Zelena con un gesto de pocos amigos.

-Lástima que yo sepa donde es y tú no, Oscuro.-replico Zelena mordazmente, ganándose una mirada asesina de Gold, quien gruño por lo bajo. Regina miro a cada uno de los demás para saber su opinión, aunque muy posiblemente acabaría haciendo lo que quería.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gold, yo tampoco sé si deberíamos confiar en ella.-dijo Robín con un gesto de duda, no quería ser muy duro pero aún tenía bastante frescos los recuerdos de lo sucedido con la Bruja Malvada queriendo viajar en el tiempo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. ¿Cómo sabemos que no intentara escapar o algo peor?-pregunto David negando con la cabeza, Zelena se había ganado su desconfianza a pulso, después de todo la pelirroja había secuestrado a Neal para sus planes.

-Yo digo que lo hagamos.-replico Hook encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto despreocupado, ganándose unas miradas asesinas de parte de unos y unas sorprendidas de parte de las mujeres, el pirata rodo los ojos al tener que explicarse.-Si no lo hacemos no tenemos más que hacer, es un riesgo que vale la pena correr.-dijo Hook asintiendo.

-¿Emma?-la reina fijo su mirada en la rubia, quien cruzada de brazos había escuchado a todos y comenzaba a dudar de su respuesta, arqueo las cejas al notar como todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, hizo un recuento mental y supo que tendría que decidir.

-Hagámoslo.-dijo Emma después de unos segundos de silencio, encogiéndose de hombros. Regina y Zelena se miraron fugazmente y asintieron, mientras que los demás parecían descontentos a excepción de Hook, quien parecía despreocupado ante la idea de dejar en manos de Zelena a donde iría a parar. Gold bufo al negar con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos sin ocultar su molestia.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Regina mirando seriamente a Zelena, la pelirroja asintió en silencio y trago saliva al ver a su hermana acercarse más a ella.-Mucho cuidado, Zelena. No habrá más oportunidad si dejas ir esta.-aseguro Regina firmemente y algo intimidante, la pelirroja le tendió la muñeca y la reina le quito el brazalete para que pudiera hacer magia. Zelena sonrió al sentir que la magia volvía a correr en ella, extrañaba tanto esa sensación que no le importo ser el blanco de las miradas desconfiadas de casi todos. Zelena se concentró lo más que pudo en la última vez que estuvo en ese sótano, hizo un gesto con las manos y el usual humo verde la envolvió al igual que a todos para desaparecerlos de la habitación de la princesa de Agrabah.

* * *

El humo verde de Zelena se disipo en pocos segundos cuando desaparecieron de aquella habitación, ahora estaban en un cuarto oscuro y grande, parecía una combinación entre alguna cueva y sótano. Zelena sonrió levemente al ver que había conseguido llevarlos a todos sin obstáculos, contrario a los gestos de los demás, quienes miraban todo con desconcierto y desagrado. Gold, Regina y Emma de inmediato percibieron la magia que se ocultaba en ese lugar, a todos les provocaba escalofríos el estar ahí.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-pregunto Robín torciendo el gesto ante el aspecto lúgubre del lugar, se notaba que nadie había estado ahí en mucho tiempo. Regina también miraba todo con algo de desconcierto, el lugar fácilmente podría pasar a ser un calabozo o algo peor. Gold camino un par de pasos alrededor para mirar fijamente todo, no había nada que delatara la presencia de alguien más, Emma noto el polvo en las paredes y al hablar el eco resonaba fuertemente. Hook frunció el ceño al ver lo escalofriante que era todo. David miraba todo en silencio, preguntándose cómo alguien podría haber estado ahí.

-Es un sótano oculto con magia, obviamente.-respondió Zelena como si fuera obvio, ganándose una mirada matadora del arquero.-Por lo que se Cora y Jafar fueron quienes lo ocultaron o algo así.-se explicó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros al tratar de disimular lo incomodo que le resultaba estar ahí después de la última vez que visito ese lugar.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?-pregunto David curioso, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que no veía puerta alguna que pudiera significar la salida.

-Siempre hubo rumores acerca de los poderes de Jafar, de su obsesión por el trono de Agrabah y bueno, tomo tiempo pero encontré ciertos secretos, al menos este resulto servir.-dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, era cierto, Jafar siempre fue temido por los habitantes de Agrabah.

-Es igual al de Aladdín, solo que mucho más retorcido y escalofriante.-dijo Emma con un gesto de desagrado al ver algunos cristales rotos en el piso, las palabras de Emma hicieron que las miradas de todos se centraran en ella, la rubia se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

-Señorita Swan, su sutilidad al decir las cosas cada día me sorprende mas.-ironizo Gold con un gesto de burla y sarcasmo, Zelena no oculto su sonrisa de diversión al igual que David, Regina se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estaba ella?-cuestiono Hook inquieto al recorrer el lugar con la mirada y darse cuenta que no había rastro de alguien ahí, estaba vacío o al menos eso parecía y eso solo lograba que el pirata estuviera tenso. Zelena trago saliva discretamente ante su pregunta, ni ella misma sabia la respuesta, la última vez la había dejado en esa habitación dentro del reloj pero ahora no lo veía.

-Creo que aquí hay algo. Es magia.-dijo Regina ignorando a todos los demás y paseándose más cerca del muro contrario, sintiendo una energía fluir ahí, magia. La reina alzo una mano para intentar continuar su camino pero al hacerlo un resplandor le indico que había un hechizo ocultando algo.

-¿Qué crees que este ocultando?-pregunto Gold al acercarse a la alcaldesa y fijar sus ojos en el espacio aparentemente vacío frente a ellos, solo se podía ver el muro a unos cuantos metros, no parecía haber nada más. Todos tomaron la misma posición que ellos, mirando ese lado de la habitación que parecía estar totalmente vacío.

-No lo sé, pero si quien deseaba ocultar algo se tomó la molestia de proteger el palacio también decidió ocultar algo quiere decir que realmente estaba interesado en protegerlo.-dijo Gold frunciendo el ceño al pensar las cosas y tratar de buscar una respuesta.

-¿Y si no fue la misma persona?-pregunto Robín con una mueca de confusión, ganándose las miradas de todos, el arquero se intimido un poco ante aquello.-Quiero decir, si alguien protegió el palacio… ¿Para qué poner un hechizo para ocultar algo escondido en una habitación que ya está oculta?-pregunto el arquero tratando de buscarle algún sentido.

-Buena pregunta, ladrón.-dijo Zelena meditándola un poco, tenía razón Robín, la pelirroja lo sabía por qué la última vez que acudió al palacio no había tanta protección mágica, solamente estaba segura que Cora había ocultado esa habitación que perteneció a Jafar, pero cuando Zelena se enfrentó a Maléfica no recordaba haber encantado la habitación para ocultar algo.

-¿Quién más que Cora o Jafar querría ocultar algo?-cuestiono Regina con seriedad, tratando de hilar las cosas de tal manera que cobraran sentido en su cabeza, no era la única, todos estaban tratando de hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella pero ninguno llegaba a una conclusión que les fuera de ayuda.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos descartar a Maléfica.-dijo David arqueando las cejas en un gesto irónico, Regina sonrió con ironía al pensar aquello.

-Aun no me creo que mi hija haya llegado a ser cercana a la Emperatriz del Mal.-dijo Hook con una mueca de burla ante su ironía, ganándose unas miradas asesinas y otras de regaño, el pirata rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

-Irónico.-asintió Regina negando con la cabeza, todos la miraron con curiosidad.-Encerré en un sótano convertida en dragón a la mujer que fue la tía de mi hija por 30 años, buena forma de agradecerle que la haya protegido y cuidado.-ironizo Regina con un gesto de burla.

-Y te olvidas de que yo mate a la tía de mi hermana.-dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño al hacer la conexión, Regina esbozo una leve sonrisa resignada, Robín arqueo las cejas al igual que Hook, David negó con la cabeza y Zelena se permitió reír por lo bajo.

-Deberían considerar seriamente la forma en que explicarían esto en un futuro.-dijo Zelena riendo divertida al negar con la cabeza, Regina la miro asesinamente, mientras que Emma rodaba los ojos con resignación.

-Bueno, está claro que los cuentos de Disney son una mentira.-dijo Emma para destensar el ambiente, encogiéndose de hombros.-Una lástima no poder escribir la realidad, me haría millonaria con estas versiones retorcidas de los cuentos de hadas.-se burló la rubia provocando gestos de burla, mientras que Rajah seguía mirando el extremo vacío de la habitación.

-Veamos que se esconde.-siseo Gold después de un par de minutos que Regina dejara claro que si había una barrera invisible, el Oscuro hizo que todos retrocedieran un par de pasos y se concentró en tratar de deshacer aquel hechizo de ocultamiento, no le resulto tan sencillo como creyó pero lo logro. Cuando la barrera invisible se esfumo todos enmudecieron al ver el gran reloj de arena que se imponía en la habitación y todos se tensaron al ver que en la parte de arriba había alguien.

-Es…Es una mujer.-dijo Regina tratando de no perder la voz, sus latidos se habían acelerado y parecía que no podía apartar la mirada de aquella silueta que se observaba desde abajo. Era una joven de cabellos negros que flotaba recostada dentro de la parte superior del reloj de arena.

-¿Es ella?-pregunto Emma tragando saliva al darse cuenta de lo que eso podría significar, podría estar muerta. Cuando Zelena asintió todos guardaron silencio. Regina había sentido un golpe en seco directo en el pecho, Emma había abierto los ojos de la sorpresa, Robín había sentido un vuelco en el corazón al igual que había pasado con David y Hook, por su parte Gold parecía tratar de mantenerse firme. Por otra parte, Rajah se había puesto a los pies del reloj de arena, acostándose debajo del reloj donde estaba su dueña.

-Esta…-Gold no se atrevió a terminar de decir la última palabra, no quería hacerlo por la mirada fría y oscura que encontró en Regina, la reina parecía estar en shock. Emma también lo noto cuando salió del trance, estuvo tentada a acercarse para asegurarse que estaba bien pero al ver que Zelena titubeaba lo evito, la pelirroja también había optado por apartarse un par de pasos de Regina.

-¿Cómo la sacamos de ahí?-siseo Regina duramente, su tono de voz fácilmente podría helar la sangre de cualquiera, la pregunta no iba dirigida a nadie en especial, su mirada esta clavada en lo alto del reloj, la reina tenía los ojos encendidos. Gold asintió al verla girarse con los puños apretados, reacción contraria a la de Zelena, quien tragando saliva casi se ponía a temblar al ver la furia de su hermana. Incluso Emma había tenido escalofríos.

-¡Abajo todos!-la voz de los tres hombres provocaron que los demás se sorprendieran al girarse a ellos, para después prácticamente tener que tirarse al piso para no ser sus víctimas. Robín, David y Hook habían dejado de escuchar y pensar cuando vieron la silueta arriba del reloj, los tres solo tuvieron que cruzar las miradas para estar de acuerdo en lo que intentarían, para pactar una tregua silenciosa y dejar de pelear. Desde el suelo las tres mujeres vieron pasar dos espadas y un par de flechas que iban dirigidas al cristal del reloj, pero no funciono, las armas cayeron al piso antes de llegar al cristal del reloj. Robín bajo su arco con evidente frustración, igual que Hook y David quienes torcieron los gestos en un par de muecas de desesperación.

-¿Son tan idiotas como para creer que sería tan sencillo?-pregunto Gold después de casi perder el equilibrio cuando se hizo un lado para esquivar sus armas, mirándolos con los ojos flameantes de rabia. Regina se levantó y también los miro seria, Emma y Zelena no fueron tan duras con ellos, se limitaron a reprobarlos en silencio.

-Lo sentimos, no lo pensamos bien.-se disculpó David encogiéndose de hombros, Robín se llevó una mano al cabello después de dejar caer su arco con frustración, mientras que Hook parecía un león enjaulado que luchaba por estar quieto.

-Es magia de sangre.-intervino Zelena recordando que Jazmín le haba contado como Cora había usado solo una gota de su sangre cuando la había encerrado ahí, Zelena la había puesto en el reloj pero no sería capaz de sacarla de ahí.

-¿Magia de sangre?-replico Hook con una mueca de confusión, la pelirroja asintió segura, Regina y Gold se miraron fugazmente un poco más seguros al saber cómo funcionaba ese tipo de magia. Emma también sabía cómo funcionaba ese hechizo así que no pregunto nada.-Solo quien lleve la sangre indicada podrá sacarla de ahí, al menos así es como funcionan esos hechizos.-dijo Zelena tratando de mostrarse tan segura como fuera posible.

-Podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro con esto.-dijo Hook tenso, Regina lo miro con algo de duda pero no tardó mucho en captar su idea.-Si alguno de nosotros logra hacer que funcione…Significa que es el padre, ¿no?.-pregunto Hook con dudas, Robín y David se mostraban inquietos ante la pregunta.

-Supongo que si.-dijo Regina con nerviosismo al llevarse una mano al cabello, Emma arqueo las cejas, Zelena se mordió el labio inferior y Gold no demostró más reacción que un evidente gesto de desagrado.

-Es una buena idea, podrían intentarlo.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, los tres hombres se miraron entre si y asintieron, para después mirar a la reina en busca de su aprobación, Regina titubeo un poco pero termino asintiendo.

-No sé si quiero saber quién es el padre de mi nieta.-gruño Gold con un gesto de pocos amigos, cruzándose de brazos y dando media vuelta en señal de protesta. Regina, Zelena y Emma se giraron para quedar de frente al gran reloj de arena, mientras que Robín, David y Hook hacían lo mismo para comenzar a intentar su plan.

-Bueno, solo queda disfrutar del espectáculo.-murmuro Zelena al estar entre Emma y Regina, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando las cejas en un gesto pícaro.-Creo que le apostaría al pirata…O al ladrón.-ironizo la pelirroja para fastidiar a su hermana, quien torció el gesto.

-Le apuesto a David.-respondió Emma con un tono irónico, haciendo reír levemente a Zelena y ganándose la mirada asesina de Regina, ambas mujeres la miraban con algo de inocencia. Gold permanecía alejado unos cuantos pasos, observando como Robín iba a ser el primero en acercarse al reloj y dejar caer una gota de su sangre en la parte baja del reloj.

-Si no cierran la boca las dejare mudas a las dos.-amenazo Regina mirándolas seria, esa mirada basto para que ambas mujeres dejaran de reír por lo bajo y mantuvieran la seriedad. Las miradas se fijaron en Robín. El arquero se acercó hasta el reloj de arena y tomo la espada que estaba en el suelo, se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano y dejo caer un par de gotas de su sangre en la parte dorada donde caía la arena de la parte superior. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que sucedería pero por uno segundos nada paso, hasta que la sangre de Robín provoco un resplandor en la parte baja del reloj y no quitar el hechizo un pequeño destello lo hizo retroceder. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo David ya se había acercado y tomado la espada, el príncipe no espero para cortarse y dejar caer su sangre al igual que lo hizo Robín, pero el resultado fue el mismo, David fue empujado hacia atrás por un destello.

-Por favor que alguien me mate.-se quejó Gold gruñendo y llevándose una mano al rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza, Regina trago en seco al cruzar su mirada con Hook, el pirata ya había tomado la espada y hecho un corte en ella. Emma y Zelena también miraban atentas, mientras que Robín y David miraban incrédulos al pirata acercarse al reloj de arena. Hook trato de no pensar en nada y dejo caer un par de gotas de su sangre en donde debía, espero un par de segundos y cuando pensó que sus sospechas se habían confirmado el mismo resplandor dorado lo hizo retroceder casi perdiendo el equilibrio, para sorpresa de todos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que ninguno lo haya logrado?!-se quejó Regina cuando las miradas de Robín, David y Hook recayeron en ella, era imposible que no se rompiera el hechizo, no había otra manera. Emma y Zelena se miraron fugazmente y devolvieron su mirada a la reina, quien miraba incrédula el reloj de arena.

-Algo debe haber salido mal.-dijo Robín mirando a Regina y después al reloj de arena, la reina parecía querer incendiar el lugar y así poder romper ese reloj de arena. David parecía querer golpear la pared para desahogarse ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, Hook tenía la mandíbula tensa y los puños tan apretados que parecía que se rompería la mano, Zelena y Regina estaban calladas tratando de encontrar algo coherente que decir y Gold sencillamente estaba mirando a Rajah, quien desde el otro extremo estaba cerca del reloj, tirado ahí y totalmente quieto.

-¿Y si lo interpretamos mal?-cuestiono Emma llamando la atención de todos, la rubia lo pensó unos segundos más antes de continuar.- ¿Y si no es la sangre de tu hija la que mantiene el hechizo?-pregunto Emma mirando a Regina con cierta duda, la reina la miro esperando que continuara.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Regina seriamente, Emma asintió antes de responder.

-Este lugar fue idea de Cora… ¿Y si es su sangre la que mantiene el hechizo?-pregunto Emma con la mirada fija en Regina, quien parecía haber entendido a que se refería, Gold reacciono de la misma manera.

-Si la sangre de Cora es la que puso el hechizo…Serias tu quien debería poder romperlo.-dijo Gold señalando a Regina, quien parecía tensa.- ¿Quién no aprecia una buena ironía?-ironizo Gold con descaro, Regina respiro profundo.

-Eso explicaría todo, si tu madre puso a tu hija ahí…Debe haber querido asegurarse que solo tu pudieras sacarla de su encierro.-dijo David sonriéndole levemente a Regina, la reina trago en seco y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían mientras su corazón latía mas rápido.

-Es tu turno, Regina.-musito Hook tomando la espada que estaba en el suelo y tendiéndosela a Regina con una discreta sonrisa y gesto de apoyo, la reina lo miro un momento y termino tomando la espada en sus manos, un simple corte era necesario para saber si su hija estaba viva o muerta, para saber con certeza como era.

-Su Majestad.-murmuro Robín sonriéndole débilmente al acercarse también y preguntarle con gesto si podía ayudarla con el corte que debía hacerle, la reina asintió en silencio y el arquero tomo la espada en sus manos, con delicadeza tomo la mano de Regina y con cuidado de no provocar demasiado daño hizo un ligero corte. Regina camino hacia el reloj y se apresuró a derramar un par de gotas igual que se hizo antes, espero un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos y respiro tranquila al ver que no había algún resplandor que la hiciera retroceder.

-Funciono.-murmuro Regina tragando en seco y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Todos observaban con cierto asombro como los cristales del reloj se comenzaban a cuartear, la arena que había dentro del reloj comenzaba a envolver la parte de arriba del reloj donde estaba el cuerpo de la joven princesa. Los vidrios se cuartearon hasta romperse en mil pedazos, haciendo que todos retrocedieran y se cubrieran los rostros pero para su sorpresa los cristales desaparecieron y antes de poder preocuparse por Jazmín se asombraron al ver como la arena que antes caía dentro del reloj de arena había formado una cascada donde el cuerpo de la joven había caído hasta el suelo sin sufrir golpe alguno. El cuerpo de la princesa estaba sobre la arena a unos cuantos pasos de todos, quienes la miraban enmudecidos.

-Es hermosa.-dijeron tres voces masculinas al unisonido al ver a la joven tendida sobre la arena, tenía la piel blanca y los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos largos y ondulados color negro caían sobre la arena. Su silueta era delgada y alta, sus labios aún se observaban un poco rojizos. La princesa llevaba un vestido sencillo blanco con pequeños detalles de brillantes plateados, dándole ese toque de la realeza. Zelena aparto su mirada un momento para no flaquear, mientras que Emma no había podido evitar el sonreír levemente.

-Es mi hija.-musito Regina al ver a la joven inconsciente, dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se dejó caer sobre la arena que cubría una parte del suelo. Regina trago saliva cuando acerco su mano hacia el rostro de su hija, para su sorpresa estaba helada, parecía una muñeca frágil y hermosa. Le parecía increíble que después de tantas dudas la tuviera cerca de ella, como si se tratara de un sueño, no le importo que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Se parece mucho a ti.-murmuro Gold al acercarse unos cuantos pasos a ellas, Regina lo miro en silencio solo unos segundos antes de devolver su mirada a su hija. La reina noto que del cuello de su hija colgaba el collar con el que la habían encontrado, supuso que así el hechizo funcionaba. Rajah no tardo en acercarse, cuando los cristales se habían roto el tigre se había alejado asustado, pero ahora estaba cerca de ellas.

-Es preciosa.-murmuro Robín al dejarse caer de rodillas cerca de ambas mujeres para poder tomar la mano de la joven, sintiendo un extraño calor en su pecho. El arquero sonrió levemente y trago saliva para no dejar que un par de lágrimas lo traicionaran.

-Parece una muñequita.-musito David sonriendo débilmente con la voz casi rota al dejarse caer también cerca de la joven, el príncipe la miraba embelesado, ciertamente era igual a su madre. Se sentía tan extraño pensar que esa niña podría ser suya.

-Es una hermosa princesa.-dijo Hook al acercarse y dejarse caer cerca para poder apartar un mechón de cabello oscuro que cubría una parte del rostro de la joven, el pirata sonrió levemente y tomo su mano unos momentos.

-¿Ella esta…viva?-pregunto Emma tragando saliva, no había querido ser tan dura y directa pero no supo encontrar otra manera de preguntar aquello, Zelena se tensó ante esa pregunta. Gold y Regina miraron a Emma unos momentos antes de mirarse entre ellos. El Oscuro entendió la mirada de Regina y se acercó a ella para observar a la princesa mejor, Gold tomo su mano y noto que estaba fría, Regina dejo caer la cabeza de su hija en sus piernas.

-Es como si hubiera estado congelada en el tiempo, creo que esa era la función del reloj.-dijo Gold después de notar la magia que corría por la joven, estaba inconsciente y no parecía tener pulso.-Si alguien hechizo el reloj…No era para matarla.-dijo Gold serio, se acercó un poco más a la joven y con ambas manos dejo que rayos dorados envolvieran el cuerpo de su nieta, le tomo más de un par de minutos que la joven recobrara el color de sus mejillas.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto Regina con la voz casi quebrada, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres. Gold iba a responder pero alguien se le adelanto y esta vez no fue Emma Swan, ni siquiera alguno de los caballeros que lo acompañaban. Fue alguien que sin decir una palabra se ganó la atención de todos, provocando distintos gestos cuando vieron sus ojos. La joven princesa de Agrabah había abierto los ojos sin previo aviso, encontrándose con los rostros de una mujer que lloraba silenciosamente y de tres hombres que parecieran estar en las mismas condiciones, todos alrededor de ella, observándola como si la conocieran de siempre. Jazmín había despertado.

* * *

_Bueno, si han llegado hasta acá ojala puedan dejar un review, en serio se agradecen. ¿Qué les pareció el capito? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Le ha faltado algo? Ya saben, se acepan todo tipo de opiniones y sugerencias jejeje Gracias por leer!_

**Evazqueen**…Como ya dije, no volveré a ponerme plazos por que siempre que lo hago termino tardando mas que cuando no jajajaja Gracias por pensar que es adictiva! Esas hermanas son un caso serio, Zelena es una loca total jajaja Regina tiene difícil elegir uno, cada uno tiene algo especial… Robín y Regina tienen una relación muy linda, ya se conocen como pareja y han vivido juntos creo que de ahí esa confianza de saber y conocer como actua el otro, si, Roland es un amor con ella pero ella debe saber que aunque no se quede con el ladrón puede seguir cerca del pequeño O.o Esos reclamos, que los celos no son racionales! Eaaaa! El capitán Hook calladito pero logro mas que los otros dos jajaja Hay que admitir que Hook sabe como conquistar, Regina tenia que caer si no es de madera la pobre jajaja Esa confianza entre ellos se va dando desde que el decidio salvarla, es como una "tregua" el permitirse ser tan suaves el uno con el otro aunque frente a los demás sean los "villanos"…Gold, pobre Gold, le toco sufrir y de lo bueno jajaja Si hizo mal antes…Todo lo esta pagando ahora, ya casi le da un infarto al pobre jajajaja Saludos!

**Rosalie end Jacob…**Gracias enormes! Me gusta mucho describir ciertas cosas para que sea mas fácil imaginarse a los personajes. David y Regina son bastante interesantes como pareja ya que son diferentes entre si pero juntos se complementan. Besosssss!

**Lavin**…Amonosss! Que buena onda que alguien SQ lea el fic, a esas dos aquí he tratado de imaginarlas como amigas jajaja Un voto mas para el ladón, waooo jajajaja Saludos!

**Clau23**…Eaaaaaaaaaa! Regina y Hook son fuego juntos, el pirata la ayudo para aclararse y han quedado en buenos términos…Regina y David tambien han tenido sus momentos, y el ladrón, ese ladrón va pisando fuerte muahahaha Besosss!

**jossedith1**…Tu escribe por donde quieras y asi ayudas a que actualice rápido jajajaja Emma y Regina se están llevando bastante bien, la rubia es bastante cruda para decir las cosas y de paso fregar tantito a la reina jajaja El trio de idiotas, yo tambien habría hecho eso mismo, no podría elegir jajaja Hook supo moverse bien con la reina, vamos, que la mujer no es de piedra jajaja Yo tambien amo a Mal y Jazmín, lo admito…Gold! Hoy le toco sufrir a Gold, pobre hombre, menudo lio que tiene con Regina y ahora casi le da un infarto con la sorpresita que se encontró jajajaja Zelena va adaptándose poco a poco, falta ver si es de verdad o solo mientras no tiene de otra muahahaha Besotessssssss!

**Cenaby**…Amonosssss! El príncipe tiene grandes posibilidades, la cosa esta divida jajajaja Ese árbol es tan complicado como ningún otro, sin duda, la ironia abunda por todos lados jajajaja Aquí hubo escenas de Gold, a su manera pero esta presente…¿Qué todos se enamoren de su nieta? Eso suena interesante muahahaha

**GabyEvilRegal4Ever123**…Lamento haberme perdido pero estare mas presente, sobre todo ahora que empieza OUAT de nuevo jajajaja David va tomando fuerza en el fandom jajaja Aquí hubo mas GoldenQueen, no quería darlo todo de golpe por que me gusta que vaya todo como debe ir y no asi nada mas por que si jajaja Saludos!

**fanyag24**…Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, graciasss! Son coindidencias que acaben los caps asi, me declaro inocente jajajaja Las WikedQueen son para reir a gusto, si, admito que amo a mi PsicoGreen muahaha Awww…Sii, Malefica y Jazmín tambien me encantan…Gold, le ha tocado una dosis de disgustos que bueno, pobre! Voto para el OQ amonossss! Prometo no olvidar el fic! Besossss!

**EQLuisa**…Fue coindicencia que acabara asi, soy inocente!...Con esos tres, como no ser débil?jajajaja El pirata fue astuto y vaya que aprovecho sus encantos, es que son dos personajes muuuuy buenos, la reina y el pirata xD David tambien tiene lo suyo, el hombre esta tratando de acercarse y va bien muahaha El ladrón tambien esta luchando y puede ganar muahaha Zelena es una loca total, menudos consejos y cosas que dice jajajaja Bueno, horas antes del estreno pero igual cuenta, no?jajaja Besosssss!

**Franciny**…No muerasss!jajajaja HookedQueen power jajaja Voto por Robín, eaaaa jajaja Ya pronto habrá mas respuestas, por ahora aquí hubo algunas muahahaha

**FangirlinSinceUnmemorableTimes**…Gracias! Zelena y Regina tienen una relación que va mejorando poco a poquito, ya veremos si pueden terminar de llevarse bien o no muahaha Hook fue sencillamente encantador y vaya que la paso bien jajaja Cierto, la princesa puede ser la única hija del pirata, ya veremos…¿En SB? Eso lo veremos cuando vuelvan a SB muahahaha Solo dire que. AMO a Malefica jajaja Besoooo!

**outlawqueen2496**…Eaaaaaaaaa!Que buena onda que te gusto! Me agradaría ver algo asi con Regina y Zelena pero bueno, lo han destrozado y lo dudo mucho en OUAT, yo tambien amo a Lana y Bex, son divinas! Voto por el OQ oraleee!

**Lina** **Montoya**…Holaaaa! Se les armo y bonita a todos jajaja Sobre todo al pirata que ya casi lo quieren linchar, el tan…inocente que es O.o jajajaja Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	19. Chapter 19

_Holaaaa! Si, ya se, mil siglos para actualizar se me está volviendo costumbre, y sí, me desespera más a mí que a ustedes jajajajajaja También estuve leyendo otra vez todos sus comentarios y me sorprende que el EC y OQ vayan empatados en cuanto a peticiones, creí que alguno llevaría ventaja…Así que ayúdenme y digan que prefieren jajajaja Bueno, no les entretengo mas que ya esperaron mucho. Ojala les guste el cap, debo decir que me costó trabajo en algunas partes, lo tenía todo claro en mi mente pero al escribirlo no me convencía del todo...Se agradecen los review para ayudarme a saber si les gusto o falto algo jejejejeje_

_Gracias por cada fav, follow, review...Y a las que preguntaban por twitter jajajaja Ahora sí, el cap..._

* * *

Cuando los ojos de la princesa se abrieron por primera vez se encontraron con unos ojos exactamente iguales a los suyos. Jazmín sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de aquellas manos suaves y delicadas que estaban acariciándola, sintió una extraña calidez invadirla por completo al mirar fijamente aquellos ojos oscuros que estaban humedecidos por lagrimas sinceras. La joven aún estaba confundida, cuando pudo dejar de mirar a la mujer que la tenía en su regazo desvió su mirada a los tres hombres que también la observaban con los ojos humedecidos. Jazmín respiraba profundo y pausadamente, sus ojos viajaron de cada uno de ellos al otro, deteniéndose a observarlos con detalle. La princesa noto al primero de ellos, era un hombre de cabello rubio y de ojos azules tan claros como el mar, parecía emocionado y aliviado por algo, sin duda era atractivo y tenía un semblante que parecía agradable, por lo menos la sonrisa tenue en sus labios parecía decir aquello. El segundo era un hombre también muy guapo, de ojos igualmente azules pero en un tono más oscuro, un poco más profundos, tenía el cabello castaño y una sonrisa en el rostro que contrastaba con sus lágrimas, parecía un hombre que desprendía calidez. El tercero era todo lo contrario a los otros dos, lucia ropas de cuero negro, tenía los ojos oscuros y profundos, y su cabello era negro como la noche, quizá esas características lo hacían lucir aún más atractivo, la princesa noto que tenía una mirada misteriosa, la observaba con curiosidad y algo que no alcanzo a comprender, tampoco dejó escapar el detalle de su garfio.

-¿Qué…?.-la joven no termino de hablar, cuando sus ojos se desprendieron de aquellos tres hombres su mirada se centró en ella. Esa mujer de ojos oscuros y profundos con cabellos negros y labios rojos tenía un aire de misterio, tenía un rostro hermoso era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más bella que había visto, pero en ese momento no distinguía la realidad de un sueño, le parecía tan lejana su imagen que tuvo que esforzarse para hablar y recordar.-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto la princesa con un nudo en la garganta, olvidándose de la confusión dentro de ella, olvidándose de las miradas de los demás, al mirar los ojos de esa mujer sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-Soy…-Regina no pudo terminar de articular palabra, sentía un nudo en el pecho que le impedía hablar con claridad y las lágrimas en sus ojos no ayudaban.-Mi nombre es Regina.-musito la reina a duras penas, con la voz cortada y en el fondo deseando que su hija no reconociera su nombre, prefería que la joven en sus brazos no supiera que se trataba de la reina malvada, pero el brillo en los ojos de la joven le delato que si sabía todo, lo confirmo cuando la princesa se trató de incorporar de golpe.

-¿Tu nombre es Regina?-pregunto Jazmín casi titubeando cuando se levantó del suelo y dio un par de pasos para apartarse de esa mujer que la miraba con ojos llorosos, sin notarlo la joven también sintió las lágrimas comenzando a traicionarla.-Tu…-la princesa no termino de hablar, miro a la reina de arriba a abajo, también noto las miradas de los demás extraños sobre ella pero no le importo.-Tu eres la reina malvada.-dijo Jazmín sin poder evitarlo, tragando saliva y dejando que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla, pudo ver que sus palabras le habían afectado a la reina pero ella tampoco estaba en mejor estado.

-Tú eres Jazmín. ¿Cierto?-pregunto Regina casi sin voz, mirando a la joven a los ojos, podía notar que su hija estaba a un paso de salir corriendo de ahí, tenía los ojos humedecidos y el semblante rígido en postura de altanería, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el aspecto de una muñequita frágil que debía proteger.-Tu eres la princesa de Agrabah.-trato de continuar Regina, quizá había olvidado que era su madre, quizá Zelena se había equivocado y Jazmín nunca supo que su madre era la Reina Malvada.

-Si.-confirmo Jazmín esforzándose por tensar el gesto, recobrando su porte de altivez que había heredado de Cora, después de todo en sus venas corría su sangre y podía ser tan dura como ella.-Y tú eres la Reina Malvada, eres mi madre.-siseo la princesa con cierta dureza para no titubear, pudo ver como Regina había tensado el gesto y se sintió mal por aquello pero tenía que salir de dudas, ahora podía recordar su rostro en el recuerdo que Maléfica le mostro alguna vez.

-Lo sabes.-confirmo Regina con el mismo gesto que su hija, si ambas eran parecidas en ese momento no había dudas que eran madre e hija, en un duelo de miradas que a todos mantenía en silencio, incluso Zelena se había quedado oculta detrás de Emma y Robín para no ser vista por su sobrina. La joven princesa titubeo un momento al tragar saliva y Regina pensó que se desvanecería, pero al dar dos pasos hacia ella Jazmín retrocedió por inercia.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Emma con timidez al ver como la joven parecía haber palidecido y lucia a punto de desvanecerse, miro a Regina y se dio cuenta que la reina estaba en igual estado o peor, pero aun así Emma debía reconocer que ambas trataban de mantenerse firmes, como si no estuviera en su carácter mostrarse débiles frente a otras personas.

-¿Tía Zelena?-murmuro Jazmín con la mandíbula tan tensa que si no se hubiera relajado al sentir dolor se habría lastimado. La joven había observado a la pelirroja cuando Emma se acercó a ella, sus ojos se habían clavado en Zelena para sorpresa de todos, tensando a su tía y desconcertando a los demás.-Eres tu.- musito la joven tratando de apartar de su mente tantos pensamientos acerca de lo confundida que se sentía, de ignorar que la mujer que tanta curiosidad le había despertado estaba frente a ella y que había más personas que no conocía estaban mirándola.

-Así es, mocosa.-afirmo Zelena tragando saliva y tratando de no mostrarse casi temblorosa ante la idea de que Regina supiera la verdad, conocía de sobra a su hermana enfadada y a pesar de ser tan pequeñita bien podría reducirla a cenizas en tan solo un soplido, pensó Zelena.-Te extrañe, sobrina.-musito la pelirroja con un nudo en el pecho, acercándose a pasos rápidos y largos a la joven quien seguía tan tensa que parecía de piedra, Zelena la abrazo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y noto como la joven se tensaba aún más, resistiéndose a corresponderle.-Te lo explicare todo, pero no frente a ellos.-murmuro Zelena solo para la princesa, acariciando sus cabellos con aparente ternura. Jazmín no replico nada, tenía la mandíbula tensa y con una mirada tan severa como si se trataran de cuchillos se apartó de Zelena sutilmente, podía sentir las miradas incrédulas de todos sobre ella y comenzaba a incomodarse, no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

-¿Rajah?-murmuro Jazmín sonriendo levemente con asombro al ver a su fiel mascota a sus pies, el tigre comenzaba a llamar su atención cuando se acercó a ella.-¡Pequeña bestia, eres tú!-rio la princesa dejando atrás la actitud fría y tornándose cálida en cuestión de segundos, dejando a todos con la mandíbula casi desencajada, era casi increíble que una mujer de sangre Mills pudiera reír con tal despreocupación sin molestarse en asegurarse de no ser vista.-¿Ya no te gruñe, tía Zelena?.-pregunto la princesa con un tono tan sarcástico como sutil que solo Zelena pudo captar el filoso veneno.

-Debes tener muchas preguntas, te explicaremos lo que desees.-aseguro Regina cuando estuvo segura que no titubearía, acercándose a la joven que acariciaba a su mascota, la reina no dejo escapar el detalle de que su hija se había puesto tensa ante su cercanía.-¿Podemos hablar? Tengo tanto que decirte, cariño.-murmuro Regina acercándose lentamente a ella, deseando tocarla pero Jazmín trago saliva y se levantó sosteniéndole la mirada, estaba a un paso de decir que si, que tenía tantas preguntas que aún no lograba decidir cuál haría primero, que estaba tan confundida que ya ni siquiera sabía si todo era real o un sueño.

-No tengas miedo, princesa. No te haremos daño.-aseguro la voz cálida de David al acercarse a ella, en su voz podía detectarse la emoción al ver a la joven frente a él, sus ojos azules estaban humedecidos y una sonrisa débil adornaba su rostro. Jazmín lo miro con detenimiento y no retrocedió pero tampoco se acercó a nadie.

-Tiene razón, no tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado para encontrarte.-musito Robín con una voz que delataba la ternura que le inspiraba aquella joven de ojos profundos y hermosa sonrisa, el arquero también tenía los ojos humedecidos y una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía dejar de mirar a la pequeña que tenía delante de él y lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Hemos pasado días pensando en cómo serias y como seria este momento.-intervino Hook tragando saliva para no flaquear, sus ojos oscuros estaban humedecidos pero el pirata no dejaba de ser quien era y trataba de disimularlo, aunque su sonrisa sincera hablaba más que nada, Hook se acercó un par de pasos a la joven pero se mantuvo a la misma distancia que los otros dos hombres.

-Yo…-Jazmín no sabía que decir, miró fijamente a cada uno y podía notar cierta confianza hacia ellos pero estaba confundida, las miradas curiosas de Gold y Emma que habían permanecido hasta lo último para no intervenir tampoco ayudaban mucho.-Lo siento, necesito hablar contigo.-dijo la joven rápidamente y sujeto a Zelena del brazo, la pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo pero no alcanzo a hacerlo, sin más ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo rojo dejando a todos con semblantes de sorpresa y asombro.

-Queda claro que escapar con magia es hereditario.-ironizo Emma al salir del asombro en el que había caído, las miradas de todos eran la misma, Gold había permanecido en silencio, estudiando cada detalle de las interacciones de todos y sacando sus conclusiones como siempre, además que no estaba en la mejor posición de acercarse a esa niña que era su nieta.

-Siempre fijándose en lo obvio, señorita Swan.-se burló Gold con una sonrisa que era difícil de descifrar, ganándose las miradas de todos.-Lo realmente asombroso es que esa niña pudiera hacer uso de su magia tan fácilmente cuando acaba de salir de un hechizo tan fuerte, tiene potencial.-dijo Gold con una sonrisa amplia y que casi podría decirse de orgullo.

-¿A dónde fueron? ¿Debemos buscarlas?-pregunto Robín confundido, nadie contesto por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Pero cuando el Oscuro negó con la cabeza el ladrón se relajó solo un poco.

-Mi hija me odia.-dijo Regina al salir del trance y con la mirada perdida, ganándose las miradas de todos.- ¿Qué? Ustedes lo vieron, ella huyo de mí y con Zelena.-musito la reina tragando saliva, no podía culparla pero aun así se sentía mal por eso.

-No sabes si te odia, primero debes hablar con ella.-intervino Robín encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola con calidez, ganándose una mirada burlona de la alcaldesa como respuesta, el ladrón rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Robín tiene razón, debe estar confundida y no sabe cómo reaccionar. No ha de ser fácil despertar después de no sé cuánto y toparse con esta pequeña sorpresa.-dijo Hook interviniendo al acercarse a la morena, quien rodo los ojos y suspiro llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Regina, nada de esto debe ser sencillo para ella, debe tener muchas cosas sin sentido en la cabeza y de todos nosotros a la única que conoce es a Zelena, quizá solo quería aferrarse a lo que ya conoce.-medito David con un gesto para tranquilizarla.

-Es tu hija, no puedes culparla si se aleja de quienes tienen buenas intenciones.-intervino Emma con un gesto despreocupado y bromista, ganándose la mirada asesina de Regina. La rubia sonrió de medio lado y arqueo las cejas.-Como si nadie lo hubiera pensado, esa niña es la versión pequeña de Regina Mills.-ironizo la Salvadora como si nada, Regina la miro como si quisiera prenderle fuego ahí mismo.

-Solo nos queda rogar por que el parecido sea solamente físico y no haya heredado el adorable carácter arrollador de su madre.-intervino Gold con su característica sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose las carcajadas de Emma y la mirada asesina de la reina. Los tres hombres que estaban ahí se limitaron a negar con la cabeza.

-Si lo hizo será divertido ver quien fue o será el valiente que se acerque a ella.-rio Emma con una sonrisa divertida al ver como de repente Robín, David y Hook habían quedado mudos y con los gestos de desagrado, para más diversión de la Salvadora, quien arqueo las cejas al ver a Gold fruncir el ceño y a Regina negar con la cabeza con resignación.

-Sigue tensando la cuerda, Salvadora, y no llores cuando la rompas.-siseo Regina con una mirada destellante de malicia, haciendo que Emma frunciera el ceño.-Ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo a solas, regresemos al palacio.-sentencio Regina duramente antes de desaparecer todos en una nube de humo morada.

* * *

Una nube de humo roja apareció en medio de la habitación de la princesa de Agrabah, cuando el humo se esfumo Jazmín soltó de un tirón a Zelena y la miro con los ojos destellando de enojo. La pelirroja tuvo que admitir que viéndola así su sobrina parecía un clon de su hermana. Jazmín respiro profundo antes de mirar a Zelena fijamente y comenzar a hablar.

-Me imagino que debes tener muchas preguntas, no ha sido fácil todo esto y seguramente no entiendes nada pero…-Zelena no pudo terminar de hablar por que la joven la interrumpió sin pensarlo, la pelirroja arqueo las cejas al ver la mirada severa de su sobrina, a pesar de su corta edad la niña podía ser algo intimidante.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-siseo la princesa respirando profundo para no lanzarse a lastimar a su tía, a pesar de todo tenía que guardar la compostura.- ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!-pregunto la joven suspirando con cierta confusión, llevándose una mano al rostro para apartar un mechón de cabello oscuro.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, mocosa?-pregunto Zelena con cierto gesto de inocencia, la joven la miro en un gesto de marca Mills y la pelirroja comprendió que recordaba todo hasta su último encuentro.-De acuerdo, cuando recibiste el hechizo que no era para ti…Te deje en el reloj de arena como Cora lo hubiera hecho.-confeso la pelirroja con un gesto de culpabilidad, pudo notar como los ojos de la princesa parecían encenderse.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Jazmín apretando los puños y mirándola duramente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de eso? ¿Qué sucedió después?-preguntaba la joven a una velocidad impresionante, provocando gestos de irritación en la pelirroja, hasta que la princesa pareció tensarse por completo.- ¿Dónde está mi tía Maléfica?-pregunto Jazmín casi con temor, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza en señal de ignorar la respuesta.- ¿La mataste?-pregunto Jazmín temiendo su respuesta.

-No, no, no la mate.-se apresuró a responder Zelena, haciendo que la joven respirara tranquila por un segundo.-Cuando esquivo el hechizo yo solo la envié a su castillo de vuelta, no la mate.-dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, Jazmín trago saliva y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos en señal de desesperación.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto la joven refiriéndose a Regina con cierta dureza, Zelena arqueo las cejas.-Es mi madre. ¿No se supone que la odiabas?-cuestiono Jazmín con desdén, la bruja rodo los ojos y respiro profundo.

-Es una larga historia, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y todos estamos aquí por ti, recientemente Regina se enteró de que existías y ha movido todo a su alcance para encontrarte.-confeso Zelena con un tono serio, la joven se tensó un poco más, su respiración se volvía agitada.

-¿Sabe que fue tu culpa que yo acabara ahí?-pregunto Jazmín duramente al cruzarse de brazos, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.-Me lo imagine, supongo que nadie sabe que ha sido culpa tuya.-dijo la joven con un gesto perspicaz, Zelena rodo los ojos.

-Mira el lado bueno, mocosa, sigues siendo joven y hermosa.-ironizo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros y acortando la distancia entre ellas, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio las primeros destellos de fuego salir de las manos de la princesa, quien rodando los ojos desistió de lanzarle un par de bolas de fuego.-Cuidado con eso, princesa, sigo siendo tu tía.-bromeo Zelena con una sonrisa descarada que solo irrito más los nervios de la joven.

-La mujer que casi me mata y me ha encerrado en un reloj de arena.-se quejó Jazmín duramente, Zelena frunció el ceño levemente.-Supongo que querías acabar con la obra de Cora.-ironizo Jazmín esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No fue así.-aseguro Zelena firme, el joven arqueo las cejas sin creerle.-Al inicio tal vez sí, pero después no. Ese hechizo no era para ti, no debías ponerte en medio.-reprocho Zelena en voz alta y torciendo el gesto.

-¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?-pregunto Jazmín dolida, la pelirroja parecía esforzarse por mantenerse firme ante sus reproches.- ¿Al menos sentiste algo de culpa? ¿Me querías aunque fuera un poco?-preguntaba Jazmín duramente para hacerla pensar, Zelena rodo los ojos y tenso la mandíbula para responder.

-Sabes las respuestas a eso, mocosa.-replico Zelena duramente.-No pensé claramente cuando provoque aquello, estaba enfada por descubrir que tenías a alguien más cercano. Sentí envidia de Maléfica, de cómo se trataron, y yo solo...No debías ser tu quien saliera lastimada.-confeso Zelena en un arranque de sinceridad poco usual en ella, la joven trago saliva y pudo notar sinceridad en los ojos azules de esa mujer.

-Yo quería a mi tía Maléfica pero también a ti.-confeso Jazmín con reproche.-Eran formas distintas pero a ambas las quise, solamente que compartíamos cosas diferentes. Es una lástima que no lo hubieras podido entender.-sentencio la joven con firmeza, Zelena no dijo nada por un par de segundos.-No pienso delatarte, tía.-ironizo Jazmín mirándola dolida.-No lo hare por que supongo que te sucederían cosas malas, pero tampoco me pidas que me comporte como si nada hubiera pasado.-sentencio la princesa con altanería.

-No esperaba otra cosa de ti, sobrina.-musito Zelena con una sonrisa sarcástica, la joven rodo los ojos.-Han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que incluso yo no esperaba. Estoy segura que tienes muchas preguntas y tendrás todas las respuestas, solamente debes esperar un poco y toda la confusión que sientes podrá irse.-dijo Zelena con un tono serio, la joven asintió en silencio.

-Realmente espero que así sea, no entiendo nada y necesito poner en orden todo lo que tengo en la cabeza.-confeso Jazmín con un gesto de confusión, Zelena iba a decir algo más pero ambas fueron interrumpidas cuando una nube de humo morada irrumpió en la habitación dejando ver a los demás. La princesa se giró para ver a los desconocidos que estaban parados frente a ella, se fijó mejor en la rubia de ojos azules y gesto despreocupado, también en aquel hombre de traje y semblante misterioso que parecía no tener expresión alguna, en los otros tres hombres ya se había encargado de estudiarlos y por supuesto, ya la había visto a ella. A la reina, fue lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos. Había observado esos ojos oscuros y profundos que despertaban tantas preguntas, los mismos ojos que ahora la miraban fijamente. Jazmín se esforzó por mantener su postura de altives y miro mejor a esa mujer morena y delgada que la observaba en silencio.

-Te estuve buscando.-musito Regina mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndole cálidamente, la reina dio un par de pasos lentos hacia ella, como buscando su aprobación y no que huyera.-Eres hermosa, hija.-murmuro la reina con una sonrisa, la princesa no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírle de igual forma y asintió con una sonrisa discreta, algo dentro de ella la obligo a dar un paso hacia Regina.-¿Puedo...acercarme?-pregunto la reina casi en un susurro, la princesa trago saliva y asintió en silencio, los ojos de ambas estaban vidriosos pero acortaron la distancia. La princesa se estremeció cuando Regina pasó sus dedos por su rostro, acariciándola tiernamente para después abrazarla fuertemente contra ella.

-Yo también te estuve buscando y te estuve esperando.-murmuro la princesa al sentir su abrazo, dejo caer su rostro sobre el hombro de la reina. La joven sintió una sensación de tranquilidad cuando lo hizo, se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar estrecharla también. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo que llevaban mucho esperando, dejándose llevar un momento y sonriendo aun cuando en sus ojos habían lagrimas silenciosas. Los demás en la habitación se sentían extraños, como si dudaran de marcharse y dejarlas solas o quedarse en silencio, no querían interrumpirlas.

-No me digan que van a llorar.-ironizo Emma en un susurro dedicado a los tres hombres junto a ella, ganándose unas miradas asesinas de Robín, David y Hook, quienes tragaron saliva y se esforzaron por mantener la compostura para no dejarse ver sentimentales, por lo menos no demasiado. Gold estaba tan rígido como una estatua, no se molestó en mirar a los demás, su mirada estaba fija en las dos mujeres que se abrazaban sin importarles los demás. El Oscuro dio un paso adelante para mirar mejor a la joven princesa, le despertaba una curiosidad que pocas veces sentía, pero cuando Jazmín y Regina se separaron y la joven lo miro de frente su mirada cambio.

-Princesa.-dijo Gold con un gesto inexpresivo, mirando fijamente los ojos de su nieta, quien sintió como el recuerdo que Cora le mostro una vez la abrumo. Gold noto como la joven se había tensado, noto que su mano seguía enlazada a la de Regina y todos se asustaron cuando la princesa se desvaneció de pronto, Regina apenas pudo sostenerla en sus brazos para que no cayera. La reina sostuvo a su hija en brazos y en pocos segundos David ya estaba al lado de ella para cargar a la joven, Robín se ocupó de Regina que había palidecido y Hook acomodo un par de almohadas en la cama para que David recostara a Jazmín ahí. Rajah que había permanecido a los pies de Jazmín se acomodó bajo su cama, en silencio y sin moverse, siempre fiel a su dueña.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?-pregunto Emma cuando David dejo a Jazmín sobre la cama, Robín no opuso resistencia cuando Regina se soltó de él y se dejó caer al lado de su hija sobre la cama para tocarla, su gesto se había endurecido, Hook se apartó para darle espacio a la reina. Zelena no pudo evitar tensar y se acercó sin decir nada, pasando de largo a Gold.

-¿Fue simple coincidencia que se desmayara al ver al cocodrilo?-pregunto Hook frunciendo el ceño y mirando de mala gana a Gold, desconfiando de que fuera algún hechizo suyo, pero la mirada asesina del hechicero le quito cualquier duda.

-Acaba de despertar de un hechizo que no sabemos cuánto tiempo la tuvo dormida, quizá este débil.-dijo Robín preocupándose, Regina se levantó de la cama y observo a la joven inconsciente, le dio una mirada a Gold y la reina torció el gesto.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-cuestiono David al ver el intercambio de miradas entre Regina y Gold, la reina negó con la cabeza aun un poco tensa, las miradas de todos habían recaído en ella y no parecía agradarle lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

-Robín tiene razón, no sabemos cómo le afecto el hechizo al que estuvo sometida.-dijo Regina duramente, podía notarse su molestia.-Puedo tratar de ayudarla a quitarle cualquier efecto que pueda lastimarla si es que lo hay.-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas.-Esperemos que no.-musito la reina antes de girarse y concentrarse en su hija. Regina noto que todos habían retrocedido un paso para darle espacio y se concentró en dejar que su magia pudiera decirle que andaba mal con su hija o si solo había sido a causa de la impresión. Los rayos morados que desprendían las manos de Regina envolvieron a la joven por unos segundos sin causar efecto alguno, por lo menos alguno visible, tomo unos segundos más que la joven recuperara el color en su rostro y se pudo hacer visible que su respiración se había normalizado aunque seguía dormida.

-¿Está dormida ahora?-pregunto Zelena con curiosidad, Regina asintió y eso pareció calmar a todos. Gold estaba tenso, podía intuir que no saldría bien parado cuando Jazmín despertara, después de todo estaba seguro que Cora no había dado buenas referencias de el a su nieta.

-Lo está, quizá deberíamos plantearnos que es lo que le vamos a decir cuando despierte.-siseo Gold con una mueca burlona, que hizo que Regina rodara los ojos y Emma sonriera para sus adentros, los tres hombres arquearon las cejas al darse cuenta que el Oscuro tenía razón y Zelena, bueno, la pelirroja no estaba muy preocupada porque le dirían, le preocupaba más lo que ella podía decirles.

-Odio darte la razón, pero quizá debamos pensar en eso, amor.-gruño Hook mirando a Regina esperando una respuesta, todos parecían de acuerdo en aquello. El pirata no estaba muy contento con la idea de que la joven que podría ser su hija supiera de su peculiar pasado como villano y estaba completamente seguro que los otros dos hombres tampoco estaban muy contentos con ciertas cosas que preferirían ocultar de sus respectivas vidas.

-¿Cuánto creen que ella pueda soportar?-pregunto Emma arqueando una ceja al ver el estado tan frágil en que se encontraba la princesa, viéndola así parecía una muñequita de porcelana que todos temían romper.

-No la subestimen, es fuerte, más de lo que podrían creer.-intervino Zelena rodando los ojos, todos la miraron con curiosidad.-Cuando la conocí no se asustó al decirle que era su tía, tampoco se asustó cuando Cora apareció, ha aprendido a tomar las sorpresas de forma productiva.-se burló la pelirroja con un gesto de despreocupación.

-Cora.-repitió Gold con evidente molestia.-A ella debo agradecerle que esta niña me odie, si es que recuerda todas las historias que seguramente su abuela le habrá contado de mi.-dijo Gold con una sonrisa de falsa burla, pero la sonrisa de Hook sí que era de diversión.-

-No es que hayan sido mentira, cocodrilo.-replico el pirata encogiéndose de hombros y arqueando las cejas cuando Gold tenso la mandíbula para no descontrolarse y acabar volviéndolo cenizas, recordando que aquello no sería una buena impresión para su joven nieta.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos ocultarle nada, decirle la verdad de una vez.-dijo Emma arqueando las cejas y dejándose caer en el sofá que había en la habitación, la rubia noto las miradas sobre ella y rodo los ojos.-Cuando regresemos a Storybrooke… ¿Creen que no se enterara de las historias de todos? Por favor, en ese pueblo todo mundo conoce la vida de todo mundo y les complace contárselas a quien no las conoce.-replico Emma cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil.

-¿Te das cuenta, Emma? A veces, muy rara vez tienes buenas ideas. Cuando no piensas como una niña de 5 años.-ironizo Regina sonriéndole con descaro, la rubia frunció el ceño.-Quizá Emma tenga razón, es decir, ella ya sabe que soy la Reina Malvada, no sería sencillo mentirle sobre mi pasado-dijo Regina con firmeza, tampoco pensaba hacerlo por mas tentación que tuviera.

-Sabe que eres su madre, quizá quiera saber quién es su padre.-dijo Robín tragando saliva, Regina abrió la boca para decir algo pero las carcajadas de Zelena la interrumpieron, la pelirroja reía sin poder evitarlo, ganándose las miradas de todos, quienes no comprendían su diversión.

-¿De qué te ríes, pelirroja?-pregunto Hook evidentemente irritado, Regina también miro a su hermana con ganas de asesinarla y Gold se limitó a apretar los puños discretamente, Emma desde el sofá arqueaba las cejas con curiosidad. Robín y David respiraron profundo haciendo uso de su paciencia.

-Esperen a que despierte, esa mocosa es la niña más curiosa que he conocido. Tengan por seguro que querrá saber todo. Hará preguntas y puedo asegurarles que querrá saber quién es su padre, así que más vale que sepan que decir.-reía Zelena sin remordimiento, Regina tenso el gesto y su poca paciencia se esfumo cuando Zelena siguió riendo, la reina rodo los ojos y con movimiento de muñeca la dejo sin voz, sonriendo al ver el gesto de furia de su hermana mayor, todos los demás rieron levemente.

-Estoy seguro que no soy el único que no está feliz de ser completamente sincero.-ironizo Hook arqueando una ceja con un gesto descarado, Regina esbozo una leve sonrisa cómplice al comprender a que se refería.-Por favor, compañeros, todos tenemos cosas que preferiríamos no compartirle a la que podría ser nuestra hija.-replico el pirata encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto puede ser interesante.-murmuro Emma arqueando las cejas en un gesto divertido al ver como los tres hombres parecían tragar en seco, Gold también había sonreído levemente para sorpresa de todos. Regina se limitó a fruncir el ceño y Zelena compartía la diversión de la Salvadora.

-Entiendo, no quieres que sepa que fuiste un pirata que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno y le robo la esposa a su abuelo, con quien se han intentado matar en más de una vez. No te culpo, le podrías causar más de un trauma.-ironizo David sonriendo maliciosamente, Robín también rio por lo bajo para disgusto de Hook, Regina rodo los ojos y comenzó a preguntarse cuando acabaría de pagar todas sus malas acciones.

-Y supongo que tu estarías feliz de contarle que eras un pastor que se hizo pasar por príncipe para casarse con su madre, claro, que ahora estas casado con Blanca Nieves y tienes dos hijos, sin mencionar que pasaste unos buenos años en guerra con la Reina Malvada. ¿Qué hija no mataría por escuchar eso?-ironizo Hook de igual forma que David, borrándole por completo la sonrisa burlona al príncipe, para burla de Robín y los demás.

-¿Tú le contaras que eras un ladrón que prácticamente vivía en las tabernas? ¿Qué te robaste a su madre cuando era la Reina y que casi los matan a manos del Rey, por haberle robado a su esposa? Eso sin mencionar que casi mueres a manos de su abuelo por robarle en su propio castillo.-dijo David sonriéndole forzadamente, borrándole la sonrisa al arquero.

-Cállense los tres, es irritante escucharlos quejarse.-se quejó Gold torciendo el gesto con fastidio, Regina agradeció mentalmente aquello, comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente sus gustos.-Esta claro que ninguno de los tres tiene la mejor historia, no es una competencia para ver cuál es el peor, además, trio de idiotas el que saldrá peor parado con sus historias seré yo, así que dejen de llorar.-se quejó Gold con frustración, Emma y Zelena arquearon las cejas con sorpresa y Regina se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz para ejercer presión, en un gesto de irritación.

-No puede ocultarle las cosas a su conveniencia, deben decirle la verdad.-intervino Emma levantándose del sillón y acercándose con los brazos cruzados.-Tarde o temprano va a saber todo y es mejor que lo sepa por ustedes.-aseguro Emma encogiéndose de hombros.-Regina, deberías decirle la verdad, es mejor que lo sepa por ti, de todas formas no es tu culpa.-dijo la Salvadora con un gesto de seriedad, Regina arqueo las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior. Zelena escuchaba y observaba toda cruzada de brazos apoyada contra la pared, disfrutando los gestos de todos y sonriendo ampliamente ante la estresante situación que enfrentaba su hermanita menor.

-Emma tiene razón, deberíamos decirle todo. Explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas y hacer que comprenda que no ha sido culpa tuya o de nosotros.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión pensativa. Regina miro a los demás y todos asintieron de acuerdo, a excepción de Gold, quien desde cualquier punto de vista seguramente saldría perdiendo.

-Incluso quizá ella pueda sacarnos de dudas y decirnos cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando la encerraron en el reloj, tal vez podamos saber cuándo nació.-dijo David sonriendo levemente para reconfortar a Regina, quien sabía que nada podría ser tan sencillo. Zelena había tensado el gesto ante la mención del reloj de arena, la pelirroja arqueo una ceja al dirigir una fugaz mirada a la cama y darse cuenta de que su sobrina empezaba a despertar, pensó en advertirle a su hermana pero a último momento decidió no hacerlo, solo por diversión.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pretenden que le diga?-cuestiono Regina mirando a los tres hombres frente a ella y a Emma.- ¿Qué cualquiera de ustedes tres puede ser su padre? ¿Qué no sabemos quién lo es y que no teníamos ningún recuerdo hasta ahora?-pregunto Regina en su mejor postura de alcaldesa, los rostros de los hombres eran de confusión y en una mínima parte parecían tres niños siendo regañados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Uno de ustedes es mi padre?! -pregunto la voz femenina recientemente conocida para todos, provocando que Regina hiciera una mueca antes de girarse y encontrarse con que la princesa ya había despertado y los miraba con un gesto de incredulidad y sorpresa. Gold cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza en señal de negación, Emma arqueo las cejas y esbozo una mueca, David bajo la mirada un momento, mientras que Robín se cruzó de brazos y suspiro, por su parte Hook había rodado los ojos en un gesto de frustración. Regina miro a su hija con un gesto de disculpa y luego se percató de la mirada burlona de cierta pelirroja, con un movimiento de muñeca le devolvió la voz a Zelena.

-Te hubiera advertido, hermanita, pero no podía.-se burló Zelena con inocencia fingida, haciendo que todos sintieran deseos de asesinarla, en especial cierta reina que tuvo que apretar los puños para no dejar escapar un par de bolas de fuego que impactaran contra su hermana. Jazmín miraba a todos con curiosidad y ansias de respuestas, no comprendía casi nada y necesitaba centrarse, necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente. Regina respiro profundo y comenzó a pensar en cómo empezaría a contarle la historia su hija, sobre todo de qué manera le explicaría las cosas que habían sucedido.

* * *

Jazmín miraba a cada uno de los presentes con un gesto que indicaba que esperaba su respuesta, la joven arqueo las cejas al ver como todos desviaban sus miradas en gestos inocentes, bueno, casi todos. Gold había rodado los ojos, Zelena se había limitado a sonreír ampliamente y casi podía jurar que Regina estaba a un paso de prenderle fuego a su tía, pensó la princesa. Jazmín se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos para escuchar lo que tenían que decirle, sus ojos se clavaron en Regina.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Jazmín con un dejo de altanería que contrastaba con su mirada curiosa. Regina no supo que responderle, los tres hombres que la miraban mudos tampoco se animaron a presentarse, Zelena se encogió de hombros y Gold parecía renuente a acercarse a la joven temiendo su reacción.

-Emma Swan.-dijo la Salvadora acercándose a la joven y tendiéndole la mano con un gesto relajado, la princesa la miro detenidamente, se fijó en sus ojos azules y en su modo de vestir, también en su postura, no tardo más que dos segundos en devolverle la sonrisa y tomar su mano para estrecharla.-Supongo que no servirá de mucho pero dicen que soy la Salvadora.-rio Emma encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo reír a la joven.

-No había escuchado eso antes, lo siento.-se disculpó Jazmín con un gesto inocente que sorprendió a Emma, parecía tan sencillo para la niña pasar de un gesto tan duro como el hielo a una sonrisa cálida, le agradaba eso.- ¿Ustedes son?-pregunto la princesa señalando al trio de hombres que parecían retarse con miradas para ver quien hablaba primero, hasta cierto punto era gracioso.

-David Nolan.-dijo el rubio después de que Emma casi le rompiera una costilla al empujarlo hacia la joven, haciendo reír a Jazmín.-Príncipe Charming, puedes decirme como gustes.-musito David esforzándose por no tartamudear al ser el objetivo fijo de esos ojos oscuros y curiosos que lo miraban expectante.-Ella es mi hija, larga historia.-dijo el príncipe al ver las miradas curiosas que lanzaba la princesa a Emma, al tocar a la joven cualquier tipo de nervio se le esfumo.

-Se parecen un poco, me parece haber leído su nombre en algún libro.-asintió Jazmín aun sonriéndole divertida, David sonrió tímidamente y retrocedió hacia Emma. Regina miraba todo con una discreta sonrisa en los labios al observar las formas de desenvolverse de su hija, además, podía decirse que disfrutaba ver a los tres hombres casi temblando ante una jovencita.

-Yo soy Robín Hood, princesa.-sonrió el arquero de ojos azules y sonrisa amable, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa como respuesta. Jazmín arqueo las cejas y tendió su mano primero que él, el ladrón la tomo con firmeza y sonrió al conectar su mirada con la de ella.

-Su nombre me es familiar. ¿Has visitado el País de las Maravillas?-pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad, el arquero abrió la boca un poco sorprendido y asintió.-Quizá sea eso, un placer.-dijo la princesa amablemente, conquistando de inmediato a Robín.

-Capitán Hook.-dijo el pirata al acercarse con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada y tendiendo su mano hacia la joven, quien no pudo evitar arquear las cejas ante sus ropas y múltiples accesorios que no dejaban duda sobre si era pirata. Jazmín iba a decir algo pero Regina murmuro algo que apenas Hook alcanzo a escuchar lo hizo rodar los ojos.-Mi nombre es Killian Jones, acepto ambos nombres.-ironizo Hook encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto casi infantil que provoco unas risas de la joven, el pirata sonrió ampliamente cuando ella tomo su mano, la joven decidió no reparar en el garfio que portaba.

-Un placer, capitán Jones.-dijo Jazmín esbozando una sonrisa mientras observaba su atuendo por completo, sus anillos y collares le daban un aspecto interesante, sin contar con que el garfio en su mano le hacía preguntarse cómo había acabado con el.-¿Por qué traen armas?.-pregunto Jazmín arqueando las cejas al caer en cuenta que el pirata llevaba su espada a la cintura, miro a Robín y noto su arco y flechas en su espalda y también David llevaba una espada casi igual a la de Hook.

-Ha sido un viaje bastante improvisado y teníamos que estar preparados para lo que pudiéramos encontrar, ellos no tienen magia.-dijo Regina tratando de mantenerse en su mejor postura de reina, la joven hizo un gesto de comprensión y fijo sus ojos en el único de los presentes que había permanecido callado y casi oculto. La joven sintió escalofríos sin saber por qué exactamente.

-Supongo que falto yo.-dijo Gold casi arrastrando las palabras al acercarse a la joven de ojos oscuros que lo miraba fijamente.-Puedes llamarme Gold, soy el padre de Regina.-dijo Gold con expectación ante la reacción de la princesa, quien lo miro y noto sus trajes elegantes, tampoco paso por alto el que Regina haya resoplado cuando Gold se presentó como su padre.

-Tu eres el Oscuro.-dijo Jazmín duramente, Gold arqueo las cejas al no ver más expresión en su rostro y asintió sin más.-Tu eres quien enseño magia a la abuela Cora y a mi madre.-dijo la princesa señalándolo con seriedad, el hechicero permanecía sin expresión alguna, el aplomo de la joven había dejado mudos a los demás, pero parecía divertir a Gold.

-Así es, por lo tanto tu eres mi nieta, querida.-respondió Gold mirándola fijamente para ver si se intimidaba, pero solo recibió un gesto de arrogancia como respuesta.-Supongo que nuestra querida Cora no te ha hablado muy bien de mi.-ironizo Gold con un gesto típico de Rumplestilskin, la joven arqueo una ceja y sonrió con descaro.

-Creí que serias más…impresionante.-se burló Jazmín sin remordimiento, los ojos de Regina se abrieron de golpe ante sus palabras, Zelena había reído para sus adentros desde la cama donde se había recostado despreocupadamente, y por su parte Robín, David, Hook y Emma parecían un tanto dudosos de si Gold acabaría hechizándola por su desdén, pero el Oscuro no evito una sonora carcajada.

-Parece que alguien ha heredado el encanto y la sutileza de su madre y abuela.-se burló Gold arqueando las cejas y mirando a la joven de igual forma, Jazmín se cruzó de brazos y el Oscuro la observo mejor. Regina parecía tentada a intervenir en ese intercambio de miradas pero por alguna razón decidió no hacerlo y ver como seguían las cosas.-Como aún no sé qué cosas te habrá contado Cora sobre mí, debo decir que lo que sucedió no es lo que hubiera querido para mi hija, pero durante ese tiempo yo jamás supe que Regina era…-la joven corto a Gold antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Tu hija, si hubieras estado enterado no hubieras hecho tanto daño.-completo Jazmín con altanería y cierto tono de fastidio, dejando a Gold con un gesto de curiosidad estampado en el rostro y a los demás con gestos de diversión al ver al Oscuro platicar de esa manera con una jovencita, quien sonrió divertida al ver su gesto de confusión.-No leo mentes, pero lo supuse. Soy capaz de sacar mis conclusiones.-dijo la princesa con un tono de burla.

-Puedo darme cuenta, querida.-replico Gold con igual burla, la joven lo miro duramente y desvió su mirada de él, enfocándose de nuevo en los tres hombres que estaban frente a ella, para después concentrarse en Regina. La reina estaba a su lado y la miraba en silencio, de reojo pudo ver a Zelena sobre su cama.

.-Entonces… ¿Uno de ustedes es mi…padre?-pregunto Jazmín casi con dudas, Regina sintió deseos de salir de ahí pero termino por asentir en silencio.- ¿Cómo es que no saben con certeza quién es?-cuestiono la joven casi con regaño, Zelena arqueo las cejas y sonrió divertida, llamando la atención de los demás que la fulminaban con la mirada.

-Es una larga historia, cariño.-dijo Regina sin darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado.-Son historias diferentes que si me dejas contarte podrás comprender, hasta hace poco nosotros tampoco entendíamos todo.-confeso Regina mirándola con ternura, la joven no demostró alguna expresión más.

-Parece que hay muchas historias que debo escuchar.-dijo Jazmín con un toque de ironía con un gesto infantil, Regina sonrió levemente y asintió.-Supongo que es una suerte que me gusten los cuentos.-dijo la joven muriéndose el labio inferior, todos rieron por lo bajo haciéndola arquear una ceja.- ¿Dije algo malo?-cuestiono la princesa mirándolos a todos.

-No, no, es solo que es posible que te lleves bien con Henry. A el también le gustan las historias.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, la princesa la miro sin comprender de quien le hablaba pero fue Regina quien le dio la respuesta al ver su confusión.

-Henry es mi hijo, tu hermano. Tiene un libro de historias que jamás olvida, es solo un par de años menor que tu.-dijo Regina con sutileza para no confundirla más, el tema de que Emma también era la madre de Henry podría esperar.

-Supongo que a todos nos gustan las historias, aunque no tanto los finales. Nunca son como esperas que sean, muchas veces parecieran ser decepcionantes en las historias.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, podía sentir que todos estaban aún un poco tensos y comenzaba a preguntarse cuantas cosas aun no le habían dicho.

-Esperen a que ella les cuente sus historias, podría tener aún más de las que piensas.-ironizo Zelena desde la cama donde estaba recostada como si nada, ganándose una mirada asesina de su sobrina y otras de curiosidad e intriga.-Esta mocosa ha sido un terremoto, aprovechaba que el Sultán viajaba para…-Zelena guardo silencio y borro la sonrisa de su rostro cuando Jazmín hablo y la interrumpió con un gesto casi temeroso.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿El Sultán? ¿No lo vieron cuando llegaron?-pregunto Jazmín reprochándose el apenas haber caído en cuenta de eso, pero con tantas cosas no sabía ni como seguía cuerda. Sus ojos se pasearon por todos los presentes y sintió un temor dentro de ella.

-No sabemos, cuando llegamos todo estaba en ruinas. Nos ha sorprendido que solamente el palacio ha permanecido intacto.-dijo Regina mirándola palidecer, la reina intento acercarse a ella cuando vio sus ojos comenzar a humedecerse pero antes de poder tocarla Jazmín había salido corriendo de la habitación, dejando a todos con gestos de confusión.

* * *

En Storybrooke las cosas estaban en una calma que para todos parecía normal pero que para la Reina de las Nieves solamente era la calma que anunciaba la tormenta que se avecinaba. Para los habitantes del pueblo no había nada fuera de lo común, mucho menos para Bella y Henry, quienes se encontraban en la gran biblioteca de la castaña dentro de su casa. La castaña y el chico revisaban las estanterías llenas de libros intercambiando opiniones acerca de los títulos de algunos, dejando en ellas los que no llamaban su atención y tomando los que parecían resultarles atractivos. Henry estaba en uno de los extremos de la última estantería, revisando la que estaba prácticamente en el piso cuando noto un libro que llamo su atención.

-¿Este libro es nuevo?-pregunto Henry al tomarlo en sus manos y sacarlo para observarlo mejor. La castaña se giró para mirar al muchacho y vio en sus manos un libro grande y color café, con un aspecto de ser bastante viejo.

-Creo que si.-musito Bella con un gesto de duda, se acercó a él para observar mejor y asintió.-Ya recuerdo, es un libro de cuentos.-sonrió Bella al abrir el libro y tener la razón.-Cuentos de hadas y clásicos, un libro como otros.-se encogió de hombros la castaña y devolvió su atención a las estanterías.

-¿Tu historia está aquí?-pregunto Henry arqueando una ceja con evidente curiosidad, la castaña rio por lo bajo y asintió en un gesto para restarle importancia.

-Sí, bueno, una parte. En realidad el libro es un poco extraño y viejo, tiene mucho que no lo leo, ya casi ni recuerdo las historias que contiene.-confeso Bella con un gesto de despreocupación, Henry arqueo las cejas y lo dejo sobre el escritorio de la castaña-

-Yo no había visto este libro antes, es decir, leí cuentos de hadas de pequeño pero estos no.-dijo Henry con una mueca de despreocupación y curiosidad al ver la portada del libro.-No recordaba que hubiera un libro con las historias de todos ustedes.-dijo Henry mirando a Bella con dudas.

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco lo recordaba.-dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño levemente.-Tenia tanto que no lo veía que creía haberlo perdido.-dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Es extraño pero me parece familiar.-dijo Henry al pasar las paginas sin detenerse a mirar detenidamente ninguna.-Aunque no recuerdo haberlo leído antes.-termino de decir el chico con un gesto de confusión.

-Si quieres poder tomarlo.-comento Bella sonriéndole cálidamente, el chico la miro con una sonrisa sincera.-Puedes leerlo y luego me cuentas que tan pegadas a la realidad son estas historias, la mayoría de los cuentos de hadas no lo son.-se burló Bella.

-Lo hare.-aseguro Henry para hacerla reír.-Pero antes debo ocuparme de mis tareas.-se quejó Henry dejándose caer sobre el sofá que había en la habitación, la castaña arqueo las cejas y después de cerrar el libro se dejó caer al lado de Henry.

-¿Mary Margareth es muy estricta?-pregunto Bella con curiosidad, ganándose una mirada divertida y un gesto de negación de Henry, haciéndola reír levemente. El chico se levantó sin muchas ganas y se dirigió a la habitación que Bella le había preparado desde que sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones. La castaña se levantó también y le dio una mirada curiosa a aquel libro que ya ni recordaba que tenía, Bella salió del despacho dejando el libro sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Cuando la joven princesa salió de la habitación sin decir nada más todos permanecieron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Regina se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo ante la idea de que su hija podría odiarla, Gold se había llevado una mano al puente de la nariz en un gesto de frustración, Emma aun no comprendía la razón por la que la joven había salido tan rápido de ahí, Zelena seguía tendida en la cama mirando al techo sin mayor preocupación, Robín había respirado profundo y negó con la cabeza, David también trago saliva nervioso y Hook seguía tenso y callado. Todos parecían apenas asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto David confundido ante la reacción de la joven, a su parecer todo iba bien, su mirada se debatía entre los demás, quienes parecían comenzar a sacar conclusiones. Gold respiro profundo en señal de paciencia y se acercó al sofá donde antes estaba sentada Emma, dejándose caer en el con un gesto de aburrimiento.

-El Sultán no está, se acaba de dar cuenta que no hay nadie en su reino.-dijo Robín comprendiendo la reacción de la joven al percatarse de ello, sus palabras hicieron que David suspirara. Regina estaba cruzada de brazos con un semblante pensativo, parecía no escuchar lo que decían los demás y tampoco es que le importara mucho.

-Debe estar confundida, quizá ha sido demasiado para ella.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de preocupación que compartía con los otros dos hombres, desde su sofá Gold miraba al trio de hombres que compartían opiniones con una sonrisa burlona y mentalmente se deleitaba insultándolos.

-Y eso que no sabe ni la mitad de todo.-dijo Zelena sonriendo maliciosamente desde su cama, ganándose las miradas asesinas del trio de hombres, Emma rodo los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared, mientras que Regina caminaba en círculos sin decir nada y sin prestar atención a los demás.

-¿Deberíamos ir con ella?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de confusión, pero los rostros de los tres hombres eran de duda, no sabían cómo tratar la situación. Gold por su parte se limitaba a rodar los ojos.

-Seguro. Vayan a buscarla y terminen de voltear su mundo con toda la información que aún no le han dado. Y ya que harán eso, asegúrense de contarle los últimos peligros que han rondando Storybrooke-se burló Gold señalando la puerta con un gesto de ironía, ganándose miradas asesinas que el Oscuro ignoro sin más.

-Quizá necesite estar sola un momento.-dijo Robín llevándose una mano al cabello con preocupación.-No sabemos cómo se debe estar sintiendo, debe estar deseando entender todo lo que pasa.-murmuro el ladrón con un rostro de preocupación.

-Sí, unos minutos a solas le vendrían bien para procesar todo y tratar de calmarse.-dijo David de acuerdo con el arquero, ambos cruzados de brazos y gestos nerviosos.

-Necesita procesar todo, debemos dejarla en paz un momento. Solo lo necesario.-dijo Hook arqueando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos, los tres hombres se habían puesto de acuerdo para sorpresa de la Salvadora y el Oscuro.

-No sé si sea buena idea, quizá necesite que alguien le explique lo que sucede.-dijo Regina interviniendo y acercándose a ellos solo para seguir de largo hacia la puerta, bajo la mirada incrédula de todos los demás la reina salió por la puerta y la cerro a sus espaldas. Dejando a tres hombres con gestos resignados, a Gold con una mueca divertida, a Emma negando con la cabeza y a Zelena con una sonrisa de diversión.

-Jamás hace caso, ¿Cierto?-pregunto Zelena irónicamente con una sonrisa descarada, los tres hombres resoplaron y se dejaron caer en el piso para estar un poco más cómodos mientras esperaban un poco. Gold no oculto su frustración y se levantó del sofá para caminar un poco por el balcón, mientras que Emma tomo uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo tiro a cierta pelirroja que estaba tendida en la cama, ahogando sus risas.

* * *

Jazmín corrió sin detenerse un segundo, recordaba cada pasillo del palacio a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente, recordaba cada rincón que había recorrido durante su vida ahí. La princesa no le dio importancia a nada más que a su padre, no pensó en los que la esperaban en su habitación, los mismos que había dejado seguramente casi consternados o preocupados. No. Ella solo podía pensar en el Sultán. ¿Por qué no había estado para recibirla? ¿Por qué no la había buscado para reprenderla por desaparecer y después estrecharla tan fuerte como cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas? ¿Dónde estaba? Solo eso podía pensar Jazmín, y esos pensamientos la hicieron correr hasta la habitación del Sultán y abrir las puertas de golpe, entrando y encontrándose con una habitación vacía, todo seguía impecable y en su lugar pero no había rastro de que alguien hubiera habitado la habitación en por lo menos unos cuantos años. Jazmín sintió que su cabeza le iba a estallar del dolor cuando la realidad la azoto como un balde de agua fría, sintió como un escalofrió la recorrió por completo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, como si recién se le hubiera caído la venda de los ojos. La joven princesa comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos al darse cuenta que su padre podría estar muerto, dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo que hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-se preguntó Jazmín en un susurro cuando se asomó por el balcón de la habitación. Todo había cambiado, nada quedaba del reino que recordaba, del reino que tanto había amado. La princesa sintió que sus lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas pero no le importo, nadie la miraba y tampoco le hubiera importado. Su reino se había esfumado y solo quedaban ruinas de lo que una vez fue, quizá por eso su padre se había esfumado también. Quizá ya había muerto y ella no estuvo para acompañarlo, quizá su reino murió poco a poco y ella ni siquiera pudo hacer algo por ellos.- ¿Qué sucedió contigo, papá?-pregunto Jazmín tragando saliva al apoyarse en el borde del balcón con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres. La joven podía ver claramente cada imagen, cada recuerdo, todo como si hubiera sido el día anterior, solo que ahora todo se había esfumado, todo había cambiado durante su ausencia. Jazmín respiro profundo para tratar de disminuir su llanto y lo logro solo en parte, como desearía que su padre estuviera ahí y la abrazara tan fuerte como cuando era una niña, que con su abrazo espantara cualquier temor, él fue quien le enseño que no debía temerle a nada, a ser valiente. Pero ya no estaba. El Sultán ya no estaba y solo quedaba ella, quizá su padre no estaba pero sabía que el querría que siguiera siendo la niña fuerte y valiente que el crio, la niña que creció adorando a su padre. Un padre que ya no estaba y ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había ido.

* * *

En la habitación de la princesa el ambiente era un poco tenso, los rostros de todos eran distintos pero en el fondo todos se preguntaban lo mismo. Emma Swan se había dejado caer despreocupadamente en la cama y miraba al techo con un gesto pensativo. Zelena se había acomodado al otro lado de la cama, sentada y apoyada contra la pared mientras estaba cruzada de brazos. Robín había tomado asiento en la silla de madera que había cerca del estante de libros y parecía mirar algún punto fijo de la pared. Hook se había apoyado en la pared cercana a un estante de figuras de cristal y tenía el ceño fruncido. David había optado por salir al balcón y cruzarse de brazos, mientras miraba el horizonte. Gold estaba sentado en el sofá, cruzado de brazos y con un gesto de pocos amigos. El silencio inundaba el lugar hasta que fue el Oscuro quien lo rompió.

-Es un error.-dijo el Oscuro consiguiendo la atención de los demás, quienes lo miraban sin entender.-Quizá no debió seguirla, debe de querer estar a solas.-dijo Gold rodando los ojos y acomodándose el saco con un gesto de fastidio.

-No lo sé, tal vez y sea mejor que Regina este con ella.-dijo Emma con un gesto pensativo.-Son muchas cosas y necesitara a alguien que pueda explicarle por lo menos algo, no debería estar sola después de tanto para asimilar.-dijo la Salvadora mirando al techo y con los brazos sobre su pecho, su cabeza estaba del lado contrario a la cabecera de la cama y sus cabellos rubios caían fuera de la cama.

-Pienso igual que Emma.-dijo Robín desde su silla y respirando profundo.-Jazmín necesita estar con alguien, desahogarse, no es bueno que está sola ahora.-dijo el ladrón llevándose una mano al rostro con frustración.

-Ojala la deje estar cerca. Ella sabe que es su madre pero no sabemos si lo está tomando bien o mal. Sea como sea la princesa esta confundida.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

-La mocosa no odia a Regina, nunca lo hizo. Hubo un tiempo en que le guardo cierto temor pero cuando conoció toda la historia comenzó a tenerle cierto cariño.-dijo Zelena para sorpresa de todos al apuntar algo en beneficio de su hermana. La pelirroja rodo los ojos al ver las miradas incrédulas de todos y bufo.

-Eso es algo bueno.-dijo David acercándose desde del balcón.-Parece una niña muy especial. No sé si fui solo yo pero me pareció una joven cálida y sencilla para haber sido criada como única heredera.-dijo David con una sonrisa de ternura.

-Sí, tiene un lado cálido y agradable.-dijo Gold interviniendo desde su sofá sin cambiar su postura rígida.-Pero no niega sus genes, tiene el sarcasmo y la arrogancia de las mujeres de su familia. Esa niña es una Mills.-gruño Gold con fingida molestia que hizo a los demás tener que contener varias risas al ver al Oscuro en esa postura.

-Es un orgullo ver que te ha plantado cara sin miedo, cocodrilo.-ironizo Hook desde su lugar con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la mirada asesina que el Oscuro le lanzo, el pirata solo amplio aún más su sonrisa.

-Sin duda tiene carácter, pero aun así me pareció muy linda. Es como una muñequita muy delicada, como si necesitara protegerla.-rio Robín encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa sincera, Zelena había rodado los ojos y dejado caer su cabeza contra la pared en señal de aburrimiento.

-¿Olvidan que yo la conozco? Les voy a resumir esta conversación, señores.-ironizo Zelena sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.-Esa niña es muy hermosa, tiene la habilidad de hacerse adorar por todos pero si le caer mal debes cuidarte las espaldas, básicamente es una copia de mi hermanita pero más inocente y créanme, no necesita protección...-se burló la pelirroja arqueando las cejas y con un gesto de descaro.

-Siempre tan buena, Zelena.-se burló Emma rodando los ojos y riendo levemente, los demás se limitaron a negar con la cabeza con gestos de resignación.-Supongo que solo queda decidir de qué manera es menos traumático contarle las cosas.-ironizo Emma con un gesto de inocencia.

-Detesto darle la razón, Swan, pero creo que solo eso nos queda. No puedo esperar para ver el rostro de mi nieta al enterarse de las historias de estos tres idiotas con su madre-dijo Gold sin mostrar alguna expresión, mientras que los demás comenzaron a cuestionarse que es lo que harían y de qué manera podían comenzar a plantear sus respectivas partes de la historia.-Solo recuerden que no me hace falta saber detalles, ahórrenselos si estoy presente o cosas feas podrían sucederles.-amenazo Gold con un gesto de pocos amigos que hizo reír a Emma y casi temblar a los tres hombres.

* * *

Cuando Regina salió de la recamara de su hija no se fijó en que Rajah la había seguido, hasta que el tigre se detuvo delante de un par de puertas blancas y comenzó a rasgar la puerta. La reina arqueo una ceja al comprender que el animal le estaba indicando donde estaba la joven, espero en silencio unos segundos y empujo la puerta que ya estaba abierta. Regina se asomó sin hacer ruido y frunció el ceño al ver la habitación vacía, empujo un poco más la puerta y entro a la recamara, se fijó en el balcón y ahí encontró a Jazmín. La joven estaba mirando lo que quedaba de Agrabah, cruzada de brazos y sin percatarse aun de la presencia de su madre. Rajah siguió de largo hasta llegar a la joven, quien se agacho para poder acariciar a su mascota.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Rajah? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunto Jazmín acariciando el suave pelaje de su tigre, sus ojos aún estaban vidriosos y su voz un poco rota pero ya no caían lágrimas, el animal se dejaba acariciar.

-No tengo esas respuestas ahora, cariño. Pero me encantaría poder ayudarte a encontrarlas si me dejas.-musito Regina al poner una mano sobre el hombro de su hija, tomándola por sorpresa. La joven se levantó de inmediato y se giró para quedar de frente a Regina, mirándola un tanto fría.-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.-se disculpó la reina sin saber cómo referirse a ella.

-Es que no te escuche entrar, solo estaba distraída-dijo la princesa en un tono suave, no quería ser odiosa con Regina, por alguna razón sentía deseos de abrazarla pero no podía, aun no.-Tomando en cuenta que no sabes quién es mi padre biológico, no esperaba que tuvieras esas respuestas.-dijo Jazmín en un tono frío, la joven se arrepintió al instante, no quería ser irritante pero estaba en sus genes y sabia como serlo, incluso involuntariamente.

-¿Me guardas rencor?-pregunto Regina mirándola fijamente, la joven no respondió.-Deberías, me he ganado el título a sangre, quizá demasiada.-musito la reina encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero si me dejas hablar contigo y contarte las cosas quizá puedas entender un poco más.-Regina intento acercarse y esta vez la joven no retrocedió.

-Lo siento, no quería ser mala, solo deseo saber dónde están todos, mi padre.-musito la princesa apartando la mirada.-Quizá no siga con vida, paso demasiado tiempo.-dijo Jazmín triste, la reina no supo que decirle y después de un momento la joven hablo.- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunto Jazmín mirándola expectante, su voz era más firme, como si no quisiera dejarse ver débil.

-Es una larga historia. Hace muy poco me entere que era muy posible que pudiera tener una hija y no podía estar tranquila, me las arregle para encontrar un modo de estar segura y cuando lo estuve supe que tenía que encontrarte sin importar como.-confeso Regina mirándola con calidez, sus ojos comenzaban a volverse vidriosos y Jazmín no interrumpió.-Los que vinieron conmigo me ayudaron a encontrar una manera de llegar aquí y Rajah nos guio hasta ti.-dijo Regina señalando al tigre que estaba al lado de su dueña.-Perdóname por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo pero te juro que no recordaba nada, me borraron la memoria y yo…-Regina fue interrumpida por su hija, quien un podo titubeante hablo.

-Lo sé, lo supe poco después de que la abuela Cora desapareció de aquí.-confeso Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior con nerviosismo.-Sé que no tuviste la culpa, me costó un poco pero lo entendí.-dijo la princesa asintiéndole, no quería que su madre cargara con una culpa que no era suya.-Lograste encontrarme. ¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿Soy una desconocida para ti que lleva tu sangre…Soy lo que esperabas?-pregunto la joven princesa con un tono irónico, Regina arqueo las cejas y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-No.-dijo Regina firme, mirando fijamente los ojos de su hija.-Cuando supe de ti y te vi en un recuerdo no me importaba quien eras, solo sabía que debía estar contigo.-acepto Regina encogiéndose de hombros y acortando la distancia entre ambas.-Creí que sería tarde y que no podría encontrarte, llegue a pensar que estabas muerta, no sabía qué edad tendrías o donde estarías.-decía Regina tragando saliva para no quebrarse, la joven la escuchaba con un nudo en el pecho.-Pero cuando te vi ahí, cuando abriste los ojos…Sentí cosas muy fuertes, supongo que es por que llevas mi sangre.-rio levemente Regina y haciéndola reír a ella también.

-Yo sentí lo mismo.-dijo Jazmín riendo levemente.-Aunque siempre tuve curiosidad por conocerte, había escuchado tanto acerca de la Reina Malvada y cuando supe que eras mi madre yo…no sabía que sentir.-confeso la joven con algo de timidez, Regina se esforzó para no estrecharla en sus brazos.-No quería juzgarte pero si sentí rabia, después supe la otra parte de la historia. Supe que me habían mentido por mucho tiempo y comprendí que no era culpa tuya ser quien eras, comencé a verte con otros ojos aunque fuera solo en imágenes o en historias.-rio Jazmín dejando caer una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla.

-Yo igual conozco historias tuyas.-musito Regina sonriéndole con los ojos húmedos, llevo su mano al rostro de la joven y limpio su lagrima.-Zelena me ha contado de ti, he visto como actuaste con los demás.-decía Regina encogiéndose de hombros y tomando sus manos con suavidad.- ¿Quieres saber que pienso? Pienso que eres una princesa natural, que tienes la elegancia de la familia y que eres la niña más hermosa que he visto.-rio la reina con aires de orgullo que hicieron sonrojar a la princesa.-También que tienes un carácter fuerte y por lo que he escuchado eres poderosa, eres mi hija y no podría estar más contenta. Solo desearía dejar de escuchar esas historias y poder conocerte cómo eres, que me dejaras conocerte como lo que somos.-pidió la reina mirándola fijamente.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de poder verte en persona, siempre me pareciste la reina más hermosa de todas y por extraño que parezca admiraba tu imagen.-rio Jazmín con aires de niña inocente.-Solo que siempre creí que nunca te vería, me resigne a no conocerte.-acepto Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero lo hiciste, me tienes aquí y no pienso perderte una vez más.-prometió Regina estrechando sus manos entre las suyas.-No sé cómo…Es casi imposible pero al tener mis recuerdos de vuelta y solo con verte siento que te amo, siento que si te hubiera conocido sin saber quién eras yo te hubiera querido igual, será cosa de la sangre o de la magia.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo para no llorar, la joven la escucho atentamente y asintió, esta vez no reprimió su impulso y fue ella quien se lanzó a los brazos de la reina. Regina la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos negros y largos con ternura, ambas cerraron los ojos y sonrieron. Cuando se separaron ambas tomaron asiento en uno del sofá que había cercanos al balcón, para poder hablar un rato. Regina aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro de la joven.- ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Regina acariciando su rostro.

-Si, en realidad si.-asintió Jazmín.-Solo un poco extraña con tantas cosas que ahora se, tu estas aquí y todos esas personas en la otra habitación también, es bastante para asimilar en poco tiempo pero creo que puedo con esto.-ironizo la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debes tener muchas preguntas, cariño.-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros, la joven asintió con una leve sonrisa.-Lo bueno es que tenemos tiempo para tratar de responderlas todas, por lo menos las que yo puedo responderte.-ironizo Regina apretando su mano levemente.

-He tenido tiempo de sobra, ni siquiera estoy segura de cuanto.-se burló la joven negando con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo fue que perdiste tus recuerdos? ¿Cómo acabe yo en Agrabah?-pregunto Jazmín arqueando una ceja en un gesto de confusión, Regina suspiro antes de contestar.

-Mi madre me quito todos los recuerdos acerca de ti, no sabía que estuve embarazada una vez, aun no sé exactamente cuándo naciste.-dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño.-Cora te aparto de mí, supongo que pensó que si te dejaba en este reino, podría llegar a manipularte cuando llegaras al trono.-dijo Regina con dureza, la joven se tensó un momento.

-¿Por eso no saben quién es mi padre?-pregunto Jazmín directamente y sin rodeos, provocando que Regina abriera la boca un tanto sorprendida, la joven se mordió el labio al ver el gesto de la reina.-No quería que sonara así.-se excusó la joven inocentemente.

-Así es, cariño.-dijo Regina forzando una sonrisa.-Yo tuve una historia complicada que te contare a detalle si lo deseas, pero por ahora debes saber que yo nunca pensé en tener un amor verdadero, ahora sé que fue culpa de otras personas que los apartaron de mi camino.-dijo Regina con tacto y sutileza.

-El Oscuro.-dijo Jazmín duramente, provocando que una vez más la mandíbula de la alcaldesa casi se le desencajara ante su temple.-Su nombre es conocido y bastante repudiado. En especial por la abuela y mi tía Maléfica.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros como toda respuesta.

-Si. El necesitaba que yo no tuviera distracciones para que el destino no cambiara, necesitaba que lanzara su maldición oscura para recuperar a su hijo, aunque en el camino mi vida se viera afectada.-dijo Regina con un toque de rencor, la princesa frunció el ceño.-El no sabía que era su hija, fui su aprendiz por mucho tiempo hasta que lance la maldición y ahí comienza otra historia. La historia de una vida en Storybrooke.-dijo Regina suspirando, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y se acomodó mejor en el sofá para escuchar lo que su madre tenía para decirle. Regina se esforzó para contarle los detalles más generales, para abarcar la mayor parte de la historia actual y pasada sin confundirla demasiado y lo logro. Jazmín escuchaba y procesaba todo a la misma velocidad que las palabras de Regina salían de su boca.

* * *

Después de esperar por casi media hora los nervios comenzaron a inquietar a Robín, David y Hook. Los tres hombres se paseaban por toda la habitación de Jazmín. Robín se paseaba por el balcón con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio, Hook jugaba con su garfio caminando en círculos cerca de la cama junto a la estantería de libros y David se revolvía el cabello cada dos minutos mientras caminaba junto a la puerta. Estos gestos comenzaban a irritar a los demás, Gold seguía inexpresivo y serio sentado en su sofá, tratando de ignorar a los demás. Emma seguía tendida en la cama y sus cabellos caían por fuera del colchón, del otro extremo de la cama Zelena estaba apoyada contra la pared y mantenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión de tranquilidad para no rostizar a los hombres que no se estaban quietos.

-¡Podrían dejar de moverse tanto!-protesto Emma cuando su paciencia se esfumo, deteniendo con su grito a los tres hombres y ganándose sus miradas confusas.-Van a causar un hoyo en el piso.-ironizo Emma negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya a tomar un poco de aire fresco a los jardines.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros y con un gesto de inocencia se encamino a la puerta, saliendo bajo la mirada incrédula de los demás. El arquero lucia inquieto y cerró la puerta detrás de el cuándo salió.

-Uno menos, faltan dos.-ironizo Gold desde su sofá con una expresión maliciosa, Emma rodo los ojos y se levantó de su posición para sentarse en la cama, haciendo que Zelena frunciera el ceño al ser interrumpida su comodidad.

-Sera mejor que haga lo mismo o acabare trepando las paredes.-ironizo David sonriéndole a Emma con inocencia y saliendo casi corriendo de la habitación, la rubia arqueo una ceja y se fijó en Hook, el pirata se había quitado el garfio y lo sostenía en su mano.

-Eso podría ser divertido, siempre y cuando caiga de cabeza.-se burló Zelena con una sonrisa descarada al mirar con malicia a David cerrar la puerta detrás de el al marcharse, Gold sonrió levemente al imaginarse tal escena.

-Yo necesito un trago.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo su garfio en su lugar, sonriendo descaradamente saco su licorera y bebió un trago de ron mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación. Emma frunció el ceño y miro a Gold y Zelena, ambos estaban cómodamente en sus sitios y no parecían notar nada raro.

-¿No fueron a tratar de calmarse, cierto?-pregunto Emma con ironía, la risa burlona de Zelena la hizo rodar los ojos. Gold tampoco se molestó en decir algo más, se limitó a respirar profundamente con evidente frustración y se cruzó de brazos.

-Para ser la Salvadora careces de inteligencia.-se burló la pelirroja negando con la cabeza y mirándola pícaramente.-Esos tres han ido a ver qué sucede con Regina y Jazmín, quizá estén detrás de una puerta tratando de escuchar.-dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose en la cama cuando Emma se levantó de golpe.

-Hombres.-bufo Emma negando con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la puerta y marcharse de la habitación. Emma salió del cuarto y miro curiosa los largos pasillos del palacio, puso atención y escucho ciertos murmullos que provenían de algún lugar. La Salvadora siguió el origen de los sonidos y se cruzó de brazos al ver a Hook, David y Robín detrás de un par de puertas tratando de escuchar algo. Emma adopto su mejor postura de sheriff y se encamino a ellos, mirándolos de mala gana.

-¿No han aprendido que espiar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?-pregunto Emma tosiendo en un tono bajo para no llamar la atención de las mujeres que estaban dentro de la habitación. Los tres hombres casi pierden el equilibrio al escuchar la voz de la rubia detrás de ellos.

-¡Demonios, Emma. Casi me provocas un infarto!-se quejó Robín frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Emma con un gesto de inocencia que la rubia ignoro. Los ojos de Emma se pasearon por los tres hombres y arqueo las cejas al verlos en aquella escena.

-Solo queremos saber que sucede ahí dentro, ya llevan un buen rato.-se excusó Hook sin remordimiento y girándose para volver a pegar su cuerpo contra la pared y tratar de escuchar algo más que murmullos. Emma lo miro incrédula y rodo los ojos.

-No es que este orgulloso de esto pero yo también quiero saber que pasa.-se defendió David sonriéndole con inocencia y devolviendo su atención a la puerta que no los dejaba enterarse de nada. Robín también ya había pegado su oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo, Emma los miraba en aquellas posiciones y comenzaba a cuestionarse que tan graves habían sido los golpes en el Jolly Roger.

-Aléjense de esa puerta los tres.-los regaño Emma en su mejor pose de sheriff, acercándose a ellos para hacerlos apartarse de la puerta, pero los hombres pusieron resistencia y en un descuido Emma puso más presión sobre el hombro de David y empujo a Hook sin querer, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. Robín también perdió el equilibrio al intentar sostener a Emma y sin darse cuenta los tres hombres y cierta rubia habían empujado las puertas del cuarto y estaban adentro de la habitación, siendo objetos de las miradas sorprendidas y burlonas de Regina y Jazmín.

* * *

Zelena estaba recostada en la cama, sus ojos se paseaban siguiendo a Gold, quien desde el balcón comenzaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitación ignorando la presencia de la pelirroja, sobre todo para no borrarle la descarada sonrisa irritante que tenía plasmada en el rostro. Gold torció el gesto y dio una vuelta más por el cuarto sin decir una palabra, sentía la mirada de Zelena sobre él y no hacía falta mirarla para saber que disfrutaba su inquietud.

-¿Estas nervioso, Oscuro?-pregunto Zelena en un tono burlón que hizo a Gold apretar los puños y tensar el gesto para no lanzarse a ella y ahorcarla con sus propias manos.- ¿Te intimida conocer a una niñita?-preguntaba la pelirroja solo para irritarle aún más los nervios, gozando su gesto rígido y sonriendo más ante cada mirada asesina que recibía.

-Hace falta mucho más que una niñita confundida para intimidarme.-se burló Gold con un gesto de arrogancia y sarcasmo que hizo a Zelena arquear las cejas y asentir en un gesto de broma, Gold rodo los ojos y siguió su camino hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer de nuevo.

-Cierto.-asintió la pelirroja mirando a Gold con un gesto de seriedad.-Quizá su madre sea mucho más intimidante para ti.-dijo Zelena antes de comenzar a reír divertida, Gold la miro y la pelirroja pensó por un momento que sería vuelta cenizas con aquella mirada fulminante.

-No sigas tensando la cuerda, querida, acabaras por romperla.-ironizo Gold negando con la cabeza.-Y yo te romperé el cuello.-siseo Gold mirándola con malicia y sonriendo con descaro, la pelirroja dejo de reír y trato de no demostrar que si le había provocado un poco de susto.- ¿No suena mal, cierto?-ironizo Gold sonriéndola como ella lo había hecho, haciéndola gruñir de fastidio.

-No falta mucho para que tus amenazas dejen de hacerme efecto.-se quejó Zelena en un gesto infantil, Gold arqueo las cejas en un gesto burlón al no creerle y la pelirroja frunció el ceño.-Di lo que quieras, Oscuro. Esa niña creció sabiendo que eras de lo peor, debe odiarte.-musito la pelirroja fingiendo despreocupación.

-No esperaba menos de Cora.-replico Gold sonriendo falsamente y sosteniéndole la mirada a la pelirroja.-No dudo que haya sacado a relucir mi conocida reputación, es una pena que no esté aquí para agradecérselo personalmente.-se burló el Oscuro con una mueca al estilo de Rumplestilskin.

-Quizá Cora haya contado la historia a su conveniencia pero todos sabemos que gran parte de los detalles acerca de ti son ciertos, querido.-respondió Zelena encogiéndose de hombros con burla, Gold sonrió ampliamente y arqueo una ceja.

-Siempre le puedo contar mi versión de la historia, decirle la verdad.-replico el Oscuro sin preocuparse demasiado.-Puedo decirle que su querida abuela tampoco fue totalmente sincera, aunque a estas alturas tengo entendido que ya lo tiene claro.-rio Gold acomodándose en el sofá.

-No has conseguido que Regina te perdone y pretendes ganarte a su hija, no le veo mucho futuro a tu plan.-medito Zelena fingiendo una mueca de confusión, Gold la miraba fijamente y la pelirroja le sostenía la mirada.

-Hasta donde se tu tampoco tienes un futuro asegurado, querida.-rio Gold divertido al hacerla irritar.-Regina tal vez no te mate porque eres su hermana pero… ¿En serio te ha perdonado?-pregunto Gold para molestarla.- ¿Crees podrá olvidar que has intentado matarla en más de una ocasión?-cuestionaba Gold levantándose del sofá y paseándose a paso lento hasta acercarse a la pelirroja para tensarla.

-Lo hará, yo le dije que cambiaria y eso es lo que hago.-dijo Zelena tratando de ser inmune a las palabras de Gold.-Los he ayudado y no he intentado escapar.-se defendió la pelirroja con inocencia.

-Quizá la ayudaste a encontrar a su hija, quizá ella pueda olvidar tus errores.-dijo Gold encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Pero los demás lo harán?-cuestiono Gold fingiendo pensar su respuesta.- ¿Robín se va a olvidar que casi me obligas a matar a Roland para conseguir el corazón de su amada Regina? ¿David se va a olvidar que le robaste a Neal cuando nació? ¿El pirata te perdonara casi matarlo?-preguntaba Gold frunciendo el ceño, notando como la pelirroja comenzaba a tensarse y sus ojos amenazaban con traicionarla.

-Eres un maldito manipulador.-se quejó Zelena al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Gold se limitó a reír divertido antes de encaminarse a la puerta y marcharse dejando a Zelena con un gesto de rabia y los ojos vidriosos. La pelirroja lanzo una almohada contra la puerta cuando el Oscuro se marchó y tenso el gesto, no había querido dejar que las palabras de Gold la afectaran pero si lo había hecho, tenía algo de razón.

* * *

Regina dirigió una mirada arrogante a los tres hombres tumbados en el suelo y a Emma casi encima de ellos, era una escena bastante graciosa si tomaban en cuenta los gestos avergonzados de los que habían irrumpido en la habitación. Jazmín esbozo una leve sonrisa divertida cuando los vio caer, aun mas cuando Emma trataba de levantarse y hacia quejarse a los hombres debajo de ella. Regina negó con la cabeza al ver a Emma levantarse y acomodarse la chaqueta roja.

-Por qué no me sorprende.-ironizo Regina cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con superioridad, mirando con altanería a los tres hombres que se levantaban rápidamente y sacudían sus ropas.-De ti lo esperaba Swan.-dijo Regina arqueando una ceja sin perder oportunidad de molestar a la rubia, quien frunció el ceño en señal de indignación.

-Eso fue injustificado, Regina.-se quejó Emma mirándola con molestia, Regina sonrió ampliamente como si le hubiera dado un cumplido.-Estos tres estaban espiando y yo intente alejarlos, deberías agradecerme.-dijo Emma mirándola con burla, Regina arqueo las cejas.

-¿Eres la Salvadora y no puedes detener a tres hombres que no poseen magia?-pregunto Regina mirándola como si le hablara a una niña.-Valiente Salvadora tenemos, que suerte.-se burló la reina con aquella sonrisa que irritaba los nervios a cualquiera, Emma bufo y negó con la cabeza.

-Como yo no los traigo de cabeza a mí no me hacen caso, Majestad.-se burló Emma con una sonrisa triunfante y cruzados de brazos, dejando a Regina con la mandíbula casi desencajada y a los tres hombres levemente avergonzados, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y rio para sus adentros.-En lo que tu madre se recupera y cierra la boca o me prende fuego…¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Emma al ver como la joven se mordía el labio para no reír al ver la mirada asesina que Regina le dedico a la rubia. Jazmín asintió aun sonriendo levemente.

-Sentimos la interrupción, es que estábamos un poco preocupados por ustedes.-dijo Robín con un tono cálido y un gesto de culpa, Regina y Emma lo miraron con burla y Jazmín negó con la cabeza en señal de que no importaba, el arquero se sintió mejor.

-Has de tener muchas preguntas, no queremos atormentarse más.-dijo David mirando a la joven con calidez, la princesa miro a Regina y Emma, las mujeres parecían un poco más relajadas que los tres hombres frente a ella.

-¿Regina te ha contado porque es posible que seas hija de uno de los tres? No queremos que te formes ideas equivocadas, amor.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros como si nada, Robín y David lo miraron incrédulos, Regina y Emma se llevaron una mano al rostro en un gesto de resignación y Jazmín arqueo las cejas y rio sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, ya me ha explicado que no tenían recuerdos hasta hace poco y como yo tampoco sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado es difícil saber.-dijo Jazmín esforzándose por no reír al ver como Regina parecía tentada a prenderle fuego al pirata.-Tengo 16 años, bueno, es una larga historia y es claro que no han pasado solo 16 años desde que nací pero al menos es lo último que recuerdo.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto es genial. Blanca Nieves morirá cuando la conozca.-dijo Regina riendo divertida por lo bajo y negando con la cabeza, todos la miraron con curiosidad, incluso Jazmín, la princesa ya había escuchado historias sobre Blanca Nieves y la Reina Malvada. Emma miro a Regina con una ceja arqueada y la alcaldesa decidió tomar la oportunidad de devolverle las bromas.-Tú tienes la misma edad que tu madre, cuando apareciste la hiciste abuela.-decía Regina sonriendo maliciosamente, los tres hombres captaron rápidamente de que se trataba y sonrieron sin poder evitarlo.-Y mi hija es más joven que tú, además a mi aun no me llaman abuela.-ironizo Regina, logrando que la mandíbula de Emma casi se le rompiera cuando abrió la boca. La reina rio divertida y Emma frunció el ceño fingiendo indignación. David se limitó a negar con la cabeza resignado y los demás reían también.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, alcaldesa.-se quejó Emma frunciendo el ceño.-Eres malvada. ¿No hay remedio, eh?-se burló Emma encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola con burla, Regina arqueo una ceja en un gesto de triunfo y le dedico su mejor sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Ustedes que son?-pregunto Jazmín arqueando una ceja y señalando a ambas mujeres con un gesto de curiosidad, los tres hombres habían sonreído divertidos. Regina arqueo las cejas y se negó a responder, pero Emma decidió que podía sacar ventaja de eso.

-Veamos…-Emma sonrió antes de tomar aire y comenzar a hablar.-Cuando la conocí quería matarme, se puede decir que éramos enemigas. Mi hijo vive con ella, sí, tenemos un hijo en común.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros como si nada, Jazmín la miraba sorprendida y los demás con incredulidad ante sus palabras.-Ahora casi somos amigas. Y bueno, mi madre fue su hijastra, creo que ahora yo lo soy o lo fui, aún tengo dudas con eso.-termino de decir Emma con una sonrisa triunfante y dejándose caer en la cama, Jazmín estaba muda, Regina se giró hacia la rubia y estuvo a punto de irse contra ella pero Robín la detuvo al tomarla de la cintura, Emma solo reía divertida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Un hijo?-pregunto la joven casi gritando y mirando a Regina y Emma, la reina parecía a punto de pulverizar a la rubia con una mirada asesina.

-Gracias, Emma. Eso fue bastante sutil y sencillo de entender.-ironizo David negando con la cabeza, Robín soltó a Regina cuando la morena se relajó un poco.

-No la culpes del todo David.-ironizo Regina mirando a la rubia que parecía disfrutar la situación sin remordimiento.-Heredo los genes de Blanca Nieves, nada bueno podía salir de alguien que no puede quedarse callada.-se quejó Regina con burla, Emma solo sonrió aún más.-Cariño, para empezar a Emma solo la tolero, como te habrás dado cuenta es una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de un adulto.-se burló Regina mirando de mala gana a Emma, quien fingió una mueca de indignación que hizo reír a la princesa.-Y en segunda, Henry es hijo biológico de Emma, yo lo adopte cuando era un recién nacido. Te imaginaras la desagradable sorpresa cuando llego a nuestras vidas y corrompió a mi hijo.-termino de decir Regina, Emma frunció el ceño y Jazmín comprendió un poco mejor.

-Te ahorrare muchos dolores de cabeza, amor.-dijo Hook interviniendo y mirando a la princesa.-Te darás cuenta que todos estamos familiarizados de alguna forma, es algo casi retorcido.-dijo el pirata encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole divertido.-Deberías preguntar por tu bisabuelo, gran historia.-ironizo Hook con picardía, Jazmín arqueo una ceja y Regina le dio un manotazo al pirata.-Y claro, tu madre tiende a maltratarme, te acostumbraras.-termino de decir Hook con sus aires de broma, David y Robín se miraron entre si y negaron con la cabeza.

-Entonces…Mi hermano es Henry, pero también es hijo de Emma y nieto de David y Blanca Nieves.-dijo Jazmín mirando a todos, quienes asintieron.-Muy bien. Conozco a Zelena, se de la abuela Cora y el abuelo Henry. También se del Oscuro. ¿Quién es mi familia? ¿Hay alguien más de quien deba saber?-pregunto la princesa mirando a Regina con curiosidad.

-Esto podría llevarse algún tiempo.-murmuro Robín con un gesto de broma, David y Hook asintieron con gestos irónicos. Regina hizo un gesto de resignación y Emma se limitó a contener la risa.

-Solo tengo una hermana, Zelena. Conociste a Cora, la Reina de Corazones. Gold es tu abuelo, quiero el Oscuro, es un poco complicado, me acabo de enterar.-dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño.-Ya te hable de Henry, mi hijo.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

-No preguntara.-murmuro David a Robín, el arquero negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente, mientras que Hook arqueo las cejas y asintió.

-¿Y quién es mi bisabuelo?-pregunto Jazmín sin poder evitar que la curiosidad saliera a flote, Regina torció el gesto. Robín rio levemente y David saco un billete de su bolsillo para dárselo al ladrón, mientras que Hook rio también.

-Peter Pan, era el padre de Rumplestilskin. Ya después te contare esta historia.-dijo Regina mirándola con calidez y resignación, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y sobre ustedes? ¿Debo conocer algo?-pregunto Jazmín mirándolo con un curiosidad inocente, Regina arqueo una ceja al ver como los tres hombres habían tardado en responder la pregunta.

-¿Segura que quieres saber?-pregunto David dudando.-Podrías confundirte más, si quieres esperar a saber quién de nosotros es…-el príncipe dejo de hablar cuando la joven lo interrumpió.

-Quiero mantener la mente ocupada. Además ya me acostumbre a tener que comprender cosas sorpresivas.-ironizo la joven encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación, haciendo que Regina riera para sus adentros, era placentero dejar de ser quien tenía que responder y ver a los tres hombres en los mismos dilemas.

-Toda suya, caballeros.-dijo la reina con una sonrisa de satisfacción y tomando asiento en la cama, cruzando las piernas y observándolos en su mejor postura de alcaldesa, contrario a Emma, quien se acomodó rápidamente en la cama y observaba todo con interés, sus botas habían quedado del lado de la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Qué empiece el de mayor edad?-pregunto Robín con una sonrisa divertida y de inocencia, Hook gruño al arquero y David no pudo evitar una carcajada, el pirata miro al rubio y arqueo una ceja.

-¿Nos hace el honor el abuelo?-pregunto Hook sonriendo descaradamente con malicia, Regina y Emma sonreían divertidas, mientras que Jazmín también tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo, pirata.-gruño David mirándolo con molestia, el pirata se encogió de hombros y Robín trato de no reír por su propio bienestar. Regina y Emma debatían sus miradas entre los tres hombres que discutían como niños.

-Dejen de hablar tanto, la princesa quiere respuestas.-intervino Emma desde la cama con un gesto de inocencia y diversión, ganándose una mirada de regaño de David.- ¿Por qué no das el ejemplo, papá?-pregunto Emma con una sonrisa de diversión pura, Regina tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse. Jazmín también se esforzó para no reír ante el gesto de David.

-Emma es mi hija, una a la que le cobrare esto cuando tenga oportunidad.-dijo David después de fulminar a la rubia y centrarse en Jazmín.-Suena raro porque tenemos la misma edad pero así es, también tengo un hijo. Se llama Neal y solo tiene 4 meses de edad.-comento el príncipe sonriéndole a la joven, David noto las miradas divertidas de Emma y Regina.-Supongo que tendrías dos hermanos.-sonrió David para desquitarse de Regina y Emma por disfrutar de su posición, ambas mujeres protestaron pero David se encogió de hombros. Pasaron un par de minutos y la mirada de la joven se centró en Robín, el arquero dejo de reír y respiro profundo.

-En cuanto a familia, también tengo un hijo. Roland, tiene 4 años. -dijo Robín sonriendo, Jazmín sonrió también.-El y Henry se llevan bastante bien, Roland adora a Regina.-dijo el arquero mirando a la morena, conocía ese gesto, era el gesto que ponía cada que trataba de no reírse y sabia a que se debía así que decidió desquitarse también.-Vivíamos juntos hasta hace poco, así que serias la única niña.-termino de decir Robín con una sonrisa de satisfacción y dejando a Regina con la mandíbula desencajada. Jazmín arqueo las cejas y miro a Emma, la rubia se había atacado de risa y no paraba de reír, mientras que su madre seguía casi en shock.

-¡Eso fue injustificado, ladrón!-protesto Regina levantándose de la cama y señalando a Robín acusadoramente, pero el arquero se limitó a mirarla con ironía, la alcaldesa frunció el ceño y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

-Supongo que también hay una historia interesante ahí.-dijo la princesa arqueando las cejas al ver como las mejillas de su madre se habían tornado de un rojo leve.- ¿Y tú?-pregunto Jazmín mirando a Hook con interés y curiosidad, el pirata había permanecido extrañamente callado.- ¿Tu también tienes hijos?-pregunto la joven sonriéndole para destensarlo.

-¿Yo? No.-dijo Hook después de señalarse a sí mismo y reír divertido.-No tengo hijos, solo serias tú, amor.-musito el pirata encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole. La joven arqueo las cejas y estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo, esta vez fu Gold quien entraba a la habitación.

-¿Ya han terminado de traumar a mi nieta por completo o hay tiempo?-pregunto Gold con su habitual sarcasmo, Regina rodo los ojos. Emma negó con la cabeza. Robín, David y Hook se tensaron un poco y Jazmín tenso el gesto.- ¿No hay un abrazo para tu abuelo, querida?-cuestiono Gold con un gesto irónico, la princesa frunció el ceño y tenso la mandíbula.

-No quiero verlo.-dijo la joven firme, Regina arqueo las cejas en un gesto de aceptación, mientras que los tres hombres y Emma trataron de ser más suaves al respecto.-Lo siento, no puedo hacer como si no supiera nada de el.-dijo Jazmín señalando a Gold con seriedad, Regina negó con la cabeza, mientras que el Oscuro parecía inexpresivo.-A la abuela Cora no le gustaba hablar de el y a la tía Maléfica tampoco le agradaba el Oscuro.-musito la princesa con dureza, todos trataron de ignorar la mención a la Emperatriz del Mal.

-Bueno, es agradable ver que mi reputación ha recorrido reinos enteros.-ironizo Gold con su habitual tono burlón, la princesa frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos en una postura altanera.

-Bueno, para ser justos casi a nadie la agrada Rumplestilskin.-ironizo Hook con una sonrisa burlona que casi hace que Gold lo hechizara, pero el Oscuro sabía que no debía tensar la cuerda aún más con Regina y Jazmín.

-Es verdad, casi a nadie.-dijo Robín arqueando las cejas con un gesto de travesura.-A excepción de Bella.-recordó el ladrón encogiéndose de hombros, Emma y Regina miraban la interacción de todos con gestos difíciles de descifrar, Gold no pudo ocultar su gesto de disgusto, del mismo modo que los demás tuvieron que esforzarse como nunca para no reír o sonreír siquiera.

-¿Quién es Bella?-pregunto la princesa sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo con descaro al ver como Gold fruncía el ceño y gruñía ante el tema. Regina no pudo ocultar su diversión y tuvo que bajar la mirada para ocultar su sonrisa, mientras que Emma trato de esconder su risa al ocultar su rostro en el colchón de la cama. Robín se llevó una mano disimuladamente al rostro para ocultar su sonrisa, David fingió toser para luego esconder su rostro al mirar a otra parte y Hook, bueno, el pirata no se molestó en disimular su sonrisa.

-Si alguno de ustedes tres se atreve a reírse o a hacer algún comentario juro que no me importara dejar a mi nieta sin padre.-siseo Gold mirándolos amenazante, provocando que su diversión se esfumara en un instante. Aquello sumado a las risas ahogadas de Regina y Emma que parecían estar a un paso de estallar en carcajadas solo incremento la curiosidad de Jazmín, quien miro a Regina deseando una respuesta pero la reina no pudo hablar.-Es mi esposa.-respondió Gold con seriedad, Jazmín abrió la boca y arqueo una ceja en un gesto incrédulo, que el Oscuro tuviera alguien junto a él no era justamente lo que encajaba en sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos contaras como se conocieron?-pregunto Zelena entrando a la habitación con un gesto malicioso, provocando que Gold apretara los puños y Jazmín casi juro que vio chispas en ellos. Regina y Emma tuvieron que respirar profundo varias veces para no reírse y los tres hombres morderse la lengua para no reír.-Yo lo hare, me encantan las historias de amor.-ironizo Zelena sonriendo como si fuera una niña a punto de cometer una travesura.

-No hace falta, Zelena. En otro momento.-intervino Regina debatiéndose internamente por dejar a su hermana hablar para fastidiar a Gold, la pelirroja dramatizo un gesto de regaño y Regina rodo los ojos.-Supongo que no hace falta presentarlas a ustedes.-ironizo Regina mirando severa a Zelena, la pelirroja y la princesa cruzaron miradas que para todos resultaban normales, excepto para ellas.

-Mi pequeña mocosa, la hija de mi hermanita. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Te he extrañado aunque resulte difícil de creer.-musito Zelena con solo un toque de sarcasmo, Jazmín la miro y arqueo una ceja. Regina miro a la pelirroja y sin saber exactamente por qué el intercambio de miradas fugaces entre su hermana y su hija le pareció sospechoso pero lo dejo pasar.

-Tía Zelena.-murmuro Jazmín sonriendo con un gesto marca Mills, la pelirroja no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.-Sigues igual que como te recuerdo…El verde te sentaba fatal.-ironizo la princesa en un tono burlón, Zelena rio levemente para sorpresa de los demás, quienes estaban algo desconcertados al no saber cómo era posible la relación entre ellas dos.

-El tiempo dormida no te sirvió para moderar tu lengua, sobrina.-replico Zelena con burla, la joven se encogió de hombros con inocencia.-Supongo que después de tanto tiempo has de querer recuperar el tiempo perdido.-dijo Zelena cambiando el tema y mirando los gestos de los demás en la habitación.

-Deberíamos hablar acerca de cómo volveremos a Storybrooke.-dijo David mirando a Regina, Gold arqueo una ceja al notar como la princesa se ponía rígida ante la idea de abandonar su reino. Emma se levantó de la cama y se acercó. Hook y Robín también habían puesto más atención.

-Volveremos como llegamos, tenemos un poco de polvo de hadas y usaremos el sombrero una vez más, esta vez será más sencillo porque estamos en un reino donde hay magia. Viajar entre mundos mágicos es más sencillo que viajar desde donde no la hay.-explico Regina seriamente, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior. La joven escucho como todos intercambiaban opiniones acerca de su plan y como todos parecían de acuerdo en volver lo más pronto posible y se sintió incomoda, todos parecían agradables y no quería ser un obstáculo pero la idea de viajar con Gold y Zelena no era agradable, sobre todo a un lugar que no conocía y dejar atrás su reino.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí, debemos comer algo y descansar, ya después podremos arreglar todo para marcharnos.-dijo Robín después de debatir todos, Jazmín era la única que no había dicho algo.

-Podemos usar las habitaciones que hay aquí, yo podría practicar mi magia y dejarlos listos para que estemos cómodos.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo me encargo de revisar el Jolly Roger y que todo quede bien, esta noche me encargo de ello.-dijo Hook asintiendo y mirando a Regina, la reina parecía conforme con las aportaciones de todos. Todos estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no notaron que Jazmín estaba tensa, la princesa salió de la habitación y solo lo notaron cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

-¿Creen que ha sido demasiado para ella?-pregunto Zelena irónicamente al señalar la puerta, ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina y Gold, Emma agradeció no haber sido ella quien hiciera el comentario.

-¿Tú crees?-ironizo Regina al encaminarse a la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla Robín, David y Hook le cerraron el paso y la detuvieron. La reina los miro de mala gana para que la dejaran pasar pero ninguno cedió.- ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Regina frustrada.

-Iremos nosotros, tal vez podamos ayudarla.-dijo David sonriéndole cálidamente a la reina, pero Regina no parecía de acuerdo con la idea. Gold rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Zelena arqueo las cejas y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Regina, deberías dejarlos ir.-intervino Emma cruzada de brazos.-Ella viajara con nosotros a Storybrooke, sería bueno que los conociera y les diera una oportunidad.-comento Emma encogiéndose de hombros, la reina pareció relajar el gesto. Robín, David y Hook se encaminaron a la puerta y salieron para alcanzar a Jazmín.

-Ojala sea una buena idea.-murmuro Regina con un gesto de preocupación, acercándose al sofá vacío y tomando asiento. Gold se dirigió al balcón con un gesto frío y Emma se paseaba por la habitación con un gesto despreocupado.

-No confió en esos tres idiotas.-gruño Gold cruzo de brazos desde el balcón, desde ahí podía ver a la princesa acercarse a la gran fuente en medio del jardín. Regina rodo los ojos y Emma arqueo las cejas, jamás pensó que vería a Gold actuando de esa manera.

-Deberías acostumbrarte, Gold. Uno de esos tres es el padre de tu nieto, y quieren algo con mi hermanita, al final te tendrás que acostumbrar a que sean familia.-lo molesto Zelena desde la cama, fingiendo estar interesada en sus uñas para no mirar al Oscuro a la cara. Regina y Emma se miraron fugazmente con resignación.

* * *

Jazmín salió de su habitación con las cosas un poco más claras en cuanto a quienes habían ido a buscarla y mucho más revueltas acerca de lo que quería y debía hacer. La princesa siempre sintió que Agrabah era su hogar, donde estaba su padre, los sirvientes que llego a considerar una familia, creció con la idea de ser una reina justa y buena, pero ahora todo se había esfumado, la única persona que conocía de antes y ahora estaba ahí era Zelena, y no le entusiasmaba mucho que fuera quien había intentado matarla por más accidental que fuera. El Oscuro tampoco terminaba de darle confianza, tanto hablar mal de él que no podía ser de otra forma. En cuanto a los demás, Jazmín se sentía cómoda, parecían personas buenas y cálidas, incluso Emma, la rubia que parecía sacar de sus casillas a su madre.

-Vamos, Rajah.-dijo Jazmín al notar que su fiel tigre la seguía hacia la fuente, al llegar la joven se sentó en el borde de la fuente y jugo un poco con el agua, su mirada se perdió en su reflejo. La princesa se miró y lucia igual que hace años, sin ningún cambio, como si ayer hubiera sido cuando la habían encerrado en el reloj de arena. Pero no era así, ahora su madre estaba con ella, incluyendo a toda esa nueva familia que decían querer conocerla mejor. Su madre. Jazmín siempre sintió curiosidad por ella y nunca creyó conocerla hasta ese momento, le agradaba, era una mujer hermosa y elegante, tenía el porte de Cora, pensó la joven sin poder evitarlo. Jazmín suspiro, no se sentía incomoda con ella, al contrario, pero la idea de marcharse de Agrabah y llegar a un mundo donde todo era desconocido no era muy buena para ella, no sabía que debía hacer. Sabía que quedarse en Agrabah era una locura, pero marcharse le provocaba dudas, se sentía en un dilema, confundida y a la vez con claridad en otros aspectos. Rajah se apartó de la joven cuando Jazmín le tiro unas gotas de agua, haciéndola reír.

* * *

Jazmín estaba sentada en la fuente del jardín acompañada de Rajah. La joven princesa se distraía un poco jugando con el agua de la fuente y acariciando a su tigre, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando los pasos de alguien acercándose la hicieron levantar la vista. La princesa arqueo las cejas al ver a Robín, David y Hook acercándose a ella.

-¿Podemos hablar contigo?-pregunto Robín sonriéndole amablemente, la joven frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de mano les impidió el paso a los hombres cuando conjuro una barrera invisible para que no pudieran acercarse más.

-No quiero hablar con nadie.-dijo la princesa con firmeza y devolvió su mirada a su mascota. Robín, David y Hook fruncieron el ceño y decidieron acercarse aun así, pero los tres hombres tuvieron que esforzarse por no perder el equilibrio después de chocar contra el muro invisible, para diversión de la joven. David se llevó una mano a la nariz un poco adolorido, Robín frunció el ceño y Hook gruño cuando retrocedió. Jazmín rio levemente pero cuando los tres hombres comenzaron a reírse se desconcertó.- ¿Qué es gracioso?-cuestiono Jazmín levantándose y mirándolos cruzada de brazos en señal de desconcierto. Los tres hombres se miraron entre si al notar que todos habían reído un poco.

-Que tu madre hace lo mismo cuando quiere estar sola o está molesta.-respondió David después de sentir que el dolor en su rostro había pasado.-Suele alejar a todos los que quieren ayudarla, es un poco orgullosa.-ironizo el príncipe riendo y encogiéndose de hombros, la joven arqueo una ceja.

-¿Cómo pueden reír y estar tan tranquilos cuando no saben quién es mi padre? ¿No les incomoda?-pregunto Jazmín con frustración y algo de desconcierto, los tres hombres enmudecieron y al mirarse comprendieron que debían dejar de pelear y ponerse de acuerdo por un momento.

-No te vamos a decir que no lo es, pero comprendemos que no ha sido culpa de nosotros o de Regina, es algo mucho más complicado.-dijo Hook mirándola fijamente, la joven se mostró un poco más interesada y se relajó un poco.-Si bajas el muro y nos dejar hablar contigo te explicamos cómo fue.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, la princesa arqueo las cejas y lo pensó por unos segundos. Jazmín dudo pero termino por quitar el hechizo y dejar que se acercaran.

-Gracias.-musito Robín cuando se acercaron a ella, la joven se dejó caer en el borde de la fuente y tomo asiento. Robín tomo asiento a su izquierda, David se sentó a su derecha y Hook se dejó caer en medio del suelo para estar más cómodo.

-¿Por qué es posible que uno de ustedes sea mi padre?-pregunto Jazmín directamente, sin rodeos y sutilezas, aunque para los tres hombres quizá hubiera sido más fácil tocar el tema un poco más suave.-Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no saben quién lo es?-corrigió su pregunta Jazmín.

-Es una larga y complicada historia, cariño, pero trataremos de hacértela sencilla.-dijo David suspirando, la princesa asintió.-Nosotros conocimos a tu madre en momentos distintos, tuvimos una historia y por cosas que no estaban en nuestras manos nos separaron, puedes llamarle destino o que alguien más intervino. La cuestión es que no teníamos memoria de eso.-dijo el príncipe serio.

-Ellos no la tenían.-corrigió Hook señalando a Robín y David.- Yo si recordaba pero pase muchos años lejos de Regina, cuando la volví a encontrar las cosas estaban muy complicadas y no había momento para poder hablar del pasado.-dijo Hook tragando saliva, la princesa los escuchaba atentamente.

-Yo estuve con tu madre en el pasado y cuando la volví a encontrar no tenía idea de eso, era como si jamás la hubiera visto. Es una historia triste.-dijo Robín un poco nostálgico.-Lo que debes entender es que tu madre tiene una historia muy larga y triste, ha sufrido mucho. Por causas que no controlábamos nosotros salimos de su vida cuando no debíamos hacerlo, nos apartaron de ella y no pudimos evitarlo.-dijo Robín mirándola a los ojos, la joven comenzó a encajar un par de piezas en su mente.

-¿A quién conoció primero? Sería más fácil de entender.-dijo la joven sonriendo un poco para destensar a los tres hombres que la miraban, ellos también rieron levemente. Robín, David y Hook comenzaron a explicarle a grandes rasgos y de la manera más sencilla la situación, no profundizaron en sus historias y se valieron de un par de bromas para hacer reír a Jazmín y distraerla un poco. Sin que se dieran cuenta comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, de la joven y las cosas que le gustaban, de historias cortas de ellos y así se les fue la tarde, empezó a oscurecer.

-Si no quieres marcharte mañana mismo lo entendemos, podemos tomarnos un tiempo y cuando estés cómoda tomar la decisión.-dijo David mirando a Jazmín serio, la joven asintió agradecida, sin darse cuenta se había desahogado con esos tres hombres que la trataban tan cariñosamente.

-No es sencillo para ti, pero no te lo debes callar, podemos ayudarte y nos encantaría que comenzaras a sentirte en confianza con nosotros-dijo Robín sonriéndole cálidamente, la joven sonrió también agradecida.

-No te preocupes, esta noche debemos quedarnos y después veremos cómo seguimos.-dijo el pirata guiñándole un ojo.-Pero ahora, deberíamos entrar al palacio.-dijo Hook levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose un poco la ropa. Jazmín hizo lo mismo, David y Robín ya estaban de pie.-Su alteza.-bromeo Hook haciendo una pequeña reverencia y tomando la mano de la joven, quien no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Podrían contarme sus historias? Solo dieron detalles pequeños, nada en concreto y me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron.-dijo Jazmín sorprendiendo a los tres hombres que pensaban que no lo había notado.-Pero me gusto platicar con ustedes.-sonrió Jazmín mirándolos divertida.

-No niegas la sangre en tus venas.-ironizo Robín riendo al ver a la joven comenzar a correr hacia el castillo seguida de Rajah. Robín miro a Hook y David y respiraron un poco más relajados, por lo menos no habían empeorado las cosas con Jazmín. Los tres respiraron profundo y se encaminaron al palacio, seguramente Regina y los demás los estaban esperando para decidir donde dormiría cada quien.

* * *

Regina estaba en el balcón de la habitación de su hija, desde ahí podía observar como en la fuente del jardín estaban Robín, David y Killian platicando con la princesa. Regina los observaba en silencio y sin aparente expresión, la joven que había conocido le había provocado sentimientos intensos, era su hija y era todo lo que esperaba y más. Aunque solo llevaba unas horas de conocerla le parecía que podrían llegar a conocerse más y a llevarse bien en poco tiempo, pero aun temía que Jazmín la rechazara o se sintiera fuera de lugar entre tanta gente, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-Es tu vivo retrato.-la voz de Gold detrás de ella asusto a Regina y la hizo sentir un escalofrió, el Oscuro se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, ambos observando el jardín del palacio.-Es como verte a ti cuando tenías su edad.-dijo Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa, Regina arqueo una ceja.

-Tu no me conocías a esa edad, te conocí poco antes de casarme con Leopold…-dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño, pero la mirada de Gold le basto para darse cuenta de lo que quería decir, la reina rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.-Por supuesto, había olvidado que desde pequeña me tenías en la mira.-ironizo Regina sin mirarlo.

-Es una niña interesante y encantadora, Regina.-musito Gold ignorando el comentario de Regina y centrando su atención en la joven, quien en ese momento hizo un pequeño hechizo y el agua de la fuente se movió a su gusto.-Tiene carácter fuerte y me sorprende el control que tiene sobre sus emociones y su magia.-admitió Gold un poco fascinado al ver a Jazmín hacer reír a los tres hombres que la acompañan cuando hizo que el agua de la fuente los salpicara un poco.-Es muy joven para dominarlos así.-dijo el Oscuro devolviendo su mirada a Regina.

-Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente acerca de mi hija y su magia sácalo de tu cabeza, no pienses siquiera en convertirla en una de tus alumnas.-advirtió Regina mirando a Gold con seriedad, el hechicero arqueo las cejas y sonrió maliciosamente.

-No era lo que tenía en mente, alguien más ya ha hecho ese trabajo por mí, puedo notarlo.-dijo Gold encogiéndose de hombros y recobrando su seriedad.-El control que ella tiene solo se adquiere al practicar.-musito Gold serio. Regina miro de reojo atrás y vio a Emma entretenida con unos libros y a Zelena jugar con uno de los adornos de cristal que había en el buro junto a la cama.

-Supongo que Maléfica y Cora se encargaron de entrenarla y así aprendió a dominar sus poderes, no parece tener dificultad con ellos.-comento Regina un poco tensa, Gold frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Sin duda. Sus poderes son fuertes, me agrada que sea mi nieta.-comento Gold con los ojos destellantes de diversión.-Una descendiente digna del Oscuro.-ironizo Gold encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una mirada acusadora de Regina.

-Henry también es tu nieto, Gold.-recordó la alcaldesa a Gold, quien rio divertido y asintió. No lo había olvidado, era hijo de Bae y eso le importaba, pero lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era distinto, era su nieta y al parecer tenía unos poderes bastante interesantes.

-Lo es, y me importa.-aseguro Gold serio y firme. Regina no dudo en creerle, sabia del amor que sentía por Baelfire.-Pero esta niña tiene magia y yo no el entrene, eso me da curiosidad.-confeso Gold con malicia y picardía. Regina frunció el ceño.

-Ni siquiera pienses en comenzar a maquinar algún plan retorcido y complicado.-pidió Regina con algo de resignación, Gold se burló con un gesto de fingida indignación ante su acusación, la reina rodo los ojos.-No quiero que pongas tus manos en ella, Gold. Te conozco y se de tu debilidad por el poder.-protesto Regina duramente.

-No hace falta que lo digas, querida.-aseguro Gold irónicamente.-No sería fácil dado que la princesita me odia. No puedo culparla, mi reputación no es la mejor.-se burló el Oscuro con un gesto habitual en Rumplestilskin.-Pero ya me encargare de que se olvide de esas cosas oscuras y cambie de opinión.-aseguro el hechicero con una sonrisa maliciosa, Regina negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bastante segura de que intentaras ganarte su perdón y su confianza. Deberías hacer lo mismo con Henry, no son muy cercanos.-comento Regina suspirando, Gold la miro fijamente y asintió.

-Es algo estresante que tu propia hija pueda estar odiándote y no poder evitarlo. ¿No?-dijo Gold mirando a Regina con seriedad, la reina trago saliva y desvió la mirada al comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Lo es.-asintió Regina mirando sus botas con fingido interés, Gold arqueo las cejas.-Fue un golpe bajo, querido.-ironizo la reina imitando su gesto, Gold sonrió levemente y asintió satisfecho.-Es distinto, tú y yo tenemos demasiada historia como para que sea sencillo.-dijo Regina tratando de mantener su distancia.

-Es verdad, pero ya estoy pagando mi deuda, incluso aún más de lo que debería.-respondió Gold irónicamente.- ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría siendo familia de alguno de esos tres?-pregunto Gold de mala gana al mirar hacia el jardín, Regina rio levemente.-Es una mala broma del destino. Ninguno me agrada.-se quejó Gold casi como un niño.

-Resígnate, abuelo.-ironizo Regina dándole un ligero empujón en el brazo sin dejar de reír, Gold arqueo las cejas. Regina devolvió su mirada al frente para no seguir mirando a Gold.

-Ya que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… ¿A cuál de esos tres debo tratar más? ¿Con quién debo intentar no matarlo cada que lo vea?-pregunto Gold con algo de burla, Regina arqueo las cejas.-Por favor, solo no confirmes que debo aceptar al pirata, aun siento ganas de matarlo cuando recuerdo lo que paso en el barco.-siseo Gold duramente, Regina se contuvo una risa.

-No pienso decir nada.-dijo Regina sonrojándose un poco, Gold frunció el ceño. La reina le sonrió a Gold y se dio media vuelta para alejarse un poco, el Oscuro también sonrió cuando ella dejo de mirarlo.

* * *

Cuando Jazmín entro a su habitación de inmediato todos se acercaron. Regina se levantó del sofá para acercarse a ella, Gold se giró para mirarla y acercarse, Emma dejo el libro que estaba viendo sobre el estante y Zelena dejo de jugar con uno de los adornos de cristal que había en el buro junto a la cama. No pasaron más de un par de minutos cuando Robín, Hook y David entraron detrás de la joven. La princesa miro de reojo al trio de hombres con los que había hablado hace un rato y ellos asintieron. Regina escucho lo que su hija tenía que decir y estuvo de acuerdo, una parte de ella ya sabía que Jazmín no querría dejar Agrabah tan fácilmente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar la noche ahí y quizá el siguiente día.

-Regina y yo podemos encargarnos de hacer una cena en el comedor, con magia es sencillo.-dijo Gold serio, mirando fugazmente a la joven. Jazmín no se acercaba mucho a él, le provocaba sentimientos extraños.

-Yo puedo ayudar a dejar listas las habitaciones.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros como si nada, Regina le dio una mirada burlona y la rubia rodo los ojos.-Me servirá de práctica, aunque dudes de mis capacidades ya estoy dominándolo.-protesto Emma casi infantilmente.

-Yo igual puedo ayudar con eso, así será más rápido.-dijo Jazmín sonriéndole a la rubia, quien arqueo las cejas y asintió conforme. Zelena se levantó de la cama con un gesto aburrido y se acercó a donde estaba Regina.

-¿Y podre tener mi propia habitación o sigo bajo custodia y me toca niñera?-pregunto la pelirroja con un gesto burlón, Regina rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Gold frunció el ceño, estuvo a un paso de intervenir pero Regina se le adelanto.

-Como si no necesitaras estar vigilada.-ironizo Regina mirándola maliciosamente, Zelena rodo los ojos.-Te dejare sin esposas y alguien que te vigile, pero me encargare de que tu habitación tenga un hechizo de protección. Estoy segura que Gold estará encantado de ponerlo.-dijo Regina en su mejor tono de alcaldesa, Gold asintió complacido y Zelena bufo, por lo menos iba mejorando.

-¿Por qué la tienen esposada?-pregunto Jazmín sin poder evitarlo, aunque ya se imaginaba a que se debía. Regina miro a la pelirroja con un gesto de burla, Emma se limitó a enfocar su atención en sus mangas de su chaqueta, Gold sonrió con descaro, David suspiro, Robín negó con la cabeza y Hook se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-Por que trato de matar a tu madre, amor. Se muere de envidia.-ironizo Hook cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa traviesa, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y miro a Zelena, la pelirroja rodo los ojos.- Y casi me mata ahogado.-termino de decir el pirata con molestia.

-Para ser justos…Intente que no naciera, es diferente.-se justificó Zelena con inocencia, todos rodaron los ojos en gestos de burla.-Es complicado, mocosa, ya después te contare.-dijo Zelena mirando a su sobrina, quien no supo si reír o molestarse.

-Se robó a mi hijo para lograr sus planes.-añadió David con una mirada severa hacia Zelena, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros en un gesto de fastidio.

-Casi mata a mi hijo para conseguir el corazón de Regina.-esta vez fue Robín quien señalo a la pelirroja acusadoramente, Zelena rodo los ojos.

-Convirtió a Aurora y Felipe en monos voladores. Y a mí me obligo a obedecerla, prácticamente me tenía de esclavo.-dijo Gold de mala gana, Zelena sonrió levemente ante lo último.

-Me quito mis poderes.-recordó Emma negando con la cabeza, Jazmín escuchaba todo con incredulidad. Regina le dedico una mirada que tranquilizo a la joven.

-¿Se dan cuenta? Son todos unos rencorosos.-dijo Zelena fingiendo indignación, Regina rio burlonamente.-Una ya no puede divertirse sin que la odien de por vida.-se quejó la pelirroja rodando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-También nos quitó los recuerdos de un año para que no pudiéramos detenerla, me alejo de mi hijo por un año.-se quejó Regina mirándola con regaño, Jazmín arqueo las cejas.

-Hermanita, te hice un favor.-replico Zelena como si nada, Regina sintió ganas de matarla.-Henry es un llorón, además sirvió para que se diera cuenta que te amaba, el mocoso era un malcriado contigo.-se justificó Zelena firme, Regina y Emma torcieron los gestos.

-Era solo un niño.-protesto Emma en defensa de su hijo.-Pensaba que su madre era la Reina Malvada, creció casi solo y sin saber muchas cosas, era normal que se pusiera así.-lo defendió la rubia. Zelena rodo los ojos.

-Por favor, esta mocosa creció sabiendo lo mismo o peores cosas que Henry, sin niños de su edad y no veo que le haga los mismos desplantes de tu hijo.-se defendió Zelena cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con victoria, Emma iba a protestar pero Regina se le adelanto.

-No le hagas caso a Zelena, cariño.-se adelantó Regina acariciando el rostro de su hija.-Tu tía puede demasiado lengua suelta y no sabe cuándo callarse.-siseo Regina mirando fulminante a su hermana mayor. Zelena le sonrió inocente y la alcaldesa frunció el ceño.

-Mejor dejemos de hablar tonterías y hagamos algo.-intervino Gold cansado de ser un espectador más. Todos salieron de la habitación de Jazmín para encargarse de diferentes tareas. Robín daría una vuelta por los jardines del palacio por si había algo que no notaron, David revisaría las partes del palacio que aún no habían visto, Emma y Jazmín se encargarían de las habitaciones que usarían los demás, Gold llevaría a Zelena a su habitación para poner el hechizo y después se reuniría con Regina para encargarse del comedor.

* * *

Emma y Jazmín entraron a la primera habitación que encontraron, se dieron cuenta que no había mucho que arreglar. Las habitaciones no estaban desordenadas, solo necesitaban quitar el polvo que las hacia estornudar solo de entrar. Emma frunció el ceño y trato de desaparecer el polvo con un movimiento de muñeca pero solo logro que ella y Jazmín acabaran cubiertas de polvo. La princesa miro a la rubia con una mueca, Emma creyó que se enfadaría pero Jazmín comenzó a reír divertida.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Emma encogiéndose de hombros y quitándose un poco de polvo de su rostro, Jazmín hizo lo mismo.-Es que soy nueva con todo esto aún, hace poco ni siquiera creía en la magia.-se excusó Emma torciendo el gesto al ver su chaqueta favorita toda sucia.

-Se cómo es eso, yo tampoco lo dominaba muy bien al inicio. Una vez deje irreconocible el castillo de la tía Maléfica.-rio Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo el ceño al ver como su vestido blanco se había tornado gris por la suciedad. Emma noto el gesto y rio al recordar a otra morena que también era perfeccionista con lo que vestía. La princesa hizo un movimiento de muñeca y ambas mujeres quedaron impecables de nuevo.

-Gracias, princesa.-sonrió Emma al ver su chaqueta de cuero color rojo de nuevo intacta. Jazmín rio al ver su gesto.-Tu madre me estuvo dando lecciones por un tiempo pero han pasado tantas cosas que nos hemos distraído bastante.-comento Emma sin más, noto como Jazmín desviaba la mirada ante lo que había dicho.- ¿Es raro, no?-cuestiono la Salvadora sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-replico Jazmín un poco confundida, Emma arqueo las cejas y con un movimiento de muñeca la cama tenía sabanas nuevas, la rubia sonrió conforme. La Salvadora se sentó en la cama y prácticamente jalo a Jazmín de la muñeca para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Todo.-respondió Emma al ver como la joven la miraba confusa.-Saber que tienes una familia cuando para ti nunca fue así, que te traten tan familiarmente personas que conoces hace solo horas.-dijo Emma sonriéndole con calidez, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Un poco.-acepto Jazmín con un gesto infantil.-Es algo raro, como si me sintiera cómoda pero también extraña.-se confesó la princesa frunciendo el ceño. Emma rio levemente.

-Lo sé. Sé cómo te sientes, así me sentía yo también.-dijo la Salvadora tomando la mano de la joven para darle confianza.

-¿Tu? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Jazmín un poco más interesada, Emma arqueo una ceja al notar que tenía el mismo gesto al sentarse que Regina y Cora, supuso que desde niña la habían acostumbrado a comportarse como una princesa.

-Porque cuando conocí a mis padres fue algo difícil de creer que eran Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Charming.-dijo Emma negando con la cabeza.-Ya habrás notado que tenemos la misma edad, apenas supimos que era verdad todo, me trataban como si hija y como si nunca hubiéramos estado separados, era raro para mí y me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme.-comento Emma mirándola sinceramente.

-¿Cómo es que tienen la misma edad?-pregunto la joven con curiosidad, Emma arqueo una ceja y la miro con burla. Jazmín comprendió a que se refería y rio al igual que la rubia.

-Una maldición que congelo el tiempo. Cuando yo llegue todos esperaban cosas de mi que yo no sabía si podría hacer, debía romper una maldición y yo no estaba lista para todo eso.-dijo Emma tratando de no tocar mucho el tema.-Nadie recordaba quien era en el Bosque Encantado y dependían de mí, es una larga historia.-se excusó Emma para no entrar en detalles.

-Suena interesante. ¿Por eso te dicen la Salvadora?-pregunto Jazmín recordando cuando se habían presentado, Emma asintió.

-Sí, es interesante, tanto como lo son tus viajes a otros mundos.-comento Emma con una mirada traviesa, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y rio sin poder evitarlo, se sentía cómoda hablando con Emma, y por extraño que pareciera la rubia también estaba divirtiéndose.

-Es que me aburría en el palacio y me gusta saber cosas nuevas, se puede decir que buscaba con que divertirme.-se excusó Jazmín sonriendo con picardía, Emma también sonrió.

-Eres igual a ella.-dijo Emma negando con la cabeza, Jazmín arqueo una ceja.-A Regina, tienen un par de gestos iguales.-explico Emma como si nada, Jazmín la miro fijamente.

-¿Eso es bueno?-pregunto Jazmín mirándola callada, Emma arqueo una ceja y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Si. Regina pudo ser muchas cosas pero es la mujer más fuerte que conozco, en su lugar yo me habría vuelto loca hace mucho.-ironizo Emma para no tensar demasiado la cuerda con la princesa.

-Me agradas.-musito Jazmín sonriéndole a Emma cálidamente, la rubia arqueo las cejas y asintió sonriendo.

-Tu también me agradas a mí, eso es raro, usualmente no se me dan las relaciones personales.-se burló Emma, Jazmín arqueo una ceja.-Deberíamos terminar este desastre.-dijo Emma levantándose de la cama, la princesa hizo lo mismo.

-¿Me contaras lo de la maldición que rompiste?-pregunto Jazmín pícaramente, Emma arqueo una ceja y la miro con igual diversión.

-Solo si tú me cuentas de tus viajes, prometo no decirle a tu madre a menos que quieras.-dijo Emma dramatizando una mueca de seriedad, Jazmín asintió.

-Deja que la magia fluya, no la fuerces.-dijo Jazmín al notar que Emma titubeaba al pensar que podría volver a dejarlas cubiertas de polvo.-No lo pienses, solo trata de concentrarte en lo que quieres.-dijo la joven como si fuera muy sencillo.

-Eso suena mejor que tener que pensar en cosas malas para hacer magia.-murmuro Emma al recordar los métodos de Gold y la vez que Regina casi la mata en un puente. Emma se concentró y en un par de segundos la habitación había quedado reluciente. Jazmín aplaudió con ironía.-Es humillante que una niñita me enseñe.-se quejó Emma frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de broma.

-¿Hermanita menor, querrás decir?-pregunto Jazmín solo para molestarla, Emma abrió la boca al ser tomada por sorpresa y vio que la joven ya se dirigía a la próxima recamara, Emma rio cuando salió del trance.

-¡Eres igual de malvada que tu madre!-ironizo Emma en un tono burlón cuando alcanzo a la morena.-Recuérdame esa broma para molestar a Regina, será divertido.-dijo Emma con una mueca de malicia, Jazmín rodo los ojos.

* * *

Las puertas del gran salón del palacio se abrieron cuando Regina, Gold y Zelena entraron en él, había una gran mesa a lo largo de la habitación y un candelabro colgaba del techo, había cuadros y espejos que adornaban el amplio lugar. Regina y Gold se miraron entre si y comenzaron a hacer los hechizos necesarios para dejar el lugar impecable y la mesa llena de comida, la necesaria para todos. Zelena observaba todo desde una silla, la pelirroja jugaba con la pulsera en su muñeca con un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Es necesario esto, Regina?-pregunto Zelena casi haciendo un puchero, Regina arqueo las cejas y se acercó a la pelirroja cuando dejo lista la mesa del comedor. Gold también se acercó a ellas.-No es como si fuera a escaparme.-se quejó la pelirroja levantándose de la silla.

-Tú te lo ganaste, hermanita.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Si sigues como hasta ahora quizá te la quite y te tenga un poco de confianza.-musito Regina mirándola severa, Zelena rodo los ojos.

-Eres mi hermana menor, es insultante estar a tu cuidado.-protesto Zelena haciendo reír a Regina, quien ahogo sus risas al ver a Gold acercarse con un gesto serio. Zelena arqueo las cejas y forzó una sonrisa burlona.

-Aquí toda esta listo.-dijo Gold serio como de costumbre.-Imagino que la señorita Swan ya habrá acabado con las habitaciones así que será mejor que ponga el hechizo en la de Zelena.-sentencio Gold inexpresivo. Zelena estaba lista para quejarse y protestar hasta cansarse pero los pasos de Robín, David y Hook acercándose la interrumpieron. Regina miro hacia la entrada y se mordió el labio inferior al notar los gestos de los tres hombres, supuso que algo tenían que decirle y no estaba seguro si quería escucharlos.

-Sera mejor que vayamos de una vez, prefiero asegurarme que el Oscuro no ponga un hechizo incorrecto y me asesine por la noche.-ironizo Zelena sonriendo descaradamente a su hermana y arqueando una ceja al notar el gesto tenso de Regina que casi le suplicaba con la mirada que no se fuera. Gold le dio una mirada asesina al trio de hombres antes de salir del salón para encaminarse seguido de Zelena a las habitaciones y poner el hechizo de protección en la que ocuparía la pelirroja. Regina devolvió su mirada hacia los tres hombres que la miraban serios y se acercaban a ella.

-¿Encontraron algo?-pregunto Regina manteniendo su porte de reina y sin demostrar nervio alguno. Los tres hombres negaron con la cabeza y la reina arqueo una ceja con interés, supuso que sus sospechas eran ciertas y querían tratar otro tipo de temas.-Creo que prefiero cuando vienen uno por uno, por lo menos así no quedarían testigos si llego a matar a uno.-murmuro Regina más para sí misma que para ellos, quienes la miraron con negación.

-Estuvimos hablando entre nosotros y llegamos a un acuerdo.-dijo David cruzándose de brazos en su postura de sheriff, Regina arqueo una ceja. Robín y Hook estaban mirándola de igual forma, la reina no ocultó su sorpresa, le resultaba un poco sorpresivo que los tres hombres que hace poco se querían matar ahora hicieran tregua.

-Lo sé, amor, es un poco extraño pero siempre lo es.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa pícara. Regina rodo los ojos y tuvo que darle razón al pirata, todo en Storybrooke y en sus vidas era extraño, después de todo hace mucho tiempo que no tenían más de dos días sin problemas.

-Supongo que si llegaron a una tregua es por algo importante.-dijo Regina mirándolos seria, los tres hombres parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para tomarla desprevenida, ya se encargaría de esos tres.

-Lo es.-asintió Robín serio, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la reina.-Queremos contarle todo a Jazmín.-dijo el arquero, Regina agradeció no haber estado sosteniendo nada porque seguramente lo habría dejado caer.

-Nuestras historias, nuestro pasado.-dijo David al ver la confusión y sorpresa en el rostro de Regina, quien arqueo una ceja y miro a los tres en silencio. Regina no sabía si alegrarse de que los tres pudieran hablar como adultos o temer de lo que pudiera salir de eso en su contra.

-Creemos que lo mejor para ella es hacer que se sienta cómoda para que decida volver sin protestas.-añadió Hook mirándola serio.-Por supuesto cada uno hablaría con ella por separado, no se trata de abrumarla.-dijo el pirata sonriendo inocente, Regina lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Supongo que no vienen a pedir mi permiso.-ironizo Regina con una de sus mejores sonrisas de reina malvada, los tres hombres rodaron los ojos en señal de resignación.-Sonara increíble pero no me desagrada la idea.-dijo Regina un poco más relajada, no quería ser injusta con ellos.-Sé que les incumbe tanto como a mí, así que deben hacerlo si lo desean.-musito Regina mirándolos fijamente. Robín, David y Hook sonrieron aliviados y satisfechos.

-Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que estén platicando.-dijo Emma entrando al comedor y mirando a los tres hombres que acompañaban a la reina.- ¿Ya podemos comer?-pregunto la rubia mirando la mesa que Regina y Gold habían preparado. Regina iba a contestar pero la voz de Zelena entrando al salón seguida de Gold la hizo callar.

-El Oscuro me ha puesto un lindo hechizo para asegurarse de que no escapare mientras duermen, me he ganado mi cena.-gruño Zelena cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a la mesa, tomo una silla y se sentó sin remordimiento.

-Es por seguridad, pelirroja. ¿Qué tal si te confundes de habitación e intentas ahogar a quien duerme?-ironizo Hook arqueando las cejas a Zelena cuando paso al lado de ella para tomar asiento en otra silla. Zelena lo mato con la mirada, haciendo reír al pirata.

-Estaría encantado de cenar a solas pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con pasar el tiempo acompañado de ustedes.-se burló Gold con su tono de superioridad mientras tomaba asiento en otra de las sillas.

-¿Deberíamos ir por la princesa?-pregunto Robín con un poco de dudas, Regina estuvo a un paso de decir que si pero Emma se le adelanto.

-No creo que sea buena idea, necesita espacio.-dijo Emma con un gesto despreocupado, Regina arqueo las cejas.-No te preocupes por ella, la niña apareció su propia comida y dijo que quería quedarse en su cuarto.-dijo Emma rodando los ojos, conocía los instintos maternales de Regina.

-Supongo que si lo necesita, han sido muchas emociones para ella. Debe descansar un poco.-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Regina pareció pensarlo un momento y termino por asentir de mala gana. El príncipe se encamino a la mesa y tomo asiento. Robín le guiño un ojo a Regina para que se calmara y siguió de largo para tomar asiento en la gran mesa. Emma también se encamino a la mesa pero antes de llegar Emma decidió divertirse un rato a costillas de la morena.

-Te quedo bien la mesa, mamá.-se burló Emma dándole la espalda a Regina, la rubia se mordió la lengua para no reír al ver los gestos que habían puestos todos en la mesa. Detrás de ella, Regina se había detenido en seco y tensado totalmente, sus puños se habían cerrado y su gesto de pocos amigos hizo que todos en la mesa arquearan las cejas temiendo la seguridad de la rubia.- ¿No te gusta que te llame así?-pregunto Emma girándose y mirándola con un gesto de total inocencia, Regina la mato con la mirada.-Perdón. Es apresurado, a veces olvido que ya no lo eres, bueno, lo fuiste por poco tiempo. Estoy confundida.-decía Emma fingiendo confusión, antes de sonreír maliciosamente. Regina conto mentalmente hasta diez. David rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Zelena reía divertida, Robín arqueaba las cejas temiendo por la rubia, Hook miraba todo con curiosidad y Gold permanecía serio.

-Yo te asesino, Swan. Lo juro.-siseo Regina apretando los puños y tensando la mandíbula, Emma apenas y logro esquivar una bola de fuego. La rubia la miro con fingida indignación, desde la mesa todos se habían agachado por instinto para no salir quemados también.

-¡Regina!-gritaron todos al unisonido cuando la bola de fuego desapareció, menos Zelena, la pelirroja era la única que parecía disfrutar del espectáculo. La reina ignoro las miradas de regaño de todos y seguía fulminando con la mirada a la rubia frente a ella.

-David Nolan, más vale que hagas que tu hija deje de colmar mi paciencia o te juro que asesino a la Salvadora.-amenazo Regina mirando a David y señalando a Emma, la rubia tenía su mejor gesto de inocencia. El príncipe no supo que responder, Robín y Hook hubieran protestado de no estar disfrutando esa situación también.

-¿Madrastra te agrada más?-pregunto Emma fingiendo confusión, Regina pareció sacar chispas de los ojos. Emma sonrió levemente y alzo las manos en señal de rendición pero la reina no cedió. Emma dejo de sonreír cuando vio que su preciada chaqueta roja volaba en el aire y comenzaba a arder en llamas. La Salvadora abrió la boca totalmente indignada y trato de tomarla en vano, Regina alzo su muñeca y por ende la chaqueta también se elevó.- ¡Regina!-se quejó Emma después de varios intentos de tomar su chaqueta sin éxito, la reina se apiado de la rubia y dejo caer lo que quedaba de la chaqueta roja de cuero.- ¡Era mi favorita!-se quejó Emma frunciendo el ceño al ver lo deshecha que había quedado la prenda.

-Era horrible, Swan.-replico Regina cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja con descaro, paso de largo a Emma y tomo asiento en la mesa, bajo la mirada incrédula de todos.-Le he hecho un favor a los ojos de todos.-ironizo la reina como si nada, Emma la mato con la mirada, se concentró un momento y tuvo suerte de poder hacer que su chaqueta volviera a la normalidad, provocando una mueca en Regina.

-Perdona si yo no uso ropa ajustada y con escotes descarados, alteza.-ironizo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento en la mesa también, al lado de su padre. Regina le dio una mirada fulminante a la rubia, pero las palabras de la Salvadora hicieron reír a más de uno en esa mesa.- ¿Qué? Como si nadie lo hubiera pensado.-se defendió Emma al notar la indignación en la cara de Regina y los rostros divertidos de los demás.

-Tiene un buen punto, Regina.-dijo Robín apiadándose de la rubia, quien le guiño un ojo en complicidad. David fingió toser para ocultar su risa, Hook también tuvo que ocultar su rostro para no dejar ver su sonrisa, Gold frunció el ceño y Zelena arqueo las cejas sin evitar una sonora risa. Regina miraba a la rubia incrédula.

-Como si no te dieras cuenta, hermanita.-dijo Zelena riendo divertida, Regina la miro severa.-En el bosque encantado todos temblaban ante ti y se podría decir que no era solo de miedo.-rio la pelirroja sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo me enamore de esos escotes, que mejor forma de empezar el día que con una buena vista.-se burló Hook con descaro desde su lugar, tomando su copa de vino y bebiendo un sorbo para no reírse aún más. Regina lo miro fulminante.

-Tienen razón, incluso de alcaldesa…Que vestidos.-se burló David también encogiéndose de hombros, Regina rodo los ojos y decidió rendirse y apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla. Los tres hombres y la rubia ya habían calmado sus risas, Zelena también había dejado de reír y Gold seguía tan serio como al inicio.

-¡Hombres!-siseo Regina de mala gana y negando con la cabeza, Zelena y Emma sonrieron divertidas, mientras que los tres hombres se sonrojaron levemente.

-¿Quieren dejar el tema del vestuario de mi hija? O los tres van a tener que dormir con los ojos abiertos.-intervino Gold por fin, con una mueca de evidente fastidio ante el tema. Regina arqueo las cejas y sonrió levemente, Emma también rio por lo bajo al ver como Robín, David y Hook tragaban en seco. Zelena negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya trío de cobardes.-se burló la pelirroja negando con la cabeza, Gold arqueo una ceja y tomo su copa de la mesa para beber un trago. Ninguno de los presentes en el comedor se percató de que alguien más los observaba desde las escaleras que llevaban a otras habitaciones. La joven princesa había observado todo y no había reprimido una amplia sonrisa de diversión, era extraño pero le había gustado ver esas interacciones entre ellos, era como si fueran una familia. Una rara y quizá disfuncional familia que esperaba que ella también formara parte de ella, y en el fondo quizá Jazmín también quería llegar a serlo. La joven sonrió para sí misma y dándoles una última mirada se levantó de las escaleras para regresar a su habitación. Todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, un silencio que solo duro unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Han pensado si tuvo algún príncipe?-pregunto Emma rompiendo el silencio, las miradas de todos se centraron en ella, la rubia frunció el ceño.-Jazmín.-se explicó Emma encogiéndose de hombros. Regina rodo los ojos en señal de resignación hacia la rubia. Robín, Hook y David torcieron los gestos al igual que Gold y Zelena ignoro por completo a los demás.-Como si nadie lo hubiera pensado.-se defendió Emma inocentemente.-Ya saben, Aurora y Felipe, Ariel y Eric, Ashley y…-Emma dejo de hablar cuando la voz de su padre la corto.

-Ya entendimos, cariño.-ironizo David mirándola con resignación, Emma arqueo una ceja y miro a los tres hombres que parecían tensos, incluso Gold parece más serio, por otra parte Regina no parecía preocuparse mucho del tema y Zelena no se tomaba la molestia de mostrar expresión.

-Es pequeña, no creo que haya sucedido aun, además ha pasado mucho tiempo.-intervino Robín después de beber un sorbo de su copa, Emma noto la tensión en el arqueo y rio para sus adentros. Regina miro a la rubia y comprendió a que se debía su diversión, como esta vez ella no era el blanco de sus bromas dejo que siguiera.

-Ni creo que lo haga si tiene a ustedes cerca.-murmuro Emma tomando su tenedor para continuar comiendo, Regina tuvo que disimular una risa burlona al beber de su copa. Robín y David torcieron los gestos, Hook rio irónicamente, Gold negó con la cabeza y Zelena comenzó a prestar más atención.-Ya sé que no te consideras un hombre celoso, Hook.-dijo Emma al ver reír al pirata, las miradas se centraron en él.

-¿Dejarías a alguien acercarse a ella?-cuestiono Regina mirando seriamente y con una sonrisa burla a Hook, la sonrisa del pirata solo se amplió más ante la pregunta.

-¿Es un chiste?-rio Hook arqueando las cejas, Regina lo miraba en silencio y con una sonrisa divertida.-Tengo un garfio en lugar de mano, me gustaría ver al que se atreva. Saldría huyendo sin detenerse-bromeo Hook sin remordimiento, Regina arqueo las cejas y miro a Robín.

-Siempre llevo cerca mi arco y mis flechas.-respondió Robín encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo no notar las risas ahogadas de Zelena, Regina y Emma, las mujeres estaban divirtiéndose a sus costillas. La mirada de la reina recayó en David, el rubio dejo su copa sobre la mesa.

-Saben que soy fiel a mi espada.-respondió David rodando los ojos, acerca de él no era un secreto que era celoso, no demasiado, pero no disfrutaba las citas de Emma cuando las hubo. Las risas de las mujeres en la mesa no se hicieron esperar, acompañadas de un bufido de Gold, quien comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente el pasar la noche en el Jolly Roger por mas incomodo que fuera.

-Si por lo menos 3 se pelean por la madre, veremos cómo le ira a la hija con los pretendientes.-se burló Zelena con tono pícaro para divertirse, Regina y Emma se contuvieron para no reír al ver a los tres hombres dirigir miradas asesinas a la pelirroja, quien solo les devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Esto es demasiado para mí, mi paciencia tiene un límite.-se quejó Gold con frustración.-Para cambiar de tema a algo más importante, señores. ¿Ya pensaron como irán las cosas al llegar a Storybrooke?-pregunto Gold con su habitual temple de seriedad.

-Nos encargaremos de la heladera.-dijo Regina severa, tanto que ninguno se atrevió siquiera a dudarlo.-Si te refieres a mi hija, es obvio que vivirá conmigo y Henry en la mansión.-dijo Regina seria, Emma iba a protestar.-Pasara unos días contigo, no comiences a llorar.-ironizo Regina sin darle más importancia a la rubia, quien rodo los ojos.-Y Zelena seguirá en la comisaria hasta que detengamos a Ingrid, quizá en confinamiento.-termino de decir la reina devolviendo su atención a su plato que aún no acababa.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Zelena mirando a Regina casi escandalizada ante la idea de pasar más tiempo en la comisaria o en el manicomio de Storybrooke. Regina no pudo evitar reír con malicia, Zelena la fulmino con la mirada.

-Es solo una pequeña broma, hermanita.-se burló Regina con inocencia.-Si cooperas con nosotros y no haces estupideces te vendrás a vivir a la mansión. Si es lo que quieres, claro.-dijo la alcaldesa mirando a su hermana con seriedad, Zelena se sorprendió un poco. La pelirroja no fue la única sorprendida, el rostro de Gold era un poema y no para algo bueno.

-Me gustaría.-asintió Zelena sonriendo levemente, aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo, comenzaba a temer el momento de tener que contarle las cosas que le esperaban en casa a Regina.-Es decir, cualquier cosa es mejor que prisión.-ironizo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de no darle más importancia al asunto. Gold frunció el ceño ante la idea, no le agradaba y ya se encargaría de decírselo a Regina cuando hablaran a solas. Los demás notaron la mirada de advertencia de la reina y ninguno tenía intenciones de desafiarla.- ¿Cuándo podremos hacer el truquito de la botella verde y los cabellos para saber quién es el padre de mi sobrina?-pregunto Zelena para dejar atrás el silencio incómodo.

-Es verdad. Me imagino que querrán salir de dudas ya.-dijo Emma mirando a Robín, David y Hook, los tres se habían tensado ante el tema, Regina también recobro la seriedad.

-Debemos conseguir los ingredientes para ello, Bella uso la última que me quedaba.-dijo Gold serio.-Pero en cuanto estemos en Storybrooke me encargare de eso.-dijo el Oscuro sin más, todos parecían tensos.-Señorita Swan…¿Las recamaras están listas?.-pregunto Gold mirando a Emma mientras se levantaba de la mesa, la rubia asintió y el Oscuro se encamino a las escaleras.

-¿Compartimos alcobas?-pregunto Hook mirando a Regina con un gesto descarado, haciendo gruñir a Robín y David. La reina suspiro resignada, Emma no dijo nada y Zelena rodo los ojos. Hook iba a decir algo pero tuvo suerte de hacerse a un lado cuando uno de los cuchillos que había en la mesa paso rozando su hombro y terminaba en el piso.

-Yo avise que mi paciencia era corta.-siseo Gold sin girarse, sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban en su espalda y retomando su camino hacia las recamaras. Regina miro a Hook y le devolvió la mirada burlona, ahora el pirata tenía un gesto algo asustado, mientras que Robín y David reían por lo bajo. No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa y a encaminarse a sus respectivas recamaras. Aunque esa noche no todos iban a dormir del todo bien...

* * *

_Bueno…Ha faltado algo? Les gusto o quieren ver algo más? En el prox cap habrá mas de los ships por separado y de uno de los galanes con nuestra heredera…Quieren algún flashback o escena en SB? Se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y de todo! Espero dejen un review si ya han llegado hasta aquí…_

**Evazqueen**…Emma es un caso sin remedio jajajajaja Las hermanas me encantan, Zelena va titubeando pero parece lleva buen camino O.o Hook es otro loco, aunque antes de ser pirata era un hombre bueno, algo le queda de eso jajaja Gold y Regina van con pasos lentos pero cada vez más firmes, en el prox cap espero poner más de ellos….El hechizo de sangre muahahaha Pobre Gold, ya casi se muere en eso jajajaja Emma y Zelena van a volver loca a Regina. Si, la heredera ya está aquí y a ver cómo le va a ella y a los demás, ¿se adaptaran bien o habrá problemas? Muahaha Aunque quieran evitar el tema de Maléfica tendrán que tocarlo y auchsss…A ver cómo le explican a Jazmín jajajaja Sigues fiel al príncipe…En el prox cap vuelven los ships como de costumbre, en este cap quise darles un respiro jajaja Saludos!

**EQLuisa**…Solo tantitooooooooo jajajajaja El que casi muere es Gold, pobre jajaja Ya irán avanzando Gold y Regina, tendrán más escenas en el prox…Amonosss! Seguimos EC, los ships prometen en el prox cap…muahahha

**Rosalie and Jacob**…Graciasssss! David está pisando fuerte y quiere ganar terreno, ya le tocara algo en el prox cap…muahahaha

**AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**…Waaaaaaaaoooo! ¿En serio?jajaja Gracias a tiii por los memes, me encantan y me hacen seguir escribiendo xD Gold y todas estamos en un dilema como Regina, los tres están en su momento y tienen lo suyo :O Una más del #TeamEvilCharming jajajaja La princesa despertó y con muchas preguntas y cosas en la cabeza, a ver cómo les va…O.o Aun falta ver que clase de abuelo será Gold, ahora tiene oportunidad de empezar de 0 con su nieta…GRACIAS!*_* ¿Qué paso en Agrabah? Eso ya se responderá después…muahahahaha

**Cenaby**…Una mas del #TeamEvilCharming jajajaja Emma es un poco loca pero podría ser buena hermana mayor, por lo pronto ya vimos como fue su primer encuentro jajajaja Regina, si es que jamas hay que decir nunca…Ahora la pobre podría tener una hija de genes Charming jajaja Graciasss! ¿Cómo crees que sera Gold de abuelo?muahahaha Besoooooooooooooo!

**AngelesOfficial**….Eaaaaaa! Voto para el #TeamOutlawQueen jajajaja

**Aelynb**…Yo tambien he estado volviendo a leer cada comentario y raramente el OQ y el EC van empatados! ¿Raro?jajaja Aquí Robín no es el de la serie, asi que todo puede ser! Si, Ingrid metio su mano y acciono cosas que deberían haberse quedado ocultas, si, ya le toca al OQ su parte tambien, en el prox cap…muahahahaha ¿Te cae mal David? Muy cursi?jajajaja Siempre se aceptan sugerencias jajaja Besooooo!

**Trueoutlawqueenl**…¿Yoooo?Fue accidentejajajajaja Una mas de #TeamOQ jajajaja Graciasss!*_*

**FangirlinSinceUnmemorableTimes**…Bueno, ahora si esta mas que despierta nuestra princesita jajajaja Un voto por el #TeamEC jajajaja Gracias!*_*

**fanyag24****…**Holaaaa! Gracias! Un voto #TeamOQ…Yo creo estoy como la reina, ya ni se cual me gusta mas O.o jajajaja Es que la PsicoGreen es una loca total jajajaja ¿Yooo maldad?Cuando?Jaamasssss jajajaja Besoooooooo

**outlawqueen2496**…Holaa!Gracias, graciasss! Voto para el #TeamOQ jajaja

**jossedith1**…Eaaaaaaa! No te mueras jajajaja Cerca, cerca pero no lo suficiente, pobres seguirán con la duda jajajaja Regina sintio de todo al verla y tenerla tan cerca! Besoooooo!

**Clau23**…Holaaaa!Graciasss!*_* Si, ese recuerdo fue solo una probadita, me gustaría ver algún flashback de Regina-Cora antes de todo lo que paso, seria interesante en la serie xD Robín adora a Regina, a pesar de todo no quiere verla sufrir…Hook tambien la quiere, eso ya lo dije y aunque es mas descarado tambien siente jajajaja Se referia a que los demás podrían creer que son pareja o algo asi muahaha Zelena se ha dado vuelvo jodiendo a Regina, hermanas tenían que ser jajajaja Pobre Regina, como si no tuviera suficiente!jajajajaja Es el cuarto digno de una princesa, la única hereda a reina asi que…tenia que ser precioso jajajaja Jafar, bueno, nunca digas nunca muahahaha Voto para el #TeamOQ! Besoooooooo!

…Holaaa! Que bueno que te animaste a leer jajaja Gracias, que lindas palabras!*_* Yo tambien quisiera ver a Zelena-Regina llevarse bien en la serie jajajaja Amo a Malefica…Gold, bueno, esta sufriendo jajajaja Eaaaa voto para el #TeamOQ jajaja Besooooooo!

**anniieCH**…Graciassss!

**Lina Montoya**…Casi le da un colapso a Gold jajajaja Graciasss!


	20. Chapter 20

_Holaaaaaa! Bueno, al menos no deje que pasara un mes para actualizar, aunque sea por pocas horas de diferencia jajajaja Lo siento, pero ya estoy libre de la universidad así que andaré más seguido por aquí…Les he dejado dentro del cap un pequeño regalito (un adelanto de lo que seguirá pronto) para que no me maten por tanta espera. Este cap no me convenía mucho por ciertas cosas pero espero les guste, en el próximo me centrare más en Robín y David, es necesario para entenderlos a ellos...Bueno, ojala les guste el cap y dejen reviews! En serio me hacen feliz y ayudan con cada fav, follow y review…Graciasss!_

* * *

La noche ya cubría Agrabah, el silencio que habitaba en todo el palacio era señal de que ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo. Pero no todos pudieron conciliar el sueño esa noche, mientras algunos aprovechaban las horas de la noche para descansar otros sencillamente no lograban hacerlo. Regina era una de ellas, salió de la cama con solo uno de sus ligeros camisones para dormir, una de las ventajas de tener magia era que donde estuvieras podías llevar tu ropa. La reina no podía dormir, se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación que ocupaba, observaba el cielo oscuro y dejaba que la brisa fría chocara contra su piel descubierta. Regina miraba desde el balcón lo que alguna vez fue Agrabah, ahora todo lucia vacío y oscuro. La alcaldesa de Storybrooke estuvo a un paso de volver a la cama para intentar dormir pero unos destellos que provenían de la habitación de al lado la hicieron sentir curiosidad. Regina no dudo en cubrirse con su bata y salir de su cuarto para visitar a la princesa que seguramente también estaba despierta en su habitación.

* * *

La joven princesa de Agrabah estaba despierta en su habitación, no había querido dormir aun, ya había tenido mucho tiempo de eso y era lo que menos deseaba ahora. Jazmín estaba cerca al balcón de su habitación probando un par de hechizos para lograr su preferido, quería crear la noche de estrellas que su tía Maléfica tantas veces le regalo, pero aún no lo conseguía del todo, solo lograba que varias estrellas destellaran por unos cuantos segundos y luego se apagaran. No, no lograba el esplendor que ella deseaba y eso la frustraba. La joven dejo de intentarlo un par de minutos al pensar en ella, en la Emperatriz del Mal, en cuanto deseaba poder verla y abrazarla aunque seguramente Maléfica la apartara con algún comentario mordaz. ¿Dónde estaría? Se preguntaba Jazmín con preocupación, en el Fuerte Prohibido no, si fuera así ya habría ido a verla, en cuanto encontrara el momento se encargaría de buscarla, conociendo a la hechicera estaba segura que se habría ocultado de todos.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?-la voz de Regina al otro lado de la puerta saco a Jazmín de sus pensamientos, la reina no había querido entrar de golpe para no asustar a su hija.- ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Regina desde el corredor.

-Adelante.-musito Jazmín sin mayor problema, Regina entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.-Creí que ya todos estaban dormidos.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros. Regina asintió levemente al acercarse a ella, la observo y sonrió al darse cuenta del ligero vestido blanco que llevaba puesto su princesa.-¿No puedes dormir?.-cuestiono Jazmín tratando de dejar pasar la mirada fija de Regina.

-No, y por lo que veo tú tampoco. ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Regina sonriéndole cálidamente y sujetando su mano, la joven se mordió el labio inferior ante el contacto pero no se apartó, solo le llevaría muy poco acostumbrarse.- ¿Te incomodo?-pregunto la reina un poco tensa, pero la sonrisa de la joven la hizo tranquilizar.

-No, no es eso.-se apresuró a decir Jazmín para no hacerla sentir mal.-Es un poco raro pensar que tengo a mi madre ahora.-rio la joven por lo bajo al encogerse de hombros.-Eres más hermosa en persona que en los recuerdos.-musito la princesa haciendo reír y sonrojar a la reina.

-Tú lo eres más.-murmuro Regina haciendo sonreír a la joven y llevando su mano al rostro de su hija, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-Bueno, soy parecida a ti, mamá.-se burló la joven como si nada, Regina se sintió extrañamente mejor ante sus palabras.-Al menos eso decía la tía Maléfica.-murmuro Jazmín bajando la mirada un momento, no había querido mencionarla pero se le había escapado, tenía miedo de que si mencionaba a Maléfica terminaría contando lo sucedido con Zelena.

-¿La querías mucho, verdad?-pregunto Regina notando su tristeza, la joven asintió. Jazmín se sentó en el sofá cercano al balcón, Regina tomo asiento a su lado.

-Sí, pase mucho tiempo con ella. La conocí cuando tenía 5 años.-dijo la princesa levantando la mirada con una sutil sonrisa. Regina comenzaba a interesarse más, Jazmín no había hablado de Maléfica desde su llegada y eso le intrigaba.

-Eras solo una niña.-sonrió la alcaldesa sin poder evitar imaginarse a su hija de esa edad.-Lamento no haber estado contigo.-musito Regina tomando la mano de su hija, pero la princesa negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

-No fue tu culpa, no me recordabas así que no sabías de mí, y cuando lo hiciste me buscaste, me encontraste.-dijo Jazmín suspirando y acomodándose mejor en el sofá, Regina asintió y la miro fijamente.

-¿No me odias?-pregunto Regina directamente, Jazmín arqueo las cejas sorprendida.- ¿Lo hiciste alguna vez?-quiso saber la alcaldesa.

-No.-afirmo Jazmín segura, sin titubeos, sosteniéndole la mirada.-Supongo que era lo más obvio después de saber que eras la Reina Malvada, pero nunca me gusto odiar a alguien, nadie es malo porque si.-dijo la princesa reconfortándola un poco.-Además, yo adoraba a la Emperatriz del Mal, no podía odiarte solo por ser la Reina Malvada.-rio levemente Jazmín, Regina también sonrió.-Tu sufriste y mucho…Yo siento no haber podido buscarte antes, quizá habríamos perdido menos tiempo.-musito Jazmín. Regina la miro y noto su sinceridad, la joven acepto la caricia que Regina le dio y se dejó abrazar por ella. Dejaron pasar unos segundos así, abrazadas y cuando se separaron sonrieron.

-¿Cómo conociste a Maléfica?-pregunto Regina tratando de parecer desinteresada, Jazmín dudo un par de segundos pero decidió que podía contestar a eso.

-Un día encontré un libro de cuentos, y no sé como pero aparecí en el castillo de la tía Maléfica. Ese día descubrí que tenía magia.-conto Jazmín tratando de recordar un poco más, Regina arqueo las cejas al escuchar del libro.

-¿Recuerdas ese libro? ¿Qué fue lo que viste para aparecer en el Fuerte Prohibido?-pregunto Regina interesada, Jazmín trato de recordar.

-Era un libro de historias, recuerdo que vi una página donde había dos hechiceras y un poni aparecí en el Fuerte Prohibido, creo que eran ustedes dos.-dijo Jazmín arqueando una ceja al poder recordar, Regina torció el gesto levemente.

-No fue uno de mis mejores momentos.-se disculpó Regina con inocencia, Jazmín negó con la cabeza riendo.

-No, no lo fue.-rio la joven inocentemente, Regina se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.-La tía Maléfica podía ser muy mala pero conmigo nunca, aunque si me intimidaba cuando se enfadaba.-recordó Jazmín con una mueca al recordarlo, Regina la miraba incrédula.

-No puedo imaginar a Maléfica cuidando a una niña de 5 años, es demasiado extraño para mi.-rio Regina con un gesto de broma, Jazmín sonrió divertida.

-Ella era asombrosa.-aseguro Jazmín, no le gustaba hablar en pasado pero sabía que si daba un paso en falso Regina no tardaría en notar que algo le ocultaba.-Me reía mucho cuando la visitaba en su castillo. Nunca fue cariñosa pero tenía ciertos momentos.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros, Regina la miro como si le estuviera jugando una broma y Jazmín supo que seguramente la Emperatriz la asesinaría si se enteraba que estaba contando todo eso, Maléfica cuidaba su reputación.

-¿Qué detalles?-cuestiono Regina acomodándose mejor en el sofá y mirando a su hija con curiosidad, le agradaba empezar a tomarse más confianza entre ellas.

-Para mi cumpleaños me regalo una noche de estrellas, no me quiso enseñar el hechizo pero siempre que cumplía años lo hacía en el Fuerte Prohibido.-dijo Jazmín recordando.-Yo estaba pequeña y me dormía en sus piernas, ella fingía enojarse y querer apartarme pero no lo hacía, se hizo tradición cada año.-conto la princesa sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Suena linda, mi amor.-sonrió Regina acariciando su rostro.- ¿Ese hechizo querías hacer, no?-la joven asintió.-Maléfica lo guardaba en su libro, recuerdo haberlo leído.-murmuro Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

-Maléfica me protegió de Cora y Jafar. Ella me protegía de todo y me enseño muchas cosas.-musito Jazmín con un dejo de tristeza y melancolía. Regina la miro callada, había pensado en decirle esa noche que Maléfica estaba muerta pero ahora no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-¿Cora te hizo daño? ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Regina casi con miedo, Jazmín sintió un nudo en su pecho.

-Lo intento.-contesto Jazmín seria, Regina endureció el gesto.-Ella me encontró y me trato bastante bien, hizo que la quisiera y se aprovechó de eso. Intento usar mi magia, no sé por qué o para qué, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando Jafar y ella me encerraron llego Maléfica, pelearon y la abuela quito a Jafar de su camino.-dijo Jazmín sintiendo escalofríos al recordar esa noche en que pensó que nadie saldría vivo.-Al final yo hice que la abuela se fuera al País de las Maravillas y no volviera.-dijo la princesa suspirando, Regina le apretó la mano suavemente.

-¿Cómo sabes que la enviaste al País de las Maravillas?-pregunto Regina para tratar de no hablar más de Cora, podía ver los ojos de su hija volverse cristalinos cada vez más.

-Por el espejo.-dijo Jazmín un poco mejor.-De pequeña yo visitaba el País de las Maravillas sin saber que mi abuela era la Reina de Corazones. Cuando el empuje por el espejo el cristal se rompió, así que dejo de ser un portal.-dijo la princesa frunciendo el ceño un poco confuso.

-Curioso.-murmuro Regina al recordar su enfrentamiento con su madre y su caída al espejo. La joven la miro sin entender, Regina negó con la cabeza para que no le tomara importancia.-Así que visitaste Oz y el País de las Maravillas.-dijo Regina mirándola con una sutil sonrisa pícara, Jazmín asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Si. He visitado varios mundos.-dijo Jazmín fingiendo que no tenía importancia, Regina la miro con curiosidad.-Papá viajaba bastante y no le gustaba llevarme a los viajes largos, decía que me aburriría o podría pasarme algo, y yo prefería quedarme aquí.-dijo Jazmín excusándose.

-¿Qué mundos conoces?-pregunto Regina ignorando su explicación y enfocándose en los lugares.

-Unos pocos.-musito Jazmín con inocencia, Regina la miro severa.-El país de las maravillas, Oz, el Bosque Encantado y el Fuerte Prohibido.-dijo la joven princesa dejando a su madre casi con la mandíbula desencajada.-Lo olvidaba, también estuve en el mundo sin magia.-añadió Jazmín mordiéndose el labio con algo de inocencia al ver el rostro de su madre.

-¿Cómo es posible?-replico Regina sorprendida, no la culpaba y sabía que era posible y si tienes magia fácil viajar entre mundos mágicos, ella misma lo había hecho durante su matrimonio con Leopold y los años siguientes.

-Larga historia, no importa.-se trató de zafar la joven pero la mirada de Regina le dijo que no sería tan fácil.-De acuerdo.-asintió Jazmín rodando los ojos, Regina asintió.-Te propongo un trato, mamá.-sonrió Jazmín al pensar en una idea.-Yo te cuento mis historias si tú me cuentas las tuyas y haces el hechizo de la tía Maléfica.-pidió Jazmín con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

-¿Un trato?-replico Regina casi forzando su sonrisa, agradeciendo mentalmente que Gold no estuviera presente o nunca dejaría de recordárselo.-De acuerdo, una historia por una historia.-acepto Regina tendiendo su mano, Jazmín sonrió ampliamente al tomarla. Regina respiro profundo y comenzó a realizar el sencillo hechizo que vio en el libro de Maléfica, segundos después el cuarto de la joven lucia exactamente como Jazmín recordaba el castillo de la Emperatriz del Mal durante sus cumpleaños. Regina sonrió satisfecha, y sin esperárselo la joven se había acomodado cerca de ella, la princesa había recostado su cabeza en las piernas de la reina. Regina sonrió para sí misma y acaricio sus cabellos con suavidad, empezando a escuchar las historias de su hija. Regina y Jazmín se quedaron charlando por un largo rato sin darse cuenta del tiempo, hasta que la joven comenzó a sentir el sueño y se metió a su cama, Regina se recostó a su lado y cuando la joven princesa quedo profundamente dormida la reina le dio un beso en la frente antes de marcharse a su habitación.

* * *

El día había comenzado bastante tranquilo y callado, casi todos seguían en su habitación a pesar de estar despiertos, con la excepción de los tres hombres que estaban discutiendo algo sin poder llegar a un acuerdo. David, Robín y Hook estaban a un par de metros de la habitación de Jazmín discutiendo quien sería el primero en entrar a la habitación y hablar con ella. La princesa se había despertado ya hace un buen rato y ellos aún no llegaban a una conclusión.

-¿Podemos dejar de perder el tiempo y decidir quién ira primero con ella?-pregunto Hook un poco inquieta, ganándose las miradas serias de Robín y David. El pirata rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos en señal de rendición.

-Es una niña, no un dragón al que te vas a enfrentar.-se burló Robín un poco más relajado, ganándose la mirada asesina de Hook, el arquero se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.-De acuerdo, los tres estamos a un paso de salir huyendo.-acepto el ladrón con un gesto resignado.

-Tomando en cuenta los genes de esa niña creo que prefiero el dragón, al menos con un dragón puedes salir corriendo cuando te mira.-se burló David con un gesto de nervios, Robín y Hook sonrieron levemente con burla, comprendían las inquietudes del príncipe.

-¿Es posible que una niña nos tenga tan nerviosos?-pregunto Hook riendo al negar con la cabeza, las risas de David y Robín fueron su respuesta.-Bueno, supongo que si su madre nos pone de nervios también, todo es posible.-ironizo el pirata encogiéndose de hombros, notando como las risas de los dos hombres se apagaban al nombrar a la reina.

-¿Les parece si entro yo primero?-pregunto David tratando de ignorar las ganas de asesinar a cierto pirata descarado. Robín trago saliva para contenerse también y decidió enfocarse en David, para suerte del rubio.

-Por mí no hay problema.-se limitó a decir Robín serio, Hook se encogió de hombros dando su aceptación y David asintió. El príncipe estuvo a un paso de encaminarse a la habitación de la princesa y Robín de marcharse a otra parte para distraerse pero la voz de Hook los detuvo.

-Regina dijo que no me ama.-musito Hook con un gesto de resignación, arqueando las cejas al ver como Robín y David se detenían en seco, ambos iban en direcciones opuestas pero se giraron al mismo tiempo y miraron al pirata con seriedad.-Ella no quería que se los dijera pero creo que es lo mejor.-dijo el pirata encogiéndose de hombros al ver las miradas incrédulas de ambos hombres.

-No entiendo.-dijo Robín con un gesto de confusión, acercándose de nuevo al pirata sin poder evitarlo. David también se había regresado.- ¿Cómo que no quería que supiéramos?-pregunto Robín serio, Hook respiro profundo.

-Antes de que Gold interrumpiera en el camarote…Regina ya me había dicho lo que sentía por mí, no es amor, al menos no el amor que se necesita para estar conmigo.-dijo Hook tragando saliva, comenzaba a cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero las miradas de Robín y David hablaban de mas.-Ella no quería que siguieran peleando por ver quién era mejor. Regina los quiere y esta confundida, pensaba que si ustedes creían que ella estaba conmigo ustedes dejarían de pelear y no los seguiría lastimando.-termino de decir Hook suspirando con resignación, podría empezar a hacer su testamento, en cuanto Regina supiera su pequeña indiscreción seguramente sería hombre muerto.

-¿Por qué nos lo dices a nosotros? ¿Qué ganarías tú con esto? Aparte de que si es verdad Regina te mataría lenta y dolorosamente.-ironizo David algo desconfiado aun, Robín también tenía sus dudas, pero Hook se limitó a reír ante la desconfianza del príncipe.

-Porque la quiero.-confeso Hook encogiéndose de hombros, como si no hubiera más problema.-Y quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Se merece una oportunidad real de ser feliz.-dijo el pirata sonriendo con despreocupado.

-¿Te retiras?-pregunto Robín frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar otra forma de hacer esa pregunta, Hook asintió en silencio.-Sé que no es una competencia pero creo que es lo que tratas de decirnos.-se explicó el arquero un poco confuso, David agradeció que el ladrón pusiera en palabras sus pensamientos.

-Regina es una mujer complicada, su pasado es aún más complicado, pero ha luchado mucho por cambiar y esta situación la ha puesto a prueba, realmente ha tratado de no herir a nadie y quizá lo haya hecho pero se siente mal por eso.-dijo Hook mirándolos a ambos con seriedad.-Solo se los digo para que sepan que pienso asegurarme de que ella este bien.-dijo el pirata encogiéndose de hombros, definitivamente tratar temas serios no era lo suyo pero al menos había hecho una parte del trabajo.-Sé que la quieren, quizá la amen…Pero también sé que ninguno de los que estamos aquí está en las mejores condiciones, en el fondo todos nos preguntamos cómo hemos llegado a esto.-acepto Hook mirando como Robín y David estaban tensos.

-Esto es un enredo y cada vez es más difícil.-dijo David negando con la cabeza al llevarse una mano al cabello.-Para nadie está siendo fácil, pero no podemos hacer nada para arreglarlo.-decía el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros.-No es como si pudiéramos volver el tiempo y remediar todo, nadie sabía que había un pasado que desconocíamos. Lo que paso en esa torre desato todo este caos y de alguna forma siento que volvería a hacerlo, porque gracias a eso estamos aquí, encontramos a una niña encantadora y yo…Sé que amo a Regina, quiero estar con ella y me duele de alguna manera porque he lastimado a Blanca, si nada hubiera pasado seguiría con ella, y no si eso hubiera sido mejor.-se quejó el rubio tratando de desahogar su estrés.

-No me arrepiento de estar aquí porque encontramos a Jazmín, no cambiaría eso de ninguna manera pero no dejo de pensar que por el pasado estamos a un paso de perder un futuro, ya teníamos un futuro juntos hasta que el pasado llego de golpe.-se lamentó Robín negando con la cabeza, sus frustraciones comenzaban a relucir.-Sé que no fue culpa de nadie, que esto viene de más atrás y lo que paso en la torre es algo que no puedo remediar, me duele y tal vez aun no puedo perdonarlo del todo pero amo demasiado a Regina para dejarla ir sin intentarlo.-confeso el arquero, respiro profundo antes de continuar.-Pero han pasado tantas cosas que no dejo de pensar que tal vez lo que tenía con Regina no pueda arreglarse.-Robín agradeció sacar todo de golpe, sentía que podía respirar más tranquilo, como si se hubiera desahogado de pronto.

-Supongo que si la aman.-dijo Hook arqueando las cejas, ganándose dos miradas asesinas.-Y si quieren un último intento tal vez yo pueda ayudarles, solo para asegurarme que Regina quedaría en buenas manos.-dijo el pirata tratando de contener una sonrisa pícara al ocurrírsele una idea que podría costarle caro.-Ustedes son del Bosque Encantado…¿Cómo se decidía quien se quedaba con una mujer?-pregunto Hook mirándolos con curiosidad, Robín y David comenzaban a imaginarse lo que propondría.-No hablo de un duelo, más bien…Podrían hacerlo pero sin armas, como en el mundo sin magia, con citas.-dijo Hook sonriendo levemente para sorpresa de David y Robín, que lo miraban con una mezcla de indignación y algo de incredulidad.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto David mirándolo incrédulo.- ¿Tu ayuda es que la invitemos a una cita? Creo que tanto ron ya te afecto severamente.-dijo el rubio con un gesto burlón, el pirata rodo los ojos. Robín tuvo que darle la razón al príncipe por esa vez.

-Solo era una idea, podría ayudarle a Regina a decidir de una vez por todas.-se excusó Hook fingiendo inocencia.-Sé que no le agradaría la idea de hacerlos estar en esa posición, pero sería una manera de que pudieran hablar y saber si…-Hook se encogió de hombros y rodeo a los dos hombres hasta quedar a sus espaldas.-Mejor olvídenlo, es una tontería de piratas.-se encogió de hombros Hook antes de sonreír con despreocupación y alejarse de ahí, dejando a Robín y David con gestos de shock.

-Creo que deberías entrar a hablar con Jazmín.-dijo Robín al salir del trance y mirar a David, el rubio no estaba mejor que el.- ¿Lo estás pensando, cierto?-pregunto el arquero, David frunció el ceño y a regañadientes tuvo que asentir.-Creo es algo que se puede considerar una locura.-dijo Robín arqueando las cejas, miro a David y después de dar media vuelta comenzó a alejarse. David tardo un poco más de dos minutos para forzarse a entrar a la habitación de la princesa.

* * *

Regina salió de su habitación ya perfectamente arreglada. La reina pretendía ir a la habitación de su hija pero apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación se topó de frente con Zelena, Regina arqueo una ceja al ver la sonrisa juguetona de la pelirroja. Zelena sonreía como si fuera cómplice de alguna travesura y eso no le daba un buen presentimiento a Regina, quien la miraba fijamente con seriedad.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa? No me agrada, cuando sonríes así es que algo malo está pasando o pasara conmigo.-ironizo Regina con una mueca de arrogancia, haciendo a Zelena arquear las cejas con diversión.

-¿Estas insinuando que disfruto tu sufrimiento, hermanita?-pregunto Zelena dramatizando una mueca de indignación al llevarse una mano al pecho, Regina rodo los ojos y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la habitación de su hija.-Si yo fuera tu no interrumpía.-dijo Zelena deteniéndose detrás de Regina, con un gesto inocente y fingido desinterés, Regina respiro profundo y apretando los puños conto mentalmente hasta diez.

-¿Qué sabes tú que yo no? Habla antes de que comience a usar magia, hermanita.-ironizo Regina alzando su mano y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, Zelena arqueo las cejas y asintió en señal de aceptación.

-Nuestra querida princesita está ocupada.-dijo Zelena con un tono inocente y una sonrisa burlona, Regina recordó que la pelirroja era su hermana y que el asesinato era un crimen, por más que pudiera hacerla desaparecer. Zelena noto la mirada asesina de Regina y asintió.-Mi sobrina esta con su padre.-dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver como la reina palidecía.-Quiero decir, uno de los que podría serlo.-completo Zelena divirtiéndose al ver a Regina torcer el gesto.

-Eres odiosa, hermanita.-replico Regina con una de sus mejores sonrisas de descaro, Zelena arqueo las cejas como si hubiera recibido un halago.-Pero lamento decirte que ya estaba enterada de esto.-dijo Regina disfrutando ver a Zelena fruncir el ceño y retomando su camino ahora hacia las escaleras.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Zelena siguiendo el ritmo de su hermana camino a las escaleras.-Es divertido. ¿Sabes? De haber sabido lo divertido que iba a ser ver como toda esta situación te iba a enloquecer me hubiera ahorrado todos mis planes contra ti.-se burló Zelena cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Regina arqueo una ceja y se giró hacia ella.

-Dame una razón para no aventarse por esa ventana.-siseo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa al señalar una ventana al fondo del corredor, Zelena frunció el ceño y regreso su mirada a Regina, quien ya comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

-Porque soy tu hermana.-dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de diversión al ver a Regina aferrarse más al barandal de las escaleras.

-Hermana mayor, solo para ser específica.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa al notar que a sus espaldas Zelena se había detenido un momento y torcido el gesto.

-A estas alturas la prisión no suena tan mal.-murmuro Zelena de mala gana y rodo los ojos al ver como Regina se reía por lo bajo, la pelirroja tuvo que contener una risa.-Entonces…¿Quién es mi futuro cuñado?-pregunto Zelena rompiendo el silencio, provocando que Regina se detuviera a un par de escalones de llegar y se girara para asesinarla con la mirada.-No me mires así, solo quiero saber.-dijo la pelirroja inocente, era verdad que sentía curiosidad, pero no había sido sutil.

-Regina, necesito hablar contigo.-la voz de Hook al pie de las escaleras interrumpió a Regina y Zelena. La pelirroja torció el gesto al ser interrumpida, mientras que Regina se giró a mirar al pirata y trato de ignorar la pregunta de Zelena, recuperando su temple frio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Regina extrañada, el pirata no respondió pero se apresuró a subir los tres escalones que los separaban y se acercó a la morena.- ¿Qué hiciste, Killian?-pregunto Regina al ver el gesto de duda del pirata. Hook torció el gesto, confirmando las sospechas de Regina.

-Interrumpes, pirata, estábamos hablando.-se quejó Zelena mirando a Hook de mala gana, el pirata arqueo las cejas y dejo de mirar a Regina para darle una mirada burlona a Zelena.

-Y tú haces mal tercio aquí, pelirroja.-ironizo Hook mirándola con malicia, Zelena arqueo las cejas y miro a Regina, quien rodaba los ojos.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota.-se quejó Zelena cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de frustración, Regina arqueo las cejas y miro burlonamente a Hook, quien lejos de sentirse ofendido arqueo las cejas, reconocía un juego cuando lo veía y estaba más que dispuesto a divertirse a costillas de cierta bruja.

-Y tu una psicópata, estamos igual.-replico Hook con un gesto juguetón y descarado, haciendo a Zelena fruncir el ceño y tensar el gesto, Regina sonreía para sus adentros al ver a su hermana contenerse.

-Eres un cretino, pirata manco.-protesto Zelena casi con indignación, Hook sonrió divertido y miro a Regina con inocencia, la reina negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo divertida.

-Y tus estas severamente trastornada, pelirroja.-dijo Hook con sarcasmo, sonriéndole descaradamente a Zelena, haciéndola desear aventarlo contra la pared. Hook se dirigió a Regina de nuevo, la morena observaba cruzada de brazos.-Como decía, amor, necesito hablar contigo.-el pirata sonrió inocentemente a Regina, tomándola del brazo sutilmente y casi arrastrándola hacia el final de las escaleras.

-Presiento que no me va a gustar lo que voy a escuchar.-siseo Regina dejándose llevar por Hook a la habitación más cercana para hablar, mientras que Hook se preparaba mentalmente para cualquier reacción negativa o amenazadora de la reina. Zelena arqueo las cejas con curiosidad pero decidió seguir su camino hacia el comedor.

* * *

David respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Jazmín, le parecía desconcertante sentirse tan nervioso ante una niña de poco menos de 17 años. El príncipe recordó la primera vez que vio a Emma como su hija, se le había hecho un poco más fácil porque ya se habían conocido sin saber su parentesco, se habían agradado desde antes. Pero ahora se sentía más nervioso, a esa pequeña princesa de ojos profundos y sonrisa dulce no la conocía, ella no sabía nada de él y seguramente estaba tan confundida como todos.

-Adelante.-la suave voz de la joven le hizo saber que podía pasar. David suspiro y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la joven sentada frente a su tocador, seguramente acababa de terminar de peinarse, supuso David.- ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto la princesa un poco inquieta al no saber cómo actuar, el príncipe le dedico una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, la joven arqueo una ceja con curiosidad.

-Solo deseaba saber si podíamos platicar un rato, si quieres, claro.-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, Jazmín se mordió el labio inferior al notar su inquietud. La princesa se levantó del tocador y se giró para quedar frente al rubio.

-Claro, pero solo si quitas esa cara de angustiado, prometo que no te convertiré en alguna cosa rara.-aseguro Jazmín levantando la mano en señal de promesa, consiguiendo hacer reír a David, la joven sonrió satisfecha y lo invito a sentarse en la cama. Jazmín espero a que el hablara sobre su interés en charlar con ella pero el rubio no parecía hablar.-Estas nervioso.-dijo la joven, no era pregunta era una afirmación, David la miro a los ojos con un gesto de disculpa.-No te preocupes, yo también lo estoy, honestamente no sé cómo tratarte, bueno, no sé cómo tratar a todos los que están aquí.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto tan dulce que David no pudo evitar sonreírle para calmarla.

-¿Tanto se nota?-pregunto David sonriéndole culpable, la joven lo miro inocente y asintió.-Lo siento, es que…-el príncipe se fijó en su rostro, especialmente en sus ojos y suspiro derrotado.-No sé cómo debo comportarme contigo. Puedo ser tu padre y debo confesar que la idea me agrada, me agrada mucho, pero no quiero presionarte o confundirte aún más de lo que debes estar.-dijo David desahogándose un poco, la joven lo miraba atenta.

-Si es más fácil para ti no te llamare papá, creo que es algo pronto para eso.-ironizo Jazmín para destensar un poco al rubio, haciéndolo reír.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti? Ustedes prometieron unas historias anoche, me gustaría oírlas y así puedo conocerte a ti.-dijo la princesa tratando de ser suave con él. David la miro en silencio unos segundos y agradeció su calidez, la joven arqueo las cejas y para darle tiempo se acomodó mejor en su cama.

-¿Mi historia? Es un poco larga, princesa.-rio David encogiéndose de hombros, Jazmín rio al verlo torcer el gesto.-No sabría por dónde empezar…-dijo el ojiazul arqueándolas cejas al darse cuenta de que realmente su vida había estado llena de muchas cosas, tantas que se comenzaba a cuestionar que pudiera detenerse si empezaba a contarle su vida.

-De acuerdo, por qué no mejor empiezas con algo sencillo… ¿Cómo conociste a mamá?-pregunto Jazmín con toda la sutileza que podía, incluyendo una de sus sonrisas mas inocentes, rogando que David no notara que ya tenía intenciones de saciar su curiosidad desde el instante en que piso su habitación. La joven era una Mills, no podían culparla por aprovechar las oportunidades.

-Eso no tiene nada de sencillo.-rio David comenzando a relajarse, la joven tenía cierto encanto para lograr ser agradable a la manera que cada persona lo necesitara.-La historia con tu madre es algo larga y complicada.-musito David mirándola con un gesto divertido, la princesa arqueo las cejas un poco más interesada, David imito su gesto al comprender que la joven estaba más que dispuesta a escucharlo.-Tu madre y yo estábamos comprometidos desde antes de conocernos. Ella era la princesa y yo el príncipe que se iban a casar para poder unir los reinos y crear alianzas.-dijo David con una expresión de nostalgia, la princesa lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Comprometidos sin conocerse?-pregunto Jazmín frunciendo el ceño un poco, David asintió.-Se iban a casar por obligación. ¿No estaban enamorados?-cuestiono Jazmín incorporándose un poco para mirar a David acusadoramente, pero el príncipe comenzó a reír divertido haciendo que la niña torciera el gesto.

-Calmada, princesita.-se burló el príncipe tomando su mano sobre la cama, ninguno de los dos se desconcertó por el gesto, ni siquiera lo notaron y continuaron como si nada.-El matrimonio fue idea de Cora y el Rey George.-dijo David arqueando una ceja.-El Rey George era el padre de James, mi hermano gemelo, nos separaron cuando nacimos y el Rey lo adopto. Cuando James murió tuvo que buscarme y al hacerlo me obligo a tomar su lugar y a comprometerme con una princesa misteriosa para salvar el reino de la quiebra.-explico David lo más breve que pudo, Jazmín lo miraba incrédula.-Esa princesa era tu madre.-sonrió David ampliamente al recordar la primera vez que vio a Regina en el castillo de George.

-¿Te gusto mamá desde la primera vez que la viste? ¿Cómo fue cuando se vieron?-pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad, para ella la sonrisa de David no había pasado desapercibida, tampoco dejó escapar el detalle de que el príncipe había tragado saliva con algo de nervios y se había sonrojado tan solo un poco.

-Claro que me gusto tu madre desde que la vi.-rio David sonriendo, permitiéndose regresar a ese momento, si se concentraba podía recordar cómo había sentido que sus piernas le habían temblado y que no podía hablar sin trabarse, recordaba lo nervioso que se sentía ante ella.-Era la mujer más bella que había visto, ella era una princesa y yo solamente pretendía ser un príncipe, James era el príncipe no yo.-contaba el rubio con una sonrisa divertida, Jazmín lo escuchaba atenta.-Regina no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, solamente con su presencia lograba que mis piernas temblaran, no te miento, me intimidaba saber que ella podría decepcionarse de mi.-rio David al ver la sonrisa de la joven frente al.-Solo me basto mirarla para saber que podría casarme con esa mujer sin protesta alguna, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo que yo, al menos no al principio.-rio David con un gesto pícaro hacia la joven.

-¿Y qué paso después? ¿Se casaron? ¿Le contaste que no eras James o ella lo descubrió?-cuestionaba la joven con evidente interés, haciendo reír divertido a David. El príncipe observaba a la princesa y en ese momento le parecía una niña pequeña que suplicaba por un cuento para dormir, el príncipe sonrió.

-Regina me gustaba pero yo estaba muy intimidado para acercarme, cuando lo conseguí…Descubrí que ella era una mujer interesante, inteligente además de hermosa. Y cuando empezamos a hablar me dijo que no quería casarse con un desconocido.-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Jazmín sonrió divertida.-Yo me sentí un poco mejor al saber que no era el único que se sentía así y poco a poco comenzamos a acercarnos más, yo cada vez estaba más enamorado de ella.-confeso David sin remordimiento.-Cuando me atreví a confesárselo tuve la suerte de que Regina me correspondiera, decidimos que casarnos era lo que queríamos y continuamos con los planes que teníamos, esta vez con toda la disposición y deseos de ser felices.-termino de decir David mirando fijamente a la joven.

-¿Siempre eres tan romántico y exagerado?-pregunto Jazmín ante las pausas del príncipe, haciéndolo mirarla incrédulo.-Sin más pausas, quiero saber la historia completa.-pidió la princesa con una sonrisa y un gesto inocente, David arqueo las cejas y asintió.

-De acuerdo, alteza.-se burló David con picardía.-Poco antes del día de la boda yo le confesé que no era James, le conté toda la verdad y después de unos días en que sufrí creyendo que Regina no querría casarse conmigo por engañarla, ella me acepto de nuevo.-decía David serio.-Unos días antes de la boda el Rey George decidió que no debíamos casarnos y nosotros no queríamos estar separados así que escapamos del palacio.-conto David ensombreciendo su rostro, la princesa frunció el ceño y presto más atención. David suspiro y comenzó a relatarle el resto de la historia, como habían perdido sus recuerdos gracias a Rumplestilskin. Como se reencontraron después gracias a que él había conocido a Blanca Nieves, el odio entre ellos y su guerra durante años. Le conto que se había casado con Blanca Nieves y también como al lanzarse la maldición oscura habían llegado a Storybrooke por culpa de la Reina Malvada, incluso le conto brevemente como Emma había roto la maldición y solo lo necesario de cómo habían recuperado sus recuerdos, David había preferido omitir la historia de Robín, eso era parte del arquero y no era su historia. Jazmín había escuchado todo y solo había hecho las preguntas necesarias para comprender toda la historia. La princesa había escuchado todo lo que sucedió entre Regina y David con diferentes gestos, como sus vidas habían cambiado y como es que estaban ahora ahí en Agrabah.

-Realmente ha sido una historia larga y complicada.-dijo Jazmín después de un par de minutos de que David termino de platicar su historia, la joven estaba sorprendida de la historia de Regina y David.-Entonces…Tú estás casado con Blanca Nieves.-dijo Jazmín al terminar de procesar toda la historia, David asintió.

-Sí, pero nos separamos, antes de irnos del pueblo decidimos divorciarnos.-dijo David serio, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y recordó lo que era un divorcio.

-¿Por culpa de mi mamá?-pregunto la joven con un gesto de confusión, no le agrado como se escuchó su pregunta, pero no encontró otra forma de hacerla.

-No.-se apresuró a aclarar David mirándola serio.-Yo amo a tu madre pero ella no fue la causa de que yo dejara a Blanca.-afirmo David para no dejarle dudas a la joven.-Yo ya no sentía lo mismo por Blanca desde hace un tiempo, las cosas cambiaron, nosotros cambiamos.-dijo David con nostalgia, la princesa le creyó.

* * *

Regina entro a la habitación más cercana seguida de Hook, el pirata cerró la puerta y se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de pocos amigos de la reina. Hook trato de permanecer serio al ver ese gesto de la alcaldesa, ese gesto intimidante para cualquiera. Regina comenzó a perder la paciencia ante el silencio de Hook.

-¿Qué sucede, Hook?-pregunto Regina rodando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la cama de lo que suponía era una más de las habitaciones para huéspedes.- ¿Vas a hablar o puedo marcharme?-se quejó Regina señalando la puerta con fastidio.

-Le dije a Robín y David que no somos pareja.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, Regina arqueo las cejas y lo miro con sospecha, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a el.-Estabamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ver quien hablaría primero con Jazmín y salió el tema.-se excusó el pirata mirándola lo más inocente que pudo.

-¿Cómo que salió el tema?-pregunto Regina sin creerle del todo.- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijiste?-pregunto la reina con curiosidad, Hook sonrió levemente.

-La verdad, que dijiste que no me amabas y que estabas confundida.-dijo Hook sin remordimiento, Regina asintió y no comprendía el nerviosismo de Hook, eso era la verdad y no le veía la gravedad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Regina con curiosidad, Hook le sostuvo la mirada y decidió que podía contarle la verdad omitiendo ciertos detalles que para el eran insignificantes, con eso en mente pudo relajarse.

-Por qué lo necesitaban. Ellos te quieren y desean una oportunidad, quizá no debas alejarlos para descubrir que es lo que realmente quieres tu.-se defendió Hook tratando de sonar lo más razonable posible, Regina frunció el ceño.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? Tu no sueles hablar así.-dijo Regina mirándolo y cruzándose de brazos. Hook sonrió levemente y con descaro, acortando la distancia entre ambos.- ¿Por qué pienso que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, pirata?-pregunto Regina arqueando las cejas, Hook decidió actuar con rapidez. La sujeto para girarla y la pego contra la pared, quedando demasiado cerca uno del otro.

-Tal vez solo quería repetir lo que sucedió entre nosotros.-murmuro Hook con un tono burlón, Regina rodo los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada. Hook miro los labios rojos de la reina y arqueo las cejas, pero Regina no parecía con intenciones de ceder, y la verdad era que el tampoco pretendía seguir con ese juego.

-Yo intento ser buena, en serio, trato de no mentirle a David ni a Robín, de no lastimarlos demasiado y ser sincera.-dijo Regina con frustración, Hook la tenía acorralada y a poca distancia de el.-No quiero que crean que es un juego para mí, que juego con ellos, pero llegas tú y haces esto…-Hook comenzó a besar su cuello, haciéndola estremecer y esta vez Regina trato de zafarse, pero Hook era más fuerte y comenzaba a poner intereses en sus palabras.-Yo pensé que si creían que estaba contigo tratarían de alejarse y no los lastimaría mas.-se quejó la morena, el pirata arqueo las cejas y decidió probar su teoría.

-¿Eso significa que yo saco tu lado malvado?-pregunto Hook con un tono juguetón y acortando la distancia, Regina noto que iba a besarla y no titubeo en apartarlo, girándose después para mirarlo seria, Hook sonrió antes de mirarla.-Me apartaste.-dijo Hook señalándola con una sonrisa divertida, Regina lo miro incrédula.

-¡Significa que intentas confundirme y ya estoy demasiado confundida!-protesto Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fulminante, Hook arqueo las cejas y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa discreta.

-Me apartaste.-repitió Hook señalándola esta vez, Regina sintió deseos de golpearlo.-Esa noche tú te dejaste llevar, pero ahora no, ahora tú me apartaste.-se explicó Hook mirándola divertido, Regina comprendió a que se refería y frunció el ceño.

-A estas alturas ya no sé qué hago.-se quejó Regina con frustración al rodar los ojos, Hook asintió.

-Yo creo que estas empezando a descubrir que quieres, con quien quieres estar.-dijo Hook sonriendo con victoria al dejarse caer sobre la cama despreocupado, Regina lo miro y apretó los puños para no golpearlo.-Solo quería probar mi teoría, y por lo que hiciste…Creo que solo hace falta un empujón para saber lo que realmente sientes, amor.-dijo Hook tendido sobre la cama, recibiendo como respuesta el sonido de la puerta cuando Regina salió de la habitación. Hook rio para sí mismo y trato de recordarse que cuando Regina supiera de su reciente idea compartida a Robín y David muy posiblemente tendría que ocultarse de su enojo.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Ingrid había puesto su hechizo, desde que el Jolly Roger había partido. La reina de las nieves comenzaba a salir más a menudo de su tienda al no ver peligro alguno de que alguien recordara algo, todo parecía marchar bien, solo tenía que esperar que el Jolly Roger volviera con cierto cuerpo sin vida y tomaría el corazón que necesitaba. Ajenos a sus planes los habitantes del pueblo seguían con sus vidas aparentemente normales. En particular Henry Mills. El hijo de la alcaldesa pasaba los días en casa de Bella, aunque normalmente pasaban diario a Grannys y se quedaban un buen rato haciéndole compañía a Ruby y la Abuelita. También Kathryn pasaba un tiempo con Henry, la rubia aprovechaba sus ratos libres para estar con su casi sobrino y aquel día ella lo llevo hasta la puerta de la escuela después de haber ido a desayunar a Grannys.

-¡Hey! No, me niego.-sentencio Henry abriendo la puerta del auto y bajando con la mochila al hombro, Kathryn reía a carcajadas mientras bajaba también y rodeaba el auto para llegar hasta Henry.-Si llega a haber otro bebé en la casa tiene que ser niño.-afirmo Henry cruzándose de brazos y arqueando las cejas en un gesto de seguridad hacia Kathryn.

-Te equivocas, niño.-dijo Kathryn negando con la cabeza y apoyándose contra su auto al igual que Henry, aún era temprano para entrar a la escuela y podían quedarse platicando un par de minutos más antes de que llegara la hora de entrar.-Tiene que ser una niña, una princesita.-rio la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero yo quiero que sea niño, así podría jugar a las espadas con él y hacer más cosas.-se quejó Henry frunciendo el ceño, la rubia arqueo las cejas y lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Si es niña no lo harías?-pregunto Kathryn mirándolo con ironía, el joven rodo los ojos en señal de rendición.-Eso es injusto, sería divertido también.-se burló la rubia negando con la cabeza al ver al chico fruncir el ceño.

-De acuerdo, tía Kat.-se rindió Henry rodando los ojos, hecho un clon de Regina y haciendo reír a la mujer.-Tiene que ser un niño para que sigamos siendo mayoría de hombres en la casa.-dijo Henry sonriendo con picardía, Kathryn arqueo una ceja y asintió.

-Si tu madre nos escucha se volvería loca.-se burló Kathryn riendo a carcajadas al igual que el chico.-Bueno, ya estuvo bueno de estar divirtiéndonos a costillas de nuestra alcaldesa.-dijo la rubia respirando profundo para calmar su risa.-Aunque estoy segura que Ruby esta lista para arrancar un par de apuestas, ya sabes, solo para molestar a tu madre y hacerla enloquecer.-comento Kathryn con un tono juguetón que Henry comprendió.

-La tía Ruby es genial, aunque un día de estos mamá le prendera fuego por provocarla tanto.-se burló Henry encogiéndose de hombros, Kathryn le dio la razón al chico. El timbre de la escuela sonó y Henry torció el gesto.-Me tengo que ir, recuerda no decirle a mamá que yo sabía de las bromas de Ruby.-dijo Henry acomodándose la mochila en su hombro y chocando los puños con la rubia.

-¿Bromas de Ruby? ¿Quién ha sido su víctima ahora?-pregunto Blanca al llegar a la escuela y detenerse para saludar a Henry, la maestra le dedico una cálida sonrisa al chico y un gesto cordial a Kathryn. La rubia se vio obligada a fingir una sonrisa cordial, no se llevaba muy bien con Blanca que se pueda decir.

-Mi madre, nos ha divertido un rato contándonos acerca de que sería mejor tener en casa, un niño o una niña.-se burló Henry encogiéndose de hombros, sin notar como Blanca no lo tomaba con su mismo humor, parecía haberse puesto más seria.

-¿Vas a tener un hermanito?-pregunto Blanca mirándolo un tanto sorprendida, para diversión de Henry, quien no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas y negar con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no.-aclaro el chico.-Es solo una mala broma de Ruby, Bella y Kathryn.-dijo Henry señalando a la rubia, quien rio inocente.-Es una larga historia, gracias a la Abuelita y sus comentarios acerca de la falta de niñas en el pueblo, casi le provoca un ataque cardiaco a mi madre y mi padre se cayó de la silla de la risa.-recordó Henry encogiéndose de hombros, Blanca arqueo las cejas y el chico se fue corriendo a la entrada de la escuela.

-Solo por curiosidad. ¿Regina está embarazada?-pregunto Blanca a Kathryn, la rubia arqueo las cejas y estuvo tentada a colmar la paciencia de su amiga y de paso abusar de la inocencia de la maestra per decidió que no era buena idea.

-No, todo el pueblo sabe la opinión de Regina acerca de eso. Como dijo Henry es solo una broma, un día la Abuelita hizo un comentario y como se imaginara, estando Ruby presente no ha dejado que nadie olvide la reacción de Regina.-dijo Kathryn encogiéndose de hombros y forzando una sonrisa para Blanca.

-Entiendo, por un momento creí que estaba preparando el terreno con Henry.-rio levemente Blanca encogiéndose de hombros, Kathryn arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa cada vez parecía más forzada.

-No haría falta, Henry estaría contento con la idea.-sonrió Kathryn con cierto toque de descaro. Bella y Ruby eran más sutiles al tratar con Blanca, pero Kathryn, bueno, la rubia no era precisamente partidaria de hacerle las cosas simples a Blanca.

-Eso note. Siempre quiso una familia grande.-dijo Blanca sonriendo un poco tensa a la rubia, quien la miraba con una expresión que la ponía nerviosa.-Sera mejor que me vaya, que tengas buenos días.-se despidió Blanca antes de salir casi huyendo, Kathryn la observo desaparecer entre los alumnos y dejo aparecer una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, nunca se llevó bien con Blanca.

* * *

Emma estaba en la habitación que había elegido, tendida sobre la gran y cómoda cama, hace poco más de media hora que se había levantado y miraba el techo del cuarto. La rubia solo podía admirar la decoración de aquel cuarto, a pesar de ser solo para invitados Emma podía apreciar que no habían reparado en gastos para decorarlo, igual que aquel gran palacio. La Salvadora estaba extrañamente cómoda, las cosas eran extrañas pero se sentía confiada en que todo acabaría bien, quizá después de tanto tiempo conviviendo entre héroes por fin se le había contagiado algo de optimismo. O tal vez solamente eran sus ganas de divertirse a costillas de los demás, después de toda esta vez no era ella quien estaba al centro de la tormenta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto la voz de su padre desde la puerta después de tocar un par de veces, la rubia asintió y lo dejo pasar mientras ella se acomodaba mejor en la cama. Emma se sentó y apoyo su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama mientras que David tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Te deje el desayuno.-dijo David señalando la bandeja ahora vacía sobre una mesa, Emma le guiño el ojo.- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el rubio sonriéndole a su hija cálidamente.

-Sí, la pregunta aquí es… ¿Tu estas bien?-respondió Emma mirándolo con una leve sonrisa de apoyo al llevar su mano al hombro de su padre, el príncipe sonrió con algo de melancolía y asintió en silencio.

-Sí, bueno, es un poco extraño conocer a alguien que podría formar parte de ti y que nunca lo supiste.-ironizo David con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, la rubia apretó levemente su hombro y el príncipe se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

-Dímelo a mí.-rio Emma levemente dejándose caer al lado de su padre, acomodándose sobre su hombro para estar más cómoda, la rubia miro a David.-No te preocupes, las cosas se van a acomodar y todo quedara resuelto.-dijo Emma para animarlo, David arqueo las cejas mirando al techo.

-Quizá eso sea lo que me asusta, una parte de mí no quisiera descubrir que esa niña no es mía, tal vez Regina tenía razón y no debíamos ilusionarnos.-se lamentó David frunciendo el ceño. Emma sonrió levemente a escondidas del príncipe, era gracioso verlo así, quizá no para el pero para ella sí, ver al siempre positivo Príncipe Charming a un paso de un colapso nervioso era poco usual.

-No pienses en ello, no negare que sería divertido tener una hermanita de su edad y me agrada la idea pero trata de no preocuparte demasiado, solo concéntrate en el presente.-dijo Emma con despreocupación en su voz, David sonrió y asintió un poco más relajado ante la actitud de su hija.

-Tienes razón, Emma.-asintió David suspirando, Emma asintió satisfecha y se sentó de nuevo en la cama apoyada contra la cabecera, David hizo lo mismo y se sentó frente a ella para poder mirarla de frente.-¿Y qué te pareció ella?-pregunto el príncipe con curiosidad de su reacción, la rubia arqueo una ceja y sonrió con picardía.

-Bueno, Regina se ha salvado de ser convertida en abuela aun, apuesto a que se lo hará saber a Blanca, esa mujer no perderá oportunidad de divertirse con el hecho de que su hija es más joven que yo.-se burló Emma con una sonrisa de resignación y diversión, David también rio levemente ante su comentario.-La princesita es agradable.-dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.-Es muy sencilla para haber sido criada dentro de tantos lujos, no me costaría anda acostumbrarme a esto.-dijo Emma mirando a su alrededor, haciendo reír a David.-Además, es bastante rápida para procesar las cosas y contestarte con ese peculiar sarcasmo y humor que desgraciadamente parece herencia.-se burló Emma fingiendo pesar.

-Lo note, tiene el sarcasmo castigador de las mujeres Mills.-se burló David con un gesto dramatizado.-Quizá suene raro pero me sentí cómodo con ella, creo que conocerla fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Ella es casi idéntica a su madre, solo que un poco menos intimidante.-dijo David arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, esa niña es una versión mini de Regina Mills. Espera a que Blanca la vea, las cosas podrían ser divertidas.-medito Emma al pensar en la reacción de su madre cuando conociera a la joven, sin duda se divertiría.

-No creo que el mundo esté preparado para tener a dos mujeres Mills en un mismo pueblo.-se burló David riendo divertido.-Solo espero que Blanca pueda soportar tantas nuevas noticias.-dijo David torciendo el gesto un poco, Emma imito su gesto.- ¿A ti no te molesta o te incomoda que yo, bueno, esta situación?-cuestiono David un poco preocupado de hacer sentir mal a su hija por concentrarse en Jazmín, pero la sonrisa de Emma lo tranquilizo.

-¿Incomodarme? ¿Te refieres a sentirme celosa o desplazada?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de curiosidad, David asintió y la rubia sonrió ampliamente al negar con la cabeza.-No, no soy una niña pequeña.-se burló Emma encogiéndose de hombros.-Es sorpresivo todo pero nada más, además, la joven que conocí es agradable, aunque no disimula de quien es descendiente.-dijo Emma riendo y encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia en un gesto de broma.

-Creí que era solo yo el que pensaba eso, los genes de nuestra alcaldesa son fuertes.-rio David cómodo en su plática, Emma también rio divertida.

-Esa niña es una mezcla de Regina, Cora y Gold.-ironizo Emma con un gesto de casi escalofríos.-Es cálida y agradable de una forma sarcástica y maliciosa.-decía la rubia arqueando una ceja al recordar cómo había interactuado la joven con los demás.-Sera entretenido ver cómo hará sufrir a Gold, parece karma.-se reía la rubia.

-Me da gusto que te sientas bien, no quería hacerte sentir mal.-dijo David tomando su mano y dándole un ligero apretón.-Te quiero, hija.-le serio el príncipe, Emma asintió.

-Lo sé, no tienes de que preocuparte.-repitió Emma en un gesto casi automático que hizo a David rodar los ojos.-Ya te dije que si resulta ser tu hija me dará gusto, además, sería divertido ver tu cara cuando alguien se atreva a invitarla a salir.-medito Emma con una sonrisa de maliciosa, David frunció el ceño.

-Es una niña aun.-replico David casi escandalizado, provocando las carcajadas de la Salvadora.-No hay que adelantarnos, Emma.-dijo David aun un tanto incomodo con el tema, contrario a su hija.

-Pobre Jazmín. No importa de quien sea hija, ustedes tres son el trio más celosos que conozco y si le sumamos a Gold…Pobre de quien se enamore de ella.-se reía Emma casi al borde de las lágrimas, ante el gesto serio de David. La rubia no dejo de reír en un par de minutos, antes de que David rodara los ojos y después de darle un beso en la frente se marchara del cuarto.

* * *

Jazmín estaba en el balcón de su habitación, la princesa lucía un bello y sencillo vestido azul, los demás invitados en el palacio también habían tenido que adaptarse a la ropa de Agrabah, por lo menos eso habían dicho cuando encontraron vestidos y trajes dentro del palacio. La joven se apoyó en el balcón para observar mejor a quien estaba en el gran jardín, cuando enfoco mejor su vista noto que era Robín. El rey de los ladrones estaba practicando su puntería en el jardín, dejando sorprendida a Jazmín al verlo acertar en los blancos cada tiro. La princesa sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que ya había encontrado algo que hacer y con un movimiento de manos desapareció de su habitación en una nube de humo roja. Jazmín apareció a un par de metros detrás de donde estaba Robín en el jardín, la joven espero a que el arqueo lanzara su flecha para acercarse silenciosamente.

-Realmente eres bueno con el arco y las flechas.-musito Jazmín aplaudiendo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Robín se sobresaltara y se girara sorprendido. El ladrón sonrió un poco aliviado cuando se le paso el susto, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Gracias, es cuestión de practica.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia, evitaba el contacto visual con la joven, por alguna razón sus ojos oscuros lo ponían inquieto, quizá era a quien le recordaban.-Creí que estabas hablando con David.-dijo Robín para romper el silencio incomodo, Jazmín asintió.

-Lo estaba, pero terminamos de hablar hace un rato y te vi aquí.-dijo Jazmín señalando los blancos que el arquero había esparcido por todo el jardín.-David me dijo que tu querías platicar conmigo y yo supuse que se trataba de una historia que prometiste contarme.-dijo Jazmín cruzándose de brazos en una posición de fingida seriedad.

-Claro, siempre cumplo mis promesas.-trato de bromear Robín con una sonrisa nerviosa, Jazmín sonrió divertida.

-No debes estar nervioso.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros para relajarlo.-David también lo estaba, y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué.-musito la joven mirándolo con un gesto amable.-Yo también lo estaba pero ustedes parecen agradables.-dijo la princesa sonriéndole cálidamente.

-No eres tu quien nos intimida, princesa.-se excusó Robín sonriendo levemente, Jazmín lo miro con atención.-El saber que puedo estar frente a la hija de mi amor verdadero y mía es un poco…emocionante, por decir lo menos.-dijo el arquero con un tono bromista que dejaba ver su realidad, Jazmín lo miro con ternura.-Lamento si te incomodo.-se disculpó él.

-No, en realidad no.-dijo la morena despreocupadamente, tomando asiento en el borde de la fuente y mirando a Robín.-No te preocupes por incomodarme, a veces yo suelo ser imprudente con las palabras sin darme cuenta.-dijo la joven recordando las lecciones de su infancia, haciendo reír al ladrón.

-Dudo que puedas desagradarle a alguien.-replico Robín dedicándole una sonrisa y dejando ver sus hoyuelos.

-Entonces… ¿Mi madre es tu amor verdadero?-pregunto la joven directamente, Robín no supo responder de inmediato, dándose cuenta que la princesa se refería a lo que había dicho hace unos momentos acerca de ella.

-Sabes escuchar.-se burló Robín tomando asiento junto a ella en el borde de la fuente, quedando de frente.-Supongo que debería empezar por el inicio.-suspiro Robín dejando su arco a un lado y enfocándose en la princesa.-Antes de conocer a tu madre era un ladrón. Robaba a los ricos para ayudar a los pobres, y no me enorgullece decir que era más famoso por que nunca podían atraparme.-confeso el arquero con algo de broma, Jazmín rio por lo bajo.-En uno de esos robos…Asalte el carruaje de tu madre.-recordó Robín con una sonrisa en los labios, Jazmín arqueo las cejas.-Si, no es la mejor forma de conocer a alguien…Pero ese robo fue diferente.-contaba el arquero como si estuviera en ese momento una vez más.

-¿Cómo pudiste asaltar su carruaje?-pregunto Jazmín incrédula y sorprendida.- ¿No tenía magia para defenderse?-preguntaba Jazmín confusa, comenzando a sentirse más atraída por la historia.

-Regina estaba muy lejos de practicar magia.-dijo Robín serio.-Aunque de cierta manera si me sentí hechizado.-se quejó el ladrón fingiendo una mueca de enojo, Jazmín lo miro expectante.-En cuanto la vi lo supe. Supe que iba a ser importante.-dijo Robín sonriéndole pícaramente, la joven comprendió.-Estaba hermosa, era una princesa y la más bella de todas. Cuando robe sus cosas, lo más valioso que robe…-Robín le hizo un ademan a la joven para que se acercara como si fuera a revelarle un secreto, la princesa se acercó a el.-Fue un beso.-murmuro Robín al oído de Jazmín, haciéndola reír.

-¿La besaste cuando robabas su carruaje?-pregunto Jazmín riendo divertida, Robín asintió casi orgulloso y disfrutando las carcajadas de la joven.

-Ella no reacciono igual de bien, quería matarme.-rio Robín divertido, Jazmín sonreía sin poder evitarlo.-No volví a verla después de saltar de su carruaje con sus joyas y otras cosas de valor.-Lo extraño es que…Volví a verla.-dijo Robín mirando los ojos de Jazmín, quien ya se esperaba eso.

-¿La buscaste o ella te encontró a ti?-pregunto Jazmín mirándolo y señalándolo acusadoramente, Robín negó con la cabeza.

-Tu madre tenía una amiga, un hada llamada Tinkerbell.-dijo Robín tomando la mano de la princesa sin darse cuenta, Jazmín no se apartó.-Esa hada le dijo que la llevaría hasta su alma gemela, si sé que suena muy pretencioso pero es cierto.-ironizo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Jazmín arqueo una ceja.-Regina no quiso hacer caso a Tinkerbell, así que huyo de la taberna donde estaba su alma gemela, solo pudo ver que él tenía un tatuaje de un león en su brazo.-dijo Robín recordando su charla con Regina hace un tiempo, Jazmín escuchaba todo atenta.-Cuando Regina huyo de la taberna para no conocer a su alma gemela, se topó con cierto ladrón que odiaba por haberla asaltado.-dijo Robín señalándose a sí mismo, haciendo reír a la morena.-A mí me perseguían unos soldados del Rey, así que cuando chocamos ellos siguieron de largo.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ella te reconoció?-pregunto Jazmín intrigada, Robín arqueo las cejas antes de responder, haciendo que Jazmín lo sujetara del brazo para obligarlo a continuar.

-Bueno, no se tomó bien que un ladrón la usara para escapar de los guardias, menos cuando se dio cuenta que era el mismo que asalto su carruaje un tiempo atrás.-ironizo el arquero, Jazmín asintió de tan solo imaginarse una escena similar.-Esa noche perdí la sensibilidad de mi cara gracias a las cachetadas de tu madre.-se quejó Robín señalando su mejilla, Jazmín no evito reír.-No puedo negar que valió la pena. Ella recupero su pulsera. Yo no pude venderla, era como un recuerdo de la desconocida.-dijo Robín recordando esos momentos.-Tu madre estaba tan furiosa que amenazo con delatarme a los guardias, ahí me di cuenta que esa desconocida…Era la Reina.-dijo el ladrón haciendo un gesto.-Yo sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Ella era la Reina y yo solo un ladrón que ayudaba a los pobres.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros.-Y ella era la esposa del Rey, obviamente no podía aspirar a nada.-dijo el arquero con seriedad.

-Pero ella no se casó por amor, la abuela Cora el obligo, ella no quería casarse y no fue feliz al hacerlo.-protesto Jazmín frunciendo el ceño, como si fuera una niña.

-Eso lo supe después, cuando Regina y yo comenzamos a frecuentarnos a escondidas y a conocernos más.-dijo Robín sonriendo levemente.-Ella era perfecta para mí, me enamore de ella tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta.-confeso Robín.-Y ella sentía lo mismo por mí, pero tenía miedo…Miedo de lo que el Rey o Cora pudieran hacerme. Decidimos escapar del Bosque Encantado juntos.-dijo Robín sonriendo con nostalgia, Jazmín noto que seguramente se acercaba la parte triste de la historia.

-¿Lo hicieron? ¿Pudieron huir?-pregunto la princesa con seriedad, Robín le tomo la mano y asintió.

-Sí, lo hicimos.-dijo Robín con una sonrisa triste, la joven frunció el ceño. El arquero comenzó a contarle lo sucedido, como huyeron por días con la ayuda de los hombres valientes, como Regina y el disfrutaron de esos días. También tuvo que contarle como los guardias los capturaron y los llevaron ante el Rey, como lo torturaron sin descanso y a Regina la habían golpeado. La princesa escuchaba todo horrorizada, como si pudiera sentir el dolor que Robín reflejaba en su rostro. Por ultimo le conto rápidamente lo sucedido con la maldición de Zelena y como habían vuelto a encontrarse gracias a eso en el Bosque Encantado, incluso le dio un par de detalles de cómo en Storybrooke se habían reencontrado.

-Ella te conto del hombre con el tatuaje de león cuando se enamoró de ti en Storybrooke, bueno, cuando ya estaba enamorada de ti y no lo sabía.-dijo Jazmín al comprender que se habían reencontrado en tres ocasiones diferentes sin saber su pasado.-Te enamoraste de ella 3 veces sin siquiera saberlo.-dijo Jazmín incrédula, Robín rio al ver su expresión.-¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera conocido al hombre que tenía el tatuaje de león?-pregunto Jazmín negando con la cabeza.

-Es curioso eso, yo no sabía lo que Tinkerbell le había contado a tu madre, no sabía que su alma gemela tenía un tatuaje de león y que había estado a punto de conocerlo.-dijo Robín fingiendo desconcierto, Jazmín arqueo las cejas. Robín se arremango la camisa blanca y dejo al descubierto su brazo.-Pero cuando Regina vio esto, ella me lo conto.-dijo el arquero mostrándole su brazo con el tatuaje a la princesa, dejándola sorprendida.-El polvo de hadas no suele fallar.-musito Robín riendo al ver el gesto incrédulo de la pequeña morena.

-Es una gran historia.-musito Jazmín aun un poco conmocionada.-Pero si todo eso paso… ¿Qué paso para que no estuvieran juntos ahora?-pregunto Jazmín confusa, Robín se tensó un poco.-Tu no me contaste sobre eso y David tampoco quiso mencionar nada de eso. ¿Qué sucedió?-quiso saber la princesa, Robín negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar.

-Eso es otra historia.-se excusó el arquero, Jazmín torció el gesto.-Quizá después la conozcas pero ahora quizá debamos volver al palacio.-dijo Robín tendiéndole la mano a la joven. La princesa se dio cuenta que ya había caído la tarde hace un buen rato, tomo la mano del arquero para ambos encaminarse al palacio.

* * *

Gold estaba en la biblioteca del palacio, se había mostrado interesado en conocer los libros que podría haber ahí y decidió ocupar su mañana y parte de la tarde recorriendo los largos pasillos llenos de estanterías de la biblioteca del Sultán. Gold sentía curiosidad por el tipo de magia que había en Agrabah, siempre escucho cosas acerca del visir del Sultán y le despertaba curiosidad que tipo de libros podría encontrar ahí. Después de reunir los títulos más interesantes en una mesa dentro de la biblioteca, estaba revisando su contenido para ver si resultaban útiles. También había tomado un par de libros que estaba seguro le gustarían a Bella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí encerrado?-pregunto Regina al entrar a la biblioteca y ver la cantidad de libros que Gold tenía sobre la mesa. Gold se giró desde una estantería y se acercó a Regina, quien comenzaba a revisar los libros elegidos por Gold.

-Bastante.-dijo Gold como si nada, Regina arqueo las cejas.-Quería revisar que libros hay aquí que puedan atraerme. Y también es una buena excusa para mantenerme lejos de nuestro flamante equipo de acompañantes.-dijo el Oscuro con ácido sarcasmo.

-Lo suponía, al parecer tuvimos la misma idea.-ironizo Regina encogiéndose de hombros al dejar un libro y tomar otro de la mesa.-Yo también pensé en buscar algo que pudiera resultar interesante para llevar a Storybrooke.-dijo la reina como si nada. Gold la miro con suspicacia y ambos guardaron silencio por un par de minutos.

-¿Lograste dormir anoche?-pregunto Gold como si no fuera nada, Regina arqueo las cejas y levanto su mirada de los libros para observarlo con curiosidad.-Estaba en mi habitación cuando sentí magia en el castillo, supuse que debías ser tu o Emma, y la señorita Swan parece ser de las que aprecian y aprovechan las horas de sueño.-explico Gold sin mayor importancia.

-Sí, pase parte de la noche con mi hija.-respondió Regina tratando de no dar más información, Gold arqueo una ceja.

-Por lo que he visto y escuchado es una niña muy interesante.-dijo Gold tratando de sonar frio, pero Regina conocía su expresión, para Gold interesante significaba bueno y pocas cosas le parecían buenas.-Quiero decir, sabes a lo que me refiero.-se excusó Gold dejando un libro y concentrándose en Regina.

-Lo se.-asintió la morena, no sabía si era por tantas cosas recientes pero se sintió mal de ver a Gold dolido.-Quizá solo necesito tiempo para entenderte, si conoce las cosas y…-Regina fue interrumpida por el hechicero.

-Ella me odia, Regina. Creció con la peor imagen de mí y la verdad es que todo lo que sabe acerca de mi es cierto.-dijo Gold severo, Regina no supo que decirle.-Al menos en esto tuviste más suerte que yo, tu hija si te perdono, ella sí pudo entenderte.-murmuro Gold con dobles intenciones.

-Sabes que no es lo mismo.-se quejó Regina mirándolo acusadoramente, Gold arqueo las cejas con sarcasmo.-Hemos pasado por más cosas que cualquier relación padre e hija normal o disfuncional.-protesto Regina duramente, Gold frunció el ceño.-Aunque en el fondo siempre supe que me querías aunque fuera un poco.-dijo Regina relajándose un poco, comenzaba a pensar que no debía ser tan dura con él.

-Supongo que era fácil adivinarlo, te vi crecer y te enseñe todo lo que se.-dijo Gold sonriendo con ironía, Regina también sonrió discretamente.-Irónicamente pase más tiempo contigo sin saber que eras mi hija que con el hijo que deseaba encontrar.-ironizo Gold duramente, Regina trago saliva.

-¿Por qué siempre acabamos hablando de lo mismo?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con seriedad, Gold rio levemente con burla.

-Supongo que es más fácil que hablar de lo que podríamos hacer al respecto.-dijo Gold mirándola severo, Regina comprendió sus intenciones.- ¿Estarías dispuesta a darme la oportunidad de redimirme y tratar de perdonarme?-pregunto Gold mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Eres un diablillo manipulador, Gold.-ironizo Regina con aparente seriedad, Gold arqueo las cejas y Regina sonrió con burla.-No pierdes oportunidad.-musito la alcaldesa negando con la cabeza, Gold no dijo nada.-Tal vez ya te estas redimiendo, no lo tires todo al demonio, Gold.-dijo Regina acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-Deberías saber que mantener cerca de mí y con vida al pirata manco y a la bruja psicópata es un gran paso hacia mi redención, querida.-dijo Gold con una sonrisa burlona, Regina arqueo las cejas y asintió.

-Creo que puedo entender lo que has hecho por encontrar a Bae, no digo que justifico todo pero…Lo hiciste por tu hijo, a estas alturas es algo que no puedo juzgar.-dijo Regina mirándolo seria, Gold asintió sin decir nada. Regina se dio media vuelta para marcharse del lugar con su habitual porte de arrogancia, pero antes de llegar a las puertas se giró para mirar a Gold.-Quizá deberías tomar un par de libros para Bella, suelen gustarle las historias de amor.-dijo la reina señalando las estanterías llenas de libros.-Llévale unos cuantos, padre.-musito Regina al darse media vuelta para esconder una sonrisa traviesa y salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejando a Gold con una sutil sonrisa burlona y sarcástica en el rostro. Amaba esos juegos de estira y afloja con su querida Reina Malvada, siempre resultaban divertidos.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche cuando Jazmín entro al palacio corriendo y subió las escaleras de la misma manera, seguida de Robín, quien la observo riendo para sí mismo. El arquero miro al corredor de su izquierda y vio a David acercándose, la rubia venia riendo después de ver a la princesa subir tan de prisa. Cada uno iba a continuar su camino cuando vieron que por el corredor de la derecha se acercaba alguien más. Regina se dirigía hacia las escaleras cuando vio a Robín cerca de la entrada principal y a David frente a ella, al parecer saliendo del comedor. La reina estuvo a un paso de dar media vuelta y marcharse de ahí pero tuvo que reprimir el impulso inicial. Regina tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su postura de reina fría y altiva mientras continuaba su camino hacia las escaleras, sabiendo que David y Robín se acercaban cada vez más.

-Regina.-los dos habían dicho su nombre al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Regina tuviera que detenerse y mirarlo de frente. Regina solo pudo pensar que era una mala señal, algo pasaba si esos dos podían estar en la misma habitación sin señales aparentes de pelea.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Regina casi automáticamente, ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza y eso solo hizo que Regina tuviera un presentimiento poco agradable. La reina los observo callada y noto que estaban nerviosos, pero lo que realmente la inquieto fue el ver que Robín y David intercambiaban una mirada fugaz.- ¿Por qué presiento que lo voy a escuchar no va a ser agradable?-pregunto Regina con un tono de ironía.

-Por el contrario, mi reina, pretendemos que sea más que agradable para ti.-respondió Robín dando un paso hacia adelante y mirándola con una sonrisa discreta, Regina arqueo una ceja suspicaz al no ver una reacción negativa de parte de David.

-Estuvimos hablando con Jazmín.-dijo el rubio con un gesto neutro.-Pero antes de hacerlo tuvimos una interesante charla con Hook.-dijo David cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente, Regina arqueo las cejas al ir comprendiendo de que podría tratarse aquello.

-Sí, y él nos dijo algo curioso…Dijo que tu habías dicho que no lo amabas y que él se retiraba.-dijo Robín frunciendo el ceño, dramatizando un gesto de confusión que hizo que Regina torciera el gesto levemente.

-¿Retirarse?-pregunto Regina tratando de sonar indiferente.- ¿Qué esto? ¿Una partida de Póker o una carrera?-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa burlona, Robín y David fruncieron los ceños.

-Apreciamos el gesto de querer evitar más peleas y entiendo que pensaras que alejándonos de ti dejaríamos de cometer locuras para conquistar a una mujer, que debo decir estábamos fallando en los intentos.-dijo David arqueando las cejas, Regina no sabía si lo que estaba escuchando eran alucinaciones o de verdad el príncipe estaba diciendo lo que escuchaba.-Así que llegamos a una conclusión.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Regina señalándolos a ambos con un gesto incrédulo.-Ustedes dos se están tomando esto con una extraña y casi imposible tranquilidad y civilización. ¿Por qué?-cuestiono Regina mirándolos con sospecha, algo no le gustaba.

-Nos dimos cuenta que estábamos poniéndote en una situación difícil al tener que vernos pelear, y aunque ninguno sabia del pasado es difícil para todos, así que decidimos llegar a una tregua.-dijo Robín suspirando y cruzándose de brazos, Regina arqueo las cejas al ver a David asentir.

-De acuerdo.-Regina intervino antes de que David pudiera hablar, sobraba decir que la morena se sentía extraña al ser el centro de las miradas de Robín y David.-He tratado de comportarme de la mejor manera y sé que no lo he logrado como desearía pero creí que si pensaban que estaba con Hook se decepcionarían y sería mejor para ustedes.-dijo Regina mirándolos con culpa.-No quiero lastimarlos, a ninguno en ningún momento pero lo hice y realmente no quiero seguir haciéndolo, así que…Estarían mejor si no estoy cerca de ustedes, así puedo darles un tiempo y espacio para que todo se calme.-dijo Regina mirándolos con disculpa y seriedad, pero los ceños fruncidos y gestos de desacuerdo de Robín y David le gritaban que iban a dar replica.

-Nosotros tenemos otra propuesta. Nos costó mucho llegar a considerarla y tal vez suene algo loca pero creemos que puede funcionar.-dijo David tragando saliva, Regina arqueo una ceja al ver al ladrón comenzar a evitar el contacto visual. Regina miro seriamente a David para obligarlo a continuar.-Queremos proponerte que aceptes un par de citas.-dijo David casi sin respirar, Robín asintió, pero la cara de Regina era un poema.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Regina después de salir del trance, mirándolos como si le estuvieran jugando una broma. Robín y David torcieron los gestos al escuchar el grito de la reina, tuvieron que agradecer que el palacio fuera tan grande para no alarmar a los demás.- ¿Citas?-pregunto Regina deseando haber escuchado mal pero Robín y David asintieron.-Están locos o se están burlando de mi.-dijo Regina señalándolos con los ojos casi encendidos, por instinto tanto Robín como David retrocedieron.

-No, claro que no.-se apresuró a decir Robín mirándola a los ojos, Regina abrió la boca para decir algo pero el arquero fue más rápido.-Sé que suena raro pero piénsalo un momento. En el Bosque Encantado se solía pretender a las mujeres así, no les llamaban citas pero…Creo que así se decidía con quien se casaba una mujer o algo así.-decía Robín confundido y mirando a David por ayuda, el rubio asintió igual de confuso, mientras que Regina los miraba sin saber qué decir de lo incrédula que estaba.

-Sí, no tenemos claro ese asunto aun pero lo que queremos decir es que…Queremos invitarte a una cita.-dijo David reuniendo todo el valor que necesitaba para no apartar la mirada de Regina, quien parecía estar a un paso de salir de ahí.-Por separado, claro está.-se apresuró a decir el rubio para tratar de hacer reaccionar a la morena. Regina parecía estar clavada al suelo.

-¡Tienen que estar jugando!-grito Regina mirándolos como si estuvieran locos, Robín y David torcieron los gestos, a ninguno le agradaba la idea de hacerla enfadar.-Esa es una de las peores ideas que haya escuchado, es una locura.-protesto Regina procesando el hecho de que ambos parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Ya todo es una locura, Regina.-replico Robín negando con la cabeza.-Solo decidimos que si íbamos a pelear por ti debíamos hacerlo sin complicar las cosas que están pasando. ¿Podrías hacernos caso solo mientras estamos en Agrabah? Cuando volvamos a Storybrooke podrás decidir qué rumbo vas a tomar.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Regina lo miro severa.

-Definitivamente no.-sentencio Regina cruzándose de brazos con seguridad.-No pienso hacerlo, no quiero jugar así con ustedes, no creo que sea buena idea.-dijo Regina negándose, Robín y David rodaron los ojos y asintieron.

-Sabíamos que dirías eso.-se quejó David negando con la cabeza.-No puedes negarte, todos estamos aquí atrapados temporalmente…Así que no es que tengas mucho que hacer.-se burló el rubio sonriéndole pícaramente al pasar junto a ella y seguir de largo, Regina sintió deseos de golpearlo y borrarle la sonrisa.

-Solo déjate llevar, Regina. Mañana puede ser un día interesante.-murmuro Robín al pasar junto a ella y seguir de largo, dejando a Regina con un gesto que parecía un poema, no sabía que decir, parecía estar en shock. Robín y David habían desaparecido de su vista y ella estaba al pie de las escaleras. Regina se tomó un par de minutos para procesar la información recibida y subir las escaleras. La reina se aferró al barandal de las escaleras y al levantar su vista se topó con Zelena mirándola desde arriba con una amplia sonrisa de diversión.

-¿Escuchaste?-pregunto Regina rodando los ojos y respirando profundo para no cometer un homicidio, en esos momentos solo deseaba desahogar la frustración. Zelena sonrió divertida y asintió.-Si sigues escuchando conversaciones ajenas, en especial las mías, tendré que convertirte en algo que no escuche ni hable, Zelena.-amenazo Regina retomando su postura de reina y subiendo las escaleras con arrogancia.

-No te enojes, hermanita.-replico Zelena haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, haciendo a Regina rodar los ojos mientras subía las escaleras.-A mí me parece buena idea lo que proponen esos dos.-dijo la pelirroja apoyándose en el barandal y arqueando una ceja pícaramente, Regina la miro matadoramente al llegar frente a ella.

-Yo no pretendo tomar esto como un juego.-protesto Regina tensando la mandíbula y tomando rumbo a su habitación, Zelena rodo los ojos y decidió seguirla.-Tal vez no lo vean como un juego pero es lo que parece y no quiero tener que herir a alguno, o a los dos.-se quejó Regina abriendo la puerta de su habitación y entrando seguida de Zelena, la pelirroja cerró la puerta.

-Nunca dije que fuera una idea inteligente.-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo descarada, Regina la ignoro y se sentó en la cama, Zelena la observaba cruzada de brazos.- ¿Qué paso con el pirata? ¿Tan fácil se rindió?-pregunto Zelena sonriendo maliciosa, Regina la miro severa.

-Killian y yo no somos buenos como pareja. Tenemos historia juntos pero no creo que funcionaríamos como pareja.-dijo Regina seria, Zelena arqueo las cejas y se sentó en la silla frente al tocador, mirando a la reina con curiosidad.

-Entonces…El ladrón y el Príncipe.-murmuro Zelena mirando a Regina con aparente seriedad antes de sonreír sin poder evitarlo, Regina rodo los ojos y tomo una de las almohadas de la cama para tirársela a la pelirroja, dándole de lleno en el rostro.-¿Qué? Para ser una villana redimida tiendes a caer en la violencia muy seguido, hermanita. Deberías dejar de ser tan impulsiva.-dijo Zelena fingiendo seriedad al mirar a Regina.

-Si quisiera una consulta iría con Archie.-se quejó Regina de mala gana, Zelena arqueo las cejas con burla.- ¿Quién me garantiza que todo lo que yo te diga no lo usaras en mi contra?-pregunto la reina con ironía y suspicacia, Zelena fingió indignación.

-Por esto es que somos hermanas, pensamos igual.-se burló Zelena señalándose a ambas, Regina negó con la cabeza.-Deberías hacerles caso a esos dos y tener esas citas. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-pregunto Zelena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ser villana es mucho más divertido, no debes preocuparte por herir a nadie y puedes hacer lo que quieras sin remordimiento.-se quejó Regina frunciendo el ceño y dejándose caer sobre la cama para mirar al techo. Zelena rio para sus adentros y se levantó de su silla, la pelirroja se acercó a la cama donde estaba su hermana y se dejó caer descuidadamente junto a ella, haciendo a Regina quejarse cuando la empujo para poder acostarse.

-Después de que me hiciste perder por usar magia blanca he aprendido a no subestimarte como héroe.-gruño Zelena fingiendo molestia, haciendo reír a la morena.-Al menos nunca podrías ser una héroe tan aburrida como los desencantadores y la sirvienta de Rumple.-añadió Zelena riendo por lo bajo, Regina también rio levemente.

-¿Has hablado con Jazmín?-pregunto Regina cambiando de tema y notando como Zelena se tensaba. Zelena dudo que debía responder, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo y rápido antes de que Regina sospechara algo.

-No. He querido hacerlo pero creí que debía darle tiempo para estar sola y además ha estado ocupada con el rey de los ladrones y el príncipe desencantador.-respondió Zelena fingiendo fastidio, Regina arqueo una ceja y miro a su hermana con algo de intriga.

-Anoche estuvimos hablando hasta muy tarde.-dijo Regina mirando al techo, Zelena hacia lo mismo.-Me dijo lo bien que la trataste durante un tiempo y que la hiciste viajar a un mundo sin magia.-dijo la reina con un tono neutro, Zelena trago saliva.-Sé que no debe haber sido fácil para ti ver que Cora puso en una buena situación a mi hija cuando a ti te dejo como lo hizo.-murmuro Regina sin mirar a la pelirroja.-Gracias por no hacerle daño cuando pudiste hacerlo para vengarte de mí.-dijo Regina mirándola fugazmente, Zelena sintió deseos de disculparse pero titubeo.

-Ella no pidió que Cora la convirtiera en la princesa de este reino.-dijo Zelena duramente.-Cora eligió el destino de su nieta y decidió darle el mejor, eso es todo.-dijo la pelirroja tensa, Regina lo noto pero decidió no decir nada más. La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y Regina la siguió con la mirada.-Ya es un tarde y quiero cenar algo decente en mi habitación, iré a buscar a Emma ya que alguien me ha dejado sin magia.-dijo Zelena al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta y se marchaba de ahí sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Regina iba a camino a la habitación de Jazmín para preguntarle si deseaba cenar en el comedor, aunque serian solamente ellas en realidad, todos habían optado por cenar en sus respectivas habitaciones. Regina estaba caminando por el corredor cuando se topó con Emma, la rubia se sorprendió un poco al topársela de frente.

-¿Siempre caminas sin mirar por dónde vas?-pregunto Regina con ironía, Emma se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

-Estaba distraída.-se excusó Emma como si nada, Regina la miro con resignación.-El palacio es enorme, estuve revisando y hay habitaciones bastante geniales.-decía la rubia con la emoción de un niño que recorre un lugar nuevo.-Podría llevarme un par de cosas de aquí, con un par de joyas dejaría de trabajar de por vida.-dijo Emma despreocupadamente.

-No es que tu trabajo en la comisaria sea muy demandante, Swan.-se burló Regina mirándola con picardía, Emma frunció el ceño.-Iba a ver si mi hija quiere cenar algo en el comedor, quizá hoy que no somos todos se sienta un poco más cómoda.-dijo Regina señalando la habitación para seguir su camino.

-Eso note, todos en sus habitaciones. Te acompaño, también iba a ver como estaba esa niña-dijo Emma siguiendo a la alcaldesa, Regina la miro con burla al escuchar cómo se refería a Jazmín de la misma manera que a Henry. Ambas mujeres iban a abrir la puerta para entrar pero Emma noto que Robín se acercaba a ellas.-Mejor iré yo a ver si quiere comer algo, para que no se sienta presionada.-dijo Emma adelantándose a la habitación de la joven y entrando sin más, Regina estuvo a un paso de abrir la puerta para entrar también pero unas manos la sujetaron por la cintura y le cubrieron la boca. La reina comenzó a forcejear del susto pero noto un olor bastante familiar que la tranquilizo un poco, solo por reconocer de quien se trataba pero no lo suficiente para no desear golpearlo. Robín sujeto lo suficiente a Regina para poder llevarla a la habitación que él ocupaba, no era una tarea difícil tomando en cuenta que la altura y fuerza de Robín era mucho mayor que la de Regina.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-protesto Regina cuando Robín tuvo que quitar la mano de su boca para poder abrir la puerta y entrar. El arquero volvió a cerrar la puerta y Regina aprovecho para zafarse de el al pisarle el pie derecho.

-¡Eso dolió!-se quejó Robín con un gesto de dolor al soltar a Regina una vez dentro de la habitación, la reina le había clavado su tacón en su pie derecho. Regina se giró y lo miro con instintos asesinos, se acercó a él con intenciones de marcharse pero al pasar a su lado Robín la sujeto del brazo con firmeza y sin mucho esfuerzo la jalo a él, hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos de Regina y besándola. Robín disfruto el fugaz beso, cuando soltó a Regina no oculto una sonrisa traviesa que contrastaba con los ojos encendidos de la reina.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Regina mirándolo acusadoramente, Robín se cruzó de brazos con inocencia y se apoyó en la puerta cerrada por si a Regina se le ocurría intentar marcharse.- ¿Quieres volverme loca o solo es parte de su idea?-pregunto Regina destilando ironía.

-Quería hablar contigo y note que me estabas evitando, después de lo de hace un rato no ibas a querer hablar conmigo.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros y manteniendo su postura, Regina frunció el ceño y también se cruzó de brazos.

-No pretendía hablar contigo.-dijo Regina arqueando una ceja con arrogancia, Robín frunció el ceño.-Mucho menos después de la locura que me han propuesto.-dijo Regina señalándolo, Robín asintió.-Tu deberías estar odiándome no intentando hacer que vuelva contigo.-dijo Regina con algo de culpa en su tono, Robín se tensó y la miro con seriedad.

-Es verdad, pero también te amo y llevo más tiempo amándote que odiándote.-dijo Robín con un gesto de fingida confusión que hizo a Regina rodar los ojos.-Soy nuevo en esto, no puedes culparme por no saber cómo funciona.-se excusó el arquero con inocencia, Regina negó con la cabeza.

-Sería más fácil para ti odiarme si conocieras todo lo que he hecho en el pasado.-se burló Regina en el mismo tono que el arquero. Robín se acercó a ella para mirarla directo a los ojos.-Eres la última persona a la que quise lastimar, no debí hacerlo y mucho menos meterte en todo esta confusión.-se lamentó Regina con frustración, Robín se tensó notablemente pero tardo poco en recomponerse.

-¿Por qué no me muestras tu pasado?-pregunto Robín tratando de sonar indiferente, Regina lo miro confusa.-Conozco cosas de la Reina Malvada, escuche cosas de ella, incluso vi cosas terribles sobre ella. Si tú me cuentas lo que tanto te has guardado te sentirías mejor-dijo Robín mirándola cálidamente, Regina titubeo.-No todo era malo, de hecho, había motivos por los cuales valía la pena verla.-dijo Robín llevando su mirada directo al escote de Regina, haciendo sonrojarla y darle un ligero golpe para hacerlo callar.

-Ya conoces lo que todos decían de mí, no sé qué más podría contarte.-dijo Regina fingiendo desinterés. Robín la miro con suspicacia, como siempre la miraba cuando no le creía algo.

-Conozco lo que todos decían, tomando en cuenta que eran seguidores de Blanca Nieves no sé qué tan confiables sean esas fuentes.-ironizo Robín mirándola con burla, Regina frunció el ceño.-Yo quiero saber lo que tú tienes que decir, no los demás, esa parte que deseas mantener lejos de nosotros porque soy quizá el único que no te conoció durante esos años.-dijo Robín tomando sus manos con suavidad.

-Soy mala en las relaciones, Robín.-replico Regina con un gesto infantil, el arquero fingió una mueca de sorpresa que la hizo reír.-Pero sé que tú conoces partes de mi vida que otros no.-dijo Regina sonriéndole cálidamente.-Cuando estoy contigo es como si nunca hubiera sido la Reina Malvada, pero tal vez si debas conocer esos momentos para saber si de verdad me amas o solo amas la parte que conoces.-dijo la reina soltando su mano de él y llevándola a su rostro.

-No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga salir corriendo. Ya te he visto enfadada y aun así decidí correr el riesgo.-se burló Robín con inocencia, Regina rio por lo bajo.-Mañana te tengo una sorpresa, tendrás que esperar pero prometo que valdrá la pena.-dijo Robín sonriéndole pícaramente, Regina iba a decir algo mas pero el arquero se apresuró a darle un corto beso en los labios para callar sus réplicas, Regina frunció el ceño.

-No preguntare, ya entendí.-se quejó la morena con un gesto infantil, Robín asintió.-Estuviste hablando con mi hija en el jardín. ¿Qué les llevo tanto tiempo?-pregunto Regina con curiosidad.

-Ella quería saber mi historia, sobre todo la parte de cuando te conocí.-dijo el ladrón encogiéndose de hombros como si nada, Regina arqueo las cejas y se llevó las manos a las caderas.-Lo gracioso es que hasta que cuando se la estaba contando me di cuenta de lo larga que es.-dijo Robín mirándola con un gesto de burla, Regina asintió con una sonrisa.

-Larga y confusa.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa descarada, Robín asintió.- ¿Le contaste la parte en que asaltaste mi carruaje?-pregunto la morena con picardía, el arquero asintió de mala gana.

-No sé si sea la mejor historia para contarle a una hija.-bromeo Robín fingiendo confusión, Regina se cruzó de brazos con un gesto para darle la razón. Robín solo la miraba y eso comenzaba a inquietarla, los ojos azules del arquero siempre la inquietaban de una forma que aún no conseguía explicarse.

-Tal vez debería...-Regina señalo la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo, Robín parecía disfrutar el ponerla nerviosa y eso Regina lo sabía.-Buenas noches, Robín.-murmuro Regina al tener que esforzarse por apartar su mirada de él y apresurarse a salir de esa habitación, aun consiente de que el arquero la había seguido con la mirada.

* * *

Cuando Emma entro a la habitación de Jazmín la encontró sentada frente a su tocador terminando de peinarse, la princesa le dio una mirada sorprendida al ver a la rubia entrar como si nada. Jazmín solo pudo reír al ver la mueca de Emma cuando cerró la puerta. La salvadora se acercó a donde estaba la joven y vio que la princesa había sacado un par de joyas que ahora estaban sobre su tocador. Jazmín no le dio importancia a eso, estaba acostumbrar a usarlas y no le encontraba lo raro.

-Son lindas.-dijo Emma detrás de Jazmín, siguiendo de largo hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama con despreocupación. Jazmín se giró en su silla y miro a Emma que estaba sentada en su cama.-Solo pasaba para saber si querías cenar algo en el comedor.-dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, Jazmín lo pensó un par de segundos y termino por morderse el labio inferior en señal de negación, Emma asintió.-O puedes cenar aquí igual que ayer.-dijo la Salvadora arqueando las cejas.

-Gracias, Emma. Pero tal vez mañana.-dijo Jazmín sonriéndole cálidamente.-Todos se han portado bien conmigo pero preferiría quedare aquí, es que no quiero ver a todos.-se justificó Jazmín con un tono suave.

-No quieres ver a Gold.-replico Emma mirándola con suspicacia, Jazmín no respondió pero aparto la mirada dándole la razón a Emma. Jazmín prefirió omitir el detalle de que también estaba evitando a Zelena.-No vas a poder evitarlo por mucho tiempo más.-recordó la rubia mirándola seria.

-Lo sé, es solo que cuando lo veo y recuerdo lo que hizo…Prefiero estar lejos de el.-dijo Jazmín con un tono suave, Emma asintió al comprenderla en parte.- ¿Soy muy injusta por pensar así?-pregunto Jazmín al levantarse de su silla y acercarse a la cama, tomando asiento al lado de Emma.

-No lo eres, solo reaccionas a lo que escuchaste toda tu vida.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.-Para ti no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero para todos ha sido mucho, en ese tiempo han sucedido cosas. Solo te llevara tiempo adaptarte a tantos cambios.-comento la rubia mirándola con un gesto despreocupado.-Si vas a cenar aquí será mejor que te acompañe.-dijo Emma cambiando el tema y concentrándose lo más que pudo hizo aparecer una mesa delante de ellas con dos platos de comida.-¡Sí!.-grito Emma satisfecha y orgullosa, haciendo reír a Jazmín.- ¿No te incomoda?-pregunto Emma señalando la pequeña mesa, la joven negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te portas tan bien conmigo?-pregunto Jazmín mirándola con un gesto de curiosidad, tomando a Emma por sorpresa.-Mi madre lastimo a tus padres, incluso trato de herirte a ti y ahora es posible que sea hija de David. Tu madre debe odiarme. ¿Por qué tu no?-pregunto la princesa con un gesto de interés, Emma dejo de prestarle atención a su comida un momento.

-Ya hemos pasado por mucho con Regina, ahora estamos bien.-dijo Emma como si nada, a la joven le sorprendía lo despreocupada de la Salvadora, no podía negar que le agradaba.-A mi madre seguro le causaras un ataque, aun mas si eres hija de David, pero Blanca Nieves no suele odiar a nadie.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.-Ella es toda ternura y esperanza, llega a ser agotador.-ironizo Emma tomando su tenedor y comenzando a centrarse en su comida, Jazmín no pudo evitar reír ante la despreocupación de Emma.

-¿Todos en Storybrooke son como tú? Despreocupados y divertidos.-pregunto Jazmín mirándola con broma, Emma la miro y arqueo una ceja.

-Yo soy única, niña.-replico Emma dramatizando una mueca, Jazmín rio divertida.-Y no, en Storybrooke todos son personajes de cuentos. Ya los conocerás, estoy segura que al menos con Ruby, Kathryn y Tinkerbell te llevaras bien. Ellas son amigas de tu madre.-dijo Emma mirando a la joven, quien la escuchaba un poco desubicada.

-¿Y qué pasaría si no deseo ir a ese lugar?-pregunto la princesa un poco titubeante, mirando el plato de comida frente a ella y tomando el tenedor aunque no tenía intenciones de comer aun.

-¿Preferirías quedarte en un reino desierto?-pregunto Emma irónicamente, Jazmín se mordió el labio inferior.-Seria muy aburrido. El palacio es lindo pero estar totalmente sola en un reino en ruinas no es para nada atractivo para mí, al menos en Storybrooke jamás te aburrirías, eso te lo aseguro.-dijo Emma como si nada, la princesa medito sus palabras.-Yo nunca me aburro.-añadió Emma guiñándole un ojo antes de dar otro bocado a su comida.

-¿Por ser la Salvadora?-pregunto Jazmín mirándola con picardía, Emma arqueo las cejas al mirarla.-Mamá me explico algunas cosas. También menciono que siempre que sucedía algo ella y Gold tenían que intervenir para salvarlos.-rio Jazmín con ironía, Emma la miro con un gesto de indignación.

-Eso es porque tu madre suele gastarme bromas muy seguido, pero en el fondo todos sabemos que me quiere.-se justificó Emma mirándola con seguridad, Jazmín la miro con una ceja arqueada que hizo que Emma frunciera el ceño.-Bien, es verdad. Pero yo rompí una maldición.-protesto Emma con orgullo.

-¿El beso de amor verdadero a Henry?-pregunto Jazmín mirándola con interés, Emma asintió mientras tomaba otro bocado.-Por lo que entendí…Tu no lo habrías hecho si él no se come la empanada…-Emma se apresuró a interrumpirla.

-¿Siempre eres así de terca?-pregunto Emma mirándola con burla, Jazmín frunció el ceño esta vez.-Es como si estuviera frente a un clon, debes pasar más tiempo conmigo para arreglar eso, niña.-dijo Emma señalándola con su tenedor, Jazmín solo rio divertida.-Si sigues así al rato estarás criticando mis hermosas chaquetas.-se quejó Emma negando con la cabeza.

-A mí me gustas tus chaquetas.-replico Jazmín, haciendo que Emma arqueara las cejas.-Cuando viaje al mundo sin magia con Zelena yo tenía un par así, aunque nunca de un color tan estridente como las tuyas.-se apresuró a aclarar Jazmín con una mueca de broma, Emma sonrió ampliamente.

-Interesante, niña.-sonrió Emma al encontrar una manera de poder usar el karma contra su querida alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Jazmín negó con la cabeza y decidió empezar a comer antes de que Emma terminara incluso con su comida.

* * *

Regina estaba en su recamara, después de la plática con Robín había preferido regresar a su habitación para estar sola. La reina estaba en el balcón de su habitación, la brisa de la noche le agradaba, miraba las casas vacías y oscuras…Todo estaba en silencio. Regina no dejaba de pensar que algo no encajaba en lo que pasaba, no solo sobre lo de Robín y David, la reina sentía que algo mas había sucedido en Agrabah y eso la intrigaba. ¿Qué fue lo que dejo a la ciudad así? Regina no sentía magia en la ciudad, no había encontrado más lugares ocultos dentro del palacio y ninguna pista sobre lo que dejo a Agrabah en ruinas, como si lo que fuera que hubiera pasado se esfumo y ya.

-¿Estas ocupada?-la voz de Hook desde la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, el pirata toco primero antes de abrir la puerta y pasar a la habitación. Regina se giró y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe, casi lastimándole la mano a Hook, haciendo que el pirata torciera el gesto.-Cuidado con eso, amor, solo me queda una.-se quejó el pirata moviendo la mano lastimada, Regina lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que estabas pensando cuando le diste a Robín y David una idea tan estúpida?-siseo Regina mirándolo severa y acercándose lentamente, Hook comprendió su enojo y lamento no haber salido corriendo a tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué se supone que hice esta vez?-pregunto Hook con inocencia fingida, Regina alzo la mano para conjurar algún hechizo pero Hook alcanzo a detenerla.-Bien, tal vez haya escuchado que hablaban acerca de una idea pero… ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?-replico Hook con indignación, Regina lo miro con burla.

-¿Es un chiste?-pregunto Regina retóricamente, Hook frunció el ceño.-Una idea tan loca solo podía venir de un pirata.-dijo Regina señalándolo con enojo, Hook sonrió con descaro y alzo su garfio para replicar.

-Capitán, amor.-dijo Hook señalándola como si nada, Regina respiro profundo y estuvo a un paso de lastimarlo pero Hook volvió a hablar.-Eso que dices es cierto, pero la idea les gusto.-se excusó Hook con una sonrisa de inocencia, Regina lo fulmino con la mirada y alcanzo a tomar lo primer que encontró para lanzárselo, Hook solo pudo apartarse y esquivarlo por poco.-Era una mejor idea que un duelo de espadas, aunque eso hubiera sido más divertido.-ironizo Hook riendo levemente, Regina controlo sus instintos asesinos antes de terminar haciendo que el pirata cayera por el balcón.

-Eres un idiota, Hook.-se quejó Regina mirándolo acusadoramente, Hook torció el gesto.-No seguiré discutiendo esto.-musito la alcaldesa tomando asiento en la cama, Hook pareció de acuerdo y se dejó caer sobre el colchón como si nada, ganándose una mirada severa de Regina.

-¿Cómo les fue a Robín y David con nuestra princesa?-pregunto Hook tratando de sonar despreocupado mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, bajo la mirada incrédula de Regina, quien estaba a un paso de tirarlo de la cama.

-Al parecer bastante bien.-dijo Regina tratando de hacer que Hook bajara sus pies de su cama, pero el pirata no parecía inmutarse por sus intentos.-Creí que ya estarías hablando con ella.-dijo Regina desistiendo de moverlo y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No, prefiero esperar un poco y no abrumarla tanto.-dijo Hook sin mirarla, Regina arqueo una ceja sin creerle, el pirata rodo los ojos.-De acuerdo, tal vez no quiera contarle de las cosas que hice como pirata, unas son divertidas pero otras…No creo que le agraden.-comento Hook con un tono burlón.

-Puedes omitir los detalles que consideres.-dijo Regina con seriedad, Hook ya había pensado en eso.

-Eso pensaba hacer.-rio Hook con descaro, Regina lo observo callada.-Nunca pensé en tener una hija.-suspiro el pirata llevándose la mano al rostro y frotándose los ojos.-Es raro no querer que esa niña tenga una mala imagen de mí. ¿Así se supone que sea?-pregunto Hook mirando a Regina con un gesto de frustración, pero la reina solo pudo reírse un poco, haciéndolo gruñir de fastidio.

* * *

Gold estaba debatiéndose entre abrir la puerta de la habitación de Jazmín o marcharse sin hacerlo. El Oscuro se había pasado el día dentro de la biblioteca escogiendo los libros más interesantes, también se había tomado la molestia de tratar de encontrar algún escondite mágico o algo que pudiera darle pistas sobre algunas cosas, pero no encontró nada. Ahora Gold estaba frente a la habitación de Jazmín, dudando si debía entrar o esperar a que la joven fuera quien quisiera hablar con él. Gold reunió su valor y toco la puerta, cuando escucho la voz de la joven para hacerlo pasar entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, encontrándose con Jazmín acercándose desde el balcón. La princesa se tensó al ver que se trataba de él, Gold lo noto y decidió no acercarse más. Jazmín lo miraba con seriedad y en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Jazmín con seriedad, mirándolo sin pestañear siquiera, sosteniéndole la mirada a Gold, quien lucía su semblante serio de siempre. Jazmín no pretendía mostrarse intimidada por él, no quería flaquear delante de él.

-Quería hablar contigo, ya que eres mi nieta.-dijo Gold mirándola como si con esas palabras explicara todo, la joven noto que le estaba costando hablar tanto como a ella. Gold la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera descubrirla por completo, como acostumbraba a mirar a todos, pero la joven no se dejaba fácil y parecía mantener el aplomo de arrogancia.

-Tal vez seas mi abuelo, pero no por eso estoy obligada a hablar contigo, no quiero hacerlo y prefirió que me dejaras sola.-dijo Jazmín duramente, mirando a la puerta, manteniéndose tan firme que Gold tuvo que darle un punto por eso. Pero si la joven era terca, Gold también lo era.

-Las cosas no son como Cora te ha contado. Puedo imaginar que te habrá dicho cosas horribles de mí y sobre lo que he hecho pero no todas han sido así.-dijo Gold manteniendo su semblante inexpresivo, consiguiendo que Jazmín apretara los puños al comenzar a perder la paciencia y la compostura.

-¿No? ¿No la usaste para conseguir tener a mi madre? ¿No le ofreciste salvar su cabeza si ella te entregaba a su primera hija? ¿No le enseñaste a arrancar corazones? ¿No manipulaste todo para convertir a mi madre en una la Reina Malvada y tener tu maldición?-reprocho Jazmín tensando la mandíbula cada vez más, desahogando todo lo que se había guardado en ese momento. Gold la miraba sin alteración alguna, podía notar como la joven apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que hizo se hiciera daño en las manos.

-A Cora le enseñe todo lo que yo sabía, incluso a arrancar corazones, cosa que debo decir aprendió de una manera tan excelente que acabo volviéndose la Reina de Corazones.-siseo Gold tensándose y torciendo el gesto, Jazmín noto su dureza.-Le enseñe todo porque pensé que me amaba, le ofrecí algo juntos y ella prefirió el trono. Ella me dejo después de que logro zafarse de nuestro contrato. Ella decidió traicionarme, no yo a ella.-dijo Gold tan rígido que Jazmín se asustó un poco.

-Pero tú ya eras el Oscuro cuando la conociste. Tu pretendías engañarla pero ella lo hizo antes que tu.-musito Jazmín mirándolo con un gesto más calmado, Gold asintió de mala gana y casi gruñendo.-No fue culpa de Cora que tu hicieras más daño, tu también eras malvado.-dijo Jazmín mirándolo cruzada de brazos, con una seriedad que Gold comenzaba a sentir irritable.

-Para ser tan pequeña eres bastante dura.-gruño Gold torciendo el gesto un momento, lo suficiente para no notar la discreta y fugaz sonrisa que Jazmín oculto.-Debí saber que Cora se había encargado de no hacerte dudar de tus impresiones hacia mí, es claro que no poder hacerte cambiar de opinión.-dijo Gold de mala gana, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Jazmín frunció el ceño ante la insinuación de ser manipulada por su abuela.

-Espera.-dijo Jazmín deteniendo a Gold a medio camino, ignorando que Gold ya sonreía satisfecho al haber conseguido lo que quería.-Si yo te dejara hablar… ¿Me contaras tu versión de la historia? Tendrías que decirme la verdad y yo sabría si mientes. Lo sabría y si lo haces no volveré a mirarte siquiera, sin importarme si estas a punto de morir.-dijo Jazmín tratando de sonar tan segura como arrogante, Gold sonrió ampliamente de espaldas a ella.

-¿De verdad crees que funcionara ponerle condiciones al Oscuro, pequeña?-pregunto Gold al girarse, derrochando ironía y sarcasmo, Jazmín arqueo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, comenzaba a pensar que darle una oportunidad era una mala idea.

-Tómalo como si fuera un trato. Tu podrás hablar en tu defensa, podrás contarme tu versión de lo que paso y yo intentare seriamente no ser tan dura contigo, incluso podría plantearme el perdonarte.-dijo la princesa con desdén y un gesto de seriedad, Gold arqueo las cejas tratando de ocultar su incredulidad.

-Eres una niña lista y astuta.-gruño Gold mirándola con seriedad, detestaba no ser quien pusiera sus condiciones y en realidad no tenía que hacer caso a Jazmín, pero sentía curiosidad por ver cómo podría acabar todo eso.-Me agrada eso.-sonrió Gold con malicia y descaro, Jazmín sonrió de igual manera.

-Soy nieta del Oscuro, ¿no?-replico Jazmín sonriendo con superioridad, haciendo que Gold tuviera que reprimir una risa divertida, comenzaba a verle la gracia a ese asunto.-Supongo que debería llamarte abuelo.-ironizo Jazmín con una mueca de desagrado, Gold frunció el ceño.

-Por favor no lo hagas.-pidió Gold negando con la cabeza, ni siquiera Henry lo llamaba así y le sería un poco difícil acostumbrarse a ese término, al menos hasta que Regina decidiera perdonarlo oficialmente.

-¿No te agrada?-replico Jazmín arqueando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, Gold comprendió que había sido mala idea decirlo en voz alta.-Entendido, abuelo.-ironizo la princesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo torcer el gesto y gruñir por lo bajo.

-Cora ha de estar disfrutando mi tortura, la planeo muy bien.-gruño Gold al acercarse al balcón, la joven lo siguió con la mirada.-De todas las personas posibles tenías que crecer cerca de Cora y Maléfica, alguien se está burlando de mi.-ironizo Gold con un tono de pocos amigos, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y se acercó a donde estaba el.

-Te odiaban.-dijo Jazmín acercándose al balcón pero manteniendo una buena distancia de Gold, apoyándose en el balcón de piedra. Gold la miro y ella se encogió de hombros.-Quizá no eran buenas pero sin duda eran interesantes, aprendí mucho de ellas.-dijo la princesa sonriendo levemente al mirar al frente, Gold arqueo una ceja.

-No lo dudo. ¿La reina de corazones y la Emperatriz del mal? ¿No te enseñaron a lanzar maldiciones o arrancar corazones?-pregunto Gold mirándola con sarcasmo, Jazmín no se sintió ofendida como espero el Oscuro, se limitó a reír y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Si recuerdas que tú eres el Oscuro, cierto?-replico Jazmín señalando con burla, Gold respiro profundamente antes de rodar los ojos.-No creo que seas el indicado para burlarte, abuelo.-se desquito Jazmín sonriendo divertida.

-Se supone que las princesas como tu sean educadas, dulces y amables…No arrogantes, presumidas y sarcásticas.-se quejó Gold gruñendo, Jazmín rio divertida.

-Lo soy, pero solo con quien yo quiero, con personas que me agradan.-respondió Jazmín con filoso sarcasmo, Gold la miro con un gesto de burla y frunció el ceño.-¿Me contaras ya o tendré que marcharme y esperar a que tomes el valor necesario?-pregunto Jazmín con una mueca burlona. Gold arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza, sin duda Cora se estaba divirtiendo donde quiera que estuviera al verlo en esa situación, ahora entendía el interés de Cora en esa niña, podía ver el potencial. Jazmín lo miraba expectante y Gold termino por respirar profundo antes de pensar cómo iba a contarle y sobre todo que cosas iba a decirle.

* * *

Emma caminaba por los largos pasillos del palacio camino a su habitación, la Salvadora había salido por aire fresco y había pasado a la cocina por algo de comer que le gustara, después de todo Regina y Gold se habían encargado de abastecer la cocina del palacio con algo de comida decente. La rubia solo tomo un vaso de leche y se encamino de nuevo a su habitación, hasta que su silencioso y tranquilo camino se vio interrumpido por David, su padre que le había pedido ayuda en algo que no estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

-Vamos, Emma, es un favor para tu padre.-dijo David con un tono de protesta, siguiendo los pasos de su hija, quien ya se encaminaba a las escaleras pretendiendo que no lo escuchaba o al menos no se detenía para mirarlo.

-No.-sentencio Emma siguiendo su camino sin siquiera mirar atrás, bebiendo un trago de su leche, David frunció el ceño y continuo siguiéndola.-Regina me asesinara, y si no lo hace ella lo hará Mary Margareth si llega a saberlo. Además, no pienso tomar partido.-decía Emma negándose a la propuesta del príncipe, quien rodando los ojos seguía el paso de su hija.

-Deberías tomar partido.-replico David con un tono burlón, Emma rio burlonamente.-Soy tu padre, deberías estar de mi lado. Robín solo es tu compañero.-decía David al llegar a las escaleras y ver a Emma subir sin culpas.-Además, es lo justo.-añadió David apresurando a subir las escaleras para alcanzar a su hija.-Me lo debes por las veces que te cubrí en la comisaria sin decirle a tu madre, y sin preguntar dónde estabas.-sentencio David cruzándose de brazos detrás de ella.

-Demonios.-gruño Emma sin importarle su lenguaje frente a su padre, arrepintiéndose al verlo mirarla con seriedad.-Eso es injusto.-se quejó la rubia con un gesto infantil, David sonrió satisfecho.

-Es solo un pequeño hechizo, el primero y el ultimo que te pediré.-prometió David encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, Emma gruño una vez más.-No es para tanto, solo es una pequeña ayuda para tu padre.-ironizo David sonriendo divertido, al llegar al final de la escalera se detuvieron.

-¿Si digo que si dejaras de seguirme?-pregunto Emma de mala gana, David asintió sin remordimiento.-Extorsionada por mi padre, genial.-se burló la rubia negando con la cabeza, David la miro con regaño.-Bien, lo hare. Te veo al rato en tu habitación.-acepto Emma suspirando resignada y continuando su camino hacia su habitación, mientras que David hizo lo mismo hacia el lado contrario. Emma camino hacia su habitación y antes de llegar vio a Robín de camino a la suya, la rubia aprovecho que pasaba junto a él y lo sujeto del brazo en un gesto amigable.

-¿Qué pasa, Emma?-pregunto Robín despreocupado, Emma lo miro y negó con la cabeza para después darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, el arquero la miro confundido.

-Te debo un favor, amigo.-ironizo Emma arqueando las cejas, Robín la miro sin entender.-No preguntes, no protestes, solo te debo un favor que podrás cobrar después.-gruño Emma encogiéndose de hombros y retomando su camino hacia su cuarto. Robín la observo con un gesto de confusión, cuando vio a la rubia desaparecer el también entro a la habitación que ocupaba.

* * *

_\- Flash Forward._

_-Si Ingrid te llega a ver me matara a mí, a ti y a todos en Storybrooke.-dijo Zelena con seriedad y algo de sarcasmo cruel al girarse para mirar seriamente a Jazmín, quien tenía la misma mirada que la pelirroja._

_-Como si no pudieras acabar con ella, tía.-se burló Jazmín mirándola con los brazos cruzados, Zelena la miro severa.- ¿No puedes?-pregunto Jazmín sorprendida, Zelena torció el gesto en un gesto de pocos amigos._

_-Ella me hizo volver, ella me revivió.-dijo Zelena con frustración.-No es tonta, mocosa, ella uso protección para que no pudiera volverme contra ella.-explico Zelena con fastidio, la joven entendió.-No debe reconocerte, no debe verte.-murmuro la pelirroja pensando en alguna solución temporal._

_-No me conoce, nunca me ha visto, no podrá saber quién soy.-dijo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros tratando de pensar en algo más, Zelena la miro como si estuviera burlándose de ella._

_-Como si fuera necesario preguntar siquiera, mocosa.-se burló Zelena mirándola de arriba a abajo, Jazmín llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca como las que acostumbraba a usar Regina pero más ceñidas al cuerpo, complementando su atuendo con una chaqueta de cuero café, el cabello lo llevaba largo y suelto, mientras que sus ojos resaltaban aún más con el delineador en ellos.-Eres el clon de tu madre, pequeña princesita malvada. Y tienes mi sonrisa.-se burló Zelena recordando el apodo de su sobrina, haciéndola fruncir el ceño._

_-Que graciosa, tía Zelena, recuerda reír cuando la loca de los helados comience a matarnos a todos.-se quejó Jazmín torciendo el gesto y sonriéndole con descaro, Zelena retomo su seriedad._

_-No aprendes a moderar tu lengua, mocosa.-ironizo Zelena arqueando las cejas, Jazmín no respondió.-Ella no nos matara si no sabe que estas aquí.-murmuro la pelirroja para sí misma, con un movimiento de muñeca en su mano apareció un conocido collar.-Usaras esto.-dijo Zelena tendiéndole el collar de trébol a Jazmín._

_-¿El collar para cambiar de forma?-pregunto Jazmín con una mueca de desagrado al tomarlo.- ¿En serio es necesario? Odio cambiar de apariencia.-se quejó Jazmín dejando salir su lado caprichoso que Zelena reconoció como familiar._

_-¿Prefieres ataúd de cristal o en cenizas, sobrina?-pegunto Zelena mirándola con ironía al cruzarse de brazos, Jazmín rodo los ojos._

_-Bien jugado, tía.-se quejó la princesa al ponerse el collar y de inmediato adoptar otra forma, Zelena la observo con una sonrisa de diversión.- ¿Rubia?-protesto Jazmín notando sus cabellos, Zelena asintió con una sonrisa burlona.-Prefiero otra cosa, menos…rubia.-dijo Jazmín mirando a la pelirroja con inocencia, la bruja estuvo tentada a negarse pero decidió acceder. Zelena se acercó a ella y toco el collar, en un segundo los cabellos de Jazmín cambiaron de color igual que su rostro._

_-Así tendrás que quedarte-dijo Zelena aprobando su apariencia, la joven rodo los ojos y asintió de mala gana.-Puedes quitártelo por ahora. Debemos pensar como acabar con una heladera.-gruño Zelena frustrada, ambas guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en algo._

_-Con fuego.-murmuro Jazmín al alzar la mirada hacia su tía, quien la miro con burla._

_-Ingrid es mucho más fuerte que eso, mocosa.-replico Zelena negando con la cabeza, pero Jazmín parecía firme._

_-Fuego de dragón.-dijo Jazmín sonriendo ampliamente, Zelena arqueo las cejas y la miro sin convencerse, no había dragones en Storybrooke.-Maléfica.-musito la princesa sonriendo, Zelena rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza._

_-Un dragón vivo nos serviría, no uno que lleva un buen rato vuelto cenizas.-dijo Zelena con arrogancia, pero la joven no parecía rendirse._

_-Podemos traerla de vuelta.-dijo Jazmín comenzando a idear su plan, Zelena la miraba sin convencerse.-Ingrid lo hizo contigo, podríamos hacerlo.-dijo la princesa firme._

_-Ingrid uso algo mío, niña. Los hechizos así no son nada fáciles, por eso no se hacen muy seguido, no siempre resultan.-dijo Zelena mirándola con seriedad.-Necesitaríamos algo de Maléfica y no lo tenemos, la sangre de la persona que la mato y otras cosas.-dijo Zelena negándose, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y bajo la mirada a su muñeca, Zelena hizo lo mismo y rodo los ojos. Jazmín llevaba puesta la pulsera de oro que la Emperatriz del Mal le había regalado hace unos años._

_-Fin Flash Forward_

* * *

Gold estaba camino a la habitación de Regina, iba a mencionarle el hecho de que su hija ya conocía otra parte de la historia que probablemente ayudaría a limpiar la imagen que tenia de él, estaba seguro que en poco tiempo la princesa llegaría a olvidar su pasado y lo trataría igual que Henry lo hacía. El Oscuro llego a la recamara de Regina y antes de entrar toco la puerta un par de veces, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió abrir la puerta y entrar. Gold sintió que podría asesinar a alguien al ver que en la cama de Regina estaba Hook cómodamente acostado y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente. Gold supuso que momentos atrás Regina habría estado en el ahora lado vacío de la cama al lado del pirata y ese pensamiento basto para hacerlo enojar.

-Tiene que ser una broma.-gruño Gold al abrir la puerta con un gesto de pocos amigos, Hook abrió los ojos mientras bostezaba, provocando aún más a Gold, quien lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, pirata?-pregunto Gold serio.

-¿No lo ves, cocodrilo? Estaba durmiendo.-gruño Hook con una sonrisa maliciosa al acomodarse mejor en la cama y tomar una almohada para estar más cómodo, Gold casi se rompe los huesos de la mano de tanto que apretó los puños.

-En la cama de mi hija. ¿Pasaste la noche de ayer aquí?-pregunto Gold con una mueca de desagrado, la sonrisa del pirata no tenía precio alguno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Papi esta celoso?-pregunto Hook destilando ironía, ganándose que Gold torciera el gesto y alzara la mano para conjurar algo contra el pirata, quien no tardo en saltar de la cama para esquivar lo que creyó que podría ser una bola de fuego.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Regina al salir del vestidor y encontrarse con Hook casi pegado a la pared y a Gold del otro extremo con serias intenciones de rostizarlo, Regina arqueo las cejas y centro su mirada en el pirata que se apresuraba a retomar su postura arrogante.-Creía que te habías marchado hace rato, Hook.-dijo Regina mirándolo severa.

-Lo siento, amor, tu cama es mucho más cómoda que la mía.-se excusó el pirata con su característico tono descarado y mirada picara, mirando a Regina con diversión. Regina iba a decir algo pero antes de poder hacerlo una nube de humo morada envolvió a Hook y lo hizo desaparecer de la habitación.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿A dónde lo enviaste?-pregunto Regina mirando a Gold con sorpresa, pero Gold apenas reacciono a sus preguntas.- ¡Gold!-protesto Regina mirándolo seria.

-No le hice nada, solo lo envié a su propia habitación, lejos de aquí.-siseo Gold como si nada, con ese aire de tranquilidad que desesperaba a Regina.-Solo para asegurarme que no pase otra noche aquí.-gruño el Oscuro con un semblante inexpresivo.

-No ha pasado una noche aquí, Gold.-dijo Regina mirándolo con burla, el Oscuro arqueo las cejas interesado.-Hook solo estaba provocándote. ¿Tú que haces aquí?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Hable con tu hija.-dijo Gold sin aparente emoción, haciendo que Regina se mostrara sorprendida, no sabía que decirle.-Ella ya sabe un par de cosas acerca de mí, necesitaba saberlas para comprender toda la historia.-dijo Gold con un semblante serio, Regina lo miraba como si no le terminara de creer.

-¿Ella dejo que te acercaras? ¿No se negó a verte?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con sorpresa, la reina se cruzó de brazos y lo miraba atenta, Gold tardo unos segundos en contestar.

-Me dejo acercarme lo suficiente para escucharme y hablar. No es tanto el daño como pensaba, creo que podría llegar a tratarme bien.-ironizo Gold encogiéndose de hombros, Regina lo observaba incrédula.-Cora no logro corromperla tanto como pensé, es un avance.-dijo Gold con su habitual tono irónico.

-Tiene su propio carácter y manera de ver las cosas, al menos sirvió para que Cora no la manipulara demasiado.-ironizo Regina con un gesto de manos, Gold asintió.-Es raro verte así, intentar verte como familia.-se explicó la morena con un gesto serio.-Verte intentar acercarte a Jazmín, a mi…Creí que no lo harías pero lo haces.-dijo Regina mirándolo con una sonrisa leve,

-He tenido suficientes intentos fallidos como para saber que no me quedan oportunidades de sobra, querida.-se burló Gold con sarcasmo, Regina asintió en silencio.-Eso era todo, buenas noches, hija.-dijo Gold sin saber que más decirle a la mujer que tenía frente a él, pudo ver como Regina se había tensado al escuchar como la llamo pero no mostro expresión alguna, como si no fuera importante y salió de la habitación antes de recibir respuesta.

* * *

Casi a media noche Regina decidió ir a ver a su hija antes de dormir. La reina entro a la recamara de Jazmín y la encontró jugando con una pequeña caja de madera que supuso contenía algunas joyas, la princesa no se sorprendió con su presencia y se limitó a sonreírle para invitarla a sentarse en su cama. Regina se sentó junto a ella y la princesa dejo la caja de lado para centrarse en su madre, ambas comenzaron a platicar un poco, varios minutos después Regina observo a la joven dormir sin preocupaciones. La reina se levantó con cuidado de no moverla y le dio un beso en la frente, apartando un mechón de cabello oscuro de su rostro. Regina respiro profundo y tomo asiento en el sofá cercano al balcón para obsérvala un momento más antes de marcharse a su propia habitación. Regina se tumbó en el sillón y se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento, disfrutar del silencio y de la brisa, hasta que su paz se vio perturbada por un intruso, mismo que puso sus manos sobre su boca para evitar que gritara. Regina abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con David, quien le había señas para que no gritara aun cuando su mano cubría su boca. Regina trato de relajarse y así David la soltó.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, David?-pregunto Regina en susurros para no despertar a la joven que dormía en su cama, David ya había tomado asiento en el sofá, girándose para quedar de frente a ella. Regina lo miraba fulminante pero David sonrió despreocupado.

-Quería verte, para asegurarme que no olvides que mañana debes estar preparada para una sorpresa.-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Regina estuvo a punto de gritar pero David la interrumpió una vez más.-No grites, Jazmín está dormida y no quieres despertarla.-se apresuró a decir David señalando a la princesa en su cama, Regina lo maldijo mentalmente.

-¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto Regina al darse cuenta que no había escuchado la puerta en ningún momento, David se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

-Escalando.-dijo el rubio como si nada, Regina frunció el ceño y miro hacia el balcón, era imposible que David hubiera escalado hasta tan alto sin hacer el menor ruido.-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me haces hacer?-protesto David fingiendo indignación.

-No sabes mentir, Charming.-dijo Regina mirándolo con burla, lo observo detenidamente y David termino por bufar.-Lo sabía, y si no entraste por la puerta y mucho menos escalando…Apareciste gracias a Emma.-asumió Regina rodando los ojos.-Swan me sorprende, deberíamos volver sin ella y decir que decidió quedarse a contar los granos de arena del desierto.-dijo Regina sonriendo maliciosamente, ganándose una mirada de regaño de David que ella ignoro.

-Yo la obligue, no es culpa de ella.-respondió David encogiéndose de hombros, Regina arqueo las cejas y no dudo ni por un segundo que eso fuera verdad, conocía a Emma y conocía a David, además Emma no era famosa por su paciencia.

-Deberías marcharte, mi hija está dormida y tú no deberías estar aquí.-dijo Regina señalándolo pero David miro a Jazmín y al ver que la joven seguía profundamente dormida no dudo en sujetar a Regina del cabello para atraerla a él y besarla intensamente, Regina ahogo un grito con el beso, un beso fugaz, que hizo que David recibiera un golpe en el hombro.

-Pensé en ir a tu habitación pero ahí hubieras podido gritarme y correrme.-murmuro David volviendo a acercarse a ella con sutileza.

-No.-susurro Regina casi titubeando al quedar a solo milímetros de David, el príncipe dejo bajar sus manos desde su cabello hasta su cintura, siendo detenido por Regina al sujetar sus manos con firmeza.-No me gustan los príncipes que no mantienen las manos quietas.-ironizo Regina sonriéndole con malicia.

-No escuche quejas antes.-murmuro David antes de robarle un corto beso en los labios que hizo que Regina lo mirara fulminante y le clavara las uñas en el hombro donde tenía su mano, David se quejó y trato de mantenerse en silencio para no despertar a Jazmín.-Eres malvada.-gruño David apartándose por su salud física.

-Comienzo a creer que eres masoquista, Príncipe Charming.-ironizo Regina mirándolo con burla, haciéndolo torcer el gesto.-Deberías ir con Archie y tomar un par de consultas. O con Whale, tal vez el coma te dejo secuelas a largo plazo.-se burló la reina con su habitual arrogancia, David arqueo las cejas.

-Te recuerdo que el coma lo provocaste tu.-replico David mirándola con burla, Regina torció el gesto.- ¿Te das cuenta? Tu eres la culpable de las locuras que yo cometa.-se burló el rubio acercándose a ella para susurrar un poco menos.

-Tu estupidez es toda tuya, encanto, eso es mi culpa que lo lleves en los genes.-ataco Regina comenzando a divertirse, David sonrió ampliamente y parecía divertirse de lo que había escuchado.

-No puedes decir eso, Regina, ya no.-rio David tratando de mantenerse callado, Regina arqueo una ceja y David miro de reojo a la joven que dormía plácidamente, Regina comprendió y torció el gesto.-Tienes una hija que posiblemente tenga mis genes.-musito David con cierto orgullo, haciendo a Regina morderse los labios para no maldecir.-Puede que ella sea una Charming.-recordó David con diversión al ver a Regina cerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano al puente de la nariz.

-Cierra la boca, David.-murmuro Regina negando con la cabeza, comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de golpearlo por tener razón.-Y quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro.-protesto Regina al notar como el príncipe observaba a la joven que dormía plácidamente.

-Solo piénsalo, mitad Mills y mitad Nolan.-ironizo David divirtiéndose al ver como Regina lo miraba con advertencia, seguramente le saldría caro pero debía aprovechar el momento.

-Al menos mis genes han ganado a los genes de su padre en obvias formas, y aun no sabes si ella es tuya.-añadió Regina mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa, David la miro serio.

-Eso dolió.-ironizo David negando con la cabeza y mirándola con regaño.

-Tu comenzaste este jueguito.-se quejó Regina señalándolo y susurrando, David arqueo una ceja.

-Tú juegas sucio, Majestad.-ataco David mirándola con un gesto burlón, Regina sonrió aún más.

-Pero siempre gano.-replico Regina con desdén, David rodo los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa. Regina se levantó del sofá y se encamino a la puerta para marcharse, David la siguió en silencio y cuando Regina abrió la puerta para irse aprovecho para sujetarla del brazo y robarle el último beso. Regina estuvo a un paso de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas pero David señalo a Jazmín que dormía, el príncipe aprovecho para salir de ahí antes de que Regina pudiera desquitarse de él. Cuando Regina salió cerró la puerta, ninguno de los dos notos que la princesa que dormía inocentemente en su cama nunca lo estuvo del todo.

-Interesante.-murmuro la pequeña heredera con una sonrisa de diversión cuando estuvo segura que se habían marchado, Jazmín no tardo en saltar de su cama y cambiarse la ropa con un movimiento de muñeca, como lo había hecho tantas veces después de que el Sultán se marchaba a su habitación. La princesa arqueo las cejas y decidió que esa noche tendría que darse una vuelta por el barco que había llevado a todos ahí, por lo menos así se entretenía un poco. Jazmín hizo un movimiento de muñeca y una nube de humo roja la envolvió.

* * *

Hook había aparecido en el Jolly Roger gracias a Gold, cuando la nube de humo se esfumo y se dio cuenta que estaba en su preciado barco Hook solo sonrió conforme, si el cocodrilo pensó que lo fastidiaría mandándolo lejos del palacio se había equivocado, él estaba más que contento de estar en el Jolly Roger. El pirata disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna sentado en cubierta con los pies arriba del timón y con su fiel botella de ron, disfrutaba de la calma y el silencio. El pirata cerro los ojos un momento para disfrutar del sabor del licor mientras sentía la brisa de la noche, hasta que su calma se vio interrumpida por una nube de humo rojo que apareció en medio de su barco, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo abrir los ojos cuando escucho el sonido de algo golpeando la madera.

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunto Hook con voz severa, levantándose de la silla y acercándose para ver de quien se trataba. El pirata no tardo en sacar su espada y apuntarla al intruso, desde su lugar no alcanzaba a ver quién era.

-¡Hey, cuidado con eso!-grito Jazmín al girarse y encontrarse de frente con la espada de Hook, el pirata se sorprendió al ver a la princesa en su barco y no tardo en bajar la espada, dejándola a un lado en el piso. Jazmín asintió más tranquila.

-Lo siento, pensé que estaba solo.-dijo Hook devolviendo su mirada a la joven que observaba el barco con curiosidad, Jazmín le restó importancia al asentir y mirar las velas del barco.- ¿Qué haces aquí, princesita?-pregunto Hook con su habitual tono descarado, mirando con curiosidad a la joven frente a él. La princesa vestía había cambiado sus vestidos por un conjunto de tela roja que dejaba una parte de su abdomen plano visible, el pirata definitivamente prefería los vestidos que cubrían más piel.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu.-dijo Jazmín mirándolo con un gesto irónico.-No tenía sueño y quería ver el famoso Jolly Roger.-dijo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros, el pirata asintió y la señalo con seriedad fingida.

-No debiste salir sola y menos aparecerte así, te pude haber lastimado.-dijo Hook cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento en una silla que había en medio del barco. Jazmín lo observo acomodar la silla para apoyarse contra el mástil, la joven noto que parecía tratar de ignorar su presencia.

-¿Cómo sabes que no camine?-pregunto Jazmín mirándolo con una seriedad fingida, pero Hook arqueo las cejas en un gesto burlón para después soltar una carcajada y tomar asiento en la silla, el pirata mantuvo el equilibrio aun cuando se apoyó en la silla contra el mástil.

-Eres una princesa.-replico Hook encogiéndose de hombros, Jazmín lo fulmino con la mirada casi indignada.-Tienes magia, amor. Si eres igual a Regina definitivamente no caminaste desde tu palacio hasta aquí.-dijo Hook señalándola con una sonrisa juguetona, eso fue suficiente para que Jazmín comprendiera su acido sentido del humor.-Deberías estar dormida.-dijo Hook mirándola con un gesto más serio, tratando de no dejar ver su nerviosismo.

-He dormido lo suficiente, preferiría aprovechar mi tiempo ahora.-dijo Jazmín con desdén, sonriéndole al pirata como él lo hizo anteriormente y girándose para seguir mirando de cerca el barco, bajo la mirada curiosa del pirata.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Buscas algo?-pregunto Hook desde su silla, limitándose a mirar como ella se paseaba por su barco examinándolo en silencio. Jazmín lo ignoro unos minutos para terminar de observar todo, cuando lo hizo regreso a donde estaba el pirata.

-Es un lindo barco, impresionante.-dijo Jazmín mirando a Hook con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole un poco, Hook arqueo las cejas y también sonrió, contagiado por ella, asintió en agradecimiento.-Tú me debes algo.-dijo la princesa señalándolo acusadoramente, con un gesto que hizo a Hook torcer el gesto.

-No me gustan las deudas.-replico Hook tratando de sonar despreocupado, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y lo miro con un gesto de seriedad.-Supuse que pasarías el día ocupada y decidí darte un tiempo, seguro escuchar tantas cosas te ha de aburrir o cansar.-se excusó Hook fingiendo fastidio.

-No es así, me gusta escuchar todo porque así conozco más y en caso de que decida viajar con ustedes no estaré tan perdida.-dijo Jazmín con un aire de superioridad que hizo que Hook arqueara las cejas.

-No soy bueno contando historias, princesa, y mi historia es larga y complicada.-replico Hook encogiéndose de hombros, Jazmín frunció el ceño.

-No importa, solo cuéntame las cosas como tú quieras.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros.-Ya David y Robín han cumplido con su promesa, faltas tú.-añadió Jazmín tratando de convencerlo, pero Hook no parecía afectado por sus palabras, la princesa rodo los ojos al verlo llevar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse mejor contra el mástil y cerrar los ojos.-Creí que serias más valiente al ser un pirata, eres aburrido.-se quejó la joven sonriendo para sus adentros al ver a Hook abrir los ojos de golpe y levantarse como un resorte, mirándola con un gesto de molestia.

-¿Cobarde? ¿Me llamaste cobarde?-protesto Hook mirándola serio pero lejos de intimidarla la princesa asintió aun cruzada de brazos, Hook frunció el ceño.- ¿Si sabes lo que se dice de mí, no?-pregunto Hook mirándola con seriedad, la joven asintió como si nada.- ¿Qué soy un villano?-quiso saber Hook, la joven asintió de nuevo sin darle importancia.

-No quieres contarme porque tienes ese garfio, o como conociste a mi madre, pareces querer deshacerte de mí y supongo que es porque te pongo nervioso.-dijo Jazmín sin pestañear al sostenerle la mirada, arqueando las cejas y sonriendo levemente al dejarlo con la mandíbula desencajada.

-¿No te importa que sea un villano?-pregunto Hook relajando el gesto y mirándola con curiosidad, Jazmín negó con la cabeza despreocupada, el pirata arqueo las cejas un poco sorprendido de su actitud.

-Mi madre también fue una villana, el Oscuro es mi abuelo, la tía Zelena es una villana, la tía Maléfica también y ni hablemos de la abuela Cora…De hecho, me sorprende que yo aún no esté incluida en esa categoría con mi flamante árbol genealógico.-ironizo Jazmín con un gesto burlón, Hook la escuchaba divertido.

-Y no lo estarás, tú no eres como nosotros.-dijo Hook mirándola con una seriedad distinta a la anterior, Jazmín asintió de acuerdo con él. El pirata la miro detenidamente y ella no quiso romper el silencio, tampoco sabía que decirle. Hook observo el rostro de la princesa en silencio, estudiando sus rasgos y gestos, sintió el impulso de tocarla pero decidió no hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo malo?-pregunto Jazmín frunciendo el ceño al verlo alzar su mano hacia ella y luego retrocederla, pero Hook negó con la cabeza tragando saliva para no flaquear.

-No, no es nada, solo estaba mirándote.-dijo Hook tragando saliva y respirando profundo, la princesa no dijo nada más acerca de eso.

-¿Seguirás evitando hablar conmigo o cumplirás tu promesa?-pregunto Jazmín mirándolo fijamente, el pirata arqueo una ceja y Jazmín mantuvo su postura. Hook sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-Sí que eres persistente, princesita.-ironizo Hook cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Jazmín.- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy pequeña para tratar de intimidar?-pregunto Hook señalándola con un gesto bromista.

-Seré más joven que tu pero parece que si lo hago, a ti te intimido.-replico Jazmín con una sonrisa maliciosa que le borro la sonrisa al pirata.-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo lo que vas a decirme.-dijo Jazmín rodando los ojos y llevándose una mano al cabello para apartarlo de su rostro. Hook seguía firme en su postura y Jazmín torció el gesto, bajo la mirada un momento y vio la espada del capitán en el suelo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.-Bien, te ofrezco un trato, en lugar de contarme lo que quiero saber debes enseñarme a usar la espada.-dijo la joven señalando el arma en el piso, Hook la miro incrédulo.

-En primera, odio los tratos.-se quejó Hook arqueando una ceja.-Y en segunda… ¿Enseñarte a usar una espada? Regina me mataría.-dijo Hook negándose rotundamente, Jazmín frunció el ceño en un gesto infantil.

-Quise decir practicar, yo se usarla, o algo así.-dijo Jazmín rodando los ojos al ver la mirada burlona de Hook al no creerle.-Los guardias del palacio eran descuidados con sus espadas y yo tenía demasiado tiempo libre.-dijo la princesa como excusa.

-Tu madre me asesinaría con esa misma espada, perdóname si me agrada vivir, amor.-ironizo el pirata riendo burlonamente, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y sonrió con descaro.

-¿Le temes a mi madre?-pregunto Jazmín con un tono burlón para tentar al pirata, quien la miro severo.

-Le temo a la Reina Malvada, puedo parecerlo pero no soy suicida.-dijo el capitán sonriéndole maliciosamente al encogerse de hombros con burla, Jazmín negó con la cabeza con diversión.

-Entonces comienza a hablar.-replico Jazmín con un tono insistente que hizo a Hook torcer el gesto.-Soy fuerte, prometo no asustarme con lo que me cuentes, después de tantas cosas ya puedo aguantar lo que sea.-prometió Jazmín mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente y dulce, haciendo a Hook torcer el gesto y gruñir por lo bajo, haciendo sonreír a Jazmín cuando termino por asentir.

-Eres una pequeña princesa malvada, amor.-dijo Hook mirándola con fingido enojo, pero su sonrisa divertida hizo que la joven riera sin poder evitarlo. Jazmín hizo un movimiento de muñeca y apareció otra silla frente a la de Hook, ambos tomaron asiento y se miraron.-Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto Hook suspirando y cruzándose de brazos, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Cómo conociste a mi madre? ¿Ya era reina o fue antes?-pregunto la princesa con interés y curiosidad destellando en su mirada, Hook gruño para sí mismo y negó con la cabeza, tenía que darle puntos a esa chiquilla por tenerlo así.

-¿No tienes otra pregunta, princesita?-pregunto el pirata con un gesto irónico, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y rodo los ojos con frustración pero decidió darle oportunidad al pirata, su mirada se clavó en el garfio del capitán y asintió.

-¿Cómo obtuviste ese garfio? ¿Qué te paso para que tuvieras que usarlo?-pregunto la joven princesa con inocencia y curiosidad, Hook arqueo las cejas y miro al cielo con resignación, esa noche comenzaba a creer que estaba pagando ciertos crímenes.

-De acuerdo, volvamos a la pregunta anterior.-replico Hook con un gesto de mano que hizo a Jazmín reír levemente, la princesa asintió.-Veamos, como decirte esta historia sin tener que dejarte un trastorno de por vida.-suspiro Hook llevándose su mano al rostro, Jazmín esperaba atenta que comenzara hablar. Hook respiro profundo antes de comenzar a contarle las cosas de la mejor manera posible, comenzaba a entender a David, en esos momentos el también hubiera preferido estar peleando con un dragón…

* * *

_Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí ojala dejen un review. ¿Les gusto? ¿Falto algo? ¿Qué piensan? Nos leemos en el próximo!_

**AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**…Regrese, otra vez!jajajaja Que bueno que te gusto tanto, otra vez con cap largo :P Jazmín se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, menos mal estuvo un tiempo dormida porque ahora dudo que pueda hacerlo con tanta tranquilidad como antes jajajaja Yo también amo a Zelena. Gold igual es de mis favoritos jajaja ¿Al Sultán? Ummm…Pronto! Regina-Jazmín han sabido como interactuar, no quería hacerla sufrir mas. Esta vez si hubo EvilCharming muahahaha En Storybrooke…Ya verán! Emma-Regina son para morir de risa jajajaja Se muere Regina, David, Robin, Hook y de paso Gold donde no sea uno del trio de idiotas jajajajaja Siii, memes!jajaja Las hermanitas van por un buen camino, falta que se mantengan asi…Graciasss!

**Clau23**…Eaaaaaaaaaaa, graciass! Menuda sorpresa se llevo al ver a su madre ahí con ella, no quise hacerlas sufrir mas jajaja Jazmín es de buen corazón aunque ha crecido prácticamente entre puro villano, algo ironico…Los tres idiotas ya ni saben como tratarla, ya se adaptaran jajaja Emma es un caso perdido pero aunque en la serie no la trago aquí me gusta escribir de ella jajaja Emma ya ha pasad por lo que Jazmín, sean hermanas o no sin duda tienen cosas en común…Bueno, ya dejaron de pelear como niños y veremos que sigue…¿Zelena?Veremos….Ingrid dara problemas seguro!...Gold, el pobre tiene su camino de redención un poco difícil con tanta locura junta O.o Se descubrirá pronto lo de Zelena. Besoooooooooooo!

**Evazqueen**… El capitán tiene ese descaro encantador jajaja Lo siento, en la serie MM me aburre demasiado y aquí no he puesto mucho de ella O.o Blanca pura Nieve jajajajajaja Voto para el EC! Emma y Zelena disfrutan provocar a Regina jajajaja Zelena la tiene difícil pero en el prox pondré mas de ella, prometido! Gracias por leer!

**OQfaith**…Gracias por leer, que honor entonces!jajaja Voto para OQ! ¿Mi diversión es romper corazones? Naaa, dejémosle eso a Cora jajajaja Golpe bajo usar a Roland, ese niño me mata!jajaja…¿Flirteo? ¿Dónde? No spoilers jajaja Ahh no, esto no es OUAT…El ship creo seria algo asi como #CaptainWiked…¿Suena bien? O.o

**Cenaby**…Holaaaa! David tambien quiere jajajaja Hubo escena EC muahahaha En el prox cap estarán volviendo a SB…Henry, tengo planes para el mocoso, tu tranquila jajajaja

**Guest**….Eaaaaaa! Lamento tardar, estaba full, pero ya volvi…Jazmín es una loca tambien, lo lleva en la sangre jajajaja GRACIASSSS! #TeamOQ

**Rosalie end Jacob**…Y ya volvi, lamento irme tan seguido! Hubo EC esta vez y en el prox habrá mas…#TeamEC!

**Ella**…Amonossssss! Voto para el #TeamEC! Graciassss.

**EQLuisa**…Gracias por decirlo jajajaja Regina y Jazmín me gustan juntas, desearía ver algo asi en la serie! Regina minimo incinera todo el Jolly Roger y Zelena incluida…okokno jajajaja #TeamEC jajaja

**Lina Montoya**…Eaaaa! Tormenta? Eso ya va para huracán y ciclon de información jajaja

**Jossedith1**…Bueno, feliz no cumpleaños esta vez jajajaja ¿Peor que Cora? No se puede jajaja La princesita esta resultando bastante entretenida jajaja Emma-Jazmín tienen mucho en común, aun si no son hermanas O.o Voto para el #TeamEC sin duda seria karma para Regina jajaja No hubo flashback pero si la mencionan bastante…Besoooooooooooooooo!

**IarEvilQueenSavior**….Graciass! Yo tambien adoro a esas dos :3 Voto para el #TeamOQ jajaja Pobre Blanca, pero si, tampoco me agrada demasiado jajaja Gracias por leer!


	21. Chapter 21

_Holaaaaaaaa! Si, lo se, una eternidad para actualizar, lo siento. Feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo atrasados para todos! En serio ojala que sea un súper año nuevo y les vaya súper bien en todo lo que hagan 3 Ahora sí, prometo intentar dejar de tardar tanto en cada cap., sus review me ayudan bastante a escribir pero a veces tardo más subiéndolos que escribiéndolos!jajajaja Comercial super rapido: mi canal de youtube: channel/UCxF1umIXjBsLkqpzYJeqxbg. Ahora si, la cosa entre el #OQ y #EC esta muuuuy dividida…Asi que si me ayudan con su comentario genial, tengo en mente ya como ira todo pero son de mucha ayuda muahahaha Gracias a los que por MP me recordaban la historia y preguntaban, en serio me hacen escribir mas rapido jajajaja Ojala les guste el cap, gracias por cada fav, follow y review!_

* * *

Capitulo 21.

Ya era más de media noche y Hook seguía platicando con Jazmín en el Jolly Roger, ambos se habían relajado después de unos minutos y un par de bromas mutuas, el humor ácido y sarcástico era algo que tenían en común y parecía agradarles. Hook le respondió casi todas sus preguntas tratando de no ser muy duro y sin darse cuenta habían dejado pasar el tiempo.

-Deberías ir al palacio y dormir un poco.-dijo Hook al ver a la joven bostezar.-Ya es tarde y ya me has torturado bastante.-le recordó el pirata, haciendo que la princesa sonriera con burla y terminara por asentir.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-replico Jazmín sintiendo el cansancio.-Por suerte puedo hacer que ambos estemos en el palacio en un segundo.-sonrió pícaramente la joven mirando al pirata, quien sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-Preferiría pasar la noche aquí, princesita.-ironizo Hook señalando el camarote principal, pero Jazmín torció el gesto en una mueca de no agradarle mucho la idea.-Mañana volveré caminando al palacio, no es para tanto.-se excusó el pirata levantándose de la silla y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te tomara mucho tiempo, es bastante distancia.-contesto la joven con una mueca, Hook arqueo las cejas.-Es mucho más fácil si te hago aparecer ahí de una vez.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, Hook la miro incrédulo.

-Eres un encanto, niña.-ironizo Hook en un gruñido que la hizo reír al verlo rodar los ojos y torcer el gesto.-Solo porque tienes que dormir.-se defendió Hook dramatizando una mueca, la joven asintió y con un movimiento de muñeca ambos fueron envueltos por una nube de humo roja que los hizo aparecer en sus respectivas habitaciones dentro del palacio de Agrabah.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente en el palacio era tranquilo y silencioso, todos estaban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Regina se levantó a la hora que siempre acostumbraba, bastante temprano para el criterio de la mayoría. La reina se levantó de la cama y se asomó al balcón para apreciar la vista de la mañana, estuvo rato sumergida en sus pensamientos y después salió de su recamara para pasar a la de Jazmín, encontrándola profundamente dormida. Regina volvió a cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido y bajo hacia el gran comedor del palacio, el silencio era total y le agradaba esa sensación de soledad, le servía para pensar. Regina necesitaba pensar que haría, por el momento había solucionado el tema de su hija que era lo que más le preocupaba, extrañaba a Henry y deseaba verlo así que esperaba pronto estar con él, pero tenía que tomar otra decisión. Regina tenía que tomar una decisión acerca de David y Robín, no era sencillo pero debía hacerlo, se sentía confundida cuando estaba con ambos, sentía cosas por los dos y se sentía bien la compañía de ellos pero sabía que no podía tener esos sentimientos para siempre. Regina estuvo un buen rato sola paseándose por el palacio antes de regresar a su recamara para arreglarse antes de comenzar el día.

* * *

Emma fue la última en despertar esa mañana. La rubia se había levantado de la cama poco antes de mediodía y después de arreglarse salió de su habitación, no se sorprendió al ver que todos ya estaban en sus asuntos, todos ya sabían que a la Salvadora le gustaba aprovechar sus horas de sueño. Emma se encamino a las escaleras para bajar al comedor y arqueo las cejas al escuchar voces que provenían de ahí, no tardo en reconocerlas y saber de quienes se trataban, no podían ser otras que Regina y Zelena, cada que estaban juntas por más de 5 minutos acaban discutiendo por algo, era gracioso presenciarlo, Emma no podía negar que actuaban como las hermanas que eran. La rubia sonrió divertida antes de dar el último salto al comedor y mirar a las dos mujeres que debatían algo sentadas en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto Emma acercándose a la mesa y tomando una taza de café que ya estaba servida, paseando su mirada entre Regina y Zelena.- ¿Zelena se ha puesto las zapatillas de la Reina?-pregunto Emma con sarcasmo antes de tomar un sorbo de café, ganándose las miradas asesinas de la pelirroja y la morena.

-Muy graciosa, Swan.-ironizo Regina mirándola con burla, Emma le sonrió descaradamente y se dejó caer en una de las sillas.- ¿Se te olvido correr las cortinas esta vez? Apenas es medio día.-replico Regina con su habitual tono sarcástico.

-No lo creo, esta vez la Salvadora se ha caído de la cama, es la única explicación a que nos haga compañía sin ser mas de las 12.-ironizo Zelena mirando a Emma con un gesto burlón, la rubia rodo los ojos.

-Definitivamente son hermanas, igual de malvadas y con el mismo gusto para burlarse de los demás.-gruño Emma con un gesto de resignación, haciendo que Regina y Zelena arquearan las cejas en un gesto idéntico que las hizo fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Siempre has sido así de insufrible, Swan?-pregunto Zelena con un gesto de pocos amigos que hizo que Emma sonriera, mientras Regina observaba como la rubia tomaba un plato para servirse algo de comer.

-Viniendo de la Bruja Malvada lo tomare como un halago.-replico Emma dedicándole su mejor sonrisa de diversión, para después dirigir su mirada a Regina.-Apuesto a que no deseabas salir de la cama hoy, Majestad.-murmuro Emma arqueando las cejas para que Regina la escuchara a un par de sillas de distancia, la rubia oculto una sonrisa al ver como Regina tensaba el gesto en señal de molestia.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Emma.-contesto Regina negando con la cabeza. Zelena oculto una leve sonrisa de diversión, que Emma tuvo que esforzarse por compartir.-Seguro recuerdas lo divertido que fue cuando Neal y Hook se comportaban como un par de niños por ti. ¿Recuerdas el incidente del encendedor?-se quejó Regina para molestar a Emma.

-¿Desde cuándo le cuentas a la Salvadora tus conflictos amorosos, Regina?-pregunto Zelena con un gesto hacia su hermana, quien arqueo las cejas ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Desde que podría ser mi madrastra si decide darse una oportunidad con mi padre.-dijo Emma con burla al beber un sorbo de café, ganándose la mirada asesina de Regina.-Aunque no lo creas, Zelena, tu hermana me quiere, muy en el fondo adora nuestras profundas charlas.-añadió Emma dramatizando un gesto.

-Sobre todo tus consejos, Swan, siempre es útil tener amistad con alguien que salió de la cárcel sin daños aparentes.-replico Regina mirándola con desdén, ganándose una mueca de Emma quien fingió ofensa.

-Cuidado, Majestad, podrías hacer que tu hermana se ponga celosa de nuestra hermosa relación.-dijo Emma destilando sarcasmo para fastidiar a la pelirroja, quien sintió deseos de pulverizar a la rubia, por el contrario de Regina, quien tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como Zelena gruñía por lo bajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara mi castigo?-pregunto Zelena con una sonrisa descarada, haciendo que Emma y Regina dirigieran sus ojos a ella.-Si tengo que aguantar a tanto héroe cerca voy a enloquecer.-gruño Zelena con un gesto de tortura, pero tanto Emma como Regina ignoraron sus quejas.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto Emma después de dar una mordida a una tostada y dejarla en el plato frente a ella, Zelena ignoro la pregunta de la rubia pero escuchaba con curiosidad.

-Gold está en la biblioteca, Jazmín en su habitación, a Killian no lo he visto desde ayer.-dijo Regina con un gesto de curiosidad.-Robín salió hace un momento a caminar y a tu padre no lo he visto desde la mañana, anda desaparecido.-dijo Regina mirando fijamente a la rubia en busca de alguna expresión que le sirviera de pista.

-Odio cuando pones esa mirada. No soy Henry, Regina, basta.-protesto Emma rodando los ojos al sentirse nerviosa bajo la fría mirada de la alcaldesa, ahora entendía por que todos se intimidaban con ella, era bastante efectiva su forma de imponerse.

-¿Qué sabes tú que yo no?-pregunto Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa, Emma frunció el ceño y Zelena miraba todo con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Dónde está David, Emma Swan?-pregunto Regina con curiosidad por saber que podría estar manteniendo tan ocupado al Príncipe.

-Solo sé que David tenia cosas que hacer, no sé qué cosas y no sé dónde.-se excusó Emma encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar de nuevo su taza y centrar su atención en el color del café en ella. Regina estaba lista para interrogar a la rubia hasta hacerla hablar, cosa que no le llevaría más de 5 minutos, pero en ese momento apareció en el comedor Hook con un gesto de pocos amigos, acercándose a la mesa para tomar asiento. Hook tomo asiento ignorando las miradas curiosas de Emma, Regina y Zelena, las tres mirándolo como esperando alguna explicación.

-¿Y esas ojeras, maravilla sin mano?-pregunto Zelena con una sonrisa de burla satisfactoria, ganándose una mirada asesina de Hook.

-Deberías pensar en otros apodos, pelirroja. Deja de copiar los que tu hermana ya se encargó de ponerme.-se quejó Hook negando con la cabeza y sirviéndose una taza de café, dejando a Zelena con un gesto de indignación. Emma y Regina intercambiaron unas miradas fugaces para después centrarse en el pirata.

-¿El ron te está tratando tan mal, Hook?-pregunto Emma mirándolo con sarcasmo, Regina también sonrió con malicia al pirata, quien gruñendo dio un largo sorbo a su café.-Parece que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche.-dijo Emma mirándolo curiosa.

-Ni todo el ron del mundo se compara a la tortura a la que me sometió tu hija anoche, amor.-dijo Hook señalando a Regina acusadoramente, haciendo que la reina arqueara las cejas y que Emma y Zelena arquearan las cejas con curiosidad.

-¿Mi hija? ¿Qué paso anoche en el Jolly Roger?-pregunto Regina mirándolo expectante, Hook asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Esa chiquilla es muy buena haciendo preguntas de modo que sufras al contestarlas, igual que tú. Me hizo contarle mi historia, nuestra historia y no es fácil explicarle toda esa perturbada parte de nuestras vidas a una niña como ella.-se quejó Hook negando con la cabeza.-Aunque admito que la he pasado bien con la princesita, me gusta mucho.-admitió Hook con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Así que nuestra princesita te ha torturado toda la noche, bueno, parte de la noche.-se burló Emma cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de diversión.-Parece que le ha heredado a la tía Zelena el gusto por las torturas.-se burló Emma riendo divertida, provocando que Zelena se levantara de golpe dispuesta a lanzarse hacia la rubia, pero Regina la detuvo al tomarla del brazo y hacerla sentarse de nuevo.

-Déjame hacerle algo, Regina, un pequeño conjuro, solo eso.-pidió Zelena casi suplicante, Regina negó con la cabeza y Zelena tuvo que sentarse de nuevo con una mueca de frustración, para diversión de Emma y Hook.

-¿Por qué estabas en el Jolly Roger? ¿Pasaste la noche ahí?-pregunto Emma confusa, Regina esbozo una leve sonrisa al llevarse su taza a los labios, Emma noto la mirada que Hook le dio a la morena.

-Debo agradecérselo a los celos del cocodrilo.-gruño Hook mirando a Regina con una sonrisa descarada, haciendo que la alcaldesa riera divertida.-Recuérdame agradecerle al cocodrilo su viaje al Jolly Roger, muy placentero para su disgusto, amor.-sonrió el pirata despreocupado.

-¿Por qué Gold te envió al Jolly Roger?-pregunto Zelena con evidente curiosidad, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada de pocos amigos de Hook. Regina rio al negar con la cabeza y Emma la miro con intriga.

-Gold lo hizo aparecer en el Jolly Roger porque lo encontró dormido en mi cama.-dijo Regina mirando a Hook con regaño, a Emma y Zelena casi se les desencajo la mandíbula de la sorpresa y Hook se limitó a sonreír ampliamente disfrutando del shock de la rubia y la pelirroja.

-Es una pena que regresaste, pirata. Gold se ha vuelto blando en cuanto a los castigos.-siseo Zelena mirando a Hook con malicia, Regina sonrió discretamente y Emma no se molestó en ocultar su diversión.

-¿Por qué esta ella aquí? Ha matado gente, te odia, Regina. ¿No debería estar esposada o algo así? Es una psicópata, no sabemos que pueda hacer.-dijo Hook señalando a Zelena con un gesto de falsa preocupación que hizo que Zelena frunciera el ceño indignada falsamente.

-Dijo el pirata que hizo que tanto Ariel como Eric murieran por no querer perder su precioso Jolly Roger.-replico Zelena con amplia sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como Hook abría los ojos de la sorpresa y casi se le caía la mandíbula al abrir la boca. Emma miro a Hook sorprendida y Regina arqueo las cejas, ya sospechaba algo de ese asunto.

-Supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo que Gold.-musito Robín desde la puerta del comedor, con un gesto tenso y de disgusto que intento disimular, Hook se giró rápidamente y vio al ladrón dar media vuelta para marcharse, incluso Emma había dejado de cuestionar a Hook acerca del asunto de Ariel y Eric, y Zelena había dejado de reír al ver a Robín. Regina no tardo en levantarse de la mesa y alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera.

-¡Robín!-lo detuvo Regina al llegar a la puerta del comedor. El arquero tenso la mandíbula y se giró para ver a la cara a la reina, quien se mordía el labio inferior al sentirse vulnerable delante de él, siempre había odiado la idea de que Robín pudiera mirarla como tantos otros lo habían hecho.-Lo que escuchaste no es lo que parece.-aseguro Regina cruzándose de brazos.

-Seguramente no, pero no tengo deseos de escuchar mas.-replico Robín con un dejo de ironía, Regina lo miro con resignación.-Me he esforzado mucho para no descontrolarme y darle un puñetazo a David o a Hook en la cara, incluso he tratado de perdonarte y creo que lo he conseguido porque mi amor por ti es bastante grande, Regina, pero no quiero seguir con esto.-dijo Robín apretando los dientes y mirando a la morena severo.

-¿Entonces por qué accediste a la estupidez que propuso Killian?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de nervios, Robín se limitó a negar con la cabeza.-Entiendo, conozco esa mirada, significa que no me dirás nada hasta que quieras.-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos, después de meses de prácticamente vivir con él lo conocía como nadie.

-Lo entenderás esta noche, Regina.-dijo Robín como toda respuesta, la morena frunció el ceño y fijo la vista en los ojos azules de Robín.-Odio cuando haces eso, cuando me miras así es como si nada hubiera pasado y estuviéramos en la mansión, como si siguiéramos viviendo juntos antes de que todo este desastre comenzara.-protesto Robín con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-No quieres escucharlo pero lo harás, Robín Hood.-sentencio Regina mirándolo seria, el arquero rodo los ojos.-No pasó nada entre Killian y yo, estuvimos hablando un rato y eso fue todo. Le dije que se fuera y yo me metí al baño pero el decidió tirarse en mi cama y se quedó dormido, fue cuando Gold entro y lo mando al Jolly Roger.-explico Regina con seriedad, dejando a Robín convencido de sus palabras.-Eso fue todo, sabes que esos dos no pueden dejar de provocarse mutuamente.-se quejó Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te creo, no hacía falta que lo dijeras.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros con seriedad, Regina frunció e ceño.-Noto como miras a Hook y no me preocupa, no lo ves cómo me miras a mi o como miras a David, sé que no hay nada ahí, pero eso él no es quien me molesta.-sentencio Robín torciendo el gesto y retomando su camino hacia el comedor, dejando a Regina muda.

-Emma, lo siento. Después me arrepentí y trate de ayudarlos.-repitió Hook por décima vez a la rubia, quien seguía regañando al pirata por sus actos pasados, todo para diversión de Zelena, quien los observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Emma?-pregunto Robín a la rubia, quien asintió. El arquero dio media vuelta y se marchó del comedor, Emma le dio una última mirada de regaño a Hook y se levantó de la mesa. Regina miro a la rubia marcharse detrás de Robín y arquero las cejas al sentir curiosidad de su charla.

* * *

Robín salió al jardín del palacio seguido de Emma, se apartaron lo suficiente para estar seguros de que nadie los estuviera escuchando. Robín miro de frente a Emma, quien cruzada de brazos esperaba que el arquero empezara a hablar, no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por su nerviosismo.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que podía pedirte un favor, Emma?-pregunto Robín mirando a la rubia con las manos en los bolsillos, Emma arqueo las cejas al comprender de que se trataba todo y asintió.

-Si.-asintió Emma sin darle importancia al asunto.-Somos amigos, Robín. ¿Qué favor quieres?-pregunto Emma con su habitual sonrisa cómplice y un gesto de curiosidad.

-Quiero que me ayudes a crear o a conseguir un atrapa sueños.-dijo Robín torciendo el gesto en una mueca, Emma lo miro sin comprender.-Uno como el que usamos para ver los recuerdos de Regina.-dijo Robín como si no estuviera totalmente seguro, Emma lo miraba confusa.

-¿Quieres usarlo para ver los recuerdos de alguien?-pregunto Emma confundida, Robín asintió en silencio.-No tendría por que ser exactamente un atrapa sueños, podría ser otro objeto, creo que puedo averiguar algo de eso.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y pensando en la forma de ayudar al ladrón.

-Sí, quería regalarle algo a Regina, algo especial.-dijo Robín sonriendo levemente.-Pensé que si podía guardar un par de recuerdos y dárselos sería buena idea. ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Robín mirando a Emma con algo de duda.

-Me parece que es una gran idea, ladrón.-dijo Emma sonriéndole cómplice, Robín la miro serio.-Bien, ex ladrón.-corrigió la rubia rodando los ojos con una mueca de despreocupación.-Dame un par de horas para ver qué puedo hacer y te diré cuando lo tenga listo, recuerdo que Gold me hizo hacer el hechizo cuando Cora estaba en Storybrooke.-dijo Emma tratando de recordarlo.

-Gracias, Emma.-dijo Robín tendiéndole la mano a la rubia, quien encogiéndose de hombros la estrecho.-Sé que David también habrá pedido tu ayuda, así que gracias por ayudarme también.-dijo Robín sinceramente, Emma le guiño un ojo para relajarlo. Robín asintió en silencio y le dio la espalda para regresar a preparar todo para esa noche, mientras que Emma se encamino de nuevo al palacio.

* * *

Regina había subido a la recamara de Jazmín después de ver a Emma y Robín salir del palacio, dejando a Hook y Zelena solos en el comedor, no pasaron más de dos minutos de silencio antes de que la pelirroja se levantara y saliera del comedor, dejando al pirata con una sonrisa de maldad en los labios al saber lo mucho que la irritaba. Zelena salió del comedor y se encontró con Gold al pie de las escaleras con un par de libros en las manos.

-¿Tu esposa te ha contagiado el amor por ser un ratón de biblioteca?-pregunto Zelena con su habitual tono de arrogancia y fastidio que siempre le dedicaba al Oscuro.

-Al menos ella no ha tenido que usar la daga para que permanezca a su lado.-replico Gold con su mejor tono hiriente, haciendo que Zelena tensara la mandíbula.- ¿Dónde están todos? Tanto silencio resulta extraño.-dijo Gold mirando serio a Zelena.

-Dudo que quieras saberlo, Oscuro.-rio Zelena dirigiéndose a las escaleras para marcharse a su habitación, Gold frunció el ceño discretamente y se giró a mirar a la pelirroja que ya estaba subiendo.

-La pelirroja se refiere a que te equivocaste de blanco al mandarme a mi lejos del palacio.-dijo Hook desde la puerta del comedor, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al poder burlarse de Gold, quien lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que seguirías en tu preciado barco.-respondió Gold señalándolo con arrogancia y superioridad. Hook sonrió aún más y se acercó a donde estaba Gold.

-Mi hija me hizo el gran favor de traerme anoche.-dijo Hook con un tono inocente para irritarlo, consiguiéndolo de inmediato.-Y hablo de que…David y Robín están muy ocupados preparando una especie de sorpresa para Regina, al parecer los dos están muy misteriosos con todo eso.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

-¿Qué?-replico Gold mirando al pirata sin terminar de asimilarlo, Hook lo miro como si fingiera sorpresa.

-Vamos, cocodrilo. Sera divertido, ya sabes…El príncipe y el ladrón, seguro algo interesante sucede, si me disculpas.-dijo Hook al pasar junto a Gold con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando a Gold con la mandíbula tensa y ganas de clavarle su propio garfio a Hook. Gold no tuvo más remedio que rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hija estaba lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué hacía, por mucho que le disgustara sus decisiones.

* * *

Regina toco la puerta de la habitación de su hija un par de veces antes de recibir una respuesta que la dejara entrar. La reina abrió la puerta y entro a la recamara, encontrando a la joven buscando entre su armario y tirando un par de prendas sobre la cama con cuidado. Regina arqueo las cejas y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces, cariño?-pregunto Regina mirando a su hija casi metida en el gran armario de madera pegado a la pared, la joven se apartó un poco para mirar a Regina.

-Estaba por darme un baño, así que busco lo que me pondré después.-dijo la princesa con desinterés, para tomar el primer vestido ligero que encontró y dejarlo sobre la cama. Regina arqueo las cejas ante el vestido que la joven eligió, era un vestido fresco y sencillo, color verde con discretas piedras plateadas.

-Deberías intentar usar algo como lo que usamos Emma y yo.-dijo Regina como si nada, tomando asiento en la cama y tendiéndole la mano a la joven para que tomara asiento a su lado.-Así te podrías acostumbrar a la ropa de Storybrooke.-añadió la morena con sutil interés.

-Pero yo no soy de Storybrooke.-dijo Jazmín con una mueca de incomodidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior y evitando mirar a su madre.-Y tampoco sé si algún día podre sentirme cómoda ahí, no sé si realmente quiero ir.-dijo la princesa suspirando y mirando a Regina seria.

-Cariño, no creo que puedas quedarte aquí, en Agrabah ya no hay nada de lo que solía ser.-dijo Regina con un tono suave, no quería parecer tensa pero lo estaba, no sabía cómo hacer que la joven delante de ella accediera a marcharse ya a Storybrooke, le preocupaba estar tan lejos de Henry por más tiempo.-En Storybrooke tendrías una familia, podrías conocer a Henry, tu hermano.-dijo Regina tomando su mano sobre la cama.

-En Storybrooke todo será raro, yo no conozco nada de ahí y tampoco me entusiasma mucho hacerlo.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros y mirando sus almohadas que de pronto le resultaban más interesantes, no hace falta mirar a Regina para saber que realmente se estaba esforzando por no gritarle más de una cosa.

-No pienso dejarte aquí.-dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño, la actitud de Jazmín era irracional, no podía pretender que se quedaran ahí o que simplemente la dejara ahí. Regina tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta, se levantó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos mirando a la joven.

-Deberías volver con Henry, al parecer después de que le salvaras la vida en más de dos ocasiones por fin le han hecho reconocerte como su madre.-dijo Jazmín sin pensarlo y arqueando las cejas al rodar los ojos, no tardo más de dos segundos en saber que había hecho mal. Mala idea. Jazmín se mordió el labio al ver como la cara de Regina había cambiado, la miraba severamente y parecía a punto de gritar, de acuerdo, su madre si daba miedo enojada.

-Henry no es perfecto, nadie lo es.-siseo Regina negando con la cabeza, podía ver que Jazmín se daba cuenta de su molestia y le parecía bien.-Pero no voy a dejarte a ti aquí para volver con él, así como tampoco pienso dejarlo a él en Storybrooke y quedarme aquí.-termino por gritar Regina desaguando un poco de su irritabilidad.

-¡Deberías!-replico Jazmín levantando solo un poco la voz, no era tan tonta como para seguir tensando la cuerda de Regina.-No quiero conocerlo, el creció contigo, le diste todo y aun así el idi...-Jazmín estuvo a solo un segundo de soltar un insulto pero los ojos chispeantes de Regina le advirtieron que si lo hacía se iba a arrepentir.-El niño decidió que eso no servía de nada porque un estúpido libro le dijo que eras la Reina Malvada.-dijo Jazmín cruzándose de brazos en una pose por demás infantil. Regina soltó un bufido y se tuvo que girar para que su hija no la viera torcer el gesto.

-Entiendo que estés confundida y que todo ha sido rápido y doloroso.-dijo Regina respirando profundo y contando mentalmente hasta diez.-Pero no podemos seguir por mucho más tiempo, te iras conmigo a Storybrooke.-sentencio Regina mirándola severa, haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño en una pose que Regina maldijo mentalmente al recordarle a ella.

-Sí, has sido mi madre por unos días y ahora pretendes que me marche a un mundo que es totalmente diferente, con gente que no conozco y que deje atrás todo lo que si conozco.-dijo Jazmín levantándose de la cama y cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Regina con determinación en los ojos, la reina la miraba incrédula. La princesa se dio cuenta de sus palabras y no podía arrepentirse, ya lo había dicho, no es que lo sintiera de verdad pero había sido imprudente.

-Tienes razón he sido tu madre por unos días, pero si me dieras una oportunidad podría ser tu madre en Storybrooke, podría enseñarte a acostumbrarte y nos conoceríamos mejor. Ya lo estábamos haciendo.-dijo Regina mirándola igual de determinada, no estaba dispuesta a ceder frente a una niña de casi 16 años, se la iba a llevar a Storybrooke aunque tuviera que desmayarla todo el camino.

-Lo sé, pero es diferente, todo va a cambiar si voy con ustedes a Storybrooke.-se quejó Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, Regina no cedió.-Lamento lo que dije, pero no quiero hablar de esto ahora.-dijo Jazmín cediendo y disculpándose, Regina asintió en silencio.-Sera mejor que me dé un baño y hablaremos después. Perdón, mamá, no quería lastimarte.-murmuro la joven antes de girarse y encaminarse al baño, dejando a Regina con una mueca de frustración. Regina salió de la habitación de su hija tratando de despejarse, si Henry le había dado problemas, ahora había dos niños que la sacarían de sus casillas aún más frecuentemente.

* * *

David se había levantado esa mañana mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, tenía un motivo para hacerlo así que no le costó demasiado encontrar las fuerzas para dejar la cama atrás y madrugar. A David le gustaba considerarse un hombre determinado, que le gustaba pelear por lo que quería y no descansaba hasta conseguirlo, tal vez si pecaba de romántico pero el veía el amor como algo por lo que luchar, una motivación perfecta y la tenía. Regina era su objetivo y estaba firme en conseguir que le diera una oportunidad, no se trataba de ganarle a Robín en esta especie de "tregua" que habían accedido a tener, no tenía que ver con alguna competencia o capricho, ni siquiera era porque sintiera deseos que caían solo en lo pasional, no, era algo más.

-Es mucho más que un capricho, no es deseo solamente, es amor, tiene que ser amor o definitivamente me he vuelto loco.-se repetía David con una sonrisa en los labios mientras armaba todo para esa tarde. El príncipe sabía que Regina probablemente odiara cada vez que le robaba un beso o la hacía salir de sus casillas pero así era el, cariñoso en extremo y quizá un poco impulsivo. David no se consideraba un hombre celoso, bueno, al menos hasta hace poco, se sentía realmente en desventaja frente a Robín. ¿Competir con Robín Hood? Eso sí era difícil, por eso tenía miedo de perderla, nunca lo admitiría frente a alguien más pero así era, tenía miedo de que todos sus esfuerzos se fueran a la basura, pero era un riesgo que había aceptado correr. Robín le llevaba una gran ventaja al haber vivido con Regina durante un par de meses, los había visto en más de una escena comprometedora y siempre le provoco una extraña molestia e incomodidad, ahora sabia por que, por que inconscientemente había sentido celos al verlos juntos.

-Tengo que dejarte claro que no quiero algo fugaz, te quiero a ti, sin competencias, sin dudas, tengo hacer que me creas cuando digo que te amo.-murmuro David llevándose una mano al cabello para tratar de pensar en un último detalle que pudiera darle a la reina, quería algo especial, si al final resultaba que Regina estaba convencida que nunca podría amarlo como amaba a Robín no le quedaría más remedio que aceptarlo y asumir las consecuencias, pero no iba a desperdiciar esa tarde. Esa tarde era de ellos y la iba a disfrutar. No importaba nada más por unas cuantas horas, quizá era increíble sentir todo lo que sentía y a veces el mismo se preguntaba cómo era posible pero lo era. No era un enamoramiento fugaz o un sentimiento de nostalgia por lo que le arrebataron en el pasado, no era atracción física, era algo real y la sensación lo hacía sentir emocionado, feliz, nervioso, lo hacía sentirse como pocas veces en la vida y quería eso en su vida. Con Regina nunca se aburría, peleaban, coqueteaban, todo era distinto y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, de hecho, ya lo había hecho y no se arrepentía…Después de todo por eso le robaba un par de besos a Regina cada que tenía oportunidad, había que recuperar el tiempo perdido y además, sentía una inmensa debilidad por el sabor de los labios de su diabólica ex Reina Malvada.

* * *

Regina se dirigía al jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco y tratar de ignorar los deseos de prenderle fuego a lo primero que viera para desahogarse un poco, tener una hija con su mismo carácter le iba a salir caro. Regina respiro profundo al bajar de las escaleras para dejar de pensar en ello, se dirigía a la puerta principal cuando apareció Emma que salía de otra habitación. Emma vio a Regina de reojo y tuvo el impulso de escapar rápidamente pero era tarde, la alcaldesa ya la había visto y no tenía más opción que pasar junto a ella hacia su habitación.

-¿Y esa cara, majestad?-pregunto Emma arqueando las cejas para desviar el tema y adelantarse a la alcaldesa, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa forzada que le dio mala señal.

-Mi hija se niega a ir a Storybrooke.-se quejó Regina apoyándose en el barandal de la escalera, Emma arqueo las cejas.-Y no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar sin estar con Henry, terminare durmiendo a mi hija y llevándola así hasta Storybrooke si no cambia de parecer.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ahora te das cuenta de lo difícil que es tratar contigo, Regina.-replico Emma con una mueca de falsa tristeza, Regina la mato con la mirada.-Hablare con ella, solo tiene miedo, es normal.-añadió Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Regina asintió. Emma estaba por continuar su camino pero Regina la detuvo.

-¿Y Robín? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos tratando de disimular su interés al fijar sus ojos en la punta de sus botas negras de tacón, Emma se maldijo mentalmente por no huir desde el inicio.

-En el jardín, solo quería preguntarme algo sobre cómo tratar a Jazmín, está nervioso.-dijo Emma tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible, a veces desearía ser tan buena mentirosa como era de buena para descubrir mentiras. Regina solo necesito tres segundos para saber que mentía.

-Robín Hood no es buen mentiroso, Emma, y tú tampoco.-dijo Regina cruzada de brazos y mirándola descaradamente, Emma gruño por lo bajo.-He notado que desde esta mañana me ha estado evitando, ha estado actuando misterioso y quiero saber que está haciendo.-dijo Regina mirando a Emma para que hablara.- ¿Que sabes tú que yo no, Swan?-pregunto la reina.

-Nada.-dijo Emma rápidamente para no dudar, Regina arqueo una ceja.-Debo ver un par de cosas en mi habitación.-dijo la rubia sin mirarla a los ojos, antes de salir casi corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¿En serio, Swan? ¿Huyes?-replico Regina negando con la cabeza al ver como la rubia desaparecía al llegar al segundo piso. La alcaldesa no tuvo más remedio que tragarse toda la curiosidad que sentía.

* * *

Emma estaba camino a su habitación cuando se topó con Hook saliendo de la suya, la rubia lo saludo y se acercó a él para platicar un rato y no aburrirse. El pirata la dejo entrar a su habitación y Emma se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había cerca a la pared de una esquina.

-Solo necesito un par de minutos para huir de Regina.-dijo Emma como toda explicación, haciendo que Hook arqueara una ceja y decidiera que más valía no preguntarle.- Así que ya has hablado con tu potencial hija.-dijo Emma para distraerse un rato, Hook asintió.

-Ahora entiendo cómo te sentías con Henry.-dijo Hook con una sonrisa burlona, Emma sonrió también.-Me gusta mucho la idea de tener una hija, nunca pensé en tener hijos y no creo tenerlos alguna vez, excepto ella.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros.-Supongo que tú ya deseas volver a Storybrooke con Henry.-dijo el pirata para evitar profundizar en sus sentimientos.

-Sí, extraño al chico.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros con una simple sonrisa, Hook se dejó caer en su cama y se sentó frente a Emma.

-¿Crees que se adaptara a tener una hermana?-pregunto Hook con un gesto de duda, Emma frunció el ceño levemente y negó con la cabeza después de un par de segundos.

-Le será difícil.-dijo Emma suspirando.-Creo que le va a costar tener que compartir a su madre. Quiero decir, a Roland se ha adaptado por que es menor que él y ha sido distinto pero...tengo la sensación de que con Jazmín le va a costar verdaderamente compartir a Regina.-dijo Emma torciendo el gesto.

-Bueno, el chico creció siendo hijo único de Regina.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, Emma asintió.-Estaba acostumbrado a ser solo el centro de atención de su madre y a no tener que compartirla, hasta que paso lo de la maldición y todo eso.-dijo el pirata haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-Sí, pero ahora lo he visto más cerca de Regina. Quiero decir, soy su madre, pero Regina lo ha sido por 10 años sola, y yo...Lo amo, pero me doy cuenta que la sola idea de tener una hermana le provocaba dudas.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero sé que Regina le ayudara en eso, lo ama y no debería ser un problema grave que se acostumbre.-dijo Emma sonriendo de lado.

-Regina ama a su hijo, me ha quedado bastante claro después de que le arrancara el corazón a Peter Pan del pecho.-rio Hook con burla, Emma también rio.-Henry lo sabe y es un chico maduro, el entenderá.-dijo el pirata confiado, Emma también estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-Creo que Henry se acostumbrara primero a la presencia de Jazmín que mi propia madre.-dijo Emma con una mueca de ironía, Hook arqueo las cejas y termino por soltar una carcajada.-Con lo delicada que suele ser le dará un ataque.-se quejó Emma con una mueca de resignación.

-Saber que en realidad no fuiste el primer amor verdadero de tu príncipe azul no suele tomarse a la ligera, amor.-replico Hook con un gesto de burla, Emma asintió al cruzarse de brazos.-Es difícil para ella, pero con el tiempo todo se resolverá de alguna forma.-dijo Hook respirando profundo.

-Eso espero porque odiaría tener aún más traumas familiarizares.-se quejó Emma gruñendo.-Si decidiéramos tomar terapia para resolver problemas Archie se volvería millonario con nosotros.-se rio Emma, Hook sonrió divertido y asintió.

* * *

Después de una hora de búsqueda David había encontrado el último detalle que necesitaba y estaba seguro que lograría que Regina sonriera. El príncipe había dejado todo listo, se había dado una ducha y arreglado con la ropa que tenían que usar ahí, lo que le costó un par de bromas acidas de Emma acerca de su preocupación por su aspecto. David respiro profundo antes de salir de su habitación para buscar a Regina, la reina ignoraba sus intenciones y eso le agradaba. David trago saliva al llegar a la habitación de Regina, respiro profundo y toco la puerta, solo espero unos segundos antes de que Regina abriera la puerta y lo mirara con uno de sus gestos típicos al recorrerlo con la mirada.

-Eres tú, creí que te habías perdido en el desierto, casi me pongo a festejar.-dijo Regina irónicamente, David frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres realmente cruel conmigo, majestad.-murmuro David mirándola sin recato, haciendo que Regina tuviera que tragar en seco al sentirse nerviosa.

-¿Alguna razón para que estés en mi puerta, vestido así?-pregunto Regina mirándolo sin recato alguno, devolviéndole el gesto y tenía que admitir que David se vería guapo con cualquier tipo de ropa.

-Estaba ocupado con ciertos asuntos, majestad.-dijo David inocentemente, Regina rodo los ojos.-Y ahora he venido por lo único que necesito.-dijo David mirándola fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa.

-¿Que se te ha perdido algo, Charming?-pregunto Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse por el gesto resignado del rubio, David arqueo las cejas y sonrió de igual manera, acercándose un poco más a ella sin dejar de mirarla, Regina sintió que su corazón latía más rápido.

-Algo, pero planeo recuperarlo.-murmuro David sonriendo juguetonamente y encogiéndose de hombros para luego separarse un poco de ella, reprimiendo sus impulsos de besarla ahí mismo.-Debemos irnos, ven conmigo.-dijo el príncipe sujetando la mano de Regina para que salieran de la habitación, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Que? No.-dijo Regina rápidamente deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo, David la miro con una sonrisa.-Debo hablar con mi hija.-dijo Regina excusándose con lo primero que tenía en mente, David arqueo una ceja.

-Jazmín está bien, la he visto en los jardines, puedes hablar con ella después.-dijo David con un gesto tranquilizador.-Debemos irnos, tengo que devolverte antes de que sea muy tarde, es parte del trato.-se quejó el rubio con un gesto algo bromista, Regina torció el gesto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Regina, pero no recibió respuesta.-Debías avisarme antes, no saldré sin arreglarme.-protesto Regina cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que David la mirara con burla al recorrerla de arriba a abajo. La reina llevaba un vestido negro largo con detalles en plata, ajustado de la cintura y suelto de las piernas, también destacaba el sutil escote revelador, su maquillaje era impecable como siempre y sus labios llevaban un rojo carmín que le sentaba bien, no era un secreto que Regina nunca andaba desarreglada, siempre estaba perfecta.

-Estas preciosa, Regina, tu siempre estas preciosa.-sonrió David sinceramente.-De hecho, es bastante útil para lo que haremos esta tarde.-comento David con malicia al saber que eso solo haría crecer la curiosidad de la alcaldesa. Regina arqueo las cejas, aun renuente a la idea, pero David la sujeto de nuevo de la mano para encaminarla a las escaleras.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos, Charming?-pregunto Regina con curiosidad y de mala gana mientras bajaba las escaleras, recibiendo como respuesta las risas de David, la reina tuvo el impulso de empujarlo por las escaleras pero decidió que no era una buena idea. Regina gruño por lo bajo y se dejó llevar por David, quien al salir a los jardines insistió en que cerrara los ojos, cosa que obviamente Regina no quiso hacer. David tuvo que rogarle para que lo hiciera, y para asegurarse de ello puso sus manos sobre los ojos de la alcaldesa y la guio hasta donde el quería. Regina acepto de mala gana y se dejó llevar por David.

-Ya que por unas horas eres solamente mía, majestad.-murmuro David al oído de la alcaldesa, aun con sus manos sobre sus ojos. Regina a veces podía quedarse sin palabras cuando David la miraba así, como si nunca hubiera visto nada más bello.-Vamos a recordar los viejos tiempos y a crear nuevos recuerdos.-susurro David quitando sus manos de los ojos de Regina, dejándola ver donde estaban. David sonrió al ver como los ojos de la reina se iluminaban levemente por la sorpresa, la había llevado al establo que el día anterior habían encontrado. Regina arqueo las cejas al comprender las intenciones de David y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, llevaba años sin acercarse tanto a un caballo, ni siquiera había montado uno desde sus días de Reina. David noto su sorpresa y la abrazo por detrás, sonriendo.

-Bien jugado, Charming, lo admito.-ironizo Regina con una sutil sonrisa, mirando al ojiazul con un gesto de burla. David asintió y le mostro los dos caballos que había ensillado para ellos, ambos animales eran impresionantes.

-Supuse que querrías montar.-dijo David señalando uno de los caballos.-Aunque yo hubiera preferido compartir el mío.-bromeo David acercándose a Regina para ayudarla a subirse al caballo, por suerte el vestido de la alcaldesa era suelto y ligero para montar sin inconvenientes. David la observo sobre el caballo y después de grabarse esa imagen en la memoria, el monto el otro.

-¿Querías recordar viejos tiempos?-ironizo Regina tomando las riendas con una sonrisa pícara, David se encogió de hombros.-Bueno, si no me equivoco...Nunca pudiste ganarme en una carrera.-dijo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Esa es una gran mentira.-dijo David fingiendo indignación, tal vez era cierto, pero también lo era que más de una vez solía dejarla ganar solo para verla reír.-¿Te parece si lo comprobamos?.-pregunto David señalando las puertas del establo abiertas, los alrededores del palacio eran más enormes que el mismo jardín. Regina no respondió, agito las riendas y comenzó a alejarse en su caballo, David sonrió ampliamente antes de seguirla tan rápido como podía.

* * *

Robín estaba en el jardín del palacio, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la vista y estaba apoyado contra la pared del palacio con los brazos cruzados, desde el balcón de su habitación había podido ver a Regina y David salir del establo en sus caballos. Dolía. Dolía como si una parte de el fuera estrujada con fuerza, pero el había aceptado esa tregua por que quería dejar de sentir esa sensación. El arquero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Hook se acercó a él y se apoyó contra la pared en su misma posición.

-¿Pensando en Regina y David, compañero?-pregunto Hook con un gesto de seriedad y broma, Robín arqueo las cejas y trago en seco, de solo escucharlo sentía celos, de acuerdo, tener a Regina de novia en Storybrooke le enseño que era un hombre celoso, pero las miradas de los hombres sobre Regina nunca le molestaron antes porque sabía que Regina no les tomaba importancia, ella solo lo quería a él, pero eso era antes, antes de los recuerdos.

-No puedo evitarlo, Hook.-suspiro Robín llevándose una mano al rostro y frotándose los ojos con cansancio.-Es frustrante y doloroso, yo no soy así, yo no soy de los que pueden hacer esto. Solo desearía acabar con todo esto.-se quejó Robín torciendo el gesto y suspirando, Hook arqueo una ceja.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-pregunto Hook mirándolo cruzado de brazos con curiosidad, Robín esbozo una sonrisa algo irónica.

-Porque la amo.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros.-Por que la amo y la necesito.-confeso el arquero con algo de tristeza.-Y una parte de mi prefiere no tener la certeza de que ya no me ama que saber que quiere a otro, por eso hice esto.-murmuro el ladrón con un gesto de ironía.

-¿La amas tanto como para poder empezar de cero con ella?-pregunto el pirata con algo de curiosidad, sabía que Robín era sincero, podía verlo.

-Tanto como para no querer perderla por algo que espero sea fugaz.-ironizo Robín negando con la cabeza, Hook sonrió levemente al entenderlo.-La necesito. Me hizo amarla desde que la vi, me acostumbre a ella, a su carácter, a su perfume, a sus ojos...Yo no era así, no soy así, solo con ella.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros.

-Con ella cambia todo.-comento Hook mirando a Robín con complicidad, dándole una palmada en la espalda para reconfortarlo un poco.

-Sí, si no fuera ella yo dejaría todo, la odiaría, pero a Regina no la puedo odiar, es más complicado que eso.-dijo Robín arqueando las cejas y pasándose una mano por el cabello.-La amo, pero no puedo compartirla, no la quiero conmigo si tiene dudas, si no está segura de amarme.-dijo Robín con certeza.

-Por eso accediste a la tregua.-dijo Hook sonriendo levemente y señalándolo.-Para estar seguro de que si te elije es porque te ama, sin dudas.-dijo el pirata comenzando a armar el rompecabezas en su mente, el arquero asintió.

-Sí, es lo último que hare para recuperarla.-dijo Robín mirando a Hook serio.-Si después de esto lo elige al…Sera el fin, sabré que es feliz aunque no sea conmigo y que hice lo correcto.-confeso el arquero.

-No sé qué decir, compañero.-dijo Hook arqueando las cejas y mirando a Robín serio, el arquero se encogió de hombros y dando media vuelta se encamino a terminar de hacer lo que tenía en mente, se mantendría ocupado hasta que cayera la noche.

* * *

David y Regina pasaron un buen rato montando caballo, las risas y las burlas entre ellos eran una mezcla de lo que fueron y de lo que eran, se divertían como antes siendo los que eran ahora. El príncipe había conseguido seguirle el paso a Regina, quien se sentía libre montando a caballo, recordando cuando era una adolescente que solo vivía para tomar sus amadas clases de equitación. Después de casi una hora David hizo que Regina lo siguiera, la hizo bajar del caballo poco antes de llegar a su destino, el príncipe se había pasado el día anterior buscando algún sitio adecuado y aunque ese estaba no tan cerca le había gustado. David tomo la mano de Regina para que lo siguiera caminando y le señalo el lugar, era un prado que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros del palacio. David supuso que el hechizo del palacio lo había conservado intacto también. Regina se sorprendió al ver que David había puesto todo para un picnic, una gran sabana cubría el pasto y un par de copas estaban a un lado junto a una botella de vino.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto David rodeando con sus manos la cintura de Regina y sonriéndole a la reina, quien asintió en silencio, tuvo que aceptar que el detalle era lindo, igual que sus primeras citas antes de huir de George. Regina cayó en cuenta de las manos de David sobre ella y sintió escalofríos, se sintió nerviosa y esa sensación la confundía, le agradaba. David le tomo la mano y la guio hasta donde estaban todas las cosas.

-¿Pretendes que me siente ahí?-pregunto Regina señalando el suelo, David rio divertido y asintió, Regina arqueo las cejas y lo pensó por un par de segundos.-Bien.-accedió Regina tomando asiento sobre la manta, David hizo lo mismo frente a ella y tomo la botella de vino para servirlo en las dos copas de cristal. Regina y David brindaron con un par de sonrisas y comenzaron a platicar de varias cosas, riendo y recibiendo un par de insultos cariñosos como siempre sucedía cuando estaban juntos.

-Eres la mujer más terca que conozco, Regina.-reía David divertido ante el gesto de indignación de Regina.-No soportarías admitir que te empieza a agradar formar parte del bando de los héroes.-dijo David señalándola con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y tú eres el más irritante, David. Además, eso es mentira, los soporto pero no quiere decir que me agraden.-mintió Regina con total descaro, David arqueo las cejas y se acercó a ella. Regina le sostuvo la mirada y trago saliva al verlo tan cerca de ella, David miro sus labios rojo y cuando Regina creyó que la besaría.

-Hice esto porque quería que recordaras el pasado.-dijo David acercándole una copa de vino a la alcaldesa después de haber vuelto a llenarla, quien la tomo sin dejar de mirarlo y agradeciendo el gesto para poder distraerse un poco.-Pero también porque quería que entendieras que no pretendo que seamos los mismo de ese tiempo.-dijo el príncipe mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Regina lo miro confusa.-No somos los mismos, no quiero que pienses que estoy enamorado del recuerdo o de lo que fuimos.-dijo David mirándola con una leve sonrisa cómplice.

-Tu conociste a esa Regina, David, te enamoraste de una mujer que ya no soy.-dijo Regina mirándolo con sinceridad, directo a los ojos.-La parte de mí que conociste en el Bosque Encantado fue la peor, y luego en Storybrooke tampoco nos llevábamos bien, intente matarte y tu casi me matas a mí, así que si, si he llegado pensar que amas lo que fue, el recuerdo.-confeso Regina sonriéndole sutil e irónicamente, el príncipe tenía algo que le gustaba, su mirada en ella era especial.

-Lo sé, pero no es así.-dijo David asintiendo.- ¿Recuerdas cuando yo no tenía recuerdos? ¿Cuándo fui a tu oficina y te dije "No creo que tu sepas mucho sobre el mal"?.-pregunto David con una sutil sonrisa, Regina sonrió divertida y asintió.-Era verdad, no tenía recuerdos pero podía ver tus ojos y no tenía motivo alguno para no creer en ti, pero lo hice. Buena o mala siempre has estado en mi vida, eso debe significar algo…Te amo como eres ahora.-dijo David mirándola sinceramente, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.-Y si me das una oportunidad, quiero conocer todas las partes de ti que me faltan por conocer, quiero estar contigo.-dijo David tomando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, para dejarle claro que no eran mentiras. Regina sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte, odiaba que le gustara tanto su cercanía, sus manos en su piel le gustaban.-Además, ¿La Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Charming? Por favor, sería una gran historia para contarle a los niños.-dijo David fingiendo pensarlo, riendo ante el gesto de Regina.

-¿Niños? Los dejarías traumados de por vida, David.-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza, David se acercó a ella y sin poder contenerse un poco más la beso, enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de Regina y beso sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana. Beso sus labios como si la necesitara desesperadamente, hasta que ambos necesitaron aire para respirar.

-Te haría el amor aquí mismo, Regina, y luego no te dejaría escapar, pero no puedo.-se lamentó David al respirar agitado y rozar sus labios.-Odio tus labios, el odio por que no son míos y desearía poder besarlos cada día de mi vida.-se quejó David al quedar cerca de Regina y sentir su respiración agitada. Regina negó con la cabeza y oculto una leve sonrisa, demonios, se sentía bastante bien sus besos.

-¿Estas consiente que después de estar aquí cuando volvamos no va a ser tan sencillo, Charming?-pregunto Regina bajando la mirada, David asintió.-Blanca estará furiosa con los dos, tiene razón. Todos pensaran que puse un hechizo en ti, ni siquiera estas seguro de que yo pueda elegirte, no sé si te amo como tú quieres.-murmuro Regina mirándolo a los ojos sincerándose con él, David trago saliva y asintió.

-Lo sé, no vine porque fueras una aventura pasajera, no es solo atracción física lo que siento, Regina.-dijo David sonriendo pícaramente.-Es algo más, quiero más que robarte besos, quiero más que el recuerdos de la noche en la torre de hielo, quiero todo, todo contigo.-sentencio David sonriéndole cálidamente, Regina iba a decir algo pero no supo cómo contestar. David comprendió y acorto la distancia entre ellos, dejando un suave y casto beso en sus labios rojos, Regina sonrió levemente.

-Eres estúpidamente cursi, Charming.-ironizo Regina acomodándose en el pecho de David cuando el príncipe puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la reina. David rio por lo bajo y se recostó sobre la manta, haciendo que Regina descansara sobre el.-Te odio porque tienes esa facilidad de sacarme de mis casillas, si viviéramos juntos terminaría asesinándote.-ironizo Regina negando con la cabeza, David sonrió ampliamente y asintió, busco la mano de Regina y la enlazo con la suya.

-Es un riesgo que quiero correr, majestad.-murmuro David sin dejar de mirar el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, David trago saliva, era hora de dejarla marchar.- ¿Recuerdas? Siempre nos gustó ver los atardeceres juntos, pero también los odiábamos por que significaban que teníamos que irnos.-rio David divertido, Regina arqueo las cejas ante el recuerdo.

-Es cierto.-murmuro Regina cómodamente en el pecho del príncipe, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, podía sentir su propio corazón latir al mismo ritmo. La reina sabía que el momento era de los mejores que había vivido pero terminaría pronto, quizá ella misma seria quien lo terminaría.

-Es irónico que ahora también es señal de que debemos irnos.-murmuro David tragando saliva, dejando que sus dedos jugaran con los cabellos de la morena. Regina asintió en silencio y contra sus deseos de tranquilidad se levantó y se aliso el vestido, tenía que marcharse. David también se levantó, Regina se dirigió a donde habían dejado los caballos sin darse cuenta de que David no lo hizo. Regina estaba por soltar a los caballos cuando sintió la mano de David sobre su hombro, la morena se giró para observarlo y se encontró con una rosa roja en sus manos, una sonrisa asomo en su rostro.

-Gracias, es hermosa.-dijo Regina al tomar la rosa que le tendía David, el principio noto que la reina la observaba con gusto, hasta que se fijó mejor en sus pétalos y noto que tenía algo dentro. Regina tomo lo que brillaba y reconoció la cadena de oro con el colgante, había creído que se había perdido durante el viaje.

-Es más que una simple rosa, es perfecta.-dijo David señalando la flor, Regina arqueo una ceja, lista para jugarle alguna broma.-Fíjate en sus pétalos, no tiene defectos, es hermosa, me llevo tiempo encontrarla pero valía la pena.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creí que se había perdido.-dijo Regina mirando la joya con una sonrisa, David negó con la cabeza.

-No, Emma lo encontró tirado en el Jolly Roger y pensó que me gustaría tenerlo.-dijo David sonriendo al ver la joya, Regina abrió la boca para decir algo pero él se adelantó.-Quiero que te lo quedes tú, es tuya, siempre lo fue.-dijo David tragando saliva para no dudar mas.-No quiero compartirte, Regina. No puedo más con esto, yo no hare más si tú decides que amas a Robín, prometo que voy a respetar tu decisión.-dijo David mirándola fijamente, Regina no pudo más que asentir en silencio. David suspiro y la ayudo a montar su caballo, luego el hizo lo mismo y ambos partieron de regreso al castillo mientras apenas anochecía. Todo el camino ambos estuvieron en silencio, pero los ojos de David nunca dejaron de mirar a la imponente reina que cabalgaba a su lado.

* * *

En Storybrooke las cosas estaban aparentemente tranquilas. La reina de las nieves ya se había encargado de poner los hechizos necesarios para que cuando el Jolly Roger tocara puerto pudiera hacerse cargo sin problema de sus planes. Por otro lado, Henry estaba en casa de Bella, mas específicamente en la habitación de huéspedes que la castaña había preparado para él. Henry había estado leyendo el libro que encontró en la biblioteca de Bella, para su sorpresa le había gustado y ahora lo leía con interés.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado, Henry, si te pasa algo soy mujer muerta!-lo regaño Bella al verlo bajar las escaleras corriendo. La castaña estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, acompañada de Kathryn. La rubia había pasado a visitar a Henry y a su amiga.

-Este es un libro raro.-dijo Henry dejando caer el libro sobre la mesa de la sala, notando la presencia de Kathryn.-Hola, tía Kathryn.-saludo el muchacho dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Es un libro de cuentos, no esperes gran cosa.-se burló Kathryn encogiéndose de hombros en el sofá, Henry arqueo una ceja y miro a Bella.

-Ustedes son personajes de cuentos, tía.-dijo Henry cruzándose de brazos, en una posición que hizo que Bella y Kathryn torcieran los gestos.-Y he leído varios cuentos de hadas, incluso los que son sobre ustedes, pero este es especial, hay algo raro.-dijo Henry torciendo el gesto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Los dibujos son muy buenos?-pregunto Bella con algo de broma, Henry rodo los ojos y abrió el libro para que las mujeres pudieran observar los detalles.

-Los dibujos son muy parecidos a ustedes, y las descripciones de las historias y personas son las más parecidas a ustedes que he leído, en otros libros no tiene nada que ver con la verdad pero este si.-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros, Bella y Kathryn lo miraron un tanto renuentes.

-¿Eso es todo? Henry, los cuentos de hadas siempre hablan de lo mismo, quizá sea solo sea otra versión de ellos.-dijo Bella con algo de incredulidad, Kathryn asintió.

-Aquí dice que tu estas casada con el señor Gold.-dijo Henry, haciendo que Bella lo mirara como si estuviera jugando, y que Kathryn no reprimiera una carcajada.-Y dice que la tía Kathryn estuvo casada con el Príncipe Encantador.-dijo Henry mirando el libro confuso, ahora fue el turno de Bella para reírse.

-Henry, he leído libros donde mi personaje acaba enamorándose de una bestia real, de un animal, no creas todo lo que lees.-dijo Bella aun riendo un poco, Kathryn miro a Henry y se encogió de hombros.

-Bella tiene razón, monstruo.-se excusó Kathryn sin más remedio.-Tu madre es la Reina Malvada, ya deberías saber que no todos los cuentos son reales.-dijo la rubia con un gesto cómplice, Henry rodo los ojos y sin más remedio tomo su libro y volvió a subir las escaleras. Seguía creyendo que ese libro tenía algo raro y tenía que averiguar que era.

* * *

Hook estaba entrando al palacio después de haber hablado con Robín, le sorprendía lo que el amor era capaz de hacer en los hombres, sabía que los sentimientos de Robín y David y aun así no podía decir a quien apoyaba más, los dos eran sinceros y realmente querían una oportunidad. El capitán del Jolly Roger negó con la cabeza al pensar en la decisión que tomaría Regina, en cuanto entro al salón principal arqueo una ceja cuando se topó con Zelena camino a las escaleras.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado a Emma por Regina?-pregunto Zelena con venenoso sarcasmo para irritar a Hook, quien torció el gesto con desagrado.-Oh, cierto, Emma no te amaba.-ironizo Zelena cruzándose de brazos y siguiendo de largo al pirata para dejarlo subir las escaleras.

-Eso no es problema tuyo, pelirroja.-siseo Hook de mala gana, provocando que Zelena arqueara una ceja y no ocultara su entretenimiento al tener a alguien a quien fastidiar para matar su tiempo.

-No puedes culparme por mi curiosidad, pirata. Con gusto me marcharía pero no puedo, pequeño detalle.- dijo Zelena mirándolo con falsa inocencia al alzar su mano para dejar ver su brazalete, Hook rodo los ojos al negar con la cabeza, esa mujer sí que era irritante.- ¿Tu amas a Regina? ¿Por qué no estas igual que los otros dos si la quieres?-pregunto Zelena con curiosidad, Hook arqueo una ceja y sonrió con malicia.

-La quiero, es la madre de mi hija.-dijo Hook con seriedad fingida, Zelena arqueo las cejas en un gesto burlón.-Pero no como ellos, es diferente.-dijo el pirata despreocupado, la pelirroja no término de comprender del todo pero asintió.

-No sabes si es tu hija.-dijo Zelena con descaro, Hook fingió una mueca de dolor que hizo a Zelena rodar los ojos y a Hook reírse de ella.-Nunca entenderé los gustos de mi hermanita.-se burló Zelena con desdén, dando media vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

-¿Por qué odias a Regina?-pregunto Hook arqueando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos, notando como la pelirroja se detenía en seco.-Quiero decir, además del pestañeo con superioridad y el sarcasmo castigador.-se burló el pirata con descaro, Zelena lo mato con la mirada.

-No la odio.-replico Zelena casi con indignación, Hook sonrió sorprendido y divertido también.-Lo hice, mucho, pero ya no.-dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos con expresión de fastidio y molestia.

-¿Ya superaste ese estúpido capricho de querer la vida de tu hermanita, pelirroja? ¿Ya no le envidias hasta los tacones que usa?-pregunto Hook comenzando a interesarse en la conversación, mirando detenidamente la reacción de la pelirroja, notando como se incomodaba con la pregunta.

-Son unos tacones divinos.-siseo Zelena con burla y una mueca triunfante al no dejarse intimidar por el pirata, quien arqueo las cejas y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Porque la odiabas? Ella te ha tratado mejor que todos, digo, no te ha matado y no nos ha dejado matarte, por más ganas que tengamos.-ironizo Hook con una sonrisa que hizo que Zelena sintiera deseos de golpearlo en la cara.-Y si empiezas con lo de Cora le eligió, el cocodrilo la eligió, no te creeré.-añadió Hook con un gesto para imitarla, haciéndola torcer el gesto indignada.

-Ella tuvo todo.-dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros.-Deseaba ser ella, tener lo que tenía ella y yo jamás tendría. Regina fue la Reina Malvada pero tenía un padre que la amaba, Cora la convirtió en Reina, Rumplestilskin fue su maestro en la magia.-decía Zelena recordando su vida, Hook miraba callado.-Es desgastante saber que tu hermanita menor tiene lo que tú no, que no serás más que una sombra. Regina es la Reina, todos la conocen o han oído de ella. ¿Pero de mí? ¿De la Bruja Malvada? Es diferente.-dijo Zelena arqueando las cejas con ironía.

-Tenías magia, vivías en Oz, eres inteligente y guapa, hubieras podido formar una vida propia en vez de tratar de robar la de tu hermana.-dijo Hook con seriedad, Zelena rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Lo dices tú? ¿El pirata que paso años detrás del Oscuro?-pregunto la pelirroja con sarcasmo, Hook frunció el ceño y endureció el gesto.-Es lo mismo, pirata.-dijo Zelena mirándolo con arrogancia. Hook arqueo las cejas y sonrió con despreocupación, observando como Zelena se marchaba del salón para encaminarse escaleras arriba.

* * *

Robín estaba terminando de poner el último detalle a lo que había preparado para esa noche, solo hacía falta verlo para darse cuenta de que estaba nervioso. El arquero admiro su obra y sonrió satisfecho, estaba seguro que a Regina le encantaría. Emma le había dado lo prometido y esperaba que a Regina también le agradara ese regalo. Robín respiro profundo antes de encaminarse al palacio de nuevo para ahora arreglarse el. El arquero temía lo que pasara después, amaba a Regina como no recordaba haber amado antes, a Marian la había querido con todo su corazón, era la madre de Roland, pero con Regina había sido distinto, era especial y por eso no quería perderla, por eso había aceptado la tregua. Robín Hood no lo aparentaba pero en el fondo era un hombro celoso, al menos lo había descubierto recientemente, el acuerdo con David no había sido una competencia para ver quien resultaba ganador, no, no se trataba de ganarle al príncipe, se trataba de despejar dudas, de estar realmente seguro de los sentimientos de Regina.

-Bueno, esperemos que sea verdad que el polvo de hadas nunca falla.-se dijo Robín respirando profundo para calmarse un poco, si le hubieran preguntado un par de meses antes si estaba seguro del amor de Regina por el habría contestado que si sin dudarlo, sin titubear, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Se sentía confundido. Sabía que frente a David estaba en ventaja por haber tenido una relación estable con Regina hasta hace un tiempo, pero David le llevaba ventaja en otro aspecto, en el pasado. El pasado siempre había sido un tema delicado con Regina, siempre le rehuía al tema frente a él, diciéndole que no quería que supiera lo terrible que había sido en sus días de Reina Malvada, siempre había puesto una barrera al dejarse ver frágil o débil frente a él.

-Te amo, para bien o para mal siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare.-murmuro Robín tragando saliva al recordar las caricias de Regina, como la reina se estremecía entre sus brazos durante sus largas noches en la mansión. Robín y Regina no habían sido la pareja más cariñosa en público, no eran así, Regina y Robín eran más pasionales, siempre sus gestos cariñosos eran privados, de ellos, y sus besos eran más intensos que los de otras parejas, así eran ellos, así fueron ellos. Robín suspiro profundo antes de pensar en que esa noche podría perder a Regina o recuperarla, no sabía que era mejor, solo sabía que prefería sufrir para olvidar lo sucedido que sufrir por haberla perdido. Esa noche iba a dejar de pensar, iba a olvidar por una noche como antes, iba a recordarle por que se había enamorado de él. Robín sabía que tenía que enfrentarse al pasado para poder tener un futuro con la reina, pero tenía la esperanza de poder lograrlo.

* * *

Jazmín estaba para en el balcón de su habitación, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del jardín del palacio y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. La suave brisa hacia que sus cabellos volaran un poco y que su vestido ondeara, pero ella estaba concentrada, sus brazos descansaban sobre el balcón de piedra. El joven respiro profundo y de un salto se sentó en la esquina del balcón, apoyando su espalda contra la pared de su habitación, su padre siempre la regañaba cuando hacia eso. Jazmín se llevó las manos al rostro, tenía miedo de irse, tenía miedo de lo que encontraría en otro lugar, si, sonaba cobarde pero no le agradaba la idea de desprenderse de todo lo que conocía, aunque ya no quedara más que un palacio.

-Menos mal que estas sola, mocosa, necesito hablar contigo y no es sencillo si sigues evitándome.-la voz de Zelena junto a ella la saco de sus pensamientos y si no fuera porque la pelirroja sujeto su muñeca habría perdido el equilibrio y caído del balcón. Jazmín respiro profundo y bajo del balcón para mirar a Zelena de frente.

-Yo también quería hablar contigo, pero tenía miedo de que si pasaba más de dos minutos contigo terminaría perdiendo el control y aprovechando que no tienes magia te convertiría en alguna cosa extraña.-dijo la joven con sarcasmo, haciendo que Zelena le sonriera falsamente.

-Lo de ser impulsivas es un mal de familia.-dijo Zelena con un tono irónico y burlón al rodar los ojos, Jazmín arqueo una ceja y la miro de arriba a abajo para disgusto de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, tú no eres exactamente el ejemplo de autocontrol, tía Zelena.-replico la princesa arqueando las cejas al verla a los ojos, Zelena torció el gesto. Jazmín negó con la cabeza y devolvió su mirada al paisaje frente a ella, Zelena respiro profundo antes de armarse de valor y acercarse a la joven en el balcón.

-Sé que me odias y tienes razón, yo te deje en esta situación, intencional o accidentalmente lo hice.-dijo Zelena con un toque de culpa, ganándose la mirada burlona de la joven.-Bien, pero no pensé que tu ibas a salir lastimada, aunque ese era mi plan inicial.-admitió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, odiaba disculparse, no era sencillo.

-¿Esa es tu excusa?-pregunto Jazmín mirándola cruzada de brazos.-No quería lastimarte a ti, solo quería matar a Maléfica para luego podes desquitarme de ti sin obstáculos, es que estaba celosa.-ironizo la joven con una mirada asesina, Zelena rodo los ojos.

-Tú la elegirías a ella.-dijo Zelena como toda respuesta, la joven frunció el ceño desconcertada.-Cora elegido a Regina, a mí me dejo abandonada sin remordimiento, nunca me busco, nunca se preocupó de mi suerte. Gold eligió a Regina, yo ya tenía más dominio sobre la magia pero el eligió a Regina. Cora te hizo lo mismo que a mí, mocosa, pero a ti te dejo con buenos padres, te dejo siendo princesa, se tomó la molestia de que crecieras como una princesa, y luego te busco.-termino por decir Zelena con frustración, comenzó a desahogarse.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero...Yo no tenía la culpa de eso, mi madre tampoco, ella no sabía de ti.-dijo Jazmín seria, notando como Zelena comenzaba a desesperarse.-Cuando tu apareciste en mi balcón yo sabía que no tenías buenas intenciones y aun así te di una oportunidad, quería ver lo bueno en ti, debías confiar en que podría quererte.-siseo la joven frunciendo el ceño.

-Todas las personas en mi vida me dejaron, mocosa. Mi padre me odiaba, todos me temían y me odiaban en Oz, nadie me quiso.-dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, tragando saliva.-Y tu llegaste, cuando me viste...No te importo mi piel verde, no te asustaste, por primera vez alguien estaba conmigo a pesar de ser la Bruja Malvada.-ironizo Zelena con amargura, la joven la observaba atenta.-Así que cuando pasamos tiempo juntas y después descubrí a Maléfica yo...Tuve miedo de que si tuvieras que elegir entre Maléfica y yo...-Zelena aparto la mirada un momento de su sobrina.-La ibas a elegir a ella.-murmuro la pelirroja de mala gana.

-Eso no era tu decisión.-gruño Jazmín tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta, Zelena también trataba de no mostrarse débil.-Yo iba a contarte, sabía que reaccionarias mal y tenía miedo de que me apartaras de ti.-dijo la joven respirando profundo y evitando mirar a su tía para que no notara sus ojos cristalinos.-Eras la única conexión con mi madre, con mi verdadera familia y no quería que desaparecieras.-confeso la princesa bajando la mirada.

-Lamento lo que paso.-susurro Zelena usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, Jazmín sonrió levemente con amargura.-No cambia nada y no sirve de nada, pero es un buen inicio.-gruño Zelena arqueando las cejas, la joven la observo detenidamente.-Solo para que sepas...No la mate, solo la envié a donde debía estar, así funcionaba el hechizo...Te devuelve al lugar donde debes estar.-dijo Zelena tragando saliva.

-¿El Fuerte Prohibido? Dudo que este ahí.-dijo Jazmín respirando profundo.-No le he preguntado a mi madre sobre ella, tenía miedo de decir algo que te delatara.-dijo la joven de mala gana, consiguiendo una sonrisa de la pelirroja.-Si que le has causado problemas a mi madre.-dijo Jazmín mirándola con burla, Zelena sonrió y asintió.

-Solo nos divertíamos un poco, ya sabes, juegos de hermanas.-dijo Zelena con descaro al encogerse de hombros, haciendo que Jazmín no pudiera evitar soltar una risa.-Ya debería haberme matado, pero por alguna extraña razón ni ella, ni yo hemos podido acabar con la otra, y créeme que Regina ha podido hacerlo en más de una ocasión.-dijo Zelena rodando los ojos.

-Nuestra familia sí que esta perturbada, no hay una sola relación funcional en ella.-se quejó Jazmín torciendo el gesto y negando con la cabeza, haciendo que Zelena riera divertida al asentir.- ¿Me pondrás al corriente de lo que sucede en ese lugar llamado Storybrooke? Así quizá no sienta deseos de dejar de verte.-dijo Jazmín con un tono descarado.

-Ya te han contado casi todo, mocosa.-se quejó Zelena gruñendo con fastidio.-Se supone que el trio de idiotas te han contado, Emma y Regina también te han contado gran parte... ¿Qué más quieres saber?-pregunto Zelena con algo de incredulidad.

-No sé, las partes más divertidas...Tú nunca tuviste inconveniente en ser recatada con tus cuentos, tía Zelena, mi madre te mataría si se entera de que tú me mostraste recuerdos bastante peculiares de la Reina Malvada.-dijo Jazmín arqueando las cejas en un gesto malicioso, Zelena abrió la boca incrédula.

-¿Me chantajeas?-pregunto Zelena arqueando una ceja, Jazmín se encogió de hombros con inocencia, la pelirroja gruño por lo bajo.

* * *

Emma iba camino a la habitación de Jazmín cuando escucho que las puertas se abrían para dar paso a David y Regina, la rubia se detuvo a medio camino y miro hacia abajo en silencio para no interrumpir nada, se quedó callada observando solamente, desde arriba de las escaleras podía observar todo. Emma vio como Regina y David se miraban callados, como si temieran decir algo y arruinar lo que fuera que pasaba. Regina se dirigió a las escaleras y David permaneció en silencio en medio del salón, Emma arqueo una ceja al ver que su padre se giraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa. La rubia asintió en silencio en un gesto de complicidad y siguió de largo, supuso que David querría estar solo un momento.

* * *

Robín salió de su recamara impecablemente vestido, algo sencillo como acostumbraba, no quería aparentar algo que no era él. El arquero sonrió levemente con malicia al ver que Regina estaba subiendo las escaleras, Robín decidió esperar a que subiera para poder sorprenderla. La reina iba a camino a su habitación cuando Robín se apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, Regina se sorprendió al verlo. La morena tuvo que admitir que se veía muy guapo, para ella siempre lucia guapo, y debía decir que la ropa de Agrabah le sentaba bastante bien.

-¿Lista para irnos?-pregunto Robín arqueando una ceja, conociendo perfectamente que Regina no tenía idea que planeaba llevársela en ese instante.-Lo siento, no acepto un no por respuesta.-dijo Robín sujetándola de la mano y haciéndola girar de vuelta a las escaleras.

-¿Que? ¡No!.-se apresuró a protestar Regina con un gesto de pocos amigos, Robín la miro inocentemente.-Robín, déjame cambiarme de ropa al menos.-pidió Regina suspirando derrotada ante los ojos azules del arquero, quien sonrió victorioso.

-Sé que no te gusta tanto como pasar horas frente al espejo, pero puedes cambiar tu ropa con tu magia.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo ceder un poco. Regina lo miro como si le estuviera jugando una broma.-Aunque yo no cambiaría nada, luces realmente hermosa.-dijo Robín mirándola de arriba a abajo sin recato alguno, sonrojando a Regina levemente.

-Bien, iré contigo si dejas de mirarme así.-acepto Regina con una sonrisa descarada, conocía lo suficiente a Robín como saber lo que esa clase de miradas significaba, gracias a eso había tenido que poner un hechizo insonoro a su habitación y así no traumatizar a Roland y Henry por las noches.

-¿Ves? Sera divertido, Regina.-se burló Robín arqueando las cejas con un gesto victorioso, entre ellos había un coqueteo constante y discreto. La reina se limitó a rodar los ojos con resignación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, seguida de Robín.

-¿No me dirás a dónde vamos?-pregunto Regina mirando de reojo al ladrón con curiosidad, el arquero negó con la cabeza.-Si no me dices no iré.-sentencio Regina con su habitual tono arrogante, ese que Robín encontraba sumamente atractivo. Robín respiro profundo y sabía que no había nada que la haga cambiar de opinión, cuando salía con ella se enteró de eso la primera vez que quiso sorprenderla, no era fácil.

-Bien, te llevare entonces.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Regina arqueo una ceja y estaba a punto de preguntar de que se trataba pero cuando el arquero acorto la distancia y la alzo en brazos como si no pesara, solo pudo ahogar un grito y aferrarse a los brazos de Robín para no caer.

-¡Robín Hood bájame ahora o eres hombre muerto!-protesto Regina al mirar de reojo que aún les quedaba mitad de escalera por bajar y la idea de caer no era agradable, pero las risas del ladrón le indicaron que no iba a soltarla. Robín no respondió a sus protestas y la morena no tuvo más que aguantar por un par de minutos, hasta que salieron al jardín del palacio y Robín la devolvió al suelo, ganándose una mirada asesina de la reina.

-No iremos muy lejos, pero la idea de recordar viejos tiempos era muy tentadora.-dijo Robín con una sonrisa divertida al dirigirse a un caballo que había a pocos pasos de ellos, Regina arqueo una ceja al comprenderlo. Robín la ayudo a subir y luego subió el, ambos cerca. Robín sujeto las riendas del caballo y Regina se estremeció al sentir su respiración en su cuello, por suerte el camino era corto.

-Esto es jugar sucio, ladrón.-siseo Regina al sentir las manos de Robín rozar su piel más de lo debido, su respuesta fue la sonrisa pícara de Robín. Regina negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más, comenzaba a preguntarse a donde iban si no habían salido del palacio.

-He aprendido de cierta reina que hay veces que se puede hacer trampa.-murmuro Robín cerca del oído de Regina, haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo, era consciente de ello y sonreía victorioso. Regina lo maldijo mentalmente, odiaba como la hacía sentir y odiaba lo mucho que le gustaba el contacto entre ellos.

* * *

Emma entro a la habitación de Jazmín después de tocar un par de veces sin recibir respuesta, la rubia abrió la puerta y escucho un par de voces que provenían del balcón. La rubia arqueo las cejas con curiosidad y se acercó, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Jazmín y Zelena que miraban algo desde el balcón. Emma se acercó a ellas con un gesto curioso, al acercarse a ellas ambas mujeres ahogaron un grito al sobresaltarse.

-Lo siento, toque antes de entrar.-se excusó Emma al ver que ambas mujeres se habían asustado. Zelena rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio, pero Jazmín se encogió de hombros para invitarla a estar a su lado.- ¿Que tanto ven?-pregunto la rubia mirando al jardín sin encontrar algo interesante.

-Robín se ha llevado a Regina en un caballo, la mocosa dice que por el rumbo que tomaron tal vez sea una cabaña que hay dentro de los linderos del palacio.-dijo Zelena como si nada, ignorando la presencia de Emma al no mirarla. Emma arqueo las cejas con interés.

-¿Por qué le hacen citas a mi mamá?-pregunto Jazmín con un gesto confuso, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de Zelena y Emma, la pelirroja estaba a su izquierda y la rubia se había parado a su derecha, las tres apoyadas en el balcón de piedra.

-Por qué Robín y David están enamorados de Regina y ella esta tan confundida que no sabe de cuál de los dos está enamorada.-dijo Zelena como si nada, mirando al jardín sin un gesto de expresión relevante, Emma abrió la boca ante lo dicho por la pelirroja y Jazmín arqueo las cejas.

-A mí me agradan los dos, son buenos conmigo.-dijo Jazmín sin saber muy bien que responder, ya se había imaginado algo así pero era bueno tener la confirmación. Emma negaba con la cabeza y Zelena seguía inexpresiva.

-A tu madre también, mocosa, créeme.-ironizo Zelena con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, haciendo que Jazmín torciera el gesto en una mueca de desagrado y Emma la mirara totalmente incrédula.

-¡Zelena!-le reprendió la rubia, Zelena la miro inocentemente, aunque sabía que si Regina llegaba a escucharla probablemente perdería la voz una vez más.-Regina te mataría si sabe lo que le dices a su hija.-rio Emma negando con la cabeza, Zelena la fulmino con la mirada.

-Por favor, esta niña ha visto reyes que tienen hasta 5 esposas al mismo tiempo, no creo que sea un shock para ella.-se defendió Zelena con un gesto burlón, Emma negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿A ti no te molesta que David este enamorado de ella?-pregunto Jazmín arqueando una ceja al mirar a Emma, la rubia se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Zelena seguía optando ignorarla.

-No, al inicio fue sorpresivo, pero supongo que son adultos y sabrán lo que hacen. Además, yo quiero a David y si ella lo hace feliz por mi está bien.-dijo Emma con un gesto despreocupado, Jazmín sonrió levemente.

-Si Blanca Nieves oyera lo que opina su hija seguro le provocas un ataque.-ironizo Zelena, devolviéndole el golpe anterior a Emma, quien la fulmino con la mirada, ganándose una sonrisa descarada de la pelirroja.

-¿Y ustedes de quien piensan que está enamorada mi mamá?-pregunto Jazmín con toda la inocencia que tenía, provocando que Zelena y Emma abrieran la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, ambas tenían sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Que deseas perder, Zelena?-pregunto Emma con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada llena de picardía, que hizo juego con los ojos destellantes de Zelena y su sonrisa descarada, quien arqueo las cejas con interés.

-Puedo llegar a un trato, Swan, ya tenemos a una testigo que no hablara.-dijo Zelena sonriendo ampliamente, Jazmín las miraba con curiosidad, después de que ambas llegaran a un acuerdo sobre las condiciones de su apuesta Jazmín vio como ambas mujeres se daban la mano en un apretón para después volver a ignorarse por completo.

* * *

Robín había llevado a Regina hasta la cabaña que había encontrado el día anterior, estaba a una distancia prudente del palacio y no salían de los límites del mismo. El arquero había llevado lo necesario y acomodado todo para crear un ambiente lindo, el lugar le recordaba a algo del pasado y estaba seguro que a Regina también lo haría. Regina se sorprendió cuando Robín detuvo el caballo frente a ese lugar, el ladrón bajo del caballo y la ayudo a ella a bajar también. La reina arqueo las cejas y miro a Robín con curiosidad.

-¿Recordando el pasado, ladrón?-pregunto Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa, Robín sonrió levemente y asintió, tomo la mano de la reina y la hizo entrar a la cabaña, sorprendiéndola al encontrar el fuego de la chimenea frente a un par de cojines bajo el sofá y una botella de vino sobre la mesa junto a dos copas de cristal.- ¿Tratas de seducirme?-pregunto Regina mirando a Robín con falsa acusación.

-Quizá.-ironizo Robín arqueando una ceja y sonriendo un poco. Regina sonrió discretamente cuando Robín se acercó a ella, casi creyó que iba a besarla pero no, el arquero paso de largo y la invito a sentarse en el suelo donde había una alfombra y un par de cojines que supuso eran del sofá.-Cuando huíamos del Rey, encontramos un lugar como este, más pequeño pero era parecido.-dijo Robín mirando el lugar, Regina asintió.

-Recuerdo eso, fueron unos días de escondederos de los guardias.-recordó Regina torciendo el gesto, Robín asintió y sirvió un poco de vino en ambas copas, para después darle una a la morena. Regina y Robín comenzaron a platicar de varias cosas, riendo despreocupados por un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, incluso coqueteando como solían hacerlo entre ellos. La reina y el ladrón estaban concentrados en el otro, sin tensiones ni preocupaciones, como si volvieran en el tiempo, pero nada era eterno, por lo menos no esa noche.

-Por favor, tu armario es el doble que el mío.-se burló Robín después de servir un poco más de vino en cada copa, ganándose la mirada burlona de la reina.-Es increíble que tengas tantos zapatos, Regina.-se quejó el arquero riendo, quizá a causa del alcohol o de la compañía.

-Nunca escuche quejas acerca de mi guardarropa, ladrón.-replico Regina con una mirada picara, haciendo que Robín tragara en seco.-Además, tú has sido el culpable de que mi colección de blusas sufriera una reducción.-se quejó la reina mirándolo acusadoramente, Robín no pudo evitar reír divertido, era verdad, más de una vez hizo girones las blusas favoritas de Regina.

-Ya he sido castigado por eso, majestad.-se quejó Robín con inocencia, Regina arqueo las cejas.-Cuando te enojas si me pones nervioso, Regina, ahora entiendo por qué Henry es tan buen hijo.-se burló Robín con falsa ironía, Regina rio sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, Hood?-pregunto Regina al notar la mirada de Robín recorrerla por completo, la morena se había sonrojado levemente. El arquero había sonreído ampliamente con picardía y la había sujetado por los hombros, tumbándola en el suelo y mirándola para ponerla nerviosa.

-Es una vista preciosa, majestad.-murmuro Robín antes de lanzarse a sus labios y devorarlos en un intenso beso, sus manos sujetaban las muñecas de Regina contra el suelo y la besaba con desesperación, la beso hasta que sintió deseos de hacerle el amor ahí mismo y fue cuando supo que debía soltarla o lo haría sin importarle nada. Robín se alejó de Regina con una sonrisa amplia, notando como Regina recuperaba la respiración.

-Por esto es que tuve que poner el hechizo en mi habitación.-recordo Regina mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Robín la miro con picardía.

-Y en la alcaldía durante un par de días.-añadio Robín con una sonrisa traviesa, como si fuera un niño travieso. Regina se llevo las manos al rostro al recordar el incidente de la alcaldía.

-Eres un idiota que huele a bosque.-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza, una pequeña broma personal que nunca terminaría entre ellos, Robín la miro con falsa indignación y ambos empezaron a reír. Regina iba a decir algo más pero el arquero la miraba tan fijamente que la puso nerviosa.

-Por ti escaparía de esos guardias otra vez.-dijo Robín mirando a la reina fijamente, haciendo que Regina se tensara un poco, odiaba sentirse así, confundida.-Valió la pena haber huido del Rey y sus guardias, realmente te amaba.-dijo Robín con un gesto habitual en él.

-Yo también habría escapado contigo sin importar nada, aun sabiendo lo que pasaría.-dijo Regina con una sutil sonrisa, el arquero rio por lo bajo.-Era divertido burlar los intentos de mi madre buscándonos, fui feliz contigo.-dijo Regina sincerándose con un toque de ironía y despreocupación al beber de su copa.

-¿Lo eras?-pregunto Robín con una mirada seria en ella, la morena comprendió que hablaba en pasado.-Sé que me quieres, pero no sabes si me amas, al menos no estas segura como antes, y si me amas pero quizá también a el.-dijo Robín mirándola con algo de sarcasmo hiriente, Regina rodo los ojos y dejo la copa a un lado, para después centrarse en Robín.

-Estás enojado y tienes derecho de estarlo.-dijo Regina respirando profundo.-A esto le tenía miedo, a lastimarte y lo estoy haciendo. Te quiero y no te lo mereces, lo lamento.-murmuro Regina mirándolo sinceramente, Robín asintió y llevo su mano al rostro de la alcaldesa, acariciándola suavemente.

-No hablemos de eso.-dijo Robín negando con la cabeza, Regina asintió en silencio.-Tengo algo para ti.-dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que Regina arqueara las cejas con curiosidad. Robín saco de su chaqueta un pequeño atrapa sueños, la reina se sorprendió un poco, el arquero se lo tendió y ella noto que tenía una ligera cadena de plata sujetándolo.-Tu jamás me has dejado ver tu pasado de Reina Malvada, así que decidió que no tenías que mostrármelo.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros.-Con este atrapa sueños vas a poder tener solo los mejores recuerdos en él, no importa la decisión que tomes, los recuerdos estarán en el.-dijo el ladrón mirando el pequeño objeto en manos de su dueña.

-No sé qué decir.-murmuro Regina sonriendo y mirando los ojos azules de Robín fijos en ella.-Es perfecto, gracias.-dijo la reina mirándolo cálidamente, el ladrón asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella lentamente, Regina sintió que su corazón se aceleró cuando el arquero se acercó aún más y beso sus labios suavemente, como si quisiera captar su sabor, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-No digas nada.-dijo el arquero encogiéndose de hombros, levantándose del suelo y tendiéndole la mano a Regina para que hiciera lo mismo.-Por mucho que me gustaría seguir toda la noche aquí, deberíamos volver.-dijo Robín suspirando, Regina asintió, ambos sabían que si se quedaban iban a hacer algo que solo complicaría aún más las cosas. La reina salió de la cabaña en silencio, Robín salió detrás de ella, ambos listos para volver al palacio. Regina y Robín llegaron al castillo en total silencio, ninguno dijo nada durante el camino al palacio. La reina podía sentir el calor y la respiración de Robín cerca de ella, pero ninguno hablo, no sabían que más decirse, no sabían como actuar después de todo.

* * *

David estaba tumbado sobre su cama, por su mente pasaban miles de cosas al mismo tiempo. El rubio recordaba esa tarde con una sonrisa en los labios, había notado que causaba un efecto en Regina y tenía esperanza de que fuera amor, pero al pensar que ahora mismo estaba con Robín sentía celos, se sentía inquieto. En otros momentos el jamás habría aceptado una tregua como esa, pero ellos no estaban en una situación normal, además, se trataba de aclarar sentimientos y despejar dudas, así que tenía que reprimir sus celos y aferrarse a la esperanza.

-Deja de pensar en ellos, solo te estas torturando.-la voz de Emma al entrar en la habitación saco a David de sus pensamientos, el rubio solo gruño levemente y Emma se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirándolo con un gesto de dramatizada compasión.

-Lo sé, Emma, pero no puedo evitarlo.-se quejó David frotándose los ojos con cansancio.-No puedo evitar pensar en lo que estén haciendo, es extraño, son...-David no siguió hablando, su hija se le adelanto.

-Celos, se llaman celos.-se burló Emma con una mueca de resignación, David asintió de mala gana.-Tu aceptaste el trato.-recordó Emma encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse y tomar asiento también en la cama.

-Lo sé, sé que son celos.-suspiro David.-Es solo que no quiero sentirlos, no quiero compartirla, Emma, quiero que si me elige a mi sea porque de verdad siente lo mismo que yo.-dijo David con un gesto de sinceridad, Emma arqueo las cejas y asintió.-Y tengo celos porque sé que no soy quien tiene ventaja en esto. Robín vivió con ella por meses, y solo estuve con ella un par de semanas dentro de esa torre.-dijo el príncipe derrotado.

-¿Entonces por qué decidiste aceptar el trato si estabas inseguro?-pregunto Emma arqueando una ceja algo confundida, David sonrió con burla.

-Por qué no quiero que tenga dudas, quiero que este con quien ella pueda ser feliz, aunque no sea yo.-dijo David suspirando, Emma arqueo las cejas y asintió.-Si ella elije a Robín no hace nada más, tengo que respetar su decisión.-dijo el rubio con un tono sincero.

-¿La amas tanto como para dejarla ir? ¿Después de que dejaste todo por ella?-pregunto Emma un poco sorprendida de su padre, David no pensó en su respuesta mucho, asintió sin dudarlo, no se arrepentía, porque aunque Regina no se quedara con él, no habría podido seguir con Blanca como si nada hubiera pasado, no habría podido engañarla y callárselo.

-Lo haría.-acepto David sin pensarlo, era verdad, nunca podría obligar a Regina a quedarse con el solo porque él había dejado todo, era egoísta pensar siquiera en ello. David quería hacer feliz a Regina, sabía que podía hacerlo pero solo si ella estaba segura y sin dudas acerca de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Gold había pasado casi todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca, los demás habrían podido pensar que era para mantenerse alejado del asunto del trío de idiotas detrás de su hija, ahora solo dos, pero lo cierto es que Gold tenía otro asunto entre manos. El Oscuro había estado buscando un libro en especial, algo en él le decía que tenía que estar ahí. Siendo Rumplestilskin había escuchado historias de Jafar, sabía que era un hechicero muy poderoso y con debilidad a la magia negra, así que estaba casi seguro que debía haber tenido un libro sobre cierta magia negra de una hechicera llamada Morgana. Ese libro era lo que Gold buscaba, en ese libro había varios hechizos que para otros magos habría sido imposible llevar a cabo, solo alguien tan malvado como Morgana habría sido capaz de ejercerlos.

-¡Lo sabía!-murmuro Gold después de dejar otra pila de libros detrás de el.-Aquí estas.-dijo Gold acercándose a una de las ultimas estanterías, tomando en sus manos un curioso y antiguo libro, tenía la cubierta en color negro y el polvo en el indicaba que nadie lo había tomado en muchos años. El Oscuro sabía que con ese libro en su poder sería capaz de encontrar muchas respuestas y de conocer otras que ni siquiera se había formulado, pero también tenía el presentimiento de que le sería aún más útil en el futuro cercano.

* * *

David estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, casi parecía a punto de quedarse dormido. El príncipe estaba disfrutando de la brisa nocturna cuando escucho pasos que lo hicieron abrir los ojos y mirar de quien se trataba. David se fijó y noto que se trataba de Regina y Robín. La reina y el arquero intercambiaron un par de palabras que no escucho y sintió que su corazón se aplasto cuando Robín tomo el rostro de Regina en sus manos y besos sus labios, sin que la reina pusiera objeción, después Robín entro al palacio y Regina se quedó un momento ahí. David estaba a punto de irse a su habitación, pero noto la expresión de Regina y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella. David sabía que probablemente no debería acercarse a ella, pero no podía evitar sentir el impulso de preguntarle si estaba bien, de asegurarse que estaba bien. El príncipe dudo pero termino por acercarse a la reina y asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de poder subir a su cuarto.

-¿Estas bien, Regina?-pregunto David con algo de timidez, mirando a la alcaldesa sorprenderse al verlo frente a ella.-Solo quiero saber si estás bien y me iré, no quería molestarte.-dijo David rápidamente para no molestarla, pero la mirada de la reina no era de amigos.

-Esto no debió pasar.-dijo Regina dándose por vencida, frustrándose y notando como David la mirada sin entenderla.-Robín es bueno, es bueno y me ama, y yo lo lastimo.-dijo Regina sintiendo como si se ahogara, David comenzaba a preocuparse.-Y tú, tú me confundes, me miras de esa manera y yo siento que...Te odio.-se quejó Regina de mala gana, David la miraba incrédulo.

-¿Me culpas a mí?-replico David señalándose a si mismo con un gesto de sorpresa, Regina lo miro con arrogancia y asintió.- ¡Tú eres la que me confunde!-se defendió el rubio señalándola con una sonrisa descarada.

-Yo era feliz, yo estaba bien, estaba estable y cómoda con Robín. Vivíamos juntos y todo estaba bien, Henry y Roland estaban bien.-dijo Regina como si estuviera tratando de no ahogarse.-Pero no, tú apareciste y tenías que seguirme a la torre y ahora...Ahora te miro y siento cosas, cosas que no deberían sentir, cosas que solo me pasaban con Robín. ¿Porque tienes que ser tan estúpidamente encantador?-protesto Regina casi infantilmente.

-Yo también me siento mal, Regina.-confeso David comprendiendo la culpa que sentía la morena.-Yo lastime a Blanca y ella no lo merecía, ella es una mujer buena que me ama y yo la lastime.-se lamentó David de la misma manera que Regina.

-Tal vez debiste quedarte con ella en Storybrooke y hacer que te perdonara, no jugarte todas las cartas por una mujer que ni siquiera está segura de lo que siente.-ironizo Regina con un toque de seriedad.

-¿Crees que no lo pensé?-pregunto David con una sonrisa burlona que delataba su culpa.-Si, lo hice, pero no podía. No se lo merecía, ella merece alguien que solo piense en ella y yo ya no lo hacía, desde que estuve contigo no podía tocarla sin recordarte, sin pensar en ti.-dijo el príncipe confesándose y sintiendo como si un peso se quitara de su espalda.-No queríamos lastimar a nadie pero paso, tal vez sea una señal para darnos una oportunidad.-dijo David sin poder evitarlo.

-¿El Príncipe Charming y la Reina Malvada? Nos acabaríamos matando, nos odiábamos. ¿Crees realmente que podría funcionar?-se burló Regina con un gesto de superioridad, David la miro y asintió con total seguridad.

-Sería divertido. Regina, yo conozco tu peor versión y aun así sigo aquí.-dijo David mirándola con una sonrisa, Regina lo mato con la mirada, David rodo los ojos y asintió.-Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien, vi que estabas muy cómoda con Robín.-dijo David con un toque de celos, Regina arqueo las cejas al comprender que había visto su beso. David no dijo nada más y se encamino al palacio. Regina lo observo marcharse y negó con la cabeza, una parte de ella agradecía el haber podido sacar todo poco a poco.

* * *

Regina entro a la habitación de su hija sin hacer ruido al pensar que estaba durmiendo, pero se encontró con la joven acostada en su cama leyendo un libro. La reina entro y cerró la puerta, haciendo que la princesa levantara la mirada de su libro y la mirara a ella. Regina tomo asiento en la cama de Jazmín, quien ya había dejado el libro a un lado y la miraba con curiosidad.

-Creí que estabas dormida.-dijo Regina mirándola con calidez, la joven sonrió levemente.

-No tengo sueño, creo que haber dormido tanto tiempo me ha afectado un poco.-bromeo la joven con una cálida sonrisa.

-Supe que has hablado con Hook.-dijo la morena con una leve sonrisa de complicidad, Jazmín asintió y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama para poder platicar con su madre.

-Sí, fue más difícil de hacer hablar que a Robín y David.-dijo la princesa con un aire despreocupado, Regina sonrió y paso su mano por el rostro de su hija.-Me agrado platicar con él, es divertido.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo es, si puedes encontrarle el gusto.-se burló Regina con su habitual sarcasmo, haciendo que Jazmín negara con la cabeza y terminara riendo.- ¿Qué piensas de ellos?-pregunto Regina con algo de curiosidad disimulada.

-Me agradan, no sabría decirte quien me cae mejor, los tres tienen su propio encanto.-dijo la princesa con un gesto pensativo, Regina arqueo las cejas.

-Puedo entender eso más de lo que crees, amor.-se dijo la morena en un susurro, haciendo que Jazmín la mirara con curiosidad, una sonrisa traviesa se cruzó por el rostro de la menor, pero algo le advirtió que no era el mejor momento para sacar el tema y poner a prueba la paciencia de la reina, ya mañana se encargaría de sacarle información sobre eso.

-Me iré contigo.-dijo Jazmín mirando seria a Regina, quien la miro sorprendida.-Tienes razón, no tiene sentido que me quede aquí. Iré contigo cuando lo decidan.-acepto la princesa, Regina asintió sonriendo y estrecho a su hija entre sus brazos. Jazmín se dejó abrazar sin protesta alguna, sabía que no tenía caso seguir en Agrabah, ya no había nada ahí.

-Mañana le avisare a todos y tal vez podamos dejar todo listo para marcharnos mañana mismo.-dijo Regina al soltar a su hija, la princesa no tuvo más que asentir conforme.-Te gustara, y estoy segura que te vas a acostumbrar a todo ahí.-aseguro Regina tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente.

* * *

Gold salió de la biblioteca con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro, no podía negar que las horas invertidas en buscar en esa gran biblioteca habían dado resultado. El Oscuro estaba camino a su habitación para poder examinar el libro con mayor detenimiento. Regina salió de la habitación de su hija y se dirigió a la suya, pero a medio camino se topó con Gold, quien estaba subiendo las escaleras para entrar a su propia habitación. La reina arqueo una ceja al ver que llevaba un libro bajo el brazo y se acercó a él, Gold la vio venir y oculto la portada del libro discretamente. Gold alzo la mirada para mirar a Regina ahora frente a él, actuando como si nada pasara.

-¿Día largo, querida?-pregunto Gold con un gesto sarcástico, Regina le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas heladas.-El que haya pasado el día en la biblioteca no quiere decir que no me entere de ciertas cosas.-ironizo Gold con un gesto serio, Regina rodo los ojos.

-Las costumbres del ratón de biblioteca son contagiosas.-replico Regina cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo al ver como Gold negaba con la cabeza en señal de resignación.-Es la costumbre, no puedo evitarlo.-se excusó Regina como si nada.

-Yo sí puedo evitar preguntar cómo te ha ido con esos dos idiotas que tienes detrás de ti.-dijo Gold con una mueca burlona que recordaba a Rumplestilskin, fue el turno de torcer el gesto de Regina.-Sé que no servirá de nada, pero debo decir que agradecería que no me hicieras ser familia de alguno de ellos.-ironizo Gold con una sonrisa irónica.

-Es un poco tarde para eso, padre.-se burló Regina con un gesto de falsa tristeza, Gold rodo los ojos.-Jazmín me ha dicho que se ira con nosotros a Storybrooke, ya está lista para marcharse de aquí.-dijo la reina con seriedad, Gold arqueo las cejas.

-Lo sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo que esa chiquilla entrara en razón.-dijo Gold encogiéndose de hombros, Regina lo miro con un gesto incrédulo y termino por negar con la cabeza.

-Tú siempre sabes, Gold.-replico Regina sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Es claro que no siempre se todo, querida.-ironizo Gold con un gesto burlón que hizo a Regina torcer el gesto.

-Tu don de ver el futuro resulto más impreciso de lo que pensaba.-se quejó Regina con falsa frustración, Gold le dedico un gesto despreocupado.

-Es como un enorme rompecabezas que hay que armar, cada decisión que se toma tiene tantas variables que es imposible tener todas las piezas.-dijo Gold explicándose, Regina arqueo las cejas al entenderlo, se fijó en el libro bajo su brazo.

-Bella te debe extrañar y supongo que tú a ella, así que será mejor que volvamos pronto.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, Gold asintió y se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero la voz de Regina lo detuvo antes de alejarse mucho.-¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?-Gold se giró a mirarla.-¿Cómo pasaste de estar enamorado de Cora a enamorarte de Bella?-pregunto Regina con un gesto confuso, Gold la miro sin comprender.-Quiero decir, Bella es buena, me agrada un poco, pero es totalmente distinta a Cora.-explico Regina a Gold.

-Lo son, son totalmente distintas.-acepto Gold acercándose de nuevo a ella.-Ame a Cora, la ame tanto que le enseñe todo lo que sabía para que se quedara conmigo, me atraía sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, pero era un amor que nos iba a terminar matando o matando a otras personas, los dos éramos poderosos y en ese momento ella deseaba más una corona que el amor.-dijo Gold recordando el momento en que Cora se había sacado su propio corazón.-Bella es un amor distinto, es buena para mí, me hace ser mejor, saca lo mejor de mí. Me enamore de ella porque podía ser algo más que solo una bestia, disfrutamos las mismas cosas y nos entendemos, es raro pero se dio así.-se trató de explicar Gold encogiéndose de hombros, dándose cuenta que nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello.

-Es interesante.-dijo Regina después de escucharlo, Gold asintió y se dio media vuelta para marcharse a su habitación, Regina hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

Regina entro a su habitación deseando dejarse caer en la cama y olvidarse de todo por un instante, pero al entrar se encontró con cierta pelirroja sobre su cama, esperándola. Regina frunció el ceño al ver a Zelena cómodamente en su cama, no podía ver si estaba despierta o dormida, pero no se molestó en averiguarlo antes de cerrar la puerta sin delicadeza. Zelena se levantó y miro a Regina, dejándole ver que no había estado dormida y solo estaba esperándola.

-Ni te molestes en preguntar, no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo, vete.-dijo Regina conociendo bien las intenciones de Zelena, haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño. Regina respiro profundo y se dejó caer en su cama.

-¿Estas bien, Regina?-pregunto Zelena casi sin darse cuenta, Regina no contesto. Zelena arqueo las cejas, pocas veces había visto a su hermana con esa expresión y siempre era cuando algo malo le sucedía.

-No hablare de esto.-se quejó Regina dándole la espalda, mientras tomaba una almohada para cubrir su rostro. Zelena torció el gesto, no sabía que le había pasado a Regina pero no le agradaba verla así, no sabía por qué pero así era, solamente ella podía hacer sentir a su hermanita miserable, se dijo la pelirroja con algo de burla.

-¿Ya llego la reina?-pregunto Emma al abrir la puerta con toda confianza y despreocupación, ganándose dos pares de miradas asesinas que la hicieron fruncir el ceño. Regina se levantó de la cama, recuperando su semblante y mirando a Emma con cara de pocos amigos.

-La reina quiere pensar, a solas.-siseo Regina mirando a ambas mujeres, pero Emma no hizo casi y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había en una esquina. Regina la miro con indignación, Zelena también se negó a marcharse, no si Emma no se iba primero.

-Te sentirás mejor si hablas.-dijo Emma mirándose las uñas con un gesto despreocupado, Regina respiro profundo y se recordó a si misma que no debía matar a la rubia por ser madre de su hijo. Pasaron casi dos minutos de total silencio, antes de que Regina se decidiera a preguntar algo.

-¿Recuerdas lo confundida que estabas cuando Hook y Neal estaban peleando como unos niños? Así me siento ahora, solo que mucho peor, Swan, así que deja de preguntar.-dijo Regina con un tono burlón y malicioso, Emma la miro con resignación y Zelena comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente si debía marcharse.

-Es distinto, Neal me había decepcionado antes y yo sabía que Hook no era mi amor verdadero, supongo que para ti es mucho más complicado en ese aspecto.-comento Emma con inocencia, Regina la miro como si le jugara una broma.-A los dos los quieres, Regina, eso lo entendemos.-se quejó Emma al sentirse intimidada por la reina.

-Voy a dejarlos a los dos, esto de la tregua fue una locura y no puedo jugar con ellos, es lo mejor, no darle esperanzas a ninguno-dijo Regina sin más, dejándose caer en la cama y cruzándose de brazos en su mejor gesto de seriedad. Emma y Zelena la miraron incrédulas.

-¿Eso funcionara?-pregunto Zelena confusa.- ¿Alejarte de ellos y ver a cual extrañas más?-dijo Zelena con ironía, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Regina. La pelirroja rodo los ojos.

-Eso será un poco difícil, estamos viviendo en el mismo palacio, viajaremos en el Jolly Roger y Storybrooke no es muy grande.-dijo Emma con un gesto pensativo, ignorando las miradas fulminantes que la morena le lanzo.-Pero tratar de actuar como lo haría un héroe, eso es un punto bueno.-dijo Emma para defenderse un poco.

-Ser villana es mucho más divertido, Swan.-replico Regina con una sonrisa descarada, Zelena también rio por lo bajo al ver la mirada resignada de la rubia.

-¿No sería más sencillo si eligieras darle la oportunidad a uno?-pregunto Zelena con un tono irónico.

-Lo pensé.-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas.-Si vuelvo con Robín podríamos intentarlo, una parte de mí se lo debe, y talvez David y Blanca podrían hacer lo mismo. Estábamos bien antes, Roland y Henry eran felices, todo sería tranquilo y cómodo, y…Lo quiero.-dijo Regina pensando en sus opciones, Zelena y Emma la miraban un poco curiosa.-Pero tengo miedo de arrepentirme y pensar constantemente en como hubiera sido elegir a David, pero si decido darme una oportunidad con David temo pensar en Robín.-confeso Regina con algo de culpa.

-David no volverá con Blanca, no después de todo esto, no decidas algo solo por qué crees que así no vas a lastimar a otros.-dijo Emma como advertencia, Regina asintió y Zelena arqueo las cejas un poco sorprendida. Regina suspiro y decidió dejar de pensar en ello solo por una noche más.

-De acuerdo, tomare una decisión mañana y será todo.-dijo Regina respirando profundo. ¿Dónde estaban Kathryn y Tinkerbell cuando las necesitaba? Esas dos rubias eran mucho mas fáciles para usarlas de terapia que la Salvadora y Zelena.

-¿Mañana sabré quien es mi cuñado definitivo?-pregunto Zelena con toda la inocencia que podia reunir, haciendo que Emma se soltara a reir y que Regina quisiera aventarse por la ventaja mas cerecana.

-Fue su último intento, ellos dijeron que no harían nada más y estoy de acuerdo. Esto fue lo último y es lo mejor.-dijo Regina retomando el tema con una seriedad inquebrantable.-Así que no pienso aceptar más consejos de alguien que casi se casa con un mono volador, y de alguien que solo quiere fastidiarme.-sentencio Regina mirando a Emma y Zelena severa.

-De acuerdo, me voy.-dijo Emma levantándose de la silla en señal de rendición.

-Como sea, mañana podríamos volver a Storybrooke.-dijo Regina para cambiarles el tema, tomándolas desprevenidas.-Gold y yo trataremos de ver como lo haremos pero intentaremos que sea lo más pronto posible, quiero estar con Henry.-dijo Regina recobrando su semblante de alcaldesa. Emma asintió conforme y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, Zelena hizo lo mismo y Regina se quedó sola en su habitación. La reina se dejó caer sobre su almohada con la mirada perdida en el techo, tenía toda la noche para pensar en lo que haría al día siguiente…O lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Jazmín había dejado de visitar el País de las Maravillas por medio del espejo cuando Cora apareció frente a ella. A partir de ahí Cora era quien se encargaba de llevarla al País de las Maravillas y alojarla en su castillo. La princesa pasaba los días jugando dentro del castillo de su abuela, pero cuando Cora se descuidaba la niña salía a jugar fuera del castillo. Esa tarde la princesa se había escapado de la vigilancia de los guardias para salir a rondar por el lugar donde había llegado por primera vez hace años._

_-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-la voz cantarina y burlona del gato Cheshire hizo que la pequeña princesa se girara con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos destellantes de emoción al ver al famoso gato tomar forma frente a ella.-¿La pequeña princesita nos dirá por que ha esperado tanto tiempo para volver?.-pregunto el gato dando vueltas en el viento._

_-¿Eso significa que me extrañaste, Cheshire?-pregunto la niña con un gesto inocente, haciendo que el gato riera estruendosamente al girar sobre sí mismo._

_-El País de las Maravillas puede ser aburrido si no hay una chiquilla extraña recorriéndolo y causando desastres por doquier para divertirme.-reía el gato como si disfrutara ver la cara confusa de la joven frente a él._

_-¿Cómo es posible que el País de las Maravillas pueda ser aburrido?-cuestiono Jazmín cruzándose de brazos y observando a su alrededor, tantos colores y cosas extrañas, no entendía como alguien se aburriría de eso._

_-Si vivieras como los que vivimos aquí también notarias lo que nosotros notamos.-replico Cheshire con una sonrisa burlona, Jazmín frunció el ceño desconcertada.-Deberías tener cuidado, chiquilla, si la Reina de Corazones te ve podría sacar tu pequeño corazón y llevarlo a su colección.-menciono el gato con una sonrisa que podría causar escalofríos._

_-Ella no me haría daño, ella me trajo porque es mi abuela.-protesto Jazmín con toda la inocencia que tenía, recibiendo una sonora risa del gato._

_-¿Estas segura de eso, niñita? La Reina es la Reina de Corazones porque no tiene corazón, aunque si una gran colección de corazones robados. Quizá podría querer el tuyo.-dijo Cheshire riendo al ver la mueca de la niña._

_-¿Ella no tiene corazón? Eso no puede ser, nadie puede vivir sin corazón.-se quejó Jazmín negándose a lo que decía el gato. Cheshire asintió y se acercó aún más a la joven, mirándola con los ojos destellantes de curiosidad y emoción._

_-Tienes los ojos de la malvada Reina de Corazones, chiquilla.-dijo Cheshire girando mientras reía, desconcertando a Jazmín.-Deberías buscar en lo profundo, princesa, siempre hay cosas divertidas en los palacios.-rio Cheshire desapareciendo por un segundo y apareciendo detrás de la niña._

_-¿Por qué siempre hablas así? ¡Me confundes!-protesto la princesa con un gesto de fastidio, Cheshire solo sonrió aún más.-Eres un gato irritante y loco.-se quejó la niña señalándolo con un gesto burlón._

_-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.-recordó el gato al volver a girar y flotar cerca de Jazmín, quien frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.-Después de todo...Vives con la mujer más loca del País de las Maravillas. ¡Larga vida a la reina de corazones!-se burló Cheshire antes de desaparecer poco a poco hasta dejar de escuchar su risas. Jazmín había quedado con la curiosidad de saber si su abuela en realidad tenía un corazón o no, pero sabía que no podía preguntárselo._

_Esa noche Jazmín el paso en el castillo, era un lugar enorme y solitario, muchas habitaciones vacías para invitados que nunca eran ocupadas. La princesa había revisado cada habitación durante sus días en el castillo, cuando Cora tenía algo más que hacer que darle lecciones de magia o charlar con ella. Esa noche Jazmín salió de su habitación y vio a Cora salir de una habitación en especial, una que siempre estaba cerrada y nunca le llamo la atención, espero a que su abuela se hubiera marchado y se acercó a esa habitación. La princesa abrió la puerta y sintió un pequeño ardor en la mano cuando lo hizo, pero no le dio importancia, se fijó en la habitación. Era un cuarto amplio y oscuro, no había casi nada dentro, un par de espejos y en el fondo del lugar había un pequeño cofre de color café, algo rojo resplandecía dentro de la caja. Jazmín no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se acercó a mirar de cerca, pero a cada paso que daba era más evidente que el latido de un corazón resonaba en el cuarto._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-la voz severa de Cora hizo que Jazmín se detuviera en seco a solo unos pasos de ver el contenido de la caja. La reina de corazones observaba severa a su nieta, su mirada intimidaría a cualquiera, incluyendo a la princesa.-No es de buena educación revisar las habitaciones de otras personas.-siseo Cora cerrando la puerta del cuarto y avanzando hacia su nieta, quien ya había desistido de mirar dentro de la caja y se acercaba a ella._

_-Lo siento, yo escuche un ruido y quería saber que era.-mintió Jazmín con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, luciendo tan inocente que cualquiera le habría creído, cualquiera menos Cora. La reina miraba a la niña consiente de que mentía, pero aun así una sonrisa asomo en su rostro, tomo a su nieta de la mano y la guio hasta el cofre que resplandecía con un color rojo._

_-¿Qué piensas que hay ahí, querida?-pregunto Cora señalando el pequeño cofre del cual salían los latidos de un corazón. Jazmín no supo responder de inmediato, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa ante la mirada de Cora._

_-Parecen los latidos de un corazón.-dijo Jazmín después de reunir valor, Cora asintió y la miro fijamente._

_-Así es, es un corazón.-asintió Cora conforme con su respuesta.-Son los latidos de mi corazón, querida.-dijo Cora sonriendo discretamente al ver como su joven nieta se asustaba y la miraba confusa._

_-¿Cómo puedes no tener tu corazón en tu pecho?-pregunto Jazmín desconcertada, tratando de no tartamudear al hablar._

_-Soy la Reina de Corazones por algo.-dijo Cora como toda respuesta, llevando a la niña hasta un sofá junto a la pared.-Tengo muchos enemigos, no puedo permitir que algún miserable que pretenda herirme consiga mi corazón, podría matarme.-dijo Cora como si hablara de algún otra arma._

_-¿Aquí está protegido?-pregunto Jazmín un poco más confundida, Cora asintió y llevo su mano a la mejilla de la princesa, acariciándola con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos._

_-Así es, aquí siempre estará seguro, el País de las Maravillas es un lugar muy bueno para ocultar objetos y crear otros que resultan engañosos a los ojos de todos, cariño.-musito Cora con particular seriedad y satisfacción, Jazmín no supo que decir.-Deberías ir a descansar, querida.-dijo Cora como si nada, Jazmín no se atrevió a negarse. La joven se levantó del sofá y casi salió corriendo a la recamara que ocupaba. Cora sonrió ampliamente al verla salir, siempre supo que esa chiquilla habría de encontrar esa habitación, ella misma se había encargado de que así fuera._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Eaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí por favor dejen review! Cada review en serio ayuda y mucho! ¿Les gusto? ¿Falto algo? ¿A quien creen que elegira Regina? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? Diganmelo con un review!

**Ella**…Gracias! Ojala sigas leyendo!

**Evazqueen**…Eaaaaaaaaa! Lamento las esperas largas, yo misma siento que tardo años y no me gusta v.v Gracias por seguir fiel a la historia. Creo que ha sido un avance de "tregua" entre ellos, pero para Regina es y sera una locura total. Los galanes fueron bastante buenos con su hija, prometo mas de eso. Gold como abuelo aun ni el se acostumbra jajajaja Lo de Zelena-Jazmín es un avance, ya se vera despues muahahaha Las tías de Henry, al menos Kathryn si interactuara mas con la princesa al ser mas amiga de Regina….¿Bella lo seguira siendo cuando recuerde? :O jajajaja

**OQfaith**…Gracias! Esos momentos que bueno que te gustaron, tremenda familia disfuncional son jajajajaja Usar a Roland como chantaje es bajo, pero eficaz, amo a ese niño 3 Seguro si serian una hermosa familia, si sucede muahaha #CaptainWiked podria ser real?...Regina-Gold estan en terminos buenos, aun les falta. El flash forward es interesante, seguro Regina cuelga a su hermana jajajaja Ahora si hubo OQ! GRACIAS!

**AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**…Holaaaaaaa, Gracias! Regina y Jazmín van bien, son lindas jajajaja Tres hombres y ninguno se animaba, nervios, al final les fue bastante bien con la princesa. Gold y Regina ya van decentemente en su relación muahaha Zelena es una loca que adora fastidiar a todos muahaha Jazmín resulto bastante parecida a Henry en eso de engañar a Regina jajajaja Gold con gusto mataba al pirata muahahaha Kathryn y Snow…lo se, fue un pequeño gusto que quise darme muahahaha Ya se sabra que paso en Agrabah…Interesante teoria! Buenas parejas, muy buenas…¿Pero no Kathryn estaba con Frederick? O la dejamos solterita?jajajaja Amo tus memes! Besooooooooo!

**IarEvilQueenSavior**…Eaaaaaa! Gracias! Jazmín es una mini de Regina jajaja #OQTeam…Zelena es genial tambien. Una mas al #CaptainWiked jajajaja

**Clau23**…Gracias! Regina-Jazmín podrían platicar horas y no habría problema, creo que Jazmín no podría juzgarla después de haber defendido a la Emperatriz del Mal, en cuanto a villanos la princesa ya aprendio la lección. Robín y David son buenos, lastima que quieren la misma mujer, como diría Zelena "Oopss!" Robín ya tiene experiencia tratando con niños, y la niña lo conmueve, vamos, que podría ser hija de el y su amor verdadero jajajaja Gold va mas o menos bien. #TeamOQ presente! David siente la desventaja, el hombre del arco le lleva ventaja, pobre muahahhaa Yo creo lo mismo de Emma y Jazmín. Besoooooooooooooo!

**EQLuisa**…Lo se!Lo siento, odio tardar tanto, espero dejar de hacerlo v.v HQ presente en OUAT!JAJAJAJAJAJA Gracias!

**Lina Montoya**…Creo que el propio Hook jamas se lo imagino jajajajajaja

**jossedith1**….Hola!Yo se, yo se, eternidades para actualizar, perdón! v.v Error de dedo, no me convencia el cap jajaja Te mande MP ¿Leiste? Muahaha GRACIAS! Esta dividido el asunto entre el OQ y EC muahahaha

**ProudOfParrilla**…Eaaaaaaa!Gracias! Lamento tardar tanto, estoy tratando de no hacerlo mas v.v Amonossss #TeamEC jajajaja

**MaLu-OUAT**… Gracias! Amo verte por aquí jajajaja #TeamOQ presente! Estoy tratando de dejar de tardar tanto en actualizar jajaja


	22. Chapter 22

_Holaaaa! Si, ya volví. Después de mucho pero lo hice. ¿Qué puedo decir? Carnaval, universidad, tareas, mala combinación por que se deja todo para lo último y no se ve pasar el tiempo jajajaja Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, debo decir que lo tenía muy claro en mi mente y creo que no logre ponerlo como lo tenía pensado, pero ya había tardado mucho en actualizar y quise hacerlo ya...Lo tengo terminado hace días y solo me faltaba ponerlo xD jajaja ¿Quieren en el prox cap alguna escena en especial?jajaja Ojala les guste, y gracias a las que estaban preguntando por Twitter, me hacían ponerme las pilas jajaja Se agradecen los reviews, follows, fav...Ahora sí, dejo que lean que ya las hice esperar mucho jajaja_

* * *

Regina se había levantado con los rayos del nuevo día, pero no había salido de su recamara. La reina se había limitado a cerrar las cortinas con un movimiento de mano y permaneció en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de la habitación. Regina había pasado buena parte de la noche pensando en todo lo que pasaba, en lo que sentía por dos hombres que seguramente estaban aún dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones. ¿Qué debía hacer? Regina no encontraba la respuesta correcta, no sabía cómo decidir. ¿Era posible querer a dos personas? ¿Desear estar con dos personas a la vez? La alcaldesa cerro los ojos un momento y dejo que su imaginación le diera un par de opciones. Una parte de ella se sentía tentada a la idea de intentar tener algo con David, ver cómo podría funcionar como pareja, desafiar al pueblo entero e incluso a la misma Blanca Nieves… ¿El motivo? Que cada vez que miraba a ese estúpido príncipe de ojos azules sentía que sus piernas le fallaban y su respiración se agitaba, había llegado a pensar que incluso extrañaba cuando no estaba provocándola y sacándola de sus casillas, le gustaba esa estúpida sonrisa infantil que tenía cada vez que la hacía enfadar. La idea estaba en su mente, pero también había otra imagen en su mente, una igual de tentadora, estar con su ladrón con olor a bosque que la volvía loca desde hace un tiempo. Amaba a Robín, y la idea de retomar su relación y seguir siendo la familia que ya habían formado le provocaba sonrisas, no quería lastimarlo y no era solo eso, era que todavía sentía que le faltaba el aliento cuando estaba con él, se sentía tranquila con su compañía y lo extrañaba cuando no estaba con él, le gustaba esa sensación de calidez y ternura que le brindaba Robín, le gustaba vivir con él. ¿Podía estar más confundida? Lo dudaba seriamente, pero en el fondo debía estar la respuesta, solo iba a tomar una decisión sin pensarlo más, porque si lo pensaba a fondo jamás terminaría por decidirse. Regina iba a decidir antes de salir de su habitación, no quería seguir prolongando la locura o acabaría enloqueciendo ella también, solo lamentaba que alguno saldría herido. ¿O quizá más de uno? La reina suspiro profundamente y salió de la cama para darse un largo baño para meditar todo.

* * *

_\- Flashback_

_En la mansión Mills las cosas iban bastante bien para todos. Robín y Roland prácticamente se habían mudado con Regina y Henry, los cuatro se habían adaptado bastante rápido y de la mejor manera a vivir juntos. Henry se llevaba muy bien con Robín, y el ladrón lo veía como su hijo, mientras que Roland adoraba a Regina y la reina se derretía con el pequeño. Henry siempre había querido una familia grande, y ahora la tenía. Robín trataba igual a Henry y Roland, además que se desvivía por Regina, y para el muchacho ver a su madre feliz era lo mejor, incluso él era feliz._

_-¿Que es todo este desastre?-pregunto Regina bajando las escaleras de la mansión, mirando casi horrorizada el desastre que había en su siempre impecable sala. Roland y Henry estaban casi hundidos debajo de un montón de sabanas, siendo aplastados por Robín. Los tres hombres habían dejado de reír y luchar al escuchar los tacones de la única mujer de la casa, cuando los niños asomaron sus cabezas por debajo de las sabanas se encontraron con la imagen de Regina observándolos cruzada de brazos._

_-Es culpa de los niños, mi amor.-dijo Robín con una de sus mejores sonrisas de inocencia al ver a Regina en la escalera con los brazos cruzados, haciendo que tanto Roland como Henry comenzaran a protestar, pero el ladrón se apresuró a callarlos cuando los volvió a cubrir con las mantas. Regina arqueo las cejas y rodo los ojos, Robín se apresuró a levantarse del suelo, dejando libre a Roland que estaba bajo su brazo izquierdo y a Henry que había quedado debajo de su brazo derecho._

_-¡Eso es traición, papá!-se quejó Roland luchando para salir a tomar aire fresco desde abajo de las sabanas que lo cubrían, Henry fue el primero en salir y ayudar al menor. Regina miro a Robín y los chicos, y suspiro con resignación, Robín ya estaba frente a ella._

_-Robín dijo que podríamos acampar afuera de la casa esta noche, mamá.-informo Henry poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Robín con una sonrisa traviesa, para después guiñarle el ojo a Roland.-Ya que no podemos acampar de verdad, en el bosque con los hombres valientes.-protesto Henry con una mueca de disgusto._

_-¿Robín dijo eso, cariño?-pregunto Regina con el tono irónico que siempre acompañaba a una sonrisa maliciosa, Henry y Roland asintieron el mismo tiempo, haciendo que Robín frunciera el ceño y mirara a la alcaldesa con inocencia._

_-Solo esta noche.-se excusó el ladrón acortando más la distancia entre ellos al subir un par de escalones, Regina lo miraba con una sonrisa descarada al disfrutar ponerlo nervioso.-Es para que puedan quitarse la idea de querer ir a acampar en el bosque.-se defendió el ladrón mirando de reojo a los chicos, Regina arqueo una ceja y lo miro fijamente._

_-¡Tú también podrías acampar con nosotros afuera, mamá!-añadió Henry con una sonrisa de total inocencia, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su madre, el chico sabía que eso le costaría caro pero igual debía divertiste un poco. Roland sonrió ante la propuesta de Henry y Robín arqueo las cejas, mirando a Regina torcer el gesto en una mueca de no gustarle la idea._

_-Odio ser la única mujer en este casa.-se quejó Regina al ver a Robín reír divertido igual que Roland y Henry. El ladrón arqueo las cejas y acorto la distancia entre ellos para robarle un corto beso en los labios._

_-Podríamos intentar traer a una niñita a esta casa y estaríamos un poco más equilibrados.-se burló Robín al oído de la morena con picardía, Regina lo miro casi fulminante, dándole un manotazo en el hombro para apartarlo de ella y bajar las escaleras mientras reía con sarcasmo, haciendo que Robín contuviera sus risas, era bastante obvio que la idea no estaba a discusión aun._

_-Para que dejes de hacerte el gracioso, ladrón, serás tú quien acomode mi sala y la deje tan impecable como estaba.-sentencio la reina al acercarse a Roland y Henry para besarlos a ambos, provocando en Robín un gesto de incredulidad y resignación._

_-Joder, Regina, era una broma.-se lamentó Robín como si de un niño se tratara, provocando que Regina lo asesinara con la mirada y Henry tuviera que contenerse para no soltarse a reír, mientras que Roland miraba con curiosidad a su padre. Robín comprendió lo que había dicho y torció el gesto, rezando mentalmente porque Roland no decidiera imitarlo y Regina lo castigara por enseñarle un lenguaje no apropiado a su hijo. La última vez que Roland había decidido imitar el lenguaje del arquero y la reina lo había escuchado, Robín casi había muerto gracias a los castigos con magia de su adorada novia._

_-Nosotros ayudaremos a limpiar. ¿Verdad, Roland?-intervino Henry en ayuda de Robín, haciendo que Regina y Robín miraran al pequeño para ver que diría, de su respuesta dependía el sitio donde el arquero dormiría los próximos días. Para suerte de Robín su hijo asintió como si jamás hubiera escuchado una mala palabra._

_-Bien, niños, hay que terminar de llevar sus cosas a la tienda de afuera.-dijo Robín para quedarse a solas con Regina, quien sonreía aun divertida. Roland y Henry se despidieron de la morena con un par de besos y salieron al jardín con sus bolsas para dormir bajo el brazo. En cuanto los chicos salieron Robín jalo a Regina de la cintura hacia el para besarla cortamente.- ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de que visites mi tienda?-pregunto Robín con una mirada descarada al escote de la reina._

_-Ninguna, ladrón, yo tengo una muy cómoda cama en mi habitación y no la cambiare por una noche afuera.-replico Regina enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Robín, quien sonrió levemente. Robín asintió y le dio un beso más largo y pasional, para después dejarla marchar a su habitación y el salir con los chicos. Henry y Roland cayeron dormidos un par de horas después, Robín aprovecho para entrar a la mansión y usurpar la cama de cierta reina que ya esperaba eso de su ladrón preferido. Antes del amanecer Robín había tenido que regresar a su tienda al lado de la de los chicos, que gracias al hechizo que Regina había puesto en su recamara jamás supieron de esa pequeña escapada nocturna de Robín Hood._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina salió de su habitación al medio día, cuando ya todos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos y solo algunos quedaban en el comedor por no tener nada mejor que hacer. La reina respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, ya había tomado una decisión y pensaba respetarla. Regina abrió la puerta de su habitación para ir a buscar a la persona con la que quería hablar primero, pero casi pierde el equilibrio al toparse de frente con Robín. El ladrón estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de Regina, se había extrañado al igual que todos al no verla bajar las escaleras temprano en la mañana.

-Lo siento, estaba preguntándome si debía tocar.-se disculpó Robín un poco nervioso, Regina negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia.-Quería saber si estabas bien, no te apareciste en el comedor.-comento Robín tragando saliva, podía notar la mirada de la morena.

-No te preocupes, estaba por ir a buscarte.-dijo Regina tragando saliva y recuperando el aliento que había perdido al verlo. Robín se sorprendió un poco y esbozo una sonrisa sutil, Regina se esforzó por hacer lo mismo, se sentía nerviosa.- ¿Te importaría pasar? No quisiera que nos escucharan.-dijo Regina abriendo más la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

-Estas nerviosa.-dijo Robín acortando la distancia entre ellos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Regina abrió la boca para decir algo pero los ojos del ladrón fijos en ella no la dejaron.- ¿Debo estar nervioso yo?-pregunto Robín con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, Regina arqueo una ceja y dejo escapar una suave risa.

-Tal vez, ladrón.-murmuro Regina mirándolo fijamente, haciéndolo sonreír un poco más tranquilo. Robín paso junto a ella, con toda la intención de ponerla nerviosa, haciéndola rodar los ojos y reírse un poco. Regina lo observo entrar y estaba por cerrar la puerta, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con otros ojos azules que la hicieron dejar de sonreír y aceleraron sus latidos.

* * *

David estaba saliendo de su habitación después de darse un baño y terminar de arreglarse para ir al comedor. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano para montar a caballo un rato y despejarse un rato. David cerró la puerta de su recamara y se topó con la imagen de Regina y Robín en la puerta de la habitación de la alcaldesa, el príncipe trago en seco, se sintió extraño. David miro a Regina sonreír y le dolió sin saber por qué, algo le decía que no le gustaría lo que sucedería después. Regina noto la mirada fija de David en ella. La alcaldesa lo miro en silencio durante unos segundos que a David le parecieron eternos, el príncipe trago saliva y dio un paso hacia adelante, Regina bajo la mirada un momento, un solo segundo que hizo que David sintiera un golpe en el pecho. David la observo callado y la reina se limitó a negar con la cabeza con un gesto que no logro describir antes de verla entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. El príncipe respiro profundo y trato de despejar su mente, de ignorar sus ojos cristalinos y trato de poner su mejor cara mientras bajaba las escaleras.

* * *

En el comedor del palacio las cosas estaban inusualmente tranquilas. Gold bebía una taza de café y leía un libro de portada azul mientras se esforzaba por ignorar la presencia de los demás desde su silla en el extremo opuesto a donde se encontraban Emma, Hook y Zelena. La salvadora y el pirata intercambiaban palabras sin mucha importancia para entretenerse, de vez en cuando la pelirroja intervenía con algún comentario que hacia al pirata torcer el gesto. El príncipe bajo las escaleras con un gesto un poco tenso, se esforzó por tratar de disimular sus emociones y arqueando las cejas al ver a los ocupantes de la mesa en silencio tomo asiento en la silla junto a Emma.

-¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto David con un gesto de curiosidad, al que Emma se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. David noto que una buena cantidad de sillas los separaban de Gold y al ver su semblante serio supuso que a eso se debía el silencio.

-Estábamos apostando sobre cuánto tiempo tardaría Gold en perder la concentración y tratar de matar a Hook.-dijo Emma como si nada, jugando con un mechón de su rubio cabello en señal de aburrición. David le dio una mirada fugaz al Oscuro y noto que su expresión no cambiaba, luego miro a Hook y el pirata dejo de jugar con su garfio para mirarlo.

-Yo aposte a que se iría contra la pelirroja.-dijo Hook con un tono aburrido, David contuvo una mueca burlona al ver como Zelena rodaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño en señal de desprecio. Emma iba a decir algo pero la voz de Gold al notar la presencia de David los interrumpió.

-¿Donde esta Regina?-pregunto Gold bajando un momento el libro que leía y mirando al príncipe con seriedad, David negó con la cabeza en señal de inocencia.- ¿El ladrón que nos acompaña ya se ha dejado ver?-pregunto Gold con un gesto de fingido desinterés, todos comprendieron su pregunta y diferentes gestos se formaron en sus rostros.

-¿Dónde crees? En una habitación.-dijo Zelena como si nada, mirándose las uñas con un gesto de inocencia que hizo que Gold contara mentalmente hasta diez.-Claro, que esa habitación quizá no sea la de cada quien.-añadió la pelirroja con una sonrisa de picardía, haciendo que Gold reprimiera el impulso de lanzarle una bola de fuego. Emma y Hook arquearon las cejas y mantuvieron el silencio.

-No era necesario eso, Zelena.-protesto David tratando de no mostrarse demasiado tenso, Emma se mordió el labio inferior para no decir nada y Hook puso toda su atención en su garfio.

-Pero que humor tenemos hoy.-ironizo Zelena arqueando las cejas y mirándolo fijamente, David trato de ignorarlo, pero Emma ya veía venir la pregunta que saldría de los labios de la pelirroja.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó ayer? ¿Mi hermanita no te dejo dormir bien, Charming?-pregunto Zelena con una mirada de malicia, haciendo que Emma tuviera que llevarse las manos al rostro para ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas, David se sorprendió un poco, Hook negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al rostro para frotarse los ojos, mientras que Gold había torcido el gesto.

-¡Zelena!-protesto Emma aun con el rostro entre sus manos, haciendo reír a la pelirroja y suspirar a Hook con resignación. David no contestaba aun y Gold parecía desear salir de ahí para olvidarse de todos.

-No pasó nada anoche.-se apresuró a decir David al sentir la mirada asesina de Gold sobre él, Hook no oculto su diversión. Zelena arqueo una ceja con interés y Emma torció el gesto, ambas se miraron fugazmente.

-Ese es un tema del que no pretendo hablar y mucho menos escuchar.-intervino Gold tomando de nuevo su libro.- ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos acerca de cuándo volveremos a Storybrooke? No soportare mucho más teniendo que compartir con ciertas personas.-gruño Gold con un dejo de arrogancia usual en él.

-Tengo entendido que será pronto.-dijo Emma como si nada, sin recordar que Regina no había mencionado eso a los demás.-Quiero decir, Jazmín parece estar adaptándose a todo lo nuevo, supongo que esta noche cenara con nosotros y podremos traumatizarla de por vida, como acostumbramos a hacer.-se burló la rubia para no dar más detalles.

-No pienso traumatizar a mi hija, amor.-dijo Hook con toda la intención de molestar a Gold, quien gruño por lo bajo.-Aunque supongo que es algo inevitable, tomando en cuenta quienes estamos aquí.-ironizo el pirata mirando a Zelena y Gold de reojo.

-Aún hay una posibilidad de que mi nieta no lleve tu sangre, pirata.-recordó Gold mirando matadoramente a Hook, quien no oculto su sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo enojado. Emma rodo los ojos con resignación.

-Así es, por que lleva mi sangre.-intervino David con una sonrisa maliciosa al ganarse las miradas asesinas de Hook y Gold. David sonrió ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos. Emma negó con la cabeza, divirtiéndose a costillas de los hombres en la sala.

-¡Que opciones!-intervino Zelena con una mueca de desagrado, ganándose las miradas de todos.-Con esas opciones de parentesco mi sobrina está perdida, una lástima. Mi hermana debió elegir mejor con quien compartir nuestro linaje.-se burló la pelirroja con una mueca de falsa pena.

-¿Qué no eres media hermana de Regina? No sería la misma línea de…-Emma dejo de hablar cuando vio la mirada insultante que le estaba dando Zelena, la rubia se dio cuenta que lo dicho por la pelirroja había sido para molestar y borro el gesto de confusión de su cara.

-No estaría perdida por eso, amor.-ironizo Hook mirando a Zelena con malicia.-Basta con mirar el árbol genealógico que hasta ahora conocemos, pura joyas de familia.-se burló Hook al mirar de reojo a Gold y luego mirar a Zelena con descaro, haciendo que ambos lo miraran con deseos de matarlo. Emma se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reír un poco, en solidaridad a su padre, quien negaba con la cabeza.

-Exacto, motivo por el cual esperamos que sea mi hija y así mi sangre haga equilibrio con la de ciertos villanos.-se burló David con fingida seriedad, Hook lo miro con incredulidad, el príncipe sonrió satisfecho. Zelena rodo los ojos y torció el gesto.

-Eso pondría un punto débil en el linaje, Charming.-se quejó Zelena con falsa indignación.-Se busca la pureza, aunque el pirata es una decepción en el bando de los villanos.-dijo Zelena con una sonrisa al insultar al pirata, quien gruñendo se cruzó de brazos. Gold respiro profundo y decidió ignorarlos, David y Emma se miraron fugazmente y negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

Regina cerró la puerta de su habitación con un gesto de confusión, haber visto a David le había provocado sentimientos raros, tal vez culpa, tal vez tristes, se había sentido mal de que la viera entrando a la habitación con Robín, supuso que esas miradas que intercambiaron habían hablado más de lo que ella hubiera querido. La reina respiro profundo antes de dar media vuelta y mirar a Robín, el ladrón la observaba fijamente, deseando encontrar algún indicio en sus gestos. Robín la miraba callado y algo inquieto, Regina se acercó a él un par de pasos para sostenerle la mirada. La reina miro detenidamente al ladrón, en silencio, observando sus penetrantes e intensos ojos azules, sus cabellos castaños, su rostro, quería guardar la imagen en su mente.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto Robín tragando saliva, conocía a Regina y los silencios nunca solían ser buenos.- ¿Sucede algo? ¿De qué querías hablar?-cuestiono el ladrón, permitiéndose recorrerla con la mirada un momento, notaba su cabello más largo que cuando la conoció, sus ojos tan intensos y sus labios rojos que más de una vez había mordido.

-¿No puedo mirarte ya?-pregunto Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, tratando de no titubear y sostenerle la mirada al ladrón, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Puedes.-asintió Robín mirándola divertido.-Pero tienes esa mirada que siempre me pone nervioso, así que dime que pasa.-pidió Robín señalándola acusadoramente con un gesto burlón, haciendo que Regina frunciera el ceño ante su acusación.

-Ayer dije que tomaría una decisión respecto a toda esta locura, por eso acepte su estúpida tregua.-admitió Regina con una mirada seria, Robín frunció el ceño, algo no le gustaba de la seriedad de la morena.

-Entiendo.-murmuro Robín cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Regina para intentar descifrar sus gestos sin éxito alguno.- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?-pregunto el arquero casi sin poder mirarla, su seriedad lo estaba torturando.-Lo elegiste a él, para eso querías hablar conmigo.-musito Robín tragando saliva y endureciendo el gesto, Regina bajo la mirada un momento y respiro profundo antes de volver a mirarlo a el.-Debí suponerlo, el Príncipe Charming tenía que conquistarte, tu eres una Reina…-Robín había comenzado a decir cosas que Regina no alcanzaba a entender, la reina arqueo las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de una vez por todas, ladrón?-interrumpió Regina alzando la voz, exasperada al ver que Robín no tenía la más mínima intención de callarse. Robín se quedó mudo y solo pudo mirarla inmóvil.-Eres irritable cuando no te callas.-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos, Robín la miro indignado, preguntándose si su descaro era tan grande como para burlarse de el cuándo estaba diciéndole que elegía a otro. El arquero frunció el ceño y estaba listo para reprocharle cuando Regina lo sujeto con fuerza de la camisa y lo atrajo a ella, besando sus labios con pasión. Robín solo tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar y llevar sus manos al cabello de la morena, deslizando una de sus manos desde su cabello hasta su cintura para pegarla más a él y poder profundizar más el beso.

-Si te atreves a decirme que es un maldito beso de despedida, Regina, te juro que…-Robín apenas podía hablar con la respiración agitada, a escasos milímetros del rostro de la reina. Regina sonrió levemente al negar con la cabeza, el ladrón también sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a besar sus labios con intensidad.

-Eres un idiota, Robín Hood.-rio Regina al separar sus labios de lo de Robín, el ladrón arqueo una ceja pícaramente y sujetándola de la cintura la levanto del suelo y beso sus labios cortamente, haciendo que Regina se sujetara fuerte de el por instinto de supervivencia, haciéndolo reír. Robín la dejo de nuevo en el suelo.- ¿Me vas a poder perdonar?-pregunto Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirándolo con seriedad recién adquirida. Robín miro a Regina en silencio, mirándola directo a los ojos para después suspirar.

-Eso es jugar sucio.-replico Robín aparentando seriedad.-Sabes que no puedo decirte que no.-sonrió el arquero levemente, Regina trago saliva al verlo acercarse de nuevo a ella.-Te amo.-murmuro Robín tomando su mano entre la suya.

-¿En serio? No quiero que te arrepientas después, yo entendería que estuvieras resentido aun por lo que paso en la torre, y yo puedo esperar que…-Regina tuvo que callarse cuando Robín la interrumpió.

-No voy a arrepentirme, Regina.-aseguro Robín mirándola serio.-Si, es verdad que odio el tema, no es fácil, pero si eso sucedió para que encontráramos a Jazmín puedo vivir con ello. Un buen inicio sería dejar de hablar de ese tema, no volveremos a mencionarlo y así será más fácil dejarlo atrás.-dijo Robín dándole un ligero apretón a la mano de la morena, quien asintió de acuerdo.-Vamos a estar bien.-prometió Robín dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, Regina no pudo más que creerle, algo en el hacía que ella creyera cada palabra.

-Te creo.-asintió la reina con una pequeña sonrisa, acorto la distancia y se dejó abrazar fuertemente por su ladrón favorito.- ¿Cómo vamos a seguir ahora?-pregunto Regina aun con su rostro en el pecho del arquero.

-¿Te parece bien retomar todo desde donde lo dejamos?-pregunto Robín con un tono pícaro al oído de la alcaldesa que estaba entre sus brazos, haciéndola reír levemente y ocultar su rostro en su pecho.- ¿Estaría bien eso?-pregunto el arquero acariciando su cabello.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres volver a la mansión con Roland?-pregunto Regina separándose de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos, el arquero asintió sin dudarlo.

-Si nos dejas, claro.-asintió Robín encogiéndose de hombros.-Si mi hijo pudiera elegir me dejaría tirado en el bosque y correría a tu mansión.-gruño Robín con fingida indignación, haciéndola arquear las cejas.

-Es un niño inteligente, sabe que elegir.-ironizo Regina con descaro, haciéndolo rodar lo ojos y negar con la cabeza.-Deberíamos bajar al comedor.-dijo la reina señalando la puerta, pero Robín la tomo del brazo y comenzó a besarla.-O podríamos quedarnos un poco más.-ironizo Regina correspondiendo a sus besos.

-¿Me amas?-pregunto Robín de golpe, parando en seco los besos de Regina y mirándola a los ojos para escuchar su respuesta. Regina enmudeció un momento, la había tomado por sorpresa, miro los ojos del ladrón que esperaba su después y solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, te amo.-asintió Regina mirándolo fijamente, sintiéndose extraña y acortando la distancia para besar sus labios cortamente, para después abrazarlo fuertemente y cerrar los ojos, sintiendo su olor y su calor. Robín la estrecho aún más fuerte, haciéndola reír y besarlo nuevamente.

-Deberíamos bajar, creo que estaban esperándote.-murmuro Robín con una mueca infantil, Regina asintió.- ¿Para qué están esperándote todos? ¿Les dirás que estamos juntos?-pregunto el arquero tomando su mano para encaminarse a la puerta.

-No era esa la intención.-dijo Regina con una sonrisa descarada, Robín frunció el ceño.-Ya te enteraras, ladrón.-ironizo la reina al abrir la puerta de su habitación y salir acompañada de Robín, quien se negaba rotundamente a soltar su mano.

* * *

El silencio que había en el comedor del palacio era casi absoluto. Emma miraba al techo buscando con que entretenerse, Zelena se miraba las uñas sin más distracción, Hook limpiaba su garfio con su chaqueta, David jugaba con su taza de café y Gold estaba totalmente callado.

-Ya se tardó Regina. ¿No?-pregunto Emma cruzada de brazos y totalmente aburrida, jugando con su silla al moverla hacia atrás y luego regresarla a su posición normal, haciendo que Zelena estuviera esperando el momento en que la rubia tentara su suerte demasiado y la silla terminara por perder el equilibrio y se cayera.

-¿Esta segura que ella pidió hablar con todos, señorita Swan?-pregunto Gold con una mueca de fastidio, sentado en la silla más alejada al otro extremo de la mesa. Emma asintió.

-¿Lo habrá olvidado? Tal vez se le pegaron las sabanas.-dijo Hook apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y mirando al techo con un gesto de aburrición.

-No está dormida.-intervino David con un semblante más serio de lo normal, ganándose las miradas curiosas de todos.-Cuando estaba bajando la vi hablando con Robín, deben estar ocupados.-se explicó el rubio con algo de dureza.

-Eso explica la ausencia del ladrón.-gruño Zelena con evidente fastidio al estar sentada sin hacer nada.-Deben de estar muy ocupados.-dijo la pelirroja con cierto tono de picardía, dando una mirada fugaz a Emma y haciendo que más de uno fruncieran los ceños.

-Solo estarán charlando, no deben de tardar.-dijo Emma mirando a Zelena, en especial para tratar de reconfortar a su padre que lucía decaído. Zelena arqueo una ceja y se mordió el labio para no reír.

-Debería ir a ver qué sucede.-dijo Gold rodando los ojos al tener que escuchar las insinuaciones de las mujeres presentes, pero antes de poder siquiera levantarse la voz de alguien lo detuvo.

-No deberías, cocodrilo. Nunca se sabe que puedas ver, ya sabes, algo revelador…-ironizo Hook con tono malicioso y una sonrisa descarada dedicada especialmente a Gold, quien apretó los puños y conto mentalmente hasta diez, haciendo que Zelena riera divertida y Emma negara con la cabeza, mientras David se tensaba.

-¿Revelador acerca de qué?-pregunto la voz de Jazmín desde las escaleras, haciendo que Hook dejara de reír y Gold destensara el gesto, Emma arqueo las cejas y David sonrió al ver a la princesa. Jazmín bajo las escaleras y se acercó a la mesa con un gesto de curiosidad.

-De tu madre, mocosa.-respondió Zelena desde su silla sin remordimiento, haciendo que su sobrina arqueara una ceja. Emma negó con la cabeza, David y Hook torcieron los gestos y Gold retomo su seriedad habitual.

-Zelena quiere decir que Regina nos pidió esperarla, al parecer tenía algo que compartir.-dijo David para no asesinar a la pelirroja por ser tan imprudente en ciertos temas de adultos que no le agradaba compartir a la joven.

-Bien, compañero.-murmuro Hook con un gesto cómplice con algo de broma, David le dio una mirada de regaño, haciendo que Emma y Zelena tuvieran que esforzarse para no reírse.

-¿Hay algo que no quieren decir?-pregunto la princesa con curiosidad, mirando como su tía comenzaba a reír se a pesar de tratar de evitarlo y Emma también fingía bostezar para cubrir sus risas.- ¿Tiene que ver con las citas que tuvo mi madre ayer?-pregunto la joven con una mueca de confusión al ver los gestos serios de David, Hook y Gold, mismos que casi se atragantan con su pregunta, por su parte Emma y Zelena no contuvieron un par de risas.

-Me agrada esta niña.-se burló Emma al ver las mejillas de su padre totalmente rojas. Jazmín arqueo una ceja y tomo asiento al lado de Hook y frente a David y Emma. Gold seguía separado de ellos, las risas de Zelena y Emma aun resonaban en el comedor.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, señorita Swan?-pregunto Regina bajando las escaleras con su porte de reina, con tanta gracia que Emma tuvo que reconocerle un par de puntos. La reina observaba a todos con curiosidad disimulada, y las miradas se habían centrado en ella que estaba a mitad de las escaleras, a su lado Robín también observaba con curiosidad un poco más evidente. Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos de verlos tomados de la mano. David tuvo que tragar en seco y evitar mirarlos por más de un par de segundos.

-¡Hermanita! Estábamos a punto de pensar que algo sucedía contigo. ¿Tenemos noticias nuevas?-pregunto Zelena con evidente descaro al ver a Regina y Robín acercarse a la mesa. Regina trago saliva y evito mirar a David, podía sentir la mirada del príncipe en ella y comenzaba a inquietarse. Robín saludo a Jazmín con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa, aun con la mano de la reina entre la suya.

-Sí, Zelena, hay noticias.-respondió Regina con un tono de arrogancia, ignorando la provocación de su hermana y fingiendo no entender su pregunta.-Mañana podremos volver a Storybrooke.-anuncio Regina con una sonrisa discreta dirigida a su hija.-Jazmín ira con nosotros y estoy segura que todos queremos volver pronto.-dijo la reina mirando a Gold, Emma y fugazmente a David.

-Me parece muy bien.-intervino Gold asintiendo.-Ya es hora de descongelar ciertos asuntos en Storybrooke, querida.-ironizo el Oscuro mirando a Regina con complicidad, la reina sonrió con malicia y asintió.-Me asegurare de preparar los hechizos y todo será como se hizo para llegar aquí.-dijo Gold serio.

-El Jolly Roger está en condiciones, pero quisiera darme una vuelta más tarde o mañana temprano para asegurarme.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros desde su silla, Regina asintió.

-Sobre eso…¿Podríamos esperar solo un día más?-pidió Jazmín levantándose de su silla y mirando a su madre.-Quisiera poder tener solo eso antes de dejar todo esto atrás, podriamos volver mañana por la tarde.-dijo la joven con un dejo de nostalgia, Regina miro a los demás para buscar su opinión, nadie parecía objetar nada.

-Yo creo que es justo, no es fácil para ti y deberías poder despedirte de este lugar que significa tanto para ti.-dijo David levantándose y acercándose a la joven con una mirada tierna, Jazmín sonrió con calidez. Regina y David se miraron fugazmente cuando el príncipe se acercó a la joven, para después evitarse de nuevo.

-Hablando de cosas.-interrumpió Zelena con una mirada perspicaz hacia Robín y Regina.-La sonrisita del ladrón es casi insultante.-señalo la pelirroja con una mirada acusadora, sonrojando al arquero y haciendo que Regina rodara los ojos. Emma y Hook prestaron más atención que antes, y Gold tenso el gesto en una mueca de disgusto.

-Por favor, si están juntos no te lo van a decir, pelirroja.-dijo Hook con los brazos cruzados, después de saludar a Jazmín con un gesto amistoso.

-No me digas que están juntos otra vez.-pidió Gold rodando los ojos con evidente frustración, Robín miro a Regina para que ella decidiera como responder, todos esperaban una respuesta. La reina miro a David de reojo y sintió una punzada en el pecho de culpa, la mirada del rubio era demasiado en ese momento, pero Robín también la mirada y no podía volver a lastimarlo.

-Lo estamos, Gold.-respondió Regina con todo el aplomo que tenía, notando como David tensaba el gesto. Hook arqueo las cejas sin decir algo, se limitó a sonreír levemente. Zelena y Emma intercambiaron miradas fugaces, Jazmín miro a su madre con algo de sorpresa y Robín sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo la amo, Gold. Sabes que cuidare de ella.-aseguro Robín mirando a Gold con un temple serio, dándole a entender que no necesitaba su permiso, aún quedaban muchas cosas malas entre ellos en el pasado.

-Si me disculpan.-se excusó David dando media vuelta con un gesto duro y marchándose del lugar a paso rápido, casi huyendo de todo lo que pasaba en el comedor, con la mirada culpable de Regina en su espalda. Después de unos minutos todos se habían levantado para salir del comedor, o al menos más de uno quería hacer algo más que estar sentados el resto del día.

-Lucen contentos, mamá.-dijo la joven mirando a la pareja que intercambiaba palabras con Hook, Emma y Gold.-Tú me agradas.-sonrió la princesa al arquero, quien paso una mano por su cabello tiernamente.-Iré a mi habitación, quiero buscar un par de cosas.-dijo Jazmín antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a los adultos debatiendo como sería el viaje de vuelta a Storybrooke.

* * *

La tarde en Storybrooke era tranquila. Kathryn y Henry habían ido a desayunar a Grannys, cuando estaban por marcharse Ruby decidió acompañarlos, la Abuelita la dejo ir con la condición de que volviera antes de cerrar para ayudarla, y así los tres pasaron la tarde de un lado a otro y sin darse cuenta la tarde ya había caído. Los tres ahora estaban caminando hacia Grannys para acompañar a Ruby y luego seguir de largo a casa de Kathryn, aunque Henry tenía un plan distinto que pretendía cumplir, aunque Kathryn y Ruby no se la estaban poniendo tan fácil como esperaba.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a visitar a August?-pregunto Katherine con un gesto desconcertado dirigido hacia Henry, quien se encogió de hombros con inocencia, iba a responder pero Ruby fue más rápida que él.

-Visitar la comisaria en mis ratos libres no es divertido, enano.-protesto Ruby con un gesto de aburrición, Henry y Kathryn la miraron con algo de burla.

-Tía Ruby, tu trabajas ahí a veces.-dijo Henry con un gesto de ironía, haciendo reír a Katherine y torcer el gesto a Ruby.

-Por eso mismo, no quisiera ir cuando no debo hacerlo.-se justificó Ruby con burla, Kathryn observaba sin tomar partido por alguno de los dos, mientras que Henry fruncía el ceño.

-Sera solo un momento, pueden dejarme en su casa y luego el me llevara a casa de la tía Bella o a la tuya.-se quejó Henry con un gesto de súplica, Kathryn y Ruby intercambiaron unas miradas curiosas antes de centrarse en el chico.

-Si me dices para que quieres ir a ver a August lo considerare.-dijo Kathryn con un gesto de fingida seriedad, Ruby asintió y Henry no tuvo más que rodar los ojos en señal de rendición.

-Solo quiero mostrarle mi libro y ver que dice.-dijo Henry con toda la inocencia que pudo reunir en ese momento, Kathryn frunció el ceño un poco renuente, mientras que Ruby no comprendió demasiado.

-¿El libro de cuentos de hadas que te tiene obsesionado?-pregunto Kathryn deteniéndose y mirando a Henry cruzada de brazos, el chico asintió.

-¿Cuentos de hadas?-pregunto Ruby con un gesto confundido, la rubia asintió.- ¿Qué no estás un poco grande para esos cuentos, enano?-se burló la morena con una sonrisa juguetona hacia su sobrino, haciéndolo arquear una ceja en un gesto digno de su madre.

-¡Hey! Tu eres Caperucita Roja, en realidad una mujer lobo.-se defendió el chico señalando a la morena de mechones rojos.-Y tú eres una princesa, la hija del Rey Midas.-recordó Henry señalando a la rubia, haciendo que ambas mujeres se sonrojaran un poco.-¿Seguirán diciendo que los cuentos de hadas tienen edad de límite?.-pregunto Henry cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de victoria.

-Buena movida, niño.-gruño Ruby con un gesto de burla, Kathryn se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sabiendo que terminaría aceptando la petición de Henry. El chico miro a Ruby con suplica.-Te llevaría, enano, pero debo volver a ayudar a la Abuelita a cerrar el local, y me asesinara si la dejo sola.-se excusó Ruby encogiéndose de hombros en señal de aburrimiento.

-¿Tía Kathryn?-pregunto Henry con un gesto suplicante dirigido especialmente a la rubia, quien termino por rodar los ojos y asentir de mala gana, haciendo sonreír a Henry.

-De acuerdo, te llevare.-dijo Kathryn suspirando y sonriendo al ver al chico reír.-Pero tendré que esperarte y luego te llevare a casa de Bella, si terminas muy tarde tendrás que dormir en mi casa y me ayudaras a preparar la cena.-sentencio Kathryn señalándolo con seriedad, Henry asintió conforme, siempre le había gustado visitar la casa de Kathryn, en especial porque Frederick solía consentirlo tanto como la rubia, eran las ventajas de ser el único niño conocido por todos en Storybrooke.

-Yo puedo llevarles la cena, no tengo planes esta noche y después de cerrar Grannys puedo pasarme por tu casa.-dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros, Kathryn y Henry asintieron.-Todo con tal de que mi sobrino preferido no muera intoxicado.-se burló la morena con un gesto de fingida preocupación.

-Soy tu único sobrino.-replico Henry mirando a Ruby con un gesto de burla, la morena le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu no cocinas ni cereal con leche, Ruby.-se defendió Kathryn con un gesto de acusación, la morena frunció el ceño en señal molestia. Henry rodo los ojos ante las bromas mutuas de las mujeres y negó con la cabeza aun con una gran sonrisa de diversión, con esas dos mujeres jamás se aburría.

-Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos.-murmuro Ruby con la mirada fija en dos personas en específico, mismas que caminaban al otro lado de la calle. Kathryn y Henry miraron en la misma dirección con intriga, notando que se trataba de Bella y August que parecían caminar hacia casa de la castaña, muy cerca de donde estaban.

-Dime por favor que no estoy viendo mal.-suplico Kathryn casi con la boca abierta al ver a Bella tomada del brazo de August, quien sonreía ampliamente igual que Bella, ambos lucían muy cómodos con la compañía del otro.

-Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo.-replico Ruby aun sorprendida, su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de Kathryn al ver que la pareja se detenía frente a la puerta de la casa de Bella, y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de ambas al verlos en lo que parecía la despedida después de una cita.

-No quisiera ser la tía Bella.-ironizo Henry al ver los gestos de las mujeres que la acompañaban, mismas que esperaron a que August le robara un corto beso a la castaña y diera media vuelta para marcharse, en ese momento decidieron acercarse para impedirle que se fuera, todo con la excusa de que Henry quería hablar con él, complaciendo al chico y divirtiéndose con su reciente descubrimiento.

* * *

En el gran salón del palacio estaban casi todos discutiendo los últimos detalles del viaje de vuelta. Hook había sentenciado que nadie más que él podría encargarse del Jolly Roger, Gold y Regina usarían el polvo de hadas que Robín había conseguido y realizarían el hechizo para volver, Emma había accedido a intervenir si era estrictamente necesario. El último detalle que faltaba era la posición de Zelena en todo ese asunto.

-Me niego a ir esposada o a tener vigilancia todo el tiempo.-se quejó la pelirroja al conocer las intenciones de Gold de mantenerla encerrada o esposada todo lo que durara el viaje a Storybrooke.

-Eres una psicópata, pelirroja. No tienes voto en esto.-intervino Hook con un tono burlón y una sonrisa descarada, ganándose una mirada asesina de Zelena y un golpe en el pecho.- ¿Ves? No controlas tus impulsos, no es seguro tenerte suelta.-bromeo el pirata, antes de que Zelena tuviera que ser sujetada por Emma para evitar que se lanzara contra él.

-Zelena se ha comportado durante estos días.-intervino Regina mirando a la pelirroja con advertencia, haciéndola gruñir y cruzarse de brazos.-Creo que podríamos dejarla sin las esposas y sin vigilancia durante el viaje a Storybrooke.-sentencio la reina con un gesto severo, haciendo que Gold comenzara a protestar y que Zelena sonriera conforme.-Pero si tendrá que seguir usando el brazalete.-añadió la reina para callar las quejas de Gold, y provocando que su hermana torciera el gesto.

-Me parece prudente.-asintió Emma encogiéndose de hombros.-La Bruja está poniendo de su parte, es justo que nosotros intentemos lo mismo.-comento la Salvadora con un gesto despreocupado, ignorando la mirada asesina de Zelena al llamarla bruja.

-Emma tiene razón, no creo que Zelena quiera tirar todo por la borda intentando algo contra su hermana.-dijo Robín con un tono un poco sutil dirigido a Zelena, dándole a entender que no permitirá nada de eso.

-No confió en ella, y dudo que pueda llegar a hacerlo.-gruño Gold de mala gana al notar que ya habían tomado una decisión respecto a la pelirroja.

-Te tomara un poco de tiempo, Gold.-dijo Regina suspirando al ver a Gold apretando los puños, lo comprendía en gran parte y no era de todo su gusto tener que hacerlo pasar por eso, a los ojos de Gold era Zelena la culpable de la muerte de Neal.-Si todo está claro, yo iré a ver a Jazmín.-se excusó Regina para no seguir en medio del fuego cruzado entre Gold y Zelena, le dio un corto beso a Robín y subió las escaleras.

-Yo iré a mi habitación un rato.-se justificó Emma como si nada, antes de casi salir corriendo de ahí, aunque en realidad pensaba ir a ver a David, suponía que debía estar triste y tendría que consolarlo un poco. Zelena también se marchó en pocos segundos, aunque ella no dijo anda, se limitó a subir las escaleras camino a su habitación, dejando solos a Robín, Hook y Gold.

-Me alegro por ti, compañero, sé que la amas y más vale que así sea.-dijo Hook dando una palmada en la espalda del ladrón, tomándolo por sorpresa. El pirata sonrió al notar su gesto desconcertado y rio levemente.

-Por un momento creí que la perdería definitivamente.-confeso Robín con un gesto de alivio.

-Al parecer no tuve tanta suerte.-murmuro Gold pasa si mismo, ganándose dos pares de miradas curiosas. El Oscuro no se molestó en disimular o disculparse, mantuvo lo dicho como si nada.

-Te deberías acostumbrar a todo esto, ya que ahora somos familia, cocodrilo.-ironizo Hook con un gesto descarado, que hizo a Gold tensar la mandíbula, como si de repente hubiera sido testigo de la peor catástrofe y se hubiera vuelto de piedra.

-Primero te asesino antes de aceptarte como familia, pirata.-gruño Gold duramente, con un tono cargado de arrogancia, tanto Hook como Robín arquearon las cejas.

-Por suerte eso no será necesario.-intervino Robín para evitar que se lanzaran uno contra otro.-Lo lamento, Hook, pero Jazmín es mi hija, puedes calmarte Gold.-dijo el arquero con un tono juguetón, haciendo que ambos hombres fruncieran los ceños.

-Tú tampoco eres mejor, ladrón.-protesto Gold con indignación.-Tú me robaste en mi propio castillo, huiste de mí y luego ocupaste ese mismo castillo sin mi permiso.-recordó Gold con un tono burlón, Hook arqueo las cejas.

-Por ser el padre de Regina no te diré más de lo que debería, pero cuando entre a robar no fue por gusto, además te la cobraste muy bien.-replico Robín al recordar las torturas en el calabozo del Oscuro, si no fuera por Bella seguramente lo habría matado.

-¿Le robaste al Oscuro?-pregunto el pirata mirando a Robín, quien de mala gana tuvo que asentir.- ¿Eras suicida? Te doy un punto por salir vivo.-ironizo Hook con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú le robaste a su esposa, pirata. ¿Quién es el suicida?-replico el arquero cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Hook abriera la boca para protestar y que Gold comenzara a lamentar los gustos de su hija.

-Debería acabar con ustedes ahora mismo.-gruño Gold negando con la cabeza, deseando poder torcerles el cuello aunque fuera un poco. Robín y Hook lo miraron tratando de disimular que no se intimidaban aun.

-Ya has intentado matarme antes, pero creo que ahora sería mucho peor que antes.-dijo Robín con un gesto de reproche.-Yo puedo olvidar lo que paso con el Rey Leopold, si tu aceptas que yo amo a Regina y dejas de quejarte tanto como para darme una oportunidad, podría encontrar la forma de perdonarte.-sentencio Robín serio.-Solo piénsalo.-dijo el arquero encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te abrazare, ladrón.-ironizo Gold con su habitual tono burlón, haciendo que Robín rodara los ojos con resignación y se girara para marcharse a tomar aire fresco, Hook hizo lo mismo pero él se encamino en la dirección contraria.

-No lo harás tú, cocodrilo, pero de eso se encargara Regina.-bromeo Hook a pocos pasos de entrar a otro salón, logrando esquivar la bola de fuego que le lanzo Gold y que termino por impactar en una de las paredes, consumiéndose sin causarle daño.

* * *

David estaba tumbado en su cama, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del techo y sus manos estaban cómodamente sobre su pecho, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. El rubio sentía una rara presión en su pecho, se sentía triste aunque ya sabía que todo eso podría pasar, necesitaba estar a solas un momento y después encontrar una manera de tomar las cosas con cierta madurez, había perdido su oportunidad y no tenía más que hacer, lo había prometido. David termino por suspirar y se froto los ojos en un gesto cansado, al tiempo que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, David abrió los ojos y vio como Emma se tumbaba en la cama junto a él.

-¿Estas bien? Tienes una cara que da pena, papá.-murmuro Emma mirándolo con un gesto inocente, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. La rubia se acomodó mejor en la cama y noto la mirada asesina del príncipe.

-Muchas gracias por tu tacto, cariño.-se burló David con una sonrisa burlona al negar con la cabeza, ambos miraban al techo.

-Tu sabias que esto podría ser así, ella y Robín ya estaban juntos, tal vez no quiso arriesgarse a…-Emma no sabía cómo consolar a su padre realmente, nunca se le había dado muy bien esas cosas y comenzaba a divagar.

-Ella lo ama, Emma.-dijo David superando con pesar, tenía que convencerse de que Regina amaba a Robín, así sería menos doloroso para el.-Si Regina es feliz con el todo estará bien, yo lo acepto.-murmuro el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, pero Emma noto su gesto de tristeza.

-¿Te duele?-dijo Emma más como afirmación que pregunta, David no contesto.-Tal vez no debiste ilusionarte tanto, las historias de príncipes y princesas suelen ser crueles.-murmuro Emma torciendo el gesto, David esbozo una sutil sonrisa.

-Sí, duele demasiado.-acepto el ojiazul mirando a la rubia.-La amo y me hubiera gustado que me diera una oportunidad para que viera que podríamos hacer algo bueno juntos, que la haría feliz, que funcionaria…Pero ella eligió a Robín y tengo que aceptarlo, lo ama.-confeso David encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose para sentarse y mirar a su hija. Emma lo miro con una sonrisa reconfortante para hacerlo sonreír.-Al menos tu madre podría reír se de mí y así se le pasara un poco todo el enojo.-ironizo el príncipe con un gesto de broma.

-No digas eso, seguro se burlara pero primero seguirá enojada contigo y conmigo, luego encontrara la manera de hacerlos desear no haberle contado.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros al también sentarse en la cama, fingiendo indiferencia que desapareció al reír.-Tu soportaras todo esto, has peleado con dragones y no perdiste ni un mechón de cabello rubio.-se burló Emma con un gesto que hizo a David arquear las cejas.

-Sí, y fui derrotado por un ladrón, eso pone una mancha en mi historial.-replico David con una sonrisa bromista, haciendo que Emma riera divertida al verlo tratar de animarse.

-Para ser justos, el ladrón ya te llevaba ventaja.-ironizo Emma negando con la cabeza y escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa, David rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación.

-Robín es bueno, la ama y sé que la cuidara.-admitió David encogiéndose de hombros, Emma asintió.-Además, aún tengo que acercarme a Jazmín, si es mi hija sería una agradable forma de ver como termino mi historia con esa Reina Malvada, ex Reina Malvada.-se corrigió David con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Sigues deseando que sea tuya? ¿Aunque tú y su madre…?.-Emma no termino de formular la pregunta al ver a David negando con la cabeza con seriedad.

-El que no esté con Regina no interfiere en ese asunto.-aclaro David sinceramente.-Si ella es mi hija yo quiero saberlo, es una niña hermosa.-sonrió el príncipe cálidamente, Emma arqueo las cejas.

-No cabe duda que eres un héroe, príncipe Charming.-se burló Emma dramatizando el tono, ganándose una mirada matadora de su padre, la rubia solo pudo reír se dé el.-Entonces…¿Estás listo para volver a Storybrooke?.-pregunto Emma con un gesto curioso.

-Por supuesto. Extraño a Neal.-dijo David mirando a Emma.-Y debo buscar donde vivir, necesito un lugar donde poner mis cosas…Si es que tu madre aún no ha hecho una fogata con ellas.-ironizo David negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo debo hacer lo mismo, no puedo vivir en casa de mi madre, ya tengo 30 años.-se quejó la rubia con un gesto de dramatizado terror, haciendo reír a su padre.

* * *

Jazmín estaba en su habitación, había sacado todos los libros de sus estantes y los había repartido sobre el sofá que tenía ahí. La joven princesa había decidido que si tenía que marcharse del palacio que había sido su hogar desde que tenía memoria tenía que llevarse consigo parte de él, y eso haría. Jazmín quería llevarse algunas de sus cosas para sentirse en casa cuando lo necesitara, porque sabía que en algún momento sí que lo necesitaría. La princesa sabía que debía poner de su parte para acercarse a lo que ahora sería su vida, su familia, pero no iba a desprenderse por completo de su pasado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar, cariño?-pregunto Regina al abrir un poco la puerta y notar que su hija estaba parada frente al sofá cercano al balcón, una mueca de curiosidad asomo en el rostro de la reina. Jazmín la miro y asintió para dejarla pasar, luego regreso su atención a los montones de libros esparcidos por todo el sofá.- ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Regina al detenerse a su lado y darse cuenta de ello.

-Ya que me iré de aquí, estoy eligiendo cuales quiero llevarme.-respondió la princesa encogiéndose de hombros, Regina arqueo una ceja y se acercó al sofá para revisar de cerca los libros que parecían bastante antiguos.

-No tienes que elegir, cariño, puedes llevar todos los que quieras.-dijo Regina tomando uno de los libros y arqueando las cejas al encontrarlo interesante.-En la mansión tenemos una biblioteca más que grande.-dijo la alcaldesa dejando el libro y tomando otro.

-¿Lo mismo con los vestidos y joyas?-pregunto Jazmín en un tono sarcástico al cruzarse de brazos y arquear una ceja, Regina sonrió levemente y asintió.-No quiero llevarlos todos, solo los que más me gustan.-rio la princesa encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo.-asintió la reina mirando a su hija.-Pero no sé si sea necesario llevar tus vestidos, en Storybrooke la ropa es muy diferente.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a ella.-Te comprare lo que más te guste, será divertido.-sonrió la reina tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Lo sé, mamá.-sonrió la joven con calidez.-Solo quiero llevar unos pocos como recuerdo. ¿Tú no guardaste alguno de los tuyos?-pregunto la joven mirándola con ironía, Regina se mordió el labio inferior al recordar el contenido de un baúl guardado en su cripta.-No llevare más de 3, lo prometo.-dijo Jazmín con un gesto de inocencia, Regina asintió.

-¿Podemos dejar a un lado esto y hablar un momento?-pregunto la reina con un poco más de seriedad, haciendo que la joven arqueara una ceja y asintiera. Regina la hizo sentarse en la cama y ella permaneció de pie.-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo y quisiera saber qué piensas.-dijo la reina con aparente calma, aunque Jazmín supuso de que se trataba al verla un poco inquieta.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la princesa con un gesto de seriedad y curiosidad disimulada, Regina trataba de buscar la forma de plantear esa conversación sin que sus mejillas se volvieran tan rojas como sus manzanas favoritas.

-Es acerca de lo que paso hace un rato.-dijo Regina jugando un poco con sus dedos, la joven frunció el ceño al confundirse.-Sobre lo de Robín.-dijo la reina por fin, haciendo que Jazmín comprendiera de inmediato.

-¿Qué lo elegiste a él y no a David?-soltó la princesa sin recato alguno, haciendo que Regina tuviera que controlarse para no dejar caer su mandíbula de la sorpresa.-La tía Zelena y Emma me dijeron algo acerca de eso.-explico la joven como si nada, Regina tenso la mandíbula.

-Voy a asesinar a ese par de imprudentes.-siseo Regina torciendo el gesto, ya se encargaría de hacer sufrir a ese par de mujeres que debían aprender a cuidar lo que decían, gesto que comprendió su hija y supo que debía salvar a esas mismas mujeres de un cruel destino a manos de su madre.

-No las mates, yo note algo y ellas solo me respondieron un par de preguntas.-dijo Jazmín con un gesto de inocencia total, que hubiera funcionado con cualquiera.-No importa, iba a saberlo de todas maneras, mamá.-trato de suavizar las cosas.

-No quería que pensaras cosas que no son, cariño.-dijo Regina un poco incomoda.-Yo no estaba con ambos al mismo tiempo, si eso crees. Yo solo estaba confundida y decidí no seguir más tiempo en una situación complicada para todos.-trataba de explicar Regina sin mucho éxito.

-No es para tanto.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose de la cama, Regina la miro confusa.-He visto reyes que tenían 3 esposas y conocido príncipes que se retaban a duelo por una princesa.-explico la joven con una mueca de desagrado, Regina arqueo las cejas sin saber muy bien que debía decir.

-¿Te incomoda esto?-pregunto Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Debí preguntarte antes de hablar con Robín, yo no quiero que te sientas mal o que creas algo que…-Regina estaba hablando más rápido de lo normal.

-Robín me agrada, es muy bueno.-dijo la joven sonriéndole cómplice.-David también, la verdad es que son encantadores, y tengo entendido que tú y Robín ya estaban juntos, puedo adaptarme.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros.-Es divertido conocerlos a ellos y a Killian, hasta ahora no podría decir quien me agrada más como papá.-murmuro Jazmín con una sonrisa sutil.

-Lamento que tengas esa confusión, si para mi es difícil puedo suponer que para ti también lo es.-dijo Regina mirándola cálidamente, la joven asintió callada.

-Lo es, pero es mejor tener a alguien que haber despertado y estar sola aquí. Ahora tengo una familia, y supongo que en algún momento tendré que conocerla bien, sería bueno empezar de una vez y dejar de pensar en el pasado.-dijo la princesa con un gesto tenso, y nostálgico Regina asintió y apretó su mano ligeramente.

-¿Me dejas ayudarte a elegir?-pregunto la reina señalando el sofá para distraer a su hija al ver sus ojos comenzar a volverse cristalinos, la princesa respiro profundo y asintió.

* * *

Zelena entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, asegurándose de cerrarla con seguro para que nadie la interrumpiera, aunque tampoco nadie se acercaba ahí. La pelirroja comenzó a dar vueltas por la recamara tratando de ordenar sus prioridades y pensar en que iba a hacer a partir de ahora, había llegado el momento de decidir de una vez por todas que era lo que quería realmente.

-¿Por qué decidir es tan difícil?-se quejó la pelirroja al pensar en si debía sincerarse con Regina y contarle sus verdaderos planes cuando estaba en Storybrooke, advertirle que ahí los esperaba una trampa de la Reina de las Nieves. Zelena poco a poco se había dado cuenta que si podía tener una oportunidad de acercarse a su hermana, incluso su sobrina podría perdonarla con el tiempo, y la idea no le desagradaba como se hubiera pensado al inicio. Lo cierto era que el odio que le tenía Zelena a Regina en un inicio se había ido desvaneciendo con el transcurso de los días, y hace unos momentos cuando la defendió de Gold había terminado de convencerse de que la oportunidad que Regina le había ofrecido en el pasado era verdadera.

-Me matara si le digo la verdad.-gruño Zelena mentalmente al conocer el carácter intempestivo de su hermana menor, tenía que advertirle pero no se sentía con la fuerza de voluntad de hacerlo, tendría que buscar una forma adecuada y el momento oportuno, y aun así no sabía si viviría para contarlo después, si Regina se apiada y la dejaba vivir, Ingrid la asesinaría por arruinarle sus planes al volver a Storybrooke, de cualquier manera estaba perdida. La pelirroja suspiro derrotada y se dejó caer en su cama, tendría que pensar que haría, aunque no demasiado, terminaría haciendo cualquier cosa al final de cuentas.

* * *

Regina y Jazmín salieron de la habitación para salir a caminar por el jardín con Rajah antes de seguir revisando las cosas de la joven. Regina cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija, cuando alzo la mirada noto que cierto príncipe rubio de ojos azules se acercaba a ellas a paso rápido desde las escaleras. La reina intento huir en la dirección contraria hacia su habitación, pero Jazmín le detuvo al saludar a David con más ánimos de los que la alcaldesa hubiera preferido, obligándola a girarse y tener que mirarlo a los ojos, forzando una sonrisa cordial mientras su hija intercambiaba un par de frases y sonrisas con David, quien poniendo atención a la princesa tenía los ojos clavados en la reina.

-Íbamos a salir al jardín un rato.-dijo Jazmín como si nada, ignorando la tensión que había entre Regina y David.- ¿Quieres venir?-pregunto la princesa cordialmente, Regina torció el gesto fugazmente, pero el príncipe lo noto.

-Gracias pero debo decir que no, princesa, pero creo que en otro momento podría llevarte a pasear y platicar un buen rato. ¿Te parece?-pregunto el príncipe mirándola cálidamente y dejando que su mano acariciara su mejilla con ternura.

-Deberíamos irnos, cariño, la tarde pronto acabara.-interrumpió Regina antes de que su adorada hija la metiera en otra situación comprometedora que pusiera a prueba su resistencia.

-¿Regina, podemos hablar un momento?-pregunto David mirando a la reina con una sonrisa cortes, Regina abrió la boca para responder pero tardo un par de segundos más de los que hubiera deseado.

-Podemos hablar después, mamá. La verdad es que quisiera montar un rato, la tarde es buena.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que David sonriera levemente y que Regina maldijera su suerte mentalmente. Antes de que la reina pudiera inventar una excusa para salvarse su hija ya había salido corriendo a las escaleras, dejando a Regina y David a solas en el pasillo.

-¿Su majestad me concedería un momento? ¿O debo seguir esperando que pienses en alguna excusa tonta para evitarme?-pregunto David cruzándose de brazos con una mirada tan intensa que Regina tuvo que rodar los ojos y suspirar profundo.

-Ese tono es irritante, David.-se quejó la morena arqueando las cejas con desdén.-No creo que tengas mucho de qué hablar, ya todo quedo claro.-trato de escapar Regina al encaminarse a su habitación, pero David sonrió amargamente y la sujeto del brazo con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño alguno.

-Yo tengo un par de preguntar antes de dar por terminado este asunto.-murmuro David al tenerla cerca, Regina torció el gesto, ya se esperaba esa platica pero habría deseado evitarla por un poco más de tiempo. El príncipe le sonrió sarcásticamente a la reina y sin soltarla la hizo acompañarlo a su propia habitación, donde estaba seguro que nadie los interrumpiría.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Regina estaba sentada en el sofá de la mansión, tenía una copa de vino tinto en sus manos. Henry dormía en su habitación y ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, ese día había sido cuando menos algo sorpresivo. Había roto una maldición que ni siquiera sabía que debía romper, había vencido a su hermana con magia blanca, y Robín Hood le había devuelto una sonrisa que hace mucho no tenía. La reina acababa de recuperar los recuerdos del año en el bosque encantado y algo le decía que de su historia con Robín podía darse algo bueno. Los pensamientos de la alcaldesa fueron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de alguien en la puerta la hizo dejar su copa sobre la mesa y abrir la puerta, encontrándose frente a David._

_-¿Que se te perdió aquí, Charming?-pregunto Regina con un tono sarcástico y arqueando una ceja, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. David la observaba callado y detenidamente, como si algo le sucediera, Regina se había sorprendido al verlo ahí._

_-Estaba pensando en ti y tenía que venir a hablarte aunque fuera un momento.-dijo por fin David, con un poco de nervios que lo desconcertaban. Regina arqueo las cejas un poco desconcertada y arqueo las cejas._

_-¿Pensabas en mi a mitad de la noche así que decidiste salir de madrugada y venir a mi casa? Tan inteligente como siempre.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa burlona, pero David seguía aun serio, usualmente no tardaba en replicar con otra broma._

_-Tienes razón, no debí venir.-dijo David negando con la cabeza, dando media vuelta para marcharse, en realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué había llegado hasta ahí. Regina noto que el príncipe no estaba como siempre y no contuvo el impulso de detenerlo._

_-Espera, David.-lo llamo la reina desde la puerta, el rubio dudo pero se detuvo.- ¿Quieres pasar?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con curiosidad, David lo pensó por un par de segundos y termino por girarse.-Henry está dormido, podemos hablar.-dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros y entrando a su casa, David la siguió y cerró la puerta.- ¿Blanca sabe que estas aquí?-cuestiono Regina mirando a David e invitándolo a tomar asiento en el sofá._

_-No, ella estaba dormida cuando salí.-admitió David observando a Regina tomar asiento en el mismo sofá, la reina tomo una copa vacía que había sobre una bandeja plateada donde estaba la botella de vino y sirvió un poco.-Estaba pensado en todo lo que paso y tenía que agradecerte lo que has hecho por todos nosotros.-dijo David con algo de dificultad, agradeciendo con un gesto la copa de vino que Regina le dio._

_-¿Solo eso?-pregunto Regina con un gesto algo incrédulo.-Lo hice por Henry, por mi hijo, no por los Desencantadores.-dijo la reina con su habitual y conocido tono de arrogancia y sarcasmo, haciendo que David riera solo un poco, extrañando a Regina._

_-No, lo hiciste porque cambiaste, Regina.-la corrigió David mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la morena comenzaba a sentir algo extraño ante su actitud.-Nos has salvado más de una vez y creo que es justo que alguien te lo diga.-confeso el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros, después de terminar el contenido de su copa de vino._

_-¿Me agradecerás por cada desastre que arregle? Tardaras más de una madrugada.-bromeo Regina con ironía, David arqueo las cejas y como pocas veces le agrado ver aquella sonrisa amplia en el rostro de su antigua enemiga.- ¿Solo a decir eso viniste a mi casa?-pregunto Regina con intriga.-Estas raro, no sueles quedarte callada cuando te insulto, es casi escalofriante.-ironizo la reina con un gesto perspicaz._

_-No, en realidad no vine solo por eso.-dijo David tomando la botella de vino con el permiso de su dueña y sirviendo un poco en ambas copas.-Es curioso, estaba en el muelle viendo el atardecer y me di cuenta que no podía recordar la última vez que me detuve solo a ver el atardecer, y por alguna razón aún más extraña pensé en ti.-confeso David con un gesto de confusión, Regina lo miro sorprendida._

_-¿Me contaras tu salida romántica con Blanca? Yo podría contarte lo que hice esta tarde con Robín pero te aseguro que no somos tan castos.-ironizo Regina para tratar de evitar sentirse extraña, pero David negó con la cabeza rápidamente._

_-Estaba solo, Regina, no estaba pensando en ella en ese momento.-dijo David para sacarla del error.-Y la imagen mental que me acabas de dar no era necesaria, ahora tendré pesadillas.-se quejó el rubio dramatizando un gesto de escalofríos y riendo levemente, Regina rodo los ojos y David bebió de su copa._

_-Bueno, te ayude mucho este último año, pasamos bastante tiempo juntos buscando como no morir a manos de mi hermana.-se burló Regina arqueando una ceja y llevándose la copa de vino a los labios._

_-No fue por eso.-rio David al negar con la cabeza, jugando con la copa en sus manos, observando el líquido rojo con detenimiento. Regina lo miro callada y la sonrisa en sus rojos labios desapareció un momento, recordando algo que no debía recordar._

_-Si hablas de lo que paso hace tiempo, cuando tú y yo...No, David, eso jamás paso y quedamos en que nunca lo íbamos a mencionar.-siseo Regina mirándolo seriamente, bajando el tono de voz para asegurarse que su hijo no escuchara nada en caso de que hubiera despertado. David no respondió de inmediato, seguía jugando con la copa de cristal en sus manos y Regina comenzaba a desesperarse._

_-¿Por qué no me mataste, Regina?-pregunto David rompiendo el silencio de pronto, desconcertando a su compañera. Regina abrió la boca para responder pero no salieron palabras de ella.- ¿Por qué decidiste dejarme vivo y no acabar conmigo?-pregunto David de nuevo, mirándola con expectación._

_-Yo...-Regina no sabía cómo responder, aún estaba procesando las preguntas de David.- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuándo decidí no matarte? ¿Es un reclamo o agradecimiento?-replico Regina al recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial._

_-Tu sarcasmo llega a ser bastante irritante, majestad.-replico David con un esto burlón, Regina le dedico un gesto arrogante.-Cuando lanzaste la maldición, podías matarme sin que nadie supiera, nada te detenía...Pero no lo hiciste, me dejaste en coma y no me tocaste un solo cabello.-dijo David mirándola con algo difícil de describir, Regina lo escuchaba confusa y sorprendida._

_-No lo sé.-contesto Regina al pensar en ello, en realidad nunca se lo pregunto demasiado, la respuesta siempre le pareció muy obvia, hasta ahora.-Creo que me pareció que así sería más sufrimiento para Blanca.-dijo Regina dudando, David lo pensó un momento y termino por negar con la cabeza._

_-No, no creo que haya sido por eso.-contesto David más para el que para Regina.-Matarme delante de ella habría sido peor, tú me dejaste vivir y me preguntaba por qué lo hiciste si se supone que me odiabas.-dijo el príncipe mirándola confuso, Regina lo miro incrédula._

_-Fue hace mucho tiempo, David.-suspiro Regina pasando una mano por su cabello, David asintió y alzo la mirada para fijarla en Regina, sin darse cuenta se había acercado bastante a ella, el silencio no lo ayudaba a apartar la mirada de la reina, quien comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de las intenciones del príncipe que se acercaba a ella._

_-Debería irme antes de que haga algo estúpido.-murmuro David dando el último sorbo a su copa de vino y levantándose del sofá, Regina suspiro aliviada y se levantó para acompañarlo a la puerta. La reina lo observo despedirse en silencio y marcharse de la mansión con una expresión que no había visto en él, le había provocado algo raro verlo así. Regina cerró la puerta y apago las luces del salón, esa noche debía intentar dormir._

_-Fin flashback._

* * *

Robín estaba en los establos del palacio, quería ensillar un caballo y salir a montar un rato para tomar un poco de aire. El arquero estaba contento y el día era perfecto para disfrutar de una cabalgata, quería disfrutar del día que había comenzado de la mejor manera. Robín Hood estaba seguro que podía hacer que las cosas con Regina funcionaran aún mejor de lo que estaban antes, aunque eso significara tener que olvidar unas cosas y perdonar de la misma manera, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo aunque sabía que no sería tan fácil como sonaba. El ladrón estaba por terminar de acomodar la silla de montar en el caballo cuando unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron sobresaltarse y girar para ver de quien se trataba, topándose con Jazmín.

-¿Te asuste? Lo siento, no sabía que estarías aquí.-dijo la joven disculpándose con el arquero.-Es que quería salir un rato a montar, perdón por interrumpirte.-se excusó Jazmín con un gesto de disculpa.

-No te preocupes.-se apresuró a interrumpirla Robín.-Estaba por salir a montar igual. ¿Quieres acompañarme?-pregunto el arquero con una sonrisa amable, señalando otro caballo del establo.

-¿No te molesta?-pregunto la joven mirándolo con algo de dudas, no quería incomodarlo con su presencia.

-¿Pasar tiempo con mi...Con una princesita? Claro que no, vamos.-rio Robín un poco divertido y corrigiéndose a tiempo, la joven no pudo evitar contagiarse de su ánimo y asintió, el arquero le dio las riendas del caballo que ya estaba ensillado y se encamino a ensillar otro.

-Ibas a decir que con tu hija.-dijo la joven al verlo ponerle la silla de montar al caballo, Robín asintió sin más remedio.

-Es una expresión, sé que aún no hay nada seguro.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Jazmín asintió.

-Tranquilo, sé que debes estar contento porque mamá y tu están juntos otra vez.-dijo la princesa sonriéndole cálidamente, el arquero se sonrojo levemente y asintió.-Parece que ahora la historia puede tener un final.-rio la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Un final feliz?-rio el arquero ajustando la silla de montar.

-No me gustan los finales felices.-dijo la princesa con un gesto de inocencia, Robín arqueo las cejas al mirarla.-Son aburridos.-se excusó Jazmín mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Interesante postura para una princesa.-dijo Robín sonriendo con diversión, la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Crecí con la tía Maléfica y la abuela Cora, también la tía Zelena tuvo algo que ver.-se defendió Jazmín con un tono sarcástico, haciendo que Robín soltara una carcajada al recordar a su madre.-Creo que ellas influyeron en algo.-ironizo la princesa con una mueca.

-Debí suponerlo.-rio Robín asintiendo y acercándose para ayudarla a subir al caballo.-Me alegra que de cualquier manera estés aquí, que te hayamos encontrado y estés bien.-confeso el ladrón al sujetar su mano cuando le dio las riendas de nuevo.

-Gracias.-dijo la joven sonriéndole cálidamente.-Pero tú debes extrañar a tu hijo. ¿Roland, cierto?-pregunto Jazmín con un gesto al recordar, haciendo que Robín sonriera al escuchar el nombre de su pequeño hijo.-El también debe extrañarte mucho.

-Si.-asintió el arquero montando su caballo de un salto.-Y lo extraño mucho.-dijo Robín tomando las riendas de su caballo.-Ya lo conocerás, Roland adora a tu madre.-comento el ladrón mientras salían del establo, siguiendo a la princesa muy de cerca.

-Y por lo que escuche ella también lo adora.-rio la joven mirando al ladrón que estaba al lado de ella en su propio caballo.- ¿Ya Vivian juntos, no? ¿Se llevaban bien?-cuestiono la joven con curiosidad acerca de lo que le esperaba al llegar ahí.

-Sí, algo así.-rio el ladrón levemente.-Roland y Henry se llevan muy bien y les gustaba vivir juntos. Regina se ganó a Roland desde el primer momento.-recordó Robín con una sonrisa.

-¿Me cuentas de el?-propuso la joven para ir conociendo a las personas que le esperaban en Storybrooke.

-¿De Roland o de Henry?-pregunto el ladrón con un gesto curioso, la joven tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. Robín y Jazmín ya estaban por los amplios alrededores del palacio, aun dentro del límite.

-De Roland.-dijo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros.-Quisiera saber un poco de él, si volveremos pronto quiero saber algo antes de conocerlo. ¿Viviremos en la misma casa?-pregunto la joven con curiosidad, Robín no supo responder de inmediato a la pregunta, decidió hablarle de Roland primero y después de un par de carreras evito ese tema sin mayor inconveniente, le dejaría ese tema a Regina.

* * *

David y Regina estaban en la habitación que ocupaba el príncipe en el palacio. David había cerrado la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera, mientras que Regina lo observaba cruzada de brazos, esperando que el hablara. La reina observaba al rubio callado y de espaldas, si no comenzaba a hablar pronto iba a tener que hacerlo ella. David suspiro y se giró para poder mirarla.

-No era necesaria tanta insistencia, tenía planeado hablar contigo.-dijo Regina con firmeza y haciendo uso de su experiencia como alcaldesa, David arqueo una ceja y la miro sin creerle. Regina termino por rodar los ojos.-En algún momento del futuro no cercano.-admitió la reina con una mueca, haciendo que David asintiera.

-Por eso decidí escoltarla, majestad.-replico David con un tono igual al de la reina, haciéndola torcer el gesto apenas visiblemente.

-¿Comenzamos con sarcasmos? Esto se pone cada vez mejor.-protesto Regina cruzándose de brazos, tenía que mantenerse así de dura para no flaquear, para mantenerse alejada de David.-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Regina fingiendo inocencia.

-De tu gran entrada, por supuesto.-respondió David con dureza, Regina ya lo sabía.-Digna de una Reina Malvada.-ironizo David con un gesto dramatizando una reverencia, haciendo que Regina comenzara a desear golpearlo.-Me dejaste mudo, que mejor manera de empezar el día que con un gran anuncio.-reclamo David mirándola enojado.

-Ex reina malvada.-lo corrigió Regina con un gesto de pocos amigos, David rodo los ojos.- Y si, lamento que te hayas enterado así.-se disculpó Regina con sinceridad, David se cruzó de brazos.-No debía ser así pero no sabía cómo manejarlo y todo sucedió muy rápido.-se excusó Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior, era verdad. Regina no había querido anunciarlo tan rápido, pero la sonrisa de Robín y su entusiasmo no le habían dejado más opción.

-Decírmelo a solas, en privado habría sido un buen detalle.-replico David con un gesto irónico, haciendo que Regina tuviera que asentir al darle la razón.

-En mi defesa, yo no te prometí nada. Fui sincera y tome una decisión, David.-dijo Regina suspirando al llevarse una mano al cabello, no se sentía cómoda hablando así con David, la culpa comenzaba a hacerse presente.-No sé de qué más podemos hablar, ya viste todo, todos lo vieron.-añadió la alcaldesa rodando los ojos.

-Creo que me merezco que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos.-dijo David mirándola fijamente a los ojos, acercándose a paso lento.- ¿No te parece, Majestad?-pregunto el rubio a un par de pasos de Regina, mirándola fijamente. Regina aparto la mirada un segundo, David aprovecho para acercarse un poco más.- ¿Lo amas?-cuestiono David mirándola tan cerca que la respiración de Regina amenazo con acelerarse.- ¿Lo amas?-repitió el rubio con algo de dificultad, temía su respuesta aunque ya la conocía, Regina le sostenía la mirada con seguridad.

-Sí, lo amo.-respondió Regina segura y sin dudas en la voz, haciendo que David tragara en seco y apartara la mirada. El príncipe se apartó un poco de ella y asintió en silencio.-Lo amaba antes y lo amo ahora. Lo lastime y no volveré a hacerlo.-sentencio la reina con dureza, David asintió conforme con su respuesta aunque le doliera.

-¿Me amas?-pregunto David alzando la mirada para observarla detenidamente, Regina se tensó un poco al escucharlo.- ¿Me amas a mí?-cuestiono David tragando saliva y acercándose un poco más a ella, Regina retrocedió por instinto no quería flaquear.-No mientas, Regina.-murmuro David mirándola a los ojos mientras se acercaba.

-No.-sentencio Regina con toda la arrogancia que poseía, David la observo en silencio y trato de tocarla, Regina no retrocedió cuando sintió la mano de David en su brazo, un simple roce que había acelerado su corazón.

-¿Entonces, por qué tiemblas?-pregunto David aún más cerca de ella, se sentía mal por tentarla así pero tenía que estar seguro de que Regina había tomado la decisión correcta. Regina negó con la cabeza en un gesto digno de la Reina Malvada y le sostuvo la mirada a David.-Mientes.-sentencio el príncipe al ver sus ojos oscuros, Regina arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-No miento.-dijo la reina con firmeza, David tenso el gesto y asintió, apartándose de ella lo suficiente y pasando su mano por su cabello en señal de resignación. Regina respiro aliviada al verlo apartarse.-Lo lamento, pero cuando volvamos a Storybrooke todo podrá ser más sencillo, podremos tomar distancia y regresar a la normalidad.-comento Regina encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo sinceramente.

-¿Normalidad?-pregunto David con sarcasmo, Regina se mordió el labio inferior.-No creo que podamos volver a ser como antes.-ironizo el rubio con una sonrisa sarcástica, Regina rodo los ojos al darle la razón.-Cuando volvamos debo buscar donde viviré.-dijo David serio, Regina asintió.-Y cuando te vea me voy a esforzar para no correr a ti, te saludare como los adultos que somos, por Henry. Cuando te tenga cerca voy a fingir que no me muero de ganas por tocarte, por besarte.-dijo David mirándola fijamente y tragando saliva, acercándose solo un par de pasos para no tentar su suerte.-Así que sonreír e como siempre y respetare tu decisión, no volveré a acercarme demasiado, tienes mi palabra, majestad.-sentencio David con un gesto serio.

-¿Volveremos a insultarnos con comentarios sarcásticos?-pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos y arqueando las cejas, David rio por lo bajo y asintió.-También evitare estar con Blanca, por lo menos hasta que sus deseos de matarme disminuyan.-ironizo la morena con un gesto burlón.

-Te tratara bien, eres la madre de su nieto.-recordó David encogiéndose de hombros, Regina rio levemente.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir una casa, ser alcaldesa debe servir de algo.-dijo Regina con un gesto irónico, David arque las cejas.

-Gracias, pero Robín no lo tomaría bien y no quisiera causarte problemas.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, Regina frunció el ceño.-Tienen cosas que arreglar, si yo fuera el sentiría celos.-se justificó David con un gesto cómplice, Regina negó con la cabeza.-Y tampoco quiero ser tan arriesgado, no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad contigo.-se burló el príncipe con un gesto inocente, ganándose una mirada asesina de la reina.

-Supongo que Emma te ayudara.-dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros, David asintió.-Por Henry tendremos que coincidir y Robín lo sabe, somos adultos.-la reina lo miro con seriedad.

-Estaremos bien.-sentencio el príncipe asintiendo.-Robín y yo somos adultos, trabajamos juntos algunas veces y tendremos que seguir haciéndolo.-recordó el rubio con un gesto despreocupado.-Tu eres feliz con él, él te ama y eso es bueno.-murmuro David mirándola cálidamente.-Respecto a Jazmín, quiero estar cerca. Si ella es mi hija, no me alejare.-menciono David con una mirada inocente.

-No esperaba otra cosa.-replico Regina al asentir.

-Sería un interesante final para nuestra historia, tener una hija aunque no estemos juntos.-dijo David con una mirada picara, Regina sonrió y negó con la cabeza. David se dio media vuelta para marcharse antes de hacer algo impulsivo, pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo-Te amo.-murmuro el ojiazul, Regina no contesto, se limitó a mirarlo salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. La reina respiro profundo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo morada, no quería que la vieran salir de la habitación del príncipe, las cosas aun no estaban para eso.

* * *

Después de que Kathryn, Ruby y Henry se encontraran con August en la casa de Bella justo cuando la castaña había cerrado su puerta, habían tocado el timbre y en pocos segundos Bella se había quedado sorprendida al encontrarse a sus dos amigas sonriendo de una forma que conocía a la perfección y que por suerte August desconocía. La castaña los había dejado pasar, las mujeres se quedaron en la sala mientras que Henry y August pasaron a la biblioteca por petición del chico.

-¿En serio, Bella? ¿August?-cuestiono Kathryn con una sonrisa divertida en cuanto vio que la puerta de la biblioteca estuvo cerrada y no podían escucharlas, Bella respiro profundo al ver la sonrisa de Ruby también.

-Es guapo, inteligente y agradable, lo se.-dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros, hace un tiempo habría podido salir con el.- ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?-pregunto directamente la morena, sonrojando a Bella y haciendo que Kathryn la regañara con la mirada.

-Espera a que Regina sepa esto, llevamos mucho esperando que salgas con alguien.-dijo Kathryn con dramatismo exagerado para molestar a Bella, quien le lanzo una de sus pocas miradas asesinas.

-No sabía que August era de tu tipo, es guapo.-dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros, era verdad, nunca se había imaginado que Bella saldría con August, aunque si lo pensaba un poco comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

-Si te gustan los muñecos de madera.-replico Kathryn con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Ruby la mirada con resignación y que Bella deseara desaparecer de su sala en ese momento.

-Eso no importa, Bella sale con alguien.-respondió Ruby con una mueca burlona, haciendo que Kathryn rodara los ojos y que Bella la mirara indignada.

-¡Silencio, las dos!-protesto Bella tratando de no alzar tanto la voz para no ser escuchadas en la biblioteca.-Fue solo una cita, que lamentablemente vieron.-gruño Bella esforzándose para no sonrojarse ante las miradas picaras de sus amigas.

-¿Una cita?-pregunto Kathryn mirándola fijamente, la rubia podía determinar cuándo sus amigas mentían.-Por favor, Bella. No sabes mentir. ¿Cuántas veces has salido con él?-pregunto Kathryn con una mirada acusadora, Ruby arqueo las cejas con interés.

-Hace casi un mes.-confeso Bella rodando los ojos.-Hemos estado saliendo como amigos.-se apresuró a aclarar la castaña, aunque sus amigas no le creyeron demasiado y comenzaron a reír.- ¡Por favor! Ruby sale con Whale y tu Kathryn…Te recuerdo que Frederick era una estatua de oro.-las regaño Bella imponiendo su seriedad, logrando callar y sonrojar a las mujeres frente a ella.

-Bien jugado.-gruño Ruby cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en el sofá de nuevo, Bella asintió triunfante.

-Además, no es tan extraño.-se justificó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.-Él es escritor y a mí me gusta leer.-ironizo Bella con una leve sonrisa que hizo que Kathryn y Ruby arquearan las cejas en gestos cómplices.

-Eso es verdad, sus citas deben de haber sido en la biblioteca. Recuérdame no volver a tocar un libro de ese lugar, nunca se sabe lo que puede hacer la encargada de ese lugar.-murmuro Kathryn con una sonrisa traviesa, ganándose un manotazo de Bella para diversión de Ruby.

-No lo creo, la biblioteca es un lugar sagrado para estos dos.-dijo Ruby en defensa de su amiga, Bella asintió de acuerdo.-Aunque posiblemente August la lleve a su casa para mostrarle su última historia antes de publicarla.-murmuro Ruby con un tono pícaro, haciendo reír a Kathryn.

-¡Son imposibles!-gruño Bella cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, Kathryn y Ruby disfrutaron la diversión un rato más antes de dejar de reír, apiadándose de la castaña.

-Me encantaría quedarme a tomar un café, pero la Abuela me matara por llegar tarde.-dijo Ruby levantándose del sofá y torciendo el gesto.-Las veo mañana.-se despidió Ruby antes de salir de la casa, dejando a Bella y Kathryn solas. Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar un café mientras August y Henry seguían en la biblioteca, y para decidir que cenarían ahora que Ruby no llevaría la cena.

* * *

Henry fue el primero en entrar a la biblioteca de Bella, seguido de August, quien cerró la puerta al entrar. El chico se giró para mirar al adulto y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con tanta seriedad como era capaz, haciendo que August arqueara las cejas en un gesto divertido, preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente de ese chico.

-¿Sales con mi tía Bella?-pregunto Henry frunciendo el ceño y levantando la mirada para ver a August, quien casi se atraganta al escuchar la pregunta del niño, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír un poco nervioso.

-¿Que? ¿Con Bella? No, Henry.-se apresuró a corregirlo August.-Solo somos amigos.-dijo el escritor llevándose una mano al cabello con una sonrisa nerviosa, Henry no sabía si creerle del todo.

-Pero ella te gusta.-dijo el chico mirándolo con un gesto inocente, August volvió a tragar en seco.

-Es muy hermosa, Henry, a cualquiera le gustaría.-dijo August encogiéndose de hombros y recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial.- ¿No me buscabas para hablar de Bella, no?-pregunto August cambiando el tema antes de que Henry terminara haciendo que se quedara mudo.

-No, es que quería hablarte sobre el libro que encontré en la biblioteca de la tía Bella.-dijo Henry recordando el libro en su mochila, August arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión. Henry se acercó al sofá de la habitación donde había dejado su mochila.

-¿Un libro?-pregunto August observando a Henry buscar algo en su mochila sobre el sofá.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna tarea?-pregunto mientras se acercaba al chico y tomaba asiento en el sofá, Henry saco el gran libro café y lo puso en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá.

-No.-dijo Henry sentándose en el sofá y abriendo el libro sobre la mesita.-Es un libro de cuentos de hadas.-dijo el chico dejando el libro abierto en la página donde estaba la historia de Pinocho, August lo miro con una sonrisa bromista.

-¿Cuentos de hadas?-pregunto August mirándolo con una sonrisa.- ¿En serio, Henry?-se burló el escritor, ganándose la mirada marca Mills del chico. August sonrió levemente y se acercó a mirar los dibujos del libro para complacer a Henry.-Sé que te gustan mucho estos cuentos, pero ¿Qué puede tener de especial este libro en particular?-cuestiono August mirando la portada del mismo y devolviendo su vista a la hoja que Henry había señalado.

-Tu eres escritor, tu deberías saberlo.-replico Henry con un tono algo irónico, ganándose un gesto burlón de August.-He leído muchos libros sobre cuentos que hablan de todos ustedes, unos son totalmente diferentes a la verdad y otros aciertan un poco más.-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros, observando a August pasar las páginas con curiosidad.

-¿Me veo como un niño de madera?-pregunto August dejando de ver el libro y mirando a Henry con un gesto irónico.-Los cuentos son solo cuentos, no he leído un cuento acerca de mí que sea totalmente verdadero.-rio el escritor con burla.

-Lo sé, August.-dijo Henry con un gesto resignado.-Pero en este libro dice que Pinocho se volvió un hombre de verdad que cuido de una niña que era la Salvadora, también dice que te volviste un hombre adulto y que te reencontraste con tu padre.-dijo Henry con un gesto confuso, August arqueo las cejas y leyó un poco de su cuento en el libro.

-Te doy un punto por eso, Henry.-dijo August después de leer un poco de libro, Henry asintió conforme.-Pero no significa nada.-dijo el moreno con un gesto amable.-El otro día leí un libro donde los enanos eran ladrones y Blanca Nieves también, hasta que encuentra al Príncipe Azul y se casan.-dijo August con un tono aburrido, Henry frunció el ceño.-¿Ves? Acertaron en una parte y en otra no, hay nuevas versiones de nuestros cuentos, es solo eso.-se explicó August encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero este libro tiene algo especial.-dijo Henry cerrando el libro sobre la mesa y mirando a su amigo con seguridad.-No sé qué es pero tiene algo.-decía el chico firme, August suspiro al ver la determinación de Henry.

-Déjame ver.-dijo el adulto tomando el libro de la mesa y abriéndolo sobre sus piernas para verlo mejor, deteniéndose a leer unas partes y mirando los dibujos fijamente.-Bueno, tengo que admitir que los dibujos son realmente buenos.-comento August arqueando las cejas al ver un dibujo de Pinocho.

-Lo note, las historias son lo más curioso, es demasiado real con tantos detalles.-comento Henry confuso, mirando a August con algo de esperanza.-Se lo mostré a Bella y a Kathryn pero tampoco creen que tengo razón.-se quejó el chico frustrado, August lo miro un momento y termino por suspirar.

-De acuerdo, me lo llevare a casa para leerlo con atención y lo platicamos después. ¿Te parece bien, Henry?-pregunto August mirándolo cómplice, Henry dudo un segundo pero termino por asentir. August se levantó del sofá y ambos salieron del despacho, encontrándose con Bella y Kathryn platicando en la sala.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Kathryn levantándose al mismo tiempo que Bella, pasando una mano por el cabello de Henry, quien asintió a modo de respuesta. Bella y August guardaron una distancia prudente, ambos siendo víctimas de las miradas divertidas de la rubia que parecía disfrutar ponerlos incomodos.

-Yo debo irme, es un poco tarde y supongo que Henry debe dormir.-dijo August casi sin detenerse, Bella asintió y Kathryn arqueo las cejas al verla despedirse de el con un rápido beso en la mejilla.-Buenas noches, Kathryn, un placer como siempre.-se despidió August de la rubia con un gesto rápido antes de salir huyendo.

-¿Nos iremos a tu casa, tía Kathryn?-pregunto Henry mirando a ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué prefieres tú?-pregunto Bella con su característica sonrisa cálida.-Pueden quedarse a cenar y luego marcharse o te puedes quedar conmigo.-dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros, Kathryn sonrió de acuerdo, Henry se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ambas ideas le agradaban.

-Nos quedamos a cenar, quiero torturar un rato más a tu tía Bella.-dijo Kathryn guiñándole un ojo a Henry para hacerlo reír , consiguiendo sonrojar una vez más a la castaña.-Es una pena que Ruby se lo pierda por haber llegado tarde, la Abuela estaba furiosa.-se burló Kathryn, ganándose una mirada de regaño de Bella. Las dos mujeres se encaminaron a la cocina y dejaron que Henry subiera a la habitación que ocupaba por ahora, cuando terminaran la cena ya lo llamarían.

* * *

Regina apareció en el jardín del palacio, cerca de la gran fuente, no había notado que Gold estaba cerca de ahí. La reina cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos, sin notar que Gold se acercaba a ella.

-¿Estas bien, Regina?-pregunto Gold al verla con la mirada perdida en algún punto, acercándose a ella con un gesto serio.- ¿Paso algo con Jazmín?-cuestiono el Oscuro mirando a la morena fijar sus ojos en él.

-No, ella está bien.-respondió Regina rápidamente al salir de sus pensamientos, Gold la miro aun esperando una respuesta.-Estoy bien.-dijo la reina encogiéndose de hombros, pero la mirada del que fuera su maestro decía que no le creía.

-¿Hood te hizo algo?-pregunto Gold casi por instinto, Regina rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.- ¿David hizo algo?-pregunto ahora el Oscuro con un tono sarcástico y resignado, ganándose una mirada asesina de su hija.

-Ninguno hizo nada, Gold.-siseo Regina haciendo uso de su paciencia, misma que cada vez reducía considerablemente.-Y no es momento de actuar como un padre.-protesto Regina con un gesto sarcástico.

-De acuerdo.-asintió Gold renuente, algo en la mirada de Regina le decía que tenía que actuar con tacto.- ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?-pregunto Gold tratando de no ser tan duro como usualmente lo era.

-Solo déjame sola.-pidió Regina suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros, Gold arqueo una ceja y termino negando con la cabeza.

-Has estado sola el tiempo suficiente.-replico Gold firme, mirándola torcer el gesto levemente.

-Gold, hablo en serio, quiero estar sola.-repitió la reina con frustración. Gold no cedió y permaneció frente a ella, cruzado de brazos y mirándola fijamente.

-Yo también, y no me iré.-replico Gold duramente, Regina termino bufando y se iba a marchar pasándolo de largo pero el Oscuro la detuvo al tomarla del brazo suavemente, el gesto basto para que Regina pudiera ceder un poco y pudiera dejarse abrazar aun con algo de resistencia. Gold no sabía cómo consolarla, mucho menos sabía si debía estrecharla fuerte sin que Regina se apartara de él, así que le basto con poner una mano en su espalda y dejarla esconder su rostro en su hombro unos momentos que a él le parecieron eternos.-Estoy intentando ser paciente, soy bueno con eso, pero espere demasiado con Neal y no quiero perderte a ti también.-murmuro Gold antes de que Regina se recuperara y se apartara de él.

-Elegí a Robín Hood.-dijo Regina con una sutil sonrisa, Gold arqueo las cejas.-Lo elegí a él y no quisiera arrepentirme, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable.-se quejó la reina cruzándose de brazos, Gold comprendió y mentalmente se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-¿Lo amas?-pregunto Gold sin más remedio, con una seriedad que desconcertó a Regina. La reina medito la pregunta y termino por asentir, Gold pudo ver que era sincera.- ¿Amas a David?-pregunto Gold con un tono más suave para que no lo asesinaran, Regina frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé.-confeso Regina mintiendo un poco, Gold arqueo las cejas y la miro burlonamente en señal de no creerle.

-¿No lo sabes o no quieres saberlo?-pregunto Gold con una mirada traviesa que no podía eliminar, Regina no respondió a su pregunta.-Es normal que sientas culpa al elegir, pero si tomaste la decisión correcta la sensación pasara.-dijo Gold con firmeza, Regina tuvo que creerle.

-¿Tu que hubieras hecho si tuvieras que elegir entre Bella y Cora?-pregunto Regina con dificultad, tensando a Gold aún más de lo que ella hubiera pensado. El Oscuro trago saliva y la miro seriamente.

-Nunca fui bueno tomando decisiones importantes, querida.-respondió Gold arqueando una ceja.-Además, eso jamás paso y jamás hubiera pasado.-ironizo el Oscuro con algo de alivio, Regina sonrió levemente.

-Por lo menos has mejorado en tus decisiones.-ironizo Regina recuperando su arrogancia, haciendo que Gold riera burlonamente.

-Tu también mejoraste en eso, más que yo.-dijo Gold encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto más suave.- ¿Estas mejor?-pregunto mirando a la morena, quien asintió después de respirar profundo.

-Si.-asintió la reina con firmeza, Gold tuvo que creerle.-Tienes razón, amo a Robín.-dijo Regina sonriendo levemente, el Oscuro arqueo las cejas y asintió.

-Eso no tienes que decírmelo a mí, querida.-ironizo Gold con una mueca burlona, Regina rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza al escuchar su tono.

-Odio tus sarcasmos, Rumplestilskin.-se quejó la reina con un tono burlón, Gold dramatizo un gesto que recordaba a Rumplestilskin.

-Y yo odio tus gustos, estamos a mano.-replico Gold con una sonrisa burlona, Regina lo miro incrédula y termino por reír.

-Jamás cambias.-murmuro Regina con resignación, Gold la miro fijamente.

-¿Tu si?-pregunto Gold con un gesto de ironía, Regina tuvo que darle un punto.-Somos lo que somos, hija.-siseo Gold para divertirse un poco al ver a la reina tensar el gesto.

-Suena muy extraño.-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza, Gold asintió.-Gracias, creo que iré a ver que Jazmín no se haya arrepentido de irnos mañana.-ironizo Regina señalando el palacio, Gold asintió y la vio darse la vuelta para marcharse.

* * *

Emma estaba dando una vuelta por los establos, ya había recorrido el palacio para no aburrirse y ahora iba a dar una vuelta por ahí. La rubia arqueo las cejas al ver a Hook tumbado bajo un árbol cercano a los establos, el pirata tenía los ojos cerrados y su espalda contra el árbol, bajo la sombra. La salvadora no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa asomara en su rostro al pensar en asustarlo, pero antes de siquiera sentarse junto a él, Hook abrió los ojos y le sonrió al adelantarse a sus planes.

-¿Cómo está tu padre, Swan?-pregunto Hook al ver a Emma frente a él, riendo al verla torcer el gesto cuando arruino su diversión.-David lucía un poco...-Hook guardo silencio para buscar la palabra adecuada, pero Emma se le adelanto.

-¿Pésimo?-pregunto Emma con un gesto de inocencia, Hook sonrió divertido y asintió.-Sobrevivirá, pero no estoy segura de que tanto nos vamos a divertir en el viaje de regreso a Storybrooke con todos juntos en el Jolly Roger.-ironizo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento a un lado de él.

-Habrá tensión, amor, será divertido.-dijo Hook en un tono sarcástico que hizo a Emma asentir sin más remedio.-Las cosas se han puesto interesantes. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado hace un año?-pregunto el pirata con un gesto burlón.

-Sera una tortura estar en el Jolly Roger.-se quejó Emma frunciendo el ceño al imaginarse la tensión que habría en el viaje.-Aunque si, será divertido ver las reacciones de todos en Storybrooke cuando volvamos y sepan las nuevas noticias.-dijo Emma con una mueca maliciosa, Hook asintió.- ¿Tu podrás sobrevivir a nuestro viaje de vuelta?-pregunto la rubia al pirata.

-Supongo que sí, tengo mi ron.-ironizo el pirata con un gesto pícaro, Emma rodo los ojos.

-¿Cómo es posible que siempre tengas ron?-pregunto Emma con incredulidad, Hook se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

-Tendré una sola mano, pero siempre tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga.-dijo Hook con un gesto descarado al llevarse el licor a los labios, dejando a Emma con un gesto incrédulo y resignado, le tomo solo un par de segundos dejar de contener la risa.

* * *

Zelena había salido de su habitación hace unos momentos y le había costado un par de vueltas por los pasillos el decidirse a ir a la habitación de Jazmín para hablar con ella y con Regina, quería pasar un rato con ellas para decidir que debía hacer, antes de decidir decirles toda la verdad quería ver que tantas posibilidades había de que fueran una familia. ¿Sonaba raro? Lo era, era mucho más raro porque una parte de Zelena quería intentar ser parte de algo, saber que era tener una familia, por más extraña que esta fuera y sabía que Regina le daría la oportunidad, quería intentarlo antes de arruinar todo al confesar lo que les esperaba en Storybrooke. La pelirroja estaba por ir a la habitación de Jazmín cuando vio a Gold subir las escaleras camino a su habitación, Zelena lo hubiera dejado pasar sin decir nada pero noto el libro que el Oscuro llevaba en las manos y no pudo evitar interesarse.

-Ese es un libro muy interesante.-murmuro Zelena al pasar junto a él, notando como Gold cubría el libro bajo su brazo y tensaba el gesto.-Y nada inocente.-añadió la pelirroja al detenerse frente a Gold con un gesto curioso.-¿Tu lo tenías?.-pregunto Zelena mirándolo con un gesto acusador.

-No lo tenía hasta hace poco. Y es mejor que te apartes de mí camino si no deseas que use magia para desaparecerte-respondió Gold con un gesto amenazador, pero Zelena arqueo las cejas en un gesto sarcástico.

-¿Lo hallaste en la biblioteca, cierto?-cuestiono Zelena con una sonrisa maliciosa, Gold no respondió.-Por eso pasaste tanto tiempo encerrado ahí.-sonrió la pelirroja ampliamente al comenzar a imaginar cosas.

-No es asunto tuyo, Zelena.-gruño Gold mirándola de mala gana, Zelena negó con la cabeza.

-Pase un tiempo buscando ese libro, querido, lo conozco.-dijo la pelirroja arqueando una ceja, haciendo que Gold disimulara su sorpresa.-Nunca pensé que Jafar lo tendría escondido aquí. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. ¿No es así?-pregunto Zelena mirándolo intrigada.- ¿No habrás venido hasta aquí solo para tomarlo, Oscuro?-cuestiono la pelirroja con un gesto acusador y malicioso.

-Vine ahí por mi hija.-siseo Gold duramente, mirándola como si deseara matarla, pero Zelena frunció el ceño levemente al no creerle del todo.

-¿Y encontrarlo fue una casualidad? Una muy buena para ti.-dijo la bruja con una sonrisa descarada, observando las reacciones de Gold.-Las casualidades no existen para Rumplestilskin, querido.-ironizo Zelena con una risa leve.

-Mejor guarda silencio, bruja.-musito Gold con una mirada severa.-O me encargare de quitarte esa irritante voz que comienza a molestarme.-amenazo mirándola con un gesto intimidante.

-¿Me amenazas por ese libro?-pregunto Zelena fingiendo sorpresa.-Cierto, no es cualquier libro. Es el libro de Morgana.-siseo Zelena con un gesto descarado, Gold se tensó mas.-Ese preciado libro hace que el de Maléfica sea solo un juego de niños.-dijo la pelirroja con un gesto de maldad, Gold torció el gesto.

-Te lo advierto, Zelena, no hables de mas.-gruño Gold comenzando a perder la paciencia, dando a Zelena un punto a su favor.

-¿No quieres que Regina lo sepa? Claro, pensaría lo mismo que yo, que viniste hasta aquí para tomar lo que deseabas, como sueles hacer.-decía Zelena rodeando a Gold y susurrándole al oído.-Eso sería una pena considerando los avances que has tenido con ella, Gold.-añadió la mujer con un gesto de fingida pena.

-Sigue tentando tu suerte, querida y te juro que tendrás un desafortunado accidente que no voy a lamentar.-ironizo Gold mirándola a los ojos con firmeza y amenaza, Zelena le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos.

-No lo creo, no te conviene, sería muy sospechoso.-replico Zelena con inocencia.-Pero no te preocupes, querido. No diré nada.-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente antes de retomar su rumbo a la habitación de Jazmín, dejando a Gold con un gesto de frustración y pensamientos nada buenos.

* * *

Regina y Jazmín estaban en la habitación de la princesa, quien ya había terminado de elegir los libros que se llevaría. Ambas habían acordado que no usarían magia al elegir las cosas de la princesa para no olvidar nada y pasar un buen rato, no llevaban más de 10 minutos de empezar cuando alguien toco la puerta, dejando pasar a Hook. El pirata no oculto su gesto de sorpresa al ver las cosas de la habitación esparcidas por todos lados.

-Antes de preguntar por qué parece que ha pasado un torbellino por aquí. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, amor?-pregunto Hook con una sonrisa despreocupada al mirar a Regina, quien desde el sofá arqueo las cejas.

-¿Amor? Creía que tu...-Jazmín señalo a Hook y Regina con un gesto confuso, haciendo que Hook tuviera que reprimir una risa y que Regina se esforzara por no sonrojarse.

-Killian le dice amor a todas, no es nada mas.-explico Regina levantándose del sofá, mirando a su hija cálidamente. La princesa asintió desde la cama, mirando al pirata guiñarle el ojo en forma cómplice.

-Sí, princesa, pero solo a tu madre se lo digo de verdad. Y claro, ahora a ti también.-bromeo Hook con un gesto descarado, ganándose la mirada asesina de la reina, Jazmín rio por lo bajo.-

-Para ser un pirata de ojos pintados eres bastante descarado.-ironizo Regina cruzándose de brazos, Hook sonrió aún más para replicar.

-Y tú eres demasiado malvada con el posible padre de tu hija.-replico Hook con un gesto dramático, Regina lo miro como si deseara ahorcarlo. El pirata sonrió victorioso y la princesa tuvo que girar el rostro para ocultar su risa.

-No puedo creer que en un momento me fije en ti.-se quejó Regina con un gesto de irritación, Hook arqueo las cejas en un gesto pícaro.

-Yo tengo el recuerdo bastante claro.-ironizo el pirara con una sonrisa burlona, Regina lo miro incrédula, recordando que de ahora en adelante tenía que pensar muy bien cada decisión que tomaba.

-¿Que querías, pirata?-pregunto Regina antes de que Hook dijera algo más que la hiciera desear matarlo. El capitán sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-Solo quería saludar a una princesita que me agrada.-bromeo Hook dirigiéndose a la niña con un gesto inocente, haciendo que Regina lo mirara sin creerle.-Pero ya que estas aquí. ¿Hablamos un segundo?-pregunto el pirata mirando a la alcaldesa.

-Supongo que si.-dijo Regina rodando los ojos.-Jazmín estaba por empacar unos libros y algunas cosas. ¿Tu podrías ayudarla con eso?-pregunto Regina con inocencia fingida, había notado que Hook se sentía cómodo con la joven.

-Claro, me agrada la idea. ¿No te importa, Killian?-pregunto Jazmín mirándolo cálidamente, el pirata miro de reojo a Regina con agradecimiento.

-Por supuesto que no, encantado.-asintió el pirata encogiéndose de hombros, la joven sonrió ampliamente. Hook y Regina salieron del cuarto un momento para intercambiar palabras en el corredor después de asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando.

-Eres amable con ella, nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti.-dijo Regina sonriéndole maliciosamente, Hook frunció el ceño.-Le agradas, supuse que debía ayudarte un poco más.-murmuro la reina.

-Gracias, trato de hacerlo bien.-acepto el pirata arqueando una ceja, Regina estuvo a punto de escapar de las preguntas que seguramente le haría, pero el pirata no la dejo.- ¿Estas bien? Te veías cómoda con Robín. ¿Es así?-cuestiono el pirata mirándola curioso, Regina rodo los ojos.

-Estoy bien, no me arrepiento si a eso te refieres.-aclaro Regina encogiéndose de hombros, Hook arqueo una ceja.-Tome la mejor decisión.-aseguro la morena con una sonrisa en los labios.

-La mejor decisión era elegirme a mí, pero supongo que no te quedaste con el más guapo.-se burló Hook con una sonrisa descarada, Regina lo miro burlonamente con un gesto de desdén.

-Tampoco me quede con el mas arrogante.-replico la reina con superioridad, Hook negó con la cabeza en un gesto burlón.-Estoy segura de lo que hice. Solo que siento culpa por lastimar a David.-confeso Regina sintiéndose extraña al decirlo en voz alta.

-Robín te ama. ¿Tú lo amas a el?-pregunto Hook cruzado de brazos y mirándola con intriga, Regina lo miro fijamente y asintió.-Entonces la culpa desaparecerá.-aseguro el pirata despreocupado, Regina arqueo las cejas.

-Ya quiero ver a mi hijo.-suspiro la reina con cansancio, Hook no dijo nada más, sabía que Regina no seguiría hablando del asunto.-Deberías ir con Jazmín, al parecer le agradas por alguna extraña razón.-se burló la reina con un gesto irónico, Hook arqueo las cejas y al verla alejarse entro a la habitación de la joven princesa.

* * *

Robín estaba mirando los cuadros del salón principal del palacio, tenía que admitir que era impresionante conocer otros lugares que nunca hubiera pensado conocer, los pensamientos del ladrón fueron interrumpidos al escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Robín dirigió la mirada a las puertas abiertas y vio que se trataba de David, quien titubeo si continuar su camino o marcharse. El príncipe dudo pero termino por acercarse al arquero, quien se puso un poco rígido al notar que iba hacia él.

-No voy a pelear contigo, David.-dijo Robín al ver a David acercándose con un gesto de seriedad, el príncipe arqueo las cejas un poco sorprendido y negó con la cabeza al estar frente a él.

-Yo tampoco, no quiero pelear contigo de nuevo. Yo soy quien te debería pedir disculpas desde un inicio.-dijo David con un tono amable, Robín se relajó un poco.-Solo quería pedirte que la hagas muy feliz, que la cuides con tu vida.-dijo el príncipe después de respirar profundo, tomando por sorpresa al ladrón.

-No hace falta que lo menciones.-dijo Robín mirándolo de la misma manera.-Planeo hacerla muy feliz.-dijo el arquero con un gesto relajado, David asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo se.-murmuro David algo incómodo, les tomaría tiempo relajarse al hablar.-Ella te eligió, te ama.-reconoció el príncipe con un gesto resignado y nostálgico, Robín lo escuchaba en silencio. David y Robín se habían llevado bastante bien, les tomaría tiempo hacer que la tensión desapareciera.

-Y yo la amo.-reconoció Robín con una sutil sonrisa, David trago saliva.-No eres un mal hombre, supongo que lo que nos hace difícil llevarnos ahora, es que te fijaras en la misma mujer que yo.-dijo el arqueo con sutil ironía, haciendo que David asintiera con una sonrisa burlona.

-Una extraña jugada del destino.-replico David con un gesto irónico.-O debería decir que fue de Rumplestilskin, supongo que las cosas habrían sido diferentes.-dijo el rubio con un gesto confuso, Robín arqueo las cejas.

-Quizá, pero son como son.-replico Robín cruzándose de brazos.-Si Jazmín es mi hija...-Robín no pudo terminar de hablar, David se adelantó.

-Me alejare, sería lo más cómodo.-dijo David tragando en seco, Robín no dijo nada.-Pero si ella es mía...No pienso apartarme de ella, pero no interferiré entre Regina y tu.-aseguro David serio, sin motivos de provocarlo.

-No pensaba decir otra cosa.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, David asintió.

-¿Piensan vivir juntos?-pregunto David sin poder evitarlo, aunque en realidad se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, Robín se sorprendió un poco y tardo unos segundos en saber que responder.

-Espero que si.-dijo Robín sinceramente, David forzó una sonrisa cordial.-Vamos a iniciar de nuevo, Henry y Roland estarían de acuerdo. Supongo que veremos cuando volvamos a Storybrooke.-admitió el arqueo encogiéndose de hombros, David asintió levemente y con un gesto se despidió, dando media vuelta se marchó del salón.

* * *

En la habitación de la joven princesa ya las cosas estaban más ordenadas, gracias a un conjuro de Regina las cosas que dejarían en Agrabah habían vuelto a su lugar original. Después de que Hook había estado ayudando a la joven, Regina paso el rato con Robín y ahora había regresado a la habitación de su hija para asegurarse que tuviera todo listo para partir.

-¿Solo queda elegir tus joyas, cariño.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros al ver que su hija se dirigía a su tocador y vaciaba el contenido de varias cajitas sobre su cama, dejando ver varias joyas de todo tipo.-Debo admitir que son muy bellas.-acepto la reina tomando un par y mirándolas de cerca.

-Fueron regalos de cumpleaños, o algún obsequio que traían los reyes de otros lugares.-dijo Jazmín con un gesto al tratar de recordar con más exactitud, Regina arqueo las cejas al recordar esos mismos regalos cuando era esposa de Leopold.

-¿Quieres llevarlas todas? En este caso, las joyas son joyas donde sea.-ironizo Regina tomando una linda cadena de oro con discretos diamantes, Jazmín sonrió al notar que compartían el gusto por esas cosas. Ambas mujeres rieron levemente, hasta que alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, cuando ambas permitieron la entrada vieron que se trataba de Zelena.

-¿Están saqueando el palacio? Creí que algún ladrón ya se habría encargado de eso.-dijo Zelena al entrar a la habitación y encontrar en la cama algunas joyas. Regina y Jazmín la vieron tomar asiento despreocupadamente en la cama, casi junto a la pared.

-Mi hija quería llevarse unas cosas a Storybrooke, le ayudaba a elegir.-dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos, tratando de fingir no notar la sutil tensión entre Zelena y Jazmín que no se miraban fijamente por más de dos segundos seguidos.

-Yo no elegiría, me las llevaría todas y las disfrutaría.-dijo Zelena dejándose caer sobre la cama cómodamente, haciendo que Regina y Jazmín pusieran gestos de resignación.-Mocosa, yo tengo mejor gusto que tu madre, déjame ayudarte.-bromeo la pelirroja.

-¿Podemos decir que no?-replico Regina con una sonrisa de maldad dirigida a su hermana, quien la miro con descaro.

-Claro que puedes, tía.-respondió Jazmín ignorando el duelo de miradas burlonas entre las hermanas. Zelena arqueo una ceja en un gesto dirigido a su sobrina, quien le sonreía tan inocentemente que dudaba que Regina sospechara algo ahora.

-Ustedes dos ocultan algo y quiero saber que es.-dijo Regina mirando a ambas con un gesto severo, pero tanto Zelena y Jazmín optaron por fingir demencia y poner sus mejores gestos de inocencia.

-No ocultamos nada, hermanita.-dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación y descaro.- ¿Que no puedo querer compartir un rato con mi única sobrina?-pregunto Zelena desbordando sarcasmo que hizo a Regina torcer el gesto.

-Solo es raro ver a Zelena sin su piel verde, tanto tiempo acostumbrada a ese color tan estridente y ahora no es así, es raro.-respondió Jazmín con todo su temple de seriedad inocente, Regina arqueo una ceja sin convencerse demasiado.-Además, la tía Zelena me ha enseñado tantas cosas...-murmuro Jazmín mirando a Zelena de forma que solo ellas comprenderían, poniéndola nerviosa al ver a la joven esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.

-No te esfuerces, Jazmín.-replico Zelena rápidamente antes de que la princesa decidiera hablar de más y hundirla.-Regina desconfía de mi aunque no haya motivos.-dijo la pelirroja dramatizando tristeza, Regina arqueo las cejas y esbozo una mueca burlona.

-Tengo motivos de sobra contigo, Zelena. Tu historial es perturbarte, sin mencionar tu odio hacia mí.-ironizo Regina con arrogancia, haciendo que Zelena se incorporara en la cama y le sostuviera la mirada con deleite.

-¿Mi historial es perturbador?-replico la pelirroja señalándose a si misma con un gesto incrédulo.- ¿Comparado con el tuyo, hermanita?-pregunto Zelena con una sonrisa de victoria al ver como a Regina casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula, pero la reina se recuperó en menos de tres segundos.

-Comparado con el mío tu eres solo una aficionada, hermanita.-replico Regina con su mejor sonrisa descarada y triunfante, ganándose una mirada asesina de la pelirroja. Jazmín las observaba intercambiarse frases sarcásticas y solo podía morderse la lengua para no reír se de ellas. La joven iba a intervenir antes de que las dos mujeres siguieran peleando cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Emma, quien al notar las peleas de Regina y Zelena rodo los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-Estas ocupada, niña, luego regreso.-dijo Emma tratando de huir antes de tener que salvar a la joven que al verla había visualizado su salvación. La joven se apresuró a detener a la rubia y la hizo cerrar la puerta, sonriendo descaradamente al ver a Emma torcer el gesto y tener que quedarse antes de poder salir corriendo.

-No, adelante Emma.-dijo Jazmín cruzándose de brazos y agradeciendo que Regina y Zelena habían dejado de hablar y miraban a la Salvadora con gestos que no dejaban duda a su parentesco.- ¿Siempre pelean así? Están a un paso de matarse, y aun no se quien atacara primero.-ironizo la joven con un gesto resignado hacia Emma, quien le hizo un gesto en señal de comprensión.

-A veces son peor, niña.-dijo Emma pasando y tomando asiento en el sofá, acomodándose despreocupadamente, ignorando las miradas de Regina y Zelena. Jazmín decidió dejarse llevar y tomo asiento al lado de Emma, contrario a la rubia ella se sentó bastante erguida.

-Ya que estas aquí, Swan. ¿Cómo esta nuestro querido príncipe Charming?-pregunto Zelena con una mueca irónica que hizo que Regina le dirigiera una mirada que podría matar.- ¿Deprimido por qué un ladrón le gano?-cuestiono Zelena con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose que Regina la hiciera quejarse al provocarle un tirón en el hombro para callarla, haciendo que Emma y Jazmín arquearan las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

-David está bien, no se tirara del balcón si es lo que preguntas.-respondió Emma aun con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, Regina se tranquilizó un poco con la respuesta.

-Una lástima.-murmuro Zelena rodando los ojos y fijando su atención en las joyas que habían en la cama, ignorando las miradas de regaño que caían sobre ella. Emma negó con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá para acercarse a la cama, fingiendo poner atención en las joyas esparcidas sobre la cama, se acercó a Zelena y discretamente le dio un par de billetes.

-¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!-se quejó Regina al ver a Zelena tomar el dinero con fingido desinterés y cerrar la mano para ocultarlo. Emma y Zelena torcieron los gestos al saberse descubiertas por la reina. Jazmín negó con la cabeza, sintiendo pena por las dos mujeres.

-Lenguaje, alcaldesa.-dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al decir lo que Regina le recordaba cuando hablaba de esa manera, su sonrisa se borró al ver la mirada asesina que Regina le dedico. Regina sintió deseos de matar a esas dos mujeres que tenía enfrente.

-¿Apostaron sobre lo que pasaba?-pregunto Regina siseando y mirando a Emma y Zelena severamente, ambas mujeres tenían gestos de dolor antes de tiempo. Jazmín las observaba desde su sofá con una sonrisa divertida.

-No te alteres tanto, Regina, era solo un juego para no aburrirnos tanto.-se defendió Emma, quien había encontrado sumamente interesante el color de sus uñas. Regina la miro como si le hubiera insultado, Zelena rodo los ojos sintiendo pena por la rubia.

-¡Emma Swan!-grito Regina mirándola como si fuera a lanzarse contra ella.-Necesito una razón para no hacerte desaparecer en este instante.-siseo la morena contando mentalmente hasta diez y llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz en señal de frustración.

-No es necesario que grites, hermanita.-dijo Zelena frunciendo el ceño.-Para ser tan pequeña eres bastante intimidante. ¿Sabías?-cuestiono Zelena con un tono inocente, ganándose un gesto severo de la morena. Regina rodo los ojos y fijo la mirada en Emma, quien solo resistió unos segundos de presión antes de ceder.

-Bien. Si apostamos pero fue idea de Zelena.-se excuso Emma con inocencia, señalando a la pelirroja, quien la miro casi con indignación.-¡Jazmín es testigo!-grito la rubia para salvarse, haciendo que la joven princesa la mirara sorprendida y luego tuviera que tragar saliva al ver que su madre se giraba a ella.

-¡Zelena!-gruño Regina mirando a su hermana que ya había usado a Emma como escudo humano cuando la rubia tomo asiento en la cama.

-¿Qué? Necesitábamos a alguien imparcial.-fue todo lo que Zelena dijo en su defensa, frunciendo el ceño al ver como Regina torcía el gesto y negaba con la cabeza. Emma y Jazmín intercambiaron fugaces miradas cómplices, mientras que Zelena se concentró en seguir mirando las joyas.

-¡Son imposibles!-se quejó Regina tratando de calmar sus impulsos destructivos.-Kathryn y Tinkerbell son más fáciles.-dijo la morena negando con la cabeza y suspirando con resignación.

-¿No quieres saber quién gano, mamá?-pregunto Jazmín mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonriendo lo más inocente que pudo cuando Regina la miro incrédula. Zelena y Emma se miraron fugazmente antes de volver a ignorarse como de costumbre. Regina las miro esperando una respuesta.

-Me has hecho unos cuantos dólares más rica, hermanita.-rio Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, Emma gruño de mala gana y Regina arqueo las cejas como si se tratara de una broma.-Yo le aposte a Robín Hood.-anuncio la pelirroja como si nada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Regina extrañada, su hermana asintió.-Ya imaginaba por quien apostaste, Swan.-dijo la reina mirando a la Salvadora, quien aun torcía el gesto al haber perdido unos buenos dólares.

-Esta es una linda pulsera.-dijo Zelena al encontrar una pulsera de brillantes verdes que realmente le había gustado, Jazmín no le tomo importancia, pero Regina vio la oportunidad para fastidiar a la pelirroja.

-Es linda, pero ya tiene dueña.-ironizo Regina fingiendo seriedad, Zelena rodo los ojos y dejo la pulsera sobre la cama. Emma y Jazmín las ignoraban y miraban el resto de las joyas sin mayor impedimento.

-La historia de mi vida, algo me gusta y no es mío.-dijo Zelena dramatizando un gesto de pena, haciendo que Jazmín sonriera divertida y que Emma arqueara las cejas con burla, mientras que Regina no oculto su gesto de satisfacción.

-Esto es nuevo para mí, tu madre jamás me deja tocar alguna de sus cosas.-bromeo Emma mirando un collar de piedras rojas.

-Eso es porque todo lo que tocas causa un desastre, Swan. Desastres que yo tengo que arreglar, para que siempre te lleves el crédito.-replico Regina mirando un par de anillos de diamantes que le habían llamado la atención. Emma la miro y Regina le sonrió descaradamente. La joven decidió por varias piezas que guardo en su joyero, mientras que Emma y Zelena salieron de la habitación con un par de joyas nuevas.

* * *

La noche cayó casi sin que se dieran cuenta, las cosas ya estaban listas para que todos partieran rumbo a Storybrooke en la tarde siguiente. Mientras tanto, Robín y Regina aprovecharon el resto de la tarde para dar un paseo por los amplios jardines, Jazmín y Emma habían charlado un rato más en su habitación, Zelena se había encerrado en su habitación, Gold se había concentrado en la lectura de su recién adquirido libro, Hook había buscado la manera de no aburrirse al recorrer el palacio y David había estado practicando con su espada en otro salón para no aburrirse. Ahora cuando la noche ya había caído todos comenzaron a bajar al comedor para reunirse. Jazmín y Zelena fueron las ultimas en salir de sus respectivas habitaciones, encontrándose en las escaleras.

-¿Por qué te estas portando tan bien, tía?-cuestiono la joven en un tono bajo para que nadie más las escuchara mientras se encaminaban al comedor.

-He cambiado, quiero que se den cuenta que lo estoy intentando.-dijo Zelena casi en automático, tratando de convencerse ella misma de esas palabras, la joven arqueo una ceja dudando de su respuesta.

-¿Por qué no te creo?-replico Jazmín mirando a la pelirroja con intriga, Zelena rodo los ojos y se detuvieron a mitad de las escaleras.

-Por qué te lastime.-dijo Zelena con seriedad, la joven escucho atenta.-Tu ultimo recuerdo de mi es que te hice daño, pero digo la verdad.-respondió Zelena con algo de sinceridad, convenciendo a Jazmín en parte.-Bien, además, tengo que hacerlo o el Oscuro me matara, o tu madre lo hará, hay candidatos de sobra. Y es sorprendente pero no es tan malo como pensaba, podría acostumbrarme.-añadió Zelena con su habitual tono irónico, Jazmín la miro fijamente.

-¿Perdonaste a tu hermana?-pregunto la joven mirando a Zelena fijamente para ver su reacción, Zelena arqueo las cejas y tardo un poco en contestar, podía notar la seriedad en la voz de su sobrina.- ¿La podrías querer como tu hermana?-pregunto de nuevo la princesa, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja, quien estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escucharon voces que provenían del comedor. Ambas tuvieron que seguir su camino y bajar las escaleras restantes al ver a David pasar hacia el comedor, una vez ahí todos tomaron asiento.

* * *

En el comedor el silencio ya había desaparecido, todos estaban sentados y comenzaban a comer, charlando entre los que se llevaban bien y otros guardando silencio al apenas soportar la compañía de otros. Sin darse cuenta Jazmín había comenzado a sentirse cómoda entre ellos, quienes ya habían comenzado a lanzar comentarios irónicos y bromas pesadas unos contra otros, haciendo uso de la paciencia de otros.

-De haber sabido que las cenas eran así, habría bajado mucho antes.-rio Jazmín después de que Hook lanzara un comentario dirigido a Zelena, haciéndola torcer el gesto y reír al resto.-¿Todos tienen un pasado en común?-pregunto Jazmín al sentir confusión respecto a sus historias, todos guardaron silencio al caer en cuenta de ello.

-Por tu salud mental es mejor que no conozcas muchos detalles, cariño.-dijo Regina mirando a su hija que estaba sentada al lado de ella, la joven arqueo las cejas con curiosidad.

-Vamos, Regina.-intervino Emma.-Ya es parte de la familia, tenemos que causarle un par de traumas para darle la bienvenida.-se burló la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice dirigida a la joven.

-¿Mas? La princesita ya tiene de sobra.-replico Hook guiñándole el ojo a Jazmín, quien rio levemente.-Amor, espera a escuchar las historias familiares de todos, desearas no haberlo pedido.-ironizo Hook riendo levemente.

-Tengo que darle la razón al pirata esta vez.-respondió David riendo al asentir con la cabeza.

-También tenemos historias buenas y dignas de escuchar, no todo es tan retorcido.-dijo Robín después de hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de reír se.

-Claro, podrías contarle a mi nieta como asaltabas carruajes reales y usurpabas castillos.-dijo Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a Robín, quien se tuvo que concentrar para no fruncir el ceño.

-Y supongo que tú nos contaras de todas las cosas que has hecho siendo el Oscuro.-replico Zelena sin perder oportunidad de picar a Gold, ganándose su mirada asesina.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Mañana por la tarde viajaremos de vuelta y pronto conocerás Storybrooke, te aseguro que ahí lo que sobra es quien te cuente historias.-aseguro Regina con un gesto de resignación y desdén.

-Empezando por Gruñón.-rio Emma a carcajadas, contagiando a más de uno. Jazmín comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo, la cena pasaría sin más complicaciones. Regina y Robín intercambiaban miradas cómplices fugaces, mientras que David se esforzaba por ignorar esos detalles y no tensarse tanto, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que no habría más oportunidad para él.

* * *

Jazmín estaba mirando el gran salón del palacio, estaba al lado del comedor donde todos estaban terminando de ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que harían mañana, así que la joven había aprovechado para escaparse un momento a mirar ese salón quizá por última vez. La princesa dejo que sus ojos pasearan por el gran lugar, observando los detalles del techo y los cuadros en las paredes, era enorme, lleno de recuerdos de cuando era pequeña.

-¿Estas bien, Jazmín?-pregunto la voz de David al entrar al salón y encontrarse con la joven cruzada de brazos y con la mirada perdida. El príncipe se había dado cuenta cuando la princesa había salido del comedor y quiso seguirla.-Luces triste.-dijo el rubio acercándose a ella cuando Jazmín lo miro sorprendida.

-Estoy bien.-dijo la joven forzando una leve sonrisa que no convenció al príncipe.-Solo miraba este lugar, es extraño saber que mañana no volveré a verlo. Hay muchos recuerdos aquí.-dijo la princesa con un gesto de melancolía, haciendo que David la mirara tiernamente y no resistiera el impulso de poner su manos sobre sus hombros al estar junto a ella.

-Es difícil dejar atrás lugares así, son mágicos por eso no los olvidamos. Yo aún no olvido el Bosque Encantado.-murmuro David con un tono suave y cómplice para reconfortarla.-Además, en Storybrooke podrás tener nuevos recuerdos.-aseguro el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola cálidamente.

-En este salón había hermosos bailes, pero nunca un baile de máscaras.-recordó Jazmín sonriendo ampliamente al recordarlos, alejándose de David y girando para mirarlo.-Voy a extrañar como era vivir aquí.-dijo la princesa con un gesto de tristeza.

-Lo sé, princesa.-asintió David sonriendo levemente al tener una idea, se acercó a Jazmín con pasos firmes y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.-Te prometo que habrá mas bailes y quizá uno de máscaras.-sonrió el ojiazul tiernamente, Jazmín sonrió.-Pero al menos, ahora puedo hacer que puedas tener un último baile aquí.-dijo David soltándola y haciendo una pequeña reverencia al tender su mano para que la joven le diera la suya.-¿Su majestad me concede un baile?-pregunto David en su mejor pose de príncipe encantador.

-Pero no hay música.-menciono Jazmín mirando a David como si le estuviera bromeando, pero el príncipe se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no importaba.-Encantada, príncipe Charming.-ironizo Jazmín con su mejor sonrisa de la realeza al poner su mano sobre la de David, quien sonrió ampliamente y rápido comenzaron a moverse por la pista con gracia y elegancia. La joven heredera se dejaba guiar por David, quien con experiencia la conducía por todo el salón, sin dejar de sonreír, un par de risas que resonaban en un salón vacío.

* * *

Regina había dejado de escuchar lo que los demás decían mientras estaban reunidos en el comedor, un par de risas habían llegado a sus oídos y despertado su curiosidad. La reina no se molestó en disculparse para irse, solamente arqueo una ceja al escuchar los ruidos que venían del salón de al lado y se apartó del grupo que charlaba. Regina salió del comedor y se sorprendió al entrar al gran salón, encontrándose con Jazmín y David bailando, tenía que admitir que lo hacían bien. El rubio llevaba la ropa usual en Agrabah al igual que todos los hombres del grupo, mientras que su hija llevaba un vestido suelto y sencillo que se movía cuando David la giraba por todo el salón.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Hook al estar detrás de Regina, seguido de todos los demás, quienes se detuvieron en la puerta del salón, siendo ignorada su presencia por David y Jazmín. Regina sonrió ampliamente al no interrumpirlos y con un movimiento de su muñeca el salón se llenó de música, gracias a los instrumentos que la reina apareció en una de las esquinas. David y Jazmín se detuvieron un momento para mirar a los demás, quienes observaban desde otra esquina. El príncipe miro a Regina con una sonrisa amplia y sincera, asintiendo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Regina le devolvió el gesto sin decir nada más.

-Ya no tienes excusa, princesa.-murmuro David al oído de la joven, haciéndola tomar de nuevo su mano y comenzando a seguir el ritmo suave de la música, tratando de ignorar la presencia de los demás. Regina los observaba en silencio desde su lugar, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltándose y sonriendo al sentir los brazos de Robín rodear su cintura.

-David ni siquiera baila tan bien, yo podría bailar con ella mucho mejor.-murmuro Hook cruzándose de brazos y con un gesto burlón, ganándose las miradas burlonas de Regina, Emma y Zelena.

-Hasta yo podría bailar con mi hija mejor que el.-replico Robín para apoyar y molestar al pirata, quien le dedico una mirada matadora, haciendo que el ladrón sonriera divertido. Regina arqueo las cejas al verlos celosos y decidió molestar al arquero.

-¿Tu siquiera bailas, ladrón?-pregunto Regina mirándolo con fingida duda, haciendo que Robín frunciera el ceño, y que los demás rieran, a excepción de Gold. El Oscuro era el más alejado de todos, limitándose a observar y escuchar cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la puerta del salón.

-¿Crees que no se bailar?-pregunto Robín con una mirada incrédula, Regina esbozo su mejor sonrisa de descaro, el arquero sonrió ampliamente al pensar en algo, sonrisa que hizo que Regina hubiera deseado cerrar la boca.-¿Me permite, mi reina?-pregunto Robín haciendo un gesto de reverencia y tendiendo su mano hacia ella, Regina rodo los ojos, antes de poder contestar Robín ya la había jalado hacia él, obligándola a dejarse guiar por el según la música, alejándose de Emma, Zelena y Hook.

* * *

Gold estaba callado y tratando de no prestar atención a la conversación de Emma y Hook junto a Zelena, sus ojos seguían los pasos de Jazmín y Regina por igual, arqueando las cejas al verlas desenvolverse en los extremos diferentes del salón. Le resultaba gracioso la forma en que las cosas habían resultado, el destino les había jugado varias bromas pesadas que ahora comenzaban a cobrar sentido para él, le estaba costando adaptarse a todo lo nuevo pero no podrían decir que no lo intentaba. Gold arqueo las cejas y respiro profundo antes de hacer un movimiento de muñeca y cambiar toda la decoración del gran salón, tomando por sorpresa a todos y sonriendo complacido con sus caras de confusión al verse en nuevos atuendos, contemplar luces y colores dorados, justo como eran los bailes en el Bosque Encantado.

-¿En serio, Gold? Creí que al menos tu mantendrías la cordura.-protesto Zelena al ver el vestido ajustado y elegante que traía, debía admitir que nunca había usado uno igual, excepto por los que usurpo de Regina. Emma y Hook también rodaron los ojos al verse diferentes. David y Jazmín también se habían detenido un momento para admirar los cambios y hacer gestos de sorpresa.

-Buenas noches, disfruten la última noche en Agrabah.-ironizo Gold con un gesto al estilo de Rumplestilskin, haciendo que Regina sonriera al verlo burlarse de ellos. La reina y el ladrón se habían detenido un momento, la mirada de Regina se cruzó con la de Gold antes de que el hechicero saliera del salón, agradeciéndole con la mirada, gesto que Gold devolvió antes de marcharse a su habitación.

-¿No te gusta bailar?-pregunto Hook al ver a Zelena torcer el gesto, la pelirroja no contesto y le sostuvo la mirada, haciendo que el pirata arqueara las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.-No sabes bailar. ¿Cierto?-pregunto Hook mirándola intrigado, Emma comenzó a interesarse por esa charla.

-Nunca aprendí, yo no crecí rodeada de reyes que ofrecían bailes por cada estúpida excusa.-dijo Zelena de mala gana, haciendo que Emma y Hook se miraran fugazmente. La rubia noto su mirada maliciosa y estuvo segura de que tensaría la cuerda, quiso detenerlo pero la verdad es que estaba divirtiéndose al ver los gestos de frustración de Zelena.

-Por ahí hubieras empezado, pelirroja.-ironizo Hook con un gesto que dejaba ver todo su deleite al provocar a la bruja, quien no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Hook la tomo de las manos con firmeza y la arrastro a donde bailaban los demás, haciéndola seguirlo aunque no quisiera.

-¿Quien dijo que las reuniones familiares no pueden ser divertidas?-se preguntó Emma sonriendo maliciosamente y tomando una de las copas de vino que había sobre la mesa junto a ellos, centrando sus ojos en los demás.

* * *

David y Jazmín sonreían y disfrutaban el bailar al ritmo suave de las melodías, el príncipe la giraba y la cargaba algunas veces, haciéndola reír, por su parte, Robín y Regina seguían el ritmo de las melodías con un poco más de lentitud y cercanía, aprovechando el arquero robar un par de besos fugaces.

-Eres detestable, pirata.-gruño Zelena al intentar soltarse de él y marcharse, pero Hook solo sonrió descaradamente y ejerció presión sobre la mano de Zelena, obligándola a ceder y poner su mano alrededor de su cuello.

-Deberías agradecerme que te estoy dando lecciones de baile sin cobrar.-ironizo Hook con un tono sarcástico, haciendo que Zelena deseara quitarle el garfio y clavárselo en el pecho. La pelirroja no se quedó tranquila y le piso el pie con todas sus ganas, haciendo que Hook torciera el gesto y ahogara un quejido.

-¿Te dolió?-pregunto Zelena fingiendo lastima, Hook la miro matadoramente y con fuerza la atrajo a él, poniendo su garfio en la espalda de la pelirroja, haciéndola callar cuando el frio garfio estuvo cerca de su piel, el pirata sonrió satisfecho.-Agradece que no tengo magia, pirata, estaría feliz de hacerte volar por los aires.-gruño Zelena al oído de Hook, haciendo que el pirata arqueara la ceja y fingiera tropezar para empujarla un poco y hacerla quejarse al sentir el garfio cerca de su brazo.

-Lo siento, a veces olvido que tengo un garfio.-se excusó Hook con inocencia al encogerse de hombros, Zelena apretó la mandíbula y aprovecho para escapar de él, dejándolo con una sonrisa de victoria al verla sacar chispas. La pelirroja salió del salón agradeciendo poder marcharse a su habitación, y soñar con varios tipos de asesinatos para un pirata con un garfio.

-Hacer enojar a esa mujer no es buena idea, compañero.-dijo David al ver a Hook acercándose a él y Jazmín. El príncipe hizo girar a la joven, quien le sonrió al pirata aun divertido de ver a Zelena marcharse casi sacando fuego por los ojos, Hook se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. Regina y Robín se dieron cuenta de la plática de Hook, David y Jazmín y el arquero sonrió divertido, Regina comprendió que tenía una idea y arqueo una ceja al ver que Robín prácticamente la arrastro hacia ellos, susurrándole la idea. El príncipe estaba a punto de dejar que Jazmín tomara la mano de Hook para cederle el baile, pero Robín se adelantó y sujeto a la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando a Hook con el ceño fruncido y a Regina con una sonrisa resignada al verlos pelear como niños.

-Soy un ladrón. ¿Recuerdan?-se burló Robín guiñándole un ojo a la princesa, quien negando con la cabeza tomo sus manos y comenzó a dejarse guiar por Robín, alejándose ambos de los demás. Regina iba a marcharse hacia donde estaba Emma bebiendo una copa, pero la voz de alguien la detuvo antes de poder dar un paco.

-¿Me permites?-pregunto David tendiendo su mano hacia la reina, dejándola muda y algo tensa. Hook arqueo las cejas y decidió alejarse un poco, sobre todo porque veía las intenciones de Emma de huir antes de que fuera su turno de moverse. David miro a Regina fijamente y la reina no tuvo más que aceptar su invitación, poniendo su mano sobre la del rubio y acercándose lo necesario. El príncipe sujeto una de sus manos con suavidad, mientras que Regina puso la otra sobre sus hombros, sintiendo escalofríos cuando David rodeo su cintura con su otra mano, comenzando a seguir los acordes de la música.-Te ves hermosa.-murmuro el príncipe con una sonrisa discreta, mirando los ojos oscuros de la reina.

-Gracias, tú no te ves tan mal.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que David sonriera sin poder evitarlo ante su sarcasmo. La reina se dejó llevar por el príncipe, el rubio la giro y la volvió a pegar a él, comenzando a moverse por el salón. Robín y Jazmín bailaban por su parte, riendo de algo que decían, el arquero trato de no tensarse al ver a Regina bailando con David, tenía que confiar y no sentir celos, aunque fuera imposible.

-No es la primera vez que bailamos. ¿Cierto?-menciono David con un gesto confuso, Regina negó con la cabeza y sintió deseos de apartarse cuando el príncipe la levanto un poco y la bajo acortando la distancia, aunque no fuera a propósito la estaba tentando y el que sus miradas estuvieran fijas en el otro no ayudaba. La reina miro de reojo a Hook y Emma bailando como lo hicieron cuando alteraron la línea de tiempo, también se fijó en Robín y Jazmín que parecían disfrutar la compañía del otro. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos que para Regina y David se hicieron eternos, tratando de no acercarse demasiado y mantener la cordura.

-Es mi turno, compañero.-dijo Hook al acercarse a Robín y Jazmín. El arquero sonrió y asintió, dejando que Hook tomara a Jazmín.-Ahora si vas a divertirte, princesita.-se burló Hook haciendo que Jazmín girara y se sujetara de él, haciéndola reír. Robín miro a Regina y David, tragando en seco se acercó a ellos y sutilmente David y Regina se detuvieron. El príncipe no dijo palabra alguna cuando Robín tomo la mano de Regina con una sonrisa cordial y ambos se apartaron para disfrutar unos momentos más antes de que todos se marcharan a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Hija?-pregunto David sonriéndole a Emma, quien rodando los ojos y viendo su oportunidad de irse a su habitación esfumarse, tuvo que aceptar la mano de su padre y bailar con él. David y Emma murmuraban un par de cosas que los hacían reír, Robín y Regina bailaban bastante cerca y Hook con Jazmín también se estaban divirtiendo. Todos ignorando el hecho de que esa noche que sería la última en Agrabah, no solo ellos se marcharían de ahí, ignorando que esa era su última noche tranquila, por que pronto comenzarían cosas que hubieran preferido dejar en Agrabah.

* * *

**_Si ya llegaron hasta aquí les agradecería mucho un review! ¿Les gusto? ¿Les pareció que no iba con los personajes? Ayúdenme con eso jajaja Bueno, la última escena...Tengo que decir que quería una escena así porque amo locamente la escena de "Anastasia" donde ella baila en un salón donde solo esta ella, amo esa canción y no podía dejar de imaginarla jajaja_**

**evazqueez**...Holaaaaa! Esas tres molestándose seria eterno, tienen de donde sacar bromas jajaja Hook es un pirata bastante torturado, en la serie lo usan de mascota Charming y aquí lo torturan sus mujeres, que karma!jajaja Gold...Gold...amo a Gold. Para Jazmín no es fácil admitir que no tiene nada de lo que tenía antes de "dormir" y su carácter no es sencillo, Regina también tiene carácter fuerte, falta ver como será cuando lleguen a SB y entre Henry al juego...Si, la princesa no "tolera" a Henry mucho que digamos, pero bueno...hermanos serán jajaja Esas citas, cada una a su estilo y con sus detalles...#TeamEvilCharming jajajaja David la ha visto de buena y mala y aun así quiere arriesgarse...¿El será el padre de Jazmín? Muahahaha. Lo del libro lo iré explicando de a poco, esta historia ya la tengo totalmente planeada y quiero ir conectando las cosas como tengo pensado, espero poder! El flashback ya tendrá su importancia también, lo prometo, pero NO, Jazmín no tiene el corazón de Cora. ¿Más preguntas? Besooooooooooo!

**IarEvilQueenSavior**...Gracias! #TeamOQ tiene para celebrar esta vez jajajaja ¿Hook será el padre? Muahahaha ¿Zelena y Hook? Seria #WikedHook no? jajajaja Lamento tardar tanto!Beso!

**R. ngel**...Holaaaa! Que buena onda que te gusto, espero leerte más por aquí jajaja Amonosss...alguien mas que se suma al #TeamEvilCharming, son encantadores, me encantan...Aun no acaba eso así que hay oportunidades, ya veremos muahahaha Eso depende...¿Que pista has leído? muahahaha Se aceptan MP jajajaja Besoo!

**AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**...Holaa! Jazmín y Hook tuvieron su momento *_* Gold nunca pierde oportunidad, de ahí sus múltiples problemas jajaja Zelena y Regina me encantan, las amo! Jazmín y Regina tienen que adaptarse aún, las dos con carácter fuerte en algún momento iban a chocar, no? Al grado de Henry no llegara, pero eso va por que Jazmín no está muy dispuesta con su hermano...Las citas, que complicado elegir...Blanca se morirá del shock, o no?jajajaja #TeamEvilCharming jajajaja ¿Hook? Creo que al ser el único con recuerdos del pasado y la culpa por Cora, decidió no presionar de más...Aunque de que adora a Regina, la quiere mucho jajaja Puse algo de SB y el libro...Ese libro siempre es importante jajaja Besoooooo!

**fanyag24**...Graciasssss!Regina y Jazmín van por buen camino muahaha La wiked y su sarcasmo me encantan jajaja ¿CaptainWiked? Muahahaha El #TeamOutlawQueen puede celebrar esta vez jajajaja El cap pasado pensaste que elegiría a David, y no fue así muahahaha ¿El padre? Supongo que ya se sabrá...Besooooo!

**Rosalie end jacob.**..Eaaaaaaaaa! Aguante el #TeamEvilCharming jajajaja

**OQfaith**...Gracias! Pero cumpleaños aun no, eso hasta Septiembre jajaja Noooo, no te mueras jajaja El #TeamOQ puede celebrar esta vez jajajaja David no miente, si se desato todo por los recuerdos pero bueno, el es un romántico de corazón jajajaja Regina-Zelena son demasiado para mí, amaría verlas así en la serie, Emma solo puede reírse para no llorar jajajaja Zelena va cediendo poco a poco con Regina, va por buen camino...Zelena-Hook se dejaron pensando mutuamente con esa charla, ninguno es un santo ¿CaptainWiked? ¿Donde?jajajaja Regina y Gold ya han progresado bastante muahahaha Jazmín tuvo que reaccionar, aunque es bastante complicado para ella tanta novedad...Rajah anda por los jardines del palacio, seguro va de mascota a SB, tiene que ser divertido ver a un tigre como ese en el pueblo jajajaja Siempre adoro leer algo así por Tw jajajaja Besooooooo!

**Cenaby**...El CaptainWiked esta gustando más de lo que pensé (Nótese que a Hook lo quiero con todas menos con Emma) jajajajaja Robín tendrá que esforzarse para no reprochar, a ver si cumple...¿El padre es David? Segura?muahahaha Recuerda que por la serie ya vimos que hay trucos para "acelerar" los embarazos jajajaja Aguanteeeeeeeee el #TeamEvilCharming.

**MaLu-OUAT**...Siempre me muero de risa con tus bombardeos por twitter jajajaja #TeamOutlawQueen...Lo mismo me pasa, en la serie me gusto hasta que llego la 4A -.- El amor no siempre es justo, pero pero...todo puede pasar, y debo decir que ha veces estoy como Regina y no se por cual decidir jajajajaja Besoooooooooooo!

**Clau23**...Eaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Yo cruel? jajajaja Pobre David, el que es siempre tan romántico jajajaja Robín ya está de fiesta jajajaja Robín y Hook ya eran compañeros por ahí en Storybrooke...Jazmín no tuvo de otra, a Roland ya lo adorara, pero a Henry...Auchsss!muahaha Besoooooooooooooo!

**jossedith1**...Eaaaaaaaaa! Aguánteeee el #TeamEvilCharming jajajaja Esas dos son de carácter fuerte, auchssss!...Henry y Jazmín a ver como se llevan muahaha Otro punto para el #CaptainWiked jajajajaja Besooooooo

**Lina Montoya.**..Eaaaaaaaa!jajaja No es mala sugerencia, se ahorraría varios dolores de cabeza jajajaja Besoooooooo!

**EQLuisa**...Graciassssssss! Aguanteeeeeee el #EvilCharming muahahahha


	23. Chapter 23

_Holaaaa! Les traigo el cap nuevo. Si, lo se, tarde muchooo…Y es que durante las vacaciones mis intenciones eran escribir esto y subirlo de inmediato, pero me distraje viendo películas que tenía pendientes (Sobre todo de Nicole Kidman jajaja) Y Salí de viaje un par de días, en fin me tarde más de lo que pensé, lo siento! Leí sus comentarios y solo diré que…¿En serio creyeron que todo sería así de fácil? jajajaja Aun hay camino por ahí…muahahaha Bueno, les dejo que lean a gusto. Gracias por cada review, fav, follow…En serio lo súper agradezco! _

* * *

El palacio de Agrabah se había llenado de música, luces y risas por unas cuantas horas que pasaron volando, sus habitantes no habían sentido el paso del tiempo hasta que ya era más de media noche. Los primeros en marcharse del salón fueron Robín y Regina, el arquero había tomado la mano de la reina y susurrado algo al oído de ella, suficiente para hacerla sonreír un poco y asentir, se despidieron de Jazmín y subieron las escaleras. David había tragado en seco al verlos desaparecer del salón, sabía lo que eso significaba, pasarían la noche juntos. Emma y Hook también se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando Jazmín se despedía, el último en subir fue David. El príncipe espero unos cuantos minutos en el salón, tratando de ignorar ese extraño sentimiento que lo corrompía por dentro, odiaba sentirse celoso, odiaba no ser el quien pudiera pasar la noche con Regina entre sus brazos. David respiro profundo antes de sentir el cansancio y tener que subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

* * *

En la habitación de la reina la noche había sido poco más que larga. Robín y Regina se habían sentido un poco tensos al pensar en compartir la cama una vez más, esta vez sabiendo que trataban de retomar su relación, pero esto solo duro un par de minutos. Regina y Robín se habían metido a la cama en silencio, el arquero había acercado a la reina sutilmente hasta abrazarla y hacerla recostarse en su pecho. Después de un par de minutos en silencio solamente abrazados y sintiendo los latidos y respiraciones del otro, Robín había dado el primer paso al besar a la alcaldesa suavemente, al ver que ella le correspondía no dudo en intensificar el beso, un beso que basto para que ambos olvidaran la tensión y comenzaran a reír divertidos. Robín y Regina no se detuvieron cuando las cosas se calentaron mas, las prendas de ropa volaron por toda la habitación y las risas, besos y caricias sobraron esa noche, hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos y profundamente dormidos. Al día siguiendo el sol comenzó a filtrarse por las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas del cuarto, Robín Hood fue el primero en despertar y notar a su acompañante profundamente dormida junto a él, sobre su pecho. El arqueo la observo en silencio, sin atreverse a moverse para no despertarla, lucia demasiado hermosa en esos momentos, así se quedó unos momentos antes de que Regina también comenzara a abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días, ladrón.-murmuro Regina con una sonrisa cálida formándose en sus labios al ver a Robín observándola en silencio, sintiendo una sensación familiar y agradable al sentir como los dedos de Robín se deslizaban por su espalda desnuda.

-Buenos días, majestad.-murmuro Robín sonriendo al verla despierta, acortando la distancia entre ellos para besar sus labios con suavidad, ambos cubiertos por la misma sabana.-No sabes cuánto extrañaba esto, despertar contigo como antes...-confeso el ladrón esta vez enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de su compañera.

-Es una sensación agradable.-replico Regina con un tono descarado, arqueando las cejas con picardía y besando intensamente al ladrón, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de apartarse de él y dejarlo con una mueca de fingido disgusto al ver que Regina comenzaba a tomar su bata sobre la cama para salir de la cama.

-No, aún no.-se apresuró Robín a sujetarla de la cintura y tumbarla de nuevo en la cama, aprisionándola bajo el al tomar sus muñecas con sus manos contra el colchón.-No salgas de la cama todavía.-pidió Robín sobre ella, comenzando a besar su cuello sin soltar sus muñecas, haciéndola estremecerse al sentir los labios del arquero recorrer su piel desnuda.

-Justo como antes.-rio levemente Regina, sin poder evitarlo al sentir como Robín dejaba una pequeña mordida en su hombro derecho, para luego descender hasta su pecho y continuar besando su vientre, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por sus brazos al soltar sus muñecas.-Si me lo pides así, definitivamente podemos esperar un poco, quizá todos estén dormidos aún.-murmuro Regina antes de soltar un gemido, uno que Robín ahogo al devorar sus labios rápidamente y morder sus labios sin hacerle daño, dejando que sus manos recorrieran libres por el cuerpo de la alcaldesa. Regina no perdió tiempo y respondió a los besos tan intensos de Robín, dejando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el hombre que tenía junto a ella, deseando firmemente que las cosas volvieran a su sitio. La reina comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el torso del ladrón, mientras que ambos comenzaban a deleitarse con la anatomía del otro y la pasión comenzaba a apoderarse de ambos.

* * *

El palacio era un lugar enorme, lleno de pasillos que daban a varias habitaciones vacías, con ventanas al final de algunos pasillos. David y Hook estaban mirando por una de esas ventanas, la que estaba al final del corredor donde estaban sus habitaciones, misma que ofrecía una vista del jardín del palacio. Ambos hombres miraban por la ventana cruzados de brazos y con gestos de seriedad. Robín salió de la habitación de Regina al otro extremo del corredor y al dirigirse a las escaleras noto que David y Hook platicaban serios mientras miraban la ventana, la curiosidad le gano al arquero y decidió acercarse a ellos.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Robín al acercarse a ellos, arreglándose la manga de su camisa sin mucho interés. Hook solo le indico con un gesto la ventana, mientras que David no respondió.- ¿Que miran?-pregunto el arquero al llegar a ellos y asomar por el cristal también.

-A Jazmín.-dijo David sin molestarse en mirar a Robín, parecía concentrado en observar la imagen de la joven que corría por el gran jardín, seguida por Rajah.-Ha estado en el jardín con Rajah desde la mañana, no ha buscado hablar con nadie.-explico David tragando un poco de saliva para ser lo más cortes que pudiera con Robín.

-Estábamos debatiéndonos entre quedarnos aquí y esperar a que ella quisiera buscarnos o acercarnos a ella y tratar de que hable con nosotros.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros y fijando su mirada de nuevo en la joven que había tomado asiento en la fuente, acariciando a su tigre que estaba a sus pies.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar.-dijo Robín después de meditarlo un poco y observar a la joven que lucía tranquila mientras acariciaba a su preciada mascota.-Necesita un poco de espacio, tal vez solo quiere jugar con su mascota un rato antes de dejar atrás el palacio.-dijo el arquero con un gesto pensativo.

-Robín puede tener razón.-respondió Hook pensándolo un poco, apartando la mirada de la ventana y mirando a Robín y después a David, quienes ahora lo miraban a él.-Ella creció aquí, debe estar triste de dejar todo esto.-comento el pirata con un gesto.

-Supongo que ahora solo podemos hacer que al llegar a Storybrooke se sienta cómoda.-dijo David respirando profundo y frotándose los ojos con cansancio, lucia algo triste y tenso.

-¿Cómo creen que serán las cosas al llegar?-pregunto Robín con un gesto de curiosidad al mirar a Hook, el arquero estaba alejado de David y solo lo miraba por segundos.

-Es una buena pregunta.-ironizo Hook rodando los ojos y arqueando las cejas.- ¿Cómo estaremos hasta que estemos seguros de quien es su padre?-pregunto el pirata con un gesto de confusión.

-La princesa vivirá con su madre, obviamente.-dijo David arqueando las cejas en un gesto relajado.-Y supongo que lo demás lo sabremos hasta tener certeza de quien es su padre.-dijo el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no es justo para dos de nosotros.-se quejó Hook con un gesto casi infantil.-Robín prácticamente vivía con Regina y ahora que volvieron supongo que regresara a la mansión, así que el ladrón tiene ventaja con Jazmín.-dijo Hook negando con la cabeza en un tono irónico, Robín no contuvo una risa de satisfacción y David trago en seco, trato de ocultar sus celos.

-Debo ir a ver a Emma.-dijo David forzando un gesto amable. Hook y Robín notaron su incomodidad pero ninguno dijo nada, trataron de ignorar el tema para no incomodarlo más, David dio media vuelta y se marchó de ahí. Robín y Hook se miraron y encogieron de hombros para relajarse un poco, tendrían que ir acostumbrándose a la nueva situación.

* * *

Gold estaba subiendo las escaleras camino a su habitación cuando vio que Regina salía de la suya, así que decidió acercarse un momento. Regina cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Gold frente a ella, sonrojándose un poco al estar arreglándose un poco el cabello y el vestido que llevaba, no se necesitaba ser un genio para atar los cabos.

-Buenos días, Gold.-lo saludo Regina ocultando su rostro para dejar de arreglarse el cuello de su vestido un poco escotado, deseando tener el cabello un poco más largo para poder ocultar sus mejillas que amenazaban con volverse rojas.

-Buenos días, Regina.-la saludo Gold con su temple serio, fingiendo no divertirse al ver a su alumna sonrojarse.-No quiero ni saberlo.-ironizo Gold rodando los ojos al ver que Regina ya lo miraba a los ojos.

-Es lo mejor para ti.-respondió la reina con su tono descarado, recuperándose rápidamente y sonriéndole burlonamente a Gold. Regina iba a seguir de largo para dirigirse a la habitación de su hija pero Gold la detuvo antes de dar más de 3 pasos.

-Deberías darle un poco de tiempo a solas.-musito Gold sin girarse, no era necesario para saber que Regina se había detenido. La reina arqueo las cejas y se giró para ver a Gold de nuevo, el Oscuro lucia sereno.

-¿Cómo sabes que voy por mi hija?-pregunto Regina sonriendo maliciosamente, era inútil preguntar por qué Gold siempre sabía todo, él siempre iba por delante de los demás y eso era justamente por conocer como actuarían todos, así podía manipular a todos.

-Es el ultimo día en Agrabah, querida.-recordó Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo a Regina rodar los ojos con resignación.-Ahórrate la molestia, ella no está en su habitación.-menciono Gold señalando la puerta del corredor. Regina lo miro con intriga y el asintió, le señalo la ventana al final del pasillo y ambos se acercaron para poder mirar.-Salió desde la mañana al jardín, ha estado jugando con su inusual mascota.-dijo Gold señalando a la joven que estaba tumbada en el borde de la fuente con Rajah tirado en el suelo, justo debajo de su dueña, quien lo acariciaba.

-Tener un tigre de mascota será algo muy extraño en Storybrooke.-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas y suspirando al ver a su hija desde lejos, Gold rio divertido.- ¿Crees que ella estará bien?-cuestiono Regina cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su mirada a Gold.

-Es fuerte, Regina. Debe ser duro para ella dejar todo atrás, pero estoy seguro que se adaptara más rápido de lo que creemos.-respondió Gold dando una fugaz mirada a su nieta.-Poco a poco se sentirá cómoda, no deberías preocuparte tanto.-dijo Gold.

-Solo quiero que ella este bien, no quiero que se sienta como una extraña que no debería estar ahí. Quiero que sea feliz.-confeso Regina mirando a la joven tan ajena a todo, Gold asintió.-Es lo mismo que quiero para Henry, el también deberá acostumbrarse a tener una nueva hermana. Los dos tendrán que acostumbrarse a vivir juntos.-dijo Regina mirando a Gold con cierta preocupación.

-Henry siempre quiso una familia grande, quizá no le agrade compartir a su mamá pero no tardará mucho en acostumbrarse.-replico Gold despreocupado.-Y si no mal recuerdo, tu igual querías una familia grande, así que todos estarán bien.-dijo el Oscuro sin mucha importancia.

-Yo quería una familia grande cuando estaba con Daniel, cuando pensaba que todo podría ser de otra forma.-corrigió Regina con un gesto duro.-Ahora todo es distinto, ni siquiera sé cómo he podido criar a Henry, y ha sido muy difícil. El no siempre fue...-Regina sentía un peso en su pecho cada que recordaba la etapa de rebeldía de Henry contra ella.

-Henry te ama, Regina.-la corto Gold al notar su incomodidad.-Lo has criado muy bien, cuando volvamos y acabemos con Ingrid, ustedes podrán tener la familia que querían y todo será como deseen.-dijo Gold encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo al mencionar a Ingrid, como deseaba devolverle ciertos favores a la heladera.-Quizá derrotar a la Reina de las Nieves te resulte más fácil y placentero que criar a dos adolescentes bajo el mismo techo, tendrás dos hijos en casa, querida.-se burló Gold con un gesto divertido.

-Tres hijos, en realidad serán 3 niños en casa.-corrigió la reina con un gesto de burla, Gold abrió los ojos confuso, reacción que Regina disfruto profundamente.-Roland vivirá con nosotros.-aclaro Regina sonriendo ampliamente, disfrutando al ver como el color volvía al rostro de Gold.

-Acepto al niño, el ladrón puede seguir viviendo en el bosque, está acostumbrado.-replico Gold retomando su habitual seriedad, ganándose una sonora carcajada burlona de Regina, observándola bajar las escaleras sin girarse a mirarlo. Gold negó con la cabeza y retomo su camino a su habitación.

* * *

Las horas pasaron demasiado pronto según algunos y demasiado lento para otros de los huéspedes del palacio. Sin que se dieran cuenta la tarde ya había llegado y eso marcaba la hora de su partida. Todos salieron del palacio sin decir más que un par de palabras, todos menos Jazmín. La joven princesa estaba en el gran salón del palacio, mientras que todos esperaban fuera del palacio. Regina decidió entrar a ver que sucedía con su hija, mientras que Gold haría que todos aparecieran en el Jolly Roger para esperarlas.

* * *

Jazmín estaba parada justo en el centro del gran e imponente salón principal del palacio, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta que debía cruzar para salir al jardín. La princesa quería dar una última mirada a ese lugar que durante mucho tiempo fue su hogar, donde había crecido rodeada de tanta gente que la quiso y cuido. La joven sentía nostalgia al pensar en marcharse, tristeza de abandonar el lugar con tantas dudas en la cabeza, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Jazmín respiro profundo y cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar la última vez que había estado en ese mismo lugar antes de acabar encerrada en el reloj de arena.

-¿Jazmín?-la llamo Regina con voz suave al entrar al palacio en busca de su hija, pero la joven no pareció escucharla. La alcaldesa la miro y noto que tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía un gesto triste y pensativo.- ¿Estas bien, cariño?-pregunto Regina suavemente al acercarse a ella y pasar sus manos por los hombros de Jazmín, acariciándola como tantas veces lo hizo para consolar a Henry.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Solo pensaba en lo mucho que extrañare este lugar.-contesto Jazmín enlazando su mano con la de Regina al dedicarle una sutil sonrisa, la reina asintió.

-Ya todo está listo, cuando tú quieras podemos marcharnos.-musito Regina mirándola con calidez, solamente con Henry, Roland y Jazmín se mostraba tan suave y cálida, podía decirse que su instinto maternal siempre había estado con ella.

-Claro.-asintió Jazmín girándose para mirar a la reina.-Es solo que no puedo creer que me iré de Agrabah sin saber qué fue lo que sucedió con mi padre, con el reino entero.-dijo la joven con frustración en su tono de voz.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, pero a tienes que saber lo mucho que la agradezco a ese hombre por haberte cuidado tanto, por haberte criado y querido como su hija.-confeso Regina mirándola tiernamente, abrazándola con suavidad.-Te prometo que si es posible encontraremos las respuestas que deseas.-prometió Regina con seriedad.

-Gracias.-sonrió Jazmín con sinceridad.- ¿Crees que me gustara estar en Storybrooke? ¿Rajah podrá seguir conmigo?- pregunto Jazmín después de suspirar y comenzar a caminar junto a su madre hacia la puerta.

-Creo que si te gustara.-dijo Regina sonriendo divertida.-Te divertirás mucho ahí, y Rajah estará muy bien, solo tendremos que poner un hechizo en la mansión para que no cause problemas con los demás.-dijo la reina con un gesto despreocupado.

-No a todos les agrada tener a un tigre cerca.-dijo Jazmín con una sonrisa burlona, aún recordaba como muchos pretendientes y amigos de su padre se habían asustado al ver a su querido Rajah.

-No es usual, pero te sorprenderás al saber que ahí suceden cosas aún más extrañas que ver a un tigre en el pueblo.-dijo Regina con un gesto malicioso, Jazmín arqueo las cejas con curiosidad.-Y a Henry le gustara, siempre me rogo por una mascota.-recordó Regina riendo, antes de que ella y la joven salieran del palacio y cerraran las puertas para después de un par de minutos aparecerse en el Jolly Roger.

* * *

August estaba sentado en el escritorio que mantenía en su habitación de Grannys, hace apenas un par de horas había empezado a leer el libro que Henry le había dado y no había podido dejar de leerlo. August era escritor, por lo que reconocía un buen libro cuando lo leía, pero el que tenía frente a él era especial, Henry tenía razón era extrañamente mágico.

-El chico tenía razón, las historias son bastante buenas.-pensó August al ir pasando las hojas del libro con evidente intriga y curiosidad, tenía que admitir que los dibujos eran realmente buenos, incluso podría decir que bastante acertados con respecto a sus amigos. August se desconcertó un poco al llegar a su historia, antes ya había escuchado otras versiones del "mundo sin magia" acerca del cuento de Pinocho, pero aquel que estaba leyendo era totalmente real, era lo que él había vivido.- ¿Pero que...?.-August frunció el ceño al pasar las hojas con rapidez y notar que al final del libro había unas cuantas hojas blancas.-No puede ser posible.-murmuro August al notar que una de esas hojas comenzaba a ilustrarse con letras y dibujos. El escritor frunció el ceño con desconcierto al notar como cobraba más claridad la imagen en el libro, con curiosidad retrocedió un par de hojas y se dio cuenta que era la continuación de una historia. August abrió los ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de que era como si el libro retratara las cosas en tiempo real, solo que el cuento que estaba mostrándole era el de la Reina Malvada.-Esto no es posible, esto no es cierto.-murmuraba August sin entender que sucedía, aquellas imágenes que veía no concordaban con la realidad. August conocía a Regina Mills, la conocía bastante bien y sabía que había dejado atrás sus días de Reina Malvada, sabía qué hace mucho tiempo era otra persona y que desde hace muchos años estaba casada y con un hijo. ¡El hijo de ella le había dado el libro! Así que nada podía ser cierto, ese libro era extraño pero no mostraba la verdad, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.-Esto tiene que tener una explicación.-se dijo August totalmente confundido, retrocedió algunas páginas y comenzó a repasar los cuentos de todos, notando que había algunos que eran exactamente iguales a las vidas reales de sus amigos y que otros como los de Regina, Bella, Blanca Nieves, y otros mas no tenían nada que ver con lo que el conocía como la verdad.

* * *

Regina y Jazmín aparecieron en el Jolly Roger en medio de una nube de humo morada. Gold estaba en un extremo del barco con un gesto severo, paseando su mirada por todos los demás. David estaba al lado de Emma, quien compartió un par de frases burlonas con Zelena. Robín estaba frente a ellos, apoyado en el borde del barco mientras esperaban. Hook ya había tomado su puesto frente al timón del barco. En cuanto Regina y Jazmín aparecieron todas las miradas recayeron en ellas, acercándose un poco para poder ponerse de acuerdo.

-Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de marcharnos.-dijo Emma mirando a Jazmín con una sutil sonrisa para reconfortarla, la joven asintió.

-Menos mal, comenzaba a preguntarme cuando íbamos a largarnos de este horrible desierto.-se quejó Zelena con un gesto de desagrado al hacer un gesto señalando el lugar donde estaban, no había más que área por todos lados, el Jolly Roger había caído bastante lejos de la entrada a Agrabah.

-¿Cómo haremos esto?-pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad.- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Storybrooke?-pregunto la joven confusa, tomando lugar en medio de Regina y Gold.

-Justo como llegamos a Agrabah, querida.-dijo Gold sin mucha emoción, tan serio como siempre.-Usaremos magia y polvo de hadas.-menciono el Oscuro con una expresión tranquila. Jazmín arqueo las cejas y dejo que su mirada recorriera los rostros de todos los demás.

-Emma y yo haremos un hechizo para activar el portal.-dijo Regina haciendo un movimiento de muñeca y apareciendo en sus manos el sombrero de Jefferson.-Este sombrero es nuestro portal.-dijo la reina con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Luego tu querido abuelo va a tomar un poco de polvo de hadas para bañar mi preciado Jolly Roger y así este barco podrá volar por los cielos.-intervino Hook saltando a donde estaban ellos, con un tono burlón y un gesto bromista, haciendo que Jazmín riera y que Gold torciera el gesto al escuchar sus palabras.

-Estas buscando que el Oscuro te tire por la borda de tu preciado barco, pirata.-ironizo David con un gesto bromista, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Hook, quien dramatizo un gesto burlón dirigido a Gold.

-Los accidentes siempre suceden cuando menos te lo esperas.-siseo Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que a Hook se le borrara la sonrisa y tensara el gesto, haciendo reír a más de uno.

-Retomando el tema, princesa.-dijo Robín negando con la cabeza para ocultar su diversión.-Después de que tiren el polvo de hadas, Regina y Gold van a tomar el control del portal con el sombrero y así podrán ponernos en dirección a Storybrooke.-explico Robín, agradeciendo recordar los detalles que habían dado el día anterior.

-Y no te preocupes por tu mascota, mocosa.-añadió Zelena con una sonrisa sarcástica.-Mi querida hermana me ha obligado a asegurarme que este bien durante el viaje.-gruño la pelirroja señalando la jaula grande donde estaba Rajah encerrado.

-¿Que tan segura es esa cerradura?-pregunto Hook con fingida inocencia, aunque por su gesto todos comprendieron su broma.- ¿Qué? Los accidentes suceden, Gold lo acaba de decir.-se defendió Hook encogiéndose de hombros ante las miradas de regaño de todos.

-Hook serias más útil en el timón.-regaño Regina mirándolo con resignación, el pirata asintió y se dirigió a su lugar.-Emma te necesito aquí para el hechizo.-la llamo Regina, la rubia se acercó a ella.-Los demás deberían alejarse, esto se moverá un poco.-ironizo Regina con los destellando de descaro mirando a David, Robín, Zelena y Jazmín.

-Le encanta dar órdenes, ya te darás cuenta.-murmuro David con una sonrisa discreta, haciendo reír a Jazmín que estaba al lado de él y que Zelena rodara los ojos con burla, por suerte Robín estaba lejos de el para no escucharlo. Regina lanzo el sombrero al piso del barco.

-¿Estas lista, Swan?-pregunto Regina mirando a Emma. La rubia titubeo un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza, tenía que admitir que usar magia siempre la ponía nerviosa, después de acabar con Ingrid se plantearía seriamente si debía continuar sus clases o abandonar cualquier intento por aprender a usarla.-De acuerdo.-murmuro Regina más para sí misma que para Emma, ambas mujeres se concentraron en el sombrero y en pocos minutos comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido.

-Ya era hora.-murmuro Gold con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el sombrero comenzar a girar y a dejar un portal cada vez más grande. Gold no perdió tiempo y saco de una pequeña bolsa de tela el polvo de hadas que Tinkerbell les había dado, con magia y un poco de viento lo hizo esparcir por todo el Jolly Roger, especialmente en las velas.

-¡Tu turno, Gold!-grito Emma al soltar a Regina y acercarse a donde David sujetaba a Jazmín. Gold se acercó a Regina y con movimientos agiles ambos lograron canalizar su magia hacia el sombrero, logrando que volara hasta dejarlo sobre la arena del desierto. Regina y Gold dejaron de hacer el hechizo cuando vieron que el portal ya comenzaba a jalar el Jolly Roger.

-¡Sujétense!-grito Hook mientras comenzaba a luchar para no perder el control del timón del barco. Gold sujeto a Regina fuertemente cuando el Jolly Roger dio una sacudida al ser atraído hacia el portal, Robín le ayudo a acercarse al borde del barco para que se sujetara de las cuerdas. David sujetaba a Emma de un lado, pero la rubia ya estaba aferrada a las cuerdas y al borde de madera del barco, con la otra mano tomo la de Jazmín para que no temiera. Regina era protegida por Robín y Gold, el arquero también sostenía la mano de la joven princesa y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Zelena y Regina acabaron sujetándose sin decir nada. En menos de un minuto el Jolly Roger comenzaba a moverse bruscamente al ser succionado por el portal que los llevaría a Storybrooke. Lamentablemente no solamente ellos iban en ese viaje, ninguno se percató que no solamente el Jolly Roger había atravesado ese portal.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Maléfica estaba recorriendo los largos pasillos de su palacio camino al salón principal. La Emperatriz del Mal tenía una cita con otra hechicera, la Reina Malvada, desde que se conocieron se había hecho costumbre aquellas visitas para tramar planes, quejarse de algunos asuntos sin resolver, o simplemente reírse de las desgracias ajenas. La hechicera rubia se encargó de encender el fuego de la chimenea y tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas que había frente al fuego, tenía una expresión tranquila y mentalmente podía contar en cuantos segundos haría su aparición la Reina. Una amplia y malvada sonrisa se formó en los labios de Maléfica cuando una nube de humo morada irrumpió la paz de su palacio, dando una imagen de Regina poco más que molesta._

_-Veo que estamos de buen humor.-ironizo Maléfica al ver a Regina dejar escapar un par de bolas de fuego que acabaron haciendo cenizas un par de adornos en la sala.-¿Debo esconder las cosas de plata?-pregunto Maléfica con un tono descarado, haciendo que Regina rodara los ojos y con un movimiento de mano restaurara lo que había destruido.-Eres como una niña pequeña y caprichosa.-se burló la rubia al ver a Regina tomar asiento al lado de ella.-¿Que sucedió esta vez?.-cuestiono la rubia con curiosidad._

_-Cierra la boca, dragón.-replico Regina con dureza, haciendo que Maléfica se limitara a reír por lo bajo.-Tu sabes lo mucho que deseo acabar con Blanca Nieves, quiero que su cabeza adorne mi palacio.-siseo Regina con un gesto que mataría a más de uno._

_-Sera una excelente pieza decorativa.-comento Maléfica con un gesto malicioso.-Blanca Nieves es posiblemente la persona más irritante que conozco, no sabe mantener la boca cerrada y estoy de acuerdo en que merece morir.-asintió Maléfica mirando como Regina parecía entretenerse haciendo incrementar el fuego de la chimenea con movimientos de sus manos.-Pero debo decir que temo que seas tú quien acabe muriendo por esta obsesión.-confeso Maléfica con severidad, haciendo que Regina la mirada seria._

_-¿En serio? ¿Recuerdas cómo te encontré cuando nos conocimos? Tu obsesión con esa estúpida Bella Durmiente te tenia muerta en vida, ni siquiera podías hace un simple conjuro. Tuviste que conseguir tu venganza para volver a la vida, y eso mismo pretendo hacer yo.-sentencio Regina con un tono frío, haciendo que Maléfica le sostuviera la mirada._

_-Sí, sí, me sacaste de un abismo oscuro y depresivo, por eso te soporto.-se burló Maléfica rodando los ojos y con un tono burlón._

_-Corrección, me soportas porque soy tu mejor amiga, quizá la única que te soporta.-replico Regina con un tono arrogante._

_-Sí que eres petulante.-gruño Maléfica negando con la cabeza.-Regina, tu eres una niña al lado de mí, sé que luzco mucho más joven que tu pero no es así, tengo más experiencia.-dijo Maléfica mirando a su compañera con seriedad.-Yo deje atrás esos tiempos, lo sabes, y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.-aconsejo la rubia con un gesto despreocupado._

_-Lo hare, cuando haya matado a Blanca Nieves.-sentencio Regina sin dudas.-Yo te ayude a vengarte de Aurora, puedes hacer lo mismo por mi o no intervenir para detenerme.-dijo Regina con su mejor pose intimidante._

_-Es diferente, querida. Yo me retire de la guerra cuando vi que podría acabar muerta, luego apareciste tú y sabemos cómo acabo la historia.-ironizo Maléfica con un gesto irónico.-No te das cuenta pero estas a un paso de hacerte daño, te ayudaría a matarla pero de nada servirá.-replico Maléfica sin mostrarse afectada, llevaba muchos años de amistad con la Reina._

_-Tú te retiraste de tu venganza porque perdiste tu fuego, tu magia.-corrigió Regina con arrogancia.-En cuanto conseguiste tu poder de vuelta no tardaste nada en quemar vivo al Rey, acabaste con Briar Rose y en poner a Aurora a dormir, sin olvidarnos del pequeño castigo que le pusiste a Felipe cuando lo volviste una bestia.-recordó Regina con su mejor sonrisa de Reina Malvada._

_-Te concentras en el pasado, Regina.-respondió Maléfica rodando los ojos y restándole importancia a sus acusaciones, que si eran ciertas.-Aunque si debo admitir que fue uno de mis mejores trabajos, todos tuvieron su castigo.-dijo la hechicera rubia con satisfacción y orgullo, haciendo que Regina sonriera complacida.-No quisiera verte consumida como lo estuve yo, sería un desperdicio de potencial.-bromeo Maléfica con sarcasmo._

_-No voy a detenerme hasta intentarlo todo. Estoy buscando el libro de Morgana.-menciono Regina sin tacto, con la mirada oscurecida, capturando el interés de Maléfica._

_-¿Qué?-cuestiono la hechicera rubia con los ojos fijos en Regina, mirándola incrédula.- ¿Estas demente? Morirás buscando ese libro, querida, ni siquiera yo después de tantos años he podido dar con el.-dijo Maléfica con un gesto de interés._

_-Esos conjuros son únicos, poderosos, si hay alguien que es capaz de hacer tanta maldad con un simple conjuro es Morgana, y todo está en ese libro.-dijo Regina con una sonrisa ambiciosa, decidida a dar con esos hechizos._

_-Es verdad, nadie sabe que fue de Morgana, pero eso es porque ella era la maldad en persona, a su lado nosotras dos somos dos personas buenas y sensibles.-recordó Maléfica con una mueca de desagrado.-Sé que no lograre que desistas de su búsqueda, pero si logras encontrarlo asegúrate de encontrar el hechizo de juventud eterna para tu querida amiga.-ironizo Maléfica con un gesto divertido, sirviendo dos copas de vino y tendiéndole una a Regina, quien sonriendo maliciosamente la acepto. Ambas hechiceras bebieron de sus copas._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Después de atravesar el portal pasaron un par de minutos de turbulencia antes de que el Jolly Roger se estabilizara en los aires, trayendo calma para todos. Cuando todos vieron que el barco ya no se movía bruscamente se acercaron para verificar que nadie se hubiera lastimado, sin heridas y todos más tranquilos comenzaron a discutir otras cosas.

-¿Nos acomodaremos como vinimos?-pregunto Emma mirando a todos.-Zelena y yo teníamos las literas, Robín y David en las hamacas, y Regina se queda el camarote.-dijo Emma con una sonrisa burlona hacia la reina, quien arqueo las cejas con superioridad.

-Gold tiene sus trucos para mantenerse alejado de nosotros y no pienso preguntar cuales son.-añadió Regina señalando al Oscuro, quien complacido asintió.-Jazmín podría dormir conmigo en el camarote.-dijo la reina mirando a su hija con una sonrisa cálida.

-Solo si quieres, princesa.-dijo Hook con un gesto relajado.-También puedo hacer un par de trucos para que puedas dormir cómodamente en cubierta y así miras el cielo.-propuso el pirata con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Podrías?-pregunto Jazmín con una sonrisa traviesa, el pirata le guiño un ojo.-O también podría dormir en las literas con Emma.-dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros, había una litera vacía aparte de las hamacas donde solía dormir la tripulación.

-No te preocupes, cariño, hay mucho espacio.-dijo David mirándola cálidamente.-Si quieres da una vuelta por el barco y luego decides donde dormir.-propuso el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Jazmín?-pregunto Robín mirando a la joven, quien arqueo una ceja tratando de pensar en ello. Regina y Robín estaban juntos, David al lado de Emma, Hook estaba al lado de Zelena y David, mientras que Gold se mantenía un poco apartado.

-¿Cómo consiguieron el polvo de hadas?-pregunto Jazmín con una mueca de curiosidad, dejando a todos incrédulos.

-Es una historia interesante, querida.-dijo Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver a Regina forzar el gesto amable.-Tu madre es amiga de un hada, ella debería contarte como conseguimos reunir las cosas para este viaje.-propuso Gold con un gesto sutil.

-Tinkerbell, ella vive con las hadas en Storybrooke.-dijo Regina tratando de pensar en cómo suavizar las cosas.-Ella...nos ayudó a conseguir un poco de polvo de hadas para poder encontrarte.-dijo Regina con una sonrisa inocente, Jazmín arqueo las cejas interesada.

-¿La mosca azul les ayudo?-pregunto Zelena cruzándose de brazos y arqueando las cejas, ninguno respondió.-No, esa mosca no les ayudaría ni aunque Tinkerbell interviniera.-dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza, Regina la miro matadoramente.- ¡¿Robaron el polvo de hadas?!-pregunto Zelena con un gesto de sorpresa y diversión.

-Gracias, pelirroja, pero de hecho fue Robín Hood quien robo el polvo de hadas.-dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros y devolviendo su atención a su garfio.

-Yo solo lo hice porque Regina me lo pidió.-se defendió el ladrón con inocencia, Regina negó con la cabeza, Jazmín sonrió divertida y Emma oculto una risa.

-Es difícil dejar de ser un ladrón, lo cual fue de mucha ayuda.-murmuro David con una sonrisa traviesa, ganándose una mirada de regaño de Regina y Emma.

-Tal vez deberíamos descansar un poco.-intervino Regina antes de que las cosas se complicaran más, podía sentir la tensión al estar entre Robín y David. Emma y David se retiraron a donde pasarían la noche, Robín se encargó de llevar a Rajah a un lugar seguro con ayuda renuente de Gold, mientras que Regina noto como Zelena se había escabullido de todos y se dirigía al camarote principal.

* * *

Zelena entro al camarote principal, no quería correr el riesgo de que al ir a las literas compartidas alguien la interrumpiera, necesitaba estar sola unos momentos. La pelirroja entro y cerró la puerta de inmediato, dejándose caer en la cama y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos en un gesto de frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que estaba sintiendo remordimiento? Las personas afuera de ese camarote eran sus enemigos hasta hace poco, y ahora viajaba con ellos, incluso hasta podía soportarlos un poco más. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Ya no se creía capaz de poder trabajar con Ingrid. ¿A quién engañaba? Hace días que sabía que no odiaba a Regina, hace poco que sabía que había cambiado de pensamiento y tenía que actuar como era lo correcto, pero no se atrevía. Zelena sabía que en cuanto ella hablara y confesara todo lo que sabía las cosas con Regina se iban a poner feas, perdería todo lo que había conseguido avanzar.

-¿Qué sucede, Zelena?-pregunto la voz de Regina al entrar al camarote, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que no la había escuchado entrar. La reina había notado a su hermana inquieta y al verla entrar ahí la había seguido.

-Nada, solo quería estar un rato a solas.-se excusó Zelena después de tratar de recuperar el semblante neutral, ganándose la mirada severa de Regina al no creerle.-Solo estaba mirando a todos ahí afuera y no quise interrumpir, prefiero estar lejos.-dijo la pelirroja rogando que su hermana le creyera.

-No te creo.-sentencio Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirándola seria.-No soy estúpida, Zelena. Algo ocultas y quiero saber que es, si no hablas ahora será peor después.-agrego la alcaldesa con un tono severo, mirándola fijamente para poder observar cualquier reacción, pero la pelirroja se mantuvo inmóvil.

-No oculto nada, Regina.-se excusó Zelena, haciendo gala de sus dotes para la mentira, disimulando su culpa.-Solo intento esforzarme por cambiar.-confeso la pelirroja con cierta renuencia, sorprendiendo un poco a Regina.-Es raro, intente acabar con todos ustedes y ahora estoy aquí, viéndolos a todos tan dispuestos a no matarme.-ironizo Zelena con un gesto de amargura, Regina arqueo una ceja y noto la sinceridad en sus últimas palabras.

-Es bastante incomodo al principio, es difícil acostumbrarse.-dijo Regina suspirando y tomando asiento al lado de su hermana en la cama.-Lo sé, así me sentía yo hasta hace un tiempo.-confeso la morena con un gesto irónico, haciendo que Zelena la mirara.-Pero tú puedes hacerlo, yo creí que nadie podría perdonarme después de tantas cosas horribles que les hice pero lo hicieron.-dijo Regina con seriedad y sinceridad.

-Es diferente.-replico Zelena rodando los ojos.-Lo que tú le hiciste a ellos fue hace mucho tiempo, además, has cambiado poco a poco.-recordó la pelirroja mirándola con seriedad.-Yo intente acabar con todos ellos hace muy poco y aún no estoy del todo segura de poder cambiar totalmente.-confeso Zelena, sintiéndose un poco mejor al hablar.

-¿Tu deseas cambiar de verdad?-pregunto Regina un poco sorprendida con la confesión de su hermana, si había notado que estaba cooperando pero de ahí a que dejara atrás el odio hacia ella y comenzara a plantearse la idea de olvidar sus planes de venganza y sus celos obsesivos había mucha diferencia.-Si lo deseas de verdad lo puedes hacer, y si lo haces ellos también podrán cambiar contigo, hasta perdonarte.-dijo Regina mirándola a los ojos, para dejarle ver que no mentía, que podría ayudarla si ella se lo permitía.

-No te emociones tanto, hermanita.-ironizo Zelena para no dejarse ver vulnerable, desviando la mirada, pero Regina comprendía sus sentimientos al haber pasado lo mismo y no desistió.-Tal vez ya no te odio…tanto.-se burló la pelirroja con una sonrisa sutil, haciendo que Regina arqueara las cejas.-Bien, me ha gustado sentir que podemos ser una familia.-confeso la pelirroja mordiéndose la lengua al decirlo.-Y no quiero arruinarlo, pero sé que nunca dura lo que quiero.-dijo Zelena suspirando.

-Sí que eres pesimista.-ironizo Regina negando con la cabeza.-Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo que yo y empezar poco a poco. Si yo pude lograr que nuestros acompañantes dejaran de odiarme después de todo lo que les hice, esto segura que tú también lo conseguirás.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros.-Si ya no me odias, si ya no me tienes envidia, quizá me dejes ayudarte a sentirme como las hermanas que somos.-dijo Regina mirándola con una discreta sonrisa, Zelena sonrió sutilmente.

-Me gusta la idea, Regina.-dijo Zelena levantándose de la cama con un gesto relajado.-Pero no me pidas que disfrute la compañía de esos héroes, son irritantes.-bromeo Zelena señalando la puerta cerrada, Regina rodo los ojos y rio levemente mientras también se levantaba y abría la puerta del camarote para que ambas salieran a tomar aire fresco.

* * *

Jazmín había dado un vistazo al barco cuando estaban en Agrabah, pero ahora que estaban volando era sencillamente impresionante. La joven princesa disfrutaba de la vista, ver los colores del cielo al atardecer y las nubes tan cerca era asombroso. Jazmín vio que solo Hook estaba en cubierta, frente al timón del Jolly Roger y decidió acercarse para hacerle compañía.

-¿Te agrada la vista?-pregunto Hook al ver a la joven princesa acercarse al timón donde él se encontraba. Jazmín estaba mirando el cielo, ya casi caía la noche y eso le daba unos colores increíbles a la vista.- ¿O le temes a las alturas?-cuestiono el pirata acercándose al borde donde estaba la joven.

-Claro que no.-rio Jazmín mirando a su lado, el pirata la miraba curioso.-Es una vista hermosa.-murmuro la joven sonriendo al ver como las nubes pasaban cerca de ellos, el pirata arqueo una ceja al notar que le agradaba.

-Lo sé, llevo años siendo pirata y creo que nunca podría cansarme de esto.-dijo el pirata encogiéndose de hombros, la princesa lo miro y noto lo mucho que le gustaba estar ahí.

-Puedo entender eso, es maravillosa esta sensación.-dijo Jazmín respirando profundo y dejando que el viento hiciera mover sus cabellos negros.-Es como una sensación de libertad y tranquilidad, es muy agradable.-comento la joven mirando al capitán.

-No lo hubiera dicho de otra manera mejor.-asintió Hook con una sonrisa sutil. Ambos guardaron silencio y disfrutaron de la vista frente a ellos por unos momentos, hasta que Hook regreso al timón.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a navegar un barco?-pregunto la princesa detrás del pirata.-Me hablaste de como conociste a mi madre, de la abuela Cora, pero no mencionaste como llegaste a ser el capitán de este barco.-dijo Jazmín con interés, tomando una silla de madera que había a unos cuantos pasos y acercándola.

-Debo aprender a decirte no o estaré en problemas más adelante.-gruño Hook por lo bajo, haciendo que la joven riera levemente.-Yo era marino hace mucho tiempo, de los buenos, de los que respetaban la ley sin importar nada. Mi hermano era el capitán de un barco que servía al Rey, se llamaba Liam.-conto Hook con un gesto tenso al nombrar a su hermano.

-Si eras de los buenos... ¿Cómo te convertiste en pirata?-pregunto la princesa sin tacto alguno, haciendo que Hook arqueara las cejas y esbozara una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Conocí a Peter Pan.-gruño Hook con un gesto de pocos amigos, pero lo suavizo al ver que Gold los observaba desde una distancia prudente. El Oscuro había terminado de ayudar a David y se había sorprendido al ver a Hook platicando con Jazmín tan relajados, no pudo evitar observarlos por varios segundos, hasta que salió del trance y se alejó de ellos.-Tu bisabuelo era un maldito manipulador, tiene toda una historia, pero esa es otra que no te contare yo.-ironizo Hook con un gesto burlón para captar el interés de Jazmín.

* * *

Emma y David salieron a cubierta para tomar un poco de aire fresco. La noche ya había caído y la brisa era bastante agradable. La Salvadora acompañaba a su padre mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa para entretenerse, al salir a cubierta notaron que no había nadie más ahí, a excepción de Hook, quien estaba al otro extremo frente al timón del Jolly Roger.

-Extraño a Neal.-suspiro David con un gesto de cansancio, Emma asintió.-Ya quiero estar en Storybrooke, necesito distraerme.-dijo el príncipe, Emma arqueo las cejas y asintió.

-Somos dos, nunca me gustaron los viajes largos.-dijo Emma con una mueca aburrimiento.-Y extraño a Henry, también la comida de la Abuela.-comento la rubia con un gesto de anhelo, haciendo que David riera divertido.

-¿Ya pensaste donde quieres vivir cuando regresemos?-pregunto David pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hija.-Si no has pensado aún, te ofrezco la casa que aún no compro.-bromeo el rubio con un gesto cómplice.

-Tenía pensado en buscar un departamento, algo no muy grande.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.-Solo para mí y para Henry cuando me visite.-comento la rubia sin mayor preocupación.

-No creo que sea difícil que encuentres un sitio que te guste.-le dijo su padre con un gesto sutil.-Lo difícil será que tu madre acepte que dejes el departamento.-dijo David arqueando las cejas en un gesto de pena.

-Que gracioso, papá.-gruño Emma sabiendo que tenía razón.-Estoy segura que no le agradara la idea, pero necesito donde vivir. Tengo 30 años, no puedo vivir con mis padres para siempre.-dijo Emma con un gesto de resignación.

-No creo que esa sea la única razón para que quieras mudarte, cariño.-rio David con una mirada suspicaz, haciendo que Emma se esforzara por fingir indiferencia.

-No intentes cambiar el tema, príncipe Charming.-replico Emma con un gesto acusador, mirando al rubio arquear las cejas.- ¿Tu ya pensaste donde vivirás o pasaras más días en el hotel de la Abuela?-cuestiono Emma astutamente.

-Yo pensaba en una casa grande.-dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa.-Con una habitación para Neal y para ti.-dijo David guiñándole un ojo a Emma, quien sonrió conmovida.-Incluso para Henry, es mi nieto, ¿No?-ironizo David con despreocupación, haciendo a su hija reír divertida.

-¿No crees que le faltaría algo a esa gran casa de tus sueños?-pregunto Emma con un gesto acusador, David no respondió.-Estoy segura que esa imagen no solo era para tus hijos.-dijo la rubia mirándolo cómplice, David iba a responder pero enmudeció al casi chocar con Robín y Regina. La reina y el ladrón estaban riendo y no se habían percatado de la presencia de los Charming, quienes al estar concentrados en su charla tampoco los habían visto hasta estar frente a frente. El silencio se hizo presente de una manera poco agradable para los involucrados, las miradas de Regina y David se habían cruzado y ninguno había podido apartar la mirada o decir algo. Robín noto las miradas de ellos y se sintió incomodo, celoso, cosa que Emma noto sin dificultad.

-Hola, perdón, estábamos hablando de lo mucho que deseamos estar en Storybrooke ya.-dijo Emma con un gesto de inocencia, agradeciendo que Regina y David habían salido del trance y parecían haber recordado que no estaban solos.

-Sí, nosotros estábamos hablando de lo mismo.-dijo Regina tratando de no titubear ante la presencia de David y Robín.-Robín se muere de ganas de ver a Roland.-señalo Regina al ladrón con una sonrisa, haciendo que Robín forzara una sonrisa y asintiera para no verse demasiado tenso.

-Y Regina no puede esperar más para ver a Henry.-rio Robín un poco inquieto, haciendo que Regina se acercara más a él. David prefirió mirar a Emma y luego a Robín para disimular un poco.-Yo también me he acostumbrado y encariñado a él, así como Regina y Roland también.-comento Robín tomando la mano de Regina en un gesto nervioso.

-Roland es un niño encantador, y me queda claro que adora a Regina.-dijo David tras un silencio que hubiera preferido evitar.-Estoy seguro que no habrá problemas con ellos cuando vuelvan a mudarse juntos.-comento David con cierta dificultad, con la mirada clavada en la reina.

-Yo iré a descansar.-se excusó Emma lista para huir de ahí, ganándose una mirada asesina de Regina.-Buenas noches.-se despidió la rubia con un gesto inocente, dejando a Regina entre Robín y David.

-Nosotros iremos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.-dijo Regina casi teniendo que arrastrar a Robín con ella, dejando a David con un gesto de calma fingida. La reina y el arquero se dirigieron a una parte alejada del barco para estar solos unos momentos.

* * *

En Storybrooke la mañana era bastante tranquila para todos. Henry había pasado la noche en casa de Kathryn y Frederick, y ahora estaban caminando por las calles del pueblo mientras conversaban de lo sucedido el día anterior.

-¿August acepto leer el libro?-pregunto Kathryn después de escuchar el resumen de Henry de su plática con el escritor, el joven asintió y la rubia arqueo las cejas.

-August lee todo tipo de libros, amor, incluyendo los cuentos de hadas.-ironizo Frederick encogiéndose de hombros, llevaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Henry y su mano estaba enlazada con la de su esposa.-Él es un escritor, a eso se dedica y seguro revisara muy bien tu libro, Henry.-dijo el hombre mirando cómplice al chico.

-Es un libro muy bueno.-dijo Henry sonriendo relajado.-En ese libro está la historia de ustedes dos.-dijo el chico mirando a los dos adultos, quienes se miraron fugazmente y luego a Henry.

-¿Nuestra historia?-pregunto Frederick, Henry asintió.- ¿Te refieres a como Kathryn no dejaba de perseguirme a pesar de que yo solo cumplía mi deber? ¿De cómo desde que me vio se enamoró de mi locamente?-pregunto Frederick en un tono dramático y burlón, ganándose una mirada asesina de la rubia y un manotazo que lo hizo quejarse.

-Muy gracioso.-ironizo Kathryn mirando a Frederick y Henry reírse divertidos de su gesto.-Te recuerdo que la historia es totalmente al revés de lo que dices, amor.-protesto la rubia defendiendo su orgullo, Frederick frunció el ceño y miro a Henry cómplice.

-El libro muestra su historia real, tía Kata.-intervino Henry para que no hicieran sufrir más a Frederick.-De como el mataba dragones y arriesgaba su vida para conseguir que el Rey lo dejara casarse contigo.-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa dulce que intercambiaron los adultos, y frunciendo el ceño desaparecer al verlos besarse cortamente.- ¿Cómo era ser una estatua de oro?-pregunto Henry con un gesto inocente.

-Incomodo, doloroso, aburrido.-recitaba Frederick con un gesto dramático, haciendo reír a Kathryn y Henry.-Pero valió la pena, muchacho. Lo hice por la mujer que amo, no quería verla sufrir por perder a su padre, cuando alguien te importa tanto como para sacrificarte para verla feliz es amor verdadero.-explico Frederick con un gesto relajado, ganándose una sonrisa de su esposa y provocando que Henry rodara los ojos cuando la rubia le planto un dulce beso en los labios.

-¡Hey! ¿Se olvidan que sigo aquí?-protesto Henry al negar con la cabeza, ambos adultos lo miraron algo sonrojados.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. Algún día cuando beses a Grace dejaras de sentir asco.-se burló Frederick revolviéndole el cabello con un gesto burlón, provocando que su esposa no contuviera la carcajada cuando Henry lo miro casi indignado.

-¿Que? ¡Yo no quiero besar a Grace!-se defendió Henry con un gesto marca Mills que después de tantos años de convivencia había copiado de su madre.

-¿Te gusta Grace? ¿La hija de Jefferson?-pregunto Kathryn incrédula, el chico negó con la cabeza totalmente sonrojado, confirmando las sospechas de la rubia.-Regina se morirá cuando lo sepa.-sonrió Kathryn arqueando las cejas.

-¡Ella no me gusta!-aclaro Henry con indignación dramatizada, deseando que sus mejillas no lo delataran.

-¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué te quedas mudo cuando la ves?-cuestiono Frederick cruzándose de brazos al mirar a Henry.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no me quedo...-Henry no pudo continuar, Frederick lo había tomado de los hombros para hacerlo girar y mirar al otro lado de la calle, en cuanto Henry vio a Grace saliendo de la tienda de dulces se quedó mudo, haciendo que los adultos rieran por lo bajo.

-Deberías ir a saludarla, Henry. Invítala a ir por un helado.-dijo Kathryn con un tono cómplice a su sobrino, quien la miro incrédulo.

-Acércate, muchacho, yo me encargo de que Kathryn me asegure que no te delatara con tu madre aún.-dijo Frederick dramatizando un gesto de burla, Kathryn se mordió la lengua para no reír levemente al ver a Henry cruzar la calle casi arrastrando los pies. La pareja observo a Henry y Grace comenzar a charlar al otro lado de la calle.

-Hola, Henry.-saludo Grace a Henry con una gran sonrisa, notando como el chico estaba nervioso.- ¿No han regresado tus padres de su viaje?-pregunto Grace para tratar de sacar a Henry de su nerviosismo.

-No, no, aún no.-respondió Henry después de un rato incomodo de silencio.-Estoy quedándome en casa de mis tías, Kathryn y Bella.-dijo Henry sonriendo nervioso y tratando de no tartamudear.

-Suena divertido, ellas me parecen agradables.-respondió Grace con una dulce sonrisa, la chica era linda y Henry no podía dejar de mirarla con timidez.-Me dio gusto verte Henry, pero tengo que irme. Adiós.-dijo Grace rápidamente antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a su padre que la esperaba fuera de Grannys. Henry la observo correr y regreso a donde estaban Kathryn y Frederick esperándolo.

-Eso fue triste, Henry.-dijo Frederick negando con la cabeza, fingiendo pesar, haciendo que Henry frunciera el ceño.-Deberías leer ese libro de cuentos de hadas, hay muchas historias de príncipes y princesas, tal vez puedas tomar un par de trucos para conquistar a Grace.-comento Frederick en complicidad con Henry, haciéndolo sonrojarse y reír por lo bajo.

-¡Frederick!-protesto Kathryn mirándolo fulminante, para diversión de Henry.-No le des ideas a Henry, Regina te asesinara por darle consejos de citas a su pequeño hijo.-se burló la rubia con un gesto irónico, Frederick y Henry se miraron fugazmente. El chico solo sonrió, le agradaba tener un tío como el, era el único en realidad, ya que el otro hombre en su vida era su padre y no era lo mismo platicar de citas con un padre que con un tío tan relajado como Frederick.

* * *

David estaba apoyado en el borde del Jolly Roger, con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre las nubes frente a él, deleitándose con el viento chocando contra su rostro. El príncipe estaba tratando de poner su mejor cara ante todos, de no verse triste o dolido, pero lo estaba. David sabía que Regina le había advertido que no se ilusionara pero no lo había podido evitar, por su mente habían llegado a pasar pensamientos acerca de lo que hubieran podido tener, aunque sonara muy romántico. David respiro profundo para despejar su mente y se giró para observar mejor el Jolly Roger, aunque una parte de él hubiera deseado no hacerlo, para evitar ver como Regina y Robín entraban al camarote principal tomados de la mano.

-Deberías dejar de verlos, se van a dar cuenta y eso sería incomodo, compañero.-la voz de Hook a su lado saco a David de sus pensamientos y lo obligo a dejar de ver a la pareja para mirar al pirata que lo observaba con un gesto bromista.

-No los estaba mirando a ellos, yo solo...miraba el barco.-se excusó David fingiendo inocencia, lamentándose por su estúpida excusa, el príncipe se cruzó de brazos para tratar de disimular su incomodidad.

-Tus puños siguen rojos de tanto que los apretabas.-señalo Hook con un gesto astuto, haciendo que David rodara los ojos y se diera media vuelta, apoyando sus codos en el borde del barco y mirando el cielo oscuro frente a ellos.

-Lo sé, sé que está mal, no debería sentir celos.-se lamentó David suspirando derrotado, Hook arqueo las cejas. El pirata seguía cruzado de brazos y mirando las velas del Jolly Roger, mientras que David bajaba la cabeza de espaldas a él.-No puedo evitarlo, siento celos y esto me está matando.-se quejó el rubio con frustración.

-Toma, bebe un poco para que te relajes.-dijo Hook sacando su fiel ron y tendiéndoselo a David, quien lo miro como si bromeara pero termino por darse vuelta y adoptar la misma posición que el pirata.

-¿Ron? No puedo beber para dejar de pensar en ella.-replico David mirándolo renuente, Hook se encogió de hombros y bebió un trago.-Soy un idiota por hacerte caso.-ironizo David tomando la botella y bebiendo un trago.

-Tienes que admitir que soy bastante genial.-se burló Hook tomando su ron de vuelta y dando otro sorbo con actitud despreocupada.

-¿De verdad has dejado de pensar en ella? ¿No sientes celos?-pregunto David con curiosidad, tomando el ron y bebiendo un trago. Hook arqueo las cejas y miro a David señalar el camarote principal.

-No, no podría olvidarme de ella aunque quisiera.-ironizo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, mirando su garfio relucir. David lo miro con interés.-Pase más de 28 años lejos de Regina, pensando en ella, y llegue a la conclusión de que está mucho mejor sin mí, yo no soy el indicado para ella.-dijo Hook con un toque de amargura en su voz.-Y si siento celos, pero no como tú, ya no. Durante 28 años supe que Regina no estaba sola, gracias a Cora supe de sus aventuras con Graham, ese cazador sí que se la pasaba bien.-bromeo Hook con cierta ironía.

-¿Dos villanos juntos? Quizá en el pasado, pero ahora han cambiado, ambos han demostrado que pueden ser héroes.-dijo David para reconfortarlo un poco, pero Hook gruño y frunció el ceño.

-No me llames héroe, los héroes son aburridos.-se quejó Hook casi infantilmente, haciendo que David arqueara las cejas.-Sin ofender.-se excusó Hook relajado, David sonrió levemente.

-Teniendo en cuenta que compartimos una hija hemos actuado con madurez.-dijo David riendo con sarcasmo, Hook lo miro con burla.-Algunas veces.-añadió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Compartimos una hija temporalmente, solo hasta saber con certeza quien es su padre. Yo no comparto a mis mujeres.-agrego Hook con una pose dramática, haciendo que David no pudiera evitar reírse.

-Por suerte, pirata.-asintió David con alivio.-Seria muy raro tener que compartir una hija con el hombre que salía con mi otra hija.-dijo el rubio con un gesto de escalofríos, haciendo que Hook arqueara la ceja.

-Eso sí sería raro, aunque últimamente he pensado que todos estamos emparentados de alguna retorcida forma.-dijo Hook con un gesto pensativo.-Lo mío con Emma es muy normal a comparación de otras relaciones que ha tenido, y sí, me refiero al mono volador.-se burló Hook con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que David frunciera el ceño.

-Le llevas a Emma más de 100 años, ya era raro, Hook.-aclaro David en su mejor pose de padre celoso y protector, haciendo que Hook riera divertido.

-Luzco muy atractivo para mi edad.-se halago el capitán sin remordimiento.-Pero si, debería fijarme en otra mujer, alguien que no sea una Salvadora o una Reina.-dijo el pirata con un gesto pícaro.

-¿Alguien no tan complicada?-pregunto David con un gesto cómplice, pero el pirata negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que me gustan los retos, y no hay uno mejor y más placentero que conquistar a una mujer complicada.-dijo Hook con un gesto de descaro, llevándose su ron a los labios y dando un largo trago. David lo miro incrédulo y negó con la cabeza, Hook le ofreció un poco más de ron y el rubio tardo un poco pero termino aceptando.

* * *

Regina y Robín habían permanecido unos momentos en silencio después del encuentro con David. La reina tenía planeado pasar la noche en el camarote con su hija, pero después de que Jazmín hubiera decidido que prefería admirar las estrellas pensó que podría estar sola. Robín estaba tenso, no podía evitar sentirse celoso de las miradas entre Regina y David, sentía que aún había algo y aunque sabía que no era así no podía evitar pensarlo. La reina desistió de intentar relajarlo y le dio un corto beso en los labios para después apartarse de el para irse al camarote, fue cuando el ladrón pareció reaccionar y la atrajo a él para sujetarla de la cintura y besarla intensamente. Regina sonrió levemente y con un simple gesto le indico que la siguiera al camarote, cuando ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta Regina lo hizo sentarse en la cama y lo observo de pie, cruzada de brazos.

-Estas tenso.-dijo Regina mirándolo fijamente, notando como el arquero estaba callado y con un gesto de pocos amigos poco usual en el.- ¿Te vas a poner así cada vez que nos topemos con David?-pregunto Regina sin tacto, directamente para evitar dar vueltas al tema.

-Perdóname si no me gusta ver cómo te mira y como lo miras a él.-gruño Robín rompiendo por fin el silencio en el que se había mantenido por varios minutos. Regina lo miro con resignación al ya conocer sus pensamientos y solo pudo torcer el gesto al verlo levantarse con un gesto de molestia.

-Estas celoso, Robín.-replico Regina con un gesto suave para no dejar que sus impulsos la controlaran.-Y lo entiendo, todo está muy reciente y sé que tomara tiempo acostumbrarnos a todo esto de nuevo, pero debes entender que no voy a evitarlo de por vida.-aclaro Regina con un gesto serio.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Robín sin pensarlo, mirándola acusadoramente.-Por lo que vi hace un rato, parece que el piensa lo mismo de ti y no quisiera dejarte ir.-gruño Robín destilando celos.-No me gusta cómo te ve, Regina.-se quejó el arquero totalmente tenso.

-No puedo hacer nada con eso, ladrón.-replico Regina comenzado a perder la paciencia que no dominaba muy bien.-No puedo evitar tener que hablar con él a veces porque es el abuelo de Henry, de mi hijo, por extraño que esto suene.-dijo la reina duramente, torciendo el gesto al ver los ojos destellantes de su ladrón.

-Que conveniente es para el.-siseo Robín con enojo, Regina lo miro incrédula y torció el gesto, recordando tener paciencia. Robín noto el gesto de pocos amigos de Regina y tuvo que respirar profundo antes de decir algo que le saliera caro.-Lo siento.-murmuro Robín dejándose caer en el colchón con un gesto de frustración.-No puedo evitar sentir celos, demonios.-se quejó el arquero torciendo el gesto.

-Yo sabía que esto sería así.-dijo Regina asintiendo.-Es normal que sientas celos, es pedirte demasiado que no lo sintieras, lo se.-acepto la morena con un gesto comprensivo, Robín la miro serio.-Pero tienes que aceptar que no voy a poder alejarme del todo de David, puedo evitarlo si, pero habrá veces que coincidiremos por Henry.-recordó la reina tomando asiento al lado del ladrón.

-Lo se.-asintió Robín con un tono renuente.-Pero tienes razón, todo es muy reciente, no puedo mirarlos a los dos sin imaginarme cosas que es mejor no mencionar.-gruño Robín con un gesto casi doloroso, Regina tenso el gesto.

-Eso nunca debió pasar, perdóname. Yo no debía, te lastime y no puedo dejar de pedirte perdón, pero si sientes que no puedes olvidarlo, si no puedes perdonarme creo que esto no va a funcionar.-murmuro Regina mirándolo seria, notando como Robín negaba con la cabeza y la tomaba de la mano.

-Yo te amo.-dijo Robín mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-Te amo, por eso no soporto pensar que tú puedas corresponderle a otro, sé que me elegiste a mí, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para tratar de controlar mis celos y todo estará bien.-prometió Robín llevando su mano al rostro de la reina y haciéndola acercarse más a él para poder abrazarla.

-Te amo, Robín.-susurro Regina entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.-Y si te elegí a ti fue por algo, no podría engañarte otra vez, yo no lo hare.-prometió Regina con una presión en el pecho al pensar en ello.

-Te creo.-asintió Robín acariciando su espalda con sus dedos.-Yo intentare no molestarme más, solo dame un poco de tiempo para dejar totalmente en el olvido ese asunto.-pidió Robín con una sonrisa suave, Regina lo miro y asintió.

-¿Te quedaras aquí?-pregunto Regina con una sutil sonrisa, había pensado en pasar la noche sola pero después de aquello había cambiado de opinión.-Jazmín no quiso compartir el camarote, prefirió las estrellas.-dijo Regina con un gesto irónico, haciendo que Robín arqueara las cejas con picardía.

-Conozco una buena manera de aliviar los celos, mi reina.-ironizo Robín besando los labios de Regina intensamente, mordiendo el labio inferior de la reina.-Porque hay unas cosas que solo tú y yo podemos hacer.-recordó Robín al oído de la morena, deslizando sus manos por su espalda para después tomarla de los hombros y tumbarla sobre la cama para poder ponerse encima de ella.

-¿Nunca has hecho el amor en un barco en los aires, verdad?-pregunto Regina con una sonrisa descarada y un gesto pícaro, haciendo que Robín negara con una sonrisa divertida antes de volver a sujetarla del cabello y besar sus labios intensamente. Robín no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besar el cuello de Regina con desesperación, sin importarle rasgar la vestimenta de su mujer. La reina no se quedó atrás, con movimientos agiles hizo que la camisa de Robín saliera volando y aterrizara en el piso bajo la cama, sintió estremecerse cuando Robín beso su vientre desnudo y continuo sus besos más arriba, llegando hasta sus labios, mientras una a una las prendas de ropa salían volando. Robín tomo sus muñecas y la aprisiono bajo el para poder admirar toda su anatomía, Regina hizo un movimiento de muñeca y puso cerrojo a la puerta del camarote, agradeciendo tener magia para poder silenciar todo el ruido que minutos después llenaría ese lugar y que por suerte nadie más en el barco iba a escuchar.

* * *

Ya era entrada la madrugada y casi todos estaban profundamente dormidos, incluyendo al capitán del barco, quien no pudo contra el cansancio y se quedó dormido en la silla cercana al timón. Gold era uno de los dos que seguía despierto, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del cielo y dejando que el silencio lo relajara, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran y se acomodaran. El Oscuro tenía un plan en mente y si todo salía bien podría llevarlo a cabo cuando se encargaran de Ingrid, sin mencionar que también debía terminar de arreglar su relación con su familia, Regina, Jazmín y Henry tenían que formar parte de su vida ahora. También pensó en Bella, la extrañaba, esa mujer cálida y dulce que se había colado en su corazón desde hace muchos años ahora era su esposa y tenía que buscar una manera de no perderla, de que lo perdonara totalmente después del incidente en la torre del reloj con el corazón de Hook. Si, Gold tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tenía pensado poner en marcha sus planes apenas pusiera un pie en Storybrooke.

-¿Sufres insomnio también?-pregunto Gold al sentir la presencia de alguien más detrás de él. Jazmín había estado sentada al otro extremo del barco, mirando al cielo sin mayor preocupación que perderse en las estrellas.-Deberías estar durmiendo.-dijo Gold al ver que la joven se había sobresaltado con su presencia y se levantaba del suelo para apartarse de él.

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo.-respondió Jazmín con cierta renuencia a acercarse al hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella.- ¿Que hace el Oscuro despierto en la madrugada?-pregunto la joven al estar junto a él y sin molestarse en mirarlo.

-¿Que no puedo querer pasar un poco de tiempo con mi nieta?-pregunto Gold con un filoso sarcasmo, haciendo que Jazmín arqueara las cejas y rodara los ojos con cierto fastidio. Gold sonrió para sí mismo al notarlo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo me va a tomar que comiences a hablarme por más de 10 segundos?-pregunto el Oscuro mirando a la joven con curiosidad, pero Jazmín no contesto, ni siquiera lo miro.

-¿De verdad esperas que te llame abuelo después de todo lo que has hecho?-pregunto Jazmín de un par de minutos de silencio en los que Gold creyó que no respondería.

-Te he dado tiempo para intentar meditar las cosas, querida. La última vez que hablamos te conté lo que querías saber, te conté la verdad.-recordó Gold mirándola serio y fijamente, la joven arqueo una ceja y lo miro renuente.

-Sí, lo hiciste y aunque es verdad que Cora mintió en muchas cosas, no lo hizo cuando dijo que tú habías manipulado todo para tu beneficio.-dijo Jazmín con dureza, Gold torció el gesto con molestia.

-Tienes buena memoria.-ironizo Gold con un tono amargo.-Dame algo de crédito, no sabía de ti, no sabía de tu madre, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera actuado así.-dijo Gold tratando de mantenerse en calma.-Si algo no hago es lastimar a la familia, puedes preguntarle a Regina, ella sabe que todo lo que hice fue para encontrar a mi hijo.-dijo Gold con dureza.

-Sí, eso lo se.-dijo Jazmín sorprendiéndolo un poco.-Todos han mencionado lo mismo, que hiciste todo para encontrar al padre de Henry.-dijo la joven con un gesto sincero.-Lamento lo que le sucedió.-dijo la princesa con tristeza, haciendo que Gold le agradeciera con un gesto silencioso.

-Yo lo lamento más, no haber podido salvarlo.-dijo Gold con amargura.-Pero no quiero hablar de eso, no me gusta.-añadió el Oscuro con una mueca irónica.- ¿Estas lista para llegar a Storybrooke?-pregunto Gold tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿No te cansaras de que te diga que no quiero llamarte abuelo?-pregunto Jazmín con un tono más suave y juguetón, Gold la miro con un gesto resignado y se encogió de hombros.

-He aprendido a tener paciencia. Regina y Baelfire no eran más fáciles que tú, me costó poder tener una relación decente con ellos, y con tu madre especialmente aún no sé si me ha perdonado del todo.-dijo Gold con un gesto relajado.

-Entonces, solo me tratas bien porque soy tu nieta.-señalo Jazmín con una mueca burlona, Gold frunció el ceño.- ¿También tienes buena relación con Henry?-pregunto Jazmín para intentar saber algo más.

-No tenemos mucha relación, he estado cerca por que es el hijo de Regina. Cuando supe que era hijo de Baelfire las cosas no cambiaron mucho, pero le tengo cariño. Supongo que también a él debo acercarme.-dijo Gold meditando sus relaciones en Storybrooke.

-Supongo que si no odiaba a la abuela Cora, no debería odiarte a ti.-dijo Jazmín con un gesto renuente, haciendo que Gold arqueara las cejas.-Dije supongo, no prometo abrazarte en un futuro cercano.-aclaro la joven con un gesto serio.

-Es más de lo que esperaba.-dijo Gold con un gesto conforme, la joven asintió.- ¿Crees que un día me perdonaras?-pregunto el Oscuro con curiosidad, la princesa lo miro y se encogió de hombros.-Deberías dormir un poco, el camarote es lo suficientemente grande para Regina y tu.-dijo Gold señalando el lugar, la joven se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, me gusta ver las estrellas.-dijo Jazmín mirando al cielo oscuro donde brillaban tenues algunas.-Me recuerdan a la tía Maléfica, desde que era niña me han gustado.-explico la joven sin mayor importancia.

-Maléfica era una hechicera interesante.-concedió Gold con un gesto indiferente, Jazmín rio levemente. Gold hizo un movimiento de muñeca y de inmediato apareció un par de cobijas y almohadas para la joven.

-Ella te odiaba.-recordó Jazmín mirándolo inocentemente, Gold sonrió con fastidio y asintió.

-No era la única, como Rumplestilskin gane muchos más enemigos de los que puedas imaginar, querida.-dijo Gold con una sonrisa burlona. Jazmín negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír. Gold arqueo una ceja al ver a la joven divertirse un poco, comenzaba a creer que Bella tenía razón cuando le había dicho que todo podría cambiar para mejor.

* * *

Regina estaba cómodamente acostada sobre el pecho de Robín, tenía el brazo del arquero bajo ella, como siempre dormían juntos, el abrazándola y ella pegada a el bajo las sabanas que los cubrían del frío. La reina podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Robín mientras estaba dormido, el silencio en el camarote le gustaba, le gustaba sentir su corazón latir tan cerca de ella. Lo amaba. Lo amaba sin duda, pero no entendía por que se sentía en una cuerda floja constantemente, como si temiera equivocarse, como si temiera haberse equivocado. Regina alzo la mirada y vio a su ladrón dormido como si nada le preocupara, inconscientemente se aferró más a él, deseando poder dormir tan placenteramente como él.

-Hueles a bosque.-murmuro Regina sonriendo levemente al llevar su mano al rostro del ladrón, quien ajeno a los pensamientos de su reina dormía. Regina había llegado a pensar en que él era su final feliz, hace pocos meses incluso habría dado todo por formar una familia con él, así lo habían hecho poco a poco con Roland y Henry, incluso llego a imaginarse tener un hijo con Robín, debido a varias insinuaciones del ladrón, que adoraba a los niños. Regina temía eso, siempre temió el momento en que Robín le pidiera tener familia juntos, no se sentía capaz, no después de tanto tiempo después de resignarse a jamás tener hijos, ella era feliz con Henry, después llego Roland junto a Robín y formaron una familia. Ahora estaba Jazmín, su hija, y el sueño que una vez tuvo cuando era joven de tener una gran familia podría cumplirse fácilmente, tenía todo para ser feliz. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que algo no estaba bien? Regina sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y adaptarse, acostumbrarse y que todo volviera a la normalidad. La reina cerró los ojos y escuchando el latir del corazón de su ladrón se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

* * *

-_Flashback_

_Jafar estaba en la habitación oculta dentro del palacio del Sultán, frente a él estaba el gran reloj de arena vacío. El hechicero tenía en sus manos el diamante azul que esperaba ser explotado con la magia de la joven princesa del reino, y la mirada de Jafar estaba fija en lo alto del reloj, imaginándose como sería el tener a Jazmín por fin cautiva dentro de él. Una nube de humo hizo que Jafar torciera el gesto y se girara para mirar a su invitada, había estado esperándola y por eso había permitido que pudiera llegar hasta esa habitación sin contratiempos._

_-Cora.-la llamo Jafar al ver a la Reina de Corazones mirándolo con seriedad.-Veo que has conseguido llegar sin problemas.-ironizo Jafar mirándola con curiosidad, aún no se decidía a confiar en Cora y en sus planes._

_-He venido para saber si cuento contigo para mis planes, ya te he dicho lo mucho que puedo ayudarte y los beneficios que obtendrías.-dijo Cora sin más preámbulo, directa y seria como siempre, haciendo que Jafar arqueara las cejas con interés._

_-Lo que no entiendo es por qué compartiría los beneficios contigo cuando puedo tener todo para mí.-dijo Jafar con malicia, algo le decía que Cora no era de fiar. La reina sonrió con descaro y se acercó un poco más al hechicero._

_-Porque ambos sabemos que sin mi tardarías años en lograr capturar a mi nieta.-sonrió Cora despreocupadamente, como si no tuviera ningún inconveniente en torturar a alguien que llevaba su propia sangre._

_-¿Pretendes que crea que lastimarías a tu nieta solo para ayudarme?-pregunto Jafar con burla, Cora torció el gesto sin disimulo y lo miro severamente._

_-Ya te he dicho lo que pretendo, quiero que cuando consigas el poder que necesitas me hagas un favor y crees un pequeño portal a un lugar en especial.-siseo Cora mirándolo fijamente, Jafar rodo los ojos._

_-Sí, ese lugar misterioso al que solo alguien muy poderoso puede llegar.-dijo Jafar con un tono sarcástico y un gesto de manos.- ¿Por qué debería confiarme de ti? ¿Cómo sé que no terminaras traicionándome?-pregunto Jafar mirando a Cora astutamente, acercándose a ella como si se tratara de una serpiente acechando su presa._

_-Yo podría pensar lo mismo de ti, Jafar.-replico Cora sin reaccionar a la cercanía del hechicero, ignorando su desconfianza.- ¿Cómo sé que respetaras nuestro acuerdo?-pregunto Cora girándose y quedando de frente a Jafar._

_-Supongo que ambos tenemos nuestras reservas.-murmuro Jafar con un gesto descarado._

_-Estoy dispuesta a confiar en ti.-dijo Cora con un gesto de fingida tranquilidad.-Y por eso te daré este pequeño obsequio como muestra de mi buena voluntad.-añadió la Reina de Corazones apareciendo en su mano un libro de portada negro y hojas viejas, mirando con una amplia sonrisa a Jafar._

_-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Jafar con cierta desconfianza ante su acompañante, pero Cora arqueo las cejas como si nada y le tendió el libro para que lo tomara. Jafar dudo pero termino haciéndolo y lo abrió para ver de qué se trataba, bajo la mirada complacida de Cora._

_-¿Has escuchado hablar de Morgana?-pregunto Cora como si nada, caminando por la habitación fingiendo desinterés. Jafar alzo la mirada de inmediato y la miro como si estuviera jugando.-Por tu reacción veo que si.-rio Cora con sarcasmo, Jafar la miro con interés renovado._

_-Todos los que practicamos magia oscura sabemos de ella, Cora.-dijo Jafar mirándola con intriga._

_-Ese libro es el de Morgana, estoy segura que conoces las leyendas que lo rodean y lo mucho que vale.-dijo Cora señalando el libro antiguo en manos de Jafar, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y de inmediato devolvió la vista al libro, pasando las hojas con interés.-Tómalo como una garantía de que no te traicionare, si lo hago estoy segura que ahí encontraras más de un hechizo para castigarme.-se burló Cora con despreocupación._

_-Con una muestra de buena voluntad como esta... ¿Cómo podría negarte algo?-pregunto Jafar con un destello de ambición en los ojos, haciendo que Cora sonriera ampliamente al haber cumplido su cometido. La reina de corazones sabía que frente a ese libro Jafar no iba a hacer preguntas y mucho menos se atrevería a traicionarla._

_-Ese libro es muy codiciado, si yo fuera tú me aseguraría de que nadie supiera que lo tengo y lo ocultaría en un lugar seguro.-dijo Cora con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Jafar esbozara una amplia sonrisa de maldad._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Regina se había levantado primero que Robín, lo cual no le sorprendió y le provoco una sonrisa al pensar en cuantas veces había sido en Storybrooke, ella levantándose primero y el arquero rogando por unos minutos más de sueño. La reina deposito un suave beso en los labios del ladrón y después de ponerse su bata salió del camarote para observar el amanecer. Regina cerró la puerta del camarote con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, el silencio era total en el Jolly Roger, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que no era la única que estaba despierta. La reina trago saliva al ver que David estaba en el borde del barco, admirando la vista. Regina tuvo el instinto de marcharse y evitar algo incómodo, pero fue tarde, el príncipe ya se había girado al sentir la presencia de alguien, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran y ninguno pudiera huir sin ser visto.

-Buenos días. Creí que todos estaban dormidos.-saludo Regina con un poco de incomodidad al no saber cómo tratar al rubio, quien lucía inexpresivo desde su lugar. La alcaldesa dio un par de pasos hacia el cuándo lo vio girarse para devolver su mirada al cielo que comenzaba a cambiar su color.

-Así es, yo no podía dormir y le dije a Hook que descansara y yo me quedaba despierto por si acaso.-explico David suspirando sin mirar a la morena, quien ya estaba al lado de David, separados por una distancia prudente. David se estaba esforzando por no mirarla, porque si lo hacia sentiría deseos de acercarse y no estaba seguro de resistirse.

-Creo que volveré al camarote, yo no quiero incomodarte.-se excusó Regina con toda la intención de huir de ahí antes de que sucediera algo que lamentarían ambos. David la observo girarse para marcharse y tardo unos cuantos segundos para detenerla.

-No tienes que irte, Regina.-le dijo David girándose y observándola detenerse.-Yo debería intentar dormir algo, así que puedes quedarte sin problema.-dijo el príncipe forzando una sonrisa, antes de dar un par de pasos para marcharse. Cuando David le dio la espalda para marcharse Regina se encamino al borde del barco.- ¿Así será ahora?-cuestiono David girándose de nuevo para mirarla, con un gesto confuso.

-¿Disculpa?-replico Regina girándose para poder mirarlo. David asintió y con un par de pasos rápidos y largos llego hasta donde estaba ella, dejando un espacio entre ambos prudente, recordándose que debía mantener una distancia entre ellos.

-Solo me preguntaba si ahora así serán las cosas.-dijo David señalándola a ella y luego a si mismo.-Sin poder estar más de 2 minutos en el mismo lugar, siempre evitándonos y sintiéndonos con miedo de acercarnos de mas.-explico el rubio con un gesto de no agradarle la idea.

-No, no creo que no sería lógico.-replico Regina con un gesto frio, agradeciendo tantos años de usar la máscara inexpresiva de Reina Malvada para ocultar sus pensamientos reales.-Tu y yo tendremos que encontrarnos alguna vez por Henry.-dijo la reina encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

-Pero sería lo mejor.-dijo David con un gesto irónico, mirando a Regina fijamente a los ojos. David la conocía desde hace tiempo suficiente para saber cuándo estaba aparentando no sentir nada.

-Si es lo mejor para ti, yo no pondré ninguna objeción.-dijo Regina en su mejor pose de alcaldesa, como si se tratara de un acuerdo que estaba tratando con alguna otra persona y no con David Nolan, no con el hombre que la confundía tanto.

-Tal vez si sea lo mejor para mi.-dijo David tragando saliva.-Debería alejarme de ti por un buen rato, así no te causaría problemas con Robín y yo intentaría olvidar ciertas cosas y sencillamente seguir adelante.-añadió el príncipe con un gesto serio y pensativo, Regina arqueo las cejas con interés.

-¿Seguir adelante?-pregunto Regina como si no entendiera que significaba, David asintió. Ambos habían acortado la distancia entre ellos, pero para evitar tentaciones estaban apoyados en el borde del barco, ambos mirando las nubes.- ¿Te refieres a salir con otra mujer?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de lo más indiferente, David arqueo las cejas.

-No, no creo que pudiera hacerlo aún, no tan pronto.-dijo David inocentemente, sin darse cuenta del gesto que había puesto Regina, quien no pudo evitar pensar que eso solo significaba que llegado a algún punto él iba a salir con alguien más y que eso no debía importarle en lo más mínimo.-Me refería a que conseguir donde vivir yo solo me tomara un poco de tiempo y que eso junto con el trabajo en la comisaria me ayudara a tener la mente ocupada.-se explicó David encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, yo pondría en duda eso.-dijo Regina con un gesto malicioso al verlo distraído.-El pequeño porcentaje de cerebro que tienes no es suficiente para hacer tantas cosas a la vez, y una mudanza es algo que lleva tiempo y trabajo.-dijo Regina poniendo toda su atención a sus uñas, como si no hubiera dicho nada. David la miro totalmente incrédulo, mirándola matadoramente ante su insulto tan sutil.

-¿Cómo es que siempre encuentras la oportunidad para insultarme?-pregunto David con un gesto incrédulo, mirándola con disgusto. Regina arqueo una ceja y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa descarada.

-Eres el Príncipe Charming y yo la Reina Malvada.-dijo Regina como toda explicación, acompañado de un gesto arrogante que hizo que David frunciera el ceño y negara con la cabeza.

-Debí recordar que eras la Reina Malvada cuando pensé en vivir bajo el mismo techo contigo y formar una familia.-dijo David sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.-Seguramente pondrías veneno en mi cena, solo por diversión.-se burló el príncipe con un gesto malicioso.

-Solo si el veneno está dentro de una manzana, me gusta pensar que será poético.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo que David negara con la cabeza.- ¿Tu realmente pensaste en eso?-pregunto la morena sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

-Sí, supongo que si, por un segundo.-dijo David después de guardar silencio por un momento, Regina arqueo las cejas.-Quiero decir, no seriamos solo tú y yo...Están Henry y Neal, Emma esta grande y no creo que aceptara vivir con nosotros.-dijo David para suavizar el ambiente, en un tono bromista, pero Regina intuía que eso no era todo el panorama que había imaginado.

-Bueno, supongo que aún puedes tener una casa para todos ellos.-dijo Regina tratando de no titubear y sentirse incómoda.

-Sí, supongo que será divertido.-asintió David con una sonrisa.-Igual que tú y Robín están formando una familia con Henry y Roland.-dijo el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros, Regina sonrió un poco forzada y asintió.

-Creo que deberías dormir un poco, Charming.-dijo Regina con un tono irónico.-Luces fatal, comienzas a merecer otro nombre.-se burló la reina con un gesto de fingida preocupación, haciendo que David rodara los ojos.

-Gracias, Majestad. Me alegra que se preocupe por mi bienestar.-dijo David con un gesto burlón. El rubio le dedico una sonrisa irónica antes de darse vuelta y encaminarse a dormir por lo menos un par de horas, mientras que Regina devolvió su atención a la hermosa vista que tenía delante de ella.

* * *

Bella estaba en la biblioteca trabajando, amaba ese trabajo, estar rodeada de libros era el mejor trabajo para ella. La castaña llevaba ahí desde la mañana y ya casi era hora de marcharse, pero antes tenía que acomodar un par de libros nuevos en los estantes indicados así que tomo la caja de libros nuevos y los llevo hasta la mesa que tenía en la biblioteca cerca de los estantes. Bella abrió la caja con cuidado y saco los libros poniéndolos en la mesa, revisando los títulos por si encontraba alguno que quisiera leer en casa. La castaña tomo un par de libros y los acomodo en las estanterías indicadas, así lo hizo con todos los libros hasta que le quedo solo uno por acomodar. Bella miro el reloj y vio que ya había acabado su horario, tomo el último libro y lo llevo a una de las estanterías del fondo con la intención de dejarlo ahí, pero algo la hizo detenerse al dejar el libro en una de los estantes más altos.

-¿Y esto que hace aquí?-se preguntó Bella en un susurro al ver que en la estantería del medio había una pequeña taza rota. La castaña arqueo las cejas al ver la taza blanca y miro a su alrededor por si alguien la había olvidado ahí.- ¿Quién te habrá dejado aquí?-pregunto la castaña con un gesto burlón y tomo la taza, pero al hacerlo sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por todo el cuerpo, desconcertándola y haciendo que casi dejara caer la taza de porcelana. Bella frunció el ceño un poco confuso y la miro detenidamente, pasando sus dedos por sus bordes y deteniéndose en la pequeña parte rota de la taza, Bella arqueo una ceja y se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia. Ella se dirigió al mostrador y tomo sus cosas para marcharse de ahí, estuvo a punto de dejar la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa de la biblioteca por si alguien iba a reclamarla pero le pareció ilógico que alguien llevara ese objeto a la biblioteca, así que sin saber muy bien porque la llevo consigo. Bella salió de la biblioteca camino a su casa, donde dejaría la taza rota sobre un mueble para poder mirarla de vez en cuando, esa taza era especial pero no sabía por qué.

* * *

Al caer la tarde todos en el Jolly Roger estaban reunidos en cubierta, hablando sobre las acciones que tomarían apenas llegaran a Storybrooke. Gold y Regina eran los más interesados en hacer sufrir a Ingrid haciendo uso de su magia, mientras que David, Robín y Hook también estaban tratando de ayudar en lo que pudieran. Jazmín y Zelena estaban ahí también, la pelirroja al lado de su hermana y lejos de Gold, mientras que la joven princesa estaba al lado de su madre y de Gold.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Emma saliendo a cubierta con un gesto curioso, habitual en ella. Las miradas de todos los demás recayeron en la rubia por solo unos segundos antes de devolver la atención a su charla.

-Estamos discutiendo sobre lo que haremos con Ingrid.-dijo Regina sin molestarse en mirarla cuando la rubia llego al lado de su padre.-Tenemos que detenerla antes de que haga lo que sea que esté pensando.-dijo la morena con un gesto irónico.

-Ingrid quería que encontraras a Jazmín, necesitaba su corazón para lanzar un hechizo que haría que todos nos matáramos.-dijo Gold con un gesto severo, haciendo que todos se preocuparan un poco. La mano de Regina se aferró a la de su hija por instinto.

-Eso no sucederá, no lo vamos a permitir.-dijo David con el semblante endurecido, mirando a la princesa al lado de Regina. El rubio la miro y la joven le dedico un gesto agradecido.

-Claro que no, de ninguna manera podemos permitir que ella se acerque a Jazmín.-dijo Robín con un gesto serio, mirando a la joven para reconfortarla, si había algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo era en eso.

-Por favor, tenemos a bordo a la Reina Malvada y al Oscuro.-dijo Hook señalándolos respectivamente, ignorando los gestos asesinos de ambos al ser llamados así frente a la princesa.-Y gustosamente podría ofrecer mi garfio para ser usado contra la Reina de las Nieves.-dijo Hook con un gesto malicioso que hizo que Jazmín sonriera levemente.

-Hook tiene razón.-dijo Emma asintiendo.-Yo tengo magia también, quizá no sepa cómo manejarla aún pero podría ayudar en algo.-dijo la rubia con toda la disposición de hacerlo.

-Y si dejaran de ser tan desconfiados podrían sumar a la Bruja Malvada al equipo.-recordó Zelena alzando su muñeca para mostrar el brazalete, añadiendo un gesto de protesta y disgusto.

-Sabemos que es lo que quiere Ingrid y no pienso dejar que lo consiga, eso ya es algo.-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas ante los pensamientos poco agradables de lo que podría sucederle a Ingrid.

-¿Por qué esa mujer quiere específicamente mi corazón? Ni siquiera me conoce.-dijo Jazmín con una mueca infantil al no comprender.

-Es un asunto de ingredientes para un hechizo que no entiendo aún.-dijo Emma con un gesto confuso, haciendo que Regina y Gold rodaran los ojos al preguntarse cómo era posible que esa mujer fuera la Salvadora.

-Se trata de una especie de profecía, cariño.-dijo Regina recordando el primer encuentro con Ingrid que había desatado toda esa aventura. Jazmín arqueo una ceja aún sin entender mucho más.

-Ingrid creía que tus serias quien terminaría con la maldición que hay en el límite de Storybrooke.-dijo David señalando a la joven, quien asintió al asimilar la respuesta.

-No te preocupes mucho por entender, Jazmín. No hace falta porque no dejaremos que ella se acerque a ti.-dijo Robín con un gesto cálido hacia la joven, quien tuvo que admitir que aquello no sonaba nada mal.

-El ladrón tiene razón, querida.-dijo Gold con un gesto hacia Jazmín.-La heladera no te podrá tocar, así tenga que derretirla yo mismo, así que relájate y deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de ella.-dijo Gold con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que todos comprendieran sus intenciones de apartar a la joven para poder dar detalles nada inocentes acerca de sus planes.

-Odio decirlo pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el cocodrilo.-dijo Hook con un gesto que destilaba ironía, Regina sonrió de igual manera que Hook, no hacía falta leer la mente del pirata para saber que sus planes implicaban sangre y gritos seguramente.

-¿Por qué no vas al camarote un momento, cariño?-propuso Regina tratando de ocultar sus intenciones y dedicándole una sonrisa dulce que contrastaba con sus pensamientos oscuros. Jazmín no tuvo que preguntar o decir algo más, las miradas serias de todos le hicieron asentir sin dudar y marcharse al camarote para dejar a los adultos a solas.

-La pequeña princesa se ha marchado, supongo que ahora si nos dirán lo que tienen pensado hacerle a Ingrid.-dijo Emma con un gesto curioso dirigido a Regina y Gold, quienes no ocultaron sus gestos de malicia.

-Esa sonrisa la conozco.-dijo David arqueando las cejas y negando con la cabeza al mirar a Regina, quien solo sonrió aún más.-Esa sonrisa es de la Reina Malvada y presiento que no tienes en mente capturar a Ingrid y encerrarla.-dijo el rubio sin necesidad de preguntar.

-Por supuesto que planeo capturar a esa loca de los helados, pero no prometo no disfrutar de su sufrimiento cuando la tenga en mis manos.-dijo Regina con un gesto frio y duro, haciendo que todos a excepción de Gold torcieran los gestos.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Ingrid no debe salirse con la suya.-dijo Robín mirando a todos con un gesto conciliador.-Pero no sé si debamos matarla, no somos asesinos.-dijo el arquero sacando a relucir su código de honor.

-Corrección, ladrón. La mitad de nosotros no son asesinos, por otra parte...Hacemos algunos villanos con un poco más de experiencia en asuntos violentos.-dijo Gold señalando a Regina, Hook y Zelena.-Yo no suelo perdonar a mis enemigos como seguro recuerdas de tu visita delictiva a mi castillo.-ironizo Gold con una mirada severa.

-¿Entonces pretenden atrapar a Ingrid para torturarla hasta cansarse?-pregunto Zelena con un destello burlón en los ojos, ganándose las miradas resignadas de más de uno.-No digo que me oponga, me parece divertido. Pero lo más difícil seria hacer que Ingrid cayera en una trampa, la mujer ha vivido en Storybrooke por mucho tiempo y los conoce, creo que puede adelantarse a sus movimientos.-dijo Zelena con un tono irónico.

-Ya que mi querida hermana esta tan interesada en participar en esto, vamos a dejar que lo haga.-dijo Regina con un gesto malicioso que hizo que Zelena se arrepintiera de hablar.-Ella te regreso a la vida, supongo que de alguna forma espera lealtad de tu parte, así que te usaremos de carnada para acercarnos a esa maldita loca.-dijo Regina con un gesto irónico.

-No es mala idea.-dijo Gold meditándolo.-Podemos controlar a Zelena con el brazalete puesto, sin magia podemos asegurarnos de que no nos juegue una mala pasada.-dijo Gold mirando a la pelirroja con severidad. Los héroes comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo en los detalles de su plan, o al menos a intentar idear un plan que pudiera funcionar para derrotar a Ingrid.

* * *

Regina y Robín estaban en el camarote del Jolly Roger. El arquero estaba sentado al final de la cama observando como Regina caminaba de un lado a otro en silencio y con un gesto serio. Robín no necesitaba preguntarle nada para saber que estaba preocupada e inquieta por la seguridad de sus hijos, nada le afectaba a Regina tanto como la seguridad de ellos y podía comprenderla perfectamente, sobre todo porque a él le sucedía lo mismo. La reina dejo de darle más vueltas al asunto y se dejó caer al lado de Robín, quien no tardo en pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros y hacer que se apoyara sobre su hombro.

-Todo saldrá bien, cariño.-prometió Robín confiando en que entre todos podrían asegurarse de acabar con Ingrid. Regina asintió y cerró los ojos un momento, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su ladrón, sintiendo como se relajaba un poco al sentir los dedos de Robín acariciando su espalda y jugar con su cabello.

-Eso lo sé, no pienso dejar que Ingrid le arranque el corazón a mi hija o que lastime a Roland o Henry.-dijo Regina con un gesto arrogante, haciendo que Robín sonriera levemente al estar acostumbrado a su acido humor.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy preocupado por ellos.-dijo Robín besando la frente de su reina, quien suspiro y después de un par de segundos de silencio Regina se levantó de la cama y se giró para mirar a Robín.

-Hay algo que no me gusta en esto, Robín. Siento que hay algo que falta, que no sabemos.-decía Regina con un gesto de frustración.

-Mañana estaremos en Storybrooke y la Reina de las Nieves será cosa del pasado.-dijo Robín levantándose y abrazándola para calmarla un poco, aunque conocía lo terca que podía llegar a ser la reina.

-Ese es el problema, que todo eso suena demasiado sencillo.-se quejó Regina después de besar cortamente los labios de Robín y soltarse de su abrazo, dejando al arquero con un gesto resignado.-No creo que después de tanto trabajo que se tomó Ingrid sea tan sencillo acabar con ella.-medito Regina con algo de duda.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Robín mirando a Regina cruzado de brazos.- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte?-pregunto el arquero dispuesto a seguir a su novia en cualquier locura que estuviera pensando.

-No hare nada, por ahora.-aclaro Regina acercándose a él y enredando sus brazos en su cuello para besar sus labios suavemente.-Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco y a ver a Jazmín un momento, tu metete a la cama y yo volveré antes de que lo notes.-prometió Regina con un gesto extrañamente inocente y suave.

-A veces me da más miedo verte tranquila que pensar que eres la Reina Malvada.-ironizo Robín al soltar la mano de Regina, escuchando sus risas sarcásticas al salir del camarote y cerrar la puerta. Robín negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y decidió esperarla, aún tenían una noche antes de que Ingrid les complicara las vidas.

* * *

Emma y Jazmín estaban cómodamente sentadas en el suelo del barco, riendo a carcajadas por alguna broma que la rubia compartía con la princesa. La Salvadora había encontrado refrescante el hecho de tener alguien con quien hablar que no tuviera expectativa en ella más haya de compartir una buena charla por entretenimiento. Jazmín se divertía al platicar con Emma, escuchaba sus historias y compartían opiniones de forma natural, quizá porque la rubia tenía una mente más infantil de lo que quisiera admitir.

-Espero que no estés corrompiendo el correcto lenguaje de mi hija, Swan.-intervino Regina al aparecer frente a ambas mujeres con un gesto dedicado a la rubia, quien arqueando las cejas y con una sonrisa maliciosa se levantó del suelo sin ninguna gracia.

-Majestad, me ofende con sus acusaciones.-ironizo Emma con un gesto dramatizado.- ¿Me crees capaz de enseñarle a tu princesita el uso de expresiones mucho más divertidas?-pregunto Emma señalándose a si misma con un gesto que destilaba ironía.

-Siempre creí que la hija de Blanca Nieves sería una combinación irritante entre dulzura, inocencia y bondad.-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza y mirando a Emma con malicia.-Pero el resultado ha sido mucho peor, resultaste todo lo contrario.-espeto Regina con un gesto arrogante, haciendo que Emma riera fingiendo haber escuchado un halago.

-En el fondo me adoras, Regina.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia y burla, haciendo que Regina rodara los ojos.-Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, hasta tu hija lo sabe.-dijo Emma señalando a la joven que trataba de contener la risa.

-Lo que todos sabemos es que cada día tengo que hacer uso de mi paciencia para que Henry no pierda a una de sus dos madres.-replico Regina con un gesto sarcástico y arrogante, haciendo que Emma frunciera el ceño.-Como sea, solo necesito hablar un momento con mi hija.-señalo la reina con una sonrisa a la joven, quien miro a Emma fugazmente. La rubia se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no sabía de qué se trataba y se volvió a sentar en el suelo del barco. Regina y Jazmín se apartaron un par de metros para poder hablar a solas.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad, pero Regina negó con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero tomar un par de precauciones, mi amor.-dijo Regina con una sonrisa cálida hacia ella.-Te prometo que no sentirás dolor y será muy rápido.-prometió la reina alzando su mano en dirección al pecho de su hija, comenzando a desprender pequeños rayos dorados.-Esto es para que nadie toque tu corazón, es para que estés protegida.-dijo Regina al notar que Jazmín torcía el gesto un poco ante el ardor del hechizo.

-Gracias, mamá.-sonrió Jazmín cuando Regina bajo su mano, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando la princesa la rodeo con un abrazo. La reina acaricio sus cabellos con ternura y la estrecho aún más contra ella. Regina le dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarla marcharse con Emma, la observo sonreír y platicar despreocupada con la rubia, para después regresar al camarote con Robín y darle una recompensa bastante placentera y larga por haberla esperado.

* * *

El viaje transcurrió lento y sin más problemas que cando viajaban hacia Agrabah, a todos les alivio que el camino de regreso fuera mucho más placentero, aunque la tensión se hacía presente en ciertos momentos. El último día de viaje era una bocanada de aire fresco para todos, quienes ya no veían la hora de poner desembarcar y caminar sobre tierra firme. El día era bastante agradable y todos estaban en cubierta, admirando las nubes.

-¿Ya todos están listos? Llegaremos dentro de poco tiempo.-dijo Hook con gusto, saltando los escalones que lo separaban de los demás, quienes estaban agrupados en cubierta esperando el momento de poder liberarse de estar en el barco.

-Ya era hora, Hook.-dijo Emma bufando con aburrimiento, mirando al pirata que se había puesto al lado de ella con un gesto relajado.-No te ofendas, pero esto de navegar no es lo mío.-dijo la rubia con un gesto de aburrimiento, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me ofendo, amor. Yo también ya deseo pisar tierra firme, mi ron se agotó desde ayer.-se quejó Hook con un gesto de falsa tristeza, haciendo reír a Emma. La rubia estaba apoyada en el hombro de su padre mientras charlaba cómodamente con Jazmín al lado de ella. David también deseaba llegar cuanto antes a Storybrooke para comenzar a tomar distancia de cierta pareja.

-Siempre pensando en ron, pirata, no es una sorpresa.-ironizo Zelena cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa descarada, ganándose una mirada asesina de Hook. Regina estaba al lado de su hermana, y a su otra espalda estaba Robín. El ladrón tenía su mano entrelazada con la de la reina, abrazándola por detrás y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la morena con un gesto de aburrimiento, entreteniéndose por ratos al fastidiar a Regina dejando cortos besos en su cuello.

-Yo solo quiero poder separarme de tantos héroes, siempre he pensado que trabajo mejor solo.-dijo Gold apareciendo con un gesto serio y malicioso, tomando lugar al lado de Jazmín y Emma, quienes dejaron de intercambiar palabras y risas.

-Bueno, yo solo deseo ver a Neal.-dijo David encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa relajada, ocultando los otros motivos por los que deseaba poder salir del Jolly Roger. Emma bostezo y se apoyó en su padre, en un gesto despreocupado.

-Puedo entender eso, yo también quiero abrazar a mi hijo, de hecho ha sido muy fácil acostumbrarse a tener dos chicos en lugar de uno.-dijo Robín con una sonrisa cálida de inocencia, apoyado en el hombro de la reina.

-Seguro que Henry y Roland piensan lo mismo, esos dos se llevan muy bien.-dijo Regina rodando los ojos con una sonrisa al pensar en ellos.-Emma ha sido víctima de sus juegos.-recordó Regina con un gesto malicioso que hizo a la rubia bufar al recordar que una flecha de juguete había dañado una de sus chaquetas preferidas y que después de tener que rogarle a la reina por ayuda y soportar las risas de Regina, la reina se apiado de ella y con un hechizo arreglo su preciada prenda.

-Yo solo quiero comer una hamburguesa.-dijo Emma con un gesto de estar muriendo de aburrimiento.-Debo llevarte a que las pruebes, niña, seguramente a ti si te gustaran y no como a tu madre que solo parece comer ensaladas.-se burló la Salvadora devolviéndole la puntada a Regina, quien rodo los ojos para diversión de todos los demás.

-Cuando lleguemos a ese lugar yo quiero intentar buscar a Maléfica.-dijo Jazmín sin saber que sus palabras iban a causar tensión en todos.-Sé que no saben dónde está, pero con un hechizo adecuado tal vez yo pueda encontrarla, sería complicado pero puedo intentarlo.-dijo la joven pensando que la incomodidad de todos se debía a eso.

-Eso no es necesario, niña. Saber dónde está Maléfica no es el problema.-dijo Emma sin pensarlo, haciendo que Regina y Gold torcieran los gestos de inmediato. Jazmín miro a la Salvadora confusa, mientras que Hook, Robín y David solo pudieron guardar silencio.-Lo que quiero decir es que no es tan sencillo.-dijo Emma al notar que había hablado de más.

-¡Señorita Swan!-intervino Gold con un tono neutro para evitar que Emma continuara hablando, haciendo que Regina negara con la cabeza y que la rubia instintivamente se ocultara detrás de David. Jazmín no tuvo que preguntar algo más para saber que algo sucedía y no querían que se enterara. Zelena comenzaba a inquietarse, temiendo que el momento que no quería había llegado.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Jazmín después de mirar a todos y notar que ninguno tenía la mínima intención de hablar.- ¿Por qué no es necesario saber dónde está Maléfica?-cuestiono Jazmín mirando directamente a Regina, quien después de darle a Emma una mirada asesina se concentró en acercarse a su hija.

-Cariño, Maléfica no puede ser encontrada por un hechizo como tú quieres, no puedes hablar con ella mediante la magia.-dijo Regina tratando de no sonar muy cruel, Jazmín comenzaba a darse una idea del destino de la hechicera.

-Lo que tu madre no se atreve a decirte es que Maléfica está muerta.-soltó Gold sin darle más vueltas, ganándose la mirada asesina de Regina. Jazmín sintió un golpe en el pecho, no quería creer que fuera así. Zelena torció el gesto y tuvo el impulso de correr a ocultarse antes de que ella fuera la siguiente en morir.

-¡Gold! No tenías que decirlo así.-reprocho David mirándolo de mala gana, sintiéndose mal por ver el gesto de tristeza que tenía la joven princesa. Robín también había bajado la mirada ante su reacción y Hook torció el gesto ante el poco tacto con el que había escuchado la noticia la princesa.

-Lo lamento, Jazmín.-dijo Robín con suavidad, tratando de interceder cuando Jazmín retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de la alcaldesa.-Regina quería decírtelo cuando llegáramos a Storybrooke.-menciono el arquero desde su sitio, Jazmín tenía los ojos vidriosos y solo pudo mirar a la pelirroja.

-¡¿La mataste?!-pregunto Jazmín mirando a Zelena duramente, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias y haciendo que la pelirroja torciera el gesto al ver que las miradas recaían en ella.- ¿Tú la mataste?-volvió a preguntar la joven mirando a Zelena, desconcertando a los demás.

-¿Como? ¿Por qué Zelena habría de matar a Maléfica?-cuestiono Hook sin entender nada, haciendo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos los demás. Zelena arqueo las cejas y después de tragar saliva decidió que ya era hora de comenzar a hablar.

-Pregúntenle a ella.-sentencio Jazmín señalando a la pelirroja que continuaba en silencio. Regina miro a su hermana esperando una explicación, igual que todos los demás miraban a Zelena con intriga.

-Traidora.-murmuro Zelena mirando a su sobrina con seriedad, pero la joven no se inmuto. Gold arqueo las cejas un poco más interesado en esa interacción.-Tu dijiste que no hablarías de...-Zelena tuvo que callarse cuando la joven volvió a hablar.

-Eso fue antes de saber que ella había muerto.-replico Jazmín duramente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero aún no caían lágrimas. Regina frunció el ceño al no comprender, mientras que Emma miro a David confusa.

-Yo no la mate, mocosa.-dijo Zelena mirando a Jazmín a los ojos, convenciéndola de la verdad.-Yo solo la envié de vuelta a su castillo, no la asesine.-aclaro la pelirroja tensa, Jazmín sentía que su corazón latía más rápido. Regina y Gold intercambiaron miradas fugaces, mientras que Robín y Hook se habían apartado un poco a donde estaban David y Emma.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le paso a Maléfica?-pregunto Jazmín con un gesto confuso, mirando a Regina con intriga. La reina suspiro y miro a Emma con regaño, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior.

-La señorita Swan se encargó de Maléfica hace un tiempo.-dijo Gold sin más tacto, mirando a Jazmín con seriedad. La princesa miro a Emma con sorpresa, incrédula ante las palabras de su abuelo. David, Robín y Hook torcieron los gestos al darse cuenta que esto parecía no acabar.

-¡Hey! Para ser justos ustedes dos me mandaron a matar a un dragón.-dijo Emma en su defensa, mirando a Jazmín con disculpa.-Yo no tenía idea de nada, ni siquiera sabía quién era Maléfica.-se excusó Emma con inocencia y casi tartamudeando.

-Es verdad.-dijo David sin más que hacer.-Emma lo hizo para salvar a Henry. Gold había puesto dentro del dragón un huevo que contenía una poción o algo así, el punto es que Gold manipulo las cosas para que Emma enfrentara a Maléfica, así que no es su culpa.-aclaro David suspirando después de explicarse, Jazmín trataba de procesar la información obtenida. Regina seguía con la mirada fija en su hermana, quien lucía nerviosa.

-¿Qué demonios estas ocultando Zelena?-pregunto Regina siseando y mirando a su hermana con tanta dureza que la pelirroja sintió algo de miedo. Jazmín también noto lo sería que estaba su madre y tuvo que reconocer que compadecía a su tía por lo que fuera que le pasara.

-Yo...Yo fui quien puso a Jazmín en el reloj de arena.-confeso Zelena con la voz titubeante, arrepintiéndose al ver como los ojos de Regina comenzaban a destellar de furia. La joven princesa torció el gesto al ver como su madre apretaba los puños y como Gold tensaba la mandíbula dándole un aspecto aún más intimidante.

-¡¿Que?!-gritaron Robín, Hook y David al mismo tiempo, con los gestos endurecidos dirigidos a Zelena, quien solo pudo torcer el gesto. Emma abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y tuvo que salir del trance rápido para poder intervenir antes de que se armara una masacre en el barco. Gold dio un par de pasos a donde estaban Regina y Zelena.

-¿Que tú le hiciste que cosa a mi hija?-pregunto David mirando a Zelena con instintos asesinos, arrastrando las palabras y con los puños apretándolos tan fuerte que quizá sus uñas le hicieron daño. Los tres hombres que se habían mantenido alejados de Zelena y Regina se habían acercado para intervenir, igual que Emma.

-Cierra la boca, príncipe, ni siquiera sabes si es tuya.-gruño Zelena tratando de conservar su orgullo lo más posible. David la mato con la mirada, Hook y Robín no estaban mejor que el rubio, ambos también se estaban conteniendo para no asesinar a la pelirroja.

-Sabía que estabas ocultando algo, Zelena.-siseo Regina acercándose peligrosamente a su hermana, realmente parecía que la Reina Malvada había regresado y Zelena se estaba esforzando para no moverse.-Te matare.-sentencio Regina alzando su mano y dejando ver una gran bola de fuego. Jazmín se sorprendió y decidió retroceder hasta estar fuera de la línea de fuego.

-No, querida. Creo que este honor realmente me pertenece.-intervino Gold con maldad, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Regina para que apagara su bola de fuego y el convocara una igual que puso en dirección a Zelena.-He esperado demasiado por esto, y el que lastimaras a mi nieta es lo último que harás.-sentencio Gold con una amplia sonrisa arrogante al pensar en que por fin iba a vengarse de la pelirroja.

-¡Yo creo que podemos discutir esto!-intervino Emma rápidamente después de lograr esquivar a Robín, David y Hook que le impedían el paso. La Salvadora se interpuso entre Zelena y Gold, obligando a que el Oscuro apagara su bola de fuego.-Quizá si se calman podamos hablar antes de cometer asesinatos.-dijo Emma recordando que lo correcto era no matar a Zelena, por más irritante que esta fuera.

-Lo lamento, amor. Pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el cocodrilo, no quiero a la pelirroja en mi barco.-gruño Hook mirando a Zelena con molestia, pero la pelirroja arqueo las cejas y miro con superioridad al pirata. Regina y Gold estaban a un paso de apartar a la rubia y lanzarse contra Zelena, quien estaba oculta detrás de la rubia para no ser vuelta cenizas por su hermana.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Zelena?-pregunto Robín mirando a la pelirroja, conteniéndose por ignorar su lado blando y no protegerla de los instintos asesinos de Regina, Gold y Hook. Robín y David eran los únicos que sentían que lastimar a la pelirroja no era la solución y que eso no era lo correcto.

-No me interesa como lo hizo, me interesa que va a lamentar haberlo hecho.-gruño Regina antes de lanzarse contra su hermana y apartar a Emma sin mucho esfuerzo. Gold no se molestó en intervenir, Hook se limitó a proteger a Jazmín para que se mantuviera alejada y Robín junto con David fueron quienes tuvieron que sujetar a Regina y apartarla de Zelena para que no fuera dañada.

-¡Fue un accidente!-grito Zelena ocultándose detrás de David, quien la había apartado al mismo tiempo que Robín había sujetado a su novia por la cintura. Robín tuvo que esforzarse por esquivar las manos de Regina y dado que la alcaldesa era más pequeña que él, no le fue difícil sujetarla.-No era mi intención lastimarla, no a ella.-dijo Zelena sinceramente. Regina tuvo que dejar de moverse para que Robín la bajara, el arquero aun así la tenía sujeta. Gold rodaba los ojos con fastidio y Jazmín había decidido que tenía que intervenir.

-¿Accidentalmente casi matas a mi hija?-pregunto Regina mirándola con furia.

-Para ser justos yo también te la devolví, te ayude a encontrarla.-recordó Zelena recobrando un poco de su dignidad y saliendo detrás de David para mirar a su hermana de frente. Emma miro a Jazmín y noto que esta se estaba debatiendo entre acercarse o permanecer callada, así que la tomo de la mano para que no temiera.

-¿Nos dirás que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Emma mirando a Jazmín, la joven asintió. Regina y Gold no tuvieron más que dejar de lado sus amenazas a Zelena por un momento para poder escuchar a Jazmín. David, Robín y Hook también la miraban con interés. Zelena miro a la joven con alivio, algo le decía que si la princesa no hubiera intervenido ya estaría en otro mundo.

-Zelena dijo la verdad, ella no me quería lastimar a mi.-dijo Jazmín respirando profundo para poder hablar. Regina se relajó solo un instante, Gold se mantenía inexpresivo.-Ella quería matar a Maléfica por celos.-dijo Jazmín casi titubeando, notando como todos cambiaban de expresión a una de confusión.-Zelena estaba muy enojada conmigo, luego apareció la tía Maléfica para defenderme y casi mata a Zelena...Pero cuando ella me dejo en el reloj de arena, Maléfica intento matarla y Zelena se defendió, no vi que sucedió después.-dijo Jazmín tragando saliva.

-¿Como? No estoy entendiendo mucho.-dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Jazmín y Zelena confusa.- ¿Por qué Zelena estaba enfadada contigo?-pregunto la rubia tratando de entender mejor.

-Porque yo no odiaba a mi madre como ella lo hacía.-respondió Jazmín con un gesto inocente, Regina arqueo las cejas y Zelena frunció el ceño, aquello no le ayudaba mucho a su defensa.

-Eso no me ayuda, mocosa.-gruño Zelena en un gesto forzado, Jazmín la miro con seriedad y Regina rodo los ojos. La reina no tuvo más que intervenir y ponerse en medio de su hija y Zelena, debatiendo su mirada entre ambas.

-Es suficiente.-siseo Regina mirando a Zelena para que se callara.-Estoy a un paso de olvidarme que eres mi hermana y de tirarte por la borde de este barco, tal vez no te mate como debería pero puedes estar segura que soy muy capaz de dejarte en el peor sitio donde no haya magia para que estés cómoda.-dijo Regina amenazante, Zelena no lo dudo ni por un segundo.-Tengo que hablar con mi hija a solas, volveremos en unos minutos.-sentencio Regina mirando a Emma y a los tres hombres que lucían enfadados.-Hook, por favor escolta a Zelena a un lugar donde este fuera de mi vista o Gold la matara.-pidió Regina, el pirata frunció el ceño pero asintió y se acercó a Zelena para tomarla del brazo y comenzar a caminar con ella.

* * *

Regina y Jazmín entraron al camarote sin decir nada. La reina tenía un gesto severo, mientras que la princesa parecía no atreverse a hablar para no hacerla enfadar más, Regina podía ser bastante intimidante. Regina dejo que su hija se sentara en la cama y ella se puso delante de Jazmín, mirándola cruzada de brazos y con una expresión severa. Jazmín sabía que su madre no tenía mucha paciencia y lo cierto es que la joven apreciaba mucho su integridad física como para tentar la cuerda con su madre, por más reciente que haya sido su encuentro. Regina daba vueltas por el camarote como león enjaulado, pensando en las muchas formas de torturar a su hermana y de lo que haría a partir de ahora, mientras que Jazmín comenzaba a inquietarse ante el silencio, de la misma manera que Henry se sentía cuando Regina lo regañaba de pequeño.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-pregunto Jazmín cuando el silencio la termino por inquietar, Regina dejo de caminar y fijo sus ojos en la joven.-Estas molesta, furiosa podría decir y no estas gritando, eso solo puede significar algo malo supongo.-dijo la princesa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Eso depende.-musito Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirándola severa.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de lo que paso con Zelena?-pregunto Regina tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz, aunque el tener la mandíbula tensa no ayudaba a suavizar su gesto.

-Zelena se estaba portando decentemente, dijo que estaba tratando de arreglar sus desastres y quería cambiar. Cuando me dijo que no había matado a Maléfica yo no creí que fuera necesario contarte.-explico Jazmín con un gesto inocente y culpable, Regina respiro profundo antes de ceder al impulso de gritar, se llevó un par de dedos al puente de la nariz en un gesto para controlarse.

-¿Zelena te lo pidió?-cuestiono Regina con un gesto serio después de respirar y contar mentalmente hasta diez. Jazmín negó con la cabeza y Regina le creyó al ver que estaba muy intimidada como para mentirle.-Bien. Quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que paso entre ustedes y no quiero más mentiras o que oculten algo.-dijo Regina severa, Jazmín torció el gesto levemente.

-Zelena aprecio una noche en el palacio, me dijo que eras la Reina Malvada y yo fingí que no lo sabía. Le conté a la tía Maléfica sobre eso y ella me advirtió que Zelena solo quería lastimarme. Zelena y yo comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntas, ella creía que yo compartía con ella el odio hacia ti, quería usarme para lastimarte, pero después de un tiempo creo que llego a quererme.-dijo Jazmín con un gesto pensativo, Regina escuchaba todo atento.

-¿Y entonces como fue que te encerró en el reloj de arena?-pregunto Regina sintiendo que la furia dentro de ella comenzaba a resurgir.

-Zelena pensaba que mi padre, el Sultán, era malo conmigo como su padre lo fue con ella, que no aceptaba mi magia.-dijo Jazmín con dificultad, Regina frunció el ceño.-Eso no era verdad. Ella también pensaba que yo solo la tenía a ella, así como ella solo me tenía a mi.-continuo la joven, comenzando a notar el interés de Regina.-Un día cuando volvimos de Oz, me encontró con la tía Maléfica y el color verde volvió. Peleamos y yo intentaba defenderme, la tía Maléfica llego para defenderme, bueno, ya sabes el resto.-dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, no le gustaba recordar ese día.

-Fue un accidente, ella iba por Maléfica.-dijo Regina terminando de acomodar las piezas, Jazmín asintió.

-¿La tía Maléfica si murió? ¿No es mentira?-pregunto Jazmín triste, Regina trago saliva y asintió.

-Lo lamento, ella era mi amiga. Aunque al final la trate como todo menos como mi amiga.-se lamentó Regina al recordar su último enfrentamiento.-Seguramente tienes preguntas y no querrás esperar, así que tendré que dejar que Gold y Emma te digan lo que sucedió con ella. Yo debo ver a Zelena.-dijo Regina con un gesto resignado, Jazmín asintió y abrazo a su madre con fuerza, se sentía bien ya no ocultarle nada.

* * *

Hook prácticamente había arrastrado a Zelena hasta donde pasaban la noche los tripulantes del Jolly Roger, sujetándola con fuerza de su brazo y sin hacer caso a las quejas de dolor de la pelirroja. El pirata tenía los ojos encendidos y no se molestó en detenerse para verificar que no hubiera dañado a Zelena, quien suspiro aliviada al ver que ya estaban donde debían. Hook soltó a Zelena bruscamente, haciendo que se dejara caer en la litera de abajo.

-Casi me arrancas el brazo, pirata.-gruño Zelena mirando su brazo en busca de algún moretón, pero Hook ignoro su queja y la miro con un gesto de pocos amigos. Zelena no se molestó en mirar al pirata, estaba más ocupada pensando en cómo iba a salir viva de ese barco donde todos estaban más que dispuestos a asesinarla en grupo.

-Tienes suerte de que solo quedara en el intento, pelirroja.-gruño Hook mirándola con ganas de asesinarla, pero Zelena parecía ignorarlo.-Un par de minutos más ahí y te aseguro que Robín y David te habrían hecho algo peor, y debo decir que yo también.-siseo el pirata mirándola con seriedad.

-Sí, claro, el trío de idiotas iba a matar a la Bruja Malvada.-ironizo Zelena riendo con sarcasmo, haciendo que la paciencia de Hook fuera puesta a prueba.-No dudo que eso quisieran, pero mi querida hermana seguro ya pidió ese honor.-gruño la pelirroja con molestia.

-Intentaste matar a mi hija para lastimar a Regina.-siseo Hook apretando el puño, ganándose una mirada burlona de Zelena, quien se levantó del colchón y le sostuvo la mirada al capitán del barco.

-Técnicamente, no sabemos si es tu hija.-recordó la pelirroja con arrogancia, disfrutando ver tenso al pirata.-Mi sobrina puede ser hija de nuestro querido príncipe o del famoso ladrón.-menciono Zelena con superioridad.

-Sí, es verdad, tal vez aún no estoy seguro de si es mi hija.-dijo Hook con un gesto burlón.-Pero mientras no me digan lo contrario tengo que compartir una hija con los dos héroes que nos acompañan, y a diferencia de ellos yo si he matado gente por algo mucho menor a lo que tú has hecho.-dijo Hook acercándose a la pelirroja con un gesto amenazante.-Debería tirarte por la borda.-siseo Hook con un gesto malicioso.

-Sería difícil para un hombre que solo tiene una mano, pirata.-replico Zelena sin intimidarse, sosteniéndole la mirada a Hook. El pirata arqueo las cejas y miro fijamente a la pelirroja, sonriendo con diversión ante una idea que paso por su mente.

-¿Es un desafío?-pregunto Hook con un gesto de maldad, Zelena arqueo una ceja y le dedico un gesto burlón, tratando de esquivarlo para tumbarse de nuevo en la cama de abajo.-Si eso quieres.-ironizo Hook con un tono irónico, con movimientos rápidos y expertos tomo a Zelena por los hombros y sin necesidad de usar su garfio para amenazarla le fue fácil sujetarla y cargarla en sus hombros.

-¡Hook!-grito Zelena sorprendida y comenzando a asustarse al ver que el pirata parecía encaminarse a cubierta con series intenciones de cumplir su palabra. La pelirroja intento forcejar para que la bajara pero Hook era más fuerte que ella, y no parecía afectarle, hasta el pirata se cansó de sus intentos y usando su garfio para amenazarla prácticamente el dejo muda.

-¿Tienes algo que retirar, pelirroja?-pregunto Hook con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción estampada en el rostro, haciendo que Zelena tensara tanto el gesto que casi le doliera la mandíbula.

-Para ser manco eres fuerte.-gruño Zelena aun siendo cargada por Hook, quien rio conforme y regreso a donde estaban, sin tener cuidado de la pelirroja en su espalda y haciéndola quejarse cuando la movía demasiado.-Eres un cretino.-se quejó la pelirroja en la espalda del pirata, quien arqueando las cejas y con un movimiento rápido, como si Zelena no pesara se las arregló para bajarla rápidamente y casi hacerla perder el equilibrio. Zelena casi cae y por instinto se sujetó de la chaqueta de Hook, haciendo que cayera sobre ella en el colchón de la litera, quedando peligrosamente cerca por más segundos de los que deberían.

-Para ser una bruja malvada eres demasiado pequeña y ligera de peso.-se burló Hook con su habitual descaro, como si la cercanía con la mujer pelirroja no lo pusiera nervioso, contrario a Zelena que parecía haber tardado dos segundos más en reaccionar y alejar a Hook de un empujón.-Tú te lo buscaste, pelirroja, te quedaras aquí hasta que decidamos que hacer contigo.-dijo Hook con un gesto severo, dándole la espalda y encaminándose a cubierta. Zelena lo vio desaparecer y se maldijo mentalmente, odiaba saber que estaba en manos de otra persona, en especial de su hermana y el grupo de héroes, quienes felizmente la matarían por haber callado lo que había pasado con Jazmín.

* * *

Zelena estaba encerrada desde que Hook se había marchado dejándola ahí. La pelirroja no podía quedarse quieta, estaba sentada en la litera de abajo y comenzaba a preguntarse que pasaría ahora. ¿Regina la mandaría lejos de Storybrooke? Sonaba horrible la idea para ella pero seguramente era mejor a morir a manos de su hermana o del Oscuro. Zelena se levantó de inmediato al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, encontrándose de frente con Regina. La reina miraba a Zelena con un gesto severo, se notaba que se estaba conteniendo para no cometer homicidio o al menos torturarla un poco.

-Mi querida y dulce hermanita menor... ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?-pregunto Zelena usando el sarcasmo para mantenerse firme y no mostrarse tan nerviosa como en realidad lo estaba. Regina torció el gesto y miro a Zelena con molestia.

-Deberías darme una sola razón para no matarte en este momento.-siseo Regina alzando su mano y haciendo que Zelena comenzara a levitar con magia, sintiendo que el aire faltaba en sus pulmones. Zelena apenas podía respirar y cada vez era más difícil, Regina no parecía tener intenciones de bajarla pronto y eso comenzaba a preocupar a la pelirroja.- ¿Creíste que no iba a enterarme de que planeabas usar a mi hija para vengarte de mí? ¡Por algo que yo ni siquiera te hice!-gruño Regina cerrando más su mano para que Zelena sufriera un poco más.

-Lo lamento.-alcanzo a decir Zelena entre quejidos al no contar con suficiente aire, Regina noto que su hermana estaba debilitándose bastante y la soltó de golpe, observándola caer al suelo con poca delicadeza.-Eres muy rencorosa.-gruño Zelena desde el suelo, respirando rápidamente para tranquilizar su respiración.

-¿Debo creer que lo lamentas?-pregunto Regina con dureza, Zelena respiro profundo una vez más para tratar de reponerse, levantándose del suelo y mirando fijamente a Regina. La pelirroja sabía que ese era el momento de tomar una decisión, la que fuera que tomara no habría marcha atrás.

-Si. Lo lamento, fue un accidente lastimar a Jazmín, el hechizo era para lastimar a Maléfica. Cuando Jazmín se atravesó y cayo me arrepentí al instante, solo pude pensar en dejarla en el reloj, ni siquiera sé por qué. Me arrepentí en cuanto la vi tan débil, solo pude dejarla ahí y tratar de olvidar a esa chiquilla.-confeso Zelena con culpa, ante la mirada inexpresiva de Regina.-Yo no quería lastimarla, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron.-se apresuró a decir la pelirroja antes de que Regina dijera algo más.

-¿Qué cambio?-pregunto Regina siseando, apretando la mandíbula como si el estar mirando a la pelirroja implicara un esfuerzo mayor.

-Cambio lo que siento, Regina.-acepto Zelena rodando los ojos.-Yo me di cuenta que no tenías la culpa de nada, todo mi ira hacia ti se fue apagando durante estos días. Tome la oportunidad que me ofreciste y estoy tratando de cambiar.-dijo Zelena sinceramente, pero Regina rodo los ojos.-Usa esa maldita poción que tanto odio si no me crees, así veras que no miento.-ofreció Zelena dispuesta a hacerlo, Regina la miro sin expresión aparente.

-Tendrás que ganarte la confianza de todos.-musito Regina aún rígida, la verdad es que si creía en las palabras de Zelena, pero aún estaba molesta por lo que acababa de saber.-Si te comportas y no causas más desastres estoy segura que en algún momento podremos confiar en ti, y debes saber que mi confianza no es algo fácil de ganar.-sentencio Regina duramente, no quería relajarse ante la pelirroja, tenía que ser firme para que no titubeara.

-No te ofendas, hermanita, pero no me interesa hacerme amiga de los Charming, de tu pirata, de Hood o de Gold.-ironizo Zelena con un gesto de desagrado, haciendo que Regina sonriera con burla.-Especialmente no ahora que Gold y Hook quieren mi cabeza.-gruño la pelirroja con ironía.-Pero bien, intentare no ser tan malvada con todos ellos, por más irritantes que me parezcan.-se quejó Zelena cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Regina respirara profundo.

-Ellos no te tocaran un cabello si yo no lo digo.-dijo Regina segura de eso, especialmente ahora que Gold parecía querer estar en paz con ella.-Y por tu bien espero que estés siendo sincera, porque si descubro que planeas algo mas no seré tan suave contigo, Zelena.-aclaro Regina señalándola intimidante, la pelirroja no se inmuto.-Quizá no necesite matarte, pero mandarte al peor sitio sin magia podría ser una idea, o encerrarte en el psiquiátrico de Storybrooke.-amenazo Regina dejando volar su imaginación.-Cuando volvamos a Storybrooke podrás disculparte con Henry por todo lo que provocaste durante tu maldición.-dijo Regina duramente, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

-Sí, sobre eso.-dijo Zelena con un gesto inocente, culposo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Regina se giró y arqueo las cejas al ver a Zelena nerviosa, como si lo que fuera a decir realmente no quisiera hacerlo.-Hay algo más que no sabes aún y que seguramente te hará enfadar, es sobre Storybrooke al volver.-dijo la pelirroja jugando con sus dedos, tragando saliva y sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Regina sabiendo que seguramente su hermana saldría con alguna travesura que le tocaría arreglar, lo que no sabía era la magnitud de lo que la pelirroja tenía que decirle.

-Ingrid los está esperando desde el momento en que salimos de Storybrooke.-dijo Zelena sin más, Regina endureció el gesto.-Yo no tengo contacto con ella desde antes del viaje, pero ella tomo medidas.-aclaro Zelena adelantándose a los pensamientos de su hermana.-Cuando volvamos al pueblo nos estará esperando un hechizo muy fuerte, parecido a tu maldición oscura pero solo la parte de los recuerdos.-confeso Zelena con una mueca de casi dolor.-Esto para que no pusieran resistencia y molestaran los planes de Ingrid.-dijo Zelena rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al ver como el gesto de su hermana se transformaba y casi pudo jurar que vio fuego salir de sus ojos.

-¡¿QUE?!-grito Regina con los puños dejando escapar un par de bolas de fuego, por fortuna para Zelena logro esquivarlos al tirarse al piso, pero el barco no tuvo tanta suerte y las literas sufrieron un destino peor. La reina miro a la pelirroja con ira en los ojos, mientras que Zelena solo pudo torcer el gesto y aguantar las consecuencias.

* * *

En cubierta el ambiente era bastante tenso. Gold estaba con un gesto de pocos amigos, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que si fuera por el Zelena ya no formaría parte de ese mundo. Emma estaba apoyada en el borde del barco, con un gesto pensativo. David tenía un gesto serio y tenso, estaba cerca de Emma y se debatía en sus pensamientos. Robín estaba inquieto al saber que Regina y Zelena estaban solas, aunque no era el único, todos sabían lo que solía pasar cuando ellas estaban solas. Hook estaba al timón del barco, con un gesto que mataba. Jazmín estaba cerca de Gold, en silencio y cruzada de brazos apoyada en el mástil del barco. Todos en silencio, pensando en lo sucedido y en como afectaría, hasta que un gran estruendo sacudió el Jolly Roger y los hizo casi tambalearse. De inmediato todos tomaron sus armas por si Zelena había logrado quitarse el brazalete y estaba en su contra, o si enfrentaban alguna amenaza creada por el portal. Las llamas y los ruidos que provenían de donde estaban Regina y Zelena hicieron que todos torcieran los gestos, un poco de humo que alertaba de fuego los hizo sorprenderse, especialmente a Hook que temía por la integridad de su barco, el pirata salto a cubierta.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-pregunto Emma al sobresaltarse y acercarse a donde estaban todos con la mirada puesta en la misma dirección, David miro a su hija por su lenguaje pero la rubia lo ignoro. Robín, David y Hook estaban a punto de salir corriendo para ver que sucedía cuando Regina apareció con un gesto que mataba con solo mirarla, trayendo consigo a Zelena del brazo y con un gesto de dolor al sentir las uñas de su hermana clavarse en su brazo. Jazmín y Emma se preocuparon y se acercaron, igual que Gold lo hizo, solo que el Oscuro tenía una sonrisa al ver sufrir a la pelirroja.

-Eso, Salvadora, ha sido un pequeño arranque de mi hermanita.-gruño Zelena siendo arrastrada hasta donde estaban todos, soltando un quejido cuando Regina le clavo con más fuerza sus uñas.-Ya saben lo impulsiva que suele ser.-ironizo Zelena con un gesto irónico, ignorando las miradas molestas de todos contra ella.

-Creímos que ya te había asesinado, pelirroja.-ironizo Hook arqueando las cejas al ver el humo restante de lo que parecía haber sido una explosión, pero algo le dijo que no era el momento para quejarse por los destrozos causados.

-Es una lástima que no haya sido así.-intervino Gold con un semblante burlón.-Estaba a un paso de descorchar una botella de champagne.-se burló el Oscuro con una mirada descarada especial para Zelena. Robín se acercó a Regina pero al ver su mirada decidió darle espacio. La reina soltó a Zelena de mala gana.

-¿Porque tienes esa mirada? Conozco esa mirada y significa malas noticias, siempre es algo malo.-cuestiono David con un gesto de preocupación, no mentía, cada vez que veía esa mirada en Regina tenía que pelar por su vida o sufrir de alguna forma. El príncipe vio a Regina respirar profundo y supo que sus planes de relajarse el resto del viaje y descansar al llegar a Storybrooke se habían esfumado.

-Tenemos problemas, señores.-siseo Regina con un semblante tenso y rígido.-Graves, serios, maldita sea.-se quejó Regina con frustración. Emma frunció el ceño, Jazmín arqueo una ceja y Hook se acercó.

-¿Qué clase de problemas, querida?-pregunto Gold con un gesto tenso, mirando a Regina y analizando su reacción. David ya esperaba las malas noticias, Emma conocía a Regina y al verla arquear las cejas en aquel gesto frívolo supo que algo malo pasaba, Hook frunció el ceño y Robín comenzó a temer por su destino.

-Ingrid nos lleva ventaja.-dijo Regina tratando de no matar a su hermana, quien comenzaba a alejarse de Regina lo más que podía, hasta ponerse detrás de la Salvadora, al lado de Jazmín.

-Tenemos un plan, si falta algo podemos arreglárnosla.-dijo Emma tratando de sonar segura.

-Olvida el plan, Swan.-siseo Regina después de mentalizarse para no quemar todo el barco.-La Reina de las Nieves nos está esperando desde que partimos, y se ha encargado de trazar un plan.-dijo Regina tratando de mantener una actitud fría.-En cuanto pongamos un pie en la línea de Storybrooke vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto, tomaremos rumbos distintos gracias a un hechizo que Ingrid lanzo.-dijo la reina duramente, dejando a todos con gestos distintos.

-¿Como que rumbos distintos?-pregunto Robín al ser el primero en salir del trance y acercándose a Regina con precaución. David y Hook también prestaron atención, de la misma forma que Gold había torcido el gesto y asesinado a Zelena con la mirada. La pelirroja tenía un gesto de querer huir, Jazmín no sabía que decir.

-Olvidaremos nuestras vida como están, perderemos la memoria de los eventos recientes y será como la primera maldición.-dijo Regina, desatando las reacciones de todos. David protestaba acerca de si estaría casado con Kathryn de nuevo, Emma preguntaba si le tocaría romper la maldición nuevamente, Hook y Robín comenzaban a preocuparse de sus destinos y Jazmín escuchaba todo junto a Zelena.

-El hechizo es distinto.-dijo Zelena después de ser empujada por Jazmín para que explicara mas.-Olvidaran todo esto y tendrán unas vidas nuevas, comenzaran como si nada, así no podrían parar a Ingrid y evitar sus planes.-explicaba Zelena callando a todos y obligándolos a escucharla.-No, Emma Swan no eres tu quien rompe la maldición, tú también estarás fuera de ello. Ingrid ha planteado muy bien el hechizo y se encargó de que ninguno se entrometa.-dijo la pelirroja notando los gestos rígidos de todos.

-¿Que pasara con Jazmín? ¿Si ninguno de nosotros recuerda cómo vamos a protegerla?-quiso saber Robín preocupado al mirar a la joven, atreviéndose a hacer la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

-No podemos dejar que ella caiga en manos de Ingrid, ella quiere su corazón.-dijo David comenzando a asustarse, tomando la mano de la joven para calmarla al ver su mirada.

-Maldita sea.-gruño Hook golpeando lo más cercano que encontró.- ¿Cómo lo evitamos? Porque tengo un garfio que planeo enterrar en la Reina de las Nieves.-sentencio Hook con un gesto de pocos amigos.

-¿Gold? ¿Regina?-pregunto Emma mirándolos respectivamente, pero los rostros de ambos hechiceros no le daban esperanzas.

-No puedo hacer nada con tan poco tiempo, en cuestión de minutos estaremos en Storybrooke.-dijo Gold con un gesto pensativo, en su mente desfilaban ideas tratando de atarlas para tener un plan viable, pero nada.-Incluso con tiempo un hechizo como ese no se puede detener, Regina lo sabe.-dijo Gold negando con la cabeza, lucia tan rígido como una estatua.

-¿Entonces? ¿Que pasara ahora?-pregunto Jazmín comenzando a sentirse asustada, pero los tres hombres que la rodeaban trataron de calmarla un poco, mientras que Regina y Gold intercambiaban ideas y conocimientos para tratar de ideas algo con que defenderse o evitarlo. Zelena había permanecido callada hasta ahora, pero tuvo que armarse de valor para acercarse y hablar

-Yo tengo una idea, pero no te gustara.-dijo Zelena un poco nerviosa, mirando a Regina. La pelirroja tenía todas las miradas encima y eso solo la inquietaba mas.-Ingrid cree que yo estoy de su lado, puedo quedar libre de este hechizo si no entro junto a ustedes a Storybrooke.-dijo la pelirroja tratando de sonar segura.-Si me quitan el brazalete puedo conjurar el pergamino de Ingrid, con eso entrare al pueblo cuando lo requiera. Si pueden confiar en mí y no digo que sea sencillo, puedo asegurarme de que Ingrid no vea a Jazmín, ella entraría al pueblo conmigo.-dijo Zelena mirando a su sobrina.

-¿Confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sabemos que no entregaras el corazón de Jazmín a Ingrid?-pregunto Gold apretando los puños, los tres hombres y Regina no lucían muy cómodos con la idea. Emma parecía meditarlo aún.

-Tenemos poco tiempo.-dijo Emma nerviosa.-Zelena parece tener una opción y no veo otra solución.-intervino la rubia con un gesto dudoso, Jazmín y Regina se miraron fugazmente. La reina no quería arriesgarse a perderla de nuevo, no podía perder a su hija. Zelena miro a su hermana fijamente, tratando de hacerle ver que era sincera.

-No tengo más opción que confiar en ti, Zelena.-siseo Regina mirando a la pelirroja de mala gana, Gold rodo los ojos en desacuerdo.- ¿Están de acuerdo?-pregunto Regina mirando a Robín, David y Hook. Los tres miraron a Jazmín y después asintieron, ninguno quería que la joven estuviera en manos de Ingrid.

-Supongo que no tenemos de otra.-murmuro David sintiendo una presión en el pecho, Robín asintió en silencio y Hook termino asintiendo casi a la fuerza. Regina asintió mirando a Zelena.

-Tenemos un par de minutos solamente, así que debemos saltar del barco antes de cruzar a Storybrooke.-dijo Zelena mirando el horizonte para ver cuando camino quedaba. Regina trago saliva y asintió.-Usare mi magia para saltar y no lastimarnos, luego mantendré a salvo a Jazmín y me encargare de arreglar todo el desastre para que ustedes recuerden y puedan intervenir.-dijo la pelirroja con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir, no hacía falta decir que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer todo aquello.

-No estoy de acuerdo en confiar en ella.-gruño Gold duramente cuando Zelena alzo la mano para que Regina le quitara el brazalete. Regina le dio una mirada a Gold para decirle que no tenían de otra y que era momento de hacerlo.-Bien, pero después no me digan que no lo advertí.-se quejó Gold dando media vuelta y alejándose. Regina miro a Zelena y con un hechizo hizo que el brazalete cayera, dejando a Zelena libre y con su magia restaurada.

-Supongo que nos veremos en Storybrooke, niña.-dijo Emma con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia Jazmín, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro para después abrazarla cálidamente. La joven pudo sentir los nervios de Emma y correspondió su abrazo. La rubia se apartó para dejar pasar a los tres hombres que estaban cerca.

-Princesita, un placer traerte en mi barco.-ironizo Hook con una reverencia de juego, haciéndola reír para calmarla. El pirata se sorprendió un poco cuando la joven lo abrazo a modo de despedida temporal, estrechándolo y derritiéndolo por completo.-Más te vale que cuides de ella, pelirroja.-siseo Hook al soltar a la joven y mirar a Zelena amenazante, la pelirroja decidió no insultarlo esa vez. Hook se acercó a Regina y después de intercambiar un par de frases rápidas se apresuró a tomar el timón del Jolly Roger.

-Aún no me conoces muy bien, princesa, pero si hay algo que puedo decirte es que siempre encuentro lo que me propongo.-musito David tomando las manos de Jazmín entre las suyas, sintiendo su corazón latir rápido ante la adrenalina.-Y los Charming siempre nos encontramos.-murmuro David al abrazar a Jazmín, haciéndola sonreír levemente. El rubio pasó una mano por sus cabellos y decidió apartarse antes de dejarse ver aún más vulnerable. Emma se acercó a él y paso una mano por su espalda.

-Ha sido un placer, princesa.-sonrió Robín tratando de no titubear, Jazmín miro sus ojos azules y noto que estaba preocupado.-Yo siempre he dicho que soy un hombre de honor, y tú tienes una promesa de que te recordarte, aún que tenga que ser después de una maldición.-susurro Robín al estrechar a la joven con fuerza. Jazmín sentía que sus ojos dejarían escapar lágrimas pronto, después de escuchar a esos tres hombres que habían logrado colarse en su corazón tan rápido.

-Mamá.-murmuro Jazmín con la voz cortada, acercándose a donde estaba Regina al lado de Gold. Zelena esperaba al borde del barco.-Yo si te recordare y te buscare así como tú lo hiciste, te lo prometo.-dijo la joven con los ojos brillosos, Regina asintió. La reina estaba a un paso de derrumbarse y dejar escapar un par de lágrimas, sus ojos ya se veían cristalinos.

-Te voy a recordar, cariño.-prometió Regina al abrazar a su hija con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla.-Aunque me tome tiempo te prometo que recordare y podremos iniciar otra vez.-susurro Regina al acariciar sus cabellos con ternura, sus ojos ya no contenían sus lágrimas, un par de ellas se habían escapado y corrían libres por sus mejillas.

-Eres inteligente, Jazmín.-murmuro Gold solo para que las dos mujeres de su familia lo escucharan.-No olvides que lo llevas en la sangre, estarás bien.-dijo Gold aún rígido, permitiéndose guiñarle el ojo a su nieta para calmarla un poco. La joven sonrió levemente y beso a su madre en la mejilla. Regina la llevo hasta Zelena, quien tomo la mano de la princesa.

-No hace falta que me digas nada. La voy a cuidar y arreglaremos esto, hermanita.-dijo Zelena con una sonrisa sincera hacia Regina, antes de tomar la mano de Jazmín y ser envueltas ambas en una nube de humo verde. Regina dejo escapar un par de lágrimas más, pero Robín la abrazo por detrás para consolarla, beso sus labios una vez más. Emma y David estaban juntos y callados, mientras que Hook luchaba con el timón del barco que parecía moverse cada vez más, señal de que estaban llegando y en un par de segundos caerían en el muelle de Storybrooke. El Jolly Roger se sacudió un par de veces más antes de caer en Storybrooke, y en cuanto sucedió el barco fue envuelto por una nube blanca de hielo, haciendo que todos dentro de él perdieran el conocimiento. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

La Reina de las Nieves sonrió ampliamente al ver que el Jolly Roger había llegado a Storybrooke. En cuanto el barco toco las aguas del muelle Ingrid conjuro una gran nube de hielo que lo cubrió como si de una lluvia se tratara, haciendo que todos cayeran inconscientes. La reina de las nieves subió al barco sin prisa alguna, sabiendo que sus planes ya habían dado inicio y con movimientos suaves de sus manos cada uno de los que estaban inconscientes en el barco fue desapareciendo y despertarían en otra situación, en su nueva vida. La reina de las nieves no se sorprendió al no encontrar a Zelena ahí, el trato había sido claro, la pelirroja llegaría después, cuando todos ignoraran la presencia de las dos villanas. Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Ingrid al ver que la cubierta del Jolly Roger había sido despejada y no quedaba nadie, todos ya estaban donde debían y donde ella quería. Ingrid desapareció con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

* * *

Después de que hubieran tenido que saltar del Jolly Roger para no cruzar la frontera y quedar a la vista de la Reina de las Nieves, Zelena y Jazmín habían caído a varios metros lejos de la línea que daba entrada a Storybrooke. Ambas mujeres habían quedado inconscientes por un buen rato, la noche anterior había pasado en un parpadeo y ahora ya comenzaban a caer los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Zelena comenzó a moverse aún sin abrir los ojos, tenía un gesto adolorido marcado en el rostro, sus cabellos rojos tenían un par de ramas y hojas al haber estado en el suelo. Jazmín estaba tumbada a un par de metros de distancia, lo suficiente para ver a la pelirroja, la princesa también tenía el cabello desordenado y con varias hojas en él, su ropa estaba igual de desarreglada y se quejó al intentar moverse.

-Debimos recordar que no funcionaba la magia antes de saltar tan pronto.-gruño Zelena llevándose una mano al rostro para apartar su cabello y mirar donde se encontraba su sobrina, encontrándola a un poco de distancia en iguales condiciones que ella.

-¡Auch!-se quejó la princesa al mover su mano para levantarse, sintiendo un pequeño tirón en su muñeca y desistiendo de ejercer presión en ella. Zelena también soltó un quejido al levantarse y sentir que todo su cuerpo le dolía a causa de un par de golpes.- ¡Demonios! Creo que me rompí algo.-gruño Jazmín perdiendo toda compostura y elegancia por un par de segundos.

-Habernos roto algo será lo menos que nos pasara, mocosa.-gruño Zelena sintiendo algo de dolor en su brazo, mismo que se fue quitando conforme se movía.-Y cuida ese lenguaje, niña, te hace daño pasar tiempo con Emma.-ironizo Zelena con un gesto burlón, ganándose la mirada asesina de la joven que opto por levantarse ignorando el dolor.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Jazmín moviendo sus brazos para tratar de desvanecer el dolor, notando que funcionaba.

-Saltamos del Jolly Roger.-respondió Zelena sin mucho interés en mirarla, concentrándose en mirar a su alrededor para ubicarse y comenzar a pensar en qué hacer.

-Gracias, tía, pero eso ya lo sé.-gruño Jazmín al sentir un leve ardor en su hombro derecho, miro y vio que solo se trataba de una pequeña herida que había dejado de sangrar hace rato, así que le restó importancia.-Solo recuerdo que saltamos del barco y caíamos, ni siquiera recuerdo como caímos.-dijo la joven con una mueca de confusión, sintiendo alivio al ver que no tenía heridas graves y que el dolor desapareció cuando sus músculos se acostumbraron a moverse de nuevo.-¿Dónde estamos?.-pregunto Jazmín sintiéndose mejor.

-Estamos en el mundo sin magia, a unos metros de la línea que nos dejaría entrar a Storybrooke.-dijo Zelena al notar el lugar y la ubicación de unas piedras que ya conocía.-La Reina de las Nieves debe estarse preguntando por que no aparecí junto al resto de los que iban en el Jolly Roger.-dijo Zelena con un gesto irónico.

-¿Eso es malo?-pregunto Jazmín con un toque sarcástico al quitarse del cabello las pequeñas hojas que tenía encima.

-No del todo, puedo inventarle una buena explicación y será creíble.-dijo Zelena comenzando a pensar en ello.-Le puedo decir que los héroes decidieron que era una amenaza para el bienestar de los habitantes del pueblo y decidieron exiliarme de Storybrooke.-dijo Zelena con un gesto inexpresivo, como si sus ideas comenzaran a acomodarse.-Con el pergamino que ella me dio podremos entrar al pueblo sin ningún problema.-dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-Siempre dije que eras buena mintiendo.-replico Jazmín con una sonrisa maliciosa al acercarse a ella, quien comenzaba a quitarse un par de hojas enredadas en su cabello.- ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Y los demás?-pregunto Jazmín al comenzar a pensar más rápido.

-En el pueblo, mocosa. Todos han regresado a Storybrooke, están bien.-dijo Zelena arqueando las cejas en un gesto que le restaba importancia, haciendo que Jazmín rodara los ojos al notar su indiferencia.

-¿Por qué no pudiste hablar antes? Hubieran podido pensar en hacer algo.-dijo la princesa con un gesto acusador hacia Zelena, quien rodo los ojos y torció el gesto.- ¿No has aprendido nada?-cuestiono la joven en un gesto marca Mills, como si lo llevara en los genes. Zelena la miro incrédula, la princesa la miraba con regaño y cruzada de brazos, hecha una miniatura de su hermana.

-Debes empezar a respetarme, mocosa, no te olvides que soy tu tía.-replico Zelena con un dejo de descaro, haciendo que Jazmín tuviera que agradecer no tener magia para no incendiar a la pelirroja.-Lo lamento. ¿Si? Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría cuando hablara, las cosas iban bien con Regina, no quería arruinarlo tan pronto.-se quejó Zelena con un gesto frustrado.

-Sin duda lo tomo de maravilla, solo se trataba de una cosa sin importancia.-ironizo Jazmín mirando a Zelena con inocencia, pero su mirada se suavizo un poco al notar que la pelirroja lucia sincera y preocupada.- ¿Qué sucederá con ellos?-cuestiono Jazmín tratando de sonar más suave.

-Ingrid no los lastimara aún.-dijo Zelena arqueando una ceja, tratando de ignorar como el gesto de la princesa había cambiado.-Ella necesita tu corazón para lanzar una maldición que haría que todos en Storybrooke se mataran unos a otros.-dijo la pelirroja suspirando cansada, Jazmín la miro casi con terror.-Por eso dejo que viajara con ellos, para asegurarse que obtendría tu corazón y así ella se saldría con la suya.-dijo Zelena con un gesto irónico.

-Tu…-Jazmín retrocedió un par de pasos por instinto de supervivencia, pero Zelena se apresuró a rodar los ojos y detenerla.

-Puedes tranquilizarte, mocosa, no te hare daño.-prometió Zelena mirándola calmada, Jazmín dudo pero tuvo que ceder.-Ese era el plan, pero obviamente no lo seguiré, no lo hare, te lo prometo.-aseguro Zelena mirándola sincera, Jazmín asintió.-Mientras Ingrid no tenga tu corazón todos estarán bien, viviendo vidas distintas pero a salvo.-dijo Zelena arqueando una ceja.

-¿Vidas distintas?-replico Jazmín sin entender a que se refería, una sonrisa forzada se forzó en los labios de Zelena.

-Regina y todos los demás tienen ahora recuerdos diferentes, ellos vivirán una vida que no es la suya, por decirlo de una manera.-explico Zelena con un gesto inocente, Jazmín la miraba incrédula.-Yo hice que tuvieran recuerdos inventados para que no interfirieran en mis planes y en los de Ingrid. Si ellos estaban conformes y pensando que sus vidas eran normales no intentarían detenernos y la maldición seria lanzada sin obstáculos.-se explicó mejor la pelirroja con un gesto casi culposo, Jazmín abrió la boca ante su explicación.

-¿Ósea que ellos no podrían defenderse? Ni siquiera sabrían que sucede algo.-comprendió Jazmín comenzando a inquietarse por el destino de todos, Zelena asintió.- ¿Y qué haremos para ayudarlos? Ahora debemos ayudarlos, evitar que la Reina de las Nieves les haga daño. ¿Cómo vamos a poder detenerla solo tú y yo?-pregunto Jazmín con evidente renuencia a la idea, no veía como solo ellas dos iban a poder ayudar a todo el pueblo.

-Esa es exactamente la misma pregunta que intentaba responderme.-respondió Zelena con un gesto inocente, haciendo que Jazmín arqueara las cejas en un gesto incrédulo. La mirada de la pelirroja y la de Jazmín se cruzaron por segundos, intentando pensar en cómo actuar ahora.

* * *

El día era hermoso en Storybrooke. El sol y las nubes estaban como pocas veces se observaban y era en días como esos cuando los habitantes del pueblo decidían salir a pasear, las familias llevaban a sus hijos al parque y las parejas salían juntas, la calma se respiraba en el aire. En Grannys estaban Henry junto con Frederick, Kathryn y Bella, habían llegado para comer algo después de que los únicos dos hombres del grupo habían jugado un rato futbol, obteniendo una vergonzosa derrota para el mayor, cosa que había servido de burlas de parte de las mujeres.

-Al menos yo si intente jugar. Ustedes solo miraban para no despeinarse o lastimarse las uñas.-se quejó Frederick con un gesto burlón dirigido a Bella y Kathryn que estaban frente a él y Henry en la mesa del lugar. Kathryn y Bella protestaron de inmediato, igual que Henry y Frederick replicaban entre risas, hasta Ruby se unió a la conversación, lo que le había conseguido un regaño de la Abuela que estaba en la barra.

-¡Pero mira quienes han vuelto!-grito la Abuela cuando la puerta del local se abrió para dar paso a una pareja. En cuanto la Abuela lo dijo Henry, Kathryn, Bella, Ruby y Frederick dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta, encontrándose con los padres de Henry.

-Creímos que se habían olvidado de Henry y se quedarían en su viaje para siempre.-bromeo ´Frederick con una sonrisa maliciosa y picara. El hombre abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura y beso su mejilla con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que su mujer sonriera ante su gesto. Todos los de la mesa se levantaron para saludarlos y darles la bienvenida.

-¿No vas a venir a saludar a tu madre, Henry?-pregunto Regina cuando su pareja la soltó, sonriéndole a su hijo que corrió directo a los brazos de su madre. La reina lo estrecho fuertemente y beso su mejilla, acariciando su rostro tiernamente. La abuela ya se había acercado para saludar a la pareja también.

-¿Eso significa que la has extrañado más a ella? ¿O es que te olvidaste de tu padre?-pregunto el hombre de ojos azules fijos en su hijo. Henry rio divertido y se acercó a él, chocando los puños en un gesto cómplice para después abrazarlo fuertemente. Regina miro la imagen totalmente orgullosa de sus dos hombres, enamorada de ellos.

-Bueno, yo quiero detalles explícitos de todo ese viaje y no quiero esperar mucho.-dijo Ruby con una sonrisa descarada, sonrojando a los recién llegados, quienes terminaban de saludar a todos.

-Ya, niña, déjalos en paz.-intervino la Abuela después de abrazar a Regina dándole la bienvenida, haciendo suspirar de alivio al matrimonio que no pretendía dar detalles de sus días frente a su hijo, no querían dejarle marcas de por vida al hacerlo escuchar ciertas cosas subidas de tono.

-Bueno, pero Regina y David no se salvan.-dijo Bella sonriendo cómplice a la mesera.-En cuanto Henry se vaya a dormir, tienen cosas que contarnos.-dijo la castaña mirando a la pareja. Regina sonrió levemente con resignación y miro al rubio, quien le devolvía la mirada en señal de que no tenían salida. David tomo la mano de Regina entre la suya y la entrelazo suavemente, antes de besar los labios de su esposa cortamente haciendo quejarse a Henry.

-Les contaremos, pero ustedes tienen que decirnos que ha pasado de nuevo aquí.-dijo David con una sonrisa amable, sonriendo y después fijando la mirada en su esposa. Regina asintió de acuerdo, Henry y los demás comenzaron a hablar mientras se encaminaban de nuevo a una de las mesas. David atrajo a Regina hacia él y beso sus labios mientras sus brazos envolvían su cintura, para después tomar asientos juntos en la mesa y escuchar todo lo que tenían que contarles.

* * *

_¿Qué tal les parecio? ¿Algo que decir? ¿Qué pasara? Muahahaha Se agradecen mucho cada review!_

**Guest.**..Solo diré que: Esto no acaba hasta que se lee la palabra FIN muahaha Aunque no es mala idea tu propuesta jajaja

**AbyEvilRegal4Ever123...**Holaaa! Lo sé, lo sé, me perdí mucho rato y lo lamento, pero estuve enganchada viendo pelis que tenía pendientes y me fui un par de días de viaje, me atrase xD El #TeamEvilCharming o #TeamOutlawQueen como sea solo se busca que Regina sea feliz!*_* Esa es la actitud aguanteee el #EC jajaja August-Belle, lo se es extraño pero no sé por qué tuve que ponerlo...Rumbelle o GoldenHeart? Solo eso diré muahahaha Me gusta escribir GoldenQueen aunque trato de mantenerlos pegados a sus personajes no tan sentimentales jajaja Zelena...Es solo una dulce persona incomprendida O.o Ni yo lo creí xD jajaja Se puede dar el #WikedCaptain O.o Jazmín y Regina aun tienen camino...Por ahora van bien 3 Jazmín tiene más interés por Roland que por Henry...Oopsss! Esas tías...Menuda banda de locas han dejado cuidando de Henry jajaja El baile no podía sacarlo de mi mente...El príncipe Charming y la princesa de Agrabah?Tenía que ponerlo!jajajaja Si, Gold solo es medio suave con su familia y Bella :3 Prometo que después se sabrá que sucedió en Agrabah. Lo de SB ya lo estoy explicando O.o Zelena ya confeso y no le fue muy bien.. De milagro salio viva jajaja Blanca no creo que la perdone tan fácil Upsss! Tengo debilidad por los flashback, lo confieso :3 Besotesss enormes!

**Clau23**...Aguanteeeeee el #TeamOQ ...Regina se siente bien con Robín, estan juntitos y bastante bien jajaja Pobre príncipe, ya solo le queda resignarse O.o Es que...TODO siempre es un caos entre ellos jajajaja Zelena es miedosa con el amor O.o Pero ha tomado un camino correcto, por lo menos esta poniendo de su parte jajaja Rumple...ese siempre tiene secretos xD GRACIAS!Besooooooo!

**evazqueen.**..No me odies tanto, por fa!jajaja Aun no se lee la palabra fin, no?Muahahaha Zelena ya hablo...tarde, pero hablo Upsss! Yo también amo a esas tías jajajaja El GoldenQueen me encanta igual 3 Besoooooooooooo!

**Cenaby.**..Lo se, desde el inicio dije que Robín de la serie me provoca cierto desagrado, tenía que "arreglarlo" aquí. No te lo tomes tan fuerte, aun no acaba y si escribo lento en los caps lo lamento, tratare de apresurar las cosas O.o Besooooooooo!

**IarEvilQueenSavior**...Eaaaaaa! El CaptainWiked ha tenido mejor aceptación de la que pensé jajajaja Si, explicare después lo del librito ya les deje una pista jajaja ¿Aun no sabes que hizo Ingrid? muahahaha David quiere ser el padre, ya veremos...Esas hermanas muahaha Beso!

**Lina Montoya...**Gracias! Normal que este así, tener que decidir entre esos dos hombres...Hasta yo dudaba!jajajaja ¿Tú crees que no caerá en tentación? jajaja

**EQLuisa**...¿En mi línea? Como es eso?jajajaja Muy buena tu respuesta, solo diré que...Ya veremos que sucede prontito jajajaja

**jossedith1.**.. Holaaa! Aún hay un par de vueltas que dar con Regina…Nunca se sabe jajaja Emma tampoco andará solita, solo hay que esperar muahaha Eaaaa CaptainWiked va fuerte jajajaja Besooooooo!


	24. Chapter 24

_Holaaa! Esta vez si que me he tardado para actualizar, no tengo excusa valida. Pero bueno, aquí estoy y espero que les guste lo que van a leer. Sobre el rumbo de la serie no puedo decir nada que no se haya dicho ya, no me gusto la manera en que manejaron la historia de Robín Hood y tampoco como arruinaron una historia tan linda como la de Regina y Robín, arruinaron la imagen de Robín desde el final de la 3T. En fin, como había mencionado no voy a influenciarme por esto en el fic, yo ya se cómo va esta historia y como quiero que continúe, ojalá les vaya gustando. Por mi parte le dije adiós a Robín Hood con un video: watch?v=UESw1yaSMFE ...Bueno, atrás el corte comercial, les dejo el nuevo capítulo para que lean y comenten que les pareció. GRACIAS enormes a todas las que preguntaban e insistían por twitter en que actualizara, comienzo a creer que escribo y trabajo mejor bajo presión jajajaja Gracias por cada follow, fav y review!_

* * *

-Cap. 24

La mañana en Grannys se había pasado de lo más relajado. Regina y David respondieron las preguntas de todos, a excepción de las de Ruby, quien sutilmente hacia comentarios picaros que le hacían ganar una reprimenda de parte de su Abuela. La pareja de esposos estaba cómodamente sentados juntos y con las manos enlazadas viendo como su hijo reía ante el reporte de Bella y Kathryn sobre sus días sin sus padres. Al caer la noche todos comenzaron a despedirse y cada quien tomo su rumbo.

-Se tardaron más de lo que pensé. -comento Henry caminando en al lado de David, quien tenía un brazo por encima de los brazos de Regina. La reina estaba cómodamente abrazada por el príncipe, quien enlazo su mano con la de ella. Henry estaba al otro lado del rubio, negándose a ser apretado por los brazos del sheriff.

-Todo ha sido culpa de tu madre, amigo. -dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, mirando al chico con aires de desinterés, ganándose una mirada asesina de su mujer. -Yo quería volver contigo mucho antes pero ya la conoces, es muy insistente y ha usado técnicas muy efectivas para persuadirme. -dijo el rubio con aires de debilidad, haciendo que Henry arqueara las cejas y contuviera una carcajada al ver como el príncipe ahogaba un grito al sentir las uñas de su mujer enterrarse en su mano. El chico ya estaba acostumbrado a esos juegos, se divertían como niños y eso le gustaba de cierta forma, a excepción de cuando se ponían demasiado cariñosos frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo es que sigo casada contigo? -pregunto Regina mirando a David con burla, haciendo que el príncipe la mirara con inocencia y tratara de robarle un beso, pero Regina lo evito rápidamente con un gesto de picardía. Henry negó con la cabeza, conociéndolos tan bien era fácil saber que todo había sido al revés y que David había sido quien había terminado por convencer a su madre de tomarse unos cuantos días más de vacaciones.

-Por qué me amas. -respondió orgullosamente David con una sonrisa de victoria antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos y besar los labios de su esposa por varios segundos que hicieron que Henry rodara los ojos al verlo venir. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír y beso de nuevo cortamente los labios del rubio, dejándose abrazar por la cintura por David.

\- ¡Hey! Sigo presente. -se quejó Henry para recordarles que no estaban solos, haciendo que David y Regina rieran. -Han tenido días para hacer eso sin que me traumen de por vida. -les recordó Henry para defender sus inocentes ojos.

\- ¿Es que te has puesto celoso, Henry? -pregunto David arqueando las cejas para molestar un poco a su hijo, haciendo que Regina tuviera que esforzarse por no reír ante la mirada asesina de su hijo. -Creí que eso había quedado atrás después de que dejaste de colarte en nuestra cama durante la noche, hijo. -dijo David fingiendo pensar, esforzándose por no reír ante el gesto de indignación del chico, haciéndolo lucir como la miniatura de Regina. La reina no pudo evitar reír, de igual manera que el príncipe había reído, mientras que Henry negó con l cabeza.

-Son imposibles. -se quejó Henry, aunque jamás lo diría en público había extrañado muchísimo a sus padres, incluso esas bromas que nunca diría le divertían. -Suficiente he leído de ustedes durante estos días. -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, notando como ambos adultos lo miraban con curiosidad. -En el libro que les conté, ahí está su historia. -dijo Henry como si nada, David y Regina arquearon las cejas. El príncipe sonrió pícaramente al ver la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a su mujer e hijo.

\- ¿Nuestra historia? ¿Y la leíste? ¿Es apta para todo público o solo para mayores de edad? -pregunto David dramatizando su interés, provocando que las mejillas de Regina enrojecieran y que Henry lo mirara incrédulo para tratar de comprender como era posible que su padre tuviera la madurez que él.

\- ¡David Nolan! -grito Regina indignada, propinándole un no sutil golpe en el pecho a su marido para callar sus carcajadas. -Te prometo que si no dejas de reír dormirás en el baño por toda la semana. -amenazo Regina mirándolo severa, haciendo que David tragara en seco, conocía lo suficiente a su mujer para saber que no bromeaba y que era capaz de torturarlo de maneras muy específicas.

\- ¿Cómo es que los adultos son ustedes y yo soy el menor? -pregunto Henry con un gesto de indignación fielmente calcado a su madre, quien lo miro con una sonrisa de disimulada diversión, contrario a David, quien miro al chico con un gesto incrédulo y tuvo que asentir ante su derrota.

-Muy bien, niño listo, tu ganas. -murmuro David pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros del menor y abrazándolo, de igual manera que busco cautelosamente tomar la mano de Regina. La alcaldesa decidió molestarlo después y dejo entrelazar sus manos, sonriendo levemente al ver como Henry gruñía ante el abrazo asfixiante de David. -Bien. -rio el rubio al soltar a su hijo y mirarlo con curiosidad. - ¿Qué tanto leíste de nosotros? -cuestiono el príncipe disimulando su interés y sonriendo pícaramente a Regina, quien no tuvo que preguntar para saber que estaba recordando algunos de sus momentos más indecorosos.

-Su historia. Como se conocieron, como se enamoraron. -dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo levemente al ver como David miraba embelesado a su madre al mencionarles aquello y como Regina se sonrojaba levemente. -Tu fingiste ser tu hermano, James. Mamá era una princesa y estaban comprometidos, luego huyeron cuando sus padres rompieron el compromiso y querían casarlos con otras personas. -dijo Henry torciendo el gesto ante la sola idea de ver a esas dos personas con alguien más. -Fue divertido imaginarlos huyendo de Blanca Nieves y su padre. -dijo Henry con un dejo de broma que hizo a la pareja arquear las cejas.

\- ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! -rio David arqueando las cejas al darle una mirada cómplice a Regina, ganándose un golpe en sus cosquillas. -Solo a alguien tan retorcido como George se le pudo ocurrir querer casarme con Blanca Nieves y convencer a Cora de casarte con Leopold. -gruño el rubio con evidente indignación. - ¡Ja! Habríamos acabado siendo familia después de comportarnos como todo menos como eso. -ironizo David recordando esos momentos, Regina y Henry rodaron los ojos al ver al príncipe entusiasmado al recordarse a sí mismo montado en su caballo y con espada en mano. Regina noto que David seguiría hablando sin parar y decidió librar a su hijo de esa tortura callando a David con un corto beso en los labios.

* * *

Fuera de Storybrooke, a pocos metros de la línea que daba entrada al pueblo estaban Zelena y Jazmín. Ambas mujeres estaban tratando de pensar en algo que hacer, tan preocupadas en su posición que ni habían notado que la noche estaba por caer. La pelirroja decidió que no podían pasar más tiempo ahí esperando y que tenían que empezar a actuar.

-Quédate quieta, mocosa. -pidió Zelena con un gesto de poca paciencia, haciendo que la joven princesa se detuviera un momento y se girara hacia Zelena, regalándole un gesto arrogante y una ceja arqueada. -No me hagas inmovilizarte, niña. -bromeo Zelena para relajarla un poco, aunque ella tampoco estaba en mejor estado.

-Perdóname, pero me pongo nerviosa cuando no sé qué sucede. -replico Jazmín destilando ironía al cruzarse de brazos, Zelena rodo los ojos y asintió.

-Te diré que sucederá. -dijo Zelena respirando profundo y acercándose a la joven para mirarla de frente. -Me esperaras aquí, voy a entrar al pueblo para distraer a Ingrid y tomar algo que nos servirá, luego volveré por ti. -dijo la pelirroja seria, la princesa arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo sé qué volverás? ¿Qué vas a buscar? -cuestiono rápidamente Jazmín sin dar tiempo a Zelena de replicar, haciendo que la pelirroja recordara porque había prometido no tener hijos.

-Por qué se lo he prometido a tu madre, mi hermana. -recordó Zelena con un gesto de resignación, el gesto de Jazmín le gritaba que no era suficiente. -Y por qué la Reina Malvada es capaz de romperme el cuello si dejo que te suceda algo malo. -añadió la pelirroja con ironía, Jazmín rodo los ojos.

\- ¿Tardaras mucho? Ya casi es de noche y no me agrada la idea de quedarme aquí sola. -dijo la joven con un gesto infantil, recordándole a la pelirroja que por muy madura que pareciera la joven solo tenía 16 años.

-No te preocupes no te pasara nada, y prometo no tardar demasiado. -dijo Zelena tratando de sonar segura, la joven asintió. -En cuanto pueda venir por ti sin que Ingrid se dé cuenta lo hare, mientras tanto debes quedarte aquí. -sentencio la bruja con un gesto firme. La princesa asintió sin más remedio y camino junto a Zelena hasta el límite del pueblo, la bruja saco el pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo y pudo entrar a Storybrooke, dejando atrás a Jazmín, quien comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente debía confiar en la mujer que intento matarla.

* * *

August y Bella caminaban tomados del brazo hacia casa de la castaña, August había esperado que Bella terminara en la biblioteca para acompañarla y pasar un rato juntos. Ambos disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntos, tenían muchas cosas en común y su carácter era parecido. Ambos eran tranquilos y disfrutaban de la lectura, él era escritor así que la opinión de Bella para mejorar y de la misma manera Bella disfrutaba escuchar todo lo que el escribía. August y Bella podían pasar horas charlando y bebiendo café, aunque no fue hasta hace un par de meses que empezaron a salir como pareja.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? Te ves cansado. ¿Has dormido bien? -pregunto Bella al llegar a la puerta de su casa y notar que August había estado un poco callado. El autor sonrió levemente al notarla preocupada y estrecho su mano entre la suya, el carácter cálido y dulce de Bella era capaz de derretir hasta al más frio corazón.

-No te preocupes, Bella. -dijo August encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su rostro para besarla cortamente. -No sucede nada, solo me he pasado la noche leyendo el famoso libro de Henry. -comento August sonriendo, Bella arqueo las cejas y rio un poco.

\- ¿Tan bueno es? -pregunto la castaña con curiosidad mientras se giraba para abrir su puerta y pasar a la casa seguida de August. Bella cerró la puerta y ambos se encaminaron a la sala. -Henry está encantado con ese libro y todas sus historias, y por lo que veo tu igual. -dijo Bella después de dejar su abrigo sobre la mesa y tomar asiento en el sofá junto a August.

-Admito que es intrigante. -dijo August encogiéndose de hombros. -Cada historia es tan detallada y diferente a otras, son especiales. -dijo el escritor con un gesto de emoción que pocas veces sentía, Bella lo miraba atenta. -Sé que es imposible pero no deja de ser curioso. -musito August confuso.

-Sin duda son diferentes y curiosas. -replico Bella sonriéndole divertida. - ¿Que yo me case con la bestia? ¿El señor Gold? No puedo imaginarlo, ese hombre da miedo, siempre esta tan serio y callado. -dijo Bella como si la idea fuera sumamente loca e imposible. August la miro con una ceja arqueada. -Henry me conto mi historia según el libro. -explico Bella sin más.

-Cierto, es imposible, porque estás conmigo. -sonrió August cálidamente, acortando la distancia rápidamente para besar a Bella, tomándola del rostro para intensificar el beso. Bella se sintió cómoda y correspondió el beso, le agradaba la sensación de calidez que sentía, como si August no le ocultara nada, se sentía confiada. -Además, las historias son especiales, cada una es distinta. -comento August para responderle.

\- ¿Diferentes? ¿No son todas iguales? Ya sabes, con su final feliz. -pregunto Bella confundida, podía notar el interés de August en ese libro, era igual que el de Henry.

-No. Unas historias si tienen final feliz y otras no parecen acabar. -dijo August confundido, Bella imito su gesto al no comprender. -Como si aún no estuvieran terminadas o le faltaran páginas, es como si estuvieran esperando su final. -dijo August tras meditarlo un poco.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? -pregunto Bella comenzando a interesarse en el tema. August sonrió comenzando a notarlo, le agradaba poder compartir sus impresiones con alguien, y Bella era perfecta para ayudarle a acomodar las piezas de ese rompecabezas.

-Por ejemplo, mi historia en el libro es muy exacta, con muchos detalles de lo que en realidad paso, lo mismo pasa con la historia de Kathryn y Frederick, en el libro está escrito como se conocieron, como se enamoraron y lo que paso después.-dijo August tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible, Bella asintió.-Pero la historia de Regina, ya sabes, la Reina Malvada, es muy confusa.-dijo August frunciendo el ceño, Bella lo miraba expectante.-Tiene partes que no coinciden con lo que paso, es como si todo estuviera revuelto, aun no tiene un final.-dijo el escritor con un gesto casi de frustración.

-Bueno, hablas de un libro de cuentos. Tu sabes que hay muchas versiones de nuestras vidas en el mundo sin magia, no veo por qué este sea especial, hay libros donde la Reina Malvada muere, otros es Blanca quien muere. Puedes tomar de ejemplo a Ruby, en los cuentos ella no es el lobo. -dijo Bella tratando de restarle importancia y de regresar a August a la realidad.

-Lo sé, por eso sé que suena loco. -asintió August torciendo el gesto, lo pensó durante un par de segundos. -Quizás tengas razón, pero debes admitir que es curioso la forma en que las historias están escritas. -dijo August sonriendo más cómodo, Bella asintió y lo beso cortamente. Ambos se quedaron platicando unos minutos más antes de que August se despidiera y se marchara a su habitación en Grannys.

* * *

Ingrid estaba en su escondite en el bosque, su cueva oculta estaba útilmente protegida contra intrusos, aunque en ese momento la Reina de las Nieves estaba deseando que una bruja cruzara la entrada para responder sus múltiples preguntas. La rubia estaba sentada frente a su gran espejo, desde ahí podía ver a quien quisiera dentro de Storybrooke, pero no había señales de Zelena, en parte no le sorprendía, pero la curiosidad y las ansias comenzaban a aparecer. La rubia se levantó del sofá blanco que tenía ahí y comenzó a caminar en círculos para mantenerse en calma y no salir de ahí a buscar a la pelirroja, por suerte para ella en ese momento Zelena hizo su entrada.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? El Jolly Roger llego ayer. -siseo Ingrid mirando a Zelena duramente, acercándose a ella a paso firme. Zelena le sostenía la mirada como si nada, manteniéndose tan segura como lo era, arqueando las cejas y acercándose también para no hacerla sospechar.

-Lo lamento, querida, pero ha salido de mi alcance.-ironizo Zelena con una mirada inocente, torciendo el gesto antes de continuar.-Me he retrasado gracias a esos estúpidos héroes y a mi retorcida hermanita.-gruño Zelena con desprecio, en un gesto perfectamente dominado que hizo que Ingrid se relajara solo momentáneamente.-Regina se ha enfadado y ha intentado exiliarme de Storybrooke, pretendía dejarme en el mundo sin magia, al parecer los héroes y Gold son un poco rencorosos y no perdonan tan fácil.-ironizo Zelena cruzándose de brazos, dramatizando un gesto de inocencia.

-Bueno, no se puede decir que no te lo merezcas, has hecho enfadar a la Reina y ella no es famosa por perdonar. Te has portado mal con nuestros héroes.-replico Ingrid con venenoso sarcasmo, sin importarle el destino de la pelirroja. Ingrid negó con la cabeza y miro fijamente a Zelena, tratando de detectar algún indicio de mentira.

-Tan compasiva. -replico Zelena forzando una sonrisa burlona. -Gracias a tu pergamino he podido cruzar la maldita frontera, así que debo decir gracias, supongo. -ironizo la pelirroja como si nada, en su mejor pose de descaro.

-Luego te quejas de tus problemas familiares, no me importa. -dijo Ingrid comenzando a perder la paciencia. - ¿Dónde está ella? ¿La niña? ¿Dónde el corazón? -cuestiono la Reina de las Nieves con los ojos destellando ante sus deseos de venganza, la pelirroja trato de mantenerse inexpresiva y lo logro sin mayor inconveniente.

-Sí, sobre eso, no lo tengo. -dijo Zelena con un gesto de inocencia practicado por años, observando como los ojos de Ingrid se clavaban en ella como dagas y como su gesto se tensaba esperando más de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no lo tienes? -grito Ingrid comenzando a desesperarse, Zelena no se inmuto ante la mirada intimidante de su compañera, espero un par de segundos para responder, pero Ingrid se le adelanto. - ¿Regina trajo el cuerpo de su hija? Eso no es problema, yo misma puedo encontrarlo y sacarle el corazón. -musito Ingrid comenzando a plantear sus pasos.

-Siento decepcionarte, querida, pero no, no es eso. -dijo Zelena negando con la cabeza, Ingrid la miro confusa. -No encontramos el cuerpo, no estaba donde la deje, no había rastro de ella. Cuando llegamos usamos un hechizo para rastrearla y nada, no había nada. -dijo Zelena seriamente, como si realmente le confundiera todo eso. -Todo en Agrabah estaba desierto, no había ni un alma ahí, como si no hubiera vivido alguien ahí por años. -dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡No es posible! -grito Ingrid enfureciendo, provocando que varios trozos de hielo cayeran del suelo al piso con su magia, Zelena rodo los ojos y se mantuvo tan neutral como siempre. -Solo necesitabas encontrar a esa niña y traerme su corazón. ¿No querías vengarte de tu hermana? ¡Esta era tu oportunidad! -reprocho Ingrid enfurecida.

\- ¡Claro que quiero mi venganza! -replico Zelena indignada, agradeciendo ser tan buena para fingir de maravilla. - ¡Yo cree este hechizo para tener a todos lejos de tus planes! -recordó Zelena endureciendo el gesto para mostrarse intimidante. -Pero no estaba ahí, ella se evaporo igual que todos en Agrabah. -siseo la pelirroja torciendo el gesto en una mueca de frustración. -La busque, pero nada, no es mi culpa. -gruño la bruja con indignación.

-Tendré que buscar una solución, solo tengo que pensar.-siseo Ingrid más para sí misma que para Zelena, quien comenzaba a notar que Ingrid no desconfiaba aún. Zelena espero un rato más para escuchar las ideas de Ingrid, pero nada concreto pudo idear la Reina de las Nieves, al menos no en ese momento. La pelirroja salió de la cueva con solo decir que prefería irse a su granja que quedarse en la cueva de hielo, cosa que Ingrid agradeció para poder quedarse a solas y pensar en su siguiente movimiento, solo era cuestión de acomodar unas piezas y tendría claro su plan.

* * *

La mansión Mills por fin volvía a estar habitada por sus dueños después de un buen tiempo vacía. Regina y David estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala con un par de copas de vino tinto en mano mientras conversaban un rato, Henry había subido a su habitación después de que le recordaran que al día siguiente tenía colegio. David estaba sentado en el sofá con los pies sobre él, con la espalda apoyada en una esquina, mientras que Regina estaba cómodamente sentada en su misma posición, pero sobre David, dejando que su espalda descansara sobre el pecho del rubio. La reina podía sentir el aliento del príncipe en su cuello, y él podía sentir el aroma de su perfume. Ambos cómodamente sentados en el amplio sofá disfrutando de la calma de la noche.

-Dejamos a Henry con Bella por unos días y cuando volvemos ya es adicto a los libros de cuentos de hadas. -rio David después de dejar su copa de vino en el suelo y rodear a su reina con sus brazos, haciendo que la morena riera.-Me agrada que conozca la historia, al menos la versión infantil.-susurro David teniendo tan cerca a su mujer, haciéndola negar con la cabeza en modo de resignación.

-Hay detalles que prefiero que Henry nunca conozca.-admitió Regina con un gesto divertido, haciendo que David se acomodara un poco contra el respaldo del sofá para poder moverse y besar los labios de la morena.

-Está creciendo. Es muy obvio que le gusta Grace, yo creo que es hora de darle un par de consejos para conquistarla. -comento David con un gesto de orgullo, haciendo que Regina frunciera el ceño, para ella Henry siempre seria su pequeño príncipe. La morena dejo su copa en el suelo.

\- ¿Grace? ¿La hija de Jefferson? Esto tiene que ser una broma.-replico Regina girándose un poco para poder mirar a David, quien negó con la cabeza diciéndole que era verdad. Regina se giró de nuevo y se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de David, quien comenzó a jugar con su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Al chico le gustan los retos, supongo que es de familia. -ironizo David encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo reír a Regina. -Por suerte el tendrá más suerte que yo. A mí me costó sangre y mucho trabajo hacer que una Reina Malvada volviera a mi. -musito David dejando un beso en el cuello de Regina y estrechándola contra él. La reina alzo el rostro un poco y miro los ojos azules de David, quien aprovecho para besarla cortamente.

-Eres un idiota, príncipe Charming. -murmuro Regina arqueando las cejas y sonriendo descaradamente, haciendo que David rodara los ojos con resignación ante los cariñosos insultos de la alcaldesa.

-Te amo, mi Reina Malvada. -replico David mirándola fijamente y moviéndose para obligarla a mirarlo de frente. Regina arqueo una ceja ante su apodo, mismo que ahora solo David usaba para ella. El rubio la miro detenidamente, hasta que, bajo la mirada a su escote nada discreto, ganándose la mirada resignada de Regina. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a nuestra recamara y recordamos viejos tiempos? -sugirió el príncipe arqueando las cejas y acortando la distancia entre ellos para rozar sus labios, pero sin llegar a besarla.

-Te amo, mi estúpido Príncipe. -replico Regina con un gesto pícaro y descarado, haciendo que David arqueara las cejas y se levantara de un salto del sofá, antes de que Regina pudiera hacer lo mismo David ya la había tomado de la mano y como si no pesara más que una pluma la alzo en brazos con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos a averiguar si ese famoso hechizo insonorizador sigue funcionando. -murmuro David con descaro antes de besar los labios de Regina, mordiendo sus labios de la misma forma que ella hacia a los suyos. Regina rio sin poder evitarlo cuando el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, obligándose a ahogar sus risas para no traumatizar a su hijo, la morena enredo sus brazos en el cuello del príncipe y comenzó a corresponder sus besos intensamente. David subió las escaleras con prisa hasta su habitación, donde dejo a Regina sobre la cama y la recorrió por completo toda la noche, deleitándose besando la piel desnuda de su esposa, haciéndola gemir de places y sintiendo como las uñas de la reina dejaban marcas en su espalda, de la misma forma que sus labios mordían y eran mordidos por la alcaldesa, ambos agradeciendo que los sonidos de su habitación no fueran escuchados desde fuera.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Después de que Jazmín y Zelena saltaron del Jolly Roger todos comenzaron a sujetarse al ver el límite de la ciudad cada vez más cerca. Regina fue abrazada por Robín de forma protectora, estrechándola con fuerza y besando sus labios intensamente, como si temiera soltarla y perderla. La reina se aferró a el de la misma manera, después del beso oculto su rostro en el pecho del ladrón, quien acaricio su cabello tiernamente, tratando de mostrarse fuerte por ella._

_-Esto no parece real.-murmuro Robín abrazándola fuertemente, besando su cabello al tenerla pegada a él. Regina asintió y dejando atrás las lágrimas levanto la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos por un momento. -Hemos pasado por esto antes, podemos hacerlo y saldremos bien de todo. -aseguro Robín llevando sus manos al rostro de Regina para reconfortarla, quitando todo rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas._

_-Tenemos un historial bastante largo de mala suerte, especialmente yo. -replico Regina con ironía y un gesto arrogante, haciendo que Robín sonriera resignado. El ladrón la tenía abrazada por la cintura, acorto la distancia y la beso cortamente._

_-Al final todo saldrá bien y habrá valido la pena, Regina.-murmuro Robín a escasos milímetros de ella, pegando su frente a la de la morena.-Te amo, eso no cambia.-aseguro el arquero sonriéndole cálidamente.-No importa si se lo tengo que decir a la alcaldesa Regina Mills o a la Reina Malvada, te amo a ti.-recordó Robín tragando saliva para no ser traicionado por las lágrimas en sus ojos, la morena le sonrió y asintió._

_-Te amo, Robín Hood, Robín de Locksley, te amo.-respondió Regina con una sonrisa cálida, Robín sonrió al escucharla y la beso intensamente, como si fuera la última vez, consciente de que tal vez así era. Ambos miraron al horizonte y notaron que en escasos segundos estarían sin recuerdos una vez más, sin saber qué pasaría con ellos._

_-Te veré en Storybrooke. -dijo Robín tomando la mano de Regina y abrazándola nuevamente, Regina arqueo las cejas y rio con sarcasmo._

_-No me recordaras, no recordaras nada de mí. -le recordó Regina con un dejo de amargura, pero el ladrón la miro con una sonrisa cálida para tranquilizarla._

_-No creo que pueda olvidarme de ti. -rio Robín arqueando una ceja en un gesto pícaro, Regina rio sin poder evitarlo. -Volveremos a vernos, y romperé las maldiciones que sean necesarias para que me recuerdes. -aseguro Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Regina sonrió levemente, sabía que solo eran palabras para reconfortarla, pero le hizo sentir mejor, aunque sabía que nada era tan fácil y que Robín no podría recordarla después._

_\- ¿Sabes? Odio que seas tan optimista, ladrón. -replico Regina con un gesto infantil para hacerlo reír. -Es irritante. -añadió Regina con una sonrisa descarada, tratando de no quebrarse al último momento._

_-Lo sé, pero alguien debe serlo y obviamente no serás tú. -dijo Robín mirándola y sonriéndole cálidamente, cada vez más nerviosos sobre lo que venía. - ¿Recuerdas cuando no tenías tu corazón? Yo puedo sentir por ambos, Regina, y lo hare, siempre.-prometió Robín tomándola del rostro y besándola intensamente, abrazándola contra su pecho cuando vio que el barco comenzó a pasar la frontera hacia Storybrooke, Regina oculto su rostro en el pecho de Robín. Luego todo se volvió negro._

_-Fin flashback._

* * *

Zelena espero escondida en el bosque hasta ver a Ingrid salir de la cueva y desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco, solo necesitaba que estuviera lejos del espejo así que ella también se esfumo en una nube de humo verde y apareció en el límite de Storybrooke. La pelirroja respiro profundo y antes de cruzar conjuro un pequeño objeto que necesitaría, lo guardo en su bolsillo y salió del pueblo, sintiendo como perdía su magia. Zelena camino un par de metros hasta ver la silueta de la princesa, Jazmín se giró al escuchar pasos y respiro aliviada al ver que se trataba de la pelirroja, de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Creí que me dejarías aquí. -dijo Jazmín con un tono burlón, Zelena sonrió maliciosamente.

-Lo pensé, pero soy demasiado bella y joven para morir a manos de mi hermanita pequeña. -se burló Zelena con aires arrogantes, Jazmín sonrió levemente y se mordió el labio para no reírse. -Tenemos que darnos prisa, te quedaras en mi casa y después pensaremos como haremos para salvar a tu madre y a la partida de idiotas que tiene como amigos. -gruño Zelena caminando hacia la línea de Storybrooke.

\- ¿Vivir contigo? ¿Después de como termino eso la última vez? No sé si me entusiasma. -ironizo Jazmín con una sonrisa burlona, Zelena conto mentalmente hasta diez, comenzaba a pensar que esa mocosa era su penitencia.

-No seas tan rencorosa, se supone que las princesitas deben perdonar y todas esas estupideces de bondad, ¿No? -replico la pelirroja con un gesto despreocupado. Jazmín negó con la cabeza y siguió a Zelena hasta el límite de Storybrooke. Jazmín espero a que Zelena usara el pergamino y ambas cruzaron la línea, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como la magia de ambas volvía a ellas.

\- ¿Qué haces? -pregunto Jazmín confusa al ver a Zelena mover su muñeca para envolverla en una nube de humo, cuando se disipo su ropa había cambiado por algo más al estilo de Storybrooke. La joven arqueo una ceja, era mucho más cómodo. -Olvidaba eso. -ironizo Jazmín devolviendo su atención en Zelena. - ¿Ahora qué? -pregunto la joven de cabellos negros.

-Si Ingrid te llega a ver me matara a mí, a ti y a todos en Storybrooke. -dijo Zelena con seriedad y algo de sarcasmo cruel al girarse para mirar seriamente a Jazmín, quien tenía la misma mirada que la pelirroja.

-Como si no pudieras acabar con ella, tía. -se burló Jazmín mirándola con los brazos cruzados, Zelena la miro severa. - ¿No puedes? -pregunto Jazmín sorprendida, Zelena torció el gesto en un gesto de pocos amigos.

-Ella me hizo volver, ella me revivió. -dijo Zelena con frustración. -No es tonta, mocosa, ella uso protección para que no pudiera volverme contra ella. -explico Zelena con fastidio, la joven entendió. -No debe reconocerte, no debe verte. -murmuro la pelirroja pensando en alguna solución temporal.

-No me conoce, nunca me ha visto, no podrá saber quién soy. -dijo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros tratando de pensar en algo más, Zelena la miro como si estuviera burlándose de ella.

-Como si fuera necesario preguntar siquiera, mocosa. -se burló Zelena mirándola de arriba a abajo, Jazmín llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca como las que acostumbraba a usar Regina pero más ceñidas al cuerpo, complementando su atuendo con una chaqueta de cuero café, el cabello lo llevaba largo y suelto con suaves ondas, mientras que sus ojos resaltaban aún más con el delineador en ellos. -Eres el clon de tu madre, pequeña princesita malvada. Y tienes mi sonrisa. -se burló Zelena recordando el apodo de su sobrina, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

-Que graciosa, tía Zelena, recuerda reír cuando la loca de los helados comience a matarnos a todos. -se quejó Jazmín torciendo el gesto y sonriéndole con descaro, Zelena retomo su seriedad.

-No aprendes a moderar tu lengua, mocosa. -ironizo Zelena arqueando las cejas, Jazmín no respondió. -Ella no nos matara si no sabe que estas aquí. -murmuro la pelirroja para sí misma, con un movimiento de muñeca en su mano apareció un conocido collar. -Usaras esto. -dijo Zelena tendiéndole el collar de trébol a Jazmín.

\- ¿El collar para cambiar de forma? -pregunto Jazmín con una mueca de desagrado al tomarlo. - ¿En serio es necesario? Odio cambiar de apariencia. -se quejó Jazmín dejando salir su lado caprichoso que Zelena reconoció como familiar.

\- ¿Prefieres ataúd de cristal o en cenizas, sobrina? -pegunto Zelena mirándola con ironía al cruzarse de brazos, Jazmín rodo los ojos.

-Bien jugado, tía. -se quejó la princesa al ponerse el collar y de inmediato adoptar otra forma, Zelena la observo con una sonrisa de diversión. - ¿Rubia? -protesto Jazmín notando sus cabellos, Zelena asintió con una sonrisa burlona. -Prefiero otra cosa, menos…rubia. -dijo Jazmín mirando a la pelirroja con inocencia, la bruja estuvo tentada a negarse, pero decidió acceder. Zelena se acercó a ella y toco el collar, en un segundo los cabellos de Jazmín cambiaron de color igual que su rostro.

-Así tendrás que quedarte-dijo Zelena aprobando su apariencia, la joven rodo los ojos y asintió de mala gana. -Puedes quitártelo por ahora. Debemos pensar como acabar con una heladera.-gruño Zelena frustrada, ambas guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en algo.

-Con fuego. -murmuro Jazmín al alzar la mirada hacia su tía, quien la miro con burla.

-Ingrid es mucho más fuerte que eso, mocosa.-replico Zelena negando con la cabeza, pero Jazmín parecía firme.

-Fuego de dragón. -dijo Jazmín sonriendo ampliamente, Zelena arqueo las cejas y la miro sin convencerse, no había dragones en Storybrooke. -Maléfica. -musito la princesa sonriendo, Zelena rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Un dragón vivo nos serviría, no uno que lleva un buen rato vuelto cenizas. -dijo Zelena con arrogancia, pero la joven no parecía rendirse.

-Podemos traerla de vuelta. -dijo Jazmín comenzando a idear su plan, Zelena la miraba sin convencerse. -Ingrid lo hizo contigo, podríamos hacerlo. -dijo la princesa firme.

-Ingrid uso algo mío, niña. Los hechizos así no son nada fáciles, por eso no se hacen muy seguido, no siempre resultan. -dijo Zelena mirándola con seriedad. -Necesitaríamos algo de Maléfica y no lo tenemos, la sangre de la persona que la mato y otras cosas. -dijo Zelena negándose, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y bajo la mirada a su muñeca, Zelena hizo lo mismo y rodo los ojos. Jazmín llevaba puesta la pulsera de oro que la Emperatriz del Mal le había regalado hace unos años.

* * *

Ingrid era una mujer astuta y cautelosa, había mantenido un perfil bajo por mucho tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de empezar sus planes, por desgracia para ella nada había salido como planeaba, empezando por la llegada de Elsa y Ana, quienes ignorando que no había sido derrotada habían vuelto a Arandelle, incluyendo a Emma negándose a ser su hermana y poniéndose en contra suya. Esas eran algunos de los motivos que habían hecho que la Reina de las Nieves estuviera tan decidida a tomar venganza y acabar con el pueblo donde había vivido esperando por una hermana que se negó a serlo.

\- ¿Alguna novedad con mi hermana? -pregunto Ingrid al llegar al escritorio donde una enfermera cuidaba el área psiquiátrica del hospital. La enfermera negó con la cabeza, nunca había visitantes ahí, ni debía haberlos.

-Nadie visita este lugar, solamente yo estoy aquí y ni siquiera sé por qué. -comento la empleada del lugar, con un gesto de aburrimiento. La Reina de las Nieves agradeció la información con un gesto amable y continuo su camino hacia la habitación donde estaba recluida una paciente en especial. Ingrid recorrió los pasillos sin prisa alguna, su mente estaba repasando todo lo que había pasado para tratar de encontrar alguna fuente de inspiración y esclarecer como actuaria. La rubia llego a una puerta de metal cerrada y casi oxidada, era deprimente por fuera, pero por dentro era aún peor. Ingrid abrió la ranura para observar al paciente dentro y busco a la persona recluida ahí, el pequeño colchón viejo estaba vacío.

\- ¿Me harás entrar? -pregunto Ingrid con una voz que provocaba escalofríos, no recibió respuesta alguna así que saco de su bolsillo una vieja llave y la introdujo en la cerradura casi oxidada, después recito un hechizo y paso su mano por la puerta. La rubia entro a la pequeña habitación y cerró la puerta. Detrás de la puerta, en una esquina estaba Emma Swan, vestida con una vieja bata azul destintada y con el rostro escondido en sus rodillas, alzo la mirada al ver a Ingrid frente a ella. - ¿Hoy tampoco me hablaras? -pregunto Ingrid cruzándose de brazos, Emma no reacciono. - ¿Sabes algo? Las hermanas no deberían tratarse así, tu deberías contarme tus cosas. Si hubieras sido una buena hermana estarías viviendo en otra parte y seriamos felices, tendrías una familia. -mencionaba Ingrid con un tono reprobatorio, Emma parecía no escucharla, ajena a la realidad con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

-No me gusta la magia. -murmuro Emma como si de una niña asustada se tratara, ocultando su rostro de nuevo entre sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, Ingrid la miro seria. Ese era el castigo de la Salvadora, esa era la vida que el hechizo le había otorgado a Emma, vivir encerrada en el psiquiátrico sin conocimiento de quien era, sin saber siquiera que tenía magia dentro de ella, sin saber su nombre, nada.

-Nunca creíste en la magia. -replico Ingrid con una sonrisa amarga al recordar sus primeros encuentros con la magia, Emma no comprendió y siguió ignorando todo. La Reina de las Nieves arqueo las cejas satisfecha al ver que todo seguía como quería. Ingrid abrió la puerta de la pequeña celda y salió de ahí, poniendo llave de nuevo y restaurando el hechizo de protección por cualquier cosa.

* * *

Esa noche fue especial para Storybrooke, para unos como Jazmín y Zelena se hizo eterna al no poder conciliar el sueño para descansar un poco, para otro como Ingrid fue relativamente tranquila al estar poniendo sus planes en perspectiva y empezar a ver las cosas de otro modo para llevar a cabo lo que deseaba, para los demás en el pueblo bajo el hechizo fue una noche más en que pudieron dormir sin preocupación alguna. Por ultimo a Regina y David la noche se les hizo demasiado corta entra caricias y besos, ninguno pensando en algo más que en el cuerpo del otro, amándose como si no existiera un mañana.

* * *

Zelena estaba sentada en la cocina de su granja, en la mesa solo tenía una botella de whisky y una copa a medio beber. La pelirroja había pasado la noche sin poder dormir bien, al amanecer había desistido de intentarlo y se levantó a preparar algo de comer para ella y para la mocosa que seguramente seguía dormida en el cuarto de visitas. Zelena estaba segura de que todo debía ser una pesadilla, ella no podía estar a cargo de la hija de su hermana, la mocosa a la que había casi matado por accidente, no podía ser posible. Hace un par de semanas la pelirroja habría estallado en carcajadas si alguien le habría dicho que le tocaría cuidar a su sobrina y salvar a su hermana de la maldición que ella misma creo, se habría reído hasta llorar y luego le rompería el cuello al idiota que se atrevió a decirle eso.

-Odio las ironías. -gruño Zelena para sí misma al tomar su vaso y beber el resto del licor de un trago. La pelirroja torció el gesto al pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a ayudar a Regina? No se preocupaba tanto por la partida de irritantes héroes, pero Regina era punto aparte, Zelena le prometió ayudar y aunque sonó todo muy bien en su momento la verdad era que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo ahora. ¿Cómo iba a convertirse en la persona que ayudara a los héroes? Si, una heroína, aunque prefería morir quemada en una hoguera después de una larga tortura a permitirse llamar "héroe" ¡Eso no! Ayudaría, pero ese título no era para ella.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -la voz de Jazmín apareciendo en la cocina saco a Zelena de sus pensamientos. La pelirroja se giró y miro a la joven, quien se acababa de levantar y tenía el cabello revuelto, vistiendo solo unos pantalones blancos sueltos y una ligera blusa blanca.

-Despertó la bella durmiente. -se burló Zelena con una sonrisa sarcástica, la noche anterior había tenido que aparecer unas cuantas prendas de ropa para que Jazmín dejara de usar los vestidos de Agrabah, eso sería poco usual en Storybrooke.

\- ¿No esa es la princesa Aurora? -pregunto la joven tomando asiento en la silla vacía frente a Zelena, quien rodo los ojos y reprimió una burla. -Emma me conto de su encuentro. -se explicó ella inocentemente, Zelena asintió.

-Te acostumbraras. ¿Has dormido bien? -pregunto la pelirroja levantándose de la silla para servirse una taza de café y tomar el plato con el desayuno de la joven. Jazmín la observaba extrañada, habían vivido juntas durante un mes, pero ahora después de tantas cosas era muy extraño verla así.

-No demasiado, estuve pensando. -dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, Zelena dejo un plato de comida y un vaso con jugo frente a la joven, quien arqueo una ceja en un gesto perspicaz, preguntándose si no habría veneno escondido por ahí. -Quiero ir por Rajah. -dijo la joven mirando a su tía.

-Iremos, pero tendrá que ser después, no podemos arriesgarnos tan pronto. -dijo Zelena sin aparente reacción, la princesa arqueo las cejas y tuvo que asentir, tomo el vaso de jugo de manzana y bebió un sorbo.

-¿Pensaste lo que te dije de Maléfica?.-pregunto Jazmín tratando de sonar sutil, aunque no lo era. Zelena frunció el ceño al no gustarle la idea, la joven noto como su rosto se tensaba en una mueca de negación.

-Imposible. -respondió Zelena seriamente, negando con la cabeza. -No se revivir viejas brujas, y no pienso hacerlo para que esa bruja me asesine solo al verme.-continuo Zelena con una sonrisa de arrogancia antes de llevarse la taza de café a los labios y beber un poco.

-También era imposible viajar en el tiempo y tu lograste abrir un portal.-menciono Jazmín inocentemente, dirigiendo su mirada al plato de comida para no reír ante el gesto de Zelena, ganándose una mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

-Con mi muerte en el proceso.-recordó Zelena mirando severa a la joven, quien rodo los ojos ante ese "pequeño" detalle.

-Era una buena idea.-se lamentó Jazmín bajando la mirada, le encantaría poder tener de vuelta a Maléfica. Zelena noto su semblante triste y frunció el ceño levemente.-Si tú no puedes detener a Ingrid tendremos que buscar otra manera de hacerlo, que todos recuerden.-dijo la joven tratando de pensar en algo.-¿No tienes algún libro de hechizos? La abuela Cora tenía uno, la tía Maléfica igual, quizá pueda servir de algo. -recordó la princesa comenzando a entusiasmarse un poco.

-Tu abuelo también tenía uno y muy útil. -murmuro Zelena solo para sí misma al recordar el libro que le descubrió en Agrabah, Jazmín no alcanzo a comprenderla. -No tengo, mocosa. -resoplo Zelena frustrada, era verdad. Jazmín frunció el ceño. -Tal vez tengas razón, necesitamos información. En la biblioteca o en la tienda de Gold debe haber algo que sirva, tú te encargas de eso, no podemos usar las cosas de tu madre porque es sospechoso. Yo debo ver cómo me acercare a Regina sin que sospeche. -gruño Zelena al ver que se complicaba todo.

-Supongo que no puedo llegar con Gold y decirle que soy su…-Jazmín no termino de hablar por que Zelena se apresuró a interrumpirla.

-No, a nadie. El pueblo es pequeño y no tardaras en encontrar la biblioteca, si vas a la tienda de Gold solo pregunta sutilmente, no seas muy directa. -sentencio Zelena, la joven asintió sin más. -Tienes ropa en tu habitación, cuando salgas no te quites por nada del mundo el collar. -le recordó Zelena mirándola severa, la joven asintió.

-Odio usar el collar. -se quejó la princesa al pensar en que debería usarlo al salir, por lo menos dentro de la casa podía ser ella. - ¿Qué harás para conseguir estar cerca de mamá? -pregunto Jazmín al ver a Zelena levantarse de la mesa con intenciones de marcharse.

-Improvisare algo en el camino. -dijo Zelena con frustración, Jazmín asintió. -Te deje una carta en tu cuarto con algunas cosas que podrían ayudarte en el pueblo, que nadie sepa que estás conmigo aquí. Nos vemos al rato, mocosa. -dijo la pelirroja arqueando las cejas en una mueca sarcástica antes de marcharse, dejando a Jazmín con un gesto pensativo.

* * *

Bella iba camino a la biblioteca sin prisa alguna, disfrutando de la brisa de aquella mañana tan refrescante. La castaña disfrutaba de los pequeños detalles y era una eterna enamorada de los días como aquel donde la calma reinaba. Bella estaba distraída buscando en su bolso las llaves para abrir la biblioteca, así que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia caminando en dirección contraria a ella, la castaña estuvo a punto de caer cuando chocó de frente con alguien más.

-Lo siento tanto, no vi por donde caminaba. -se disculpó Bella cuando respiro aliviada al no tener que sufrir una caída al ser sostenida por alguien. La castaña levanto la vista para agradecer y se topó frente a Gold, quien con un semblante serio la sostenía de la cintura con firmeza. -Señor Gold. -murmuro Bella perdiendo el habla momentáneamente, sonrojándose al verse tan cercana a él y con sus manos en su cintura, pero el parecía totalmente neutral.

-Note lo distraída que venía, señorita French. -contesto Gold con un semblante serio, Bella no supo si era regaño o comentario, solo sabía que Gold no parecía tener inconveniente al tenerla sujeta de la cintura y a escasos centímetros de distancia. La castaña siempre sintió curiosidad y al mismo tiempo se intimidaba ante el. -No tiene que disculparse, a cualquiera le podría pasar. -se relajó Gold con ella al notar su tensión. Bella agradeció aquel gesto y se relajó notablemente, Gold por fin la soltó y retomaron distancia.

-Sí, es verdad. -rio Bella por lo bajo, notando como la penetrante mirada de Gold seguía clavada en ella, poniéndola nerviosa sin saber por qué. La castaña le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, no sabía que decirle, pero le provocaba algo raro estar frente a el. -Supongo que debo darle las gracias por evitar que cayera. -dijo Bella rompiendo el incómodo silencio y tendiéndole la mano de forma amable con una sonrisa cálida.

-Un placer. -respondió Gold esbozando una sonrisa sutil, sin saber por qué Bella se sintió cómoda. Gold le tomo la mano y la estrecho cortamente, pero eso basto para que la castaña sintiera un escalofrió recorrerla por completo. -Solo evite que se vuelva costumbre, por su bien. -dijo Gold con un gesto sarcástico, Bella arqueo las cejas.

\- ¿Que usted me sujete para que no acabe en el piso? -pregunto Bella con un gesto entre confusión e inocencia que hizo que Gold riera levemente, el negó con la cabeza y la miro directo a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Bella le producían escalofríos por decirlo de una manera, solo sabía que la calidez de esa mujer era agradable.

-Que usted tropiece, podría lastimarse y nadie quiere eso. -dijo Gold con un aire relajado poco usual en él, pero la castaña le producía cierta sensación de comodidad que era extraño para el. - Al menos evítelo cuando no esté cerca para evitarlo. -añadió Gold con un gesto más serio, haciendo que Bella casi abriera la boca y se le desencajara la mandíbula, por suerte para su dignidad pudo controlarse muy bien.

-Claro, yo debería irme a la biblioteca. -dijo Bella tomando las llaves del suelo y señalando la dirección hacia la biblioteca con cierto nerviosismo, mientras que Gold parecía inexpresivo y neutral como siempre. -Nos vemos, señor Gold. -dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos una vez más, un poco tensa.

-Adiós, Bella. -musito Gold con una leve sonrisa maliciosa al pronunciar su nombre, como si disfrutara del desconcierto de la mujer. Bella enmudeció un momento. ¿Acaso lo vio sonreír? ¿Estaba burlándose de ella? La castaña se giró y lo observo caminar en dirección a su tienda, así que saliendo del trance ella también se encamino a la biblioteca, dispuesta a olvidar el incidente y concentrarse en su trabajo.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Cora siempre supo a donde quería llegar, cuáles eran sus objetivos y siempre supo que iba a conseguirlos tarde o temprano, no estaba equivocada. La joven estaba a un día de contraer matrimonio con un príncipe, Henry, el mismo que era capaz de besar el suelo por donde ella pisaba, pero era una pena que Cora no sintiera lo mismo. Cora estaba más atraída por su maestro, Rumplestilskin, el mismo que desde hace un tiempo le había enseñado todo sobre la magia, después de haberla salvado de morir por no poder volver la paja en oro. Su relación era poco más que extraña, pero Rumplestilskin ignoraba que la mujer de la que se había enamorado no tenía las mismas intenciones que él, por suerte esa lección no se volvería a repetir para él. Pero en esos momentos ninguno pensaba más que en el otro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Cora estaba disfrutando de la última noche a solas en su habitación, al día siguiente seria la esposa de Henry Mills._

_\- ¿Estas segura de hacer esto, Cora? Seguir juntos te podría costar la cabeza. -musito Rumplestilskin frente a una joven y hermosa Cora, quien arqueo las cejas meditando sus palabras. Ambos sabían que era verdad, pero también sabían que Rumplestilskin no permitiría que le tocaran un solo cabello a su aprendiz._

_-No voy a dejarte, no podría vivir con Henry y no volver a verte. -respondió Cora firme y sincera, su corazón nunca se lo permitiría. Rumplestilskin sonrió maliciosamente y la sujeto con firmeza, besándola sin recato._

_-Suele pasar, es un encanto natural. -ironizo el Oscuro con un gesto arrogante, haciendo reír a la joven. -No me agrada la idea de verte casada con otro, soy muy egoísta. -susurro Rumplestilskin con un gesto burlón que hizo a Cora arquear las cejas y esta vez ser ella quien lo sujetara y besara sus labios intensamente, gustosamente Rumplestilskin correspondía, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire._

_\- ¿Me amas? -pregunto Cora con los ojos clavados en los de su amante, quien la miraba de igual manera, negándose a romper silencio. Cora esperaba su respuesta, Rumplestilskin seguía inexpresivo._

_-Soy el Oscuro, querida. -respondió Rumplestilskin con un aire burlón característico en el, Cora lo miro astutamente._

_-Esa no es una respuesta, querido, es evadir la pregunta. -replico Cora con un gesto firme, Rumplestilskin se sentía atraído por ella como nunca le había pasado, sentía pasión, amor y se sentía capaz de darlo todo por esa mujer si lo pedía._

_-Dejaría que me arrancaras el corazón. ¿Es suficiente? -pregunto Rumplestilskin tenso, sintiendo que si demostraba sus sentimientos perdería poder sobre el mismo, pero Cora pareció satisfecha, sonriéndole ampliamente._

_-Tomare eso como un si. -murmuro Cora acercándose a él, rozando sus labios para tentarlo. -Sé que no quieres decirlo porque tienes miedo, y el Oscuro no debe tener miedo, no es débil. Pero no te arrancare el corazón, Rumple. Te amo. -declaro Cora totalmente convencida, mirando los ojos del Oscuro fijamente para no dejarle dudas._

_-No tengo miedo de ti, Cora. -declaro Rumplestilskin sin titubear, sorprendiendo un poco a la joven hija del molinero. -No podría, tú tienes poder sobre mí, y sé que yo tengo el mismo poder sobre ti. -murmuro Rumplestilskin mirándola fijamente, enredando un mechón suelto de la joven entre sus dedos._

_-Tenemos un trato, Oscuro. -recordó Cora con una traviesa sonrisa. -Tendrás a mi primogénito, bueno, mi primogénita. -dijo la joven con doble intención, recordando que él había mencionado que tendría una hija que sería importante. -Una digna heredera de ti y de mí. ¿No suena mejor que el trato anterior? -ironizo Cora con un gesto pensativo, haciendo que Rumplestilskin riera burlonamente. Esa noche Rumplestilskin le enseño a su amada aprendiz como arrancar un corazón para que lo hiciera con el Rey Javier, sin saber que sería su perdición, que una vez que Cora no tuviera su corazón latiendo en el pecho todo cambiaria._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

El colegio de Storybrooke estaba abriendo sus puertas, todos los alumnos comenzaban a llegar, unos corriendo otros acompañados de sus padres, todos saludando a la maestra más conocida del colegio, Blanca Nieves. La maestra tenía la costumbre de darle la bienvenida a los alumnos desde la entrada, así era su vida ahí, le gustaba enseñar. Blanca Nieves no tenía un amor en el pueblo, nadie le interesaba para ser mas exactos, ella solo había querido a un hombre y lo había perdido, David. Estuvo a punto de casarse con el gracias a los acuerdos de su padre, pero el príncipe había escapado poco antes de la boda, después de revelar que él no era el verdadero James y que prefería morir a casarse sin amor. Blanca intento ponerle trabas en el camino, pero no funciono, monto una rabieta porque su capricho no se cumplió, aunque nadie la culpo de eso, ni siquiera Regina, después de todo ella sabía que Blanca no tuvo una madre que le enseñara lo que era correcto, y durante su corto periodo como su madrastra no fueron cercanas.

-Buenos días, maestra. -saludo Henry al llegar acompañado de Regina y David, quienes al ver a la mujer se soltaron de su abrazo y solo dejaron sus manos entrelazadas. La tensión era evidente entre los adultos, después de todo Regina y David se habían fugado días antes de la boda de Blanca y David, desconcertando a la princesa que creía que su madrastra odiaba al príncipe.

-Alcaldesa Mills. -la saludo Blanca tratando de ser cordial, forzando una sonrisa para no ser tan dura, Regina asintió con la cabeza para devolver el saludo. Henry estaba jugando con David, quien le revolvió el cabello para molestia del chico.

-Nolan. -corrigió David en automático, olvidándose por un segundo de con quien estaban hablando. Regina se mordió el labio inferior levemente al ver como Blanca se tensaba un poco, la morena intervino.

-No, Mills está bien. Nunca me acostumbre a escuchar que me llamaran por tu apellido. -se excusó Regina con despreocupación, encogiéndose de hombros. David la miro con curiosidad, no era un secreto para nadie, pero el príncipe solía llamarla así a veces.

\- ¿Por qué no? A mí me gusta escucharlo. -comento David concentrándose en la morena que negaba con la cabeza y trataba de no sonreír demasiado, por su parte Blanca trago saliva y desvió su mirada.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, Henry. -dijo Blanca para salir de ahí, forzando una sonrisa para los dos adultos que la observaron marcharse casi corriendo junto con Henry. Regina negó con la cabeza sin quitar los ojos de Blanca y Henry, de la misma manera que David lo hacía cruzado de brazos.

-Me odia. -dijo Regina arqueando las cejas en un gesto irónico y negando con la cabeza en señal de resignación, a su lado David solo pudo asentir para darle la razón.

-Profundamente. -dijo David quitándole seriedad al no poder evitar reír levemente, ganándose una mirada asesina de la morena. -Aunque para ser justos también me odia a mí, quizá mas que a ti. -le recordó David encogiéndose de hombros, dando media vuelta junto con Regina para dirigirse al auto de la reina.

-Todo es culpa tuya, Charming. -replico Regina con arrogancia, deteniéndose un momento para mirar al rubio con descaro. David la miro con incredulidad y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Mia? Yo no la obligue a enamorarse de mi. -se excusó David con inocencia, haciendo que Regina arqueara las cejas en un gesto burlón. - Además, tú te casaste con tu padre y luego huiste conmigo. -recordó David pícaramente, tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a él.

-Su padre le prometió que se casaría contigo, George le prometió lo mismo y tu secuestraste a su madrastra para que huyera contigo. -recordó Regina con altanería, haciendo que David frunciera el ceño en un gesto infantil. Después de la muerte de Leopold y de su periodo de Reina Malvada se había distanciado de Blanca, quien había ganado el favor de George prometiéndole la boda que uniría los reinos y derrotaría a la Reina Malvada, aunque ninguno vio venir que David no apoyaría eso y terminaría del lado de Regina.

-Tu no amabas a Leopold, te obligaron a casarte con él y no iba a casarme con una chiquilla caprichosa. -se justificó David rápidamente, Regina tuvo que darle un punto, además el príncipe jugaba sucio, la estaba tentando con su cercanía. - Y se desquitaron con ganas, casi nos matan esos guardias, por suerte tu dominas muy bien la magia. -recordó David deslizando sus dedos en el cabello de la reina para besarla suavemente.

-Te odio tanto. -murmuro Regina a escasos centímetros del príncipe, quien sonrió complacido y volvió a besar sus labios. La reina correspondió y enredo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio, quien la estrecho fuertemente.

-Te amo. -murmuro David antes de besarla cortamente por última vez y observarla subir al auto para marcharse a la alcaldía, él prefería caminar a la comisaria, no sin antes pasar por su habitual café a Grannys.

* * *

Jazmín había seguido las indicaciones de Zelena, después de darse una ducha y pasar un buen rato eligiendo que ponerse había salido de la granja y ahora estaba en el pueblo. La princesa lucia unos cómodos jeans, una blusa de mangas largas color blanco y para completar unas botas negras altas que le llegaban hasta poco antes de la rodilla. La joven se sentía extraña al volver a vestir ropa de ese mundo, sin contar lo mucho que odiaba cambiar su apariencia normal, sus cabellos castaños caían ondulados sobre su espalda dándole un aspecto más casual, su rostro lucio casi igual, solo había optado por un maquillaje rápido y discreto, con un poco de lápiz labial pálido. Jazmín había cambiado un poco el hechizo de Zelena y todo lo que había cambiado de su rostro habían sido sus ojos, ahora lucia unos ojos verdes muy lejos de sus preciosos ojos oscuros.

-Odio esto. -murmuro la joven entre dientes al sacar un papel de su bolsillo y comenzar a leer lo que Zelena le había dejado de ayuda para moverse en el pueblo. Jazmín tomo rumbo hacia la biblioteca, tenía experiencia buscando en bibliotecas grandes, de pequeño paso mucho tiempo en la del palacio y después en la que Maléfica tenía en su propio palacio. La joven de cabellos ahora castaños entro a la biblioteca dispuesta a buscar algún libro que pudiera ayudarle.

-Buenos días. -la voz de Bella llamo la atención de la joven que ya se había encaminado a buscar las estanterías de libros. Bella noto que la joven se había sorprendido un poco y le dedico una sonrisa amable, animándola a que se acercara al mostrador donde ella estaba.

-Buenos días. -devolvió el saludo Jazmín con una sonrisa un poco forzada a causa de la desorientación. -Yo solo voy a buscar...-la joven señalo el corredor que daba a los libros, pero Bella asintió y la interrumpió.

-Me imagine. -bromeo Bella cálidamente, pero Jazmín estaba un poco confusa como para reírse. -Lo siento, tienes que registrarte, es una biblioteca pública. -dijo Bella con un gesto amigable, Jazmín abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada, arrepintiéndose al segundo. La castaña mayor la miro con curiosidad, nunca había visto a esa chica por ahí, o tal vez si y no se acordaba.

-Sí, perdón, es algo nuevo para mí. -se justificó Jazmín al salir del trance momentáneo, recordándose que debía comportarse normal. Bella le restó importancia con un gesto, no le importaba realmente, prácticamente nadie visitaba la biblioteca y agradecía que alguien mostrara interés en sus preciados libros.

-No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto Bella tratando de disimular su curiosidad por esa jovencita de ojos verdes pero de rostro que se le hacía familiar, Jazmín trato de pensar con rapidez al ver a Bella tomar una pluma para anotarla en el registro.

-Rose. -mintió ella, la princesa trato de pensar rápido y solo pudo recordar una rosa que vio en las manos de Regina una vez en el palacio, no era muy original, pero serviría en momentos de crisis. Bella asintió conforme y al ver que la chica no iba a continuar hablando decidió anotar solo eso.

-Yo soy Bella. -se presentó la castaña tendiendo su mano hacia Jazmín, quien sonriendo cálidamente la tomo y estrecho por unos segundos. - ¿Eres del Bosque Encantado? No logro recordar si te he visto antes. -se animó a preguntar Bella por fin, la princesa sonrió levemente y tuvo que recurrir a su preciado talento para mentir como si nada, una gran herencia de su lado familiar materno.

-Sí, pero no suelo visitar este lugar frecuentemente. -mintió Jazmín con total descaro, Bella no noto que mentía. -Era demasiado pequeña como para andar sola pero ahora pretendo cambiar eso. -siguió con la mentira la joven princesa, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la inocencia de la castaña. Jazmín asintió a modo de despedida y antes de que a Bella se le ocurriera seguir preguntando prácticamente salió corriendo a perderse entre los libros.

* * *

Zelena llego a la alcaldía poco después de que Regina entrara a su oficina y se concentrara en firmar papeles que dejo pendientes durante su ausencia. La pelirroja se cuidó de no ser vista y entro a la alcaldía, con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que la puerta de la oficina de Regina se cerrara discretamente y sin hacer ruido al ver que su hermana se levantaba para buscar algo en los cajones del otro lado de su oficina. Zelena se acercó a donde estaba la secretaria de Regina y con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia hizo notar su presencia a la empleada.

-Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -saludo la empleada con su mejor tono de amabilidad, gesto que Zelena devolvió con una sonrisa inocente y un gesto descarado.

-Saliendo de mi camino, querida. -ironizo la pelirroja antes de mover su muñeca y ver caer a la joven inconsciente al piso. Zelena la miro por un par de segundos y sonrió levemente. -Lo siento, pero solo estarás dormida, nada grave. -murmuro Zelena con descaro y despreocupad, dando un vistazo rápido hacia donde estaba Regina y al verla de espaldas se tranquilizó un poco. -No pasa nada, un pequeño desliz que no afectara a nadie. Seguro que Regina y Jazmín comprenderán. -se dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, con un movimiento de muñeca mando a la secretaria de Regina a un lugar donde despertaría y olvidaría su trabajo, pero seguiría con su vida. La pelirroja miro su escritorio y con un segundo movimiento de muñeca hizo aparecer una nota de renuncia para la alcaldesa, sonriendo satisfecha la pelirroja hizo un tercer movimiento y desapareció de la alcaldía.

* * *

En una de las celdas de la comisaria de Storybrooke se encontraba un pirata que dormía profundamente en el pequeño colchón contra la pared. El capitán Hook había sido arrestado la noche anterior después de una pelea en un bar, todo causado por besar a la mujer equivocada, nada novedoso, el pirata ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había metido en líos gracias a sus desastres con mujeres comprometidas, casadas, o incluso las que se aferraban tanto a él que prefería huir de ellas. La debilidad del pirata era el ron, las mujeres bellas y gracias a su encanto podía obtener ambos gustos. Killian Hook no pasaba desapercibido entre el género femenino, después de dejar de navegar y quedarse en Storybrooke gracias a la maldición sus conquistas se le volvieron más complicadas al ser el pueblo tan pequeño, en especial si se topaba seguido a cierta alcaldesa que desde hace mucho le había retirado cualquier beneficio placentero que involucrara a los dos metidos en una cama en alguna habitación del palacio de la reina, pero eso había sucedido hace mucho, cuando ella aún era la reina malvada. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, cada uno tenía sus asuntos, aunque para el que siempre estaba al acecho de una oportunidad para causar líos le gustaba pensar que algún día recuperaría sus beneficios.

\- ¡Hora de despertar, Hook! -la voz de David al entrar a la comisaria hizo que el pirata gruñera y se despertara de golpe, limitándose a levantar la cabeza un poco para ver al sheriff que abría cajones y los cerraba haciendo más ruido del que hubiera preferido.

\- ¡Mi querido sheriff Nolan! -se burló Hook acomodándose mejor en su colchón dentro de la celda, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza para no tener que levantarse para mirar a David. El rubio lo miro con seriedad. -Pero que placer tenerlo de vuelta en el pueblo. ¿Cómo le ha ido en su viaje con nuestra querida alcaldesa? -cuestiono Hook con una amplia sonrisa burlona dirigida a la rubio.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pirata. -replico David recordándose por décima vez que no debía tomar en serio al pirata, ignorando su sarcasmo y tomando asiento frente a su escritorio. - ¿No te cansas de pasar tus noches en la celda? -pregunto el sheriff jugando con sus esposas.

-Para ser honesto ni siquiera recuerdo como he llegado aquí. -rio Hook con un gesto despreocupado, haciendo que David negara con la cabeza. August había ayudado en la comisaria los días que estuvo fuera, ya después le preguntaría que había pasado. -Lo último que recuerdo es estar pasándola bien con una mujer muy guapa en un lugar que no debería. -dijo el pirata en un intento por acomodar sus memorias, David no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Supongo que has cumplido tus horas de castigo, Hook. -dijo David tomando las llaves de la celda y levantándose de la silla para liberarlo, siempre la misma rutina. Hook seguía tan relajado como cuando estaba dormido, al ver a David acercarse a su celda se levantó en silencio. -Solo trata de dejar de acosar o besar a las mujeres equivocadas y si lo haces que sea en lugares privados, no en público. -pidió David con un gesto serio al abrir la celda.

-Yo no acoso a las mujeres, ellas me acosan a mi. -se jacto Hook con arrogancia y vanidad, David rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir. -Si quisiera perseguir a una mujer sería una que estuviera casada. -dijo Hook con dobles intenciones al tomar del escritorio su garfio y sonreír ampliamente al colocárselo de nuevo.

-Cierra la boca, pirata y fingiré que no escuche nada. -gruño David mirándolo de mala gana, el pirata arqueo las cejas y dando media vuelta se encamino a la salida.

-Dale mis saludos a Regina, sheriff. -comento Hook antes de llegar a la salida, David torció el gesto sutilmente. -Tal vez debería saludarla, hace tanto tiempo que no la veo que podría olvidarse de mi. -ironizo Hook al abrir la puerta, pero antes se dio media vuelta para mirar a David con diversión.

-Cuidado con tus pensamientos, pirata. -advirtió David al verlo reír y marcharse de la estación, dejándolo con un gesto de reprobación. El príncipe sabía que durante el periodo de Regina como Reina Malvada había estado demasiado cercana a Hook, por suerte hace mucho tiempo que no tenían problemas con él.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_El país de las maravillas era un lugar que nunca se terminaba de explorar y conocer, pero si algo era sabido por todos era lo malvada que era la Reina de Corazones, rumores corrían de su historia, no había quien no temblara ante la mención de su nombre. Cora había logrado tener el reino bajo su dominio sin complicaciones gracias a su magia, y no había quien se atreviera a desafiarla, ni siquiera su propia sangre. La reina de corazones tenía un huésped ocasional dentro de su palacio, Jazmín. La princesa lograba escaparse de la vigilancia de Cora y recorrer el lugar, encontrándose con Cheshire, quien no reparaba en hablar de su abuela con bromas pesadas, haciendo que la curiosidad de la princesa comenzara a incrementar, aun mas al ver el temor de todos los habitantes. Jazmín sabia de lo dura que podía ser Cora, pero no lograba comprender que no se mostrara así con ella, con su nieta siempre se mostraba lo más suave que podía, como si la quisiera, aunque fuera un poco. Por su parte, Cora no podía sentir tan intensamente sin su corazón, pero lo hacía, y pensaba constantemente en su hija, recordándose cada vez que todo lo hacía por ella. La reina de corazones compartía momentos fugaces que nunca pudo tener con Regina, de haberlo hecho no habría logrado convertirla en reina._

_\- ¿Que sucede, abuela? Estas ausente. ¿Que estás pensando? -pregunto Jazmín sonriéndole inocentemente a Cora, quien detrás de ella cepillaba su cabello largo cabello negro suavemente. Jazmín estaba sentada frente al tocador en su habitación, mirando por el espejo que su abuela lucia pensativa, callada._

_-Solo pensaba en lo mucho que te pareces a ella, querida. -respondió Cora sin más expresión, regresando a la realidad y cepillando el cabello de la joven. Jazmín se tensó un poco ante ello, casi nunca le hablaba de su madre. -Cada vez que te miro es como si la estuviera mirando a ella. -confeso Cora sin poder callárselo, incluso ella podía permitirse ciertos momentos de sinceridad._

_\- ¿Por qué no dices su nombre? -pregunto Jazmín mirándola con cierta tristeza en el rostro, a sus ojos Cora sufría por la pérdida de su hija a causa del Oscuro, si tan solo supiera el resto de la historia. -Lo siento. -murmuro Jazmín llevando su mano a su cabello, posándola sobre la de Cora, quien tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apartarse de cualquier gesto cariñoso, recordándose que debía ser buena frente a ella._

_-No te disculpes, cariño, no has hecho nada. -musito Cora con un tono suave, como si quisiera encantar a la joven con su voz. Jazmín le sonrió con calidez y después de darle un ligero apretón en la mano y notando la tensión de su abuela la soltó, regresando su mirada al espejo. -Has la pregunta que tienes en mente, Jazmín. -añadió Cora con una sonrisa maliciosa, la joven a veces se preguntaba si la mujer era capaz de leer su mente._

_\- ¿La amabas? -pregunto la princesa girándose en el banco frente al espejo para mirar a su abuela, quien la miro inexpresiva. Jazmín había querido hacer esa pregunta por mucho tiempo, preguntándose como había sido su relación, tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta._

_-Era mi hija. -respondió Cora retomando su frialdad en su expresión, endureciendo su gesto, contrario a Jazmín, quien frunció el ceño en un gesto de inconformidad._

_-Esa no es una respuesta. -replico Jazmín mirando a Cora con astucia, en un gesto que la reina sin corazón deseo jamás ver en ella, era la réplica en pequeña de Regina, si tuviera un corazón seguramente se habría derretido._

_-Sí, querida, la amaba.-contesto Cora con un gesto duro, Jazmín no dijo nada.-La amaba, hice todo para darle lo mejor, quería que tuviera lo que yo no.-confeso Cora con toda la sinceridad que tenía, no era mentira, hizo cosas terribles pero todo para ver a su heredera en el trono.-Y nada funciono, Regina me odio al final.-termino de decir Cora con un gesto de tristeza fingida, causando la reacción deseada en su nieta. Jazmín se levantó de su asiento y la abrazo con calidez, sin poder ver que Cora no estaba siendo del todo sincera con ella._

_-Por culpa del Oscuro.-comento Jazmín aun en brazos de Cora, quien con una sonrisa oculta asintió dándole la razón.-Yo no te odio.-murmuro la princesa al oído de su abuela, quien sonrió satisfecha al escucharla, acariciando sus cabellos con aparente ternura._

_-Lo sé, mi princesa.-susurro Cora estrechando a su nieta contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello al ver que podía manipularla tan fácil, justo como tantas veces hizo con Regina.-Tu eres especial, tú me acercaras a tu madre, a Regina.-dijo Cora sin pensar demasiado, con una sonrisa en los labios._

_\- ¿Cómo has dicho?. -pregunto Jazmín al separarse de ella y mirándola confusa, Cora rio levemente y le tomo las manos para mirarla a los ojos y que no dejara dudas en su mente._

_-Me refiero a su recuerdo, solo eso, querida. Tú me haces estar más cerca de ella de esa forma. -dijo Cora con total inocencia, como si nunca hubiera mentido en su vida, lo que la joven no se imaginaba era que esa no era la única forma en que acercaría a Cora con Regina._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Ingrid estaba mirándose en el gran espejo que tenía en su cueva, una sonrisa maliciosa estaba fija en sus labios al pensar en cómo acomodar sus planes y conseguir lo que deseaba sin impedimentos, solo tenía que asegurar un par de cosas y conseguir lo necesario para ver a todos en Storybrooke matarse unos a otros sin piedad. La reina de las nieves no necesito girarse para saber que alguien había entrado al lugar, desde su espejo pudo ver a Zelena detrás de ella.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el enojo o debo usar magia para protegerme de los daños?.-pregunto Zelena con su habitual tono despreocupado y sarcástico, haciendo que Ingrid se girara para mirarla fijamente.

-No puedes usar magia contra mí, lo sabes. -recordó Ingrid mirándola con satisfacción, Zelena esbozo una sonrisa irónica y asintió en un gesto de resignación. La reina de las nieves tomo asiento en su cómodo sillón blanco y miro a la pelirroja frente a ella.

-Nunca dije que pensaba usarla contra ti. -replico Zelena con un gesto descarado, Ingrid arqueo las cejas sin sospechar. -No estoy contra ti, lo sabes. -dijo Zelena señalándola y tomando asiento en el pequeño sillón blanco frente al de Ingrid, quien la escuchaba atentamente.

-No voy a olvidar mis planes, Zelena. Solo tengo que modificarlos un poco y buscar la forma de llevarlos a cabo con este pequeño inconveniente.-dijo Ingrid con un gesto frio y serio, Zelena arqueo las cejas en un gesto de interés.

\- ¿De qué manera? -pregunto la pelirroja con un gesto de aparente desinterés, tratando de disimular sus ansias al pensar en que estaba contra reloj.

-Aun no termino de acomodar las piezas, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. -dijo Ingrid sonriendo con satisfacción, Zelena arqueo las cejas y tuvo que forzarse a sonreír ampliamente.

-Puedo ayudar si lo deseas, nada me gustaría más que ver a la estúpida familia de héroes muertos.-dijo Zelena mirando a Ingrid con un gesto malicioso, la rubia asintió.-Pero me gustaría encargarme yo misma de mi hermanita, le debo esa cortesía y lo he deseado por mucho tiempo, si puedo contar con eso tienes toda mi disposición a ayudarte.-comento Zelena con un gesto de malicia.

-Lo sé, creo que es justo que tú misma acabes con nuestra alcaldesa. -dijo Ingrid encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Zelena fijamente. -Te necesitare tu ayuda en algún momento, por ahora puedes divertirte viendo a todos bajo tu hechizo. -comento la rubia.

-Ya que lo mencionas, pensaba acercarme a Regina. -dijo Zelena mirando a Ingrid con seriedad, la rubia arqueo las cejas. -Quiero vigilarla de cerca, asegurarme de que no pase nada inesperado que pueda ser un problema para nosotras. -dijo la pelirroja con un gesto convincente.

-Claro. Es tu hechizo, deberías disfrutarlo. -sonrió Ingrid con maldad al pensar en lo que pensaba hacer, Zelena sonrió conforme y tuvo que recordarse lo mucho que ponía en peligro su preciada vida si Ingrid la descubría.

* * *

Henry salió del colegio a la hora normal, poco después de mediodía, en cuanto tocaron el timbre de salida tomo rumbo hacia la biblioteca, había avisado a su madre la noche anterior que pasaría a hacer unas tareas a la biblioteca y luego llegaría a casa. Henry entro a la biblioteca y saludo a Bella con una sonrisa y un saludo rápido mientras corriendo seguía de largo hasta las estanterías de libros, en realidad solo debía esperar a que August llegara para devolverle su libro de cuentos. El chico dejo su mochila sobre la gran mesa entre estanterías, sin prestar atención gracias a los audífonos que llevaba puestos no noto que había dejado su mochila sobre un par de libros abiertos en la mesa, haciendo que unos más cayeran al piso. Henry se extrañó al encontrar la mesa ocupada, usualmente nadie más estaba en la biblioteca a esas horas, después de dejar su mochila en el suelo para poder acomodar de nuevo los libros busco a quien los dejo ahí.

\- ¿Moviste algo? -pregunto la joven detrás de Henry, haciéndolo girarse y negar con la cabeza rápidamente. -De todas maneras, no importa, no he encontrada que sirva realmente. -se quejó Jazmín dejando sobre la mesa un libro pesado y devolviendo su atención a la estantería de enfrente. Henry arqueo las cejas con curiosidad, no conocía a esa chica, pero tenía una sensación extraña.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto Henry con poco tacto, algo arrogante y mirándola con un gesto desconfiando. Jazmín estaba dándole la espalda, ocupada buscando otro título que pudiera servir, torció el gesto ante el interés del chico en ella. La princesa sabía quién era ese niño, Regina le había mostrado un par de fotos de su querido y precioso príncipe Henry, aunque esperaba no tener que cruzarse con el tan pronto. Jazmín trato de ignorarlo.- ¿Me has escuchado?.-insistió Henry con un gesto de altivez que era raro en él, Jazmín rodo los ojos y después de respirar profundo y con su mejor sonrisa descarada se giró para observarlo.

-Te he escuchado, de la misma manera he decidido ignorarte, niño. -respondió Jazmín con una sonrisa amable que chocaba contra el sarcasmo que destilaba, dejando a Henry con un gesto de indignación estampado en la cara. Jazmín se giró con gracia para darle la espalda y seguir revisando los libros, notando como Henry parecía no dispuesto a irse.

-Solo intentaba ser educado y amable. -replico Henry con un tono mordaz, pero Jazmín no tenía intenciones de buscar su lado amable. La actitud de ambos era poco más de tensa, ninguno parecía estar siendo muy amable con el otro.

-Por lo que escuche no eras tan amable con tu madre. -murmuro Jazmín entre dientes, haciendo que Henry frunciera el ceño al no ser capaz de escuchar que había dicho. Henry no pensaba marcharse, en todo caso que fuera ella quien se marchara, pensó. -Estoy ocupada. -dijo Jazmín sin mayor tacto, no tenía tiempo de usar paciencia en él.

\- ¿Haciendo qué? No pareces conforme con lo que sea que hagas. -dijo Henry cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de reprobación, Jazmín sintió deseos de golpearlo, pero se contuvo para no mostrar sus emociones.

-¿Siempre eres tan entrometido?.-cuestiono Jazmín girándose hacia él y mirándolo con superioridad y burla, ganándose la mirada indignada de Henry.

-Yo no soy entrometido-se defendió Henry casi indignado, Jazmín arqueo una ceja. - ¿Y tú siempre eres tan odiosa? -pregunto Henry con el mismo sarcasmo que la joven había usado contra él.

-Es un talento familiar. -ironizo Jazmín con una sonrisa descarada al disfrutar alterar los nervios del chico, quien respiro profundo para no perder la compostura.

-La tía Bella trabaja aquí, así que yo paso mucho tiempo aquí y podría ser de ayuda si dejaras de ser tan odiosa conmigo, no tengo nada que hacer. -dijo Henry con falsa modestia para quitarse la curiosidad sobre lo que buscaba esa joven. Jazmín noto la mentira de Henry y no pensaba darle el gusto de contarle sus planes.

-A diferencia de ti yo si tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpas.-sentencio la joven castaña dando media vuelta y regresando su atención a la estantería que le faltaba por revisar, ignorando a Henry, quien seguía mirándola curioso.

-No te conozco. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Henry Mills.-dijo el chico mirándola aun con desdén, Jazmín resoplo aun de espaldas a él, tenía que admitir que el chico era persistente y sabía que no se lo quitaría de encima tan fácilmente, aun así decidió tratar de ignorarlo un poco más.-¿Eres del bosque encantado?.-cuestionaba Henry imitando la pose de sheriff de David, Jazmín rodo los ojos y resoplo antes de girarse, ya se había cansado de eso.

-Me llamo Rose, soy la princesa de A…-Jazmín reacciono antes de decir algo más que no debería, notando como Henry sonreía satisfecho al haberla hecho perder la paciencia. -Algún lugar que ni siquiera conoces, enano. Así que déjame en paz.-pidió Jazmín con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Mi madre es la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, ella era la Reina del Bosque Encantado…Si tú eres una princesa de ahí, tal vez la conozcas.-dijo Henry comenzado a pensar en el asunto, Jazmín rodo los ojos y sintió deseos de desaparecer al chico que insistía en preguntar.

-No me conoce, enano. -dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros. -Y deberías agradecer que sea tu madre, no andar llorando por ahí. -ironizo la joven entre dientes para que no la escuchara Henry. Jazmín siguió con su búsqueda en los últimos libros que le quedaban por revisar y frunció el ceño al ver que no había nada que sirviera.-No hay nada que sea útil.-gruño Jazmín con frustración.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?.-pregunto la voz cálida y amable de Bella al aparecer en donde estaban los dos chicos, Jazmín se giró para mirarla un poco sorprendida y Henry negó con la cabeza inocentemente.-¿Tienes algún problema, Rose?.-pregunto Bella acercándose a ella y dando un vistazo a los libros que tenía abiertos sobre la mesa.

-No pasa nada, es solo que no encontré lo que buscaba.-se excusó la princesa con un tono tan suave que Henry arqueo las cejas sorprendido, Bella le sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven para que siguiera hablando.-Buscaba algún libro sobre magia y hechizos, pero aquí solo hay historias de amor que tienen que ver con magia.-se quejó la joven encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo referencia a las historias de amor que estaban en las estanterías.

-Buscas nuevos títulos. -dijo Bella, creyendo que la joven se refería a que ya había leído esos libros y no que buscaba otro tipo de libros en especial. Jazmín decidió mentir una vez más y asintió como si nada. -Entonces te gusta leer. ¿Qué tanto? -pregunto la castaña mirando curiosa a la joven.

-Supongo que bastante.-dijo Jazmín meditándolo y recordando sus días en la gran biblioteca del palacio.-En el palacio teníamos muchos libros, una gran biblioteca y yo podía leer el que quisiera, no pude leer tantos como deseaba porque había algunos en idiomas raros.-conto Jazmín con un gesto nostálgico, haciendo que Bella arqueara las cejas.

-Me sucedía lo mismo. -rio Bella comenzando a interesarse en la joven, quien le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas amables. Henry las observaba totalmente incrédulo. -Extraño poder leer ese tipo de libros, los de este mundo son muy diferentes.-lamento Bella con un gesto nostálgico, Jazmín sonrió levemente.-¿Eres hija de algún rey? ¿En qué palacio vivías? -pregunto Bella sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo tengo en casa un par de libros de ese tipo, pero no son los que necesito ahora. Podría prestártelos, quizá no los has leído-dijo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros para distraer la atención de Bella, obteniendo resultados al ver a Bella sonreír ampliamente.

-Sería un gusto, yo igual tengo varios libros muy buenos en casa, supongo que en algún momento podríamos intercambiar. -dijo Bella sonriendo más animada, Jazmín sonrió y asintió. Henry las observaba cruzado de brazos y en silencio, preguntándose si eran ideas suyas o esa joven si estaba manipulando a Bella con tal descaro sin que Bella lo notara.

-Sería un placer, pero ahora debo marcharme. -dijo Jazmín viendo su oportunidad de huir antes de tener que responder más preguntas, se despidió de Bella con una sonrisa y al pasar junto a Henry le dedico una sonrisa de arrogancia, dejando al chico con una mirada de pocos amigos hasta verla marcharse de la biblioteca.

-Parece una niña agradable. -dijo Bella cerrando los libros de la mesa y devolviéndolos a su lugar, Henry la miro como si estuviera bromeando pero decidió no decir nada, algo le decía que esa joven era más de lo que decía y quería descubrir que pasaba.

* * *

Hook estaba caminando por una de las calles principales de Storybrooke, camino al muelle a buscar una forma de colarse en su preciado Jolly Roger sin ser delatado con el señor Gold por invadir su ahora propiedad. El pirata estaba por seguir su camino cuando alguien apareció en su vista, la alcaldesa Mills estaba bajando de su auto en la esquina de Grannys para reunirse con David. Hook esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y decidió que aún estaba a tiempo de cometer alguna travesura antes de la comida así que cambio de dirección y se apresuró a alcanzar a Regina antes de que llegara a Grannys.

-Mi querida reina malvada ha vuelto.-ironizo Hook acercándose a la morena con una sonrisa descarada, haciendo que Regina detuviera su camino y torciera el gesto en una mueca de disgusto.-¿Ya no saludas a los viejos amigos o más que amigos?.-pregunto el pirata con un gesto descarado al ver a Regina girarse para mirarlo de mala gana.

-Con tu permanente olor a ron ni siquiera tengo que girarme para ver que eres tú. -replico Regina con un gesto de pocos amigos, Hook dramatizo un gesto de ofensa. - ¿Así es como pretendes recuperar tu barco? -pregunto la alcaldesa cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con seriedad.

-No lo he perdido aún. -respondió Hook seriamente, ese tema era serio para el pirata, el Jolly Roger tenía que seguir siendo suyo.

-Lo perderás si no le pagas tu deuda a Gold. -recordó Regina con un gesto sarcástico, haciendo gruñir a Hook de solo pensar en esa posibilidad. Regina rodo los ojos y estaba por girarse para marcharse, pero el pirata se apresuró a acortar la distancia y a sujetarla del brazo para poner su garfio en su cintura y pegarla a él.

-Después de toda la ayuda que te brinde en el pasado esperaba un poco más de agradecimiento. -susurro Hook al oído de la alcaldesa, quien fríamente mantuvo la compostura y se apartó del pirata sutilmente. -La ayuda de tu príncipe no me interesa, me deja salir ileso de la comisaria, pero es todo. Yo quiero a una reina. -insinuó Hook intentando acercarse de nuevo, pero Regina lo esquivo sin dificultad.

-Lo que haya pasado entre nosotros está en el pasado, Hook. -recordó Regina sin perder su postura firme, haciendo que Hook arqueara la ceja en un gesto descarado. -Sé que fueron buenos tiempos para ti, pero ya deberías superarlo. -ironizo la reina con un gesto sarcástico y triunfante, haciendo enojar a Hook.

-Me usaste como tu peón hasta que decidiste perdonar y volver con tu estúpido príncipe Charming.-gruño Hook aun herido en su orgullo por el cambio, Regina rodo los ojos con fastidio, el tema ya era viejo y el pirata insistía en recordárselo.

-David lucho por mí, me saco de la oscuridad. -dijo Regina con un gesto severo, larga historia, complicada y enredada. Hook arqueo las cejas y miro descaradamente el escote de la alcaldesa, quien frunció el ceño.

-La oscuridad te sentaba de maravilla. -murmuro Hook mirándola con picardía, Regina negó con la cabeza. -No puedes negar que la pasamos bien siendo cómplices. Y el principito es muy aburrido para ti, a estas alturas ya deberías haber vuelto a mí para divertirte como te gusta, amor.-susurro Hook mirándola sin recato alguno, Regina conto mentalmente hasta diez para recordarse que el homicidio era un crimen castigado en Storybrooke.

-Yo no te hice nada que tu no le hubieras hecho a todas esas mujeres que seguramente dejaste llorando en cada puerto.-ataco Regina para terminar con la charla y poder marcharse de ahi, dejando a Hook con un gesto de diversión.

-Eso es juego sucio, Regina.-ironizo Hook señalándola con el garfio, la morena sonrió satisfecha y estuvo por marcharse, pero Hook se apresuró a acortar la distancia y sujetarla con sus brazos, usando su garfio para tensarla y poder besarla sin que pudiera huir.

-Quita tu mano de ahí o la perderás también, Killian Jones. -amenazo seriamente Regina al intentar empujarlo y sentir la mano de Hook deslizándose de forma que nadie debería ver. El pirata deslizo su mano por la cintura de la morena mientras su garfio la mantenía pegada a él, estuvo a punto de besarla una vez.-Te lo advertí, pirata.-siseo la morena cansada de no poder moverse y empezando a conjurar fuego en su mano que estaba detrás de la espalda de Hook. El pirata sintió el calor del fuego en su espalda y por instinto de supervivencia se apartó de Regina, quien ya apuntaba una bola de fuego en su contra.

\- ¡Hey, no hace falta llegar al homicidio! -la voz de Zelena llegando justo a tiempo hizo que Regina se girara para mirarla y que Hook suspirara aliviado. Regina miro a la pelirroja con desdén y devolvió su mirada al pirata que trataba de recobrar la poca compostura que tenía. -No creo que haga falta llegar a esos extremos, alcaldesa. Es obvio que este hombre solo esta borracho y no sabe lo que hace. -intervino de nuevo Zelena acercándose más de lo que Regina deseo, poniéndose entre ambos para evitar cualquier intercambio dañino.

-Aun así, se merece un buen escarmiento. -gruño Regina volviendo a conjurar una bola de fuego, Zelena arqueo las cejas y pensó seriamente si valía la pena salvar a Hook, no era que se perdiera mucho si dejaba a su hermana chamuscarlo un poco.

-Prefería un poco de golpes o rasguños, sabes que nunca me queje de eso. -ironizo Hook con un gesto descarado dirigido a Regina, quien tuvo el impulso de lanzarse en su contra, pero Zelena no tuvo más remedio que sujetarla sutilmente para no ser ella la que muriera, ganándose la mirada asesina de Regina por tocarla.

\- ¿Es que eres suicida, idiota? -pregunto Zelena soltando a Regina antes de provocarla más y girándose a mirar a Hook con ganas de ser ella quien lo matara por idiota. Zelena rodo los ojos y discretamente con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que Hook cayera desmayado al suelo, como si de repente se hubiera quedado dormido. Regina miro a Hook con sorpresa y Zelena suspiro aliviada. -Lo que dije, esta ahogado en ron. -dijo la pelirroja con un gesto de alivio, girándose para mirar a Regina.

-No me sorprende, puedo sentir el olor a ron desde kilómetros de distancia. -replico Regina con un tono sarcástico, mirando a Zelena fijamente para tratar de recordar si la había visto antes. La pelirroja le sonrió inocentemente para no provocarle más dudas y desvió su mirada a Hook que dormía plácidamente en el suelo.

-¿Deberíamos dejarlo aquí?.-cuestiono Zelena mirando a Hook con curiosidad y luego a Regina, quien no parecía muy preocupada.

-No me interesa. -respondió Regina rodando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros como si nada, Zelena la miro y reprimió una sonrisa, en cualquier tipo de realidad su hermana seguía destacando ese retorcido sarcasmo y arrogancia que resultaba casi irritante.

-De acuerdo, usted es la alcaldesa. -replico Zelena encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia, Regina la miraba con curiosidad. - ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto la pelirroja notando la mirada de la morena.

-¿Te conozco?.-pregunto Regina con un tono poco sutil, haciendo que Zelena arqueara las cejas y negara con la cabeza, tendría que mentir y fingir ser alguien muy diferente a su verdadera personalidad.

-No lo creo-dijo Zelena con un gesto amable, pero la alcaldesa seguía con el semblante inexpresivo.-Zelena, no soy tan famosa como otras personas pero llevo viviendo un tiempo aquí, soy del Bosque Encantado.-mintió Zelena descaradamente, tendiendo su mano hacia Regina, quien la miraba con cierto recelo, ignorando la mano de la pelirroja.

-Regina Mills.-dijo la reina después de un incómodo silencio, estrechando la mano de Zelena cortamente.-Supongo que la historia no me favorece demasiado.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa sarcástica que hizo a Zelena suspirar un poco aliviada.-Gracias por la ayuda con...eso.-dijo Regina señalando a Hook que seguía inconsciente.

-No fue nada.-dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros con satisfacción.-Debo marcharme, tengo que buscar empleo.-mintió Zelena con un gesto de fastidio, Regina asintió y observo a la pelirroja dar media vuelta y desaparecer al doblar en la esquina. La alcaldesa arqueo las cejas un poco extrañada por tan raros encuentros y encamino hacia Grannys.

* * *

Zelena espero escondida detrás de la esquina a que Regina entrara a Grannys, no había querido extender su encuentro para no ser tan sospechosa, por lo pronto ya había dado el primer paso. Zelena se aseguró que nadie estuviera observando y se acercó a donde habían dejado a Hook, con un movimiento de manos ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo verde y aparecieron en el muelle del pueblo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera así dejas de ser un grandísimo idiota! -se quejó Zelena al ver a Hook dormido sobre una incómoda banca cerca al muelle. -Supongo que has vuelto a ser el pirata seductor de mujeres.-ironizo la pelirroja al ver a Hook dormido como si nada, la pelirroja rodo los ojos y se apresuró a marcharse, tenía que encontrarse con Jazmín dentro de poco.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En el Fuerte Prohibido el ambiente era un poco turbio, el salón principal estaba iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea. Maléfica estaba acompañada de Regina, ambas sentadas en un par de sillas frente al fuego como se les había vuelto costumbre después de su pequeña aventura contra la familia de Aurora. La Emperatriz del Mal y la Reina Malvada solían compartir conversaciones largas y a menudo desahogarse cuando sus planes fallaban, de igual forma que encontraban la manera de idear alguno nuevo._

_\- ¿En serio te dejaste manipular por un hada? -pregunto Maléfica con un gesto incrédulo, después de casi escupir el vino tinto que bebía al escuchar a Regina contarle lo sucedido hace tiempo con Tinkerbell. -Creí que odiabas a las polillas. -espeto la rubia con una mirada incrédula dirigida a la morena._

_-Lo hago, no me agradan. -confirmo Regina como si nada, con su temple intacto.-Era otro momento, y Tinkerbell era buena para ser un hada, no como la mosca azul.-ironizo Regina con un gesto de desagrado, Maléfica arqueo una ceja.-Esa polilla nunca me ha dado buena espina.-se quejó la Reina con un gesto burlón dejando su copa de oro sobre una pequeña mesa entre ambas._

_-Lo sé, es un hada nosotras hacemos magia negra. ¿Te preguntas por que la odiamos?.-replico Maléfica con un gesto de superioridad, Regina rodo los ojos.-Respecto al hombre de tatuaje. ¿Era atractivo?.-pregunto Maléfica con curiosidad, Regina la miro casi indignada._

_-No lo sé, no lo vi.-respondió Regina como si nada, fijando su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea.-No me atreví a entrar a esa taberna.-dijo la morena duramente, Maléfica no dijo nada durante unos segundos._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Maléfica sin poder evitarlo, tenía que aceptar que tanto tiempo de soledad hacían que su curiosidad fuera más fácil de conseguir.-El hada verde te llevo hasta tu supuesta alma gemela, no perdías nada entrando y viéndolo.-dijo la hechicera mirando a Regina fijamente._

_-Lo sé, pero no pude.-dijo Regina negando con la cabeza antes de mirar a la mujer rubia de al lado.-No pude abrir la puerta, algo me lo impidió.-confeso la reina mirando a Maléfica.-No sé, sentí que podría perder lo único que me queda. No podía entrar y empezar de nuevo tan fácilmente.-musito Regina en un momento de debilidad, Maléfica la miro callada.-Además, no me perdí de nada. Era un hombre bebiendo en un bar, yo soy la Reina, era estúpido siquiera pensarlo.-dijo la morena retomando su arrogancia._

_-Ese es un buen punto.-dijo Maléfica para no atormentarla más, Regina agradeció el gesto.-¿Y que sucedió con el hada?.-pregunto la rubia con una mueca de curiosidad._

_-Prefiero la cabeza de Blanca Nieves decorando mi palacio. -ironizo Regina con un gesto malicioso, haciendo que Maléfica riera.-La última vez que la vi la corrí del palacio, ella creía que éramos amigas.-dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros.-Se le olvido que los villanos no somos amigos.-dijo la reina rodando los ojos._

_-Gracias por eso. -replico Maléfica mirándola con malicia.-Lo recordare la próxima vez que quiera divertirme quemando algún palacio.-dijo la rubia con burla, Regina sonrió con arrogancia._

_-Tu y yo somos amigas solamente porque te ayude, casi te obligue a ponerte los cuernos de nuevo. -ironizo Regina con descaro. -De otra manera me habrías matado en el instante en que pise tu castillo. ¿Tienes algún otro ejemplo en mente?.-pregunto Regina con satisfacción al tener la razón._

_-Cierto, pero al menos conocer otras brujas es bastante útil, nunca se sabe cuándo las puedes necesitar.-dijo Maléfica con una sonrisa descarada, capturando el interés de la reina.-Y yo conozco a un par de brujas que no me desagradan tanto.-cometo la rubia con desinterés._

_-No creí que conocieras más brujas.-dijo Regina sorprendiéndose, ganándose una mirada resignada de Maléfica.-¿Quiénes son?.-cuestiono la morena con curiosidad, pero Maléfica negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Un par de brujas que ayudaron a conseguir la maldición oscura que Rumplestilskin te entrego.-dijo Maléfica con un gesto inexpresivo, Regina arqueo las cejas.-Sobrevivimos por suerte y compartimos un odio hacia ese maldito diablillo.-gruño Maléfica al recordarlo traicionándolas._

_-El diablillo sabe elegir. -replico Regina con arrogancia, haciendo que Maléfica rodara los ojos._

_-Hubiera querida ver su cara cuando supo que cambiaste su maldición por la mía. -ironizo Maléfica con un gesto burlón, sonriendo ante la sola idea de ver a Rumplestilskin perdiendo la cabeza ante ese hecho._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Henry seguía en la biblioteca pensando en la curiosa chica que había conocido momentos atrás, le seguía molestando su actitud y el hecho de que parecía arrogante y pretenciosa, además había tardado solo unos minutos para conquistar a su tía Bella. ¿Quién rayos era esa que nunca había visto? Se preguntaba Henry con molestia, el conocía a casi todos en Storybrooke, no por nada era el hijo de la alcaldesa del pueblo, pero Rose le había caído mal, pésimo, aunque eso era mutuo dedujo el chico con un poco de burla. Henry no se consideraba alguien presumido, bueno, tal vez a veces sí pero su madre era la Reina, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, y su padre era el Príncipe Charming, el sheriff del pueblo, no podían culparlo por estar acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención durante tantos años. ¿Cierto? Henry decidió no dedicarle más pensamientos a esa joven tan altanera y se concentró en adelantar algunos de sus deberes en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué tal la escuela, Henry?.-pregunto August al aparecer en la biblioteca después de unos minutos de estar con Bella, sacando al chico de la concentración en sus tareas. Henry dejo de escribir en su cuaderno y se fijó en August, quien ya había tomado asiento junto a él.

-Aburrida, pero bien.-respondió Henry con un gesto bromista, haciendo reír a August.-¿Qué tal el libro?. -Pregunto Henry cerrando su cuaderno y libro.

-Nada aburrido.-respondió August con una sonrisa amable, Henry sonrió satisfecho y asintió.-Me lo quedare solo un poco más, aun no acabo de leer todas las historias y quisiera revisarlo un par de días más.-pidió August encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabía que te interesaría igual que a mí. Te lo dije. -replico Henry señalándolo con aires de satisfacción, August asintió de acuerdo.

-Lo acepto, tenías razón. -dijo August rodando los ojos para hacerlo reír. -Sé que sonara loco, pero es como si fuera mágico. -comento el escritor con un gesto confuso, Henry lo miro incrédulo.

-No suena loco para mí, yo pensé lo mismo después de leerlo. -dijo Henry con emoción al ver que no solo era el. -No sé cómo explicarlo, pero las páginas de ese libro no son como otras que yo haya visto. -decía el chico con un gesto confuso, August lo escuchaba y comenzaba a entenderlo.

-¿Notaste algo en especial?.-pregunto August tratando de no demostrarle demasiado interés, no quería emocionar al chico por algo que resultara una broma de alguna persona, pero August sí que había notado lo mismo que Henry.

-Las paginas, las historias…Es como si algunas estuvieran esperando su final, como si las hojas en el libro cambiaran de lugar o las historias cambiaran igual.-medito Henry, August comprendió a que se refería.

-Al menos no solo yo estoy loco. -murmuro August para sí mismo, haciendo que Henry frunciera el ceño al no comprenderlo.-¿Leíste todo el libro?.-indago Augusto deseando saber si el chico había leído toda la historia de su madre, era la que más trabajo le había costado a el entender.

-Casi, la historia de mamá es confusa, no entendí muchas cosas.-se quejó el chico con un gesto frustrado, August arqueo las cejas al pensar en que tal vez había algo que no estaban comprendiendo bien sobre ese misterioso libro.

* * *

Jazmín estaba camino a la alcaldía, estaba decidida a ver a Regina aunque fuera de lejos para asegurarse de que estaba bien, Zelena le había dejado instrucciones de donde se encontraba trabajando y no tardó mucho en encontrar el lugar. La princesa estaba a unos cuantos metros de la alcaldía cuando vio algo que la dejo clavada en el suelo de la calle, Regina había aparecido camino a la entrada de la alcaldía cuando David la alcanzo corriendo solo para tomarla de la cintura y girarla con agilidad para besarla intensamente, sujetándola del rostro para intensificar el beso. Jazmín arqueo las cejas sorprendida, su mandíbula casi se lastimaba al abrir la boca de golpe ante esa imagen. Regina y David en pleno beso nada casto, hasta que Regina pareció recordar que estaban a la vista de cualquier persona y riendo cómplice había apartado a David con un regaño discreto por ser tan arrebatado, lo que solo hizo al rubio reír antes de robarle un último beso y alejarse de ella con una sonrisa, la morena negó con la cabeza sonriente y entro a la alcaldía, desapareciendo de la vista de Jazmín, quien aún estaba tratando de comprender lo sucedido.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos ha sido eso?!.-grito Jazmín sin poder evitarlo, ocultándose detrás del auto de la alcaldesa, pero antes de que pudiera gritar y salir de su escondite alguien la sujeto por detrás y cubrió su boca reprimiendo un par de oraciones más. Jazmín se sorprendió y trato de pelear, pero al girarse se dio cuenta de que era Zelena quien le hacía señas para que guardara silencio antes de soltarla.-¿Que ha sido eso? David y mi madre...¿No ella estaba con Robín?.-pregunto la joven princesa mirando a Zelena confusa, la pelirroja torció el gesto un poco.

-Es complicado, mocosa.-replico Zelena con un gesto renuente, Jazmín le dio una mirada severa para hacerla hablar.-Están bajo un hechizo, bajo el cual Regina y David están casados desde hace varios años y tienen un hijo, Henry.-conto Zelena con una despreocupación alarmante para la joven.

-¿Que? ¿Y que sucedió con Robín?.-pregunto Jazmín confundida.-¿Y Killian?.-pregunto la joven al recordar al simpático pirata que le había caído tan bien, Zelena rodo los ojos.

-Robín y Regina no se conocen aquí, o al menos no se han visto. No se recuerdan, seguramente él debe estar en el bosque de nuevo.-dijo Zelena con una mueca de frustración, Jazmín arqueo las cejas.-Y de Hook prefiero no hablar, hoy tuve que salvar su pellejo de ser vuelta cenizas así que lo deje tirado en el muelle cerca de su amado barco.-se quejó la pelirroja torciendo el gesto, Jazmín la miro sin comprender.-Intento besar a Regina y ella casi lo mata.-explico Zelena como si nada, pero de nuevo Jazmín casi deja caer su mandíbula ante la imagen en su mente, ese día no paraba de sorprenderla.-Lo sé, yo puse la misma cara cuando pensé en salvarlo, debí dejarlo en manos de mi hermanita.-bromeo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!.-casi grito la princesa mirando a Zelena torcer el gesto ante sus gestos de reclamo.-Hechizaste a todos y ahora son como prisioneros en una vida que no es la verdadera.-protesto Jazmín al comprender todo por fin, Zelena solo escuchaba.

-Yo...le avise a tu madre antes de que estuviera bajo el hechizo. -se defendió Zelena con total inocencia y un gesto casi descarado, ganándose la mirada incrédula de Jazmín.-Bien, lo hice un poco tarde pero esos son solo detalles.-añadió Zelena de mala gana.

-¿Que paso con Emma? ¿Ella está bien?-cuestiono Jazmín comenzando a inquietarse, Zelena titubeo un poco.

-No sé dónde está, Ingrid se encargó del destino de ella. -admitió la pelirroja con un gesto serio, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y comenzó a preguntarse como saldrían bien de todo ese enredo. - ¡Oh, vamos! Tienes que admitir que al menos fue un gran plan el que hice.-dijo Zelena tratando de destensar a su sobrina un poco.-Con estas vidas que les di evitaba el beso de amor verdadero de el Príncipe Charming y Blanca Nieves, y el de Regina y Robín Hood.-dijo Zelena casi orgullosa, Jazmín la miraba incrédula.-Claro que eso fue antes de saber que David estaba enamorado de tu madre.-gruño Zelena negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Tía Zelena! -la regaño Jazmín con un gesto serio, Zelena rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mirándola en silencio. -Bien, fue astuto de tu parte. -admitió Jazmín de mala gana, haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja. -Pero ahora mismo, tu grandísimo plan está a un paso de matarnos a todos. -gruño la joven preocupada.

-Error de cálculo. No creí que podría reconciliarme con Regina, tampoco creí que tu estarías viva. -confeso Zelena con un gesto de disculpa.

-Un gran consuelo. -ironizo Jazmín rodando los ojos. -Tenemos que arreglar esto. -sentencio la joven severa, Zelena asintió de acuerdo.

-Un beso de amor verdadero rompe cualquier maldición o hechizo. -dijo Zelena pensando en lo obvio. -Emma no es quien la puede romper esta vez, Henry tampoco creo que lo haga, cuando cree este hechizo pensaba en herir a Regina, así que creo que debe ser ella quien rompa el hechizo. -medito Zelena.-Solo debemos estar seguras de cómo funciona esto y luego idearemos algo para lograrlo.-dijo la pelirroja suspirando.

-Suena más sencillo de lo que es. -gruño Jazmín rodando los ojos.

-Lo es.-dijo Zelena de mala gana.-Se dónde puede haber un libro que nos ayudara, quizá en el Jolly Roger yo pueda encontrar algo, y tu buscaras en la tienda de Gold.-dijo Zelena señalando a su sobrina, quien arqueo las cejas con curiosidad.-Pero tendrá que ser mañana hoy ya casi anochece, mañana nos encargamos de esto.-dijo Zelena pensando las cosas.

-Mientras resolvemos todo este asunto, tu deberás encargarte de Killian. -dijo Jazmín señalando a Zelena, quien de inmediato abrió la boca para quejarse, mirándose totalmente indignada.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Sabes que detesto al pirata. -se quejaba Zelena negándose rotundamente a merodear cerca de Hook, pero Jazmín torció el gesto, trabajar juntas no sería fácil.

-Por qué no podemos dejar que siga tentando la suerte con mi madre.-recordó Jazmín preocupándose por la integridad física del que podría ser su padre.-Y es tu hechizo, por lo tanto debes encargarte.-dijo Jazmín con una irritante sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad.

-Es mi hechizo, debería poder disfrutarlo.-se quejó Zelena frunciendo el ceño, Jazmín respiro profundamente, necesitaría paciencia para no terminar volviéndose loca.-Escucha, niña. Por hoy ha sido suficiente, buscare la cena y te veré en la casa.-dijo Zelena con resignación, Jazmín asintió y la observo marcharse.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Storybrooke y era la hora en que todos volvían a casa después de un día de trabajo. Regina ya estaba en su mansión, esperando a David que no tardaría en llegar de la comisaria, y a Henry, a quien Bella había acordado dejarlo en casa. En cuanto tocaron el timbre de la mansión Regina bajo las escaleras sin mucha prisa y abrió la puerta, topándose con Bella y Henry.

-Buenas noches, mamá, iré a cambiarme.-dijo Henry rápidamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y despidiéndose de Bella con un gesto rápido para después salir corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando a Regina y Bella a solas.

-Ha hecho su tarea y me ofrecí a traerlo. -dijo Bella señalando al chico que había desaparecido escaleras arriba, Regina devolvió la mirada a la castaña y asintió en modo de agradecimiento, dejando que Bella entrara a la casa.-August Y Henry están fascinados con el famoso libro de cuentos.-dijo la castaña tomando asiento en el sofá de la sala frente a Regina.

-Lo he notado, mi hijo no para de hablar de esas historias.-respondió Regina sin darle más importancia. Bella asintió con un gesto y guardo silencio, debatiéndose entre decir algo o quedarse callada, Regina noto su seriedad y arqueo una ceja.-¿Sucede algo?.-pregunto Regina mirando a Bella salir del trance.

-Nada.-dijo la castaña para no alarmarla.-Bueno, yo...-Bella no sabía cómo explicarle el asunto así que decidió ser directa.-¿Puedes saber si un objeto tiene magia?.-pregunto la castaña casi forzándose, haciendo que Regina la mirara con burla.

-Sabes perfectamente que si.-replico Regina mirándola fijamente, la alcaldesa sabia lo inteligente que era la castaña, así que supuso que solo no se atrevía a pedirle o preguntar algo mas.-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar realmente?.-termino por decir Regina para ahorrarle tiempo a ambas.

-¿Puedes decirme si esto tiene magia?.-pregunto Bella tomando su bolso y sacando de él la taza rota que había encontrado en la biblioteca y luego llevado a su casa. Regina la miro como si estuviera jugando, pero su rostro no tenía indicios de broma, así que tomo el objeto y lo miro detenidamente.

-No es nada mágico, Bella. -dijo Regina después de observar el objeto en sus manos y tratar de detectar algo mágico en la taza, Bella se sintió extrañamente aliviada.-Es solo una taza rota. ¿Que tiene de especial?.-pregunto la alcaldesa al entregarle la taza a Bella.

-Nada al parecer. -ironizo Bella guardando el objeto en su bolso, Regina la miraba con curiosidad.-Es solo que la encontré en la biblioteca hace poco y me dio curiosidad.-dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Una taza rota te dio curiosidad?.-replico Regina con un gesto incrédulo, Bella asintió.-Creo que debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada entre libros.-ironizo la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose un gesto de regaño de Bella.

-Me dio curiosidad por que estaba en la biblioteca, yo no la deje ahí.-dijo Bella firme, Regina arqueo las cejas con resignación.-Y casi nadie visita la biblioteca así que no se quién pudo dejarla ahí.-se quejó Bella con un gesto confuso.

-Te creo, con lo maniática que eres con la limpieza de tus libros dudo que dejaras a alguien llevar algo de beber ahí.-ironizo Regina con un gesto sarcástico, Bella frunció el ceño pero tuvo que darle la razón en ese punto.

-Gracias por sacarme de la duda.-agradeció la castaña después de suspirar y darse cuenta que solo había estado dejándose sugestionar por los cuentos de August y Henry.-Buenas noches.-se despidió Bella antes de salir de la mansión, dejando a Regina con un gesto confuso, ese día habían pasado varias cosas raras.

* * *

Jazmín estaba en el bosque, quería buscar indicios que la llevaran al lugar donde se escondía la Reina de las Nieves. La princesa sabía que Zelena se enfadaría si se enteraba, pero tenía que hacer algo más que solo buscar en libros y fingir que nada pasaba, no estaba en su carácter quedarse quieta, quizá esa actitud explicaba que se metiera en tantos líos durante si vida. Aunque seguramente cuando llegara a casa y la pelirroja no la encontrara iba a enfadarse, ya luego se encargaría de eso.

-Oh vamos, debe haber algo por aquí. -murmuro la joven para no darse por vencida aún. Jazmín camino un par de metros más dentro del bosque cuando sintió crujir algo bajo el tacón de su bota, la ahora castaña bajo la mirada y vio un pedazo de hoja cubierta de hielo hecha pedazos al haberla pisado. La joven de ojos oscuros respiro profundo y se concentró en sentir la magia dentro de ella, forzándose a recordar un hechizo para detectar la magia en otra parte cercana que Maléfica le había enseñado una vez que se había perdido cerca del Fuerte Prohibido por jugar a aparecer y desaparecer sin controlar su magia aún. Jazmín arqueo una ceja un poco inconforme al ver que el rastro era débil y no tuvo más que seguirlo, cuando la parte mágica desapareció se empezó a guiar por los copos de hielo que había en la tierra hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la capa oculta que mantenía a salvo el lugar de Ingrid.

-Muy interesante. -murmuro la joven sonriendo ligeramente al ver que con un movimiento de manos varias hojas y enredaderas desaparecían de una pared de piedra que seguramente ocultaba el escondite de Ingrid. Jazmín quiso tocar lo que parecía ser el muro de piedra y sintió el frio de tan solo acercar su mano, pero cuando toco el muro de inmediato la quito al sentir un hechizo de protección.

-Yo debo poder con este hechizo. -se dijo la joven tratando de convencerse a sí misma, cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en el muro de piedra frente a ella, comenzando a ver que de sus manos se desprendían rayos rojos de luz que impactaban contra el muro y parecían debilitar el hechizo de protección y de ocultamiento para la guarida.

\- ¡Si! -casi grito Jazmín cuando vio que el hechizo estaba por funcionar, pero antes de lograrlo el hechizo dejo de hacer el efecto deseado y el muro destello haciendo que Jazmín saliera volando por los aires sin poder evitarlo y cayera estrepitosamente contra un árbol y aterrizara en el suelo. La joven perdió el conocimiento a causa de una herida en la cabeza que sangraba, el hechizo en la guarida de Ingrid estaba intacto, nunca sufrió daño por la magia de Jazmín, había sido un truco para los intrusos que trataran de mirar donde no debían.

* * *

El campamento de loa hombres valientes estaba ubicado en el bosque de Storybrooke, un territorio que nadie conocía mejor que ellos y su líder, Robín Hood. El famoso arquero llevaba una vida relativamente tranquila, a veces cometían un par de robos para ayudar a los necesitados, pero nada que causara gran revuelo para no ser reprendidos por la policía, siempre eran casos que no podían probarse. En su vida estaba Roland, su pequeño hijo y lo que más le importaba en el mundo.

\- ¡Hey, eso es trampa! -grito Robín al ver que su hijo corría para no ser capturado por su padre. Robín pretendió estar indignado para hacerlo reír a carcajadas mientras corría alejándose del campamento, seguido de cerca por su padre.

-¡Roland! Ya sabes que no debes alejarte demasiado del campamento. -reprendió Robín al ver a su hijo correr más rápido y casi perderlo de vista.

\- ¡Atrápame, papá!. -grito el pequeño disfrutando de los juegos, hasta que se detuvo en seco al ver a unos cuantos metros a una joven de cabellos castaños que parecía desprender luces de sus manos, parecía magia. Roland la miro asombrado y sonrió emocionado ante la magia, dio media vuelta y corrió a buscar a su padre para que el también lo viera.

-Te atrape, pequeño tramposo. -rio Robín al atrapar a su hijo que se lanzó a sus brazos y alzarlo en el aire haciéndolo reír.

\- ¡Tienes que venir conmigo, papi! -dijo Roland en cuanto estuvo de vuelta en el suelo, tomando la mano de su padre y arrastrándolo hasta donde había visto a la joven hechicera. Robín no entendía nada y creyó que solo estaba jugando, pero cuando llegaron ambos vieron a la joven inconsciente en el suelo. Robín y Roland corrieron a su lado y el arquero comprobó que solo estuviera inconsciente. -Papi, la niña está herida. ¿Podemos ayudarla? -pregunto Roland mirando el rostro de la joven con una herida en la frente, Robín miro la cara tierna de su hijo y no pudo negarse, derritiéndose ante la mirada preocupada de su pequeño.

-Claro, Roland. La llevare con un doctor, pero tú debes volver al campamento. -dijo Robín tragando saliva al sentirse alarmado por la salud de una desconocida cuando la toco para observar su herida. El arquero la tomo en brazos como si no pasara nada y hasta ver a su hijo correr y llegar con John se encamino al hospital lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

* * *

Regina estaba en su habitación, había cenado con Henry y después se dio una ducha para relajarse, no podía evitar pensar que había sido un día extraño, pero no le tomo más importancia. La alcaldesa estaba terminando a punto de meterse en su cama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saber que David ya estaba en casa. El príncipe se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, observando la perfecta anatomía de su mujer, especialmente con la vista que ofrecía con ese ligero camisón de seda negro, esa mujer era capaz de tentarlo aun sin proponérselo. David se quitó la chaqueta negra y la dejo cerca del armario antes de acercarse a su esposa.

-Buenas noches, alcaldesa. -murmuro David cerrando la puerta y dando un par de pasos hasta ella, rodeando su cintura por detrás y besando su cuello suavemente. Regina sonrió y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir las manos de David deslizarse por su cuerpo con lentitud. David amaba a Regina, con suavidad la hizo girarse para poder mirarla a los ojos y besar sus labios.

\- ¿Día complicado, sheriff? -pregunto Regina con un tono provocativo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de David, ambos a escasos milímetros de distancia. David no la soltaba, la tenía sujeta por la cintura y ella estaba aferrada a su cuello, ambos mirándose.

\- ¿Que puedo decir? Un pirata encerrado por disturbios, un par de llamadas por bromas de niños, y pude haber llegado temprano, pero Leroy decidió que era una buena noche para buscar pelea en un bar así que tuve que ir a poner orden. -decía David como si nada, deleitándose al bajar la mirada hacia el generoso escote que ofrecía su mujer. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? -pregunto David deslizando su mano hasta el escote de Regina, jugando con el pequeño listón que tenía su camisón.

-Me he quedado sin secretaria. -informo Regina con un gesto de resignación, haciendo que David arqueara las cejas y la mirara con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Ya la quebraste? ¿Cuánto duro? Creo que duro un poco más que las anteriores. -dijo David con un tono bromista, ganándose una mirada asesina y un golpe en la nuca de parte de Regina, quien rodo los ojos y fue callada momentáneamente por los labios de David.

-Muy gracioso, Charming. -siseo Regina con un tono de pocos amigos, pero David arqueo las cejas y la pego aún más a el. -Renuncio con una carta firmada, ni siquiera me dio motivos. Tendré que buscar a otra que ocupe su puesto. -se quejó Regina de solo pensarlo, David rio por lo bajo y beso sus labios suavemente.

-No tienes que preocuparte, te encargaras de eso mañana, te conozco. -menciono David encogiéndose de hombros y besando su cuello con toda la intención de estremecerla. -¿Ya te dije hoy que te amo?-pregunto David con un gesto confuso, haciendo reír a Regina, quien fingió meditarlo.-Te amo, mi sexy reina.-murmuro David besando sus labios, pasando a su cuello y terminando mordiendo la oreja de Regina, quien no tardo en

-Sabes que cuando haces eso no puedo pensar.-murmuro Regina correspondiendo al beso fugaz de David, quien con agilidad la alzo en brazos, haciendo que Regina enredara sus piernas en su torso, la morena ya había comenzado a arrancar los botones de la camisa del rubio.

-No pienses.-murmuro David mirándola divertido, devorando los labios de Regina, quien mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo intensificar sus besos.-Henry está dormido, pase a verlo y tenemos un muy útil hechizo en esta habitación.-recordó David sonriendo maliciosamente al ver que Regina daba un vistazo rápido a la puerta ya cerrada con seguro.

-Te amo.-rio Regina al darse cuenta de que David se adelantaba a sus pensamientos sobre su hijo, la reina lo tomo del rostro y beso sus labios intensamente, antes de que David la tumbara sobre la cama y le permitiera quitarle la camisa con movimientos agiles y rápidos. El rubio ya se estaba quitando el cinturón y sus zapatos ya estaban fuera de la cama. Regina pasos sus manos por el pecho desnudo de David, deleitándose con su cuerpo y besando su pecho, lo tomo del cabello y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo. El príncipe la sujeto de la cintura y sin pensarlo mucho el camisón de seda salió volando por los aires sin más, de la misma forma que los pantalones de David no tardaron demasiado en acabar en algún rincón de la habitación.

* * *

El hospital de Storybrooke rara vez veía emergencias que causaran un gran alboroto, era un pueblo tranquilo que tenía los accidentes habituales como alguna herida en un pleito de borrachos, alguna caída accidental, cosas por el estilo. El doctor Whale aprovechaba que tenía momentos libres para pasarlos en compañía de Ruby, quien lo visitaba a menudo en sus descansos. La morena estaba sentada muy cerca de Whale en la entrada del hospital para tomar un poco de aire fresco, entre ambos había un ambiente agradable, risas coquetas, frases insinuadoras, un par de besos fugaces para no enrojecer a las enfermeras y provocar quejas por conducta inapropiada. Ruby acorto la distancia prudente entre ella y Whale para besarlo intensamente aprovechando que estaban solos, hasta que las puertas de emergencia se abrieron y ambos prácticamente saltaron para separarse pensando que se trataba de alguna enfermera, pero se encontraron con otra situación.

\- ¡Robín! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.-pregunto Whale comenzando a alarmarse al ver al famoso arquero entrar por las puertas del hospital con una joven en los brazos inconsciente y con rastros de sangre en el rostro. El rostro de Robín tampoco ayudaba, el arquero tenía el semblante marcado por la preocupación, así que Ruby y Whale corrieron a él.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué le paso?.-pregunto Ruby sorprendida al ver al arquero sosteniendo a una joven que nunca había visto antes.

-Tienes que ayudarla, Whale. -pidió Robín sintiéndose extrañamente mal al pensar que algo pudiera pasarle a esa desconocida. -No sé quién es, Ruby. Yo solo la encontré en el bosque, estaba inconsciente y herida así que la traje. -explico Robín dejando a Jazmín cuidadosamente sobre la camilla que un par de enfermeras le llevaron a Whale.

-No parece nada grave.-dijo Whale después de examinar de cerca la herida en la frente de la joven, suponía que el golpe había sido fuerte y tanta sangre alarmaba a cualquiera.-Debo ir a revisarla mejor, pero no creo que sea para preocuparse, solo es una herida en la cabeza por eso la sangre.-explico Whale para alivio de Robín y Ruby que se había contagiado de su preocupación, ambos observaron a Whale desaparecer junto a Jazmín que seguía inconsciente.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que le paso? -pregunto Ruby cruzándose de brazos, la curiosidad era una de sus debilidades.

-La verdad no.-respondió el arquero encogiéndose de hombros, el susto inicial ya se había desvanecido. -Estaba en el bosque con Roland y escuchamos un ruido, luego la encontramos. Roland dijo que vio luces y hielo.-relato el ladrón con un gesto confuso. Ruby frunció el ceño al pensar en luces en el bosque, recordaba haber visto a Regina provocar luces cuando hacia magia.

-Tal vez solo resbalo, el bosque no es para todos. -bromeo la morena para desviar los pensamientos de Robín, quien sonrió un poco.-¿Y Roland? No han ido a Grannys últimamente. -comento la mesera con una sonrisa amable, las ventajas de ser pueblo pequeño era que la mayoría se conocían.

-Quizá, es solo una niña. La traje porque si algo le sucediera a Roland yo querría que alguien lo ayudara. -dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros.-Roland se quedó en el campamento con John, y creo que debería volver ya.-dijo el arquero después de ver la hora en el reloj de la pared del hospital. Ruby asintió y se despidió de él, observándolo marcharse. La morena no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la desconocida que acababa de entrar al hospital, en especial después de escuchar acerca de las luces que vio Roland.

* * *

Ruby estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá en una de las habitaciones del hospital de Storybrooke, observando con curiosidad a la joven castaña que dormía en la cama. La mujer lobo siempre había sido directa y pocas veces prudente, así que en cuanto imagino que la joven desconocida poseía magia se las ingenió para convencer a Whale de dejarla cuidar a la niña y esperar en su cuarto a que despertara. Ruby estaba distraída mirando sus uñas color rojo cuando se percató de que la niña comenzaba a moverse, la morena presto atención y la observo abrir los ojos con un gesto de confusión. Jazmín abrió los ojos y por instinto se llevó la mano a la frente, notando una pequeña venda, la joven estaba por levantarse cuando noto que no estaba sola en ese extraño cuarto.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto Jazmín notando que su ropa estaba manchada de lo que parecía ser tierra, sus ojos se clavaron en la mujer de cabellos negros y mechones rojos frente a ella. La princesa recordó que había estado en el bosque y saco sus conclusiones, Ruby se levantó y la miraba cruzada de brazos. - ¿Que hago aquí? -pregunto la joven comenzando a inquietarse.

-Tienes una herida pequeña en la frente, nada grave, niña.-dijo Ruby observándola detenidamente con curiosidad.-Ni siquiera habría hecho falta que te quedaras aquí pero estabas dormida.-dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros, la joven arqueo las cejas.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?.-pregunto la princesa con curiosidad al ver a esa mujer que se vestía tan peculiarmente, le gustaba el color rojo y al parecer a esa extraña también.

-Tranquila, niña.-dijo Ruby al verla incorporarse con un gesto incomodo.-Me llamo Ruby, no te hare daño si eso crees.-rio la morena con diversión, por alguna razón Jazmín le creyó.-¿Tu cómo te llamas? ¿Te duele algo?.-pregunto la mesera curiosa, pero la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. -aseguro Jazmín, Ruby se encogió de hombros. -¿Quién me trajo aquí?.-pregunto la joven acordándose de Zelena, la pelirroja la asesinaría cuando se llegara a casa.

-Estas en un hospital, me las arregle para que te dejaran aquí dormida, no te paso nada.-dijo Ruby como si nada, Jazmín la escuchaba callada.-Un amigo, Robín Hood, te trajo aquí. Al parecer él te encontró herida en el bosque.-conto Ruby sin dejar hablar a la niña, quien al escuchar el nombre de Robín trato de no demostrar emoción alguna para no delatarse.-¿Eres nueva en el pueblo? No recuerdo haberte visto antes. -dijo la morena animadamente, abrumando a Jazmín con su rápido hablar. -Aunque quizá eras más pequeña y no lo recuerdo. ¿Tienes magia, no es así?.-pregunto Ruby con un gesto inocente y despreocupado, haciendo que Jazmín casi dejara caer su mandíbula.-No te preocupes, no es nada malo. A menos que no la controles y acabes herida. ¿Es reciente?.-pregunto la morena al necesitar aire para respirar, dejando a Jazmín casi muda. Ruby permaneció en silencio, dándole oportunidad a Jazmín de hablar por fin.

-Yo…-Jazmín intento hablar, pero callo unos segundos para pensar algo rápido, sin perder de vista a Ruby, quien esperaba una respuesta con un gesto de curiosidad que no se podía ocultar. -Soy del Bosque Encantado. Y si, esto de la magia es reciente, no salía tanto porque creía que era peligroso, yo vivo sola.-dijo Jazmín bajando la mirada, sintiendo algo de culpa por mentir tan descaradamente.

-No te preocupes, nena.-dijo Ruby cayendo en las redes de la joven que lucía cual niña desprotegida y temerosa, le salía natural.-Sé que debe ser difícil tener un poder que no controlas y no tener quien te enseñe a usarlo.-dijo la morena con un gesto compasivo al acercarse a ella y tomar asiento en el pequeño colchón, haciendo que Jazmín se mordiera el labio inferior por mentir.

-Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie con mis poderes, lo prometo.-musito Jazmín para no arriesgarse a que todos la creyeran una amenaza y el secreto se revelara tan pronto, su gesto de inocencia pareció surtir efecto en Ruby, quien la miro cálidamente.

-Te creo, no tienes que decirlo.-dijo Ruby sintiendo confianza, la joven le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas inocentes.-Además, yo sé de alguien que puede ayudarte a aprender sobre tus poderes.-dijo Ruby con una sonrisa traviesa, la joven arqueo las cejas al no ver venir aquello.-La alcaldesa también tiene magia, es la única que podría ayudarte con esto.-dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros, Jazmín enmudeció momentáneamente.

-¿En serio?.-pregunto Jazmín fingiendo ternura, Ruby asintió despreocupadamente. La princesa tuvo que contenerse para no emocionarse, esa mujer le acababa de brindar la solución para poder acercarse a su madre sin levantar sospechas, no sabía quién era Ruby pero definitivamente le agradaba.

-Claro.-aseguro Ruby con un gesto relajado, pensando como haría para convencer a Regina de eso.-Solo falta un detalle, no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre, niña.-recordó Ruby con un gesto relajado, Jazmín rio para tener unos segundos más para pensar.

-Rose. -mintió Jazmín con una sonrisa cálida y amable al tender la mano hacia Ruby, quien arqueo las cejas con una sonrisa y estrecho la mano de esa curiosa oven de ojos oscuros y cabellos castaños. La princesa no tardó mucho en marcharse del hospital, después de acordar con Ruby que la buscaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Esa noche nada interrumpiría los sueños de todos en Storybrooke. En la mansión Mills el silencio reinaba, Regina dormía cómodamente sobre el pecho de David, quien la abrazaba y dormía sin nada que lo perturbara, en la habitación siguiente Henry dormía plácidamente. Por otro lado, en el bosque Robín dormía dentro de su tienda junto con Roland, su pequeño hijo dormía en la misma postura que su padre, ambos dormidos sin más preocupaciones. En el muelle, Hook había logrado colarse en el Jolly Roger con la compañía de una guapa mujer, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, ambos dormían cómodamente en el camarote principal con un par de botellas de ron vacías tiradas en el piso. Lejos de ahí, en la granja de Zelena, la princesa había tenido que aguantar los regaños de Zelena por arriesgarse, pero después de un par de minutos y de tomar en consideración que podría acercarse a Regina comenzaron a darse cuenta que quizá no era malo lo sucedido y ambas se metieron a sus habitaciones para tratar de descansar. La madrugada paso sin problemas.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada frente a su escritorio en la alcaldía, la puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada, gracias a la repentina y muy inoportuna renuncia de su secretaria, para no ser molestada con cualquier cosa. La alcaldesa siempre se había sentido orgullosa de llevar de buena manera Storybrooke, las cosas eran tranquilas, pero para eso necesitaba alguien que cumpliera sus órdenes respecto a la oficina, y alguien a quien gritarle de vez en cuando.

-Buenas tardes, alcaldesa Mills. ¿Se puede? -la voz bromista de Ruby hizo que Regina levantara la vista de unos papeles cuando la mesera apareció en su puerta sin tocar, haciendo a la reina esbozar una sonrisa nada amistosa. Ruby no espero respuesta alguna y entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Ya estas adentro, Ruby.-replico Regina con un gesto irónico, haciendo a la mujer lobo rodar los ojos y restarle importancia con un gesto. Regina la miro con curiosidad, Ruby se dejó caer en una silla frente al escritorio y dio una vuelta como si fuera una niña en la oficina de un extraño.

-Me gusta tu oficina. ¿Ya te lo había dicho?.-pregunto Ruby girando en la silla y observando la gran oficina perfectamente decorada al gusto de la reina, quien contando mentalmente hasta diez asintió en silencio.-¿Y tu secretaria? He tenido que entrar sin anunciarme, arriesgándome a ver algo que no debería, por suerte el sheriff tiene trabajo hoy.-bromeo Ruby con un gesto pícaro, haciendo que Regina abriera la boca para interrumpirla y sacarla de ahí pronto.

-Que graciosa, Ruby. Mi secretaria renuncio. -resoplo Regina sonrojándose por un momento, entre Ruby, Kathryn y Bella jamás la dejarían de molestar sobre la única vez que había olvidado cerrar con llave su oficina durante un descanso de David. Ruby arqueo las cejas al escuchar de la renuncia de la secretaria, detalle que Regina noto y sintió curiosidad.

-Entonces no vas a querer ayudarme si tienes trabajo extra. -murmuro Ruby más para ella que para Regina, quien frunció el ceño. Ruby lo medito unos segundos, quizá era mala idea, quizá estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Regina comenzó a preocuparse, esperando que la mesera hablara de una vez. - ¿Pasa algo malo? -cuestiono la alcaldesa mirando a Ruby expectante, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada malo, creo.-dijo Ruby aliviando momentáneamente la preocupación de Regina, quien la miro con ganas de asesinarla por no ser clara.-Bien, te contare.-dijo la mesera rodando los ojos al ver que la paciencia de Regina estaba a punto de agotarse.-Estaba con Whale en el hospital y...-Regina comenzaba a ver de qué se trataba y rodo los ojos al pensar que algún empleado había encontrado al doctor y a la mesera en una situación comprometedora y pronto recibiría una queja.

-¿En el hospital? Ruby, debes respetar ciertos lugares.-replico Regina con una sonrisa descarada al ver a la morena sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo para disfrute de la alcaldesa, quien satisfecha espero a que Ruby se recuperara.

-¡Regina! No me refería a eso.-protesto Ruby completamente sonrojada, sorprendente dado el historial amoroso de la mesera, pensó Regina.-Como decía, estábamos en el hospital cuando llego una niña herida, no tendría mas de 16 años, nada grave. Pero lo curioso es que se hirió por hacer magia.-termino de contar Ruby, sonriendo satisfecha al ver los ojos de Regina destellando de curiosidad.

-¿Que?.-replico Regina procesando la información obtenida, Ruby asintió.-¿Magia? ¿Quién es esta niña? Se supone que aquí solamente Gold y yo tenemos magia, y las hadas no cuentan por que no sirven para nada y antes de usar magia tienen que pedirle permiso a la madre superiora, no sabía de nadie más. -dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño, odiaba perderse de información que era útil.

-Sabía que te interesaría, por eso creí que debías saberlo.-comento Ruby sonriendo satisfecha, Regina arqueo las cejas.-Hable con ella y parece agradable, creo que tener magia es algo nuevo para ella y al no saber cómo controlarla salió herida.-dijo la mesera con un gesto serio, Regina lo medito unos segundos y podía ser posible, ella tuvo magia sin saberlo y dominarla le costó trabajo.-Y por eso yo creí que tu podrías ayudarla.-termino de decir Ruby con su mejor gesto de inocencia, haciendo que Regina la mirara incrédula.

-¿Yo?.-replico Regina señalándose a sí misma, Ruby asintió.-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a ayudar a una perfecta desconocida?.-pregunto la alcaldesa con arrogancia, haciendo que Ruby torciera el gesto al saber que si todo seguía así tendría que suplicar.

-Oh, vamos, Regina.-protesto Ruby con un gesto resignado, Regina siguió sin ceder.-Ella está sola y necesita controlar su magia, tú la podrías ayudar a controlar sus poderes y luego te olvidas de esto.-pidió Ruby encogiéndose de hombros, Regina negó con la cabeza pero solo consiguió que Ruby siguiera dando argumentos cada vez más desesperados.

-Si cierras la boca ayudare a esta niña.-la interrumpió Regina para callarla, haciendo sonreír a la morena.-¿Quién más sabe de ella?.-pregunto Regina con curiosidad.

-Nadie, ella me dijo que nadie sabe que tiene magia. -dijo Ruby levantándose de la silla, Regina asintió.

-Que siga así, y puedes decirle a esa niña que venga mañana a la hora que quiera. -dijo la alcaldesa con resignación, el tener que darle clases a una chiquilla que seguramente estaría hecha un manojo de nervios ante cualquier hechizo no era muy agradable. Ruby asintió y dio media vuelta para marcharse antes de que la alcaldesa se arrepintiera. -¡Ruby!.-la voz de la alcaldesa la detuvo antes de salir, la mesera se giró para mirarla.-No me has dicho su nombre.-recordó Regina con un gesto burlón.

-Rose.-dijo Ruby sin mucha importancia antes de salir de la oficina, dejando a Regina sola con sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Rose?.-repitió Regina confusa, nunca había escuchado de alguna niña llamada así en su pueblo.-Es un lindo nombre.-pensó la alcaldesa sonriendo para sí misma, ese nombre siempre le gusto, en menos de un minuto su mente había olvidado el tema y se concentró en su trabajo.

* * *

Esa mañana Blanca había salido tarde de su casa para marcharse a la escuela a dar su clase, el día anterior había pasado la tarde ayudando a la madre superiora con los bebés a su cuidado. La maestra salió de su casa casi corriendo pensando en cuanto tiempo le tomaría llegar hasta la escuela, esa mañana no podría pasar por su café como acostumbraba. Blanca estaba casi a mitad de camino cuando algo la hizo detenerse en seco y dejar caer su bolso a causa de la sorpresa, quedando muda ante lo que veía. Justo en medio de la calle frente al reloj del pueblo estaba Rajah, el imponente tigre caminaba dejando a más de uno con ganas de gritar al verlo. Blanca pareció entrar en trance al toparse de frente con Rajah, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se congelaba.

-¡No, no, no!.-murmuro Blanca tratando de retroceder lentamente para no atraer la atención del animal que la observaba fijamente, como queriendo lanzarse contra ella. Blanca permaneció totalmente inmóvil por varios segundos, paralizada de miedo, hasta que el animal siguió su camino por las calles dejando a Blanca al borde de un ataque cardiaco. La maestra respiro aliviada, sintiendo que sus piernas apenas le respondían, no tardó mucho en escuchar un par de gritos de personas que seguramente habrían visto lo mismo que ella.

* * *

David estaba en la comisaria cuando el alboroto no tardó en llegar hasta el, llamadas informándole de la alerta y la preocupación de las personas por haber visto a un tigre nada amigable rondando sus calles. El sheriff se extrañó ante esos relatos, salió a patrullar las calles y se sorprendió al encontrar a gente que corría en la misma dirección alegando haber visto al mismo animal. David lidio con las personas y las tranquilizo rápidamente, cuando se aseguró de tener todas las indicaciones para proceder tomo su celular para avisarle a Regina de lo sucedido, la alcaldesa no tardó mucho en atender su llamada.

\- Regina, ¿estás en tu oficina?.-pregunto David mientras observaba por la ventana de su patrulla por si aparecía el famoso animal que causaba pánico en las personas. El sheriff pensaba rondar por la escuela para asegurarse de que Henry estuviera bien.

-Si, como siempre a esta hora. -ironizo Regina notando tenso al sheriff.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Henry está bien? -pregunto la alcaldesa sospechando que algo sucedía.

-Henry está bien, estoy patrullando por su escuela, no te preocupes por él. -dijo David para calmarla antes de soltarle lo demás. -Parece que hay un tigre en el pueblo.-dijo el rubio con un tono casi incrédulo, notando el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hay un qué?.-replico Regina como si no hubiera escuchado bien, pero cuando David confirmo lo dicho ella corto la llamada. David torció el gesto y trato de llamarle de nuevo pero nadie contesto, conocía a Regina lo suficiente como para saber que ya estaba tratando de encargarse del asunto, así que continuo su camino para buscar donde estaba el tan mencionado animal para que dejara de preocupar a la gente.

* * *

Zelena y Jazmín habían salido juntas de la casa de la pelirroja, ambas tenían cosas de las cuales encargarse ese día y pretendían empezar desde temprano. La pelirroja iba regañando a Jazmín por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, mientras que la joven que llevaba puesto el collar para cambiar su apariencia solo la escuchaba con resignación.

-Anoche tuviste mucha suerte, mocosa. -regañaba Zelena con un tono serio, haciendo que Jazmín rodara los ojos al tener que escucharla de nuevo.

-Lo sé, ya dije que lo siento.-replico Jazmín con un gesto aburrido, Zelena rodo los ojos esta vez.

-Cuando estés en la tienda de Gold ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices y haces, ese hombre es desconfiado por naturaleza.-dijo Zelena con un gesto de pocos amigos al pensar en el.-Yo iré a revisar el Jolly Roger para ver si encuentro algo.-dijo Zelena, provocando que Jazmín estuviera a punto de interrumpirla.-Y si, mocosa, prometo que me encargare de Rajah.-dijo la pelirroja haciendo a Jazmín sonreír conforme.

\- ¿Cómo haremos que mi mamá rompa el hechizo? -pregunto Jazmín con un gesto pensativo, Zelena la miro y suspiro con burla. -Sí, ya sé que con un beso de amor verdadero. ¿Tenemos que hacer que se acerque a Robín? -pregunto Jazmín inocentemente, Zelena torció el gesto levemente.

-Supongo que sí, Regina lo eligió a él. -dijo Zelena odiando la idea de tener que juntar a dos personas, pero obligándose a pensar en cómo lo harían. -Lo complicado será hacerlo, Regina está casada con David y por lo que vi están bastante cómodos. -ironizo Zelena.

-Ya pensaremos en algo para que recuerden. -dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros, confiaba en que entre ambas podrían idear algo. - ¿Y qué pasa con Emma? ¿Cómo la encontraremos? -pregunto Jazmín recordando que aún no sabía que sucedió con la rubia.

-Ingrid ya tiene un plan trazado, tratare de que me diga que pretende y que fue lo que hizo con Emma.-dijo la pelirroja torciendo el gesto ante la idea de arriesgar su integridad física por la Salvadora. -Debo encontrarme con ella en un par de horas. -dijo Zelena casi con pesar, Jazmín asintió. Ambas habían llegado al pueblo más rápido de lo que pensaron, extrañándose al ver el ambiente un poco extraño.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? -pregunto la princesa al ver calles vacías y luego a varias personas que caminaban de prisa y hacia la misma dirección. Zelena se hizo la misma pregunta, parecía que huían de algo en particular, ambas iban en dirección opuesta a los demás.

-No deberían ir por ahí, hay un tigre suelto y el sheriff ha pedido que nadie se acerque. -dijo una de las mujeres que caminaba sin detenerse, dejando a Jazmín y Zelena mudas y sorprendidas. Zelena y Jazmín se miraron de inmediato, ambas llegando a la misma conclusión.

-Rajah. -murmuraron ambas al mismo tiempo, torciendo los gestos. - ¿Cómo pudo salir del Jolly Roger? -pregunto Jazmín en voz baja a la pelirroja.

-Ayer deje a Hook en el muelle, si el brillante pirata estuvo en su barco tal vez sin querer lo libero. -gruño Zelena al pensar seriamente en asesinar a Hook, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo. -dijo Jazmín seria, Zelena asintió y ambas se dispusieron a emprender su búsqueda, justo cuando vieron a Regina pasar a un par de metros de distancia camino al bosque. Ambas mujeres se miraron fugazmente y no hizo falta más, comenzaron a ir detrás de la alcaldesa para ver qué pasaba, era más seguro que buscar a ciegas. Zelena y Jazmín siguieron a Regina cautelosamente hasta el bosque, donde se ocultaron para ver que sucedía.

* * *

Roland estaba jugando con una de las flechas de Robín, quien lo había estado supervisando desde el campamento para asegurarse de que no se alejara demasiado de él. Robín se distrajo un momento cuando escucho que uno de los muchachos traía noticias acerca de algo que sucedía en el pueblo y no noto que Roland había empezado a alejarse un poco más del campamento. Roland jugaba a lanzar la flecha lo más lejos que pudiera tratando de darle a un objeto en específico, una roca o un árbol y ver qué tan buena era su puntería, así que sin darse cuenta ya se había alejado considerablemente de la vigilancia de su padre.

-Tigre. -murmuro Roland abriendo sus ojitos y dejando caer la flecha de sus manos al ver al imponente tigre que caminaba y se había detenido ante el pequeño, Roland sintió miedo ante el gran animal, quiso correr, pero no fue capaz. El pequeño miraba al animal con miedo, pero eso solo duro unos pocos segundos que parecieron horas, en la inocencia del niño se acercó despacio para tocar al animal, sin saber que al no reconocerlo el tigre podría hacerle daño.

-¡Pequeño, no te muevas!.-la voz de una mujer hizo que Roland se girara y se encontrara con la figura de Regina, quien a pasos rápidos se acercaba a él, haciendo que Rajah retrocediera por instinto y comenzara a gruñir al sentirse nervioso y observado.-Quédate quieto.-pidió Regina mirando a Roland fijamente, cuando se aseguró de que el pequeño estaba suficientemente lejos del animal se apresuró a acortar la distancia y con movimientos agiles tomo a Roland en brazos, al mismo tiempo que Rajah gruñía y rugía ferozmente al sentirse extraño en ese lugar. Roland se asustó con los ruidos del animal y aferro sus brazos en el cuello de Regina, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Regina, quien cálidamente acaricio sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo. La reina sintió que su corazón se derritió con aquel pequeño de hoyuelos que la abrazaba fuerte, olvidándose por un segundo de que aún tenía que controlar al animal que estaba a un par de metros de ellos.

\- ¡Roland! -la voz de Robín Hood en busca de su hijo hizo que Rajah se inquietara y comenzara a moverse bruscamente, asustando a Roland y haciendo que Regina lo estrechara más para calmarlo. Por un momento pareció que Rajah se lanzaría contra la reina y el pequeño pero una certera flecha paso cerca del rostro de Regina sin tocarla y ahuyento a Rajah, haciendo que el animal saliera en dirección opuesta a ellos y en pocos segundos desapareciera de su vista.

\- ¡Papá! -grito Roland aun en brazos de Regina al ver a Robín acercarse a ellos con su arco en las manos, el arquero dejo caer el arco y sonrió aliviado al ver a su hijo, permitiéndose detener sus ojos en la atractiva mujer que sostenía a su hijo. Regina se giró con los ojos encendidos hacia aquel hombre que parecía haber descuidado a su pequeño y luego casi la había herido con su maldita flecha, pero tuvo que contener todos sus insultos por el pequeño. -Gracias, señorita. -dijo Roland con un tono educado y tierno, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa a Regina, derritiéndola por completo al ver sus hoyuelos. La reina le dio un beso en le mejilla y Roland la estrecho fuertemente en agradecimiento.

\- ¿Están bien? -pregunto Robín al acercarse a la reina y a su hijo, ambos asintieron. El arquero tomo en brazos a Roland y noto la mirada asesina de la reina. -Lo lamento, mi hijo estaba jugando y en un segundo lo perdí de vista, gracias por ayudarlo. -musito Robín abrazando a su pequeño, Regina lo miraba tan severa como miraba a todos.

-Supongo que esas cosas pueden pasar con niños pequeños, por eso no deben andar en el bosque, no es lugar para niños. -dijo Regina con frialdad dedicada al arquero, haciéndolo arquear las cejas y mirarla fijamente. Robín dejo a Roland en el suelo un momento y revolvió su cabello. -Debes tener más cuidado, Roland. -dijo Regina cambiando radicalmente al dedicarle al pequeño una sonrisa cálida y un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres muy bonita, me agradas. -dijo Roland inocentemente, como todo niño con sinceridad, dejando a Robín con un gesto orgulloso y a Regina aún más sonriente. - ¿Puedo ir con el tío John y contarle que vimos a ese tigre? -pregunto Roland mirando a Robín con emoción, el arquero asintió y vio a su hijo alejarse hasta verlo llegar a donde estaba John esperando. En cuanto Roland desapareció, Robín noto que Regina perdía toda ternura del rostro y endurecía su gesto solo para él, supuso que iba a empezar a recibir algún reclamo.

\- ¡Es usted un completo idiota, casi me da a mí con su flecha! -reclamo Regina con su mejor tono de autoridad, haciendo que Robín frunciera el ceño levemente ante sus gritos, pensando que para ser tan atractiva era bastante intimidante.

-Lo lamento, lo hice para ahuyentar a ese "gatito". -ironizo Robín con un gesto de disculpa e inocencia, haciendo que Regina arqueara una ceja en su mejor gesto arrogante y duro. - ¿Esta bien? -pregunto Robín mirando a Regina, recorriéndola con la mirada sin recato alguno lo más rápido que pudo para no ser recriminado por ello.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto Regina con desdén, mirando al arquero detenidamente, sin perder detalle de esos penetrantes ojos azules.

-Robín de Locksley, un placer. -se presentó el arquero con una amplia sonrisa y tendiendo su mano hacia la alcaldesa, quien miro su mano con un gesto altanero. El arquero sonrió ante el gesto de la alcaldesa, y retiro su mano al no ser correspondido.

-Así que tú eres el ladrón. -dijo Regina recordando el nombre, haciendo que Robín torciera el gesto de forma despreocupada. -Eso explica el arco y las flechas. -dijo la morena señalando el objeto tirado, Robín se encogió de hombros.

-Viniendo de la Reina Malvada lo tomare como un halago. -replico Robín sin intimidarse con su mirada de pocos amigos. La alcaldesa rodo los ojos ante esa sonrisa del arquero, quien parecía disfrutar de cada segundo que la miraba.

-No te emociones, ladrón. -ironizo Regina destacando la última palabra, haciendo que Robín riera por lo bajo. -Pude haber hechizado al tigre si no lo hubieras espantado, no te hubieras metido en mi camino. -siseo Regina con autosuficiencia, haciendo que Robín rodara los ojos.

-Lamento meterme en su camino para salvarla, majestad. -ironizo Robín con un tono por demás sarcástico, haciendo que Regina torciera el gesto con su atrevimiento.

-No deberías meterte en mi camino, nunca. -dijo Regina duramente, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos azules que parecían hechizar.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza? -pregunto Robín acercándose un paso solo para mirar mejor esos ojos oscuros de la alcaldesa.

-Una recomendación, Hood. -respondió Regina sin titubear, sosteniéndole la mirada al arquero.

-Como menciono, soy un ladrón. No soy bueno siguiendo órdenes o recomendaciones. -dijo Robín con una sonrisa burlona que irritaba los nervios de Regina. -Me gusta improvisar y hacer lo que creo que es correcto. -declaro Robín con sinceridad.

-Lo sé, trate de capturarte por hacer lo correcto y robarles a las personas. -ironizo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Robín frunciera el ceño. -Debo irme, aún tengo un asunto que atender. -añadió Regina dispuesta a marcharse de ahí, pero Robín la detuvo al tomar su mano en un impulso y hacer que la reina lo mirara sorprendida. Robín noto lo que había hecho y de inmediato soltó la mano de Regina, ambos se habían sentido raros ante el contacto.

-Solo quería decirle gracias una vez más, por ayudar a mi hijo. -se excusó Robín, tratando de evitar el hecho de haberse atrevido a tocar a Regina, quien lo miraba fijamente y con severidad.

-Es un niño muy dulce y lindo. -dijo Regina como toda respuesta, dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse de Robín, quien la observaba alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Sí, es lindo. ¡Algunos dicen que se parece a su padre! -bromeo Robín solo para irritar a la alcaldesa, quien solo reacciono deteniéndose un momento y el arquero pudo jurar que la vio apretar los puños tan fuete que agradeció que llevaba guantes o de lo contrario sus uñas le habrían causado daño. Robín la observo desaparecer y borro la sonrisa de su rostro, debía regresar al campamento.

* * *

_Heyyy! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy enredado o no? Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí agradecería muchísimo un review aunque sea pequeño para que me cuentes que piensan! Trate de dar guiños a la serie y en el próximo cap las cosas comenzaran a moverse mas para Regina muahahaha ¿Qué creen que sucederá?...Me he propuesto actualizar dentro de 10 días! Si dentro de 10 días hay 10 reviews actualizo muahahaha Besoooo!_

**Clau23**…Wow!jajaja

**OQFaith**…En toda historia la felicidad se tarda en llegar, seria muy facil de otra manera. ¿Cómo no se va a sentir en una cuerda floja? Tiene a dos hombres que la adoran, que ella quiere y debe elegir a uno, creo que hasta yo tendria mis dudas jajaja Respeto tu opinión de marcharte y solo puedo decir GRACIAS por seguir la historia hasta este punto y comentar siempre, realmente es genial. Toda clase de review me encanta leer, asi que gracias por compartirme tu opinión. Besoo!

**Rosalie and Jacob**…Gracias! Bueno, en este cap las cosas giraron y ahora las miradas fueron entre OQ y los besos EC jajaja

**MaLu-OUAT**…Gracias!...He querido poner a Zelena de forma creible su redención, al menos intentarlo, por que adoro al personaje. Pobre Robín, aunque me has hecho reir con eso jajaja En este cap si que gano bastante con la reina jajaja Besooo!

**AnniieCH**…Eaaaaaa! Gracias!

**EQLuisa**….Eaaaaaaa! Ahí vamos avanzando jajaja Ahora si no puedes regañarme…Hubo bastante EvilCharming jajajaja

**AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**…Amonosss! Somos dos, ando en la universidad con todo y es pesado. Gracias!...El OQ siempre se divierte jajaja Jazmín no hubiera querido irse pero no tenia caso quedarse donde ya no hay nadie v.v Gold tendra que probar que realmente esta cambiando y no quedarse en el intento muahaha ¿Quién no quiso matarla? Zelena es una loca jajaja Habra relación WikedQueen sisters! Pobre Jazmín, se entero de golpe -.- ¿Quién no temblaría de miedo ante un regaño de la Reina Malvada? Justo como dices, asi quise que se lo imaginaran jajaja Por ahí tengo un fic Regina-August jajaja Queria poner un poquito de mas personajes y Kathryn siempre me agrado en la 1temp…EVILCHARMING hubo en este cap. ¿Te gusto? Zelena esta tratando, pero falta ver si resiste muahaha Ese regalito de Cora tendra repercusiones muahaha

**Lina Montoya**…¿A poco no son divertidas las tentaciones? Regina tiene karma y nada seria tan facil muahahaha Gracias!

**Saray**…Nunca nada es tan facil muahaha Al final si hubo dos escenitas OQ y vendrán mas. ¿Regina le sera infiel a David? Seria divertido que las cosas en esta "nueva realidad" resultaran al revés que en la "verdadera realidad" Karma para David jajajajaja Besoooo!

**Jossedith1**…GRACIASSSSS! ¿Qué tal este cap? El CaptainWiked gusto mucho mas de lo que pensé!jajaja Si, habrá mas de Emma-Jazmín muahaha Ame escribir esa parte con todos contra Zelena, la amo pero me la querían matar ahí jajaja Todos dudan de la PsicoGreen…Y con justa razón, es medio bipolar jajaja Malefica seguirá presente seguro! Me he dado cuenta que trabajo mas rapido bajo presión, intentare hacerlo seguido. Te adoro, besooooooo!


	25. Chapter 25

_Holaaaa! Volví después de bastante tiempo, llamémosle vacaciones. La verdad tenia este capítulo terminado guardado hace bastante, pero no había tenido tiempo de ponerme a corregirle las faltas de ortografía…Pero cuando he visto que Jazmín entra a OUAT me he reído y me han dado ansias de saber cómo será su historia y personaje dentro de la serie…Así que me he puesto a corregir el cap. rápido para actualizar el fic! Bueno, dejo que lean porque ya se ha hecho esperar demasiado el cap.…Gracias por cada fav, follow y review! PD: No he puesto escenas solo por que si, les he dejado un par de pistas muahaha. _

* * *

_Cap 25._

Robín había observado a Regina marcharse sin poder evitar clavar sus ojos en su espalda, una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios mientras veía a la morena girarse con aquel gesto de irritación y dándole la espalda se alejaba a pasos firmes. El arquero no perdió detalle alguno de esa mujer, pudo notar sus ojos oscuros y profundos, su cabello negro que le llegaba hasta poco más de los hombros, también se dio cuenta que mientras se marchaba sus puños estaban apretados. La alcaldesa Mills había causado una impresión fuerte en Robín, quien cuando noto que ya tenía un par de minutos que ella había desaparecido salió del trance y dejo de sonreír para volver a su campamento. El ladrón recordó los ojos de Regina y una sensación de familiaridad lo embargo, algo raro, como si la arrogancia de esa mujer le resultara conocida, como si ese pestañeo con superioridad ya lo hubiera visto en otro momento, en otro tiempo diferente. ¿Estaba loco? Tal vez sí. Robín no creía en el "Una vez en un sueño…" no creía en esas cosas románticas, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía extraño, el normalmente no sentía cosas así con nada, pero ese momento en que la conoció le resulto bastante peculiar, para no torturarse tuvo que decirse que era solo porque se trataba de la Reina Malvada.

* * *

Regina estaba camino al pueblo, sus pensamientos seguían en aquel ladrón de ojos azules y sonrisa descarada que casi le había herido al dispararle una flecha. La alcaldesa estaba furiosa y confundida, rara combinación en ella, no sabía por qué esa sonrisa y ese gesto inocente del arquero la habían dejado muda momentáneamente, como si ya hubiera estado frente a él. Regina recordó, intento recordar si ya había conocido a Robín Hood en sus tiempos de Reina Malvada, pero nada, estaba completamente segura que nunca se cruzó con él. La morena estaba tratando de sacar de su mente esos ojos azules, de intentar olvidar esa sonrisa inocente que contrastaba con la barba de pocos días que tenía ese hombre. Regina creyó que su consternación se debía a que Robín Hood era de los pocos que no temblaban ante su presencia o se derretían ante sus ojos, eso debía ser, nada más que eso.

* * *

Jazmín y Zelena estaban ocultas detrás de un gran árbol a unos cuantos metros prudentes de distancia para evitar ser vistas por Regina o Robín, no alcanzaban a escuchar lo que decían, pero podían observarlos. La princesa y la pelirroja habían permanecido en silencio y en cuanto vieron que Regina y Robín se habían marchado pudieron respirar con alivio y salir sin temor a ser descubiertas.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Lo viste?.-pregunto Jazmín con un gesto de asombro después de ver la interacción entre Regina y Robín. La joven se giró para mirar a la pelirroja, quien arqueo las cejas en un gesto un tanto irónico.

-Ese ladrón siempre comienza mal con Regina. -se burló Zelena con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Jazmín negara con la cabeza.-Ha tenido oportunidades y siempre la hace enfadar, es como si fuera su destino, me da pena el poder. -se burlaba Zelena con total indiferencia y sarcasmo, haciendo que Jazmín la mirara incrédula.

-Lo estas disfrutando. ¿Cierto?.-pregunto la princesa mirándola con resignación, la pelirroja se limitó a encogerse de hombros.-Es probable que tengamos la solución ahí mismo. Mi madre y Robín podrían ser quienes tengan que romper el hechizo.-dijo Jazmín pensando rápidamente en las posibilidades que eso llevaba.

-Me gusta que piensas rápido.-replico Zelena con una sonrisa de satisfacción, haciendo que su sobrina sonriera.-Eso tenía en mente cuando prepare el hechizo, por eso los separe. Pero las cosas cambiaron desde entonces, ahora también tenemos que pensar que David y Regina pueden romper este hechizo.-gruño la pelirroja al cruzarse de brazos.

-Es extraño. Ver a mamá con dos personas que podrían ser su amor verdadero, o que lo han sido. David y Robín son muy buenos, me agradan.-musito Jazmín con una mueca de confusión, Zelena sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-Es confuso y extraño, pero así es esto. Al menos podrás decir que has visto la historia de tus padres, eso es algo que no todos pueden presumir. -rio la pelirroja con un gesto bromista, haciendo que la joven riera.

-Todo está muy enredado. ¿Cómo vamos a empezar a arreglar todo si no podemos decirle a nadie más?.-pregunto la princesa comenzando a inquietarse.

-Pase muchos años vigilando a Regina y si algo aprendí, es que mi hermana tiene esa estúpida capacidad o suerte para salir bien librada de todo, y en cuanto a los héroes…Desgraciadamente siempre acaban bien.-gruño Zelena con resignación, pero sus palabras lograron que una idea pasara por la mente de la joven.

-Ella me conto que no supo cómo logro derrotarte.-dijo la princesa recordando.-Ya sabes, la Reina Malvada con magia blanca.-explico Jazmín mirando a Zelena fruncir el ceño.

-Yo tampoco entendía como había sido posible, pero ahora creo que se cómo lo hizo. -dijo Zelena con un gesto neutro. -Regina tiene magia blanca y magia negra porque es hija de un amor verdadero, y de hechiceros poderosos. -explico la pelirroja.

\- ¿La abuela Cora y el señor Gold? -pregunto Jazmín sin convencerse. -Pero él está enamorado de Bella, no terminaron juntos. -replico la joven frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero se amaban en el pasado, fue un amor verdadero, aunque no resulto en un final feliz. -dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros. -Por eso tu heredaste la magia igual que ella, porque eres producto del amor verdadero, no importa cómo o cuando, tu madre amo a tu padre, eso puedes asegurarlo. -sentencio Zelena con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-La tía Maléfica hablo de esto una vez, cuando no sabía si mi magia era buena o mala, por eso comenzó a enseñarme como controlarla. Para que no cayera en la magia negra, me protegió. -dijo Jazmín tragando saliva al recordar a la rubia.

-Tu tía Maléfica. -replico Zelena rodando los ojos con un tono burlón. -Yo soy mejor tía. -añadió Zelena con desdén, haciendo que Jazmín riera divertida.

-Tu intentaste matarme…Y ella era un dragón, eso no se supera, tía Zelena. -le devolvió la broma la princesa con su mejor gesto inocente, dejando a Zelena con un gesto incrédulo.

-Como si fuera la gran cosa, un dragón. -ironizo Zelena con burla, Jazmín negó con la cabeza. -Es hora de seguir con nuestros asuntos, trata de no causar desastres. -pidió Zelena con una sonrisa cómplice, Jazmín asintió antes de que ambas tomaran caminos diferentes para seguir con sus planes.

* * *

Regina estaba llegando a los límites entre el bosque y el pueblo, su magia había sido útil para rastrear y encontrar a Rajah. El tigre estaba a unos cuantos metros de la morena, quien cuidando de no dar pasos en falso se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido para alterar al animal que tenía sus ojos fijos en ella. La reina se mantuvo quieta y observo callada a Rajah, le parecía extraño no sentir temor alguno, como si supiera que aquel animal tan imponente no le haría daño. El tigre se acercó a ella casi pidiendo permiso, sin dejar de mostrar sus colmillos y mirarla, Regina alzo sus manos para hechizarlo rápidamente pero no lo hizo al ver que Rajah dejaba de gruñir y comenzaba a tumbarse a sus pies.

\- ¿De dónde has salido? -pregunto Regina casi en un susurro, si estiraba su brazo lo suficiente podría acariciarlo, pero su sentido común le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Regina estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y tocarlo cuando el ruido de pasos acercándose hizo que Rajah se levantara y comenzara a gruñir al no ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Regina! -el grito asustado de David al ver que el tigre gruñía y estaba tan cerca de la reina lo alarmo y no tardo en desenfundar su arma y apuntarlo, haciendo que Rajah se sintiera amenazado y Regina tuviera que hechizarlo para que permaneciera inmóvil. David suspiro aliviado y al ver que Regina parecía no tener intenciones de moverse corrió a ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos y aferrándose a ella con fuerza. - ¿Estas bien? -pregunto David con sus manos en su cabello y después sujetando su rostro para mirarla, la morena asintió.

-Sí, todo está bajo control. -dijo Regina arqueando las cejas y señalando al tigre que estaba paralizado a un par de metros de ellos, David sonrió aliviado y beso sus labios para volver a estrecharla por unos segundos más.

-Sabía que no resistirías encargarte de este asunto tu misma. -dijo David con resignación, Regina sonrió y se encogió de hombros. El príncipe saco de su bolsillo un sedante especial que había tomado del refugio de animales del pueblo en cuanto supo que un tigre estaba suelto.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Regina al ver que David se acercaba al animal con la intención de inyectar al animal.

-Es un sedante, no puedes dejarlo hechizado todo el tiempo y tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro. -explico el rubio con un tono tranquilizador, Regina asintió y lo observo inyectar a Rajah con cuidado y algo de nervios. En pocos segundos hizo efecto y el animal cerro los ojos al caer dormido.

\- ¿Y si nos lo quedamos de mascota? Henry siempre suplico por un cachorro. -ironizo Regina al sentir los brazos de David rodeando su cintura y su aliento en el cuello. El príncipe rio sin poder evitarlo y beso el cuello de su esposa, quien se dejó abrazar y cerró los ojos un momento.

\- ¿Te imaginas su cara? No tendría precio. -se burló David encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Regina negara con la cabeza y lo besara cortamente al girarse para mirarlo. -Lo conservaras. ¿Cierto? -pregunto el príncipe conociendo los pensamientos de Regina, quien asintió. -Como sheriff del pueblo debo asegurar la seguridad de todos, mi amor, y no creo que un tigre de mascota sea lo más indicado. -dijo el rubio con un tono dudoso.

-Quiero intentar un par de cosas para saber de dónde ha salido este curioso animal. -dijo Regina como si nada, David suspiro resignado. -Pondré un par de hechizos en la alcaldía y no será un peligro para nadie, cuando sepa lo que deseo podrás llevarlo al refugio de animales. -dijo la reina con toda firmeza.

-Es inútil intentar convencerte de lo contrario. -replico David con un gesto burlón, que Regina recompenso con un suave pero intenso beso en los labios, sonriendo al sentir como las manos del rubio comenzaban a deslizarse desde su cintura hasta la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Regina rio levemente y sujeto sus manos antes de que continuara, provocando en él un gesto de desconformidad.

-El sheriff y la alcaldesa no pueden dar estos espectáculos. -bromeo Regina con voz sensual al oído de David, haciéndolo estremecer. La reina mordió su oreja y después se apartó de él, dejándolo con un gesto de resignación.

-En la noche ajustaremos cuentas. -sentencio David después de calmar sus ánimos y acercándose a Regina, quien con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa hizo un movimiento de muñeca para desaparecer de ahí junto con Rajah, ambos envueltos en una nube de humo morada. David tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras volvía a su patrulla para regresar al pueblo y tranquilizar a todos desde la comisaria.

* * *

Ingrid estaba observando el espejo que tenía en su guarida, un gesto de extraña satisfacción adornaba su rostro después de haber visto el escándalo que había causado Rajah en el pueblo. Había sido divertido ver a más de uno gritar asustado, sin contar con que ese animal que había salido de la nada le generaba muchas preguntas. La rubia chasqueo los dedos y las imágenes en el espejo desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que Zelena entraba en la cueva. La pelirroja alcanzo a ver el espejo antes de que Ingrid lo volviera a la normalidad.

-Te enteraste. -dijo Zelena al entrar al lugar y ver a Ingrid girarse hacia ella. La rubia asintió con un gesto de superioridad y la pelirroja se limitó a sonreír burlonamente, recordándose que no debía confiarse de ella.

-Difícil no darse cuenta de que un tigre ronda el pueblo causando pánico en todos. -musito Ingrid con un gesto irónico, Zelena asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-Ha tenido gracia. Pero no hubo víctimas, mala suerte. -replico Zelena con un gesto de falsa pena, haciendo que Ingrid sonriera levemente.

\- ¿De dónde salió? -pregunto Ingrid directamente, Zelena dramatizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

-De Agrabah. Era la mascota de la hija de Regina. -dijo la pelirroja con un gesto serio, Ingrid arqueo las cejas con interés. -Cuando no logramos encontrar a su hija, mi hermana decidió conservarlo. Lo usamos para rastrear a la niña, pero no funciono, obviamente. -mintió Zelena con total indiferencia.

\- ¿Usaron todos los hechizos? -cuestiono Ingrid duramente, mirando la reacción de Zelena en busca de algún indicio de mentira.

-Todos los que existen. Regina, Gold, y yo lo intentamos juntos, por separado, y nada funciono. Regina decidió conservarlo para recordar a su hija, y bueno, obviamente se ha escapado del Jolly Roger. -explico Zelena con total inocencia, convenciendo a Ingrid. -El estúpido pirata debe haberlo dejado escapar sin darse cuenta. -gruño la pelirroja con indignación.

-Regina lo ha llevado a la alcaldía, creo que planea intentar saber de dónde salió y eso no me conviene. -musito Ingrid con frialdad, Zelena escuchaba atenta. -Quiero que vayas sin que se dé cuenta y borres la memoria de ese animal, conozco un par de formas con las que Regina podría averiguar cosas que no debe y evitaremos eso. -sentencio Ingrid duramente, Zelena asintió conforme.

-Me encargare, no me costara mucho. -replico Zelena encogiéndose de hombros. La reina de las nieves asintió y con un movimiento de muñeca apareció en su mano una curiosa piedra azul. Zelena arqueo las cejas un poco desconcertada, Ingrid se la tendió para que la tomara y lo hizo.

-Ahí pondrás los recuerdos de ese animal, así sabré que no mientes. Si intentas manipular los recuerdos de alguien antes de ponerlos en esta piedra me daré cuenta, la persona que guarda los recuerdos aquí no puede manipularlos. -dijo Ingrid con seriedad, Zelena asintió.

-No hay problema, no pensaba hacerlo. -mintió Zelena como si nada. - ¿Ya pensaste como retomaremos el plan original? -pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad disimulada.

-Por supuesto. Solo necesitare dos corazones y un par de ingredientes que ya sé cómo conseguir, será más desgastante pero igual de efectivo. -dijo la reina de las nieves con arrogancia, Zelena sonrió fingidamente. -Yo me encargare de que todo salga bien, mientras tanto podremos ver a todos en el pueblo vivir alegremente sin saber que morirán sin que puedan evitarlo. -sonrió Ingrid maliciosamente.

-Suena todo muy bien. ¿Te has asegurado de la Salvadora no interfiera? Con gusto podría matarla, nunca me agrado. -musito Zelena con descaro, haciendo que Ingrid arqueara una ceja con satisfacción.

-Emma Swan no dará problemas, yo me ocupare de ello. Tu asegúrate que tu hermanita menor siga viviendo su vida como si fuera real, que no sospeche que algo raro pasa. -dijo Ingrid en un tono amenazante, haciendo que Zelena esbozara una sonrisa de maldad.

-Puedes estar segura que así será. -dijo la pelirroja convencida, Ingrid asintió conforme. Zelena se dio media vuelta para marcharse, después de ver a Ingrid cambiar su aspecto para regresar a su heladería.

* * *

Robín había alcanzado a Roland antes de que llegara al campamento, parecía que su pequeño hijo tenía debilidad por desobedecerlo y jugar en el bosque sin supervisión de alguien adulto que cuidara que no se hiciera daño. Cuando Robín iba camino al campamento encontró a su hijo jugando con un par de ramas que pretendía era su arco, cuando se aburría tomaba piedras y las lanzaba lejos. El ladrón negó con la cabeza y sin hacer ruido lo tomo en brazos, tomándolo desprevenido y haciéndolo quejarse y reír al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No te dije que esperaras con John? -pregunto Robín con un tono serio y dramatizando un gesto de enojo, mientras acomodaba a Roland sobre su hombro para llevarlo de regreso.

-Quería esperarte, papá. -se defendió el pequeño que luchaba para ser bajado de los hombros de su padre, pero Robín ejercía más presión en su brazo y Roland no tenía salida. -Fui con el tío John y le conté lo que paso, así que volví a buscarte. -murmuro Roland sin más remedio.

-Debería castigarte, jovencito. Lo que hiciste no está bien, pudiste lastimarte. ¿No te he enseñado que no debes ir directo a los animales peligrosos? -gruño Robín cediendo y bajando a su hijo al suelo, quien tenía un gesto de disculpa.

-Lo siento, estaba jugando y no lo vi. -se excusó Roland con la mirada baja. -Pero no me paso nada. Esa señora tan bonita me ayudo. -añadió Roland con un brillo travieso en sus ojos al salir victorioso, Robín frunció el ceño y lo sujeto en brazos para continuar su camino.

-Sí, es muy linda. Pero tú no puedes hacer esas cosas, no quiero tener que amarrarte a un árbol para que estés seguro. -amenazo Robín con un gesto de seriedad fingida, haciendo que Roland lo mirara y dejara de protestar. Robín continuo su camino cargando a Roland hasta llegar al campamento, donde John los recibía cruzado de brazos y un gesto amable.

-Los dejo solos unos cuantos minutos y se topan con un tigre y con la Reina Malvada. ¿Algún otro detalle? -pregunto John con una mirada burlona dirigida especialmente a Robín, quien gruñendo por lo bajo al recordar la soberbia de la alcaldesa rodo los ojos, Roland por fin fue devuelto al suelo y salió corriendo a su tienda para molestar a alguno de los demás miembros del campamento.

-Al menos el tigre lucio amigable. -ironizo Robín después de ver a su hijo llegar junto a uno de los hombres valientes. John lo miro con burla, conteniendo una risa. -Ese pobre animal lucia menos feroz que nuestra querida Reina. -murmuro el arquero con un gesto resignado.

-Entonces es cierto lo que se dice de la alcaldesa. -rio John encogiéndose de hombros, Robín lo miro de mala gana.

-Se dio el lujo de gritarme que no cuidaba bien a Roland. -se quejó el ladrón con un gesto indignado. -Es tan arrogante, tiene ese aire de superioridad y…-Robín comenzaba a hablar de ella con una velocidad impresionante, dejando a John con una sonrisa en los labios ante su enojo.

-Y muy hermosa. -añadió John con un gesto divertido, haciendo que Robín que continuaba hablando y quejándose no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Sí, muy hermosa. -repitió Robín asintiendo, haciendo que John solo riera más. Robín se dio cuenta de sus palabras y frunció el ceño, conteniendo sus intenciones de golpear a su amigo por burlarse de el.-Y está casada, hermano. -recordó Robín más calmado, señalando a John para borrarle la sonrisa. -Y yo tengo un código de honor. -añadió el arquero con seriedad.

-Yo no dije nada, hermano. -dijo John encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo inocencia, nunca había visto a Robín hablar con tanto descontrol de alguien, menos de una mujer, sin duda Regina tenía que haberlo impresionado.

-Regina Mills es la alcaldesa, una que está casada con el sheriff del pueblo y no parece infeliz con eso. -dijo Robín convencido, aunque no sabía porque eso le molestaba, no debía ser así, quizá solo el enojo reciente.

-Lo sé, Robín, solo bromeaba. -se excusó John como si nada. -Pero tu hijo no tiene problema con eso, le ha encantado esa mujer. Cuando me conto que lo salvo no paro de hablar de ella, digo, para haberla conocido por dos minutos. -ironizo John con inocencia, dando media vuelta y sonriendo discretamente al dejar solo a Robín con un gesto de confusión.

* * *

Hook estaba cómodamente acostado en una hamaca en la cubierta de su barco, su chaqueta le cubría el rostro del sol. El pirata estaba totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía en el pueblo, sus días eran la misma rutina. La noche anterior había bebido hasta altas horas de la noche y como de costumbre despertaba tarde, después de despedir a su acompañante de la noche anterior el pirata había salido a cubierto y se recostó en su hamaca. Hook estaba dormido, hasta que los ruidos de pasos en el barco le hicieron abrir los ojos con un gesto de molestia.

\- ¿Quién está en mi barco? -pregunto Hook con un tono amenazante, aun sin quitarse la chaqueta del rostro. El pirata no recibió respuesta alguna y gruñendo de mala gana tuvo que levantarse de su hamaca. -¡Quien quiera que seas más vale que estés saliendo de mi barco!.-grito Hook al levantarse de su hamaca y ponerse de pie de un salto, apretando los puños y tensando el gesto al ver de quien se trataba.

-Mala elección de palabras, pirata. -ironizo Gold, quien estaba de pie frente a Hook. El Oscuro tenía una sonrisa de superioridad dirigida a Hook, disfrutando de ver la molestia que causaba en el.-El Jolly Roger ahora es mío. Este es mi barco, por lo tanto, el que no debería estar aquí eres tú. -siseo Gold con una mirada arrogante.

-El Jolly Roger nunca será tuyo, cocodrilo. -siseo Hook con dureza, tensando su mandíbula y apretando los puños ante la presencia de Gold.

-Si no pagas tu deuda en unos días será mío. -replico Gold con un gesto de burla, Hook frunció el ceño. -Y esperar unos días es solo un formalismo, no tienes dinero. -añadió Gold paseando su mirada por todo el barco.

-Lo conseguiré, tendrás tu dinero y yo mi barco. Mientras tanto, lárgate. -sentencio Hook con dureza, haciendo que Gold riera burlonamente.

-¿Lo conseguirás durmiendo y bebiendo?.-pregunto Gold señalando la hamaca en el barco, bajo de la que había un par de botellas de ron. Hook respiro profundamente y tuvo que maldecirse por eso.

-No me provoques, cocodrilo, hace mucho que deseo tu sangre en mi garfio. -siseo Hook con una sonrisa maliciosa, Gold sonrió complacido.

-Tu no me provoques, Hook. -rio Gold con desdén. -Podría matarte con solo chasquear los dedos y nadie notaria tu ausencia, no tienes nada, ni nadie que te extrañaría. -siseo Gold con un gesto de pena, Hook torció el gesto.

-Al menos en eso nos parecemos, si tu desaparecieras nadie te extrañaría. Quizá hasta me ganaría la gratitud del pueblo, no eres muy querido aquí. -ironizo Hook riendo descarado, Gold lo observaba con intentos asesinos a punto de descontrolarse.

-Si no quieres que te rompa el cuello sal de mi barco. -siseo Gold haciendo uso de toda su paciencia, aun no sabía cómo había dejado vivir al hombre que tanto odiaba.

-Nunca será tuyo, preferiría quemarlo. -replico Hook con dureza, acortando la distancia entre ellos para intimidarlo. Gold solamente sonrió aún más al verlo enfurecerse.

-Eso es lo mejor, tomare precauciones para evitar ese tipo de accidentes. -musito Gold con burla, Hook rodo los ojos y tenso la mandíbula. -Cuando nuestro contrato se rompa por falta de tu pago voy a usar la madera del Jolly Roger para construir una hermosa mesa de té. -amenazo Gold dando media vuelta y pasando su mano por encima del borde del barco.

-El contrato aún no se vence. -siseo Hook al ver a Gold bajar de su barco con ese maldito gesto de satisfacción estampado en su rostro. El pirata gruño con frustración y comenzó a plantearse seriamente como iba a impedir que eso sucediera.

* * *

Regina había llevado a Rajah a la alcaldía, en la parte trasera donde estaba su árbol de manzanas había fijado un perímetro protegido con magia para dejar al animal y que no dañara a nadie, así era seguro y no tendría quejas, al menos no tantas. La alcaldesa estaba mirando al animal caminar y rondar por su árbol desde la ventana de su oficina, sus pensamientos iban y venían sobre lo que tenía que hacer, sobre cómo podría averiguar de dónde venía. Regina tenía múltiples hechizos para conseguir sus respuestas, solo debía hacerlo cuando las cosas se calmarán un poco. La alcaldesa tomo asiento en su escritorio para revisar una montaña de papeles que tenía pendientes, su vida laboral era mucho más sencilla cuando tenía una secretaria, se ahorraba valiosos minutos de su vida. La morena estaba mirando al animal por su ventana, cruzada de brazos y perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta la hizo fruncir el ceño y volver a la realidad.

-Buenos días, alcaldesa. -la voz de la Madre Superiora en la puerta de su oficina hizo que Regina torciera el gesto en una mueca de desagrado, agradeciendo estar de espaldas para no darlo a notar. La reina respiro profundo para hacer uso de su paciencia y se giró para mirarla.-No vimos a nadie en la puerta y decidí tocar.-musito Blue desde la puerta, detrás de ella estaba Tinkerbell, su rostro no era de alegría, como si la presencia de Blue la intimidara.

-Por el momento no tengo secretaria, ya encontrare a alguien.-Regina forzó una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas, recordándose que una de las ventajas de tener a alguien de secretaria era que podía negarle la entrada a más de uno, lo había hecho muchas veces para librarse de la polilla mayor.

-Yo insistí en venir para ver si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle respecto a ese asunto. ¿De dónde ha salido ese animal tan peculiar?.-pregunto Blue señalando a Rajah que se podía ver desde la oficina a través de la ventana, tenía un gesto duro e incómodo, no era secreto su mutuo rechazo con la reina. Regina arqueo las cejas y tenso el gesto sutilmente, sus ojos se fijaron en la rubia que iba acompañando a Blue y se relajó un poco.

-No es necesario que te preocupes por el animal.-respondió Regina negándose a darle información.-Ya me hice cargo de la situación, como siempre.-añadió Regina con su mejor tono y gesto de arrogancia y superioridad que tanto detestaba el hada de mayor rango.-Y como no hay problema alguno que sea de su interés aquí, puede volver a su aquelarre de hadas y hacer…¿Velas?.-ironizo Regina con su mejor sonrisa de descaro, nunca había simpatizado con las hadas, aunque no podía generalizar, en realidad era Blue la que no terminaba de darle confianza.

-Hola, Regina.-intervino Tinkerbell al ver que Blue se había tensado y casi ofendido ante la arrogancia de la alcaldesa y parecía querer decir algo ofensivo. La rubia hada dejo de esconderse tras Blue y se apartó de ella, saludando a la morena con una sonrisa amigable.

-Tinkerbell, que agradable sorpresa. -respondió Regina con un tono suave y amable, acompañado de una sonrisa sutil que hizo a Tinkerbell contener una risa ante la cara de estupefacción que puso Blue. -Siempre es un placer verte a ti. -añadió Regina para provocar aún más al hada mayor.

-Solo veníamos a ofrecerte la ayuda de las hadas, por cortesía. -musito Tinkerbell con una mirada cómplice a la reina, quien nunca aprobó el trato de Blue hacia Tinkerbell. -Pero supongo que como tienes todo bajo control no hace falta. -añadió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y retrocediendo un par de pasos para estar a la altura de Blue.

-Agradezco la intención, pero no será necesario. -musito Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos clavados en Blue, como si disfrutara el irritarla. Tinkerbell asintió en silencio y oculto una sonrisa al conocer lo que Regina disfrutaba rechazando a su superiora, mientras que Blue hizo uso de su paciencia y forzó una sonrisa amable.

-Entiendo. -asintió Blue con el rostro tenso al forzar un gesto cordial.-Nos vamos, Tinkerbell.-la llamo Blue dando media vuelta para marcharse, la rubia asintió y se dispuso a seguirla. Regina las observo caminar hacia la puerta y arqueo una ceja.

-Tinkerbell.-la voz de Regina hizo que ambas hadas se detuvieran y se giraran a mirarla.-¿Podrías quedarte, Tink?.-pregunto la alcaldesa con un gesto inocente, haciendo que la rubia la mirara tratando de comprender sus intenciones.-Quizá tú puedas ser de ayuda.-añadió la alcaldesa con seriedad.

-Como dije, mi reina.-siseo Blue, arrastrando las últimas palabras.-Si necesita ayuda estoy a sus órdenes, puedo serle más útil que una de mis aprendices.-dijo Blue con seriedad, Regina la miro sin expresión alguna.

-Quizá no se ha dado cuenta de que Tink puede ser más que una aprendiz, Madre Superiora. Para ser un hada es bastante capaz. -dijo Regina sin mayor emoción que una sonrisa burlona, Tinkerbell arqueo las cejas y Blue torció el gesto apenas visiblemente.

-Nos vemos en el convento, Verde. -musito Blue dando media vuelta y mirado a Tinkerbell con seriedad, antes de desaparecer de la oficina con un gesto de pocos amigos. Regina sonrió ampliamente con satisfacción al verla irse, mientras que Tinkerbell respiro tranquila.

\- ¿Era necesario hacerla enfadar? -pregunto Tinkerbell relajándose por completo y rodando los ojos, llevaba buena relación con la alcaldesa. Regina sonrió inocente y se encogió de hombros, el hada se acercó a ella. -Tu realmente disfrutas haciéndola enfadar. -dijo el hada mirando a Regina con resignación.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Esa mosca azul nunca me ha dado confianza. -se defendió Regina como si nada, mirando a Tinkerbell. -Ni siquiera sé cómo es que soportas seguirla. -ironizo la morena encogiéndose de hombros. Era verdad, y el hecho de que había formado parte del bando de Blanca Nieves no tenía nada que ver con su desconfianza hacia ella.

-Al menos a mí no me llamas polilla o mosca.-rio Tinkerbell dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio, Regina rio levemente y también tomo asiento.-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.-pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

-Tu no ayudaste a Blanca Nieves en mi contra, Tink. -replico Regina para defender su punto, el hada sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. -No hay nada que hacer, solo quería molestarla un poco más. -dijo Regina descaradamente, haciendo que Tinkerbell rodara los ojos.

-Nunca vas a cambiar. -suspiro el hada y sonrió animadamente al ver que tenía un tiempo lejos del convento. - ¿Cómo esta Henry? Hace un par de semanas que no lo he visto. -comento Tinkerbell para empezar a charlar un buen rato con Regina antes de volver a su rutina diaria con las hadas del pueblo. Regina rio y ambas empezaron a charlar despreocupadas.

* * *

Jazmín había estado pensando en que haría mientras llegaba la hora de ir a ver a Regina a su oficina, tenía poco más de una hora aún. La princesa pensó en ir a la biblioteca, pero la última vez que estuvo ahí no encontró ningún libro que le sirviera, pensó en pasar por la tienda de Gold, pero tampoco se sentía segura de ir ahí, por lo menos no todavía. Jazmín estuvo a punto de ir a Grannys para pasar el rato cuando recordó que durante el Jolly Roger le habían mencionado que en Storybrooke también había caballos. La joven saco de su bolsillo un papel doblado, rogando que Zelena le hubiera puesto las indicaciones sobre cómo llegar al establo y sonrió cuando lo vio. La princesa agradeció el llevar puesto unos jeans y botas por si conseguía montar un rato. Jazmín recordó ocultar su collar bajo su blusa y así lo hizo, para después entrar al establo y sonreír ampliamente al ver a los caballos que había. La joven se acercó a uno de los últimos, el que más llamo su atención, un caballo negro y grande que la miraba desde su corral, Jazmín se acercó y cuidadosamente lo acaricio, hasta ver que el animal cedía poco a poco.

-Deberías tener cuidado, no siempre es tan amigable. -la voz cálida de David hizo que Jazmín soltara al animal y casi gritara del susto, para risa del príncipe. El rubio observo a la joven de cabellos castaños largos y ondulados girarse hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada que delataba sorpresa, alivio y un poco de enojo por el susto causado.

-No deberías hacer eso, casi me provocas un infarto. -se quejó Jazmín con un gesto bromista, sonriendo ampliamente al ver que David se acercaba a ella con un gesto cálido y acariciaba a uno de los caballos. La joven lo observo detenidamente, lucia más relajado con ese tipo de ropa, se veía más feliz, y al saber el motivo de su sonrisa tan contagiosa se sintió culpable al pensar que pronto eso cambiaria, aunque también era posible que al romper el hechizo el siguiera igual de feliz y Regina no rompiera su corazón.

-Lo lamento, no pretendía asustarte. -dijo David sonriéndole algo avergonzado y encogiéndose de hombros, la joven sonrió ampliamente para restarle importancia, un gesto que hizo a David congelar su sonrisa y mirarla fijamente. El príncipe la recorrió con la mirada sin poder evitarlo, su cabello ondulado y largo caía por su espalda, era alta para su edad y las botas la hacían lucir aún más alta, su piel era pálida, pero lo que lo hizo sentirse extraño fueron sus ojos. David miro los ojos de esa joven y sintió algo raro, esos ojos se le hacían familiares y esa sonrisa, esa combinación lo hicieron casi temblar. El príncipe juraba haber visto esos ojos antes, pero el rostro de la joven le era totalmente extraño.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Jazmín al notar que David parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. - ¿No debería estar aquí sin pedir permiso a alguien? -pregunto la joven comenzando a inquietarse, pero David se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no te preocupes. -dijo David negando con la cabeza. -Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Yo soy el sheriff, así que puedes venir cuando quieras. -dijo el rubio despejando su mente de todo y sonriendo levemente. -Así que te gustan los caballos. -dijo David señalándola, Jazmín asintió y se acercó para volver a acariciar al caballo dentro de su corral.

-Sí, cuando paseas a caballo es como si fueras totalmente libre de todo, como si volaras. -murmuro Jazmín mirando al caballo que parecía cómodo con que lo acariciaran suavemente.

-Es una sensación muy agradable, era una de mis cosas favoritas del Bosque Encantado. -dijo David sonriendo, acercándose a su caballo favorito color blanco y acariciándolo. -Aunque en Storybrooke no es muy común ver a las personas montando caballo. -bromeo el rubio con una mueca.

-Al menos tienes este lugar para mirarlos. -dijo Jazmín riendo, David asintió. - ¿Son tuyos? -pregunto la princesa señalando a los caballos en sus respectivos corrales, el rubio los recorrió con la mirada antes de contestar.

-Solo algunos, el que tienes al lado es de mi esposa. -dijo David señalando al caballo color negro para después cruzarse de brazos. La joven arqueo las cejas y asintió. - ¿Cómo te llamas? No me has dicho tu nombre. -dijo David mirándola confuso, la joven tuvo que forzar una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Rose.-dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, haciendo que David tuviera que ignorar la sensación de calidez que lo invadió cuando se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, en cuanto ella la estrecho se sintió extraño.-¿Tu eres el príncipe, no?.-pregunto Jazmín fingiendo confusión.

-Solo David. -rio el rubio con diversión, contagiando a la joven. -Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamar al sheriff. -dijo el príncipe pretendiendo seriedad, Jazmín asintió con una sonrisa bromista.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, sheriff. -dijo la joven con fingida seriedad.

-Tu nombre es muy lindo, me gusta. -confeso David sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, haciendo que Jazmín se sorprendiera un poco al notarlo casi pensativo. - ¿Quieres montar un rato? Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. -dijo David como si nada, señalando las sillas de montar a un lado.

-Me encantaría, pero tú debes tener cosas que hacer. Creo sería mejor en otro momento. -se excusó Jazmín, aunque la idea de montar un rato le parecencia casi un sueño. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que paseaste a caballo? -pregunto Jazmín con algo de curiosidad por sus recuerdos.

-No lo recuerdo, ha pasado mucho tiempo. -dijo David notando que realmente no recordaba, Jazmín asintió en silencio al pensar en que ella sí que recordaba esa última vez, la había presenciado de cerca. -En otra ocasión será, debo advertirte que nunca pierdo. ¿Te gustara perder en un par de carreras contra mí? -pregunto David con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¿Siempre ganas? -pregunto la princesa con una sonrisa divertida, David asintió con orgullo. - ¿A la Reina también? Es tu esposa, ¿no? -pregunto astutamente la joven, haciendo reír a David.

-Sí, ella es mi esposa. -dijo David casi con orgullo, Jazmín noto eso. -A ella la dejo ganar, pero es un secreto. -musito el príncipe guiñándole un ojo en un gesto amigable.

-No diré nada. -prometió la joven con seriedad, David asintió. -Debo irme, adiós David. -musito la princesa con una sonrisa amable, el príncipe asintió y no disimulo su sonrisa ante la comodidad y extraña familiaridad que le provocaba esa joven.

-Adiós, Rose. -murmuro David al verla sonreír y girarse para marcharse, el príncipe la observo desaparecer y se sintió raro. El rubio decidió ignorar esa sensación y tomo una silla de montar, aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que tuviera que volver a la comisaria.

* * *

August estaba sentado en una de las mesas de Grannys, concentrado en observar con máximo detenimiento los detalles de cada página del libro de Henry. El escritor estaba concentrado en la lectura, parecía inmerso en los detalles de cada imagen, pasaba sus dedos por los dibujos como si en cualquier momento los fuera a ver moverse o si el dibujo fuera a cambiar. August tomo un sorbo de su café, mismo que dejo al lado de su libro sobre la mesa y cambio la página del libro. Estaba convencido que esas hojas eran nuevas, la noche anterior no estaban ahí.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? -se preguntó August al ver que las ultimas hojas eran las nuevas, como si alguien las hubiera añadido. El escritor trato de buscar una explicación lógica, pero nadie más tenía acceso al libro y nadie pudo tomarlo el tiempo suficiente para añadirle hojas, mucho menos cuando él no lo perdía de vista. August paso la mano sobre la hoja y se fijó en el detalle de una mujer rubia dentro de lo que parecía un cuarto en un hospital. Esa mujer rubia tenía su rostro oculto, era solo un dibujo como los otros, pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo diferente, como las otras páginas recién añadidas.

\- ¿Interrumpo? -pregunto Bella al tomar asiento al lado de August, quien no se había percatado de su llegada y no tardo en cerrar el libro y sonreír a la castaña, robándole un corto beso para que no mirara las páginas del libro y comenzara a hacer preguntas, todavía no quería contarle, no hasta comprobar sus sospechas.

-Creí que estarías en la biblioteca. -dijo August alejando el libro sutilmente y tomando su taza de café. La castaña no pareció notarlo y dejo la bolsa de papel que contenía su comida sobre la mesa un momento.

-Solo vine por algo de comer, tengo que volver. -respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros y robándole un corto beso. August sonrió cálidamente y la estrecho contra él un poco más. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -pregunto la castaña al ver que junto al libro de cuentos había un par de hojas escritas con la letra de August.

-Solo algunas ideas que no quiero olvidar. -dijo August desviando la mirada de Bella, quien arqueo las cejas ante la curiosidad y tuvo que esforzarse para no tomarlas y leer que decían. -Cuanto tenga algo decente escrito serás la primera en leerlo. -prometió August conociendo los pensamientos de Bella, quien sonrió conforme. Ambos se giraron para ver a Henry entrar al local cuando la puerta se abrió y la campana sonó, el chico se acercó a la mesa donde estaban ellos.

-Hola, Henry. -lo saludo Bella cálidamente, indicándole que tomara asiento junto a ellos. El chico saludo a ambos y dejo la mochila en el suelo para tomar asiento en la silla junto a August. Henry noto las hojas guardadas bajo el libro de cuentos y supuso que algo estaba haciendo August, pero no menciono nada por el momento.

\- ¿Lo de siempre, Henry? -pregunto Ruby con una sonrisa al acercarse a la mesa donde estaban ellos, el chico asintió con un gesto cómplice y la morena se fue por su pedido. Bella miro el reloj en la pared del local y frunció el ceño.

-Yo tendré que dejarlos, debo volver a la biblioteca. Nos vemos después. -dijo Bella rápidamente despidiéndose de August y Henry, quienes callados la observaron salir de Grannys. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Henry tomo el libro y lo abrió para ver qué era lo que August había estado haciendo.

-¿Qué descubriste?.-pregunto Henry al ver los garabatos en las hojas de apuntes del escritor. El chico se enfocó en la página del libro y torció el gesto confundido. - ¿Le añadiste cuentos? Esto no lo había visto. ¿Quién es ella? -pregunto el chico señalando a la mujer rubia del dibujo.

-No tengo idea, cuando desperté el libro había cambiado. -dijo August con un gesto incrédulo, Henry lo miro sorprendido. -No sé quién pueda ser ella, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que exista. -dijo el escritor. Henry miro con detenimiento el dibujo y sintió una rara sensación de familiaridad, como si dentro del supiera con seguridad que esa mujer si existía.

\- ¿Es el hospital del pueblo? -pregunto Henry después de un par de minutos de silencio, August arqueo una ceja y acercó el libro hacia el para mirar mejor. -No creo que haya otro lugar así en el pueblo, debe ser el hospital. -comento Henry con un gesto inocente.

-Podría ser. -dijo August con un gesto pensativo, ya sabía que haría en la tarde. El chico iba a preguntar que pensaba, pero Ruby se acercó a ellos con sus pedidos y los dejo en la mesa, salvando a August de responder los cuestionamientos del chico. August oculto una sonrisa divertida y bebió de su café, bajo la mirada de Henry, quien ya se imaginaba que August haría algo.

* * *

_\- Flashback_

_En una cabaña escondida en el reino de Camelot las cosas estaban casi como si un torbellino hubiera arrasado con todo, los libros estaban revueltos y tirados en el suelo. Las grandes estanterías casi vacías y las mesas llenas de libros que fueron tirados sin cuidado alguno, las puertas estaban cerradas y dentro del lugar una mujer era la causante del desastre. Una mujer de cabellos negros largos y ondulados, de ojos verdes y piel blanca, era delgada pero gracias a la magia que poseía hacia volar las estanterías y libros que no le servían en un ataque de rabia._

_\- ¡Por un demonio! -gritaba la mujer enfurecida al vaciar la ultima estantería y no encontrar lo que buscaba. Esa mujer llevaba ropa negra, contrastando con el blanco de su piel. -Quien quiera que se atrevió a robar mi libro no escapara de Morgana Le Fay. -siseo la mujer llena de furia. Esa cabaña escondida en el bosque más oscuro de Camelot estaba protegida por magia, incluso su propia cabaña estaba resguardada bajo un par de hechizos y su libro no cualquiera hubiera podido tomarlo, lo había escondido y protegido bajo encantamientos peligrosos, los que causarían la muerte de cualquier intruso. Morgana era conocida por su poder, por su maldad y su fama era más que cierta, la hechicera mas poderosa del reino de Camelot. Por lo tanto, nadie se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar su nombre por miedo, por este motivo Morgana sabía que nadie se atrevería a robarle, nadie que no tuviera magia y una ambición más que grande. ¿Sospechaba de alguien? Claro que sí y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, aunque tuvieran que pasar años para desquitarse._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Jazmín estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de su madre, la misma que no tenía la mas mínima idea de que tenía una hija. La princesa no pudo evitar que los nervios la invadieran, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Regina ante una desconocida. ¿Sospecharía algo? ¿Desconfiaría de ella? Tanta cosa había escuchado sobre la Reina Malvada que no podía evitar tener ciertos temores, nervios y hasta dudas. Aunque también sonreía sutilmente ante la ironía, Regina la había tenido que encontrarla y rescatarla de un hechizo y ahora le tocaba a ella ser quien liberara a su madre de un hechizo. La princesa tomo aire antes de decidirse a continuar y tocar la puerta, dándose cuenta que estaba abierta y al tocar se abrió sin esfuerzo. Jazmín contuvo la respiración al ver a Regina en su escritorio, impecable en su traje de alcaldesa, con el semblante serio y tuvo que admitir que intimidaba su apariencia perfecta y estricta. La joven princesa trago saliva antes de poder articular palabra alguna, si desde su escritorio se miraba imponente, no quería imaginar que sentiría cuando la tuviera frente a ella y no pudiera abrazarla o decirle la verdad.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio, con la mirada fija en sus documentos, concentrada en su trabajo. La alcaldesa termino de firmar uno de ellos cuando sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella y alzo la mirada, preparada para lanzar una de sus clásicas y famosas miradas glaciales para intimidar a quien se atrevía a interrumpirla. Regina miro fijamente a la persona en la puerta, pero nunca se esperó que fuera alguien que no conocía, menos esa peculiar joven que parecía nerviosa ante su sola estancia ahí. La alcaldesa la miro detenidamente, no había nada familiar en ella, pero aun así sintió algo raro al sentir su mirada, la recorrió por completo como solía hacer con todos, noto sus piernas largas y estilizadas con sus janes y botas cafés, noto su piel blanca cubierta con una blusa blanca, noto también sus cabellos castaños y ondulados, su rostro era agradable, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos profundos le causaron una sensación extraña.

-Lo lamento, solo toque la puerta y se abrió. No había nadie a quien preguntar. -dijo Jazmín al ver que Regina aun no parecía dispuesta a decir algo, ni siquiera supo cómo pudo hacerlo ella, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Regina. La reina también la observaba casi sin poder dejar de hacerlo, tratando de recordar si la había visto antes, pero ningún recuerdo pudo darle una señal.

-No te preocupes, está bien. -dijo Regina sin darse cuenta, levantándose del escritorio, al instante se dio cuenta que había suavizado su tono y su gesto más relajado, no como se mostraba con otras personas, no sabía por qué se había suavizado con esa niña. -Mi secretaria renuncio, así que no hay problema. -dijo Regina al acercarse a ella. ¿Había dado una explicación? Regina no sabía por qué, pero lo hizo y al parecer también sonrió, porque el gesto en el rosto de la joven se relajó.

\- ¿Está ocupada? Puedo marcharme si desea, yo solo vine porque…-las palabras salían de la boca de Jazmín sin mucha coherencia, o al menos no con la seguridad que siempre tenía, algo dentro de ella le pedía abrazar a Regina y aferrarse a ella, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, aun no.

-Ruby te mando. ¿Cierto? -pregunto Regina mirándola con un gesto más suave, una sonrisa discreta asomaba sus labios de forma casual, no podía mostrarse con esa niña como la Regina de mirada de hielo que usualmente era con todos. -Soy Regina Mills, como ya debes saber. -dijo la morena tendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

-Mi nombre es Rose. -dijo la joven con una sonrisa inocente, la reina sonrió ampliamente cuando escucho ese nombre y estrecho su mano. La princesa se contagió de su sonrisa y tomo su mano, al hacerlo Regina sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por completo, como si una descarga eléctrica la sacudiera, un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos para ambas al tocarse. Regina se tomó un par de segundos de silencio antes de soltar la mano de la joven.

-Es un lindo nombre, recuerdo que cuando era niña me gustaba. -musito Regina con una sonrisa cálida, su actitud no era propia de ella hacia una extraña, pero no lo contralaba realmente, era como si esa niña le inspirara ternura, lo cual era ilógico por que no la conocía. Jazmín sonrió para sí misma al escuchar aquello, lo sabía, pero eso lo guardo para sus pensamientos.

-Es usted más hermosa en persona de lo que se dice. -dijo Jazmín para tratar de recuperar un poco su temple, esbozando una sonrisa inocente, tratando de dejar atrás el nervio inicial. Regina arqueo las cejas y no evito reír levemente.

-Se dicen muchas cosas sobre mí, no puedo decir que todas son ciertas. ¿No tienes miedo de estar cerca de la Reina Malvada? -pregunto Regina con descaro, pero la sonrisa burlona de la joven le hizo reír al ver que no era así. -Bien, tienes magia. Muéstrame, algo fácil. -pidió Regina con una mirada seria, Jazmín estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo, pero la morena hizo un movimiento de muñeca y lanzo al aire un par de objetos, la princesa reacciono rápido y los envolvió con un par de bolas de fuego que se consumieron en el aire. Regina arqueo las cejas un poco impresionada y luego miro a la joven.

-Solía hacer eso en el bosque, ponía objetos en distintos lugares y trataba de derribarlos. -se excusó Jazmín mintiendo sin titubear, Regina lo medito en silencio y asintió. La princesa sonrió para sí misma al recordar que esa misma táctica usaba Maléfica cuando la entrenaba de pequeña, supuso que Maléfica también la uso para enseñarle a Regina algunos trucos cuando se conocieron.

-Tienes potencial. -murmuro Regina rodeándola con su usual mirada calculadora, casi intimidando a Jazmín. - ¿Cómo fue que acabaste en el hospital? -pregunto la morena sin rodeos, la joven torció el gesto y agradeció que Regina estuviera a su espalda para no verla.

-A veces no controlo la intensidad de la fuerza en mis hechizos. -mintió Jazmín casi avergonzada, pero creíble. -Mi madre tenía magia, la herede de ella, pero no pudo enseñarme a controlarla. -dijo Jazmín con tristeza, mirando a los ojos de la reina al girarse hacia ella, logrando que Regina se conmoviera y no indagara más por el momento.

-Yo te ayudare con eso. -sentencio Regina sin perder su severidad, Jazmín agradeció asintiendo en silencio. Regina paso junto a ella y se apoyó en su escritorio, mirándola con un gesto serio. -Nadie debe saber que tienes magia, se pondrían nerviosos y cuando eso sucede pasan cosas malas. -dijo Regina con algo de ironía.

-Es mejor así, no me gusta que me vean como si fuera una amenaza. -se quejó Jazmín con un gesto de molestia, haciendo que Regina se mordiera el labio para no reír. - ¿Debo estudiar algún libro o algo así? -pregunto la princesa con cierta duda, no quería ser tan directa, pero si su madre le proporcionaba un libro de hechizos algo podía sacar de ahí.

-Sí, supongo que es mejor empezar por lo sencillo. -dijo Regina suspirando al pensar en ello, nunca había dado clases de magia y la idea no era su preferida. -También usaras tus poderes bajo mi supervisión, si causas un incendio quiero poder apagarlo. -dijo Regina con una sonrisa de superioridad, Jazmín asintió. La reina alzo su mano y chasqueo los dedos, en un par de segundos todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por las cortinas y la puerta cerrada con llave. - ¿Te incomoda empezar ahora? -pregunto Regina disfrutando un poco el ver a la joven fuera de su comodidad.

-No, para nada. Es solo que nunca creí que tendría a la Reina Malvada tan cerca, menos que me daría clases de magia. -mintió Jazmín de forma tan impecable que Regina tuvo que tensar el gesto para no dejar caer su mandíbula, en el rostro de la joven se formó una sonrisa inocente.

\- ¿Te doy miedo? -pregunto Regina con cierto tono burlón al acercarse a la joven con la mirada clavada en sus ojos, Jazmín negó con la cabeza sin dudar un segundo. -Bien. -asintió la reina con arrogancia, tomo las manos de la joven y su gesto cambio al notar una pulsera dorada que tenía en su muñeca. Jazmín noto su gesto y arqueo una ceja. -Es una pulsera bastante peculiar. ¿De dónde la sacaste? -pregunto Regina sutilmente, deslizando sus dedos por el borde de la pulsera de oro.

-Fue un regalo de hace mucho tiempo, en realidad ya no recuerdo bien. -mintió Jazmín, Regina asintió, se le hacía familiar esa prenda de oro. La reina soltó las manos de la joven y se concentró en como empezaría a enseñarle.

* * *

Zelena iba camino a la alcaldía, preguntándose cómo demonios es que había llegado a ese punto, recordándose que tenía que hacerlo. La pelirroja estaba a solo un empujón de dar la vuelta y regresar a su casa, pero posiblemente sería peor. Zelena respiro profundo y cerró los ojos solo un momento para mentalizarse y hacer una de las mejores de su vida para no levantar sospechas en su hermana. La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se dispuso a seguir su camino, un poco más relajada cuando doblo en la esquina se topó de frente y casi choca con alguien, a quien reconoció al instante.

-Este día se pone cada vez mejor. -gruño Zelena al ver a Hook frente a ella. El pirata había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo tratando de no arrepentirse de su decisión que no se fijó cuando doblo en la esquina. -Deberías ver por donde caminas, pirata. -se quejó Zelena con un humor de pocos amigos.

-Tu tampoco mirabas, pelirroja. -se defendió Hook con su habitual despreocupación. -Yo te conozco, tu eres la que se entrometió en mi charla con la alcaldesa. -señalo Hook al mirarla con detenimiento y arquear las cejas mientras reía.

-Una lamentable casualidad. -replico Zelena con superioridad. -Que por desgracia se vuelve a repetir. -musito a pelirroja mirando a pirata de arriba abajo, haciéndolo torcer el gesto ante su desdén.

-Para ser tan guapa eres muy amargada, pelirroja. -dijo Hook con un gesto de desagrado al cruzarse de brazos y dramatizar un gesto de tristeza, haciendo que Zelena tuviera que aguantar las ganas de incinerarlo.

-Para ser un pirata sin barco y con una sola mano eres muy arrogante. -replico Zelena con una sonrisa descarada, haciendo que Hook arqueara las cejas un poco fastidiado.

-Corrección, el Jolly Roger aun es mío y así seguirá siendo. -enfatizo Hook con firmeza, Zelena rodo los ojos. -Estoy trabajando en su rescate, antes de chocar contigo. -dijo el pirata con burla, la pelirroja arqueo las cejas.

\- ¿Trabajas? ¿En un bar? -pregunto Zelena con filoso sarcasmo, haciendo que Hook contara hasta diez mentalmente.

-En la comisaria, esa es la intención. -dijo Hook con una sonrisa burlona, Zelena arqueo las cejas y tuvo que aguantar la risa ante la ironía de la situación. -Supongo que tú vas a la alcaldía. ¿Secretaria? Suerte con eso, yo no te daría el puesto, para eso debes tratar con personas. -ironizo Hook al señalar el camino hacia la alcaldía, a esas alturas ya todos sabían que Regina necesitaba una secretaria.

-Los chismes corren rápido. -gruño Zelena al recordar que en Storybrooke las cosas se regaban con rapidez. -No duraras mucho en la comisaria, para eso se debe trabajar. -dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo, haciendo reír a Hook.

-Para no conocerme me detestas bastante, una pena. Estoy seguro que, con una cena y un trago, acabarías muriendo de amor por mí. -bromeo Hook con orgullo y arrogancia, haciendo que Zelena lo asesinara con la mirada.

-Tu reputación dice mucho de ti y sobre salir contigo…Preferiría sacarme los ojos. -respondió Zelena con desdén, la sola idea le provocaba enojo.

-Compartimos el sentimiento, entonces. -rio el pirata con descaro, haciéndola enojar. -Suerte con la Reina, pelirroja. -rio Hook con una mueca de fingida pena antes de seguir de largo junto a ella y desaparecer de su vista, gozando el haberla hecho enfadar. Zelena comenzaba a preguntarse cómo era posible que fuera tan arrogante e irritante, la sacaba de sus casillas.

* * *

David entro a Grannys por su habitual café, la joven que había conocido en los establos le había causado una buena impresión. El sheriff entro a la cafetería y se dirigió a ordenar algo, topándose con Robín cerca de la barra. David le dedico un gesto amable en forma de saludo para no ser descortés.

-Sheriff Nolan. -saludo Robín al rubio cuando se sentó a su lado para pedir su orden para llevar, David le dio una mirada amable y asintió para corresponder su saludo. Robín había escuchado del famoso príncipe, escucho sobre como robo a la Reina cuando dejo de ser malvada, también se enteró de que había rechazado casarse con la princesa Blanca Nieves y había huido el día de la boda. - ¿Cómo va la comisaria? -pregunto Robín después de corto, pero incomodo silencio, no eran amigos, pero debido al trabajo del rubio y a que Robín se encargaba del campamento a veces coincidían y tenían un trato cordial.

-Locksley. -sonrió David al saludar a Robín con un ligero apretón de manos cuando se giró hacia el para poder mirarlo de frente. -Todo tranquilo en el trabajo. ¿Qué tal el campamento? -pregunto el rubio después de ordenar su pedido.

-Todo en orden. -asintió Robín con un gesto amable y tranquilo, igual que David. Ambos estaban esperando sus respectivos pedidos en la barra, mirándose de vez en cuando y tratando de encontrar un tema en común.

-Cualquier cosa que suceda o necesites solo llama a la comisaria. -comento David con su mejor sonrisa encantadora, haciendo que Robín agradeciera su amabilidad.

-Es bueno saberlo, igualmente, si necesitas apoyo en algo cuentas con los hombres valientes. -dijo Robín riendo levemente, haciendo que David también riera por lo bajo, dejando de lado la incomodidad inicial. Ambos hombres comenzaron a intercambiar opiniones de forma natural, riendo y charlando hasta que los pedidos de ambos estuvieron listos y ambos se levantaron para marcharse. Robín se marchó y David estuvo por hacer lo mismo cuando se topó de frente con Blanca, quien sonrió apenas lo vio.

\- ¡David! -murmuro Blanca sorprendida al casi chocar contra él. El rubio trago saliva discretamente y se forzó a sonreír un poco incómodo ante la cercanía con la maestra, quien parecía bastante cómoda con el poco espacio entre ellos.

-Blanca, que sorpresa. -musito David después de alejarse a una distancia prudente, sonriéndole amablemente para no ser tan descortés. - ¿Comerás con alguien aquí? -pregunto David al ver que no tendría más que hablarle un poco antes de ver oportunidad de marcharse sin que pareciera que huía.

-No, comida para llevar. -dijo Blanca encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación y señalando la barra donde pretendía ir a ordenar, David asintió en silencio.

-Entiendo. No quiero retrasarte, nos vemos. -dijo el príncipe en su mejor tono y sonrisa cordiales al dar un paso hacia la puerta, pero Blanca lo detuvo al hablar y David se giró para no ser descortés.

-Para nada. -musito Blanca con una sonrisa inocente, mirando fijamente los ojos del rubio. -Solo voy al convento con las hadas. -dijo Blanca encogiéndose de hombros, David arqueo las cejas. -Cada tarde voy y le ayudo a la Madre Superiora con los bebés que tienen, es muy agradable. -dijo Blanca.

-Suena muy bien. -asintió David ante la idea, Blanca asintió. -Pocas personas se toman esa molestia, es muy gratificante ayudar a los demás. -dijo el príncipe sonriendo al pensar en ello.

-Si te interesa ir a ayudarnos, siempre estamos ahí. -dijo Blanca mirándolo fijamente, con las intenciones claras y haciendo que David tuviera que reír para no mostrarse tan incómodo.

-No lo sé, tal vez un día. -respondió rápidamente David encogiéndose de hombros, consciente de que más de una mirada estaba puesta en ellos. -Yo debo regresar al trabajo, un gusto verte. -se apresuró a decir el príncipe y prácticamente salió huyendo de Grannys. Blanca sonrió para sí misma y se encamino a la barra para ordenar algo de comer para llevar.

* * *

Regina y Jazmín seguían encerradas en la oficina de la alcaldesa. La reina había hecho a la joven practicar un par de hechizos sencillos, observando como Jazmín fingía luchar para conseguir hacerlo bien o incluso fallar en un par de ocasiones. Regina sentía confianza en ella, no se la había pasado nada mal junto a esa niña y le agradaba eso. Jazmín se divertía en compañía de su madre, tenía que cuidarse de no delatarse, pero las risas que compartía con Regina le eran suficientes para darse cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado a su madre en el pasado, de lo mucho que la quería con ella como hasta hace unos días.

-Debo decir que aprendes rápido, eres buena. -musito Regina después de ver a la joven esforzarse para hacer que un par de objetos regresaran a su forma original, intentos que Jazmín fingió titubear al hacerlo. - ¿Cuántos años tienes? -pregunto Regina curiosa.

-Tengo 16 años, aunque a veces parecen más. -respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros, Regina asintió.

-Se cómo se siente eso. -dijo Regina sonriendo con nostalgia, Jazmín la miro con una sonrisa discreta. - ¿De dónde eres? He conocido muchos lugares, quizá ya he estado ahí. -dijo Regina tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa, la joven hizo lo mismo al sentarse frente a ella.

-Usted es la reina, yo igual estuve en varios lugares y en todos se mencionaban cosas sobre la Reina del Bosque Encantado. -dijo Jazmín mordiéndose el labio por desviar la pregunta de forma tan descarada.

-De la Reina Malvada querrás decir. -corrigió Regina con un gesto tenso, la joven no contesto. -No serian cosas buenas las que escuchaste. -añadió la alcaldesa con un gesto algo culpable, la joven negó con la cabeza.

-No todo era malo. -replico Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la morena. -Yo no me dejo llevar por esas historias, a veces no todo es como parece. Me gusta conocer primero. -dijo la joven con un gesto sincero, haciendo que Regina se sintiera un poco mejor. -Y si soy honesta, creo que los villanos tienen historias mucho más interesantes que algunas heroínas. -murmuro Jazmín con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que Regina sonriera divertida.

-Esa es una buena forma de pensar. -admitió Regina riendo por lo bajo, contagiando a Jazmín de sus risas. -Eres lista. -añadió la morena con una sonrisa aun en el rostro, haciendo que la joven agradeciera con la mirada.

-Dicen que lo herede de mi madre. -replico la princesa con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando fijamente a la reina. La princesa extendió su mano y empezó a conjurar una pequeña bola de fuego como estuvieron practicando, haciendo que Regina la observara callada, pensando en lo dicho por la joven, estaba lista para preguntar cuando fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió, dando paso a Henry. Jazmín y Regina se giraron para mirar al chico que estaba en la puerta, un poco sorprendido de encontrar a su madre acompañada y por alguien que podía hacer magia.

-Mamá. -murmuro Henry al salir del trance inicial, Regina y Jazmín ya estaban de pie. - ¿Tu? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? -pregunto duramente el chico al ver a Jazmín, quien rodo los ojos con molestia ante la dureza del chico. Regina arqueo las cejas y dejo de ver a su hijo para girarse a ver a la princesa, quien suspiro con resignación.

\- ¿Se conocen? -pregunto Regina alternando su mirada entre Henry y Jazmín, quienes se miraban como si no toleraran la presencia del otro. La reina obtuvo la respuesta sin que ellos respondieran y la curiosidad la invadió.

-Nos vimos ayer por casualidad, en la biblioteca. -respondió Jazmín como si nada, Regina arqueo las cejas al notar la despreocupación de la joven y su mirada paso a Henry, quien rodando los ojos se encogió de hombros.

-Ella ocupo mi mesa cuando llegue de la escuela. -dijo el chico como si fuera todo lo necesario, Regina arqueo una ceja en un gesto de resignación, mientras que Jazmín negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Fui a buscar libros sobre magia para tratar de leer sobre hechizos o algo para entender un poco más de magia. -dijo la joven con su mejor cara de inocencia, convenciendo a Regina y haciendo que Henry torciera el gesto.

-En la biblioteca del pueblo no hay nada interesante para eso. -ironizo Regina con un gesto comprensivo, haciendo que Jazmín asintiera con una sonrisa de alivio. Henry parecía sorprendido de la comodidad de su madre con esa joven y no le agradaba.

-Bella pensó que hablaba de cuentos de hadas, no ese tipo de magia. Le mentiste, tú tienes magia. -dijo Henry señalándola acusadoramente, Jazmín respiro profundo para no perder la paciencia.

-Cariño, Rose no podía decirle a Bella que buscaba libros de ese tipo. Ella si tiene magia, pero nadie lo sabe y así tiene que seguir, está aprendiendo a controlarlo. -dijo Regina acercándose a su hijo, quien aún seguía renuente ante la presencia de Jazmín. -Las personas se ponen nerviosas cuando saben que alguien tiene magia, es mejor si se mantiene en secreto, al menos por ahora. -explico Regina.

-Yo no le guardo secretos a desconocidas. -dijo Henry mirando a Jazmín con arrogancia, la joven comenzaba a cuestionarse que tan grave seria golpearlo. -Menos a princesas arrogantes. -siseo Henry con una mirada de pocos amigos, haciendo que Jazmín dejara de guardar silencio.

-Tu eres el principito malcriado y arrogante que no sabe apreciar nada. -replico la princesa con los ojos fijos en el chico, quien la miro sorprendido ante su réplica. La princesa no se controló y sin darse cuenta había hecho que Henry comenzara a levitar un poco, en cuanto se dio cuenta dejo de hacerlo y Henry cayó al suelo sin daño alguno. Regina se acercó de inmediato a su hijo y luego miro a la princesa que evitaba mirarlos. -Lo siento, no me di cuenta de…-Jazmín decidió callar.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Por eso es necesario guardar el secreto, si todos se enteran la van a presionar y antes de que eso suceda tiene que controlar su magia. -explico Regina acariciando el rostro de Henry, quien seguía mirando a Jazmín con enojo.

-No diré nada, pero no quiero que sigas ayudándola. -se quejó Henry levantándose del suelo, Regina torció el gesto en una mueca de disgusto, mientras que Jazmín rodo los ojos ante la actitud infantil del chico.

\- ¿Estas celoso, Henry? -pregunto la joven con tono sarcástico, haciendo que Henry frunciera el ceño.

-No me agradas. -replico el chico molesto, la princesa arqueo las cejas.

-Y me duele tanto. -se burló la princesa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Basta los dos! -sentencio Regina al ver que no había forma de que se callaran voluntariamente. Jazmín bajo la mirada y Henry hizo lo mismo. -Rose seguirá viniendo conmigo, y no quiero escuchar una queja más. -dijo Regina mirando a su hijo severa, quien no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Regina iba a decir algo más, pero escucharon a alguien entrar en la alcaldía y esperar afuera de la oficina. La alcaldesa suspiro y después de pedirles a ambos que aguardaran en la oficina salió de ahí.

* * *

Regina salió de su oficina y cerró la puerta para que no se escuchara o viera nada desde el recibidor, en momento así se cuestionaba seriamente en que pensaba cuando era joven y deseaba tener varios hijos. La reina movió la muñeca discretamente y el silencio dentro de la oficina dejo de ser escuchado en el recibidor. Regina dio media vuelta para encaminarse a ver quién la esperaba en el pasillo, encontrándose con Zelena.

-Lamento si la interrumpí, alcaldesa. Me llamo Zelena. -dijo la pelirroja con un gesto apenado, la mirada severa de Regina estaba clavada en ella. Regina la observo en silencio, sus cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, su vestuario apropiado y su sonrisa nerviosa, la reina no mostro expresión alguna que demostrara o diera indicio de sus pensamientos.

-No es nada. -replico Regina sin mayor emoción, Zelena comenzaba a comprender como es que tanta gente le tenía miedo a su hermanita. - ¿Para qué me buscaba? -pregunto la morena cruzada de brazos y esperando su respuesta.

-Escuche en el pueblo que se quedó sin secretaria, y yo he estado buscando trabajo, así que…-Zelena iba a continuar hablando, pero Regina la interrumpió.

-Ya la recuerdo, nos encontramos el día de ayer. -dijo Regina al recordarla tratando de impedir que pulverizara a Hook. Zelena sonrió para sus adentros al ver que todo iba de acuerdo a lo que tenía planeado. - ¿Vienes a pedir el puesto? -pregunto Regina de forma que parecía más afirmación que pregunta.

\- ¿Cree que tengo oportunidad? -pregunto Zelena rogando que su actuación fuera convincente. -Yo podría estar unos días a prueba y si no le agrada no me da el trabajo. -musito Zelena con un tono inocente, Regina la miraba seriamente.

-Supongo que nada pierdo con dejarte intentarlo. -dijo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Zelena sonriera levemente. -Si escuchaste que mi secretaria renuncio, también escuchaste que no es la primera. ¿Crees que podrás con eso? -pregunto Regina disfrutando con poner nerviosa a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Trabajar para la reina? -replico Zelena con una sonrisa irónica. -Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso. -dijo la pelirroja con un gesto de confianza, haciendo que Regina asintiera conforme.

-De acuerdo, puedes empezar mañana, Zelena. -sentencio Regina mirándola fijamente, tratando de intimidarla, pero Zelena le sostenía la mirada como si nada.

-Gracias, alcaldesa. -sonrió la pelirroja ampliamente, Regina asintió y después de estrechar sus manos fugazmente y de despedirse, observo como Zelena se marchaba de la alcaldía.

* * *

Hook había dudado durante todo el camino hacia la comisara, nunca había trabajado en algo que no estuviera directamente relacionado con el mar, pero estaba en juego su preciado Jolly Roger y prefería cortarse la otra mano a dejar que cayera en las sucias manos de Gold. El pirata llego a la puerta de la comisaria y respiro profundo, maldiciendo mentalmente al cocodrilo. Hook entro al lugar y encontró a David sentado en su escritorio leyendo sin mucho interés lo que parecía ser un expediente.

\- ¿Interrumpo? -pregunto Hook con cierto tono sarcástico al tocar la puerta ya abierta. David levanto la mirada y al verlo no disimulo su sorpresa, el rubio arqueo las cejas y se levantó de su asiento para salir de la reducida oficina y poder estar más cómodos.

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Hook? ¿A quién debo ir a calmar para que no te asesinen? -pregunto David cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el escritorio que había fuera de su oficina. Hook frunció el ceño ante la acusación y gruño por lo bajo, deseando que ojalá fuera algo de eso.

-No he causado problemas, sheriff. -ironizo Hook casi como un adolescente regañado, David rio por lo bajo. -Pero gracias por la confianza, compañero. -se quejó el pirata arqueando las cejas, el príncipe sonrió levemente y lo miro con curiosidad.

-Eso es nuevo, compañero. -ironizo David arqueando las cejas, ganando un gruñido de Hook. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -pregunto el príncipe cruzado de brazos, Hook rodo los ojos y espero un poco antes de responder.

-El Jolly Roger. -dijo Hook casi como queja, David frunció el ceño al no entender. -Tengo una deuda con Gold, si no le pago perderé mi barco, y preferiría cortarme la mano o incendiar mi barco antes de permitir que Gold sea su dueño. -siseo el pirata con un gesto de no estar bromeando.

\- ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar? -pregunto David dudando que lo que Hook buscara fuera que intercediera con Gold.

-Estoy buscando trabajo para poder pagarle a Gold. -dijo Hook respirando profundo para armarse de paciencia, cruzando sus brazos. - ¿Crees que pueda trabajar aquí? -pregunto el pirata directamente, a David casi se le cae la mandíbula ante su propuesta.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? -pregunto el príncipe un poco sorprendido, el pirata le dio una mirada asesina que le hizo comprender que no bromeaba. -August ayuda a veces aquí, podrías tomar ese puesto de manera permanente. Tendrías que detener algunas peleas de bar, responder llamadas, patrullar, de todo un poco, igual que yo. -dijo David mirándolo serio, Hook asintió.

-Supongo que hay cosas peores. -dijo Hook con una sonrisa irónica, haciendo que David dudara de si era buena idea contratarlo. -Es un trato, compañero. -acepto Hook tendiendo su mano hacia David, quien la estrecho con firmeza.

-Bien, estoy seguro que harás bien el trabajo, no dejaras que te quiten tu barco. -dijo David mirándolo con complicidad, Hook sonrió con cierta malicia y descaro.

-Puedes apostarlo. -siseo Hook con firmeza, David asintió. - ¿No se puede beber en el trabajo, cierto? -pregunto Hook con un gesto de confusión al sacar de su chaqueta su petaca, haciendo que David rodara los ojos con resignación y no pudiera ocultar una sutil sonrisa.

-Solo en ocasiones especiales, algunas excepciones. -bromeo David encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole el licor de la mano y bebiendo un trago. Hook sonrió divertido y bebió un sorbo, para después guardarlo en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Ambos presentían que trabajar juntos terminaría siendo una buena idea.

* * *

Cuando Regina salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta dejando a solas a Henry y Jazmín ambos mantuvieron silencio, negándose a mirarse o a dirigirse la palabra. El chico torció el gesto y se quitó la mochila del hombro para dejarla sobre la mesa de su madre, Jazmín arqueo una ceja al ver a Henry comenzar a sacar unas cosas de su mochila. Henry dejo a un lado el libro de cuentos que August le había devuelto para que revisara las hojas sobre la mujer de cabellos rubios encerrada en un hospital, más tarde lo dejaría en la biblioteca para que August lo tomara. La princesa estaba mirando la oficina en busca de algo con que entretenerse cuando vio el libro de cuentos sobre la mesa, abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa no pudo evitar acercarse para estar segura de que fuera el mismo que ella recordaba.

\- ¡Es el libro de cuentos! -murmuro Jazmín sorprendida de verlo una vez más. Henry se giró de inmediato hacia ella, mirándola sorprendido y desconcertado, pensando que quizá había escuchado mal, pero al ver que la joven seguía mirando el libro sobre la mesa descarto esa idea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo habías visto? -pregunto Henry mirando a Jazmín con curiosidad. La princesa desvió su mirada del libro a Henry, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber hablado de más tuvo que recobrar su postura firme y arrogante. - ¿Cómo es que ya conocías este libro? Había estado en una biblioteca hace mucho. -dijo Henry mirando a la joven con seriedad.

\- ¿Disculpa? -replico Jazmín fingiendo no haber prestado atención a sus palabras, pero Henry frunció el ceño y la miro de mala gana. -No sé de qué hablas, niño. -mintió la princesa con una sonrisa de superioridad para irritarlo y que la dejara tranquila.

\- ¿Estás loca? -pregunto Henry con un tono de poca paciencia, Jazmín sonrió al recordar esas palabras salir de la boca de Cheshire en el País de las Maravillas. - ¿Dónde habías visto ese libro? -pregunto Henry señalando el libro sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué tal si el loco eres tú? ¿Has pensando en esa posibilidad? -pregunto Jazmín mirándolo con descaro, Henry torció el gesto en una mueca de fastidio. -No había visto ese libro, creí que era uno que tenía cuando era pequeña, es todo. -explico Jazmín suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros, pero Henry no caería tan fácil.

-No te creo. -replico Henry cruzándose de brazos, observándola con seriedad y esperando una respuesta que fuera cierta.

-No me interesa. -respondió la princesa con una sonrisa descarada, rodando los ojos y dando media vuelta para dejar de mirarlo. Henry la observo y tuvo que esforzarse para no detenerla y seguir peleando, le resultaba arrogante en una forma familiar, de la misma forma que Jazmín tenía que contenerse para no hechizar a su hermano por irritarla tanto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto Regina al abrir la puerta de la oficina y encontrarse con Henry sentado en la mesa con un gesto de pocos amigos y a la princesa en el otro extremo cruzada de brazos y con la misma mirada de fastidio.

-Nada, mamá. -mintió Henry con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que Jazmín arqueara las cejas al ver como no mencionaba nada sobre ella y el libro, decidió guardar silencio también. La alcaldesa sonrió a su hijo y lo beso en la mejilla, para después hacer un gesto para que la joven se acercara a ella.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Rose. -musito Regina sonriéndole amablemente, la joven asintió aliviada. -Mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora y continuaremos. -dijo Regina mirándola cálidamente, la joven asintió. -Deberías ir a la tienda del señor Gold, tiene libros interesantes que te podrían servir, puedes mencionar que yo te envié. -dijo Regina con un gesto despreocupado.

-De acuerdo, alcaldesa. -murmuro Jazmín con un gesto inocente, Regina asintió y la observo salir de la oficina. Henry también observo a la joven marcharse, algo le decía que algo ocultaba y pensaba saber que era. Regina observo a su hijo y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros con inocencia.

* * *

La tarde dio paso a la noche, en la mansión Mills estaban Regina y Henry sentados en la cama de la habitación del chico, la alcaldesa se había asegurado de que su hijo mantuviera su promesa de no comentar con otras personas lo que sabía sobre Rose. Después de estar segura de que Henry no diría nada se relajó bastante, por lo que se había quedado charlando con su hijo.

-Tienes que leerlo, mamá. -pidió Henry con un gesto casi suplicante, haciendo que Regina arqueara las cejas al darse cuenta que su hijo no la dejaría tranquila hasta decir que sí. -Vamos, te va a terminar gustando. -decía Henry para convencerla, pero Regina no era aficionada a los cuentos de hadas, no cuando en la mayoría ella era la villana.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto, cariño? Es solo un libro de cuentos y te aseguro que conozco mi historia muy bien, no tengo que leerla. -ironizo Regina encogiéndose de hombros, Henry la miro con un gesto que era una fiel copia de ella.

-Es diferente, no es como los demás libros de cuentos. -protesto Henry convencido, quería saber que diría Regina de ese libro. -Si lo leyeras entenderías. August lo hizo y ahora lo entiende. -dijo el chico con un gesto convencido.

-Bien, tu ganas. Lo leeré. -prometió Regina después de respirar profundo al no poder seguir negándose, Henry sonrió ampliamente. La morena rio al verlo y lo atrajo a ella para besar su mejilla, haciendo que su hijo se quejara fingidamente, pero terminara riendo.

-Te prometo que te parecerá interesante. -dijo Henry cuando su madre lo soltó, Regina arqueo las cejas poco convencida.

\- ¿Qué cosa es interesante? -pregunto David al aparecer en la puerta de la habitación de Henry, encontrando a madre e hijo sentados en la cama riendo. El príncipe saludo a Henry y revolvió el cabello con su mano, para después saludar a Regina con un suave beso en los labios, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Mi libro, mamá prometió leerlo. -anuncio Henry victorioso, David arqueo las cejas y miro a Regina, quien asintió confirmándolo. David sabía que su mujer no tenía aprecio por ese tipo de historias debido a su pasado. -Tu igual deberías leerlo. -añadió Henry señalando a David, quien tenía la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de su esposa.

-Claro, no hay problema. -dijo el rubio dando un beso en la mejilla de Regina y luego encogiéndose de hombros. -Me gustan esas historias. -dijo David con una sonrisa casi infantil, haciendo reír a Henry y a Regina rodar los ojos con resignación.

\- ¿Qué tal la comisaria? -pregunto Regina al sentir las manos de David rodeándola por la cintura y su aliento en el cuello, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que Henry se cuestionaba si debía tener una cámara para sacarles una foto, por supuesto que eso jamás lo admitiría.

-Espera a que te cuente, te vas a sorprender, amor. -murmuro David riendo un poco, Regina arqueo una ceja al verlo reír y estuvo a punto de preguntar para saciar su curiosidad, pero el rubio se le adelanto y la hizo acercarse para besarla y callarla.

\- ¡Hey! -protesto Henry ante las muestras de afecto en su habitación. -Esperen a estar solos, de preferencia no en mi habitación. -se quejó el chico con un gesto de resignación, haciendo que Regina se sonrojara y que David riera maliciosamente. Ambos se levantaron de la cama, bajo la mirada de Henry. -Y recuerden que no quiero hermanitos. -añadió Henry con un gesto burlón dirigido a ambos, dejándolos incrédulos.

\- ¿No quieres compartir, Henry? -replico David con un tono burlón, acercándose al chico y comenzando a revolverle el cabello, haciéndolo protestar. El rubio comenzó a juguetear con Henry y ambos comenzaron a reír y luchar en la cama, bajo la mirada resignada de Regina.

-Iré a ver la cena, tienen 15 minutos para bajar antes de que rompan algo. -dijo la alcaldesa antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación al escuchar que algo caía al suelo, seguramente algún juguete o libro. La reina sonrió levemente y continuo su camino hacia la cocina.

* * *

Jazmín estaba caminando por el pueblo para marcharse a casa. La princesa se sentía confundida y algo aturdida, estar con Regina sin poder decirle quien era en verdad le producía muchos sentimientos, sin contar con que ver el libro de Henry la había sorprendido bastante. La princesa estaba con todos sus sentimientos revueltos, y solo deseaba darse una ducha larga y meterse en la cama para dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en ese día.

* * *

Robín estaba caminando detrás de Roland, observando como su hijo saltaba en vez de caminar junto a él y como disfrutaba de su helado, al que le quedaba muy poco antes de ser devorado por el pequeño. El arquero iba camino a su campamento, habían corrido a la heladería antes de que cerraran y ahora era tiempo de volver con los hombres valientes. Roland disfrutaba su helado sin detenerse a esperar a su padre, era pequeño, pero al recorrer esa distancia casi a diario ya se había aprendido el camino hacia el campamento. El arquero también había disfrutado de un helado, solo que el suyo ya se había terminado y se detuvo a tirar su basura en un bote, segundos que el pequeño Roland aprovecho para salir corriendo al ver a alguien conocido.

\- ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! -grito Roland sorprendido al ver a Jazmín caminando a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el pequeño sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo para alcanzarla. Jazmín estaba caminando distraída, hasta que la voz de un niño que se acercaba cada vez más la hizo detenerse y girar para ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con un pequeño niño de poco más de 4 años que corría directamente hacia ella con un helado en la mano, mismo que acabo en el suelo.

\- ¿Soy yo? -pregunto Jazmín señalándose a sí misma, pero las risas del pequeño la contagiaron y no tuvo más que abrir sus brazos para alzarlo cuando la alcanzo, mirándolo con curiosidad, de la misma forma que Roland la observaba a ella. - ¿Siempre te lanzas a abrazar a desconocidas? -pregunto la joven mirando a Roland, algo en ese pequeño le inspiraba ternura y sus hoyuelos le parecían adorables.

-Eres la niña que encontré en el bosque, tú estabas herida. -explico Roland como si aquello fuera todo lo que necesitaba saber, haciendo que Jazmín arqueara las cejas ante la inocencia del pequeño. - ¿Ya no te duele? -pregunto Roland tratando de mirar si tenía alguna herida en la frente.

\- ¿Tú me encontraste? Gracias, hombrecito. -dijo la princesa sonriéndole cálidamente, el niño sonrió orgulloso. -Y no, no duele nada. -dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, aún tenía a Roland cargado. - ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto Jazmín mirándolo.

-Roland, mi padre es Robín Hood, pero no le gusta que se lo diga a las personas. -dijo el niño dejando ver sus hoyuelos al sonreír con inocencia, Jazmín sonrió ampliamente al recordar como Robín hablaba de ese pequeño, y aunque no lo hiciera, ella ya había sido víctima del encanto del menor. - ¿Tu cómo te llamas? -pregunto Roland mirándola curioso al ver que la joven parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Mi nombre es Rose. -dijo la princesa con un gesto amable, haciendo que Roland asintiera conforme.

-Me agradas, eres linda, como las princesas de los cuentos que me lee mi papá. -dijo Roland con inocencia, haciendo que la joven riera sin poder evitarlo ante la ironía de su inocente comentario. El pequeño estaba de lo más cómodo en brazos de la joven, quien tampoco tenía queja alguna de su compañía.

\- ¿Qué haces tan tarde y solo? -pregunto Jazmín con un gesto confuso, mirando con seriedad al niño, quien había formado una mueca de culpabilidad en su rostro. El niño estaba a punto de responder cuando la voz de su padre hizo su intervención.

-No está solo, pero ese pequeño demonio corre rápido si dejas de mirarlo. -grito Robín al llegar corriendo, con la mirada fija en su hijo. Roland torció el gesto al saber el regaño que le esperaba al llegar al campamento y Jazmín arqueo las cejas al girarse y encontrarse con Robín, agitado a causa de la carrera que había dado. - ¡Roland! -lo reprendió Robín antes de recuperar el aliento. - ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes alejarte? -pregunto el arquero después de recuperar su aliento.

-Perdón, papá. -se excusó Roland con una voz inocente y un gesto de culpa, bajando la mirada al ser reprendido, haciendo que Jazmín sonriera levemente. Pero Robín no caía tan fácilmente en las redes de su pequeño hijo. -Solo quería saludar a la princesa. -se excusó Roland torciendo el gesto y cruzándose de brazos, gesto que tendría más seriedad si no estuviera en brazos de la joven.

\- ¿Princesa? -pregunto Robín con un gesto de regaño hacia su hijo, el arquero negó con la cabeza y luego enfoco su atención en la joven que tenía en brazos a su hijo. Robín sintió algo raro al mirar los ojos de esa niña, como si le resultara familiar, no articulo palabra alguna por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Jazmín lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, sintiéndose bien de volver a ver al arquero. -Robín de Locksley, señorita. -dijo el arquero sonriendo cálidamente sin dejar de mirarla, la joven dejo a Roland en el suelo y tomo la mano que le ofrecía para estrecharla, el ladrón trago saliva sin saber por qué.

-Roland solo bromeaba con lo de princesa. -se excusó la joven encogiéndose de hombros, Robín sonrió al asentir, se sentía cómodo con la presencia de Jazmín. -Me llamo Rose, tu hijo acaba de decirme que fue el quien me encontró en el bosque. -dijo la joven señalando al pequeño, quien sonrió complacido. -Gracias por ayudarme, fueron muy buenos. -dijo la princesa sonriendo inocentemente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. -dijo Robín sonriéndole cálidamente, recuperándose de la impresión inicial. Roland estaba al lado de su padre, quien paso una mano por su cabello.

\- ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte que no me dejaras en el bosque? -pregunto Jazmín con un toque de broma, Robín rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, me alegra que solo haya sido un susto. -comento Robín encogiéndose de hombros, pero Roland no iba a poder quedarse callado tan fácilmente y dejar de meter en problemas a su padre.

-Podemos ir por un helado. -propuso Roland como si nada, el niño nunca despreciaría un helado. Jazmín arqueo las cejas y miro al niño encogerse de hombros, mientras que Robín cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza, recordándose tener paciencia.

-Lo siento, no pierde oportunidad de ir por helado. -se excusó Robín con un gesto bromista, Jazmín sonrió y asintió. -Ya es tarde, debes querer irte y nosotros también deberíamos regresar al campamento. -dijo Robín, Roland frunció el ceño. -Fue un placer. -musito Robín sonriéndole a la joven, quien devolvió el gesto. -Despídete, Roland. -pidió Robín mirando a su hijo.

-Adiós. -musito Roland acercándose a la princesa, quien se agacho para estar a la altura del pequeño. Roland la abrazo tiernamente. -Me gusto verte hacer magia, prometo no contarlo a nadie. -susurro Roland al abrazarla, dejando a la joven sorprendida. Jazmín lo observo reír inocentemente y ser alzado en brazos por Robín, para después marcharse hacia su campamento. La princesa tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, eso no se lo contaría a Zelena.

* * *

En la mansión Mills las cosas estaban tranquilas, en el comedor estaban Regina, David y Henry platicando mientras cenaban. Las risas y las bromas mientras platicaban de lo sucedido en el día de colegio de Henry y otras cosas triviales no faltaban. La cena había sido placentera para todos, especialmente para David y Henry al ver que Regina había cocinado lasaña, detalle que no se pasó por alto para David.

-Estuvo muy rico, mamá. -dijo Henry al terminar su plato, por su parte Regina y David ya habían terminado y bebían lo que quedaba de sus copas de vino tinto.

-Como siempre, delicioso. -asintió David después de beber un sorbo de vino, sus ojos recayeron en Regina, quien se limitó a sonreír complacida y bebió de su copa. - ¿La lasaña es por algo en especial, mi amor? -pregunto David mirando a Regina con curiosidad, quien fingió inocencia, mientras que Henry rio levemente.

-Te conoce tan bien, mamá. Prometo lavar mis platos mañana. -musito Henry con un gesto de no romper un plato, levantándose de la mesa para emprender huida, bajo la mirada asesina de Regina. -Yo iré a mi habitación a bañarme y meterme a la cama. Los quiero.-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia.

-¿Qué sabes tú que yo no, Henry?.-pregunto David mirándolo con curiosidad, Henry fingió no saber nada, el príncipe miro a Regina y ella fingió no notar su mirada. El chico se despidió rápidamente de ambos con una sonrisa de diversión y luego salió corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a David con la duda. David se giró hacia Regina y la vio levantando sus platos y el de Henry para ir a la cocina. -¿Algo nuevo paso?.-pregunto David tomando sus platos y levantándose de la mesa, con un gesto perspicaz dirigido a la reina. Ambos llevaron los paltos a la cocina, donde los dejaron en el lavabo.

-Tengo una secretaria nueva, se llama Zelena. -dijo Regina sin más emoción, de espaldas a David mientras comenzaba a lavar sus platos. David asintió y espero a que Regina terminara de lavar los suyos, para después lavar el.

-Hablando de empleados.-rio David mientras lavaba su plato, Regina arqueo una ceja al verlo sonreír.-Tengo un empleado nuevo en la comisaria.-dijo el rubio cuando termino de lavar, Regina lo miro con curiosidad.-Hook.-anuncio el príncipe con una sonrisa divertida, Regina arqueo las cejas sorprendida para diversión del príncipe.

-¿Hook? ¿Killian Jones?.-repitió Regina sin creerlo, David asintió y tomo la botella de vino para servir en sus copas sobre la barra de la cocina.-¿Desde cuándo le interesa trabajar?.-cuestiono la morena confusa, David se encogió de hombros y le dio su copa de vino.

-Tiene una deuda con Gold y no quiere perder el Jolly Roger. -explico David observando a Regina beber un sorbo de vino y dejar la copa sobre la barra de la cocina.-Me pareció que su motivación es suficiente y le di el empleo.-dijo David bebiendo de su copa y dejándola junto a la de su esposa.

-Hiciste bien.-asintió Regina, notando como David comenzaba a acercarse a ella hasta rodear su cintura con sus manos, acortando la distancia entre ellos. El príncipe acaricio su rostro suavemente al apartar un mechón de cabello de su frente.-Hook hizo mucho por mi cuando estábamos en el Bosque Encantado, no perderá el Jolly Roger.-dijo Regina sinceramente, David asintió y acorto la poca distancia entre ellos al besar sus labios suavemente.

-¿Algo mas, mi amor?.-pregunto David aun cerca de ella, sin soltarla, con los ojos clavados en los de ella.-¿Qué es lo que aún no me dices?.-pregunto el príncipe con una sonrisa juguetona, Regina rodo los ojos y oculto su rostro en el pecho de David por un par de segundos.

-Hoy empecé a darle clases a una jovencita, es casi una niña. Tiene 16 años. -dijo Regina después de suspirar y apartarse un poco para mirar a David de frente. -Tiene magia. -dijo la alcaldesa, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver como en la cara de David se marcaba la sorpresa. -No es peligrosa, solo es nueva con sus poderes y voy a ayudarle a controlarlos. -explico Regina antes de que David comenzara a preocuparse de mas, pero era tarde.

\- ¿Hay alguien más con magia aquí? Creí que solo Gold y tu tenían magia. -dijo David desconcertado, Regina asintió. La alcaldesa comprendía la preocupación de David, en el pasado muchas personas con magia o sin ella deseaban la cabeza de Regina y todavía temía que alguien pudiera dañarla.-¿Quién es? ¿Estas segura que no es peligrosa? Regina, sé que crees que exagero, pero no olvido que en el pasado han pasado cosas malas cuando se te ha acercado gente extraña con magia o sin ella.-musito David llevando sus manos a los hombros de la reina, quien sonrió levemente y se dejó abrazar por el rubio.

-Lo sé, y sabes que no suelo confiar tan fácil.-respondió Regina aun entre los brazos de David, quien la miraba fijamente.-Estaré pendiente de ella, pero te aseguro que no sucederá nada malo. Es solo una niña, le ayudare a controlar su magia para que no sea un peligro para ella misma o para otros.-explico Regina encogiéndose de hombros, David iba a replicar pero Regina lo hizo callar con un beso.

-Eso es jugar sucio, Regina.-murmuro David cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir las manos de Regina en su cuello y espalda mientras mordía su oreja suavemente, para después dejar un de besos en su cuello y terminar por besar sus labios intensamente.

-¿Alguna objeción, mi sexy príncipe? ¿O podemos marcharnos a nuestra habitación?.-pregunto Regina pícaramente, alejándose un poco y tomando su mano para encaminarse a su cuarto, pero David sonrió maliciosamente y tomando su mano la jalo hacia él. Regina correspondió al beso y se estremeció al sentir como una mano de David bajaba de su cuello hasta su espalda para después usar ambas manos y cargarla. Regina enredo sus piernas en el torso de David, quien ya había hecho saltar los botones de la blusa de la alcaldesa.

-La puerta.-murmuro David al morder su oreja y dejarla sobre la barra de la cocina, Regina arqueo las cejas y con un fugaz movimiento de muñeca la puerta de la cocina se cerró para que no pudiera ser abierta por Henry. Regina enredo sus manos en el cabello de David mientras el terminaba de quitarle la blusa, para después ser ella quien lo despojara de la camisa. David no perdió más tiempo y la hizo tumbar sobre la mesa de la cocina poniéndose sobre ella, besando sus labios y mordiéndolos.

* * *

Zelena estaba en su cocina, terminando de servir la cena que había pasado a comprar en Grannys. La pelirroja había pensado como hacer que Rajah pudiera ser blanco de los hechizos de Ingrid sin que revelara lo que en realidad había pasado, si ella no podía hechizarlo para engañar a Ingrid solo le quedaba Jazmín, ella seria quien lo hechizara para no ser descubiertas, al menos era un inicio de su plan, le faltaba pensarlo bien.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Regina?. -pregunto Zelena dejando ambos platos en la mesa, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y no tardo en quitarse el collar para volver a su apariencia normal.-¿Sospecho algo?.-pregunto Zelena con curiosidad al tomar asiento en la mesa.

-Todo salió bien, no sospecha nada. -dijo Jazmín tomando asiento. -Fue extraño verla así, sin que supiera quien soy. Quería abrazarla, decirle la verdad, al menos así pude fingir que no controlaba mi magia de forma convincente. -ironizo Jazmín, Zelena la observaba en silencio. -Una parte de mi esperaba que al verme me reconociera. -confeso la princesa.

-Lo siento, sé que no es sencillo para ti. -dijo Zelena con un gesto sincero, le costaba ser cariñosa con los demás.-Pero debes hacerle creer que eres inexperta en cuanto a la magia, pronto todo acabara.-prometió Zelena sonriéndole sutilmente, Jazmín asintió.

-¿Conseguiste acercarte a mamá?.-pregunto Jazmín después de tragar saliva, desviando el tema un poco.

-Si, seré su secretaria desde mañana.-dijo Zelena con un gesto sarcástico, haciendo que la joven riera ante su gesto de poca paciencia.-Así que tendremos que fingir que no nos conocemos.-dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué haremos con Robín y David? ¿Debemos hacer que mamá se acerque a Robín? -pregunto Jazmín con una mueca de no gustarle mucho la idea de meterse en mas líos, Zelena lo pensó por unos segundos. -David y mamá parecen felices, no será sencillo. -añadió la princesa.

-Lo sé, quizá podamos hacer que Hook mantenga ocupado a David y ya veremos cómo hacer que Robín y Regina se acerquen. -dijo Zelena frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de jugar a emparejar a su hermana. -Si no pasa nada cuando Regina y Robín pasen tiempo juntos significa que David es el amor verdadero de tu madre y es cuestión de tiempo para que el hechizo se rompa. -dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?.-pregunto Jazmín mordiéndose el labio inferior, Zelena bebió de su jugo de manzana y asintió.-¿Si odiabas tanto a mi madre y querías que sufriera, porque le diste una vida donde es feliz?.-pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad.

-Era parte del plan, mocosa. -respondió Zelena encogiéndose de hombros. -Tu madre no suele quedarse tranquila cuando las cosas no le gustan, si le daba una vida donde era infeliz iba a cuestionarse y empezar a querer cambiarlo, está en su personalidad. En esta vida, ella ni siquiera imagina que algo va mal, así no pondría obstáculos para mis planes y los de Ingrid.-confeso Zelena con algo de culpa.

-Eres malvada. -replico Jazmín negando con la cabeza, Zelena rodo los ojos. -Hoy estuve con David y Robín, conocí a Roland. -dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, Zelena la miro curiosa. -Ambos son buenas personas y me agradan, el niño también es adorable. -rio la joven encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que la bruja torciera el gesto.

-Al menos tuviste suerte, yo me topé con el estúpido pirata manco. -gruño Zelena con un gesto de frustración al tan solo recordarlo, Jazmín sonrió divertida. -No importa en qué situación o mundo lo encuentres siempre es igual de irritante. -gruño la pelirroja casi con indignación.

-Sin homicidios, tía. -recordó Jazmín con un gesto que se debatía entre la seriedad y la broma, haciendo que Zelena dramatizara un gesto de súplica. -Killian realmente me agrada, no quisiera que le pasara nada malo. -sentencio Jazmín mirando seriamente a Zelena, quien no tuvo más que rodar los ojos.

-Si tu insistes.-replico Zelena de mala gana, Jazmín asintió un poco conforme.-Hable con Ingrid, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-dijo la bruja con un gesto serio, la joven se tensó un poco.-Me dio esto y quiere que todas las memorias de Rajah los ponga ahí.-dijo la pelirroja dejando la piedra azul en la mesa, Jazmín no le vio la dificultad.-Pero yo no puedo manipular las memorias de tu mascota porque se va a dar cuenta, tiene que hacerlo otra persona.-dijo Zelena con frustración, la joven torció el gesto.

-¿Desconfía de ti?.-pregunto Jazmín comenzando a preocuparse.-¿Sospecha algo?.-pregunto de nuevo la joven sin darle tiempo de responder a Zelena.

-No confía en nadie, tiene un plan, pero no creo que sospeche nada por ahora.-dijo la pelirroja con un gesto serio, Jazmín se sintió aliviada.-Y por eso tenemos que hacer que todo siga así, tú vas a ayudarme con el asunto de tu mascota.-dijo la pelirroja señalándola, la joven suspiro y asintió antes de beber un poco de agua.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jazmín y Zelena estaban llegando al pueblo, a punto de que cada una se fuera por su lado y fingieran no conocerse, pero la pelirroja noto la presencia de alguien a un par de metros de distancia. La pelirroja detuvo a la joven con un gesto sutil, haciendo que mirara a esa mujer, Blanca Nieves, quien parecía ir camino a su trabajo.

-Esa es tu madrastra.-dijo Zelena señalando a Blanca con discreción, haciendo que la joven la observara con atención.-Bueno, David estuvo casado con ella, y ahora esta con tu madre, así que Blanca Nieves seria tu madrastra.-bromeo Zelena con descaro, haciendo que la joven negara con la cabeza.

-¿Ella es Blanca Nieves?.-pregunto Jazmín un poco sorprendida, observo a detalle su rostro, su tono de piel, su negro cabello corto y sus facciones. La princesa arqueo las cejas. -No es tan bonita como dicen, es decir, no es fea, pero esperaba más después de escuchar todo lo que dicen. -dijo Jazmín con un tono avergonzado, haciendo reír a Zelena.

-Si eres de la familia. -rio Zelena divirtiéndose con el gesto de la joven, quien la asesino con la mirada. -Gracias a la intervención de Gold ella termino junto a David, al menos hasta hace poco tiempo. -dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, la princesa lo pensó por unos segundos y como si hubiera recordado algo de pronto se giró a mirar a su tía.

\- ¡David! -repitió Jazmín un poco sorprendida, Zelena arqueo una ceja. -Cuando estábamos en Agrabah él me dijo que tenía un hijo. ¿Neal? -pregunto la joven confusa, Zelena asintió sin mayor emoción, desesperando a la princesa.

-Sí, lo tiene.-dijo la pelirroja asintiendo, la joven la mirada esperando algo más que eso.-Tranquila, está bien. Neal está al cuidado de las hadas en el convento, Blanca va cada tarde a ayudar a esas polillas así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-explico Zelena con despreocupación, Jazmín dudo si quedarse tranquila.

-¿Las hadas?.-pregunto Jazmín arqueando las cejas en un gesto de no comprender todo.

-Te sorprendería saber que tan seguido las hadas cuidan a Neal cuando sus padres tienen algo que hacer, no hice nada que ellos no hicieran.-se defendió Zelena con total descaro, haciendo que Jazmín rodara los ojos con resignación. La princesa se despidió de la pelirroja con un gesto antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria, mientras que Zelena emprendió camino a la alcaldía.

* * *

Robín Hood estaba camino a Grannys para buscar el desayuno, el arquero estaba acostumbrado a levantarse con los primeros rayos de sol así que a esas horas estaba tan fresco como siempre. El ladrón se sorprendió al encontrarse con una cara familiar a un par de pasos de él. Robín no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al toparse con Hook, quien parecía estar caminando durmiendo, no era difícil adivinar que era nuevo en eso de levantarse tan temprano.

-¿Te has caído de la hamaca, Hook?.-pregunto Robín riendo divertido al ver la cara de pocos amigos del pirata, quien gruño como respuesta, incrementando la diversión del arquero.-¿Qué ha pasado para que estés despierto tan temprano?.-pregunto el ladrón cruzándose de brazos.

-Muy gracioso, Hood. -replico el pirata con una sonrisa forzada al negar con la cabeza. -Tengo trabajo. -dijo el pirata pasando una mano por su cabello para terminar de despertar, a pesar de haberse duchado al levantarse no terminaba de estar de buenos ánimos por la mañana.

-Eso es nuevo. -rio Robín ganándose un golpe en el hombro. - ¿Qué trabajo conseguiste? -pregunto el arquero con curiosidad.

-En la comisaria, no pensaba dejar que el cocodrilo se quede con mi barco. -gruño Hook torciendo el gesto, Robín comprendió al instante.

-Hiciste muy bien.-lo consoló Robín dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.-No me imagino a Gold navegando el Jolly Roger.-bromeo el arqueo con un gesto bromista, Hook negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo de menos, si llegara a quedarse con mi barco es capaz de prenderle fuego y hacerse una mesa de te. -gruño Hook de mala gana, preguntándose cuando seria el día en que por fin podría usar su garfio para acabar con el cocodrilo.

-Me da gusto que empieces a trabajar, no es tan divertido estar en la comisaria pero supongo que es un inicio.-bromeo Robín fingiendo pesar, haciendo que Hook lo matara con la mirada.

-Al menos en la comisaria no tendré que dormir en el bosque. -replico Hook con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Robín riera.

-El bosque gana, Hook.-se defendió Robín con orgullo, haciendo que Hook riera.-Deberías tomarte un café para despertar, o podrías tomar una siesta en las celdas…Ya las conoces.-rio Robín antes de alejarse para no ser víctima de algún golpe de Hook, quien al verlo alejarse riendo no tuvo más que esconder su diversión y continuar su camino hacia la comisaria.

* * *

Regina y David se habían despedido en casa, ese día el sheriff se había encargado de llevar a Henry al colegio, por lo que la alcaldesa podría llegar más temprano a su oficina para adelantar las cosas que tenía pendientes, su trabajo era más complicado de lo que parecía. La morena entro a la alcaldía y se sorprendió al ver que su nueva empleada ya estaba en su escritorio fuera de su oficina. Zelena la miro llegar y se levantó de su escritorio.

-Buenos días, alcaldesa.-saludo Zelena con una de sus mejores sonrisas que tanto practico durante el año que mantuvo engañados a todos. Regina se detuvo frente a la pelirroja antes de seguir a su oficina.

-Llegas temprano. -dijo Regina con su habitual tono de superioridad y una sonrisa maliciosa al recorrerla por completo y dar su aprobación a su imagen.-Me agrada.-añadió Regina con una sonrisa descarada al aprobar la actitud de su empleada, Zelena sonrió levemente. La alcaldesa siguió a su oficina y mientras buscaba su llave para abrir Zelena tomo dos vasos de café de su escritorio.

-Le traje un café.-dijo Zelena tendiéndole un vaso a Regina, quien ya había abierto su oficina y la miraba con un gesto inexpresivo. Regina tomo el vaso y arqueo una ceja.-Antes de venir pase por un café para mí y pensé que a usted le agradaría uno también.-dijo la pelirroja como si nada, usando su mejor gesto de inocencia.

-Realmente quieres el trabajo.-ironizo Regina con cierta malicia, entrando a su oficina con Zelena detrás de ella. La pelirroja sonrió levemente, era extraño tratar con su hermana de esa forma, sin que sospechara quien era en realidad.

-Creo que es una buena forma de ganar puntos. ¿Me equivoco?.-pregunto la pelirroja con sarcasmo, haciendo que Regina riera y asintiera antes de beber un sorbo del café, Zelena hizo lo mismo. La pelirroja sonrió conforme, si continuaba así con Regina se ganaría su confianza bastante rápido y cuando tuviera que contarle todo sería mucho más sencillo.

* * *

Gold estaba en su tienda, en sus manos tenía un pañuelo con el que estaba limpiando sus objetos de la vitrina, como cada día. El Oscuro estaba concentrado en el objeto en sus manos, hasta que la puerta de su tienda se abrió y la campana sonó anunciando que tenía compañía. Gold no levanto la mirada de inmediato, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y espero a que la persona estuviera frente a el para levantar la mirada, encontrándose con Jazmín.

-Buenos días, señor Gold.-musito la princesa al entrar al lugar, deteniéndose momentáneamente para observar todos los objetos que había en la tienda, cosa que Gold aprovecho para mirarla a detalle.

-Buenos días, querida. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -pregunto Gold con su habitual sonrisa de malicia y su tono filoso, Jazmín avanzo hasta donde estaba el y trato de no titubear, de no intimidarse ante el Oscuro. Gold la observaba casi disfrutando al verla incomoda, sus gestos sutiles lo delataban.

-Busco libros, quizá usted pueda ayudarme con eso.-dijo la joven desviando su mirada para mirar los peculiares objetos de la vitrina. Gold rio levemente un poco divertido y se permitió sonreír antes de responder.

-Creo que la biblioteca le sería más útil. -dijo Gold fingiendo no comprender su petición, Jazmín arqueo una ceja y se recordó que Rumplestilskin era famoso por su sarcasmo. -La señorita French es muy eficiente en su trabajo y le ayudara con gusto. -añadió Gold con un gesto inocente.

-No busco esa clase de libros. -replico Jazmín con una sonrisa sutil, haciendo que Gold arqueara las cejas con interés. -Busco libros de magia, hechizos, esa clase de libros. -dijo la joven mirándolo fijamente, Gold sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Por qué te interesarían esa clase de libros, querida? -pregunto Gold observándola fijamente a los ojos para ponerla nerviosa, Jazmín noto sus intenciones y trato de mantenerse firme, no estaba en su carácter ceder tan fácil.

-Tengo magia. -confeso Jazmín con la voz firme, haciendo que Gold la mirara con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y algo de malicia.

-Lo sé, querida. -asintió Gold como si nada, sonriendo complacido y desconcertando a la joven. -Lo supe desde el instante en que pusiste un pie en mi tienda. -añadió Gold señalando su puerta, la princesa arqueo las cejas y no mostro reacción alguna.

\- ¿Puede ayudarme? La alcaldesa me ha enviado si eso ayuda. -dijo Jazmín fingiendo que sus palabras no habían tenido efecto en ella, Gold la miraba pensativo. La princesa comenzaba a desesperarse con su actitud, recordando las peleas de su madre y el Oscuro a causa de lo mismo, y lo mucho que parecía gozarlo Gold.

\- ¿Regina te envió? Parece que ella siempre sabe lo que sucede en su pueblo, Jazmín se encogió de hombros. -Si necesitas un libro sobre eso, es porque estas aprendiendo o practicando. ¿Regina te está enseñando? -pregunto Gold con interés.

-No creo que sea asunto suyo, señor Gold. -replico Jazmín con un tono suave e inocente, haciendo reír a Gold.

-Interesante, tienes carácter, eso es bueno. -ironizo Gold arqueando una ceja al señalarla, Jazmín no reacciono. -Yo le enseñe a Regina durante mucho tiempo, ahora ella te enseña a ti. ¿Curioso, ¿no? Mi mejor alumna ha aprendido bien. -siseo Gold con un gesto severo. - ¿Por qué no enviarte conmigo para que sea tu maestro? Tengo más experiencia que ella en eso. -dijo Gold pensativo.

-No lo sé, no suelo responder tantas preguntas de un extraño. -dijo Jazmín con una sonrisa sarcástica adornando su rostro, Gold arqueo las cejas. -Soy nueva en esto de la magia. -mintió la princesa descaradamente.

-Joven, inteligente, con magia. -murmuro Gold mirándola sin disimulo, como si pretendiera leer sus pensamientos, Jazmín fingió no notarlo. -Tienes mucho potencial, querida, yo se reconocerlo y nunca me equivoco. Puedes preguntarle a nuestra querida reina. -rio Gold con malicia y descaro.

\- ¿Me ayudara con lo que le he pedido?-pregunto Jazmín directamente, haciendo que Gold fingiera meditarlo.

-Tengo que pensarlo, mis libros son especiales y peligrosos si caen en manos que no saben usarlos. -dijo Gold con un gesto de falsa pena, haciendo que Jazmín se contuviera para no replicar de inmediato. -Yo te buscare cuando tenga una respuesta. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida? Por si tengo que preguntar por ti-dijo Gold con curiosidad.

-Rose. -respondió la princesa sosteniéndole la mirada sin esfuerzo, Gold asintió. -Un placer, señor Gold. -añadió la joven con una sonrisa cordial antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la puerta, sintiendo la mirada del Oscuro sobre su espalda.

-El placer es todo mío. -replico Gold antes de que la joven abriera la puerta. -Por cierto, tienes uno ojos preciosos. -dijo Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando a la joven que se detuvo en la puerta para mirarlo.

-Gracias, son iguales a los de mi madre. -respondió la joven con filoso sarcasmo, copiando el estilo de su abuelo. Gold la observo marcharse y respiro profundo, pensando en lo curioso de su encuentro y en lo satisfactorio que le resultaba jugar con las personas.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_Era más de media noche cuando Cora salió del palacio del Rey Xavier a escondidas, muy cautelosa para que ningún sirviente la descubriera, si eso sucedía su muerte podría ser dolorosa por humillar al Príncipe Henry, o en el caso de correr con suerte la boda seria cancelada y nunca dejaría de ser más que la hija del molinero. La joven Cora llego a la entrada del bosque cercano al palacio donde Rumplestilskin seguramente ya debía estar esperándola como desde hace unos días, cada noche le enseñaba a dominar la magia, cosa que despertaba en Cora todo el interés y disposición a escaparse de Henry para estar con él, había sido así desde el día en que la salvo de morir por orden del Rey Xavier._

_-Rumple. -llamo Cora en voz baja al llegar al punto donde siempre se encontraban, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarlo ahí. - ¡Rumplestilskin! -lo llamo Cora de nuevo, esta vez apareció delante de ella sorprendiéndola. Cora apenas ahogo un grito para diversión del Oscuro._

_-Aquí estoy, querida. -rio Rumplestilskin con descaro, su piel escamosa casi brillaba en la oscuridad dándole un aspecto extraño. Cora sonrió complacida al verlo y se acercó para besarlo como acostumbraba, pero al acercarse noto manchas rojas en la ropa de él._

_\- ¡Rumple! ¿Eso es sangre? -pregunto Cora observando mejor las manchas en su ropa y mirándolo confusa. - ¿Estas herido? ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto la joven mirando a su maestro casi con temor, aún tenía su corazón latiendo en su pecho y sentía miedo de que hirieran a Rumple._

_-Nadie puede herir al Oscuro, querida. -replico Rumplestilskin con una risa burlona, sus palabras hicieron que Cora sonriera al ver que estaba intacto pero la curiosidad por saber que había pasado seguía en ella._

_\- ¿De quién es la sangre? -cuestiono Cora arqueando una ceja y mirando a Rumplestilskin con curiosidad, el Oscuro sonrió ampliamente en una mueca usual en él. El Oscuro tomo a Cora de la cintura y la atrajo a él antes de que preguntara algo más._

_-De nadie importante, fue un pequeño inconveniente que tenía que resolver. -respondió Rumplestilskin con frialdad que a cualquiera asustaría, pero Cora se limitó a arquear las cejas y cruzarse de brazos._

_\- ¿Ahora a quien mataste y por qué? -pregunto Cora como si se tratara de solo una travesura sin importancia, no de haber arrebatado la vida de alguien._

_-No ha sido un asesinato, querida. -replico Rumplestilskin exagerando un gesto de indignación que hizo a Cora arquear las cejas. - ¡Ha sido un acto de justicia! -corrigió Rumplestilskin haciendo un ademan de inocencia, Cora se limitó a negar con la cabeza. -Un pobre diablo a creído que podía ser más listo que el Oscuro. -explico Rumplestilskin con desagrado._

_\- ¿Alguien ha intentado burlarse de tus tratos? -pregunto Cora con un tono sarcástico, haciendo que Gold la mirara con severidad. - ¿Alguien intento engañarte? -pregunto la joven Cora de nuevo, haciendo que Rumplestilskin gruñera al recordarlo._

_-Hay idiotas por todos lados, querida. -se quejó el Oscuro con desdén. -Han intentado venderé el libro de magia de Morgana Le Fay, pero no era más que una vil falsificación que cualquier idiota habría notado. -gruño Rumplestilskin indignado, Cora frunció el ceño levemente._

_\- ¿Morgana Le Fay? -pregunto Cora sin conocer ese nombre, Rumplestilskin la miro callado y sorprendido de que su alumna no conociera el nombre. - ¿Por qué deseas ese libro? -pregunto Cora confusa, tenía entendido que ningún hechicero era más poderoso que Gold, aunque no tenía muchas referencias para comparar._

_-Te sorprendería saber cuántas personas matarían por tener ese libro, querida. -dijo Gold con un gesto malicioso, capturando el interés de la ambiciosa joven. -Ni siquiera yo he podido dar con ese libro, incluso nadie podría encontrar a Morgana. Hace muchos años que desapareció, solo quedan leyendas. -explico Rumplestilskin moviendo sus manos mientras hablaba._

_\- ¿Tan poderoso es el libro? -pregunto Cora comenzando a interesarse más por el asunto, pero Rumplestilskin estaba demasiado entusiasmado con ella como para notar su ambición._

_-Tan poderosa es ella. -corrigió Rumplestilskin riendo como siempre solía hacerlo, haciendo que Cora arqueara las cejas y sonriera ante la idea de un libro de hechizos de esa mujer. -Yo soy el Oscuro, no pueden matarme tan fácilmente. Pero Morgana, esa hechicera logro encerrar al mismísimo Merlín en un árbol. -dijo Rumplestilskin con algo de admiración, haciendo que Cora comenzara a hacerse más preguntas. Esa noche Rumplestilskin le explico a Cora toda la historia de Morgana y Merlín, al menos lo poco que se sabía por medio de leyendas, le conto del reino de Camelot y de lo mucho que deseaba poder conseguir ese libro._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

En la biblioteca estaban Bella y Ruby, la mujer lobo le había llevado algo de comer a la castaña y se habían quedado charlando un poco. Ruby y Bella estaban en el mostrador de la entrada cuando llego Jazmín, quien al ver a ambas mujeres se limitó a sonreírles al acercarse para saludarlas. La morena con mechones rojos estaba sentada junto a Bella, mirando a la joven con curiosidad y sin disimulo alguno, mientras que Bella se limitaba a rodar los ojos ante la falta de sutilidad de su amiga.

-Buenos días, Rose. -saludo Bella con una cálida sonrisa al ver a la joven castaña frente al mostrador de la biblioteca, Ruby por su parte seguía mirando en silencio a la joven. - ¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar algún libro en especial? -pregunto la castaña señalando las estanterías del fondo.

-Buenos días. -saludo la princesa mirando a ambas mujeres con un gesto amable. -Tengo un par de horas libres y pensé en venir a buscar algún libro interesante. -dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Te gusta leer a ti también? -pregunto Ruby mirando a Jazmín curiosa, la joven asintió sin comprender. -Genial, ya teníamos suficiente con Bella y su amor por los libros. -fingió quejarse Ruby negando con la cabeza, haciendo que Jazmín riera un poco y que Bella la mirara con regaño.

-No le hagas caso a Ruby, siempre está haciendo bromas. -acuso Bella a la morena mientras miraba a Jazmín. -Ruby, ¿Ya conoces a Rose? -pregunto la castaña señalando a la joven, Ruby asintió al mismo tiempo que Jazmín.

-Claro que sí. -asintió Ruby con una amplia sonrisa, Bella arqueo una ceja. -Solo que la primera vez que la vi estaba en una camilla inconsciente. -añadió Ruby con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que Jazmín no contuviera la risa y que Bella torciera el gesto al no comprender. -Hola, Rose. -saludo Ruby saliendo de la parte de atrás del mostrador y saludando a la joven con un beso en la mejilla que la tomo desprevenida.

-Es una larga historia, Bella, supongo que ya te la contara Ruby. -dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole a la castaña, quien asintió.

\- ¿Tus ojos cambian de color? -pregunto Bella de pronto, evitando que Ruby o Jazmín dijeran algo. La castaña había estado mirando fijamente a la joven y estaba segura que la primera vez que la vio sus ojos eran diferentes, ahora que la miraba con atención se daba cuenta que eran oscuros. La joven se lamentó el haber desobedecido a su tía y no cambiar el color de sus ojos.

-No, aunque sería bastante genial. -dijo Jazmín sonriendo divertida, Bella trato de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, Ruby miro los ojos de la joven con curiosidad.

-Yo si te recuerdo con ojos oscuros. -apunto Ruby encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que la princesa suspirara de alivio. - ¿Cómo te fue con nuestra alcaldesa? ¿Hoy iras a ver a Regina también? -pregunto Ruby como si nada, haciendo que Jazmín la mirara casi con la mandíbula descolocada.

-Sí, me pidió que fuera a su oficina cada tarde. -dijo Jazmín asintiendo con un gesto neutral, Ruby asintió conforme.

\- ¿Regina? ¿Ha pasado algo? -pregunto Bella con curiosidad, Jazmín estaba lista para improvisar una mentira, pero Ruby fue más rápida que ella.

-Regina le dará clases. Esta niña tiene magia. -dijo Ruby como si nada, cruzándose de brazos. Jazmín la miro con la boca abierta y Bella parecía asimilar la información. La princesa aun no salía del asombro con la ligereza de Ruby, mientras que Bella miraba a la joven sin terminar de creerlo.

\- ¡Ruby! -casi grito Jazmín con un gesto de negación, pero Ruby se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, mientras que Bella abría la boca sin poder decir algo.

-No te preocupes, Rose, ella es de confianza. -dijo Ruby mirándola con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que Jazmín rodara los ojos.

\- ¿Magia? ¿Cómo Regina? ¿Esa clase de magia? -pregunto Bella sorprendida y aturdida.

-No conozco otro tipo de magia, Bella. -ironizo Ruby con una sonrisa burlona al verla aturdida, Bella le dedico una mirada asesina que le borro la sonrisa.

-No soy tan buena como Regina, pero si es esa clase de magia. -respondió Jazmín con un gesto suave para no alarmar a Bella, quien parecía ir asimilando todo mejor. -Por eso ella me enseñara a controlarlo, para que nadie se ponga nervioso, por eso nadie debía saberlo. -dijo la joven mirando acusadoramente a Ruby, quien fingió ignorarla. Bella se tomó unos segundos de silencio antes de responder.

\- ¿Regina Mills dando clases de magia? -pregunto Bella mirando a Jazmín y Ruby, ambas asintieron. -Suerte con eso. -sonrió Bella mirando a Jazmín, haciéndola suspirar de alivio y sonreír ante su broma.

-No la asustes así, Bella. -rio Ruby con una sonrisa maliciosa al poner su brazo por encima de los hombros de la joven. -La Reina Malvada como tutora. ¿No es el sueño de toda niña? -pregunto la mujer loba con un gesto pensativo, haciendo que Bella riera divertida y que Jazmín negara con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ninguna de las dos se lo dirá a nadie, quédate tranquila. -aseguro Bella sonriéndole a Jazmín con calidez, la joven se sintió mejor, sabía que podía confiar en ambas. La princesa se contagia de las risas de Ruby y se relajó un poco, todos tenían razón Storybrooke no era tan malo.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio, concentrada en los papeles que tenía que revisar, era lo que más le aburría de su trabajo. La alcaldesa estaba por ceder y dejar los papeles de lado para concentrarse en el tigre que tenía en el patio de la alcaldía y que aún no podía intentar hechizar para no causar el pánico en los habitantes del pueblo. Regina enfoco su atención en los papeles cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió dando paso a Gold, quien tenía el semblante serio y arrogante de siempre, seguido de Zelena, quien miro a Regina con disculpa, la alcaldesa asintió a Zelena y la observo salir de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

-Buenos días, querida. -saludo Gold con su sonrisa sarcástica y maliciosa mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Regina, quien no disimulaba su molestia al tenerlo en su oficina. Gold la ignoro y tomo asiento frente a la alcaldesa, mirándola como si nada.

\- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tu presencia esta mañana? -pregunto Regina con una amplia sonrisa que destilaba sarcasmo, haciendo que Gold se limitara a mirarla con descaro y cierta diversión al saber que la fastidiaba.

-Nueva secretaria. -dijo Gold fingiendo no haberla escuchado, disfrutando al saber que Regina odiaba cuando alguien tentaba su paciencia. - ¿Cuánto esperaras antes de hacerla sufrir? -pregunto Gold como si nada, Regina rodo los ojos.

-Muy gracioso, Gold. -ironizo Regina con un gesto de burla. - ¿Qué quieres? -pregunto Regina para terminar con esa charla rápido, sin más rodeos.

-Respuestas, querida. -replico Gold retomando su semblante serio y mirando a Regina fijamente para no dejar escapar detalle de su reacción. -Estaba en mi tienda cuando recibí una visita muy peculiar. ¿Estas siguiendo mis pasos y te conseguiste una aprendiz? -pregunto Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Preferiría morir que seguir tus pasos, Oscuro. -ironizo Regina con una fría sonrisa, Gold sonrió casi halagado. - ¿Qué le has dicho a Rose? -pregunto la alcaldesa al comprender la curiosidad de Gold. Ella misma sabía que algo así pasaría al mandar a la joven con él.

-Una niña muy interesante, fue a verme para pedirme un par de libros. Quise venir a asegurarme de que estabas enterada. -dijo Gold como si nada, Regina arqueo las cejas, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que si estaba ahí era porque su curiosidad y su manía de meterse en todo no lo iban a dejar tranquilo.

-No es peligrosa. -respondió Regina con seriedad, mirándolo severa. -No quiero que la toques, Gold, mantente alejado de ella. -sentencio la reina con un gesto amenazante, haciendo que Gold arqueara las cejas y sonriera con malicia.

-Me insultas, querida. -ironizo Gold con una mueca burlona, haciendo que Regina torciera el gesto. - ¿Acaso no fui un buen maestro contigo? -pregunto Gold con un gesto de preocupación. Regina lo miro severa. - ¿Por qué la defiendes? -pregunto el Oscuro con interés y curiosidad, pero Regina no parecía tener intención de contestar. - ¿Planeas algo? -interrogo Gold con una sonrisa descarada.

-No planeo nada, diablillo retorcido. -replico Regina a punto de perder la paciencia para diversión de Gold. -Ella es solo una niña, no quiero que acabe en el camino equivocado al no saber cómo controlar su magia. -añadió Regina con seriedad, Gold asintió un tanto conforme.

\- ¿Temes que acabe como tú? -pregunto Gold tocando la herida de la alcaldesa, quien lo fulmino con la mirada. Gold sonrió al darse cuenta que había dado justo en el clavo. -Es eso, no quieres que se repita la historia de la jovencita convertida en la Reina Malvada. -ironizo Gold con cierta diversión.

-Solo aléjate de ella, obviamente nunca fuiste bueno para aconsejar a alguien. -ironizo Regina regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas descaradas.

-Fuiste mi mejor alumna, algunos dirían que has sido una de mis mejores creaciones. -rio Gold con descaro, haciendo que Regina tuviera que contar mentalmente hasta diez.

\- ¿Creación? Es apropiado, pensando que tú fuiste quien me hizo la Reina Malvada. -replico Regina con un gesto sarcástico que hizo a Gold torcer el gesto.

-Solo la mitad del crédito es mío, la otra mitad es toda tuya, querida. -replico Gold con seguridad al señalarla con un gesto engañoso. Regina no respondió y observo como Gold se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse. -Bien, querida. No me acercare a esa chiquilla, pero si sucede algo o necesitas solo debes decirme. -sentencio Gold con un gesto serio y extrañamente sutil.

-Por supuesto, porque siempre haces favores sin esperar un pago. -ironizo Regina con un gesto de pocos amigos, Gold sonrió levemente.

-Después de tanto creo que podría hacerle un favor gratis a mi mejor alumna. -replico Gold con un gesto malicioso antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse. -Un placer verte, querida. -se despidió Gold antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina y marcharse de ahí, dejando a Regina con ganas de conjurar una bola de fuego que impactara de lleno en Gold.

* * *

Ingrid estaba pasando por la tienda de Gold pretendiendo ser solo una habitante más de Storybrooke, había dejado cerrada su tienda de helados y después de asegurarse de que no había nadie mirando y de que Gold no estaba en su tienda con un movimiento de muñeca abrió la puerta de la tienda de Gold para poder entrar. La reina de las nieves entro a la tienda y cerró la puerta de inmediato, asegurándose de que nadie la había visto. Ingrid se dirigió atrás del mostrador y empezó a buscar entre algunas cajas de madera un par de objetos que necesitaba, contaba con el tiempo justo antes de que Gold regresara.

-Por aquí debe estar. -dijo la rubia mientras abría un pequeño armario y sacaba un par de cajas, las abría y volvía a cerrar al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Ingrid repitió la misma operación un par de veces hasta que en el tercer intento encontró una pequeña caja de madera que contenía lo que necesitaba. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ingrid y después de asegurarse de dejar todo tal y como estaba antes de su búsqueda se esfumo en una nube de humo blanco.

* * *

Bella y Jazmín estaban en el mostrador de la biblioteca, tenían un par de libros apilados en la mesa y estaban intercambiando opiniones animadamente. Después de que Ruby se hubiera marchado para volver a Grannys, Bella y ella se quedaron charlando sobre libros e historias. La princesa parecía divertirse en compañía de Bella, mientras que ella disfrutaba de charlar acerca de sus amados libros por más de 5 minutos.

-Cuando termines de leer ese libro te prestare otro. -dijo Bella señalando un libro sobre la mesa al lado de la joven, quien asintió de acuerdo.

\- ¿Es de aventuras? Casi no me gusta leer historias románticas. -dijo Jazmín torciendo el gesto, Bella rio y asintió. -Trabajar aquí debe ser lo mejor. -dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que la castaña sonriera halagada.

-Desde que tengo memoria me han gustado mucho los libros, en el Bosque Encantado me sirvieron de mucha ayuda al vivir un par de aventuras. -recordó Bella con un gesto nostálgico, Jazmín sonrió al notar su gesto.

-Eso explica como sabes tantas cosas de tantos temas. -rio Jazmín con una sonrisa cálida que contagio a Bella, sonrojándola un poco.

-Tal parece que la señorita French es toda una caja de sorpresas. -la voz de Gold al entrar a la biblioteca hizo que tanto Jazmín como Bella dejaran de reír y lo miraran con sorpresa. Bella enmudeció un poco nerviosa y Jazmín tampoco supo que decir al tenerlo frente a ellas en el mostrador.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor Gold? -pregunto Bella después de salir de la sorpresa. Gold miro a la castaña por un par de segundos antes de contestar, esbozando una leve y discreta sonrisa que Jazmín apenas alcanzo a notar.

-Gracias, Bella, pero en esta ocasión no es necesario. -respondió Gold con un tono extrañamente amable y cordial, muy diferente al tono sarcástico y burlón que usualmente usaba con la mayoría de las personas. -Vengo a buscar a esta señorita, de hecho. -dijo el Oscuro con una sonrisa dirigida a Jazmín, mirándola expectante.

\- ¿A mí? -pregunto Jazmín un poco aturdida, Bella también se sorprendió. Gold asintió en silencio con un gesto neutral. - ¿Debo asustarme? -pregunto la princesa con un gesto sarcástico, haciendo que Gold sonriera un poco divertido.

-Es gratificante saber que mi reputación me precede. -respondió Gold con un gesto arrogante, haciendo que Jazmín sonriera un poco. -Solo vengo a darte lo que me pediste, lo pensé y decidí que es buena idea que leas un poco. -dijo Gold alzando movimiento su mano y apareciendo un par de libros antiguos sobre el mostrador, dejando sorprendidas a Bella y a Jazmín.

\- ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? -pregunto Jazmín mirándolo con curiosidad, Gold fingió pensarlo unos segundos antes de responder.

-Deberías agradecer que lo hice y no cuestionar más, Rose. -musito Gold con un gesto malicioso, haciendo que Bella arqueara las cejas y que Jazmín sonriera levemente al recordar la no muy buena reputación que tenía Gold.

-Sus motivaciones son importantes. -replico Jazmín mirándolo sin intimidarse. -Dicen que usted no hace favores sin esperar un pago, tratos no favorables para quien solicita su ayuda. -dijo la princesa con un gesto de seriedad que hizo a Gold esbozar una sonrisa apenas visible.

-Tómalo como una cortesía, querida. -dijo Gold con un gesto irónico, Jazmín aun dudaba de sus intenciones. -Como una forma de decirte que confió en tu potencial, es todo, no hay más intenciones ocultas. -dijo Gold con un gesto imposible de descifrar si mentía o decía la verdad.

\- ¿Debo creerle? No es famoso por decir la verdad, pero si por jugar con las palabras. -replico Jazmín cruzándose de brazos y arqueando las cejas, haciendo que Gold sonriera ampliamente ante su arrogancia.

-Deberías hacerle caso, Rose. -intervino Bella acercándose a la princesa, temiendo que colmara la paciencia de Gold y algo malo pasara. -No siempre las cosas que se dicen son ciertas. -añadió Bella para suavizar las cosas, la mirada de Gold recayó en Bella.

-Eso es muy cierto. -dijo Gold mirándola con una sonrisa y asintiendo. Jazmín asintió relajándose y aceptando lo que decía Gold. -Ya que estoy aquí. ¿Hay algún libro que pueda recomendarme, señorita French? -pregunto Gold observando a Bella con toda la intención de ponerla nerviosa. Jazmín noto que la castaña titubeo un poco y noto como Gold sonreía levemente al notarlo.

\- ¿Qué clase de libro está buscando? -pregunto Bella sin poder dejar de mirarlo un poco intimidada, mientras que Gold parecía no inmutarse.

-Confiare en su gusto, Bella. -respondió Gold mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Bella asintió casi tragando saliva. La princesa observaba todo con curiosidad y casi con sorpresa, preguntándose si ambos se daban cuenta de sus actitudes o eran involuntarias.

-De acuerdo, espere un momento. -pidió Bella antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a las largas filas repletas de libros de todo tipo, dejando a Gold con la mirada fija en ella hasta verla desaparecer y a Jazmín con un gesto divertido en el rostro.

-Es muy linda. ¿No? -pregunto Jazmín girándose para estar en la misma posición que Gold, cruzándose de brazos, Gold no se molestó en girarse para responder.

-Su nombre lo dice todo, supongo. -respondió Gold sin más, haciendo que Jazmín rodara los ojos. Bella tardo unos cuantos minutos en volver y entregarle un libro a Gold, antes de observarlo marcharse con su arrogancia de siempre. La princesa no hizo comentario al respecto y después de despedirse de Bella se encamino a la alcaldía.

* * *

Zelena estaba en la oficina de Regina, quien buscaba entre su archivero un par de carpetas. La pelirroja aprovechaba que su hermana estaba distraída para mirar a Rajah desde la ventana de la oficina, el tigre estaba tumbado bajo el árbol. Regina ya le había asegurado a Zelena que no tenían nada que preocuparse por que ya había puesto un hechizo de protección y el tigre no podría escapar de ahí, habían platicado durante intervalos cortos pero frecuentes, la pelirroja dedujo que poco a poco podría ir acercándose más a su hermana.

\- ¿Necesita algo más, alcaldesa? -pregunto Zelena después de tomar nota de un par de indicaciones, mirando a la morena cerrar con llave el archivero y luego girarse hacia ella, pensando en su respuesta.

-No, es todo. -dijo Regina acercándose a Zelena y apoyándose en el escritorio, la pelirroja asintió y estuvo a punto de regresar a su lugar de trabajo, pero Regina la detuvo. -Puedes marcharte, Zelena. Es todo por hoy. -añadió Regina encogiéndose de hombros, Zelena arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿No necesitara nada? Puedo quedarme hasta que usted termine de trabajar, no tengo inconveniente. -musito Zelena con la voz más suave que podía, no quería perderse la oportunidad de saber si Regina pretendía practicarle algún hechizo a Rajah o de estar cerca de ella para enterarse de lo más que pudiera.

-No pretendo quedarme a trabajar hasta tarde. -rio Regina fingiendo naturalidad. -Solo esperare unos minutos para terminar de leer unas cosas, debo llegar a una cita con mi esposo. -mintió Regina acerca de sus planes para esa tarde. Zelena arqueo las cejas sin creerle demasiado y asintió, no podía darse el lujo de cuestionar demasiado.

-Lamento la indiscreción. -se disculpó la pelirroja mostrando su mejor cara de inocencia, Regina le restó importancia con un gesto.

-No te preocupes, eres mi secretaria, debes estar enterada de ciertas cosas. -dijo Regina con un tono descarado y una sonrisa forzada. Zelena sonrió agradecida.

-Tomare mis cosas, que pase buenas noches, alcaldesa. -murmuro Zelena dando media vuelta para salir de la oficina y marcharse, pero la voz de Regina la hizo detenerse al llegar a la puerta de la oficina.

-Puedes decirme Regina. -corrigió la morena cruzada de brazos, como si nada. Zelena la observo un poco sorprendida y asintió, quizá las cosas podrían resultar más rápido de lo esperado. -Nos vemos mañana temprano. -dijo Regina dando media vuelta para tomar asiento en su escritorio, mientras Zelena asentía y salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su escritorio cuando tocaron la puerta y la hicieron volver a la realidad. La reina había estado pensando en la visita de Gold que le había hecho recordar sus días de Reina Malvada, pensó también en que quizá debía tratar de saber más de Rose y que no podía dejarse llevar por lo cómoda que se sentía en su compañía. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la hizo regresar a la realidad y dio permiso de pasar a su oficina, encontrándose con Jazmín. La joven entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, acercándose al escritorio de la alcaldesa y tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Buenas tardes, alcaldesa. -saludo Jazmín al abrir la puerta y pasar a la oficina, Regina se levantó de su escritorio y la saludo con una sonrisa apenas visible. -Espere a que su secretaria se marchara como pidió. -informo Jazmín cerrando la puerta.

-Muy bien, Rose. Y puedes llamarme Regina, ya te lo he dicho. -dijo la alcaldesa rodando su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la amplia mesa que tenía en su oficina, indicándole a la joven que tomara asiento en una silla. Jazmín no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que su madre estaba tensa y que algo pensaba preguntarle, solo podía rogar que pudiera salir bien librada de todo.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? -pregunto Jazmín al ver a Regina tomar asiento frente a ella y observarla en silencio, ese silencio que anunciaba un regaño o una mala noticia, la joven estaba inquieta y comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Esperemos que no, princesa. -siseo Regina cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla, sonriendo descaradamente. Jazmín torció el gesto y solo pudo maldecir mentalmente, Regina observaba su reacción satisfecha.

-Henry te conto. -murmuro Jazmín asintiendo con un gesto de resignación, Regina asintió con la mirada fija en ella. -No debí decirle nada, estaba enojada y para ser honesta se comportó muy odioso, no pude evitar pelar con él. -se defendió Jazmín con un gesto inocente y frustrado.

-Sí, también menciono que no se llevaron nada bien. -añadió Regina arqueando las cejas y sonriendo solo un poco. Jazmín torció el gesto. - ¿Princesa? -pregunto la morena con un gesto de curiosidad, Jazmín asintió de mala gana, en su mente ya comenzaba a formular la mentira que tendría que decir.

-Mi padre era el Sultán en Agrabah. -explico Jazmín con la mirada hacia abajo, mordiéndose los labios y deseando que alguna parte inconsciente de su madre recordara la verdad para que no tuviera que seguir mintiendo. - ¿Alguna vez estuvo ahí? -pregunto Jazmín alzando la mirada y notando como Regina negaba con la cabeza.

-No, pero conocí a alguien que vivía ahí. -dijo Regina recordando a su fiel espejo mágico del Bosque Encantado. - ¿Cómo llegaste al Bosque Encantado? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -comenzó a preguntar Regina comenzando a intrigarse más.

-En Agrabah hay cosas muy extrañas y mágicas, no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que fue gracias a una habichuela mágica que llegamos al Bosque Encantado. -dijo Jazmín mordiéndose el labio inferior ante tal mentira. -Cuando llego la maldición oscura acabe aquí en Storybrooke. -dijo Jazmín bajando la mirada para no delatarse.

\- ¿Debería creerte? -pregunto Regina con una mirada seria, la joven levanto la vista y le sostuvo la mirada.

\- ¿Debería mentirle? -replico la princesa con inocencia. -Usted me está ayudando, no tengo familia, y no tengo nada que ocultar más que aprender a controlar mis poderes. -murmuro Jazmín en su mejor tono de niña desprotegida. Regina lo medito un poco y la observo a detalle, realmente no le parecía peligrosa.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaremos aquí por ahora. -dijo Regina suspirando más relajada, haciendo que la joven también suspirara de alivio al ver que por ahora había logrado evitar muchas más preguntas. - ¿Estas lista? -pregunto Regina levantándose de la silla.

-Sí, el señor Gold me dio un par de libros y he leído un par de hechizos muy interesantes. -dijo la joven con una sonrisa de entusiasmo, Regina arqueo las cejas con interés. La princesa se encogió de hombros y espero a que Regina le explicara lo que tendría que hacer para comenzar a practicar, realmente le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su madre, aunque ella ignorara este hecho.

* * *

La noche ya había caído sobre Storybrooke, todos estaban camino a sus casas para cenar y solo algunos pocos salían a pasear bajo la luna. Jazmín estaba mirando los barcos en el puerto, el Jolly Roger era el más grande de todos, por mucha diferencia. La princesa sentía la brisa del mar en su rostro y comenzaba a recordar como había sido el viaje en el Jolly Roger, le agradaba esa sensación. La joven se había detenido ahí un momento por curiosidad antes de irse a casa y convencer a Zelena de una idea que recién se le había ocurrido. La princesa se acercó un poco más por el muelle hacia el Jolly Roger, desde ese lugar lucia más imponente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto una voz conocida para la princesa, quien al girarse se encontró con Hook. El pirata llevaba una bolsa de papel que contenía comida para cenar en la comisaria, pero al ver que había alguien merodeando su barco decidió acercarse, temía que Gold planeara algo para asegurarse de quitarle su barco.

-Observo, me gustan los barcos y el mar en calma, no pude resistirme a mirar un rato. -dijo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole una sonrisa a Hook, quien no pudo evitar sonreír también. El pirata observo a la joven y no pudo sentir rechazo hacia ella, sus ojos le producían una calma extraña que a veces solo encontraba en el mar al navegar en su barco.

-Una niña tan linda no debería andar por aquí sola de noche. -dijo Hook con seriedad extraña en él, casi protectoramente, haciendo que Jazmín sonriera. El pirata dejo la bolsa de comida sobre la banca del muelle y observo mejor a la joven, nunca la había visto.

-Lo sé, pero iba camino a mi casa y el muelle se veía tan tentador que no pude evitarlo. Solo pensaba estar un momento antes de marcharme. -explico la joven encogiéndose de hombros, el pirata asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Te gustan los barcos? -pregunto Hook mirándola con curiosidad, la princesa asintió sin tardar. Hook arqueo las cejas y señalo al Jolly Roger. -Ese es mi barco. -dijo el pirata con orgullo, haciendo que Jazmín mirara al barco y luego a él.

-Es el más grande y el más bonito. -respondió la joven con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que Hook se sintiera orgulloso de su barco. -Si el Jolly Roger es tuyo entonces tu eres un capitán. -señalo Jazmín con una amplia sonrisa cómplice, haciendo que Hook sonriera ampliamente y asintiera fingiendo modestia.

-Me has caído bien. -rio Hook con un gesto despreocupado, haciendo que Jazmín sonriera. -Killian Jones. -dijo el pirata tendiendo su mano hacia la joven, quien la tomo y estrecho, el pirata deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano haciendo que la princesa sonriera.

-Capitán Jones. -replico Jazmín con una pequeña reverencia para hacerlo reír. -Me llamo Rose. -dijo la joven, el pirata asintió. -Me gustaría aprender a navegar algún día. -menciono Jazmín mirando el mar que se extendía sin fin.

-Un capitán siempre está dispuesto a enseñar cómo hacerlo. -dijo Hook encogiéndose de hombros, en el pueblo no hablaba con nadie realmente, su reputación no era favorable y siempre estaba solo en su barco.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunto Jazmín un poco sorprendida, Hook asintió sin dudar.

-Sí, no tengo familia así que mi tiempo libre lo paso aquí. -dijo Hook señalando al Jolly Roger, la joven asintió con una sutil sonrisa, podía notar la nostalgia en la voz del pirata. -Si no te importa aprender de alguien llamado Capitán Hook. -dijo el pirata levantando su garfio con una fría sonrisa.

-Me encantaría. -respondió Jazmín con una amplia sonrisa, tomando desprevenido al pirata y haciéndolo sonreír sinceramente, pocas veces se topaba con gente que no temiera de él o huyera, las mujeres que caían en sus encantos no contaban y en muchas ocasiones se sentía solo.

-Perfecto, estoy a tus órdenes. -dijo Hook un poco más animado, haciendo que Jazmín asintiera. El pirata tomo la bolsa de comida sobre la banca. -Cuando desees puedes buscarme aquí o en la comisaria. -dijo el pirata con un gesto despreocupado.

-De acuerdo, yo debo ir a casa antes de que sea tarde. -dijo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros, el pirata asintió y la observo al pasar junto a él para marcharse.

-Ten cuidado, no te desvíes de tu camino. -dijo Hook con un tono bromista y fingiendo un gesto de regaño, haciendo reír a la joven que comenzó a correr hacia casa antes de que Zelena fuera quien la matara por llegar tarde. Hook la observo desaparecer y retomo su camino hacia la comisaria, seguramente David lo estaría esperando hace un par de minutos.

* * *

David y Hook estaban en la comisaria, el día había sido tranquilo. El pirata había llevado algo para comer mientras esperaba la hora para poder irse. Solo les quedaba una hora antes de poder marcharse y dar por terminado el trabajo de ese día. David estaba sentado en el escritorio de su oficina y Hook estaba en el escritorio cercano a las celdas, el pirata tenia los pies encima de su escritorio y estaba a un paso de morirse de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Así son todos los días aquí? -pregunto Hook jugando con un lápiz sobre su escritorio, David lo alcanzaba a escuchar desde su lugar y solo pudo reírse de su pregunta. -Es aburrido. -dijo el pirata con un gesto de fastidio.

-No siempre es así, hay veces que no alcanzan las celdas por culpa de alguna pelea en un bar, niños molestando en las casas, cosas así. -dijo David levantándose de su silla y saliendo de su lugar para ir a donde estaba Hook.

\- ¿Vas a salir? ¿Están robando alguna tienda? -pregunto Hook con un tono bromista, David negó con la cabeza y dejo caer su chaqueta negra sobre el escritorio del pirata. El rubio se apoyó en el mismo escritorio.

\- ¿Te importaría quedarte solo por una hora? Ya casi salimos de aquí. -dijo el príncipe con un gesto despreocupado, Hook arqueo las cejas y dejo de jugar en su asiento para mirar al rubio.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? -pregunto Hook con curiosidad, pensando si podía ofrecer su ayuda en algún trabajo menos aburrido que esperar llamadas encerrado en la comisaria.

-Nada. -negó con la cabeza David, Hook bufo. -Quede de ir a cenar con Regina esta noche y si llego tarde me asesinara. -explico el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros, Hook hizo un gesto al comprender y se relajó más.

-No tiene paciencia. -rio Hook aun con los pies en su escritorio, haciendo reír a David mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Lo sé, esa mujer es impaciente por naturaleza. -ironizo Hook arqueando las cejas. - ¿Irán a un restaurant y debes ponerte traje? -pregunto Hook con algo de burla.

-No, solo iremos a Grannys para estar tranquilos un rato. -dijo David encogiéndose de hombros. -Le dijimos a Henry que nos acompañara, pero parece que ver películas en su habitación es más divertido que cenar con nosotros. -bromeo David con un gesto de broma.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedare y me encargo de cerrar la comisaria. -acepto Hook después de pensarlo un poco, David sonrió conforme y tomo su chaqueta para ponérsela.

-Si alguien llama me avisas, Hook. -advirtió David señalándolo con seriedad, el pirata asintió. -Cuando te vayas de aquí no olvides llevar tu radio, por si sucede algo. -dijo David desconfiando de si debía dejar a cargo esa noche al pirata. Hook asintió y David después de un par de segundos de titubear salió de la comisaria.

* * *

Jazmín y Zelena estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja, en la cama había un par de vestidos y prendas de ropa regadas en contra de la voluntad de Zelena. La princesa estaba tratando de lograr que cediera antes de que saliera corriendo, pero Zelena parecía negarse rotundamente, arrepintiéndose de haber compartido algunos detalles de la agenda de Regina con su sobrina.

\- ¡No quiero hacer esto! ¡Me niego a ser usada de carnada! -protesto Zelena cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño al dejarse caer en su cama al lado de su sobrina, quien rodaba los ojos ante la negación de su tía.

-Distracción. -corrigió Jazmín con una sonrisa sarcástica. -Eres muy guapa, tía. No te costara crear una pelea para que David llegue a detener los golpes y quizá encerrar a algún borracho, así mamá estará sola cuando Robín vaya a Grannys. -dijo la princesa con un gesto de frustración al tener que explicarlo una vez más.

-Tienes una mente malvada, mocosa. -dijo Zelena mirándola con un gesto de falso orgullo y una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Jazmín le devolviera la sonrisa sarcástica.

-Supongo que es herencia familiar. -ironizo la joven con un tono burlón, haciendo que Zelena riera por lo bajo.

-Sin dudarlo. Cora y Gold estarían orgullosos de saber que su nieta es una pequeña princesita malvada, ese potencial funcionaria de maravilla en el lado de los villanos. -dijo Zelena fingiendo pesar, el joven rodo los ojos con resignación.

-Viniendo de ti, Bruja Malvada, lo tomare como un halago. -ironizo la princesa con una sonrisa descarada, haciendo que Zelena torciera el gesto al recordarle su apodo. La pelirroja termino por ceder y tomo el primer vestido que vio sobre la cama, uno negro bastante revelador.

-Cuando todo esto termine Regina me va a tener que compensar durante el resto de nuestras vidas. -gruño Zelena al torcer el gesto y encaminarse al baño para empezar a cambiarse, dejando la puerta entre abierta para escuchar a la princesa.

-Hoy estuve con Bella. -dijo Jazmín como si nada, escuchando como Zelena gruñía levemente para demostrar su poco interés en la castaña. La joven rodo los ojos y continuo. - ¿Deberíamos ayudar a Bella y Gold para que estén juntos? Están casados y parecen gustarse aún bajo el hechizo. -dijo la princesa sin más rodeos, sorprendiéndose al ver como Zelena terminaba de subir el cierre de su vestido y salía del baño para mirarla casi con instintos asesinos.

-Olvídalo, no me interesa hacer que esos dos se reconcilien, por mí que se queden bajo el hechizo. -dijo Zelena con total firmeza, Jazmín torció el gesto. La pelirroja estaba teniendo progresos hacia el lado de los héroes bastante grandes, pero aun no llegaba al extremo de sonreír ante la idea de jugar a hacer parejas.

\- ¿Por qué no? Se supone que debemos ayudar a todos. -dijo Jazmín tratando de convencer a su tía, quien se limitó a reírse con ganas. - ¿Te sigue gustando mi abuelo? -pregunto la princesa con su mejor cara de inocencia, ganándose la mirada asesina de Zelena, la joven se mordió el labio para no reír, sintiéndose solo un poco de culpa al usar aquella carta.

\- ¡No! -grito Zelena totalmente indignada y algo sonrojada. -Suficiente tengo con ayudar a Regina, y que quede claro que solo lo estoy haciendo porque es mi hermana. -siseo la pelirroja con firmeza, haciendo que Jazmín se cruzara de brazos.

-Para ser justos, es tu culpa que todos estén viviendo bajo un hechizo. -replico Jazmín al ver que Zelena tomaba asiento frente a su tocador y comenzaba a mirarse en el espejo al peinarse. La joven se acercó a ella.

-Gold se tiene merecido cada cosa mala que le suceda. -sentencio Zelena sin remordimiento, cepillando su cabello. Jazmín arqueo las cejas y negó con la cabeza, el resentimiento entre Zelena y Gold era mutuo y no veía forma de que se acabara.

-Gold tal vez se lo merezca, pero Bella no. Ella me agrada. -dijo la princesa con un gesto suave, haciendo que Zelena torciera el gesto.

-Bien, si quieres hacer algo para ayudar a que estén juntos es tu asunto, no cuentes conmigo. -dijo la pelirroja dejando su cepillo sobre el tocador y tomando su perfume. La joven sonrió conforme y Zelena rodo los ojos. -Yo vomitare en todo caso. -ironizo Zelena sonriéndole falsamente a su sobrina, quien la miro con resignación.

* * *

David estaba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas a la entrada de Grannys, en una esquina para tener un poco más de privacidad durante la cena. El príncipe había llegado a tiempo a la cita con Regina, pero ella aun no llegaba, aunque el rubio ya esperaba eso, Regina no era famosa por su puntualidad. David pidió algo de beber para esperar pacientemente a que su esposa se dignara a aparecer, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y noto que apenas quedaban poco menos de 10 personas en el lugar. El sonido de la campana al abrase la puerta hizo que David alzara la mirada y sonriera de inmediato al ver a Regina entrar al lugar con su habitual temple de arrogancia y superioridad, el príncipe había llegado a encontrar ese gesto atractivo.

-Lamento llegar tarde. -dijo Regina al llegar a su mesa y saludarlo con un beso corto, siempre que estaban en público las muestras de afecto que Regina tenía con el eran un poco más discretas y controladas, a solas cuando se olvidaba de que era la alcaldesa era todo lo contrario.

-Supuse que llegarías tarde, mi amor. -rio David levantándose y jalándole la silla para que tomara asiento, ambos se sentaron. -Siempre te ha gustado hacer entradas, ya me acostumbré. -dijo David con un tono bromista, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de la morena.

-Siempre tan encantador, cariño. -replico Regina con una sonrisa que destilaba sarcasmo, haciendo sonreír inocentemente a David. La morena iba a añadir un insulto cariñoso pero el príncipe arqueo las cejas y acorto la distancia rápidamente para callarla con un beso un poco más intenso. -Bien jugado, príncipe idiota. -murmuro Regina sonriéndole discretamente, llevando sus dedos a los labios del rubio para quitarle los restos de su labial rojo.

-Te ves hermosa. -señalo David mirándola sin recato alguno, deteniéndose en sus piernas y pechos por más tiempo del necesario, haciendo que Regina sonriera resignada. -Has pasado a cambiarte de ropa a la casa. ¿Cierto? -pregunto el rubio casi como afirmación.

-Dijimos que del trabajo vendríamos aquí directo, me hiciste prometer no pasar a la casa por que llegaría una hora después y cumplí la promesa. -dijo Regina despreocupada, David arqueo las cejas y la miro como si leyera su mente, conociéndola tan bien que sabía cuándo mentía, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

-Has hecho magia para cambiarte. -dijo David al comprender todo, Regina sonrió victoriosa y el príncipe rio mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Debí recordar añadir esa cláusula en el trato, eso es trampa, Regina. -se quejó David con un gesto acusador, haciendo que Regina se encogiera de hombros.

-No especificaste esa regla, querido. -replico Regina con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que David rodara los ojos con resignación.

-No tengo quejas, este vestido me gusta mucho. -murmuro David mirándola con picardía, miro discretamente por si alguien estaba mirando hacia ellos y aprovecho para pasar una mano por la pierna de Regina bajo la mesa, haciendo que la morena riera levemente al ver sus intenciones.

-Quieta esas manos, Charming. -ironizo Regina deteniendo su mano que amenazaba con seguir tocando, haciendo que el rubia riera y tuviera que retirar sus manos para ponerlas sobre la mesa.

-Te amo, mi reina malvada. -susurro David aun riendo, notando como Regina apenas podía contener la risa ante las actitudes del rubio. Ambos se controlaron un poco más y esperaron charlando que les tomaran la orden, esa noche Ruby la tenía libre, salvándose de un par de bromas indecentes que eran las favoritas de la mujer lobo.

* * *

_-Flashback_

_En el Jolly Roger el ambiente era tranquilo, la noche estaba adornada por las estrellas y la brisa era perfecta. En cubierta solo quedaban Emma y Jazmín charlando, Hook estaba al otro extremo en el timón y parecía más dormido que despierto en su silla. La rubia había observado a Regina proteger el corazón de su hija y luego marcharse a su camarote, la princesa regreso a donde estaba con Emma y tomo asiento en el suelo junto a ella._

_\- ¿Sentiste cosquillas, ¿no? -pregunto Emma con una sonrisa burlona, la joven sonrió levemente y asintió con un gesto. La princesa guardo silencio un momento antes de decidirse a tocar el tema que tenía en mente._

_\- ¿Cómo es vivir en Storybrooke? ¿Es aburrido? -pregunto Jazmín con un gesto curioso, Emma la miro y rio mientras negaba con la cabeza, haciendo que la princesa arqueara las cejas._

_-No, vivir en Storybrooke es todo menos aburrido. -dijo Emma con un gesto divertido, haciendo que Jazmín la mirara con curiosidad. -El primer año que estuve ahí tuve que pelear contra un dragón para salvar a Henry de una maldición de sueño, tu abuelo me dio la espada de David para pelear. Ni siquiera sé cómo, pero de esa pelea solo quedaron cenizas de dragón en un sótano. -dijo Emma riendo levemente, la joven la escucho algo sorprendida._

_\- ¿Un sótano? ¿Cómo es posible que un dragón alcance en un sótano? -pregunto Jazmín con un gesto confuso, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Emma._

_\- ¿En serio? ¿De toda la historia del dragón preguntas por el tamaño del sótano? -pregunto Emma casi sin creerlo, la princesa se encogió de hombros._

_-He estado en varios mundos, te sorprendería saber qué cosas he llegado a ver, Emma.-explico Jazmín con una sonrisa maliciosa, Emma negó con la cabeza. -Pero tu historia del dragón es muy buena. -halago la princesa con un tono bromista, haciendo que Emma frunciera el ceño._

_-De acuerdo, princesita. Tu madre me envió bajo la biblioteca del pueblo, es casi como una cueva enorme, nunca me gustaría volver ahí. -dijo Emma casi sintiendo escalofríos al recordar ese momento de su vida._

_-Mi madre es la alcaldesa. ¿Cómo es eso? -pregunto Jazmín con curiosidad, era un término que no recordaba haber escuchado antes, o al menos no exactamente._

_-Es como ser reina fuera del Bosque Encantado.-ironizo Emma con un gesto despreocupado, la joven arqueo una ceja esperando una explicación más amplia.-Tiene que asegurarse que todo en el pueblo marche bien, resolver problemas de los habitantes, firmar montañas de papeles, revisar presupuestos, soportar las quejas de muchas personas y básicamente no asesinar a nadie cuando agotan tu paciencia.-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Jazmín frunció el ceño.-Mi madre fue alcaldesa por dos días, renuncio.-dijo Emma con un gesto burlón. Jazmín comenzó a reír al ver que Emma pretendía guardar algo de orgullo contándole de sus aventuras en Storybrooke, la princesa solo escuchaba con atención, riendo ante el lenguaje poco formal de Emma._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Jazmín espero a que Zelena se marchó de la casa para salir ella también, llevando consigo una pequeña bolsita que contenía una linterna que le robo a Zelena y otras cosas que pudiera necesitar. La princesa llego hasta la torre del reloj del pueblo y de ahí tomo rumbo a la biblioteca, la princesa se mordió el labio inferior al ver que las puertas estaban cerradas. Jazmín hizo un movimiento de muñeca y quito los seguros para poder entrar a la biblioteca, cuando entro se aseguró de cerrar las puertas de nuevo y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Cuando estuvo ahí en la tarde Bella y Ruby mencionaron el elevador que no servía desde hace mucho, la princesa arqueo las cejas al encontrarlo oculto y se las ingenió para abrir las puertas y poder entrar a él.

\- ¿Cómo funciona esto? -se quejó Jazmín al no encontrar forma de manejar el elevador, la princesa frunció el ceño y decidió facilitarse las cosas usando magia, en menos de 5 segundos el elevador comenzó a bajar, haciendo que Jazmín se sujetara para no perder el equilibrio. Cuando el elevador toco tierra indicando que había llegado al fondo las puertas se abrieron y la princesa titubeo un poco al ver que todo estaba oscuro, era escalofriante. Jazmín respiro profundo para tomar valor y saco de su bolsa la linterna para alumbrar su camino. La princesa reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí y haciendo uso de su valor continuo su camino, encontrándose con los cristales rotos y el ataúd de cristal de Blanca Nieves. Jazmín titubeo un poco y usando un hechizo encontró el lugar donde estaban las cenizas de Maléfica. -Lo que te ha pasado, tía. -murmuro Jazmín con tristeza al agacharse para tomar un puñado de cenizas y guardarlas dentro de un pequeño frasco de cristal que luego guardo en su bolso. La joven no tardo en encaminarse a la salida de ese lugar, entro al elevador y una vez en la biblioteca abrió la puerta para marcharse, no sin antes cerrar la puerta principal tal como Bella la había dejado.

* * *

Zelena llego al bar y sonrió con satisfacción al notar las miradas de todos los hombros recaer en ella. La pelirroja llevaba un ajustado vestido negro que era bastante provocador, no le costó trabajo hacer que un hombre en especial se acercara a ella cuando tomo asiento en la barra, fingiendo no prestar atención a nadie. Zelena acepto tomar un trago con aquel desconocido que estaba poco más que embobado por ella, la pelirroja se las ingenio con un sutil movimiento de su muñeca para que un hombre que pasaba junto a la barra le tirara un trago encima a su acompañante, quien al estar un poco ebrio no reacciono bien. Las palabras se fueron a los insultos y los insultos resultaron en golpes. En menos de dos minutos más de cuatro personas estaban peleando sin que nadie pudiera meterlos y Zelena no tardo en pedir que llamaran a la policía para que ayudara, solo tenía que esperar un par de minutos y esperar que David llegara para poder marcharse de ese lugar que tanto detestaba.

\- ¡Hey! -el grito de Hook al llegar al bar, y desde la puerta ver como dos hombres estaban golpeándose cerca de la barra, se escuchó en todo el bar. Los que antes peleaban ya habían detenido sus golpes, menos esos dos que parecían ignorarlo. Zelena se sorprendió al ver al pirata intentar separar a los dos hombres y no conseguirlo del todo, ella esperaba que fuera David quien llegara, nunca creyó que Hook consiguiera el empleo. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que la furia de los dos hombres incrementara y sacaran a Hook del medio para continuar con la pelea.

\- ¿Qué no mandaron a llamar al sheriff? -pregunto Zelena con un gesto de confusión al acercarse al dueño del bar que ya había salido de atrás de la barra y trataba de contener el pleito. La pelirroja no había notado que Hook había sido casi empujado hasta donde estaba ella.

-Yo trabajo en la comisaria, tienes lo que pediste, pelirroja. -ironizo Hook con la mirada fija en los dos hombres que eran tratados de separar por otros compañeros del bar. - ¿Tú has provocado la pelea? No me sorprende. -dijo Hook después de desviar su mirada a ella y recorrerla de arriba abajo, no podía negar que Zelena era atractiva.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Esto no es mi culpa. -se defendió Zelena falsamente indignada, haciendo que Hook rodara los ojos y con un par de señas les indicara a dos hombres lo suficientemente dispuestos que intentaran colaborar para separar a los causantes del desastre.

-Eres la única mujer aquí, dos hombres peleando en un bar, saque conclusiones. -explico Hook encogiéndose de hombros y torciendo el gesto al ver que no conseguían separarlos.

\- ¿Un día en la comisaria y ya eres un experto? -se burló Zelena con un gesto descarado, haciendo que Hook sonriera con arrogancia. Zelena noto que ambos hombres que antes peleaban se habían detenido y los miraban con gestos de desagrado, la pelirroja se acercó un poco más al pirata que se limitó a arquear las cejas.

\- ¿Qué haces con la señorita, Hook? -pregunto uno de los hombres con el labio roto, Zelena se apartó fingiendo desinterés y Hook torció el gesto al sentir el aroma a alcohol que desprendían casi todos.

-Mi trabajo. Están detenidos. -dijo Hook con una sonrisa burlona al sacar unas esposas para detenerlos, pero las risas de más de uno lo hicieron gruñir por lo bajo. Zelena sonrió para sí misma al notar que no tendría que intervenir para que todo siguiera como quería.

\- ¿Tu trabajo? ¿Tú nos vas a arrestar? -preguntaban burlonamente entre risas, Hook tuvo paciencia por dos segundos, pero al tercer comentario burlón el pirata golpeo en la cara a uno de ellos, recibiendo respuesta inmediata de otro y comenzando una nueva pelea que incluía a más personas. El dueño del bar corrió a tomar el teléfono y marcar el número del sheriff Nolan, mientras que Zelena observaba todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y discretamente salía del bar para no ser vista por nadie.

* * *

Robín entro a Grannys como cada viernes. El arquero comenzaba ese día con los muchachos del campamento y poniendo en orden sus cosas, pasaba la tarde y parte de la noche con Roland hasta que su hijo se quedaba profundamente dormido y después rechazaba sutilmente la invitación de los muchachos para ir a beber algo al bar. Robín prefería ir a cenar ahí y beber un par de copas solo en la barra de Grannys, en calma y soledad, aunque a veces le pesaba. Robín entro al lugar y se iba a dirigir a la barra para ordenar algo cuando noto que solo quedaban poco menos de 5 personas, entre ellas y la que llamo su atención se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la esquina, apartada de los demás. Robín no pudo dejar de observar a Regina, tan hermosa y lucia distraída, también noto que en la mesa había dos platos recién servidos. El arquero dudaba entre ir a saludarla por cordialidad o fingir que no la había visto, cosa improbable dado que había pasado mirándola más de 30 segundos. La alcaldesa noto su interés y clavo sus ojos en el arquero, haciendo que Robín no tuviera oportunidad de fingir que no la había visto.

-Alcaldesa. -saludo Robín con un gesto cordial al estar frente a ella. Regina lo miro con arrogancia y esbozo una sonrisa descaradamente fingida, sin tomarse la molestia de levantarse de la mesa. Robín hizo un gesto de resignación, preguntándose como podía ser tan arrogante una mujer tan guapa.

-Ladrón. -replico Regina con su sonrisa fría y mirada de superioridad, haciendo que Robín torciera el gesto en una mueca de paciencia. Robín sonrió ampliamente en forma sarcástica y asintió como si nada.

-Ese tono despectivo y ese pestañeo con superioridad es sumamente doloroso, majestad. -se burló Robín fingiendo una mueca de tristeza, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Regina, quien no comprendía por que una persona podía sacarla de sus casillas tan fácilmente. Robín comenzaba a tomarle el gusto a ese estira y afloja y decidió darle un poco de diversión a su aburrida noche de rutina. - ¿Cenando sola? Creí que era el único esta noche. -dijo el arquero fingiendo desinterés al señalar los dos platos de comida que no habían sido tocados aún.

-Desventajas de estar casada con el sheriff del pueblo. -replico Regina con un gesto irónico, haciendo que Robín arqueara las cejas y asintiera. El arquero sabía que era su oportunidad para marcharse y tomar asiento en la barra, pero estaba disfrutando el momento.

\- ¿Una emergencia? ¿Algo grave? -pregunto Robín con un gesto un poco más serio, sin esperar que Regina esbozaría una amplia sonrisa que parecía insultarlo. La reina disfrutaba de aquel intercambio de palabras, sobre todo de tener la oportunidad de insultar al ladrón.

-Lo usual. -dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto sin emoción, causando curiosidad en Robín, quien comenzaba a preguntarse cómo era posible que esa mujer fuera tan encantadora en sus movimientos y cruelmente sarcástica en sus palabras. -Tus compañeros de campamento disfrutan de estar en el bar y causar peleas. -añadió Regina en un tono tan sutil que insultaba.

\- ¿Mis hombres? Eso es discutible, no son problemáticos. -dijo Robín defendiendo a sus compañeros, aunque sabía que era muy probable que con tragos de más las cosas se salieran de control en el bar.

-Para mí eso no tiene discusión. -replico Regina arqueando una ceja con arrogancia, Robín no pudo evitar reírse un poco causando que la reina lo mirara con curiosidad. Robín bajo la mirada para calmar sus risas y luego miro a Regina, quien esperaba una explicación.

\- ¿Siempre es tan cálida y amable, alcaldesa? -pregunto Robín mirándola con una sonrisa inocente, sus ojos azules brillaban ante la expectación de saber si Regina se levantaría y le daría un golpe por su atrevimiento o si algún hechizo lo lanzaría contra la pared. Pero no fue así, Regina lo miro detenidamente a los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa autentica, sin sarcasmo y burla, no lucia enojada.

-Con quien se lo merece. -aseguro Regina con esa sonrisa de orgullo y arrogancia, dejando a Robín mudo solo por un momento. La reina podía ser muchas cosas, pero nadie podía negar que su estilo y elegancia eran algo único.

\- ¿Cree que podría acompañarla? -pregunto Robín señalando la silla vacía en la mesa, Regina arqueo las cejas. -Yo pretendía cenar solo y usted también. ¿Por qué no intentar hacer una cena silenciosa un poco más agradable? -pregunto Robín con un gesto amable, pero Regina no iba a ponérselo tan sencillo.

\- ¿Si me niego a su propuesta se marchará y me dejará en paz? -pregunto Regina mirándolo con un gesto de fingida curiosidad, haciendo que Robín sonriera levemente.

-Usted podría lastimarme con solo mover su mano. -dijo Robín con un gesto de pensarlo, haciendo que Regina riera por lo bajo. -Y tengo un hijo que cuidar, no podría dejarlo solo así que si, si me pide que me marche lo haría. -dijo Robín señalando la barra del lugar vacía.

-Muy gracioso para ser un ladrón. -ironizo Regina un poco más suave, haciendo que Robín se relajara. Regina no se negó y el arquero lo tomo como un sí, tomo asiento en la mesa a una distancia más que prudente de la morena y ordeno algo de comer, de la misma forma que la mesera hizo el favor de calentar la comida de Regina. La reina comenzaba a cuestionarse si aquella decisión iba a ser buena o mala.

* * *

Jazmín estaba en la entrada de la alcaldía, ocultándose en las sombras por si alguna persona que no estuviera en su casa pasaba por ahí. La princesa apenas había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo después de correr desde la biblioteca, ahora solo necesitaba recuperar el aliento y disimular cuando llegara Zelena. Jazmín espero en las sombras un par de minutos antes de que una nube de humo verde apareciera junto a ella, dejando ver a Zelena con un gesto de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto Jazmín al verla llegar molesta, la pelirroja espero un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-David llego al bar, todo eso le tomara tiempo. -dijo Zelena como toda explicación, la joven asintió, ya después le sacaría más información. -Por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en lo importante. -dijo Zelena rodando los ojos y encaminándose a la entrada de la alcaldía. Ambas trataron de evitar hacer magia en exceso para no alertar a nadie. Zelena y Jazmín llegaron hasta la oficina de Regina y gracias a las llaves que la pelirroja había conseguido sin que su hermana lo notara pudieron abrir las puertas. Al llegar a la parte donde Rajah estaba encerrado le tocó el turno a Zelena de quitar el hechizo de protección que había puesto Regina en ese lugar.

\- ¡Rajah! -murmuro Jazmín al poder acercarse a su mascota, tirándose al suelo para poder abrazarlo como cuando era pequeña. El animal se dejó tocar sin protesta, reconociendo a su dueña. El pelirrojo saco de su bolsillo la piedra que le dio Ingrid.

-Vamos, mocosa. -dijo Zelena recordándole lo que tenía que hacer, la joven frunció el ceño un poco titubeante, pero termino cediendo. Jazmín se levantó del suelo.

-Lo siento, Rajah, pero necesito que olvides un par de cosas. -murmuro Jazmín antes de dejar de acariciarlo y comenzar a pasar su mano ante los ojos del animal, desprendiendo rayos dorados al quitarle los recuerdos más recientes. Zelena sonrió levemente cuando Jazmín termino con el hechizo y fue su turno de hacer funcionar la piedra que Ingrid le dio. Cuando la pelirroja termino, ambas volvieron a poner el hechizo de protección y desaparecieron en una nube de humo verde.

* * *

August y Henry estaban camino al área psiquiátrica en el hospital de Storybrooke, habían esperado a esa hora para no encontrar a nadie de camino ahí, y es que nadie visitaba esa parte del hospital. El chico sabía que sus padres no llegarían a su casa hasta dentro de una hora, así que tenía un poco de tiempo para no ser descubierto. El escritor comenzaba a preguntarse si no era una locura estar ahí con Henry solo porque habían visto algo raro en un libro de cuentos, estaba a un paso de tomar al chico y dar media vuelta para marcharse sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Aquí es? -pregunto Henry mirando la puerta al final de las escaleras, el sótano prácticamente. August asintió con un gesto de desagrado y ambos bajaron las escaleras, gracias a que Henry consiguió la contraseña de Regina pudieron tener acceso y entraron a esa área. August y Henry se encontraron con una enfermera que atendía la entrada a las habitaciones de los pacientes.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Nadie tiene permiso de estar aquí. -los regaño la enfermera levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose a ellos con una mirada severa. August y Henry se miraron fugazmente y luego regresaron a la puerta de entrada como si fueran a obedecer a la enfermera.

-Lo siento, señora. Nos ha enviado el director del hospital, parece que es urgente que se reúna con él en su oficina. -dijo August con naturalidad, saliendo hacia las escaleras y dando paso a la enfermera de que subiera las escaleras para irse, pero la señora no parecía convencida.

-Creo que mi mamá también está ahí, debería apresurarse. -mintió Henry con total inocencia, haciendo que la enfermera palideciera ante la sola mención de la alcaldesa. La señora salió casi corriendo por las escaleras, dejando a Henry y August en la puerta. Ambos aprovecharon para pasar y comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo en busca de la habitación que aparecía en el libro de Henry. El lugar era horrible y deprimente, August revisaba cada habitación por ranura de las puertas, encontrándose con algunas vacías y otras ocupadas por personas enfermas que no eran quien buscaban.

-Es la última, si esa mujer existe debe estar aquí. -dijo August con un gesto de frustración mirando a Henry, el chico asintió y ambos miraron la puerta casi oxidada frente a ellos. August respiro profundo y llevo su mano a la ranura para observar dentro de la habitación. El escritor sintió un escalofría al observar el oscuro interior, encontrándose con una figura sentada en el colchón con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas, su cabello era rubio, pero apenas se distinguía por la falta de luz.

\- ¿Es ella? ¿August? -pregunto Henry jalando a August para llamar su atención, el escritor hizo un poco de ruido al golpear la puerta y se quedó inmóvil al ver que la figura dentro de la habitación levantaba un poco la cabeza dejándole ver su rostro. August no supo qué hacer cuando vio que esa mujer era igual a la del dibujo de Henry, quien estaba ansioso por saber si era ella.

-Debemos irnos, Henry. La enfermera no tardara en volver y nos meteremos en problemas. -dijo August con tanta rapidez que Henry casi no entendía nada, August tomo a Henry del brazo para evitar que mirara dentro de la habitación y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta fuera del hospital, ignorando las preguntas y protestas del chico.

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? Muahahaha Si han llegado hasta este punto no se olviden de dejar un review con su crítica, opinión, propuesta, quejas, etc. jajaja Un beso!

**Clau23**…Eaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si, lo se, las esperas son eternas v.v En mi defensa no se ha llegado a los 10 review así que no falle?...La despedida OQ de ese cap. me encanto escribirla, no sé, la historia tan triste que vimos en la serie y escribir esa después me gusto. Zelena y Jazmín se han librado por ahora, la mocosa ha conocido gente y le ha ido bien, pero no hay persona que pueda caerle bien a todos ¿Cierto? Jana Es que Robín aparece a lo último para cerrar con broche de oro jajajaja Rajah asustando a medio SB muahaha ¿Emma? Muahaha Usualmente ellos se dan cuenta cuando hay magia en exceso…Si es magia sutil supongo que pensaran que es el otro quien esta haciendo algún truquito ¿No crees? Jajaja Roland me derrite, me encanta ese niño 3 GRACIAS! BESOOOO!

**IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ**…Eaaaaa! ¿Engaño a David? Todo puede pasar muahahaha Aguanteeee el CaptainWiked…Jazmín ya está con su mami, en parte jajaja Pues sí, el EC es real por el momento muahahaha Gracias!

**Guest**…Heyyyy!...Por el momento no hay peligro de una ulcera gástrica fulminante?jajaja Beso!

**jossedith1**…Eaaaaa! Pues no hubo 10 review así que no 10 días muahaha Perdón, me he tardado siglos para actualizar v.v I love you! Aguanteeeee el EvilCharming jajajaja

**Franciny**…Eaaaaaaa! Sí, claro que si recuerdo!...Son capítulos bastante largos por eso dejo pasar algún tiempo para no saturarles de tanto que leer. ¿2 semanas? Órale! Awww…Que lindo que te siga gustando el fic…Esperemos que siga así…Un besote!

**Lina Montoya**…Gracias! La reina y el ladrón siempre empiezan tratándose mal, ya es como tradición jajajaja ¿Fidelidad o no? Muahahaha Buenísima idea! Uno para cada mitad de semana jajajaja Beso.

**AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**…Gracias! Si, precisamente por lo largos que son trato de dejar pasar una o dos semanas para que no se saturen con tanto que leer, pero esta vez sí me he pasado de tiempo jajajaja EvilCharming esta fuerte O.O Rumbelle is coming O.o okno jajaja La reina y el príncipe no suenan tan mal juntitos…Les va bien por ahora muahaha El CaptainWiked esta por ahí jajaja Jazmín anda con suerte, pero no puede agradarle a todos muahaha Amo a Ruby ¿Quién no?jajaja Roland me derrite, no lo puedo evitar…Robín y Regina nunca se llevan bien cuando se conocen jajaja ¿Maléfica? ¿Dónde? Muahahaha….

**Saray**…Gracias! El OQ podría estar muuuuuy cerca jajaja


	26. Chapter 26

_Holaaaaa! Volvi despues de mucho, para compensarlo les traigo un cap bastante largo, pensé en dividirlo en dos pero no me convencio la idea, asi que aquí esta. Por problemas con mi lap se me borro el capitulo la primera vez, pude recuperarlo pero si notan algun error avísenme en reviews para corregirlo…Ahora si, dejo que lean. Gracias por cada follow, fav y review!_

August había logrado ver el rostro de la mujer rubia dentro del cuarto oscuro durante apenas unos segundos, pero eso había bastado para que un escalofrió lo recorriera por completo al notar el parecido con la descripción y dibujo en el libro de cuentos de Henry. El escritor llevaba a Henry del brazo para evitar que se le escapara, no había querido dejarlo asomar y ver a esa mujer, el mismo se había impresionado y el chico no tenía por qué pasar por lo mismo. August y Henry caminaron de prisa hasta salir del hospital tratando de no ser vistos por nadie conocido, el escritor ignoraba las múltiples preguntas de Henry, quien se quejaba por haber salido tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de ver a esa mujer que tanta curiosidad le daba de solo leer sobre ella. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la entrada del hospital August pudo soltar a Henry.

\- ¡Espera! -protesto Henry al lograr zafar su brazo del agarre del autor, quien al estar perdido en sus pensamientos regreso de golpe a la realidad cuando Henry se soltó. August miro al chico y frunció el ceño levemente al darse cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos caminando sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído. -se excusó August tratando de relajarse un poco al ver que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del hospital. Henry lo miraba cruzado de brazos, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Era ella? -pregunto Henry sin más rodeos, August trago en seco y guardo silencio. - ¡August! ¿Era ella la mujer rubia del libro? -pregunto de nuevo Henry, con aquella mirada que tenía cada vez que emprendía una nueva "operación". August supo que no podría evitar contestarle.

-No lo sé, Henry. -mintió August encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de confusión fingido, Henry frunció el ceño inconforme. -Esa habitación estaba muy oscura y no logre verla por mucho tiempo. -se defendió August sintiéndose un poco culpable por mentirle al chico.

-Si no me hubieras sacado de ahí la habrías podido mirar mejor. -se quejó Henry en un gesto calcado a Regina. August se encogió de hombros y Henry solo pudo rodar los ojos. - ¿Estás seguro que no la viste bien? -pregunto el chico con un gesto esperanzado, pero el escritor negó con la cabeza.

-Si nos quedábamos un poco más nos hubiera visto esa enfermera, y tu madre me asesina si se entera de esto, Henry. -bromeo August para distraerlo, haciendo que Henry tuviera que darle la razón en eso.

-Es cierto. -rio el chico divertido al imaginarse a August intimidado ante su madre. - ¿Por qué alguien tendría a una persona en un lugar así? -pregunto Henry con un gesto de desagrado, August se encogió de hombros y ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

-Algunas personas están enfermas y es necesario. -explico August con un gesto neutral. -Quizá esa mujer sea peligrosa, no sabemos nada de ella, mucho menos por que la tienen ahí. -medito August con un gesto pensativo.

-Pues es un lugar deprimente. -sentencio Henry con seriedad, August asintió.

-Lo es. -acepto August negando con la cabeza. -Ahora debo llevarte a casa, si tu madre se entera de que has salido sin su permiso nos ira muy mal a los dos. -ironizo August pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del chico y encaminando con un poco más de prisa.

-Bien. -gruño Henry sin más remedio que caminar. -Pero debemos volver a ese lugar, yo quiero ver si es ella. -sentencio el chico con más firmeza de la que August hubiera deseado, conocía lo terco que podía ser ese niño, tanto como la misma Regina Mills y eso no era bueno en ocasiones como esa.

-Ya lo veremos, Henry, ahora debemos correr. -dijo August con un gesto para distraerlo y que sacara de su mente cualquier idea acerca de cómo volver a ver a esa extraña mujer. Ambos emprendieron carrera hacia la mansión.

* * *

Regina y Robín habían guardado silencio durante los primeros minutos que estuvieron juntos en la misma mesa, como si no encontraran algún tema en común que los hiciera hablar sin algún insulto disimulado. La reina no se tomaba la molestia de disimular sus miradas frías y severas dedicadas al ladrón, quien se limitaba a sonreír para irritación de la morena. Robín la miraba más de lo que desearía Regina, hasta que ambos se cansaron del incomodo silencio y comenzaron a platicar un poco forzados, empezando el ladrón por contarle un poco de su campamento y ella de su empleo.

-Entonces…Eres el rey de los ladrones. -siseo Regina con una mirada maliciosa totalmente dedicada a Robín, quien arqueo una ceja y contuvo un gruñido ante el apodo, gesto que fue deleite para la reina al conseguir molestarlo un poco.

-Lo era. -corrigió Robín con un gesto serio, Regina arqueo las cejas en un gesto de no creerle nada. Robín sonrió levemente al ver su oportunidad de regresarle un poco sus atenciones. -Aunque viniendo de la Reina Malvada no suena nada mal, es casi halagador. -ironizo Robín encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su bebida para disimular su sonrisa al ver como el gesto de Regina se tensaba tanto que casi pudo jurar que sus ojos desprendían hielo.

-Te hubieras podido ahorrar la última palabra. -replico Regina con un gesto frívolo, haciendo que Robín dramatizara un gesto de disculpa, mismo que la hizo torcer el gesto. -Si estuviéramos en el Bosque Encantado eso te valdría para una ejecución, ladrón. -siseo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa, recalcando la palabra ladrón para molestia de Robín.

-Por suerte para mí no estamos en el Bosque Encantado, Majestad. -ironizo Robín con una amplia sonrisa descarada, dejando a Regina con un gesto de resignación. -Y, además, tenemos dos copas de vino para soportarnos. -rio el arqueo tomando su copa y bebiendo un sorbo.

-Una tortura voluntaria. -corrigió Regina con un gesto irónico, haciendo que Robín arqueara una ceja. Regina sonrió para sí misma y tomo su copa sin quitarle los ojos al arquero. -Tú fuiste quien irrumpió en mi mesa, yo estaba muy bien cenando sin compañías indeseadas. -musito Regina con tal elegancia que Robín no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era capaz de insultarlo tan diplomáticamente.

-Solo me acerque a saludar para no ser descortés. -replico Robín sintiendo la necesidad de excusarse, rogando por no sonrojarse ante la sonrisa divertida que Regina escondía detrás de su copa al beber un sorbo de vino tinto. -Acompañarla a cenar es lo menos que podía hacer después de que salvo a mi hijo. -dijo Robín aclarando su garganta con algo de nerviosismo.

-No fue nada, es un niño encantador. -aclaro Regina con sinceridad, haciendo que Robín se relajara al verla sonreír de aquella forma. El arquero se impresionaba con la facilidad de esa mujer para cambiar de expresiones en segundos, pasaba de una mirada tan fría como el hielo a dedicarle esa sonrisa cálida y dulce al hablar de Roland, era increíble, aunque el encanto solo duro unos segundos. -El pequeño no tiene la culpa de ser hijo de Robín Hood. -añadió Regina con inocencia, haciendo que el arquero torciera el gesto.

-Ese fue un tiro a traición, alcaldesa.-ironizo Robín fingiendo indignación, haciendo que Regina arqueara las cejas sin más que una expresión de satisfacción.-¿Por qué siempre es tan arrogante?.-pregunto Robín sin poder evitarlo, era una pregunta mal formulada, y se arrepintió hasta la medula al ver la mirada asesina que Regina le dedicaba, como si deseara quemarlo vivo hasta reducirlo a cenizas.-Lo dije mal, perdón.-se apresuró a disculparse Robín, haciendo que Regina torciera el gesto.-Solo digo que para ser una mujer tan hermosa no sonríe demasiado.-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sonrió más de lo que se imagina, ladrón. -siseo Regina con un gesto frio, haciendo que Robín la mirara callado. -Solo que mis sonrisas son para quienes se lo merecen. -añadió la morena con altanería, haciendo que Robín tragara en seco.

\- ¿Entonces, esa sonrisa fría que parece desear la muerte de su objetivo es especial para mí y el resto de los mortales? -pregunto Robín señalándola con un gesto bromista, haciendo que Regina se impresionara ante su valentía para tentarla. -Retiro lo dicho, retiro lo dicho. -rio Robín al ver que la morena estaba lista para atacarlo verbalmente. La reina tuvo que ceder al ver al arquero sonreír y encogerse de hombros en señal de rendición, una sonrisa apenas visible cruzo su rostro por fugaces segundos.

Regina y Robín cenaron sin prisa alguna. Regina sabía que David tardaría controlando los disturbios en el bar y luego en la comisaria, además de saber que Henry ya estaba en casa seguramente dormido, así que podía tomarse su tiempo en llegar a casa. Por su parte, Robín sabía que sus hombres seguramente eran los causantes de la pelea en el bar, y para su tranquilidad sabía que John estaba al cuidado de Roland, mejor niñero no podía tener. Ambos charlaron gratamente cómodos y no solo para sorpresa de ellos, no faltaron un par de miradas curiosas de ver a aquellos dos personajes cenando tranquilamente, pero nada que resultara problemático. Al pasar un par de horas Regina decidió que era hora de marcharse, Robín insistió en acompañarla al auto y ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

* * *

David había llegado al bar donde lo habían llamado y tardo poco más de media hora para calmar los ánimos, costándole un par de detenidos que se rehusaban a meterse a la patrulla. El príncipe comenzaba a preguntarse en que había estado pensando para aceptar a Hook como compañero. El pirata subió a la patrulla después de recibir una mirada severa de su jefe y no dijo una sola palabra durante el camino a la comisaria, contrario a los arrestados que iban esposados y protestaban sin parar, dejando ver cuantas copas de alcohol habían bebido. El príncipe ignoro las protestas de los hombres que provocaron la pelea y los dejo en la celda, después de cerrar y guardar la llave se dirigió a su oficina, seguido de Hook. El pirata parecía no saber qué decir, estaba cruzado de brazos, pero una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro al ver a los hombres del bar tras las rejas por provocar disturbios, al menos eso era bueno para él. David dejo pasar a la pequeña oficina al pirata y cerró la puerta para tener algo de privacidad.

-Te dejo unas horas solo, unas horas, Hook. -musitaba David con un gesto entre cansado y resignado. -Y lo primero que haces es pelearte en un bar, pelarte con los sujetos que debías detener. -reprocho David en su mejor tono de sheriff del pueblo.

-David, no exageres. Yo no empecé la pelea. -se defendió el pirata con despreocupación al encogerse de hombros, dejando al rubio con un gesto incrédulo, preguntándose si se estaba burlando de él o realmente no le interesaba el asunto.

-Se supone que ahora eres quien debe evitar las peleas, no participar en ellas. -gruño David con un gesto de pocos amigos, Hook torció el gesto al tener que darle la razón en aquel punto. El príncipe se llevó una mano al rostro y respiro profundo antes de ceder a sus ganas de encerrar al pirata también. -Debería dejarte en esa celda a ti también. -gruño el príncipe con malicia.

\- ¡Por favor! -protesto Hook con un gesto de sufrimiento. - ¿Tienes idea de lo malos que son esos colchones? Son pésimos para la espalda. -se quejó el pirata con un gesto de negación, David tuvo que reprimir cualquier indicio de risa y mantuvo su seriedad intacta. -No volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro. -prometió Hook con seriedad, con la seriedad que podía reunir al menos.

-Tienes suerte de que sea tu primer día. -ironizo David apiadándose del pirata con gesto de sufrimiento. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto el príncipe con curiosidad, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose sobre el escritorio sin dejar de mirar a Hook.

-Pelea en un bar, hombres borrachos y poca paciencia de mi parte. -gruño Hook cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de desagrado, negándose a hablar más. David rodo los ojos.

-Deje una muy buena y prometedora cena con mi esposa por ir a salvarte. -gruño David con un gesto de molestia. -Así que por lo menos quiero saber que causo que pelearas. -sentencio el príncipe con firmeza, Hook bufo por lo bajo.

-Esos tipos me provocaron. -se excusó Hook como si nada, David lo miro seriamente y el pirata tuvo que asentir. -Estaban molestando a una mujer, empezaron a pelear y el dueño del bar llamo a la comisaria, así que cuando llegué yo detuve la pelea. -explico Hook encogiéndose de hombros, David asintió y lo miro para que continuara. -No se tomaron en serio que yo estuviera trabajando aquí y lo demás ya lo sabes. -termino de contar el pirata con un gesto de resignación.

-Sí que diste un gran ejemplo de tu trabajo en la comisaria. -ironizo David negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con algo de burla, ganándose la mirada asesina del pirata. -No puedes dejarte provocar así, Hook. -dijo el sheriff rubio con seriedad. -Quizá no sea buena idea que trabajes aquí. -murmuro David con cansancio.

-No lo hagas más grande, David. -replico Hook despreocupado. -Fue mi primer día, no volverá a pasar, y en caso de que suceda prometo no volver a pisar la comisaria. -prometió Hook con sinceridad, David asintió sin más remedio.

-De acuerdo. -acepto David respirando profundo, tomando sus llaves sobre el escritorio y guardándolas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Hook se encogió de hombros aliviado. - ¿Por qué mujer empezó el problema? -pregunto David con curiosidad mientras se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse.

-Una pelirroja. -respondió Hook con un gesto de resignación, haciendo que David arqueara las cejas. Hook frunció el ceño y el sheriff decidió no seguir preguntando y olvidar el asunto por ahora, solo deseaba llegar a casa.

* * *

Durante el camino a casa Jazmín y Zelena estuvieron calladas. La pelirroja notaba que su sobrina estaba distraída o perdida en sus pensamientos y comenzaba a sospechar que algo le sucedía, mientras que Jazmín no había notado la mirada persistente de Zelena sobre ella. Jazmín no dejaba de pensar en que debía ocultar las cenizas de Maléfica de Zelena, la pelirroja no tardaría en sospechar que algo sucedía si se descuidaba. En cuanto Zelena abrió la puerta de la casa Jazmín entro corriendo hacia su habitación, alcanzando a escuchar un grito de Zelena, grito que ignoro y entro a su habitación, dejando a Zelena parada a mitad de la sala con un gesto de incredulidad.

\- ¡Mocosa! -gruño Zelena al ser casi empujada por su sobrina cuando paso corriendo a su habitación. - ¿Qué pasa contigo? -pregunto la pelirroja con un gesto de confusión al encaminarse a la habitación de la joven y deteniéndose en la puerta, mirando a la princesa que se detuvo de espaldas a ella antes de poder abrir las puertas de su armario.

-Lo siento, tía Zelena. -replico Jazmín con un tono bromista y una sonrisa inocente al girarse a ella, fingiendo naturalidad con un talento heredado de las Mills.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo que no me has dicho? -cuestiono Zelena cruzándose de brazos, mirando fijamente a la joven en busca de algún indicio de mentira, pero Jazmín negó con la cabeza sin titubear.

-Nada paso. -aseguro Jazmín encogiéndose de brazos y tirándose a su cama con aires de cansancio fingido, Zelena frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. -Es solo que no tengo ganas de cenar, preferiría dormir un poco. -mintió Jazmín acomodando sus almohadas bajo su cabeza. Zelena lo medito unos segundos y se dejó caer en la cama junto a la princesa, ambas miraban al techo.

-Eso era sencillo de decir, yo también deseo descansar, ha sido un día largo. -dijo Zelena cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. - ¿Estas segura que no pasa nada? -pregunto la pelirroja mirando a la joven con curiosidad, pero Jazmín se limitó a negar con la cabeza. - ¿Estas enojada por que no quise ayudarte con lo de Maléfica? -pregunto Zelena sin ningún tipo de tacto.

-No, tu tenías razón. Es una locura tan solo pensarlo. -mintió Jazmín con inocencia perfectamente dominada, Zelena respiro profundo y asintió. Jazmín se acomodó mejor sobre su cama y Zelena también se movió un poco para estar más cómoda.

-Aunque hubiera aceptado ayudarte no sabría cómo hacerlo, lo siento. -se disculpó la pelirroja sinceramente, tomando por sorpresa a Jazmín. La princesa sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver a la pelirroja mirándola con honestidad.

-Lo sé, no tenías que decirlo. -murmuro Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole a Zelena. La pelirroja asintió conforme y se levantó de la cama para marcharse a su habitación. La princesa sintió la necesidad de decirle algo y se incorporó en la cama, sentándose para poder mirar a Zelena antes de que se fuera. -Gracias. -murmuro Jazmín deteniendo a la pelirroja en la puerta y haciéndola girarse.

\- ¿Gracias? -pregunto Zelena extrañada, la joven asintió. -Sé que soy extremadamente hábil para la magia, pero aun no soy adivina, debes ser más específica. -ironizo la pelirroja perdiendo esos segundos de debilidad que tuvo solo hace unos segundos y retomando su arrogancia

-Sé que estas intentando cambiar de verdad, sé que te esfuerzas por ayudar con todo lo que está pasando. No será fácil para ti tratar de hacerlo después de tantas cosas, pero aquí estas y hasta ahora no has intentado huir, te quedaste conmigo, eso me agrada. -confeso la princesa con una sonrisa sincera, tomando por sorpresa a Zelena. La pelirroja se había quedado sin que decir por unos segundos, nunca se le dio bien los temas de sentimientos.

-Tampoco te encariñes tanto, mocosa. -replico Zelena sonriendo maliciosamente, la joven rodo los ojos y rio. -No te amo, ni nada de eso, si es que lo crees. -dijo la pelirroja tratando de no perder su estilo y saliendo de la habitación sin más.

-Tal vez, pero yo quizá si pueda llegar a quererte. Algún día, cuando olvide lo que paso en Agrabah. -dijo Jazmín devolviéndole el sarcasmo, haciendo que Zelena gruñera y se alejara con más prisa. Jazmín solo pudo reírse un poco. En cuanto Jazmín escucho la puerta de la habitación de su tía cerrarse se levantó de la cama de un salto, cerro su puerta y saco de su bolsa las cenizas de Maléfica para ocultarlas donde Zelena no las viera por casualidad.

* * *

Regina llego a casa sin prisa alguna, había notado la ausencia del auto de David así que se tomó su tiempo para bajar del auto y entrar a la casa. La alcaldesa encendió las luces de la sala y se dirigió a subir las escaleras para asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera en su habitación profundamente dormido. Regina llego a la habitación de Henry y al entrar lo encontró dormido en su cama, la morena se acercó a él y dejo un beso en su frente, cubriéndolo con las mantas y después salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Regina entro a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse de ropa y meterse a la cama, esa noche había resultado muy sorpresiva para ella, nunca se imaginó que acabaría cenando con Robín Hood y mucho menos se imaginó que la pasaría bastante bien, aunque aquello jamás lo admitiría frente al ladrón, o frente a cualquier persona. La reina mantuvo la charla entre ellos por más tiempo del deseado en su mente, la morena trato de restarle importancia al pensar en que se debía a que paso de cenar sola a tener compañía durante la cena, por más indeseada o sorpresiva que esta fuera. La alcaldesa se puso una de sus batas favoritas y se metió a la cama bajo sus sabanas, con toda la intención de cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente, sabía que David llegaría tarde y no tenía caso esperarlo despierta. Regina acomodo una almohada y cerró los ojos, tenía que quitarse esa sensación de "deja va" que la estaba atormentando desde que Robín la acompaño a su auto, después de todo seguramente se debía al cansancio y a la ausencia de David. Eso era todo, pensaba Regina y por eso necesitaba descansar. No pasaron más de 10 minutos antes de que la morena cayera profundamente dormida.

* * *

David llego a casa después de medianoche, cuando las luces ya estaban apagadas y el silencio reinaba en la mansión. El rubio dejo su chaqueta sobre el sofá de la sala y se dirigió a las escaleras, se detuvo ante la habitación de Henry y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlo, cuando se aseguró de que el chico estaba profundamente dormido salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado. El príncipe respiro profundo al abrir la puerta de su habitación, no necesitaba mirar para saber que Regina ya estaba dormida. David cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a la cama, encontrándose con su esposa cómodamente acostada y dormida como si nada le perturbara, le encantaba verla así, como si nada pudiera dañarla.

-Lamento llegar tarde, cariño. -murmuro David al inclinarse hacia ella y besar su frente con ternura, acariciando su cabello suavemente para no despertarla. El príncipe no evito sonreír con diversión al notar el camisón negro de seda que Regina usaba de pijama, hasta dormida era capaz de torturarlo, debió suponerlo.

-Llega a la hora que quieras, pero no me despiertes. -murmuro Regina aun medio dormida, haciendo reír a David, quien ya se había quitado los zapatos y comenzaba a quitarse la camisa. Regina sonrió al sentir un beso en su cuello. David se había metido a la cama, abrazándola suavemente para dejarse llevar por el sueño.

-Buenas noches, mi reina. -murmuro David besando su hombro y acomodándose bajo las sabanas, dejando que Regina se acomodara junto a él, como cada noche, ella sobre su pecho y el estrechándola entre sus brazos hasta que ambos cayeran dormidos.

* * *

Al día siguiente después la rutina habitual durante la mañana en la mansión, Regina llego a su oficina en la alcaldía más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, con la firme intención de hacer todos los hechizos posibles para saber de dónde provenía Rajah o que recuerdos podía extraer de él. La reina cerró la puerta de su despacho después de dejar una nota para Zelena con indicaciones de no ser molestada hasta que ella saliera, ninguna palabra más de las necesarias. Regina salió al pequeño jardín detrás de su oficina donde Rajah estaba atrapado, con cuidado de no provocar al tigre demasiado se acercó a él y al ver que el animal cedía ante ella, se tranquilizó. Rajah se recostó casi a sus pies, como si no temiera de ser dañado por la mujer, quien lentamente se acercó y paso su mano sobre el pelaje del animal. Para la alcaldesa era impresionante tener a ese animal frente a ella y no temer a ser lastimada.

-No te hare daño, tranquilo. -murmuro Regina mirando los ojos intensos del tigre. La reina respiro profundo antes de comenzar a recitar los hechizos que conocía para extraer recuerdos, para tratar de saber más de su procedencia. Regina estuvo encerrada con Rajah por más tiempo del que creyó necesario sin conseguir resultados, todo lo que pudo ver en los recuerdos de tigre eran imágenes de Agrabah, gente que no destacaba, ruinas y el palacio vacío. Nada que le diera una pista de cómo había llegado a Storybrooke, no había indicios de ser un animal mágico, nada fuera de lo normal. Regina comprendió que no tenía más que buscar y decidió dejar el asunto ahí, por más frustrante que le resultara. La alcaldesa regreso a su oficina y quito el seguro para poder salir de ahí.

-Buenos días, alcaldesa Mills. -saludo Zelena levantándose de su asiento al ver a Regina salir de la oficina. La pelirroja no tenía que preguntar que había estado haciendo su hermanita encerrada desde temprano, pero tenía que mantener la compostura y fingir algo de desconcierto. - ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? -pregunto Zelena con una sonrisa amable que había aprendido a aparentar.

-Llama al refugio de animales y diles que envíen a alguien, es hora de mandar a nuestra mascota a donde debe estar. -dijo Regina con su habitual temple frio y arrogante. -Me encantaría chasquear los dedos y aparecerlo ahí, pero probablemente sea un poco brusco para los que trabajan ahí. -dijo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar seriamente en cometer esa pequeña travesura.

-Sí, creo que podrían asustarse un poco. -rio Zelena despreocupada, Regina asintió y regreso a su oficina, esta vez dejando la puerta abierta. La pelirroja tomo asiento de nuevo y comenzó a marcar el número que le habían indicado, sonriendo ampliamente al saber que Regina no había encontrado nada extraño en Rajah.

* * *

August había pasado la noche casi en vela pensando en todo lo que había visto en el libro de historias de Henry, era casi como si no pudiera dejar de pensar en que era algo más que un simple libro de cuentos. El autor estuvo pensando en todas las historias que pudo leer ahí, muchas cosas que no eran reales para él y otras que tenían un parecido muy grande a las personas que conocía, las del pueblo. Cuando August pudo conciliar el sueño no fue lo que habría deseado, entre sueños imágenes lo perturbaban, una tras otra, cada una más real que otra. "Debes proteger a Emma" la voz de Marco repetía eso a un pequeño niño pelirrojo. "Yo sé que eres Baelfire" eran las letras que se leían en una hoja dentro de una caja, pero en su sueño no alcanzo a ver quién las leía. "Cree en la magia" era su propia voz quien lo decía, y lo que lo hacía perturbador en su sueño era que podía ver claramente que se lo decía a una mujer rubia, la misma que había visto la noche anterior. "¡La Reina Malvada!" era un grito general, de una multitud que celebraba la boda de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Charming. No, no, eso no había sucedido, esa boda nunca sucedió. David huyo junto con Regina antes de esa boda, era imposible. Una última imagen lo persiguió en sus sueños, la imagen de el mismo vuelto totalmente de madera, antes de que todo se volviera una especie de humo morado.

\- ¡No! -August despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su pierna. El escritor trato de recuperar su aliento y tranquilizar su respiración, tratando de convencerse de que todo era un sueño, una pesadilla muy real. August trago saliva y sintió algo raro al ver en su reloj la hora que marcaba: 8:15am. August estaba seguro que el dolor fue solo imaginario, un reflejo involuntario, pero las imágenes en sus sueños no estaba del todo seguro, eran demasiado reales, aunque él sabía que nada era así, no en su realidad.

* * *

Bella estaba camino a la biblioteca para abrirla como cada día, nada fuera de lo común, nada que interrumpiera su rutina. La castaña estaba a un par de metros de llegar a la biblioteca, cuando vio que alguien la estaba observando sin disimulo desde el otro lado de la calle. Gold estaba cruzando la calle sin dejar de mirarla, poniéndola nerviosa con su temple serio e inexpresivo.

-Buenos días, señorita French. -saludo Gold como si nada, pretendiendo que no notaba lo nerviosa e incómoda que ponía a Bella con su mirada penetrante, la castaña odiaba sentirse así, no había razón para que Gold le provocara eso.

-Buenos días, señor Gold. -saludo Bella agradeciendo mentalmente el no tartamudear y así poder conservar algo de su dignidad. Gold sonrió ampliamente de forma maliciosa y Bella rogo por no sonrojarse.

-Que tengas un buen día, Bella. -musito Gold con un gesto que se debatía entre lo serio y lo burlón, como si tuviera un mensaje oculto entre palabras. Bella lo observo y estaba segura que Gold disfrutaba del efecto que causaba en ella, no solo en ella, en todos, disfrutaba intimidar a todos. No solo ella, claro, debía ser eso.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Cómo puede pasar de señorita French a Bella en segundos? -se preguntó la castaña cuando lo vio desaparecer con sus aires arrogantes mientras se dirigía a su tienda. Bella saco sus llaves y abrió la biblioteca sin más imprevistos. La castaña dejo sus cosas sobre el mostrador y se sorprendió al encontrar una hermosa rosa roja sobre el mostrador, frente a su silla. Bella la tomo y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. ¿Quién la había dejado ahí? Seguramente August se las había ingeniado para dejarla ahí cuando ella no estaba mirando. No había nadie más que pudiera tener ese detalle.

* * *

Jazmín se había despedido de Zelena cuando se fue a la alcaldía para trabajar, la princesa había desayunado algo rápido y salió de la casa camino al bosque. La joven estaba dando vueltas a lo que había sucedido con Roland, el pequeño sabia de su magia, la había visto y ahora debía asegurarse de que no la metiera en problemas. Jazmín estaba dudando de cómo actuar, ese niño le había parecido encantador y estaba segura que no corría peligro alguno. Jazmín estaba buscando el campamento de los hombres valientes para acercarse a Roland, ya se inventaría alguna excusa con Robín, mientras tanto sus dedos jugaban con el collar que Zelena la obligaba a usar para cambiar su apariencia.

\- ¡Princesa! -aquella voz infantil la hizo girarse con un gesto confuso, topándose con la imagen apenas visible de Roland corriendo hacia ella desde una distancia considerable. - ¡Princesa! -rio Roland al llegar a llega y lanzarse a sus brazos, obligando a Jazmín a sujetarlo y cargarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. -Si regresaste. -dijo el pequeño en brazos de la joven.

-Te gusta correr. -ironizo Jazmín al sujetarlo mejor, Roland asintió. -De acuerdo, debes dejar decirme así y de saltar hacia los extraños, enano. -murmuro Jazmín sonriéndole cómplice, Roland la miro confuso.

\- ¿No puedo llamarte princesa? -pregunto Roland confundido, Jazmín iba a responder, pero el pequeño continúo hablando. -No soy un enano, Leroy y sus amigos si lo son. -musito Roland con un gesto confuso, haciendo reír a la joven.

-Es una broma, Roland, no es que seas un enano de verdad. -explico Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, el niño sonrió. -Puedes llamarme como quieras, tu ganas. -acepto la princesa derritiéndose con los hoyuelos del pequeño. -Pero no puedes correr y saltar hacia cualquier extraño, es peligroso. -dijo Jazmín mirándolo con algo de seriedad.

-No todos los extraños me caen bien. -replico Roland con inocencia, Jazmín lo miro y negó con la cabeza. -Prometo no volver a hacerlo, si me prometes que somos amigos. -dijo el niño con una sonrisa divertida, dejando a Jazmín con una mueca de sorpresa.

\- ¿Amigos? ¿En serio? -pregunto la joven con un gesto divertido, Roland asintió. Jazmín lo dejo en el suelo y se agacho para estar a su altura.

-Siempre estoy con adultos, amigos de mi papá, y me aburro. -explico Roland frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos en una posición cómica para un niño tan pequeño. -Y pensé que podríamos jugar, tu sabes hacer magia y me quiero ver las luces otra vez. -dijo Roland con total inocencia, dejando a Jazmín incrédula.

-Roland, no puedes decirle a nadie que me has visto haciendo eso. -dijo Jazmín mirando al pequeño fijamente, acariciando su cabello para no asustarlo. - ¿Puedes prometerlo? -pidió la joven mirándolo cálidamente.

\- ¿Es algo malo? -pregunto Roland con algo de confusión, apartándose por instinto de Jazmín.

-No, no, cariño. -se apresuró a decir Jazmín, mientras acariciaba su cabello para no asustarlo. La joven le sonrió ampliamente. -No es malo, pero a algunas personas adultas les puede dar miedo, se asustan porque ellos no pueden hacer magia. -explico Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo al ver a Roland comprender. -Y no quiero que me tengan miedo. -confeso la joven guiñándole un ojo al niño.

-Te prometo que no le diré a nadie, Rose. -aseguro Roland sonriente, Jazmín sonrió conforme.

-Me agradas, Roland. -murmuro Jazmín, besando la mejilla del niño y haciéndolo reír.

\- ¿Podrías hacer las luces otra vez? -pregunto el pequeño con su mejor cara adorable para convencer a la princesa. -Por favor, di que sí. -pidió Roland al ver a Jazmín negar con la cabeza. -No le diré a nadie, un rato nada más. -suplico Roland sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tal vez. -rio Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, levantándose y mirando al pequeño torcer el gesto. -Si logras alcanzarme quizá pueda hacerlo. -añadió la joven empezando a alejarse y haciendo correr a Roland detrás de ella.

* * *

David entro a Grannys con la intención de ordenar un café cargado para empezar el día de buena forma, no prestaba mucha atención a la gente que había en el lugar. El rubio tomo asiento en la barra para esperar que quienes llegaban primero ordenaran, mientras esperaba su turno se entretenía pensando en lo que haría al llegar a la estación, ya sería hora de soltar a los detenidos de la noche anterior, claro que no sin antes hacerlos sufrir un poco al hacer más ruido del necesario y provocarles dolores de cabeza a causa de tanto alcohol que consumieron la noche anterior. Cuando llego su turno David pidió un café y un sándwich para llevar, mientras tanto tomo asiento para esperar.

-Buenos días, David. -la voz de Blue al saludarlo hicieron a David salir de sus pensamientos y enfocarse para mirarla y corresponderle la sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Buenos días, madre superiora. -saludo David amable, Blue tomo asiento al lado de David en la barra para poder hacer su pedido, noto la gente que esperaba antes que ella y espero su turno.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Mucho trabajo en la comisaria? -pregunto Blue sutilmente, David hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

-Algo así, las mismas cosas de siempre. -dijo David encogiéndose de hombros relajado, Blue asintió. - ¿Cómo van las cosas en el convento? -pregunto el príncipe al ver que tenían algo de tiempo antes de que Ruby tomara el pedido de Blue.

-Todo muy bien. -asintió Blue animada. -Deberías venir a visitarnos un día y mirar tú mismo como están las cosas, te gustara. -dijo el hada. David sonrió levemente y asintió forzadamente, la idea no era de sus favoritas y conocía las intenciones de Blue, aunque intentara disimularlas.

-Blanca me hizo la misma invitación. -dijo David con un gesto neutral, Blue fingió demencia. -Quizá un día lo haga. -dijo el príncipe al no ver a Blue con intenciones de dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente. Blue estuvo a un paso de continuar convenciéndolo cuando David fue salvado por el timbre que indicaba que su orden estaba lista. El rubio se levantó y tomo su pedido, Blue iba a decirle algo más, pero fue su turno de pedir y David aprovecho para huir de ahí.

* * *

Al caer la tarde Zelena ya estaba frente a la heladería donde Ingrid trabajaba en Storybrooke, su fachada. La pelirroja arqueo las cejas y entro sin preocuparse si alguien miraba, encontrándose con la rubia detrás del mostrador en un aspecto poco usual de ella. Ingrid la miro con seriedad y le indico que pasara detrás del mostrador, ambas se encaminaron a la parte trasera.

-Lindo lugar, muy adecuado para ti. -ironizo Zelena con un gesto burlón, haciendo que Ingrid rodara los ojos. - ¿Cuál es el ingrediente secreto de los helados? ¿Veneno? -pregunto la pelirroja sonriendo y divirtiéndose al pasear su mirada por aquella bodega.

-Todo depende de quien venga a comprar. -ironizo Ingrid con un gesto serio que indicaba que no bromeaba del todo.

-Jamás comprare algo aquí. -replico Zelena con un gesto serio, haciendo que Ingrid sonriera maliciosamente. La pelirroja iba a decir algo más, pero Ingrid las hizo a ambas desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco, haciéndolas aparecer dentro de la cueva de hielo. Zelena arqueo las cejas y observo a Ingrid lucir su clásico vestido blanco, totalmente distinta a la ropa del pueblo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con el animal que Regina tiene en su oficina? ¿Pudo saber algo? -pregunto Ingrid severa, Zelena negó con la cabeza y tendió su mano, misma que fue envuelta en una nube de humo verde que apareció la piedra que Ingrid le había dado.

-Todo salió bien. Regina no sospecha nada y está empezando a confiar en mí. -dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros con aire de satisfacción, Ingrid tomo la piedra de la mano de Zelena. -Y todo está ahí, tal como pediste. -dijo la pelirroja con inocencia.

-Más vale que todo siga así, Zelena. -dijo Ingrid observando detenidamente la piedra que la pelirroja le había dado, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. - Dentro de un par de semanas necesitare que tu hermanita confié en ti. -dijo Ingrid satisfecha y dejando la piedra sobre una mesa blanca.

\- ¿Qué pasara en un par de semanas? -pregunto Zelena curiosa, hasta ese día Ingrid no había querido revelarle gran cosa sobre sus planes.

-Para que puedas arrancarle el corazón sin ningún tipo de problema. -dijo Ingrid como si nada, tomando asiento en su sillón preferido, dándole la espalda a Zelena, quien prácticamente se había quedado de piedra. La pelirroja solo tuvo unos segundos para reponerse y tratar de disimular su sorpresa inicial.

\- ¿Disculpa? -musito Zelena sin poder evitarlo, acercándose a Ingrid con la mirada clavada en ella, deseando profundamente que solo fuera una broma. La reina de las nieves arqueo las cejas al ver a la pelirroja frente a ella.

-Quita esa cara, Zelena. -rio Ingrid despreocupada, haciendo que la pelirroja temiera un poco por su hermana. -Sera divertido, lo prometo. -aseguro la rubia con malicia, Zelena tuvo que fingir un poco de agrado y sonrió con descaro.

\- ¿Qué harás tú? -pregunto la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento frente a Ingrid.

-Yo me encargare de tener el corazón de Emma Swan listo para ser usado junto con el de tu querida hermanita para mis propósitos. -ironizo Ingrid con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, Zelena arqueo las cejas. La pelirroja debió suponer que algo así de grave planeaba Ingrid si no quería revelarle nada con anticipación.

\- ¿Qué propósitos? -cuestiono Zelena con curiosidad, Ingrid rio levemente. - ¿Para qué quieres los corazones de Regina y Emma? -pregunto la pelirroja con un gesto de sospecha, Ingrid se encogió de hombros.

-Es parte de un hechizo, muy raro, porque se necesitan estos dos ingredientes y hasta ahora se podrá llevar a cabo, haremos historia podría decirse. -rio Ingrid complacida, Zelena sonrió tragando saliva.

\- ¿Nunca se ha hecho? ¿Por qué? -pregunto Zelena con un gesto de curiosidad, ella había investigado cada conjuro oscuro cuando planeaba encontrar a Regina con intenciones poco amistosas, y no recordaba alguno que involucrara dos corazones como ingredientes.

-Se necesitan dos corazones únicos. Dos corazones productos de amor verdadero. Luz y Oscuridad. -explico Ingrid seria. -Emma es hija de Blanca Nieves y Regina es hija del Oscuro, son los opuestos perfectos, y ambas son hijas de amor verdadero, por lo que tienen magia poderosa. Ambos corazones son mágicos y fuertes. ¿Te das cuenta del potencial de eso? -pregunto Ingrid con emoción evidente, Zelena tuvo que asentir.

-Por supuesto. -murmuro Zelena fingiendo interés y complicidad. - ¿Cómo has conseguido el corazón de Emma? ¿La mataste? -pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad, pero Ingrid no mostro algún gesto revelador.

-Eso es irrelevante. Solo necesito un par de semanas para conseguir un ingrediente más, ya me estoy encargando de ello. -dijo Ingrid encogiéndose de hombros, Zelena comenzaba a pensar en cómo salir de todo aquello. -Tu solo sigue acercándote a Regina, vigílala y gánate su confianza. -dijo Ingrid señalándola con una sonrisa fría.

-Cuenta con ello. -aseguro Zelena con una sonrisa maliciosa, dando media vuelta para marcharse de la cueva, en cuanto le dio la espalda a Ingrid su sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, dando paso a una mueca de preocupación.

\- ¿No es lo que tanto deseabas, Zelena? Podrás destruir a tu hermana, considéralo un regalo. -dijo Ingrid sonriendo desde su sofá, antes de que Zelena saliera de su cueva.

* * *

Henry había pasado la hora de la comida en la alcaldía con Regina, como era su costumbre cuando no tenía demasiada tarea. El chico y la alcaldesa disfrutaban esos momentos, hasta que el tiempo paso y Henry tuvo que despedirse para ir a casa y empezar con sus tareas. La alcaldesa se despidió de su hijo con un beso en la mejilla y lo acompaño a la puerta de su oficina. Henry salió de la alcaldía con la mochila abierta y tratando de guardar su pesado libro de cuentos. Jazmín estaba llegando a la alcaldía para sus clases de esa tarde y se encontró al chico luchando con su mochila, una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios y se acercó a él cruzada de brazos.

-Deberías mirar tu camino o te caerás, niño. -ironizo Jazmín al acercarse a Henry, haciendo que el chico dejara de luchar con sus cosas y la mirara con un gesto de pocos amigos.

-Como si te importara. -gruño Henry con un gesto de molestia, mismo gesto que Jazmín correspondía. El chico sujeto su mochila a punto de caerse, pero su libro cayó al suelo. Henry gruño por lo bajo y rodo los ojos.

-Cierto, no me importa. -replico Jazmín sonriendo con malicia, Henry arqueo las cejas. -Pero a la alcaldesa seguro que sí, y no quisiera que se preocupara por ti. -añadió la joven encogiéndose de hombros, Henry negó con la cabeza. La princesa miro el libro tirado y se agacho para recogerlo, se levantó y permaneció unos segundos en silencio mirando las páginas del libro. - ¿No eres un poco grande para cuentos de hadas? -pregunto Jazmín sin despegar los ojos de las páginas ilustradas del libro.

-Que linda. -ironizo Henry cruzándose de brazos y cerrando su mochila para después colgársela bien en la espalda. - ¿Ya me devuelves mi libro? -pregunto el chico extendiendo sus manos para recibirlo. - ¿Rose? -la llamo Henry de nuevo al notar que se había perdido en la lectura.

-Sí, lo siento. -se disculpó la joven saliendo del trance y regresándole el libro a Henry, quien comenzaba a cuestionarse sus dudas sobre ella. -Todo tuyo. -dijo Jazmín sonriendo ampliamente para recuperar su neutralidad.

\- ¿Quieres leerlo? -pregunto Henry con algo de esfuerzo, Jazmín negó con la cabeza y estaba lista para negarse más pero el chico se le adelanto. -Cada vez que lo miras te quedas muda, creo que si quieres leerlo. -dijo Henry con algo de malicia que hizo a Jazmín fruncir el ceño.

-No leo cuentos de hadas desde que tenía 4 años, Henry. -musito la princesa con una sonrisa relajada al cruzarse de brazos, Henry arqueo una ceja y sonrió con descaro.

-Seguro que sí, princesita. -ironizo Henry, disfrutando al ver como Jazmín torcía el gesto en una mueca de disgusto. -Toma el libro antes de que me arrepienta, Rose. -gruño Henry tendiéndole el libro a Jazmín, quien dudo un poco.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Jazmín tomando el libro y mirando a Henry. -Gracias, supongo que si te gusta tanto es por algo. Lo leeré. -aseguro Jazmín con una sonrisa sincera, Henry hizo lo mismo.

-Deberías correr, mi madre te está esperando y ya sabes cómo es con la puntualidad. -dijo Henry señalando la alcaldía con un gesto travieso, Jazmín arqueo las cejas y rio divertida.

-Lo sé. -asintió Jazmín con un gesto divertido. -Gracias, Henry. Lo cuidare, lo prometo. -murmuro Jazmín antes de salir corriendo hacia la oficina de Regina, dejando a Henry con un gesto un poco sorprendido, seguía pensando que Rose escondía algo y su curiosidad le gritaba que averiguara que era.

* * *

En el convento donde las hadas se ocupaban de sus tareas diarias el ambiente era tranquilo. Blanca estaba cuidado a los bebés, asegurándose que todos estuvieran bien y no necesitaran nada. La maestra adoraba pasar sus tardes cuidando de todos ellos, en especial de un pequeño llamado Neal, no podía evitar sentirse bien cada vez que lo visitaba. La madre superiora estaba con ella, encargándose de lo mismo y ayudándose mutuamente, ambas tenían buena relación.

-Me encontré a David. -menciono Blue mientras supervisaba que todas las cunas estuvieran ocupadas y que ningún bebé necesitara algo. Blanca arqueo las cejas y toda su atención se centró en el hada. -Lo invite a venir. -añadió Blue como si nada, haciendo que la maestra se interesara más.

\- ¿Acepto? -pregunto Blanca casi de inmediato, arrepintiéndose al ver el gesto de Blue diciéndole que era demasiado obvia. La maestra hizo un gesto para retractarse. -Quiero decir, creo que sería buena idea tener un poco de ayuda extra. -se excusó Blanca encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ha dicho que lo pensara. -dijo Blue, notando como Blanca perdía el interés. -No tienes que disimular conmigo. -dijo la castaña con una mirada fija en ella. -Sé que sigues enamorada de David, y no creo ser la única. -dijo el hada con un gesto relajado. -Lo que sucedió fue una locura, todos pensamos que lo que hizo David fue un error. -explico Blue como si nada.

-Para mí fue una pesadilla. -replico Blanca con una sonrisa amarga, ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en un par de sillas que había frente a las cunas. -Pero parece que a él le resulto todo muy bien. -dijo Blanca con resignación, con la atención de Blue en ella. -David es feliz con Regina, ella cambio y tienen a Henry. Formaron una familia. -explico la morena con un gesto neutral.

-Siempre pensé que ustedes eran perfectos uno para el otro. -dijo Blue sin más, Blanca la miro incrédula. -Dos héroes, buenas personas, muy parecidos. -explico el hada encogiéndose de hombros. -El Príncipe Charming no debió fugarse con la Reina Malvada, ella es una villana. -dijo Blue con un gesto de desagrado.

-Se enamoró. -musito Blanca con tristeza y nostalgia. -O quizá ella lo hechizo. -añadió Blanca riendo con burla, Blue arqueo una ceja. -El punto es que David me dejo por ella, y no lo veo arrepentido de su elección. -dijo la morena con un gesto irónico.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? -pregunto Blue con un gesto pensativo, haciendo que Blanca riera con sarcasmo.

-Ya han pasado muchos años, Blue. Por mucho que quisiera que David estuviera conmigo no creo que el sienta lo mismo, no dejaría a Regina. -dijo la maestra resignada, Blue torció el gesto apenas visiblemente.

-Él es un héroe. -replico Blue con un gesto serio. -El héroe debe casarse con la princesa, con la heroína, no con la villana. -indico el hada con un gesto casi contrariado, Blanca asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que el final del cuento cambio. -dijo Blanca rodando los ojos. -Él tiene a su amor verdadero a su lado. -sentencio Blanca convencida, Blue suspiro derrotada.

-Eres demasiado buena, Blanca. Te mereces algo como lo que tienen, tu deberías estar en ese lugar, no ella. -dijo Blue con más seriedad de la que Blanca deseo para sentirse bien, el hada le sonrió un poco y se relajó.

-Bueno, yo tampoco he logrado entender que fue lo que vio David en la Reina Malvada para volverse tan loco por ella, es increíble. -confeso Blanca cruzándose de brazos con un gesto más relajado, Blue asintió. -Quiero decir, él siempre está dispuesto a ayudar y es tan bueno, en cambio Regina, es un poco más complicada. -explico la maestra con una sonrisa un poco irónica.

-Como polos opuestos. -dijo Blue riendo un poco, haciendo que Blanca asintiera. -Quizá David quería sacarla de la oscuridad, quería salvarla. -medito la castaña con un gesto pensativo, haciendo que Blanca suspirara.

* * *

Bella estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en su bolso para poder marcharse a casa. August estaba esperándola afuera de la biblioteca, como cada noche desde que empezaron a volverse más cercanos. La castaña tomo su bolso y se lo colgó del hombro, tomo la rosa roja para llevársela a casa, pero a ultimo segundo decidió que sería mejor dejarla en ahí, le gustaba mirarla en su lugar de trabajo. Bella la volvió a dejar en el pequeño florero blanco con agua y apago las luces para marcharse.

\- ¿Lista, Bella? -pregunto August sonriendo ampliamente al ver a la castaña salir de la biblioteca. Bella asintió y comenzó a cerrar la biblioteca, el escritor espero a que guardara sus llaves en su bolso para acercarse. -Estas hermosa. -murmuro August antes de robarle un beso fugaz, haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Gracias. -murmuro Bella sonrojándose un poco, aceptando tomar el brazo de August para emprender camino. August y Bella comenzaron a caminar sin prisa, tomados del brazo y casi abrazados.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por decirte que estas hermosa? -pregunto August con un gesto de broma, haciendo que Bella negara con la cabeza.

-Por la rosa que dejaste en mi escritorio, es preciosa. Me encanto. -dijo la castaña sonriéndole cálidamente, August la miro confundido y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que es preciosa, y me encantaría decirte que fui yo quien te la dejo ahí pero no es así, Bella. -dijo August mirándola con un gesto de culpabilidad, Bella se sorprendió al pensar en quien podría haberla dejado. -Me gustaría tener el crédito, pero no es justo. Lo siento. -se disculpó August con un gesto inocente.

\- ¿No fuiste tú? ¿Entonces quien fue? -pregunto Bella confundida y sorprendida, August se encogió de hombros y paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la castaña para estrecharla un poco más.

-Parece que tienes un admirador secreto, cariño. -susurro August con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara y riera un poco. -No debería sorprenderte tanto, eres una mujer increíble. Tengo suerte de tenerte aquí. -dijo el escritor con un gesto sincero, haciendo que Bella sonriera y rogara por no haberse sonrojado aún más.

-Muy gracioso, August. -ironizo Bella con un gesto para restarle importancia, August se encogió de hombros. - ¿Quién pudo ser? -pregunto la castaña con un gesto pensativo, se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no dejaría de pensar en ello.

-No busques esa respuesta tanto, solo acepta el detalle y siéntete halagada. -aconsejo August con una sonrisa honesta, Bella arqueo las cejas. August se detuvo un momento al ver un restaurant a unos cuantos metros. - ¿Quieres ir a cenar antes de ir a casa? -pregunto August mirando a la castaña.

-Claro. -asintió Bella más animada, tomando la mano de August para cambiar de rumbo para dirigirse al local. La castaña decidió olvidarse del tema de la rosa por el momento, ya después estaba segura de que sabría quien había sido.

* * *

_\- Una semana después_

Los días pasaron con normalidad, sin problemas graves o fuera de lo común. La Reina de las Nieves estaba extrañamente tranquila para el gusto de Zelena, quien se había esforzado por acercarse a Regina y lo había estado consiguiendo poco a poco. Jazmín había aprendido a llevarse con la mayoría de los que ya conocía, se había enfocado en acercarse a Robín, Killian y David, los tres le agradaban y se llevaba bien con ellos. August había estado intranquilo respecto al libro de cuentos de Henry, muchas cosas le parecían extrañas ahora y no dejaba de pensar en ello. Regina había estado frecuentando un poco más a Robín y se la pasaban bien cuando estaban juntos, pero hasta ese momento nada serio había pasado. David y Henry estaban igual de bien con Regina, en la mansión Mills nada perturbaba su comodidad. Las cosas iban extrañamente bien.

* * *

Regina entro a Grannys con la intención de pedir un café, uno de sus vicios favoritos para empezar el día. La alcaldesa entro sin prestar mucha atención a las curiosas miradas que caían en ella, después de muchos años se había vuelto algo normal y ya ni siquiera lo notaba. La morena se acercó a la barra para ordenar, pero antes de llegar noto algo curioso. Regina se detuvo a medio camino y fijo su mirada en una mesa en particular, ocupada por aquel ladrón tan famoso, Robín Hood. Robín estaba tan concentrado leyendo un libro que no noto que Regina estaba parada frente a él con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Y luego dicen que la vanidosa soy yo. -dijo Regina interrumpiendo la lectura de Robín y obligándolo a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con la alcaldesa sonriendo con malicia y cruzada de brazos. - ¿Leyendo tus cuentos, ladrón? -pregunto Regina señalando el libro. Robín entendió su broma y solo pudo sonreír divertido, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

-Fue un regalo, alcaldesa. -explico Robín en su defensa, haciendo que Regina arqueara una ceja en un gesto de no creerle. -Me lo regalaron y decidí leerlo, es muy entretenido leer como exageran una gran parte de mi vida como ladrón. -rio Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Regina iba a decir algo, pero Robín se levantó de la mesa para invitarla a tomar asiento.

-Los cuentos sobre los héroes siempre son exageradamente buenos. -ironizo Regina con desdén, restándole importancia a sus méritos y haciendo a Robín rodar los ojos con resignación. Regina acepto tomar asiento y Robín le acomodo la silla, para después tomar asiento él.

-Debo decir que es extraño leer sobre uno mismo en esos libros, a veces parece que hablan de una persona totalmente distinta. -dijo Robín con un gesto, Regina asintió comprendiéndolo. -Y gracias a Roland he tenido que verme representado por un zorro, ha tenido gracia. -bromeo Robín frunciendo el ceño, haciendo reír a Regina.

-Películas infantiles, claro. - asintió Regina riendo, recordando cuando Henry era pequeño y no dejaba de ver esas películas. -Gracias a Henry he visto más películas infantiles de las que quisiera, casi todas las de Disney. -rio la alcaldesa con un gesto relajado, Robín rio divertido. -Por suerte Blanca Nieves nunca le gusto demasiado, es la peor para mi. -añadió Regina torciendo el gesto.

-La Reina Malvada real es mucho más hermosa que la de caricatura. - rio Robín sin pensar sus palabras, haciendo que la alcaldesa arqueara las cejas y sonriera. Robín trago saliva y trato de pensar en otra cosa. - ¿Cuál era su película favorita? Roland no podría elegir una. -comento el arquero como si no hubiera mencionado lo anterior.

-Lo súper héroes han reemplazado a las películas infantiles para Henry. -dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros. -Iron Man le ha ganado a los cuentos clásicos. -se quejó la morena con resignación, Robín rio. -Disfruta a Roland mientras es pequeño, no durara para siempre. -aconsejo la alcaldesa. Robín quedo mudo por cortos segundos, siendo salvado por el ruido de la campana de la puerta al abrirse. Regina miro a la puerta igual que Robín, observando a Roland llegar de la mano de John, quien se quedó saludando a Leroy en la mesa más apartada del lugar.

-Hablando de Roland. -sonrió Robín aliviado, Regina asintió. Robín se levantó de la tierra y saludo a su hijo alzándolo en brazos y besando su mejilla. La alcaldesa los miro en silencio, se levantó de la silla y noto el cariño entre padre e hijo. Roland dejo de mirar a su padre cuando noto la presencia de la alcaldesa y sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Regina! -la saludo Roland con una inocente sonrisa, derritiendo a la alcaldesa y permitiéndose cargar al pequeño para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Roland correspondió encantado, derritiendo a su padre con la imagen de la mujer cargando a su hijo, para su buena suerte Regina no lo noto. - ¿Qué paso con el tigre del bosque? -pregunto Roland inocente, haciendo reír a Robín y Regina.

-Está bien, cariño. -aseguro Regina sonriente al pequeño. -Lo envié a un lugar especial para animales, así no causara más sustos a nadie. -explico Regina con un gesto relajado, Roland asintió conforme y Regina lo dejo en el suelo.

\- ¿Vas a estar con nosotros? -pregunto Roland mirando a ambos adultos, haciendo que Robín se sonrojara un poco, y que Regina riera levemente. - ¿Papá? -pregunto el pequeño mirando a Robín, quien se encogió de hombros y dejo que Regina contestara.

-Hoy no, Roland. -dijo Regina sutilmente, Roland torció el gesto. -Voy a cenar en mi casa con mi hijo. Pero tengo un poco de tiempo. -sonrió Regina acariciando la mejilla del niño, quien se animó un poco más. - ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? -pregunto la alcaldesa haciendo asentir a Roland feliz, tomando su mano.

-Adelante. -asintió Robín al ver la mirada de Roland para pedirle permiso, el arquero los observo encaminarse a la barra para pedir el chocolate de Roland y la cena de Regina para llevar. Robín tenía que admitir que tratar con los niños se le daban bien a Regina, era algo natural en ella.

-Tu hijo es igual a ti, amigo. -murmuro John acercándose a Robín por la espalda y dándole una palmada en el hombro, sacando a Robín de sus pensamientos. -Cuidado, Robín. Esa sonrisa es muy grande y la reina casada. -susurro John con una mueca cómplice, haciendo que Robín lo mirara incrédulo.

-No digas locuras, John. -rio Robín restándole importancia, tomando asiento en la mesa y observando a su amigo hacer lo mismo. El arqueo miro hacia la barra fugazmente, observando a Regina y Roland sentados en la barra esperando el pedido de la alcaldesa mientras Roland recibía su taza de chocolate caliente.

* * *

Jazmín llego al Jolly Roger con dos bolsas con comida recién comprada en Grannys, dispuesta a pasar la mañana en compañía de su pirata favorito. La princesa se había acostumbrado a esa rutina, a estar de un lado a otro por todo el pueblo, con la gente que le agradaba. Jazmín subió a cubierta y frunció el ceño al no encontrar a Hook despierto y al frente del timón, por el contrario, lo encontró acostado en una hamaca, con el rostro cubierto con una manta y dormido.

\- ¿Aun sigues dormido? ¡Es casi medio día, Killian! -protesto Jazmín al llegar casi junto a él, sin recibir más que un quejido apenas audible del pirata. La joven rodo los ojos y dejo el par de bolsas con comida sobre una mesa que Hook tenía en cubierta. - ¡Prometiste que navegaríamos hoy! -dijo la joven con un tono más alto del necesario para molestar al pirata, quien se limitó a gruñir sin moverse.

-No dormí bien, Rosé. No hagas tanto ruido, quiero dormir. -gruño Hook arqueando una ceja al levantar un poco la manta que lo cubría con su garfio y ver que la joven dejaba la comida sobre la mesa. El pirata observo a la joven tomar un par de sillas y colocarlas frente a la mesa, después de varias visitar al Jolly Roger, Rose ya se sentía cómoda y a Hook le agradaba verla desenvolverse así.

-Traje comida. -anuncio Rose después de acomodar la mesa y girarse a mirar al pirata que seguía acostado en su hamaca, fingiendo que no había visto nada. Hook sonrió para sí mismo y aparto la manta de su rostro con un gesto fingidamente resignado.

-Sabes cómo alegrarme los días, amor. -ironizo Hook levantándose de su hamaca y sonriendo a duras penas. Jazmín lo observo y sonrió, el cabello del pirata estaba desordenado y su rostro lucia cansado, pero la sonrisa de Hook era totalmente honesta. -Y si navegaremos, podría hacerlo incluso con los ojos cerrados. -anuncio el pirata tomando asiento en mesa, frente a la joven que lo miraba divertida.

-Gracias, pero preferiría hacerlo cuando no estés caminando dormido. Me gusta la idea de seguir viviendo. -replico la joven con un gesto sarcástico, haciendo que Hook frunciera el ceño. El pirata saco de su bolsillo su inseparable petaca y bebió un sorbo de ron. - ¿Eso es alcohol? -pregunto Jazmín señalándolo.

-Agua no es, amor, es solo un trago. -rio Hook con un guiño de ojo que hizo a Jazmín rodar los ojos. -Ya lo extrañaba. -murmuro el pirata saboreando el sabor del ron en sus labios, haciendo reír a la joven. - ¿Qué? He cumplido con mi semana laboral, me lo merezco. -se defendió Hook con orgullo.

-Lo puedo imaginar, Killian. -rio Jazmín asintiendo sin más remedio, haciendo que Hook sonriera conforme. - ¿Qué tal van las cosas en la comisaria? -pregunto la princesa, sacando de la bolsa un vaso de plástico tapado que contenía su té helado.

-Es gracioso ser quien está al otro lado de las rejas. -dijo Hook con un gesto divertido, mientras sacaba el contenido de su propia bolsa de comida. -Me divierto más de lo que pensé. -confeso el pirata con una sonrisa pícara. Ambos comenzaron a mover las cosas sobre la mesa como si fuera una rutina, con movimientos rápidos para poder disfrutar de su desayuno.

\- ¿Le pagaste la deuda al señor Gold? -pregunto Jazmín con un gesto curioso, ganándose un gruñido de fastidio del pirata.

-El cocodrilo ya no es un problema. -dijo Hook con un gesto de orgullo, haciendo sonreír ampliamente a la joven al saber que ya no había peligro de que Hook perdiera su preciado Jolly Roger. - ¿Por qué te preocupaba tanto? -pregunto el pirata antes de dar el primer bocado a su hamburguesa.

-Por qué me agradas, y se cuánto te gusta tu barco. -dijo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Hook arqueara una ceja. -Y por qué si te quitaban el Jolly Roger yo me quedo sin lecciones de navegación. -añadió Jazmín con un tono bromista.

-Lo sé, amor. Es mi encanto natural, todas terminan rindiéndose ante mí, Rose. -bromeo Hook con una sonrisa descarada y un gesto coqueto, haciendo que Jazmín frunciera el ceño y negara con la cabeza.

\- ¡Hey! -protesto Jazmín para burla de Hook. -No quiero escuchar esas historias, por favor. -pidió la joven con un gesto infantil de desagrado, haciendo que el pirata riera.

-Vamos, son las mejores. Son divertidas y tengo muchas para contar. -bromeo Hook con un gesto despreocupado, haciendo que la joven lo mirara matadoramente. -Aunque debo decir que de la mayoría ya no recuerdo su nombre, aun así, podría contarlas. -fingió Hook meditarlo.

\- ¡Killian Jones! -replico Jazmín casi en modo de súplica infantil, haciendo que el pirata no se contuviera y riera a carcajadas. La princesa frunció el ceño.

-Es broma, amor. -se disculpó el pirata con una amplia sonrisa al haber cumplido con su objetivo de molestar a su acompañante. La joven comenzaba a preguntarse si Hook le contaría esas historias si supiera quien era ella, seguramente no, al menos se divertía con él.

\- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? -pregunto Jazmín tomando por sorpresa a Hook, quien casi se atraganto con su refresco. La princesa lo observo esperando una respuesta. -Tantas historias y aventuras, pero nunca has hablado de una mujer en específico. -señalo la joven con un gesto irónico.

-Una vez, hace mucho tiempo. -asintió Hook con un toque de seriedad, indicándole a Jazmín que hablaba sinceramente. -Duro lo suficiente y dolió demasiado, pero fue lo mejor. Es una larga historia, amor. -confeso el pirata casi de corrido, haciendo que Jazmín arqueara las cejas más interesada.

-Esa historia si quisiera escucharla. -dijo Jazmín con una sonrisa dulce dedicada al pirata, quien rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. El pirata señalo a la joven con su garfio y sonrió descarado.

-Pero esa historia no quisiera contarla, en otra ocasión tal vez. -respondió el pirata con un gesto bromista, haciendo que la joven arqueara una ceja y decidiera no replicar para no presionar a Hook demasiado. La princesa asintió conforme y comenzó a reír de los chistes y de las historias que el pirata le contaba, algunas reales y otras no tanto, pero todas destinadas a entretenerla.

* * *

Bella entro a Grannys con su fiel libro entre sus manos, pensaba ordenar algo ligero de desayunar y disfrutar un buen rato de lectura en paz antes de ir a trabajar, estaba por tomar asiento en una de las mesas vacías cuando noto la presencia de alguien más ahí. Gold estaba en Grannys, ocupando una de las mesas más apartadas como siempre y disfrutando su comida a solas, como prefería. Bella tardo unos segundos, pero decidió que esta vez seria ella quien lo intimidara, quien lo sacaría de su zona de confort y lo pusiera nervioso, si el hacía eso con ella, ella bien podía intentar hacer lo mismo. La castaña respiro profundo y se dirigió a la mesa de Gold, sin titubeos. Gold levanto la mirada listo para amenazar a cualquiera que quisiera molestarlo, pero se topó con Bella, quien señalo el asiento vacío y antes de que Gold respondería Bella ya había tomado asiento frente a él, dejándolo con un gesto incrédulo.

-Buenos días, señor Gold. -saludo Bella con total despreocupación, como si no notara el gesto de shock que tenía el Oscuro al verla ocupar su mesa. La castaña ignoro la mirada fija de él y dejo su libro a un lado, fingiendo acomodar su bolso sobre la silla vacía de al lado.

-Buenos días, señorita French. -saludo Gold con un gesto de confusión, mirando a Bella con la intención de saber que pretendía, pero la castaña parecía no darse cuenta o de ignorarlo con descaro. - ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? -pregunto Gold con la intención de recibir una negación y verla marcharse. - ¿Necesita algo? -pregunto de nuevo.

-No, muchas gracias. -dijo Bella con un gesto inocente, dejando a Gold con una mueca de incredulidad marcada en el rostro. La castaña tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no reírse y se giró para llamar con un gesto a la mesera que atendía el turno de Ruby por el momento. La mesera se acercó y la castaña ordeno su comida, bajo el estupor de Gold que veía como Bella sonreía a la mesera, misma que se marchó después de tomar su orden.

\- ¿No necesita nada? -pregunto Gold solo para confirmar que no había escuchado mal, Bella negó con la cabeza y Gold frunció el ceño. -Señorita French, yo estaba comiendo solo. Hay muchas mesas vacías. -señalo Gold con un gesto un poco incómodo, Bella sonrió levemente complacida.

-Lo sé, lo note cuando llegue. -replico Bella como si fuera algo obvio, dejando a Gold con un gesto de estupefacción. - ¿Le ha gustado el libro que le recomendé? -pregunto la castaña como si nada, como si estuviera de lo más cómoda en esa mesa, en compañía de Gold.

-Sí, me ha gustado. -asintió Gold resignándose a que Bella no se marcharía de su mesa, haciéndose a la idea y recobrando su gesto de seriedad. -Buena elección. -añadió Gold con un gesto sutil, haciendo que Bella sonriera conforme.

-Cuando quiera puede pasar por la biblioteca y le prestare otro. -propuso Bella encogiéndose de hombros, Gold asintió un poco extrañado con la actitud de la castaña. La mesera se acercó de nuevo y dejo la comida de Bella en la mesa, alejándose casi enseguida.

-Lo hare. -aseguro Gold sosteniéndole la mirada a Bella, quien tuvo que concederle puntos por hacerla flaquear y tener que apartar la mirada, para diversión de Gold, quien ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco más cómodo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos mientras comían. Gold miraba fugazmente a Bella sin decir nada, mientras que la castaña hacia lo mismo sin saber que decir, no había pensado en eso cuando decidió molestar a Gold.

\- ¿Volverá a la tienda después de comer? -pregunto Bella un poco incomoda, mirando fugazmente a Gold. El Oscuro asintió y comió un bocado de su comida, ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio durante un par de minutos que se hicieron más largos de lo que ambos hubieran deseado.

-Esto es muy raro. -musito Gold como si nada, haciendo que Bella casi se ahogara al tomar un sorbo de su té. -No puedo ser el único que se da cuenta de esto. -dijo Gold con una sonrisa maliciosa al verla un poco sorprendida.

-Lo es, supongo que bastante. -asintió Bella con un gesto más sutil, Gold asintió y volvió a fijar su mirada en su comida. -Pero que sea extraño no significa que sea malo. -dijo Bella mirando a Gold como si nada, obligándolo a que levantara la mirada y la observara. -Todo el pueblo piensa que usted es extraño. -añadió Bella encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto inocente, haciendo que Gold arqueara las cejas.

\- ¿Se supone que debo sentirme bien con eso? -pregunto Gold con un gesto sarcástico, haciendo que Bella sonriera un poco.

-Solo digo que a veces los libros con portadas extrañas son los más interesantes. -explico Bella con un gesto amable, sonriendo conforme. Gold no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo ante su gesto.

-Eso suena mucho mejor, señorita French. -acepto Gold con un gesto más suave, haciendo que Bella sonriera satisfecha. Ambos pudieron conversar un poco más cómodos, en temas que tenían en común o algo sin importancia, solamente disfrutando un rato durante la comida.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio, la puerta de su oficina estaba abierta. La alcaldesa miro su reloj y noto la hora, en un par de minutos Zelena entraría por la puerta para avisarle que se marcharía a comer. La pelirroja le agradaba, era algo extraño, compartían el sentido del sarcasmo y podían platicar de manera agradable, pero algo le incomodaba, le frustraba no saber mucho de ella. Regina conocía prácticamente las vidas de todo Storybrooke, menos de su secretaria, de Zelena. ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Del Bosque Encantado? ¿Tenía familia? Recientemente se había comenzado a preguntar sobre ella, especialmente porque Zelena parecía cómoda en su presencia, así que había decidido averiguar más de ella, aunque la pelirroja no lo deseara.

-Alcaldesa, ¿Necesita algo antes de que me retire? -pregunto Zelena desde el marco de la puerta, haciendo que Regina saliera de sus pensamientos y la observara fijamente. La alcaldesa arqueo una ceja y le hizo un ademan a Zelena con la mano para que pasara a la oficina.

\- ¿Tenemos algún asunto pendiente? -pregunto Regina en su mejor tono de alcaldesa, observando a Zelena tomar asiento casi extrañada.

-Excepto por las muchas quejas de Leroy no tenemos nada. -respondió Zelena con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Regina torciera el gesto ante la mención del enano que siempre tenía algo que protestar. Regina asintió conforme y Zelena se levantó de la silla dispuesta para marcharse.

-Espera. -musito Regina, deteniendo a Zelena que ya estaba de espaldas a ella. La pelirroja frunció el ceño al preguntarse ahora que le esperaba con su jefa y hermana. -Siéntate. -añadió Regina con un gesto extrañamente neutral, señalando la silla. La pelirroja arqueo una ceja y tomo asiento en silencio, preguntándose ahora que sucedía. -Llevas aquí un tiempo, sabes casi todo de mí, pero yo no sé mucho de ti. -dijo Regina con la mirada fija en Zelena.

-No hay mucho que saber, alcaldesa. -replico Zelena con una sonrisa inocente y encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia, para aparentar que no estaba nerviosa. Regina frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, ese gesto basto para que Zelena supiera que su hermana no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-Entonces cuéntame lo poco que hay que saber. -ironizo Regina con un gesto curioso, la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que aparentar una sonrisa inocente y mantener la calma. -Te lo ordenare si es necesario, Zelena. -dijo la morena con un gesto extrañamente suave.

-De acuerdo, jefa. -rio Zelena con un gesto despreocupado, haciendo que Regina se relajada. -Pero primero debería ir por algo de comer. -dijo la pelirroja señalando la puerta al encogerse de hombros, tratando de conseguir unos minutos para inventar algo.

-No hay problema con eso. -murmuro Regina con un movimiento de manos que hizo aparecer dos platos de comida para llevar en su escritorio, haciendo que Zelena forzara un gesto de agradecimiento. -Puedes comenzar a contarme, Zelena. ¿Tienes familia por aquí? -pregunto la reina con un gesto casi intimidante. Zelena negó con la cabeza, riendo por dentro ante la ironía del asunto.

-Mi madre me abandono cuando era una recién nacida. -dijo Zelena con un gesto de dureza, haciendo que Regina se sorprendiera un poco ante su gesto, reprimió su impulso de disculparse por su pregunta. -Pero si tuve una madre, una muy buena. -sonrió la pelirroja al recordar a la señora que la crio durante años. -Por desgracia, mi padre no lo era, cuando mi madre murió el solo se encargó de recordarme que no era su hija. Ambos murieron hace mucho tiempo, así que es todo. -dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, esforzándose por mantener una cara de fortaleza, bajo la mirada fija de Regina. La pelirroja desvió su atención al plato cerrado de comida y lo abrió para examinar que había hecho aparecer su hermana.

-Lo siento. -dijo Regina con sinceridad medida, sin mostrarse totalmente suave, haciendo que Zelena le restara importancia con un gesto. -No entiendo como tu madre fue capaz de dejarte, yo jamás dejaría a mi hijo. -dijo la morena con un gesto serio.

-Lo sé. -asintió Zelena con una sonrisa honesta. -En fin, vivo sola en mi casa, trabajo en esta oficina y es todo. -dijo la pelirroja con rapidez, Regina arqueo las cejas. -Te dije que no había mucho que contar. -se excusó la pelirroja con un gesto despreocupado.

-Todos tienen algo que contar, Zelena. -replico Regina con curiosidad, haciendo que Zelena maldijera su suerte. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -cuestiono Regina, tomando a Zelena por sorpresa y tuviera que tomarse un par de segundos para contestar.

-Tuve un maestro, una especie de tutor. Era un poco retorcido, pero me enamore de él, -menciono Zelena mordiéndose la lengua al pensar en Gold, y preguntándose en que rayos había estado pensando en ese tiempo. -El eligió a otra mujer sin siquiera pestañear, su otra alumna. -añadió la pelirroja observando los gestos de su hermana, riendo por dentro al pensar en que se trataba de ella. -Le dio la oportunidad de ser su aprendiz, la única. No me enorgullezco, pero deseaba desquitarme, tenía rabia, envidia y celos de ella. -confeso Zelena con algo de sinceridad disimulada, como si deseara expresar una disculpa que no salía.

\- ¿La conoces? -pregunto Regina inclinándose hacia Zelena en un gesto inconsciente de interés sobre su historia. -Yo conozco a muchísimas personas, tal vez se de quien se trata. -dijo la morena con un gesto curioso.

-La conozco un poco, pero preferiría no mencionar su nombre. -rio Zelena ante la ironía de las cosas, Regina iba a protestar, pero cambio de idea. -Ella era mi hermanita, la mujer que tanto odiaba y a la que le tenía tantos celos, era mi hermana menor. La envidiaba por tenerlo todo, quería su vida. -confeso la pelirroja con un gesto serio, Regina arqueo las cejas sin poder evitarlo. -Por eso llegue al Bosque Encantado, para hacerle daño. -termino de decir Zelena con un gesto serio, haciendo que Regina sintiera algo extraño recorrerla, un sentimiento raro.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? -pregunto la alcaldesa directamente, mirando los ojos de Zelena fijamente para buscar la verdad.

-No, no logre destruirla. -confeso Zelena con un gesto amargo. -Al final entendí que no era culpa suya. -dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Regina se relajara. -Me aleje de esos propósitos, los deje en el olvido y ahora trabajo para ti. -resumió Zelena como si nada.

-Buen resumen, historia interesante. -acepto Regina conforme con la información. Zelena solo se encogió de hombros. -Puedes marcharte si quieres, Zelena. -agradeció Regina con un gesto sutil y fingiendo seriedad, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera al saber que ya había logrado acercarse un poco más. La pelirroja se despidió con un gesto rápido y salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás, siendo consciente de que Regina estaba muy cerca de la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, no lograría reconocer esa verdad hasta que ella misma la ayudara a hacerlo.

* * *

Robín estaba terminando de charlar con sus muchachos sobre las actividades que harían próximamente, aprovechando que Roland estaba bajo el cuidado de John y habían salido a dar una vuelta. El arquero dejo que los muchachos se alejaran cuando terminaron y tomo asiento cerca de su casa de campaña, no tenía mucho que hacer y a veces los ratos libres eran bastante aburridos, sobre todo cuando Roland no estaba. Robín estaba por levantarse e ir en busca de su amigo y de su hijo, pero se topó con la llegada de alguien ya muy conocida, haciendo que el ladrón sonriera y se levantara para acercarse a saludar.

\- ¡Robín! -la voz alegre de Jazmín hizo a Robín sonreír ampliamente. La joven se acercaba a él con un gesto amable, su mirada paso del ladrón al suelo, los tacones de sus botas amenazaban con estancarse en la tierra y trataba de evitarlo. Robín rio al ver a la joven tan arreglada como siempre no encajar demasiado en la imagen del bosque y casas de campaña pequeña.

-Sigo preguntándome porque no usas algo más cómodo, Rose. -rio Robín apresurándose a tomar la mano de la joven para ayudarla. La princesa sonrió de forma sarcástica, pensando que primero dejaba de entrar al bosque y luego se permitía usar algo menos elegante. -La única mujer que se pasea por aquí. ¿Vienes por Roland, ¿no? -bromeo Robín cuando ambos ya estaban cerca de las sillas esparcidas entre casas de campaña y fogatas.

-Sí, le prometí a Roland que lo llevaría por un helado, y estoy segura que si no cumplo mi promesa no me dejara olvidarlo. -ironizo Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Robín riera al conocer la capacidad perturbadora de su hijo para conseguir lo que quería.

-Lo sé, para ser tan pequeño puede ser muy persistente. -bromeo Robín con un gesto de seriedad fingida. -No debe de tardar en regresar, John lo llevo a dar una vuelta mientras yo hablaba con los muchachos. -explico el arquero encogiéndose de hombros. -Si quieres esperar, puedo hacerte compañía. -ofreció Robín señalando dos sillas junto a su casa de campaña.

\- ¿No te interrumpo? No quiero molestar si estas ocupado en algo. -dijo la joven mirando a los muchachos dispersos a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

-Para nada. -rio Robín indicándole que tomara asiento. -Sabes que me gusta tenerte de visita por aquí. -dijo el arquero tomando asiento después de ella, notando la mirada curiosa de un par de sus muchachos. -Y parece que a ellos también, más de lo que me gustaría. -gruño Robín lanzando miradas asesinas a los curiosos, haciéndolos alejarse.

-Eres un buen líder, Robín Hood. Has hecho un buen trabajo con ellos. -dijo Jazmín con un gesto amable, haciendo que Robín se encogiera de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Lo intento. -dijo Robín algo sonrojado, Jazmín reprimió una risa. - ¿Tienes lecciones hoy? -pregunto el arquero, la joven asintió. Robín pensaba que tenía lecciones de otro tipo, casi todo el pueblo se había enterado que la alcaldesa Mills había estado reuniéndose con una joven para enseñarle algunas cosas. El detalle de que eran lecciones mágicas aun no era conocido por muchos, solamente las más cercanas a Regina sabían eso y tenían prohibido comentarlo.

-Sí, pero aún me quedan unas horas antes de ir. -dijo Jazmín con un gesto despreocupado que hizo reír a Robín. -Y me aburro fácilmente, así que mejor vine por aquí. -dijo la princesa con un gesto infantil.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras, Roland te adora. -dijo Robín honestamente, haciendo sonreír a la joven. - ¿Cómo le has hecho? Te lo ganaste en muy poco tiempo. -pregunto el arquero con verdadera curiosidad, su hijo no era muy dado a las personas desconocidas.

-Es un encanto. -respondió Jazmín sin más, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad era que sus trucos de magia al aparecer luces que había que Roland se emocionara habían ayudado en gran parte, y el pequeño era adorable.

\- ¡Princesa! -la voz de Roland al correr hacia donde estaban ellos hizo que Jazmín y Robín se levantaran. La joven agradeció ser salvada por el momento. - ¡Rose! -saludo Roland dando un brinco para que la joven lo alzara en brazos.

-Hola, Roland. -saludo la princesa besando su mejilla cálidamente, bajo la mirada de Robín y John que aún se acercaba. -Vengo para pagar mi deuda. ¿De qué sabor quieres tu helado? -pregunto Jazmín dejando a Roland en el suelo y tomando su mano.

-Chocolate. -contesto el niño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, haciendo reír a Robín y Jazmín. - ¿Vas a venir con nosotros, papá? -pregunto Roland mirando al arquero con una mirada traviesa. Jazmín se unió a la propuesta de Roland dejando a Robín sin más escape.

-De acuerdo, solo voy por el helado. -bromeo Robín antes de seguir a Jazmín y Roland que iban por delante platicando y riendo, no paso mucho antes de que el arquero también se uniera a la charla mientras caminaban.

* * *

David estaba entrando al convento de las monjas, o hadas, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo debía decirles. El rubio había estado evitando ese compromiso por días, pero Blue podía ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía, y el cómo sheriff debía asegurarse de que todo marchara correctamente, así que cuando después de varios recordatorios Blue le hizo prometer que iría esa misma tarde no tuvo escapatoria posible. El príncipe se sentía incómodo, no por las hadas, menos con la idea de ayudar a otros, eso era parte de él, le agradaba ayudar y colaborar con los demás. Se sentía incómodo con el hecho de que Blanca estaría ahí también, cada que la miraba se sentía la peor persona del mundo por haberla dejado antes de la boda por Regina, no se arrepentía, jamás lo podría hacer, amaba a su esposa, pero Blanca seguía enamorada de él y cada vez que miraba a los ojos a Blanca podía darse cuenta que aún estaba enamorada de él y eso le hacía sentir mal, no corresponderle, no saber cómo tratarla para no lastimarla. David estaba caminando por el lugar en busca de Blue, pero antes de poder dar con la Madre Superiora se encontró con Blanca, quien no dudo en acercarse a él.

-David, que gusto verte aquí. -saludo Blanca sonriendo ampliamente sin poder evitarlo, David le devolvió el gesto al asentir con una sonrisa amable. - ¿Cómo estás? -pregunto Blanca al detenerse frente a él.

-Hola, Blanca. -saludo David al asentir amable. -Bastante bien, gracias. ¿Esta Blue aquí? Me hizo prometerle que vendría. -dijo el rubio con un gesto relajado al encogerse de hombros, Blanca arqueo las cejas y asintió.

-Sí, entiendo. Ven conmigo, yo te llevo con ella. -dijo Blanca sonriente, comenzando a caminar y haciéndole un gesto a David par que la siguiera de cerca, el rubio titubeo, pero termino haciéndolo.

-Supongo que puedo tomarme un tiempo. -murmuro David respirando profundo antes de dar el primer paso, Blanca sonrió al verlo caminar junto a ella.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? -pregunto Blanca al ver que después de unos segundos de caminar en silencio David miraba su reloj.

-No demasiada, pensaba pasar por la alcaldía a la hora del almuerzo. -dijo David pensativo, olvidando a quien se lo decía y arrepintiéndose al ver el gesto de Blanca tensarse por unos segundos fugaces. -No importa, puedo pasar mañana. -añadió el rubio para no tensar más las cosas.

-Si no puedes llegar a tiempo puedes acompañarnos a la hora de la comida. -ofreció Blanca inocentemente, David se limitó a sonreír levemente mientras pensaba como librarse de aquello de forma sutil. Por suerte para el príncipe ya habían llegado a la puerta del salón donde esperaba Blue y no hizo falta que contestara, antes de hacerlo las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a Blue.

-Madre Superiora. -saludo David con alivio más que evidente, sonriente de ser salvado. -Aquí estoy, tal como lo prometí. -dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, haciendo que Blue sonriera y asintiera conforme.

-Siempre cumples tus promesas, David. Me da gusto tenerte de visita. -dijo Blue sonriéndole, su mirada se fijó en Blanca y luego en David. El príncipe fue consiente del silencio que hubo por varios segundos y comenzaba a preguntarse si sería tan malo marcharse tan pronto. - ¿Regina sabe que nos visitas hoy? -pregunto Blue con un gesto despreocupado, David maldijo mentalmente.

-No, aproveche que tenía un rato libre en la comisaria para venir, pensaba decirle a Regina durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando la visito en la alcaldía. -explico David encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia, haciendo que tanto Blue como Blanca arquearan las cejas en gestos de curiosidad.

-Si. Eso me estaba diciendo, que pensaba darle la sorpresa en la alcaldía. -comento Blanca en defensa del rubio, quien no tuvo más que guardar silencio y mantener un gesto neutral.

-Entiendo. -asintió Blue con una sonrisa condescendiente, David se limitó a asentir. -Supongo que a la alcaldesa no la tendremos por aquí para ayudarnos como tú. -dijo Blue con un tono sutilmente irónico, haciendo que David torciera el gesto apenas visiblemente.

-Regina está muy ocupada. La alcaldía, Henry, tiene muchas cosas que hacer. -excuso David a la morena, pero nada creíble, Regina no se molestaba en ocultar su desprecio por las hadas y en especial por Blue, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-No tienes que disculparla, David. -musito Blue quitándole importancia al asunto. -La alcaldesa nunca ha ocultado o negado los sentimientos que tiene hacia las hadas. -recordó Blue con un gesto irónico, David maldijo mentalmente una vez más.

-No por todas, Madre Superiora. Ella se lleva bastante bien con Tinkerbell. -recordó Blanca encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de suavizar el tema para David.

-Claro, olvidada su amistad con Verde. -musito Blue con un gesto forzado. Los tres guardaron silencio por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que se hizo un poco incómodo para todos.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarles hoy? -pregunto David con un gesto más relajado para terminar con la tensión.

\- ¿Te parece si te llevamos a conocer a los niños que atendemos? -pregunto Blue con un gesto amable, David asintió y siguió a Blue de vuelta al salón de donde había salido. -Blanca los atiende perfectamente, cada tarde viene a ayudar. -comento la castaña.

-Lo puedo imaginar, por algo es una de las mejores maestras. -dijo David con una sonrisa leve, Blanca sonrió ampliamente.

-Es verdad, ustedes dos podrían tener más en común de lo que parece. A ambos les gusta ayudar a los demás. -comento Blue girándose a mirarlos, notando la incomodidad de David y la sonrisa sutil de Blanca.

-Ven, David. -dijo Blanca al entrar al salón donde había varias cunas. David paseo su mirada por todos los niños del salón, había desde bebés hasta niños de casi 3 años. El príncipe se dejó guiar por Blanca, mientras Blue se marchó para dejarlos solos, hasta llegar a una cuna donde pudo ver a un niño, mismo que al ver a Blanca no tardo en alzar sus brazos hacia la maestra para que lo cargara. Blanca tomo en brazos al pequeño con una sonrisa sincera y beso su mejilla. -Te presento a Neal. -dijo Blanca mirando al pequeño en sus brazos, David sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola, Neal. -saludo David acariciando al niño y sonriendo al ver como el pequeño trataba de lanzarse a él, siendo sujetado por Blanca. El príncipe rio y se acercó más para tomarlo en brazos, bajo la mirada embobada de la maestra. David observo detenidamente al pequeño y no pudo evitar sentirse bien, extrañamente bien con ese niño, como si fuera natural el tenerlo en brazos. Neal se acomodó en el pecho del príncipe.

* * *

Ingrid había estado pendiente de los movimientos de Gold, cuando estuvo segura que el Oscuro estaba bastante entretenido con Bella, fue el momento que aprovecho para entrar a su tienda. La Reina de las Nieves logro entrar a la tienda sin mayor esfuerzo, con las cosas tan calmadas en Storybrooke nadie pondría tanta seguridad en una tienda de antigüedades. ¿Quién entraría a robarle al mismo Rumplestilskin? Cosa que Ingrid agradeció y aprovecho para entrar a la tienda y cerrarla desde adentro mientras buscaba por las estanterías y cajones a la vista, frustrándose al no encontrar el objeto que deseaba.

-Debe estar por algún lugar. -murmuro Ingrid entre dientes y torciendo el gesto al terminar de revisar un armario de madera que había cerca de los mostradores. La rubia se detuvo un momento y comenzó a pensar en alguna solución más rápida. La reina de las nieves hizo un par de movimientos de manos y conjuro un hechizo para detectar donde se concentraba la mayor fuente de magia en esa habitación. Un rastro de luz comenzó a recorrer la habitación, siendo seguida de cerca de Ingrid, quien observaba con atención y cuidado donde iba a parar la magia. Los destellos chocaron contra una pared de la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde había muchas cosas, Ingrid dedujo que era una bodega. La rubia comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto y se acercó a la pared donde las luces habían chocado y desaparecido, deslizo sus manos sobre la pared y a simple vista no parecía haber nada.

-Veamos que ocultas aquí. -murmuro Ingrid con un gesto curioso, haciendo un par de conjuros pudo revelar una caja fuerte oculta en la pared. La reina de las nieves la examino e intento abrirla con varios conjuros, pero no lo consiguió, estaba protegida por magia de sangre y eso, con ningún hechizo podría romperla. Ingrid movió su muñeca y un pequeño frasco de cristal apareció en su mano, un par de gotas de sangre pertenecientes a Regina, mismas que consiguió durante su encuentro en la torre del reloj y la había herido, sonrió al recordar que fue Gold quien la curo sin darse cuenta de sus planes.

-Aquí vamos. -murmuro Ingrid casi emocionada al verter las gotas de sangre de Regina sobre la cerradura y escuchar los mecanismos comenzar a abrirse, agradeció haber tomado precauciones y conseguir esa sangre hace tiempo. La puerta de la caja se abrió y revelo la preciada daga del Oscuro, envuelta en una manta café vieja, Ingrid no tardo y la tomo sin cuidado, observándola con un brillo de maldad en los ojos. La rubia movió sus manos y en pocos segundos todo volvió a su estado normal, como si nunca nadie hubiera estado ahí. Dado que Gold no recordaba nada, no sospecharía nada, pensó Ingrid, antes de desaparecer en su nube de humo blanco y marcharse con todo y la daga del Oscuro.

* * *

August no había podido dejar de pensar en sus sueños durante esos últimos días, las imágenes y voces con las que había soñado le parecían tan reales que le perturbaban más que una pesadilla, era como si tuviera el presentimiento de que no eran solo alucinaciones y sueños extraños. Había dejado pasar varios días, intentado olvidarlo o restarle importancia, pero nada resultaba. El escritor necesitaba encontrar una explicación lógica, pensó en ir con Bella y contarle, pero no deseaba preocuparla con sus problemas, su opción más cercana era Henry, tenía que pedirle prestado su libro de nuevo para poder asegurarse de que lo que había soñado estaba escrito en su libro. ¿Lo estaba? ¿Se estaba sugestionando? August ya no sabía que pensar, por ese motivo estaba camino a buscar al chico y pedirle su libro. El escritor espero fuera del colegio de Henry a la hora de salida, buscando al chico entre todos los que estaban saliendo.

\- ¡August! -la voz de Henry detrás de él lo hizo sobresaltarse y girarse. Henry rio divertido al haberlo tomado desprevenido, el escritor saludo al chico con un choque de puños. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Henry con curiosidad, no recordaba haber quedado con August para verse a esa hora. - ¿Todo está bien? -pregunto el chico curioso.

-Sí, todo está bien. -asintió August encogiéndose de hombros, Henry asintió aliviado. -Solo necesito un favor. ¿Podrías prestarme el libro de cuentos, Henry? Quisiera leerlo una vez más. -pidió August con un gesto inocente, el chico arqueo las cejas.

-Te lo prestare cuando lo tenga. Se lo preste a Rose hace unos días, no debe tardar en regresármelo. ¿Para qué lo necesitas? -pregunto Henry con curiosidad, notando un poco de ansiedad en su amigo.

-Solo tengo curiosidad por unos detalles que olvide. -mintió August encogiéndose de hombros, Henry dudo si debía creerle. -Necesitaba un poco de inspiración para seguir escribiendo, ya sabes cómo es esto. -se excusó August con una sonrisa inocente y revolviendo el cabello del chico.

\- ¿Curiosidad? ¿Detalles? -pregunto Henry repitiendo sus palabras en un tono de evidente burla, haciendo que August rodara los ojos. - ¿Curiosidad sobre si la mujer que viste en el hospital es la misma del libro? -pregunto Henry con un gesto acusador, August frunció el ceño.

-No, y antes de que lo pidas no te llevare de nuevo a ese lugar. -dijo August con seriedad para no tentar la curiosidad imparable del chico. Henry torció el gesto. -Tu madre podría sospechar y nos meteremos en problemas. -explico August con un gesto más suave.

-Ya han pasado unos días, si dejamos que pasen unos cuantos más nadie va a sospechar. -dijo Henry como si nada, August lo miro severo. -Bien. -gruño Henry resignándose. -Solo digo que deberíamos saber si esa mujer, Emma, si existe o si solo es alguien que se parece a ella. -se defendió Henry con un gesto inocente.

\- ¿Emma? -pregunto August confuso, el chico asintió.

-Es su nombre, está en el libro. La Salvadora. -explico Henry como si fuera lo más obvio, haciendo que August frunciera el ceño un poco por haber olvidado ese detalle.

-Henry, promete que no harás locuras y no te acercaras al hospital. -pidió August mirando seriamente al chico, quien parecía resistirse a la petición y a hacer contacto visual con el escritor. August lo miro severo y Henry no tuvo más que rodar los ojos y asentir de mala gana.

-Lo prometo, August. -accedió Henry con un gesto de desagrado, August asintió conforme y choco su puño con el de Henry para despedirse del chico. Henry observo a August alejarse y comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido, quizá August solo necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta que él tenía razón y debían saber la verdad.

* * *

El despacho de la alcaldesa Mills estaba totalmente cerrado, las ventanas abajo y no había forma de que alguien interrumpiera, como cada vez que Regina y Jazmín tenían lecciones a la misma hora. La alcaldesa le había tomado rápido el gusto a ser la tutora de la joven, enseñarle a alguien más le había resultado mucho más agradable de lo que pensó. Por su parte, Jazmín no podía estar más contenta con sus clases, pasar tiempo con su madre era realmente increíble, se habían acercado mucho a pesar de que Regina no sabía la verdad de ella. Por desgracia no todo era para siempre y esa tarde era la última vez que Regina le daría clases a la princesa.

-Has avanzado mucho, Rose. -dijo Regina sonriendo complacida después de ver a la princesa manejar los objetos en el aire con total control y facilidad, sin necesidad de hacer un contacto visual permanente. -Me sorprende tu facilidad para estas cosas. -confeso Regina acercándose a la joven y permitiéndose pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de la joven.

-Gracias. -sonrió Jazmín mirando a su madre. -Supongo que debo agradecértelo, todo es gracias a ti. -dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo cálidamente, pensando en que lo que había dicho era totalmente cierto, después de todo ella había heredado sus poderes.

-No, es algo natural en ti. Las clases que te he dado solo han sido un pequeño recordatorio. -dijo Regina con un gesto relajado, Jazmín arqueo las cejas. -Es algo bueno. -añadió la morena con un gesto cálido al tocar la mejilla de la joven en una pequeña caricia.

\- ¿Entonces, ya no habrá más clases? -pregunto Jazmín con cierta tristeza en su voz, se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de Regina cada tarde. La alcaldesa noto el gesto de la joven y sonrió un poco, ella también se había acostumbrado a la compañía de la joven.

-No es necesario, cariño. Controlas tus poderes muy bien, no creo que haya necesidad de enseñarte como controlarlos. -explico Regina encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento en una de las sillas que tenía en su oficina, la joven princesa tomo asiento frente a ella. -He disfrutado mucho estas semanas de tenerte aquí. -confeso Regina mirándola con calidez.

-A mí también me ha gustado estar aquí, diría que demasiado. Me acostumbre a venir por las tardes. -confeso la joven con un gesto inocente, Regina la miraba con cierta ternura.

-Puedes venir cada que quieras, Rose. Siempre me dará gusto que me visites. -dijo Regina con un gesto relajado, haciendo que la princesa asintiera en agradecimiento.

\- ¿Zelena me dejara pasar? -pregunto Jazmín con un gesto de broma, haciendo que Regina riera divertida. -Parece un poco renuente a mi presencia. -ironizo la joven con un gesto de broma.

-Lo es. -aseguro Regina asintiendo con un gesto firme. -No es personal, solo es cuestión de encontrar la forma de tratarla. -dijo la morena con un gesto despreocupado, haciendo que la princesa sonriera un poco sarcástica.

-No creo que nadie en el pueblo haya descubierto como tratarla, nadie le agrada, es como si los congelara con la mirada. -dijo Jazmín con un gesto de ironía, Regina tuvo que darle la razón con un gesto. -Excepto tú, parece que contigo esta cómoda. -dijo la joven con un gesto sincero.

-Soy su jefa. -declaro Regina como toda explicación, haciendo que Jazmín riera. -Ven a la mansión a cenar esta noche. -propuso la reina después de meditarlo unos segundos, tomando por sorpresa a la princesa. -Estoy segura que a David le encantara tenerte ahí para poder torturarte con sus mil historias de aventuras. -ironizo la reina con un gesto de resignación.

-Son buenas historias, alcaldesa. -rio Jazmín relajada. La joven se había adaptado bastante bien con David, en realidad se había tomado el tiempo de convivir con David, Robín y Killian, así que la idea no era tan mala. - ¿Henry no se enojará? -pregunto la princesa con un gesto dudoso.

-Henry es un gran chico, no porque sea mi hijo, pero solo deben convivir para entenderse. -dijo la reina con un gesto de total instinto maternal. La joven tuvo que asentir, aunque dudaba seriamente que llegara a llevarse muy bien con Henry.

-De acuerdo, iré esta noche. -prometió Jazmín, Regina asintió conforme y se levantó de la silla.

-Una última lección antes de que te marches, pero será afuera. -dijo Regina señalando la ventana, Jazmín arqueo las cejas. -No te preocupes, a esta hora de la comida todos están en casa. -aseguro la morena con un gesto tranquilo. Jazmín asintió y siguió los pasos de la morena.

* * *

Bella, Kathryn y Ruby estaban caminando cerca de la alcaldía, aprovechando que sus rumbos se cruzaban se habían acercado para charlar mientras caminaban. La castaña estaba camino a la biblioteca para terminar su turno y cerrar, Kathryn estaba camino a su casa para encontrarse con Frederick, y Ruby se dirigía a Grannys para trabajar su turno. Las tres charlaban relajadas, hasta que se detuvieron al ver a Regina y Jazmín saliendo de la alcaldía a varios metros de donde estaban ellas. Las tres mujeres se detuvieron y observaron calladas, Regina y Jazmín practicaban un par de hechizos antes de terminar sus clases de ese día, ya no era tan secreto que la alcaldesa daba lecciones a una jovencita, aunque eran discretas con el tema de la magia, ese día Regina decidió que era hora de que Jazmín practicara fuera del área protegida de la alcaldía y salieron a la parte de adelante para tomar un poco de aire.

\- ¿Pueden ver eso? -pregunto Kathryn con un gesto suspicaz, con la mirada fija en la alcaldesa y la joven al otro extremo de la calle. -Pueden decir que estoy loca, pero casi diría que se parecen. -dijo la rubia con un gesto de confusión.

\- ¡Gracias, creí que era solo cosa mía! -replico Ruby con un gesto de alivio, haciendo que Kathryn riera levemente al tener su apoyo. La morena y la rubia miraban la escena con gestos de curiosidad.

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. -musito Bella con un gesto de sorpresa, guardando silencio cuando vio a Regina y Jazmín hacer el mismo hechizo al mismo tiempo, haciendo los mismos movimientos. -Pero debo decir que si, tienen algo en común. -dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Ruby y Kathryn que la miraban esperando su veredicto.

-Físicamente no son muy parecidas. -dijo Kathryn con un gesto pensativo al fijarse en ambas mujeres a distancia. -Quizá deberíamos caminar, no será bueno si nos descubren espiando. -dijo la rubia con un gesto irónico. Las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, pensando aun en el tema.

-Excepto en los ojos. -dijo Bella al recordar algo, deteniéndose después de avanzar varios metros. Kathryn y Ruby se miraron sin entender muy bien, ambas miraron a Bella que parecía haber descubierto algo. -Regina y Rose no son parecidas físicamente, excepto por sus ojos. -explico Bella con un gesto de obviedad, Kathryn y Ruby arquearon las cejas.

-Es verdad, bueno, lo note hace poco. -dijo Kathryn cayendo en cuenta de aquello, recordando la vez que conoció a Jazmín en la alcaldía, le había parecido una niña agradable. -Cuando miro a Rose es como si mirara a Regina. -murmuro la rubia meditándolo.

-Solo por sus ojos. -dijo Ruby comenzando a caminar junto con las otras dos mujeres. -Es muy extraño, o quizá solo sea casualidad. -dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros, Bella y Kathryn se encogieron de hombros.

-Es un poco extraño, sí. -acepto Bella con un gesto irónico. -Quizá solo sea cosa nuestra, efecto causado por verlas juntas mucho tiempo y practicando los mismos movimientos, solo eso. -dijo Bella encontrando una explicación mucho más lógica que sus pensamientos locos.

-Eso es, gracias Bella por explicar todo esto. -sonrió Ruby con despreocupación, haciendo reír a la castaña. -Solo estamos imaginando cosas por pequeñas cosas que tienen en común, es todo. -dijo la morena. -Por supuesto, Rose es cálida y Regina te congela con la mirada. -ironizo Ruby con un gesto relajado y bromista. Kathryn rio sin poder evitarlo y Bella rodo los ojos resignada.

-Bueno, el sarcasmo lo comparten, eso sí. -añadió Kathryn con una sonrisa traviesa, ganándose las risas de Ruby y Bella, ambas divirtiéndose y olvidando el tema que trataban hace unos momentos. Las tres se separaron para tomar sus respectivos caminos.

* * *

Zelena estaba camino a casa después de pasar a Grannys por el almuerzo para ella y Jazmín. La pelirroja estaba recordando la charla con Regina, sabía que si su hermana había querido saber más de ella era por que comenzaba a considerarla algo cercana, eso le convenía para poder estar pendiente de lo que sucediera y también le gustaba. Zelena estaba por cruzar la calle cuando vio que Hook estaba cruzando hacia donde estaba ella, torció el gesto al ver como el pirata sonreía con descaro y diversión al verla.

\- ¡Pero que tenemos por aquí! -rio Hook con total diversión y un gesto descarado, recorriendo a la pelirroja de arriba abajo mientras pasaba junto a ella y la rodeaba sin disimulo. Zelena cerró los ojos y control mentalmente hasta diez, recordándose lo mal que la pasaría con Regina y Jazmín si decidía asesinar al pirata. -Hola, pelirroja. -musito Hook con una sonrisa amplia y descarada.

-Pirata. -saludo Zelena arrastrando las letras y siseando para dejar ver su fastidio y desagrado ante su encuentro, Hook dramatizo un gesto de ofensa. -Una desagradable casualidad, tan lindo que estaba el día. -ironizo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de malicia, haciendo reír a Hook.

-A mí me parece divertido. -replico el pirata encogiéndose de hombros sin perder la sonrisa, sabiendo que eso solo irritaba más a Zelena. -Estas muy tensa, amor. Deberías relajarte. -murmuro Hook al moverse rápidamente y quedar a su espalda, susurrándole y riendo al ver como Zelena se tensaba y apartaba sin titubear. -Tranquila, no muerdo. -rio Hook con un gesto malicioso, ganándose la mirada asesina de Zelena.

-Muy gracioso, Hook. -siseo Zelena rodando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa fría. -Adiós, pirata. -se despidió Zelena dando media vuelta para marcharse antes de perder la poca paciencia que tenía. El pirata observo a Zelena dar unos cuantos pasos para seguir su camino y cruzar la calle, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en una idea repentina.

\- ¡Te invito a cenar! -grito Hook sin preocuparse por causar escándalo, el pirata sonrió al ver como la pelirroja se detenía a medio camino de cruzar la calle. Zelena escucho esas palabras y por un segundo pensó que había escuchado mal, agradeció que no pasaran autos en ese momento. - ¿Qué dices, pelirroja? -pregunto Hook al ver que ella no se giraba hacia él. Zelena respiro profundo y con su mejor cara de malicia se giró con lentitud, se acercó a la acera donde Hook estaba para salir de la calle antes de que pasara algún auto.

\- ¿Qué digo? -pregunto Zelena a un par de pasos de llegar hasta él. -Que no pienso pasar una cena en un restaurant contigo ni, aunque de eso dependiera mi vida. -ironizo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos fijos en los del pirata.

\- ¿Restaurant? -pregunto Hook con un gesto confuso, haciendo que Zelena rodara los ojos. - ¿Quién menciono eso? -pregunto el pirata con un gesto despreocupado, Zelena abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hook se le adelanto. -Te veré el próximo jueves en mi barco. En el Jolly Roger a las 8pm. No hay pretextos, pelirroja. -dijo Hook tan rápido que dejo a Zelena sorprendida. Hook soltó una risa y comenzó a alejarse, caminando de espaldas para mirar a Zelena salir de la estupefacción.

\- ¿Cuándo demonios dije que sí, pirata? -pregunto Zelena al reaccionar y caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Hook se encogió de hombros, ya alejándose por un par de metros.

\- ¿Cuándo dijiste que no? -pregunto Hook con una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando a Zelena con un gesto incrédulo. El pirata se giró y comenzó a caminar más rápido antes de recibir algún insulto de parte de Zelena.

\- ¡Estúpido, pirata! -gruño Zelena con indignación, preguntando como podía ser tan irritante una persona. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y olvidándose del tema continuo su camino, tratando de recordar en que había estado pensando antes de su desafortunado encuentro.

* * *

Regina estaba terminando de arreglar los detalles de la mesa del comedor para la cena de esa noche, su famosa lasaña estaba lista sobre la mesa de la cocina. La alcaldesa estaba terminando de dejar la mesa lista cuando escucho voces que se acercaban desde las escaleras. David y Henry estaban bajando y se dirigían a ella mientras hablaban, aunque parecía más quejas de parte del chico.

\- ¿Es realmente necesario que venga a cenar con nosotros? ¿No es suficiente con que pase tiempo en tu oficina? -pregunto Henry primera mirando a David con un gesto de molestia, para luego mirar a Regina.

-Vamos, Henry. -intervino David poniendo su brazo por encima de los hombros del chico mientras seguían a Regina hacia la cocina. -Es una niña agradable, a mí me agrada. Lo siento, compañero, estas solo en eso. -dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto relajado y bromista, haciendo que Regina sonriera y que Henry torciera el gesto.

-Admite que ella te ha ganado desde el momento en que descubriste que disfruta que le cuentes tus historias de aventuras siendo el Príncipe del Bosque Encantado, cariño. -rio Regina acercándose a David y depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios, para después sacar un par de copas de vino de un estante.

-Mis historias son geniales. -replico David en su defensa, aunque era verdad que Regina tenía razón. La morena dejo las dos copas de vino sobre la mesa de la cocina y se puso al lado de David.

-Espera a que las escuche todas, entonces se aburrirá. -dijo Henry con un gesto de falso aburrimiento, haciendo que Regina riera y que David frunciera el ceño en automático para diversión del chico.

-Di lo que quieras, Henry, pero mis historias eran tus favoritas. Me rogabas que te las contara cada noche. -recordó David con orgullo, haciendo que Regina asintiera dándole la razón. Henry sonrió ampliamente al pensar en su respuesta.

-Claro que las pedía, para poder dormir. -ironizo Henry con naturalidad copiada a su madre, dejando a David con un gesto incrédulo ante su respuesta y a Regina con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

-Esa fue buena, cariño. -replico Regina riendo sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de la mirada de indignación del rubio que cruzado de brazos no pudo replicar nada a su hijo. Regina le dio un beso a Henry en la cabeza y tomo ambas copas de la mesa de la cocina para llevarlas a la mesa del comedor, seguida del chico.

-Es tu hijo, sin duda. Yo soy la victima de ustedes dos. -bromeo David fingiendo indignación ante la alianza de su mujer e hijo, recibiendo como respuesta solo dos carcajadas que provenían del comedor. El príncipe solo pudo reírse levemente.

* * *

Jazmín llego a la mansión Mills tal como lo había prometido, en el fondo estaba algo nerviosa por estar en el mismo sitio junto a Regina y David. Durante esos días había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, pero nunca al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar, y si a eso le sumaba que Henry estaría presente. La princesa tomo aire y toco el timbre de la mansión, espero unos cuantos minutos y escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta, para después ver a David abrirle la puerta. El príncipe saludo a la joven con una sonrisa amplia, su vestimenta era mucho más relajada a cuando estaba en la comisaria.

-Buenas noches, David. -saludo Jazmín con una sonrisa discreta, el príncipe la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se apartó para dejarla pasar. La joven miro de reojo a Regina salir de la cocina y a Henry sentado cómodamente en el sofá.

-Eran buenas noches. -ironizo Henry con un gesto resignado desde el sofá, ganándose un golpe leve de Regina, quien iba camino a la puerta para recibir a su invitada. El chico se quejó por lo bajo y rodo los ojos.

-Muy gracioso, Henry. -ironizo David desde la puerta, para después mirar a Jazmín. -No le hagas caso, adelante, Rose. -invito el príncipe a pasar a la joven. Regina ya estaba al lado de ellos, saludando a la princesa con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa. David cerró la puerta y le indico a Henry que se levantara del sofá.

-Si quieres estar cómoda puedes dejar tu abrigo. -dijo Regina sonriéndole a la joven y pasando su mano suavemente por su cabello, apartando un mechón de su rostro. Jazmín asintió y se despojó de su chaqueta negra para dejarla sobre el sofá por indicaciones de David, quien ya se había encaminado a la mesa del comedor con Henry. Regina y Jazmín esperaron un poco y después de intercambiar un par de frases se dispusieron a seguirlos para tomar asiento.

\- ¿Qué tal el último día de tortura? -pregunto David al dejar la botella de vino sobre la mesa. Jazmín rio levemente y se encogió de hombros, Henry ya estaba sentado en la mesa y Regina le dedico una mirada asesina al príncipe. -Es broma, cariño. -rio David robándole un beso fugaz a la morena al pasar junto a ella para acomodarle la silla a ambas mujeres, después el mismo tomo asiento junto a Regina y Henry.

\- ¡Hey! -protesto Henry desde su asiento, dejando su bebida sobre la mesa. -Estamos en la mesa, y no están solos. -recordó el chico con un gesto divertido, haciendo que Jazmín arqueara las cejas en un gesto divertido.

-Voy a extrañar las lecciones. -dijo Jazmín como toda respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros. Henry no perdió tiempo y comenzó a servirse su plato de comida, mientras que David siguió su ejemplo. Regina le hizo un gesto a Jazmín para que hiciera lo mismo y se relajara un poco, la joven sonrió e hizo caso, la morena también tomo su plato de comida sobre la mesa y David sirvió dos copas de vino para los adultos, la jarra de jugo sobre la mesa era para los adolescentes.

-Adelante, Rose. -dijo David al ver que solo faltaba ella por empezar a comer. -Te encantara la lasaña, es algo clásico en esta casa y Regina solamente la prepara para personas especiales. -dijo David con una sonrisa amable, Regina le dio la razón con un gesto de asentimiento.

-Es deliciosa. -musito Jazmín después de probar un bocado de la comisa, haciendo que Henry y David asintieran al encogerse de hombros y que Regina disimulara una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción al beber de su copa de vino.

-Mamá adora que halaguen su comida. -dijo Henry sin tomarse la molestia de terminar de masticar bien su comida, haciendo reír a David y ganándose una mirada de regaño de Regina. La princesa rio levemente, parecía un ambiente cálido y agradable, lo difícil era estar ahí sabiendo que todo era parte de una mentira por un hechizo.

-Solo tenemos que rezar por que la Abuelita no se entere de que te ha gustado esta lasaña. -dijo David con un gesto casi serio, haciendo que Henry asintiera y que Jazmín arqueara las cejas. -Esa mujer se toma muy en serio su reputación como la mejor cocinera. -bromeo David continuando con su comida. Las risas de los cuatro integrantes de la mesa se hicieron presentes, a partir de ahí el ambiente fue más relajado, risas, bromas, charlas informales y poco profundas, solo estaban pasando un rato agradable y sin pretensiones.

* * *

_**\- Una semana después.**_

Jazmín entro a la casa sin mucha prisa, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo sobre una silla del comedor. La joven arqueo las cejas al ver que la mesa estaba puesta y que Zelena había dejado servidos dos platos con comida. Jazmín se giró y vio a Zelena salir de la cocina con dos vasos con jugo, mismos que dejo sobre la mesa. La pelirroja saludo a su sobrina con un gesto rápido y continúo acomodando los cubiertos, bajo la mirada sospechosa de Jazmín. La princesa intuyo que algo pasaba y comenzaba a preguntarse que era.

-Buenas noches, tía. -saludo Jazmín con un gesto de sospecha, observando a Zelena moverse por la cocina sin mirarla. La joven no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que algo estaba pasando o iba a pasar.

-Buenas noches, mocosa. -saludo Zelena tratando de ser neutral, había estado guardando en secreto lo que sabía sobre los planes de Ingrid y esa noche pensaba decirle a Jazmín todo. La pelirroja dejo de mover cosas y miro a Jazmín para indicarle que tomara asiento. - ¿Cenamos? -pregunto la pelirroja con inocencia, tomando asiento después de su sobrina.

-Conozco esa cara, no me gusta. -dijo Jazmín sin rodeos, mirando a Zelena fijamente. - ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste o que planeas hacer? -pregunto la princesa directamente, haciendo que la pelirroja la mirara incrédula y rodara los ojos.

\- ¿Así de desconfiable soy? -pregunto Zelena con la mandíbula casi descolocada, haciendo que Jazmín hiciera un gesto irónico. -No importa, ahora no.-dijo Zelena respirando profundo, Jazmín frunció el ceño y presto más atención. -Van a pasar cosas malas, mocosa, muy malas. -dijo la pelirroja con un gesto serio.

\- ¿Ahora qué? -pregunto Jazmín con un gesto resignado. - ¿Ingrid nos descubrió? ¿Le dijiste algo a esa loca? -pregunto Jazmín con ansiedad, haciendo que Zelena negara con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

-No, no sabe nada de ti, al menos no quien eres. -replico Zelena con un gesto algo sarcástico, Jazmín asintió. -Pero ya sé que es lo que está planeando, al menos una parte. -dijo la pelirroja con un gesto de desagrado.

-Nada bueno, seguramente. -murmuro Jazmín casi tragando saliva, Zelena asintió. - ¿Te pidió hacer algo malo? -pregunto Jazmín mirando a Zelena, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que planea? -pregunto la joven con curiosidad y nervios. Zelena trago saliva antes de hablar, respiro profundo y miro a la princesa fijamente.

-Quiere que le arranque el corazón a Regina. -confeso Zelena sin más titubeos, notando como su sobrina palidecía considerablemente y quedaba muda ante la sola idea. -Quiere el corazón de Regina para usarlo junto con el de Emma Swan para lograr un hechizo. -termino de decir Zelena casi titubeando, Jazmín había quedado casi en shock. -No sé qué hechizo es o que más necesita para lograrlo, solo sé que necesita esos corazones. -confeso la pelirroja con un gesto de sinceridad.

\- ¿El corazón de mamá? -repitió Jazmín con la mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa, con los pensamientos comenzando a correr a mil por hora, pensando en qué clase de hechizo se lograba con esos ingredientes. Zelena noto los ojos de Jazmín un poco cristalinos, estaba tensa y nerviosa.

-Cálmate, mocosa. -pidió Zelena al ver un par de lágrimas silenciosas traicionar a la joven y caer por sus mejillas. La joven las seco rápidamente con el dorso de su mano y trato de despejarse. Zelena se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su sobrina, tomando asiento en una silla más cercana a ella y acercándose hasta tomar su mano para que la mirara a los ojos. -No pienso lastimar a Regina. Te lo prometo. -aseguro Zelena estrechando la mano de la joven, haciendo que Jazmín confiara en ella. La princesa asintió más tranquila. -Solo tenemos que ganar un poco de tiempo. -dijo la pelirroja pensativa. Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio por un momento.

\- ¿Ella tiene el corazón de Emma? -pregunto Jazmín con un gesto casi temeroso. - ¿Emma está muerta? ¿Ingrid la mato? -pregunto la princesa confundida.

-No lo sé. -respondió Zelena con un gesto de frustración. -Ingrid no me dijo nada más. Solo sé que ella conseguirá el corazón de Emma y yo debo llevarle el de Regina. -explico Zelena con un gesto de desagrado. Jazmín pareció perderse un segundo, sus pensamientos se habían detenido en un hecho en específico.

-Yo sé dónde está Emma.-murmuro Jazmín con la mirada perdida en algún punto, haciendo que Zelena frunciera el ceño al no comprenderla. -Emma está aquí. -recordó Jazmín levantándose de la silla sin detenerse a mirar a Zelena, quien seguía en la silla con un gesto de no comprender nada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Jazmín? -pregunto Zelena con un gesto de resignación, preguntándose qué locura había cometido su adorado tormento. La princesa había salido corriendo a su habitación, la pelirroja escucho cosas caer y moverse, después de un par de minutos Jazmín regreso con un gran libro entre sus manos. Zelena no tuvo que preguntar, reconocía el libro.

-Emma.-repitió Jazmín ignorando la pregunta de su tía, como si todo hubiera dejado de existir. La joven dejo el libro sobre la mesa de la cocina y lo abrió en busca de la página que deseaba.-Esta en el hospital de Storybrooke, en el psiquiátrico.-dijo Jazmín encontrando la página que lo indicaba, Zelena ya se había levantado y miraba el libro junto a Jazmín.-Sabia que lo había leído, aquí esta.-dijo Jazmín con un tono triunfante al señalar la página del libro que mostraba a una mujer rubia encerrada en una habitación oscura, Zelena había quedado sorprendida.-Podemos salvarla.-dijo la princesa con un poco más de optimismo.

\- ¡¿Salvarla?! -casi grito Zelena mirando a Jazmín como si hubiera perdido la cordura, la joven asintió. Zelena negó con la cabeza, apartándose un poco de la mesa y alejándose del libro. - ¡Emma Swan es la maldita Salvadora, es ella quien debería estar salvándonos! -replico Zelena con un gesto de molestia evidente y frustración, señalando el libro. Jazmín frunció el ceño ante su negativa y tuvo que darle un poco de espacio para que se desahogara un poco.

-Entiendo, y tal vez sea cierto. -dijo Jazmín acercándose un poco a Zelena, quien caminaba casi como león enjaulado. -Por favor, tía. No la podemos dejar ahí y esperar que Ingrid la mate. -dijo Jazmín con un gesto firme, Zelena rodo los ojos y bufo casi con sarcasmo. -Mamá no lo haría, hay que ayudarla. -pidió la princesa con un gesto cálido.

-Lo dudo, tu madre seguramente me agradecería si dejamos a Swan. -ironizo Zelena cruzándose de brazos, Jazmín la reprendió con la mirada. La pelirroja rodo los ojos y termino por torcer el gesto en una mueca de disgusto. -De acuerdo, pero solo porque no tenemos más remedio, no quiero ser parte de los héroes. -aclaro Zelena con algo de orgullo, Jazmín asintió reprimiendo una risa burlona. -Tenemos que tener cuidado, no quiero perder todo por la rubia irritante. -gruño Zelena con un gesto resignado.

\- ¡Gracias! -rio Jazmín un poco más animada, lanzándose a abrazar a Zelena y casi tumbándola al tomarla por sorpresa. La princesa rodeo a la pelirroja de la cintura y la estrecho casi sin darse cuenta de su acción, provocando que Zelena tragara saliva y se sorprendiera, le tomo un par de segundos adaptarse y acariciar la espalda de la joven. -Mamá estaría orgullosa de ti. -murmuro Jazmín sonriéndole cómplice a su tía. La joven se apartó un poco y noto lo incomoda que se ponía Zelena con su muestra de afecto, pensó que nunca fue algo común para ella tener ese tipo de afecto hacia ella.

-Aún falta mucho, mocosa. ¿Recuerdas? -dijo Zelena tratando de sonar seria y no mostrarse suave, haciendo que la joven asintiera. -Aún no hemos salvado a nadie, y tu madre me asesinara cuando se entere de todo esto. -añadió la pelirroja con un gesto irónico. Jazmín sonrió satisfecha, quizá no todo pintaba tan mal, quizá todo resultaría bien y podrían volver a la normalidad. Zelena asintió y le indico tomar asiento para poder cenar y tratar de pensar en que harían por lo pronto, al día siguiente tenían que empezar a actuar, era el tiempo que necesitaban. Esa noche ambas intentarían descansar, ya que al día siguiente tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

Esa mañana Robín Hood estaba sentado en una de las mesas de Grannys, la misma de siempre, la que estaba junto a la pared y ventana frente a la barra. El arquero fingía leer el periódico mientras bebía su café, pero en realidad estaba esperando que en cualquier momento la campana de la entrada sonara y Regina hiciera su entrada directo a la barra para ordenar su café. Robín Hood no se había dado cuenta en que momento, pero ahora deseaba con ansias mirar a esa mujer cada mañana, justo como ahora, se le había vuelto una costumbre extraña. Quizá fue porque durante casi una semana habían coincidido en ese lugar y habían charlado muy cómodos, quizá en los encuentros casuales por las calles del pueblo, o quizá porque Roland siempre se le soltaba de la mano para correr hacia Regina cada vez que la alcanzaba a ver de lejos. El ladrón no era tonto, sabía que estaba mal, pero no lo podía evitar.

-Solo un par de minutos. -murmuro Robín al mirar de reojo el reloj en la pared, y como cada mañana la puerta del local se abrió y la campana sonó para indicar un nuevo cliente. Robín se giró esperando ver a la alcaldesa, pero su rostro se tensó un poco al ver pasar primero a David, quien detenía la puerta para que Regina pasara junto a él. Ambos murmuraban algo al estar cerca, haciendo que Robín se sintiera obligado a apartar la mirada.

-Buenos días, Abuela. -saludo David con una amplia sonrisa a la dueña del lugar, ordeno dos cafés y comenzó a charlar con ella. Regina se permitió pasear la mirada por el lugar, detectando enseguida a Robín, una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios y le dedico un saludo rápido. El arquero devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa.

-Que tengan buen día. -se despidió Regina de la Abuela con un gesto rápido y una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada cálida de ella. David rodeo a la morena por la cintura y le dio su café, ambos encaminaron a la salida. La reina miro fugazmente a Robín como despedida, en un gesto amable. Robín asintió y observo la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos.

* * *

\- _Flashback_

_En el Fuerte Prohibido dos nubes de humo habían aparecido al mismo tiempo dentro del castillo, dejando ver a Regina y Maléfica. La hechicera rubia estaba herida y su vestido estaba manchado de sangre, mientras que Regina la ayudo a tomar asiento en un sofá que tenían en el salón de visitas. La morena lucia más preocupada que la rubia, cosa que no se explicaba del todo, ambas acaban de escapar de los hombres del Rey Estefan, todo gracias a los deseos de venganza de Maléfica contra esa familia._

_-Quita esa cara, no es tan grave. -musito Maléfica torciendo el gesto al ver su vestido manchado por su sangre, Regina la miro como si bromeara. -Son heridas de dragón, lucen peor de lo que en realidad son. -explico la rubia con un gesto de seriedad, Regina frunció el ceño._

_-Casi te matan, Maléfica, casi nos matan a ambas. -replico Regina negando con la cabeza, Maléfica rodo los ojos y con un par de movimientos de muñeca sus heridas dejaron de sangrar. La rubia hizo un movimiento más y una nube morada la envolvió, dejándola ver impecable de nuevo y como si nada le hubiera pasado._

_-Ventajas de ser un dragón, mi querida Reina. -ironizo Maléfica extendiendo sus brazos para que Regina viera que no había rastro alguno de sus heridas. La morena arqueo las cejas sorprendida y un poco confusa. -No puedo morir del todo siendo dragón. -explico la rubia encogiéndose de hombros._

_\- ¿Del todo? -pregunto Regina sin comprenderla, Maléfica asintió. -No entiendo a qué te refieres, Maléfica. -dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de frustración._

_-Es difícil matar a un dragón, Regina. -dijo Maléfica encaminándose a servirse una copa, Regina la observaba atenta a sus palabras. -Pero puede pasar, si yo muero en mi forma de dragón hay forma de que yo reviviera. -explico la rubia con un gesto soberbio, girándose con su copa en la mano para mirar a Regina. -Pero si muero en mi forma humana, es el fin para mí. -añadió Maléfica antes de beber de su copa._

_-Creí que no había remedio para la muerte. -musito Regina confundida, sin poder evitar pensar en que quizá aún tenía esperanza de devolver a Daniel a la vida. Maléfica pareció leer sus pensamientos, o quizá sus gestos la delataron._

_-No hay remedio para la muerte. -replico Maléfica seriamente, acercándose a ella. -En mi caso es diferente por mi condición de dragón, como dije, si muero siendo humana no hay regreso. -dijo Maléfica mirándola severa._

_-Me imagino que no es tan sencillo como suena. -dijo Regina arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa, Maléfica asintió con un gesto de molestia._

_-Es un hechizo complicado. -dijo la rubia torciendo el gesto. -Se necesitan ingredientes específicos, como la sangre de alguien especial, quien debe hacer el hechizo. Cabellos del responsable de mi muerte, cosas así, por eso no es común. -explico Maléfica con un tono de aburrimiento, Regina asintió al comprender._

_-Supongo que ese hechizo lo tienes muy bien guardado. -dijo Regina sonriéndole cómplice, la hechicera rubia sonrió ampliamente y asintió._

_-Por supuesto, querida. -sonrió Maléfica con malicia, haciendo que Regina negara con la cabeza ante las precauciones de Maléfica. La rubia sirvió una copa de vino más y se la dio a Regina, quien la acepto con gusto, no tenía prisa alguna para volver a estar en el palacio._

_-Fin flashback_

* * *

Poco después del medio día Henry estaba sentado en una de las mesas de Grannys, disfrutando de un chocolate caliente con canela mientras terminaba de hacer una tarea. El chico estaba concentrado, su mochila abierta sobre la mesa y su libreta frente a él, estaba tan ajeno a todo que no se molestó en girarse cuando la campana de la puerta sonó dando paso a Jazmín. La princesa busco al chico con la mirada y se acercó a él, llevaba el libro de cuentos para devolvérselo a su dueño. Jazmín se acercó a la mesa de Henry, sacándolo de sus tareas por un momento.

-Hola, Rose. -saludo Henry con un gesto de amabilidad forzada, sin molestarse en fingir naturalidad con Jazmín. La joven devolvió el gesto en una sonrisa resignada y arqueo una ceja, recordándose que debía tratarlo decentemente.

-Hola, Henry. -saludo Jazmín con un asentimiento de cabeza, Henry arqueo una ceja, la incomodidad entre ambos no era un secreto. - ¿Mucha tarea? -pregunto la joven señalando la libreta sobre la mesa, el chico sonrió irónicamente.

\- ¿Realmente te importa o es solo cortesía? -pregunto Henry directamente, sonriéndole con malicia. Jazmín arqueo las cejas y sonrió de igual forma.

-Cortesía, en realidad no estoy interesada. -explico Jazmín encogiéndose de hombros, la tensión entre ambos se disipo un poco. - ¿Puedo sentarme? -pregunto la joven señalando el lugar vacío en la mesa, frente a él. Henry se encogió de hombros y la dejo tomar asiento, la princesa se sentó en la mesa.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -pregunto Henry con su mejor rostro de amabilidad, Jazmín arqueo una ceja en un gesto de broma. -Mi madre es persistente en el tema de los modales con los demás. -dijo Henry como toda explicación, haciendo que Jazmín riera con su sinceridad.

-La alcaldesa es persuasiva. -admitió Jazmín con un gesto para restar importancia. -Un chocolate está bien, no te quitare mucho tiempo. -acepto la princesa con un gesto despreocupado, Henry asintió y se levantó de la mesa.

-Lo pediré para llevar. -replico el chico con un gesto malicioso, haciendo que Jazmín se mordiera el labio inferior para no reír. Henry tardo un par de minutos en volver con un chocolate caliente, mismo que dejo en la mesa frente a Jazmín.

-Gracias, Henry. -musito Jazmín tomando el vaso de café, el chico se encogió de hombros. La princesa tomo el libro de cuentos que dejo sobre una silla vacía y lo dejo sobre la mesa, haciendo que Henry sonriera ampliamente. -Todo tuyo, buen libro. -dijo la princesa empujando el libro hacia el chico.

\- ¿Buen libro? ¿En serio, Rose? -pregunto Henry con un gesto incrédulo, la princesa hizo un gesto de no entenderle. -Cada vez que lo mirabas prácticamente te quedabas muda. ¿Dónde habías visto este libro antes? -pregunto Henry directamente, mirándola a los ojos. -Y no mientas, es muy obvio que lo habías visto. -añadió Henry antes de dejarla hablar. Jazmín torció el gesto.

-Lo vi de pequeña, en mi palacio. -explico Jazmín con un gesto forzado, Henry arqueo las cejas, comenzando a interesarse. -Solo había leído un cuento, un par de páginas, hasta ahora que pude leerlo con más detenimiento. -explico la princesa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Algo que te llamo la atención? -pregunto Henry con curiosidad, deseando saber si solo él tenía ese sentimiento de que su libro era especial. La princesa pensó unos segundos su respuesta, preguntándose si debía responder con la verdad.

-Un par de historias son interesantes, supongo que es especial. -se excusó Jazmín fingiendo despreocupación, Henry arqueo una ceja, dudando si creerle. La princesa se levantó de su silla y se detuvo antes de dar un paso, girándose para mirar a Henry, dejando que su mano se posara sobre el libro de cuentos. -Cuida el libro, Henry. -pidió Jazmín con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Henry la mirara desconcertado, sin notar que la mano de la joven princesa había desprendido unas pocas luces que desaparecieron en el libro.

-Sí que es extraña. -murmuro Henry al ver marcharse a Jazmín con su vaso de chocolate, el chico devolvió su atención a sus tareas, preguntándose porque sentía que esa chica ocultaba algo, aunque seguramente solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

Regina estaba ocupada en su oficina, su mirada estaba clavada revisando un par de presupuestos y otros documentos. Fuera de su oficina, estaba Zelena en su propio escritorio, mirando la hora del reloj para levantarse y entrar a interrumpir a la alcaldesa. La morena escucho el toque de su puerta y observo a Zelena entrar, acercarse a ella y esperar su indicación para hablar.

-Alcaldesa, tiene un mensaje urgente del señor Gold. -informo Zelena con inocencia y seriedad fingida, Regina arqueo las cejas en un gesto de confusión y sorpresa. La morena estaba acostumbrada a esperar lo peor de Gold, y tener mensajes suyos no eran buena señal para ella.

\- ¿Qué quiere? ¿Está aquí? -pregunto Regina con un gesto de evidente desagrado a la idea de recibir a Gold en su oficina. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo envió un mensaje conmigo, colgó la llamada antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más. Quiere verla en su tienda. -dijo Zelena con una tarjeta entre sus manos, Regina rodo los ojos y supuso que así de misterioso solía ser Gold.

\- ¿Qué dice exactamente? -pregunto la morena con la esperanza de no tener que hacer esa visita, al menos no sin más información.

-Que por favor vaya a su tienda, necesita verla y hablar con usted. -repitió Zelena con un gesto neutral, ganándose una mirada incrédula de la morena.

\- ¿Por favor? ¿Necesita? -pregunto Regina repitiéndolo, Zelena se encogió de hombros. -Gold jamás diría eso, mucho menos al pedir algo. -sentencio la reina tendiendo su mano para que la pelirroja le entregara el papel donde había anotado el mensaje.

-Citando "Te veo en mi tienda en menos de dos horas, tenemos que hablar. No me obligues a ir por ti, querida.". -musito Zelena mientras Regina leía esas mismas palabras en el papel, la morena rodo los ojos un poco más convencida.

-Eso si suena exactamente como él. -ironizo la morena dejando el papel sobre su escritorio y mirando a Zelena, la pelirroja la observaba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Ira a verlo? -pregunto Zelena con un gesto curioso, Regina se encogió de hombros.

-Gold está loco, es un diablillo retorcido, pero he aprendido que siempre tiene algo de interés que decir. Al menos la mayoría del tiempo, probablemente me haga perder el tiempo, pero prefiero quitarme la duda. -respondió Regina con un gesto neutral, Zelena sonrió para sí misma y asintió. La pelirroja dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina para tomar asiento en su escritorio.

* * *

Jazmín estaba sola en casa, aprovechando que Zelena estaba ocupada llevando a cabo los planes que tenían para Regina esa tarde. La princesa buscaba una caja blanca escondida dentro del armario de su habitación, cuando la encontró la dejo sobre su cama y respiro profundo antes de abrirla.

-Debo estar loca. -murmuro Jazmín para sí misma al observar el contenido de la caja, las cenizas de Maléfica, las mismas que había recuperado hace un par de semanas y que había estado ocultando de Zelena. La pelirroja seguramente la asesinaría si conocía sus intenciones, pero no veía otra opción y sus sentimientos puede que nublaran su juicio, medito la joven con un gesto de resignación. Jazmín tomo las cenizas guardadas en el contenedor y las guardo en su bolso, pensaba llevar a cabo sus planes esa misma noche, después de ver a Zelena y asegurarse de que no sospecharía nada.

* * *

Zelena estaba sentada en su escritorio afuera de la oficina de Regina. La pelirroja estaba contando los minutos para poder salir y perseguir a Regina hasta la tienda de Gold, pero debía ser cuidadosa de que su hermanita no la viera. Dentro de unos minutos se encontraría con Jazmín a unos cuantos metros de la tienda de Gold. Zelena estaba a punto de pararse para marcharse cuando vio a David llegar a la oficina con un ramo de rosas y un gesto relajado, la pelirroja arqueo las cejas y se quedó sentada, disimulando su ansiedad.

-Buenas tardes, Zelena. -saludo David con su habitual sonrisa amable y cálida, haciendo que Zelena devolviera el gesto.

-Buenos días, sheriff Nolan. -saludo la pelirroja con un gesto cordial, David señalo la oficina con la puerta cerrada. - ¿Regina está ocupada? -pregunto el rubio a un paso de ir a tocar la puerta. -Quería darle una sorpresa. -dijo David alzando el ramo de flores, Zelena forzó una sonrisa al pensar en donde estaba la alcaldesa.

-La alcaldesa no se encuentra en su oficina. -menciono Zelena con un gesto inocente cuando el sheriff abrió la puerta de la oficina, David torció el gesto en una mueca infantil al ver la oficina vacía.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está o si tardara demasiado? -pregunto David con un gesto pensativo, debatiéndose si esperarla en la oficina o marcharse a la mansión.

-Creo que ya sabe esas respuestas, sheriff. -ironizo Zelena con un gesto de broma, haciendo que David asintiera y riera levemente.

-Es verdad, lo siento. -rio el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, Zelena le restó importancia al imitarlo. -Regina jamás da explicaciones. -recordó David con una sonrisa resignada y divertida. Zelena asintió.

-Así es ella. -asintió la pelirroja con un gesto de compartir el sentimiento de David, quien asintiendo se acercó de nuevo al escritorio de Zelena.

-Me da gusto que aún no te haga renunciar. -dijo David con un gesto honesto, haciendo que Zelena riera. -Creo que le agradas más que sus otras secretarias. -confeso el rubio con un gesto pensativo, la pelirroja sonrió discretamente.

-Me gusta mi trabajo, y la alcaldesa no es tan mala como pudiera creerse. -dijo Zelena encogiéndose de hombros, David arqueo las cejas y asintió con una sonrisa sutil.

-Me da gusto que Regina tenga alguien confiable tan cerca de ella. -menciono David con un gesto sincero, Zelena se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. -Debo irme, me dio gusto saludarte, Zelena. -se despidió David antes de marcharse de la alcaldía, dejando a Zelena con un gesto serio y pensativo.

* * *

Regina estaba en la tienda de antigüedades de Gold, su mirada se paseó por todo el lugar y se extrañó al no encontrar a Gold frente al mostrador, esperándola, como siempre que parecía estar haciéndolo cuando ella entraba a ese lugar. La alcaldesa lo llamo un par de veces, pero parecía que el lugar estaba vacío. La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Robín Hood entro, sorprendiéndose gratamente al encontrarse con Regina ahí, la alcaldesa arqueo las cejas al verlo acercarse con una sonrisa.

-Robín. -lo saludo Regina con un gesto sorprendido, el arquero se acercó. - ¿Tu igual vienes a buscar a Gold? -pregunto la alcaldesa con un gesto curioso, dudando que fueran esas sus intenciones. El arquero abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía un motivo claro para estar ahí.

-No, yo solo estaba pasando por aquí y quise entrar a mirar. -explico Robín encogiéndose de hombros, Regina asintió. -No creo que Gold este aquí. -dijo el arquero con un gesto inocente, Regina lo miro confusa. -Lo vi hace un par de minutos caminando, creo que iba a la biblioteca. -dijo el ladrón.

\- ¿Se fue? Él fue quien pidió verme aquí. -dijo Regina confusa, Robín se encogió de hombros. - ¿Para qué pedir que viniera si no iba a estar? -pregunto la morena con un gesto de molestia, Robín solo la observaba. -Debería irme, si me quedo a esperar a Gold va a ocurrir un homicidio. -ironizo Regina con un gesto de broma para no alarmar a Robín.

-Supongo que yo haré lo mismo. -dijo el arquero asintiendo, cediéndole el paso a Regina hasta la puerta. El arquero hizo el intento de abrir la puerta, pero la encontró cerrada. Robín frunció el ceño al intentar abrir la puerta y no conseguirlo, la alcaldesa noto lo que sucedía y se acercó a él, observando de cerca como Robín usaba toda su fuerza para intentar forzar la puerta sin éxito. -Es imposible, acabo de entrar por esta puerta y no estaba con seguro. -dijo Robín intentando una vez más empujar la puerta.

-No puede ser, Gold no está aquí como para jugarnos esta broma. -se quejó Regina dando media vuelta y pasando a la bodega, encontrándola vacía, no había rastro de alguien más. La alcaldesa regreso junto a Robín, quien había dejado de intentar abrir la tienda.

\- ¿Crees que es una broma? -pregunto Robín mirándola con duda, cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta. La alcaldesa lo pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza, ese tipo de bromas no eran del estilo de Gold, no al menos sin ganar algo.

\- ¡Gold si esto es una broma tuya te asesinare! -gruño Regina casi gritando, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Robín arqueo las cejas y Regina frunció el ceño. - ¡Maldición! -se quejó la alcaldesa torciendo el gesto.

\- ¿Realmente estamos encerrados? -pregunto Robín solo para confirmar, Regina suspiro y lo miro con un gesto de frustración. - ¿Cómo? -pregunto el arquero confundido, los temas de la magia no se le daban bien.

-No tengo idea. -replico Regina siseando al pensar en las muchas maneras en las que podía torturar a Gold. -Permíteme, Robín. -pidió la alcaldesa con un gesto para que se apartara del camino y ella pudiera tener el camino libre hacia la puerta. Regina alzo sus manos y comenzó a intentar quebrar el hechizo que mantenía a la puerta cerrada, espero un par de minutos y un destello de luz, pero nada, la puerta seguía igual de cerrada. Robín intento forzar la puerta una vez más pero no lo consiguió. -Es magia, un hechizo de protección para evitar robos, supongo. -se quejó la alcaldesa con un gesto de pocos amigos. -Gold lo debió haber puesto para atrapar a posibles ladrones. -dijo Regina con un gesto de broma al señalar a Robín, quien hizo una mueca de broma. -Estaremos atrapados hasta que el diablillo regrese y nos saque de aquí. -protesto Regina con un gesto de resignación.

-Tal vez Gold pensó que vendrías sola, o esperaba poder hablar a solas contigo. -dijo Robín tratando de encontrar un motivo para ser encerrados ambos. Regina arqueo las cejas en un gesto de pensar esa idea.

-Es posible, suele tener métodos poco usuales para hacer cosas sencillas. -ironizo Regina con un gesto de ironía, Robín negó con la cabeza. -Detesto a ese hombre. -gruño Regina cruzándose de brazos al pensar en que debía dejar de caer en las trampas de Gold, debía aprender las lecciones. Robín se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda contra las vitrinas, bajo la mirada curiosa de Regina.

-Vamos a esperar, ¿no?.-se excusó Robín como si nada, con su habitual gesto de paciencia.-Al menos no estarás sola, puedo hacerte compañía.-dijo el arquero tendiéndole la mano para que Regina tomara asiento junto a él, la reina se acercó pero dudo si debía sentarse en el suelo, era una idea que no le agradaba.-¿O preferirías haber estado sola cuando esto sucediera?.-pregunto Robín con una sonrisa agradable, Regina rodo los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa sutil, ignoro la mano de Robín y tomo asiento junto a él. El arquero la observo y no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

* * *

Zelena y Jazmín estaban ocultad detrás de una pared a unos cuantos metros de la tienda de Gold, desde ahí podían ver como las ventanas de la tienda estaban cerradas, habían llegado justo a tiempo para ver a Robín y Regina llegar por separado. La pelirroja había lanzado un pequeño hechizo para cerrar la puerta y bajar las cortinas, así nadie podría verlos o interrumpirlos. La princesa y la pelirroja estaban esperando curiosas algún indicio de magia por parte de Regina para intentar irse, un par de destellos y después todo volvió a la normalidad. La magia de Zelena funciono, solo les restaba esperar a que Regina y Robín permanecieran tranquilos y que Gold no apareciera por ahí.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? ¿No llegara Gold? ¿No pasara nada malo? -preguntaba Jazmín comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, mientras que Zelena estaba tranquila y con la mirada clavada en la tienda de antigüedades.

-Todo saldrá bien, mocosa. -dijo Zelena con un gesto para tranquilizarla, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en el frente. -Solo falta que llegue Hood. -murmuro la pelirroja buscando al ladrón por algún lado de la calle.

\- ¿Y si no pasa por aquí? ¿Qué tal si decidió no salir del bosque hoy? -pregunto Jazmín con un gesto inquieto, nunca había sido buena para mantenerse en el mismo sitio sin moverse por más de 5 minutos.

\- ¡Ahí esta! -señalo Zelena a Robín, quien estaba a un par de metros de la tienda de Gold, la princesa se giró para mirarlo desde lejos. -Es tan predecible. -rio la pelirroja al verlo pasar frente a la tienda, un movimiento de muñeca de la pelirroja y unos destellos se dirigieron a Robín, haciéndolo cambiar de opinión y llevándolo a entrar a la tienda de antigüedades. Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta desde de ver el destello de magia de Regina al intentar irse.

-Mamá nos va a matar cuando se entere de todo esto. -musito la princesa negando con la cabeza y suspirando, haciendo que Zelena pensara muy seriamente esa posibilidad. - ¿No les pasara nada estando encerrados? -pregunto la joven con un gesto pensativo.

-Es algo muy posible, mocosa. -respondió la pelirroja con un gesto bromista, haciendo que Jazmín sonriera levemente. -No les pasara nada, Regina y Robín podrán salir cuando deban hacerlo, es magia de sangre la que puse en la puerta. -explico la pelirroja con un gesto de satisfacción. Si conocía bien a su hermana, solo tocaría la puerta cuando estuviera desesperada por salir, primero intentaría con magia.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos a observar que pasa? -pregunto Jazmín mirando a Zelena concentrada en tratar de ver que sucedía dentro de la tienda, sin éxito alguno.

-Me gustaría ver, pero no quiero que veas algo que te deje marcas de por vida, mi querida sobrina. -bromeo Zelena mirando a la joven y dramatizando un gesto de preocupación, ganándose una mirada asesina de la princesa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Después de tantas cosas que han pasado y he visto, temes que algo me perturbe demasiado?. -pregunto Jazmín con sarcasmo evidente, haciendo que Zelena riera y se encogiera de hombros.

-Cierra la boca, mocosa. -rio la pelirroja dando media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, Jazmín dio un último vistazo a la tienda.

-No puedo mirar, no sin pensar que estamos haciendo algo malo. -dijo la princesa dando media vuelta y siguiendo a Zelena. Ambas caminando en dirección a casa.

\- ¿Si sabes que Regina y David no están casados de verdad, ¿no? -pregunto Zelena con ironía, ganándose una mirada resignada de su sobrina. -Todo es falso. -recordó la pelirroja sin detener su camino, la joven frunció el ceño ante su despreocupación.

-Nosotras sabemos que todo es falso, para ellos todo es real. -añadió la princesa con un gesto de preocupación, Zelena rodo los ojos con un poco de frustración y continuo su camino. Jazmín decidió olvidar el tema por un momento y siguió el camino junto a Zelena.

-Para acabar con el hechizo tenemos que actuar, mocosa. -replico la pelirroja con un gesto resignado, Jazmín asintió. -Esta noche iremos por Emma, tú te vas a encargar de ella como querías, yo estaré con Ingrid mientras tú la buscas. -dijo Zelena cambiando el tema y mirando a Jazmín con seriedad. La princesa asintió, tenía planeado lo que haría esa noche muy bien.

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio en la biblioteca, sobre el escritorio tenía un libro abierto. La castaña estaba concentrada leyendo, perdiéndose entre las historias del libro, sin darse cuenta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abría y daba paso a Gold. El Oscuro entro silenciosamente y arqueo las cejas al ver a Bella con los ojos clavados en el libro y frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando, espero unos segundos y se dedicó a observarla en silencio. La castaña noto la mirada de alguien fija en ella, cuando levanto la vista se sorprendió al encontrarse con Gold, quien ahora si se había acercado hasta el escritorio.

-Buenos días, señor Gold. -saludo Bella un poco sonrojada por haber estado distraída, Gold asintió con un gesto sereno y neutral, no pretendía intimidar a la castaña, al menos no por ahora. - ¿Lleva mucho tiempo ahí? -pregunto Bella con un poco de duda, Gold negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

-Buenos días, señorita French. -devolvió el saludo Gold, sonriendo ampliamente al llamarla por su apellido, era casi como una broma personal. La castaña arqueo una ceja al notar su sonrisa maliciosa. -Como siempre es un placer verla. -añadió el Oscuro con un gesto más relajado, Bella sonrió en forma agradecida.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -pregunto la castaña desde su lado del mostrador de la biblioteca, dejando su libro de lado y concentrándose en Gold.

-Solo vine para devolver esto. -dijo Gold dejando ver el libro que llevaba en las manos, dejándolo sobre el mostrador. -Muy bueno, aunque el final es un poco extraño, me gusto. -comento Gold encogiéndose de hombros, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Bella, haciendo que la castaña se intimidara un poco ante el contacto visual.

-Los finales nunca nos terminan de gustar, suele pasarme a menudo. -respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros y tomando el libro para después acomodarlo en las estanterías.

-Es verdad. -asintió Gold con un gesto sutil. - ¿Le gustan los finales felices? -pregunto Gold con un gesto curioso e inocente, poco usual en él. Bello arqueo las cejas y asintió, era un poco extraño ver a Gold con interés real por algún tema casual.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Quién no adora un buen final feliz? -replico Bella encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa amable, Gold arqueo las cejas. - ¿Quiere que le preste otro libro? -pregunto Bella señalando las estanterías de la biblioteca, aunque sabía que Gold no necesitaba de ello, seguramente tendría tantos libros en su casa como ella en la biblioteca.

-Por supuesto. -asintió Gold con un gesto relajado. Bella asintió y se encamino a las estanterías para buscar algún libro que pudiera recomendarle a Gold. El Oscuro espero en su lugar, su mirada se paseó por el lugar de trabajo de la castaña, notando una peculiar taza rota a un lado de la computadora de Bella. Gold arqueo una ceja con interés y se acercó lo suficiente para alcanzar la taza, la tomo y la observo detenidamente, pasando sus dedos cuidadosamente por sus bordes y notando que estaba rota, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para ser notado.

-Creo que encontré un libro que le gustara. -musito Bella al regresar a su escritorio, extrañándose al ver a Gold concentrando en mirar a detalle su taza rota. La castaña regreso frente a él, separados por el mostrador y dejo el libro sobre el escritorio. Gold alzo la mirada para mirar a Bella y no se molestó en explicar o regresar la taza a su sitio.

-Una taza peculiar, una elección muy curiosa para adornar su escritorio. -señalo Gold con un gesto irónico, dejando la taza sobre el mostrador y mirando a la castaña. Bella se encogió de hombros, mirando la taza de nuevo. - ¿Es de la suerte? -pregunto Gold con curiosidad.

-La encontré aquí mismo, y decidí conservarla. -explico Bella tomando la taza y mirándola con curiosidad, Gold arqueo las cejas interesado. -Supongo que alguien debió olvidarla, es extraño. -dijo Bella con un gesto confuso, dejando la taza sobre el mostrador.

-Yo colecciono objetos extraños, señorita French. -recordó Gold con un gesto relajado y bromista, haciendo que Bella riera un poco.

-Es famoso por esas colecciones, señor Gold. -replico la castaña con una sonrisa irónica, Gold sonrió con orgullo de su no respetable reputación. La castaña salió de detrás del mostrador y se acercó a Gold, quien aprovecho para tomar la taza en su mano.

\- ¿Me la vendería? -pregunto Gold señalando la taza entre ellos, Bella se sorprendió un poco ante la petición. -Como ya mencioné, colecciono cosas raras y esa taza me ha gustado para mi colección personal. -se excusó Gold con un gesto serio, para dejar claro que era una petición real.

\- ¿Vendérsela? -pregunto la castaña desconcertada, Gold asintió. -Es solo una taza rota, no creo que tenga valor alguno. -dijo Bella tomando la taza de las manos de Gold, sintiendo un escalofrió extraño y dejándola caer, por suerte Gold sujeto la taza antes de que tocara el suelo y se hiciera pedazos. Bello suspiro aliviada. -Lo siento. -se disculpó Bella con un gesto apenado, Gold negó con la cabeza.

-No pasó nada, fue un accidente. -dijo Gold con una sonrisa despreocupada, Bella se sonrojo un poco. - ¿Ves? No le sucedió nada, ya estaba rota. -ironizo Gold mostrándole la taza blanca y rota, Bella rio sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo no podría venderle esta taza, señor Gold. -sentencio Bella con un gesto serio, Gold se tensó un poco a causa de la decepción. Bella sonrió ampliamente. -Puede llevársela, ahora es suya. -dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros, Gold arqueo las cejas y sonrió sinceramente.

-Muchas gracias, Bella. -murmuro Gold con un gesto de asentimiento, la castaña rio un poco al escuchar su nombre, no se acostumbraba a tratar al Oscuro de esa manera. -Gracias por el libro, y por la taza. -menciono Gold tomando el libro del mostrador.

-No es nada. -replico Bella restándole importancia, pero Gold asintió en forma de agradecimiento una vez más. El Oscuro se despidió con un gesto relajado y se dio media vuelta para marcharse con su nueva adquisición y un libro prestado, Bella también se giró para regresar a su silla detrás del mostrador y continuar su lectura.

* * *

Robín y Regina estaban sentados en el suelo de la tienda de Gold, mientras charlaban sin darse cuenta pasaron poco más de dos horas encerrados, las risas y la conversación tan cómoda los había hecho perder la noción del tiempo. La alcaldesa y el ladrón parecían tener más en común de lo que habían pensado, y las cosas entre ellos eran extrañamente familiares, de tal forma que no les tomo más de cinco minutos entenderse de buena forma.

-No puedo creer que le hayas robado a tantas personas sin que te atraparan. -dijo Regina riendo después de escuchar una de las historias de Robín Hood durante sus días de robos. El arquero igual reía divertido, orgulloso de sus técnicas de escape.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el Rey de los ladrones. -ironizo Robín encogiéndose de hombros, dramatizando un gesto de broma para divertir a la reina. Regina negó con la cabeza. -Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo. -confeso Robín después de un par de segundos de silencio, haciendo que Regina lo mirara extrañada. -No coincidimos demasiado estos últimos días, pensé que te habías arrepentido de hacerte amiga de un ladrón. -dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que no, es solo que tuve más trabajo del habitual. -explico Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior. -No has hecho nada para enfadarme, si lo estuviera te darías cuenta. -dijo Regina con un gesto malicioso, Robín sonrió divertido.

-Es bueno saber eso. -replico Robín con un gesto de fingida seriedad, Regina arqueo una ceja. -Y me alegro, Roland no me dejaría tranquilo si tuviera que dejar de cruzarse contigo. -explico el ladrón con un gesto de resignación. Regina sonrió halagada, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Robín, quien no dejaba de mirarla directamente, perdiéndose en lo oscuro y profundo de sus ojos y guardando silencio, haciendo que Regina se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Regina al notar la mirada de Robín sobre ella, algo en los ojos azules de Robín le producía escalofríos, como si el arquero pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Robín salió del trance un momento y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. -Vamos, me has mirado así varias veces y es extraño. -musito Regina mirándolo acusadoramente, pero con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que no era un reclamo real, era una pregunta.

-No pasa nada. -respondieron rogando por no haberse sonrojado, Regina rodo los ojos sin creerle. -Es solo que me gusta mirarte, me gusta escucharte. -confeso Robín sin otra salida ante la mirada acusadora de la morena, quien al escucharla había quedado muda. - ¿Te puse nerviosa con mi respuesta? -pregunto Robín un poco sorprendido, acercándose un poco más a ella y sin notar que su mano había quedado casi sobre la de Regina, rozándose.

\- ¿Por qué debería ponerme nerviosa? -replico Regina mirando fugazmente su mano junto a la de Robín, el arquero se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. La reina iba a retroceder, pero Robín fue más rápido y acorto la distancia para besar sus labios, un beso casi con miedo. El arquero llevo su mano al rostro de Regina para intensificarlo, notando que la alcaldesa estaba tensa y no terminaba de corresponderle, pero tampoco se apartaba, estaba sorprendida. Robín beso sus labios y una sensación de comodidad lo embargo, como si ya hubiera hecho eso antes. Regina no terminaba de reaccionar, el beso la tomó por sorpresa y la sensación de familiaridad la hizo estremecer, sus ojos se cerraron y dejo que el ladrón besara sus labios por un par de segundos, antes de reaccionar y apartarlo al empujarlo con sus manos.

-Lo siento, Regina. -murmuro Robín recuperando el aliento, alzando la mirada y observando a Regina salir del trance. La alcaldesa estaba tensa y confundida, como si todavía no procesara el hecho de haber besado a Robín, quien tampoco parecía muy cuerdo en ese momento. -Perdón, no debí hacer eso, yo no sé por qué lo hice. -se disculpó Robín evidentemente apenado, pero no podía decir que arrepentido.

-No, no.-murmuro Regina negando con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a los ojos a Robín. -Esto no está bien, no.-musito la alcaldesa al levantarse del suelo, siendo seguida por Robín, quien mantuvo su distancia para no perturbarla aún más.

-No estaba pensando en lo que hacía, lo siento, Regina. -se disculpó Robín una vez más, pero Regina parecía no escucharlo. Robín comenzó a preocuparse al verla en trance y trato de acercarse a ella, pero Regina reacciono al apartarse de el para evitar que la tocara.

-No me toques, por favor. -pidió Regina apartándose un par de pasos, Robín asintió. La alcaldesa no quería tocarlo, no después de haber sentido esa sensación tan extraña cuando la mano del arquero había quedado sobre la suya, no cuando había sentido una descarga eléctrica cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, una sensación difícil de entender y de explicarse. -Tengo que salir de aquí. -murmuro Regina dando media vuelta y tocando la puerta, olvidando la magia que protegía la puerta y sorprendiéndose al ver que la puerta cedía ante su contacto y se abría como si nada. Regina se sorprendió y tardo unos segundos antes de salir por la puerta y marcharse sin mirar atrás, dejando a Robín en la puerta con un gesto de confusión total.

\- ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? -se preguntó el arquero confundido, llevándose una mano al rostro y torciendo el gesto. El arquero cerró la puerta y camino hacia el bosque, sintiendo una sensación extraña aun, como si algo hubiera pasado cuando toco a Regina, como si algo familiar lo estuviera perturbando, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante y no lograra recordar que era.

* * *

La noche ya había caído cuando David entro a la mansión con un gesto un poco serio, se sentía un poco decepcionado de haber podido sorprender a Regina, pero supuso que algo urgente la había ocupado. El príncipe cerró la puerta de su casa y dejo el ramo de rosas sobre la mesita de la sala, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo sobre el sofá. El rubio estaba por ir a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua antes de subir y causarle un susto a Henry, le gustaba gastarle bromas a su hijo. David sirvió un vaso de agua, bebió un poco y dio media vuelta para ir a las escaleras, topándose de frente con Henry, causando que casi se ahogara con su agua.

-Llegaste antes que mamá. -rio Henry con inocencia, ignorando la mirada asesina del rubio por haberlo asustado con total premeditación. El chico se encogió de hombros y arqueo las cejas, David le concedió un punto por adelantarse. -Pensé que estaban juntos. -dijo el chico con un gesto despreocupado.

-Estaba ocupada en la oficina. -explico David bebiendo su agua y dejando el vaso sobre la meseta de la cocina, para después saludar al chico revolviendo su cabello cariñosamente. -Y yo salí antes de la comisaria, pasé un momento al convento y cuando fui a buscar a tu madre no estaba. -dijo David explicándose mientras encaminaban a la sala, Henry frunció el ceño confuso.

\- ¿Fuiste al convento? ¿A visitar a las moscas? ¿Otra vez? -pregunto Henry sorprendido, arrepintiéndose al ver como David lo reprendía con la mirada. -A las hadas-monjas, quiero decir. -rectifico Henry, ganándose la aprobación de David.

-Tu madre las llama polillas, no moscas, chico. -ironizo David encogiéndose de hombros, tomando asiento en el sofá de la sala, Henry hizo lo mismo a su lado. -Y si, estuve ahí. Blue me hizo prometerle que iría, y me agrado mucho hacerlo, así que cuando puedo ir lo hago. -dijo el príncipe sonriendo complacido.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste ahí? -pregunto Henry con curiosidad sobre las actividades de las hadas del pueblo, no recordaba haber estado en ese lugar, seguramente porque Regina siempre repetía que primero muerta que ir a pedir algo de esas polillas, recordó Henry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hay niños que cuidar, fue agradable ayudar. -dijo David encogiéndose de hombros, Henry arquero las cejas con una sonrisa cálida.

-Suena bien, solo no traigas alguno a casa. Los 3 estamos muy bien solos. -ironizo Henry al conocer el lado sentimental de su padre, David lo miro y rio sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Podría ir contigo un día? Igual puedo ayudar. -dijo Henry con un gesto curioso.

-Claro, serias de mucha ayuda. -acepto el príncipe sonriéndole. -Tu maestra igual estaba ahí, tengo entendido que suele ir por las tardes. -dijo David con un gesto inocente, Henry arqueo una ceja y David rodo los ojos. -Bien, yo intente llegar cuando ella no estuviera, pero calcule mal. -se defendió el rubio apenado.

-Cobarde. -tosió Henry entre risas, haciendo que David torciera el gesto. - ¿Mamá sabe que Blanca Nieves estuvo contigo? -pregunto Henry con un gesto sospechosamente amable, haciendo que David leyera sus intenciones y rodara los ojos.

-No, ella no estuvo conmigo, fue casualidad. -se defendió el príncipe, haciendo reír a Henry. -Nos cruzamos un poco, no llegamos juntos, eso es diferente, Henry. -explico el rubio con un gesto serio, sin dejar de observar como Henry seguía riendo.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? -pregunto el chico con curiosidad, David arqueo las cejas.

-La diferencia es que con una de esas dos opciones yo acabaría durmiendo en este sofá por un mes, y tu madre me asesinaría durante una de esas noches. -ironizo David con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que Henry negara con la cabeza en un gesto resignado. David le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro para callarlo, pero el chico se negó a ceder, haciendo que el rubio riera y se levantara del sofá, tomando a Henry sin mucho esfuerzo y cargándolo sobre su espalda para subir a su habitación y continuar su inocente juego ahí.

* * *

Jazmín estaba en la parte más solitaria del bosque de Storybrooke, lejos del campamento de los hombres valientes y lejos del pueblo, había elegido ese lugar para evitar que algún curioso la descubriera. La princesa tenía el tiempo contado si quería llegar a tiempo para salvar a Emma y luego con Zelena sin que sospechara lo que estaba haciendo. Jazmín abrió su bolso y saco le cenizas de Maléfica, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, tratando de recordar con exactitud los pasos y las palabras que debía recitar para que todo funcionara como debía ser.

-Por favor, tía Maléfica, ayúdame. -pidió la princesa con un gesto de preocupación por equivocarse, mirando y deslizando sus dedos sobre su pulsera de oro que le había regalado la hechicera rubia hace tanto tiempo. La joven respiro profundo y dejo caer las cenizas sobre un mismo lugar, para después dejar caer sobre las cenizas un par de cabellos rubios que había robado del cepillo de Emma, mismo que había encontrado entre las cosas del Jolly Roger durante sus visitas a Hook. La joven después agrego dos cabellos oscuros que pertenecían a Regina, esos habían sido más difíciles de conseguir, pero se las había ingeniado para lograrlo. Jazmín estaba tratando de recordar cada ingrediente, la princesa saco de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja y se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano, dejando caer un par de gotas de sangre sobre las cenizas de Maléfica.

-Aquí vamos. -murmuro Jazmín para sí misma antes de usar su magia para revolver los ingredientes, comenzó a recitar el hechizo tal como lo recordaba. La princesa desprendió un par de rayos de luz de sus manos, mismos rayos de luz que revolvieron los ingredientes y después de un par de minutos de magia hizo una nube de humo violeta envolviera las cenizas y desaparecieran al mismo tiempo que la nube de humo. Jazmín espero pacientemente por casi 5 minutos alguna reacción, algún indicio de que había funcionado, pero nada, parecía que había fracasado. La princesa trago saliva y sintió un golpe en el pecho, estaba decepcionada, preguntándose que se le había olvidado del hechizo.

-Lo siento, tía Mal.-murmuro Jazmín al mirar el lugar vacío que habían dejado las cenizas, espero un par de minutos más y al ver que no sucedía nada decidió marcharse. Jazmín tomo su bolso y encamino de vuelta al pueblo, tenía poco tiempo para llegar al hospital por Emma y luego encontrarse con Zelena si todo salía bien.

* * *

David estaba bajando las escaleras de la mansión, estaba por meterse a la cama después de beber un poco de agua, llevaba unos pantalones blancos cómodos y una camisa sin mangas como pijama, su cabello estaba revuelto. El príncipe se iba a encaminar a la cocina cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió, justo cuando estaba por terminar de bajar las escaleras, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a Regina entrar con prisa, extrañado de ver el gesto que tenía su esposa. Regina había entrado a la mansión y se giró para cerrar la puerta, ignorando el hecho de que David estaba a poca distancia de ella en las escaleras, la alcaldesa lucia totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Te esperaba más temprano, cariño. ¿Resolviste todo en la alcaldía? -pregunto David como si nada, con un tono despreocupado y una sonrisa cálida para recibir a Regina, quien se sobresaltó al escucharlo, girándose de inmediato y encontrándolo a mitad de las escaleras.

\- ¡David! -musito Regina sorprendida, respirando un poco agitada. David arqueo las cejas al notar su gesto tenso. -Me asustaste, no note que estabas aquí. -se excusó la alcaldesa con un gesto de fingida naturalidad, David se apresuró a terminar de bajar las escaleras para acercarse a ella.

-Llegue hace bastante, estaba esperándote. -explico David con una sonrisa relajada, despreocupado y extrañándose al ver el gesto serio de Regina. El príncipe iba a bromear, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Regina se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente y aferrándose a él con los ojos cerrados, David se extrañó, pero la estrecho aún más, comenzando a asustarse al verla así.

-Te amo. -murmuro Regina con los ojos cerrados y el rostro oculto en el pecho del príncipe, quien deslizaba su mano por la espalda de la morena. David sintió una sensación extraña, como un presentimiento, se aferró aún más a Regina y beso su frente sin apartarla de él.

-Yo también te amo, Regina. Te amo. -repitió David estrechándola contra él, deseando protegerla de todo al verla tan frágil. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? -pregunto David sin soltarla, pero Regina negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido con Robín.

-No pasó nada, tranquilo. -dijo Regina al separarse de él y mirándolo con una sonrisa fingida, pero David no le creyó demasiado. -No me mires así, estoy bien, solo quería abrazarte. Te extrañe. -dijo Regina como excusa, haciendo que David la mirara aun con duda.

-Yo siempre puedo abrazarte, Regina. -sonrió David sinceramente, acercándose a ella y pasando sus manos por los hombros de la morena para reconfortarla. -Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, sabes que es así. -recordó David mirándola a los ojos, Regina sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Lo sé, cariño. -asintió Regina con una sonrisa débil, acortando la distancia para besarlo fugazmente y distraerlo. -Solo deseo meterme a la cama, demasiado trabajo. -explico Regina encogiéndose de hombros, David arqueo las cejas.

-Fingiré que te creo, esperare a que me cuentes que paso. -ironizo David con un gesto bromista, haciendo que Regina negara con la cabeza. -Sube a darte una ducha y yo te subiré la cena. -dijo David besando su frente con cariño, Regina asintió. -Henry ya está dormido. -informo David conociendo los pensamientos de la alcaldesa.

-No tengo hambre. -dijo Regina, el rubio iba a protestar. -Solo me daré una ducha. -dijo la morena encaminándose a las escaleras. David la miro cruzado de brazos, la morena se giró antes de subir a su recamara. -Por cierto, las flores son hermosas. -sonrió Regina señalando las flores sobre la mesa de la sala, David sonrió ampliamente y la observo subir a su recamara.

* * *

Jazmín estaba corriendo por las calles de Storybrooke, agradeciendo que a esas altas horas ya nadie merodeaba por las calles, rogando porque Zelena no descubriera que había salido de la casa y comenzara a buscarla. La princesa estaba demasiado apurada como para fijarse en los detalles de su camino hacia el hospital, estaba ocupada pensando en su improvisado plan para rescatar a Emma, tenía que arriesgarse antes de que fuera más tarde. La princesa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que alguien venia caminando en sentido contrario a ella, una persona igual de distraída que ella, causando que ambos chocaran de frente y casi cayeran al suelo. Por suerte, la persona con la que Jazmín había chocado la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura y casi la hizo girar al detener su caída. La joven se sorprendió y permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos segundos para recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Buenas noches. -murmuro una voz un tanto pretenciosa para el gusto de Jazmín, quien pudo notar una sonrisa muy sutil asomando los labios de ese desconocido que la sujetaba sin esfuerzo. La princesa frunció el ceño al notar que seguía aferrada a la camisa del sujeto y lo soltó, causando que el la soltara con sutileza. Ambos quedaron de frente, pero Jazmín se concentró más en recuperar su dignidad y se acomodó las mangas de su blusa y arreglo su cabello un tanto revuelto.

\- ¡Demonios! -gruño Jazmín con un gesto de pocos amigos al notar una rasgadura apenas visible en sus botas. - ¿Quién camina por las calles sin mirar por donde va? -reprocho Jazmín casi indignada al levantar la mirada hacia el desconocido, quien arqueaba las cejas ante la queja de la princesa. Jazmín lo observo detenidamente. Era un hombre unos cuantos años mayor que ella, de cabello oscuro y sonrisa arrogante, con la poca luz no alcanzaba a decidir si sus ojos eran verdes oscuro o café.

-Al parecer tu eres quien hace eso, señorita. -ironizo el desconocido con un gesto al encogerse de hombros, haciendo que Jazmín comenzara a preguntarse quién rayos se creía que era. La princesa agradeció que él se acercaba un poco para poder mirarlo mejor, definitivamente sus ojos eran color verde oscuro, interesantes.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si has sido tu quien me ha casi tirado! -se quejó Jazmín con altanería, aunque sabía que era una mentira. El tipo frente a ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y reír con burla por lo bajo, haciendo que Jazmín comenzara a cuestionarse si debía agradecerle que le evitara un buen golpe o ser ella quien lo golpeara por pretencioso.

-Tu eres quien venía distraída, no fue culpa mía. -replico el hombre de ojos verdes con un tono sarcástico, aunque al parecer la mirada de Jazmín debía ser poco más que asesina ya que su sonrisa se esfumo. -Bueno, podemos decir que fue culpa de los dos. -dijo el con un gesto inocente.

-Es discutible. -murmuro Jazmín con una sonrisa forzada. -Pero puedo vivir con ello. -añadió la joven encogiéndose de hombros, mirando sin disimulo al extraño frente a ella, nunca lo había visto, al menos no que recordara.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto el extraño al notar que Jazmín miraba su reloj y su gesto cambiaba un poco.

-Nada. -mintió la joven encogiéndose de hombros. -Solo que tiendo a ser poco paciente. -ironizo Jazmín como si nada, haciendo reír al hombre de cabello oscuro.

-Lo pude notar. -rio el cuándo se encogió de hombros más relajado. - ¿Siempre andas corriendo? -pregunto con un gesto de curiosidad, no pasaba desapercibido que la joven tenía prisa.

-Se ha vuelto un habito, por desgracia. -replico la princesa rodando los ojos con un gesto de resignación.

-Siento haber sido un obstáculo, entonces. -bromeo el, haciendo que Jazmín riera un poco. -Soy Alí. -se presentó tendiendo su mano hacia ella, quien lo miro unos segundos antes de decidir estrecharle la mano.

-Rose. -musito la princesa con un gesto despreocupado, Alí la miro y asintió. -Debo irme, ya es tarde. -dijo Jazmín después de mirar una vez más su reloj, Alí no tuvo tiempo de replicar al verla correr pasando junto a él, desapareciendo en las calles oscuras.

-Un verdadero placer verte, princesa. -sonrió Alí de forma traviesa antes de dar media vuelta y emprender el camino contrario a donde había salido corriendo Jazmín.

* * *

August había dudado durante todo el camino al hospital, pero había terminado por decidirse y no seguir titubeando. El escritor se las ingenió para burlar la vigilancia de la enfermera del psiquiátrico y hacerla dejar su puesto para poder entrar sin mayor contratiempo, era consciente de que no tardaría en volver y descubrirlo, así que corrió hasta la que recordaba era la habitación de la mujer rubia del cuento. August tomo el juego de llaves que había sobre el escritorio de la enfermera, pero al intentar abrir la puerta no lo logro, intento con cada llave del juego y ninguna llave lograba abrir la puerta, era como si algo mas protegiera esa puerta. Los minutos pasaron y el escritor comenzó a temer por su propia seguridad, intento forzar la puerta, pero nada.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -la voz de Jazmín hizo que August dejara de forzar la puerta y se girara para mirar a la extraña que lo había descubierto. La princesa había llegado corriendo y se había sorprendido al encontrar a alguien más en la habitación de Emma, su rostro no ocultaba su sorpresa, miraba a August esperando una respuesta inmediata. El escritor estaba procesando lo ocurrido y comenzaba a preguntarse que debía hacer ahora.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, niña? -preguntaba August con evidente prisa en la voz, tratando de devolver su atención a la puerta que intentaba abrir con desesperación, August dejo de mirar a Jazmín y se concentró en intentar empujar la puerta, pero no tuvo éxito. La princesa dedujo que no tenía tiempo de averiguar quién era él y decidió encargarse de las presentaciones formales después de salvar a Emma.

-Supongo que he venido a hacer lo mismo que tú. -ironizo Jazmín apartando a August de la puerta con un gesto arrogante, August se apartó un momento. La princesa sujeto la puerta y sintió la magia que tenía el lugar, no le hizo falta más tiempo para saber que alguien había protegido la celda de Emma con magia.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunto August extrañándose al ver a Jazmín retroceder un par de pasos y mirar la puerta de arriba hacia abajo, sus ojos parecían escanear la puerta para intentar abrirla. El escritor frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de ponerse en medio, pero Jazmín volvió a acercarse a la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Emma? ¿De dónde la conoces? -pregunto Jazmín apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro, mirando a August con curiosidad. El escritor frunció el ceño confundido, la joven supuso que no recordaba, que seguía bajo el hechizo como todo el pueblo.

\- ¿Ese es su nombre real? -pregunto August ignorando su pregunta, de igual manera que la joven había ignorado las suyas. Jazmín sonrió irónicamente y antes de que continuara hablando se concentró en su magia, dejo que de sus manos fluyeran destellos dorados y rojos que chocaron contra la puerta de metal, haciendo que el hechizo de Ingrid se debilitara en pocos segundos.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí. -musito Jazmín al bajar sus manos cuando el hechizo hizo efecto. August tenía un gesto de incredulidad marcado en el rostro, sin dar crédito a la magia de la princesa. Jazmín rodo los ojos al ver que August no se movía y ella misma tomo las llaves y empujo la puerta para abrirla, August tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar

\- ¿Cómo…Como has hecho eso? -pregunto August al salir del trance, deteniendo a Jazmín, quien ya estaba por entrar a la celda y tomar a Emma para salir de ahí. - ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto August una vez más, comenzando a ponerse nervioso. La princesa rodo los ojos y acorto la distancia entre ellos para mirarlo fijamente. -Responde, niña. -pidió August desconcertado, Jazmín lo sujeto del brazo para darle un poco de confianza.

-No hay tiempo, Pinocho. -dijo Jazmín guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo con cierta malicia, disfrutando un poco al ver palidecer al escritor. -Te explicare todo, pero primero hay que terminar con esto. -dijo la joven con un gesto autoritario, entrando a la celda seguida de August. Apenas entraron vieron a Emma sentada en el pequeño colchón, pegada a la esquina con el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas, su cabello rubio lucia despeinado y su rostro más pálido de lo normal.

\- ¿Por qué la tienen aquí? -pregunto August mirando la celda carente de cuidado, la princesa se encargó de acercarse a Emma con lentitud para no asustarla. Jazmín puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Emma y la hizo alzar la mirada, encontrándose con un gesto de confusión y sorpresa, casi como si Emma sintiera temor.

-Tranquila, Emma. Te sacare de aquí, no te preocupes. -susurro Jazmín sonriéndole para darle confianza, Emma no respondió, estaba asustada. La princesa miro a August y el asintió, cuando lograron que Emma se levantara ambos la sujetaron de cada costado para guiarla fuera del hospital. Jazmín se aseguró de que nadie los viera o los siguiera, mientras que August prácticamente estaba arrastrando a Emma, quien no tenía la voluntad para resistirse o protestar. Jazmín no dejaba de pensar en lo cambiada que lucía, tan apagada y pálida, totalmente contrario a la Emma divertida y despreocupada que había conocido en Agrabah.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? -pregunto August cuando los tres salieron del hospital y caminaban entre las sombras para no ser vistos. La princesa arqueo una ceja y comenzó a pensar, de la misma forma que August lo hacía. Ambos tenían que dejar a Emma en un lugar confiable y a salvo de todo, además, Zelena estaba esperando ser informada de cómo había resultado todo.

* * *

La noche era totalmente oscura y silenciosa, especialmente en la parte más alejada del bosque, donde apenas y se podían distinguir sombras de los árboles y no había ningún ruido que perturbara el silencio. En el mismo lugar donde hace un par de horas Jazmín había estado, de las sombras emergió una figura femenina que camino hasta el punto exacto donde las cenizas de Maléfica habían estado. Una mujer que vestía un vestido largo color negro, apenas se podía apreciar su rostro y su piel pálida, tenía una expresión difícil de interpretar. Esa mujer se detuvo y miro al suelo donde estuvieron las cenizas, una sonrisa de malicia cruzo su rostro y paso su mano por la superficie de la tierra, haciendo que una nube de humo violeta volviera aparecer, esta vez con más altura y dejando ver una figura femenina dentro de ella.

-Bienvenida al mundo, Maléfica. -murmuro la voz de esa mujer misteriosa al ver que el humo morado se disolvía y dejaba ver a la hechicera de cabellos rubios con un gesto desconcertado y aliviado, como si se estuviera saliendo de un hechizo que la hubiera mantenido en la misma posición por años. La rubia miro a la mujer frente a ella y guardo silencio, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido y poniendo en orden todos sus pensamientos, regresando al último momento que recordaba.

-Morgana. -murmuro Maléfica arqueando las cejas y mirando fijamente a esa mujer, sorprendiéndose al tener a esa bruja frente a ella. Aun desconcertada y confundida por lo que había pasado, buscando respuestas a sus múltiples preguntas y tratando de encontrarle un sentido a todo, observo a su alrededor y no reconoció el lugar, ese no era el Fuerte Prohibido, ni siquiera era el sótano donde estuvo prisionera en forma de dragón, ese lugar no lo conocía y odiaba estar en territorios desconocidos. Morgana miro a Maléfica y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Eaaaaaaaa! Si han llegado hasta aqui dejen un review con todas sus opiniones! Y gracias por leer jajaja

**Rosalie end jacob**….Regina y David como pareja parecen estar muy comodos, no les iria mal juntos, hasta lo disfrutan jajaja

**Clau23…**Holaaaaa! Si, en el cap hubo situaciones OQ jajaja Jazmín y Henry no se llevan bien, y eso que uno de ellos no sabe que son hermanos. Pobre Regina, le tocara estar en medio de esos dos jajajaja ¿Quién diría que Regina podría dar clases? Al final acabo agarrándole el gusto jajaja Hook trabajando! Eso es aun mas increíble que ver a Regina de tutora jajaaaaaa Morgana, explicare sus motivos en el próximo cap muahahaha Hoy hubo OQ y EC…El hechizo no tarda en romperse, no lo alargare mas muahaha

**AbyEvilRegal4Ever123…**Eaaaaaaa! Que bueno que te gusta :3 El EC esta en paz por ahora, pero a ver cuanto les dura muahahaha Rumbelle igual esta avanzando, no es que necesitaran mucha ayuda jajaja Gold SIEMPRE disfrutara molestar a Hook, no importa dnde estén jajajaja Ruby es de mis favoritas 3 August, como lo extraño en la serie 3 Y si, encontraron a Emma muahaha ¿Baby Neal? El pobre bebé siempre esta al cuidado de alguien, incluso en la serie desde que nacio jajaja ¿Quién romperá la maldición? Eso esta por verse muahahaha Todas seriamos como Jazmín en cuanto a los hermanos, todas nos enamoramos de Roland y todas, al menos yo, le tenemos cierta resistencia a Henry desde la temporada 1 jajaja MALEFICA VOLVIO, YEAH!

**Lina Montoya**…Graciasssss! Nunca se sabe con Zelena y Hook jajaja Seria de familia entonces, empezar odiando al galan jajaja

**Mell**…EC esta muy solicitado jajaja Seria tremendo shock para Regina y para todos si eso pasara, que podría ser, Regina y David han estado muy cariñosos muahahaha

**jossedith1**…Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Siempre tardo en actualizar, debo mejorar eso jajaja El EC esta bien por ahora, seguirán tan tranquilos? Muahahaha Henry y Jazmín son esos hermanos que no terminan de llevarse bien jajajaja Morgana apareció, y explicare mas de ella en el próximo cap…Emma y Jazmín tienen mas en común de lo que podría parecer 3 Gracias por la propuesta, prometo tomarla en cuenta a partir del próximo cap, los hare mas cortos y mas seguidos, es la costumbre de dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre capítulos y por lo tanto mas largos. Besooooo!

**MariaLynch14**…Holaa! El EvilChrming ha estado muy tranquilo y amoroso, ojala les durara, no?muahaha Eres libre de mandar a Robin a donde sea jajajaja Sin planearlo he cumplido tu peticion de momento entre Regina, David, Jazmín y Henry jajaja GRACIAS! 3

**ludiferLana**…Hola! Que gusto leerte, si, Rumple padre de Regina, te entiendo, yo llevo esperando esa revelación desde la temporada 1 y si, despues de ver la serie creo mis deseos se han ido por tierra :( Beso!


End file.
